La revanche d’Elanor
by Juliediane
Summary: déterminé à punir Haldir pour avoir joué avec les sentiments de sa sœur, Elanor entreprend de lui enseigner une leçon. Va-t-elle réussir ? Ou Haldir va-t-il retourner la situation ?
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : la revanche d'Elanor

Auteur : Fianna et Julie

Disclaimer : les personnages, cadres, lieux et langages utilisés pour ce travail sont la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Tolkien Estate_ et To_lkien Enterprises_. Aucun profit monétaire n'est réalisé sur cette histoire et les lois du copyright ne sont violées en aucune manière.

Casting : Haldir/OFC, Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Rúmil, Orophin, autre OC's

Time Line : ne suit pas le film, Haldir vit

Note des véritables auteurs : feed-back, reviews sont apprécié. Histoire traduite de l'Anglais par Ellimac pour le compte de, et avec l'accord des auteurs. Merci, Ellimac!

xxx

**La revanche d'Elanor**

**Chapitre 1 :**

« Il vient ici, enfin ! Le Gardien de la Marche de Lothlòrien ! Mon véritable amour ! »

Rejetant ses cheveux d'un blond doré derrière son épaule, Lana valsa autour de la pièce, sa jupe bleue virevoltant autour d'elle alors qu'elle se déplaçait. « Peux-tu le croire ! La Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn ont, cette année, acceptés l'invitation aux célébrations de l'anniversaire d'Arwen, et tu sais qu'ils amènent toujours Haldir avec eux pour leur protection. » La jolie jeune elfe serra ses mains devant elle, les frictionnant presque de joie. « A la même heure, la semaine prochaine, je serais réunie avec celui qui m'adore ! »

Etouffant un soupir, Elanor regarda furieusement le panneau de broderie qu'elle tentait de former en une tête d'oreiller. Mais les fils déchiquetés semblait se moquer de tous ses efforts. Le posant de côté avec un secret soulagement, elle transféra son regard sur sa petite sœur, l'évaluant silencieusement alors qu'elle continuait à s'enthousiasmer à propos de son soi-disant soupirant. Lana avait beaucoup d'admirateurs, mais Elanor n'était pas si sure qu'Haldir de Lòrien était l'un d'entre eux.

Elanor fronça des sourcils, pensant au Gardien de Lothlòrien. Lana ne l'avait pas vue depuis deux ans, néanmoins le cœur de sa sœur semblait fixé sur lui plus fermement que jamais.

« Tu es certainement excité par le faite de le revoir » commenta t elle.

« Bien sure, je le suis, dit Lana avec ferveur. Il m'a tant manqué ! Je l'aime tellement ! »

« Mais Lana, ma chérie, il ne t'a même pas écrit. J'ai peur qu'il ne te brise le cœur. J'ai entendit dire qu'il était considéré comme une belle prise en Lothlòrien, mais qu'aucune femme n'avait réussit à l'intéresser très longtemps. Peu être qu'il t'a oublié depuis longtemps. » Elanor essayait de dire les mots gentiment, mais elle vit l'éclaire de contrariété qui traversa le visage de Lana.

« Il ne m'a pas oublié, dit brusquement sa sœur en tapant du pied. Il est seulement occupé, très occupé. Et il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas écrire des lettres. Mais je sais qu'il se soucie de moi. Je t'ai dit comment cela c'était bien passe entre nous à sa dernière visite. Il ne regardait personne d'autre que moi ! Uniquement moi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme il embrasse bien ! »

Elanor serra les dents. Depuis deux ans elle avait à écouter les délires de Lana a propos des mérites de Gardien de la Marche. Elle avait entendu parlé de ses talents, de son haut rang, de ses attributs masculins, de ses beaux yeux, de ses doux cheveux, de ses muscles fort …la liste semblait aussi interminable que l'admiration de Lana. Et néanmoins ce soi-disant parfait elfe n'avait jamais daigné écrire à la pauvre Lana une simple lettre.

Elanor ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout.

« Et bien, je pense que tu as été insensé de bondir sur une si sérieuse relation si vite, dit-elle fermement. Il n'a été ici que quelques jours. Et tu n'as rien du tout en commun avec lui. »

Lana rit légèrement. « Ne dit pas d'idiotie ! Ca a été le coup de foudre, Ellie ! Tu es sûrement jalouse parce qu'il ne t'a pas choisi. » Fredonnant d'un ton léger, elle tournoya tout autour de la pièce, ses longs cheveux dorés s'échappant d'où ils étaient attachés et cascadaient dans son dos. « Mais à ce moment là tu n'étais pas la, non ? Tu es arrivé juste quand il partait. »

Ce rappelant ce moment, Elanor fronça les sourcils. Oui elle avait vu Haldir plusieurs fois et même admiré d'une certaine façon, mais ils ne c'étaient jamais rencontré. Et la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, deux ans auparavant, elle traversait la cour juste quand il sortait de la résidence du Seigneur Elrond. Le Gardien de la Marche se tenait sur les marches et regardait droit vers elle, puis procéda à la plus approfondi et masculine des évaluations qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu. Ensuite il lui avait sourit, un lent et paresseux sourire qui lui aurait frisé les orteils si elle n'était pas raisonnable. Il avait coûté à Elanor toute sa résolution pour ne pas rougir écarlate. Son regard perçant l'avait consumée, l'avait rendu plus consciente que jamais du fait que parfois elle se sentait seule, et combien elle aspirait à une compagnie masculine. Mais pas la sienne.

S'ajoutant à cela, elle avait eu l'étrange impression qu'il avait eue l'intention de venir lui parler, mais le Seigneur et la Dame de Lòrien étaient apparus, accompagnés du Seigneur Elrond, et avait détourné l'attention d'Haldir. Elanor c'était retourné et avait quitté la cour, mais elle ne se souvenait que trop clairement comment elle avait regardé une dernière fois par-dessus son épaule, et en faisant cela, avait saisi les yeux d'Haldir une fois de plus. Et il lui avait fait _un clin d'œil_ ! _Cela_ était l'elfe qui était supposé être amoureux de sa douce et innocente petite sœur ! Bien sure, elle n'avait rien dit à Lana a propos de ça.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu vois en lui, dit-elle, consciente qu'elle paraissait prude. J'ai toujours entendu dire qu'il était arrogant et trop hardi dans sa conduite. »

Lana prit un air maussade et se détourna. « Et bien tu te trompe. Il est doux et romantique. »

Elanor fixa sa sœur. « Romantique ? D'après ce que j'ai entendue, un orque serait plus doux que le Gardien de la Marche de Lothlòrien. Il est connu pour son arrogance et son tempérament inflexible, et d'après ce que j'ai vue ce n'est pas exagère. » Elle mit de cote le souvenir de son clin d'œil, qui semblait plus flirteur qu'arrogant.

« Peu être qu'il est ainsi avec ses guerriers, mais avec moi il est romantique ! Elanor, il m'a donné une … une fleur lorsque nous marchions ensemble dans le jardin. Et puis il m'a embrassé beaucoup de fois. Beaucoup, beaucoup de fois. Et plus qu'embrassé. »

« Plus qu'embrassé ? répéta attentivement Elanor. Tu ne me l'avais pas dit auparavant. Que veux-tu dire exactement Lana ? »

Lana pouffa. « Voyons, Ellie, ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas ! Tu es si inexpérimenté ? »

« Tu es entrain de me dire que tu t'es donné à lui ? » demanda Elanor.

Lana tendit le menton. « Est-ce que j'ai besoin de l'écrire ? Je te l'ai dit, nous sommes amoureux, et je ne dirais rien de plus que ça. Si je me suis donné à lui, et bien, cela ne te concerne en rien. » Elle avait finalement réalisé combien Elanor était affligé, car elle courut vers elle pour la serrer dans ces bras. « Tu te fais trop de soucie à mon propos, Ellie. J'irais bien. » Avec un rire léger, elle quitta la pièce.

Elanor se frotta le front de la main et soupira. Oui, elle s'inquiétait énormément à propos de Lana. Sa petite sœur prenait beaucoup trop de liberté avec son cœur et était trop facilement influencé par les flatteries des hommes. Lana était de loin beaucoup trop belle pour son propre bien, avec ses cheveux dorés, ses yeux bleus et ses traits parfaits. Si Haldir brisait le cœur de Lana, s'il ne faisait que jouer avec sa bien aimée petite sœur, alors par les Valar il allait payer. Elanor serra les dents. Et elle était la seule à pouvoir lui faire cela.

x

Lana se hâta depuis le solarium et sortie dans le petit jardin si bien entretenu d'Elanor. Il était entouré par un petit muret de pierre et elle pouvait entendre le doux flot de la rivière courant de l'autre côté. Leur maison siégeait au plus bas niveau de la cité, au bord de la rivière, et certaine partie dépassaient au dessus des flots. Habituellement, le son de l'eau l'apaisait, mais pas aujourd'hui. Lana s'effondra sur un petit banc de pierre et tapa du pied de frustration.

Cette fois elle était peu être allé trop loin. Elle s'était enfonce si profondément dans sa toile de mensonge qu'elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir s'en libérer. Elle gémit, s'appuyant contre le muret de pierre fraîche, remarquant a peine la lourde fragrance émanant de la fougère derrière sa tête, écrasé contre le mur. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Ayant l'air maussade, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tapant un doigt contre sa bouche. Elanor ne croirai pas qu'Haldir l'aimait si elle les voyait ensemble. La véritable humiliation venait du faite qu'il l'avait snobé quand elle avait essayé de flirter avec lui. Il lui avait jeté un regard amusé, soulevé un sourcil et était parti ailleurs, la laissant avec son frère Rúmil ! Et, s'ajoutant à cela, elle avait vue le regard qu'il avait envoyé à Elanor, ce jour là, dans la cour, deux ans auparavant. Lana se tenait sur un balcon proche de la cour, espérant l'apercevoir avant qu'il ne parte. Elle se donnait un air particulièrement avenant et espérait ainsi le rendre désolé de l'avoir traité si méchamment. Et puis, se rappela Lana avec colère, il avait regardé _Ellie _exactement de la manière dont elle voulait qu'il _la_ regarde ! En faite, à ce moment là, il avait donné plus à Ellie en un seul regard que se qu'il avait donné à Lana durant les deux semaines de son séjour à Rivendell !

Oooooh, cela la rendait toujours furieuse, même maintenant ! Et puis les mensonges avaient commencé.

Lana ne pouvait pas laisser Elanor savoir que toute l'histoire qu'elle lui avait racontée n'était qu'un mensonge. Elanor l'aimait, et pensait que le soleil se levait et se couchait sur sa chère petite sœur, comme il se devait, à juste titre. Lana se considérait comme l'une des plus belles jeunes elfes de Rivendell, en faite, presque aussi jolie qu'Arwen étoile du soir. Haldir aurait du l'aimer. Et il n'aurait pas du regardé Ellie. Tout allait de travers. Complètement de travers. Elanor était simplement jolie, et elle était sérieuse et calme, pas du tout flirteuse. Les males ne la remarquait pas, en règle générale, du moins quand Lana était dans les parages.

Lana se leva, donna un coup de pied aux fleurs près du banc, ne se souciant pas du travail de sa sœur. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle devait trouver un moyen de se sortir de là, et de manie à ce qu'elle ne passe pas pour une idiote. Et rapidement. Elanor croirait peu être ses histoires, mais elle avait de bons yeux, et n'attrapait les nuances et subtils regard que trop bien. Finalement les yeux de Lana s'élargir alors qu'un plan venait à elle, et un petit sourire courba ses lèvres. Bien sure ! Bien sure !

Lana tourbillonna autour du jardin. Soudainement consciente des fleurs qu'elle piétinait, elle s'agenouilla et en cueilli une. Une dont les pétales penchaient déjà de désespoir. Elle serra la fleur fanée. Elle penchera la tête de désespoir et fera passé Haldir pour un complet vaurien. Les gens seront désolés pour elle, mais aux moins Elanor ne sera pas au courant à propos des mensonges. Lana lança la fleur par terre et reprit son fredonnement tendit qu'elle repensait à son plan. Premièrement elle devait lui donner une dernière chance…

x

Haldir se tenait à la fenêtre des quartiers qu'on lui avait assigné, regardant la plaisante vue de la rivière et le joyeux remout de la chute d'eau la plus proche. Normalement il n'assistait pas à des événements tel que la célébration de l'anniversaire d'Arwen étoile du soir. Lui et quelques un de ses gardiens accompagnait le Seigneur et la Dame de Lórien à chaque fois qu'ils voyageaient de Lothlórien à Rivendell avec pour ordre de leur apporté une protection additionnel. Quelque chose qu'il pensait être de son devoir. Ils ne venaient pas tout les ans ; d'ailleurs, cela faisait deux ans qu'ils avaient pour la dernière fois fais le voyage.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre avec un soupir. La seul raison pour laquelle il avait l'intention de venir ce soir, était le faite qu'il avait rencontré Arwen à l'improviste, et qu'elle l'avait expressément invité. Il aurait été peu diplomatique et rustre de refusé, bien qu'il aurait préféré explorer les jardins et sentiers de Rivendell. La seule consolation laquelle il pouvait penser était qu'il serait peu être assez chanceux pour de nouveau croiser le chemin de cette jeune elfe aux cheveux noir. Celle qu'il avait vue la dernière fois qu'il était là. Il ne se rappelait pas exactement son visage, mais il savait qu'il la reconnaîtrait s'il la voyait encore. Il se souvenait de ses yeux et de sa silhouette.

Un court moment plus tard, il se tenait dans la plus grande salle de la maison d'Elrond, sa main enroulée autour d'u gobelet de vin pendant que ses yeux erraient au dessus de la foule. Il vit Elrond, Galadriel et Celeborn discutant avec Arwen et quelques un des membres du conseil en visite. Ellandan et Elrohir étaient attendu, bien qu'ils soient connu comme étant généralement en retard pour ce genre d'événement. Rúmil et Orophin était aussi ici, quelque part, et devraient se montrer à tout moments.

Se sentant peu sociable, Haldir se retira dans une alcôve dotée d'un rebord près de la fenêtre permettant de s'asseoir. De là il pouvait je té un coup d'œil sur un charmant jardin. En temps de paie, il voudrait avoir son propre jardin, pensa-t-il. Soudainement, une main toucha son bras et i se retourna. Que les Valar l'épargne, c'était encore cette blonde. Celle qui, il y a deux ans, avait fait de son mieux pour attirer son intérêt. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un coup d'œil pour voir ce qu'elle était : une vaniteuse, gâté, naïve jeune elfe non mariée qui s'attendait ce que chaque male qu'elle rencontre tombe à ses pieds. De tels écervelés l'ennuyait mourir.

« Bonsoir Haldir, dit-elle, battant des ses longs cils doré. Te souvient-tu de moi ? »

« Oui, dit-il avec résignation. » Cette fois aucun de ses frères n'étaient là pour l'aider à s'en débarrasser. La dernière fois il se rappelait qu'il s'était arrangé pour la laisser Rúmil qui avait commenté plus tard qu'elle n'était pas contente du tout d'avoir été traité ainsi. Une môme, l'avait appelé Rúmil, ce qui amusait Haldir car il semblait que son plus jeune frère avait été infructueux dans toute ses tentatives pour séduire la jeune elfe. Ou peu être que Rúmil avait développé de meilleur goût.

« Tu ne paraît trouver ce souvenir plaisant, rétorquât-elle. »

Il trouva qu'elle sonnait rompt. Oui, sa première évaluation était correcte ; celle là était pourrie gâté. Il aura à la remettre à sa place aussi prudemment que possible.

« Ce souvenir en est a peine un, dit-il en gardant un visage neutre. Il n'est ni plaisant, ni déplaisant. »

Elle le regarda pendant un long moment, puis elle tourna des talons et partie ailleurs. Peu être avait-il été un peu rude, il réfléchit, puis décida qu'il ne l'avait pas été. Cette jeune elfe avait probablement brisé de nombreux cœurs sans une arrière pensée ou un regret. Elle avait besoin de réaliser son propre manque d'importance et d'apprendre un peu d'humilité. Un peu de discipline ne la blesserait pas non plus. Quiconque était en charge d'elle l'avait beaucoup trop laissé s'échapper. Il remercia les dieux pour ne pas lavoir sous sa responsabilité.

Une fois encore, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de la salle, et ne vit personne d'intéressant. Il décida donc de faire une promenade dans le jardin privé d'Elrond. Il se le rappelait depuis sa dernière visite. Il était assez remarquable.

x

Elanor avait été témoin de l'échange depuis une bonne position derrière une plante en pot, près du côté le plus éloigné de la salle. Et elle était furieuse. Comment osait-il traiter sa douce, innocente Lana de manière si cruel et sans cœur. Elle regarda le notoire gardien de Lórien quitter l'alcôve et partir vers la sortie opposée de la salle. Maintenant il passait la porte menant au jardin privé du Seigneur Elrond. Combien elle était tentée de le suivre et de lui faire part de ce qu'elle pensait.

Fulminant intérieurement, elle leva son verre de vin à ses lèvres et le vida. C'était un vin for, plus fort que celui qu'elle buvait habituellement, et elle pouvait déjà ressentir ses effets, étant donné qu'elle n'avait encore rien mangé. Et bien, peu être que cela était bien, parce que gronder le Gardien de la Marche de Lothlórien paraissait soudainement assez attirant. Le vin fournissait le petit extra de courage dont elle avait besoin.

Traçant son chemin à travers la foule, elle atteignit la porte du jardin et glissa au travers, la refermant fermement derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta pour écouter, se demandant si il y avait d'autre personne dehors, mais elle ne pouvait rien entendre. Elle ne pouvait voir Haldir, il devait avoir déjà passé la haie et être entré dans la partie central jardin. Très bien, donc, elle devrait y aller et le trouver.

Elle le trouva facilement et s'arrêta encore, prenant du temps pour l'observer de plus près. Il se tenait dos elle, ses cheveux blonds ruisselant dans son dos, ses mains serrés derrière son dos dans une attitude désinvolte. Il regardait la petite fontaine entourée par les fleures dont elle portait le nom, ces charmante, délicate et pâle fleurs appelées elanor. La nuit était douce et sombre. Le jardin était éclairé par une simple torche.

Il se retourna alors qu'elle approchait, bien qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir fait de bruit. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et ses sombres sourcils finement arqués se soulevèrent. Apparemment il avait l'audace de paraître content de la voir.

« Bonsoir, dit-il. » Ce n'était qu'un simple mot, mais il semblait contenir une profusion de sens au-delà de l'évidence.

« Gardien de la Marche, dit-elle hardiment. Je souhaiterais vous dire un mot. »

« Vous pouvez m'en dire plusieurs, répliqua-t-il avec un léger soupir, mais d'abord dite moi votre nom. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître mon nom. Vous le nom de quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire d'Haldir se fana et ses yeux s'étrécir. « Une jeune femme qui parle par énigme. Cela devrait être intéressant.

Il flâna vers elle, son enthousiasme regard semblant passer sur tous les aspects d'Elanor. Soudainement elle nota qu'elle avait des difficultés à respirer. Il semblait plus large qu'un instant auparavant, et plus imposant. Intimidant même, Il portait une tunique bleu foncé, avec une sous tunique gris argent et un pantalon noir, des vêtements à l'ancienne mode qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ses larges épaules et son physique musclé. Il était magnifique, comme il l'était toujours, néanmoins elle ne devrait pas avoir de tel pensées alors qu'elle avait tant d'antipathie a son égard.

« Vous savez parfaitement ce que je veux dire, dit-elle froidement. Et je suis venu ici pour vous dire que je trouve votre comportement répréhensible. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous-même. »

Il était un peu désavantagé alors qu'elle l'insultait. « Vraiment. Et à quelle conduite vous vous referez ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vois jouez ces jeux ! J'ai vue ce qu'il c'est passé ! Je n'ai rein entendu d'autre qu'Haldir, Haldir pendant deux ans, et je vous dit que j'en suis malade ! » Le vin l'avait vraiment rendu imprudente, déjà elle entendait la petite cloche d'avertissement sonnant dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel elfe. Elle devait traiter avec prudence.

Il lui tourna autour comme un arrogant chat, et brusquement sa main se trouva sur son épaule, glissa vers son bras et se referma sur son poignet. Ses doigts étaient doux et fort. « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez, mais je vais vous dire cela : Je n'accepterais pas de tel mots ou un tel ton des mes gardiens. Savez-vous ce que je ferais si l'un d'entre eux s'adressait à moi d'une telle manière ? »

« Je ne veux ni le savoir, ni m'en soucier. » Elle tenta de s'arracher à lui, mais il ne le lui permit pas. « Relâchez moi, ordonna-t-elle, ou je vais crier. »

« Essayez, et je vous stopperai, d'une manière qui ne vous plairait pas. Où peu être que vous aimeriez mes méthodes ajouta-t-il suavement. Mais je ne vous ait fait aucun tord. Pourquoi le voudrai-je ? Je voudrai plutôt vous embrasser. »

Elanor haleta, sidéré par le manque d'importance et de franchise qu'il accordait pour sa sœur. Même si lui et Lana avait mit fin à n'importe quel sorte de relation qu'ils partageaient, ce qu'ils devaient avoir, à en jugé par l'expression de Lana quand elle l'avait quitté. Et cela était arrivé il y a seulement quelques minutes ! Et il était l flirtant avec elle, si elle pouvait appeler ça ainsi.

« Vous êtes méprisable ! » Elle essaya d'entortiller son poignet pour se libérer de sa prise, et à sa surprise il la laissa partir. Elle frotta son poignet, le regarda furieusement et il lui rendit son regard.

« Je ne sais pas se que j'ai fait pour vous offenser, dit-il d'un ton égal. Nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé. Mais si je vous ai réellement blessé de quelque manière, je m'en excuse. »

Maintenant il essayait une différente méthode d'attraction, et cela était de lion plus efficace, car elle pouvait se sentir fondre, voulant lui pardonner. Voulant le toucher…

Douce Elberth, à quoi pensait-elle ? C'était seulement un stratagème pour lui faire baisser sa garde. Pas de doute, il ai parfait une tel habilitée depuis des siècles. Et bien, elle n'allait pas tomber pour cela ! Elle était plus sage que Lana, qui, clairement, n'avait pas été capable de passé outre son belle aspect extérieur.

« Je n'accepte pas vos excuses, l'informa-t-elle d'un ton cinglant. Vous êtes un vaurien, Haldir de Lórien, et si j'avais mon mots…

Elle haleta alors qu'une main des mains d'Haldir se referma plus haut sur son bras et que l'autre alla se placer autour de sa taille, la tirant contre lui. « Si j'avais _mon_ mots à dire, cette charmant bouche ne devrait pas parler. » Il la regarda furieusement, la mâchoire serrée. « Je peut penser à un bien meilleur usage pour elle. »

Et avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, il l'embrassait. Elanor avait été embrassé quelque fois, mais jamais par quelqu'un qui l'avait véritablement éveillé. Cette étreinte était aussi différente des autres, que la lumière de l'ombre. Pendant quelques minutes elle se tint dans un état de pur choc alors que la bouche d'Haldir couvrait sa sienne, que sa langue s'insinuait entre ses lèvres, d'une exigeant manière qu'elle n'avait encore jamais expérimentée, et qui envoya des frissons de désir courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et à son horreur, elle réalisa qu'elle avait commencé à retourner le baiser…

Elle agrippa une grande poigné des cheveux d'Haldir et tira. « Laissez moi partir ! Comment osez-vous ! »

Et il la laissa partir. Le regard sur sa figure la déconcerta, un jeu d'émotions trop fugace pour être analysé. Il la regarda furieusement et ne dit rien, l'expression dans ses yeux lui disait qu'elle avait traversé une ligne que d'autre n'osait pas traverser. Mais elle était trop en colère pour s'en soucier.

« Vous allez être désolé ! » Sa poitrine s'alourdit de la pur agonie d'indignation et d'embrassement provenant de la connaissance qu'elle lui avait permit de savoir qu'elle avait aimé son touché. « Très désolé, répliqua-t-elle, presque en un sanglot. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais, seulement, la dépassa et passa la haie. Un moment plus tard elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Son bref claquement lui dit qu'il était réellement contrarié. Très bien ! Il allait être encore plus contrarié quand elle en aurait finit avec lui. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait ressenti une telle colère comme maintenant. Sur les dires de Lana, bien sur.

Ayant toujours du mal à respirer, Elanor examina les alentours et s'assit sur un banc de pierre, écoutant le doux bouillonnement de la fontaine. Son esprit tourbillonnait d'un fouillis d'émotions alors qu'elle regardait les étoiles. Colère, frustration et même désir, le tout bouillonnant en elle. Comment avait –il osé l'embrasser ! Et il n'avait même pas reconnut ce qu'il avait fait à Lana, mais avait nettement évité l'entière question.

Comme il était sournois ! Qu'est ce que Lana avait bien put voir en lui ? A côté de ses baisers, bien sure. Maintenant Elanor comprenait ce que Lana avait voulue dire quand elle disait qu'il embrassait bien. Il devait l'être pour lui avoir fait ressentir cela…oh, pourquoi pensait –elle de tels choses ? Elle toucha sa tête de la main. Le vin faisait toujours effet… ou c'était lui ? Ou les deux ?

Elle devait se concentrer sur Lana. Elle n'allait _pas_ le laisser s'en tirer ainsi après avoir traité sa sœur comma ça. Elle avait besoin d'un plan. Que pourrait-elle faire pour le punir ?

Et doucement, le plan vint à elle. La plus osé, effronté et folle idée qu'elle ait jamais eu de sa vie. Allait-elle oser ? Pourquoi pas ! Il le méritait, et il serait si humilié quand ce sera finit qu'il ne dirait à personne qu'une simple elfe avait prit le meilleur de lui. Elanor enseignera au Gardien de la Marche une leçon qu'il n'oubliera pas de si tôt. Mais elle aura besoin d'aide. Qui ?

Telrion. Il était l'elfe dont elle avait besoin pour l'aider à le faire.

Elle allait devoir l'attraper rapidement avant qu'il ne quitte la soirée. Il s'ennuyait souvent dans ce genre de célébration, et préférait retourner dans ses appartements pour lire sa pile de manuscrit qui ne finissait jamais. Prenant un chemin qui conduisait à un virage et descendait la colline. Peu de temps après elle le trouva où elle e pensait, inhalant le parfum des roses du jardin d'Arwen qu'il croisait souvent sur le chemin menant ses quartiers.

« Telrion ? »

L'elfe de Rivendell se retourna. Il était grand et maigre, avec des yeux d'un bleu léger et de longs cheveux descendant jusqu'à sa taille.

Ces yeux brillèrent d'amusement dans la pénombre. Il repoussa se cheveux de son visage avec d'élégant doigts.

« Oh, bonjour Ellie. Tu me cherchais ? »

Elanor sourit, se tendit et mit sa main sur le bras de Telrion, le tirant plus profondément dans l'ombre du jardin. « Telrion, j'ai besoin de ton aide, la tienne et celle de Minden. Tu doit le trouver rapidement et me retrouver ici dans une demi heure. »

Telrion tapota sa main. « Ma chérie, j'adorerais t'aider mais la nuit ne fait que commencer. Tu devrais être à la fête, entrain de danser ! »

Elanor resserra sa prise sur son bras. « Telrion, mon chère ami, te souviens-tu de la fois où je t'ai sauvé du courroux du Seigneur Elrond, le mois dernier ? Quand tu prenais cette pille entière de parchemins de son bureau, sans permission ? Ah, je vois que oui. Qui l'a distrait pendant que tu te glissait à l'intérieur du bureau et les remettaient en place ? Et te rappelle-tu m'avoir dis que quand j'en aurai besoin, tu sera là pour moi. Et bien, ce soir, je te demande une faveur. »

Telrion plissa des lèvres, se rappelant clairement avoir effectivement prononcé ces mots. « De quoi a tu besoin ? As-tu perdu quelque chose ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a insulté ? » L'elfe s'ajusta, les yeux brillant. « Devrais je prendre cette personne à partie ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, c'est plus compliqué que ça. S'il te plait, trouve Minden et rejoignés moi ici dans une demi heure. S'il te plait, Telrion ? »

Il l'étudia pendant un moment, puis acquiesça. « Très bien Ellie. Je le trouverai et l'on te rejoindra ici dans une demi heure. » Il s'inclina et parti.

Le temps passa doucement, mais ils revinrent enfin. Les deux elfes étaient grands, presque de la même taille avec les mêmes cheveux noirs, quoi que les yeux de Minden soient verts. Minden était coquin, espiègle, rusé, et avait toujours des problèmes. Il était juste le genre d'elfe dont elle avait besoin, réfléchit Elanor alors qu'elle se retournait pour les accueillir.

Minden s'inclina très bas au-dessus de la main d'Elanor, la baisant galamment. « Telrion dit que tu as besoin d'une faveur ? Cela ne te ressemble pas Elanor, Alors cela doit être assez important. Je suis plus qu'intrigué et honoré d'6etre incluse. »

Elanor prit une profonde inspiration, sachant qu'une partie de son courage s'était déjà envolé. Elle devait quand même le faire. De puis trop longtemps elle dérivait de bord à bord, acceptant tout ce qui se produisait, sans rien tenter pour changer le cours du ruisseau de sa vie. Elle n'y retournerait pas ; Il était temps de prendre le contrôle.

« Je te le demande, Minden, parce que tu es exactement se dont j'ai besoin. Vous l'êtes touts les deux. » Elle évalua du regard les deux elfes de Rivendell, ses plus proches amis. Tout était cousins et comme des frères pour elle. Ils étaient aussi des amis proche d'Elladan et Elrohir. Aimant s'amuser, les quatre était souvent réprimandé par Elrond pour divers ennuis et mésaventure.

« Et qu'elle est la faveur que tu demande ? » demanda Telrion.

Elanor prit une profonde inspiration. « J'ai besoin que vous kidnappiez le Gardien de la Marche de Lothlórien. »

Telrion le regarda fixement, et Minden éclata de rire. « Comme c'est dôle, dit Minden entre deux gloussements. Je pourrais jurer que tu viens juste de nous demander de kidnapper le Gardien de la Marche de Lothlórien. » Il se gratta derrière l'oreille et repoussa ses longs cheveux derrière sont épaule.

Elanor leva le menton. « C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. »

Les deux elfes la regardèrent avec incrédulité, puis échangèrent un regard significatif. Elle ne les avait jamais vues nerveux auparavant, mais c'était définitivement l'émotion présente sur leurs visages. Elle posa ses mains sur ces lèvres. « Seriez vous effrayer par Haldir ? »

Telrion eut l'air maussade. « Je n'aurais pas utilisé le mot 'effrayer', Ellie. Terrifié serait plus précis. Pourquoi au nom d'arda veux-tu que nous fassions une chose si stupide ? Ne réalise-tu pas les conséquences qui pourraient suivre ? »

Elanor poussa cet argument de côté ; elle y avait déjà pensé elle-même. « Cela ne vous concerne pas. J'en prendrais l'entière responsabilité. Je dois faire cela pour Lana. Haldir à prit des libertés avec elle … Lui a brisé le cœur. Je vais le punir, c'est tout. »

Telrion et Minden la regardèrent avec confusion. « Mais Ellie, ceci est insensé ! Haldir a prit des libertés ? Avec Lana ? Es-tu sur de ce que tu dis ? Lana l'aura sûrement encouragée, tu sais. »

« Il aurait du mieux savoir, déclarât-elle avec colère. Lana est une innocente, vous le savez tous les deux. »

Ces deux amis échangèrent un étrange regard, et Minden soupira. « Te rend-tu compte comme il sera difficile de réaliser un tel plan ? Comment allons nous faire ? Le frapper derrière la tête ? Cela ne marchera pas. Haldir de Lórien est conscient de tout, tout le temps. Il n'est pas possible de s'en approcher sans faire de bruits. »

« Minden, s'il te plait. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen. Fais le pour moi ou … ou je jure que j'irais voir le Seigneur Elrond à propos des robes manquantes. Je sais que c'est toi qui les avais prisent quand il prenait son bain. »

« Tu ne ferais pas ça, protesta Minden, n'est ce pas ? »

« Tente-moi, rétorqua Elanor, Je ne souhaite pas avoir recourt à une telle tactique, mais je le ferais si vous m'y forcer. J'ai besoin de votre aide et vous me la devez. »

Minden grimaça. « Très bien, tu es pervers, femme elfe. Il me semble que tu connais trop de secrets de ces terres. » Il ria un peu nerveusement. « Nous le ferons pour toi… d'une façon ou d'une autre. Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ? »

Elanor soupira de soulagement. En faite elle avait retenu sa respiration durant tout ce temps. « Je veux que vous le droguiez et l'ameniez dans ma chambre. »

« Le droguer et l'amener dans ta chambre, répéta sarcastiquement Telrion. C'est tout ? »

Elanor croisa les bras. « Droguez le amenez le dans ma chambre et attachez le à mon lit. »

Minden paraissait avoir avalé sa langue, tandis que Telrion semblait être sur le point de blaguer. « L'attacher à ton lit ? » Répéta Minden en levant les sourcils. « Je t'en pris, quelles sont tes plans ? Douce Elbereth, réalise-tu ce que te fera Haldir quand il se réveillera ? Ou à nous, pour ça ? »

Elanor mit cela de côté d'un geste de la main. « Il ne peut rien faire si vous l'attachez solidement. Je ne vais pas le torturer, mais je veux seulement être la seule à contrôler. Ce serait une bonne idée de le bâillonner également. Je veux lui parler, et ce sera une discussion à sens unique. »

Minden soupira. « Elle a perdue l'esprit, Telrion. Cela surpasse toutes les blagues que je n'ai jamais jouées au court de ma vie entière. » Minden évalua du regard Elanor. « Peu être que je te connais pas aussi bien que je ne le pensais, ma petite amie. »

Elanor resserra les lèvres. Non, elle supposait qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas aussi bien, bien qu'ils aient été amis pendant plus d'un siècle. Ces jours ci, elle se reconnaissait à peine. Elle était mortellement malade d'être sage et prévisible. Elle détestait coudre, broder, et détestait el manque d'aventure dans sa vie. Elle détestait 6etre tout le temps seul. Même si elle était avec Lana, elle se sentait seule, parce que Lana ne s'intéressait à personne d'autre qu'elle-même. La seule activité que poursuivait Elanor avec joie était le jardinage. Il était bon de s'occuper de quelque chose qui ne vous répondait pas, qui ne gémissait pas, ou qui n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui reprise ses robes. Quelle pensé déloyal ! Pourquoi était-elle si rebelle ? Elle aimait Lana depuis le jour où elle était née, attirant son attention constamment, se coupant en quatre pour la garder heureuse.

« Vous aurez besoin de somnifère ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai quelques poudres. Tout ce que vous aurez besoin de faire est d'en mettre dans son vin. Après ça, Haldir ne sera plus un problème. Vous devez faire ça demain soir. Lana sera lion, en visite chez une amie. »

Les deux elfes acquiescèrent, et Elanor sourit. « C'est d'accord alors. Demain soir je vous attendrait ici jusqu'a ce que j'entende votre signal disant que c'est fait. » Elle se retourna et descendit la colline, et prit un autre chemin la menant plus près de chez elle.

x

Minden la regarda partir, et secoua la tête. « Et je pensait bien la connaître. »

Telrion s'assit sur un banc, les coudes sur les genoux. « Pense-tu qu'elle réalise dans quoi elle s'entraîne. Haldir de Lórien ! Elle joue avec le feu. »

Minden s'assit également. « Et tout cela à cause d'un affront imaginaire fait à Lana. Personne à part Ellie ne voudrait y croire. En épit de la beauté de Lana, je doute qu'Haldir lui ai jeté plus qu'un coup d'œil. Il est un trop bon juge de caractères pour être dupé les stratagèmes de cette elfe. Ellie est si intelligente à propos d'autres choses, mais si aveugle au sujet de sa sœur.

« Oui, et Lana a sûrement fait en sorte de voler tout les prétendant qu'Ellie devait avoir, et je doute qu'Ellie ne l'ai jamais réalisé. » Telrion frotta son menton pensivement. « Il ne serait pas amusant si cette foie Ellie était celle qui remporte le prix ? Pense-tu qu'Haldir pourrait être intéressé par notre petite Ellie ? »

Minden regarda un buisson de roses non loin, ses yeux étrécis pensivement. « L'attacher à un lit n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour retenir son intérêt. Ou peu être que si. Ha ! Maintenant que j'y pense, je l'ai vue lui sourire la dernière fois qu'il était là. J'était dans la cour quand il la vu. Elle s'est enfuit, mais cela n'a pas semblé le dissuader. Il la regardait avec un assez grand intérêt, à ce que j'ai noté. »

« Donc il y a un peu d'attraction ici, ou y avait. »

Minden se leva soudainement, ses yeux luisant de malice. « Par la lumière Telrion, bien sure ! »

« Bien sur quoi ? Je ne peux pas lire ton esprit, cousin. Qu'as-tu en tête ? »

« Nous avons besoin d'aide. » Minden sourit largement.

« Tu peux dire ça encore une fois. »

« Le Gardien de la Marche est un large et robuste elfe, et la maison d'Elanor se trouve du côté le plus éloigné de la cité. Comment, par le Mordor, allons-nous faire pour l'amener là bas sans que l'on nous voit ? »

« On y sera peu être pas obligé si on l'amène chez nous. »

« Et bien, je ne veux pas l'attacher à _mon_ lit ! Pour les couilles de Morgoth. Je ne voudrais pas présent quand il se réveillera. »

Minden poussa son cousin du bras. « Soit silencieux et écoute. Qui, sur tout Arda, serait plus que disposé pour jouer une farce au Gardien de la Marche que ses propres frères ? J'ai entendu Elladan et Elrohir parler de leur sens de l'espièglerie. Si quelqu'un peut nous aider, ce sont bien Rúmil et Orophin. Et ils sont ici, je les ai vu tout à l'heure. »

Telrion tapa une main sur sa cuisse. « Tu as raison ! Nous leur parlerons demain. Mais si ils ne sont pas d'accord nous devrons aller voir Elanor et lui dire que ce n'est pas possible. »

x

_L'après midi suivant._

Rúmil regarda les deux elfes de Rivendell, son expression soigneusement contrôlé. « Réalisez-vous ce que vous demandez ? »

Minden sourit. « Votre frère ale sens de l'humour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Orophin grogna. « Humour ? Haldir ? Oui, il a le sens de l'humour, mais vous seriez heureux de ne jamais en faire l'expérience. Cette jeune elfe ne devrait pas aimer les conséquences. Vous dites qu'il lui a sourit, ce que j'admet est de bonne augure, mais c'est quand même un dangereux tour de sa part. Il y a des moyens beaucoup plus surs pour gagner ses attentions. »

Rúmil se pencha en avant. « Elle souhait l'amener dans sa chambre et l'attacher à son lit ? Rien de plus ? Par les Valar. Je ne netterrais pas Haldir en lieu non sur. »

Telrion secoua la tête. « Elanor n'a pas une once de méchanceté. Il ne sera pas en danger physique. De plus, si vous êtes d'accord, nous lui donnerons un avantage dont Ellie ne sera pas au courant. »

Rúmil sourit et étrécit les yeux. « Quel est votre plan ? Donnez nous les détails et nous décideront si nous vous aidons ou pas. »

Minden et Telrion se regardèrent. Dire à ces deux gardien de Lórien leur plan était risqué, mais c'était un drôlement bon plan ! Il devrait être bon pour Ellie et Haldir, si les choses se passaient bien. Minden sourit largement et procéda aux explications. Il ne fallu que quelques instants pour donner aux Lórien frères les détails.

Telrion fronça soudainement les sourcils. « Vous avez exprimés vos inquiétudes au sujet d'Haldir, mais à propos d'Elanor ? Haldir ne fera pas de mal à notre petite Ellie ? »

Rúmil et Orophin rirent. « Non, dit Rúmil. Haldir prendra l'avantage et peu être volera quelques baisers, mais aucun mal physique ne lui arrivera. »

Les frères de Lórien se regardèrent l'un l'autre, semblant se consulter silencieusement. Puis Orophin dit : « Nous acceptons d'aider. Rejoignez nous à la chambre d'Haldir ce soir, au couché du soleil. Il a été d'une humeur noir toute la journée, quoique que je ne sache pas pourquoi. Mais je sais qu'il ne sera pas d'humeur à sortir, donc ramenez beaucoup de vin. Ce stupide elfe peu boire comme un nain. Cela prendra quelque temps avant qu'il se relax. Seulement à se moment vous pourrez droguer son vin. Nous pouvons aider à le distraire. »

Les elfes se serrèrent la main et ceux de Rivendell partirent.

Rúmil se retourna vers Orophin. Pourquoi a-t-il toujours les meilleures aventures ? Comme j'aimerais qu une belle elfe m'attache à son lit ! »

Orophin sourit largement. « Oui, et peu être que l'on peu rendre cela plus intéressant pour elle. » Il rit a gorge déployé et s'approcha de Rúmil, détaillant son idée. Le sourire qui apparu sur le visage de son frère y resta pour le reste de l'après midi.

(à suivre...)


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Fianna et Julie

Disclaimer : les personnages, cadres, lieux et langages utilisés pour ce travail sont la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Tolkien Estate_ et To_lkien Enterprises_. Aucun profit monétaire n'est réalisé sur cette histoire et les lois du copyright ne sont violées en aucune manière.

Note des véritables auteurs : feed-back, reviews sont apprécié. Histoire traduite de l'Anglais par Ellimac pour le compte de, et avec l'accord des auteurs.

xxx

**Chapitre 2 :**

Haldir étira ses jambes sur son lit, croisa ses chevilles et lança son bras sur ses yeux avec un lourd soupire. Depuis la nuit dernière, il était d'humeur massacrante.

Cela faisait un long moment qu'une jeune femme elfe ne l'avait pas autant attiré comme cette inconnue l'attirait. Il l'avait finalement reconnue ; elle était celle qu'il avait vue dans la cour deux ans auparavant. Celle qui avait voleté à travers ses pensés pendant ses longues nuits solitaires à surveiller les borures de Lothlórien. Et pendant quelques secondes, la nuit dernière, il avait pensé que les Valar lui souriaient et l'envoyait dans le jardin juste pour qu'ils se rencontrent.

A la place, il avait été insulté, traité avec mépris, harassé, et rejeté. On lui avait même tiré les cheveux ! Et pour quelle raison ? Aucune ! Il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Elle était folle furieuse, complètement aliénée. C'était bien sa chance. La seule chose qui rachetait le reste de l'épisode entier était le moment où il l'avait embrassé. Elle lui avait retourné le baiser. Très brièvement. Avant qu'elle ne s'attaque à ses cheveux.

Il eut l'air maussade, se demandant pourquoi, malgré tout cela, une moitié de son esprit la pourchassait toujours. Seulement rarement il entrait dans de tel difficultés ; les jeunes elfes, habituellement, venait à lui volontairement. L'inclination à faire de tels efforts ne l'avait pas prit depuis un moment, cependant, il devait admettre qu'à côté de son déplaisir et de son agacement aigu, il était intrigué par cette jeune elfe. Ce baiser s'attardait dans son esprit, le poussant à faire quelque chose à propos de ça et d'elle et de ses étranges idées fausses. Qui était-elle ? Et qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi ? L'avait-elle confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, elle avait dit son nom. Et bien, au nom de Varda, quel était le sens de tout ça ?

Il soupira encore. Quelque fois il devenait las de visiter Rivendell, en dépit de son exotique beauté, si différente de celle de Lothlórien. Sa présence était souvent requise durant les mettings entre Galadriel, Celeborn, Lord Elrond te ses divers conseillés. _Sa_ présence et nul autre. Il ne pouvait pas envoyer un de ses frères à sa place. La journée avait été longue et c'était la première foie qu'il pouvait se reposer et échapper à ses pensés. Il était sur que ça ne tarderait pas.

Il avait raison. Même pas deux minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit en grand et une fraîche brise prématuré de printemps se précipita à l'intérieur et souleva quelques mèches de ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller. Haldir retira son bras de ses yeux et regarda son visiteur.

« Je ne crois pas avoir entendu frapper, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, ou une requête pour entrer. »

« Depuis quand frappons nous au porte ? demanda Rúmil, s'affalant au bord du lit. »

« Oui, depuis quand frappez-vous au porte ? » Haldir se rallongea, irrité. « Je ne veux pas de visiteurs. Je viens juste de revenir dans ma chambre et je voudrais me reposer. » Orophin avait passé sa tête à travers la fenêtre, faisant signe à quelqu'un dehors.

Rúmil l'examina avec un regard spéculatif. « Tu n'as pas besoin de te reposer ; tu t'ennuie, c'est tout. On a pensé venir ici pour te dérider. Tu étais certainement au fond du trou hier soir. Regard, même Orophin a trouvé quelques amis. Ce sera une nuit dont on se souviendra. »

Orophin ramena sa tête à l'intérieur, un sourire sur son visage. « Haldir tu te souviens de Minden et Telrion ? Je les aie invités à se joindre à nous pour la soirée. Ils seront là dans un moment. »

Haldir émit un profond gémissement. Il ne se rappelait pas ces deux là très bien, mais puisque ses frères les avaient déjà invités, il y avait peu de choses à faire. « Vous ne me laissez pas le choix. » Il ronchonna et s'assit.

« Pourquoi est-tu si grognon ? demanda Rúmil, curieusement. Tu vas aimer cette soirée, je te le promets. Pour une foie tu seras capable de te relaxer. Réellement relaxer, ajouta-t-il. » Haldir pensa que cela paraissait un peu sournois.

Bientôt on frappa à la porte. Pendant ce temps Haldir s'était levé et dirigé vers la table où reposaient les restes de son dîner. Il prit une tranche de pain et mordit dedans alors qu'Orophin faisait entrer les deux visiteurs.

Minden sourit et fit un salut de la tête. « Gardien de la Marche. Il y a un moment que l'on c'est vu. Depuis, j'ai apprit que tu étais connaisseur de vin. »

« Se relaxant légèrement, Haldir s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise. « Je sais se que j'aime. »

Telrion sourit. « J'en suis sur. Nous avons amené plusieurs flasques pour toi, à essayer. J'ai même emprunté quelques mélanges du seigneur Elrond. Tu pourras les essayer, si tu ne l'as pas déjà fais. »

Rúmil et Orophin sourire largement, et les elfes amenèrent des chaises autour de la table, s'installant pour une sérieuse beuverie et de bonnes fables.

x

Haldir s'adossa à la chaise, son gobelet vide, un chaud rayonnement se répandant à travers lui qui bannit une bonne partie de son ancienne mélancolie. Peu être que pour une foie, ses frères avaient raison. Une soirée de beuverie et de compagnie masculine était de loin préférable qu'un soirée passé seul, ruminant ses pensé à propos d'une jeune elfe résistante et un peu dérangé. Ou même une soirée avec une jeune elfe résistante et un peu dérangé, pensa-t-il. Mais si elle n'avait pas été aussi résistante…

Soudainement, il nota que ses frères riaient doucement et pour aucune raison apparente. Orophin regardait la flasque de vin. « Il y a un problème avec le vin ? » demanda Haldir, les regardant de près.

Leurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui. « Non Haldir répliqua Orophin, on se rappelait simplement la dernière fois que l'on a bu ainsi avec nos bons amis Minden et Telrion. » Il sourit largement, et fit un clin d œil aux deux elfes de Rivendell. « Vous rappelez-vous les ennuis que l'on a eu cette nuit l Bien sur, Rúmil et moi-même étions seulement spectateurs. »

Haldir bailla et se pencha en avant pour accepter un verre plein. « Je n'étais avec vous cette nuit. Mais je me souviens avoir entendu l'histoire, si c'est celle où vous aviez coupé le bout des nattes d'Erestor. Merci au Valar, je n'était pas là. Vous quatre êtes incorrigibles ! En parlant de ça, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous préparez quelque chose ce soir ? »

Rúmil sourit innocemment. « Préparer quelque chose ? Nous ? Ha ! Et bien, on devrait éventuellement préparer quelque chose plus tard, mais nous n'avons rien de planifier encore. Peu être as tu une idée ? »

Haldir arrêta de boire à petites gorgés et étudia ses deux frères ainsi que ceux de Rivendell. Préparaient-ils réellement quelque chose, ou était-ce son imagination ? Peu être réagissait-il trop vite. Ils lui avaient si souvent jouer des tours qu'il avait prit l'habitude de les attendre.

« Je n'ai pas d'idée pour une farce, dit-il, et si j'en avait une, je ne vous la dirait pas. Mais je dois admettre que vous aviez raison à propos de mon besoin de relaxation. Votre compagnie ce soir est plus que bienvenue. » En faite, il se sentait bien, il avait même un peu d'espoir en ce qui concerne cette jeune inconnue. Peu être y avait-il un moyen de ce débrouiller quelque soit la méprise qu'il c'était produit

x

Ils avaient entamé la seconde flasque de vin avant que Minden n'ait l'opportunité de verser le somnifère dans le vin d'Haldir quand il sorti pour se soulager. Cela prendra un moment avant que la poudre ne commence à faire effet. Les deux frères d'Haldir savaient qu'il connaissait ce genre de drogue et leurs effets. Réalisera-t-il ce qu'ils avaient fait ?

L'ombre de la nuit était déjà tombé lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce. Rúmil soupira, la tête embrumée en essayant de rester debout avec la boisson d'Haldir. Il chancela à cote d'Haldir et Orophin, prenant la tête sur le chemin pavé menant à la rivière. Bien que Minden et Telrion soient bien moins imbibé que les elfes de Lórien, eux aussi était saoul, et s'engueulèrent pendant un moment à propos des mots d'une chanson obscène, chacun chantant une version différente alors qu'ils titubaient derrière les trois frères.

« Haldir, tu ne me verra jamais incapable de boire, se vanta-t-il. Je peux boire deux gobelets de vin pour chacun des tiens. Nous avons vidé tout le vin de Telrion et je ne suis toujours pas saoul. »

Haldir grogna, notant comment Rúmil s'appuyait sur le mur de pierre le long de la rivière. La revendication de son frère était fausse et tous le savaient, mais cela ressemblait bien à Rúmil d'argumenter là-dessus. Immobile Haldir frotta son front et fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi sa vision était si trouble. Leurs voies semblaient distantes, résonnant étrangement dans sa tête.

Orophin passa son bras autour des épaules d'Haldir. « Non, Rúmil, Haldir peut tous mettre tout les deux sous la table. Mais ce vin de Rivendell est bon et fort, tu n'es pas d'accord Haldir ? »

Haldir regarda furieusement ses frères, un procédé difficile depuis que sa tête était si brumeuse. Il secoua sa tête, essayant de l'éclaircir, et regarda son gobelet vide qui d'une façon ou d'une autre était encore dans sa main. Il leva le gobelet et le sentit. « Je trouve que cette production de vin à de drôle d'effets. » marmona-t-il. Sa vision se brouilla alors qu'il fixait une des torches éclairant les rues de Rivendell, la flamme vacillante multiplié par trois. Il cligna des yeux, puis les plissa. « Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec le vin. »

« Ne dit pas de bêtise, tu t'imagine des choses, dit Rúmil. On peut boire une autre flasque lorsque nous serons chez Telrion. C'est encore loin, Telrion ? »

Haldir entendit à peine la réponse. Il était si groggy qu'il pouvait à peine penser, et un moment plus tard, il faillit trébucher sur Orophin, qui avait apparemment glissé le long du mur jusqu au sol.

Orophin releva le tête et regarda Haldir une stupide expression de surprise. « Je crois bien que j'ai bu plus durant cette soirée que jamais dans ma vie. Je pense qu'une fois mes pieds étaient au bout de mes jambes, mais maintenant je ne peux plus les sentir. Mon chère frère Hal tu vas devoir me porter. »

Haldir tendit le bras pour attraper la tunique de son frère et le remit sur pieds. Il s'appuya avec une main sur le mur, mais s'accrochait à la tunique d'Orophin avec l'autre, attirant son frère plus près de lui.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda-t-il d'une voie trouble.

« Fait ? pouffa Orophin. Rien, c'est juste le vin. »

Haldir ne relâcha pas son frère, mais tendit son autre main et agrippa la tunique de Rúmil. Il perdit son équilibre, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé, même quand il était saoul. Ils avaient mit quelque chose dans son vin, ces bâtards !

« Vous paierez pour cela, notez mes mots… » Il n'alla pas plus lion, car la drogue faisait finalement effet, et il tomba lourdement sur ses genoux. Il sentit ses frères attraper ses bras juste à temps pour lui éviter de tomber en avant sur le chemin pavé. Et puis tout devint noir.

« Par les couilles de Sauron, je ne pensais pas que ça allait marcher, » haleta Orophin en passant le bout de ses doigts sur sa tempe pour calmer le tournoiement.

« Bien, ça aurait été mieux si nous avions put l'amener à chez Telrion avant que cela n'arrive, marmonna Rúmil. Réalisez vous combien il est lourd ? »

Orophin gémit de consternation. « Oui, je réalise. »

Telrion poussa la porte de sa chambre pour l'ouvrir, trébuchant à l'intérieur en compagnie des autres, tout les quatre tombant en une pile par terre avec le Gardien de la Marche inconscient. Les genoux de Rúmil furent blessés par l'impact, mais pas énormément parce qu'il pouvait à peine les sentir.

« Bénit Elbereth, je ne pensait pas que nous arriverions jamais ici, » grogna Minden, poussant l'inconscient Haldir de sur Telrion. Telrion se remit debout tant bien que mal, tandis que Rúmil et Orophin restaient étendu sur le sol.

« Vous n'avez pas idée combien de temps nous allons payer pour ça, » leur dit Rúmil, sa tête tourbillonnante et la pièce tournant follement autour de lui. Si il pouvait pensé, il aurait d avoir une seconde pensé pour tout cela. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

« Réalisez-vous qu'Haldir comprend exactement ce qu'on lui a fait. » Il entendit Orophin mal articuler alors qu'il tentait et échouait de se mettre sur ses genoux.

Regardant son frère, Rúmil émit un son qui à ses propres oreilles sonnait comme un pouffement malade, puis tourna son attention sur Telrion et Minden. « Je vous suggèrent à tout les deux de vous trouver un devoir quelconque lion de Rivendell avant que notre Haldir se réveille, leur dit-il. » Avec un monumental effort, il chancela sur ses pieds, agrippa la chaise et s'y assit lourdement.

« Vous deux pouvez rester ici, dit Minden. La maison d'Elanor n'est pas loin. Nous pouvons faire le reste du chemin sans vous. »

Rúmil se mit debout. « Non, nous devons aller avec vous. Debout Orophin. Nous devons encore leur expliquer le reste de notre plan. »

Orophin se mit sur ses genoux et d'une façon ou d'une autre arriva à ce mettre sur ses pieds. « Amenons le là bas en premier. Puis nous vous expliquerons. »

x

Elanor allait et venait le long du pond, soutenant son courage en se remémorant les larmes et lamentations de Lana. Toute la journée elle avait été obligé d'écouter les pleures de Lana, ses récit de trahison et de coeur brisé à en faire pâlir le visage d'Elanor. Jamais elle n'avait vue Lana autant désespéré par un romantique intérêt ; sa pauvre petite sœur devait vraiment être très attaché à Haldir. Aucune mention du faite qu'elle ce soit donné à lui ! Il avait prit son cœur et avait négligemment jeté un si précieux cadeau, comme si cela ne voulait rien dire.

Elle avait perdue le compte du nombre de fois qu'elle avait traversé ce pont ce soir. Où étai Telrion et Minden ? Ils aurait du avoir été capable d'accomplir leur tache maintenant. Est-ce que c'était si difficile ? Penchant la tête elle porta son regard au scintillantes étoiles placé si parfaitement dans le ciel de la nuit par Elbereth elle-même. L'air était doux, ainsi que la nuit, quoique pas aussi douce que la revanche d'Elanor allait l'être.

Attend juste un peu, Haldir de Lórien ! Arrogant vaurien !

Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Qu'allait-elle faire avec lui une foie qu'elle l'avait là où elle le voulait ? Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais elle avait quelques idées. L'humilier était son premier but, accompagné des explications de ses crimes et de ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Quand ce sera fait, elle partira, et plus tard enverrait Telrion ou Minden pour le libérer. Pas de doute qu'Haldir serait si content d'être libre et si mortifié qu'il se réfugiera dans sa chambre et ne parlera plus jamais à aucun d'entre eux, ou dire à quiconque ce qu y c'était passé (pour ce que sa importait). Du moins c'était ce qu'elle espérait.

Oh, chère Elbereth, elle souhaitait qu'ils se dépêchent avant qu'elle ne perde tout son courage.

Elle se raidit soudainement quand plusieurs ombres se séparèrent de la rue d'en face et montait vers elle. C'était Telrion et Minden et – elle haleta de consternation – Rúmil et Orophin, les frères d'Haldir ! Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble ? Est-ce que tout le plan avait mal finit ? Etaient-ils ici pour la réprimander ? Ou pire ?

Quelque soit le cas, elle n'allait pas se dégonfler et se cacher. Levant le menton, elle se dépêcha de descendre les rejoindre, notant que Minden avait un bras enroulé autour d'Orophin, qui paraissait extrêmement souffrant.

Regardant les quatre elfes avec suspicion, elle s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

Minden sourit stupidement. « Rien encore, chère Elanor. Ton paquet a été délivré selon tes instructions. »

Elanor regarda Orophin, qui paraissait avoir perdu le contrôle de ses membres. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? Et avec vous tous ? »

« Saoul, l'informa Telrion succinctement. Saoul, saoul, saoul. »

Orophin appliqua les dires de Telrion par un lourd hoquet.

Rúmil lui sourit. « On a recruté notre aide, jolie elfe. » Il semblait tester son équilibre alors qu'il inclinait la tête pour l'étudier, puis s'avança et plaça une main sur son épaule. « Tu ne sais pas ce que cette nuit nous coûtera ma mignonne. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Je dois te prévenir, Haldir ne sera pas un gentil elfe quand il se réveillera. Tu devras être brave et très persuasive. » il rit, puis rota bruyamment.

Elanor se retourna face à Telrion avec un froncement de sourcil désapprobateur. « Vous avez recherché leur aide ? Pourquoi ? »

Telrion aida Minden à déposer Orophin par terre, où il s'appuya contre le mur de pierre du pont. « Pas d'autre moyen d'amener Haldir dans ta maison, Ellie. Est-ce que c'est important. Il est là-bas, maintenant va et amuse toi bien. Il est fort, et ne sera pas longtemps affecté par ton somnifère. » Il lui donna un étrange sourire, ses yeux semblant danser avec une sorte de gaîté intérieur. Cela devait être la boisson qui l'affectait.

Avec un petit acquiescement, Elanor presse une main sur sa poitrine, sachant que son cœur battait la chamade. Elle se retourna pour partir, mais stoppa au son de la voie d'Orophin. « Nous t'avons laissé une surprise ma chérie. Fais en ce que tu veux tant que tu en es capable. »

Tout les quatre rirent à gorges déployées alors qu'elle se dépêchait de partir.

x

Elanor ouvra la porte de sa maison, écoutant intensément chaque son à l'intérieur. Elle n'entendit rien. Bien. Il devait être toujours endormit. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, heureusement elle n'avait pas à ce soucier de Lana. Cette dernière avait abondement pleuré, mais s'était persuadé elle-même à poursuivre ses plans pour passer la nuit chez une amie de l'autre côté de Rivendell. Cette amie était la seule amie féminine que Lana avait, la seule qui semblait d'assez bonne volonté pour supporter ses accès de colère. D'où cela venait ? Tu devrais avoir honte, Ellie !

Même sachant qu'Haldir était endormit, elle se surprit à marcher sur la pointe des pieds en traversant le salon et en descendant le hall jusqu'à la plus large des chambres, qui était normalement celle de ses parents. Sa mère et son père étaient partis il y a trois ans pour une visite prolongée de la Foret Noir et Elanor avait utilisé leur chambre pendant qu'ils étaient partis car la sienne était si petite. Lana occupait la seule autre grande chambre.

Elanor atteignit la porte de sa chambre et prit une profonde inspiration, son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était permit de jouer des farces ou blagues à la façon de tant d'autre. Tout le monde, à Rivendell, pensait qu'elle était ennuyeuse et sérieuse, et calme, mais peu savaient ce qui se cachait derrière. L'immobilité de son âme cachait une profonde passion et un ardent désir de s'échapper. Il était l'heure de faire une farce, si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. Non, c'était mortellement sérieux. C'était un châtiment bien mérité, se rappela-t-elle à elle-même alors qu'elle poussait la porte sa chambre.

Et elle faillit mourir.

Paralysé par le choc, Elanor agrippa l'encadrement de la porte, ses yeux plus élargit qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été de sa vie. Béni Elbereth, elle allait les _tuer_, tous les quatre. Les _tuer_, les tuer, les tuer.

Comme elle l'avait demandé, Haldir de Lórien était attaché aux quatre poteaux de son lit, ses poignets et chevilles liés avec de solides cordes elfique. Ils avaient respecté cette partie.

Mais il était nu. _N_u ! Pas un poil de vêtements ! Et pas bâillonné.

Elanor avala difficilement sa salive. Son esprit semblait avoir cessé de fonctionner. Maintenant elle comprenait le sens de quelques uns de leur regard bizarre et remarques. Les frères d'Haldir devaient penser qu'elle voulait faire … faire …_Oh_ ! Que devait-ils _penser_ d'elle ! Et Telrion et Minden ! Pourquoi auraient-ils participé à ça ! Peu être … peu être parce que une foie, il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle avait confessé à Telrion que sa vie était ennuyeuse. Il lui avait dit que, si la chance lui était donnée, il l'aidera à l'animer. Cela devait correspondre à son sens de l'humour, c'était plus que certain.

Et maintenant qu'allait-elle faire ? S'enfuir ? Non.

Relevant le menton, elle entre dans la chambre, son regard attiré comme par magie par la forme d'Haldir. Elle ne pouvait pas ne _pas_ le regarder ! Il avait un magnifique physique, bien musclé mais élégant, solide mais mince. Il était merveilleusement proportionné avec de longues, robustes jambes et de larges épaules, ses cheveux argentés étendus autour de sa tête. Et il était toujours endormit, Eru soit loué.

Elle s'approcha plus près, l'admirant toujours. Elle n'avait jamais vu un elfe totalement nu avant, du moins pas un adulte. Bien sur qu'elle savait à quoi ressemblait l'anatomie d'un mâle, mais pour quelques raisons elle n'avait jamais trouvé cela intéressant. Jusqu'à maintenant. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas avec elle ? Comment pouvait-elle penser de telles choses ? C'était l'elfe qu'elle n'aimait pas, non, détestait ! C'était, oh dieux, quand m6eme un bel elfe. Elle frissonna du spectacle. Quel pitié qu'il soit si arrogant et ai un cœur de glace.

Elle bougea autour du lit et s'assit sur une chaise qu'elle avait laissée à côté du lit. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne se réveille ? Elle pensa aller chercher une couverture pour le couvrir, mais alors m6eme que cette pensé lui traversait l'esprit, elle sut, elle sut simplement qu'il se moquerait d'elle pour ça. Elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Qu'il aille au Mordor avec sa modestie ! Il ne s'en soucierait pas de toute façon. Et pour dire la vérité, cela devrait augmenter sa punition à un niveau plus satisfaisant.

Au moins elle avait une aventure. Mais où cela finira-t-il ?

x

La tête d'Haldir vibrait douloureusement, une lumière solitaire blessant ses yeux même lorsqu'ils restaient fermés. Il sut immédiatement que ses frères lui avait une quelconque farce. Qu'avaient-ils fait cette foie ? Il étira ses doigts, trouvant qu'ils picotaient bizarrement et réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger son poignet. Ou ses chevilles. Il 'était allongé sur quelque chose de mous. Un lit de camp ? Non un lit.

Quel lit ? Plusieurs possibilité croisèrent sont esprit, aucune bonne. Etait-ce le lit d'Elrond. La pensé importune que ce pouvait être le lit de la môme blonde croisa son esprit, celle avec les cils papillonnants et une fantaisie amoureuse. Non, pas même ces frères lui aurait fait cela.

Il resta immobile, mettant, par un suprême effort de volonté, sa migraine de côté pendant qu'il évaluait la situation. Il pouvait sentir l'air sur sa poitrine et ses jambes. Il était attaché aux pieds et aux mains. Et il était nu, complètement nu. Ils l'avaient drogué et lui avaient fait ça. Il allait les tuer.

Il n'ouvrit pas ses yeux, mais utilisa son ouit en premier. C'était calme, mais pas silencieux. Il pouvait entendre quelqu'un respirer, bien que lourdement. C'était bien. Qui que se soit, il le mettait nerveux. Pas un de ses frères donc. La respiration était douce. Une elfe ?

Haldir ouvrit un peu ses yeux, juste assez pour voir qu'il faisait encore nuit. La pièce était éclairée par une seule bougie. I tendit ses poignets.

« Les corde sont solides. » C'était une basse voie de femme. Familière.

Haldir ouvrit pleinement ses yeux et tourna sa tête pour la regarder et il lui fallu tout son self contrôle pour ne pas trahir son choc. C'était la jeune elfe du jardin. La ravissante lunatique, l'elfe de ses rêves. La furie le balaya, et il serra ses mâchoires. Elle allait regretter le jour où elle était née.

Elanor se leva, essayant d'ignorer le faite que l'un des plus puissants elfes d'Arda était ferment ligoté devant elle, complètement à sa merci. Elle glissa sur le côté du lit, avalant sa salive alors que les yeux gris la fixaient d'une manière qui la mettait extrême inconfortable. Il ne paraissait pas noté sa nudité, mais elle vit la manière dont il tendit ses bras, ses muscles ondulant sous le mouvement. Ses bras la fascinait, mais elle arracha son regard de ses muscles et se força a regarder son visage. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était très en colère. Bien.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » demanda-t-il, sa voie dure et légèrement grinçante. Ce devait être un effet du somnifère.

« Je souhait e vous parler. » elle inspira, se servant de sa colère et de son sentiment se trahison pour rester forte. Pourquoi avait-elle soudain une bouffé de culpabilité ?

« Parler ? » Il ricana légèrement. « Vous appelez ça ainsi ? Si vous me vouliez dans votre lit, il y a des moyens plus faciles d'y arriver. »

« Je ne vous veux pas dans mon lit, dit-elle d'un ton brusque, perdant le contrôle qu'elle avait durement acquis. Vous êtes punit. » Elle se releva à l'embrasement de furie dans les yeux d'Haldir.

« Punit ? Pour quoi ? » Ses yeux plissé, il tendit ses poignet encore une fois.

Elle regarda ailleurs, essayant de reprendre ses nerfs qui tremblaient chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait ces yeux pénétrants. Frénétiquement, elle fit appel au souvenir de Lana et ses sanglots à déchirer le cœur. _Souvient toi de ce qu'il a fait à Lana, accroche toi à ça._ Il avait agit déshonorablement ; il étai cruel et sans cœur et avait prit avantage de l'innocence de Lana. Il avait besoin d'apprendre une leçon et – Elanor redressa sa colonne vertébrale – _ell_e allait le faire.

Résolu à rester forte, elle se rassit sur le bord du lit, son corps tourné vers la tête d'Haldir et lion de la partie basse de son corps. Très doucement, elle tendit un doigt et suivit la courbe de son bras, commencent par le biceps, le long de son coude, et tut le chemin jusqu'à son poignet. Une longue et lente ligne taquine usant le bout de ses doigts. Cela causa un léger tremblement chez Haldir, bien qu'elle le vit essayer de le cacher.

« Comment on se sent quand quelqu'un joue avec vous ? demanda t elle d'un ton détaché. Cela vous trouble t il ? Vous énerve ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Son regard de glace fixé sur elle.

« Savez vous qui je suis ? » Elle tourna son regard vers sa poitrine, et prudemment toucha cet endroit, au centre. Sa main paraissait petite sur cette large étendue de chaire masculine et de muscles sculpté. Sa Peau était chaude, et elle pouvait sentir son cœur au delà de sa paume.

« Oui. Vous êtes la jeune elfe aliéné que j'ai rencontré dans le jardin la nuit dernière. »

Elle retira sa main comme si il l'avait mordu. « Je ne suis pas aliéné » J'ai un grief légitime contre vous Gardien de la marche. Et vous savez très bien de quoi il s'agit. Je vus parle de Lana. »

« Lana ? se moqua t il. Je ne connais pas de Lana. Je ne vous connaît même pas »

« Vous mentez » Elle se releva en arrière et vit les muscles de sa mâchoire durcir. L'accuser de mensonge était une extrême mesure, encore qu'elle se sentit intérieurement dans son droit. Il _mentait_. Il devait mentir.

Il releva le menton, paraissant incroyablement arrogant pour quelqu'un dans cette situation. « Vous allez me détacher, tout de suite, ordonna-t-il d'une voie dominatrice. Si vous m'obéissez. Je serais plus gentil avec vous que je ne le serais autrement. »

« Pas une chance, dit Elanor en courbant sa bouche. Je suis la seule responsable ici. Vous allez rester là ou vous êtes. » Pour le punir d'avantage, elle replaça sa main sur sa poitrine, cette fois plus audacieusement, laissant sa main vagabonder, faisant des cercles autour de ses tétons, sans vraiment les toucher. Son visage était complètement impassible, nota-t-elle. Il avait énormément de self contrôle. Jusqu'où pourrait-elle le pousser ?

« Qu'est ce que, exactement, je suis sensé avoir fait pour vous offenser ? » demanda-t-il de façon acerbe.

Il déplaça légèrement ses jambes mais elle ne détourna pas son regard. Elle toucha l'un des tétons avec son index, et fut un peu choqué de voir qu'il durcissait. Elle retira sa main et prit une profonde inspiration.

« A moi ? Pourquoi, vous na m'avez rien fait, Haldir de Lórien. C'est Lana que vous avez blessé. Pourquoi prétendez-vous autrement ? »

Encore une fois, il tendit ses poignets. « Vous êtes en train de commettre une énorme erreur. Ceci est mon dernier avertissement. Quel est votre nom ?

« Mon nom ne vous concerne pas. »

« Vous allez répondre à mes questions, contredit-il de sa voie froide de commandement. »

La colère d'Elanor fit un bond en avant. « Vous êtes l'elfe le plus arrogant que j'ai jamais rencontré. » Cherchant à le mettre d'avantage mal à l'aise, elle laissa son regard glissé au dessus de sa nudité, doucement et délibérément. Il ne semblait pas du tout affecté, mais elle senti le rouge lui monté au joues.

« Est-ce que ma nudité vous met in confortable ? se moqua t il. Vos yeux semblent y être attiré. »

Provoqué, Elanor le regarde. « Vous êtes insolent ! »

Il éclata de rire. « Qu'est ce que je suis supposé avoir fait à cette Lana, que d'ailleurs je ne connais pas ? »Il garda une voie neutre, bien qu'il bouillait de colère. Bien.

« Vous l'avez blessé. Vous êtes cruel, et ne vous souciez pas de sentiments des autres. Vous jouez vos jeux avec les cœurs tendres. Vous tentez et prenez avantage. Et bien, je peux aussi jouer à se jeux, moi. » Dans une tentative de le prouver, elle laissa sa main glisser plus bas, en travers du plan dure de son estomac, effleurant presque son membre masculin, qui commençait à enfler. C'était un résultat inattendue, qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, et cela le rendait mal à l'aise et étrangement excité.

Haldir lutta pour refréner la réponse de son corps á se taquinement, pendant quand même temps il essayait de donner un sens e ses paroles. De quoi, au nom du Mordor, parlait elle ? Il ne connaissait pas de Lana. Il chercha dans sa mémoire, mais au lieu de ça il se trouva en train de fixer son attention sur les doigts qui traînaient de sa poitrine et au dessus de ses côtes. Il serra des dents alors que les doigts continuaient leur course le long de sa hanche et sa cuisse, jusqu'à sa cheville. Puis elle se déplaça de l'autre côté du lit et recommença avec l'autre jambe. Encore, son corps remua, répondant à la stimulation du touché d'Elanor.

Mettant de côté sa rage, il la regarda d'un œil critique, essayant de discerner comment il pourrait prendre le dessus. Sans en avoir l'intention, il nota combien elle était élégante, d'une manière calme et sans prétention. Ses longs cheveux étaient très noirs, chargés, avec un lustre qui réfléchissait la lumière de la bougie. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu ombrageux. Elle n'était pas aussi belle qu d'autre, mais il y avait quelque chose de peu commun chez elle, quelque chose de séduisant et unique. Quelque chose qu'il aimait.

_Avait_ aimé. Jusqu'à maintenant, bien sur. Dieux, il allait tuer ses frères pour ça.

« Depuis deux ans, elle vous a aimé, Est-ce que cela ne veut rien dire ? » Sa main remontant sur son autre jambe, le long de son mollet, au dessus de son genou, montant sur la cuisse, jusqu'à l'os de sa hanche, ou elle s'arrêta une fois de plus surveillant sa nudité. Comme si elle débattait pour savoir si i avait augmenté ou non. Déjà il pouvait voir la violente couleur que prirent ses joues alors qu'elle vit combien il avait augmenté en taille. Elle était embarrassé et pas lui, et il su qu'il pouvait utiliser cela à son avantage.

Ayant besoin de la garder distraite, il railla. « Peu être qu'il n'y a pas de Lana, et que vous essayer désespérément d'attirer mon attention avec cet excentrique moyen. Mais vous êtes faible. Vous êtes effrayé de faire ce que vous voulez faire. Vous touchez, mais vous ne touchez pas. »

Ah, il l'avait mit en colère, très bien. Soudainement, elle usa de ses ongles sur lui, griffant profondément son abdomen. Cela lui causa qu'une petite douleur, mais il savait que s'il regardait, il y aurait cinq longues écorchures rouges. Il pouvait voir qu'elle tremblait de rage. Il tendit encore son poignet, essayant de défaire le nœud un peu plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Qui que ce soit qui l'ait attaché n'avait pas fait un aussi bon travail qu'elle le croyait.

« Vous êtes un menteur et un vaurien ! » Sa voie tremblait de rage. » Je me serais attendue à ce que le Gardien de la Marche de Lothlórien ait un peu le sens de l'humour, mais vous n'en avez aucun ! » Elle s'agenouilla au bord du lit, ses cheveux tombant de son épaule pour atterrir sur l'estomac d'Haldir alors qu'elle se penchait sur lui. Ce léger contacte envoya un frisson automatique dans tout son corps. « Vous prétendez ne pas connaître Lana, mais tout deux savons que vous avez volé son innocence. Pourquoi vous ne l'admettez pas ? »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Peu être qu'il n'y avait rien à voler. Peu être n'est-elle pas aussi innocente que vous le croyez ? » Railla t il, juste pour voir qu'elle effet cela aurait sur elle, la distrayant du mouvement de son poignet. Oui le nœud se détachait. Il tendit son autre poignet et une cheville soigneusement.

Elle se releva. « Vous l'admettez donc ! dit elle triomphalement. » Il crut percevoir un peu de soulagement sur sa figure. Sa main remonta plus haut, ses doigts voletants au dessus de sa clavicule et des muscles de son cou, puis glissèrent par-dessus sa poitrine et descendirent encore vers son abdomen. Il vit qu'il ne pouvait plus refréner plus longtemps la réaction de son corps plus longtemps ; le taquinement d'Elanor avait aboutit par cette inévitable issu. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, ceci pouvait être utilisé à son avantage.

Haldir sourit, sachant qu'il allait l'énerver. « Je n'admet rein du tout. » Il fléchit les muscles de ses bras, et reprit sa première stratégie. « Je ne croit pas qu'il y ait de Lana. Je pense que vous me désirer pour vous-même. Venez, détachez moi et je vous donnerais ce que vous voulez. Je suis consentant et parfaitement capable. Je pense que c'est devenu évident. »

Elle lui donna une claque. « Vous êtes méprisable. »

« Frappez moi encore, prévint il, et vous le regretterez plus que vous ne l'imaginez. »

Il vit la manière dont elle frissonna à ses mots, et il sut qu'il progressait. Cette fois il avait utilisé toute la force de son pouvoir d'intimidation.

« Je ne vous frapperait plus, lui dit elle avec dignité, mais pas parce que j'ai peur de vous. »

Il attaqua. « Vous attendez quelqu'un ? C'est quelque chose trois ? »

Cela fonctionna. Il vit la manière dont ses yeux s'agrandir de consternation. « Quoi ? »

« Quelqu'un vient juste d'entrer dans la maison. Vous ne l'avez pas remarquez ? Ou peu être que vous ne pouvez entendre rien d'autre que votre propre respiration. »

« Ooooh ! » Avec intérêt, il regarda la manière dont elle serra les poings, à peine capable de résister à la tentation de le griffer une fois de plus. Puis, comme il s'y attendait, elle mordit á l'appât. Elle se retourna et quitta la pièce. Et Haldir se sourit à lui-même alors qu'il se libérait facilement des nœuds qu'il suspectait d'avoir été laissé lâche délibérément.

(à suivre...)


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Fianna et Julie

Disclaimer : les personnages, cadres, lieux et langages utilisés pour ce travail sont la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Tolkien Estate_ et To_lkien Enterprises_. Aucun profit monétaire n'est réalisé sur cette histoire et les lois du copyright ne sont violées en aucune manière.

Note des véritables auteurs : feed-back, reviews sont apprécié. Histoire traduite de l'Anglais par Ellimac pour le compte de, et avec l'accord des auteurs.

xxx

**Chapitre 3 :**

Elanor ferma la porte derrière elle, haletant grandement. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Pas Lana, pour sur ! Ni Minden et Telrion ! Ils ne feraient pas ça … non ?

Elle descendit rapidement le corridor, écoutant attentivement, mais n'entendit rien. Qu'avait-il entendu ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Lana, puis à la petite chambre qui avait été la sienne, puis continua en descendant dans le salon et vérifia la porte de devant. Le loquet d'intimité était toujours en place. Bien sur, n'importe quel elfe pouvait l'ouvrir avec un simple sort s'il le voulait, mais les loquets de ce genre étaient respectés. Personne excepté Lana ne devrait, normalement, entré si le loquet était en place.

Elanor parti et jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine, et à la salle à manger, ainsi qu'au petit salon du bas. Personne n'était ici. Qu'est ce que Haldir avait entendu ? Pouvait-il s'être trompé ?

Non ! Une soudaine vague de terreur l'envahi. Elle réalisa que le Gardien de la Marche de Lothlórien ne se trompait pas sur ce genre de chose ! Comme elle avait été stupide et émotionnelle ! Il devait rire d'elle maintenant essayant de se libérer . . .

Filant à toute allure, elle descendit en courant le hall jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher où elle l'avait laissé et se tint devant la porte, écoutant à l'intérieur.

Doucement elle commença à ce détendre. Rien ne c'était passé, mais elle était plus en colère. Il l'avait fait paraître encore plus idiote qu'elle ne se sentait.

Elle ouvrit la porte . . . et pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, faillit mourir.

Il n'était plus sur le lit.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, les volets de la fenêtre étaient ouvert, les rideaux flottait dans la brise de la nuit. La bougie vacillait à peine.

Elle entra avec précaution à l'intérieur et avança d'un pas de plus vers l'avant. Les cordes étaient toujours accrochées aux poteaux du lit, lui rappelant que tout cela avait été réel, qu'elle l'avait effectivement fait. Elle avait réellement eut Haldir de Lórien dans son lit . . .

Avant qu'elle ne puisse achever sa pensé, une large main se plaqua contre sa bouche, et un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille pareille à une bande d'acier, la soulevant complètement du sol. Elanor poussa un cri horrifié de pure terreur étouffée par la main. Il était libre, bénit Elbereth, il était libre !

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je m'en irais, non ? » Les mots susurrés étaient soyeux et doucement velouté, et étrange mêlé à l'étroitesse de sa prise. « Et maintenant, continua t il toujours très doucement, c'est mon tour de m'amuser un peu. Ce jeu que nous jouons va continuer, mais selon mes règles. »

Les sens d'Elanor lui revinrent en un seul flot. Elle commença à lutter, usant de toute sa force, donnant des coups de pieds e se tortillant, encore et encore. Néanmoins, sa lutte était futile ; elle n'égalait pas sa force. Elle sut qu'elle allait payer chèrement ce qu'elle lui avait fait, et le fait qu'il aimerait immensément ça était clair. Il était toujours nu, et elle entendit un rire bas alors qu'il la tenait contre lui, sa main toujours fermement appliqué contre sa bouche.

Haldir la porta à travers la pièce, ses pieds donnant de grand coup de pieds, ne frappant que de l'air. Elle essaya de le mordre, mais ne pouvait même pas ouvrir sa bouche suffisamment pour pouvoir le faire. Avec à peine une pause, il la retourna et la jeta sans ménagement sur le lit, la coinçant rapidement de son corps alors qu'il poussait l'une des mains d'Elanor vers une boucle fait aux cordes accrochées aux poteaux du lit. Avec une seule main il resserra la boucle, grimaçant alors qu'elle tentait d'agripper ses cheveux. Mais sa main libre fut immédiatement saisit et poussé vers la seconde boucle. Lié aux deux poignets, elle essaya de se contorsionner de sous lui, mais ce n'est pas possible. Sa main gauche couvrait toujours sa bouche.

Il la regarda, son visage impassible, et elle le regarda furieusement en retour, essayant de cacher sa peur. « Je vais retirer ma main si vous me promettez de ne pas crier. Je peux vous faire taire avant que vous n'ayez le temps de prendre une inspiration, donc à votre place je consentirais. »

Elanor arriva à faire un petit hochement de tête, son cœur sursautant. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

« Bien, » dit-il. Et il libera sa bouche.

Au moment où sa main partit, elle cracha « Bien, maintenant qu'allez-vous»

La main revint.

« Vous parlerez uniquement pour répondre à mes questions, » établit il sèchement.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il était assit sur elle, l'écrasant avec son propre poids. Mais maintenant il se déplaçait, et mit un genou entre les jambes d'Elanor et les poussa de force de chaque côté. Toute cette chair masculine, ce large, dure corps flottant au-dessus du sien, amena presque son cœur à sa gorge. Elle pouvait à peine respirer, et il semblait le savoir, car elle l'entendit glousser gentiment.

« Je ne lierais pas vos chevilles, dit-il, cela se révélerais peu pratique. » A son horreur, il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes, ses mains sur ses cuisses. Au moins elle portait toujours sa robe. Mais il l'avait presque complètement relevé au niveau de ses hanches, et ses mains étaient actuellement sur sa chair dénudées. Elle essaya de ne pas regarder sa nudité, bien que cela soit difficile.

« Maintenant, » ajouta t il une calme autorité, « je voudrais votre nom. »

Furieuse et effrayé, Elanor serra ses lèvres ensemble et lui lança un regard furieux.

Haldir se pencha en avant, ses cheveux argentés glissant de chaque côté de son visage. « Vous ne semblez pas comprendre que je suis le seul à contrôler maintenant, et il ne me reste plus beaucoup de patience. Je vais vous le demander encore une fois, et je vous suggère de répondre avec un seul mot : Votre nom. »

Elanor avala sa salive, toujours incapable de reprendre sa respiration, mais maintenant elle ne pouvait pas en blâmer le poids de son corps. Ses yeux gris ne portaient aucune trace de chaleur ou d'humour et son expression était dure, complètement exempte de compassion. Non pas qu'elle s'attendait à de la compassion de sa part.

« Elanor, » dit elle enfin.

« Elanor, » répéta t il, ses yeux illisible. « Comme la fleur. »

Ce n'était pas une question, donc elle ne dit rien.

« Maintenant je vais vous poser plus de question, et vous me direz la vérité. Je vous préviens, je le saurais si vous mentez. »

« Que voulez vous» dit elle avant que sa main ne retourne sur sa bouche.

« Je pose la question, lui répéta t il d'une voie froide et coupante comme de l'acier. Maintenant, qui est cette Lana ? » Il retira sa main.

Elanor serra ses dents. « C'est ma sœur. »

Il l'étudia pendant un moment. « Est-elle comme vous ? »

Cela semblait une question bizarre. « Non, dit-elle rapidement »

« Décrivez la moi. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous la connaissez»

La main d'Haldir agrippa son menton. Ses yeux scintillèrent dangereusement. « Trois fois, vous avez échoué à m'obéir, Elanor. » Il dit son nom étrangement, stressant la seconde syllabe au lieu de la première. « Vous avez aussi échoué comprendre que ce n'est pas un jeu. Obéissez moi ou souffrez en les conséquences. » La main d'Haldir agrippa le devant de sa robe et, sans une hésitation, il la déchira complètement. Elanor haleta en état de choc absolu. Au moins elle portait une chemise en dessous de sa robe ; Ce que beaucoup de dames ne faisaient pas.

« Ah, » dit-il d'un ton pensif, « vous êtes l'une de ces modestes. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » Sa bouche se courba en un sourire peu plaisant. « Vous paraissez inquiète. Vous devriez. Maintenant décrivez-moi votre sœur. »

Elanor prit une inspiration tremblante. « Elle est très belle. Cheveux blonds. Yeux bleus. Elle vous a parlé la nuit dernière juste avant que vous n'alliez dans le jardin. »

Les sombres sourcils d'Haldir se rejoignirent. « Donc, _c_'est Lana. » Il l'étudia de près. « Je ne vois aucune ressemblance. Vous n'êtes pas si semblable »

Elanor rougit. « Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi jolie. » Cette fois il ne l'arrêta pas.

« Vous êtes bien plus jolie, corrigea t il, mais ceci est un fait, pas un compliment, donc soyez prévenu. Et vous avez parlé sans permission, encore. »

A son horreur, il saisit le haut de sa chemise, et la déchira jusqu'à une courte distante du centre. Regardant son visage, il fit courir un doigt taquin depuis la base de sa gorge, et descendit le long de la trace d'une larme, qui tomba juste entre ses seins. Son touché inonda Elanor de sensations, envoyant une consternant et torride vague dans son estomac.

« Qu'est ce que votre soeur vous a dit ? » demanda t il d'un ton neutre. « Elle a une sacré imagination. Quelles folles histoires a t elle inventé pour que vous vous sentiez si outragé contre moi ? »

Elanor commença à être grisé par la fluctuation de sa respiration et par la rafale de sensations qui la balayait. Elle pouvait à peine se concentrer, son corps réagissait à la proximité d'Haldir, de la même manière dont il avait réagit si visiblement son touché. Elle était émerveillée qu'il ait pu ignorer sa propre réponse si totalement, quand, elle, en avait tant conscience. Cela ne semblait pas l'avoir embarrassé le moins du monde.

D'une voie étouffée, elle dit : « Vous savez parfaitement bien que vous et elle vous êtes rencontré il y a deux ans. Vous l'avez courtisé. Elle tomba amoureuse de vous et disait que vous l'aimiez aussi. Mais vous ne faisiez que jouer avec son cœur. Elle est jeune et naïve et . . . et vous auriez du mieux savoir !

« Naïve ? Comme vous ? »

« Je ne suis pas naïve ! »

Il rit dédaigneusement. « Vous êtes comme un poussin sortit de l'œuf, Elanor. A peine éclot. »

« Je ne le suis pas ! s'opposa t elle furieusement. « Je suis»

« Lente à apprendre, » dit il, et il déchira sa chemise de tout son long. « Une fois encore vous avez parlez sans permission. Faite le encore et je vais vous déshabiller complètement. Est ça que vous voulez de moi, petite fleur ? »

Bien qu'il devait avoir tout vu il replaça le tissu sur ses seins, lui permettant de garder sa modestie, même si sa main glissa entre les bords déchirés de sa chemise, et la reposa sur sa cage thoracique, juste sous ses seins. Une insupportable et humiliante chaleur la traversa alors qu'il caressait sa chair.

« Non, » répondit elle d'une voie tremblante. Des larmes traîtresse émergèrent, mais elle les retint.

« Qui a eu l'idée de m'amener ici et de m'attacher au lit ? »

« Moi, » murmura t elle.

« Entièrement ? » demanda t il. « Telrion et Minden ne vous ont pas poussez à le faire ? »

« C'était entièrement mon idée. »

« Comment les avez vous persuadé de vous aider ? » Ses pouces caressèrent la courbe intérieure de sa poitrine.

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer la brûlure de son touché qui enflammait tout son cœur et son corps. « Je . . . je les ais fait chanter. »

« Vraiment, » dit il d'un ton sec. «Dite moi comment ? »

Chancelante, elle expliqua au sujet des parchemins empreintés et des robes manquantes.

Haldir apprit cela sans émettre de commentaires. « Dernière question. Pourquoi souhaitiez vous que je sois nu ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Je ne le souhaitais pas. Ils étaient supposés vous bâillonner, pas . . . » Elle s'arrêta au regard noir qu'il lui lança, tel un coléreux nuage d'orage.

« Me bâillonner, » répéta t il d'une voie menaçante. Il se pencha vers elle, ses cheveux glissant le long de ses épaules encadrant sa tête, effleurant la poitrine d'Elanor.

Elle ferma les yeux et l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration. Etait ce un effort pour contrôler sa colère ? Elle le sentit agripper son menton.

« Ouvrez vos yeux, Elanor. »

Ceci était un ordre qu'elle n'osait pas refuser, sa chemise n'existait pratiquement plus maintenant. Elle releva son regard vers lui. Il s'approcha plus près, ses yeux gris perçant les siens. « Je trouve votre sens de la justice inacceptable. Vous n'aviez aucune raison de m'attacher comme vous l'avez fait. Votre sœur ment. »

« Non, elle ne le ferait pas ! éclata t elle. C'est vous qui mentez ! »

« Vous me poussez trop loin, petite fleur. Je me lasse de vos insultes. » Il se redressa un moment, et les yeux d'Elanor glissèrent vers bas. Il était toujours en érection, même plus qu'auparavant et elle avala difficilement sa salive à sa taille impressionnante. Est-ce que la toucher lui avait vraiment fait ça ? Pendant un bref instant, elle sentit une bouffé de triomphe féminin, mais elle le mit de côté avec horreur.

« Je vois que vous avez noté l'effet que vous avez sur moi. Ne le prenez pas personnellement, cela ne veut rien dire. Ce n'est que la nature. » Il la regarda avec une expression qui la fit trembler intérieurement. Très doucement, il dit « Vous avez eut votre chance de me toucher. Maintenant, Elanor, je vais vous retourner la faveur. »

Les yeux d'Elanor s'agrandir, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu saisir entièrement le sens de ses paroles, il s'allongea directement sur elle, ses coudes de chaque côté de sa cage thoracique, sa tête relevé alors qu'il la regardait d'un air moqueur. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait fait ça, avoir un elfe nu sur elle. Il avait forcé ses jambes de chaque côté et se tenait entre, comme s'il en avait le droit. Elle le regarda fixement, son cœur cognant si fort qu'elle pensait qu'il allait exploser.

En premier, quand il baissa la tête elle pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais à la place il plongea sa tête plus bas et toucha de sa langue un endroit sensible dans le creux de son cou. Elle haleta, un frisson involontaire courant en elle, qu'il devait avoir sentit car elle l'entendit rire doucement. Elle était allongé, complètement rigide, tremblante alors qu'il explorait, retirant sa bouche de la courbe de son cou pour la faire glisser à la base de sa gorge et plus bas. Puis il se déplaça, et à la complète épouvante d'Elanor, poussa de côté sa chemise déchirée pour mettre à nu ses seins.

« Vous m'avez touché ici, murmura t il, il est donc juste que j'en fasse de même avec vous. » Les yeux d'Elanor s'arrondir alors que la tête d'Haldir s'abaissait et que ses lèvres se fermaient sur l'un de ses mamelons. Faiblement elle s'entendit émettre un petit, doux gémissement, son dos s'arqua dans une involontaire réponse au stimulations qu'elles n'avait jamais expérimenté jusque là. Mortifié, des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux, mais elle les retint fermement puis pencha la tête. Il la tourmenta pendant encore un moment, donnant de petit coup de langue sur son mamelon, puis le suçant gentiment. Enfin il releva la tête, et elle sut qu'il la regardait. Il recouvrit alors sa poitrine avec les bords déchirés de la chemise.

Puis son poids s'envola, et il n'y eu plus que l'air entre ses jambes.

Enfin elle osa ouvrir les yeux et vit qu'il avait trouvé ses vêtements posés sur une chaise du côté opposé de la pièce. Il la regarda tout en lassant ses jambières et enfila sa tunique. « J'espère que vous avez prit votre dîner, ma chère, car vous allez rester là où vous êtes pour le moment. Peu être que votre sœur reviendra bientôt à la maison et vous relâchera. »

« Elle ne reviendra pas avant demain ! cria Elanor. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser ici, pas comme ça ! » Elle se débattit, sachant que les nœuds d'Haldir ne se déferaient pas et qu'ils allaient probablement se resserrer si elle bougeait.

Il s'assit au bord du lit pour enfiler ses bottes, puis se pencha et abaissa l'ourlet de la chemise, juste un petit peu. « Au contraire, juste Elanor, je _peu_x vous laisser comme ça. Vous serez en sécurité, et j'ai quelques elfes à trouver. Pendant que vous attendrez que l'ont viennent vous libérer, réfléchissé comme il est peu sage de croiser le fer avec moi. »

« Vous êtes détestable, » dit elle d'une voie roque.

Il se contenta de rire. Il était toujours en colère, ceci était évident.

Puis la porte se ferma en un bruit sec, la laissant seule.

x

Haldir quitta la maison d'Elanor et partit en grandes enjambées le long des sentiers de Rivendell en direction de ses propres quartiers. Il bouillonnait toujours de colère et d'autres émotions fortes. Il était exaspéré par l'attitude ses frères, et par celle Minden et Telrion, mais à ce point sa colère contre Elanor s'était atténué. Oui, elle méritait une punition, mais il s'en était préoccupé et ce qu'il avait fait devait probablement suffire. I avait eu l'intention d'en faire beaucoup plus, de la laisser en feu pour lui et de partir, mais il avait changé d'avis. La vue de son visage l'avait convaincu que, contrairement à sa menteuse de sœur, Elanor était véritablement une innocente.

Une mal avisée, et mal renseignée innocente avec du courage et une bonne dose d'audace qu'il aurait admiré en d'autre circonstances. Faire ce qu'elle avait fait demandait beaucoup de nerfs. A l'exception de ses frères, ces gardiens n'auraient pas osés faire une chose pareille. La discipline d'Haldir était stricte et prompt, et tous le savaient. La jeune elfe de Rivendell avait osé faire ce que personne d'autre n'aurait fait, du moins certainement pas en Lórien.

Mais elle n'était pas rationnelle, il pensa irrité. Elle était stupide, obsédé par une réparation pour son idiote de sœur qu'il avait a peine regardé, et qui était clairement sacrée comploteuse. Il souhaitait pouvoir tordre le cou de cette Lana.

Quand à Elanor, la réponse de son corps pour elle n'avait pas été si dénué de sens qu'il lui laissé entendre. Son corps avait brûlé pour elle, mais plus que ça, une part de lui avait désiré lui pardonner, la tenir, l'embrasser et lui faire passionnément l'amour. Bien qu'il ait punit Elanor, il s'était punit aussi lui-même en partant alors qu'il était toujours assoiffé d'elle.

Même maintenant il la voulait toujours. D'être allé si lion, de l'avoir eut dans un lit et d'avoir goûté la douceur de ses seins, et puis d'avoir vu une tel expression d'agoni sur sa figure ! Il jura profondément mêlé à de grand regret. Toute les chance de la courtiser de façon permanente était ruiné, et de le savoir le rendait furieux contre ses frères. Leur principales farces allait au delà du simple amusement mais ils étaient allé trop loin cette fois et il s allaient payé.

Haldir enjamba rapidement les marches de pierres et entra dans le hall des bâtiments ouvragé de la maison des invités d'Elrond. Le soleil commençait juste à se lever, et il avait la forte impression qu'il savait où trouver les elfes qu'il cherchait. Il agrippa la poigné de la porte de la chambre de Rúmil et l'ouvrit en grand. Quatre visages se tournèrent vers lui, quatre pairs d'yeux troublés arrondis par le choc. Orophin gémit.

« Haldir » Telrion se leva et se soutint alors qu'Haldir entrait dans la pièce.

Rúmil c'était aussi levé, une expression prudent sur le visage. « Pourquoi , bonsoir, frère. Nous ne t'attendions pas aussi tôt. »

Haldir fixa son regard enragé sur son frère. « Non ? » dit il acidement. « Et quand m'attendiez vous ? »

Minden assit le plus près de la porte paraissait près a s'échapper. « Nous, hum, nous attendions à ce que tu prenne avantage des nœuds coulants pour … au moins un peu plus longtemps. »

Se retournant sur lui-même, Haldir saisit la tunique de l'elfe de Rivendell et le mit sur ses pieds. « Oh ? Donc ceci était votre idée ? »

Minden avala difficilement sa salive. « Nous avons seulement fait ce qu'elle demandait, Haldir. Je ne savais rien de ses intentions au delà de ça. Nous pensions juste te donner un avantage auquel elle ne s'attendrait pas ! »

Haldir poussa la menace de sa voie. « Et je pense que les souhaits de cette jeune elfe incluait la suppression de mes habits ? » Minden lutta contre la poigne de fer fermé sur sa tunique, émettant de drôle de sons.

Rúmil se pencha en avant et empoigna les poignets d'Haldir. « Laisse le Haldir ! Cette partie était notre idée, à moi et Orophin ! Ne blâme pas Minden ou Telrion. Nous pensions juste rendre les choses plus intéressantes pour toi. Je, heu, devine que cela 'a pas eut l'effet désiré. »

Relâchant Minden, qui tituba en arrière, le regard courroucé d'Haldir se posa d'abord sur Orophin puis sur Rúmil. « Vous devrez l'assumer. Et je vous dis maintenant que vous avez fait une grosse erreur, chacun de vous. » Il se retourna vers Orophin, assit la tête dans ses mains. « Tu ne parait pas bien, frère. Trop de vin, peu être ? Soit prévenu, quoi que tu ressentes maintenant est préférable à la punition qui t'attend en Lothlórien. »

Telrion s'éloigna furtivement vers la porte, se gela quand Haldir vrilla et le pointa du doigt. « Et toi, mon ami, ferait mieux d'aller voir Elanor. Je l'ai laissé coincé dans son propre piège. Donc peu être aimerai tu la sauves, si tu oses. Je ne t'envie pas cette tâche. Elle n'est pas de plaisante humeur. »

Il vit les yeux de Telrion s'agrandir. Bafouillant presque, l'elfe de Rivendell dit, « Tu veux dire que tu la laissé attaché au lit ? Comment as-tu pus faire une chose si cruelle ? »

« Je l'ai fait assez facilement, dit Haldir froidement. Elle est fortunée que j'envoie quelqu'un maintenant et non demain. C'est toi e non moi qu lui doit des excuses. Donc vas-tu aller la relâcher ou non ? » Sa voie claqua comme un coup de fouet.

« J'y vais ! » Donnant à Haldir un regard de reproche, Telrion se dépêcha hors de la pièce.

Haldir se retourna vers Minden. « Quant à toi … »

x

Telrion n'attendit pas d'en entendre plus ; Minden devait se débrouiller tout seul. Sortant en courant du bâtiment, et descendant le sentier rapidement, il arriva bientôt à la maison d'Elanor. Il fit une pause, s'attendant à moitié à l'entendre crier, mais tout était silencieux. Inquiet, il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea droit vers la chambre d'Elanor, redoutant le moment à venir. Il aimait Elanor comme un frère, et pendant des années il avait souhaité qu'elle trouve un elfe qui l'aimerait dans un sens romantique. Mais le Gardien de la Marche de Lothlórien n'était clairement pas cet elfe !

Atteignant la pièce qu'il savait être celle d'Elanor, il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Elanor était allongée sur son lit, ne portant qu'une chemise et rien d'autre. Mais il pouvait voir que cette dernière avait été déchiré sur une assez grande distance du col. Un air maussade se dessina violemment sur son visage. Que c'était-il passé ici ? Elle fixait le plafond, ses poignets attachés au poteau du lit. Avait-elle pleuré ? Le tendre cœur de Telrion en fut touché, il glissa dans la pièce pour découvrir le regard d'Elanor posé sur lui.

« Telrion ! » Sa voie tremblait comme au bord de l'hystérie. « Comment as-tu _pus_ ? »

« Elanor, que c'est-il passé ? » Il atteint le lit, essayant d'ignorer les longues jambes féminines étendue sur le lit, révélé à cause de la chemise serré sur le haut de ses cuisses. Sa robe était étalée en dessous d'elle, complètement déchiré du décolleté à l'ourlet.

Elanor paraissait prête à hurler. « Passé ? Qu'est ce que tu pense qu'il c'est passé ? Je ne peux pas _croire_ que toi et Minden m,'ayez fait cela ! Vous l'avez laissé nu sur mon lit, et fait en sorte qu'il puisse sûrement se libérer ! Oh, ne te donne pas la peine de le nier. Pense-tu que je sois stupide ? Je peux voir la culpabilité recouvrir ton visage. »

Se sentant affreusement mal, Telrion lutta avec les nœuds de son poignet. « on pensait juste épicé un peu ta vie, Elanor. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce que Haldir te traite ainsi. » Il fronça les sourcils, travaillant à défaire les nœuds qui s'était sans aucun doute resserré quant elle avait lutté pour tenter de se libérer. « Il ne t'a pas fait de mal, non ? »

« Me faire du mal ? répéta t elle d'une voie stridente. Bien sur qu'il ne m'a pas _fait de mal_. Mais il m'a humilié, et pour ça je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. C'était supposé se passer autrement ! A cause de toit et de Minden et de ces stupides frères de Lórien, mes plans ont été ruinés ! Comment as-tu pus me trahir ainsi ? A quoi pensais-tu ? Dépêche toi et détache moi que je puisse t'étrangler ! »

Telrion sortit son couteau de sa botte. « Je suis désolé, Elanor. Vraiment désolé. Je vais te libérer. Il n'aurait pas dut faire ça. »

Elle émit un petit son ressemblant à un sanglot. « Je le déteste. »

x

Le seigneur Elrond se leva de sa chaise rembourré derrière son bureau sculpté en entendant la voie étouffé du Gardien de la marche au delà de sa fenêtre saluant Arwen. Elle venait juste de sortir de son bureau et Elrond se dirigea vers la porte, espérant attraper l'elfe de Lórien avant qu'il a'aille plus lion sur le sentier le long de la rivière.

Sortant dans la brillante lumière du milieu de journée, Elrond vit que le Gardien de la Marche s'était arrêté et appuyé contre la balustrade de pierre, fixant la chute en dessous. Il se retourna quand Elrond s'arrêta derrière lui, son expression gardée.

« Bonne après midi, Haldir. J'avais espéré vous trouver ici. En faite, je pensais envoyer un message pour vous convoquer. »

Haldir baissa sa tête en signe de salutation. « Comment puis-je vous servir, mon seigneur ? »

Elrond sourit. « Non Haldir, la question est comment puis-je vous servir _vous_ ? »

Le menton d'Haldir se leva légèrement, ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il étudiait Elrond.

Elrond fit signe à Haldir de le suivre dans son bureau. En entrant, il se dirigea vers un petit cabinet et y prit une bouteille de vin. « Ceci est mon cru spécial, remarqua t il d'un ton désinvolte. J'ai dut remplacer ma bouteille ce matin. L'autre disparue la nuit dernière. » Il regarda a nouveau son invité. « Je me suis aperçu que Telrion a un certain penchant pour . . . l'emprunter. »

L'inclination de la tête d'Haldir changea légèrement. « Vraiment. »

Conduisant son invité près de deux chaises, Elrond s'assit et versa le vin dans deux verres, et en tendit un à Haldir. « Faite comme chez vous, Gardien de la Marche. Vous et moi avons beaucoup à discuter. »

Acceptant le verre, Haldir s'assit sur la chaise face à Elrond et but une gorgé de vin. Son expression restait neutre et Elrond gloussa.

« Vous cachez bien vos émotions, Haldir. Mais je peux presque imaginer vos pensés en ce moment. » Il se pencha en avant. « Laissez moi être franc. Je sais que Telrion et Minden préparaient quelque chose hier soir. Cela ne me surprend pas. Ce qui me surprend c'est qu'Elanor y ai été mêlé. J'ai réussit a avoir la scandaleuse histoire de la bouche de Telrion ce matin, en le menaçant d'exclusion permanente de ma bibliothèque. Il m'a dit ce qu'ils avaient fait. »

L'expression d'Haldir s'était durcit, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires, il prit juste une autre gorgé de vin. Elrond l'étudia de près, se demandant si le scintillement dans les yeux du Gardien de la Marche provenait de sa colère ou d'une toute autre émotion. « Je vous dois des excuses pour ce que mes gens ont fait, continua t il. C'est inexcusable. »

Haldir posa son verre sur le bord du bureau et rencontra le regard d'Elrond. « Ce n'était pas seulement la faute de vos gens, mon seigneur. Mes frères on leur part dans cette affaire. Et ils payeront pour ça une fois retourné en Lórien. »

« Je ne demande pas plus de détail de votre expérience, Haldir. Mais je dois avouer qu'une part de ma propre inadvertance a entraîné cette escapade. J'ai dit que je ne m'attendais pas ce genre de chose de la part d'Elanor. Ce que je veux vraiment dire c'est que sa part de la blague est allé au delà de ce à quoi je m'attendais, bien que j'avais anticipé le faite qu'elle ferait quelque chose de ce genre un jour ou l'autre. » Avec un profond soupir, Elrond se leva tenant son verre de vin il bougea son siége plus près du bureau, près d'Haldir. « Laissez moi vous expliquer. »

« Durant ces dernières, Elanor a été comme une fille pour moi. Ses parents sont partis pour la forêt noire il y a plusieurs années, laissant Elanor et sa sœur à mes soins. Elanor est plus âgé d'un siècle que sa sœur et Lana bien plus de deux cents ans, se que je ne considérais pas comme un problème. Je regrette de dire que je me suis trompé, depuis que leurs parents sont partis j'en suis venu à mieux les connaître. En tant qu'aîné, Elanor a dévoué sa vie à sa sœur, qui je dois l'avouer est gâté et égoïste. J'ai regardé Elanor sacrifier plus qu'elle n'a eu de bonheur ou de joie pour le bénéfice de Lana. »

Il posa son verre et marcha vers l'une des étagères, lissant distraitement les reluire de cuir de la main avant de se retourner face à Haldir. « Je dit seulement ça pour que vous compreniez les motivations qui ont poussé Elanor à agir ainsi et me légère participation. Elanor a longtemps été spectatrice de beaucoup de blagues et d'escapades de mes elfes, mes fils y comprit. Bien des fois elle m'a distrait, ou d'autre, de manière à ce que le coupable puisse s'échapper. Elle ne sait pas que je suis au courant de ça. »

Haldir s'appuya sur son bras, un doigt touchant le coin de sa bouche, son regard perçant fixé sur le visage d'Elrond. « Et vous permettez ceci ? »

« Je l'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant. A ma connaissance, c'est la seule chose qu'elle ai faite pour son propre plaisir, excepté le jardinage. Elanor est comme un jolie papillon, piégé à l'intérieur d'un cocon, attendant de le briser et de vivre sa vraie vie. Son esprit se languit de liberté, mais elle ne l'a jamais laissé faire. J'ai gardé un œil sur elle depuis quelques temps maintenant, attendant qu'elle se laisse aller. Et elle l'a finalement fait la nuit dernière, d'une manière de loin plus choquante que je ne l'anticipais. Malheureusement pour vous. »

Haldir sourit de telle manière que même Elrond se sentit mal à l'aise. « Donc vous avez permit Telrion et Minden de voler votre vin, sachant qu'eux et Elanor avait fait des plans. Et vous ne saviez rien de ses plans, mon seigneur ? »

Beaucoup n'aurait pas osé poser la question, mais le Gardien de la Marche de Lothlórien était plus audacieux que la plus part. Elrond choisi de ne pas en prendre offense ; Haldir était dans ses droits après ce qu'il lui avait été fait. « Si oui, je vous aurait prévenu, » souligna sèchement Elrond.

Haldir était silencieux, son visage composé dans son caractéristique masque de froide indifférence.

« Je veux que vous compreniez, continua Elrond, que c'est la malhonnêteté de sa sœur qui a conduit Elanor à faire ce qu'elle vous a fait. Ses actions, bien que mal avisé et digne d'être blâmé, proviennent d'un cœur qui est sauvagement loyal. La part de Lana dans cette affaire ne restera pas impunie, je vous l'assure. Je l'envoie au plus stricte des maîtres, sa mère. Lana ne se sera pas heureuse de se retrouver entre ses mains, encore une fois. Quand à Elanor, j'ai pensé à une punition plus appropriée. J'ai une proposition à vous faire, Gardien de la Marche. »

« Et qu'elle est elle, seigneur Elrond ? » demanda Haldir d'un ton égal.

Elrond le regarda de près. Il avait longtemps admiré le Gardien de la Marche, et maintenant il était temps de croire son instinct en ce qui concernait cet elfe.

« Il y a une vieille coutume dont vous avez peu être entendue parler ou non. Dans les ages de passé, quand un elfe avait offensé un autre elfe comme Elanor vous a offensé, il était souvent demandé a ce que celui qui avait proféré l'offense serve l'offensé un an ou même plus longtemps, pour racheter la faute. Je propose d'envoyer Elanor avec vous en Lórien au titre de votre pupille pour un an et un jour. Elle peut, les deux, vous servir et apprendre de vous. Si vous êtes d'accord.

Cela stupéfia Elrond, la manière dont Haldir ne trahissait toujours pas ses pensés, bien que ses doigts bougeaient un peu plus au coin de sa bouche alors qu'il s'appuyait contre sa main. Ses yeux durs restèrent fixé sur Elrond, l'étudiant avec ce pénétrant regard pour lequel il était si bien connu. « J'en ai entendu parlé, bien que je croit pas que personne n'ai demandé une telle choses durant cette age. »

Elrond inclina la tête. « Non, cela fait un moment. Mais étant le seigneur et parent adoptif d'Elanor, c'est mon droit de lui demander ça si je le souhaite. Que pensez vous ? »

Haldir bougea sur sa chaise, étendant une de ses longues jambes. « Une idée intéressante, mon seigneur. Et plutôt attrayante, je l'admets. » Malgré ces mots, Elrond ne pouvais rien deviner dans le ton d'Haldir.

Elrond se déplaça autour de son bureau pour s'asseoir une fois de plus. « Je vous dois quelques récompense en compensation des actions d'Elanor, et de plus, je pense que ce sera bénéfique pour elle de quitter Rivendell et de visiter Lórien. Et je pense que vous pourriez être bon pour elle, car je vous ais toujours trouvé responsable et juste. »

Haldir semble considérer l'idée, la retournant dans sa tête. Elrond attendit, se demandant si il ne faisait pas une erreur. Haldir et Ellie ? Etait-il imprudent dans cette affaire ? Non, il ne pensait pas. Il avait toujours cru au conseil des Valar ; et ils n'avaient jamais faillit avant. Pourtant un regard au visage d'Haldir lui donna à réfléchir.

Elrond ajouta, « Elanor a besoin d'apprendre une leçon, Haldir, et je crois que vous pouvez lui apprendre cette leçon, de votre propre et honorable façon. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance pour ça, non ? »

Les yeux d'Haldir s'étrécir assez pour dire à Elrond qu'il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Plutôt que de répondre á la question, le Gardien de la Marche émit un commentaire. « Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous choisissez la servitude pour elle si vous voulez que son esprit soit libre. Elle a déjà été punit pour son action. J'en ai prit soin. »

« Vraiment ? » Les sourcils d'Elrond se soulevèrent, mais il était évident qu'Haldir n'entrerait pas dans les détails. « Mes raisons, Gardien de la Marche, sont les miennes. Il suffit de dire que je pense que ce sera le mieux pour elle. C'est un genre de servitude, c'est vrai, mais ce sera aussi une expérience enrichissante. »

Haldir resta assit silencieusement pendant quelques secondes alors qu'il considérait la proposition d'Elrond, puis il acquiesça. « Bien, faisons comme vous le souhaitez. J'accepte votre offre, mon seigneur. Je prendrais Elanor comme pupille pendant un an et un jour. »

Finalement avec ses derniers mots, Elrond discerna de la satisfaction dans le ton du Gardien de la Marche. Une fois de plus il espérait ne pas faire d'erreurs. Poussant ses craintes de côté, Elrond se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, et parla avec autre elfe dehors. Puis il revint et se plaça devant Haldir, ses mains croisées derrière son dos. « Aimeriez-vous rester ici pendant que j'annonce la nouvel Elanor ? »

Haldir sourit plutôt étrangement. « J'aimerais bien, en effet. »

x

Elanor s'agrippa au cadre de la porte de devant, fermant ses yeux alors qu'elle anticipait se qui allait venir. Convoqué pas le seigneur Elrond ! Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, il devait avoir entendu parlé de ce qui c'était passé le nuit dernière. Elle appréhendait de savoir ce que Elrond dirait, car elle respectait réellement Elrond plus que personne à Rivendell. Et bien qu'elle croyait qu'il de l'affection pour elle et Lana, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si il était en colère.

Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle fermait la porte et marchait doucement le long du sentier menant au palace d'Elrond. Haldir s'était-il plain à lui ? Ou est ce que Elrond avait de quelque façon apprit quelque choses des autres ? Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à propos de ça, c'était certain. Pas à Elrond, Seigneur de Rivendell, le plus sage et juste de tous les elfes, du moins à ces yeux.

Quand elle arriva à la porte du bureau d'Elrond, elle s'arrêta, écouta intensément, mais n'entendit rien. Se sentant très nerveuse, elle toqua légèrement à la porte et entendit la voie profonde d'Elrond lui commander d'entrer. Avec une profonde inspiration, elle entra dans la pièce et vit le seigneur de Rivendell debout devant une des étagères le long du mur. Ses yeux la fixaient sévèrement alors qu'elle s'arrêtait, un léger froncement de sourcils plissa un peu son élégant front. Le cœur d'Elanor sombra comme une pierre dans l'Anduin. Oh oui, il savait.

« Bon jour, Elanor, » dit-il d'un ton neutre. « Entre. N'hésite pas. »

Elanor avança d'un petit pas dans la pièce, ses mains serrées à ses côtés. « Bonjour, mon seigneur, » murmura t elle, et elle toucha son front en signe de respect. Elle lui donna un vague sourire auquel il ne répondit pas.

« J'ai eu une conversation intéressante avec Telrion ce matin. » Le visage d'Elrond étudiait toujours sa figure alors qu'il marchait doucement vers elle, ses mains croisées derrière son dos. Ses longs sourcils s'arquèrent quand elle ne répondit pas. « Je sais ce que tu as fait le nuit dernière, Ellie, et dire que je suis déçut de toi serait faible comparé à ce que je ressent. »

Un chaud rougissement embrasa les joues d'Elanor. « Mon seigneur, je voulais juste punir Haldir pour sa conduite négligente et cruelle envers ma sœur. S'il vous plait, croyez moi que je ne leur ai _pas_ dit de retirer ses vêtements ! » Elle vit la surprise bondir sur le visage d'Elrond, et réalisa trop tard que c'était une nouvelle information pour lui. Puis elle haleta et faillit s'évanouir quand Haldir parla derrière elle.

« Il apparaît que le seigneur Elrond ne connaissait pas ce détail précis jusqu'à maintenant. » Il paraissait ennuyé et légèrement amusé, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas dire qu'elle émotions étaient la plus forte. « Je ne vous remercie pas de lui avoir dit. »

Elanor tourna pour lui faire ace. « Que fait vous ici ? »

La porte ouverte l'avait empêché de le voir, ce qu'il savait bien quand il avait choisi intentionnellement cette position. Il était négligemment appuyé à une étagère, un livre ouvert à la main, son grand corps musclé semblait décontracté vu la situation.

Haldir ferma le livre et le replaça consciencieusement sur l'étagère, puis il tendit la main pour fermer la porte. « J'ai été invité, » dit il, sa voie trop douce pour le confort d'Elanor.

« Elanor, dit doucement le seigneur Elrond, je n'aime pas t'entendre parler de manière si impolie à mon invité, Où sont tes manières ? »

Elanor regarda furieusement Haldir pendant un moment, énervé par la façon inflexible dont il lui rendait son regard. Puis elle se tourna vers Elrond, bégayant presque dans son agitation. « Mon seigneur, au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il vous plait permettez moi de vous expliquer. »

Elrond secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'explication Elanor. Et je ne me soucis pas d'entendre plus de . . . détails intime. Ce qu'il c'est passé entre toi et Haldir devrais rester entre vous deux. Mais je sais qu'il lui a été porte offense. En le maltraitant comme tu l'as fait, tu n'as pas seulement endommagé ton propre honneur, mais aussi le mien, parce que cela c'est produit ici, à Rivendell, où je suis le seigneur. Je réalise maintenant que j'ai été trop indulgent avec toi. »

Elanor se raidit, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire. « Mon seigneur, j'était véritablement affligé au sujet de Lana. Elle a été blessé . . . »

« Lana n'a pas été blessé, la coupa Elrond sèchement. Elle t'a mentit. Elle t'a menti comme elle l'a fait un nombre incalculable de fois avant, à toi et à d'autre, y compris vos parents. » Il leva une main quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester. « N'argument pas Elanor. Je sais, c'est dur pour toi de l'entendre. Nous n'aimons pas voir les fautes de ceux que l'on aime. Mais n'as-tu jamais pensé vérifier ses plaintes ? As-tu jamais vu le Gardien de la Marche faire quoique ce soit pour confirmer son histoire ? Non et cela me chagrine. Cela me dit que tu as besoin d'être guidé par des mains fermes et solide »

Choqué au cœur, Elanor ouvrit et ferma sa bouche. Lana avait mentit ? Toutes ces larmes, toutes ces émotions, ces histoires … durant deux ans ? Etait ce possible ? Si oui, elle se sentit comme la plus grosse idiote qui ait jamais vécut. L'angoisse monta dans sa gorge, et elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de peur que les larmes ne sortent. Du coin de l'œil elle vit qu'Haldir c'était déplacé pour mieux la voir, ses bras croisé sur sa large poitrine, une expression peu sympathique et distante sur le visage. Elle savait qu'il devait secrètement se réjouir de ce qu'il lui arrivait, et cela la mortifia de savoir qu'il était témoin de sa honte.

Peu être que parce qu'il était là elle se sentait obligé d'être intraitable. « Je ne lui ai fais aucun mal, mon seigneur, insista t elle le menton relevé. Haldir n'a tout simplement pas le sens de l'humour. »

Le grognement d'Haldir poussa Elrond à le regarder. « Je pense que tu es chanceuse qu'il ai le sens de l'humour, Elanor. Quant à moi, je ne trouve pas ça drôle. En faite, j'ai une pénitence pour toi. »

Elanor se tendit. Une pénitence ? « Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire, dit elle soigneusement, autre que de dire que je me suis méprise et que je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. » Elle savait qu'elle ne paraissait pas sincère, mais c'était le mieux qu'elle puisse faire maintenant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle est parlé avec Lana et faire face à ce qu'il s'était passé. Et quoi si Elrond avait été trompé ? Et si Haldir avait dupé Elrond pour qu'il le croit ?

Comme si il avait lu son esprit, Elrond parla de nouveau. « Tu dois accepter le faite que ce que je t'ai dit est la vérité. Lana a fabriqué toute l'histoire sur sa romance avec Haldir. Elle sera envoyée en Forêt Noir pour être réunit avec vos parents. C'est sa punition. Quant à toi . . . » Il s'arrêta, et regarda encore le Gardien de le Marche.

Le petit sourire d'Haldir glaça le sang d'Elanor. De quoi avaient-ils discuté ? Frénétiquement, elle regarda Elrond. « Quoi, mon seigneur ? »

« J'ai réfléchit à la situation, Elanor, et j'ai prit ma décision. »

Elanor frémit. Elle avait toujours trouvé Elrond gentil, mais à ce moment précis il paraissait sans pitié. « Que dois-je faire ? » demanda t elle anxieusement.

« Je t'envoi en Lothlórien avec Haldir. Pendant un an et un jour, tu le servira et apprendra de lui au titre de pupille. Tu seras sujette à ses conseils et à son commandement. Quant ce temps sera passé, tu retournera ici à Rivendell, si c'est ton souhait. »

Elanor avait cessé de respirer. Elle fixa Elrond, chancelant sous le choc, incapable d'en croire ses oreilles. « Vous . . . plaisantez ? » Lui demanda t elle d'une petite voie.

« Non, Ellie, je ne plaisante pas. Ce sera une bonne expérience pour toi. Tu dois me croire là dessus. » Vaguement, elle reconnut un trait de gentillesse dans la voie d'Elrond, mais elle ne comprenait pas. _Une bonne expérience ? D'être entre les mains d'Haldir ?_

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, mon seigneur. Je ne peux pas être d'accord avec ça. » Elle n'osait pas regarder Haldir.

« Pourquoi non ? » répliqua Elrond le regard direct. « Donne moi une bonne raison et je reconsidérerais ma décision. »

Elanor humidifia ses lèvres. « Parce que . . . nous ne nous aimons pas l'un l'autre. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison. »

« Et, » ajouta t elle rapidement, « parce que je le crains. »

« Tu le crains ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour que tu le craignes ? » La voie d'Elrond était interrogatrice, ses yeux l'examinait intensément.

« Oui, » ajouta Haldir, « pourquoi me craignez-vous ? Vous ai-je fait du mal d'une quelconque manière ? »

Elle le regarda rapidement, puis reposa son regard sur Elrond. Mentir n'était pas quelque chose de facile pour elle. « Je le crains parce que . . . » Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Elle reposa son regard sur Haldir. « Est-ce votre idée ? » demanda t elle furieusement.

Il se redressa et se rapprocha d'elle, ses mouvements aussi gracieux que ceux d'un chat. « Non, ce n'est pas mon idée, mais il se trouve que je l'aime de plus en plus à chaque moment qui passe. » Son regard semblait moqueur.

Elanor le regarda furieusement, puis se retourna vers Elrond. « Mon seigneur, je suis sur que je peux me racheter aux yeux d'Haldir d'une autre manière. Ceci n'est sûrement pas nécessaire. »

« Non, j'ai pris ma décision, Elanor. Ce que tu as fait est déplorable. » Il s'arrêta un moment et elle put voir un éclair de sympathie dans les yeux d'Elrond. « Tu fera comme je le dit. Je ne te donne aucune liberté en la matière. »

« Seigneur Elrond, s'il vous plait, dit elle misérablement. Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose comme ça auparavant, Vous devez prendre ça en compte. »

« Tu as fait beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles tu pense que je ne suis pas au courant, Elanor. Trop de fois tu as été ce que j'appellerais une complice silencieuse de blague et de tour. N'argumente pas avec moi, dit il en levant la main, et ne prend pas ça comme une punition, mais comme une opportunité d'apprendre. Tu supporteras cette année à ta façon. Tu partiras en même temps qu'Haldir, ce que je crois être demain. Donc je te suggère de partir et de te préparer. »

Entendant le ton définitif de sa voie, la gorge d'Elanor se contracta. Elle acquiesça rapidement et elle se tourna pour partir. La voie basse d'Haldir la stoppa à la porte.

« Vous n'aurez pas besoin de grand chose, » dit il.

x

Elrond trouva intéressant de voir la manière dont les yeux d'Haldir suivaient Elanor alors qu'elle quittait sa pièce. Donc, c'était dans ce sens que soufflait le vent, non ? Contrairement au visage qu'il portait en publique, le Gardien de la Marche n'était pas indifférent à la petite Ellie, et ceci rassura beaucoup Elrond. Haldir avait souvent frappé le Seigneur de Rivendell pas la manière dont il se gardait fermé a toute les émotions, donc peu être qu'ils seront bon l'un pour l'autre. Elrond savait que les femmes trouvaient en Haldir un intrigant challenge, et que ce dernier profitait souvent de leurs compagnie. Mais ce n'était rien de plus que de la passion physique, et avec des femmes qui comprenaient les règles du jeu. Il était évident qu'Elanor ne courait aucun danger à être un peu maltraité par Haldir. Si ce que suspectait Elrond était exact, Haldir avait taquiné Elanor, ce qui pouvait bien être la première fois qu'elle recevait une attention masculine autant concentré et fixé sur elle. Le seigneur de Rivendell sourit légèrement à cette pensé et retourna son attention sur Haldir.

« Si vous avez envie de la suivre et de parlez avec elle, allez y, lui » dit il de façon suggestive.

L'elfe de Lórien le fixa, son masque de glace bien en place. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit d'humeur à me parler, mon seigneur. En ce moment elle tien ma vue en horreur. » Ah oui, maintenant que les oreilles d'Elrond était s'harmonisait, il pouvait entendre une pointe de regret dans la voie d'Haldir. C'était subtil, mais là.

Elrond haussa les épaules et se détourna pour cacher son sourire. « Vous devez faire comme vous le pensez juste, dit il d'un ton désintéressé. Bonne journée, Haldir. »

Il nota qu'Haldir quittait la pièce plutôt promptement.

(à suivre...)


	4. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Fianna et Julie

Disclaimer : les personnages, cadres, lieux et langages utilisés pour ce travail sont la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Tolkien Estate_ et To_lkien Enterprises_. Aucun profit monétaire n'est réalisé sur cette histoire et les lois du copyright ne sont violées en aucune manière.

Note des véritables auteurs : feed-back, reviews sont apprécié. Histoire traduite de l'Anglais par Ellimac pour le compte de, et avec l'accord des auteurs.

xxx

**Chapitre 4**

Des émotions contradictoires accablaient Elanor tandis qu'elle rentrait tout droit chez elle, les yeux fixés sur le sentier de pierres sous ses pieds. Une grosse boule se formait dans sa gorge et elle chancela en elle-même, essayant de saisir la traîtrise de sa sœur et l'énormité de ce qu'il venait d'arriver. La pupille d'Haldir ? Lana avait mentit ? Comment Lana avait elle put faire une telle chose ? Et pourquoi ? C'était trop gros à supporter et à comprendre. Si elle pouvait parler avec Lana, peu être pourrait-elle comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

Alors qu'elle marchait le long de chemin, elle entendit la voie familière de Telrion l'appeler derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta. Elle ferma les yeux pendant un moment dans le but de se calmer. Elle voulait lui faire part de ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle ne voulait pas fondre en larme, ce qu'à ce moment elle était sur le point de faire. Mais ce n'était que Telrion, donc cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle se retourna pour découvrir qu'il n'était pas seul mais accompagné de Rúmil et d'Orophin. Elanor se prépara, dessinant sur son visage une expression stoïque. Elle n'allait pas craquer et révéler ses sentiments intimes au deux frères de Lórien.

« Elanor, attend ! » l'appela Telrion, se dépêchant pour la ratraper. Elle le vit tressaillir au regard qu'elle lui envoya. Son beau visage était une coupable révélation de remords. « S'il te plait, Ellie, tu dois comprendre que je ne pouvais pas mentir au seigneur Elrond. Il sait juste quoi dire, et la manière dont il me regardait . . . yeux qu'il a . . . je ne peux pas expliquer, mais il m'était impossible de cacher l'histoire. »

Elanor serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine. « Tu es toujours un traître à mes yeux, l'informa t elle. Et vous ! » Elle se retourna face au beau frères d'Haldir, qui, tout deux stoppèrent et la regardèrent. « J'ai su dés le moment où je vous ai vu que vous m'apporteriez des ennuis ! Réalisez vous ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Fait ? » Les yeux bleus de Rúmil étincelèrent d'indignation. « CE que nous avons fait, jeune femme elfe, c'est nous débarquer nous même dans une charge d'orque d'ennuis ! Et tout ça dans l'intention de vous plaire ! Nous avons seulement fait ce que vous nous avez offert de . . . »

« Vous avez fait beaucoup plus que ce que je vous ai offert de faire, l'interrompit elle brusquement. Et vous et Orophin méritez tous les ennuis qui vous arriveront. »

Paraissant offensé, Rúmil pinça les lèvres laissant le soins de répondre à Orophin. « Ne t'en fais pas, dit il d'une voie froide, nous payerons chèrement notre part quand nous retournerons en Lórien. Haldir a du pouvoir sur nous comme sur d'autres. » Orophin secoua la tête, ses lèvres légèrement tordu en une petite grimace. « Je crains énormément qu'aucun de nous deux ne puisse voir le bord de notre bien aimé cité pendant les mois à venir. »

A ce moment, Elanor ne ressentait aucune pitié ; leur pénitence lui semblait insignifiante comparé à la sienne, « Oh, une malédiction je suis sur, répliqua t elle, mais rien comparé au punissement qui m'a été donné. » Elle avait voulue dire ses mots avec sarcasme, mais à sa consternation, ils sortirent tremblant et émotionnel.

Orophin fronça des sourcils. « Qu'est ce que le seigneur Elrond a ordonné ? » Il était moins froid et paraissait soudainement concerné. « J'admettrais volontiers qu'une large part du blâme repose sur nos épaules. Si votre seigneur vous a accablez avec un injuste partage de la culpabilité, alors j'irais lui parler de votre part, qu'importe ce que dira Haldir. Cela, bien sur si vous le souhaitez, Elanor. »

Elanor voulait parler méchamment au grand elfe aux cheveux argenté, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Touché par son offre, elle pouvait sentir les larmes essayer de percer leur chemin dans ses yeux. « C'est très honorable de votre part, Orophin, et je vous remercie. Mais le seigneur Elrond a prit sa décision et je dois l'admettre. » Elle avala difficilement. « Je voyagerais avec vous jusqu'en Lothlórien en tant que ... en tant que pupille de votre frère pendant un an et un jour. »

Les trois elfes le fixèrent en état d choc. Telrion parla le premier. « Sa pupille ! La pupille d'Haldir ? Mais je n'ai jamais entendu une telle chose ! Ce doit être une blague, Elanor. Le seigneur Elrond pense seulement te rendre nerveuse pendant un moment pour t'apprendre une leçon. »

« Oui, ce doit être une blague, » renchérit Rúmil.

« Ce n'est pas une blague, » répliqua Elanor d'une voie basse.

« Elrond ne ferait pas une chose pareil, protesta Rúmil. Que ferais notre frère avec un pupille ? Il s'est toujours occupé de lui-même. Il n'aime pas avoir des parasites inexpérimentés autour de lui. Des fois il ne supporte même pas notre présence. » Il s'arrêta et étudia le visage d'Elanor avec plus de sympathie qu'avant. « Haldir a-t-il accepté ? »

Elanor acquiesça silencieusement, des larmes de frustration engorgeaient sa gorge mais elle le repoussa. Il avait raison. Que ferait Haldir d'une pupille ? Pourquoi aurait il accepté sinon pour la tourmenter, la punir encore plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait ? Un parasite inexpérimenté, c'est ce qu'elle serait pour lui. Elle l'ennuierait tout le temps, comme un moustique bourdonnant autour de lui. Est-ce que Elrond pensait vraiment que ce serait bien pour elle ?

« J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire de pupille, dit Orophin pensivement, mais cela ne c'est pas produit durant cette âge. Je ne peux pas croire que cela est sérieux, Elanor. »

Elanor secoua la tête, le cœur lourd. « C'est sérieux, Orophin. Le seigneur Elrond à l'intention de faire se qu'il a dit. Je vais y aller, ramasser mes affaires et dire mes au revoirs car quand vous partirez demain, j'irais avec vous. » Elle se tendit vers Telrion et le serra sur son cœur, un rapide mouvement qui sembla le prendre par surprise. « Tu vas me manquer Tel. »

« Tu me manqueras aussi Ellie. » Il dit ces mots de façon bourrue tandis qu'elle l'embrassait légèrement sur la joue. Il lui retourna le baiser et lui dona une forte embrassade. « Mais tu nous reviendras. »

« Exact, interrompit Rúmil un sourire charmeur sur le visage. Qu'est ce qu'une année ? Un fugitif moment, rien de plus. »

Elanor failli dire qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'une année passé au ordres d'Haldir passerait aussi rapidement qu'il le disait. Mais elle ne le fit pas, l'émotion déferlant encore sur elle. « Demande à Minden de venir un peu plus tard que je puisse lui dire mes au revoirs. J'ai comprit que l'on partira tôt demain matin, et je ne le verrais pas autrement. » Elle se retourna rapidement, les larmes menaçant de sortir une fois encore. En tout hâte, elle s'enfuit, se demandant comment elle allait surprise sans eux, ces deux meilleurs amis.

x

Elanor s'affala sur la table de sa cuisine. De silencieuse larme roulant le long de ses joues alors qu'elle attendait le retour de sa sœur. Enfin elle entendit Lana arriver dans le petit cottage, fredonnant ce même air irritant. Elanor releva sa tête d'où elle reposait sur ses mains, et regarda Lana entrer majestueusement dans la cuisine, son petit nez reniflant une rose qu'elle avait cueillit sur le meilleur rosier d'Elanor. Il n'y a pas deux jours, Elanor lui avait demandé de ne plus cueillir de roses pour permettre au buisson de s'épanouir. Cela n'importait plus maintenant ; il n'y aurait plus personne ici pour les entretenir.

Lana s'arrêta brusquement en apercevant Elanor. « Ellie ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? ». Puis elle jeta la rose sur la table.

Elanor se leva si rapidement que la chaise sue laquelle elle était assise tomba dans un fracas. Une explosion de furie, d'indignation, et de frustration cascada dans son esprit alors qu'elle pointait un doigt tremblant sur Lana. « Toi ! Comment peux-tu te tenir là et me poser une telle question ? Tu m'as mentit, voilà ce qui ce passe ! Tu m'as déçut ! »

Une expression maligne traversa le visage de Lana. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, Ellie. J'ai seulement cueillis une rose, Ce n'est sûrement pas pire que toute. »

« Je ne te parle pas de la rose. Je te parle . . . » Elanor s'arrêta, pressant sa main sur sa poitrine dans un effort pour se calmer.

« Elanor, chérie, tu devint trop émotive. » Lana prit un air concerné. « Quelqu'un t'as blessé, chérie ? Un de ces elfes de Lórien peu être ? Quelqu'un ne t'as pas remarqué ? »

« Comment ose tu me parler comme ça ! » Elanor ne pouvait pas contenir sa colère plus longtemps. « Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tout ce temps que j'ai dépensé pour toi et tes besoins ! Après l'amour que je t'ai prodigué toutes ces années ! Je t'ai toujours cru, même si je savais que tu étais gâté. Oui tu es gâté, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Et que vais-je croire maintenant ? »

« Sœur, tu devient mélodramatique. Laisse moi te servir un verre de vin pour calmer tes nerfs. »

Elanor prit une profonde respiration, tout en fermant les yeux pour un moment. « Je ne veux pas de vin. Je ne veux rien de toi, plus jamais. M'entend-tu ? Sais-tu ce que tu as fait ? As-tu la moindre idée ? T'ne soucis-tu ? »

Lana regarda sa grande sœur avec prudence. « Je n'ai rien fait depuis hier, excepté visiter mon amie. Quoi qu'il se soit passé cela n'a rien à voir avec moi. »

Elanor se pivota pour lui face. « Permet moi donc de te rafraîchir la mémoire, dit-elle d'une voie mal assuré. Tu m'as dit qu'Haldir, le Gardien de la Marche, avait joué avec ton affection. T m'as dit que vous étiez amant et qu'il t'avait cruellement abandonné. J'ai cru toute ta sordide histoire parce que tu es ma sœur et que j'avais confiance en toi ! Comprend tu maintenant ? Je te croyais et était peiné pour toi ! Je croyais à cette outrageuse histoire parce que j'avais confiance en toi ! Et je voulais rechercher vengeance en ton nom si désespérément que j'ai prit sur moi d'apprendre à cette elfe arrogant une leçon ! »

Lana eu le toupet de rire. « Et bien, bravo, Chère sœur. Tu as tenu tête à quelqu'un pour une fois. » Elle s'abaissa prestement lorsque Elanor lança une tasse de thé sur elle. La tasse alla s'écraser en mille morceaux sur le mur derrière elle. « Ellie, pour l'amour d'Elbereth, contient toi ! Qu'as-tu fais ? Quoi que se soit, je suis sur que ce n'ai pas si grave. Pas de doute, il s'en remettra. »

« Oh, il va apprécier s'en remettre, dit Elanor d'une voie inégal. Et tandis qu'il s'en remet, il appréciera me regarder souffrir. Le seigneur Elrond a décrété que je dois voyager avec Haldir pour le servir en tant que pupille en compensation pour ce que j'ai fait. »

Lana la regarda la bouche ouverte, paraissant hors d'elle. « Une pupille ? Tu vas être la pupille d'Haldir ? Tu seras avec lui ? » Sa voie était maintenant aigu et irrité. « Où est la punition là _dedans_ ? »

Elanor faillit jeter une autre tasse sur elle. « Je ne part pas en tant que . . .que son égal, mais comme son serviteur. Je devrais le servir et lui obéir. »

« Dieux, Elanor, qu'as-tu fait pour te garantir une telle chose ? L'attacher et le bâillonner dans la forêt ? » Lana laissa un petit rire dérisoire à cette pensé.

Elanor eu un sourire tordu. « Je ne l'ai pas bâillonné dans la forêt, mais tu es proche de la vérité. »

Les yeux de Lana s'arrondir et son petit sourire suffisant disparue. « Tu n'aurait pas fait ça ! Pas Haldir ! Ellie qu'as-tu fait ? »

Elanor prit une respiration tremblante et calma sa voie, « Il suffit de dire que j'a entaché l'honneur du seigneur Elrond en traitant son invité médiocrement. Maintenant je dois faire amende honorable. » Elle fixa Lana, le menton légèrement relevé. « Mais la faute ne repose pas uniquement sur mes épaules Lana. Le seigneur Elrond sait pour tes mensonges et tromperies. »

Les jolies lèvres de Lana se courbèrent. « Oh, que peut-il savoir ? Si _tu as_ des ennuis, tu en es la seule responsable. Je nierais tout ce que le seigneur Elrond dira que tu as dit. Je lui dirai que tu as fait ça parce que tu voulais attirer l'attention d'Haldir sur toi. Tu as toujours été jalouse de moi. Tout le monde ici le sait. »

Elanor s'assit. Les mots de Lana détruisirent les derniers doutes dans son esprit. Malgré ses bonnes intentions, elle avait échoué à guider proprement Lana comme elle le souhaitait. Sa déception était si profonde que tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à ce moment était un grand et douloureux trou dans son cœur. « Je ne lui ai rien dit, dit elle tristement. Il le savait déjà. Et il prévoit de te renvoyer à Mère ! »

« _Quoi_ ? » haleta t elle d'outrage. « Il ne peut pas me renvoyer à Mère ! Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Je n'irais pas ! » Elle tapa du pied, grimaçant comme une enfant.

« Alors tu seras seule, » dit une dure, ferme voie derrière elles. Les deux jeunes elfes se retournèrent brusquement tandis que le seigneur Elrond entrait dans la pièce. « Lana, tu es à partir de ce moment exilé de Rivendell jusqu'à ce que j'entende de ta mère que tu as changé. Tu as causé de grandes blessures avec tes mensonges et complots. Tu as fait du mal à ta sœur comme à d'autre. Et je ne te permettrai pas de déshonorer mon nom plus longtemps. Tu te prépareras à partir à l'aurore. J'envoierais une escorte avec toi en Forêt Noir, où tu resteras jusqu'à ce que tu change tes manière. » Le seigneur elfique fixa son regard incisif sur Lana, pour se détourna et quitta le petit cottage.

Elanor abaissa ses yeux alors que Lana commençait à crier.

x

Elanor ferma la porte de son cottage et donna à sa petite et si soigné maison un dernier regard. Un an, cela semblait si long, bien qu'elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas vrai. Qui s'occupera de ces roses ? Et de son joli jardin ?

Soupirant, elle essuya du dos de sa main les larmes embrumant sa vision, puis releva fièrement le menton. Elle ne partirait pas en sanglotant comme une enfant, elle ne donnerait pas à Haldir la satisfaction de la voir pleurer. Elle avait fait son lit, et maintenant elle s'y coucherait et le ferait avec courage. Pensé à un lit et à Haldir amena une fugitive rougeur à ses joues. Sera-t-elle jamais capable d'effacer de son esprit l'image d'Haldir sur son lit ? Et pour lui ? Quelle image voit-il quand il la voie ? Rien que d'y penser la fit reculer d'embarassement.

Portant son sac de voyage remplit avec ses affaires personnel, elle se traîna le long du sentier qui menait la rue pavé qui tournait pour aboutir sur la place de rassemblement à la sortie de la cité. Les elfes de Lórien s'étaient réunit ici et tournaient en rond, attendant le signal du départ. Essayant d'être discrète, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le Seigneur Elrond debout près de la Dame Galadriel. Tous les deux se tournèrent à son arrivé, et elle inclina la tête à la Dame de Lumière d'abord puis ensuite au seigneur Elrond.

« Donc vous êtes Elanor. » Les yeux bleus de la Galadriel se posèrent sur elle, semblait voir au travers des plus profondes ombres de son cœur. LE doux sourire de la Dame de Lórien rendit Elanor mal a l'aise et la fit cligner des yeux. Elle avait entendue les légendes parlant de l'habilité de Galadriel a voir l'intérieur des cœur et âmes de son peuple. Qu'est ce que la Dame de Lórien voyait quand elle la regardait ? Aucune réponse ne lui fut révélée.

Elanor se tourna vers le seigneur Elrond. « Je suis prête, » dit elle bravement.

Elrond sourit et mit ses mains sur ses épaules, les pressant tendrement et avec réconfort. « Tu tira le meilleur de cela, Elanor. J'ai grande foie en toi. Tu as été séquestré toute t vie, et ce n'était pas bien pour toi. Considère cette chance comme un élargissement de tes horizons. »

Elanor, d'une quelconque manière réussit à acquiescer et à faire un petit sourire, bien qu'elle aurait beaucoup aimé argumenter sur ce point.

« Caras Galadhon est la plus belle des cités, » dit une voie profonde et bien trop familière derrière elle.

Sachant qu'elle aurait à faire face à Haldir tôt ou tard, Elanor se retourne. Les doigts de sa main droite se resserrèrent sur la poigné de son sac de voyage, tandis que sa main gauche se refermait involontairement en un poing. « C'est ce que l'on m'a dit, répliqua t elle en prenant une voie froide. Peu être que mon opinion sera différente. »

Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de sa part, peu être une réprimande. Mais Haldir ne fit rein d'autre que la regarder et dit : « Vous chevaucherez à côté de Dame Galadriel. Elle a requit votre présence pour la première partie du voyage. Je vous rejoindrais lorsque nous nous arrêterons. » Il retira le sac de sa main et le posa par terre. Ensuit il attrapa les rênes d'un palefrois blanc et l'amena bers Elanor. « Ce sera votre monture, »l'informa t il de manière impassible. Il était clair qu'il ne sera pas facile à provoquer, surtout devant les autres.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse objecter, il avait enroulé ses mains autour de sa taille et la souleva sur la selle. Il fit cela de lion trop facilement pour la tranquillité d'esprit d'Elanor. Durant cet instant de contact, elle put sentir la puissance de sa force. Ses mains s'étaient elles attardé un moment de trop ? Non elle devait s'imaginer des choses. Elle se mordit la lèvre, consciente de la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues. Réagirait-elle toujours ainsi chaque fois qu'il la touchera ?

Pour couvrir sa confusion, elle se déplaça légèrement sur la selle, réarrangeant le tissu de sa robe là où il avait été relevé. Elle regarda furieusement Haldir et vit ses yeux gris l'étudier tout en sécurisant ses affaires sur le dos de son cheval, mais ce qu'il pensait, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Regardant ailleurs, elle détourna ses yeux sur Galadriel, qui avait monté son propre cheval. A côté d'elle se trouvait le Seigneur Celeborn, et tout deux formait un couple doré, brillant dans le soleil du matin. Haldir s'éloigna quand le seigneur Elrond guida le cheval d'Elanor plus près de celui de la Dame Galadriel, s'adressant elle.

« Je m'occuperais de ton jardin avec toute l'attention que tu lui donnerais, dit il doucement. Il restera tel que tu l'as laissé, je le promets. Et comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, ta maison à Rivendell te reste ouverte, si tu souhaites y retourner. » Elrond caressa doucement la main d'Elanor, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. « Je suis sur que tu éclaircira la vie de Dame Galadriel et du Seigneur Celeborn d'une manière que tu ne peut pas encore imaginer. »

Elanor se pencha pour embrasser la joue d'Elrond. « Adieu, monSeigneur. Je maintiendrais mon honneur et le votre. Je ne vous décevrais pas. » Elle put à peine dire ces mots avant que la boule dans sa gorge ne l'empêche d'en dire plus.

x

Ils voyagèrent la plus grande partie de la journée, et le soleil atteignait la cime des arbres quand ils s'arrêtèrent. Elanor glissa au bas de son cheval, titubant légèrement à la raideur de ses jambes. Un jour de voyage et elle avait déjà mal, spécialement dans son dos, et elle se sentait maussade et assoiffé et juste un peu émotive. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais chevauché si longtemps, pas un fois dans sa vie, et il restait encore plusieurs jours de voyage devant eux. Elle arqua son dos essayant de retirer furtivement le nœud dans son dos, sans être vu par Haldir, car elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il soit au courant de sa faiblesse.

« La chevauché est longue, mais je vous assure que voyager 'a cheval est préférable que de marcher tout le long du chemin. »

Surprise, elle tournoya pour trouver Haldir derrière elle, une expression neutre sur le visage. Comment avait-il réussi à venir derrière elle quand elle pensait qu'il n'était pas dans les environs ? Bien qu'il la cachait bien, elle était sur qu'il devait prendre plaisir à son inconfort.

Elle releva le menton, le faxant droit dans les yeux. « D'autres marches, dit elle brièvement. Vous ne pensez pas que je puisse y arriver ? »

Ses yeux perçant se posèrent sur elle. « Je suis sur que vous êtes assez têtu pour vous forcer à faire face. Mais j'ai besoin que soyer vite sur pieds. Le chemin jusqu'en Lórien est long et peu être dangereux. » Il tendit quatre gourdes. « Il y a un ruisseau de l'autre côté de la colline. Remplissez les et revenez. » Ses sourcils se levèrent quand Elanor resta à le regarder, lui en premier, puis les gourdes. « Elanor ? » insista-t-il gentiment.

Elanor ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avec un claquement. Elle était ici pour le servir, et apparemment il ne pouvait pas attendre pour la faire commencer. Sans un mots ou un second regard, elle prit les gourdes et passa à côté de lui le nez en l'air.

En vérité, cela lui faisait du bien de marcher et d'étirer ses jambes, mais elle ne le lui dirait pas. De l'autre côté de la colline, le son émit par les elfes fut vite perdue, couvert par le flot du ruisseau, l'eau bouillonnant gaiement autour des rochers alors que le ruisseau serpentait le long de la colline. Elanor alla près du bord du ruisseau, mais de large rocher bordait la rive lui bloquant l'accès à l'eau courante. Si Haldir l'avait envoyé ici pour la voir échouer, elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Il devait y avoir un moyen d'atteindre l'eau.

Etudiant la situation, elle s'agenouilla puis s'allongea sur l'un des rochers, étira sa main pour voir si elle pouvait atteindre l'eau. Mais, comme elle l'avait craint, l'eau coulait bien au delà du bouts de ses doigts, hors d'atteinte.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se leva et regarda en amont et en aval du ruisseau. Y avait il un meilleur endroit ? Elle descendit plus bas le long de la rive, recherchant un passage plus facile ou un endroit d'accès. Finalement juste un peu plus loin, dans un tournant, elle aperçut un petit groupe de rocher plus petit et se couru vers eux. L'eau coulait rapidement à cet endroit.

Grimaçant légèrement, elle posa les lanières de cuir des gourdes sur son épaule et releva sa robe sur ses genoux. Elle aurait à marcher dans le ruisseau afin d'atteindre l'eau la plus clair. Puis elle retira ses pantoufles et entra petite à petit dans le ruisseau, mais un faux pas fit glisser les gourdes et elle dut lâcher sa robe pour les empêcher de tomber dans le ruisseau.

Elle resta immobile un moment, regardant le bas de sa robe, maintenant mouillé, tourbillonner autour de ses mollets. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé ça ? Réalisait-il combien cela était difficile ? Bien sur qu'il réalisait, il était expérimenté et astucieux.

Elle serra des dents et peina obstinément en avant. Elle lui montrerait qu'il ne peut pas la vaincre.

x

Caché derrière les arbres, Haldir et Rúmil regardait Elanor patauger. Rúmil avec amusement et Haldir avec un intérêt enthousiasmé. Bien que relaxé, lui et Rúmil avait tous deux leurs arcs à porter de main.

Depuis que la jupe d'Elanor était tombée dans l'eau, Rúmil pouffait pour tenter de contenir son rire. « Devons nous l'aider ? » demanda-t-il, quand un moment plus tard, ils la virent glisser et sur le point de tomber.

Haldir secoua la tête. « Pas encore, Donne lui une chance, Je veux voir ce qu'elle va faire. »

x

Regagnant son équilibre après avoir faillit tomber, Elanor serra les dents, ses pieds s'engourdissant dans l'eau glacée. Elle se força à avancer, tâtant pour trouver son chemin entre les pierres glissantes, avançant pouce par pouce vers un rocher large et plat au milieu du ruisseau. Une fois qu'elle l'aurait atteint, elle pourrait remplir les gourdes et les poser sur le rocher jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait finit. Ce devrait être facile.

Le plan aurait sans doute put passer sans encombre si son pied n'avait pas glissé encore une fois sur une pierre couverte de mousse. Tombant en avant et agitant des bras, elle eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle se retrouva complètement sous l'eau. Elle maudit silencieusement chaque elfe de Lothlórien existant quand l'eau épouvantablement froide emplit sa bouche et son nez.

Toussant et s'étranglant, Elanor se redressa et poussa ses cheveux trempé de son visage tandis qu'un petit gémissement s'échappait de se gorge. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vécut un jour plus horrible dans sa vie entière ! Non seulement elle étais trempé jusqu'aux os, maos sa robe la collait inconfortablement et révélait toutes les courbes de son corps. D'une façon ou d'une autre sa cape s'était détaché et se trouvait déjà loin, emporté pas le courant. Néanmoins elle avait elle avait réussit a retenir les gourdes, et par le Mordor, elle ne les laisserait pas tomber, même si elle devait mourir ! Elle monterait à Haldir qu'elle pouvait accomplir cette tâche !

Claquant des dents, elle redressa ses épaules, regardant le rocher à, à peine, dix pied devant. Elle se tourna et regarda derrière elle, jaugeant la distance jusqu'à la rive, puis tourna son regard vers le ciel. Déjà le soleil commençait à sombrer derrière les arbres, jetant de longues ombres qui s'étiraient sur le ruisseau. Elle devait se dépêcher et revenir avant qu'ils n'envoient quelqu'un pour la chercher. Ses pieds étaient si froids qu'elle ne pouvait plus les sentir.

Atteignant enfin le rocher, Elanor posa les gourdes dessus et les remplient. Quand elle eut finit, elle les reboucha et les jeta sur son épaule avec irritation. Une foi remplit les gourdes étaient bien plus lourde qu'Elanor ne s'y attendait., et alors qu'elle rebroussait chemin, son pied glissa dans une crevassa entre les rochers. Une fois encore elle eut le souffle couper alors qu'une douleur montait dans sa jambes depuis sa cheville. Ses bras s'agitèrent sauvagement pour tenter de retrouver son équilibre, mais elle se retrouva sous l'eau une fois de plus.

D'une manière ou d'une autre elle réussit à se remettre sur pieds, toussant beaucoup, sa cheville palpitant douloureusement.

« Je pensais que c'était une simple tâche que de remplir les gourdes, Elanor. » La voie basse, dorée d'Haldir semblait sortir de nulle part.

Clignant des yeux à cause de l'eau glissant dedans, elle regarda autour d'elle pour le trouver en train de la regarder, ses pieds ferment planté sur le large rocher près de l'endroit où elle était entrée dans l'eau. Il paraissait plus grand et plus imposant que d'habitude sur ce point avantageux, ou peu être était ce parce que, en ce moment, elle se sentait pareille à un petit rat noyé.

Elle le fixa, relevant le menton dans un effort de paraître digne au lieu de misérable et trempé. « C'était une tâche simple et je l'ai remplit, » riposta t elle, ne faisant aucun effort pour cacher le déplaisir dans sa voie. Elle était à peine capable de parler. Elle avait si froid.

Il ne souriait pas en ce moment, mais ses yeux scintillaient paresseusement. « Je suis content de l'entendre. »

Se mordant la lèvre, Elanor tressaillit tout en essayant de soulever les gourdes pleines, et lutta avec sa douloureuse cheville coincée dans le lit de la rivière. Le commentaire sarcastique d'Haldir ne fit que l'exaspérer. Ignorant la douleur, elle essaya de bouger son pied, respirant très fort, et souhaitant être morte. La douleur fulgurante, combiné à la morsure du froid, lui donna un léger vertige.

« Vous paraissez avoir besoin d'assistance. » Il sauta dans l'eau et réussit à garder son équilibre sur les rochers glissant sans aucune difficulté.

« Je peux finir ma tâche, dit elle obstinément, Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. » Elle agrippa les gourdes, tout en essayant en même temps de cacher sa poitrine à son regard. Mouillé, sa robe était très révélatrice, et bien qu'il ait déjà vue plus, elle ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de revoir ce spectacle.

« Si j'attend que vous vous dégagiez, il fera noir, ce que nous ne voulons pas. Il y a plein de chose ici a part vous et moi. » Haldir prit es gourdes de l'épaule d'Elanor, les jeta facilement sur la rive, à une longue distance, puis se retourna vers elle. Un de ses sourcils levés. « Y a-t-il d'autre problèmes que vous voudriez me parler ? »

Epinglé par ses yeux gris, Elanor regarda ailleurs. « Mon p-pied est coincé entre des rochers. Je ne peux pas le bouger. Je . . . je me suis tordus la cheville. » Comme elle détestait l'admettre devant lui. Et maintenant ses dents commentaient à claquer »

Haldir se pencha et tendit le bras dans l'eau courante, sa main glissant le long de la partie basse de la jambe d'Elanor jusqu'au pied piégé. La force du courant avait ferment logé la pierre contre elle, mais il fut capable de glisser ses doigts entre et de libérer son pied. Le petit cri de soulagement d'Elanor fut de courte duré quand, une fois encore, elle commença à perdre l'équilibre. Mais Haldir l'attrapa juste avant qu'elle ne plonge pour la troisième fois dans le ruisseau.

Très doucement il murmura, « Si vous vouliez nager, Elanor, vous auriez dut retirer votre robe en premier. Peu être m'auriez vous persuadé de me joindre à vous. Bien que j'admette, c'_est_ plutôt froid. » Gloussant à son regard outré, il la souleva dans ses bras.

« Si j'avais v-voulu n-nager, j'aurais ch-choisi un ruisseau plus chaud, » lui dit elle claquant méchamment des dents maintenant. La chaleur du corps d'Haldir envoya des sensations troublante spiraler en elle. Tout comme quand il l'avait soulevé sur le palefroi, elle nota combien il était fort, et, à sa honte, elle sentit des picotement de plaisir dissemblable à tout ce qu'elle avait expérimenté. Dans son imagination, elle avait rêvé d'être porté ainsi, mais pas par cet elfe arrogant ou sous ces circonstances !

« Vous pouvez me poser, » dit elle tremblante, essayant de sonner sévère. Comme pour contredire sa déclaration, elle se blotti tout contre lui, frissonnant fortement et espérant secrètement qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber une fois de plus dans le ruisseau.

Il ignora sa déclaration, et continua à la porter facilement au dessus des rochers glissant et de la rive, jusqu'à une partie enherbée. Il l'y allongea gentiment. « Vos lèvres deviennent bleu, » remarqua t il alors qu'il s'assaillait sur ses talons. Il retira son carquois et le posa à côté de lui. Puis il retira sa cape de ses épaules et la drapa autour d'Elanor, et il tourna son attention sur sa cheville. Elle voulait refuser la chaleur de la cape, mais s'en trouva incapable.

« M-merci, » dit elle silencieusement, mais elle détourna la tête quand il releva les yeux. Il n'était pas supposé être comme ça, galant et gentil. Non, il était froid, distant, égoïste et cruel, et elle ne l'aimait pas, du fond du coeur. Se sentant malheureuse, elle ferma les yeux, voulant que la douleur lancinante s'en aille, et mit donc un peu de distance entre elle et la douleur.

Et la douleur lancinante se retira, mais pas de la façon dont elle l'anticipait. Cela arriva très rapidement et à l'improviste. Un instant elle senti les doigts d'Haldir enserré sa cheville, et l'instant d'après de la chaleur envahit sa cheville, et la douleur commença a ce faner.

« Vous pouvez g-guerir ? » Elanor le fixa, ses lèvres pressées dans l'intention de contrôler ses frissons. Le fort flot de chaleur qui s'étendit dans sa jambe répondit à sa question, et Haldir la regarda, arquant un long et élégant sourcil. L'expression dans ses yeux était une fois encore cachée, et Elanor se demanda ce qu'il pensait à ce moment. Puis il se releva, palpa sa cheville, et la mit sur pieds.

La main d'Haldir resta sur son coude pendant qu'elle testait sa cheville. Elle était sensible, mais soutenait son poids. Elle releva son regard, juste à temps pour le voir se raidir, la main posée sur son bras la serrant presque douloureusement alors que sa tête se penchait légèrement comme s'il écoutait quelque chose.

« Qu'est . . . » commença-t-elle à demander, mais Haldir couvrit sa bouche, et la poussa durement contre lui. La forêt était devenue plus sombre, et le flot d u ruisseau semblait plus lourd et menaçant. Les yeux d'Elanor s'arrondir quand Haldir tournoya soudainement, la tirant contre lui, alors qu'il plongeait dans l'herbe avec un grognement. Dérouté, elle le fixa, puis comprit. Juste à quelques pouces d'où elle s'était trouvé une flèche noire rebondit sur le rocher.

« Gobelins, » gronda-t-il. Il roula sur elle, la mettant dos au sol pendant un moment, sa figure proche de la sienne. « Courez auprès de Celeborn ! Partez ! »

Il bondit sur ses pieds, la relava et la poussa loin de lui alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre son carquois. Elanor resta là, glacé d'horreur. De l'autre côté du ruisseau, un nombre élevé de petites, hideuses, caquetantes créatures s'était révélé, mais juste quand elle vit cela, Rúmil marcha de derrière un arbre, et laissa échapper une flèche. Avait-il été la tout ce temps ?

« Courez, » dit brusquement Haldir, sa voie claquant comme un fouet. Il retira une flèche de son carquois si vite qu'elle ne vit presque pas le mouvement, et banda son arc. Rúmil en avait déjà tué un, et Elanor ne resta pas pour voir ce qui arriva aux autres. Elle courue.

Se hissant aussi vite qu'elle put sur la colline, elle cria quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière et la souleva du sol. Un gloussement amusé la calma quelque peu tandis qu'on la reposait sur ses pieds. Elle se retourna pour trouver Orophin en train de lui sourire.

« Gobelins ! » cria t elle, les yeux rond. « Va et aide le ! »

Orophin arqua un sourcil narquois, mais fit ce qu'elle lui dit, tira son arc de son épaule et disparue de l'autre côté de la colline.

Elanor se dépêcha vers le camp, courrant droit vers Galadriel avec la vague intention de protéger la Dame du danger avec son propre corps, mais réalisa que ce ne serra pas nécessaire. Celeborn se tenait tout près, son arc à la main, et le visage alerte. Elanor pouvait entendre des cries de peur percer la nuit. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait entendue un son qui lui glaçait autant le sang.

Galadriel était assise sur un petit rocher, ses yeux bleus fixaient calmement Elanor quand elle trébucha hors d'un taillis. Ses pâles sourcils le vé tout en évaluant les vêtements trempé d'Elanor d'où il sortait de sous la cape d'Haldir.

« Vous êtes saine et sauve, Elanor ? » Galadriel se leva gracieusement de son siège.

Resserrant la cape autour d'elle Elanor acquiesça.

Galadriel tendit une main gracieuse. « Donc vient, mon enfant. Les gobelins sont stupide de nous attaquer et regretterons leur décision. Et Celeborn nous garde bien, bien qu'il aimerait plus être sous le feu de flèches que d'être mon garde du corps. » Elle sourit, ses yeux se plissant légèrement. « Vous paraissez avoir froid. »

Elanor frissonnait dans son habit mouillé. « Oui ma Dame, très. »

« Donc tu dois te changer. » Tenant la main d'Elanor, elle se dirigea entre les chevaux, et demanda à Elanor de prendre une autre robe dans son sac.

« Je … je dois me changer ici ? » demanda Elanor, jetant des coups d'œil nerveux autour d'elle, sachant que les elfes étaient près, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas les voir.

« A moins que vous ne souhaitiez rester mouillé, et bien oui, tu dois. Haldir a été prévenant et vous a prêté sa cape. Je peux l'utiliser pour vous cacher derrière les chevaux. Mais dépêché vous. »

Elanor soupira, tremblant non seulement de froid, mais aussi de peur. Comment pouvait-ils être aussi calme ? Ils étaient attaqués, et Dame Galadriel voulait qu'elle se déshabille au milieu de al bataille ? Bénit Elbereth, elle ne savait pas quoi penser.

Elle glissa entre les chevaux, mais regarda dans les arbres, connaissant le penchent des elfes de Lothlórien pour grimper rapidement dedans pour se couvrir aussi bien que pour l'avantage de la hauteur que cela leur donnait. Elle ne put rien voir, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Frissonnant à cause de l'air frais de la nuit, elle retira sa robe trempée de ses épaules et la descendit sur ses hanches, et la laissa tomber au sol. La mâchoire serré avec consternation lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre une chemise sec dans son sac. Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil rapide dans les arbres mais ne vit toujours rien.

Aussi rapidement que possible, elle retira la chemise mouillée et passa la robe sèche par-dessus sa tête, son tissu accrochant à sa peau humide au lieu de glisser facilement comme d'habitude. Les mains tremblantes, elle ajusta la robe de façon plus appropriée quand un dur caquètement retentit au dessus d'elles leur faisant tourner la tête. Un gobelin souriant était assis sur une haute branche au dessus d'elles, une flèche enclenche dans son arc tout en les regardant d'un air mauvais. Distrait par Elanor la stupide créature avait apparemment oublié la bataille, mais un instant plus tard on vint le lui rappeler sous la forme de deux flèches se fichant simultanément dans sa chaire avec un bruit sourd. Ses yeux arrondis de surprise, il tomba lourdement de l'arbre à une courte distance seulement d'où Elanor et la Dame se tenait.

Un autre rire leur parvint d'au dessus, de Rúmil cette fois. « Nous avons une nouvelle stratégie, leur dit il. Nous utiliserons Elanor pour leurrer nos ennemis. Ils font des cibles faciles hypnotisées par sa beauté ! » Il était visible maintenant, se balançant à une branche non loin.

Elanor put sentir son visage s'enflammer. En quel cauchemar cela avait tourné ! Sa seule consolation était qu'Haldir n'avait pas été là. Et où était Celeborn ? Même lui n'était plus ici ! Etait-il aussi dans les arbres ?

Galadriel remit la cape d'Haldir sur ses épaules, l'inversant de manière à ce que le côté humide soit dehors. « Ne fait pas attention à sa plaisanterie Elanor, chuchota-t-elle, Ses yeux étaient sur le gobelins et non sur toi, et cela empira si vous réagissez. »

Peu être que le gardien l'entendit, car il leur envoya, à toute deux, un sourire effronté avant de se retirer des les branche feuillus de l'arbre.

Elanor rangea son habit mouillé, puis s'affala sur un rocher non lion, et nota que la forêt redevenue silencieuse. « Où est Haldir ? » demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir. Elle regretta sa question, mais il était trop tard, et elle vit le petit sourire de Galadriel.

Cette dernière s'assit à côté d'elle tenant un peigne à la main. Il est tout près. En ce moment il devrait s'être déplacé plus profondément dans la forêt afin d'être sur qu'il ne reste aucun gobelins cachés. » Elle tapota la main d'Elanor. « Haldir et ses gardien sont toujours près à une attaque. Nous sommes en sécurité. »

Elanor frémit et commença à peigner son enchevêtrement de cheveux. Ce qu'il venait de ce passer était-il si ordinaire ? Avait-elle été si protégé dans Rivendell qu'elle en avait oublié les dangers attendant au dehors des frontières protégé ? En effet, oui.

Elle se cramponna à la cape, respirant l'odeur boisé et masculine imprégné dans le tissu. « J'ai peur d'être à blâmer, dit-elle tristement. J'ai … mit trop de temps à accomplir ma tâche, et doit avoir d'une certaine manière attirée les gobelins. Et si Haldir ne m'avait pas jeté sur le sol, une de leur flèche m'aurait frappé. »

« C'était juste, » admit Galadriel, « mais Haldir était là pour vous protéger. » Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes et ajouta d'un ton égal, « En temps que Gardien de la Marche, il ne vous aurait pas laissé être blessé même si cela met sa vie en jeu. »

Elanor chancela, se sentant soudainement coupable pour ses pensé peu gentille envers Haldir.

« Vous seriez sage de croire en lui, » ajouta la Dame, comme si elle avait lu les pensés d'Elanor.

Elanor baissa son regard sur une mèche de cheveux humide frisant au bout de ses doigts. Pour quelques raisons, les mots de Galadriel le touchèrent, lui donnant une fugace et très plaisant sensation de sécurité. Il était clair qu'Elanor avait beaucoup a apprendre du Gardien de la Marche de Lothlórien. Mais il y a avait une chose qu'elle savait déjà – elle avait été idiote de penser qu'un elfe tel que lui puisse être intéressé par Lana.

Peu de temps après Rùmil tomba légèrement d'un arbre, atterrit gracieusement non loin du gobelin mort. Il se baissa, récupéra les flèches fichées dans la poitrine de la créature et les remit dans son carquois. Puis il souleva le gobelin par une cheville et le lança violemment loin des dames. Il se tourna ensuite, épousta ses mains et fit un clin d'œil à Elanor tout en inclinant la tête face à Galadriel. « Le seigneur Celeborn est avec Haldir, ma Dame. Nous avons trouvé d'autres traces de gobelins. Haldir souhaite continuer rapidement, et notre Seigneur est d'accord. »

Galadriel acquiesça, et Rùmil amena le cheval de la Dame et la souleva sur la selle. Avant qu'il ait put en faire de même avec Elanor, le Seigneur Celeborn revint, sondant Elanor avec ses yeux sombres semblant la toucher alors qu'il marchait à grand pas vers Galadriel. Et puis une perturbante pensé lui vint à l'esprit. Qui avait tiré la seconde flèche sur le gobelin ? Pas Rùmil. Et Celeborn était toujours resté avec elles, non ? Elle en était presque certaine.

Juste après elle vit Haldir émerger des arbres et marcher résolument droit vers elle en de longues enjambé. Il avait prit le temps de retourner chercher les chaussures d'Elanor et les gourdes ; elle le regarda tendre les gourdes à un autre elfe, puis continuer dans sa direction avec ses chaussures. Il s'arrêta devant elle, le visage impénétrable, et Elanor pensa soudainement que ces elfes sylvain étaient de loin plus dangereux que les elfes de Rivendell ne le seraient jamais.

Haldir planta son regard perçant sur elle, n'émit aucun commentaire à la vue de ses habits sec, et lui tendit ses chaussures. « Vous êtes indemne ? »

Elanor acquiesça et glissa les chaussures à ses pieds, et sursauta quand il l'attrapa fermement par le coude et l'attira un peu plus loin. Son pouls fit un bond involontaire. Allait-il s'excuser pour l'avoir jeté sur le sol ? Ou pour l'avoir envoyé au ruisseau et l'avoir mis en danger ? Ou pour l'avoir taquiné ?

« Quand je vous ais dit de courir, vous avez hésité. Pourquoi ? » Sa voie était dure.

Déconcerté, elle le regarda bouche ouverte. « Je . . . je ne sais pas. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. »

« Une triste excuse. Dans le futur, si je vous donne un tel ordre, je m'attends à ce que vous m'obéissiez immédiatement et sans question. Est-ce comprit ? » Ses yeux gris brillaient de colère réprimé, colère dirigé contre elle ! Comment pouvait-il être en colère contre elle ?

Elanor le regarda avec ressentiment. Et dire que pendant quelques instants elle s'était sentit disposé à être bienveillante envers lui ! Même pire, elle s'était inquiété pour sa sécurité, le grand et puissant elfe !

Elle fit une moue de mépris. « De votre manière grossière, oui vous avez été claire. Je vous comprends très bien, mon _seigneur_. »

Il la regarda longuement avec une expression dure dans les yeux. « Non, Elanor, je ne pense pas que vous compreniez. Mais vous allez apprendre. »

Sans un autre mot, il la prit par le bras et la traîna presque près de son cheval, puis il al souleva sur la selle avec beaucoup moins de gentillesse qu'avant. Cette fois elle nota que ses mains ne s'attardèrent pas sur sa taille, il ne la regarda pas non plus. Et cela la troubla d'une manière qu'elle ne comprenait pas, donnant un nouveau tournant découragent et confus à cette journée déjà difficile.

Frissonnant malgré la chaleur de la cape, elle regarda Haldir et d'autres elfes rassembler les corps des gobelins et y mettre le feu. L'horreur de cette vision la rendit légèrement malade, spécialement quand elle vit combien il y a avait de gobelins. Galadriel regardait aussi, son beau visage impassible. Elanor se demanda alors combien de fois la Dame avait vue ça ? Et Haldir, était-il si habituer à tuer ? Il devait. Il avait certainement fait ça sans hésitation ou sans aucun signe d'émotions excepté peu être la révulsion. Et il avait sauvé sa vie même si il avait été mal élevé avec elle après ça.

Elanor se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'il revenait à ses côtés, et se demanda si il allait lui parler. Mais, il ne fit que la regarder brièvement et sans aucune expression. Il agrippa les rênes de son cheval et commença à le diriger le long de la piste. Jusqu'où voyagerait-il avant de camper pour la nuit ? Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Orophin et les autres les suivrent en ligne. A l'évidence sa présence n'était plus requise près de la Dame.

Elle détourna son regard et étudia des larges épaules d'Haldir, le dos de sa fière tête, et la natte argenté de ses cheveux. Avait-il froid sans sa cape ? Et pourquoi devrait-elle s'en soucier si oui ? Il méritait d'avoir froid après lui avoir parler comme il l'avait fait. Son cœur était si lourd qu'elle avait envie de pleurer.

Un an. Ce sera une éternité.

(à suivre...)


	5. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Fianna et Julie

Disclaimer : les personnages, cadres, lieux et langages utilisés pour ce travail sont la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Tolkien Estate_ et To_lkien Enterprises_. Aucun profit monétaire n'est réalisé sur cette histoire et les lois du copyright ne sont violées en aucune manière.

Note des véritables auteurs : feed-back, reviews sont apprécié. Histoire traduite de l'Anglais par Ellimac pour le compte de, et avec l'accord des auteurs.

xxx

**Chapitre 5**

Ils installèrent le camp une heure plus tard. Elanor aida à rassembler du bois pour le feu, contribuant de son mieux aux efforts pour construire un endroit confortable où passer la nuit. Après quoi elle se blottit, mal à l'aise, près du feu de camp, serrant la cape d'Haldir autour d'elle pendant qu'elle grignotait un petit bout de lembas.

Haldir se tenait non lion de là, s'entretenant avec plusieurs autres elfes, et alors qu'il parlait, elle pouvait voir la buer sortir de sa bouche. Il était le seul du group à ne pas porter de cape, et il paraissait avoir froid. Néanmoins, elle ne l'entendit pas dire quoi que se soit à ce propos ou dire que son vêtement était sur son dos. Il n'en avait pas besoin, bien sur ; tous devaient savoir. Pire, ils devaient avoir pitié d'Haldir pour avoir été chargé d'elle. Rùmil l'avait appelé un parasite inexpérimenté, et c'était réellement ce qu'elle était. Elle n'avait aucune Habilité de survie, aucun sens du danger, rien pour les aider.

Alors que l'air d'un printemps prématuré se rafraîchissait, elle devenait, à chaque moment qui passait, plus consciente qu'elle portait sa cape. Comment avait-elle put être si stupide au point de perdre sa sienne ? Elle avait été si insouciante et idiote.

Elle regarda Haldir furtivement, notant comme il paraissait grand et imposant contre l'arrière plan des arbres sombre, si droit et noble. Cela lui fit pensé la facilité avec laquelle il utilisait son arc et comme il était mortel avec. Et elle ne se que trop bien sa force, et la manière dont ses muscles sillonnaient quand ils étaient tendus.

Il était dangereux, c'était certain. Et de plus d'une façon.

Il apparut que quelques un d'entre eux se reposeraient pendant que les autre monteraient la garde jusqu'à ce que vienne leur tour de dormir. Elle n'était pas habituée à cet étrange sentiment de danger, pourtant tout le monde semblait le ressentir. Intérieurement, elle frissonnait, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir se relaxer quand à tout moment d'hideuses créatures pouvaient les attaquer. Apparemment les gobelins n'étaient rien comparés aux autres créatures qui existaient. Elle avait entendue quelques descriptions d'autres créatures, mais ne souhaitait pas les voir par elle-même.

Elle regarda Haldir et deux autres se retirer dans la nuit pendant que les autres restaient, tombant facilement dans la rêverie. Elanor jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite, et vit la Dame Galadriel allonger confortablement dans les bras du Seigneur Celeborn. Elanor s'allongea, son corps douloureux et épuisé. Comme elle souhaitait se pelotonner et dormir, mais alors que les minutes passaient elle sut qu'elle n'en serra pas capable, car il y avait quelque chose d'important qu'elle devait faire, et elle ne connaîtrait pas la paie avant de l'avoir fait.

A contre cœur, elle se leva, jetant un coup d'œil aux autres. Personne ne parlait ou ne semblait noter sa présence tandis qu'elle quittait la chaleur du feu et se dirigeait vers les ombres où elle avait vue Haldir pour la dernière fois.

Il la trouva avant elle. Il la fit sursauté quand il posa sa main sur son épaule, et elle poussa un petit cri, son cœur bondit alors que la vision des gobelins et autres monstres cahotait dans sa tête.

« Que faite vous ici ? » Sa voie était interrogatrice bien que douce, et ne trahissait rien.

Elle rassembla ses esprits, à peine capable de distinguer se traits dans la pénombre. « Je vous cherchait. » A ses propres oreilles, elle sonnait un peu essoufflé, pas vraiment elle-même.

« Oh ? » elle put voir ses sourcils se lever légèrement. « Pour qu'elle raison ? » Son ton semblait avoir acquit une note de sèche spéculation. Douce Elbereth, il pensait qu'elle était là parce qu'elle voulait qu'ils . . .qu'ils . . .

Elle le fixa. « Pas pour ce que vous pensez ! » Elle recula d'un pas, sa voie basse et un peu indigné.

Il se rapprocha, sa main toujours sur l'épaule d'Elanor, et cela lui rappela ce moment dans le jardin. « Et qu'est ce que je pense, Elanor ? »

« Vous pensez . . .vous pensez que je veux. . .» Elle s'arrêta brusquement. « Je ne me rendrait pas ridicule, Haldir. Vous savez parfaitement ce à quoi vous pensiez. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais il retira sa main de son épaule. « Elanor, dit il finalement d'un ton un peu forcé, retournez près du feu de camp. »

« J'en ai l'intention, dit elle les dents serré, mais je suis venue vous rendre votre cape. Vous paraissez avoir froid. » Elle tendit les mains pour la défaire, mais il stoppa son mouvement, ses doigts forts se referment sur les siens.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Mes tuniques sont plus chaudes que votre légère robe. Et vous n'avez rien en dessous. Maintenant partez. » Il la poussa gentiment.

« Haldir, insista-t-elle, vous _avez_ froid. Je pense vraiment que devez me laisser … Qu'avez-vous dit ? » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, souhaitant pouvoir mieux distinguer son expression, bien qu'il lui aurait été impossible de la lire comme d'Habitude. Comment savait-il qu'elle ne portait qu'une seule couche ?

« Je vous ai dit de partir. Maintenant ! »

Elle le fixa dérouté par le ton de sa voie. « Vous êtes en colère contre moi ? »

Il eut un petit rire désabusé. « En colère, non. Pas plus que j'ai froid, du moins pour le moment. Mais plus tard, quand viendra mon tour de me reposer, je prévois de partager la cape avec vous. »

Partager ? Elanor savait que sa respiration était devenue superficielle, et espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais comment refuser ?

« Certainement, dit elle d'une façon un peu réprimé. C'est votre cape, après tout. » Elle se recula d'un pas. « Je m'excuse pour avoir perdue la mienne. C'était stupide de ma part. » Voila, elle l'avait admit. Maintenant qu'allait-il dire en retour ?

« Ce n'était pas stupide, Elanor. C'était un accident. Vous ne me devez aucune excuse. »

Bizarrement rassuré et un peu surprise, elle donna un autre acquiescement, et se dépêcha de retourner près du feu de camp. Ses pensé tourbillonnait dans sa tête alors qu'elle s'enroulait dans la cape et posait sa tête sur le coin le plus doux de son sac contenant ses affaires. Graduellement elle commença à ce détendre, mais le sol était dur et elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise. De plus, elle ne pouvait apparemment pas sortir Haldir de son esprit, car tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était le fait qu'il allait bientôt venir partager la cape. Des images de lui tournoyaient dans sa tête, la plus part d'entre elles le faisant rougir. Comment pouvait-elle avoir de tel pensé quand elle avait une tel aversion pour lui ? C'était peu être tel qu'il l'avait dit. C'était seulement la nature et ne voulait rien dire. Mais la seule autre chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser était les douleur qu'elle avait acquit au cour de la chevaucher. Comme elle souhaitait avoir le don de guérir comme Haldir !

Il sembla que la moitié de la nuit s'était envolé avant qu'il ne vienne la rejoindre, tirant silencieusement la cape, et la drapant sur tout les deux. Elanor était allongé sur le côté et essaya de l'ignorer, ses yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il s'installait derrière elle. Leur corps se touchait. Ils se toucha mais pas totalement.

Elle se tortilla légèrement, souhaitant désespérément pouvoir glisser dans le sommeil comme les autres l'avaient fait. Comme elle aspirait à la douceur d'un matelas dessous elle ! Elle se tortilla encore, son corps vibrant de douleur à cause de ses muscles douloureux, vibrant aussi d'une autre manière en sachant Haldir tout proche. La combinaison était presque au delà de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter.

« Elanor, murmura Haldir, allongez vous contre moi. Je pense que cela pourrait vous aidez dans votre manque de confort. »

« Je vais bien, » susurra t elle.

« Elanor, dit il toujours très doucement, faite comme je vous le dit. Je sui fatigué et souhaite me reposer. Et je ne le peux pas avec vous remuant près de moi. »

« Je ne remue pas, » siffla t elle.

Brusquement, le bras d'Haldir s'enroula autour de sa taille, et elle se retrouva blottit contre lui, a peu près de la même manière que Galadriel allonger contre Celeborn non loin de là. Elle eut quelques secondes pour noter que les reins d'Haldir étaient fermement pressés contre son dos, quelques secondes pour que la vitesse de son cœur s'accélère en réponse à ce contact. Et puis elle entendit Haldir susurre des mots dans son oreille, et sut qu'il lui avait jeté un sort de sommeil …

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant quelques temps.

Quand elle se réveilla, il ne faisait pas encore jour, mais les premiers chants d'oiseau saluèrent son réveille, et l'air frais portait des senteurs de printemps. A son étonnement, Haldir était toujours endormit, son corps chaux pressé près d'elle, sa douce respiration faisait voleter quelques mèches des cheveux d'Elanor. Il lui semblait bizarre qu'Haldir puisse avoir besoin de repos, car sa forte personnalité paraissait être une source infinie de force et d'endurance. Immobile, comme tout le monde, il avait certainement droit au répit.

De quelque que manière, il n'avait _pas_ le droit d'avoir son bras enroulé autour de sa taille de cette manière, pas _plus_ qu'il n'avait le droit d'avoir sa main posée sous sa poitrine. En faite son pouce était dessus … Elanor s'assit brusquement, donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Haldir.

Se tournant pour lui lancer un regard furieux, elle vit que les yeux d'Haldir étaient ouvert et alertes. « Qui y a t il ? Il y a un problème, Elanor ? » Il parla calmement, ce qui suggéra qu'il n'était pas concerné par son brusque mouvement. En faite, son regard perplexe donna à Elanor l'impression distincte qu'il ne réalisait pas où sa main avait été. Si c'était vrai, elle n'allait certainement pas le lui dire.

« Non, » dit elle en essayant de ne pas paraître furieuse. « Mais c'est le matin. »

« Pas tout à fait. » Il s'inclina pour la regarder. « Vous pouvez vous reposer un peu plus longtemps. »

« Je ne pense pas, » dit elle d'un ton un peu brusque.

Elle le vit froncer des sourcils, puis son regard cilla sur sa poitrine. « Vous avez froid, établit-il. Revenez sous la cape. »

Elanor sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, car elle savait que ses tétons avaient durcit. La mâchoire serrée, elle tira la cape complètement sur elle, le fixant tandis qu'elle se ruait sur ses pieds, et s'enroulait dedans. « Voilà, je suis sous la cape. Etes-vous satisfait ? » Trop tard, elle se rendit compte de son ton belliqueux. Elle n'avait pas voulu parler ainsi, mais elle était très énervée.

Il se leva si promptement qu'elle en fut stupéfiée, sa main se tendit pour agripper le menton d'Elanor. Pendant un long moment son regard d'acier erre sur son visage, puis il parla, son ton calme soutenant la fermeté de son message. « N'oublier pas que vous êtes ma pupille, Elanor. Vous me devez votre respect et votre obéissance. Vous ne marchandez pas avec vos compagnons farceurs, de retour à Rivendell. »

Elle le fixa en retour. « Je vous obéis, Haldir. Je suis sous la cape. »

Il noua le fourreau de son épée, puis jeta son arc et son carquois sur son épaule et s'éloigna, la laissant seule, debout dans la lumière froide de l'aurore, entouré par des elfes qui, tous commençaient à se réveiller et à la regarder curieusement.

x

Après plusieurs jours de voyage, les elfes arrivèrent finalement au sanctuaire du Bois Doré. Pour les autres, les grands arbres de Lothlòrien étaient une vue bienvenue. Mais pour Elanor, la pensé de ce qui l'attendait au-delà de ces frontières la rendaient anxieuse.

Sous d'autres circonstances, vivre dans une nouvelle cité sur de nouvelle terre, parmi des elfes inconnus aurait semblé être une excitante aventure. Mais savoir qu'elle devrait le faire en tant que pupille d'Haldir refroidissait ses esprits et lui remettait les pieds sur terre. Elle était toujours mortifiée par tous ce qui c'était produit, et terrifié à la possibilité que les elfes de la cité de Lòrien ne la voient comme un objet de pitié. En même temps, elle désirait vivement que le voyage finisse, car son corps était douloureux à cause des heures de monte aussi bien qu'à cause des nuits passées sur un sol dur.

Et tandis que le changement de terrain la captivait, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils avaient tous fait silence durant le traverser du pays afin de ne pas attiré une attention non voulue. Uniquement elle, Galadriel et Celeborn montaient à cheval, le reste de la troupe marchait, et le dernier cheval portait les bagages et fourniture. L'un dans l'autre, le voyage n'avait pas été la palpitante aventure qu'elle avait imaginée. Spécialement depuis qu'Haldir avait insisté pour conduire son cheval après le premier jour, cela avait complètement réduit sa liberté.

Etait-il effrayé qu'elle ne tente de s'enfuir ? Il ne pouvait pas réellement qu'elle ferait une chose pareille, pourtant s'il le pesait, elle était insultée. La seule autre explication serait qu'il pensait avoir besoin de regarder un oeil sur elle, et cela impliquait qu'il la pensait assez stupide pour faire quelque chose qui les mettrait en danger. Ceci aussi était insultant. Mais elle ne lui avait pas demandé ses raisons, et il n'avait pas daigné l'éclairer. En faite, la plus part du temps il l'ignorait. Ce n'est pas qu'elle s'en souciait.

Au moins le temps c'était adouci, et il n'avait plus tenté de dormir avec elle ou de partager la cape comme ils l'avaient fait la première nuit. D'un autre côté, quand il se reposait, il restait à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Peu être qu'il la voyait comme une extension de ses affaires, quelque chose qui avait besoin de surveillance. C'était une pensé rabaissant.

Quand même, il lui parlait à peine, était de loin plus centré sur l'inspection des buissons et des environs plutôt que sur elle. Et c'était légitime, admettait elle. C'était son devoir de les garder en sécurité, et elle admirait le faite qu'il prenne ses responsabilité sérieusement. Etant donné qu'elle en avait toujours fait de même, c'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait respecter, même si elle le trouvait arrogant, insupportable et sans cœur.

Quand finalement ils chevauchèrent sous les bois de Lòrien, tout ce à quoi Elanor pensait était son souhait de descendre de cheval aussi tôt que possible. La cité était elle loin ? Elle leva les yeux sur la superbe canopée des arbres tout en étendant la main pour frotter le bas de son dos douloureux.

Leur allure ralentit, et elle regarda Haldir, se demandant jusqu'où ils chevaucheraient. Combien de temps ils auraient à voyager ? Après des jours assise sur le dos d'un cheval qui semblait résolue à la secouer autant que possible, l'intérieur de ses jambes et ses fesses lui faisait mal, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais pensé possible. Elle avait envie de lui demander de s'arrêter pour qu'elle puisse démonter, mais elle préférait tomber de son cheval comme un tas mort, plutôt que de demandé quoi que se soit qui vienne de lui.

Comme si il avait sentit le regard d'Elanor sur son dos, Haldir se retourna pour la regarder, son regard bleu sur son visage. « Ce n'est plus très loin Elanor. Seulement un autre jour de chevaucher. » C'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole depuis des heures.

Un jour entier de chevaucher ? Il appelait ça pas loin ?

Elanor ne put réprimer une grimace, et fut énervé de voir le léger tic au coin de sa bouche. Donc il la trouvait amusante, non ?

« Je vous suggère de marche un moment, dit il. Nous sommes en sécurité maintenant et vous pouvez vous détendre et donnez à votre postérieur un peu de répit. »

Sa voie semblait plus douce que d'habitude, mais n'y avait il pas aussi une trace de rire. Sans aucun doute, il la testait, l'aiguillait de manière à la faire admettre ses faiblesses. Elle ne le ferait pas, pas même si cela la tuait. Chaque jour il lui avait demandé si elle avait besoin d'assistance dans quoi que ce soit, et chaque jour elle lui avait dit non. Elle s'accrocherait à sa fierté, car c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

Elle releva le menton de défi. « Je vais parfaitement bien, merci. » Si Galadriel pouvait monter heures après heures sans émettre une seule plainte, et bien elle aussi. Elle lui montrerait qu'il ne pourrait pas la briser.

Haldir ne fit rien d'autre que la regarder, la chaleur dans ses yeux se fanant. « Si vous insistez, Elanor. » Son regard resta poser sur elle un moment de plus avant de se détourner, conduisant le cheval vers l'avant une fois de plus.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, regrettant déjà sa réponse. En faite elle préférerait mourir que d'admettre qu'il avait raison, elle devait maintenant en subir les conséquences. Peu être réitérerait-il sa question. Si oui, elle ravalerait sa fierté et accepterait.

Un peu plus tard ils furent accueillis par plusieurs elfes sylvains, qui firent sursauter Elanor en tombant silencieusement et sans avertissement des arbres. Ils inclinèrent la tête devant la Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn, échangèrent quelques mots avec Haldir, et puis retournèrent dans les arbres, montant facilement aux échelles de cordes pratiquement invisibles, jusqu'à ce que l'on sache où elles se trouvaient.

Elle les regarda avec stupéfaction, les comparant automatiquement avec Haldir et les autres elfes de Lórien qu'elle avait rencontré. Ils étaient tous beau, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le Gardien de la Marche avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. Qu'y avait-il dans Haldir pour lui faire penser ça ? Etait-ce seulement son arrogance et son air autoritaire qui le mettait à part ? Ou était-ce plus que ça ?

Une autre heure passa. Elanor fixait les alentours dans une appréciation muette de la beauté dorée de la Lothlórien. Si elle n'avait pas si mal, elle pourrait l'apprécier encore plus. Est-ce que un corps ne pouvait jamais s'accoutumer à passer autant de temps en selle ? Elle supposait que oui, mais pas le sien.

Peu être devrait elle dire quelque chose à Haldir. Il n'était pas omniscient. Il ne pouvait pas savoir comme elle avait mal. Elle avait l'impression que l'intérieur de ses genoux frottait contre des cailloux cassés, l'intérieur de ses cuisses était irrité, et quant à ses fesses, elles étaient passées de la douleur à l'agonie. A ajouter à tout cela, elle était épuisée, car pas une seule nuit elle n'avait bien dormit depuis son départ de Rivendell, excepté peu être ces quelques heures où il s'était assuré qu'elle dorme bien.

« Haldir ? » dit elle de manière aussi décontracté que possible. Sa voie était elle plus haute que d'habitude ? Même un peu grinçante ?

« Oui, Elanor ? » A sa frustration, il ne s'arrêta pas ni ne se retourna, mais continua simplement à marcher, ce qui voulait dire que son cheval continuait à avancer aussi.

« Souhaitez vous que je marche à vos côté ? » demanda-t-elle, se disant que c'était là une question habile. Si il l'admettait, et bien elle pourrait magnanimement accepter.

Vous êtes libre de rester à cheval, si c'est là votre préférence, » répliqua-t-il, indifférent.

Elfe exaspérant ! Comme elle souhaitait l'étrangler !

« Et bien je pensait que peu être vous souhaiteriez parler avec moi, peu être me dire quelque chose à propos de Caras Galadhom. Vous en semblez si fier. »

« J'en suis fier en effet, consentit il très douce. Mais puisque vous préférez monter à cheval et que je dois guider votre cheval, nous pouvons en parler plus tard. »

Elle lança un regard furieux à son dos et fit presque une grimace. Il était l'elfe le plus provoquant, le plus exaspérant, le plus énervant qu'elle ait jamais rencontré ! Elle prit plusieurs profondes respirations, et essaya encore. « Et bien, vous serez sans aucun doute occupé plus tard. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment excepté parler. Après tout, vous n'avez plus besoin d'être sur vos gardes plus longtemps maintenant que nous sommes à l'intérieur des frontières de vos terres. »

« Je ne serais pas occupé plus tard. Je prévois de passer pas mal de temps avec vous avant de vous laisser seule. »

Pourquoi tout ce qu'il disait l'agaçait autant ? Probablement parce qu'elle s'imaginait qu'il riait secrètement d'elle derrière ce masque froid qu'il portait. Elle ne l'avait pas vue sourire d'un vrai sourire depuis ce jour, près du ruisseau. Elanor serra les dents et ne dit rien d'autre.

La journée continua. A midi, ils firent une halte pour se reposer, et Elanor glissa de son cheval avant qu'Haldir n'ait put approcher. Elle avait l'impression que ses jambes appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle fit un pas tout en essayant d'empêcher l'intérieur de ses cuises de se frotter, et faillit tomber.

Bien sur Haldir s'arrangea pour regarder dans sa direction à temps pour la voir tomber. Il s'avança et l'attrapa par le bras. « Il y a des conséquence à vos choix, Elanor. Vous les ressentez maintenant. »

« Vous semblez apprécier mais souffrance, » dit-elle un peu méchamment, ne prétendant plus que tout allait bien.

Il fronça des sourcils. « Encore, vous me méjuger. Je n'aime pas vous voir ainsi. »

« Galadriel se débrouille très bien, » rétorqua Elanor.

« C'est exacte, accorda-t-il. Elle est accoutumée à voyager, et elle est forte. » Il s'arrêta et l'étudia intensément. « Souhaitez-vous que je soulage une partie de votre peine ? »

De l'espoir s'enflamma en elle. « Vous enlèveriez ma peine ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de dissimuler son avidité. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas offert cela avant ? Avait-il attendue qu'elle le lui demande ?

« J'enlèverais une partie de votre peine, corrigea-t-il, quoique vous l'ayez bien cherché avec votre obstination. Je guérirais l'intérieur de vos genoux, si vous le voulez. Vous aurez à endurer le reste. C'est le prix que vous devrez payer pour votre manque d'honnêteté et votre stupide fierté. »

Elanor n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Elle était là. Essayant d'être brave et de ne pas se plaindre, et o ; la disait malhonnête ! Comment osait-il ! Elfe arrogant, sans cœur, et insupportable !

« Allez au Mordor ! » renvoya-t-elle. Elle se tourna pour partir, fit un seul pas, se prit le pied dans une racine et tomba. Pourquoi le sol ne s'ouvrit pas pour l'avaler, elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi humilié de sa vie, à l'exception de la nuit où Haldir l'avait attaché à son propre lit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était partie de chez elle, les larmes menaçaient d'éclater, et elle serra fort ses yeux pour endiguer le flot.

Il la ramassa par l'avant bras, la relevant pendant qu'il secouait la tête et soupirait. « Elanor, Elanor, cela va être une longue année, non ? Vous avez beaucoup à apprendre, jeunette. » Puis il fit quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Il posa un doigt au coin de sa bouche et retira gentiment la larme qui était descendue là.

La prenant dans ses bras, il la porta hors de vue des autres et l'assit contre le tronc de l'un des massifs arbre doré. A ce moment elle ne pouvait que le regarder, paralysé, tandis qu'il remontait sa jupe et examinait les dommages de ses jambes. Avec un soupir, il plaça ses paumes sur l'intérieur des genoux, et avant peu la chaleur vint, et bientôt les contusions partirent. Puis il rabaissa la jupe et se releva sur ses pieds, la regardant impassiblement alors qu'il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose.

Elle le fixa, ses émotions la déchirant. Réalisait-il comme il c'était difficile pour elle ? Ses genoux allaient mieux, mais elle avait toujours mal à d'autres endroits, et il refusait de l'aider. Ce n'est pas qu'elle voulait qu'il pose ses mains plus haut, mais vraiment ! Qu'attendait-il qu'elle fasse ? Supplier ?

« Venez, » dit il, et il lui tendit sa main. « Vous marcherez pendant le reste de la journée. Je prends cette décision pour vous, donc vous n'aurez pas à la prendre vous-même. »

Elle ignora sa main tendue et se releva. « Je peux prendre la décision, » protesta-elle.

« Vous avez eut votre chance. Maintenant je la prends pour vous. Vous marcherez à côté de moi et je ne veux entendre aucun argument. » Il la regarda, son regard ferme lui disant qu'il était sérieux dans ce qu'il disait. « Ceci est un ordre direct Elanor. »

Elanor soupira et acquiesça sèchement, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que céder. Peu être, éventuellement, elle aurait la chance de le lui faire payer plus tard. Elle ne découvrit que bien plus tard qu'elle était la première jeune elfe non marié à marcher à ses côtés pendant qu'il voyageait au travers du Bois Doré.

x

Le soleil venait juste de se coucher quand ils accédèrent à une haute crête dans le bois. Les arbres étaient devenus plus large à mesure qu'ils voyageaient, et le sous-bois plus clair semé. Haldir s'arrêta un moment, et attendit qu'Elanor le rattrape. Néanmoins, considérant les choses, elle avait très bien tenue. I se tenait immobile, la regardant grimper la colline dans son sillage, essayant de ne pas lui montrer combien il aimait la regarder.

Il tendit une main et la tira à ses côtés, l'arrêtant en haut de la crête pour qu'elle puisse avoir un meilleur vu de la cité. Devant eux, Galadriel et Celeborn descendait déjà la pente, leurs chevaux choisissant leur chemin avec attention. A ce moment là du voyage, il n'y avait plus de raison pour qu'Haldir dirige, et il était juste que le Seigneur et la Dame soient les premiers à entrer dans leur cité. Rúmil avait prit encharge le palefrois d'Elanor, et était partit devant, juste derrière le Seigneur et la Dame.

Haldir regarda le visage d'Elanor alors qu'elle voyait Caras Galadhon pour la première fois. « Votre nouvelle maison, dit-il. Une autre heure et nous y serons. » Son cœur se réjouissait d'être là, et il espérait secrètement qu'elle trouve la cité aussi magnifique que lui le pensait. Mais si elle eut une telle pensée, elle n'en donne aucun signe. Bien sur, cela changerait une fois qu'elle sera dans la cité.

« En effet. » Elle tourna ses yeux bleus sur lui pour un instant puis regarda ailleurs. « Seulement une heure ? » demanda-t-elle, son ton disant à Haldir qu'elle essayait toujours de l'énervé. Ou peu être qu'énervé n'était pas le bon mot. Elle essayait de le provoquer, de le mettre en colère. Elle était contrariée d'être sujette à sa volonté, mais elle y était sujette, et le resterait.

Ignorant sa remarque, il attrapa son coude et la poussa vers l'avant, sur la piste suivant le sillage de tout les autres elfes avançant vers la cité dans les arbres.

Une fois à l'intérieur des portes, Haldir s'arrêta, fit un signe de tête aux gardiens qui c'étaient attardé, attendant qu'il arrive. A son signal, tous excepté Rúmil et Orophin se dispersèrent rapidement, se dirigeant vers leur destination respective pendant qu'Haldir tournait la tête en direction d'Elanor. Il nota la fermeté de ses mâchoires. Etait-ce une désapprobation à ce qui l'environnait ou était-ce une tentative pour lui cacher son malaise ? Plus vraisemblablement, la dernière option était la bonne, et il souhaitait pouvoir lire son esprit. Peu être Galadriel avait une idée sur la manière dont il devrait traiter avec cette elfe charmante et obstiné. Que la Dame lui dise quelque chose ou non était une autre affaire, mais cela ne coûtait rien de demander.

« Je dois parler avec la Dame avant que nous nous retirions pour la soirée, » établit-il.

La tête d'Elanor se tourna brusquement vers lui. « Avant que _nous_ nous retirions ? Que voulez vous dire par 'nous' ?

« Vous resterez avec moi dans mon talan jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement. »

« Je ne peux pas restez avec vous ! dit-elle avec outrage. Je refuse. »

Haldir la regarda de haut en bas, se permettant une bref indulgence à aimer la bataille de volonté qu'elle semblait déterminé à jouer avec lui. « Où resterez-vous donc, Elanor ? Nous venons juste d'arriver. Vous êtes ma pupille et devez être près de moi. Tout de suite, je souhaite que vous ameniez mes affaires dans mon talan. » Ignorant la lourde respiration d'Elanor et ses joues rougies, il se tourna vers le petit sac de selle qui contenait le peu d'affaire qu'il emportaient avec lui lors de ses voyages.

Elle le fixa comme si il était fou. « Quoi ? »

« Avez-vous mal entendue ? » demanda-t-il patiemment.

« J'ai mes propres affaires à porter, retorqua-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire porter les votre. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, parlant de manière à ce que elle seule entende. « Bien sur je peux vous le faire faire, mais je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez expérimenter mes méthodes. Suffit de dire que cette désobéissance aura ses conséquences. A moins que vous n'ayez une objection raisonnable, dans ce cas je vous écoute. Avez-vous une objection raisonnable Elanor ? Si oui, dite le moi maintenant. »

Elle rétrécit ses yeux. « Donnez moi votre carquois. Je le porterais si vous le souhaitez. »

Qu'avait-elle en tête maintenant ? Pensait-elle que porter son sac de voyage était une tâche trop subalterne ? Son ton le défiait, suggérait quelle pensait qu'il refuserait de la laisser toucher à ses armes. En vérité, porter ses armes était un honneur qu'il n'accordait qu' peu, et jamais à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un guerrier comme lui. L'avait-elle deviné ? Et avait-elle une idée de leurs poids ?

« Très bien Elanor, » dit-il après un moment de considération. Il délassa son carquois et le mit dans les bras d'Elanor, puis il retira son épée et sa dague. « Vous pouvez prendre ceci aussi, » ajouta-t-il, et il les posa gentiment à côté du carquois dans les bras d'Elanor. Se retournant, il récupéra son arc appuyé contre un arbre. Et il le lui donna également, le posant au dessus des autres armes, et attendit d'entendre ce qu'elle aurait à dire.

« Je ne sais pas où est votre talan. » Elanor lutta pour supporter les lourds objets dans ses bras, sa figure un peu blanche.

Haldir brandit son bras en direction des arbres devant, et donna à Elanor des instruction compliqué. Il y avait beaucoup d'arbre mellyrn, beaucoup d'escalier et beaucoup de petit pont. Pour une nouvelle venue, cela était très confus.

La jolie bouche d'Elanor était ouverte, bouche bée. « Vous attendez de moi que je retienne tout ça ? » Elle laissa tomber l'arc au sol, jongla avec l'épée et la dague et le carquois. Haldir tendit la main pour stabiliser l'épée, puis ramassa l'arc et le déposa dans ses bras.

« Y a-t-il un problème ? » demanda-t-il. « Aurez vous besoin d'assistance ? »

« Non, » dit-elle brusquement, son menton relevé quand il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva un sourcil. « Je trouverais votre talan, d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Se détournant, elle tituba vers l'escalier le plus proche, manifestant moins de grâce qu'a l'ordinaire.

Orophin et Rúmil s'approchèrent, tout les deux paressaient intrigué. « Qu'est ce que, au nom d'Arda, c'était que ça ? » demanda Orophin. « Rúmil ou moi aurions put porter tes armes. c

Haldir les regarda. Il n'aimait pas devoir se justifier, mais il vit leur inquiétude sincère, et pour ses frères il donnerait une explication. « Elanor possède un esprit fort, mais il est mal dirigé. Elle n'a pas apprit à communiquer ses besoins sans devenir hostile. Elle réprime ses désires ou 'attaque' d'une manière imprudente. Elle est trop fière et obstiné pour son propre bien. »

« Fière et obstiné, répéta Orophin pensivement. Cela me rappelle quelqu'un que je connais, mais je ne me souviens plus qui. »

Haldir le fixa d'un regard sévère. « Elle doit apprendre à admettre quand elle a besoin d'aide ou qu'elle ne peut pas faire quelque chose. Autrement elle se retrouvera seulement dans plus de problème, ou même de danger. »

« Mais elle est épuisé. » Rúmil fronça les sourcils. « Dois-tu la tester si rapidement ? »

« C'est moi, non toi, qui ai une pupille sur les bras, répondit Haldir. Par conséquent, c'est moi qui décide quand et comment lui enseigner ce qu'elle doit apprendre. Le Seigneur Elrond attend cela de moi, et un an est un temps très court. Ce qui me rappelle, je crois que vous êtes toute deux de garde, mais vous pouvez attendre jusqu'au matin pour partir. »

Orophin grogna. « J'espérais que tu aurais oublié. » Il eut un petit sourie de regret et posa son arc sur son épaule.

Haldir se tourna pour regarder Elanor ; il pouvait toujours la voir lutter dans les escaliers en spirale. « L'un de vous la suit. Elle va sûrement se perdre, je sais qu'elle n'a pas écouté la moitié de ce que je lui aie dit. Je dois parler à Galadriel. »

« J'y vais, » dit rapidement Rúmil.

Haldir et Orophin le regardèrent courir à toute vitesse vers les escaliers et Elanor. « Je pense qu'il l'aime bien, » remarqua Orophin sur un ton très désinvolte.

« Il peut bien l'aimer s'il le veut. » Haldir se pencha pour ramasser son sac de voyage. « Mais de loin, » ajouta-t-il.

Orophin sourit bizarrement et arqua un sourcil. « Oh ? Et pourquoi cela, frère ? »

Haldir lui lança un regard froid. « Parce que je l'ai dit. »

(à suivre...)

Note de la traductrice : voila un chapitre de finit. Bien sur les reviews sont bien venus, bonne ou mauvaise. Dite moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez. Cette histoire comporte à ce jour 26 chapitres et n'est pas encore finit, donc les encouragements sont bienvenus aussi.


	6. Chapitre 6

Auteur : Fianna et Julie

Disclaimer : les personnages, cadres, lieux et langages utilisés pour ce travail sont la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Tolkien Estate_ et To_lkien Enterprises_. Aucun profit monétaire n'est réalisé sur cette histoire et les lois du copyright ne sont violées en aucune manière.

Note des véritables auteurs : feed-back, reviews sont apprécié. Histoire traduite de l'Anglais par Ellimac pour le compte de, et avec l'accord des auteurs.

xxx

**Chapitre 6 :**

Elanor monta les escaliers, serrant les armes d'Haldir fort contre sa poitrine tout en se réprimandant pour ne pas avoir simplement fait ce qu'il lui demandait en premier. Porter sin sac de voyage en cuir aurait été facile comparé à ça ! Néanmoins, il n'avait pas exactement demandé, non ? En tant que Gardien de la Marche il devait être accoutumé à distribuer des ordres, elle supposait donc qu'il n'était pas surprenant qu'il lui parle de cette façon.

Elle soupira intérieurement, énervé contre elle-même aussi bien que contre lui. Il y avait beaucoup trop de marches, et encore plus devant ! L'idée de vivre dans les arbres la fascinait vraiment, mais toutes ces escalades exacerbaient ses douleurs et peine. Haldir avait-il réalisé cela ? Pour être juste, avec tout ces muscles il ne devait avoir aucune idée comme cela était éprouvant pour elle. Apparemment l'escalade ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Avec un doux gémissement, elle releva la tête et s'affaissa sur une marche, appuyant son front contre le chaux fourreau de cuire renfermant l'épée. Elle était si fatiguée, et elle avait oublié ce qu'il avait dit. Au sommet, mais lequel ? Et était-ce droite ou gauche ? Il avait mentionné des ponts, mais lesquels ?

Après quelques instants, Elanor releva la tête, se demandant si quelqu'un passerait alors qu'elle était là. Si oui, serait-il capable de dire à qui appartenait les armes qu'elle portait ? Cela la frappa soudainement, porter les armes du Gardien de la Marche était probablement un grand privilège. Considérant cela, elle ressentit un regain de fierté inattendu sur le faite qu'il les lui ait confié. Il aurait facilement put refuser.

Elle baissa son regard sur le fourreau, se demandant curieusement si l'épée qu'il contenait était marquée différemment des épées des autres elfes. Puis son regard tombe sur l'arc, il était presque aussi grand qu'elle. Il était magnifiquement taillé, mais jusqu'à maintenant il l'avait purement énervé, car il frappait ses hanches à chaque fois qu'elle montait une marche, et elle avait faillit le laisser tomber deux fois.

Tout en l'étudiant elle changea de place, reposant son poids d'un côté de son corps à l'autre. En faisant cela, l'arc trembla et commença à se renverser. Elle tendit sa main, et au lieu de l'attraper, elle le heurta, le propulsant vers l'avant de telles sortes que l'arc commença à tomber par-dessus le bord de l'escalier. Avec un cri horrifié, elle se propulsa vers l'avant, et attrapa l'arc juste un instant avant qu'il ne tombe. Les Valar seul savent à qu'elle distance se trouvait le sol de la foret en dessous. Oh douce Elbereth, cela avait été proche !

Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine, elle se demanda ce qu'Haldir aurait fait s'il avait vue ce qui venait de se passer. Et elle était là, étalé indignement au dessus de l'épée et du carquois, ressemblant à une complète idiote, sa robe remonté et enchevêtré autour de ses genoux ! Furieuse contre elle-même, elle reposa l'arc contre elle et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentour pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait vue. A quelque distance de là, elle vit un couple elfique la regardant, et dans une autre direction, elle put voir plusieurs elfes regardant vers elle. En faite, il semblait sourire ! Est-ce que cette histoire arriverait aux oreilles d'Haldir ?

Rougissant d'embarrassent, Elanor s'assit et repoussa ses cheveux de sa figure. C'est à ce moment qu'elle nota Rúmil, debout à deux marches de là, la regardant avec quelque chose entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude.

« Aimeriez-tu un peu d'aide ? » demanda t il. Mais Elanor vit le sourire qu'il essayait de cacher.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour décliner son offre, mais changea d'avis. « Tu auras des ennuis avec Haldir si tu m'aide, » dit-elle à la place, sa voie pleine de regret. Elle se leva et glissa l'arc sur son épaule, puis se pencha pour ramasser le carquois et l'épée. Elle réussit à prendre le carquois, mais ses bras crièrent de plainte quand elle essaya de lever la lourde épée dans son fourreau. D'une manière ou d'une autre l'épée glissa hors de sa poigne et tomba dans un bruit métallique sur la marche.

Rúmil grimaça et monta les dernières marches rapidement, ramassant l'épée avant qu'Elanor ne puisse de nouveau essayer de la prendre. « Laisse moi prendre ça Elanor. Haldir sera plus énervé si tu continues à laisser tomber ses armes. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que je l'ai porté. » Il toucha légèrement Elanor sur le bras, ses yeux bleus dirigé vers sa figure.

Elanor rougit. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être si maladroite. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout. »

« Je comprend, dit Rúmil joyeusement. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne l'a pas endommagé. »

Elanor soupira, secrètement soulagé d'être débarrassé de la lourde épée. Elle lui permit de porter l'arc également, mais conserva le carquois et son propre sac de voyage toujours attaché dans son dos. « Et puisque tu es là, pourrais-tu m'aider à trouver le talan d'Haldir ? Je n'ai aucune idée dans qu'elle direction aller. »

Rúmil s'inclina et lui donna un sourire effronté alors qu'il commençait à monter les escaliers. « Ce n'est pas loin d'ici. Je suis sur que tu seras heureuse d'avoir une chance de changer de robe et de mettre une chemise, » la taquina-t-il.

« Donc tu me regardait ! » dit-elle un peu échauffé.

Il rit, ses yeux pétillant d'une manière qu'elle commençait à reconnaître. « Juste un coup d'œil rapide, rien de plus. Assez pour noter que la chemise que tu as retiré était un peu endommagé devant. J'ai dit à Haldir qu'il ferait bien de la remplacer. »

Elanor fit la grimace, se rappelant le travail de couture hâtif et plutôt mauvais qu'elle avait fait sur ce misérable vêtement. « En effet il devrait, considérant qu'il … » Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle avait été sur le point de dire.

Rúmil la regarda. « Considérant qu'il … quoi ? »

Elanor pressa ses lèvres et ne répondit pas. Elle aurait dut jeter la chemise déchirée, mais elle n'en avait que quelques une, et n'avait pas eu une chance pour la remplacer avant de partir.

« Elanor, Haldir a fait ça ? »

« Rúmil je préférerait ne pas en parler. Je trouve cela très embarrassant. »

Rúmil saisit gentiment le coude d'Elanor. « Je sais que cela ne doit pas être facile à croire, mais Haldir est l'un des plus bon elfes que ne rencontrera jamais. Il a même le sens de l'Humour, bien qu'il lui soit propre et plutôt sec des fois. » Il laissa échapper un petit rire. « En faite, son humour peut te prendre par surprise. » Il serra son coude un peu plus. « Ecoute moi Elanor, ce conseil que je te donne vient de quelqu'un qui se fait du soucie. Ton année avec mon frère sera plus douce si tu ne le défi pas à chaque question. »

Elanor resta silencieuse, réfléchissant à ça tout en forçant se jambes à monter l'escalier. Quelques instants plus tard ils arrivèrent devant un délicat petit pont, qu'ils traversèrent, et ils descendirent quelques marches jusqu'à un autre pont. Il montèrent quelques marches de plus, et enfin arrivèrent à leur destination. Rúmil ouvrit la porte et entre à l'intérieur. Elanor le suivit.

« La maison d'Haldir. Le tienne aussi, du moins pour l'instant. » Rúmil posa l'épée et l'arc d'Haldir dans le coin et se tourna vers elle. « Je doute qu'il soir long. »

Elanor regarda tout autour d'elle. Des frissons coururent le long de sa peau alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle se tenait vraiment dans le salon privé d'Haldir. Et puis la grande question surgit au travers de son esprit, celle qu'elle avait essayé de refouler. Où était-elle supposée dormir ? Avait-il un lit en plus ? Apparemment pas, car ces talans n'étaient pas aussi spacieux que les maisons de Rivendell. Et la possibilité qu'il lui donne son lit semblait vague.

Elle reposa son regard sur Rúmil, se demandant si elle pouvait faire appel à lui pour un conseil, mais il lui fit simplement un clin d'œil et s'en alla, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

x

Ayant gagné son audience avec Galadriel, Haldir signala son respect en posant sa main sur son cœur et en inclina sa tête. Ils se tenaient sur un flet ouvert en pleine air où Galadriel recevait souvent les gens de son peuple. A l'arrière, des marches blanches conduisaient au talan qu'elle partageait avec Celeborn. Derrière lui se tenaient les sentinelles de la Dame, silencieux et discret et toujours présent, leurs arcs posés à leurs côtés.

« Ma dame, je m'excuse de vous déranger quand nous venons juste d'arriver, mais je voudrais vous parler d'Elanor, si je le peux. »

« Ah oui, Elanor. » A la surprise d'Haldir, une étincelle d'amusement brilla dans les yeux saphir de la Dame. « Elle est charmante Haldir. Si pleine de vie. »

« Heu, oui, » concéda-t-il, i accordant volontairement cela. « Mais elle est aussi obstinée, têtu et trop fière. Et elle réagit émotionnellement sans penser aux conséquences. Et, » il s'arrêta pendant un moment, « elle semble me voir comme un adversaire. »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué ça, » admit Galadriel sérieusement.

« Je me demandait si vous aviez un conseil, » dit il d'un ton respectueux. « Je ne suis pas habitué à traiter avec de jeunes elfes. »

Galadriel sourit légèrement. « Je dirais plutôt que tu n'es pas habitué à traiter avec de jeunes elfes qui t'intéresse comme Elanor. »

Haldir arriva tout juste à s'empêcher de rougir. « Elle est ma pupille, ma dame. »

« En effet, » accorda-t-elle, toujours avec se petit éclat d'amusement. « Les voies des Valar sont souvent obscures. » Il avait longtemps admiré le tempérament enjoué de la Dame, mais à cet instant elle le déconcertait.

« Avez-vous un aperçu à partager avec moi ? » demanda-t-il. Il maintint son expression neutre, espérant qu'elle ne lise pas on esprit. Il n'était jamais complètement sur quand elle le faisait.

Paraissant réfléchir, Galadriel marcha vers un fauteuil rembourré et s'y assit gracieusement. « Je vais te dire une chose que tu ne sais pas. »

Haldir attendit, la regardant patiemment pendant que tout autour d'eux les feuilles dorés chuchotaient et bruissaient, un son familier et bien aimé par tout ceux qui résidait en Lórien.

« Quand les gobelins ont attaqué, » dit la dame, « Elanor était prête à me protéger du danger avec son propre corps. Bien sur, nous n'en somme pas arrivé là, mais j'ai lu ses intentions quand elle m'a regardé. »

Sur toutes les réponses qu'il avait imaginé que Galadriel lui donne, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. « Cela est très louable, » dit-il après un moment abasourdit. Il devait admettre qu'il était étonné et pour être honnête, ressentait de la fierté envers Elanor.

« Son courage est profond, Haldir. Elle a certainement beaucoup à apprendre. Sa famille était construite autour des besoins de sa jeune sœur. Elrond à bien choisie quand il t'a choisit pour être son mentor. »

« Merci ma dame. Je m'efforcerais de faire mon devoir envers elle. Cependant, je ne suis pas sure de savoir comment passer au-delà de son obstination. Pourquoi me voit-elle avec tant d'antagonisme. »

« Je pense que tu connais la réponse à cela. »

Chargé de sens caché, cela était une des réponses caractéristique de Galadriel, et bien qu'il aimerait en parlé plus longuement. Il savait qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas. Mais, il ne put pas résisté à faire un commentaire.

« Elle ne semble pas apprécier mes efforts pour l'aider. Elle rend tout plus difficile que cela à besoin de l'être. » Il sut que sa frustration transperçait dans sa voie bien qu'il essaya de la cacher. Personne d'autre que Galadriel n'aurait relevé cette faiblesse.

La dame le favorisa avec un de ses magnifiques sourires. « Elle t'apprécie, Haldir. Elle ne l'a simplement pas encore découvert. Et elle s'est excusée pour avoir perdue sa cape, non ?

« Oui, » reconnut-il.

« Cela n'était pas facile pour elle. Elle ses sent très perdue pour le moment. Elle est comme un petit bateau à la dérive sur l'Anduin. Tu dois être son encre. » Galadriel s'arrêta. « J'aimerais qu'elle entretienne mon jardin lors de son séjour ici. Tous les elfes ressentent une union avec la nature, mais la connexion d'Elanor est plus forte que chez la plus part. Je pressens qu'elle a une habilité unique dans ce domaine. »

« Très bien ma Dame. Je l'informerais de ce devoir. »

« Demande lui Haldir. Dit lui que c'est une requête que je lui demande, et qu'elle est libre de décliner. Je ne pense pas qu'elle le fera, mais donne lui la chance. Elle est ta pupille, pas la mienne. Je ne lui donnerais pas d'ordre, néanmoins tu es libre, bien sur, de le faire, si tu choisie de le faire. »

« Je comprend ma dame. » Entendant le ton final dans la voie de Galadriel, Haldir s'inclina, sa main sur son cœur et se tourna pour partir.

« Encore une chose, » dit Galadriel, un de ses sourires lumineux jouant sur ses lèvres. « Elle était très in quiète à propos de ta sécurité la nuit de l'attaque des gobelins. »

Haldir sentit quelque chose de chaux se convulser dans sa poitrine et espéra que cela ne se voyait pas sur sa figure. Il inclina la tête et commença à partir.

« Oh, et Haldir ? » La voie musicale de la Dame le suivit.

Une fois de plus il se retourna. « Oui ma dame ? »

Galadriel sourit. « C'est bon de savoir que tu n'est pas fait de pierre, après tout. »

x

Le talan d'Haldir était construit sur l'arc de l'arbre, son design suivait la courbe flottante des branches plutôt comme les ponts et larges escaliers le faisaient. Pendant quelques instants Elanor oublia sa fatigue Alors qu'elle étudiait la pièce de devant, surprise qu'une telle sophistication puisse exister si lion au-dessus du sol de la foret. Pourquoi s'attendait-elle à ce que ce soit primitif ?

La pièce contenait une belle table de bois aux pieds sculpté accompagné d'un assortiment de chaises, plusieurs magnifiques petit tapis de laine couvrait le sol, et des tapisseries murales décoraient les murs, et une paire de confortables fauteuils rembourré à hauts dossier sculpté en vrille de vigne siégeaient non loin. Un petit et élégant cabinet de bois polis était placé contre le mur, un miroir au cadre doré surgissant au dessus. Sur le cabinet se trouvaient plusieurs plantes en pot qui ne paraissaient pas avoir été entretenue pendant l'absence d'Haldir.

Le long du mur du fond se trouvait trois embrassures de porte. Commancant par la droite, la première porte conduisait à la cuisine, celle du milieu, une porte coulissant vitré, menait à une charmante terrasse central protégé au dessus par un voile de feuilles verte de vigne et de feuilles dorées. Elanor fixa la terrasse, admirant l'habilité mise dans le design ; de la porte que les trois autres pièces avaient une porte coulissante vitrée menant à la terrasse, y compris cette dernière pièce qu'elle n'avait pas encore examiné. Doucement, elle se dirigea vers la troisième porte et l'ouvrit facilement, y jetant un coup d'œil plutôt prudemment.

C'était la chambre à coucher d'Haldir.

Son cœur battant rapidement, elle fit un seule pas à l'intérieur. La pièce était décorée avec des soies sombres accrochés aux murs et des coussins d'un doux argenté et bleu, une lanterne ornée d'un verre bleu était accrochée au plafond. Sur le côté le plus éloigné de la pièce, se présentant comme une extension de la terrasse, elle put voir une salle de bain luire au travers de carreaux transparent, les feuilles de l'arbre voilaient la salle de bain aux regards extérieur. Et, comme elle l'avait craint, il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Large. Elle le fixa avec consternation.

Se détournant, elle retourna dans la pièce avec la table et les chaises. Un lit. A quoi pensait-il ? Son estomac se noua nerveusement. Elle réalisa soudain que pendant tout ce temps elle avait serré le carquois d'Haldir sur sa poitrine comme si il s'agissait d'un objet rare et précieux. Enervé contre elle-même elle le jeta sur la table, puis grimaça quand l'étui de cuire rebondit, et tomba, répandant la majorité des flèches sur le sol.

Avec un gémissement, elle serra les points, souhaitant qu'il y ait quelque chose qu'elle puisse frapper pour pouvoir soulager sa frustration et son sentiment d'impuissance. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi maladroite et disgracieuse que durant ces derniers jours ! Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez elle ?

Déprimé. Elle retira son sac de voyage de son dos, enleva la cape d'Haldir, et s'affala sur une des chaises, appuyant ses coudes sur la table. Elle pressa ses mains sur son visage et pensa à Lana, se demandant se que sa soeur faisait en se moment. C'était la première fois qu'elle pensait à Lana depuis des jours, ce qui semblait étrange puisque jusqu'à récemment son monde tournait autour de sa sœur. Etre libéré de Lana soulageait plus Elanor qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Lana sera très bien avec Nana et Ada. Pas heureuse, peu être, mais en sécurité et bien. Et la prochaine fois qu'elles se verraient, peu être que Lana sera prête à s'excuser pour ses mensonges et déception.

Pendant ce temps, Elanor avait sa propre situation à considérer. Qu'allait-elle faire à propos d'Haldir ? Elle savait qu'elle s'était mal conduite à le défier de cette manière. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'elle se conduisait habituellement. En faite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Haldir, elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler une fois où elle n'avait pas été gracieuse, courtoise et accommodante. Peu être trop accommodante, des fois, mais était-ce mal ?

Elle frotta ses yeux et secoua sa tête d'abattement, sachant qu'elle devait se reprendre. Qu'allait-elle dire à Haldir ? Un lit.

Brusquement, elle se remémora les flèches sur le sol. Bondissant de sa chaise, elle s'agenouilla pour les récupérer, les remettant dans le carquois aussi vite que possible avant qu'Haldir ne revienne et ne voit ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle venait juste de ramper à moitié sous la table pour attraper la dernière flèche quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elanor regarda tout autour d'elle d'un air coupable.

« Pas une autre mésaventure, » remarqua une voie résigné. Haldir laissa tomber son sac au sol et ferma la porte, s'appuyant contre celle-ci, ses bras croisé contre sa poitrine en une position qui le faisait paraître intimidant et désapprobateur. Et elle était là, sur ses mains et genoux avec les fesses en l'air ! Y avait-il une possibilité pour qu'elle s'humilie encore plus ?

Lançant un regard furieux à l'elfe qui était vite devenu le centre de son existence, Elanor s'assit sur ses talons, cognant sa tête contre le bord de la table. Réprimant un juron, elle frotta sa tête puis, sans y penser, enfonça rapidement les deux dernière flèches dans le carquois. Puis elle attrapa le regard d'Haldir, et s'arrêta.

Qu'avait-elle fait maintenant ?

Alors qu'elle commençait à se lever, il avança à grand pas et la tira sur ses pieds, puis relâcha sa prise sur son bras. Prenant son carquois il retira silencieusement les flèches et les posa sur la table. Il les examina les unes après les autre d'un œil critique. Elanor perdue courage. Même elle pouvait voir que les plumes au bout de quelques flèches étaient abîmées et penché.

Il en tint une devant elle, parlant fermement, mais calmement. « Leçon numéro un. Les flèches sont importante, et elles ne vole pas bien lorsque l'on détruit leur plumes. Réalisé vous ce que cela veut dire lors d'une bataille ? Regardez de plus près. Voyez-vous ce qui c'est passé ? Il apparaît que vous apprendrez à réparer des flèches demain. »Elanor avala difficilement sa salive, consterné par ce qu'elle avait fait. Comment avait-elle put être si négligente ? Elle savait mieux que ça, mais dans son irritation et sa fatigue elle n'avait pensé qu'à les ranger aussi vite que possible. Merci aux Valar, il ne savait pas ce qui avait faillit se produire avec son arc !

Elle releva son regard, à peine capable de rencontrer le regard pénétrant d'Haldir. « Je suis désolé, » dit-elle, essayant d'empêcher sa voie de trahir comme elle était éperdue.

Son petit signe de tête parut approbateur. « Je sais que vous l'êtes. Je vous montrerais comment les réparer demain. Cela vous donneras quelques chose à faire. » Il alla allumer une petite lanterne pendant qu'Elanor se tenait toujours debout attendant qu'il dise quelque chose de plus. Un lit. Pensait-il qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué ?

« Je vois que Rúmil a porté mon épée et mon arc, » remarqua-t-il.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » Elle le fixa stupéfaite.

Il la regarda, amusé. « Parce que mes armes sont posé à leur place dans le coin. Elles ne sont pas jetées au milieu de la pièce comme mes flèches. »

« Oh, dit-elle. Bien, oui, il les a porté. Elles étaient lourdes. »

Il la regarda encore une fois, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle le suivit des yeux, alors qu'il collectait les flèches et les posa soigneusement, ainsi que le carquois, le long du mur. Puis il récupéra son sac de voyage et marcha en de grandes enjambées vers la pièce contenant le lit. Une minute plus tard il revint, les bras chargés d'une pile de tuniques et d'autres vêtements.

« Quelque chose d'autre à faire pour vous, lui dit-il d'une voie neutre. Mes vêtement ont besoin d'être lavé, et je pense qu'une partie des votre aussi. » Il déposa la pile de linge sale près de la porte d'entrée alors qu'Elanor le fixait avec un éclat de ressentiment.

« Je ne pense pas que le seigneur Elrond s'attend à ce que je lave votre linge, » l'informa-t-elle. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine comme il l'avait fait et essaya de paraître imposante. Haldir la regarda des pieds à la tête. « Vous ferez ce que je vous demande, Elanor. »

« Je suis votre pupille, pas votre esclave, Et vous n'avez pas demandé. »

Une étincelle dans les yeux, il marcha dignement vers elle d'une façon qui lui fit faire un seul et involontaire pas en arrière. Il s'arrêta devant elle. Un coin de sa bouche relevé d'une manière qui lui rappela sa furie la nuit où il était attaché à son lit.

« Vous serez ce que je souhait que vous soyez, dit-il doucement. Et vous ferez ce que je dit et avec une attitude joyeuse. Je ne veux pas vous voir me regardez de travers avec ses yeux furieux chaque fois que je désire que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi ou avec moi. C'est comprit ? »

Elanor fixa ces yeux, et réprima a peine un frisson. Dans un dernier geste de défi, elle essaya de passer à coté de lui, mais il l'attrapa par le bras et la tourna vers lui, et elle oublia comment respirer.

Il était si près. Trop près. Sur tout les moment à choisir, pourquoi son esprit sélecta celui là pour noter comme il était beau ! Une extraordinaire, érotique prise de conscience de lui cascada en elle et elle ne put pas la combattre. Le souvenir de ce baiser dans le jardin le noya. Dans tout aspects, il avait été magnifiquement audacieux, fort, confiant. Un guerrier dans toute sa splendeur. Un qui pourrait et voudrait protéger le faible et le fort de façon égal. Mais pouvait-il être gentil aussi ? Ou tendre ?

Un lit.

Après quelques instants très tendus, elle lui fit un petit acquiescement de la tête, et il la relâcha pour aller s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils. Il retira ses botes, puis s'appuya contre le dossier, étendit ses longues jambes, et l'étudia. « Vous pouvez venir vous asseoir. Vous n'êtes pas fatiguer ? »

C'était une question si ridicule qu'elle ne put former de réponse de peur que sa voie ne tremble. Elle serra ses points, désirant lui dire ce qu'elle avait en tête, néanmoins elle redoutait sa réponse et n'osa pas. Il devait sûrement savoir qu'elle était sur le point de tomber d'épuisement.

« Non ? » dit-il, quand elle ne répondit pas. « Bien, je le suis. Et il semble que j'ai un nœud dans mon épaule. Vous pouvez peu être le masser un peu ? Je l'apprécierais. »

« Le masser ? » répéta-t-elle, et à son horreur, elle se sentit rougir, une chaleur soudaine la balaya. Il n'était pas sérieux ? Etait-ce un jeu qu'il jouait, un habile stratagème ou un prélude de séduction ?

Son regard lui dit qu'il était sérieux. Elanor ouvrit la bouche pour refuser, puis se ravisa. Après ce qu'elle avait fait à ses flèches, peu être qu'elle lui devait ça, et après tout, il l'avait demandé.

Si lasse qu'elle pouvait a peine se tenir de bout, elle marcha jusque derrière lui. « Où est le nœud ? » demanda-t-elle, gardant sa voie neutre. Haldir tendit la main pour indiquer l'endroit. Soigneusement, son coeur battant rapidement. Elle repoussa ses cheveux, essayant d'ignorer leur incroyable douceur. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle les pressait gentiment contre la douce tunique de laine, faisant de petits cercles avec ses doigts.

Elle ferma ses yeux, essayant de ne pas penser à l'elfe qu'elle touchait, aux muscles puissants qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts, ou aux souvenirs de la douceur de sa peau sous sa tunique. Alors qu'elle pétrissait ses muscles de manière qu'instinctivement elle savait lui ferait le plus grand bien et lui donnerait plus de plaisir, elle l'entendit poussé un soupir de contentement qui lui dit qu'elle faisait quelque chose bien. Enfin.

Haldir se relaxa, jouissant de l'expérience plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. C'était si rare que quelqu'un fasse cela pour lui. Il laissa sa tête pendre, étirant ses muscles, conscient du silence d'Elanor. Que pensait-elle ? A combien le détestait elle et avait de ressentiment pour lui, peu être ? A ce moment il ne s'en souciait pas ; il ferma ses yeux au plaisir du moment créé par ses doigts expert. Elle semblait apparemment avoir une naturelle aptitude pour ça. Mais cela amena à son esprit d'autre pensé, pensé sur lesquelles il valait mieux ne pas s'appesantir tout de suite …

« Assez, » dit-il brusquement.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda-t-elle un peu vexé par la brutalité de son ton. Elle regarda le dos de sa tête, souhaitant qu'il ne se retourne pas pour voir la rougeur de ses joues. Durant un moment il ne répondit pas, mais remit seulement ses cheveux en place et défit la natte derrière sa tête. Elle était surprise qu'il ne lui ait pas demandé de faire cela aussi.

« Non, c'était beaucoup trop à mon goût, dit-il. Maintenant asseyez vous avant que vous ne tombiez. » Il se leva de sa chaise et se tourna pour la regarder.

Il apparu que ses jambes refusèrent de bouger, car elle ne put que le regarder, muette. Elle le vit froncé des sourcils. Pensait-il qu'elle le défiait ? En vérité, elle ne s'en souciait pas ; elle était en danger de s'effondrer. Jamais de sa vie elle avait été si épuisé, son esprit flottait dans un brouillard confus de pensé et d'émotions.

« Aimeriez vous prendre un bain ? » Sa voie semblait venir de très loin.

Prendre un bain ? Dans cette pièce ouverte avec les carreaux transparents ? Une pièce visible depuis la chambre et la terrasse ? « Je suis trop fatigué pour ça, » dit-elle rapidement.

Haldir releva un sourcil, puis partit dans la chambre. Elanor entendit le son d'une lumière que l'on allume et vit un rayon bleu venant de la lanterne se répandre sur la terrasse par la deuxième entré de la pièce. Après quelques instants, il revint avec un édredon et un oreiller, son visage neutre alors qu'il les lui offrait. « Votre lit. »

Elanor fixa les objets dans ses mains, le visage exempt de tout expression. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit, là est votre lit. Je suggère que vous utilisiez cela. »

« Et où vais-je dormir ? » demanda-t-elle, hébété.

Il haussa les épaules. « Où vous voulez. Ici, sue le tapis c'est bien. »

Doucement la stupeur se fana pour faire place à l'outrage. « Vous me proposez de dormir par terre ? »

Il commença à défaire les attaches de sa tunique. « Où d'autre y a-t-il de la place ? Il n'y a qu'un lit, et c'est le mien. »

Son choque et son désespoir atteignirent un niveaux plus élevé. « Je ne peux pas dormir par terre ! J'ai dormit sur un sol dur pendant des jours et des jours et … et maintenant vous attendez de moi que je dorme par terre ? » Elle empêcha sa voie de craquer.

« Voudriez vous plutôt coucher avec moi ? » Il finit de retirer sa tunique grise et hotta sa sous tunique noir au manche longue, comme si il était tout à fait normal de se déshabiller devant elle. Cette question était hasardeuse, indifférent et complètement hors de sujet. L'esprit d'Elanor chancela.

« Je voudrais plutôt dormir dans un lit ! » rétorqua-t-elle, trop fatigué pour être autre chose que franche.

Il releva un sourcil. « Il y a un seul lit. Etes-vous prête à le partager ? »

Elanor ouvrit la bouche, mais le referma rapidement, incertaine de sa réponse. Pendant ce temps, il avait délacé ses jambières. Douce Elbereth !

« Que faite vous ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Il s'arrêta, releva ses yeux, apparemment surprit. « Je ne dort pas avec mes vêtements quand je suis à la maison. Pas vous ? »

« Allez-vous vous déshabiller devant moi ? » dit-elle d'un ton scandalisé.

« Pourquoi pas ? Vous m'avez déjà vue nu, Et si vous dormez avec moi, c'est ainsi que ce sera. »

« Je ne vais pas dormir avec vous ! Je voudrais plutôt dormir avec . . . avec un orc ! »

Les yeux d'Haldir eurent un éclat troublant, « Non, vous ne voudriez pas. Ils puent, Vous n'aimeriez pas ça du tout. » Et puis à la complète consternation d'Elanor, il abaissa ses jambières, les retira et les lança ses trois vêtements sur le tas de linge sale, près de la porte.

Elanor ferma les yeux, mais pas avant d'avoir aperçut ses attributs masculins. « Je dormirais par terre, dit-elle entre ses dents. Laissez moi seulement en paie, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. »

« C'est tout ce que vous souhaitez Elanor ? Etes-vous certaine ? » La voie d'Haldir paraissait moqueuse aux oreilles d'Elanor.

« Je souhait ne jamais vous avoir rencontré, » dit-elle d'une voie tremblante.

« C'est un souhait que je ne peux pas exaucer. Aimez le ou non, vous m'avez sur les bras. Comme je vous ai sur les miens. Mieux vaut en tirer le meilleur. »

Il prit la lanterne et retourna dans sa chambre, la laissant seule dans la pièce sombre. Elanor s'écroula sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva, tenant toujours l'oreiller et l'édredon. Du coin de l'œil elle put voir le rayon de lumière bleu sur la terrasse. Peu après, elle entendit le son de l'eau contre les carreaux, bientôt suivit par le doux frottement des draps alors qu'il s'installait confortablement. Puis le silence.

Elfe arrogant et égoïste ! S'attendait-il à ce que saut sur la chance de dormir avec lui ? Cette simple idée l'exacerbait. Et après lui avoir massé le cou et les épaules en plus ! Le moins qu'il aurait put faire était d'offrir d'en faire de même pour elle ! Alors que cette pensé lui vint à l'esprit, elle sut qu'elle était irraisonnable. Il devait savoir qu'elle aurait décliné l'offre.

Résigné à une autre nuit d'inconfort, Elanor trouva son sac et fouilla dedans jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve sa chemise de nuit. Elle y voyait assez claire, car un rayon de lune avait trouvé son chemin dans la pièce, et elle avait toujours vue assez bien dans le noir. Je tant un coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre d'Haldir, elle retira silencieusement sa robe de voyage et mit sa chemise de nuit, Elle aurait vraiment dut se laver, elle n'allait pas le faire dans cette salle de bain, du moins pas lorsque qu'il était là !

Se forçant à bouger, elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine et y trouva un tonneau d'eau. Fouinant un peu partout, elle trouva un petit bol et une serviette. Elle remplit le bol et se nettoya du mieux qu'elle put, puis porta l'eau restant dans la pièce principal pour la vider dans les pots des plantes négligé. Après cela, elle prit un moment pour murmurer à chacune d'elles, touchant leur feuilles avec une main douce. Au matin, elles devraient être complètement remise.

Si seulement elle pouvait en dire autant à son propos, pensa-t-elle avec un faible soupire.

Incapable de repousser ce moment plus longtemps, elle s'allongea sur le tapis et tira l'édredon sur elle, sa tête callé sur le doux oreiller. Pendant un moment, il sembla que le tapis lui offrirait une sorte de rembourrage mais, mais le bois dur en dessous devint évident. Son corps douloureux palpitait toujours, et elle commença à se plaindre à elle-même. En fait, elle découvrit que ces émotions la blessaient. Sans le réaliser, elle avait supposé qu'Haldir souhaiterait qu'elle soit confortable. Elle avait même pensé qu'il avait un peu d'affection pour elle. Mais il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il l'aime bien. Qu'avait-elle fait pour cela ? Elle n'était rien pour lui.

Une vague de pur et total solitude se fracassa en elle, Une unique larme glissa le long de sa joue, et elle cacha sa figure dans l'oreiller.

x

Haldir était allongé sur son lit, sachant qu'il avait commit une erreur avec Elanor. Son approche avait été mauvaise. Elle n'avait pas réagit comme il s'y attendait, et il était énervé contre lui-même pour avoir choisit la mauvaise stratégie.

Il resta immobile, écoutant les sons qu'elle faisait, suivant ses mouvements alors qu'elle changeait de vêtements, puis marcha sur la pointe des pieds e se lava dans la cuisine. Que faisait-elle maintenant ? Vidait l'eau ? Murmurait à elle-même ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire, mais il sut quand elle s'allongea et commença à se tortiller dans un effort pour trouver une position confortable. Il y a longtemps il en avait fait de même quand il avait commencé à dormir sur le sol dur, C'était un souvenir vague, mais c'était là et il se le rappelait.

Alors que les minutes passaient, il combattit le désir qu'il avait de tomber dans la rêverie, et à la place maintint une vigilance constante. Et il entendit bientôt ce qu'il attendait, un petit son vit étouffé. Elle pleurait.

Il se leva et alla à la porte, l'observant pendant plusieurs secondes avec des émotions mixtes. Il put voir sa forme soulignée par un rayon de lune, un petit bateau ayant besoin d'une encre.

Il entra dans la pièce et se pencha sur elle. « Elanor, ne pleurez pas. »

« Je ne pleure pas, » sanglota-t-elle, sa figure tournée loin de lui.

Pour quelques raisons, il eut envie de rire. « Je peux vous entendre Elanor. Allez, debout. Vous pouvez prendre le lit et je dormirais par terre. J'en ai l'habitude. » Il s'appuya sur un genou, et enleva les cheveux se trouvant sur la joue d'Elanor.

Elanor s'assit et le regarda furieusement. « Je ne vous prendrais pas votre lit ! Ce n'est pas juste. Je suis très bien et confortable, et je ne pleure pas. Je me sens juste une peu seule, c'est tout. » Ignorant ses protestations, il la prit des bras, et la serra fort contre sa poitrine.

« Que pensez-vous faire ? » cria-t-elle, se débattant dans ses bras tandis qu'il la portait dans sa chambre. « Haldir, j'insiste pour que vous me posiez par terre ! Haldir ! Comment osez-vous ! »

La déposant sur le lit, il la soumit à peu prés de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait cette autre fois, sur un autre lit, avec la force de sa puissance. Excepté que cette fois quand il s'appuya contre elle, il murmura un sort de sommeil dans ses oreilles. Elle était de loin trop tentante pour lui éveiller.

Pendant un instant il resta assit là, regardant sa forme sa forme immobile, puis il tendit une main et la passa dans ses long cheveux noir, quelque chose qu'il avait voulue faire depuis quelques temps. Il aimait leur couleur, si différente de la sienne. A ses yeux, elle était ravissante, bien plus jolie que son énervante sœur. Ses yeux errèrent sur son visage, révélé de façon séduisante par la délicate chemise de nuit blanche.

« Elanor, » murmura-t-il, bien qu'il sache pas pourquoi il disait son nom sauf qu'il en aimait le son.

Il soupira et la roula sur le ventre, sachant qu'il ferait mieux de faire ça pendant qu'elle était endormit car elle ne le permettrait jamais autrement. Remontant la chemise de nuit, il glissa ses mains sur ses jolies fesses rondes, sentant intuitivement où se trouvaient les endroits les plus douloureux. Au bout de quelques minutes une chaleur emmena de ses paumes, et en quelques instants la guérison fut complète.

Ensuit, il examina les rougeurs et irritations sur la douce peau crémeuse sur l'intérieur de ses cuisse. Il aurait put guérir cela il y a des jours, petite elfe bornée. Secouant la tête, il s'occupa de ça, ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait la réponse de son corps à la délicate proximité d'Elanor. Au moins elle n'était pas éveillée pour voir cela, bien qu'elle allait sans aucun doute se mettre en colère dans la matinée quand elle réaliserait ce qu'il avait fait.

Maintenant, où allait-il dormir ? Il considéra brièvement la possibilité de dormir par terre comme il l'avait offert, et il décida que c'était idiot. Il passait assez de temps de sa vie sur un sol dur. A la place, il poussa Elanor sur le côté le plus éloigné du lit, plaça sa tête sur un oreiller, et la couvrit avec le drap et l'édredon. Il tira le rideau partiellement pour la protéger de la lumière de la lune, puis s'allongea confortablement là où il avait été et lia ses doigts derrière sa tête. Tomber dans le sommeil devrait être simple maintenant, mais bientôt il sut que cela ne l'était pas.

Elanor était guérit, mais il semblait que les souffrances d'Haldir ne faisaient que commencer.

(à suivre...)

x

x

Merci pour les reviews, cela me donne le courage de continuer à traduire cette fanfiction.

Krol : je te rappel que malheureusement cela n'est pas ma fic mais que je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice, mais ton message m'a quand même fait plaisir. Et Haldir ne pouvait pas profiter de la situation au début à Rivendell car si il l'avait fait, il aurait réellement gâché toutes ses chances avec Elanor.

Demoness lange : contente que cela e plaise, et apprécie la suite.

Irumi : Je suis vraiment désolé pour les fautes d'ortho que tu as remarqué, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux mais cela n'a jamais été mon fort, l'orthographe. Et je ne peux pas faire corriger les chapitres étant seulement entouré d'anglais en ce moment. Mais je suis contente que tu es passé outre et que tu apprécie quand même cette magnifique fic.

Pour ceux qui veulent. Il y a une autre traduction disponible d'une des histoires écrite par Julie et Fianna, elle est intitulé 'Kilah Amin in French'. Elle est superbe, et malheureusement je n'en sui spas la traductrice cette fois.


	7. Chapitre 7

Auteur : Fianna et Julie

Disclaimer : les personnages, cadres, lieux et langages utilisés pour ce travail sont la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Tolkien Estate_ et To_lkien Enterprises_. Aucun profit monétaire n'est réalisé sur cette histoire et les lois du copyright ne sont violées en aucune manière.

Note des véritables auteurs : feed-back, reviews sont apprécié. Histoire traduite de l'Anglais par Ellimac pour le compte de, et avec l'accord des auteurs.

xxx

**Chapitre 7 :**

Elanor se réveilla doucement. Qu'avait-elle rêvé ? Ah, oui, elle rêvait qu'elle était en Lothlórien, et était la pupille d'Haldir ! Elle gémit silencieusement à cette idée et frotta sa joue contre l'oreiller. Bien sure elle était là où elle devait être et avait toujours été, allongé assez confortablement sur son propre matelas de plumes. Elle s'étira et sourit, se sentant bien, complètement reposé et curieusement joyeuse, comme si pour une fois dans sa vie tout s'assemblait ensemble exactement dans le bon sens. Les draps étaient doux, l'air de Rivendell frai … Elle renifla l'air. Pain frais ? Est-ce que Lana avait commencé le petit déjeuné ?

Chaque muscle de son corps se tendit.

Lana ne pouvait pas cuisiner. Lana allait rarement à la boulangerie pour aller chercher le petit déjeuné pour toutes les deux. En faite, Lana n'avait pas fait ça depuis des années . . .

Les yeux d'Elanor s'ouvrirent brusquement, son cœur sauta un peu dans sa poitrine alors que les souvenirs refluaient dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas un rêve, mais la réalité – le voyage, els gobelins, Lothlórien. Et elle était là, dans la chambre d'Haldir, dans le lit d'Haldir, ne portant rien d'autre qu'une légère chemise de nuit. Elle ne se rappela que trop clairement comment elle avait lutté dans ses bras alors qu'il la portait ici et utilisait son poids e sa puissance sur elle, la brute !

Néanmoins elle se rappelait aussi comme elle s'était sentit seule et abandonné, et comment elle avait cédé aux larmes. Elle avait essayé d'être silencieuse, mais Haldir l'avait quand même entendu. Il aurait put l'ignorer, mais à la place il était venu et avait été assez gentil et lui avait offert son lit. C'était le premier signe qu'elle voyait d'un côté doux de sa personnalité, et cela lui donna à réfléchir. Et puis il l'avait soulevé comme il l'avait fait auparavant, comme si elle ne pesait rien de plus qu'une feuille de mallorn. Sous d'autre circonstance, cela aurait put être romantique, d'être porté ainsi. Mais il avait prit la décision d'utiliser ce sort une nouvelle fois sur elle, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout.

Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle, se demandant s'il avait dormit par terre ou dans le lit. Elle ne vit aucun signe de lui, mais elle sentit la nourriture. Posant ses pieds nus sur le sol lisse, elle resta assise pendant un instant, souhaitant avoir ses vêtements. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la porte menant à la terrasse, essayant de voir où était Haldir. De l'autre côté de la terrasse, elle pouvait voir la cuisine, mais aucun signe de lui à travers les fenêtres ou la porte vitrée. Peu être était-il parti.

Contournant le lit, elle se dirigea vers la porte menant à la pièce principale, celle d'où il l'avait porté la nuit dernière. Elle s'arrêta net, voyant Haldir assit à la table buvant son thé comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Sur la table devant lui se trouvait une miche de pain frais partiellement entamé, du miel, du fromage et ce qui ressemblait à plusieurs tartes aux fruits. Il devait avoir été à la cuisine principale tôt ce matin.

« Bonjour Elanor, » dit-il.

« Haldir, à propos de la nuit dernière . . . » commença-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« J'ai dit bonjour, Elanor. » Savoie contenait maintenant une note implacable.

Elle leva le menton. « Très bien, donc bonjour. A propos de la nuit dernière, Haldir, je n'apprécie pas que vous utilisiez ce sort de sommeil sur moi. J'aurais put dormir assez facilement par moi-même. »

« Dans mon lit ? » répliqua-t-il délibérément. « Avec moi à vos côtés ? Vous avez paru troublé par cet arrangement, bien que pour une nuit je pensais cela pratique. »

Elanor ouvrit la bouche et la referma. « Vous avez dit que vous alliez dormir par terre, » dit-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

« Je n'ai pas dis cela. Je l'ai proposé et vous avez refusé mon offre. » Son regard balaya son visage alors qu'il se redressait contre le dossier de la chaise. « Mais aussi longtemps que nous parlerons de ça, je vais vous dire que je n'apprécie pas avoir du somnifère dans mon vin. »

Elanor humidifia ses lèvres assaillit par la culpabilité. « Oui, bien, je suis désolé à propos de ça. Mais comment auraient-ils puent vous amenez dans ma maison autrement ? Je ne voulais pas qu'ils vous frappent sur la tête ou vous blesse. »

« Votre inquiétude pour mon bien être est touchant vraiment, dit-il d'un ton sec. Quant à la nuit dernière, vous aviez besoins de repos. Vous n'alliez pas en avoir en dormant par terre, et vous avez refusé d'admettre que vous n'étiez pas confortable. C'est exactement comme votre obsession à refuser que je vous guérisse pendant la chevauché. Une simple requête et j'aurais allégé vos souffrances pour vous avant qu'elles ne deviennent si grandes. De plus, ajouta-t-il d'un ton dérisoire, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir à votre guérison. »

Elanor le fixa avec horreur, réalisant soudain que ses douleurs et peines étaient complètement parties. Bénit sois les Valar, avait-il ... l'avait-il touché à ces endroits pendant qu'elle dormait ? Son sang se rua sur à visage alors qu'elle imaginait ça. Même pire, elle put voir les lèvres d'Haldir se convulser légèrement, comme s'il savait ce qu'elle pensait et trouvait cela amusant.

« Vous n'aviez aucun droit ! » éclata-t-elle. En colère et embarrassé, elle marcha vers la table, fixant son regard sur lui et souhaitant pouvoir dire quelque chose qui effacerait ce petit sourire suffisant de son visage. Sa main la démangeait.

Il se leva, la regardant de cette manière arrogante qui lui était si caractéristique. « Donc vous préfériez que je vous laissa souffrir par égard pour votre fierté ? J'ai vu des corps de femmes avant, ma chérie. Il n'y a pas besoin de cette modestie. Je vous ai vue et traitez comme je le ferais pour tout camarade. Une camarade à l'entraînement, c'est ainsi que je vous vois. Donc il n'y a pas besoin de modestie et pruderie. »

Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour analyser ce qu'il venait de dire, ce discours embrasa encore sa furie plus que tout ce qu'il aurait put dire d'autre. « Oh, et ramenez-vous vos camarades ici et les obligez-vous à dormir avec vous ? » dit-elle avec sarcasme.

« N'utilisé pas ce ton avec moi, Elanor, prévint-il d'une basse et formidable voie. Si vous m'aviez demandé de vous permettre de dormir dans mon lit, je vous l'aurais accordé volontiers. Si vous m'aviez demandé de dormir par terre pour vous laissez votre intimité, je vous l'aurais accordé. »

La respiration d'Elanor était devenue superficielle, tellement elle était énervée. « Je ne vous crois pas. Vous dites uniquement cela pour justifier votre … »

« Silence, jeunette ! » son commandement la coupa, les yeux d'Haldir s'étrécirent, ses lèvres serrées en une fine ligne. « Pour une fois pensez avant de parler. Contrôlez vos émotions avant qu'elles ne vous attirent des ennuis. Avec moi, ou quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je ne pense peu être pas toujours avant de parler, lui renvoya-t-elle, mais vous . . . vous pensez trop. »

« Une seule personne ne pense jamais assez, » dit-il d'un ton brusque.

Elle releva le menton, remplit d'une étrange exultation. Haldir était intimidant, mais quelque chose en elle l'obligeait à le défier, comme si une part pervers d'elle souhaitait voir jusqu'où elle pourrait le pousser. « Je pense que vous n'avez aucune émotions du tout, » l'informa-t-elle, pourtant elle sut qu'elle était peu être allée trop loin.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas assez pour être sur de cet état de faite, Elanor. Et ne penser même pas á me lancer cette tasse de thé. » Sa voie était calme, une fois de plus.

Elanor baissa son regard, et réalisa que ses doigts étaient enroulés autour de la tasse qu'il lui avait laissée. « Oh, vraiment ? Et que ferez-vous si je la lançais ? »

Elle souleva la tasse et retint sa respiration, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle le testait, sachant seulement qu'elle se sentait tenter de le faire. Jamais dans sa vie elle avait poussé quelqu'un comme elle poussait Haldir, et cela était excitant et dangereux et délicieux, et grisant. Personne d'autre ne l'avait fait se sentir ainsi, aucun des elfes qu'elle avait rencontré à Rivendell.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais. » Ses yeux balayaient le visage d'Elanor. « Je vous netterrais sur mes genoux et vous donnerais une fessé que vous n'oublierez pas de si tôt. »

« Vous ne feriez pas cela, » dit-elle incertaine. L'humiliante et indigne scène traversa son esprit, détruisant son exaltation.

« Testez-moi. Lancez la tasse. Allez-y. »

Elle reposa la tasse, la cliquetant contre la soucoupe, et vit à sa surprise qu'elle tremblait. Elle n'était pas à la hauteur pour lui. Que pensait-elle ? Il était plus fort, plus rusé, et plus impitoyable qu'elle ne le sera jamais.

« Très sage décision, » dit-il. « Vous apprenez. »

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, aucun d'eux ne bougeant. Il sembla à Elanor que ce moment là était au-delà de la compréhension, un grand mur de muscles masculins et de résolution se tenait devant elle, un éternel rêve créé par sa propre fantaisie.

Pourquoi s'était-elle conduite de manière si enfantine ? Pas étonnant qu'il soit en colère contre elle, elle sut à ce moment qu'elle méritait sa colère. Mais pourquoi ? Peu être était-ce parce qu'elle voulait voir la réserve disparaître de ses yeux. Elle n'aimait pas leur froideur, et quand il était en colère, elle voyait leur chaleur. Comme il était difficile de croire qu'il l'avait embrassé dans le jardin du seigneur Elrond, et pourtant il l'avait fait, et avec tellement de passion.

« Qu'avez–vous fait à mes plantes ? » demanda-t-il. Les deux, sa question et son ton curieux la prient au dépourvue ; C'était comme si la scène précédente était déjà oubliée et pardonnée.

Stupéfié, elle déplaça son regard sur les pots posé sur le cabinet. La nuit dernière elle ne les avait pas bien regardé, mais maintenant elle vit que la première plante était une sorte de lierre, la deuxième possédait des feuilles qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, peu être une plante native de Lothlórien, et le troisième, celle au centre, était une elanor. Son homonyme.

« Je leur ai donné de l'eau, » répondit-elle, « et je leur ai parlé. »

« Vous leur parlé ? De quelle manière ? »

« Je leur donne de l'amour. C'est ce que je fais avec les plantes. Je leur parle et elles m'entendent. Les plantes sont des choses vivantes et réponde aux encouragements tout comme les personnes le font. Elles m'entendent. Et je les touche. Elles … réagissent à moi. »

Il lui donna un regard enthousiasme. « Interressant, » commenta-t-il. « Avez–vous toujours eu cette habilité ? »

« Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. » Elle regarda ailleurs une fois encore consciente de lui de cette manière qui faisait accéléré son pouls, même quand elle était en colère contre lui. Comment réussissait-il à lui ça sans rien faire du tout ? Il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans ses yeux quand il la regardait.

« La Dame souhaite que vous entreteniez son jardin. » Il s'arrêta.« C'est une requête, Elanor. Galadriel pense que vous aimeriez cela. Vous êtes libre de refuser, bien que j'admets, j'espère que vous ne le ferez pas. »

« J'en serais honoré, » dit Elanor avec une plaisante surprise. « Où se trouve son jardin ? »

« Dans le coin sud est de la cité. » Il marcha vers la porte. « Je reviendrais plus tard. Vous resterez ici et mangerez ou n'importe quoi d'autre que vous souhaitez faire. »

Son ton autocratique la surprit. Pendant un instant ils avaient semblé partager un moment d'harmonie. « Vous me dites que je ne doit pas sortir ? »

Le regard d'Haldir passa sur elle, son expression énigmatique. « Vous ne feriez que vous perdre. Je ne serais pas aussi long et vous avez des flèches à réparer. Plus tard, vous pourrez faire ma lessive. Et j'ai un peu de couture pour vous aussi. »

Il ouvrit la porte et partit.

Extrêmement irrité, Elanor fut tenté de jeter la tasse de thé après tout. Exaspérant ! Arrogant ! Insupportable ! Et il avait menacé de lui donner une fessé comme à une petite, désobéissante enfant ! L'idée la remplissait d'outrage.

« Vous pourrez faire ma lessive, » imita-t-elle, essayant de parler comme Haldir. « Oh, Haldir, puis-je ? J'en serais si honoré ! » Elle tomba sur ses genoux dans un bruit sourd. « Porter votre épée était une chose, mais être autorisé à laver votre linge, maintenant _ceci_ est un honneur auquel j'ai longtemps aspiré ! Aussi indigne que je suis, je chérie la chance de retiré la saleté de vos tuniques ! » Se penchant en avant, elle étreignit ses mains ensemble et prétendit à l'extase, puis baissa son front presque jusqu'à toucher le sol. « Comme je vous adore, Oh Grand Unique. » Elle se répandit en effusion. « Gardien de Lórien et Fournisseur des Travaux d'Elanor de Rivendell . . . »

Une douce brize frotta sa joue . . . une brize soufflant à travers la porte maintenant ouverte devant elle.

Elanor releva la tête, choqué, puis se rua sur ses pieds, repoussant ses cheveux de devant son visage et rougit fortement alors qu'elle rencontrait le regard scrutateur d'Haldir.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous souhaitez me dire . . . Elanor de Rivendell ? » Ses yeux brillaient étrangement, mais elle ne put dire si il était en colère. Une silhouette dans la lumière, il se tenait grand et immobile dans l'embrassure de la porte, pas menacent en aucune manière, pourtant elle sut instinctivement que cette position lui avait bien servit dans beaucoup de situations.

« Non, » dit-elle, se demandant ce qu'il avait entendue. Elle eu soudainement conscience de la finesse du tissu qui couvrait son corps. Elle avait oublié qu'elle portait toujours sa chemise de nuit.

« Etes-vous certain ? » dit-il doucement. Il se rapprocha d'elle et souleva son menton avec ses doigts, son regard glissant sur son visage, son cou et ses épaules comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. « Vous avez peu être quelques plaintes que vous souhaitez faire ? » Elle ne pouvait toujours pas déchiffrer son expression. Etait-il en colère ? Insulté ?

« Oh, je pense m'être assez plainte pour une matinée, » rétorqua-t-elle, essayant un peu d'humour sur li. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil à travers ses cils, et fut soulagé de voir le coin de sa bouche se convulser un tout petit peu.

« En effet, » accorda-t-il, sa voie aussi douce que de la soie. « Néanmoins, je dois dire que vous avoir sur vos genoux n'est pas sans certains bénéfices. » Il retira sa main, et lui donna un vague sourire. « Deux bénéfices en faite, » ajouta-t-il, et cette fois elle vit dans le gris de ses yeux un éclat d'amusement, alors qu'une nouvelle fois, il se détournait d'elle et quittait le talan.

Elanor serra ses points et fixa la porte, attendant de voir s'il allait surgir encore une fois.

Pas sans certains bénéfices ? Que voulait-il dire par-là ?

Retournant cela dans sa tête, elle alla se regarder dans le miroir accroché au-dessus du cabinet, s'inspectant d'un œil critique. Tout de site elle aperçut sa chemise de nuit,et nota comme son décolleté était radicalement ouvert quand elle se penchait en avant. En faite, sous un certain angle, il exposait complètement ses seins. Ses yeux s'élargirent. Oooh, Rúmil avait raison à propos du sens de l'humour d'Haldir ! Elfes pervers !

Aussi décomposé qu'elle était, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait aimé ce qu'il avait vue. Se remémorant comment ses mains s'étaient enroulées autour de sa taille et sur as poitrine pendant qu'il dormait près du feu de camp cette nuit, soudainement cela l'amena à penser qu'elle devait avoir les moyens de le rendre aussi mal à l'aise qu'il la rendait. Ce qu'il dirait n'aurait aucune importance, elle ne pensait pas qu'il la voyait comme une camarade à l'entraînement. C'était une idée intrigante qu'elle considéra pendant qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner.

x

Haldir se dirigea vers le talan de Rúmil, ses lèvres pressées dans un effort de réprimer son rire. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler un temps où une jeune elfe l'avait amusé autant qu'Elanor venait juste de le faire. Elle semblait remplir une pièce avec son essence juste en étant à l'intérieur. Pourtant il n'encouragerait pas un irrespect si flagrant venant de celle qui était supposé être sa pupille.

Il ne comprenait pas pleinement lui non plus, et néanmoins il comprenait, car en effet, Galadriel avait raison ; il n'était pas fait de pierre. En faite, la vue du bout rose des seins d'Elanor lui avait presque suffit. Entre ça et cette impertinent discours qu'elle venait juste de faire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait été le plus tenté de faire – frappé son charmant postérieur ou la traîner dans la chambre et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de la prendre pleinement. La deuxième possibilité n'était malheureusement pas une ligne de conduite qu'il avait la liberté de poursuivre.

Pas encore.

Pendant ce temps, dormir dans le même lit ne faisait ou n'était pas ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire, malgré ce qu'Elanor pouvait croire. Il savait seulement qu'il la voulait là où il pouvait garder un œil sur elle. Elle était sa responsabilisée, et il ne lui ferait pas défaut. Merci aux Valar, il l'avait ramené en Lothlórien saine et sauve; elle semblait avoir l'habilité de s'attirée des ennuis très facilement. Mais, bien sur ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle était dans son talan. Elle était là parce qu'il la voulait là où il pouvait la voir, où il pouvait être avec elle et la regarder. C'était plus compliqué que cela.

Il apparaissait que les Valar lui avait sourient après tout. Il aurait une année entière avec Elanor, et il n'allait pas la perdre. Comme c'était étrange qu'une séquence d'évènement si stupide ai put amener de si inattendue conséquence. Avant que tout ça commence, il l'avait reconnu et avait été enchanté de la voir quand elle était apparue dans le jardin d'Elrond. Sous d'ordinaires circonstances, il aurait certainement essayé de voler un baiser ou deux, et peu être beaucoup plus. Après cela il l'aurait quitté, et serait retourné en Lothlórien, rêvant d'elle ou l'oubliant comme il l'avait fait avec beaucoup d'autre.

Il sourit à cette pensé. Non, il n'aurait pas oublié Elanor. Il aurait compté les semaines, les mois et les années jusqu'à sa prochaine visite à Rivendell. Il aurait même put lui écrire des lettres, quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas faire normalement.

Cependant, à cause de ses frères, de Telrion et Minden, des mensonges de Lana, et d'Elrond, et même d'Elanor elle-mêle . . . un autre chemin c'était présenté à lui, comme un présent inattendu. Une année durant laquelle elle était sous son autorité. C'était une épée à double tranchant – pas la première qu'il rencontrait, ni la dernière, mais cela pourrait être celle qui le testait le plus.

Avoir sous son contrôle d'autres n'était pas nouveau pour lui; il exerçait un tel pouvoir depuis des siècles. Beaucoup d'elfes lui répondait, y comprit ses frères, et il en avait l'habitude. Cela lui allait très bien. Pourtant, avoir un tel pouvoir sur Elanor lui offrait un défi unique. A partir de maintenant, il devait essayer de mettre de côté ses inclinations personnel quand Elanor était concerné - -ou au moins les placer en second. En théorie cela ne devrait pas être difficile, il avait mit son devoir en premier toute sa vie.

Il pensa alors à Healea, une elfe célibataire qui l'avait une fois fasciné. Depuis longtemps maintenant, il avait sut que ce qu'il avait ressentit pour elle était une ferveur sans humour, terne et brillante. Comme de l'argent brut. A la fin, il sut qu'il ne l'aimait pas, ni elle lui, et elle avait prit la bonne décision et choisit une autre, un des sentinelles de Galadriel. Il accéléra ses pas, admettant à lui-même qu'il désirait finir sa tâche et retourner auprès d'Elanor. Il attendait avec impatience de lui apprendre comment réparer des flèches, de l'instruire et de regarder son visage alors qu'elle apprenait ce talent basique. Même plus, il voulait lui montrer sa cité et voir son expression quand elle verrait le jardin de Galadriel pour la première fois. Et peu être, plus tard il apprécierait un autre massage de ses épaules fait par ces mains charmantes et talentueuse . . .

x

Rùmil allait et venait d'exaspération le long de la petite terrasse de son talan, attendant qu'Haldir fasse son apparition. « Qu'est-ce qui peut le retarder? Nous aurions dût partir pour la frontière il y a une heure, mais son message disait de l'attendre et nous voila. Attendant! »

Orophin se prélassait sur un banc, mâchouillant paresseusement la tige d'une feuille tombée. « Qu'elle différence cela fait? S'il a dit qu'il sera là, et bien il le sera. Pourquoi ne te relaxe tu pas? C'est notre dernière chance avant un long moment. Mois probablement, » ajouta-t-il tristement. « Ou millénaires, considérant la fureur d'Haldir contre nous a ce moment. Il n'a pas oublié ce que nous lui avons fait. »

« Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qu'il a en tête concernant Elanor! A quoi pense-t-il, la garder dans son talan comme ça? Cela ne lui ressemble tellement pas. Depuis cette affaire avec Healea . . . »

Orophin poussa ça de côté d'un mouvement de la main. « C'était il y a des siècles, » dit-il, « et il n'a jamais parlé d'elle depuis. Je pense qu'il est très content qu'elle en ait choisie un autre. »

« Je suis d'accord. Mon point de vue est que son intérêt pour le beau sexe c'est réduit à des rencontres physiques et rien de plus. Il y a eu un temps ou il a espéré un peu plus que du sport de chambre. » La voie de Rùmil devint pensive.

« Es-tu intéressé par elle? » demanda Orophin curieusement.

Rùmil arrêta de faire les cents pas. « Par Elanor? Et bien, elle est jolie, bien sure, et elle m'amuse. Ca ne m'embêterait pas de devenir plus proche d'elle, » ajouta-t-il prudemment. « Elle a de jolies jambes.

« Et quand as-tu vu ses jambes? » demanda Orophin avec un grognement.

« Juste avant qu'elle tombe dans le ruisseau. Elle tenait sa jupe assez haut. » Rùmil sourit à ce souvenir. « Je pense que même Haldir a aimé cette vue. »

« Et bien, si tu as en tête de la poursuivre, fait le avec prudence. J'ai la forte impression que notre frère la voit comme sa propriété personnelle. »

Les sourcils de Rùmil se soulevèrent. « Vraiment. C'est intéressant. »

Un son venant de la porte arrêta vite la conversation. Haldir arriva en de grandes enjambée sur la terrasse, sa figure fixé dans son habituelle expression imperturbable. Il les regarda l'un après l'autre comme si il savait qu' ils avaient discuté de lui.

« Bien nous avons attendu, » l'informa Rùmil sur un ton demandant une explication pour son delay.

Haldir se dirigea rapidement vers le banc et s'y assit à côté d'Orophin. « Je sais, j'ai dit que vous partirez pour la frontière jusqu'à , au moins , le milieu de l'été, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je veux que vous deux reveniez à la cité à la fin du mois. J'ai plusieurs autres elfes qui peuvent prendre votre place à ce moment là. »

Les mâchoires des deux elfes tombèrent. « La fin du mois? Mais c'est seulement dans deux semaines. » Rùmil e Orophin échangèrent un regard rapide et confus.

« Tu te réfère à ce mois? Pas à un autre mois? Ou à un autre siècle, » demanda Orophin plaisantant un peu. « Et à propos de notre punition? Tu es furieux contre nous, te souviens tu? »

Haldir lui envoya l'un de ses sourires les plus irritants. « Je devrais vous exiler pendant un an ou deux, mais je suis prêt à oublier ce que vous avez fait. »

« Oublier? » répéta Rùmil suspicieusement. « Est-ce une blague ? Nous t'avons drogué et attaché au lit d'Elanor. Nous t'avons déshabillé et laissé à sa merci. »

« Oui, » accorda Haldir. « Néanmoins aucun mal n'en est sorti excepté la perte temporaire de ma dignité. Quant à ça, vous deux me dites toujours que j'ai trop de fierté donc je suppose que je peux m'en passer un peu. »

Orophin secoua la tête. « Cela ne te ressemble pas, Haldir. Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas. »

« Vous n'êtes pas content de ma décision? » demanda Haldir, menaçant.

Rùmil sourit largement. « Deux semaines sont bien assez, » dit -il rapidement. « A ce moment nous aurons complètement repenti notre part dans le plan d'Elanor. »

« J'ai une autre tâche pour vous, » ajouta Haldir. « Quand je partirais pour la frontière la prochaine fois, je veux que vous deux gardiez un oeil sur Elanor. Je ne peux évidement pas être avec elle tout le temps. Vous pouvez faire en sorte qu'elle est tout ce dont elle a besoin, mais vous devrez prendre soin à ce qu'elle ne vous embobine pas, ce qu'elle essayera de faire. Elle doit apprendre à communiquer ses besoins, sans confrontation ou en subir les conséquences. »

Rùmil bougea d'un pied sur l'autre. « Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça, mais j'ai une question pour toi. Qu'elle est ton intérêt envers Elanor? Pourquoi la garde tu dans ton talan? » Il fronça des sourcils. « Et où a-t-elle dormit la nuit dernière? »

Haldir arqua ses sourcils. « Ce sont trois questions, frère. Je ne répondrais qu'à l'une d'entre elle, la première. Mon intérêt envers Elanor est celui d'un gardien pour sa pupille. »

« Donc Rùmil est libre de la courtisé s'il le veut? » dit sournoisement Orophin.

« Je n'ai pas dit cela. J'attends de vous que vous la traitiez comme votre jeune sœur. »

« Je vais trouver cela difficile, » protesta Rùmil, « puisque je n'ai jamais eu de sœur! E je la courtiserais si je le choisis! »

Haldir se leva doucement sur ses pieds, faisant face à son plus jeune frère avec un indéchiffrable regard. « Si tu le fais, tu te souviendras qu'elle est sous ma protection. Tu en répondras à moi pour tout ce que tu feras. Vous êtes aussi chargé de maintenir la discipline que je lui aie imposé. Ceci est mon commandement, et je suis sérieux. »

Un rapide rougissement traversa les joues de Rùmil. « Cela sonne à mes oreilles comme si tu la voulais seulement pour toi-même! »

Haldir ne répondit pas à cela. A la place il dit, « Où est ce lit de camps que tu avais? Je souhait te l'emprunter. »

Rùmil le fixa. « Je ... l'ai prêté à Ondion il y a quelques années. Il ne me l'a jamais rendu. »

Haldir acquiesça. « Je le lui prendrais. Jusqu'à la fin du mois donc. Adieux vous deux. »

Après qu'il soit partit, Orophin regarda Rùmil. « Je pense que nous avons les réponses à la plus part de nos questions. Quant aux reste, cela ne nous concerne pas. Souhaite-tu vraiment la courtiser? »

« Pas autant que je voulais savoir ce qu'il dirait. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, » murmura Orophin. Il jeta la feuille de côté et se leva. « Allons y, frère. »

x

Il semblait à Elanor qu'Haldir était parti depuis très longtemps. Elle avait mangé, s'était lavée et habillé, avait rangé ses affaires, et posé les flèches abîmées sur la table. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait si longtemps? Elle avait l'envie de partir explorer, et avec chaque minutes qui passait cette envie devenait plus forte. C'est vrai, il avait dit qu'elle devrait rester ici, mais il ne lui avait pas interdit de partir. Il avait simplement été retardé.

Elanor tapota des doigts sur la table, et se sentait agitée et plutôt militante. Réellement elle ne voyait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne puisse pas sortir. Son linge pouvait attendre ; elle avait vue qu'il avait plein d'autre vêtements à porter, bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour elle-même. Elle regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir amené plus d'affaires avec elle, mais cela pouvait être rectifier plus tard.

Oui, elle irait dehors. Elle ferait simplement une petite promenade et reviendrait directement et il ne saurait jamais qu'elle était partie. Se dirigeant vers la porte, elle lissa la jupe de sa robe d'un jaune pâle de ses mains et marcha dehors.

Pendant les premiers instants, elle se contenta juste de flâner au alentour, traçant son chemin vers en bas chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait des marches. Maintenant qu'elle se sentait tellement mieux, elle pouvait apprécier pleinement l'architecture splendide de cette cité élaboré dans les arbres. Comme à Rivendell, chaque détail était minutieusement fait par d'incroyable artisans, pourtant cela n'avait rien à voir avec Rivendell. Et juste comme les elfes sylvains avaient semblé plus dangereux que les elfes de Rivendell, Caras Galadhon semblait plus ancienne et mystérieuse. Cela remuait quelque chose en elle qui lui donnait presque des frissons.

Finalement, elle atteint le sol de la foret, et regarda autour d'elle, se demandant où était le sud-ouest. Il serait bon de jeter un petit coup d'œil au jardin de Galadriel avant qu'elle ne retourne au talan d'Haldir. Choisissant un chemin au hasard, elle commença à marcher. L'air semblait merveilleux, et pendant un moment elle ferma les yeux, souriant aux sentiment de paie qui l'envahissait. Peu être que son temps en Lórien sera plus agréable qu'elle ne s'y attendait . . .

Ce fut sa dernière pensé avant sa violente collision contre un corps dur comme du rock qui lui rappelait Haldir. Choqué, Elanor tituba vers l'arrière et se retrouva retenu par une forte pair de mains.

« Excusez moi, ma chère, » dit une profonde voie masculine. « Il apparaît que je me suis positionné au mauvaise endroit. »

Elanor releva ses yeux sur un regard bleu, de la couleur du ciel d'été, regard qui brillait d'amusement et d'une pervers appréciation alors qu'il balayait son visage. Qui qu'il soit, il était peu être l'elfe le plus spectaculairement beau de tout la Lothlórien. Des traits éblouissant, de brillantes dents blanches, des joues sculptés et des lèvres sensuelle rivalisant avec un physique qui égalait la magnifique musculature d'Haldir. Ses longs cheveux cascadait presque jusqu'à sa taille, leur couleur plus proche du doré que de l'argenté, comme les rayons du soleil se reflétant sur le lac durant un doux matin.

Elanor avala sa salive. « Pardonnez moi. Je ne faisait pas attention où j'allais. » Elle l'aurait dépassé, mais il conserva sa prise sur ses bras.

« Ne partez pas. Vous n'êtes pas de Lothlórien, et c'est rare pour nous d'avoir des visiteurs, ou du moins des visiteurs d'une beauté si exceptionnelle. Puis-je avoir votre nom. »

Elanor faillit grogner au compliment. « Mon nom est Elanor. Excusez-moi mais je dois partir. » Elle avait dit ces mots fermement, mais il ne la relâcha toujours pas. Son sourcil relevé firent serrer les points à Elanor.

« Un nom charmant. Il vous va bien. » Il sourit. « Pourquoi devez vous partir? Puis-je vous aider ? Peu être une distraction à vos . . . devoirs? » Son sourire s'élargit, ses paupières s'abaissèrent masquant à peine ses yeux qui brillaient avec de sombre et sensuel secrets. Quelque chose dit à Elanor qu'il savait déjà qui elle était, bien qu'il ait prétendu le contraire.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de distraction. » Elle tordit ses bras, ce libera et parti, mais il la suivit de près.

« Vous vous enfuyez loin de moi, Elanor? » Maintenant il semblait concerné, son ton lui rappelant un peu Telrion. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna pour le regarder. Avait-elle été trop abrupt? Elle ne voulait pas le vexer.

« Pas du tout. J'apprécie votre inquiétude . . . » Elle se demanda quel était son nom.

« Je suis Lurien, » répondit-il utilement. « Une sentinelle de la Dame. »

Elanor le fixa. « Une sentinelle ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? »

« Je suis un des gardes de Galadriel. » Il sembla très fière en disant cela cela, et paraissait s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit impressionné.

« Oh, je vois. Vous êtes un des gardiens d'Haldir. »

Les sourcils de Lurien se rejoignirent. « Je ne le suis pas. Les sentinelles ne sont pas sous l'autorité du Gardien de la Marche. Nous prenons nos ordre du Seigneur Celeborn lui-même. » Quelque chose dans son discourt rapide, et presque brusque piqua l'attention d'Elanor. Peu être y avait-il une rivalité entre les deux groupes de guerriers?

« Oh, » dit-elle. « Je ne connaissais pas la différence. »

Lurien haussa élégamment des épaules. « Il n'y avait aucune manière de le savoir, à moins que quelqu'un vous le dises. Ce que je suis sure Haldir n'a pas fait. Il n'aime pas savoir qu'il existe des guerrier qui ne sont pas sous son commandement, qui sont aussi important – sinon plus, qu'il ne le soit. Cependant, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous soucier de ça. Etes-vous perdue, ma chère? Puis-je vous escorter quelques part? »

L'idée de demander à Lurien de lui montrer le chemin pour aller au jardin de Galadriel traversa l'esprit, mais elle découvrit qu'elle ne souhaitait plus aller là, du moins pas avec Lurien à ses côtés. Elle secoua la tête, et dit, « Je dois repartir. Haldir doit se demander où je suis. » En fait, elle savait qu'elle était déjà presque perdu, bien qu'elle pensait être capable de retrouver son chemin avec un peu de temps.

« Ce sera mon honneur de vous escorter, et j'insiste. Vous pourriez vagabonder pendant des heures autrement. Vous logé chez Haldir? » demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

« C'est exact, » dit-elle rapidement. « Je suis sa pupille, et je suis parti sans qu'il le sache. »

« Et déplaire à Haldir c'est se trouver devant un désastre, » dit-il avec un accent traînant, son ton un peu trop sarcastique au goût d'Elanor.

Elle ne dit rien car elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Son envie soudaine de défendre Haldir vint soudainement, mais elle ne le suivit pas. Elle décida de ne pas questionner Lurien jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait découvert plus à son propos auprès d'Haldir.

Monter jusqu'au talan d'Haldir sembla aller plus vite que le jour précédent. Bientôt Lurien la dirigeait vers les marches menant à la porte d'Haldir.

Avant qu'Elanor n'ait eu le temps de remercier correctement le sentinelle pour son escorte, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Haldir marcha dehors. Les deux mâles se firent face, leurs regards fermés et pas très amicales.

Lurien leva un long blond. « J'ai trouvé cette douce, jeune elfe vagabondant parmi les arbres, Gardien de la Marche. Vous devez vouloir garder u œil sur votre jolie pupille. Une telle fleure est facilement cueillit. »

Les yeux d'Haldir se rétrécirent.

A la vue des yeux glacé d'Haldir, Elanor décida qu'il valait mieux battre en retraite. Elle glissa à côté de lui et alla directement dans le talan, ferment la porte derrière elle. Néanmoins une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle se tint silencieuse, désirant presser son oreille contre la porte, mais n'osa pas vraiment. Que se disait-ils? Elle ne pouvait rien entendre ; il devait parler très doucement.

Un moment seulement plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Haldir entra, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il ne dit rien, mais la regarda comme si il attendait qu'elle parle la première.

« Que lui avez vous dit? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Cela ne vous concerne pas, » répondit-il. « Pourquoi êtes-vous sortit quand je vous ai dit que je reviendrais et que vous pourriez vous perdre?cc

« Parce que vous avez mit trop de temps, » dit-elle sincèrement. « Je ne prévoyais pas d'aller lion. Etes encore vous fâché? »

« Devrais-je l'être? Avez-vous essayez de me mettre en colère? » Il s'approcha d'elle, et fit des cercles autour d'elle tout en parlant, ses yeux ne quittaient jamais sa figure alors qu'il l'examinait sous tous les angles. Elle se demanda si c'était une tactique qu'il employait souvent, cette félinité, cette évaluation pénétrante dans laquelle il excellait. Elle l'imaginait usant de cette stratégie sur quelques ennemis attaché et tremblant juste avant d'ordonné leur exécution.

Elle secoua la tête. « Bien sur que non. Je voulait seulement voir un peu la cité, et peu être trouver le jardin de la Dame. J'ai presque demandé à Lurien de m'y emmené, mais . . . » _mais je voulais que vous m'y ameniez_, faillit-elle dire.

« Cela aurait été une erreur. Lurien ne peut être crut. »

Elle mouilla ses lèvres. « Que voulez-vous dire? Suggérez-vous qu'il m'aurait fait du mal d'une certaine façon ? »

« Il vous aurait séduit, » établit Haldir.

Elle cligna des yeux, déconcerté par la sévérité de sa voie. « Vous voulez dire qu'il aurait essayé. »

Haldir la regarda. « Il aurait réussit. Il est expérimenté et rusé, et vous, Elanor, êtes un innocent bébé. Si il vous veut, il vous aura. Et cela ne voudras rien dire pour lui. »

Elle se tint très immobile, cherchant les sens caché, et finalement trouva une chose qui sembla significative. « Vous ne me donnez pas beaucoup de crédit, Haldir. Pensez vous que je suis si inexpérimenté? Je peux prendre soin de moi-même à cet égard. »

L'inclinaison de la tête d'Haldir. « Oh, Elanor, » murmura-t-il se rapprochant encore plus d'elle de manière à ce que sa bouche arrive près de l'oreille d'Elanor. « Je pense que nous avons déjà établit combien vous êtes naïve. Dois-je vous le rappeler? » Ses doigts tracèrent une ligne le long de l'os fin de son poignet pendant que son souffle chaux ébouriffait quelques mèches de cheveux près de la joue d'Elanor. « Peu être devrais-je, juste pour vous convaincre. »

Une chaleur affaiblissant ses genoux fit frissonner Elanor, mais elle releva son menton et essaya de le cacher. « Suggérez-vous que vous pourriez me séduire si vous le choisissiez ? »

Plusieurs secondes s'envolèrent avant qu'Haldir ne réponde, avec une dangereuse douceur. « Est-ce une simple question ou un défi ? »

Enervé, elle retira son bras, et se retourna pour lui face. « Vous avez dit auparavant que je vous méjugeais. Et bien, vous aussi vous me méjugez si vous pensez que je si facilement être prise par les envie de ce Lurien. Pensez-vous que personne ne m'a jamais embrassé avant que vous arriviez? Pensez-vous vraiment que vous êtes le premier? »

Si elle s'était attendu à ce que sa véhémence le désoriente, elle se trompait ; il ne fit que sourire comme si elle l'amusait. « Je pense que je suis le premier à vous embrasé, comme si vous étiez en feu. »

Les yeux d'Elanor s'agrandir à la présomption et l'arrogance d'Haldir, sans mentionner l'exactitude de son propos. « Vous en êtes assez convaincu, » dit-elle d'un ton inégale, bien qu'elle essaya de son mieux de paraître calme. Soudainement, elle vit son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du cabinet, ce qui lui remémora l'ancien commentaire d'Haldir, et sa propre résolution à utilisé une autre stratégie avec lui. Elle prit une profonde respiration, déterminé à ne pas se laissé allé à la colère cette fois.

« Ce que je pense réellement, » ajouta-t-elle soigneusement, « c'est que vous aimeriez bien que je pense être faible et vous fort. En vérité, Haldir, je pense que j'ai plus de force que vous ne le réalisez, et que vous avez votre part de faiblesse que vous cachez de tous. Moi inclus. »

Pendant quelques instant il resta silencieux, comme si il considérait ces paroles. « Et je pense que cela va être une année intéressante pour nous deux. Maintenant venez. Nous avons de flèches à réparer. Peu être réparez-vous leurs plumes avec autant d'habilité que quand vous avez soigné mes plantes et apaisé les muscles de mes épaules. »

Elle le fixa, inondé de confusion, de plaisir et de surprise qui tendait à jeter au loin sa contrariété envers lui. « Peu être devrais-je vous prévenir que je ne suis pas si talentueuse en ce qui concerne la lessive et la couture, » dit-elle âprement. « Vous pourriez être assez déçut. »

Il lui lança un sourire aimable incroyable. « Et bien, Elanor, je compte sur la chance que vous pratiqué ces activité plus tard dans la journée aussi bien que durant beaucoup d'autres jours. Une personne devrait toujours faire attention à ces activités requièrent de l'amélioration. »

Elle fit une petite grimace, et puis considéra les implications provocantes de cette déclaration. Stupide Elanor, il ne se referait pas à _ce_ type d'activité. Elle osa le regarder, se demandant s'il pensait ce qu'elle pensait. Si oui, elle ne put le dire, car prenait un bouquet de plume et les posaient sur la table.

Elle l'étudia avec des émotions contradictoire, observant sa fluide économie de mouvement, la chute de ses magnifiques cheveux argenté, l'infaillible attention qu'il donnait à tout ce qu'il faisait. Il était un guerrier, sévère, dangereux et impitoyable, sans mentionné autocratique et exaspérant. Donc pourquoi quand elle était avec lui, elle se sentait si fasciné?

Elle s'approcha et ramassa une plume. « Alors, que dois-je faire? »

Haldir poussa une pile de plumes dans sa direction. « Triez les par longueur en pile similaire pendant je mélange la pâte pour les appliquer. »

Il travaillèrent en silence un temps, puis Haldir lui montra comment retirer les plumes abîmé du corps de la flèche et à le préparer pour les plumes qui prendraient ces places. Elle le regarda ramasser un nouvel assortiment de plumes de la même taille et les plonger dans la pâte, puis soigneusement les poser le long de la flèche, les lisser ensuite avec la caresse experte de ses doigts. Ses mains bien formé l'invita à noter ses longs doigts gracieux, attentif et expert, et aussi extrêmement élégant comme le reste de son corps.

Il arqua un sourcil à l'attention d'Elanor, la défiant de manière silencieuse. Déterminé à faire cela, elle ramassa une autre flèche, une sans aucune plumes, et copia sa technique. Il la prit de ses mains quand elle eut finit, et l'examina.

« Très bien, » approuva-t-il. « Excellent. Comme je m'y attendait de votre part, Elanor. »

Un chaux rayonnement grandit en elle alors qu'ils étaient assis ensemble, travaillant silencieusement sur les flèches. Ce fut le moment le plus heureux qu'Elanor vécut depuis très longtemps.

(à suivre...)

x

A tous ceux qui ont lut cette fic si vous l'avez appréciez déposez juste une petite review, pour m'encourager à continuer de traduire. Et Julie te Fianna les auteurs de cette merveilleuse fanfiction seront certainement très touchés par vos petit mots, aussi petit soient-ils.

Sinon merci à :

Marine : Je pense que cette histoire est l'une des plus belle concernant Haldir, et étant déçut par le nombre restreint de fic sur lui en français et une jeune femme elfe ou non, je me suis décidé à traduire la revanche d'Elanor. Mais si tu comprends assez bien l'anglais tu trouveras un vrai trésor sur internet.

Faerie : moi aussi au début je lisais beaucoup de HP, mais les film m'ont un peu dégoûté. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en pense mais ils sont tellement éloigné par rapport à l'univers du livre. Enfin bon je suis ravie que tu sois tombé par hasard sur La revanche d'Elanor, et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre.

Yotma : Je suis absolument ravie que tu n'es pas comprit tout de suite que c'était une traduction. Des fois c'est plutôt dur de trouver l'expression juste et parfois je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite dans la manière dont j'ai traduit certaine phrase. Mais bon, apparemment c'est passé un peu inaperçu.

Irumi : Contente de te retrouver malgré mes fautes et je suis tout à fait d'accord pour que tu t'occupe de mon petit problème quand tu trouveras le temps. Actuellement je suis en France donc je me suis fait corrigé pour ce chapitre donc il devrait normalement y avoir moins de fautes. Quant au scénario, il est incroyable, vraiment bien tourné et bien fait. Ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas dans certaine fanfic. Enfin bon contente que tu apprécie.


	8. Chapitre 8

Auteur : Fianna et Julie

Disclaimer : les personnages, cadres, lieux et langages utilisés pour ce travail sont la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Tolkien Estate_ et To_lkien Enterprises_. Aucun profit monétaire n'est réalisé sur cette histoire et les lois du copyright ne sont violées en aucune manière.

Note des véritables auteurs : feed-back, reviews sont apprécié. Histoire traduite de l'Anglais par Ellimac pour le compte de, et avec l'accord des auteurs.

xxx

**Chapitre 8** :

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Elanor se tenait dans la chambre à coucher d'Haldir, en train de jeter un coup d'œil dans son armoire. Son linge était lavé, ses tuniques, manteaux, et jambières propres, et pendant qu'elle accomplissait cette tâche elle avait rencontré plusieurs jeunes elfes célibataires et charmantes. Chacune d'elles lui avait posé des questions à propos de son statut de pupille d'Haldir, et cela avait été difficile et embarrassant à expliquer.

« Il y a eu incompréhension, du moins de ma part, » avait-elle dit. « J'ai fait quelque chose qui l'a grandement offensé et le seigneur Elrond a pensé que je devais plus à Haldir que de simple excuse. Ma transgression contre votre Gardien de la Marche était grave, j'ai honte de le dire. Et donc je me rattrape envers lui avec une année de service. »

Elles se tenaient autour de plusieurs lavoirs à côté d'un ruisseau qui serpentait parmi les arbres de la cité. A proximité, le soleil traversait le feuillage pour offrir un espace où étendre les vêtements fraîchement lavés pour qu'ils sèchent, soit sur des rochers plats, soit attaché à une corde à linge accroché entre deux poteaux.

Les trois ellith (femme elfe) la regardaient avec des yeux ronds de curiosité. Néanmoins leurs manières étaient trop polies pour demander plus de détails. « Tu dois avoir bien plus de courage que moi, » remarqua celle appelé Gwirith, « je n'oserais jamais offensé Haldir pour commencer. » Le ton de sa voie dit à Elanor qu'elle n'avait jamais considéré cette option. Elle était la plus grande des trois, avec des yeux dansant et un comportement joyeux.

« Je ne le ferais pas non plus, » dit Nerwen, ses fossettes s'éclairant. Quelque chose dans ses manières suggérait qu'elle était la plus pragmatique des trois. « J'attirais plutôt son attention de façon plus sure. J'accepterais même de laver son linge si cela me porte à sa connaissance. » Toutes les trois avaient souris à ce commentaire.

« Oui », accorda Tarwë, la troisième et peu être la plus jolie de ces nouvelles ellith (jeunes femmes elfes), « Il est très beau et est très recherché par de jeunes elfes non attachées tel que nous, mais il ne favorise aucune de nous plus qu'une autre. » Elle fit une pause. « Il est aussi bien connut pour sa stricte discipline. J'espère qu'il est gentil avec toi. Ce doit être difficile de vivre dans un nouvel endroit si lion de ceux que tu aimes, et avoir à le faire sous son autorité. »

« As-tu rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda Gwirith avant qu'Elanor ait put répondre. « Je suis sure qu'il y en a beaucoup qui serait heureux de faire ta connaissance. Spécialement certain de nos elfes célibataires. »

« Bien, j'ai rencontré Rúmil et Orophin, » leur dit Elanor alors qu'elle essorait soigneusement les tuniques d'Haldir pour en faire sortir le maximum d'eau. « Rúmil est très amical. »

Les trois ellith rirent. « Oh, ces deux là sont toujours en première ligne pour rencontrer une nouvelle elfe célibataire, » l'informa Nerwen un peu sèchement. « Ce sont de tel flirteur, mais sans danger, bien sure. Tu es en sécurité quand ils sont dans les parages. Qui d'autre as-tu rencontré ? »

Elanor mentionna les noms de plusieurs autres elfes qui avait fait le voyage de Rivendell à la Lórien. « Et j'ai aussi fait la connaissance d'un elfe nommé Lurien plus tôt aujourd'hui, » ajouta-t-elle après un moment de réflexion. « Il a dit être une sentinelle. »

Les trois elfes échangèrent un regard entre elles. « Oui, » dit Nerwen, « je ne suis pas surprise. Lurien est toujours intéressé par l'arrivé de nouvelles elfes. »

« Pouvez-vous me dire quelque chose sur lui ? » demanda Elanor. Elle n'était pas réellement aussi intéressé mais se demandait s'il y avait plus concernant l'histoire de Lurien que ce que Haldir lui avait dit. C'était la réaction d'Haldir qui la concernait.

« Lurien est un guerrier fier et brave, » dit Tarwë, « Mais aussi un peu … agressif concernant d'autre chose, si l'on peut dire ? »

« Agressif ? » répéta Elanor, se rappelant l'avertissement d'Haldir. « Veux-tu dire que je dois l'éviter ? »

« Pas si tu es forte d'esprit, » répondit Gwirith. « Tu dois simplement comprendre ce qu'il peut faire. Fait attention à ne pas le regarder directement dans les yeux trop longtemps. Il a une sorte de pouvoir sur notre sexe. Je l'ai sentit moi-même quelques fois. Tu as juste besoin d'être ferme avec lui, c'est tout. »

Nerwen grogna. « Soyons un peu franche avec Elanor. La vérité est que Lurien est un flirteur accomplit qui peu être très charmant d'ailleurs. Donc tu dois être sur tes gardes de peur de te retrouver sur le dos. ! »

Les trois rirent. « Lui et Haldir ne s'aiment pas, » ajouta Tarwë. « Ils ont une fois combattues pour la même elfe, bien qu'a la fin Healea ne choisie aucun d'eux. Mais je doute qu'Haldir en garde rancune, bien que Lurien puisse. Ils se sont battus pour elle à l'épée, et Haldir a gagné, ce que je suspect, Lurien n'a jamais oublié. Mais au-delà de ça, les Sentinelles et les Gardiens tendent à considérer l'autre avec froideur, sinon avec suspicion. »

« Les Sentinelles trouvent les Gardiens arrogants, tandis que les gardiens considèrent les Sentinelles comme une bande de paons ! » dit Nerwen. « Chaque groupe pense être plus important que l'autre, bien que beaucoup d'entre nous pensons que les Gardiens ont la meilleur revendication concernant cela. »

« Certain Sentinelles _sont_ des paons, » accorda Tarwë, les yeux pétillant.

« Ne laisse pas Lurien entendre ce que tu as dit, » plaisanta Gwirith, « si tu veux qu'il danse avec toi au prochain festival. »

« Tu peux être sûr que je ne le ferais pas, » riposta Tarwë avec un petit sourire. « J'ai l'intention d'apprivoiser cet elfe, même si cela me prend un autre âge pour y arriver ! Et laisse moi te dire, Elanor que je suis la seule de nous trois qui peut regarder dans les yeux de Lurien aussi longtemps que je le veux sans être entièrement dépourvue de pensés cohérentes. »

Le reste de la conversation tourna autour de plusieurs elfes, ce qui semblait être un sujet favori de conversation entre ces trois là. Elanor s'était sentit flatté qu'elles l'aient admit dans leur cercle, bien qu'elle ne sache rien au sujet des elfes dont elles parlaient. Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé d'Haldir, peu être à cause de la situation unique qu'Elanor avait avec lui, mais elles semblaient le considérer avec un respect mêlé de crainte. Pour quelque raison cela avait plu à Elanor.

Elanor secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensés. Elle inspectait l'intérieur de la large armoire en chêne d'Haldir tout en y rangeant les vêtements à l'intérieur, ses doigts caressant et lissant distraitement le tissu des vêtements. Elle fronça des sourcils alors qu'elle voyait le système de rangement d'Haldir. Il s'emblait arranger ses vêtements par rapport aux couleurs, alors qu'il serait plus utile de les ranger par utilisation et quantité à porter. Visiblement certaine de ces tuniques étaient de très bonne qualité, alors que d'autre semblaient avoir été porté dans les mines de la Moria. Secouant la tête, elle réorganisa les vêtements d'Haldir, puis partit dans la pièce de devant pour jeter un coup d'œil aux plantes.

Se penchant au-dessus, elle leur murmura comme elle l'avait fait la nuit dernière, et fut contente de sentir leur douce réponse. « Votre maître vous regarde à peine, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle. Néanmoins il vous a amené ici donc il doit vous vouloir chez lui et vous apprécier. Il ne sait simplement pas comment le montrer. » Dirigeant son attention sur la plante du milieu, elle lui confia qu'elle avait été graciée par son nom ; immédiatement elle put sentir le plaisir de la plante. Elle toucha leurs feuilles du bout des doigts et ferma les yeux, s'alignant avec leurs essences pour entendre leur message.

x

C'est ainsi que quand Haldir ouvrit la porte de son talan, il trouva Elanor en train de pousser le lourd cabinet de bois dans un horrible grincement. « Que faite-vous ? » s'exclama-t-il, la voie rauque d'outrage.

Elanor s'arrêta et se releva, poussant une mèche de ses cheveux de devant ses yeux tandis qu'elle rencontrait son regard froncé. « Je bouge le cabinet, » dit-elle timidement.

« C'est ce que je vois, » dit-il avec désapprobation. « Ce que je voulais savoir c'était pourquoi. Je ne vous ais pas donné la permission de le faire. » Elle vit la posture rigide d'Haldir et perdit courage. Etait-il vraiment énervé par cet petite chose ?

« Vos plantes préfèrent la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la pièce, » expliqua-t-elle, en essayant de paraître rationnel. « Elle pense être plus heureuse là, donc je . . . je bouge le cabinet sur lequel elles sont. Je ne pensais que vous objecteriez. Cela sera tout aussi joli là bas. »

« Je veux que le cabinet reste où il était. Il s'est trouvé là aussi depuis que je vis dans ce talan, et je ne vois pas de raison de le changer de place. » Il parla inflexiblement, comme s'il avait fait son choix, son visage composé de son habituelle arrogance.

Il serait si facile de lui céder, d'abandonner à chacun de ses ordres dictatoriaux. Néanmoins si elle agissait ainsi, elle sentait instinctivement que quelque chose serait perdue, soit une part d'elle-même, soit une part de la silencieuse trêve qui émergeait doucement entre eux. Chaque fois qu'elle le poussait, il repoussait plus fort, et néanmoins elle sentait qu'elle faisait un petit peu de progrès. Vers quelle fin, elle ne le savait pas, mais par égard pour sa fierté et amour propre, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas capituler. Si elle le faisait, la puissante marée de la personnalité d'Haldir la submergerait complètement. Ce serait comme avec Lana encore une fois, mais bien, bien pire.

Donc, c'est avec cette pensé en tête qu'Elanor posa les mains sur ses hanches et releva le menton, se confrontant à Haldir d'une manière qu'elle suspectait, il n'était pas habitué. « Votre cabinet se fout d'où il est, Haldir. Vos plantes non. »

Il l'évalua avec attention, comme s'il débattait pour savoir s'il devait faire respecter sa volonté ou non. Plusieurs instants passèrent avant qu'il ne réponde. « Je vois. Bien, qui suis-je pour argumenter contre mes plantes ? » Cette touche d'humour bizarre dans sa voie fit frissonner Elanor. Elle avait gagné. Mais maintenant elle lui était redevable.

« Peu être pouvez-vous m'aider ? » demanda-t-elle avec difficulté. Après tout il lui avait dit de lui demander quand elle avait besoin d'aide.

La bouche d'Haldir s'étira en un de ses rares sourires. « Bien sûr, Elanor. »

Elle se mit sur le côté, espérant qu'il ne voit pas combien il l'affectait. Ses sourires la mettaient toujours mal à l'aise, il lui était difficile de penser. Certaines images peu sures tournaient dans sa tête, elle les mit de côté, mais pas avant que ses genoux ne deviennent un peu faibles.

Il fit rapidement ce travail, et le cabinet fut vite à son nouvel emplacement, et les plantes retournèrent sur sa surface polie. Elanor les toucha pour les rassurer, puis se tourna pour découvrir Haldir en train de l'observer. Elle fut consciente des rougeurs sur ses joues. « Votre linge est fait, » dit-elle rapidement et un peu maladroitement, avec dignité, espérait-elle.

« Très bien, » dit-il avec un hochement de tête. Il la fixa encore un moment avant de reparler. « Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas être avec vous ce soir. Il y a un rassemblement où je dois me rendre, ce n'ait donc pas nécessaire de cuisiner à moins que vous ne souhaitiez le faire pour vous-même. J'ai stocké des légumes et d'autres nourritures dans la cuisine ce matin. Sinon, j'aimerais que vous cuisiner pour moi la plus part des soirs, car je préfère manger ici plutôt qu'à la salle à manger commune. Mon stocke de vin est bas et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le remplir, donc vous devrez le faire. » Il marcha à travers la pièce et entra dans la cuisine, disant, « Et je devrais vous montrer où . . . Qu'est ce que, par le Mordor, avez-vous fait ? »

Elanor le suivit et jeta un coup d'œil à travers la porte. Haldir regardait ses étagères, et paraissait hautement contrarié.

« J'ai changé quelques objet de place pour pouvoir les atteindre, » dit-elle rapidement. « Tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour cuisiner était bien trop haut. Je ne suis pas aussi grande que vous, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. »

Il lui lança un rapide regard évaluateur. Une lueur apparue et disparue dans ses yeux, trop rapide pour être analysé. « Très bien, Elanor. Vous pouvez les laissez ainsi. »

« A quelle sorte d'événement êtes vous attendu ? » s'aventura-t-elle à demander, se demandant pourquoi il ne l'invitait pas à venir. Etait-elle seulement une subordonnée pour lui ? Etait-il embarrassé d'être vu avec elle ? Détestait-il être avec elle ? Avait-il invité quelqu'un d'autre ?

« C'est un rassemblement de gardiens. Un de nos plus jeunes elfes vient juste d'atteindre le statue de gardiens. Chaque fois que cela se produit, une cérémonie suivit d'une célébration est la coutume. Mes elfes apprécient la chance de prendre part à une telle orgie. Ils ne le font pas souvent. » Son regard glissa sur elle, s'attardant sur sa figure suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle se demande s'il avait sentit ses questions. « Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous inviter à venir avec moi. C'est pour les gardiens uniquement, et cela sera très sauvage. Et bien que nous ayons plusieurs femme gardienne, elles lèveront les yeux au ciel et partiront, » ajouta-t-il, son léger sourire un peu déformé.

« Oh, je vois, » dit Elanor un peu surprise qu'il prenne la peine de lui expliquer de tels détails. Elle prit une inspiration, se sentant bizarrement rassuré. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Haldir célébrant quoique ce soit sauvagement.

« Je dois m'habiller maintenant ou je serais en retard. » Il sortit de la cuisine et traversa la terrasse vers sa chambre à coucher.

Elle vagabonda dans la pièce de devant et s'assit sur un des fauteuils, se demandant combien de temps s'écoulerait avant . . .

« Elanor ! »

. . . la prochaine éruption de son caractère.

Sombrement maussade, Haldir émergea de sa chambre à coucher, habillé avec seulement des jambières partiellement délacées qui le moulait comme une seconde peau. « Qu'avez-vous fait avec mes vêtements ? » demanda-t-il, aussi oublieux que jamais de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle ainsi déshabillé.

Elle avala sa salive, essayant de ne pas fixer sa poitrine nue ou la parfaite ligne des muscles de ses longues jambes, et étroites hanches. « La réponse est sûrement évidente, Haldir. »

Il la fixa, sa figure tendue de déplaisir. « Je ne peux plus rien trouver maintenant. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » dit-elle patiemment. « Tout ce que vous avez besoin de faire est d'observer pour un moment, et vous verrez que ce que j'ai fait est bien plus logique que votre rangement. »

Il pinça ses lèvres, et retourna dans la chambre. Un court instant plus tard il revint portant une paire de jambières propres et une tunique bleu foncé bordé d'argent, légèrement ouverte près du cou de manière à ce que la douce brize du soir puisse embrasser la forte colonne de sa gorge. Il avait défait sa natte de guerrier de ses cheveux pâles et ils flottaient librement contre ses larges épaules en une cascade argentée.

« S'il vous plait, ne réarrangé rien d'autre, » dit-il d'un ton tranchant. « Du moins pas avant que je me sois accoutumé à ce que vous avez déjà fait. Avez-vous vu le panier dans le coin ? »

« Oui, » dit-elle résigné.

« Tout ce qu'il contient à besoin d'être raccommodé, » dit-il. « Vous trouverez l'équipement de couture dans le cabinet que nous venons de bouger. » Observant son expression, il ajouta. « Je ne suggérais pas que vous fassiez tout ce sir, bien sûr. »

« Je ne pense pas en faire _du tout_ ce soir, » dit-elle âprement.

Un des longs sourcils d'Haldir se leva, mais il ne dit rien sur sa remarque. Il marcha vers la porte, puis des retourna pour la regarder, son expression de détachement fermement en place. « Demain, je vous emmènerais au jardin de Galadriel. Vous apprécierez cela. »

Quand il fut partit, la pièce parut vide. Elanor s'affaissa contre le fauteuil, un peu fatigué par ses excursions de la journée. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle refusait d'être seule, pas maintenant, plus jamais. Elle se faisait de nouveaux amis, commençait à en apprendre un peu plus sur ce nouvel endroit. Tout irait bien à la fin, L'année sera vite écoulée et elle sera de retour à Rivendell, parmi des visages familiers. Eventuellement Lana reviendra et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Non, pensa-t-elle, rejetant cette éventualité avant qu'elle ne travers complètement son esprit. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Elle ne permettra pas que cela redevienne ainsi.

Elle serra ses mains sur ses genoux, ayant besoin de mettre ses pensés chaotiques en ordre. Haldir l'intriguait, elle ne pouvait pas le nier plus longtemps. Mais pourquoi en était-il ainsi, elle ne le savait pas. A des moments elle ne l'aimait pas, à d'autre si. Il disait et faisait des choses qui l'irritait, mais elle avait découvert qu'il pouvait aussi être patient et agréable. Il l'avait attaché à son lit et l'avait raillé, touché, avait brutalement déchiré ses vêtements. Ce souvenir devrait attiser sa colère, néanmoins avec les jours passant, son indignation et sa colère se fanaient en … quelque chose d'autre.

Elanor appuya sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil et relâcha un soupir refoulé. Ces derniers jours ses pensé semblaient avoir leur volonté propre, se précipitant et fouillant à des endroits où elle n'avait jamais été avant. Oui, elle admettait qu'elle avait été naïve. Elle avait essayé de punir Haldir ; elle avait traîné ses doigts sur son corps en dans effort pour l'embarrassé et avait seulement réussit à s'embarrasser elle-même. Elle ne se rappelait que trop clairement chaque centimètre de son physique puissant, sans mentionner l'intimité de sa physique excitation. C'était une image séduisante qui la hantait et la taquinait toujours, aussi inapprivoisé et insistant qu'un fort vent soufflant contre les murs d'une demeure peu solide.

Seulement la nature, avait-il dit. Etait-ce ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant, ce rassemblement de maladresse, ce curieux picotement, cet incessant fredonnement au fond de son esprit ?

C'était sûrement plus compliqué que ça, du moins pour elle, si non pour lui. Par exemple, elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ressentir ceci envers Lurien. Aucun doute, il devait être aussi magnifique qu'Haldir en dessous de ces habits – quel pensé choquante, Elanor – et néanmoins elle n'avait aucun désir de le découvrir. Elle ne sentait aucune attraction pour Lurien. Aucune. Elle n'avait ressentit cela ni pour Telrion ni pour aucun autre elfe qu'elle avait rencontré, bien qu'elle en ait embrassé certain savoir. Donc Haldir avait raison ; elle était naïve – naïve en matière de cœur aussi bien qu'en matière de chaire. Elle ne connaissait presque rien à propos des deux.

Et est-ce que cela importait ? Elanor se secoua un peu intérieurement. A quelles stupidités pensait-elle quand elle devait être en train de préparer son dîné ! Elle se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle se préparait pour la nuit, quelque chose qui l'avait embêté toute la journée en un flot. Haldir a une fois courtisées une elfe nommé Healea et avait été rejeté. Un rapide sursaut d'indignation frappa Elanor à cette idée. Qui était cette Healea ? Avait-elle causé beaucoup de peine à Haldir ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il était si froid et distant ? Considérant cela tout en passant un peigne dans ses cheveux, elle prit conscience de l'illogique affre d'antipathie qu'elle ressentait pour une elleth qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Elle avait trouvé le lit de camp qu'il avait installé pour elle sur la terrasse. Au moins c'était mieux que le sol, et elle aimait bien l'idée de dormir sous les étoiles, aussi longtemps qu'elle avait un matelas sous elle. Le temps était redevenu plaisant, chaud depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en Lothlórien, et ce soir la nuit était merveilleusement claire. Elle s'installa sous l'édredon et regarda les sombres branches de mellryn se distinguer contre le ciel grâce au claire de lune. Quelque part non loin, une chouette hulula. C'était tranquille ici parmi les plantes avec le bruissement des feuilles en arrière plan, fournissant une gentille camaraderie.

Commencent à se relaxer, elle essaya de visionner Haldir participant à un grabuge de saoul. Sera-y-il saoul quand il reviendra ? Elle avait vu Telrion et Minden saoul, tombant par terre, et trouvait cela plus qu'indigne. Haldir ne ferait pas cela, elle en était sûre. S'il était très saoul, elle supposait qu'il tomberait directement sur son lit tout habillé. Mais quoi s'il venait ici pour lui parler auparavant ?

Une idée lui vint soudainement à l'esprit, plutôt vilaine. Se rappelant la remarque malicieuse d'Haldir ce matin à propos de ses 'bénéfices', elle décida de lui renvoyer la balle avec une petite plaisanterie à sa manière. Le décolleté de sa chemise de nuit était normalement beaucoup plus modeste. Les pans s'attachaient avec un lacet de soie bleu et étaient presque invisibles alors, mais Lana lui avait emprunté le lacet et ne lavait jamais rendu. Maintenant le large décolleté pouvait servir pour sa plaisanterie.

Elanor se tourna sur le côté et ajusta le décolleté pour qu'il glisse un peu sur son bras. Elle était un peu vaniteuse concernant ses épaules, qui, pensait-elle, étaient assez joliment modelé. Donc si Haldir sortait sur la terrasse, il pourrait admirer la courbe de son épaule nue. Peu être sera-t-il un petit peu excité, assez pour se sentir frustré. Un petit sourire courba ses lèvres à cette pensé. Cela lui apprendra.

x

Haldir paressait aux côtés de ses deux compagnons de longue date, Rion et Beredain. Tous deux avaient buent du vin et du Miruvor depuis le début de la célébration. Haldir lui-même avait bu pas mal, Pour chaque gardien qui avait souhaité boire avec leur capitaine, et, il y en avait assez présent aujourd'hui pour en faire un défi. Il était chanceux d'avoir une solide constitution lui permettant de boire beaucoup, mais il réalisa qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter ou il tomberait par terre comme . . . comme Elanor. Il faillit sourire à ce souvenir, repenser à Elanor tombant dans le ruisseau. Elle avait eu si froid, été tellement trempé et adorable. C'était une image qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt, bien qu'il se soit mit en colère contre elle après cela.

Rion lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes. « Je pense que je vais vomir. »

Haldir en un petit sourire suffisant. « Va donc ailleurs et vomit. Tu devrais le savoir, Rion. Ton estomac n'est pas plus solide que celui d'Orophin.

Rion rota, et poussa ses pâles cheveux derrière ses épaules. « Tu as but autant que moi. Je paris que tu que tu ne peux pas trouver ton propre talan maintenant. »

Beredain pouffa et se pencha en avant pour s'adresser à Rion. « Haldir à une force caché. Et une plus forte tête que tu n'auras jamais, Rion. Te souviens-tu de la dernière célébration ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir . . . »

Haldir arrêta d'écouter. Il pensait encore à Elanor. Il avait fait cela toute la soirée, même quand il parlait avec d'autre ou les écoutait. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, mais depuis qu'il était saoul il supposait qu'il était normal de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait été saoul comme ça, à Rivendell. Ses pensés dérivèrent sur les événements des deux derniers jours là bas. Rencontrer Elanor, l'embrasser dans le jardin puis la nuit suivante à boire pour se réveiller attaché à son lit. Et ce matin, la voir à genoux avec ce décolleté béant. Son aine se serra à ce souvenir.

« A propos, cette pupille que tu as paraît un peu maladroite, » remarqua Beredain. « De façon charmante. »

Haldir le regarda. « Oh ? Tu as rencontré Elanor ? »

« Pas encore. » Beredain sourit. « J'aimerais, bien sûr. Je l'ai seulement vu de loin, mai elle paraît assez jolie de là où je me tenais. Bien que je ne lui confierais pas mon arc à porter, si j'étais toi. Du moins pas en haut des escaliers. » Il rit et tendit sa main pour attraper son verre, puis fut distrait par l'approche d'un autre gardien.

Haldir regarda ses elfes, tous dans différents états d'ivresse à ce point de la soirée. Bien sûr la plus part de ses gardiens étaient là où ils devaient être, à la frontière faisant leur devoir. Mais il y en avait assez ici ce soir pour rendre mémorable cette occasion pour le nouveau gardien. Rúmil et Orophin avaient rechigné car ils allaient manquer cet événement, mais cela faisait parti de leur punition. Il avait été bien plus clément que ce qu'ils méritaient, et ils le savaient.

Se demandant s'il était stable, Haldir se leva et souhaita bonne nuit à ses compagnons gardiens. Il procéda ensuit, avec seulement moins de grâce que d'habitude, à l'ascension du labyrinthe d'escaliers et de ponts qui conduisaient à son talan. Il était sûr qu'Elanor serait endormit, mais il se découvrit à espérer le contraire. Il avait envie d'entendre le son de sa voie.

A l'intérieur de la pièce de devant, il s'arrêta, regarda tout autour pour être sûr qu'elle n'avait pas changé de place d'autres objets. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de trébucher sur quelque chose et tomber la tête la première. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'Elanor bien sûr. Il avait stupidement espéré qu'elle l'aurait attendue. Sage de sa part.

Avec un peu moins d'efficacité que d'habitude, il retira sa tunique et la jeta sur une chaise. Il allait retirer ses jambières quand il décida de céder à la tentation et de jeter un coup d'œil sur elle avant de se retirer pour la nuit. Il voulait garer son image avec lui quand il rêverait – pas qu'il ait besoin de la voir pour cela. Cependant quand il entra dans la chambre, le large lit était vide.

Où était-elle ? Il s'immobilisa automatiquement, plusieurs possibilités traversèrent son esprit. Les éliminant toutes sauf une, il se dirigea vers la terrasse avec des pas qu'une personne ne le connaissant pas n'aurait put deviner tremblant.

Et il trouva Elanor où il s'y attendait.

Il la regarda, réalisant qu'il avait oublié de lui dire que le lit de camp était pour lui. Entre le claire de lune et sa vue elfique, il pouvait la voir assez clairement. La pâla lueur de son épaule attirant ses yeux comme un aimant. Elle n'était pas éveillée. Mais la tentation de changer cela était plus qu'il ne pouvait résister.

Les yeux d'Elanor s'ouvrirent grand quand il s'assit lourdement sur le lit, ses hanches pressé contre la courbe intérieure du corps d'Elanor. « Il semble que nous ayons un autre malentendu, Elanor. » Sa tête semblait lourde, comme si ses pensés et sa bouche n'étaient plus connecté.

« Haldir que faites-vous ? » Comme tous elfes, le réveil d'Elanor était soudain et absolu.

« Tu es dans mon lit. Le lit de camp est pour moi. » Il avait atterrit sur les manches d'Elanor, son poids les forçant à glisser plus bas de façon à ce que le tissu soit tendu contre sa poitrine. Il découvrit qu'il n'était pas du tout enclin à changer cette situation.

« Bien, tu aurais du me le dire dans ce cas. Comment aurais-je put le savoir ? » Elle essaya de s'asseoir, mais le ne pouvait pas sans laisser sa chemise de nuit derrière.

Avec un manque délicat de hâte, il caressa du dos de ses doigts son épaule et la peau exposé de sa poitrine, puis tourna ses doigts à la base de sa gorge. Il pouvait sentir son pouls battre sous le bout sensible de son deuxième et troisièmes doigts. « Je pense que tu aurais deviné, » murmura-t-il doucement. « Ou peu être voulais-tu qu je te trouve, attendant ici pour moi comme un doux petit cadeau. »

« Ce n'ai pas amusant ! » Elle avait commencé à remuer, essayant de sortir ses manches de sous ses fesses. « Tu es saoul, » ajouta-t-elle, sonnant assez critique. Pour raison cela le fit rire.

« Oui, Elanor, je suis très saoul. » Retirant sa main, il fixa sa figure, étudia la sombre frange de ses cils, son nez droit, la fine courbe de sa joue. Son menton, décida-t-il, portait une définitive illusion d'obstination. « Donc, dit-moi, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire que j'ai entendue à propos de toi faisant tomber mon arc ? »

Le visage d'Elanor prit une expression coupable. « Ce n'est vraiment pas important, Haldir. Aucun dégât n'en est sortit. Je l'ai rattrapé avant qu'il ne tombe par-dessus la rambarde. »

« Par-dessus la rambarde, » répéta-t-il un peu surpris. « La rambarde de quoi ? »

« Des escaliers, » expliqua-t-elle. Son ton impliquait qu'il n'avait pas tous ses esprits, ce qui semblait être la vérité. « J'étais presque arrivé à ton talan quand c'est arrivé. Presque arrivé, je veux dire. Rien ne c'est passé Haldir. Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi. »

Cachant son amusement, il secoua la tête. « Elanor, nous n'en discuterons pas maintenant. Pour le moment, je veux que tu sortes de mon lit et que tu ailles dans le tien. »

« Je suis très bien là où je suis. C'est toi qui devrais aller te coucher dans ton propre lit et me laisser en paie. »

« Elanor, as-tu à argumenter avec moi sur chaque ordre que je te donne ? »

« Seulement ceux qui n'ont aucun sens ! »

« Je suis peu être saoul, » remarqua-t-il, « mais pas au point de ne pas pouvoir traiter correctement avec de jeunes pupilles qui désobéissent à tout ce que je dis. »

« Ce lit de camp est trop étroit pour vous. Il me va parfaitement et j'apprécie le … » La phrase finit en un cri alors qu'il soulevait l'édredon et la levait sur ses pieds, puis la jeta sur son épaule.

« Haldir ! Repose-moi à la fin ! Oh, tu es une _telle_ brute ! »

Il sourit, soudainement énormément content de lui-même. « Arrêtes de te tortiller, Elanor, avant que je ne te lâche sur la tête. M'entends-tu ? » Une petite claque sur ses fesses ponctua son ordre. « Fais ce que je dis, jeunette. »

« Ne m'appelle pas jeunette ! » Elle tendit la main et le tapa sur son propre derrière. Le sourire d'Haldir s'agrandit alors qu'il entrait à grand pas dans sa chambre. Il n'aurait accepté une telle insolence de personne d'autre qu'Elanor.

Il la laissa tomber sur le lit, et rit carrément à l'expression d'Elanor. « Tu ne devrais pas prendre la peine de porter une chemise de nuit. Celle-ci remplit difficilement sa tâche. »

En effet, à cause de ses tortillements le vêtement était pratiquement descendu sur ses hanches, coinçant ses bras dans le processus. Sans s'arrêter pour réfléchir, il se pencha sur elle, l'épinglant pour qu'elle ne puisse en aucune manière ajuster son vêtement sans le déchirer.

Il baissa son regard sur ses délicats mamelons dressés. « Tu ne peux pas blâmer le froid cette fois, » plaisanta-t-il. « Tes bénéfices fleurissent assez joliment, ma douce fleur. »

Elle rougit cramoisie, mais le prit par surprise avec une réplique effrontée. « J'imagine que ton propre bénéfice en fait de même. » Elle dit cela en un souffle, et cela renforça le désir d'Haldir plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Une vague brûlante de pur désir tomba sur lui, néanmoins il se trouva en train de fixer son attention sur ses lèvres plutôt que sur ses seins nus, qui se levaient et descendaient rapidement au rythme de la respiration courte d'Elanor.

« En effet, » dit-il bêtement. Avec une soudaine agressivité, il s'abaissa sur elle, son poids pas entièrement sur elle, mais assez pet pour ne pas faire de différence. Son membre dressé était fortement pressé contre la jambe d'Elanor. « Que le Mordor prenne Elrond, » grogna-t-il sa voie basse et rauque. « Par les Valar, si tu n'étais pas ma pupille, si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre, je te prendrais maintenant comme je n'ai jamais . . . » Il s'arrêta juste à temps, et prit une inspiration frémissante.

Que disait-il ? Avait-il perdu l'esprit ?

Il la regarda, ses yeux fixés dans ce grand regard bleu, regard innocent, confiant, séducteur et pleinement conscient de ce que Haldir recherchait. Il pouvait l'avoir s'il le voulait, c'était évident. Elle n'essayerait ni de résister, ni de combattre ; elle attendait simplement de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

Ce qui, malheureusement, allait être précisément rien. Elle était sa pupille. Un sceau d'eau froide à la figure ne lui aurait pas rendu ses sens plus facilement que cette pensé.

Expirant rudement et sévèrement, il descendit de sur elle et parti sans un regard en arrière, conscient qu'il avait très mal agit et assez dégoûté de lui-même. Où était parti son légendaire self contrôle ? Qu'est-ce que ses frères diraient de lui s'ils le savaient ? Il ferait mieux de ne pas se saouler jusqu'à ce qu'il ait accomplit ses obligations envers Elanor.

Il s'allongea sur le lit de camp où elle avait été, capable de sentir la légère odeur florale de ce qu'elle utilisait pour laver ses cheveux. Cette odeur s'était accrochée à elle depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Rivendell, et il l'aimait. Plus que l'aimer. Il voulait se noyer dedans.

A la place, il grinça des dents de frustration, sa tête tournoyant toujours après trop de boissons. Il n'aimait pas se coucher dans ces conditions – saoul, excité sexuellement et seul. Il regarda les étoiles et jura très doucement, utilisant un mélange de jurons provenant des différentes langues qu'il avait apprises. Cela l'aida un peu. Après ça, il se relaxa un peu et fixa son attention sur son nom. Que c'était ironique que sur toutes les plantes qui poussait en Lothlórien, l'elanor avait toujours été sa favorite. Assez ironique, en faite. Ou prophétique.

x

Elanor était allongé, seule dans le noir, tremblant toujours de la connaissance de ce qu'elle avait voulu – ou du moins ce que son corps avait voulu. Et elle avait regardé dans les yeux bleus d'Haldir et su qu'il avait voulu la même chose. Même maintenant, le feu de son envie brûlait encore dans cet endroit spécial, si doux, féminin et caché.

Elle inspira et expira, souhaitant que son désir se fane pour qu'elle ne commette pas quelque acte de folie tel que sauter hors de son lit et le suivre sur la terrasse. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur la traversa alors qu'elle envisageait cette possibilité. La simple idée était presque insupportable avec ces possibilités …

Mais il avait été capable de lui résister. Même saoul, il avait tout ce self control, la force de volonté de la taquiner puis de se retirer, pendant qu'elle était une masse de d'émotions tortillées et de doutes qui brouillaient son jugement et lançait au lion sa confiance. Elle avait tellement voulu mettre ses mains autour de lui et le rapprocher d'elle, et n'avait pas vraiment osé. Elle avait eu peur de l'humiliation, qu'il puisse la repousser avec un petit sourire suffisant.

Même maintenant, ses doutes étaient toujours là. Il devait sûrement l'avoir vu voulant d'une certaine manière. Il devait l'avoir regardé et devait avoir vu quelque chose qui l'avait repoussé. Elle devait se rappeler qu'elle était sa pupille, ni plus, ni moins. Il avait été saoul, c'était tout. Les hommes faisaient des choses bizarres quand ils étaient saouls. Cela ne voulait rien dire.

Seulement la nature . . . et elle ne l'aimait même pas . . . il était arrogant, exaspérant, intimidant . . . et quelle brute de l'avoir porté la tête à l'envers comme ça ! Il aurait seulement du admiré son épaule . . . elle était si naïve.

Elanor baissa son regard et réalisa que sa chemise de nuit était toujours sur son abdomen. Poussant ses bras dans les manches, elle releva ses mains et les posa sur ses seins, sentant les durs mamelons pressés contre ses paumes. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. A cet instant, elle voulait seulement se reposer dans le doux oubli d'un sommeil sans rêve.

x

Au matin, il était partit. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu partir, mais elle n'était pas surprise. Peu être regrettait-il ce qu'il avait dit et ne voulait pas se le rappeler en la voyant. Elle ne penserait pas à lui non plus.

Elle s'habilla et mangea seule, puis décida d'aéré le lit d'Haldir et de commencer le panier de couture. Combien de temps sera-t-il partit ? Une heure ? Toute la journée ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Elle ramassa une petite couverture et ayant l'intention de la secouer dehors, elle ouvrit la porte juste quand une mince jeune elfe levait sa main pour toquer.

« Oh ! » haleta l'elleth, faisant un petit pas en arrière.

« Oh, je suis désolé ! » dit Elanor. « Vous ais-je surpris ? »

La visiteuse sourit timidement. « Oh non, pas du tout. Enfin, oui, vous m'avez un peu surprise. » Elle pouffa. « Si stupide de ma part ! Tu dois être Elanor ! Haldir est là aussi ? »

« Non, il est sortit. Je ne sais pas où il est ou combien de temps il sera partit. Entrez. » Elanor lança la couverture et se mit sur le côté pour que sa visiteuse puisse entrer.

La jeune elfe entra dans le talan, ses manières amicales. « Je suis Doria, la couturière d'Haldir. J'ai amené une tunique qu'il m'a commandé il y a un moment. C'était il y a si longtemps que je suis sur qu'il doit penser que j'ai oublié. » Rit-elle gaiement. « Bien sûr, Haldir n'oubli jamais rien. » Elle déplia la tunique pour la montrer à Elanor. « Je pense que c'est un joli motif. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? »

Elanor étudia la tunique, puis la toucha. Elle était extrêmement douce avec une texture légère qui réchauffa le bout des doigts d'Elanor. Un bleu gris presque argenté, cette couleur imitait l'écorce blanchie des Mellryns. Autour du cou, des feuilles de vignes entrelacées étaient brodées en ivoire.

« C'est magnifique, » dit Elanor en l'imaginant sur Haldir. Il sera exquis dedans. Pour quel grand événement la porterait-il ?

Doria sourie d'un plaisir évident. « Je te remercie, Elanor. Je doute souvent de mon habilité, bien que la dame semble assez bien aimer ce que je fais. » Elle posa soigneusement la tunique sur un des fauteuils, disant. « As-tu des plans pour aujourd'hui ? »

Elanor hésita. « Bien, j'ai de la couture à faire pour Haldir. Pas du travail comme le tien, seulement des réparations. »

« Ah, bien, tu n'as pas besoin de le faire maintenant ! Sa couture peu certainement attendre. »

Elanor décida qu'elle aimait bien Doria. « Assez vrai, mais Haldir ne sera peu être pas d'accord. »

Les yeux de Doria brillèrent d'humour. « Je connais Haldir. Je suis sure qu'il ne bronchera pas si tu prends un peu de temps pour toi pendant qu'il est absent. Ce doit être écrasant d'être seule dans notre cité. Pas que tu sois seule quand Haldir est avec toi, mais il ne peut pas être là tout le temps. Il a beaucoup de devoirs. Haldir t'a-t-il montré quelque chose ? »

« Il m'a conduit à l'endroit où je pouvais laver son linge, » dit Elanor sèchement. « Autre que ça, non, je n'ai pas vu grand chose. Je pense qu'il compte m'emmener visiter le jardin de Galadriel plus tard. Il pense que je perdrais si je tente de le trouver par moi-même. »

Doria gloussa. « Nous lui laisserons donc cela, et je te montrerais d'autres endroits. Quant à se perdre, je suis sûr que beaucoup d'elfes seront plus qu'heureux de t'aider à trouver ton chemin. Un en particulier d'après ce que j'ai entendu. »

« Oh ? Qu'as-tu entendu ? Est-ce que l'on pense qu'Haldir m'interdit de quitter son talan ? »

« Haldir ? Oh non, je ne parlais pas de lui ! » Elle rit. « Je veux parler de mon frère Lurien. Il m'a déjà parlé de toi, et j'ai pu voir qu'il était très éprit de toi ! Comme d'autre d'ailleurs ! En faite, tu es la causerie de la cité, Elanor. C'est si mystérieux tout cela, toi venant ici en tant que pupille d'Haldir. » Sa jolie figure prit une expression curieuse. « Personne ne sait exactement ce que tu as fait, mais la rumeur dit que tu as osé faire quelque chose que personne ici n'aurait eu le courage de faire. Cela pique la curiosité. Sans mentionner tes cheveux noirs, si différent des notre. Tu es assez exotique. Du moins mon frère pense ainsi. »

« Je ne sis pas exotique du tout, » dit Elanor, éclatant de rire. « De retour à Rivendell, je suis considéré dans la moyenne, en dessous de la moyenne plutôt. »

Doria cligna des yeux. « En dessous de la moyenne ? Est-ce que les elfes de Rivendell sont aveugles ? » Elle glissa sa main sous le bras d'Elanor et la poissa devant le miroir. « Regarde ici, Elanor. Que vois-tu ? »

Elanor se regarda d'un œil critique. Elle vit ce qu'elle avait toujours vu, les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus, l'ordinaire bouche et nez. Elle s'était toujours comparé à la beauté dorée de Lana ou à la beauté sombre d'Arwen étoile du soir. Même à cet instant, elle se comparait à Doria, qui se tenait si grande et belle avec ses cheveux argent et ses yeux clair et rieur. Exotique ? La couturière était myope.

Doria devait avoir lu l'esprit d'Elanor, car elle dit, « Tu ne me crois peu être pas, Elanor, mais tu es assez jolie. Je sais que mon frère le pense. »

Elanor essaya de ne pas grimacer à la pensé de Lurien. « Mes amis à Rivendell m'appelle Ellie, » offrit-elle.

Doria sourit. « Bien, c'est réglé donc. Tes amis en Lórien t'appelleront ainsi aussi. Viens, Elanor, mon exotique nouvelle amie. Laisse moi te montrer notre cité, omettant le jardin de la dame, bien sûr. Nous laisserons cela pour le Gardien de la Marche. Il aime le jardin de Galadriel. » Elle sourit, et sans s'en rendre compte, ajouta une chose qui faillit détruire le plaisir d'Elanor. « Il avait l'habitude d'y amener Healea tout le temps. »

(à suivre...)


	9. Chapitre 9

Auteur : Fianna et Julie

Disclaimer : les personnages, cadres, lieux et langages utilisés pour ce travail sont la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Tolkien Estate_ et To_lkien Enterprises_. Aucun profit monétaire n'est réalisé sur cette histoire et les lois du copyright ne sont violées en aucune manière.

Note des véritables auteurs : feed-back, reviews sont apprécié. Histoire traduite de l'Anglais par Ellimac pour le compte de, et avec l'accord des auteurs.

xxx

**Chapitre 9 :**

Haldir marchait à grand pas résolu à travers le Bois Doré en direction des portes de la cité. Il s'était levé tôt et était sortit là pour réfléchir et peut être s'amener à un état d'esprit plus calme concernant Elanor. Il n'y était pas parvenu, bien qu'il ait passé quelques temps dans un arbre regardant le rituel nuptial d'une paire d'écureuil. Cela n'avait pas amélioré son humeur.

Il s'était moqué d'autres elfes pour avoir fait à peu près la même chose que ce qu'il faisait, et cette connaissance lui restait sur le cœur. Haldir de Lórien ne s'asseyait pas pour soupirer sur de jeunes elfes comme un veau malade d'amour – en dépit du fait que l'image d'Elanor brûlait continuellement son cerveau. Elle était sa pupille, il avait un devoir et elle aussi ! Et par les Valar, il le remplirait tous les deux ! Il n'était pas parvenu plus loin que ça dans ses réflexions.

Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, c'était là le problème, autre qu'échouer à courir quand les Gobelins avaient attaqué. Il pouvait difficilement la discipliner pour avoir fait tomber son arc ou réarranger ses tuniques. Le pire qu'elle ait fait, était de ne pas lui avoir dit pour ses peines et douleurs, et elle en avait déjà subit les conséquences. Peut être n'aurait-il pas dû la guérir, il avait été trop laxiste. D'habitude il n'était pas si doux.

Mis à part cela, c'était comme si elle prenait sur sa vie ! Ses gardiens lui devaient obéissance, peu importait qu'ils soient nouveaux ou aient été avec lui pendant des siècles.

Elanor argumentait.

Et il lui cédait, de temps en temps ! Alors qu'il s'était toujours considéré comme un elfe raisonnable, il y avait eu peu de fois où il avait changé d'avis à propos de quelque chose. Il croyait en ses jugements et les savait sensé. Néanmoins quand Elanor était concernée, il hésitait parfois. Etait-ce bien ? Et pourquoi éprouvait-il tant de plaisir à leur conflits ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait, cela le perturbait.

En règle générale, il préférait une elleth mature, accommodante, une elleth avec qui il pouvait partager un moment de physique camaraderie sans aucuns liens d'attache, sans aucune explication et discutions sur pourquoi ou comment ou ce qui viendra après … et certainement pas d'argumentation ! Il avait plusieurs dames de Lórien avec qui il partageait ce type de discrète liaison, et chacune comprenaient cela, bien qu'elles aient son respect, leur temps ensemble était uniquement pour le plaisir physique. Chacune savait qu'il y en avait d'autre, et aucune d'elles n'en parlait ou semblait concerné par cela. Et certainement aucune d'elles n'argumentaient avec lui. Jamais. Et puisqu'il ne demandait jamais quelque chose de déshonorant, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Cela avait parfaitement marché pendant très longtemps, et il n'avait envie de mettre en danger aucune de ces relations.

Encore.

Donc pourquoi n'était-il pas avec l'une d'elles en ce moment ? Et pourquoi n'était-il simplement pas allé voir l'une d'elles la nuit dernière ? Haldir soupira, connaissant la réponse tout en la mettant de côté. Et l'honneur ? Avant il n'avait jamais remit en question sa compréhension de l'honneur. Prendre avantage de quelqu'un qui était faible pour son propre profit, cela était déshonorant. Rechercher son propre plaisir avec une elfe qui était sous son autorité, cela était déshonorant, n'est ce pas ? Elrond avait parlé clairement de ce qu'il attendait sur ce point. Mais cela ne semblait plus clair du tout, car Elanor avait eu envie de lui la nuit dernière. Si elle n'en avait pas eu envie, elle l'aurait fait savoir. Elle paraissait n'avoir aucun scrupule à lui faire connaître ses souhaits, bien que rarement de la façon la plus sage.

Il fit un bref signe de tête aux Sentinelles gardant les portes de la cité, entra dans la cité et se dirigea vers les escaliers les plus près. Que penserait Elanor quand elle se réveillerait pour découvrir qu'il était partit ? Il n'avait pas considéré cela jusqu'à maintenant. Il espérait qu'elle ne … qu'elle ne ferait pas quoi ? Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il commençait à monter les marches deux par deux. Que savait-il de la façon dont marchait l'esprit d'Elanor ?

Quand il entra dans son talan, il sut qu'elle n'était pas ici, il y avait un silence qu'il n'y avait jamais eu avant. Puis il vit la tunique posée sur la chaise. Ah, cela expliquait l'absence d'Elanor ; Doria était venu ici, et l'avait vraisemblablement prit sous son aile. C'était bien, car même si elle était la sœur de Lurien, on pouvait lui faire confiance pour prendre soin d'Elanor.

Il s'avança et examina la tunique, souriant avec satisfaction. C'était un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Orophin, ce qui serait une immense surprise puisqu'ils avaient cessé d'échanger des présents il y a plusieurs siècles. Cependant ceci était un cadeau d'une autre nature. Un qui plairait à Orophin de manière inattendue.

Il prit la tunique et la cacha dans son armoire, puis retourna dans la pièce de devant. Sur une impulsion il alla jeter un coup d'œil sur ses plantes. Elles semblaient plus jolies qu'avant. Et l'elanor avait deux petits bourgeons, juste sur le point de s'ouvrir. Haldir soupira et partit trouver Elanor et Doria.

x

« Et ceci est la maison des bains, » expliqua Doria. « Hommes et femmes se baignent généralement à des heures différentes, bien sûr, bien que des exceptions peuvent être faites si désirées. Seulement peu, tel que Haldir et bien sûr Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn, ont des salles d'eau à l'intérieur de leur talans. »

Elles se tenaient à l'intérieur d'une tente circulaire, avec des portes de rideau, fixant un bassin peu profond dont l'eau était acheminé d'un ruisseau non loin. Le treillis recouvert de vigne formait le toit et laissait passer assez de lumière pour nourrir les luxuriantes fleures planté autour du bassin. Quelques pétales flottaient à la surface de l'eau. L'air était doux comme de la soie et le parfum des fleurs étaient entêtant et amené par la brise qui soulevait les rideaux. Des flacons de verre multicolore étaient posés sur une table basse, et contenaient, lui dit Doria, des parfums précieux, lotions, et savon.

« Tu peux venir ici avec moi, si tu veux, » expliqua Doria joyeusement. « L'eau est assez chaude et nous avons de magnifiques sessions de commérage ! Une fois de temps en temps, nous attrapons des elfes flânant dehors, essayant de nous écouter parce qu'ils savent que nous parlons d'eux. C'est si drôle ! »

Elanor sourit, ses pensés dérivant automatiquement sur Haldir. « Je ne peux pas imaginer Haldir faisant quelque chose comme ça. »

« Mon dieu non, pas le Gardien de la Marche ! Maintenant, ses frères, c'est une autre histoire. » Un sourire courba les lèvres de Doria alors qu'elles quittaient la maison des bains. « Ils sont connus pour faire ce genre de chose, bien que je ne pense pas qu'ils aient été attrapés à écouter aux portes de la maison des bains. Cela ne veux pas dire qu'ils ne le font pas, cela veut seulement dire que nous ne les avons jamais attrapé ! »

« Tu les aime bien ? » demanda Elanor. Elle se sentait réellement assez à l'aise avec sa nouvelle amie pour poser cette question.

« Rúmil et Orophin ? Bien sûre, tout le monde les aime ! Ils sont une telle paire de bons blagueurs. Ils me font tout le temps rire quand je suis avec eux. Et quels flirteurs aussi ! Je trouve Orophin un peu plus sérieux que Rúmil, ce que j'admets trouver … agréable. J'aime sa sincérité. Et il a des yeux si beaux ! » Elle regarda Elanor et baissa sa voie. « Une fois j'ai grimpé sur une chaise pour quelques raisons, je ne me souviens plus pourquoi maintenant, mais je suis presque tombée et Orophin m'a rattrapé. Et, oh par les Valar, Ellie, il était si fort ! Je n'ai jamais oublié ce que j'ai ressenti. » Elle éventa ses joues de ses mains et sourit d'une manière qui invitait Elanor à en faire de même.

« Je peux imaginer, » dit Elanor, pensant à la force d'Haldir, ce qui pour quelques raisons amena le souvenir de la manière dont il l'avait lancé sur son épaule la nuit dernière et lavait tapé sur son derrière. Rapidement, elle retourna son attention sur Doria, espérant que son amie n'avait pas remarqué les rougeurs révélatrices de ses joues.

« Et il a un tel sérieux quand il fait des compliments, » disait Doria. « Oh, je vois Haldir venir par ici. Il doit te chercher. »

Elanor regarda autour d'elle, et sentit son cœur faire un petit saut alors qu'elle le regardait approcher. Sa démarche était si masculine, si élégante, si pleine d'assurance. Ses yeux gris n'hésitèrent pas à rencontrer les siens, pourtant son visage ne révélait rien de ses pensés. Elle pria pour ne pas rougir et bégayer quand il lui parlerait. Elle devait être calme et froide comme lui ! Sans passion et émotion. Ha !

« Elanor, » dit-il courtoisement en les rejoignant, « et Doria. J'ai vu la tunique, Doria. Comme toujours, c'est un travail d'art, et merci. »

« Je suis contente que tu l'aime, » lui dit Doria modestement. « Je pense l'avoir pas mal réussit. »

« En effet. Et je suis content de te trouver puisque je souhaite faire une autre commande. Elanor a besoin de plus de vêtements. Trois ou quatre robes, je pense, ainsi que des sous-vêtements. » Il s'arrêta. « Et une nouvelle cape aussi. » Il y avait un sous-entendu dans cette dernière phrase que personne excepté Elanor n'aurait entendu. Etait-ce de l'amusement ?

Elle le fixa. Comment osait-il se tenir ici et commander des vêtements pour elle comme si elle n'avait aucune voie ou volonté propre ! Quelle arrogance ! « Suis-je autorisé à choisir les couleurs ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Ou aimeriez vous faire cela aussi ? »

Les yeux d'Haldir retournèrent sur son visage. « Non, vous pouvez le faire, Elanor. »

Doria acquiesça. « Je peux prendre ses mesures plus tard. Veux-tu emmener Elanor maintenant ? Je sais qu'elle a attendu que tu lui montre le jardin de Galadriel. »

Les yeux d'Haldir dérivèrent une fois de plus sur elle. « Est-ce ce que vous le souhaitez ? »

« Si vous avez quelque chose d'autre, vous devriez le faire, » dit Elanor, essayant d'imité sa raideur, « Je peux certainement attendre. »

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire en ce moment, » répliqua-t-il. Son ton semblait maintenant magnanime comme s'il lui faisait une immense faveur. Ou imaginait-elle cela ?

« Je me retire alors, » dit Doria joyeusement, « et vous laisse apprécier les fleurs. Je te rendrais visite plus tard, Ellie ! » L'elfe s'en alla, réussissant à paraître petite et douce malgré sa grande taille.

« Je vois qu'elle vous a montré la maison des bains, » remarqua Haldir. « Vous êtes, bien sûr, parfaitement libre d'utiliser la salle d'eau de mon talan. »

Elanor ne répondit pas, et un silence gênant s'installa. Allait-il s'excuser pour sa conduite de la nuit dernière ? Ou allait-il prétendre que rien ne c'était passé ?

Haldir la prit par le coude et la guida le long des sentiers, sa forte main sûr sur son bras envoyait des frissons de conscience à travers le corps d'Elanor. Il ne dit rien, ce qui pour quelques raisons fit battre son cœur plus rapidement. Il ferait sûrement mieux d'en parler. N'importe quoi d'autre était mieux que cette tension silencieuse. Ne la sentait-il pas aussi ? Elle osa lui jeter un coup d'œil de côté, notant le manque d'expression de son visage. Il était fort possible qu'il ne la sente pas, que la tension était dans son esprit et de son faite. L'idée était comme un petit coup de poing dans son estomac.

Enfin, il brisa le silence. « C'était mon intention de vous faire découvrir la cité moi-même, » remarqua-t-il, sa voie basse et neutre. « J'espérais que vous m'attendriez. »

« Je vous aurais peu être attendu si vous l'aviez mentionné, » dit-elle âprement.

« Peu être ? » Il la regarda du coin de l'oeil. « Il serait sage de vous rappeler que la majorité de mes souhaits ne sont pas optionnels. »

Elanor retira son bras de sa poigne. « Je suis surprise que vous soyez même capable de marcher ce matin après toute vos buveries. »

« Je ne fais jamais de beuveries, » établit-il calmement. « Venez, là est l'entrée du jardin. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il était si distant, si peu affectif, si détaché. Quelle différence par rapport à l'elfe qu'elle avait vu la nuit dernière ! Lequel était le vrai Haldir ? Elle découvrit qu'elle voulait argumenter avec lui, pour provoquer un genre de réponse qui briserait ce mur de réserve, mais en même temps elle n'était pas sûr de devoir, ou même de pouvoir. Serait-il préférable de rivaliser avec son comportement froid ? Qu'attendait-il exactement d'elle ?

Ils passèrent sous une arche couverte de lierre, et émergèrent dans un autre monde, un monde remplit d'une lourde senteur qui étourdirait un visiteur imprudent. Partout où Elanor regardait il y avait des fleurs de printemps, des arbustes en fleur, de petites plantes fleuris et même des arbres, rose et rouge, violet et blanc, jaune et orange. Beaucoup de plantes ne pouvaient pas être natives de Lothlórien, bien que d'autres l'étaient, et quelques unes qu'Elanor reconnut comme assez familières.

La main d'Haldir se ferma une fois de plus sur l'avant bras d'Elanor. De la part d'un autre elfe, cela aurait put sembler un peu possessif, mais elle renvoya cette pensé alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, prise par la profusion de couleurs, les habiles arrangements, et le petit sentier discret, les tonnelles accueillantes qui devaient offrir un endroit tentant pour les rencontres d'amoureux. Avait-il amené Healea dans ces petites alcôves ? Elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette inquiétante pensé, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter cette affreuse tension plus longtemps. Elle devait penser à un moyen d'arrêter cela.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, en voyant un lit de fleurs d'elanor circulaire avec une élégante fontaine pour les oiseaux au milieu. Un souvenir fondit sur elle et avec lui la réponse. Elle regarda Haldir avec une détermination timide. « Cela me rappelle le jardin du Seigneur Elrond. Vous le rappelez-vous ? Vous le regardiez la nuit où … où nous nous sommes rencontré. »

Haldir regarda les fleurs dorées en forme d'étoile de l'elanor. « Je me rappelle clairement. C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps. » Il paraissait toujours aussi peu passionné, son visage pareil à du marbre. Ceci était le Gardien de la Marche, l'elfe qui tuait des gobelins et tout autre horrible créature sans une hésitation ou merci. Et comme elle aspirait à voir la chaleur derrière la glace.

Rassemblant ses nerfs, elle bougea pour se retrouver devant lui. « Je vous ais insulté cette nuit, » bravement elle releva son regard dans ces yeux gris perçant, « et je m'excuse avec une complète sincérité. Vous ne le méritiez pas. Et je … j'ai tiré vos cheveux assez forts. Vous ne méritiez pas cela non plus. »

Les sourcils d'Haldir se levèrent ensemble, mais son visage perdit un peu de sa raideur. « Il n'y a aucun besoin de cela Elanor. C'est du passé. Je ne m'appesanti pas dessus. »

« Si, il y en a besoin, » continua-t-elle, une rougeur rampa sur ses joues. Elle souhaitait vraiment s'excuser mais, c'était aussi son intention d'amener le souvenir de ce baiser dans son esprit d'une manière pas trop évidente. « Acceptez-vous oui ou non mes excuses ? S'il vous plait répondez-moi. »

Il inclina sa tête, un coin de sa bouche frisa juste un petit peu. « Très bien, Elanor, j'accepte vos excuses. » Il sembla l'étudier. « Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que vous souhaiteriez que je dise. »

Elle devenait frustrée. Etait-il délibérément obtus ? Après sa conduite de la nuit dernière, elle pensait que ce qu'elle avait en tête lui viendrait à l'esprit, mais, clairement, il ne comprenait pas l'allusion. Elle se tourna un moment pour rassembler son courage, puis se tourna pour lui faire face juste quand le soleil sortit de derrière un nuage. Cela dora les cheveux d'Haldir en un halo éblouissant de feu argenté, causant un stupide petit sursaut à son cœur. _Fait le Elanor !_

Elle eut un dernier moment de débat avec elle-même, puis prit une profonde inspiration. « Cette nuit là, Haldir, tu as montré un intérêt à m'embrasser. Tu peux m'embrasser maintenant si tu le veux. » Son cœur martelant, elle ferma les yeux, leva ses lèvres, et attendit.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent. Rien n'arriva.

Elle réouvrit ses yeux. La bouche d'Haldir était maintenant courbée en un petit sourire plutôt dérangeant. « Elanor, » dit-il, « es-tu certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Elle put se sentir rougir. « Penses-tu que je m'embarrasserais comme cela si je ne l'étais pas ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de supplier, Haldir, donc si tu ne veux pas m'embrasser juste . . . juste dis-le. Ou alors fais-le. »

« Il n'est pas question de ce que je veux. » Son ton contraint suggérait des difficultés dont elle n'avait pas conscience. « Tu es très jeune, avec une expérience limitée, tandis que je suis . . . »

« Terriblement vieux et sage et établis dans tes habitudes, » interrompit-elle. « Qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec quelques choses ? Tu ne paraissais pas concerné par cela la nuit dernière quand tu étais pratiquement sur moi. »

Voila, elle l'avait soulevé, mais au lieu d'amener la question dans l'ouverture, cela fana son sourire et étrécit ses lèvres. « Je ne pense pas que nous devrions discuter de la nuit dernière, » dit-il. « Tu devrais essayer de l'effacer de ton esprit, Elanor, et j'en ferais de même. »

Plus d'humiliation pour s'amonceler avec tout le reste. Faux, elle avait eut tout faux à propos de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, faux de lui demander de l'embrasser. Elanor, Elanor, quand apprendras-tu ? Dégonflé et se sentant extrêmement stupide, elle se tourna aveuglément loin de lui, mais sa main sur son bras l'empêcha d'aller nulle part.

« Reste, » commanda-t-il. Elle se tint immobile, son visage détourné, attendant pendant qu'il se tournait et lui faisait face. « Tu veux vraiment que je t'embrasse ? » Cette fois sa voix était plus douce, avec un fil de soie dedans. Elle frissonna intérieurement, peu sûr de pourquoi elle avait fait cela, lui demander ceci. Où était sa fierté ?

« Oui, » admit-elle, son cœur faisant un bruit sourd.

Sans un mot, il la conduisit dans l'ombre d'un lilas et la regarda. « Pas de tirage de cheveux maintenant, » murmura-t-il. Il glissa son bras autour de sa taille et avec une légère pression la poussa vers lui de manière à ce que leur corps se touchent presque. L'attention d'Haldir semblait si fixée sur elle qu'elle stoppa presque de respirer. Et puis il baissa sa bouche vers la sienne.

Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et gentilles, bougeant sur les siennes presque avec tendresse, juste de la façon dont elle avait toujours rêvé qu'un baiser serait, léger comme une brise d'été. Mais elle se rappelait aussi l'ardeur de cet autre baiser dans le jardin d'Elrond, et ce souvenir la fit languir pour plus. Ceci était doux, mais ne portait rien de la vive passion, rien de la puissance, de l'excitation et de la fondante urgence qu'elle avait sentit en lui avant. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

Sentant qu'il allait se retirer, elle glissa ses mains de sur ses bras à ses épaules, aimant le sentir et recherchant plus que ce qu'il avait offert. Elle n'était pas prête à le laisser partir, pas encore, pas après la nuit dernière, pas après la peine et les aspirations dont elle avait souffert. Entourant ses bras autour du cou d'Haldir, ses doigts dérivant dans ses doux cheveux, elle sépara ses lèvres et le pressa plus près d'elle, et encore elle sentit son hésitation. A sa surprise, il prit ses poignets, et retira ses bras, forçant une distance entre eux.

« Elanor, ne rends pas cela difficile. Nous ne devons pas aller plus loin avec cela. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle confuse. Etait-ce parce que quelqu'un pourrait passer par-là ?

Il baissa son regard sur elle, sa respiration notablement irrégulière. « Parce que tu es ma pupille. J'ai juré de te protéger et de t'instruire, et ceci n'est pas ce qu'Elrond voulait dire quand il m'a demandé cela. »

Sa voix était redevenue neutre et ses mots n'avaient aucun sens. Cela était bien égal à Elrond si Haldir l'embrassait ! Etait-ce seulement quelque excuse pour être débarrassé d'elle ?

« Souhaitez-vous passer plus de temps dans le jardin ? » demanda-t-il, son ton presque formel.

« O-oui, » bégaya-t-elle.

« J'ai des choses qui m'attendent donc je vais vous laisser pour le moment. Si vous êtes toujours là quand je reviendrai, je vous escorterai où que vous souhaitiez aller. » Et il se tourna et s'en alla sans un mot d'au revoir ou un regard en arrière. Encore.

Elanor le fixa, bouche ouverte et remplit de chagrin. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas attendre de la laisser. Est-ce que le baiser avait été si déplaisant pour lui qu'il avait à s'enfuir immédiatement ? Elle toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mauvais ? Est-ce que son agressivité l'avait dissuadé ? L'avait-il embrassé parce qu'il se sentait désolé pour elle ? Puis une nouvelle pensée la frappa. Est-ce que ses souvenirs avec Healea ici avait quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

Son cœur sombra alors que cette nouvelle possibilité émergeait dans son esprit. Peut être que son amour pour cette autre elleth le hantait toujours. Peut être que son cœur ne sera jamais donné à une autre. Pendant un moment, elle voulut fondre en larme.

Oh, douce Elbereth, à quoi pensait-elle ? Stupidité, Elanor ! Elle se permettait d'être ainsi pour une attraction physique. Vraiment, Elanor ! Simplement parce qu'il avait plaisantement céder à sa demande, ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait se jeter sur lui de cette manière gratuite ! Quelle folie l'avait incité à lui demander de l'embrasser ?

Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il devait penser d'elle. Après tout, n'était-elle pas la même jeune elfe qui l'avait fait kidnapper et attacher à son lit ? C'était une chose scandaleuse à faire, enfantine et honteuse et choquante. Comment pourrait-il jamais la voir comme quelqu'un d'autre que l'instigatrice de cet acte honteux ? Pourquoi voudrait-il l'embrasser ? Il ne pouvait probablement pas attendre d'être débarrassé d'elle.

Sévèrement déprimé, elle vagabonda parmi le fleurs, inhalant leurs odeurs, touchant leurs doux pétales en un effort pour remonter son moral. Elle réussit seulement partiellement, car une nouvelle et étrange solitude la saisit. Bien qu'elle aimait les plantes, à cet instant elle avait besoin de quelque chose de plus que ce qu'elles pouvaient offrir. Comment pourrait-elle gagner la bonne opinion d'Haldir ? Etait-ce même possible ?

Elle s'assit sur l'herbe à côté d'un groupe de jonquille d'un jaune brillant, et replia ses genoux sous son menton. Un besoin soudain de pleurer palpita dans sa gorge. Mais elle ne devait pas s'y abandonner. Puis, abruptement, elle sut que quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle.

Galadriel.

Elanor commença à bondir sur ses pieds, mais la Dame l'arrêta d'un geste. « Ne te lève pas, mon enfant. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de toi, si je peux. »

« Bien sur, ma Dame, » répliqua Elanor, regardant Galadriel avec un respect mêlé de crainte alors qu'elle se baissait avec une grâce aisée sur l'herbe.

Au début la Dame parla de son jardin, comme elle y prenait un grand plaisir et comme elle était contente qu'Elanor aide à en prendre soin. Elle parla aussi des variétés de plantes et de fleurs poussant ici, et d'où elles venaient, et lesquelles étaient ses préférées, de sa voix musicale, apaisante et reposante. Et puis elle devint silencieuse, ses yeux posés sur Elanor.

« Quelque chose te trouble, » dit-elle avec un gentil regard sur son magnifique visage sans âge. « Je peux le sentir. Aimerais-tu en parler ? »

Elanor hésita avant de répondre. « Je suis confuse, » admit-elle finalement. « A propos d'Haldir. Et à propos de moi-même. »

« Des choses sont faites pour être et d'autres non, » dit la Dame calmement. « Celles qui doivent être se feront d'elles-mêmes. »

Elanor se mordit la lèvre. « Vous dites que ce que je ressens n'est pas fait pour être ? »

« Pas du tout Elanor. Je dis que nous sommes attirés par ceux qui nous complètent, et il est futile d'y résister. Chacun de nous est déjà entier, néanmoins nous tous nous languissons de devenir plus entier, si cela à un sens pour toi. Nous recherchons à grandir nos esprits pour contenir une plus grande joie et un plus grand sens de qui nous souhaitons être. C'est pourquoi nous tombons amoureux. C'est très différent d'une attraction physique, et pourtant s'en est une grande part. »

Elanor avala sa salive. Tomber amoureux ? Où cette conversation se dirigeait-elle ? Les yeux anciens et connaisseurs de la Dame semblaient invité plus de questions, mais Elanor ne savait pas quoi demander.

Comme si elle le sentait, Galadriel tendit le bras pour lui toucher la joue. « Ce n'est pas l'action mais l'intention qui définit l'honneur. Haldir sait cela. Il a seulement besoin qu'on le lui rappelle. Aimerais-tu quelques conseils ? »

« S'il vous plait, » chuchota Elanor.

« Continue d'être toi-même avec lui. Il estime qui tu es, Elanor. Apprend de lui, et change seulement ces aspects de toi qui te serviront le mieux. Son passé est derrière lui et n'a pas besoin d'être craint. Laisse tes sentiments être tes guides, car ils peuvent être bien plus vrais que les pensées. »

« Je suis en colère contre lui la plupart du temps, » admit Elanor.

« Ah, mais es-tu réellement en colère ? Je pense qu'il est plus cas d'être frustré avec un elfe qui est de loin trop habitué à avoir ses propres manières. Bien sûr il a gagné ce droit à l'intérieur des frontières de sa puissante position. Il est quelque fois arrogant, néanmoins ses excellentes qualités l'emportent, ou il ne serait pas le Gardien de la Marche de Lothlórien. »

« Il n'a pas aimé que je réarrange ses habits, » dit Elanor avec un soupire. « Ou les ustensiles dans la cuisine. Ou ses meubles. »

Galadriel eut un rire plaisant. « Tu as fait ça ? Bien pour toi, Elanor. Il est temps que quelqu'un le secoue. Pas étonnant qu'il se conduise bizarrement. »

« Bizarrement ? » dit Elanor relevant son regard. « Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Je veux dire qu'il n'est pas lui-même. Il paraît plus désorienté que je l'ai vue depuis des siècles. Aucune des autres n'a réussit à faire cela. »

« Oh. » Elanor absorba cela. « Autre ? » demanda-t-elle difficilement.

Les yeux de Galadriel rencontrèrent les siens. « Haldir est un elfe attractif, et non attaché avec des besoins masculins normaux. Beaucoup de nos jeunes elfes célibataires le trouvent irrésistible, et je suis sûr qu'il a établit des relations. Il reste à voir ce qu'il va faire pendant que tu es ici. Le simple fait qu'il t'ait installé dans son talan suggère beaucoup. »

Elanor commençait à souhaiter que la Dame parle plus franchement. Suggère beaucoup ? Etablit des relations ? Elle découvrit que cette dernière idée lui était égale. Mais elle ne poserait pas de questions à propos de ça.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il y a d'autres endroits où je pourrais vivre ? » dit-elle à la place.

« En effet. Nous avons plusieurs talans vide, sans mentionner qu'il y a de jeunes elfes seules qui auraient accueilli une compagne temporaire. Doria par exemple. »

« Il m'a dit que je devais rester avec lui, » dit Elanor en fronçant des sourcils.

« Il est ton gardien pour un an, » lui rappela gentiment Galadriel. « C'est à lui de décider où tu vivras. Si tu souhaite vivre ailleurs, tu dois en discuter avec lui. Je n'interviendrais pas sans une raison sensée. »

« Je ne sais pas si je souhaite vivre ailleurs, » répliqua Elanor. « Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, ni n'ait une idée de ce qu'_il_ veut. » Excepté une obéissance aveugle, et cela il ne reviendra pas dessus. La grosse brute ! Dans tous les cas, comment pouvait-elle apprendre si elle ne posait pas de questions ?

La Dame sourit énigmatiquement. « Au moins donne-lui obéissance quand il est raisonnable, Elanor. C'est un juste compromit. Est-ce qu'il te brutalise autant ? »

Les yeux d'Elanor s'agrandirent. « Vous lisez mon esprit ? Oh, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait offense ! »

Galadriel toucha sa main. « Tu ne m'as pas offensé, Elanor. Penses-tu que je ne comprends pas tes sentiments ? Tu es perdue et manque de confiance en toi, et le voyage jusqu'en Lórien était un défi pour toi. Et Haldir ne l'a pas rendu plus facile, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elanor regarda ailleurs, sa gorge se nouant. Elle pressa ses lèvres, essayant de contrôler les soudaines larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. « Pourquoi aurait-il dû, ma Dame, après ce que je lui ai fait ? Le seigneur Elrond vous a-t-il dit les détails ? »

Galadriel inclina la tête. « Il l'a fait. »

« Je ne souhaite pas que d'autres le sachent. Ma Dame, pas par égard pour moi, mais pour lui ! Est-ce possible ? »

« Discrétion est toujours possible, Elanor. Celeborn et moi n'en parlerons pas, ni les frères d'Haldir. Je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de t'inquiéter. Les Valar oeuvrent par des chemins mystérieux, ma chère. Ceci est un nouveau départ pour toi. Longtemps tu as mis les besoins des autres avant les tiens. Maintenant il est grand temps de te mettre en premier, de rechercher ce qui te rendra complète. »

Les lèvres d'Elanor tremblèrent. « Comment puis-je faire cela quand je dois servir Haldir ? »

« Tu dois décider cela par toi-même. Haldir n'est pas facile à vivre. Ses humeurs sont souvent sombre, et ses responsabilités reposent lourdement sur ses épaules. Tu dois apprendre à le comprendre, et puis tu comprendras pourquoi il agit comme il le fait. »

Galadriel leva le menton d'Elanor, la forçant à regarder directement dans ses yeux bleu cristal. « Tu as donné à ta sœur trop d'années. Être aux services des autres est digne d'éloges, mais elle ne l'estimait pas. Maintenant viens, sois aussi forte que je sens que tu es. Tu as un défi devant toi, et tu le rencontreras. »

Elanor cligna des yeux rapidement pour retenir ses larmes. « J'essayerais ma Dame. »

« Cela est tout ce que quelqu'un peut demander. Maintenant, est-ce que Haldir t'a montré où les outils de jardin étaient gardés. »

Elanor lâcha un rire tremblant. « Non, » admit-elle. « Il était trop occupé à courir loin de moi. Je crois que je l'effraie. »

« C'est un spectacle que j'aurais souhaité pouvoir voir, » déclara Galadriel.

x

Réconforté par sa conversation avec Galadriel, Elanor explora le jardin par elle-même pendant un moment. Elle ne commencerait pas à travailler immédiatement puisqu'elle portait la plus fine de ses trois robes, mais elle ne resterait pas non plus là, attendant qu'Haldir revienne. Il devait l'avoir oublié maintenant, malgré ce que Doria avait dit à propos du fait qu'il n'oubliait jamais rien. Et donc elle quitta le jardin, et, après seulement quelques mauvais tournants, trouva avec succès son chemin jusqu'au talan d'Haldir.

Fière d'elle-même, elle s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, écoutant pour voir s'il était là, mais il n'y était pas. Ayant l'intention de commencer tout de suite le travail de ménage, elle fut attirée par le miroir à la place, étrangement obligée de regarder ses propres traits, essayant de voir comment Haldir la voyait. Elle toucha d'un doigt ses lèvres, caressant gentiment leur surface en une vaine tentative pour recréer la sensation de velours de son baiser. Comme il avait manqué de passion, il avait quand même été magnifique et gentil. Elle avait juste voulu tellement plus.

De tels sentiments étaient si nouveaux pour elle qu'elle pouvait seulement secouer la tête d'incrédulité. Cela, combiné à tout ce qu'avait dit Galadriel, fit chanceler la tête d'Elanor. La Dame semblait si pleine de sagesse, et elle avait dit tellement en si peu de mots, mais Elanor avait toujours à se creuser la tête pour trouver leur sens.

Avec un soupir et une secousse, elle partit se laver les mains et la figure, puis débattit sur quoi faire. Le panier de couture lui faisait signe, et elle devait arrêter de la remettre au lendemain. Elle était seulement si fatigué de couture ; elle avait fait la couture de Lana pendant des années et des années. Lana était toujours si négligente, déchirant constamment ses costumes et dentelles, ou demandant de petites altérations ou additions. Regardant en arrière, Elanor se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas simplement dit à Lana de le faire elle-même ! Elle supposait que c'était parce qu'elle avait aimé se sentir utile et nécessaire, et Lana avait semblé reconnaissante, du moins au début. Finalement, bien que, Elanor commença à se sentir inapprécié et pleine de ressentiment, et son travail de couture devint maladroit et pauvre en qualité. Haldir pourrait bien regretter de lui avoir demandé cela, réfléchit-elle sombrement.

Le premier vêtement qu'elle ramassa avait un trou à la manche. Voyons ! Comment avait-il fait cela, se demanda-t-elle avec contrariété. Comme il avait été négligent pour avoir . . .

Elanor fixa le trou de plus près. Haldir n'avait pas été négligent. C'était une coupure. Une fente dans le vêtement de deux fois la longueur de son pouce. D'une bataille.

Un sentiment de malaise entre dans son estomac.

Elanor, Elanor, maudite idiote ! Comme c'était faux, malavisé et stupide de comparer les besoins d'Haldir avec ceux de Lana ! Remplie de culpabilité, elle fixa le sombre tissu de la manche, se représentant une horrible épée glissant au travers, dans le bras d'Haldir. L'image de son sang amena les larmes aux yeux d'Elanor.

Bondissant sur ses pieds, elle commença à chercher dans le panier, examinant chaque vêtement pour trouver les fissures, déchirures et entailles. Heureusement, il n'y en avait pas seulement ayant rapport à des batailles, mais quelques unes l'étaient, et une apparemment avait été mal lavé, car il y avait encore du sang dessus. Il avait certainement besoin que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui, pensa-t-elle avec indignation. En dessous de toute cette arrogance et froideur se cachait un elfe qui pouvait saigner, sentir la douleur, et même mourir !

La colère vint ensuite. Et où étaient toutes ces fines ellith avec qui il avait supposément établit des 'relations' ? Faisaient-elles quelque chose d'utile pour lui ? De quel bien étaient-elles ? Manifestement il avait besoin de quelqu'un avec du sens pratique et compétent pour voir de tels détails. Quelqu'un comme Elanor de Rivendell.

Oh, elle le faisait encore, devenir émotive ! Encore une fois, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Toutes les émotions des quelques jours passés semblaient se rassembler en elle et se grouper ensemble pour former une grande masse de confusion, de douleur et de jalousie. Elle s'assit juste là, par terre avec les vêtements d'Haldir étalé tout autour d'elle et fondit en larme comme une idiote.

Bien sûr, Haldir choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce. Il se tint sur le seuil, la regardant avec étonnement, puis ferma la porte et vint rapidement près d'elle.

« Elanor, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Êtes-vous blessée ? Quelqu'un vous a blessé ? »

« N-non, » sanglota-t-elle. « Pas moi. Toi ! »

Le déroutement se fixa sur le visage d'Haldir. « Je t'ai blessé ? Ou tu pense m'avoir blessé ? Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce à propos de ce qui s'est passé dans le jardin ? » Il s'était baissé sur un genou à côté d'elle, et la regardait l'air interrogateur.

Elle secoua la tête et silencieusement leva la manche avec la coupure d'épée, l'exposant devant lui avec ses doigts poussant au travers du trou.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce si difficile à réparer ? Cela n'a pas à être parfait, Elanor. Si c'est trop dur pour toi . . . »

Elanor hoqueta. « Ce n'est pas trop difficile pour moi Haldir ! Je suis juste . . . juste . . . oh ne comprends-tu pas ? Une épée a fait cela ! »

« Je suis conscient de ça. Ce n'est rien. Est-ce pour ça que tu pleure ? Tu penses que j'ai été blessé par ça ? C'est une simple égratignure. » Pour une fois sa voix contenait une émotion, bien que nommer cette émotion aurait été difficile.

Elle fit un geste vers les autres vêtements. « Ce n'est pas seulement celle là, il y en a d'autre. Une a encore du sang dessus ! Ton sang Haldir ! »

Il s'assit sur le sol et glissa un bras autour des épaules d'Elanor, l'attirant plus près de sa poitrine. « Elanor, as-tu peur pour moi ? Est-ce que tout ceci est à propos de ça ? »

Elle hoqueta une nouvelle fois. « Je suppose que oui. De telles choses n'ont jamais semblé réelles pour moi avant. Tu avais raison sur tout ce que tu as dit. Je suis naïve et stupide et ignorante . . . »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais stupide ou ignorante, » corrigea-t-il. « Etre naïve n'est pas une faute. Il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer. Ce que tu vois ici, ces coupures, elles ne sont pas arrivées en une semaine. Aucune d'elles n'a infligé de sérieuses blessures. Je suis un guerrier expérimenté, et je ne prends pas de risque inconsidéré. N'oublis pas depuis combien de temps je fais cela. Des millénaires, Elanor. Occasionnellement je prends une égratignure ou deux. Ce n'est rien. »

« Cela ne semble pas rien pour moi ! » protesta-t-elle avec un reniflement.

« C'est parce que tu ne connais rien à la guerre. Tu est jeune, inexpérimenté et émotive. »

Elle pouvait entendre l'amusement dans sa voix, mais décida de ne pas en prendre offense. Elle avait fait cela trop de fois avant. De plus, être blottie contre sa poitrine était absolument magnifique, et si confortable. Elle frotta sa joue contre le doux tissu de sa tunique, inhalant son odeur masculine avec un doux soupir de contentement.

« Il me semble, » dit-elle après un autre hoquet, « que toutes ces ellith avec qui tu as établi des relations ne veillent pas assez à tes besoins. »

« Quoi ? » dit-il, d'un ton assez surprit.

Elle inclina la tête de manière à pouvoir voir sa figure, « Tes besoins, Haldir. Comment ont-elles put les laisser s'accumuler comme ça ? Pourquoi ne prennent-elles pas soin de ça ? »

« S'accumuler ? » répéta-t-il. Pourquoi la regardait-il si bizarrement ?

« Et je pensais que tous les autres gardiens devaient avoir les même besoins que toi, non ? »

« Heu, oui, » accorda-t-il un peu prudemment. « Je ne suis pas sûr. Elanor, de quoi parles-tu ? »

« De toute cette _couture_, » dit-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ah, » dit-il son visage débarrassé de cette expression bizarre. « _Ces_ besoins. » Il s'arrêta. « Qui t'as dit que j'avais établit des relations ? »

« Galadriel me l'a dit. Ce n'est pas vrai ? »

Haldir fut silencieux pendant si longtemps qu'elle pensa qu'il n'allait pas répondre. « Oui c'est vrai. Qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre ? »

Elanor réfléchit pendant un moment. « Elle a dit beaucoup, en fait, Je ne pense pas que je te dirais tout ce qu'elle a dit. J'essaye toujours de le comprendre. » Elle ferma les yeux, écoutant le cœur d'Haldir sous son oreille.

« Tu semble faible, » remarqua-t-il. « Souhaites-tu te reposer ? »

« Non, je suis bien, » l'assura-t-elle.

« Bien, » répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix. « Puisque tu es intéressé par mes besoins, je mentionnerais négligemment que je n'ai pas encore mangé aujourd'hui. » Il lui donna une petite tape sur le côté de la hanche. « Et cela, Elanor, n'est optionnel. »

Elanor soupira. Quelle brute !

(à suivre)

Note de la traductrice :

Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour avoir mit si longtemps pour traduire le chapitre, mais j'étais en vacances avec ma famille et j'avais pas trop la tête à ça. Enfin, me voilà de retour et je reprends du service donc prévoyé en moyenne un chapitre par semaine si je suis toujours en forme et toutes les review que vous envoyé me donne encore plus envie de continuer. Donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Réponse au review :

Marine : ta question sur mes origines n'est pas indiscrète. Je suis française, et fière de l'être. Actuellement j'apprends l'anglais en tant que jeune fille au pair en Ecosse, donc si en Septembre dernier je n'aurais pas comprit un mot d'anglais, je peux aujourd'hui vous offrir cette traduction, et cela me fait très plaisir, surtout qu'apparemment vous apprécié cet fic.

Faerie : contente d'avoir une nouvelle fidèle, et heureuse que la fic te plaise, et les auteur, Julie et Fianna sont également ravie que leur fic soit aimé par les français.

Eli-chan : merci beaucoup pour ton mot, il m'a fait très plaisir. Je veux bien que tu m'aide pour l'orthographe, tu as dû remarquer que ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort. D'habitude ma mère ou mon meilleur ami me corrige mais ici je suis entouré d'anglais alors c'est pas géniale pour la correction. Pour ce qui est de la traduction je m'en sort pas mal, mais merci pour avoir proposé.

Lain : merci énormément, je pense que je peux parler pour les auteurs en disant que tes mots leur ont fait grand plaisir. C'est toujours agréable de savoir que notre travail est apprécié, et merci pour tes encouragements cela m'aide beaucoup à continuer cette traduction. Il me reste encore 17 chapitre à traduire, et la fic n'est pas encore finit en anglais, donc j'ai encore de quoi m'occuper pour un long moment.

Demoness lange : Ton veut est exaucé. Et je suis d'accord vive Haldir.

Cleo : Merci pour tes encouragements, cela m'aide énormément. Et tu viens de lire la suite.


	10. Chapitre 10

Auteur : Fianna et Julie

Disclaimer : les personnages, cadres, lieux et langages utilisés pour ce travail sont la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Tolkien Estate_ et To_lkien Enterprises_. Aucun profit monétaire n'est réalisé sur cette histoire et les lois du copyright ne sont violées en aucune manière.

Note des véritables auteurs : feed-back, reviews sont apprécié. Histoire traduite de l'Anglais par Ellimac pour le compte de, et avec l'accord des auteurs.

xxx

**Chapitre 10**

Elanor frotta la saleté de ses mains, s'occupant méticuleusement de cette tâche pendant que son esprit dérivait dans une plaisante brume de contentement. Elle venait juste de finir plusieurs heures paisibles à entretenir le jardin de Galadriel, et attendait de rejoindre Doria à la maison des bains, ce qui sera une agréable fantaisie après son travail du matin.

Retournant dans la pièce de devant du talan d'Haldir, elle alla redresser les coussins des chaises, puis s'arrêta devant les armes d'Haldir, toujours soigneusement posé dans le coin. Elle avait fait cela chaque jour pendant ces derniers jours, les regardant avec fascination, au début juste un regard, puis elle s'attardait dessus de plus en plus. Le grand arc des Galadhrim avec ses ornements sculptés attirait spécialement ses yeux.

La première fois elle avait fait cela après avoir trouvé les coupures de ses vêtements, elle avait vu ses armes dans un contexte d'effusion de sang et de danger pour Haldir lui-même. Pourtant, depuis ceci ils avaient passé plusieurs soirées ensemble, soirées durant lesquelles elle lui avait posé des questions et il avait répondu. Après elle l'avait écouté raconter histoire après histoire à propos de l'ingéniosité, de la vitesse, et de la ruse des elfes de Lothlórien, et elle avait été capable de voir ses armes sous une lumière différente. Elle avait aussi réalisé qu'un gardien, chaque gardien, avait besoin de possédé une foi absolue en ses propres capacités, habilités, et jugements. Et ceci était quelque chose qu'Haldir avait en abondance.

Ils avaient parlé de beaucoup de chose ces derniers jours – de ses parents et des siens, de Lana, de ses frères, de jardinage, de l'histoire de son peuple et de Lothlórien. Dans cette dernière matière, il avait décidé que l'éducation d'Elanor avait besoin d'être rehaussé, et donc il lui avait donné de l'histoire à lire, revenant dans le premier et deuxième age. Ila avait aussi parlé d'événement dont il se souvenait et de ceux avant son temps avec facilité et d'une telle manière qu'elle les avait presque vue. Et il le faisait succinctement, sans embellissement, sa voie riche, profonde, magnifique, lui disait qu'il avait, en effet, beaucoup de sagesse à partager.

Pourtant, toujours sous la surface, la tension mijotait entre eux comme un chaudron au-dessus d'un petit feu, bouillonnant si gentiment que des fois on pouvait presque l'ignorer. Presque mais pas complètement. Et donc la nuit, Elanor pensait à lui quand elle s'allongeait seule dans le grand lit, imaginant ce que se serait de l'avoir ici avec elle jusqu'à ce que l'envie devienne si grande qu'elle était obligée de la calmer dans les douces ténèbres, imaginant que c'était les mains d'Haldir sur son corps plutôt que les siennes. Elle se demandait s'il en faisait de même, ou s'il allait chez une de ses amicales elleths. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer s'il le faisait.

Poussant ces pensés de son esprit, elle fixa son attention sur l'arc d'Haldir. Il était grand, élégant et magnifiquement sculpté, une arme appropriée pour le capitaine des Galadhrim. Etait-ce seulement son imagination, ou est-ce que le grand arc noir possédait une sorte d'arrogance ? Ou était-ce seulement une suprême confiance en soi ? L'un ou l'autre il lui rappelait Haldir. Il était comme une extension de lui, et dans la bataille, en effet, il le devenait, une extension avec ses yeux et son bras, ses puissantes fesses et jambes. C'était une forte, et néanmoins élégante image.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait donné l'arc d'Haldir à Rúmil, elle tendit la main et le toucha, traçant ses doigts autour de la portion centrale, exactement là où les mains d'Haldir se posaient quand il l'utilisait. Le pouvoir de l'arme la remplit d'une envie qui était presque sensuel, une envie d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de physique. D'autres elleths utilisait de telles armes, elle le savait. Pouvait-elle apprendre à exercer une arme tel que celle-là ?

L'équilibrant soigneusement, le bout sur le sol, elle se pencha et retira une flèche de son carquois. Elle l'étudia un moment, puis, fronçant les sourcils, elle plaça la flèche et leva l'arc, en ayant l'intention de le tenir droit. Elle avait vu le terrain d'entraînement avec les cibles, avait regardé différents elfes aiguiser leur capacité. Imitant ce qu'elle avait vu, elle plaça ses doigts sur la corde, et de la tirer en arrière, mais entre le poids du bois et la tension de la corde, elle pouvait à peine le bouger.

Cela l'ennuyait de réaliser comme elle était faible, mais qu'avait-elle jamais fait pour augmenter sa force ? Jardinage, couture, cuisine et lavage ne musclaient pas.

Immobile, il lui plaisait de prétendre pendant un moment qu'elle, Elanor de Rivendell, était un archer d'Habilité confirmé. Elle pointa la flèche sur la cible, el centre de la porte de devant du talan. Ses yeux s'étrécirent, elle tira la corde aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait – ce qui était presque rien du tout – et visa . . .

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Etait-ce la volonté des Valar qu'il entrait toujours juste quand elle souhaitait qu'il ne le ferait pas ?

Haldir se bloqua, la fixant, puis éclata de rire. « Cela ne marche pas, à moins que tu ne tire la corde, Elanor. » Toujours souriant, il ferma la porte et lui fit face, ses mains levé comme s'il se rendait.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire, et c'était un son charmant, riche et profond, et si contagieux qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à lui.

« C'est tiré aussi fort que je puisse, » dit-elle en essayant de paraître digne tout en riant. « Je pense que c'est assez pour faire le travail. »

« Et bien, » dit-il, «vas-tu me tirer dessus ? » Il commença à marcher vers elle, un sourire paresseux et très attractif sur les lèvres.

« Pas si tu te conduis correctement, » plaisanta-t-elle. « N'allez pas plus loin, Gardien de la Marche. Oh, tu ne m'écoute jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il s'arrêta directement devant elle, ses points posé sur ses hanches. « Aimerais-tu des leçons de tir à l'arc ? » Son expression changea en une de spéculation.

Elanor baissa l'arc de manière à ce que le bout repose par terre, de l'excitement s'embrasa en elle comme un fort courant. Puis son visage se décomposa. « Oh, mais . . . comment le pourrais-je ? Je ne suis pas assez forte pour tirer le corde. » Elle sut que sa frustration transperçait dans sa voie.

Il l'étudia avec ce regard perçant comme pour évaluer si l'intérêt d'Elanor était sincère. « Je ne te ferais pas commencer avec un arc comme le mien. Tu utiliseras un arc d'entraînement. Ta force augmentera avec le temps. »

Un petit frisson courut en elle en pensant qu'il la prenne sérieusement, et ne ce soit pas moqué d'elle pour son intérêt ou ses faiblesse. « Oh ! » s'écria –t-elle. « Ce serait merveilleux. Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup ça. »

« Nous pouvons commencer aujourd'hui, si tu veux. Ce serait bien pour toi. Cela n'augmentera pas seulement ta force, mais cela va t'apprendre la discipline, la patience, et la contrainte. » Il la regardait comme si elle était une élève éventuelle, l'évaluant d'une manière qu'elle ne pouvait que deviner.

« J'aimerais beaucoup cela, » admit-elle. Maladroitement elle ajouta, « Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de fautes et de défauts. »

« Aucun de nous n'est parfait, Elanor. Quand j'avais ton age, j'étais . . . insupportable. » Il nota le sourire qui faisait trembler les lèvres d'Elanor. « Et d'après beaucoup, » ajouta-t-il avec une humeur de désapprouvement, « je le suis toujours. J'ai du temps maintenant si tu es prête. »

« Est-ce que cela peu être plus tard ? J'ai convenu de rencontrer Doria à la maison des bains, et je sais qu'elle m'attend en ce moment, » ajouta-t-elle, remplit d'une timidité inattendue qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Il acquiesça. « Plus tard est acceptable. Et bien que je n'aie pas d'objection pour que tu utilise la maison des bains, je redis que tu es libre d'utiliser la salle d'eau de notre talan. »

Notre talan. Ces simples mots firent papillonner le cœur d'Elanor. « Oh, je l'utilise, » l'assura-t-elle, prétendant ne pas noter ses derniers mots. « Quand tu n'es pas là, Haldir. »

« Ah. » Cette simple syllabe contenait une profonde satisfaction qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Il retira l'arc et la flèche des mains d'Elanor, regarda la flèche et la remit soigneusement dans son carquois. « Viens au terrain de tir quand tu seras prête. J'y serais. »

Pour toute réponse, elle inclina la tête et mit sa main sur son cœur dans la position de respect elfique. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait cela pour lui, et alors qu'elle relevait la tête, elle attrapa le regard surprit d'Haldir. En vérité, elle s'était surprise elle-même.

Elle marcha loin de lui, avide de s'enfuir avant qu'elle ne dise ou fasse quelque chose qui ruinerait ce qui semblait être un moment important.

x

Quand elle fut partit, Haldir s'assit sur sa chaise favorite et retira ses bottes, puis posa ses pieds sur une autre chaise – celle qu'il commençait à prendre pour celle d'Elanor. Chaque soir ils s'asseyaient ici ensemble assez paisiblement, parlant de tout, ayant à peine aucun conflit. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai, réfléchit-il paresseusement. Quelque chose était obligé de changer.

La réaction d'Elanor aux dégâts de ses tuniques l'avait abasourdit. Il y avait longtemps depuis qu'aucunes des elleths qu'il connaissait expriment de l'inquiétude pour son bien être, et il avait toujours assumé que c'était parce qu'elles avaient foie en sa capacité à se protéger lui-même. Il était un guerrier confirmé. Les quelques fois où il avait été blessé avait été simplement rien dans son esprit. Il n'en avait jamais parlé, ni demandé à personne d'autre que ses frères de s'en occuper. Même Healea n'avait jamais émit d'inquiétudes. Pas une fois. Si elle l'avait fait, il s'en souviendrait.

Et il avait trouvé Elanor sanglotant sur les coupures de ses tuniques ! Ce fut le moment où il avait commencé à douter de sa capacité à maintenir sa réserve avec elle, le calme qui serait nécessaire pour être son gardien et professeur. Si c'était uniquement une attraction sexuelle, et bien, il y avait des moyens de s'en charger, mais c'était plus. Son cœur était vivement et profondément touché ; elle semblait être attachée à lui et, bien qu'il ai a admettre qu'il était content – extrêmement content, en fait – Cela aussi compliquait tout. Il avait espéré que cela arrive au court de leur année ensemble, mais pas si promptement et si tôt !

Tout avait semblé si simple quand il s'était tenu dans la maison d'Elanor. A ce moment, il avait été avide d'accepté Elanor comme sa pupille, intrigué et tenté par la perspective de l'avoir proche de lui. Elle devrait faire comme il disait, apprendre de lui, respecter sa sagesse et son enseignement, et remboursé sa dette envers lui avec ses services. Leur temps ensemble aurait, tout du moins, conduit à une compréhension mutuelle et agréable qui serait bénéfique pour eux deux. Au mieux, s'il était si bien disposé à la fin de l'année, il se pourrait qu'il ait poursuivit son intérêt pour elle au niveau suivant. Une relation physique. Ou lui faire la court. Ou les deux.

Cela n'avait pas semblé plus compliqué que ça. Une opportunité en or, un cadeau des Valar, peu être une récompense pour son long service dévoué à son peuple. Il n'avait pas anticipé comme il deviendrait fasciné, ni la manière dont il mourrait d'envie de la tenir, de la toucher et de la posséder pleinement et de façon satisfaisante. Durant toutes ses longues années, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui dérangeait le flot tranquille de sa vie, la sérénité de son esprit et le contrôle ferme qu'il maintenait sur ses actions et réponses de la manière dont Elanor le faisait.

Et maintenant il allait lui apprendre le tir à l'arc. Au moins il sera en terrain familier avec ça. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de surprises, pas d'émotions inattendues, pas de contrainte, pas de conflit. Juste une charmante et facile leçon de tir à l'arc avec une complète débutante. Une débutante dont la proximité faisait des ravages avec la paie de son esprit. Une débutante dont la proximité lui causait une chaleur aux reins d'une manière qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis qu'il était un jeune elfe embarqué dans la première aventure sexuelle. Une débutante qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de son esprit, à aucun moment du jour ou de la nuit. Une débutante qui assaillait ses sens simplement en le regardant avec ces jolis yeux bleus frangés par ces noirs, noirs cils.

Il poussa un très profond soupir. Charmante, facile leçon de tir à l'arc avec Elanor. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait aller mal ?

x

Doria avait gentiment arrangé que Tarwë, Nerwen, et Gwirith les retrouvent à la maison des bains, et quand Elanor arriva, les autres étaient déjà là. Elanor se déshabilla rapidement et accrocha sa robe et sa chemise sur un des crochets sur le côté, puis entra dans l'eau chauffée par un sort, sentant bon, avec un sourire pour toutes ses nouvelles amies. Juste comme à Rivendell, d'astucieuses petites portes permettaient l'entrée et la sortie de l'eau, donc il était toujours possible de rafraîchir le bassin, tandis que les savons et lotions étaient impérieusement créé de manière à ce qu'ils ne troublent pas la clarté et la pureté de l'eau, ni ne déranger l'équilibre harmonique entre les elfes et leur environnement.

La discussion commença immédiatement, et juste comme auparavant, elle était centrée sur les elfes mâles. « Donc, Doria, » demanda Gwirith, « quand Orophin sera de retour de la frontière ? »

Doria sourit. « Comment le saurais-je ? Il ne me parle pas. »

« Il est si timide, » dit Tarwë en riant.

Elanor regarda l'une puis l'autre. « Orophin ? Timide ? Je n'ai pas eu cette impression. »

« Il est timide avec Doria, » l'informa Tarwë. « Il ne commande pas de tuniques auprès d'elle, mais vas voir les autres couturières. »

« Pendant des années elle pensait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, » ajouta Nerwen, « mais nous commençons à penser autrement. Depuis un certain 'incident' l'année dernière. »

Elanor leva les sourcils vers Doria. « Incident ? Doria, qu'a fait Orophin ? »

Doria rougit, un rapide sourire l'éclairant encore une fois. « Oh, je ne peux pas le lui dire ! Je suis trop embarrassé. »

Nerwen rit. « Orophin s'était saoulé une nuit à l'une de leurs petites fêtes de gardiens. Il s'était effondré sur les marches du talan de Doria et lui a chanté une sérénade très bruyamment. Il chantait toujours quand Haldir vint et l'emmena ailleurs. Le pauvre elfe ne pouvait même pas marcher. »

« C'était juste une coïncidence qu'il soit près de mon talan, » corrigea Doria. « Il n'a jamais dit mon nom. Pas une fois. Je pense qu'il est juste tombé là, et pensait à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Nerwen fit un son de rejet.

« Ce n'était pas sur son chemin de son talan, » souligna Gwirith. « Ton talan n'est nulle part près du sien. Il t'aime bien, Doria. C'est pourquoi il ne flirt pas avec toi comme il le fait avec nous. Il est effrayé. »

« Effrayé ? Par moi ? » Doria tourna ses yeux. « Je ne pense pas ! Orophin n'a peur de rien. »

« Ils sont toujours comme ça quand ils sont sérieux, » dit Nerwen. « Et je peux comprendre cela parce que … et bien je le peux, c'est tout. As-tu noté comment Rúmil te traite, Doria ? Il est respectueux qu'il ne l'est d'habitude. Il connaît l'esprit de son frère, notes mes mots. Ces deux là n'ont aucun secrets l'un pour l'autre. »

Doria posa ses mains sur ses joues. « Oh, je souhaite que vous ne me taquiniez pas ainsi ! Cela me donne de ces pensés ! »

« Comme ? » demanda Tarwë d'un ton enjoué.

« Comme des bras forts et de doux draps, » dit Gwirith. « Et des muscles, mes dames. Et des baisers, des baisers, et plus ! »

« Délicieuse pensés, » ajouta Tarwë avec un sourire secret. « Tu dois le séduire soigneusement, Doria. Peu être qu'une opportunité se présentera de soi-même au prochain festival. »

« Oh, la, la ! » Doria se couvrit les yeux. « Non, non, je ne devrais pas penser à ça. Je sui convaincu que tout ceci n'est rien de plus qu'une fabulation et que je prends mes désire pour des réalités. Vous ne devriez pas me taquiner ainsi. » Nerwen s'approcha et tapota l'épaule de Doria.

« Et à ton propos, Ellie ? » demanda Gwirith. « As-tu un amant à Rivendell ? Nous adorions en entendre plus sur lui. »

Toutes la regardèrent en attente, et Elanor rougit. « Non, » dit-elle. « Je n'ai jamais eu d'amant. »

« Jamais, » répéta Tarwë avec étonnement. « Tu veux dire jamais comme dans . . . jamais ? »

« Non, je n'en ai jamais eu, » admit Elanor. C'était bizarre d'être capable de confesser cela à ses nouvelles amies, quand elle n'en avait jamais parlé auparavant. « J'ai été embrassé, bien sur. » ajouta-t-elle rapidement, et plutôt de façon provocante.

« J'ai prit mon premier amant il y a plus de trois cent ans, » dit Tarwë, « et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Je te conseil de jeter un coup d'oeil autour de toi pendant que tu es ici. Nous avons quelques jolis mâles qui sont très gentil et très habile dans l'art de l'amour. Et c'est bien d'avoir la camaraderie. »

« Ne l'embarrasse pas, Tarwë, » prévint Nerwen. « Peu être qu'elle attend simplement quelqu'un de spécial. »

« Rúmil est libre et habituellement volontaire, » suggéra Gwirith. « Il est aussi très doux et très, très capable. Je n'en dirais pas plus que ça. »

« Comme elle se vante, » dit Tarwë en riant. Son sourire se fana alors qu'elle devenait sérieuse. « Et bien, Ellie, et qu'est qu'il en est à propos de l'évidence ? Haldir. J'ai entendu dire qu'il peut être un magnifique camarade. »

Elanor faillit avaler sa langue. « Oh, non ! » protesta-t-elle après quelques instants d'apnée. « Je suis le pupille d'Haldir. »

Tarwë la regarda, mais dit seulement ceci, « Et bien, éventuellement, tu voudras un amant. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques. Si tu trouves quelqu'un ici, peu être que tu choisiras de rester ici en Lothlórien au lieu de retourner à Rivendell. »

« Mon frère pense qu'Elanor est jolie, » dit Doria innocemment.

« Bien sur qu'il la trouve jolie, » dit Nerwen sèchement. « Et elle l'est. Mais elle ferait bien de rester loin de ton frère. Lurien ne lui offrirait rein de plus qu'un ébat satisfaisant, ce qui n'ai pas la meilleur première fois pour une vierge. Pas d'offense voulue ni contre toi ou contre Ellie. »

« Et aucune n'est retenue, » répondit Doria. « Il est mon frère et je l'aime, donc tout ce que je demande c'est qu'aucune d'entre vous ne le blesse. Et c'est autant que je puis dire. »

Nerwen haussa les épaules. « C'est assez dur pour notre Tarwë. Elle a posé son nom sur Lurien il y a des années. Malheureusement il ne paraît pas le lire. »

Tarwë lui tira la langue. « Donnez-moi du temps, mes amies. Chaque année qui passe, je gagne une autre prise. Il n'est pas un elfe facile à prendre au piège. »

« Healea l'a fait, » pointa Gwirith, « et elle à prit Haldir au piège également. Quel embrouillement il a fallu redresser ! Et à la fin elle à choisie Cothion ! »

« Personne ne prend Haldir au piège, » corrigea Tarwë. « Il l'a choisit, pas l'inverse. »

Nerwen leva sa main, comme pour les faire taire. « La pauvre Ellie va penser que nous ne faisons rein d'autre que de parler de mâles et de donner des conseils non voulus, » gronda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Bien, que faisons-nous d'autre ? » demanda Gwirith. « J'admets que nous n'avons pas des conversations intellectuelles comme Healea avec toutes ses vastes connaissances de langues et d'histoire. »

« Moi non plus, » dit Tarwë. « Comme cela parait ennuyeux ! Oh Ellie, as-tu rencontré le frère de Nerwen ? Il est l'un des gardiens d'Haldir. Son nom est Berdain. Il a de belles et larges épaules, un peu comme Haldir. Tu devrais bien l'aimer. »

Elanor dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas rencontré, et puis resta silencieuse alors que la conversation dérivait sur d'autres sujets. Puis elle s'arrêta brusquement quand le rideau se souleva et fut poussé sur le côté. Elanor tourna la tête assez pour voir que trois nouvelles elleths étaient entrées dans la maison des bains, aucune d'elles ne lui étaient familière.

« Bonjour, Healea, » dit Nerwen. « Et Amis, et Túre. »

Tous les muscles du corps d'Elanor se tendirent. Elle n'avait pas réalisé avant ce moment combien elle avait appréhendé cette rencontre. Elle ne pouvait pas les voir maintenant, car elles avaient bougé derrière elle, mais elle pouvait entendre le froissement de leurs vêtements alors qu'elles se déshabillaient. Elles ne lui dirent rien, bien qu'elles devaient savoir qui elle était, car ses cheveux noirs trahissaient son identité sur ces terres de blonds.

Quand les tris elleths entrèrent dans l'eau, Elanor sut sans qu'on le lui dise qui était Healea. Elle était, bien sur, extrêmement magnifique. Si l'on prenait la beauté dorée de Lana et y combinait la grâce et l'allure sombre d'Arwen Etoile du soir, cela serait Healea. Elle était grande, certainement plus grande qu'Elanor, avec l'élégance sans défaut d'une des statues qui ornaient les splendides terrasses et cours du Seigneur Elrond. Haldir avait aimé, perdu et avait combattu pour cette éblouissante créature, et le savoir ratatina chaque particule de la confiance bourgeonnant en Elanor, la réduisant en cendre dans la poussière.

Ce fut Nerwen qui les présenta à Elanor. Healea donna à Elanor un regard bienveillant et inclina sa tête, mais sembla regarder à travers elle plutôt qu'elle. Les deux autres la saluèrent simplement de la tête. Toutes trois semblaient réservé comparé à Doria et les autres.

« Donc tu es Elanor, » dit Healea avec un léger soulèvement de ses sourcils parfaitement archée. « Comment trouves-tu notre belle cité ? Je crois qu'elle a ton approbation ? »

Elanor pensa qu'elle ne paraissait pas très intéressé par son opinion donc elle garda sa réponse brève et peu révélatrice. Puis Healea se tourna vers ses compagnes et parla de quelque chose d'entièrement différent, comme si elle impliquait qu'elle avait donné à Elanor assez de son temps.

Pendant un moment la conversation tourna autour d'Healea et de ses activités. Elanor apprit qu'Healea avait passé la majorité de sa vie à créer des livres pour la bibliothèque du Seigneur Celeborn, traduisant des écrits fait en Quenya, la langue des hauts elfes de Valinor, en Sindarin, plus familier. Elle parlait même la langue commune, et avait traduit des textes prient du monde des hommes.

Elanor ne s'était jamais sentit aussi ignorante. Pas étonnant qu'Haldir lui ait donné de l'histoire à lire ; il devait penser qu'elle manquait de connaissances les plus rudimentaire, aussi bien que de bon sens. Il devait réellement la voir comme une enfant. Les pensés d'Elanor dérivèrent sur sa leçon de tir à l'arc à venir. Se rendrait-elle ridicule là aussi ?

« Donc, quel est cet acte affreux que tu as commis qui t'a garanti de devenir la pupille d'Haldir ? » Ce ne fut pas Healea qui parla, mais une de ses confidentes, celle appelé Arnis. C'était une elfe arrogante, avec des traits régulier et une bouche délicate et plutôt enfantine.

L'estomac d'Elanor se serra. Jusqu'ici personne en Lórien n'avait été assez impoli pour lui poser la question, catégoriquement, et elle n'avait pas de réponse prête. Elanor vit le regard bleu liquide d'Healea se transféré sur sa propre figure avec une lueur d'intérêt. La déesse et ses accompagnatrices attendaient la réponse d'Elanor avec une apparente tranquillité.

Elanor considéra et discerna plusieurs réponse possible. « Je l'ai offensé, » dit-elle finalement d'un ton prudent.

Healea leva encore ses sourcils, son visage parfait ne révélant aucun changement d'expression. « Tu dois l'avoir gravement offensé pour être forcé de te racheté d'une telle manière, » remarqua-t-elle, son ton dépourvu d'inflexion. « Peu ose insulté Haldir. »

Elles la fixaient toutes, comme si elles s'attendaient à ce qu'Elanor entre dans les détails, mais elle se ferait manger par des gobelins plutôt que de leur dire ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne le révèlerait jamais, jamais ! Si le peuple d'Haldir apprenait la vérité, il pouvait perdre leur respect, et il ne le méritait pas, même si elle le méritait. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi avait-elle fait ce qu'elle avait fait ? Et pourquoi Telrion et Minden l'avait-il permit ? N'avaient-ils aucun bon sens aussi ? Dit quelque chose, Elanor. Dit quelque chose d'intelligent et de sage.

Ignorant Arnis et Túre, Elanor prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Healea droit dans les yeux. « Je suis ici pour réparer ma faute envers Haldir, pas pour l'insulter encore avec mes commérages. Etant sa pupille, je lui dois ma loyauté, aussi bien que tous ceux qui résident en Lórien. Il a dévoué sa vie à protéger son peuple et mérite leur respect. » Son cœur tambourinait sévèrement, mais elle sentait qu'elle avait donné une réponse appropriée.

« Très vrai, » dit Nerwen rapidement, « et bien parlé Ellie. »

« Vraiment Healea, » dit Tarwë en fronçant des sourcils, « quoi qu'il se soit passé entre Ellie et Haldir ne concerne qu'eux. »

« Mais bien sure, » accorda Healea. « Ai-je suggéré autre chose ? »

« Où dors-tu ? » demanda Túre, très doucement. « J'ai compris que tu restais dans le talan du Gardien de la Marche ? »

« Je dors dans son lit, » répliqua Elanor d'une voie ferme. « Et il dort dans un lit de camps sur la terrasse, au cas où tu te le demanderais aussi. »

Healea leva une main. « Assez, Túre. Elanor est peu être la pupille d'Haldir, mais elle est toujours une invité et nous sommes impoli. Pardonne-nous, s'il te plait. » Le calme d'Healea n'était visiblement pas ébouriffé. Elle sourit légèrement et s'appuya contre le rebord extérieur du bassin, inclinant son corps de telle sorte que le bout de ses seins s'élevait au-dessus de la surface de l'eau. Ils étaient aussi parfaits que le reste de son corps, bien que pas aussi plein que ceux d'Elanor.

« Ne sois pas effrayé par Haldir, » dit Healea, ses manières moins distante. « Il peu être intimidant et arrogant, mais sous toutes les croûtes repose un elfe avec un cœur bon et loyal. Nous n'avons pas voulu, à lui ou à toi, le plus léger irrespect. Tu nous as mal comprit. »

Elanor la regarda avec prudence, peu sure si elle devait ou non prendre ses paroles comme valeur nominale. « Oui, il a un cœur bon, » dit-elle. « Il très gentil. »

« Tu ne peux pas nous blâmer pour être curieuses, » ajouta Healea avec un gentil sourire.

« Et tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour être discrète, » retourna Elanor.

Les yeux d'Healea étincelèrent. « En effet. Et pour cela je t'en suis reconnaissante. »

Elanor fut pénétré par la sensation soudaine et gênante que tout cela avait été une sorte de teste. Avait-elle été passable ? Si les paroles d'Healea pouvaient être crut, il apparaissait que oui. Peu être qu'Healea n'était pas l'adversaire qu'elle semblait être au départ.

« Parle-nous de Rivendell, » demanda Arnis. « Tous les mâles ont-ils les cheveux noirs ? »

Elanor répondit du mieux qu'elle put, tout en supportant l'examen minutieux d'Healea. Et puis elle sut qu'il était temps de partir, car elle avait laissé Haldir attendre assez longtemps. Elle put sentir les yeux d'Healea sur son corps alors qu'elle et ses amies sortaient du bassin et profitaient des serviettes. Elanor prit un des peignes dans un des paniers à proximité et le fit courir rapidement dans ses cheveux, apaisé par un sourire radieux et un petit coup de coude de Doria, qui se peignait aussi les cheveux.

« C'était bon de te rencontrer, Elanor. » La voie basse d'Healea paraissait sincère. « J'aimerais te visiter un jour prochain. »

Elanor acquiesça rapidement. « Bien sur, Healea. Tu peux me trouver dans le jardin de la Dame le matin la plus part du temps, si tu veux. Il m'a été demandé de l'entretenir car j'ai du talent en jardinage. »

Healea retourna l'acquiescement. « Je te chercherais donc là. »

x

Haldir entendit les murmures de ses gardiens avant de la voir. Il tourna sa tête et s'appuya avec désinvolture contre le tronc d'un petit arbre, la regardant alors qu'elle traversait le terrain, ses cheveux noirs se répandant sur ses jolies épaules qu'il se rappelait trop bien. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était nerveuse, bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher, et il avait conscience de l'envie puissante de la rassuré par n'importe quel moyen.

Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir combien cela le remuait de la regarder, ni combien cela l'excitait qu'elle ait montré de l'intérêt au tir à l'arc. Il souhaitait pouvoir l'embrasser encore, très profondément et très passionnément, en ce moment avant qu'ils ne commencent sa leçon. Pourtant, il avait caché ses émotions aux autres depuis si longtemps que sans effort il garda son visage dans son habituel masque exempt d'expression. Elle ne devinerait jamais qu'il avait de tel pensés.

Elle ne devinerait pas non plus comme il s'était senti coupable depuis qu'il était partit loin d'elle ce jour dans le jardin. Il avait été tellement étonné, réellement écrasé, par sa requête pour un baiser de lui. De la part d'une autre jeune elfe, il aurait vue cela comme un tour audacieux et manipulateur pour stimulé son intérêt, mais venant d'Elanor, il savait que cela avait été demandé en toute innocence. Il y avait pensé beaucoup de fois depuis. Il aurait put le dénier, cela aurait été injuste et déshonorant, et il se serait méprisé lui-même. Et, néanmoins, d'avoir été si loin, d'avoir cédé à ce qu'il voulait – en fait, ce qu'elle avait voulue – avait été mauvais aussi.

Ajouté à cela, il savait qu'il l'avait blessé en stoppant le baiser de la manière dont il l'avait fait, et pour cette connaissance, il souffrait. S'éloigné d'elle avait été si difficile, quand chaque fibre de son être avait voulu approfondir le baiser, se presser contre elle, l'entendre gémir avec le plaisir qu'il savait pouvoir lui donner . . .

Il poussa la pensé rapidement loin avant que cela ai son habituel effet sur lui. C'était une source de malaise dont il n'avait pas besoin en ce moment.

Il se redressa quand elle s'approcha de lui, et s'inclina légèrement, son offre de respect pour elle enverrait un signal à ses gardiens qui regardaient.

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre, Haldir. » Elle le regarda, ses jolies lèvres pressées ensemble et ses sourcils légèrement plissés. Il sentit qu'elle était bien plus nerveuse qu'il ne s'y attendait d'après son enthousiasme plus tôt. S'était-il passé quelque chose pour mettre de nouvelles incertitudes dans son esprit ? Cela semblait peu probable, car elle avait été seulement avec Doria, qui n'aurait rien dit pour diminuer la confiance d'Elanor. Peu être était-ce uniquement son imagination.

« Non, tu ne m'as pas fait attendre. » Il permit à son visage de se relaxer en un sourire rassurant, et lui passa un petit arc. Il faisait un troisième de la taille du sien en hauteur et était en vérité un arc d'enfant, mais il ne vexerait pas sa dignité en le lui disant. Quand elle contrôlerait celui-là, il lui donnerait un véritable arc d'entraînement. Cela ne devrait pas être long avant qu'elle ne soit prête.

Elanor accepta l'arc, sentant la chaleur et la douceur du bois, soulagé qu'il soit si léger comparé à celui d'Haldir. Elle avait essayé de s'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait un arc d'entraînement, inquiète que cela soit plus qu'elle ne puisse gérer. Elle le regarda quand il toucha son coude.

« Viens, » dit-il, « je vais te montrer comment commencer. Tu dois apprendre la bonne position avant que tu ne touche une flèche. »

« Bonne position ? » répéta Elanor, puis elle se sentit idiote. Pourquoi avait-elle répété ses paroles ? Naturellement il était important de se tenir correctement, elle savait cela.

Mais il ne parut pas le noter. « La manière dont tu te tien est aussi importante que la façon dont tu relâche la flèche. C'est une part du tout. Quand c'est fait correctement, cela s'adapte parfaitement. »

Elanor avala sa salive, souhaitant qu'il n'y ait pas de spectateur. Puis elle nota la cible et grimaça. « J'ai à toucher ça ? » dit-elle d'une petite voie. Cela semblait si loin.

Haldir regarda la cible, puis revint au visage d'Elanor. « Oui, Elanor, et tu le feras. Je n'ai aucun doutes et toi non plus ne dois pas en avoir. »

Aucun doutes ? Elle avait sûrement des doutes ! Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et fut surprise quand Haldir s'approcha derrière elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Avec quel œil vois-tu le mieux ? Le droit ou le gauche ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » dit-elle. « Mes deux yeux sont pareils. »

Haldir sourit avec indulgence, et retira l'arc de ses mains. « Au contraire, Elanor, cela est très rare. Généralement tu as un œil dominant. Tiens haut tes mains, paumes face à la cible et laisse tes pouces se toucher. Oui, c'est ça. Maintenant positionne la cible au milieu de l'intervalle entre mains. Quel que soit l'œil plaçant la cible au milieu est l'œil dominant. »

Elanor ferma un œil, puis l'autre, et découvrit qu'il avait raison. « Oh je comprends. Mon œil gauche est mon œil dominant. » Elle baissa ses bras et le regarda anxieusement. « Est-ce bien ? »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance quel œil est dominant. Il est seulement important que tu sache lequel c'est quand tu vise avec la flèche. Maintenant je vais te montrer comment te tenir. » Elle ajusta ses pieds et son corps comme il le lui dit, puis faillit pousser un petit cri quand le bras d'Haldir vint autour d'elle dans une étreinte alors qu'il positionnait l'arc dans ses mains. Ses doigts chauds chevauchant les siens, il tira la corde jusqu'à ce que ses doigts – et les siens – effleure sa joue.

« Tu dois tirer la corde à la même distance chaque fois, Elanor. Marque la position dans ton esprit là où tes doigts se tiennent. Pour tirer avec précision tu dois être capable de faire ça sans penser. Maintenant pratique ce que tu as apprit quelque fois sans la flèche. Je vais te regarder. » Il recula.

Elanor fixa la cible, et tira la corde. Sans la force d'Haldir elle devait tirer beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne s'y attendit, et sa main vacillait. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Haldir, mais il la regardait simplement, puis lui fit signe d'essayer encore. Cette fois elle se concentra sur le mouvement, essayant de se rappeler la manière dont il lui avait montré. Cela n'était pas pareil. Plusieurs autre essais, et puis il s'approcha, et fit un léger ajustement de ses doigts.

« Rappelle-toi, cela devrait être aussi naturel que de peigner tes cheveux. Aucune pensé. »

Elanor répéta la leçon plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Haldir lui dise d'arrêter. Ensuite il prit une flèche dans le carquois derrière son dos et la lui donna. Elle la plaça et commença à tirer la corde seulement pour voir avec horreur la flèche s'envolé avant qu'elle ne soit prête. Derrière eux quelques gloussements lui rappelèrent les spectateurs. Elle se sentit virer au rouge.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Haldir, mais son visage ne montrait aucun amusement, seulement patience et calme. Il lui donna une autre flèche, et cette fois elle tira la corde plus soigneusement. Il s'approcha encore, ses bras l'enveloppèrent, et ajusta la prise d'Elanor sur la flèche.

« Tu dois apprendre à ignorer ce qui est autour de toi, » murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être distraite. Chaque personne à l'habilité d'apprendre, Elanor. Tu dois rechercher ce qui est en toi. J'ai vu et sentit l'habilité naturelle que tu porte dans te mains. Cela ne devrait pas être dur pour toi. »

Elanor tremblait légèrement. Ne pas être distraite ? Avec ses bars l'enveloppant ? Avec son visage si près que sa respiration effleurait sa joue ?

« Ressent la flèche, Elanor, » chuchota-t-il, « ferme tes yeux et ressent-la. Visualise la cible dans ton esprit. La flèche et la cible son comme mari et femme, chacun recherche l'achèvement avec l'autre. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Tout ce que tu as à faire est d'accepter. »

Elle ferma ses yeux, son cœur martelant fort dans sa poitrine. Elle pouvait sentir la rigidité de la flèche et la morsure de la corde sous ses doigts. Elle réouvrit ses yeux quand elle le sentit s'éloigné. Elle pouvait le faire. Et elle le ferait.

Doucement, progressivement, elle tira la corde et laissa la flèche s'échapper. A son étonnement, elle vola droit et s'enfonça dans la cible. Ce n'était pas parfait, et en fait, elle l'avait presque manqué, mais elle _était_ là, toujours vibrante !

« Je l'ai fait ! » Ses yeux s'arrondir de surprise, elle regarda joyeusement Haldir, se demandant si c'était assez bien pour rencontrer son approbation.

Haldir acquiesça. « Bien joué, Elanor. Toucher la cible à ta première fois et une réussite impressionnante. » Il regarda par dessus sa tête vers les elfes qui s'étaient rassemblé derrière elle, ce simple regard fut assez pour que la plus part s'en aille.

« Tu dois t'entraîner chaque jour. Une heure, Elanor. Je l'exigerais. » Il détacha son carquois et le posa sur le sol à côté d'elle.

Elle sourit légèrement. « Un autre ordre, Haldir ? »

« Pas un ordre, » admit-il. « C'est ton choix. Tu as montré de l'intérêt, et je t'ai montré ce que tu dois faire. C'est à toi de décider si tu veux approfondir ton talent. Et quand je ne suis pas ici, Rúmil et Orophin peuvent t'assister. Mais tu dois demander quand tu requiers de l'aide. Ne t'attend pas à ce que les gens lisent ton esprit. D'accord ? »

Elanor étudia l'arc dans sa main, souhaitant soudainement, énormément, lui prouver qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle apprendrait, et le ferait bien.

Elle leva son menton. « D'accord. » Encore une fois, elle posa sa main sur son cœur. « J'essayerais de mon mieux, » ajouta-t-elle honnêtement.

x

Haldir s'éloigna, la laissant s'entraîner par elle-même pendant qu'il parlait avec Beredain, qui s'était attardé quand les autres étaient partit. Avec chaque jour passé, Haldir réalisait de plus en plus qu'il avait besoin de prendre ses distances avec Elanor, uniquement pour la sécurité de sa santé mentale. Ces derniers soirs avec elle avaient été merveilleux, mais il avait passé les nuits dans une brûlante agonie de désir qu'il ne souhaitait pas se rappeler. Donc Pourquoi ne la déménageait-il pas dans un autre talan ?

Chaque fois qu'il considérait cela, il se découvrait étrangement hésitant. Il se disait qu'aucun des talans vacant n'étaient près du sien. Il se disait qu'elle était sa pupille et qu'il avait le droit de la garder avec lui s'il le voulait. Et il s'était dit aussi qu'il était un idiot. Et il ne la déménageait toujours pas.

« Tu pense que ta maladroite de pupille peut apprendre à tenir un arc ? » plaisanta Beredain, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Elle a déjà fait tomber deux flèche depuis que tu as quitté son côté. »

« Elanor n'est pas maladroite, » dit Haldir brusquement.

« Si tu le dis. » Beredain lui donna un petit coup de coude au bras. « Je suppose que tu dois le savoir, avoir passé tant de temps avec elle. Mais pas de temps profitable, à ce qu'il parait. »

« Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » dit Haldir, une teinte de glace dans sa voie.

« Cela veut dire que tu irradies de mécontentement. Ou peu être devrais-je dire de frustration. »

Consterné, Haldir chercha dans son esprit ce qu'il avait put faire pour ce trahir. « Je ne pensais pas que c'était si évident. »

« Et bien, ça l'est, » répliqua Beredain. « Pour moi, du moins, mais je te connais depuis mille ans. Elle manque d'intérêt ? »

« N'as-tu rien de mieux à faire que de m'interroger ? » Le ton d'Haldir avait une qualité menaçante que Beredain échoua prendre en compte.

« Pas en ce moment. Peu être est-ce un bon moment pour moi de me faire connaître de la belle Elanor. Je pourrais même réussir là où tu as échoué. Je n'ai pas eu une elleth aux cheveux noirs sous moi depuis . . . »

Haldir agrippa le devant de la tunique de Beredain si rapidement qu'il en eu le souffle coupé. « Surveille-toi, » dit Haldir, sa voie basse et furieuse. « Mon amitié ne s'étend pas aussi loin que tu peux le penser. Elanor est ma pupille et sous ma protection. Fait attention à la manière dont tu parles d'elle. »

« Paix, » dit Beredain d'une voie rauque. « Je ne voulais pas être irrespectueux. Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre avec toi sur ça. »

Haldir le relâcha, choqué par sa soudaine perte de contrôle. Il avait aussi choqué Beredain, il le savait. Qu lui arrivait-il ?

Sans le vouloir, son regard s'égara sur Elanor. Elle essayait tellement de toucher la cible, mais autre que cette unique fois, elle ne l'avait pas touché. Malgré ça, il pouvait voir de la détermination dans la posture de ses épaules et de son maintient, qui continuait à être correct. Il pouvait difficilement traîner ses yeux loin d'elle. Une émotion le balaya – rapide, enthousiaste, sans nom . . . et puissante.

Oui, plutôt il partirait pour la frontière, mieux cela sera. Une fois qu'il sera loin d'elle, il devrait être capable d'analyser la situation et de tout mettre en une perspective appropriée. Du temps passé seul, exécutant son devoir, devrait le guérir de ce qui était probablement rien de plus qu'un engouement. Si non, il traitera avec cela en conséquence, quand il ne se contrôlait plus lui-même, ses pensés capricieuses, et la puissante aspiration de son corps pour celui d'Elanor.

Peu être que quand il reviendra, il sera prêt la déménager dans un autre talan.

Peu être.

(à suivre)

Note de la traductrice : Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour ce chapitre, mais dans une semaine j'ai un examen d'anglais le 11 et le 18, et il faut quand même que je révise un peu. Alors j'ai pas eu trop le temps de finir ce chapitre aussi rapidement que je le souhaitais, mais en tout cas merci pour toute vos reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir et me touche énormément.

Réponse aux reviews :

Bee orchid : ravie que tu aime cette fic, mais comment ne pas l'aimer avec Haldir dedans, et en plus écrite par Julie et Fianna, qui je pense sont les meilleurs auteurs de fic sur lui. Quant à ta question sur le texte original, elle n'est pas indiscrète, ne t'en fait pas. Maintenant tu peux le trouver simplement en cliquant sur le nom de l'auteur « juliediane » En haut de la page d'un des chapitres. A un moment seul le premier chapitre était en ligne sur mais il y a un ou deux mois, Julie à posté la suite et apparemment il n'y a peu de plainte et elle est toujours en ligne, avec actuellement 26 chapitres, mais si tu veux être tout de suite mise au courant des nouveaux chapitre je te conseil d'aller sur le group yahoo de Julie et de Fianna, le lien est dans leur boite, dans le résumé sur l'auteur. PS : j'ai fait attention cette fois avec mes lion, pardon mes loin.

Gothic : Ne t'inquiète pas je ne laisserais cette fic tombé pour rien au monde, j'ai simplement pas mal de boulot en ce moment, c'est out mais, bien tôt, j'espère pouvoir reprendre mon rythme.

Ilyria : Contente que la fic te plaise, et j'espère que tu as apprécié la suite.

Demoness lange : je crois que c'est notre cas à toutes, nous voulons toutes être à la place d'Elanor, et attend c'est pas fini. Tu vas plus regretter de ne pas être à sa place plus tard.

Faerie : Je sais que le début de leur relation peu paraître loin mais c'est ce qui fait les meilleurs fic, tu ne trouve pas, et il sont si mignon tout les deux, se demandant ce qui se passe, alors que c'est si évident, du moins pour nous, pauvre mortelle. Quant à ta proposition pour la relecture, elle est bien venue, mon orthographe fait pitié, et je crois avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible.

Zillah666 : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et je suis super contente que tu apprécie mon travail de traduction et l'histoire, qui malheureusement ne m'appartient pas, mais vient tout droit de l'esprit fantastique de Julie et Fianna.


	11. Chapitre 11

Auteur : Fianna et Julie

Disclaimer : les personnages, cadres, lieux et langages utilisés pour ce travail sont la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Tolkien Estate_ et To_lkien Enterprises_. Aucun profit monétaire n'est réalisé sur cette histoire et les lois du copyright ne sont violées en aucune manière.

Note des véritables auteurs : feed-back, reviews sont apprécié. Histoire traduite de l'Anglais par Ellimac pour le compte de, et avec l'accord des auteurs.

xxx

**Chapitre 11:**

Finalement, le premier jour d'Elanor au tir à l'arc fut moins passionnant qu'elle ne s'y attendait, alors que les rêves de réussite se fanaient avec chacun de ces tirs. Au début, elle était excrément consciente qu'Haldir se tenait à proximité parlant avec un autre elfe, et de savoir qu'il était derrière elle, peu être entrain de la regarder avait son effet. Elle n'avait pas seulement tâtonné et fait tombé les flèches, elle avait faillit faire tomber l'arc une fois. Et elle ne touchait pas la cible. Une fois il vint et ajusta la manière dont elle se tenait, puis l'informa qu'il partait. Les autres suivirent bientôt, et elle fut seule. Même là, elle échoua à toucher la cible.

Lors du deuxième jour, elle ne fit pas beaucoup mieux. Haldir lui dit qu'elle se débrouillait bien, et d'être patiente. Une heure par jour, avait-il dit. Elle ne toucha pas du tout la cible ce jour là.

Lors du troisième jour de son entraînement, elle s'entêta à se décider de ne pas partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche la cible au moins une fois. Juste une fois, pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle pouvait le faire. Haldir n'était pas venu avec elle, et les quelques elfes qui étaient là. L'avait tactiquement laissé seule.

Plus de trois heures plus tard, une flèche s'enfonça finalement dans la cible, à l'énorme soulagement d'Elanor. Epuisé, elle alla collecter les flèches pour ce qui lui sembla la centième fois, les rangea soigneusement dans le carquois d'Haldir, et le lança sur son épaule. Les ombres s'étaient allongé, et elle réalisa soudain qu'elle aurait du commencer le dîner il y a longtemps. Elle espérait que cela ne dérangerait pas Haldir de manger tard.

Elanor suivit le chemin désert loin du terrain ouvert de tir à l'arc et sous l'ombre d'un des grands arbres mellryn. Son dos, ses bras et ses épaules lui faisaient mal d'une manière dont ils ne l'avaient jamais fais avant, et le carquois d'Haldir semblait bien plus lourd que d'Habitude. Mais au moins elle avait touché la cible, bien qu'à ce point de son exultation avait perdu son entrain. Haldir lui avait dit qu'elle avait du talent dans ces mains, mais si c'était vrai, cela ne se manifestait pas de lui-même.

« Bonsoir Elanor. » Elle entendit la voie profonde et sensuelle avant de voir l'elfe aux cheveux dorés sortir de l'ombre. C'était Lurien, et une fois encore elle fut frappée, presque muette, par sa dévastant beauté.

Elanor fit un signe de tête poliment, la douleur fusillant les muscles de son cou. « Bonsoir, Lurien. » Par respect pour Doria, elle se sentait obligé d'être cordiale avec son frère, bien qu'elle se rappelait les avertissements et le sentiment de malaise qu'il lui avait donné auparavant.

Comme avant, Lurien marcha directement devant elle pour lui bloqué le passage. « J'avais espéré te revoir. Je voulais te remercier. »

« Me remercier ? » répéta Elanor par surprise.

« Pour donner à ma sœur le plaisir de ton amitié, » dit-il simplement. « Elle parle très hautement de toi. »

« Je trouve beaucoup de plaisir en compagnie de Doria aussi, » répliqua Elanor, « S'il te plait fait lui mes amitiés.c Elle essaya de le dépasser, mais encore une fois il l'en empêcha.

« Reste pour un instant. Est-ce que je t'effraye ? »

Elanor lui donna un bref regard d'évaluation – il était grand et large, et avec la lumière s'affaiblissant ratonnant derrière lui, il ne paraissait pas dangereux, bien qu'elle ne soit pas effrayée. Seulement un tout petit peu nerveuse avec tout les avertissements qu'on lui avait donné.

« Je ne te veux vraiment aucun mal, » dit-il comme s'il avait lut ses pensés. « Je cherche simplement une chance de faire connaissance. »

Elanor leva son menton, essayant inconsciemment d'imiter Haldir et parla avec ce qu'elle croyait être un renvoi poli. « Non, tu ne m'effraye pas, Lurien. Mais je suis épuisé maintenant. »

Le petit sourire de Lurien dit à Elanor qu'il n'était pas dissuadé, et ses yeux bougèrent de son visage pour regarder l'arc et le carquois. « Oui, je vois que tu apprends une nouvelle compétence, » observa-t-il, ses exquises lèvres se courbèrent. « Je trouve cela très admirable. Mais je me demande si ton cœur y est. »

« Mon cœur ? » répéta-t-elle encore une fois, attiré par la réponse malgré elle.

« Oui, ton cœur, ma jolie. » Son regard saphir la brûla alors qu'il errait sur ses traits. « Puis-je être franc ? Je me demande si Haldir te force à apprendre cette compétence. Cela lui ressemblerait tellement. »

Elanor lui lança un regard froid. « Haldir me force à ne rien faire que je ne souhaite faire. »

« Oh, voyons, » dit Lurien avec un petit rire. « Tu es sa pupille, Elanor. Il peut te faire faire ce qu'il souhaite et il est un maître sévère. » Il s'approcha d'elle. « Etant quelqu'un qui le connaît bien, je t'offre la protection de mon amitié. Si jamais tu as besoin de conseil, sent-toi libre de venir me voir . . . comme un ami. Je sais que vous, mes dames, parlez beaucoup entre-vous, mais il y a des fois où un avis masculin peu être un grand avantage. »

Elanor considéra brièvement ce qui semblait être une offre soucieuse. « Je te remercie Lurien, mais je ne prévois pas un tel besoin, » répliqua–t-elle après un moment d'hésitation. « Si je requiers des conseils, je pense que c'est mieux si je vais voir Haldir ou un de ses frères. »

Lurien fit une légère révérence plutôt ironique, ses cheveux se renversant de ses épaules comme une cascade d'or. « Mon offre tient. Tu dois avoir entendu dire qu'Haldir et moi ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, et il doit t'avoir averti contre moi. » Il s'arrêta. « C'est vrai que nous nous sommes brouillés il y a des années, et c'est vrai qu'il ne m'aime pas. Juste rappelle-toi, ma chère, que tu es sa pupille, pas sa possession. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me rappelle cela, » dit-elle avec irritation. Elle bougea le carquois d'où son poids s'enfonçait dans son épaule, et souhaita qu'il la laisse passer.

« J'espère que toi et moi pouvons être amis, Elanor. » Ses yeux capturèrent ceux d'Elanor, et elle découvrit soudainement qu'elle ne voulait pas regarder ailleurs.

Elle put sentir l'attraction séductrice, comme s'il pouvait toucher le fond son âme avec un regard. Dans ce regard ensorceleur elle vit une admiration et un respect qui caressèrent ses blessures et son manque de confiance, un baume pour des blessures qu'elle ne savait même pas avoir. Elle fit un pas en avant, se noyant dans une mer bleue, frénétique, sachant seulement qu'il la voyait comme la jeune elfe la plus belle qui ai jamais vécu et rien d'autre ne comptait. C'était intoxicant et stupéfiant et . . . irréelle . . .

Avec d'incroyable difficulté, elle déchira ses yeux des siens, fronçant des sourcils alors qu'elle essayait de se rappeler ce qu'il avait dit. Quelque chose à propos d'amitié.

« Je suppose que nous pouvons être amis, » dit-elle vaguement.

« Si Haldir l'autorise, bien sure, » ajouta Lurien avec un petit rire. « Tu dois t'en référer à lui pour une telle chose, je suis sure. »

Elanor mit une main sur son front, se sentant légèrement étourdit. « Haldir n'a pas voix au chapitre. Je choisis mes propres amis. »

« Bien, » dit-il avec un petit sourire. « Je suis content de l'entendre. Haldir a déjà assez de lèche bottes. »

« Je dois y aller maintenant. Je te souhaite bonne nuit, Lurien, » dit-elle, toujours avec courtoisie bien qu'elle ne puisse à peine penser. Cette fois il fit un pas de côté, et elle se hâta loin de lui aussi promptement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle frissonna, réalisant que pendant un moment irréfléchi elle s'était sentit attiré par lui pour aucune raison dont elle pouvait se souvenir ou discerner. Dans le futur, elle sera sure d'être sur ses gardes. Lurien avait en effet un certain pouvoir. Elle l'avait sentit.

Elanor atteint le talan, seulement pour le trouver vide. Plaçant soigneusement le carquois d'Haldir dans le coin, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour se laver, puis regarda la baignoire avec envie. Ses bras l'élançaient douloureusement à cause du tir à l'arc, et elle avait beaucoup travaillé dans le jardin. Haldir n'était pas là et le temps du dîner était passé depuis longtemps, donc il devait dîner avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou était parti à la salle à manger commune. Un bain devrait atténuer ses douleurs.

Elle remplit la baignoire et chauffa l'eau, puis retira ses habits et entra dedans, détendant son corps raide contre le bord incliné avec un gémissement. Elle s'était poussée trop durement récemment, entre le jardin et le tir à l'arc, et les autres travaux de routine

Ignorant la douleur de ses bras, elle pensa à Lurien, incapable d'ébranler le sentiment qu'il avait des motivations ultérieures pour offrir son amitié, quelque chose de plus qu'une simple séduction comme Haldir l'avait suggéré. Devait-elle le dire à Haldir à propos de sa rencontre avec son ancien rival ? Elle débattu, puis décida que non. Cela amènerait seulement ce regard froid dans ses yeux, celui qu'elle détestait. C'était sa chaleur et son sourire qu'elle avait envie de voir.

Elanor expira un soupire mélancolique. Les discutions de ses amies sur des amants avaient mit une envie sauvage dans sa tête, et il était difficile le leur faire lâcher prise. Pendant des années elle avait secrètement eu très envie d'avoir une camaraderie masculine, bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à plus que l'aspect romantique, à l'aspect physique. C'était comme si maintenant tout le monde avait eu quelqu'un, tout le monde savait ce que c'était, même Doria qui semblait si innocente. Tout le monde excepté le jeune Elanor de Rivendell, qui avait juste été embrassé. Et qui voulait désespérément se sentir belle et féminine et par-dessus tout, désirable.

Elle s'était attachée à Haldir, c'était le point crucial de la question. Elle s'était beaucoup attaché à lui, plus que pour les autres elfes qu'elle avait connue, et d'une façon bien plus différente à son attachement pour Telrion et Minden. Elle avait sut qu'elle s'était attachée au moment où elle avait vu les entailles sur les habits d'Haldir, au moment où la réalité de la manière dont il passait son temps, ce qu'il faisait de sa vie, l'avait ramené à la raison. Ce fut là qu'elle sut.

Et elle voulait tellement le comprendre. Leurs temps ensemble ces derniers jours avait été remplit avec une telle harmonie, spécialement leurs discutions du soir pendant qu'ils se promenaient sous les arbres dorés. Et néanmoins depuis le premier jour au terrain de tir à l'arc, le même jour elle avait rencontré Healea, une partie de sa distance formelle était revenue, comme un bouclier invisible accroché entre eux. Le Haldir qui riait avec elle, le Haldir qui lançait des remarques taquinante sur ses « bénéfice », le Haldir qui suggérait qu'il pouvait la séduire s'il le choisissait, qu'il pouvait l'enflammer . . . ce Haldir avait disparue, remplacé par celui qui était gentil et patient et presque paternel.

Espérant quelques signaux venant de lui disant qu'il ressentait ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait essayé quelque tours ces derniers jours. Avant hier matin, elle était venue au petit déjeuné dans sa chemise de nuit (laissant le décolleté tombé juste un tout petit peu), mais il s'était levé et était parti. Hier, après dîner, elle l'avait effleuré, mais il s'était juste éloigné. Ce matin elle avait porté la nouvelle robe que Doria avait faite pour elle (sans chemise dessous) et avait tournoyé pour la lui montré, sachant comment la robe serrait ses courbes. Il avait évalué la qualité de la robe, mais n'avait pas semblé noté la jeune elfe dedans.

Après coup, ces actions avaient semblé ridicule et pathétique. Comme ses nouvelles amies l'avaient souligné, Haldir n'était pas un elfe qui pouvait être capturé par des subterfuges féminins ordinaire. Pas qu'elle souhaitait vraiment avoir recourt à de tels choses, mais qu'est-ce qu'on faisait si on souhaitait attirer un certain elfe ? Elanor n'avait réellement aucune idée.

Elle savait seulement qu'elle voulait être touchée, et tenue et embrassée, et aimée et possédée. Et elle voulait qu'Haldir soit le seul à le faire. Elle réalisait maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais déteste même quand elle avait été furieuse contre lui, que les deux émotions n'avaient rien à faire avec l'autre. Plus que ça, elle avait cette envie puissante de prendre soin de lui – aussi longtemps qu'il n'était pas une brute, pensa-t-elle avec un petit soupire. Devait-elle mettre de côté ses rêves nouvellement formés ou s'accroché à eux ? Depuis la rencontre avec Healea, elle avait commencé à croire qu'Haldir avait des goûts très sophistiqué. Elanor savait qu'elle n'était pas sophistiquée, pas de la façon dont d'autres ellith l'étaient. Peu être l'avait-il embrassé pour ne pas blessé ses sentiments. En faite, son intérêt pour elle ne devait jamais avoir existé en dehors de sa propre imagination. Ou autrement il s'était déjà fané, rein de plus qu'une fugitive étincelle qui était morte rapidement.

Avec une petite grimace, elle se laissa tombé plus profondément dans l'eau chaude, sa tête confortablement soutenue, ses cheveux noir cascadant contre le bord de la baignoire. L'eau chaude et l'odeur forestière du savon tourbillonnaient autour d'elle, l'odeur qu'Haldir portait sur sa peau de soie et dans ses beaux cheveux blonds argentés. Si fatigué . . . elle était si fatigué . . . et avait si mal . . . et était juste un peu triste.

Elle dériva dans une légère rêverie . . . rêvant d'Haldir . . . de son visage . . . son sourire . . . ses yeux . . . ses baisers . . .

Elle se réveilla soudainement. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait sursauter ? La porte de devant.

Haldir était à la maison, il marchait dans la chambre à coucher . . . en direction de la salle d'eau. Son coeur fit un bond et commença à battre deux fois plus, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il était là, se tenant dans le cadre de la porte. Le regardant.

« Elanor. » Il semblait plus stupéfait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue. « Je pensais que tu n'étais pas là. » Elle vit ses yeux dérivés vers le bas, la saisissant assez pleinement avant de retourner son regard sur sa figure.

Elle ne pouvait pas sonder ce qui était dans son esprit, pas plus qu'elle ne savait pourquoi elle ne semblait pas pouvoir bouger, pourquoi elle restait là et le regardait comme paralysé. Tardivement, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et attira ses genoux ensemble dans une réaction ridicule et guindée et retardée qui l'embarrassa encore plus. Elle se sentait simultanément timide et injustifié d'être nu devant lui, même si elle savait qu'il avait déjà vu la plus grande partie de son corps en d'autres occasions.

« Je sui désolé, » s'entendit-elle bredouillé, sa voie sortant avec hâte. « Je suis en retard pour le dîner. Mes bras me faisait mal et je pensais que … »

« Tes bras te font mal ? » Ses sombres sourcils se rejoignirent. « Combien de temps t'es-tu entraîné ? » Il ne fit pas un geste pour partir ou pour lui accordé un jugement compréhensif de son examen minutieux. Il se tenait juste là et lui lança un regard mauvais pendant qu'elle se blottissait dans la baignoire.

« Du milieu de l'après midi au crépuscule, » dit-elle, et releva le menton. D'une certaine manière elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit impressionné, ou du moins approbatif mais il était claire qu'il n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre.

« C'était bien trop long. Tes muscles ne sont pas équipés pour autant d'exercices. Ton action n'a pas été sage, et maintenant tu as mal à cause de ça. » Il ramassa la serviette et la tendit, tournant sa tête loin d'elle. « Sors de la baignoire. » Son ton était sec et critique.

« Pas jusqu'à ce que tu fermes tes yeux ! » Elle commençait à se hérissé maintenant ; il était de retour avec sa tyrannie, et elle n'aimait pas.

« Je t'ai déjà vu, Elanor, mais je ne te regarde pas maintenant. Prends ça et sèche-toi, puis sort et va t'allonger sur le lit. »

« Quoi ? » Elle resta bouche bée alors qu'elle saisissait la serviette de sa main et l'enroulait rapidement autour d'elle. « Pourquoi ? »

« Sur le ventre, » ajouta-t-il, son visage toujours détourné.

« Tu parais en colère, Haldir, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je pensais que tu serais content. »

« Je ne suis pas content que tu te sois blessé, je ne suis pas content non plus que tu es échoué a suivre mes directives. Une heure par jour, j'ai dit. Je pensais que c'était assez claire. » Il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux gris brillant d'un défi muet. « Maintenant, vas t'allonger sur le lit, Elanor. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, puis y réfléchit mieux. A la place, elle le dépassa rapidement, essayant de ne pas trahir la nervosité qu'il lui donnait, alors qu'elle faisait ce qu'il avait dit. Dans sa condition présente, plutôt vulnérable, elle n'avait pas vraiment le sang froid de commencer une dispute.

Il la surprit encore en réarrangeant la serviette de manière à ce qu'elle ne couvre que ses hanches. Ensuite il retira ses bottes et sa tunique de dessus, puis remonta les manches de sa sous tunique noire. Les yeux d'Elanor se posèrent sur les muscles de ses avants bras alors qu'il attrapait un petit flacon posé à côté du lit. Elanor essaya de contrôler sa respiration, son pouls augmentait alors qu'elle s'étirait pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Apparemment il versait ce qu'il était dans le flacon dans la paume de sa main.

cQue vas-tu faire ? » demanda-t-elle finalement. Elle ne pouvait pas juger comme il était énervé contre elle mais elle n'était pas effrayée du tout, bien que son cœur battait fort.

« Je vais faire ce que je peux, » dit-il sèchement. « Je suis meilleur avec des bleus ou des plaies ouvertes, mais je vais essayer d'aider. Au moins je peux enlever la douleur, bien qu'il va falloir un jour ou deux aux muscles pour guérir. »

Les yeux d'Elanor s'arrondir alors qu'il grimpait sur le lit et plaçait ses genoux de chaque côté de ses cuisses pour être à cheval sur elle. Elle retint à peine un petit cri quand il posa ses mains sur son dos et commença à pétrir, ses pouces creusant doucement et expertement dans les muscles de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale, envoyant une délicieuse chaleur courir à travers chaque partie de son corps. Des sensations incroyables se faufilèrent en elle, une émergence sensuel de soulagement et une joie érotique qui stoppa son cœur presque complètement.

Il ne parla pas, mais durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, il travailla son chemin jusqu'à la région des épaules, puis sur les épaules et en bas sur les bras douloureux tout le chemin jusqu'à ses poignets. Elle soupira de plaisir, tout juste capable de croire qu'il faisait ça pour elle. Elle le sentit encercler brièvement ses minces poignets avec ses pouces et index, comme pour mesurer leur taille. Puis il travailla le chemin inverse sur ses bras, s'arrêtant sur le haut de ses bras douloureux, puis continua, ses mains entourant ses épaules pendant un instant, puis massant les muscles à la base de son cou. Des frissons coururent dans le corps d'Elanor et elle faillit gémir de plaisir à haute voie.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu entraîné si longtemps ? » demanda-t-il abruptement, bien que sans colère.

« Je voulais toucher la cible. » Sa voie semblait tremblé doucement à cause de la tension qu'il exerçait.

« Et l'as-tu touché ? » Ses mains étaient descendues au milieu de son dos.

« Oui. Finalement. Mais seulement une fois, » admit-elle, sa voie un peu froide par l'effort de dissimulé sa mortification. « Je ne pense pas avoir le main pour le tir à l'arc. »

« Ce dont tu manques c'est de la patience, » corrigea-t-il. « Tu penses devenir compétente en trois jours. Cela n'arrivera pas, Elanor. Peu être que dans trois ans tu seras capable de toucher la cible avec cohérence. »

« Je ne serai plus là dans trois ans, » rétorqua-t-elle un peu déprimé.

Les mains d'Haldir s'immobilisèrent sur son dos. « Tu ne sais pas cela, » dit-il honnêtement. Elle se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire, mais n'osa pas demander.

Le silence régna pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Elanor leva sa tête. « Quel est ce son ? »

« C'est l'estomac d'Haldir se demandant où est le dîner, » dit Haldir sèchement.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-elle encore. « Je commencerais à cuisiner aussitôt que tu as fini. »

« Je cuisinerais ce soir. » Il s'arrêta. « J'ai utilisé un sort de guérison sur tes bras pendant que je travaillais. Tu devrais te sentir mieux, au moins. »

« Oui, je me sens mieux, » dit-elle un peu timidement. « Beaucoup mieux. Merci Haldir. Tu es plus généreux que je le mérite. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Elanor. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu en fasses de me pour moi. »

Elle sentit le poids d'Haldir se soulever de sur elle et elle se retira rapidement du lit, attirant la serviette autour d'elle. Le regardant avec un nœud dans la gorge alors qu'il retirait sa sous tunique et s'étendait sur le lit. « Le flacon contient une huile exotique qui aide à relaxer les muscles. » Sa tête était sur un oreiller, sa figure tournée loin d'elle.

La bouche d'Elanor était devenu sèche. « Je devrais m'habiller d'abord, » dit-elle avec incertitude.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne te regarderais pas. Utilise juste u peu de cette huile sur mon dos comme je l'ai fait. J e trouve cela plus qu'agréable. » Son ton n'indiquait aucun intérêt du tout pour elle, à la grande déception d'Elanor.

Elanor avala difficilement sa salive et attira la serviette plus près autour d'elle. En apparence il apparaissait que son état négligé n'avait pas d'effet sur lui. Peu être était-ce la manière subtile d'Haldir de le lui faire savoir. Elle devait être sage et comprendre l'allusion.

Elle versa l'huile sur ses mains et les frotta ensemble comme elle l'avait vue faire, ses mains tremblaient légèrement en sachant ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire. Puis elle grimpa sur le lit, et s'assit à cheval sur lui juste comme il avait fait pour elle, ses yeux sur la large étendue de son dos nue. Elle ne pouvait pas atteindre ses épaules ou son cou à moins qu'elle ne s'avance et s'asseye directement sur ses hanches, et donc elle s'avança, se demandant si il protesterait, mais il ne le fit pas.

Doucement elle pressa ses mains sur la chaire d'Haldir, juste ce qu'elle avait voulue faire depuis de jours. Il était chaud et dur et doux en même tems, de la peau douce et des muscles solides sous ses paumes glissantes. Elle travailla son chemin sans se presser, explorant alors qu'elle allait, découvrant où il était tendu et où il était relaxé, s'occupant des endroits qui semblait en avoir besoin comme il l'avait fait pour elle. Elle regarda le profil d'Haldir, sa silhouette, la sombre courbe de son sourcil et la courbe de ses lèvres. Il était si beau et si calme que ça l'ému, lui donnant envie de lui dire quelque chose, bien qu'elle ne sache pas quoi.

Pour quelque raison elle repensa à ce moment il y a deux ans, dans la cour de Rivendell, quand il lui avait lancé ce clin d'oeil audacieux. Elle avait été totalement fascinée, obligé de regardé par-dessus son épaule même si elle se dépêchait loin de lui. Combien de fois avait–elle pensé à lui après ça ? A ce qui aurait put arrivé si elle ne s'était pas enfui ? A ce qui aurait put arriver s'ils s'étaient rencontré quelques jours plutôt ? Peu être était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait été si consternée quand Lana avait revendiqué Haldir comme sien. Consterné et amèrement déçue. Et puis elle s'était berné elle-même en pensant qu'elle le méprisait quand la réalité était très différente en faite.

Très gentiment, elle souleva une longue mèche de ses cheveux pâle et commença à masser la base de son cou. Elle souhaitait pouvoir se pencher et poser un baiser sur son épaule. Il avait de magnifiques épaules, forte et définit également. Il était si solide et parfait et masculin que son cœur se serra à sa vu, néanmoins elle sentait un tel embarrassent.

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Quels mots seraient sûrs à prononcer ? Elle ne pouvait penser à aucun.

« Je vais retourner à la frontière bientôt, » dit-il soudainement. « Mes frères reviennent demain. Nous aurons un dîner ici pour eux, et je partirais. »

« Oh ! » Elle vacilla. « Combien de temps seras-tu parti ? »

« Seulement deux ou trois semaines, je pense. C'est mon plan. Un peu plus haut Elanor. Oui, c'est parfait. » Il soupira légèrement. « Parfait, » répéta-t-il. « Tu vois, tu as du talent dans tes mains. »

« Haldir, » dit-elle doucement. « Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu pas Ellie ? »

« Ellie sonne comme un enfant. Tu n'es pas une enfant. »

Les doigts d'Elanor s'immobilisèrent. Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait, et cela lui faisait plaisir. « Mais mes amis m'appelle Ellie. Tu dois lavoir remarqué. »

« Je ne suis pas ton ami, » répliqua-t-il. « Je suis ton tuteur. »

« Et à cause de ça tu te sens coupable de m'avoir embrassé. » Elle n'avait pas voulu soulevé le sujet, mais les mots avaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, glissé sans son accord. Stupide Elanor ! Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ?

« Je ne me sens pas coupable, Elanor. Tu as demandé et j'ai donné. »

Sa soudaine froideur piqua Elanor comme une claque à la figure, s'accrochant entre eux pendant un long moment, un poids s,enfonçant dans leur nouvelle harmonie trouvé. Apprendra-t-elle jamais à tenir sa langue ? A être discrète et attentionné dans ce qu'elle dit ?

« J'ai donné aussi, » dit-elle. « Mais il est devenu claire pour moi que je ne t'affecte pas, et je m'excuse si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise. Je ne t'embêterais plus d'une telle manière. » Elle savait que sa peine transperçait dans sa voie, mais il n'y avait rein qu'elle puisse faire pour le prévenir.

Durant un moment tendu, rien ne se passa, puis la montagne sous elle se souleva soudainement, la soulevant alors qu'Haldir roulait sur son dos et la fixait avec une intensité étonnante. Elanor se trouva assise sur une partie différente de lui, et une fois encore son cœur faillit s'arrêter. Puis elle commença à trembler, incapable de respirer ou de penser tandis qu'il atteignait ses poignets et les tenait sans serrer, comme pour prévenir toute chance de fuite.

« Tu ne m'affecte pas ? » répéta-t-il, ses sombre cils la couvant. « Peu être que tu es capable de sentir comme je ne suis pas affecté. »

Elanor se sentit sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle pouvait sentir son état d'excitation, très large et très solide et fermement pressé contre cette part d'elle qui brûlait pour lui. Un contact plus intime était difficilement possible étant donné qu'il portait toujours ses jambières ; elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du désir d'Haldir à travers la fine couche de ce simple tissu. Elle se suspendit au-dessus de lui, voulant instinctivement déplacer son poids contre lui, mais n'osa pas vraiment.

« Nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre, Elanor, ne te trompe pas sur ça. » Sa voie était dure et rauque. « Je pense que tu sais maintenant que c'est mutuel et puissant. Mais nous n'agirons pas sur ça pour les raisons que j'ai déjà établit. »

« Honneur. » Elle dit a peine le mot. « Penses-tu que tu me déshonorais quand tu m'as embrassé ? Etais-tu en colère contre moi ? Ou contre toi-même. »

Haldir leva son regard sur elle, son visage tendu, dissimulant ce qu'il ressentait avec la force considérable de sa volonté. « Mon baiser ne t'a pas déshonoré, pas plus que j'étais en colère. En faite, c'est toi qui m'as honoré avec ta confiance . . . et avec tes lèvres. Mais tu dois comprendre que je me suis éloigné de toi parce que je voulais plus. Plus de toi, Elanor. Et pour moi, il y a un point au-delà du quel il devient très difficile et inconfortable pour moi d'arrêter. Bien que, » ajouta-t-il, « je le peux, quand c'est nécessaire. Maintenant est juste un exemple. »

« En parlant de maintenant, Haldir, qu'allons nous faire ? » demanda-t-elle, un petit trémolo dans la voie. « Pourquoi me tiens-tu comme ça ? »

« Je te montre ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur moi. » Sa poigne sur ses poignets se serra comme pour souligner ses mots. « Elanor, tu n'as pas besoin de laisser ta chemise ouverte ou de jouer des jeux pour que je te remarque. Je suis conscient de toi tout le temps. Je sais ce que tu as en tête, et je sais que tes actions proviennent de l'innocence. Mais trop arrive trop tôt, et nous avons besoin de temps séparément. Quand nous nous reverrons la prochaine fois, tout ça sera peu être derrière nous. »

Derrière nous ? Pense-t-il se remettre d'elle comme il se remettrait d'une blessure ? Avec aucune cicatrice pour montrer ce qui c'était produit, aucune ondulation dans la régularité de sa vie ? Etait-ce ce qu'il voulait qu'il ce passe ? Ce qu'il espérait ? Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'elle espérait ! Mais que pouvait-elle dire ?

La poitrine d'Elanor se serra, un sentiment bizarre et très fort, mais elle se rappela finalement ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire. « Haldir, Galadriel a dit que ce n'est pas l'action mais l'intention qui définit l'honneur. »

Elle vit le regard d'Haldir bouger ver un point par-dessus son épaule, comme s'il contemplait les implications des paroles de la Dame. « La Dame est sage, » dit-il enfin. « Ses paroles contiennent beaucoup de sens. Nous ferions bien de considérer ça. Quant à mes intentions, à présent, sont de te laisser à la charge de mes frères pendant que je remplis mon devoir à la frontière. Tu peux avoir entièrement confiance en Rúmil et Orophin. » Il relâcha ses poignets. « Et maintenant, Elanor, autant que j'aime t'avoir assise sur moi, je pense qu'il serait extrêmement sage si tu enfile des vêtements. Je vais préparer notre dîner. Tu en as fait assez aujourd'hui. »

x

Orophin atteignit le point de rendez-vous et s'assit sur une souche, étirant ses jambes pendant qu'il attendait l'arrivé de Rúmil. Le soleil sombrait derrière l'horizon, sa lumière doré se reflétant sur les écorces sombres des arbres de la forêt. La brize soufflait à travers les feuilles des mellyrns en un murmure doux et plaisant. Une feuille capricieuse doré vint sur son épaule, et l'écarta juste quand il aperçut son frère avançant en grandes enjambé à travers les arbres, vers lui.

Comme toujours, Rúmil fit un sourire et étreignit le bras de son frère en guise de bienvenue. « Mae govennen, frère. Deux semaines rapides et plutôt ennuyeuses, et nous nous en allons pour la cité encore. Je souhaite que touts nos marches soient aussi courtes. »

Côte à côte, les deux se dirigèrent en direction de Caras Galadhon, content, comme toujours de se voir car ils étaient très proche. Ils avaient été séparés pendant leur temps à la frontière, et maintenant cherchaient à rattraper une conversation qui avait été remis à plus tard dû à la présence des autres.

« Une punition si indulgente que nous a donné notre frère, assez contraire à ce que je craignais. » Orophin bougea son arc, le faisant glisser le long de son épaule pour le reposer derrière son bras, disponible, mais pas à la main. « Qu'est-ce qui a causé une telle clémence, tu as une idée ? Il n'était pas si pardonnant avec la belle Elanor. »

Rúmil haussa les épaules et repoussa une longue mèche de cheveux par-dessus son épaule alors que le vent taquinait les fils de soi. « Je ne sais pas. Je suis d'accord, cela ne lui ressemble pas d'être aussi impitoyable avec une jeune elfe. C'est très bizarre. »

Orophin acquiesça. « Je suis d'accord. » Il regarda la forêt avec ses sourcils sillonnés en pensé. « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur la cause de ça. Et toi ? »

Rúmil regarda son frère. « Je ne me suis pas apesenti sur ça. J'ai rêvé à des passe-temps plus agréables que les sombres secrets de l'âme de notre frère. »

Orophin roula des yeux. « Agréable ? Le plaisir est tout ce à quoi tu pense. »

Rúmil s'arrêta, fit face à son frère. « A tout ce que je pense ? Et toi ? Ta passion pour Doria a tout fait sauf clarifié les sens de ton esprit ! Je recherche le plaisir, mais au moins j'ai un esprit qui fonctionne avec logique et raison. »

Orophin ignora la plaisanterie de Rúmil. « Je débats seulement comment approché Doria. Je ne peux pas parler de ce qui est dans mon cœur aussi facilement que toi. Elle a toujours été une amie, une charmante elleth que je taquinais et avec qui je flirtais . . . jusqu'au jour où elle est tombée d'une chaise dans mes bras. Et rien n'a été le même depuis. Mais je crains la déception amoureuse plus que je ne crains Sauron lui-même. Je n'ai ai aucun mots pour lui dire ce que je ressens. »

Rúmil soupira. « Souhaites-tu que je te dise quoi dire ? »

« Non, je trouverais les mots. » Orophin le regarda. « C'est Haldir qui devrait te concerner. Te souviens-tu de son humeur sombre les derniers jours à Rivendell ? »

« Oui, en effet. Et bien quoi ? »

Orophin fixa la canopée de feuille. « Je pensais. Ce pourrait-il qu'il est déjà rencontré Elanor ? Peu être a-t-il essayé de lui parler et a été rejeté, et c'était pourquoi son humeur était si sombre. Merci à Telrion, nous savons pour cette affaire avec la sœur. Peu être lui a-t-elle lancé ça à la figure. »

« Rencontré Elanor ? Où ? Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu à aucun des rassemblements sociaux où nous sommes allés. Si elle était là, elle se cache bien. Maintenant la sœur, je me la rappelle bien. Une môme charmante. »

Rúmil lui donna un léger coup au bras. « Non, mais pense Rúmil. Elanor était furieuse contre notre frère, pour de fausses raisons, mais quand même furieuse au point de ne pas être raisonnable. Et si elle l'avait déjà approché avec ses accusations ? Je sais comment Haldir réagirait. Il aurait été froid, l'elfe intimidant que nous connaissons si bien. Et c'est ce qui aurait put la forcer à faire ce qu'elle a fait. »

Rúmil s'arrêta net et considéra cela. « Ce que tu dis est logique et possible, donc tu dois garder une partie de ton esprit. Mais quel est le point ? »

Orophin continua à descendre le chemin, puis jeta un coup d'œil pad dessus son épaule, attendant que Rúmil le rattrape. « Pour une chose, cette affaire à propos de lui se libérant de ses liens. Quand je pense qu'elle a un intérêt romantique pour lui, je ne m'en inquiète pas. Mais Haldir à dû être furieux contre elle, y as-tu pensé ? »

Les yeux de Rúmil rencontrèrent les siens. « Il _était_ furieux. Te rappelles-tu que je t'ai dis que je l'avais vu dans la forêt avec Galadriel, changeant sa robe mouillée ? Sa chemise avait à un moment donné été déchiré du cou à la taille. Plus tard elle a admit que Haldir avait fait cela, pauvre petite elfe. »

Orophin eut l'air maussade. « Cela m'inquiète, de penser qu'Haldir ferait cela. »

Rúmil se pencha pour cueillir une petite fleur violette. « Je pensais qu'il volerait un baiser ou deux, mais ça c'était quand je pensais que l'intention d'Elanor était de, dirons-nous, l'amuser. Il est claire que cette sorte d'activité ne c'est pas produit, et qu'il y avait beaucoup de colère entre des deux côtés. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il lui ait fait du mal. »

Orophin regarda Rúmil, qui faisait tournoyer la fleur entre ses doigts. « Mon point de vue, Rúmil, est que je pense qu'Haldir était attiré par Elanor, et que c'était la raison de sa dépression. Et puis ce qui suivit l'empira. S'il est intéressé par Elanor, il l'aura complètement caché maintenant. »

« J'ai toujours entendu dire qu'il était doux avec les ellith, » dit Rúmil incertainement. « Elle se jette pratiquement à ses pieds, le chanceux bâtard. »

« Mais pense à quel sorte il choisit ! Aucune n'est comme Elanor. Il est habitué à un autre type. Comme Healea et ses amies.

« Il semble assez content de ses choix. »

« Contenté, » accorda Orophin, « mais l'as-tu jamais vu excité ou nerveux ou marcher à grand pas ? L'as-tu jamais vu hésitant de quitté une elleth quand il s'en va à la frontière ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, pas même avec Healea ! »

« Je suis d'accord qu'Healea n'était pas bien pour lui. Elle était beaucoup trop comme lui ! » Rúmil frissonna. « Trop froide à mon goût. Donne-moi quelque chose de jolie et de doux et de charment comme Gwirith ou Nerwen. »

« Il a mit Elanor dans son talan, Rúmil. Son talan. Vois-tu la signification de ça ? Il n'a jamais autorisé personne à partager ses quartiers d'habitation avant. »

« Assez vrai, » accorda Rúmil.

« Elanor est différente. Unique. »

« Tu peux le dire, » dit Rúmil avec sensation. « Imagine quelqu'un d'autre nous demandant de kidnapper Haldir et de l'attacher à un lit ! »

« Je l'aime bien, » dit Orophin. « Elle a du courage et de l'esprit. »

« Oh, je l'aime bien aussi. » Le ton de Rúmil était affable. « Une jeune elfe jolie et amusante. »

« Rúmil, je pense qu'elle peu être celle pour notre frère ! »

« Celle ? » Rúmil se tourna et le fixa. « Tu veux dire L'Unique ? »

« Ouais, c'est ce que je veux dire. Et si oui, nous aurons besoin de faire tout ce que nous pouvons pour l'aider, parce qu'il n'a qu'un an pour réparer tout les dégâts qu'il a fait. » Orophin regarda son frère. « Que penses-tu de cette affaire avec le lit de camp ? »

« Je n'y aie pas vraiment pensé. Que penses-tu ? »

« C'est évident que l'un des deux l'utilise. Lequel à ton avis ? »

« Je pense qu'il lui a donné à elle, » dit Rúmil.

« Et je pense qu'il 'a prit pour lui-même ! » Orophin gloussa soudainement et entoura un bras autour des épaules de Rúmil. « J'ai une idée, frère. »

« Oui ? » Rúmil leva un sourcil. « J'entends une note dans ta voie qui m'alarme. »

« Et si tu courtisais Elanor ? Pas sérieusement, je veux dire, juste assez pour provoquer la jalousie de notre frère. Cela devrait aider la cause. »

« Cela me fera tuer aussi, » répondit Rúmil en plaisantant. « Pourquoi ne le fais-_tu_ pas ? »

« Parce que, chère frère, je vais courtiser Doria. Je ne peux pas courtiser deux jeunes elfes célibataires en même temps. Tu viens de dire que tu l'aimais bien ! »

« Je l'aime bien, et ça ne me ferait rein de l'embrasser non plus ! Ha ! Peu être _vais_-je la courtiser juste pour voir la réaction d'Haldir. » Il agrippa son arc, le balançant de son épaule à sa main. « Mais assez de discutions larmoyante sur l'amour et la court. Je paris que je te bats à la cité de dix pas ! » Il sprinta sur la piste presque invisible. »

Orophin parti à toute allure derrière lui, ses longues jambes avalant rapidement la distance. « Je serais posé dans mon talan avant que tu n'atteignes les portes ! »

Il leur faudra un jour pour atteindre la cité, mais ils couront pendant des kilomètres pour le partage de la joie. Côte à côte, les frères disparurent dans les ombres profondes de la forêt.

x

D'ici là, Haldir avait préparé un simple repas et ils avaient mangé, il s'était discipliné à son état habituel de contrôle. Il savait qu'il avait été imprudent de se mettre dans la position où il avait été, mais la tentation d'avoir Elanor le touchant avait été trop grande pour résister en dépit de la conséquence dure comme du rock et le mal aise de le dénier. Et cela avait été exquis, car elle semblait vraiment avoir de la magie dans ses doigts.

Il n'avait pas souhaité qu'elle sache comme il était excité, mais ses paroles lui avaient clairement fait savoir qu'il lui devait cette connaissance, qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Cela avait été une erreur de penser que dissimuler son désir était la chose correct et approprié à faire ; il l'avait blessé, ce qui n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu, et il ne se protègerait pas lui-même à son dépend. Jusqu'à ce moment, il n'avait pas comprit qu'elle n ; avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait le pouvoir de lui faire, bien qu'elle l'ait vu nu et en érection. D'où, il lui avait montré de la façon la plus claire possible à laquelle il pouvait pensé, sans dégoût ou prétention, bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir combien il lui avait coûté d'être simplement allongé là, brûlant pour elle, alors qu'elle était assise sur lui comme ça.

Au moins elle savait la vérité maintenant. Ou du moins une partie. Elle ne savait pas que chaque heure qu'il passait avec elle son désir devenait plus urgent, pus affamé et consommant . . . il contrôla rapidement cette pensé, la bannissant dans cette partie de son esprit où il gardait ses fantaisies secrètes, muré loin des activités journalières.

« Elanor, » dit-il après que les restes du repas aient été nettoyés, « j'ai un cadeau pour toi. » Il avait attendu avec impatience ce moment pendant plusieurs jours et ne laisserait rien le gâcher.

Elle se tourna vers lui, sa surprise évidente. « Pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je vais te montrer. » Il traversa la pièce et retira son cadeau d'où il l'avait caché il y peu, regardant le visage d'Elanor alors que ses yeux se posaient sur ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. « Tu en auras besoin pendant que je suis parti. Je l'ai fait pour toi. »

Avec satisfaction, il nota l'émotion sur sa figure, et sentit un frisson de plaisir qui se formait à partir de son soulagement. Elle l'aimait. Il lui avait fait plaisir. Il se sentait bizarre, offrant cela et attendant sa réaction, une couche de lui mise à jour qui ne lui était pas ordinaire.

« Tu l'as fait toi-même ? Pour moi ? Haldir c'est magnifique. » Avec un regard étourdit, elle tendit une main pour toucher le cuire doux du carquois, une version légèrement plus petite et légère que celui d'Haldir. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à formé le motif extérieur, un tissage d'une étoile en forme de fleur d'elanor entrelacé avec des feuilles de Lórien, chacune délicatement et minutieusement pressé sur le cuire pour former un motif compliqué et attractif. Il avait pensé que cela plairait à un œil féminin et s'était quelque chose qu'elle devrait aimer. Une lanière y était attachée et bouclée pour qu'elle puisse le porter.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait ces derniers jours pendant que tu étais occupé ailleurs. » Il gardait ses yeux sur son visage, regardant chaque nuance et fluctuation de son expression. « Il y a 16 flèches dedans, mais je t'ai laissé le soin de placer les plumes par toi-même. Ce sera un bon entraînement pour toi. »

Elle leva son regard sur lui. « Oh Haldir, tu es si . . . »

Il leva un sourcil. « Si quoi ? »

« Si prévenant, » finit-elle avec un sourire tremblant. « Et si consciencieux et pratique. Et plein d'égard et gentil. »

Haldir savait qu'il était sur le point de rougir. « Et insupportable, » lui rappela-t-il. « Et arrogant et exaspérant. »

« Seulement des fois. » Il fut étonné de voir que les yeux d'Elanor étaient humides.

« Je m'attends à ce que tu t'entraînes pendant que je suis parti, » dit-il d'un ton bourru. « Une heure par jour, Elanor, et pas plus. Et pas d'entraînement demain. Tes bras ont besoin d'une chance de récupérer. »

« Il y a longtemps que quelqu'un m'a fait un cadeau, » lui dit-elle presque timidement. « Je voudrais te remercier correctement. »

Il la fixa, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire, puis fut surpris quand elle s'approcha et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il fut aussi déraisonnablement et profondément enchanté. A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'une elfe célibataire l'avait embrassé d'une tel manière ?

« Là, » dit-elle en se reculant. « Je sais que c'était un peu audacieux, mais je pense qu'une pupille peut être autorisé à embrasser son tuteur d'une telle manière quand elle reçoit un cadeau si merveilleux. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi Elanor, » dit-il d'une voie égale. « Seras-tu d'accord pour partir pour une promenade ? Ce sera notre dernière pour un moment. »

Elanor lui fit un de ses magnifiques sourires, paraissant encore plus jolie qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. « Oui, Haldir, j'aimerais beaucoup cela. »

Se sentant plis stupéfiés qu'il l'avait été dans sa longue vie, il posa le carquois sur une chaise 'a proximité et offrit son bras à Elanor. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un geste si courtois, et cela signifia pour lui la cristallisation de l'inévitable. Oui, il avait besoin de prendre ses distances pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensé, mais il ne croyait plus que ce qu'il ressentait pour Elanor allait disparaître soudainement.

Pourtant, il s'était trompé sur l'amour avant, et c'était toujours dans ses manières d'être prudent sur une telle question. Il pouvait se tromper. Et elle pouvait facilement trouver quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle préférerait. En fait, ne lui devait-il pas la chance de le faire ? C'était quelque chose qu'il devait considérer. Malheureusement, l'idée le troublait très profondément.

(à suivre)

Note de la traductrice : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus a tous et à toutes. Moi c'est l'un de mes moments préférés dans la fic.

J'ai une annonce assez importante à faire. Je pars en vacances avec mes parents dans moins d'une semaine, et je sais pas si je serais assez rapide à traduire le prochain chapitre pour l'envoyé à Julie (Une des deux merveilleuses auteurs qui ont inventé la fic) avant que je parte, mais je vais faire tout mon possible, alors envoyé moi plein de mots d'encouragement pour me motivé, ça aide toujours beaucoup.

Voilà, je vous souhait à toutes et à tous de très belles vacances où que vous alliez et quoi que vous fassiez.

Bisous à tous Ellimac.


	12. Chapitre 12

Auteur : Julie et Fianna

Disclaimer : les personnages, cadres, lieux et langages utilisés pour ce travail sont la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Tolkien Estate_ et To_lkien Enterprises_. Aucun profit monétaire n'est réalisé sur cette histoire et les lois du copyright ne sont violées en aucune manière.

Note des véritables auteurs : feed-back, reviews sont apprécié. Histoire traduite de l'Anglais par Ellimac pour le compte de, et avec l'accord des auteurs.

xxx

**Chapitre 12 :**

« Elanor, pourquoi n'y a-t-il que trois places à table ? » Haldir se tenait dans l'arche de la porte de la cuisine, ses hautes et larges épaules l'emplissaient presque complètement.

Elanor remua la soupe d'Hisilome qui mijotait dans une marmite, essayant de ne pas paraître affecté par lui quand, en réalité, ses sens affûtés étaient harmonisés sur lui de façon nouvelle et perturbante. Dans peu de temps il partirait pour la frontière et elle commençait juste à réaliser comme il allait lui manquer.

« Je ne souhaite pas m'immiscer dans ta réunion avec tes frères, » dit-elle soigneusement.

Elle lança une poigné de persil dans la soupe et évita le regard contemplatif d'Haldir. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux depuis hier, quelque chose d'important qui restait non dit. Leur promenade du soir avait été plus silencieuse que d'habitude, et avait laissé Elanor hanté par des émotions confuses qui l'avait suivit durant toutes les longues heures sans sommeil de la nuit.

« Mes frères et moi avons été séparé pendant deux semaines, pas deux siècles, dit-il doucement. Et je souhaite que tu te joignes à nous. »

Il semblait attendre sa réponse, et bien qu'elle ne le regardait pas, elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur son visage.

« Je vais certainement me joindre à vous si c'est ton souhait, » dit-elle d'une voix basse, et le regarda, consciente du jaillissement de joie dû au faite qu'il désir sa compagnie. Pourtant, elle pria pour qu'il n'y ai pas de difficulté. Comment allaient réagir ses frères en la découvrant partageant leur repas ? Penseraient-ils que c'était approprié ? La conversation serait-elle tendue ?

Il retourna dans la pièce de devant, et Elanor retira une autre assiette à soupe de l'armoire et la posait sur la table juste quand la porte du talan s'ouvrait et que Orophin et Rúmil entrait de manière bruyante, lui rappelant leur conduite à Rivendell. Se préparant mentalement, elle se tourna pour les accueillir et découvrit leur regard spéculatif déjà posé sur elle. Spécialement Rúmil, qui semblait la regarder avec une lueur dans les yeux qu'elle ne comprit pas. Mal à l'aise, elle se demanda s'il la trouvait amusante. Se rappelait-il le jour où elle avait faillit faire tomber l'arc d'Haldir ?

Si oui, il n'y fit pas référence, mais s'inclina simplement dans sa direction, et renifla l'air avec appréciation. « Je vois que tu cuisine ce soir Elanor. Ca sent trop bon pour être l'œuvre d'Haldir. »

Orophin sourit et ferma la porte. « En effet, ses dîners ont souvent un goût de cuir et d'acier. Nous venons ici à nos risques et périls. »

« Ne dit pas d'idioties, Orophin, dit-elle âprement, la cuisine d'Haldir est délicieuse. Et s'il vous plait, retirez vos bottes boueuses. Le sol vient d'être balayé. »

Elle vit Rúmil et Orophin échanger un regard rapide, mais tous deux firent ce qu'elle leur demanda tandis qu'Haldir regardait avec un humour apparent. En faite, son humeur avait semblé légère toute la journée, et que ce soit peut être dû au fait qu'il allait bientôt retourner à ses devoirs aux frontières nord avait traversé l'esprit d'Elanor. Avait-il tellement envie de la laisser ? Ou cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec ce qui c'était produit entre eux hier ? Elle ne pouvait pas se décider.

Les frères s'assirent et commencèrent le dîner, Elanor servant la soupe et le pain fraîchement cuit pendant qu'Haldir versait du vin pour chacun. La lumière des bougies se reflétait dans le verre doré des assiettes et gobelets pendant qu'Orophin parlait du manque d'activité a la frontière et que Rúmil se penchait en arrière et faisait un sourire séduisant à Elanor. Oh la la, il doit sûrement se rappeler sa maladresse avec les armes d'Haldir ! C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour rencontrer son regard sans rougir, mais elle réussit.

« La frontière est si calme que nous avons dû nous amuser avec des paris et des cartes, remarqua Orophin d'un ton léger. Rúmil me doit une semaine de lessive, et je dois poser les plumes sur une douzaine de nouvelles flèches pour lui. Je pense que je m'en tire le mieux dans l'affaire. »

« Vous jouez aux cartes à la frontière ? dit Elanor avec curiosité. Comment pouvez vous être de surveillance et jouer à des jeux ? »

Rúmil posa son gobelet sur la table, ses yeux bleu scintillant. « Nous ne nous tenons pas toute la journée et toute la nuit à surveiller, ma chère. Nombreuses sont les heures que nous avons à passer de telle manière. Même Haldir est connu pour jouer dans son … style peu aventureux. » Il lança à Haldir un regard espiègle.

« Rúmil est connu pour ses paris sauvages, dit Haldir avec une humeur égale. Qu'habituellement il perd ! Moi, d'un autre côté, habituellement je gagne. »

« Faux ! s'opposa Rúmil. Ma chance est très bonne des fois. »

Orophin ricana tout bas. « C'est pourquoi tu vas laver mes tuniques demain ! »

« Haldir est conservateur, se plaignit Rúmil. J'aime pousser mes limites. »

« Maintenant tu peux pousser mes vêtements dans de l'eau chaude, renvoya Orophin, et soit sûr que tu les nettoie aussi ! »

Haldir regarda l'un et l'autre et d'après la légère courbe de sa bouche, Elanor pouvait voir qu'il était amusé. Une affection évidente existait entre eux trois, et pendant un moment elle pensa à sa dernière rencontre avec Lana et sentit un remous de tristesse.

« Donc Elanor, je crois qu'Haldir a été un gentil elfe pendant que nous étions partit. » Rúmil s'appuya sur sa chaise, ses yeux glissant d'Elanor à Haldir de manière ouvertement curieuse. Elanor découvrit Orophin la fixant aussi, et commença à être agacée.

« Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, dit-elle brièvement. Quelqu'un re-veut de la soupe ? » Elle vit les lèvres d'Haldir se convulser, et le regarda, sachant un peu ce qui devait lui passer à l'esprit.

Personne n'en re-voulait, elle rassembla les assiettes et alla dans la cuisine. Elle pouvait entendre les trois frères parler calmement alors qu'elle commençait à laver la vaisselle, et réalisa bientôt que les cartes avaient été sortit et qu'ils jouaient. Etait-ce ainsi qu'Haldir se comportait quand devoir et obligation ne l'accablaient pas ? Ceci était une facette de lui qu'elle n'avait pas vue, la facette qui l'autorisait à rire et à plaisanter de manière presque insouciante. Elle pensa à aller les rejoindre, mais décida que non puisqu'ils étaient complètement prit par le jeu et l'ignoraient. A la place elle sortit sur la terrasse et contempla les étoiles pendant presque une heure jusqu'à ce que la curiosité l'emporte. Se demandant de quoi ils parlaient quand elle n'était pas là, elle décida de les écouter discrètement. Très silencieusement elle avança sur la pointe des pieds vers la cuisine.

« Je paris deux semaines de nettoyage de bottes, » entendit-elle Rúmil dire.

« Je vais suivre. » C'était Orophin.

Haldir rit. « Deux semaines ? J'en paris trois. » Elanor se tenait immobile et écoutait, puis sa bouche s'ouvrit d'outrage quand elle l'entendit ajouter, « Et je mets en jeu l'aide d'Elanor avec cette lessive. » Elle entendit Haldir se pencher en arrière, reconnaissant d'une manière ou d'une autre son mouvement.

Elle entendit ses frères glousser, et être en effervescence intérieurement. Haldir était-il sérieux ? Plus probablement il savait qu'elle était dans la cuisine et la taquinait. Elle n'avait pas été témoin de son humour depuis quelques jours, mais cela pouvait être quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire.

« Je me retire. » Elle entendit Orophin soupirer et abaisser ses cartes.

« Je vais ajouter une paire de nouvelles bottes à mon pari, » Dit Rúmil imprudemment.

« Je suis ça, établit Haldir, et je rejoins avec une semaine de cuisine d'Elanor. »

Elanor haleta, fâché mais néanmoins fasciné par cette facette d'Haldir. Elle n'avait pas bougé, restant où elle était, non vue et immobile ainsi ils ne sauraient pas qu'elle était là. Bien qu'elle suspectait qu'ils le sachent. Ils étaient des gardiens après tout, et ses déplacements furtifs n'étaient pas mieux que la moyenne.

« D'après sa soupe ce soir, je dirais que ton pari vaut d'être suivit. J'égale avec une douzaine de nouvelles flèches, avec leurs plumes ! »

Elle entendit les cartes tombées et le grognement de dégoût de Rúmil. « Par les boules de Morgoth, je ne sais pas comment ta chance tient, Haldir ! »

Haldir gloussa, et elle entendit le son du bois contre bois du raclement des chaises. « Je sais quand ma chance s'en va, et c'est quand je m'arrête. »

« Bonne nuit, Elanor ! » cria Orophin, rendant évidant qu'ils savaient qu'elle était dans la cuisine. « Merci ! Ta soupe était délicieuse ! »

« Délicieuse, » répéta Rúmil. « Fait de beaux rêves, Ellie ! Nous n'avons pas salit ton planché ! »

Avant qu'elle puisse bouger, la porte de devant s'ouvrit, leurs voix s'éteignirent alors qu'ils quittaient le talan et fermaient la porte. Mécontente, Elanor alla dans la pièce de devant et s'assit sur sa chaise, tapant du pied d'impatience. Un instant plus tard Haldir revint.

« Ah, te voilà, dit-il ! Où étais-tu ? »

« Tu sais parfaitement bien où j'étais, » dit-elle un peu froidement.

« Oui, admit-il, ses lèvres se courbant vaguement. Es-tu en colère contre moi ? Nous nous amusions un peu, c'est tout. »

« A mes frais, » ronchonna-t-elle, fulminant toujours un peu. Malgré son léger énervement elle ne pouvait pas le prendre à parti pour ce qu'il avait fait, parier ses services comme ça, pas quand il partait. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait ce côté joueur.

Il approcha et lui prit ses mains, la tirant sur ses pieds. « Contrairement aux croyances génales Elanor, j'ai le sens de l'humour. » Il toucha son menton, le levant légèrement avec ses doigts alors qu'il la regardait. « Mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit à tes frais. Je voulais simplement te taquiner. Je savais que j'avais une main gagnante. » Ses yeux errèrent sur le visage d'Elanor comme pour mémoriser ses traits. « Il est temps pour moi d'y aller, » ajouta-t-il calmement.

La relâchant, il traversa la pièce et boucla la ceinture avec son épée pendant qu'elle le regardait avec un sentiment curieux et creux dans sa poitrine. Elle pelotonna ses doigts dans ses paumes, combattant une forte envie d'aller vers lui, de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et d'emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il dirait si elle faisait une telle chose, mais elle savait très bien ce qu'il ferait. Il la repousserait gentiment mais fermement.

« Tu seras prudent, » dit-elle, d'un ton monocorde. _Tu vas me manquer_, voulait-elle ajouter, mais ne le fit pas. Elle s'était déjà assez jetée sur lui comme ça. Maintenant était venu le temps de la dignité et de la retenu.

Haldir glissa son carquois sur son dos et la regarda alors qu'il attachait la lanière. « Je suis toujours prudent. Et tu suivras ce que j'ai dit à propos du tir à l'arc. Souviens-toi que mes frères sont là pour toi, si tu as besoin d'eux. Ils seront tes tuteurs pendant que je serai partit. » Son regard se connecta au sien pendant un long moment, puis il marcha vers la porte et la regarda encore. « Je reviendrais dans deux ou trois semaines Elanor. Adieu. »

« Adieu Haldir, » dit-elle doucement.

Et la porte s'ouvrit et se ferma, et il était partit. Elanor se tint immobile, fixant l'endroit où il avait été. Ses bras s'enveloppèrent autour d'elle comme si elle avait froid. La pièce semblait si silencieuse maintenant, quand il y a un moment elle avait été pleine de vie et de bruits. Quelle puissante différence la présence d'Haldir faisait, pensa-t-elle avec émerveillement.

Elle ferma ses yeux, essayant d'analyser ce qu'elle ressentait. Etait-elle triste ? Déprimé ? Se sentait-elle seule ? Peut être devait-elle être transportée de joie par le faite qu'il ne soit plus là pour lui causer un tel trouble des sens, une telle confusion dans son esprit. Peut être avait-il raison, qu'ils avaient besoin de temps à part. Mais pourtant … son départ semblait abrupt et décourageant.

Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Ou voulait ?

La porte se rouvrit soudainement. Haldir se tenant dans l'encadrement.

Surprise, Elanor se tendit. « As-tu oublié quelque chose ? »

Les yeux d'Haldir rencontrèrent les siens. « Oui. » Il sembla planer sur les bords de l'indécision, puis entra et ferma la porte. « Je n'ai pas exactement oublié, » ajouta-t-il, marchant vers elle.

Puis, avant qu'elle ne sache ce qu'il faisait les mains d'Haldir se posèrent sur la taille d'Elanor et il l'embrassa, complètement sur les lèvres, mais néanmoins si rapidement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Tout aussi rapidement, il se retira, mais pas avant qu'elle n'ai tendu la main et touché ses doigts, les pressant légèrement avant qu'ils ne s'esquivent.

Il étudia la figure d'Elanor, sa bouche se courbant en un petit et tendre sourire. « Prend soin de toi Elanor. » Il tendit la main et lissa quelques mèches de cheveux sur la joue d'Elanor, la chaleur de ses doigts laissant une trace de feu le long de la chaire d'Elanor.

Et pour la deuxième fois, il partit. Elanor se tint, paralysée, enracinée dans le sol en une pure et paradisiaque bénédiction. Une fois encore il l'avait fait. Il avait fait flotter son cœur, son pouls battait rapidement, et ses genoux faiblissaient comme s'ils n'avaient aucune substance ou force. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle lui faisait ressentir la même chose. Se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait révélé hier, elle décida qu'elle l'avait probablement fait … et fut remplit d'un tourbillon de pure satisfaction féminine à cette pensée.

A travers la pièce, la plante d'elanor déployait les pétales de sa toute nouvelle fleur.

x

Orophin s'appuya contre une rambarde plusieurs niveaux plus bas, regardant Haldir marcher avec de grand pas rapide et gracieux dans les escaliers sinueux vers eux. « Regarde le, remarqua-t-il calmement. Il y a du printemps dans ses pas que je n'ai pas vu depuis des années. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il a dit à Elanor quand il est revenu ? »

Rúmil appuya son coude sur la rambarde. « N'oublis pas de faire ma lessive ? »

Orophin lui lança un regard irrité. « Soit sérieux pendant un moment. »

« Sérieusement, bien je ne sais pas du tout. » Rúmil frotta son menton. « Peut être souhaitait-il s'excuser pour l'avoir taquiné comme il l'a fait, bien que notre frère s'excuse rarement pour quoique ce soit. Encore qu'il montre rarement son côté joueur à quelqu'un d'autre que nous. Et ça veut dire … quoi ? »

« Cela veut dire qu'il se sent bien avec elle, répliqua Orophin. Et cela veut dire qu'il a abaissé des barrières qu'il ne baisse que pour nous habituellement. Je pense que c'est un très bon signe. Et je pense qu'il a mit quelque titre sur elle qu'il ne réalise même pas. As-tu vu la manière dont elle le regarde ? Peut être n'a-t-il pas autant gâché les choses que nous le craignons. »

« Je me demande juste jusqu'où il a poussé son intérêt avec elle. » Le ton de Rúmil était devenu spéculatif.

« Cela ne nous concerne pas, » gronda Orophin, puis gâcha ce qu'il venait de dire en ajoutant, « pas aussi loin qu'il le voudrait, si j'en suis juge. Trop de tension entre eux. Pouvais-tu la sentir ? »

« Je l'ai sentit, admit Rúmil. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que cela voulait dire, autre que l'évidence, bien sûr. »

« En effet. L'évidence. » Orophin soupira, pensant à Doria pendant un moment, et ressentit un serrement au niveau des reins. « Il la veut, ça c'est certain, mais tu devrais toujours planifier de la courtiser. Je sens que notre plan est bon. »

« Aussi longtemps que je ressors entier, » marmonna Rúmil.

Orophin lui donna un coup de coude. « Ne parle plus. » Il s'éloigna de la rambarde tandis qu'Haldir montait vers eux. « Bon voyage, frère. »

« J'aurais un mot avec vous concernant Elanor, » dit Haldir, s'arrêtant devant eux. « Gardé un œil sur elle pendant que je suis partit. Elle apprend le tir à l'arc et aura sans doute besoin d'assistance. Elle ne devra s'entraîner pas plus d'une heure pas jour jusqu'à ce que ses muscles deviennent plus forts. Je le lui ai dit. »

Rúmil sourit vivement. « Je serais heureux de l'aider. En faite, je pense garder un œil très proche d'elle. »

Haldir parut vouloir objecter, le regarda comme s'il avait bien voulu le faire, mais il ne fit qu'acquiescer rapidement. Il sembla se concerter lui-même un peu avant d'ajouter, avec une attitude mal à l'aise qui ne lui rassemblait pas, « Une chose que vous devez savoir … elle est une innocente et peu avoir besoin de plus de protection que vous ne l'anticiperiez. »

Rúmil souleva un sourcil. « Bien sûre qu'elle est une innocente. Elle est jeune. »

Haldir fronça légèrement des sourcils. « Non, je veux dire qu'elle est une _Innocente_, » Il donna au mot une signification accentuée, « et je souhaite que personne ne prenne avantage d'elle. Vous savez de qui je parle. »

« Oh, dit Rúmil dans un étonnement sans expression. Bien. Heu … comment le sais-tu ? »

« Tu parles de Lurien, » dit Orophin, lançant un regard de travers en direction Rúmil. « Ne t'inquiète pas Haldir. Nous ne permettrons pas qu'aucun mal arrive à Elanor. »

Haldir bougea son arc et s'éloigna. « Attendez-moi dans deux ou trois semaines. Envoyez un mot si quoi que ce soit se produit dont je devrais être au courant. » Il leur fit un petit signe de tête, et ils le regardèrent disparaître silencieusement dans les marches.

« Je me demande comment il l'a découvert, » persista Rúmil, sous sa barbe. « N'es-tu pas un peu curieux? »

Orophin soupira.

x

Elanor était allongée dans le grand lit, se sentant beaucoup plus seule que quand Haldir était là, dormant sur la terrasse. Pour se réconforter elle–même, elle revécue le souvenir du baiser d'adieu d'Haldir, ce qui, inévitablement, la conduisit à la rencontre plus intime du jour précédent. Une chaleur familière la traversa à ce souvenir, un feu qui picotait sa chair et la faisait gémir de désir pour lui. Ceci devint une telle torture qu'elle força ses pensées vers d'autres horizons, se remémorant comment il avait monté la garde pendant tout leur voyage en Lothlórien. Comment il l'avait porté hors du ruisseau, guérit sa cheville et lui avait donné sa cape. Et puis il avait combattu ces horribles créatures. Elle frissonna à ce souvenir. Elle avait eu raison sur lui ; il était dangereux de bien des manières. Plus que tout, pour son cœur.

Malheureusement, alors qu'elle tombait finalement dans un sommeil, elle rêva de gobelins, un cauchemar peu plaisant qui s'attarda dans son esprit pendant quelques minutes durant lesquels son cœur battait violement après qu'elle se soit réveillée, seule et terrifiée, à l'heure la plus noire de la nuit. Peu être était-il aussi bien qu'Haldir ne soit pas là, car s'il l'avait été, elle aurait été tentée d'aller le voir pour se réconforter. Finalement elle dormit une fois de plus.

Pendant les quelques jours suivants, la vie d'Elanor tomba dans une confortable routine. L'entraînement de tir à l'arc remplissait son désir d'activité physique, tandis que le jardinage nourrissait son besoin de paix intérieur et de connexion avec les choses vivantes. La plupart des jours, elle travaillait seule, mais des fois Doria et une autre amie venaient et discutaient avec elle. Elanor se demandait si Healea avait oublié son invitation à lui rendre visite. Pendant ce temps, Elanor faisait mieux connaissance avec de plus en plus de monde, y comprit les frères d'Haldir. Tous deux, Orophin et Rúmil étaient venu au terrain de tir pour la regarder s'entraîner, mais ils la rendaient si nerveuse que finalement elle leur demanda de s'en aller, expliquant qu'elle semblait faire mieux quand personne ne regardait. Ce fut la seule fois où elle toucha la cible.

Rúmil avait commencé à l'inviter pour des promenades le soir ; elle supposa qu'Haldir avait souhaité qu'il le fasse, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas sûre. Mais Rúmil ne semblait pas rechigner ; en effet, il paraissait apprécier sa compagnie, et l'avait amusé en racontant des histoires drôles de quand Orophin, Haldir et lui était jeune. Un sujet que Rúmil évitait, concernait Healea, et aucune autre elfe qu'Haldir n'ait courtisé. Elle se demandait si c'était délibéré.

Le soir de leur quatrième promenade, Rúmil dirigea leurs pas vers un petit jardin qu'elle n'avait pas encore visité. « Oh, c'est si joli ! » remarqua-t-elle, regardant autour avec enchantement.

« En effet. Asseyons-nous sur ce banc là bas. Je veux te parler, Ellie. »

« Oh ? » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rúmil. « A propos de quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Oui, » admit-il, avec un de ses aimables sourires. « Mais assied-toi d'abord. Installe-toi confortablement. »

Elanor fit comme il le suggérait, arrangeant la jupe de sa rode et l'étudiant alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle. « Y a-t-il quelque chose qui cloche ? »

Rúmil tourna son corps pour lui faire face, ses yeux bleus narquois. « C'est ce que je veux te demander. Haldir nous a demandé, à Orophin et moi, de garder un œil sur toi. C'est ce que j'ai fait comme tu le sais. »

« Je sais et j'en suis reconnaissante, bien qu'il n'y en ait pas besoin. Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. »

« Peut être, mais je suis passé près de ton talan pendant la nuit, dit-il d'un ton prudent, et trois fois je t'ai entendu crier dans ton sommeil. »

Elanor regarda ailleurs, ne voulant pas lui dire comment elle s'était réveillée au son de sa propre voix beaucoup plus de fois. « J'ai juste eu quelques mauvais rêves, Rúmil. Ce n'est pas important. »

« Aimerais-tu en parler ? » Demanda-t-il, plus sérieusement que d'habitude.

« Je rêve seulement de gobelins. Je suis sûre que cela va s'arrêter bientôt. »

Il lui lança un regard pénétrant. « Si tu veux, je pourrais rester là-bas avec toi pendant une ou deux nuits. Sur la terrasse, bien sûr, » ajouta-t-il rapidement

« C'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas la peine, » dit-elle, embarrassée qu'il pense qu'elle avait besoin d'être dorlotée de telle manière. « C'est rien Rúmil. »

Il la regarda, ses yeux se rétrécissant comme pour la jauger, qui rappela soudainement Haldir à Elanor. C'était la première fois qu'elle notait une ressemblance entre eux.

« Très bien, mais tu me le diras si tu changes d'avis. »

« Tu parles comme Haldir maintenant, » Dit-elle en plaisantant un peu, et fut ravie de voir son sourire revenir. Les sourires de Rúmil étaient toujours beaux à voir.

« Assez de ça donc, » dit il de sa manière joyeuse plus habituelle. « Il est temps de retourner à l'affaire importante … de notre flirt. »

Elle rit. « Est-ce ce que nous faisions ? Je n'en avais pas conscience. »

« Ellie ! » Rúmil prétendit être choqué. « Ne peux-tu pas dire quand quelqu'un flirt avec toi ? »

Amusée, elle secoua la tête. « Quelques fois je peux, quelques fois je ne peux pas. » Elle arrêta, et dit, aussi désinvolte que possible, « Est-ce que Haldir a déjà flirté ? »

« Pas avec moi ! » répliqua Rúmil en plaisantant, avant d'ajouter, tandis qu'elle roulait des yeux, « Véritablement, il ne le fait pas, du moins pas à ma connaissance. » Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose en plus, puis à la place, son regard se posa sur elle en une ouverte spéculation. « Pourquoi ? A-t-il flirté avec toi ? »

« Oh non ! dit rapidement Elanor. Non, bien sûr que non. Pas de la manière dont tu parles. » Quand Rúmil ne fit rien d'autre que la regarder, elle ajouta, « Je n'aurais pas dû te poser une telle question. Je suis désolée. »

Rúmil tendit sa main et attrapa la sienne, serrant légèrement ses doigts. « Ne t'excuse pas. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. Je ferais de mon mieux pour répondre. »

« Tu es gentil. » Elle hésita. « J'ai une autre question qui peut sembler bizarre. J'ai des amies a qui je peux demander, mais c'est une question à laquelle j'aimerais qu'un mâle réponde. »

« Qu'est ce ? » Rúmil se pencha en arrière, la regardant avec un sourire plutôt doux.

Elle fit passer son regard sur le bout de ses doigts. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire quand quelqu'un te fait un clin d'œil ? »

Rúmil lâcha un rapide rire. « Maintenant je sais que nous ne parlons pas d'Haldir ! Qui t'a fait un clin d'œil ? »

« Pourquoi dis-tu que ça n'aurais pas put être Haldir ? » s'opposa-t-elle.

Le sourire de Rúmil s'élargit. « Haldir t'a fait un clin d'œil ? Vraiment ? »

« Il y a deux ans, confessa-t-elle, quand nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois dans une cour de Rivendell. Il m'a fixé et je me suis éloignée de lui, mais je me suis retournée et … il a fait un clin d'œil. » A sa consternation elle rougit.

Rúmil parut stupéfié. « Il semble que je ne connais pas mon propre frère aussi bien que je le pensais. Il peut être audacieux, s'il le choisit, et son humour peut être tranchant, mais faire un clin d'œil ? » Sa voix s'effaça tandis qu'il considérait ça, puis son attention revint sur elle. « Ce que cela veut dire, dit-il brusquement, c'est qu'Haldir t'a regardé et a aimé ce qu'il a vu. J'ose dire qu'il t'aurait parlé s'il en avait eu la chance, il devait donc avoir quelques devoirs à remplir. »

Elanor acquiesça de la tête, un peu embarrassée d'avoir ramené ça. « Oui, il avait des devoirs à remplir, et je suppose que cela a un sens. Bien, ce n'est pas grave. C'est seulement que personne ne m'avait fait de clin d'œil avant . . . depuis . . .et j'étais curieuse. »

« Tu es une jolie elleth. Haldir n'est pas le seul à être attiré par toi. »

« Maintenant tu flirt, dit-elle. Même moi je peux le dire ! »

« Vrai, mais j'établis seulement un fait. Tu as beaucoup d'admirateur ici en Lórien, dont je fais parti. Puis-je voler un baiser ? » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elanor rit. « On ne demande pas la permission de voler Rúmil. Est-ce que personne ne te l'a dit ? Mais tu n'es pas sérieux. »

« Quelques fois je suis plus sérieux quand je plaisante. » Il la fixa, puis se leva sur ses pieds et lui tendit la main. « Viens, marchons. »

Elanor accepta sa main, et ils se promenèrent pendant plusieurs minutes le long d'un chemin sinueux qui les conduisit à travers plusieurs lits de fleurs brillamment colorées. « Rúmil, dit-elle après quelques instant de silence, il y a quelque chose d'important que je souhaite te dire. J'aurais dû le dire plutôt. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Rúmil parut amusé.

« A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé à Rivendell. . .Ce que nous avons fait à Haldir. J'ai parlé à Galadriel, et elle a dit que toi et Orophin n'en parleriez pas. Je n'ai entendu aucun murmure ici en Lórien donc je suppose que tout est bien. » Elle put sentir les yeux bleus de Rúmil sur elle alors qu'elle ajoutait maladroitement. « Je ne me soucie pas de moi, mais de ton frère … il ne méritait pas un tel traitement, et l'histoire peut lui faire du mal. Je ne souhaiterais pas qu'il souffre d'un manque de respect parmi son peuple. Ce que nous avons fait n'est pas bien du tout, et j'en ai profondément honte. »

Rúmil s'arrêta et amena les mains d'Elanor à ses lèvres, posant un baiser galant sur le dos de ses doigts. « N'est pas peur, petite sœur, dit-il facilement. C'est une histoire qui ne sera jamais racontée, mais je t'honore pour ton inquiétude. Le Seigneur Elrond s'est adressé à nous plus sévèrement à ce sujet, bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire. » Sa bouche se courba en un sourire. « En temps qu'histoire non dite, cela nous donneras quelque chose à tenir au dessus de la tête d'Haldir pendant les années à venir, ce qui lui donne beaucoup de valeur. Et tu dois réaliser qu'une perte occasionnelle de sa dignité est la seule chose qui garde Haldir supportable ! Je suis sûr que l'expérience en entier a été très bénéfique pour lui. »

« Je sais que tu plaisantes, répliqua Elanor sérieusement. Vous êtes tous les trois fortunés et bénis de vous avoir. Et malgré tes blagues sur Haldir, je peux voir que tu es un frère bon et loyal pour lui. Et que tu te soucie de son bien être et de son bonheur. »

Rúmil resta silencieux, sa bouche toujours courbée avec bonne humeur. « Oui, je le suis, et il le sait. C'est pourquoi … » Il s'arrêta soudainement et sembla décidé à regarder un groupe de niphredil à proximité.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Répéta Elanor. Elle arqua un sourcil interrogateur, mais Rúmil ne fit que sourire, d'un sourire plutôt paresseux et changea de sujet.

x

Orophin faisait les cent pas dans son talan, l'indécision le déchirant presque en deux. Il était revenu à la cité, décidé à commencer à courtiser Doria, mais chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il y avait trop de personne autour pour lui dire ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire. Et quand il était raisonnablement sûr qu'elle serait seule, il était si tard qu'il sentait que ce n'était pas une heure appropriée pour lui faire une visite.

Le premier jour où il était revenu à la cité, il était parti chez le bijoutier et avait commandé un bijou, une fine chaîne portant une délicate amulette ayant la forme d'un petit papillon. Il l'avait imaginé lui-même et en était très fier. Maintenant tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de décider comment le lui donner. Et quand. Et que dire.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait, il semblait pourtant être un cadeau audacieux vu qu'il avait à peine parlé à Doria depuis si longtemps. Il était bien conscient de ce que cela laissait paraître, et il le regrettait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il devenait muet en sa présence quand il n'était comme ça avec personne d'autre. Au moins il pouvait se réconforter en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas d'amant en ce moment, car il s'était renseigné discrètement. C'était une fine corde à laquelle s'accrocher, mais c'était quelque chose.

Et s'il le laissait simplement sur le pas de sa porte ? Il pouvait la laisser se demander qui était son admirateur pendant quelques jours avant de se révéler. S'il la voyait le porter, alors au moins il saurait qu'elle aimait le collier, et si oui, elle devrait favoriser celui qui le lui avait donné.

Il secoua sa tête à sa propre conduite. Quand il faisait face à une horde d'Orcs chargeant il n'était pas effrayé, pourtant la perspective de courtiser une jeune elfe célibataire, d'être amoureux de cette elfe, découvrait une terreur dans son cœur comme il n'en avait jamais connue.

Parce qu'au fond, Orophin était un romantique. Et si l'objet de son affection le rejetait, il craignait beaucoup qu'il ne puisse jamais guérir.

x

Elanor enfonça ses doigts dans la terre, près, mais pas trop, des racines d'une délicate jeune plante qui avait décidé de commencer sa vie à la mauvaise place. Elle n'avait jamais considéré aucune plante comme une mauvaise herbe ; comme toute créature vivante, il y avait une place pour tous, soit dans une différente partie du jardin ou soit autre part. Nombreuse furent les fois où elle avait porté de telles plantes hors de la cité, uniquement pour les replanter hors des portes de la cité. Les sentinelles aux portes étaient habituées à ses va et vient, et elle recevait souvent des sourires et des signes de tête comme salutation de leurs part.

Cette petite plante était une petite herbe connue, et pouvait être bougée dans la section du jardin de Galadriel où d'autres herbes poussaient. Elle la posa à côté, le long de plusieurs autres, et frotta ses doigts sur sa blouse de jardinage. Elle l'avait créé à partir d'une tunique irréparable d'Haldir, une qui portait toujours légèrement son odeur, et elle s'arrêtait souvent dans son travail pour amener le tissu plus près, juste pour se le rappeler. Cela lui apportait du réconfort, et aidait à bannir le souvenir des rêves inquiétants qui continuait à hanter son repos.

Intérieurement elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu ; il était probable qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais une fois l'année achevée. Il était attiré par elle, mais possédait un contrôle qu'elle n'avait pas, et semblait capable de lui résister assez facilement. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas la force de volonté de résister à l'attraction qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle avait vécut pendant trop longtemps sans cette sorte de stimulation, et maintenant qu'elle la ressentait, elle comprenait ses attirances. D'autres elfes avaient parlé de leurs amants, mais Elanor n'avait jamais eu envie d'en avoir un elle-même.

Maintenant oui, plus que passionnément. Pourtant de tous les elfes à choisir, Haldir de Lórien était le seul elfe qu'elle ne semblait pas pouvoir avoir, excepté ceux qui étaient lié à leurs compagnes, bien sûr. Et sa peur secrète était qu'elle ne désirerait jamais un autre, et qu'elle se languirait de lui … pour toujours. Une pensée abaissante !

Une ombre tomba sur le sol devant elle. « Bonne après midi Elanor. J'espérais te trouver ici. »

Elanor leva son regard. « Bonjour Lurien. » Elle n'était pas surprise par l'apparition du Sentinelle, car elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois ces derniers jours, et il l'avait toujours salué, bien que la présence des frères d'Haldir paraissait être assez pour le dissuader d'approcher. Aucun des deux frères n'était dans les alentour en ce moment, bien qu'elle ai parlé avec Rúmil juste avant d'entrer dans le jardin.

« Puis-je me joindre à toi ? » Sans attendre sa réponse, Lurien s'assit à côté d'elle sur l'herbe et étendit ses longues jambes, croisant les chevilles. La lumière du soleil luisait sur ses longs cheveux dorés et se reflétait sur la peau sans défaut de ses joues. Le bleu de ses yeux semblait accentué. « Comment vas-tu ces jours-ci ? T'es-tu habituée à la vie en Lothlórien ? »

Cela semblait un sujet de conversation assez sûr, donc Elanor répondit, et ils parlèrent pendant quelques minutes des différences entre Rivendell et Lórien. Elanor se sentit bientôt assez relaxée pour continuer son travail tandis que Lurien s'étendait sur le côté dans l'herbe, sa tête supportée par sa main alors qu'il la regardait.

« Je t'ai vu pratiquer le tir à l'arc l'autre jour, dit-il soudainement. Tu y arrives mieux quand tu penses que personne ne te regarde. »

Elanor sourit. « Oui, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Tu t'inquiètes trop de ce que les autres pensent de toi, dit-il avec perspicacité. C'est parce que tu es jeune. Quand tu atteindras mon âge, tu n'éprouveras pas la même chose. Ce que les autres pensent m'indiffère complètement. »

« Tu dois te soucier de ce que Galadriel pense de toi, commenta-t-elle. Et Doria. Et d'autres personnes aussi. Tarwë par exemple. » Elle tourna son regard dans sa direction à temps pour voir son expression s'altérer subtilement à la mention du mon de Tarwë.

« Bien sûr que je me soucie de ce que pense la Dame. Elle a ma plus grande dévotion. C'est pourquoi je suis devenu Sentinelle. Protéger Galadriel est le plus grand honneur auquel un elfe peut aspirer. » Une note de révérence était entrée dans sa voix, donnant à Lurien une note de sincérité dont elle ne pouvait pas douter. Cela au moins, lui prouva qu'il avait quelques sentiments convenables.

« Personne d'autre ? » riposta-t-elle, essuyant ses mains sur sa blouse.

« Je me soucie de ce que _tu_ penses, » répondit-il avec des yeux luisant. « Je t'aime bien, Elanor. »

Elanor grogna presque. « Allez, Lurien, tu ne me dupes pas. Tu ne me connais pas. Tu me regardes et vois quelqu'un que tu n'as pas conquis c'est tout. »

La belle bouche de Lurien se tordit en un petit sourire. « Tu es délicieusement franche. J'aime ça chez un jeune elfe. Trop jouent avec les mots, ne disant jamais ce qu'ils veulent dire. »

« Je pensais que tu aimais les jeux, » dit-elle en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation. « Peux-tu me passer cette truelle s'il te plait ? »

Lurien fit ce qu'elle demanda, son regard se posa sur elle comme un chasseur devait regarder sa prochaine victime. « Alors qu'ai-je fait pour te donner cette impression ? » Son regard était à la fois chaud et froid, une contradiction charismatique qui taquinait son intelligence et ses sens. Elle vit pourquoi certaines personnes pouvaient le trouver fascinant ; il était sophistiqué et élégant aussi bien que joueur et plein d'esprit. Néanmoins il semblait aussi avoir une qualité sombre et un peu cachée qui envoya un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elanor enfonça la truelle dans la terre, la tournant pendant qu'elle considérait sa réponse. Elle avait commencée à noter une différence en elle-même dernièrement ; elle ne disait plus la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, du moins plus aussi souvent. Elle lança un coup d'œil à Lurien, décidant que son seul recours raisonnable était d'être franche et que chaque tentative d'égaler son esprit serait futile.

« Quel est ce pouvoir que tu as ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce un sort ? »

« "Quel pouvoir ? » dit-il en mâchant un brin d'herbe. Son regard revint sur elle sans ciller, son expression neutre.

Elle déplaça son regard loin de lui. « Tu as très bien compris de quoi je parle. On m'a mis en garde contre toi, et je l'ai sentit moi-même. Et je vais te dire tout de suite, quoique tu fasses, je ne l'aime pas du tout. »

« Mais je ne fais rien ma chère. Du moins pas intentionnellement. Quoique tu ais entendu, c'est une exagération ou le produit de personne prenant leur rêves pour des réalités. »

« Je ne te crois pas Lurien, dit-elle fermement. Et je ne t'autoriserais pas à utiliser ton pouvoir sur moi, alors n'essaye pas. Ma volonté est aussi forte que la tienne. Plus forte même. »

Lurien ne bougea pas, mais quelque chose brilla dans ses yeux. « Vraiment, Elanor ? » dit-il très doucement et gentiment. « Comment le sais-tu ? Chaque fois que nous nous rencontrons, tu t'enfuis loin de moi avant que nous puissions le découvrir. »

Son défi s'accrocha dans l'air entre eux comme un nuage peint avec toutes les peurs et doutes qu'elle ai jamais possédé.

Aiguillonné, elle leva sa tête et prit une profonde inspiration, se tourna délibérément et fixa directement ses yeux saphir. « Je ne m'enfui pas maintenant, » répondit-elle.

Elle put le sentir immédiatement, l'implacable attraction sexuelle, l'appelle de la mer pour venir se noyer dans ses profondeurs, l'impulsion inexorable d'abandonner toute raison et de sauter sans penser du haut de la plus grande falaise, insouciante aux rochers coupant en bas. La truelle tomba de ses doigts immobiles, un grand frisson courut en elle alors qu'elle se battait pour résister. Désespérément, elle chercha des armes avec lesquelles elle pourrait se défendre contre le pouvoir séducteur de l'assaut de Lurien. Comme dans un rêve, elle vit Lurien s'approcher, sa main se tendit pour se poser sur sa joue. « Elanor », sembla-t-il murmurer bien que ses lèvres n'aient pas bougé. _Tu es belle, désirable, et chérie . . . précieuse au-delà de toute mesure. . .laisse moi t'aimer comme tu mérite d'être aimeé . . ._

Les mots de velours résonnèrent comme de distantes cloches à l'intérieur de sa tête. Des émotions, de fortes émotions, déferlèrent en elle avec une force contre laquelle elle n'était pas préparée ; néanmoins elles n'étaient pas sans forme ou non réelles, mais fondées sur une réalité hors de la situation présente, ne s'enchevêtrant pas avec Lurien, mais avec Haldir. Dans une pure panique, elle créa une image pour elle même ; la magnificence d'Haldir, son visage fier et ses yeux sages, gris, apparaissant dans son esprit, pourtant le pouvoir de Lurien glissa au travers du marteau de sa volonté.

_Elanor . . . douce, charmante Elanor._

Le visage de Lurien s'approcha, son regard insondable la retenant aussi efficacement qu'un nœud d'hithlain. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses doigts caresser sa joue, explorant le contour de ses lèvres, mais elle ne semblait pas pouvoir bouger. En une dernière tentative de le combattre, elle conjura images d'Haldir après images d'Haldir, ses baisers, ses sourires, et même ses froncements de sourcils. La dernière image fut le souvenir de ces moments où elle avait été seule avec lui dans sa chambre à Rivendell. Son corps puissant, la soie de ses cheveux, l'intensité pressante de son regard, l'audace de son touché, le chemin que sa magnifique bouche avait tracée le long de ses clavicules et vers le bas sur sa poitrine. . .le souvenir fondant était si vif, si incroyablement puissant . . . qu'il effaça sans effort tout ce que Lurien avait amené dans son être. La magie de Lurien éclata comme une bulle de savon prise dans un vent fort.

Elle repoussa la main de Lurien loin de son visage. « Tu vois ! » le défia-t-elle, sa respiration inégale mais sa voix ferme maintenant. « Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi, Lurien, Donc tu ferais bien d'arrêter d'essayer. Et par la même occasion, tu es assis sur une plante et elle est extrêmement agacée contre toi! »

Paraissant plutôt perplexe, Lurien la fixa, puis commença à rire. Il s'assit dans une position plus haute, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. « Que veux-tu que je te dise Elanor? Rejettes-tu mon offre d'amitié? »

« Ce n'était pas un offre d'amitié, » dit-elle indigné. « Tu essayais de me séduire, ici en plein jour ! »

Il ne le dénia pas. « Je t'aurais emmené dans un endroit plus privée, corrigea-t-il avec un haussement. Une de ces petites allées sombres aurait fait l'affaire. »

« Donc tu l'admet! » Elanor le regarda avec étonnement. « Tu es effronté! »

« Compliment, » accorda-t-il avec une étincelle dans les yeux. « Mais j'espère que l'on peut toujours être amis. »

« Je ne pense pas, Lurien. Je ne te crois pas. »

« Je vais faire un marché avec toi, Elanor, » dit-il d'un ton paresseux.

« Quel genre de marché? » demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

Les yeux de Lurien brillaient toujours. « Je ne répèterais pas ce que je viens de faire si tu m'autorise à t'assister au tir à l'arc. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Haldir m'a montré ce que je dois faire, et ses frères m'ont aussi offert leur assistance. L'entraînement est ce dont j'ai besoin. » Elle vit le regard immobile sur le visage de Lurien, et réalisa que sa brusquerie l'avait offensé. Elle détestait blesser les émotions des gens, même de Lurien. « Que pourrais-tu faire qu'ils ne peuvent pas? » ajouta-t-elle.

« Ce que je peux faire, répondit-il, c'est t'aider avec ton habilité à bien faire devant d'autres personnes. Ta confiance en toi a besoin d'être améliorée ma jolie. Quand tu pointes ta flèche, tu as besoin de croire que tu es le meilleur archer de tout Lothlórien. Tu as besoin de croire que tout le monde autour de toi te respecte avec crainte, et qu'ils envient tous tes capacités. »

Elanor le regarda douteusement. « Lurien, cela sonne faux pour moi. »

Il gloussa. « Au contraire Elanor, une telle stratégie te serviras, je te le promet. Le pouvoir de l'esprit est fort. Souhaites-tu t'améliorer ou non ? »

« Bien sûr que je le veux, mais . . . »

« Peut être souhaites-tu impressionner Haldir quand il reviendra, » ajouta Lurien timidement.

Elanor y pensa. En vérité, c'était exactement ce qu'elle désirait. Elle voulait voir de l'admiration dans les yeux d'Haldir, et l'entendre dire comme elle avait extrêmement bien fait, comme il était fier d'elle. Elle avait pensé a ça seulement dans un futile rêve éveillé, mais peu être était-ce atteignable ?

« A ton prochain entraînement, continua Lurien, je serais là. Tu verras Elanor. La confiance en soi est plus que la moitié de la bataille. Une fois que tu crois être supérieur, tu deviens supérieur. Ce que tu crois devient manifeste. »

Elanor considéra cela pendant un moment, mais ne vit aucune menace. Quel mal cela pouvait faire d'essayer ? « Très bien Lurien, j'accepte ton offre à condition que tu tiennes ta part du marché. Plus de tour d'esprit avec moi. »

« Ce que je fais n'est ni un tour ni un sort, murmura-t-il, mais je suis incapable de l'expliquer d'une manière que tu comprendrais. C'est simplement une part de moi, comme mes mains et mes pieds. »

« Quoique ce soit, tu ne l'utiliseras plus sur moi, » dit-elle fermement.

« D'accord, » dit-il langoureusement.

« Jure le, » insista-t-elle. « Jure le sur l'honneur de Galadriel. »

Lurien soupira. « Très bien, sur l'honneur de Galadriel, je le jure. Maintenant me crois-tu Elanor ? »

« Oui Lurien, je te crois, » répliqua Elanor.

« Bien, » dit-il, avec un autre de ses énigmatique sourire.

Plus tard ce même jour, Elanor se tenait sur un haut flet de la cité, regardant aux alentours. Ce point avantageux, au centre de la citée, ses élégants bancs courbés, et ses pots de fleurs en faisait un point de rassemblement populaire, et était devenu un des endroits préférés d'Elanor. Elle était seule en ce moment, se sentant agréablement las après ses travaux. Elle avait retourné dans sa tête sa conversation avec Lurien, et ressentait seulement un petit malaise. Devait-elle en parler avec Rúmil ?

« Elanor ! »

Elanor se retourna pour voir Doria se dépêcher vers elle dans les plus proches escaliers. Quand Doria fut près d'elle, ses yeux scintillèrent. « J'ai essayé de te trouver ! Regarde ! » Elle tendit sa main, paume vers le haut, dévoilant un charmant bijou en forme de papillon sur une chaîne. « Je l'ai trouvé enroulé dans un bout de parchemin sur le pas de ma porte. Mon nom était écrit sur le parchemin ! »

Elanor l'examina. « C'est charmant, Doria. De qui ça vient ? »

« Justement, je ne sais pas ! » Doria paraissait contente et déconcertée en même temps.

« Ne peux-tu pas deviner ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a fait plus attention à toi dernièrement ? » Elanor n'osa pas vraiment mentionner Orophin. Cela semblait être comme si ce n'était pas de lui.

Doria secoua la tête. « Pas plus que d'habitude. Je suppose que ce doit être un des elfes qui flirt avec moi, mais je ne peux pas deviner lequel. Ce serait trop a espérer que cela vienne de … celui pour lequel je me soucie le plus. »

« Orophin, » établit doucement Elanor.

Doria eu un vague sourire. « Je sais que je suis idiote d'espérer. Il ne m'a pas parlé depuis si longtemps. Je dois avoir dit ou fait quelque chose pour l'offenser, mais je ne sais pas ce que cela pourrait être. Je me suis creusée le cerveau pour ça ! Et maintenant quelqu'un m'a donné ce charmant cadeau, et si je le porte … j'ai peur qu'Orophin le voit … et pense que je suis prise quand je ne le suis pas. »

« Souhaites-tu que je le lui demande ? » offrit Elanor.

« Oh non ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait ne le fait pas ! Je ne le supporterais pas. »

« Qui que ce soit qui t'ai donné ce collier, il doit être attaché à toi, dit doucement Elanor. Peu être était-ce Orophin. Si oui, il se révèlera lui même à temps. Entre temps pourquoi ne le portes-tu pas ? Là, laisse moi t'aider à le mettre ; »

Doria acquiesça, et Elanor boucla le fermoir, puis se recula pour admirer l'effet. « Cela te vas très bien, » remarqua-t-elle. En effet, Doria était toujours comme un papillon gracieux à la manière dont elle voltigeait.

Elle s'assirent ensemble et regardèrent silencieusement la citée. Finalement Doria parla. « Haldir te manque ? »

« Oui. » Elanor n'hésita pas à dire à Doria la vérité. Elle était la seule amie à qui elle avait confié son estime grandissante pour le Gardien de la Marche, bien qu'elle n'ait pas mentionné les détails intimes. « J'ai eu d'horribles cauchemars depuis qu'il est parti. Gobelins, » ajouta-t-elle avec un frisson. « En as-tu déjà vu un ? »

Doria secoua la tête. « Je n'ai jamais quitté Lothlórien. » Elle lâcha un petit sourire. « Penses-tu qu'il se soucie un peu de toi ? »

Elanor hésita. « Peu être un peu, mais à quel point je ne sais pas. » Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont-elle souhaitait discuter, elle changea donc de sujet, parlant à Doria de la partie de carte où Haldir avait parié ses services avec ses frères. Après coup, cela semblait drôle. « Mais il ne faisait que me taquiner, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Tout ce temps, il savait que j'étais dans la cuisine. »

Doria acquiesça de la tête. « Quand même, c'était très vilain de sa part. » Elle sourit soudainement. « J'ai une idée pour que tu puisse le punir. »

« Oh non ! » dit immédiatement Elanor, pensant à la dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé de punir Haldir. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit sage. »

« Allez, c'est seulement un petit quelque chose. Quoiqu'il ce soit passé à Rivendell ne le laisse pas détruire ton sens du divertissement. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? » demanda Elanor, curieuse malgré ses réserves.

Se penchant plus près, Doria murmura son idée à Elanor et toutes deux pouffèrent bientôt hystériquement. « Tu vois ? » haleta Doria, sa main pressée sur sa poitrine. « Il ne pourras pas être en colère contre toi pour ça. Je lui ai même dit une fois qu'il avait une grosse tête, et il a rit. Et tu dois admettre que ce sera très amusant ! »

« Oui en effet, » convint Elanor, ses lèvres se convulsant à l'image venant à son esprit.

x

Loin au nord, Haldir se tenait seul sur un flet, parcourant la missive que Rúmil avait envoyé via pigeon voyageur. Ses frères gardaient un œil sur Elanor et elle allait bien, excepté un ou deux mauvais rêves. Rúmil laissait entendre qu'il prenait personnellement grand soin d'elle, mais Haldir sut lire entre les lignes et sut que c'était plus de la taquinerie que du sérieux. Si Rúmil la gardait occupé et l'amusait, cela allait pour Haldir. Tout de même, il y avait une chance pour qu'Elanor tombe amoureuse de Rúmil … Haldir fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Il ne voulait pas qu'Elanor soit blessée, ni qu'elle tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais il y avait peu de chose qu'il pouvait faire si elle tombait amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il plia la lettre et la rangea, tournant calmement son regard vers la plaine au delà de la ligne des arbres. Quelques jours plutôt, un petit groupe d'Orcs était apparu et ils s'en étaient vite chargés ; autre que ça, cela avait été tranquille. Et cela voulait dire qu'Haldir n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de penser à Elanor.

Bien qu'il réussissait à maintenir un calme extérieur, ses lèvres se rétrécirent de dégoût pour lui même face à son incapacité à contrôler ses pensées capricieuses. Nature, c'était tout ce que c'était, comme il l'avait dit à Rivendell. Néanmoins la nature ne l'avait jamais saisit à la gorge d'une telle façon. Sa bouche se courba d'ironie. Non, ce n'était pas la gorge, mais une autre partie de lui que la nature tourmentait. Chaque pensée d'elle, chaque souvenir de son visage et de ses yeux, de sa voix et de son sourire, de ses longs cheveux sombres et de son doux corps de femme amenait cette implacable rage brûlante en lui.

Il mourrait d'envie pour elle d'une manière dont il n'avait jamais eu envie de personne, et le temps passé séparément avait renforcé cette envie plutôt que de l'atténuer. Avec les jours qui passait, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était son désir pour elle, comme il désirait la prendre dans ses bras et lui donner du plaisir au delà de ses rêve les plus fous. Et quand il se reposait – ou essayait – il passait des heures à bouger inconfortablement, vibrant d'un besoin chaud, dure et non partagé, imaginant ce qu'il ne devrait pas imaginer pour la paix de son esprit.

Pour ce distraire, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à méditer le sens des paroles de la Dame disant que ce n'était pas l'action mais l'intention qui définissait l'honneur. Il n'était pas sûr d'être d'accord et cela le perturbait. Il n'avait jamais été en désaccord avec Galadriel avant ; c'était impensable. Et si quelqu'un avait l'intention de faire du bien et échouait dans sa tentative, et qu'un grand mal en ressortait ? Il avait toujours cru que les résultats étaient aussi importants que les actions. Que disait la Dame ? Quelqu'un base une action sur l'expérience et la sagesse, et s'il choisi mal, alors il devra sûrement être tenu pour responsable. Mais peu être que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle essayait de dire.

Haldir secoua la tête avec incertitude. Si l'intention est noble et le résulta ignoble, l'interprète de l'action devait-il être tenu pour responsable ou coupable ? Plus il considérait cela, plus il raisonnait en boucle, une expérience modeste pour une de ses années. Il avait dit une fois qu'une personne ne pouvait jamais trop penser, mais peu être avait-il tord. Ses lèvres se convulsèrent à cette idée. Qu'est-ce que ces frères ne donneraient pas pour l'entendre admettre cela !

Ses pensés retournèrent vers Elanor. Cela lui faisait plaisir de l'imaginer au terrain de tir à l'arc, portant le carquois qu'il avait fait pour elle, sa bouche figée de détermination alors qu'elle visait la cible avec la flèche. Il avait reconnu son regard d'intense concentration ; il l'avait souvent vu sur le visage de ceux qui, par la suite, étaient devenus les meilleurs archers. Il pensa à la manière dont elle s'était entraînée, avec une telle assiduité, au point de se faire mal. Il avait rarement vu une élève si avide, néanmoins il réalisa que son manque de confiance en elle et sa nervosité rendait difficile pour elle de se concentrer quand d'autres regardaient. Elle irait au delà de ça avec le temps. Une fois qu'elle se sentirait plus à l'aise avec les mouvements, la posture, et les yeux qui la regardaient. Il comprenait son envie d'exceller, car il avait été pareil autrefois.

Il changea de position et regarda loin devant, conscient qu'à presque tout les moments de chaque jour, Elanor réclamait une partie de son attention. Toujours au bord de son esprit, planait les pensées de l'achèvement pour lequel il se languissait. Toujours flottant dans sa tête, les mots qu'il souhaitait lui dire et qu'il ne pouvait pas dire, du moins pas tant qu'elle était sa pupille. Il devra attendre un an. Et qu'est-ce qu'une année ? Rien du tout pour un elfe. Une simple goutte d'eau dans un océan de temps.

Néanmoins il n'avait jamais été si impatient, pas même quand il était un jeune elfe attendant quelque plaisir spécial. C'était absurde !

Pourtant, depuis un millénaire il avait voulu trouver quelqu'un qui le fasse se sentir ainsi, et c'était enfin arrivé. Peu être n'était-ce pas si extraordinaire qu'il soit impatient. C'était une impatience qu'il aurait à restreindre.

(à suivre)

x

Note de la traductrice : coucou tout le monde. Je suis terriblement désolé pour mon retard, mais vous savez ce que c'est, le retour des vacances, un peu de mal à ce remettre dans le bain. Mais c'est bon, normalement j'ai retrouvé mon rythme, il ne serras peu être pas aussi rapide qu'avant, mais je peux vous assurer que je vais faire de mon mieux. Sinon, mes vacances en Ecosse on été géniale. Avec mes parents on a fait quelques belle ballades, et dans les bois écossais on ce serrait cru en Lórein, c'était trop beau, j'aurais pas été surprise si j'avais vue Haldir sortir de nul part. Mais non, rien de fabuleux n'est arrivé. OUIN ! Mais c'était quand même de belles vacances.

Bisous a tous et à toutes

Maintenant place aux réponses aux review :

Demoness lange : Trucider Haldir, là c'est un peu beaucoup, même si je sais que tu ne le pense pas vraiment, mais il faut dire que des fois il est un peu lent, ou alors trop gentleman. C'est vrai que c'est agaçant des fois. Mais bon on ne peut pas le changer, et on l'aime comme ça, pas vrai.

Marine : Merci pour ton petit mon d'encouragement ça fait toujours plaisir, et mes examens se sont pas trop mal passé, mais il faut que j'attende encore plus d'un mois pour avoir les résultats. Fait chier.

Zillah666 : C'est vrai tu as raison cette histoire est absolument fabuleuse, comme tout celle écrite par Julie ou Fianna les deux auteurs de le fic.

Bee orchid : Merci pour ton petit mot, même si ça ne parait pas être beaucoup cela me motive énormément de savoir que vous voulez la suite de cette histoire.

Faerie : ah Faerie, merci encore pour ta correction je sais pas ce que je ferrais sans toi, en faite si, il y aurais plein de faute d'orthographe dans cette histoire, comme avant. Merci encore pour ton aide grandement apprécier, et ne rougis pas, c'est pas la peine, tu mérite bien ces remerciements.

Linoubell : Content de voir que de nouvelle personne lise la fic et que ce ne sont pas seulement les inconditionnelle qui continue de la lire. Alors bienvenue à toi, et j'espère que chaque chapitre rempliras tes attentes.

Karmilla : Et oui, je sais les fics sur Haldir ne sont malheureusement que trop rare (mais les filles si vous avez des idées n'hésitez surtout pas). En tout cas je suis bien décidée a finir de traduire cette fic, qui compte maintenant 28 chapitre et qui n'est toujours pas finit, mais on en vois le bout. Cela va peu être me prendre plus d'un an pour tout finir, mais je vous livrerais tout. Et c'est un bon moyen pour ne pas perdre mon anglais.

Mimis : Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, tu n'es pas trop déçue au moins, et j'espère que tu t'es régalée avec ce nouveau chapitre.


	13. Chapitre 13

Auteur : Julie et Fianna

Disclaimer : les personnages, cadres, lieux et langages utilisés pour ce travail sont la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Tolkien Estate_ et To_lkien Enterprises_. Aucun profit monétaire n'est réalisé sur cette histoire et les lois du copyright ne sont violées en aucune manière.

Note des véritables auteurs : feed-back, reviews sont apprécié. Histoire traduite de l'Anglais par Ellimac pour le compte de, et avec l'accord des auteurs.

xxx

**Chapitre 13**

Fidèle à sa parole ; la toute prochaine fois qu'Elanor s'entraîna au tir à l'arc, Lurien entra sur le terrain seulement quelques minutes après son arrivée. Elle regarda sa démarche aisée alors qu'il approchait, consciente que Rúmil ou Orophin, ou les deux allaient probablement se montrer à tous moments. Lurien devait aussi le savoir, mais il ne paraissait pas concerné.

« Je pensais que tu étais de garde le matin, » dit-elle quand il la rejoignit. Quelques elfes étaient venus s'entraîner, mais, pour la plupart, le terrain était vide. Le vent était calme ce matin, et le soleil éclatant rayonnait au travers des mellyrns qui entouraient le terrain d'entraînement, pommelant les feuilles d'une lumière dorée. Non loin un papillon voletait au bord d'un rayon de soleil et la douce odeur de l'herbe flottait dans l'air

« Mes heures de gardes sont ouvertes au changement, » dit-il avec dans un éclair de dents blanches, « et elles changent juste pour toi, ma chère. » Il se tenait assez prêt, la regardant avec ses yeux bleu chaleureux, néanmoins il paraissait tenir sa parole, car elle ne vit en eux aucune agitation de son pouvoir.

« Je ne suis toujours pas sûre de ce que l'on peut faire pour moi à ce point, dit-elle. Je sais que j'ai besoin de m'entraîner. Une heure par jour, a dit Haldir. » Elle le regarda, curieuse de voir sa réaction aux instructions d'Haldir.

Le tête de Lurien s'inclina, et elle vit ses narines frémir à la mention du nom du Gardien de la Marche. « Je suis d'accord, tu as besoin d'entraînement, répondit-il doucement. Et une heure est un temps approprié pour une débutante. Cependant, ce qui est plus important que le temps que tu passe à t'entraîner, c'est combien tu crois en toi. Commençons par ton apparence. »

« Mon apparence ! répéta-t-elle. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que quand les gens te regardent, tu dois croire que ce qu'ils voient est ce que tu es – une œuvre d'art. Cela aidera à bannir ton manque de confiance en toi. » Son regard couru sur elle, le coin de ses yeux se plissa légèrement avec son sourire. « Devrais-je dire ce que je vois quand je te regarde. »

Elanor coinça l'arc sous son bras. « Lurien, tu flirt avec moi, et tu ne me donne pas d'instruction. »

« Tu ne m'écoute pas Ellie. » son ton crispé semblait avoir perdue son charme soyeux. « Tient compte de mes paroles. Tu as des yeux magnifique, des cheveux charmant, et de jolis traits. Tu es élégante et gracieuse de tous les angles où je t'ai vu. Et tes bras et épaules sont à leur avantage quand tu tiens l'arc, ce que tu fais très joliment. Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir inférieur à aucunes autres elfes de Lórien. Même Healea, ajouta-t-il de manière suggestive. Oui, elle est extrêmement belle, mais il y a des fois où trop de perfection peut être ennuyeuse. »

Elanor ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre ça, mais elle soupçonnait que le rejet de Lurien par Healea teintait son opinion en la matière.

« Et aussi, très important, continua-t-il, il est temps que tu utilise un arc d'entraînement. Je t'en amènerais un demain. »

« Mais j'utilise un arc d'entraînement, » dit-elle confuse, et montra l'arc qu'Haldir lui avait donné. Elle regarda autour d'elle les quelques autres elfes qui étaient venu s'entraîner. Aucun d'eux n'avait un arc aussi petit que le sien.

« Haldir t'a dit cela ? » demanda Lurien, les lèvres courbées avec dédain. « C'est un arc d'enfant. Il semble que j'ai plus confiance en toi que lui, car je pense que tu es plus que prête pour un véritable arc. »

Dégonflée, Elanor regarda l'arc dans ses mains. Un arc d'enfant ! Pourquoi Haldir l'avait-il laisser croire que c'était un arc d'entraînement ? Pourquoi Rúmil et Orophin ne lui avaient-ils pas dit la vérité ? Pensaient-ils qu'elle ne le découvrirait pas ?

« Ai confiance, dit Lurien rapidement. Tu es prête. Mais pour aujourd'hui utilise celui que tu as. Maintenant montre-moi ta posture. »

Elanor fit ce qu'il demanda, bougea ses pieds dans la position familière qu'Haldir lui avait montré. Elle regarda Lurien et le vit acquiescer d'approbation.

« Bien, dit-il. Maintenant je veux que tu te dises à toi-même : 'je suis parfaite, mes flèches atteignent toujours leur cible, je ne peux pas manquer'. »

Elanor baissa l'arc. « Je me sens bête de dire ça Lurien. Ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Cela peut le devenir si tu le crois. Tu dois le dire une centaine de fois par jour. Non, un millier. C'est quand tu commenceras à le croire, que tu commenceras à voir la différence. » Son regard tomba sur les lèvres d'Elanor. « Tout comme je me dis encore et encore, 'un jour Elanor me laisseras l'embrasser'. »

Elle combattit un petit fou rire alors qu'elle imaginait Lurien se tenant devant son miroir en répétant de tel absurdité. « S'il te plait ne flirt pas avec moi Lurien. »

Elle recula d'un pas, mais Lurien attrapa son bras. « Je ne flirt pas avec toi Ellie. Je te dis la vérité. »

Avant qu'Elanor ne puisse penser à une réplique, un mouvement parmi les arbres attira son attention. Rúmil avançait à grand pas dans leur direction, et même depuis cette distance elle reconnue le pli déterminé et coléreux de sa bouche. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu porter un expression si froide, comme s'il allait se battre avec un adversaire.

Lurien lâcha sa prise sur le bras d'Elanor. « Ah, voilà le premier obstacle, se moqua-t-il. Le frère vertueux. Je vais m'en occuper, ma chère. » Il se tourna pour faire face à Rúmil, et se tient immobile.

Elanor le fixa ,prise au dépourvu par le ton de Lurien.

Rúmil arriva, ses yeux d'un bleu cristal paraissaient plus glacé que d'habitude. « Que fais-tu ici Lurien ? Tu n'as rien à faire avec Elanor. »

« Au contraire, répliqua Lurien, je suis ici sur son invitation. Je l'aide. » Il fixa Elanor comme pour demander confirmation.

« Je ne pense pas ! » Rúmil se tourna vers elle. « Elanor ? Qu'as-tu à dire ? » Son ton était légèrement accusateur.

Elle lui envoya un sourire d'excuse. « C'est vrai Rúmil. J'ai donné mon accord pour que Lurien vienne ici. »

Rúmil attrapa son poignet, l'entraîna un peu plus loin tandis que le petit sourire suffisant de Lurien s'élargissait. « A quoi penses-tu Ellie ? » dit-il d'une voix basse et douce pour que Lurien ne puisse pas l'entendre. « Haldir ne t'a-t-il pas prévenu contre cet elfe ? » Ses doigts étaient fort, rappelant Haldir à Elanor. « Il est dangereux pour quelqu'un comme toi. »

« Quelqu'un comme moi ? répéta-t-elle . Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Haldir ne souhaite pas que tu t'associe avec cet elfe en particulier, et pour une bonne raison. » Rúmil jeta un petit coup d'œil à Lurien, sa mâchoire serrée de mécontentement.

« Je passerais mon temps avec qui je veux, dit Elanor plutôt avec indignation. Haldir n'a rien à dire. »

« Non ? » Rúmil la fixa. « Je dirais que ce n'est pas vrai, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. »Ses yeux rétrécis étaient fixés sur son visage. « Lurien a-t-il essayé son tour d'esprit sur toi ? Dit la vérité maintenant. »

Elanor faillit exprimer son outrage à la déduction qu'elle pourrait dire autre chose que la vérité, mais au dernier moment elle vit de la réelle inquiétude dans les yeux de Rúmil. Il se souciait de son bien être, cela au moins était clair, et cette certitude adoucie ses sentiments.

Elle mit sa main sur le bras de Rúmil et baissa encore plus sa voix. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Rúmil. En effet Lurien a essayé ses tours sur moi, mais je lui ai résisté. » Calmement, elle lui expliqua le marché qu'ils avaient fait.

Le froncement de sourcil de Rúmil ne disparue pas complètement. « Si c'est en effet ce qui c'est passé, alors je suppose que tu es à l'abri de ses jeux d'esprit. Il préfèrerait plutôt mourir que de briser un serment fait sur l'honneur de la Dame. Néanmoins je connais Lurien, et je ne suis pas d'accord pour te laisser seule avec lui. Haldir aura mes couilles sur … » Il s'arrêta net, paraissant légèrement embarrassé. « Je veux dire, ma tête sur un plateau, corrigea-t-il, si je te laisse seule. »

De longues mèches des cheveux sombres d'Elanor voletèrent dans la brize, et elle les remit derrière son oreille avec impatience. « Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, dit-elle. Je crois que Lurien souhaite vraiment m'aider. » Elle hésita un moment, « bien que j'admette ne pas en connaître la raison. »

« Exactement mon intérêt Ellie. Ses motivations sont ce qui me concerne. Dorénavant, tu vas tenir compte de mon conseil et être sur tes garde, est-ce clair ? Orophin ou moi seront à proximité si tu devais te sentir menacée d'une quelconque manière. » Cette dernière phrase fut dite assez haut pour que Lurien l'entende.

« Tu n'es pas mieux que tes frères, » dit Lurien, son joli visage gâté par la colère. « Ne lance pas ta pâle menace sur moi, gardien, car je ne suis pas impressionné. Viens Ellie. Ignore cette cruche de farceur qui prétend à la grandeur seulement par son habilité à dire des blagues. »

Ne tenant aucun compte du ton de Lurien, Rúmil baissa sa voix une fois de plus. « Retiens mes paroles, » répéta-t-il.

Rúmil marcha vers le bord du terrain , et s'y appuya, ses bras musclés croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu'il s'installait pour regarder la leçon d'Elanor avec Lurien. Ses cheveux argentés brillants au soleil, lui donnant l'apparence d'un ange, ange mais son visage fixé en des lignes menaçantes, ne ressemblant pas à son attitude joyeuse habituelle. Elanor soupira alors que Lurien la guidait vers la cible. Elle souhaitait juste pouvoir continuer à s'entraîner seule.

x

« Qu'allons nous faire à propos de Lurien ? » Demanda Rúmil plus tard ce soir là. Lui et Orophin étaient hors du talan d'Orophin, regardant avec morosité l'espace découvert. L'obscurité était tombée, mais les habituelles lumières scintillantes de la cité échouaient à adoucir leur inquiétude concernant Elanor. Au moins de cet endroit avantageux, ils avaient une vue dégagée sur le talan d'Haldir et savaient qu'elle y était en sécurité.

Les yeux d'Orophin se rétrécir, son pouce frottait distraitement la douce écorce sombre du mallorn alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse. « Je pourrais lui parler. »

« Je t'ai dit que je l'avais fait. Cela n'a rien fait de bien. La voix de Rúmil était frustrée. « Il s'est juste moqué de nous. Il essaie de causer des problèmes et j'ai peur qu'il réussisse. »

« Nous devons être prudent. Il essaie d'utiliser Ellie pour atteindre Haldir. » Orophin se pencha en avant, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux pour appuyer son menton sur ses mains. Il semblait être très mal positionné.

Le regard de Rúmil glissa sur le côté. « Tu pourrais demander à Doria de lui parler. Cela te donnera une excuse pour lui parler. »

Orophin secoua la tête , tenté par l'idée. Il se tortilla jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appuyé de nouveau contre le doux tronc de l'arbre. « Je ne mêlerais pas Doria à ça. D'ailleurs, Haldir s'attend à ce que nous nous en chargions. Il l'a placé sous notre responsabilité, et je ne lui faillirais pas. »

« Moi non plus, » reconnut Rúmil, tordant distraitement une petite brindille dans ses mains. « Devons nous le dire à Haldir au sujet de Lurien ? Ceci est la véritable question. »

« Oui, je pense nous le devons, bien que cela le mettra en colère et le frustrera. Cela avancera peut être son retour. » Orophin releva ses genoux, les entoura de ses bras tandis qu'il regardait la multitude de sentiers en dessous. Seulement quelques elfes pouvaient être vu à cet heure tardive, et aucun d'eux n'était Lurien.

Rúmil déplaça son poids, s'équilibrant parfaitement sans effort comme tous les elfes sylvain savent le faire. « Penses-tu qu'il l'aime ? »

Orophin haussa les épaules. « Qui peut le dire ? Haldir garde toujours ses cartes près de sa poitrine. Beaucoup de tendres sentiments sont venu dans la fabrication de ce carquois. Il n'a jamais offert un tel cadeau à Healea. Je pense que cela en dit beaucoup. »

« Je pense qu'elle lui est attaché, » dit Rúmil pensivement.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? » Orophin regarda en direction du talan d'Haldir, songeur.

« Elle garde ses sentiments pour elle, mais j'ai appris qu'il est celui qui utilise le lit de camp. Tu avais raison à ce sujet. »

Orophin eut l'air content. « Ha, je le savais ! Nous aurions du le parier. »

« Et il lui a fait un clin d'œil une fois, ajouta Rúmil négligemment. Ce doit être cette fois, il y a deux ans, dont nous à parlé Telrion. »

Les sourcils d'Orophin s'arquèrent grandement. « En effet ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu lancer un clin d'œil ! Je trouve cela assez peu crédible. »

« A propos, comment progresse ta propre cour ? dit Rúmil avec un petit coup de coude. As-tu enfin trouvé du courage ? »

« J'y travail, dit rapidement Orophin. Ne change pas de sujet. Nous parlions d'Haldir et d'Elanor. »

« Et de Lurien, » rappela Rúmil dans un soupire. « A partir de maintenant nous devrons la surveiller d'encore plus près que ce que nous avons fait. Lurien trouve beaucoup de plaisir à être une épine dans la main d'Haldir. » Il se gratta la joue, repensant à cela. « Bien que je suppose qu'il tiendra sa parole puisqu'il l'a juré sur l'honneur de la Dame. Mais je ne lui fait toujours pas confiance. »

« Ni moi. Je suppose que nous envoyons finalement un message à Haldir. Il aura peut être quelques instructions. Lui as-tu parlé des cauchemars ? »

« Oui, mais pas dans les détails. Je pense qu'ils deviennent pires, mais elle n'en parleras pas. »

« Et comment te voit-elle ? J'ai noté que d'autre ont recherché son attention. »

« Mais je ne suis pas celui qu'elle favorise. » Rúmil envoya un sourire étincelant à Orophin.

« Peut être la courtises-tu trop ardemment, » dit Orophin avec un froncement de sourcil. « Soucie-t-en-toi frère. Tu ne veux pas lui causé de la peine. »

« Pas d'inquiétude pour cela, » confessa Rúmil, abandonnant son attitude outrancière. « Elle me choisie uniquement parce que je suis le frère d'Haldir. » Il sourit légèrement. « Je flirt avec elle et elle aime bien cela, mais elle laisse ça aller. C'est pas que je l'ai testé, mais … J'ai trouvé cela intéressant. J'aimerais l'embrasser, mais je suppose que je ne le ferais pas. Si elle est amoureuse d'Haldir, c'est assez pour refroidir mes ardeurs. »

« Peu être deviendra-t-elle notre sœur, dit Orophin avec nostalgie. Ce serait bien qu'au moins l'un de nous trois trouve son âme sœur. »

« Si tu voulais simplement parler à Doria, cela augmenterait tes propres chances ! Ce silence stupide ne fait rien de bien ! » Rúmil poussa le pied d'Orophin hors de la branche, et l'elfe ajusta son équilibre sans une pensée.

« Et toi ? Renvoya Orophin énervé. Ne vas-tu jamais te poser ? N'y a-t-il personne sur tout Arda que tu favorise plus que tout le reste ? »

Rúmil fixa ses yeux sur un talan. éloigné, à peine visible d'où il se tenait, et le coin de sa bouche se leva légèrement. « Peut être, » dit-il.

« Qui est-elle ? » demanda Orophin avec étonnement.

Rúmil tourna la tête. « Cela n'a pas d'importance, rétorqua-t-il. Il n'y a aucune raison d'en parlé. Elle ne m'aura jamais. »

« Je ne me reposerais pas avant que tu me l'ai dit ! » déclara Orophin.

« Donc tu ne te reposeras jamais, » répliqua Rúmil. Il ignora l'expression de Rúmil et se leva gracieusement sur ses pieds. « Viens, partons et allons rédiger ce message à Haldir. Puis je partirais et irais jeter un œil sur Ellie. »

« Oh très bien, dit Orophin en rouspétant. J'ai assez à faire en ce moment sans me soucier de ta vie amoureuse. »

« Bien ! » Rúmil sourit et sauta de la branche à la sécurité des marches. « Tu dictes pendant que j'écris. »

x

Haldir essuya le sang noir d'Orcs de la lame de son épée, sa bouche courbée avec plus de répulsion qu'il n'en montrait d'habitude. Lui et ses elfes avaient abattu avec succès ce qui semblait être un petit groupe d'éclaireur qui avait, par erreur, pensé se glisser en Lothlórien durant la nuit. Alors que les premières lumières de l'aube commençaient à zébrer le ciel ses gardiens portaient les carcasses loin de la ligne des arbres où ils pourraient les faire brûlés en sécurité. Les ignorant, Haldir grimpa rapidement dans l'arbre le plus proche jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le flet construit dans les solides hauteurs. D'ici, il pouvait voir loin ; c'était lui qui avait repéré le groupe d'Orcs, car ses yeux étaient perçants, même pour un elfe.

En ce moment il était furieux, bouillant d'une rage d'une intensité qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. Il avait voulue retourner à la cité aujourd'hui, mais maintenant il ne pouvait pas, pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain du nombre d'Orcs se tenant là, dehors. Il pouvait les sentir. Ils attendaient, rongeant leur freins, mais ils allaient attaquer, finalement. Il pouvait se passer des jours, ou même des semaines avant. Et il ne pouvait pas partir.

Pendant ce temps, Elanor se demanderait où il était. Le ferait-elle ? Rúmil semblait occuper sa place très gentiment. Et maintenant ce dernier message avait augmenté sa fureur à un degré fiévreux. La main d'Haldir le démangeait de saisir Lurien à la gorge et de l'étrangler comme il avait faillit le faire à Beredain. Qu'elle aille en Mordor, pourquoi ne tenait-elle pas compte de son conseil ? Il l'avait prévenu contre Lurien !

Haldir serra les dents si fort que cela lui fit mal. Il avait pris la décision, il y a quelques jours, que l'action la plus sage était de la déménager de son talan pour un à elle. Maintenant, avec Lurien dans le cadre, pouvait-il toujours le faire ? Rúmil avait dit qu'elle avait fait un marché avec l'odieux sentinelle ! Apparemment, elle lui avait résisté avec succès, et maintenant elle se pensait en sécurité, la naïve petite idiote. En sécurité jusqu'à ce que Lurien concocte son nouveau plan, quoique ce puisse être !

Puis, quelque chose qu'elle avait dit revint à Haldir, pourtant, pourquoi cela devait être maintenant, à cet instant, il ne le savait pas. _'Je pense que j'ai plus de force que vous ne le réalisez, et que vous avez votre part de faiblesse que vous pensez cacher à tout le monde. Moi inclus_.' Il pouvait l'entendre dire cela assez clairement, presque comme si elle se tenait à côté de lui.

Il relâcha un peu de tension dans sa mâchoire, se forçant à respirer normalement, et à penser rationnellement. Maintenant qu'il avait le loisir d'y penser, il était surprit qu'elle ait été capable de parer Lurien. Il semblait que sa petite Elanor avait une force d'esprit considérable. Et de la sagesse, ajouta-t-il silencieusement, si elle avait forcé Lurien à jurer sur l'honneur de Galadriel comme l'avait écrit Rúmil. C'était probablement le seul serment qui pouvait lui lier les mains, et elle l'avait forcé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Haldir trouvait cela presque amusant, l'idée d'Elanor amenant le sentinelle à genoux. Il se demandait comment elle avait fait.

Pourtant, l'idée que Lurien lui donnait des leçons de tir à l'arc faisait bouillir son sang. Dès le moment où il reviendrait, il avait l'intention de stopper cela – pour de bon. Dans l'intervalle, il devait juste croire en ses frères pour prendre soin d'elle. De plus, il devait croire en Elanor. Elle était jeune et innocente, mais elle avait des ressources de force inexploité. Regarde ce qu'elle avait osé faire au Gardien de la Marche de Lothlórien ! L'avoir kidnappé et attaché à son lit, cela demandait de l'audace ! Quand , faisant face au choc inattendue de sa nudité, elle n'avait pas flanché, même s'il était assez sur que cela avait été son premier regard sur la nudité masculine, sans mentionner son excitation sexuelle. Vrai, il avait réussit à la rouler et à se libérer, puis avait continué en l'humiliant et en l'imitant, mais elle avait caché sa peur mieux que beaucoup d'autres qu'il avait rencontré. Oui, elle était jeune et naïve, mais elle était aussi forte, brave, têtu, volontaire et magnifique au-delà de toute mesure.

Et elle lui manquait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait possible.

x

Elanor et Rúmil se tenaient dans le jardin de Galadriel, non loin de l'endroit où Haldir l'avait embrassé. Rúmil ne pouvait pas avoir sut cela quand il avait choisit cet endroit pour lui parler du retour retardé d'Haldir. Elle avait regardé le visage de Rúmil avec attention alors qu'il expliquait les raisons. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulé depuis qu'il était parti, et elle avait été si excité, en pensant qu'il reviendrai bientôt, peu être même aujourd'hui.

« Que combat-il Rúmil ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce encore des gobelins ? »

Rúmil secoua la tête. « Pas des gobelins, Ellie. Des Orcs. »

Elanor resta silencieuse, essayant d'imaginer à quoi un orc pouvait ressemblé. « Sont-ils plus gros que des gobelins ? »

« Oui, dit-il brièvement. Un peu plus gros. Pas beaucoup plus intelligent néanmoins. »

Elle le sentit l'observé, de ses yeux bleus patients pendant qu'elle assimilait cela. « Je n'en ai jamais vue. Haldir m'a dit qu'ils puent. »

« Ils empestent, reconnut-il. Méchantes choses maléfiques, ils sont. Tu ne voudrais pas en voir un. » Il attrapa sa main et la serra. « Tu parais inquiète, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Haldir sait ce qu'il fait. »

« Je sais. » Elle baissa la tête. « Je ne suis pas inquiète du tout, pas vraiment. J'ai foi en ses capacités. Je l'ai vu se battre. »

« Bien. Quelques Orcs n'auront pas le meilleur de lui. Nous les avons combattu beaucoup de fois et nous les avons toujours battu. » Il continuait de la regarder. « Tu es attachée à lui. » Ce n'était pas une question.

Elle releva son regard, pas sur de vouloir l'admettre. « Bien sur. »

« Parfois il est loin pendant des mois, dit Rúmil. Parfois je le suis aussi, et Orophin. Cela vient avec la fonction de Gardien de Lórien. Endurer une telle séparation est une part de ce à quoi un couple doit faire face. Certaines elfes ne peuvent pas l'accepter et préfèrent aller voir ailleurs pour un compagnon. »

Elanor se détourna. « Quelle stupidité de leur part, dit-elle avec une légèreté forcé. Si l'on aime vraiment, on accepte le mauvais comme le bon. »

Rúmil ne dit rien pendant un moment. « Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit-il finalement. Je te dis seulement ce que tu ne réalises sans doute pas. »

« Je le réalise, » répliqua-t-elle, regardant les fleurs avec un cœur lourd. « Et je réalise que toi ou Haldir ou Orophin pouvez être tué. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide ni aussi naïve que tu le penses Rúmil. Mais je sais aussi que vous êtes bons dans ce que vous faites. Tout comme Lurien est bon dans ce qu'il fait, sinon il ne serait pas à la position qu'il occupe. »

« Lurien est un combattant habile, » admit Rúmil, bien que son antipathie pour le sentinelle transpire dans sa voix. « Trop confiant, et trop prit par l'idée de sa propre supériorité. Bien sur, ils disent qu'Haldir est arrogant, et il l'est des fois, mais … » Rúmil haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Elle releva son regard. « Pourquoi Lurien déteste-t-il tellement Haldir ? »

Rúmil portait un regard de dégoût. « Pour Lurien, c'est toujours une question de jalousie et de rivalité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il le ressent ainsi, ce besoin de se sentir supérieur. Ils se sont tous les deux battu pour la même elfe … »

« Healea, » termina Elanor, quand il s'arrêta.

« Mais la rivalité était là longtemps avant cela, dit-il. Peu être que Lurien regarde Haldir et voit ce qu'il souhaite devenir et ne le peut pas, car il y a seulement un seul Haldir. Les Valars merci ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire soudain et coquin.

A partir d'ici la conversation devint moins sérieuse, due aux efforts de Rúmil pour alléger l'humeur d'Elanor, elle le savait. Elle y répondit avec gentillesse, car elle ne souhaitait pas s'appesantir sur ses inquiétudes … ou sur les cauchemars qui continuaient à tourmenter son repos.

Pour Elanor, les jours suivant passèrent doucement. Il n'y avait aucun mot venant d'Haldir, mais Rúmil l'assura que cela ne voulait rien dire. Ils se tenaient très probablement dans les parages en attendant que quelque chose arrive. Rúmil n'entra pas dans les détails. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Sa leçon journalière de tir à l'arc avec Lurien continuait, et ses conseil semblait aider, du moins quelques fois. Au début elle avait trouvé l'arc d'entraînement très difficile, mais maintenant elle y arrivait mieux. Et elle touchait la cible définitivement plus souvent quand Lurien se tenait là, lui disant qu'elle pouvait le faire et le ferait. Même avec Rúmil ou Orophin se tenant à proximité, leurs jolis visages raidis de désapprobation, elle savait qu'elle s'améliorait. Ses progrès, toutefois, n'étaient pas réguliers, en partie parce qu'elle était épuisée et en parti parce qu'elle recevait trop de conseils.

Si Lurien lui disait de mettre son pied dans tel position, Rúmil ou Orophin lui disaient de le mettre dans une autre. Si Lurien lui disait de changer l'inclinaison de sa tête, Rúmil et Orophin disaient autre chose. Si Lurien s'approchait trop près, pour ajuster sa position, un des frères d'Haldir s'approchait et le fixait. Cela lui tapait sur les nerfs, mais elle ne protestait pas, en grande partie parce qu'elle savait que cela ne ferait rien de bon. Elle sentait aussi que c'était ce que voulait Lurien, la dresser contre les frères d'Haldir. Et ils étaient tous d'excellents archers, donc ils devaient avoir raison. Et où cela la menait-elle ?

x

Après six jours sans rien, les Orcs attaquèrent finalement. Ils avaient choisit de le faire en plein jour, mais le groupe avait été plus petit qu'ils ne s'y attendaient, moins de 60, et ils avaient tous été massacré. Un elfe avait été légèrement blessé, et un orc avait été capturé et interrogé avant qu'Haldir ne finisse sa vie avec un seul coup d'épée miséricordieux. Il détestait les Orcs, mais il n'aimait pas la cruauté, même envers les créatures les plus méprisables. Il était simplement content que ce soit terminé. L'expérience lui disait qu'il y aurait un répit entre les attaques qui dureraient quelques jours, même quelques semaines ou mois. Le peu d'informations qu'il avait extrait de son prisonnier le confirmait. Il était libre de retourner à la cité, car il y avait beaucoup d'autres Galadhrim expérimentés pour monter la garde.

Beaucoup de sa rage s'était fané ces derniers jours, bien qu'il n'était pas content à propos de Lurien. Pas content n'était pas vraiment le mot.. Il avait peu dormit cette dernière semaine, et il était anxieux à l'idée de rentrer à la maison auprès d'Elanor. Il était toujours partagé sur le fait de la garder dans son talan ou non, bien qu'il penchait plus pour la déménager, en grande partie parce qu'il voulait tellement qu'elle reste. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de considérer ce qui était le mieux pour elle et non pour lui. C'était la chose honorable à faire. Elle était peu être sa pupille, mais il était sous l'obligation de lui enseigner, de la guider, de lui montrer comment s'améliorer. Il devrait l'encourager à déployer ses ailes et à s'élancer, non pas l'enchaîner à son nid. Les besoins d'Elanor étaient plus important que les siens.

De tel pensées l'occupaient alors qu'il marchait rapidement à travers la forêt en direction de Caras Galadhon. Et le jour passa, les ombres du soir suivant ses pas alors qu'il approchait la cité, la forêt tombant doucement dans le crépuscule puis dans la nuit. Les oiseaux s'installaient, et seuls les hiboux faisaient entendre leurs hululements quand il passait. Soudain, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il y serait à temps pour le jour de l'anniversaire d'Orophin, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pourrait lui donner son cadeau, la tunique faite par Doria. C'était une pensée qui le réconforta. La lumière des étoiles se leva, scintillant au-dessus de sa tête dans une couverture de diamants glaciale, points de lumière contre le ciel de velours. Il passa le talus et s'arrêta un moment pour regarder les lumière de la cité devant lui, blottis en sécurité contre les arbres. Seulement une autre heure et il serait à la maison.

x

Elanor était allongée sur le lit, ses yeux grands ouverts, fixant l'obscurité. La semaine passée avait été de loin la pire. Depuis que Rúmil lui avait dit à quoi Haldir faisait face, les cauchemars étaient devenus plus terrifiant. Elle n'avait pas peur pour Haldir, pas quand elle y pensait objectivement. Elle savait qu'il était fort, un guerrier habile, et qu'il ne prendrait pas de risques inconsidérés. Elle avait confiance en lui.

Néanmoins, pour des raisons qu'elle ne comprenait pas, son esprit lui jouait des tours pendant qu'elle dormait, créant ténèbres et terreur. Elle n'avait même pas osé dormir ces deux dernières nuits, maintenant son corps criait de besoin de repos.

Elle souhaitait savoir quand il reviendrait. Pour se distraire, elle imagina ce que se serait de dormir bercée dans les bras d'Haldir. Cela amena des pensées plus douces dans son esprit, pensées où elle pressait ses lèvres sur les siennes et glissait ses mains sur ses épaules musclées et … comme toujours elle essaya de s'arrêter ici, mais réussissait rarement. Trop facilement son imagination continuait, faire brûler le corps d'Haldir et le faire fondre sous ses mains … elle frissonna d'une joie secrète à cette idée. Elle pouvait sûrement faire cela si elle en avait l'occasion. Un jour … peut être … pour le moment elle mit de côté ses doutes.

La douloureuse chaleur de la fantaisie resta avec elle pendant un petit moment, puis commença à fondre alors qu'elle s'endormait. Si elle pouvait rêver d'Haldir lui faisant l'amour au lieu de gobelins. Quel rêve charmant se serait , rêver de lui la couvrant de son corps, de sa bouche prenant possession de la sienne. Cette vision terriblement tentante resta avec elle alors qu'elle glissait progressivement dans le sommeil . . .

x

Avant qu' Haldir ait passé les portes de la cité, la nuit était à moitié finit. Il bougea son arc tout en faisant signe aux gardes de la cité, son allure s'accélérant avec son envie de revoir Elanor. Elle serait endormie, et bien sur, il ne la réveillerait pas, mais de voir son visage une fois de plus … Il pouvait à peine attendre. Il était même plus anxieux qu'il ne s'y attendait, son pouls trébuchait presque d'anticipation. Se tenir là, simplement, et la regarder pendant qu'elle dormait devrait être assez.

A sa surprise, il trouva Rúmil assit sur les marches devant son propre talan. « Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil. Quelque chose ne va pas avec Elanor ? »

Rúmil se leva, paraissant un peu las sous les yeux pénétrant de son frère. « Non, elle va bien … sauf en ce qui concerne les cauchemars. Nous ne savions pas quand tu reviendrais, donc Orophin et moi sommes venu ici à tour de rôle pendant qu'elle se reposait. Je voulais te prévenir avant que tu ne rentre à l'intérieur. Je pense qu'ils sont devenu pire cette semaine. » Le regard de Rúmil se baissa sur le sang noir couvrant la tunique d'Haldir. « Tout s'est bien passé. »

« Ils ont attaqué et nous les avons tué, » dit Haldir mettant cela de côté avec un léger mouvement de la main. « C'est terminé jusqu'à la prochaine fois. De quoi rêve-t-elle ? »

« De gobelins, à ce qu'elle dit. » Rúmil haussa les épaules. « Elle ne dira rien de plus. »

« Et à propos de Lurien ? » demanda Haldir d'une voie égale.

« Il continu à lui donner des leçons, mais il lui fait trop de compliments. Il lui dit qu'elle y arrive bien, même quand ce n'est pas vrai. Il la chouchoute. Et il lui a donné un arc d'entraînement. »

Les sourcils d'Haldir se levèrent. « Etait-elle prête ? »

« Oui je pense. J'allais lui en donner un moi-même, mais il l'a fait le premier, puis il a essayé de lui faire croire que nous la pensions incapable. » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « N'ai pas peur, nous ne l'avons pas laissé seul avec lui. Orophin et moi étions toujours là, le regardant à chaque instants. Il n'a pas aimé cela, ajouta-t-il avec une petite grimace, mais il prétend ne pas s'en soucier. Je ne sais pas ce que sont ses projets, mais il mijote quelque chose. »

Haldir avança et plaça ses mains sur l'épaule de Rúmil. « Je te remercie pour ta vigilance. Vas maintenant et repose toi. Je me chargerait de notre ami le sentinelle. »

Rúmil acquiesça et partit sans bruit, tandis qu'Haldir se tournait et entrait dans son talan. Il allait jeter un long et satisfaisant regard sur Elanor, puis il se déshabillerait et se laverait, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de faire depuis la bataille.

x

Quelque chose réveilla Elanor, un petit bruit. Un coup à la porte ? Non, une petite tape apparemment. Légère et rapide.

Elle resta allongé immobile, respirant superficiellement, écoutant attentivement. Haldir était-il rentré ? Ce pouvait-il que ce soit lui ?

Plus aucun bruit. Rien. Néanmoins, il y avais eu un bruit.

Elle devrait se lever et voir ce qui l'avait causé. Poussée par une force extraordinaire, elle se leva et commença à marcher … et se retrouva face à l'armoire d'Haldir. Elle la fixa, se sentant étrangement motivée pour réarranger ses vêtement. Tout devait être en ordre quand il reviendrait. Tout devait être parfait.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire et regarda ses tuniques, qui partageaient maintenant la place avec ses robes. Elle fronça les sourcils. Malgré l'obscurité, elle pouvait voir que quelques vêtements était tombé. Comment était-ce arrivé ?

Une tunique rouge écarlate était posé en un tas froissé. D'où venait-elle ? Il ne portait pas d'écarlate. Doria avait-elle fait une erreur ? Elle se pencha et la ramassa, dérouté par la couleur. Elle se tint immobile, la tenant dans sa main, la fixant, cherchant des trous ou déchirures, mais elle ne portait pas de dégâts et ni de sang. Juste un tissu de laine écarlate. Douce et belle. Royale même.

Elle s'avança pour l'accroché quand elle entendit un autre son. Pas une petite tape.

Un pouffement de rire.

Son cœur s'arrêta. Horrifié, elle vit les vêtements dans l'armoire commencer à onduler, puis une paire d'yeux apparurent entre les plis ondulant des tissus. Des yeux rougeoyants emplis de malicieuse méchanceté.

Avec un halètement, Elanor laissa tomber la tunique et ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais aucun son ne sortit. Quoique ce soit il rampa hors de l'armoire, son sourire mauvais révélant de petites dents pointus. Elle se tourna pour s'enfuir, mais il y en avait un autre dans l'encadrement de la porte, et un autre du côté opposé de la pièce. La terreur la saisi alors que de plus en plus de créatures apparaissaient, détalant précipitamment sur le sol comme des lapins saouls, caracolants et grouillants dans toutes les directions, mais d'où ils venaient elle ne le savait pas. Des yeux scintillaient dans les ténèbres, la pièce était rempli d'ombres arachnoïdiennes dansant en cercle, s'enroulant et murmurant une sorte de langage sans aucun sens.

Une bosse difforme vacilla sous la couverture du lit, des visages noir dévisageaient chaque coins. Regardant le plafond avec des yeux rouge comme des braises … Oh douce Elbereth maintenant ils la regardaient … ils la regardaient tous. Ils s'approchèrent, s'avançant avec des sourires lubrique révélant des langues fourchues. Ils rampèrent de sous le lit, hors de l'armoire et de la terrasse. Terrifiée, Elanor fit un pas, mais fut bloquée par des mains tâtonnantes avec des ongles tranchant et sale, griffant et se cramponnant à la couture de sa chemise de nuit, venant plus près, encore plus près… Les pouffements de rire emplirent les oreilles d'Elanor et pourtant elle ne pouvait toujours pas crier.

Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle à la recherche d'une arme, mais ne vit rien. Elle donna un coup de pied à un corps noir et entendit un craquement écœurant, comme si elle avait marché sur un énorme scarabée, mais il roula seulement et se secoua, ses lèvres se retroussèrent en une grimace grotesque. Combien étaient-ils ? Des douzaines … et seulement elle … Quelque chose attrapa sa cheville, s'enroula autour, quelque chose de visqueux et de mouillé… Elle essaya encore une fois de hurler, mais rien ne se produisit, aucun son ne vint.

Maintenant son arc était dans sa main, mais elle avait seulement une flèche. Quel bien cela faisait quand il y en avait tant ? Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle essayait de pointer la flèche sur ce qui l'avait attrapé par la cheville, mais cela ne servait à rien … à rien … quelque chose essayait de ramper sous la jupe de sa chemise de nuit, une minuscule main comme un crabe serrant et pinçant ses mollets.

Sans prévenir l'arc et la flèche s'évanouir dans les airs. Elle donna des coups de pieds frénétiques et couru vers le lit, monta dessus, essayant de mettre son dos contre le mur…

Les gobelins la poursuivirent, atteignant le lit à tâtons et tirant sur les jambes d'Elanor, la forçant à perdre l'équilibre et à tomber sur eux. Maintenant elle criait, elle pouvait enfin l'entendre, sa propre voix brisant l'immobilité de la nuit. Leurs mains étaient sur elle, tirant ses cheveux, déchirant et réduisant en lambeau sa chemise de nuit, serrant et mordant sa chair. Elle se battait avec une folle frénésie, donnant de violent coup de pied et de poing pendant que des cris sauvages et irréfléchis sortaient de sa gorge…

« Elanor ! »

Un énorme gobelins surgit devant elle, plus large que les autres. Etait-ce un orc ? Elle essaya de lui donner un coup de poing dans la figure alors qu'il se penchait sur elle, mais il captura ses poignets, les immobilisant. Elle lui donna un coup de genoux aussi fort qu'elle le put à l'aine…

« Oouuff … Elanor, réveille-toi ! »

« Laissez moi ! » cria-t-elle, luttant toujours fièrement.

« Elanor ! » quelque chose la secouait … quelqu'un … et soudainement les gobelins partirent et Haldir était là à la place. Même dans l'obscurité elle pouvait voir son inquiétude.

« Elanor quoique tu craigne, ce n'est pas réelle, » sa voie basse s'adoucie. « Tu ne fais que rêver. Tu es en sécurité, m'entends-tu ? tu es en sécurité. »

« Haldir, » haleta-t-elle, prenant de grande bouffé d'air entre deux sanglots. « Tu es là ? Tu es réellement là ? »

Les yeux d'Haldir examinèrent le visage d'Elanor tout en se penchant sur elle, ses cheveux formant un rideaux argenté dans la faible lumière. « Je suis là, Elanor. Je suis revenu il y a peu. Je pensais te laisser dormir, mais … » Il la relâcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit, la levant et la mettant dans ses bras.

Elanor claquait des dents alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui, son cœur cognant toujours dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle essayait de former une pensée cohérente. « Je vais bien, » essaya-t-elle de dire.

« Oui, tu vas bien, » murmura-t-il, la berçant tandis qu'elle se cramponnait à lui. « Rien ne va te faire de mal. Je suis ici. Ce n'était rien qu'un rêve. »

« Gobelins, » révéla-t-elle, son corps tremblant toujours.

« Je sais. Rúmil me l'a dit. »

« Oh, j'ai si honte, » confessa-t-elle, ses yeux fermement clos.

« Honte ? » Il se recula assez pour voir son visage. « Elanor, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que … toi et Rúmil et les autres … vous vous en allez et combattez les orcs et … et d'autres horribles choses … des choses réelles. Vous êtes si braves. Et moi… Je fais un rêve … et regarde moi … effrayée de choses qui ne sont même pas réelles… »

Haldir la rapprocha une fois encore. « Tu es trop dure avec toi-même. Les rêves peuvent-être terrifiant. J'en ai eu moi-même. »

« Je les ai combattu, » soupira-t-elle, son esprit empli d'images ténébreuses. « Ils sont sortis de l'armoire et … » elle s'arrête et regarda nerveusement les alentours de la pièce, sachant que c'était idiot. « Ils n'étaient pas réels. »

« Ils n'étaient pas réels, » reconnut Haldir, et il embrassa le haut de sa tête.

Elle changea légèrement de position et réalisa que le torse d'Haldir était nue, sa peau douce, pâle et confortablement chaude. « Tu n'es pas habillé, » dit-elle sans réfléchir.

« J'allais prendre un bain. » Sa voie était calme, ce qui aida Elanor à la ramener à la réalité.

Elle s'éloigna, prenant soudainement conscience de sa nudité, et de façon aiguë. « Oh, et bien, je suis désolée, je te dérange. Ne me laisse pas t'accaparer. »

Il eut un petit rire. « Je ne te quitterais pas excepté que je dois probablement puer. Je vais revenir très vite. Peux-tu rester seule pendant un petit moment. »

« Bien sur. » Elle regarda dans ses yeux, incertaine de ce qu'il demandait. Il devait avoir lu ses pensés, car il ajouta rapidement, « Je prévois de rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois calme. Je vais allumer la lampe. Ces lampes vont aider à chasser les ombres. »

Elle réalisa qu'il l'avertissait au cas où elle souhaiterait fermer les yeux, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle le regarda faire, son corps magnifique et étourdissant, parfait et rayonnant comme du marbre à la lumière de la lanterne. Elle le vit la regarder, une tension particulière sur son visage, puis il se tourna et entra dans la salle d'eau. Un moment plus tard elle entendit l'eau couler du bidon de stockage sur le toit.

Elanor ferma les yeux et roula sur le côté avec un sourire. Il était revenu à elle ! Le réconfort de cette connaissance chassa les restes persistant de cet horrible rêve. Tout avait reprit sa place. Il était là, avec elle, et rien d'autre n'importait…

Elle sentit le lit bouger avant de réaliser qu'il était là, se glissant sous le drap avec sa grâce habituel et son économie de mouvement. Il avait retiré les tresses de ses cheveux, qui se répandait sur ses épaules comme de l'argent fondu brillant avec l'iridescence des étoiles. L'odeur des bois de son savon s'accrochait à sa peau sans défaut.

« Elanor, » dit-il doucement. Juste ce simple mot, son nom, mais de la manière dont il le dit cela semblait signifiante.

« Bienvenu à la maison Haldir, » chuchota-t-elle. Elle le regarda, se sentant bizarrement timide quand un moment avant elle avait été excitée. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Qu'allait il faire ? Qu'y avait-il dans son esprit ?

Leurs visage était proche, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent en un moment qui semblait hors du temps et magique. Elle étudia ses traits, et sans penser elle leva une main et traça du bout du doigt d'abord le premier puis le second sourcil. Elle vit le regard interrogatif d'Haldir. « J'adore tes sourcils, » expliqua-t-elle timidement. « Je voulais faire ça depuis longtemps. »

La bouche d'Haldir se courba en un sourire si doux que cela lui coupa le souffle. « J'adore ton nez, » dit-il. Comme pour le prouver, il se pencha en avant et en embrassa le bout. « Et tes lèvres. » Il les embrassa aussi, très légèrement, puis s'éloigna, restaurant la distance entre eux.

Elle sourit et commença à ce relaxer. « Bien, j'aime tes yeux. Et tes cils. J'aimerais que les miens soient aussi long. »

« Mon tour ? » dit-il taquinement. Il toucha son menton et elle pensa qu'il allait dire quelque chose dessus, mais à la place il se pencha et mit ses lèvres près de son oreille. « J'adore tes seins, » chuchota-t-il, sa voie rauque et séduisante.

Elanor rougit de plaisir, et essaya d'ignorer la soudaine flambé de chaleur entre ses cuisses. « Pas trop grosse ? » dit-elle, avec une touche d'anxiété, car elle se rappelait sa différence avec celle d'Healea.

Il rit doucement. « Totalement parfaite. Tu es belle Elanor. » elle le regarda incertaine, mais il semblait sincère. Entendre de tel mot de sa part, c'était comme un rêve devenu réalité.

« J'adore ton nez, » dit-elle, essayant d'égaler son espièglerie.

« Pas trop gros ? » répliqua-t-il, de manière un peu triste.

« Parfait, » dit-elle, et elle en embrassa le bout. « Tu es beau, Haldir. »

Il rit de nouveaux. « Devons-nous continuer jusqu'à ce que nous n'ayons plus rien ? Bien que je te ferais remarquer qu'une de mes plus importante partie récupère toujours de ce coup bien placé que tu m'a délivré. Ce n'était pas l'accueil que j'avais espéré. »

« Oh non ! » Les yeux d'Elanor s'élargirent alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il voulait dire. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Elanor. Je te pardonne. »

Le sang d'Elanor ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qui pouvait se passer après, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour l'embrasser encore ou se rapprocher. A la place, il la regarda seulement avec cet attachant petit demi-sourire qui lui donnait envie de sauter et de danser.

« Haldir, est-ce que tu me respectes ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de silence.

« Bien sur que je te respectes Elanor. » un minuscule froncement sillonna son front. « Pourquoi me demande-tu cela ? »

« Malgré la chose affreuse que je t'ai fait à Rivendell ? Pourtant je t'ai griffé et giflé quand tu étais sans défense ! » Sa voix tremblait à la pensée de son action méprisable.

« Malgré cela, » reconnut-il. Y avait-il un sourire dans sa voix ?

« Mais c'était une chose affreuse à faire ! Pourquoi me respectes-tu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je ne comprend pas. »

Il posa sa main sur la sienne. « Parce que tu as beaucoup de qualités admirables qui force le respect. »

« Comme ? » Elle retint sa respiration.

« Comme le courage, » dit-il

C'était la dernière chose qu'elle s'attendait à entendre de sa part. « Après la manière dont j'ai agit ce soir ? Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai du courage. »

« Parce que quand les gobelins était réels, tu étais prête à protéger Galadriel. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Elle cligna des yeux d'étonnement.

« La Dame le savait. Elle me l'a dit. Mais il y a d'autre raisons, Elanor. Tu as montré du courage dans la manière où tu t'es adaptée à ta nouvelle vie ici. Tu le montres chaque fois que tu me défis. »

« Mais tu n'aimes pas quand je te défis, » protesta-t-elle.

« Des fois oui je n'aime pas, admit-il. Et des fois je n'objecte pas. Je ne veux pas que tu sois une marionnette sans esprit ni volonté. »

« Oh. » Elanor y réfléchit, et se sentit plutôt contente.

Il tendit la main et ajusta une mèche de ses cheveux, la coinçant derrière son oreille. « Et tu as de la force. Pas tellement de la force physique, mais de la force intérieure. » Il hésita, comme si il allait dire quelque chose d'autre. « Et tu es loyal. Tu l'as montré quand tu as défendu ta sœur avec une telle … ténacité. »

« Une décision malavisée, soupira-t-elle. J'ai été très sotte. »

« Peu être, mais si tu n'avais pas fait ce que tu as fait, tu ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui. »

Le cœur d'Elanor bondit. « Tu es content que je sois ici ? » demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

« Bien sur que je suis content. » Son ton suggérait que c'était évident. « Ton obstination est une autre qualité qui peut bien te servir. »

Elanor ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'elle n'était pas têtu, puis elle se ravisa. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux dire que tu n'abandonnes pas. C'est ce qui te portera à travers les défis de ta vie. C'est ce qui te permettras d'achever ce que tu trouveras difficile. Comme de t'entraîner des heures et des heures au terrain de tir parce que tu veux toucher la cible plus que tu ne veux reposer ton bras et ton corps quand tu es faible et que tu as mal. »

« Je pensais que tu désapprouvais cela ! »

« Je le désapprouve. Ce n'était pas sage. Mais je t'admire aussi. »

« Tu m'admire ? répéta-t-elle avec étonnement, Même quand tu me désapprouve. Oh, Haldir, ça n'a aucun sens. Tu m'embrouilles. »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi Elanor. Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? »

Elle le sentit bouger, et sut instinctivement qu'il était sur le point de la laisser. »

« Attend, dit-elle en attrapant son bras. Ne pars pas. Reste avec moi. S'il te plait. »

Quelque chose entre eux changea, l'air devint plus lourd et épais comme avant un orage. Haldir s'immobilisa, sa chaude respiration près de sa joue. « Que demandes tu Elanor ? »

« Embrasse moi, chuchota-t-elle. Un vrai baiser cette fois, pas comme celui dans le jardin. »

De l'amusement éclaira les yeux d'Haldir. « Tu n'appelle pas cela un vrai baiser ? »

« Je sais que tu peux faire mieux, » dit-elle d'une voie rauque.

« Mieux, hein ? » Il se souleva sur un coude, apparaissant près d'elle comme une divinité dans la lumière de la lampe, si beau que cela lui coupa le souffle. Son visage était pensif et calme, mais ses pupilles paraissaient plus large et plus sombre que d'habitude. « Douce Elanor, » dit-il simplement. Et puis, presque à la surprise d'Elanor, la distance entre eux fondit et la bouche d'Haldir couvrit la sienne…

Cela commença assez gentiment, un légère touche, néanmoins peu de temps après la langue d'Haldir poussa entre les dents d'Elanor, demandant instantanément l'entré, et elle lui ouvrit avec un gémissement qu'elle ne fit aucun effort de réprimer. C'était le baiser le plus agressif qu'elle ait jamais expérimenté, plein d'avide puissance sauvage, une sublime recherche qui éveilla son corps et battis ses sens de vagues d'excitation. Les doigts d'Elanor s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux d'Haldir, puis glissèrent le long de la forte courbe de son cou et autour de son torse, où elle atteignit ses mamelons, les caressant jusqu'à ce qu'ils se raidissent, amenant un bas et faible grognement dans la gorge d'Haldir. Comme pour répondre, il se leva sur un avant bras et la pressa contre le matelas, sa bouche collé à la sienne tandis qu'il la pillait comme un conquérant.

Enfin il se recula, ses yeux sombre de passion alors qu'il la regardait. Chacun d'eux respirant lourdement, puis il reprit ses lèvres, explorant avec de gentille morsures avant d'entrer profondément dans sa bouche une fois encore. Leur lèvres se frottaient et se caressaient, s'accouplant en ce qui semblait être un parfait duo, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se presser contre lui, d'enrouler ses jambes autour de lui et d'amener leur corps plus pleinement ensemble, il la devançait. En faite il leva ses genoux pour la bloquer, pour garder le bas de leur corps séparés malgré les efforts d'Elanor pour le contraire.

Enfin la baiser s'arrêta. Il leva la tête, la fixant avec un sourire qui contenait une espièglerie tranchante. « Etait-ce mieux ? » Dit-il avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Il semblait presque calme, complètement maître de lui-même, mais sa voix contenait un voile qui disait autre chose à Elanor.

« Beaucoup mieux, haleta-t-elle. Ne t'arrêtes pas. » Elle essaya encore de glisser plus près de lui mais sans résultats. « Haldir qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas te toucher ? »

« Elanor, nous ne pouvons pas continuer, dit-il gentiment. Nous devrions nous arrêter ici. »

En réponse, elle saisit la main d'Haldir et essaya de l'attirer vers sa poitrine. Elle était restée trop de nuits le désirant douloureusement. Et maintenant il était ici, elle ne se cramponnerait pas à sa fierté quand elle savait qu'elle le regretterait plus tard. Il ne voulait sûrement pas en finir ici ? La laisser brûlante pour lui de cette manière ? C'était trop cruel.

« Touche moi juste un petit peu plus, supplia-t-elle. S'il te plait. Je sais que tu en as d'autre chez qui tu peux aller… je n'ai personne d'autre. Personne à part toi. »

« Je ne vais voir personne d'autre, » murmura-t-il ses yeux plongé dans les siens presque férocement. « Pas depuis que tu es ici. Ne le savais-tu pas ? C'est vrai. » ajouta-t-il tandis qu'elle le regardait avec étonnement. Il tendit la main pour lisser ses cheveux, et quelque chose dans son regard changea, comme s'il venait juste de prendre une décision. « Très bien, douce Elanor, je vais te toucher si c'est cela que tu souhaites réellement ? »

« Oui, dit-elle avec précipitation. Oui c'est ce que je veux réellement. »

Il sourit tendrement. « Alors, cela me fera très plaisir de te soulager. »

Il embrassa le coin de sa bouche, puis sa joue, suivi par son front et le bout de son nez. N'avait-il pas comprit ce qu'elle avait demandé ? Puis elle sut qu'il avait bien comprit, car ses mains vinrent se poser sous ses seins, se courbant autour du fin tissu de sa chemise de nuit. Gentiment, il bougea sa main autour et au-dessus comme s'il apprenait ses contours, permettant à sa paume de presser contre son mamelon en un léger mouvement circulaire qui amena aux lèvres d'Elanor un autre halètement. Finalement il la bougea sur l'autre sein et en fit de même puis sa main remonta vers le nouveaux lacet bleu qui attachait le décolleté de sa chemise de nuit.

Il sourit malicieusement. « Et maintenant qu'est-ce que cela ? Un renforcement contre l'invasion ? Un peu tard pour cela ma douce. » Avec des doigts adroits, il défie le petit nœud chaste, son regard fixé sur le soulèvement excité de la poitrine d'Elanor tandis qu'il ouvrait le décolleté. « Tu sais, il y a une raisons au faite que je n'ai pas commandé de nouvelle chemise de nuit, ajouta-t-il taquinement. J'aimais la manière où elle était avant, quand elle tombait presque de sur toi. »

Il baissa la tête et déposa un léger baiser le long de sa mâchoire, puis mordilla sa gorge tandis que ses doigts poussaient doucement le tissus. Le bout de ses doigts la réchauffant de leur touché léger. Suivit ensuite de plusieurs de ces profonds, profonds baisers desséchant l'âme, puis de la douce caresse de ses cils apprit à Elanor ce qu'il allait faire ensuite … L'excitation déferla en elle. Ses seins étaient toujours couvert mais cela n'arrêta pas Haldir pour presser sa bouche contre elle, sa langue trouva son mamelon, et il le dessina avec sa bouche, les dents pressé dessus tandis qu'elle s'arquait et gémissait de pure extase. Quand elle tendit la main pour arraché le vêtement, il gloussa et la prit une nouvelle fois dans sa bouche, suçant et tirant dessus, d'abord l'un puis l'autre mamelon pendant que sa main vagabondait sur l'estomac d'Elanor et sur la courbe de ses hanches.

La minutieuse exploration de la poitrine d'Elanor occupa Haldir pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pense devenir folle à en vouloir plus, puis il souleva soudainement la chemise de nuit, sa respiration dur contre la figure d'Elanor. Les doigts d'Haldir exploraient les hanches et cuisse misent à nu, créant une traîné de feu, néanmoins quand elle ouvrit les jambes, ce fut son poignet qu'il utilisa, le pressant contre sa partie la plus sensible et bougeant de droite à gauche. C'était exquis, cette pression, et elle leva instinctivement ses hanches et s'approcha pour augmenter la douce agonie du plaisir.

Il eut un autre petit gloussement. « Tu aimes cela Elanor ? » murmura-t-il, sa voix d'or aussi séduisante que du miel.

« Oh oui ! » Elle souleva ses paupières, et son cœur fit un petit bon quand elle le vit. Il n'avait jamais parut plus beau qu'a ce moment avec son visage si relaxé, ses yeux rempli d'une véritable attention et d'un véritable plaisir car il lui donnait du plaisir. Ses cheveux argentés défaits drapaient ses épaules et tombaient sur elle, la touchant doucement à chaque mouvement.

Trop tôt la main d'Haldir bougea, mais les protestations moururent sur les lèvres d'Elanor alors que les doigts d'Haldir glissaient plus bas et commençaient à fouiller dans ses endroits les plus secrets. Elle s'arqua et se recula sous ses caresses habiles …

« Laisse toi aller Elanor, murmura-t-il d'une manière apaisante. Relaxe. Je ne vais pas te faire mal. Je sais comment t'emmener où tu souhaites aller. Laisse moi être ton guide. C'est cela ma chère. Relaxe … »

Quoi qu'il fasse, la sensation fut intensifiée … de lents, et doux frissons s'étendirent à l'extérieur, comme quelque énorme fleur éclose, avec un pur feu en son centre. Avec une grande adresse, il entretenait ce feu, ajoutant du petit bois avec des mouvements adroits tandis qu'elle haletait. Des gémissement sortaient de sa gorge tandis qu'elle se tendait pour se rapprocher des flammes. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés, mais elle savait qu'il la regardait intensément, recueillant ses réponses, interprétant chacun de ses frissons et halètement. D'une manière ou d'une autre cela semblait lui dire quoi faire, où la toucher, et à quelle vitesse la caresser en une parfaite cadence de mouvement. Cela commençait, le plaisir, escaladant plus haut et plus haut, et oh douce Elbereth, comme elle souhaitait qu'Haldir s'envole côte à côte avec elle, mais il ne s'envolait pas, il donnait sans recevoir. Même à cet instant, elle essaya d'arrêter et de l'atteindre, voulant le toucher, mais il ne le permit pas, et elle fut perdu … perdu …

Son corps se convulsa, explosant en une série de puissant frissons qui coururent de sa tête à ses pieds. Elle cria son nom alors que le plaisir déferlait sur elle vague après vague, du plaisir d'une intensité fracassante, comme elle n'en avait jamais connu, ou rêvé possible. Très vaguement, elle fut consciente qu'il souriait.

« Bien ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oh la la ! » haleta-t-elle, un lustre de transpiration couvrant son corps entier. « Oh, Haldir c'était … oh la la ! … tellement mieux que … » Elle s'arrêta, embarrassée de finir la phrase.

Il eu un petit rire. « Je sais. Elanor. Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. Crois moi, je sais. »

« C'était merveilleux, » dit-elle rêveusement.

Il la regarda avec un sourire satisfait. « Je voulais que ce soit merveilleux. » Il se pencha plus près. « Et cela peu même être mieux que ça. Tu as beaucoup à apprendre. »

« Seras-tu celui qui me l'enseigneras ? » demanda-t-elle audacieusement.

« Peu être, quand le temps sera bon. » Sa main posée sur sa hanche presque possessivement. « C'est entièrement ton choix. »

Elle l'étudia, étudiant son expression. « Tu parles comme si je pouvais en choisir un autre. »

« Tout est possible Elanor. » Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa, un simple effleurement des lèvres. « Maintenant tu dois te reposer. Tu es très fatiguée. »

« Je ne suis pas aussi fatiguée. Haldir, je souhaite toujours te toucher. »

« Non, » dit-il, sa voix légère mais ferme.

« Je pense que tu y prendrais du plaisir si je le faisais. »

Il sourit avec ironie. « Je suis sur que oui, mais ne là n'est pas l'important. »

« Tu m'as dit auparavant comme c'est inconfortable pour toi, d'être dans une telle situation et de ne pas … pas … »

« C'est vrai Elanor. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce soir j'ai fait un choix et j'ai l'intention de m'y tenir. J'ai choisie de donner et de ne pas recevoir. Ce n'est pas facile, mais je vais survivre. »

« Tu as trop de contrôle, soupira-t-elle. Et, s'il te plait ne me dit pas qu'on ne peux pas avoir trop de contrôle. »

Il rit. « Très bien, je ne le dirais pas. Dors Elanor. Tu parais exténuée. Je resterais avec toi si tu le veux. »

« Oui, reste s'il te plait, » murmura-t-elle endormie. En vérité, elle était extrêmement somnolente, suite aux irrésistibles sensations qu'elle avait expérimentée.

Et donc c'est ainsi qu'elle dormit dans les bras d'Haldir cette nuit, sa joue pressée contre la chaude solidité de son torse. Aucun gobelins n'osa venir cette nuit.

Quant à Haldir, il attendit un long moment avant de trouver le repos, car il devait attendre que son propre feu se dissipe, usant chaque once de sa discipline à l'éteindre avec sa volonté seule. En attendant, stoïquement et patiemment, il regarda Elanor dormir, regardant sa figure avec un mélange de satisfaction et d'étonnement tandis qu'il pensait à ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il n'avait pas abandonné l'honneur, se disait-il à lui-même encore et encore. Il l'avait réconfortée et s'était soucié de ses besoins, ce qui était très réel et très important. Il avait prit très peu pour lui-même excepté le vaste plaisir de la regarder atteindre l'apogée du plaisir, ce qu'elle avait fait très gentiment et délicieusement que même maintenant il se sentait intimidé. D'avoir été le premier à la toucher comme ça, cela c'était l'honneur. C'était aussi un souvenir qu'il chérirait pour toujours.

« Repose toi, mon amour, mon Elanor, » murmura-t-il quand il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. « Demain nous parlerons. »

A suivre.

xxx

Note de la traductrice : Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de finit. Désolé si j'ai un peu traîné, mais la fin des vacances ont été un peu plus occupé que je ne le pensait, et puis il y a eu la rentré. Ouin, la rentré ! Après un an passé sans école, ça va être dur, mais je vais le faire.

Et si vous avez aimé ce chapitre n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot. Ils sont toujours très appréciés.

Note de la « beta-readeuse » : PITIE ! n'assassinez pas notre chère traductrice, nobles lecteurs ! Le retard dans la publication de ce chapitre est entièrement ma faute ! Mea Culpa ! Mais vous savez ce que c'est…la reprise des cours, la découverte des merveilleuses dissertations de philosophie,…etc. ' Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je me dépêcherais pour le prochain, promis ! Encore pardon !


	14. Chapitre 14

Auteur : Julie et Fianna

Disclaimer : les personnages, cadres, lieux et langages utilisés pour ce travail sont la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Tolkien Estate_ et To_lkien Enterprises_. Aucun profit monétaire n'est réalisé sur cette histoire et les lois du copyright ne sont violées en aucune manière.

Note des véritables auteurs : feed-back, reviews sont apprécié. Histoire traduite de l'Anglais par Ellimac pour le compte de, et avec l'accord des auteurs.

xxx

**Chapitre 14**

« Bonjour Elanor. » Haldir s'assit à table, un chaleureux accueil dans les yeux alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce de devant. Il avait mit une paire de jambières propres, une sous-chemise noire, et avait sortie leur nourriture tandis qu'elle se levait et se lavait. Ensemble, ils mangèrent leur petit-déjeuner comme ils l'avaient fait tant de fois auparavant, mais ce matin était différent.

Elanor s'installa, un léger sourire de compréhension aux lèvres, au souvenir de l'intimité partagée pendant la nuit. « Bonjour, dit-elle doucement . As-tu bien dormie ? »

« Oui. » Son regard vagabonda sur sa figure comme s'il essayait de lire ses pensées. « Et toi ? Plus de Gobelins ? »

Elle sourit et secoua la tête. « Ils n'auraient pas osé venir avec toi ici. »

« Je pense que nous avons trouvé une cure, » répliqua-t-il, de façon plutôt espiègle.

Elanor tenta, mais sans succès, de retenir son rire. « Une cure plaisante, dit-elle un peu timidement. Une que je veux toujours partager avec toi. »

La main d'Haldir bougea pour venir recouvrir la sienne, son pouce caressant gentiment les os délicats de son poignet d'une manière qui envoya un afflux de sensation à travers son corps. « Je suis honoré de le savoir, dit-il. Nous en reparlerons, ainsi que d'autre choses, mais d'abord mangeons. Orophin est passé avec du pain frais, et la confiture de fraise est délicieuse. »

Elanor acquiesça, et pendant un cour instant ils partagèrent la paix silencieuse de leur repas matinal tandis qu'une légère, douce brise soufflait a travers la fenêtre. Elle lui posa des questions sur son combat contre les Orcs, et il le lui expliqua en quelques phrases qui firent la lumière sur la bataille tout en lui donnant les faits de base. Il ne s'excusa pas de son retard, du moins pas en mots, mais ses manières rendaient claire qu'il le regrettait.

Après ça, ils sortirent sur la terrasse et s'assirent sur le banc posé au milieu des fleurs dont Elanor s'occupait. Elle ferma ses mains sur ses genoux et le regarda, admirant la force intérieur de son visage et la puissante autorité sans âge qui l'entourait comme une cape. En même temps elle pensait qu'elle n'avait jamais vue une telle gentillesse dans ses yeux.

Il posa ses mains sur les siennes. « Elanor, je pense qu'il serait plus sage que tu déménage dans un autre talan. Je réfléchit à cet possibilité depuis quelques temps. »

De tout ce qu'il aurait put dire, c'était ce qu'elle s'attendait le moins à entendre. « Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, étourdie. A cause de la nuit dernière ? »

« Parce que je pense que ce serait mieux pour toi. » Sa voix semblait étranglée, entourée avec un contrôle qui était à la fois familier et nouveau. « Tu pourrais le préférer. Tu connais ton chemin dans la cité maintenant ; Tu as des amis que tu aimerais inviter sans m'avoir ici. Tu pourrais souhaiter poursuivre une relation avec quelqu'un. Je suis prêt à te donner cette liberté. »

Un torrent de compréhension envahit Elanor sur ce qu'il essayait de faire. Elle se pencha en avant et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Est-ce ce que tu préfères ? Est-ce ton souhait que je parte ? »

« Il n'est pas question de ce que je veux, dit-il, la regardant longuement. Etant ton gardien, je dois considérer mon devoir. Le Seigneur Elrond souhaite que tu apprennes de moi, mais il souhaite aussi que ton esprit soit libre. Ce sont ses mots. Je ne souhaite pas te garder dans une cage. »

« S'il te plait, Haldir, répond à ma question. Souhaites-tu que je parte de ton talan ? »

Les yeux gris d'Haldir la fixèrent, et elle y vit une lueur d'espoir, comme s'il débattait pour savoir s'il devait ou non dire la vérité. Puis un coin de sa bouche bougea. « Non, bien sur que je ne veux pas. »

« Donc je reste, dit-elle calmement. J'aime être ici. Je veux être avec toi autant que je le peux. Tu es assez parti comme ça. »

Un petit froncement apparue entre les sourcil sombre d'Haldir. « Elanor, es-tu sûre ? »

« Oui. Et si tu n'aimes pas le lit de camp, tu es le bienvenu pour me joindre comme tu l'as fait la nuit dernière. » Ces derniers mots sortirent plus audacieusement que ce qu'elle voulait, et à la fin de la phrase elle rougit encore.

La bouche d'Haldir se courba en sourire, un sourire très attirant. « Tu ne sais pas comme j'aimerais faire cela. » Il s'arrêta. « Je suis attaché à toi, Elanor. Je veux que tu saches que c'est plus que juste . . . du désir de ma part. Beaucoup plus. »

Le cœur d'Elanor sautilla un peu, puis commença à cogner fort. Il la regardait de près ; elle pouvait le voir attendre sa réponse. « Je sais, dit-elle avec une petite voix. Je me suis aussi attachée à toi, Haldir. Beaucoup. »

La position d'Haldir changea légèrement, la relaxation d'une tension qui annonçait sans mot à Elanor comme sa réponse lui avait plu. Les choses avaient définitivement changé entre eux. Il ne semblait plus complètement impassible et sans émotion, bien qu'elle soit certaine que c'était un état qu'il pouvait reprendre en un instant s'il le choisissait.

« Tu n'étais jamais loin de mes pensés ces dernières semaines, » dit-il.

Elle leva les yeux. « Ni toi loin des miennes. »

Il inclina la tête. « J'ai entendu dire que tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec Rúmil, » remarqua-t-il, son ton était si désinvolte qu'elle su ou ses pensés menaient.

Elle cacha un sourire. « Ton frère est charmant et attentif et protecteur, et je l'aime bien. Mais il n'est pas toi. Je te préfère à tout les autres, Haldir. »

C'était aussi près qu'elle l'osait pour lui dire la force de ses sentiments, mais d'après le regard stupéfait sur le visage d'Haldir, il semblait qu'elle avait dit exactement ce qu'il fallait. Elle se demanda si quelqu'un lui avait jamais dit de tels mots avant.

« Donc, tu ne me trouve plus insupportable ? » Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

« Tu n'étais jamais insupportable, » admit-elle. « Bien sur, » ajouta-t-elle avec un ton joueur, « je ne dit pas que tu n'es jamais exaspérant ou dogmatique. »

Il rit. « Bien, je ne voudrais pas ruiner complètement ma réputation. » Son sourire disparu pour un regard sévère. « En fait, tu ne vas sans doute pas aimer ce que je vais dire. »

Elanor rassembla ses forces. « C'est au sujet de Lurien ? »

« Oui. Ne t'avais-je pas averti contre lui ? » demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenu compte de mes paroles ? » Sa voix contenait un fond d'acier.

Elle leva son menton. « Parce qu'il devenait un problème. Et pour conserver mon propre respect, j'avais besoin de résoudre le problème moi-même. Je ne peux pas toujours regarder vers les autres pour me protéger, Haldir. Peut être que je ne suis pas bonne dans un combat contre les gobelins ou les Orcs, mais Lurien est seulement un elfe. Et il est honorable, malgré ce que tu penses. »

« Tu le défends sans le connaître. » Lui dit Haldir en fronçant des sourcils. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour argumenter. Il leva la main. « Oui, Rúmil m'a dit à propos de serment, et qu'il le tenait, je n'en ai pas de doute. Mais Lurien m'a longtemps haït. Et puisque tu es ma pupille . . .» Il laissa le reste en suspend.

« Je ne me suis pas confiée à lui, ni ne l'ai encouragé, » dit-elle. « Je l'ai seulement autorisé à m'aider avec mon tir à l'arc. »

Les lèvres d'Haldir se resserrèrent. « Je n'approuve pas qu'il t'aide. Je souhaite que cela s'arrête. » C'était l'ancien Haldir qui parlait, celui qui donnait des ordres autocratique et s'attendait à être obéit à la lettre dans l'instant. Néanmoins elle pouvait voir qu'il faisait l'effort de parler d'un ton égal.

Anxieuse de lui faire comprendre, elle plaça sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle était chaude et ferme sous le tissus fin de ses jambières, laissant suggéré une grande force dans ces muscles dur sous sa paume. « J'ai été d'accord pour le laisser m'aider, » l'informa-t-elle patiemment. « C'est une partie de notre marché. Me retirer de ce marché endommagerait mon propre honneur. »

« C'était un marché stupide ! » Son regard enfumé la perça, mais son ton était résigné plutôt que tranchant, et elle savait qu'il lui accordait une petite victoire. Elle savait aussi qu'agir ainsi n'était pas facile pour lui, qu'il lui montrait un côté de lui que d'autres voyaient rarement.

Elle lutta pour répondre avec des mots bien choisit. « Peu être bien, mais ça a tété fait. Néanmoins j'admets qu'il faut y mettre fin et je trouverais un moyen. » Elle l'implora de regard. « Haldir, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que j'utilisait un arc d'enfant ? Tu as dit que tu allait me donner un arc d'entraînement. Quand Lurien me l'as dit, j'étais si embarrassée. »

Le froncement de sourcil d'Haldir s'effaça pour faire place à un regard étonné, comme si cela ne l'avait jamais effleuré qu'elle puisse se sentir ainsi. « Pour quelqu'un de ta force, l'arc que je t'ai donné _était_ un arc d'entraînement. » Paraissant contraint, il prit encore sa main dans la sienne. « Je suis désolé Elanor. Je n'ai jamais voulue te tromper. Ma seule excuse est que je ne suis pas habitué à m'expliquer. »

« Tu es pardonné, » murmura-t-elle, et elle vit son regard s'adoucir. Loin de l'elfe dangereux et brutal qu'il semblait être quand ils s'étaient vue pour la première fois, elle voyait bien plus loin, ce qui se trouvait sous les dures couches. « M'en diras-tu plus sur ce qu'il c'est passé entre toi et Lurien ? Peut être que là j'en saurais assez pour être capable de prendre des décisions plus sage. Cela m'aideras peut être à trouver un moyen pour me sortir de ce marché. »

Haldir regarda par terre, ses cils cachant ses pensées. « Qu'as-tu entendu ? »

« Je sais à propos d'Healea. Je sais que vous vous êtes battus à cause d'elle. »

« C'est seulement une partie de l'histoire. » il poussa un soupir pratiquement inaudible. « Il y a bien des siècles, Lurien désirait être un gardien. J'avais entendu dire que c'était une obsession chez lui, que c'était tout ce qu'il avait voulue depuis qu'il était un bébé elfe. Le hasard voulue que nous soyons testé en même temps, se mesurant l'un à l'autre par la chance de l'aspiration. Uniquement moi passa le test. » Il regarda le lointain comme si il regardait dans le passé. « Je pouvais sentir son désappointement et sa honte profonde. C'était presque palpable. Nous n'avions jamais été amis, mais nous n'étions pas des ennemis non plus. Je ne lui voulais que du bien. Je pensais qu'il m'en voulait de même. Mais quand ce fut finit et que je lui ai parlé, il a craché à mes pieds et est partit. Depuis ce jour, il a été mon adversaire dans tout. »

« Est-ce que Galadriel le sait ? » demanda Elanor avec consternation.

« Je pense oui, » répliqua-t-il, son pouce caressant distraitement le sien. « Elle ne m'a rien dit, mais cela ne veux rien dire. La Dame connaît l'esprit et le cœur de tout ceux qui vivent en Lothlórien. »

Pensant à cela, Elanor rassembla son courage pour la prochaine question. « Veux tu me parler d'Healea ? » demanda-t-elle timidement. « L'aimais-tu beaucoup ? »

Il regarda leurs mains enlacées, et pendant un instant elle pensa qu'il n'allait pas répondre, que le souvenir lui causait trop de douleur pour en parler. Puis il releva son regard et elle vit que son expression ne portait aucun signe d'angoisse, mais seulement un regret silencieux. « Je ne l'aimais pas, Elanor, pas de la manière que tu insinue. Je m'étais attaché à elle, je lui étais fidèle, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Nous avons été ensemble pendant un moment, c'est tout. Je ne m'étend pas dessus. »

« Néanmoins tu t'es battu pour elle, » dit-elle, observant avec attention chaque petite fluctuation de son expression.

« Je ne me suis pas battu pour Healea, » corrigea-t-il. « Healea était libre d'en choisir un autre si elle le voulait. Nous n'étions pas lié. »

« Pourquoi t'es-tu donc battu ? » demanda-t-elle confuse.

Les yeux d'Haldir se rétrécir, et en eux elle vit la froide étincelle du guerrier. « J'ai répondu au défi de Lurien. Je suis le Gardien de la Marche de Lothlórien, Elanor. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir Lurien sapant mon autorité derrière mon dos. » Il secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour l'éclaircir de sa colère résiduelle. « Je sais qu'il y en a qui pense que nous nous sommes battu pour Healea, mais Lurien le sait. Pourtant, le fait que mon épée atterrisse sous sa gorge fut une victoire vide, car dans cette dispute il ne pouvait y avoir aucun vainqueur. Excepté peut être Cothion, » ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

« Celui qu'elle a choisit à la place de vous deux. » Elanor ne pouvait pas imaginer choisir quelqu'un d'autre qu'Haldir.

« Elle a choisit sagement, » dit-il, son visage se relaxant en un léger sourire. « Cothion est un bon elfe et un grand érudit. Sage et intellectuel. »

Elanor s'avança pour placer un baiser sur sa joue près du coin de sa bouche. « Je suis très contente qu'elle en ait choisit un autre, » lui dit-elle doucement.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent , et elle vit son regard glisser sur ses lèvres. La main d'Haldir vint se poser sur sa joue, un chaude et tendre pression, puis il se pencha et frotta ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'effleurement pouvait à peine être qualifié de baiser, pourtant c'était si érotique qu'il envoya une chaude vague de faiblesse à travers ses membres. « Haldir, » chuchota-t-elle.

« Douce Elanor, » murmura-t-il. Il expira longuement et reposa son front contre le sien. « Je vais finir de m'habiller, puis nous irons au terrain de tir pour que tu puisses me montrer quel progrès tu as fait. »

Elle acquiesça, essayant de respirer normalement alors qu'il se levait. Serrant ses bras autour d'elle, elle le regarda traverser le terrasse et entrer dans la chambre à coucher tandis qu'elle restait où elle était, ses émotions se battant en elle. Le ton d'Haldir lui avait appris qu'il était sincère et qu'il n'avait jamais réellement aimé Healea. Néanmoins il s'était attaché à l'elleth froide et belle qui n'avait pas encore daigné visiter Elanor. Malgré ses intentions de le faire.

Un son étrange interrompit ses réflexions, une sorte d'exclamation étouffée qui pouvait presque être un juron. Puis la voix d'Haldir s'éleva assez clairement . . .

« Elanor, viens ici, s'il te plait. »

Sautant sur ses pieds, elle se dépêcha vers lui, puis s'arrêta raide, la main fermée sur sa bouche. Haldir se tenait devant l'armoire, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il avait mit une tunique grise sur sa tête et était coincé précisément à l'endroit où cela devait rester coincé, son col altéré l'arrêtant juste au milieu du front d'Haldir. Seuls le haut de sa tête et de ses sourcils sortaient de l'ouverture.

« Il semble que j'ai un problème ici, Elanor, » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

« Oh, non . . . Oh la la ! » Les mots sortirent de ses lèvres juste un instant avant qu'elle ne se laisse aller à des gloussements incontrôlables. « Oh, Haldir, tu es . . . Oh la la, tu es si … si drôle ! »

Il tendit les bras et retira la chemise de sa tête, sévérité et rire se chassaient l'un l'autre sur son beau visage. «Cette plaisanterie est-elle ton idée ? »

Elanor secoua la tête, riant si fort que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. « Pas exactement, haleta-t-elle la main pressée sur sa poitrine. C'était l'idée de Doria. J'étais supposée la garder pour le bon moment. Je devais te dire que . . . que cela prouvait que tu avais une grosse tête. Oh la la, je ne voulait pas que tu la mettes aujourd'hui ! »

Peut être était-ce à cause du regard sur la figure d'Haldir, mais elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de glousser. « Je suis d-désolé. Ce n'est pas drôle, je sais. Une pupille devrait être plus respectueuse envers son gardien. »

« Alors pourquoi ris-tu ? » Il souriait maintenant, une légère courbe, mais elle voyait le reflet de malice dans ses yeux tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle, l'air furieux.

« Eek ! Haldir non ! » Elle commença à reculer, mais heurta le cadre de la porte alors qu'il la saisissait par la taille. Elle cria tandis qu'il la faisait tournoyer , la soulevant du sol facilement tout en la tenant contre lui.

« Es-tu chatouilleuse ? » demanda-t-il. «Je vais te donner une raison de rigoler, Elanor. »

« Haldir, non ! Tu as dit que tu avais le sens de l'humour, oh, stop ! » Elanor rit à gorge déployée tandis que les doigts d'Haldir plongeait dans ses côtes, et elle essaya de se défendre en agrippant ses cheveux.

« Oh non ! prévint-il, pas les cheveux. Je pensais que nous avions apprit cette leçon, toi et moi. » Il la tourna pour lui faire face, puis captura ses poignets et recula contre le mur. Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres alors qu'il demandait, « Donc quel information Elanor de Rivendell a-t-elle apprit aujourd'hui ? »

Elanor leva le menton. « Elle a apprit à préparer ses plaisanterie avec plus d'attention, » lui dit-elle avec un air coquin.

Les yeux d'Haldir brillèrent. « En effet, admit-il, c'est une connaissance de valeur. Maintenant je vais essayer une fois de plus de m'habiller, puis peut-être pourras-tu me natter les cheveux avant que nous partions. Y a-t-il d'autres surprises dont ma pupille voudrait me faire part ? »

« Non, » dit-elle avec douceur. « Plus de surprises. »

« Bien. Alors je vais te libérer . . . après que tu ais payé la pénalité. » Il se pencha et l'embrassa, pas un baisé léger cette fois, mais un profond, exigeant, et pourtant trop rapide au goût d'Elanor. Il relâcha ses poignets, sa bonne humeur tout à fait visible. « Mmm, c'était très bien. »

« En effet, » admit-elle, et elle souhaita qu'il le fasse encore.

Elle le regarda mettre une autre tunique de son armoire, le contentement la traversant en une vague immense et chaude. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle pourrait réussir à toucher la cible et le rendre fière d'elle. Elle espérait aussi que Lurien ne serait pas là.

xxx

Quand ils atteignirent le terrain, il y avait quelques autres elfes en vue et aucun signe de Lurien. Haldir était content car il ne souhaitait pas s'adresser au Sentinelle devant Elanor à moins que les circonstances ne l'y obligent. Ce qu'il avait à dire à Lurien n'était pas adapté, ni plaisant pour ses oreilles.

Très rapidement il vit qu'elle avait perdu sa concentration pendant qu'il était parti. Elle touchait la cible plus souvent, pourtant en même temps sa posture et ses mouvement étaient inconsistant et imprévisible. Il vit rapidement le problème, car chacun de ses prétendus instructeurs avaient des habitudes et techniques uniques. Chacun lui avait donné des conseilles correspondant à son propre style, développé après beaucoup d'années d'application réussies. Mais pourtant chaque bout de conseil marchait la plus part du temps pour Elanor, elle relevait et mixait le tout sans le réaliser, et cela se soldait par son échec à atteindre un résultat conscient. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle touchait la cible plus par chance que par dessein.

Il lui expliqua cela aussi gentiment que possible, ajoutant, « Mes frères et Lurien ont chacun leur propre style. Ils ont fait des adaptations au cours des siècles, choisissant ce qui marchait le mieux pour eux. Ce premier jour je t'ai montré la posture basique, celle pour les débutants. Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit ? »

Elle humidifia ses lèvres, ses yeux bleu incertain. « Tu m'as dit beaucoup de choses. » Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait perdu sa confiance, mais il sentait que c'était important d'être honnête avec elle.

« J'ai dit que tu dois tirer la corde en arrière chaque fois à la même distance, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait sans effort et sans penser. Tu ne fais pas cela. Tu penses au lieu de sentir. » Il sourit à son expression. « Oui, c'est une fois où penser te servira mal. Répétition et entraînement, c'est ce qui amènera le succès. »

Les épaules d'Elanor s'effondrèrent. « Lurien a dit que je dois croire en moi. » Et néanmoins elle ne croyait pas en elle, c'était évident à voir.

« Je suis d'accord. Tu dois croire en ton habilité à apprendre. Tu dois croire que ton corps et tes muscles sont capable de s'adapter à cet nouvelle activité. Plus tard, avec de l'entraînement, tu t'amélioreras. Recherche ce qui est en toi, Elanor. Et entraîne toi jusqu'à ce que l'arc soit une partie de ton bras et que la flèche vole sans penser. » Il posa sa main sur son épaule, et la serra gentiment. « Tu peux le faire. Je le sais et toi aussi. »

Elle leva les yeux. « Merci, » dit-elle calmement. « Tu m'as déjà aidé. »

Haldir acquiesça. Bien qu'il sache qu'il avait l'habileté pour mener les autres à la réussite, ces mots le touchèrent profondément. « Je vais rester et regarder, » dit-il. « Essaye de te concentrer et d'oublier que je suis là. » Le regard qu'elle lui lança le fit sourire. « Tu peux le faire, » ajouta-t-il.

Et donc il s'appuya contre la rambarde et regarda, restant silencieux pour ne pas la distraire, bien qu'il sache qu'elle était très consciente de sa présence. Seulement une fois il s'approcha pour l'aider à ajuster sa poigne sur l'arc, et en peu de temps il vit une légère amélioration. Entre temps, il profita de l'opportunité pour se rassasier de sa vue, son cœur se réchauffant en sachant que , malgré les circonstances malheureuse de leur première rencontre et tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait depuis, elle s'était attachée à lui. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser depuis qu'elle avait dit les mots, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se surprit a les retourner encore et encore dans sa tête – qu'avait-elle dit, et qu'avait-il dit, et qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait vouloir dire. Il avait voulue dire beaucoup plus, mais il avait sut qu'il ne devait pas, c'était trop tôt. Et il n'était pas si sur de connaître son propre esprit et son propre cœur, néanmoins il savait qu'il était excité d'une manière qui allait au delà du physique. En ce moment il se sentait presque comme s'il avait remonté le temps jusqu'à l'époque où il était un jeune elfe inexpérimenté jeté dans une joie confuse chaque fois qu'une jeune elfe célibataire regardait dans sa direction. Pourtant même en ce temps là il n'avait pas été impétueux, et dans les matières impliquant les femmes, il avait appris à s'exercer avec presque autant de prudence que durant une bataille. Depuis Healea, il avait été doublement prudent avec ses relations, les gardant aussi plaisante et simple que possible. Cela avait été assez … jusqu'à maintenant. Maintenant il savait qu'il devait se réévaluer lui même et ce qu'il voulait.

Il garda ses yeux sur elle, regardant la manière dont elle tenait l'arc, comment elle tirait la corde, comment elle maintenait ses épaules et comment la courbe de son corps contrastant avec la toile de fond des arbres. Et pendant qu'une partie de son esprit évaluait son tir à l'arc, une autre partie se rappelait son odeur et comme elle avait été agréable et douce à toucher. Il pensa à la façon dont elle avait sourit et touché son visage, et embrassé le bout de son nez de la manière la plus tendre imaginable. Elle s'était attaché à lui ! Et il lui était aussi attaché. Plus qu'attaché, si la vérité devait être dite. Et il préférait couper sa main que de la blesser de quelques manière que ce soit. Quand il la regardait, tout son instinct protecteur était précipité vers l'avant. Il voulait la sauvegarder, lui faire plaisir, l'entretenir . . .Ses mâchoires se serrèrent soudainement. Il ne laisserait pas Lurien la toucher.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Rúmil marcher vers lui à travers les arbres, et avec un coup d'œil à Elanor, Haldir laissa son poste et marcha rapidement a travers le terrain ouvert pour le rencontrer. « Vous trois avez réussit à la troubler complètement, » dit-il sans préambule. « Ne l'as-tu pas réalisé ? »

Rúmil parut confus et un peu énervé. « Oui, je le réalise, mais Lurien a commencer avec ses stupidité. Orophin et moi avons essayé de compenser et je crois que nous l'avons fait médiocrement. » Il regarda Elanor. « Lurien essaye d'obtenir sa confiance avec de faux compliments et de faux éloges. Tu sais ce qu'il essaye de faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Me défier, » dit Haldir, la voix tranchante. « De faire en sorte qu'elle pense du mal de moi. De me forcer la main. »

« Oui. Je pense aussi qu'il a deviné qu'elle est une innocente, » dit Rúmil ajoutant avec un tact rare, « et qu'il cherche à, hum, rectifier la situation. »

Haldir regarda Elanor, qui rassemblait ses flèches. « Il n'aura pas cette chance, » dit il sinistrement. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Rúmil sur son visage.

« Et si elle lui offre l'occasion ? Elle semblait très insistante sur son droit de choisir ses propres amis. »

Haldir se retourna vers Rúmil, regardant droit dans les yeux bleus son frère . « Elle a ce droit , mais elle ne le choisira pas lui. » Il croisa les bras, laissant passer plusieurs secondes avant d'ajouter, aussi normalement que possible. « Elle s'est attachée à moi. » Cela semblait un grand pas de le dire tout haut, même uniquement à son frère. Bien sur, le dire à un frère était comme le dire aux deux.

Pour une fois, Rúmil ne le taquina pas. « Et tu t'es attaché à elle aussi, » dit-il, comme si c'était le développement le plus évident.

« Oui. Et j'apprécie que tu l'ai protégé. »

« Et je continuerais aussi longtemps que nécessaire. »

Haldir acquiesça, touché par les paroles de son frère. « Je souhaite préparer une petite fête pour le jour de l'anniversaire d'Orophin la semaine prochaine. Je prévois d'inviter Doria. »

Les sourcils de Rúmil se levèrent. « Cela peut être bien ou peut être désastreux. »

« J'en suis conscient. Je pense que nous devons la laisser décider de venir ou non. Je pensais aussi que nous pourrions le faire dans le petit jardin qu'il aime, celui avec tout les lys. Peux-tu arranger ça ? »

« Je vais le faire, » répliqua Rúmil. Il sourit soudainement. « Donne à Elanor mon bonjour. Et peut être le baiser que je ne lui ai jamais donné. »

Haldir sourit légèrement. « Je le ferais assurément. »

xxx

Elanor tendit soigneusement la main sous le rosier devant elle, retirant sans difficulté, sous les épines pointu, les petits bouts de feuille et de débris bizarres qui c'étaient accumulés là. Elle arrangea le sol tendre, prenant plaisir à la sensation de la terre humide sous ses doigts et à l'odeur entêtante des roses si près de son visage. Essuyant ses mains sur un chiffon, elle admira les fleurs délicate, de toutes les teintes qu'arborait l'arbuste. Elle aimait travailler ici dans le jardin de Galadriel, et elle sentait que le jardin était devenus plus beau avec son attention.

Elle s'assit sur ses talons et regarda les alentours avec contentement, se rappelant comment Haldir lui avait tenu compagnie hier alors qu'elle travaillait. Il lui avait lu un livre de poèmes, écrient il y a bien longtemps par un elfe qui était parti pour l'ouest. Les poèmes avaient été charmants, et d'autant plus charmant délivrés par la riche voix d'Haldir. Il n'avait pas jeté de sentiments fleuris, mais le fait qu'il se soit assit là, lui ait fait la lecture, et qu'ils aient apprécié ensemble la paix du jardin avait été bien mieux. Pendant un moment, il s'était allongé sur l'herbe à côté d'elle et avait fermé les yeux, ses doigts liés derrière sa tête, un genou relevé. Et à un moment elle s'était penché et avait embrassé légèrement son front, puis était retournée à son travail, consciente du sourire léger courbant les lèvres d'Haldir. Cela avait été le moment le plus parfait, le plus idyllique de sa vie jusqu'ici.

Elanor posa ses mains sur ses genoux et ferma ses yeux pour mieux respirer les parfums qui emplissaient l'air. Rose, hydrangea, lys des vallées … chaque fleur, vigne et plante avaient son odeur distincte. Combinées, c'était un mélange florale qui lui rappellerait toujours ce jardin, et Haldir.

« Tu travail dur Elanor. »

Elanor se tourna en sursaut. Healea se tenait à proximité, tenant un arc de Galadhrim de grande taille et portant un carquois rempli de flèches sur son dos. Elle était habillé d'une tunique descendant jusqu'au genoux rappelant le type de tunique portée par les gardiens d'Haldir et une longue cape grise de Lórien. « Ne te reposes-tu jamais ? J'ai entendue dire que tu venais ici tout les jours. » Elle regarda Elanor avec un de ses fins sourcils légèrement levé.

« Je suppose que tu peux appelé cela un travail, mais je trouve cela plaisant et relaxant. » Elanor retira une mèche de cheveux de sa joue et se leva, consciente qu'il y avait des tâche de saletés sur son visage. A côté d' Healea elle savait qu'elle paraissait sans grâce et pâle, mais elle se tint à sa dignité, disant, « C'est plaisant de te voir encore, Healea. J'admet que je m'y attendait plus tôt. »

Healea parut amusé. « J'ai été très occupé avec quelques traductions ces dernières semaines. Je suis venu une ou deux fois, mais à chaque fois tu avais de la compagnie donc je suis parti. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours avec un air critique. « Le jardin de Galadriel n' a jamais parut aussi bien. Cela révèle ton talent. Mais je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas retiré les fleurs fanées de ces rosiers. Elle me rappellent les mortelles, et je ne les aime pas. »

Elanor regarda l'arbuste, tendant instinctivement sa main pour toucher d'un doigt rassurant une petite fleurs fané. En effet, elle avait passé son apogée, tenant à peine ses pétales, mais Elanor ne pouvait pas supporter de la détruire. Oui, elles étaient comme les mortelles, comme elle les imaginait être, des créatures qui grandissaient en beauté, pleine de vitalité et de force, seulement pour s'évanouir alors que leur vie brève prenait fin, faiblissant alors que les ténèbres de leurs jours s'allongeaient. Néanmoins dans son cœur elle était certaine que même les vieux avaient de la valeur et une certaine beauté . . .comme cette rose. Sous le bout de ses doigts, elle pouvait sentir sa gratitude, sa joie prolongé dans cet état de continuité à être. La plante saura quand sera venu le temps à la rose de mourir. Alors elle la laisserait aller.

Elle regarda à nouveaux Healea. « Je ne les retire pas avant que toute leur vie soit passé. Dame Galadriel et moi en avons parlé, et elle est d'accord. »

« Ne les coupes-tu pas pour les mettre dans l'eau pour le plaisir de la vue ? »

« Je le fais, et l'ai fais. Dans de tel cas, la rose puise du plaisir en sachant que sa beauté et son parfum contribueront à une noble cause. En cette occasion l'arbuste accepte que ses enfants lui soit retiré pour donner de la joie. Bien traitée, la vie d'une fleur coupée peu toujours être longue. De toute manière, je ne vais pas en couper une pour la jeter, comme inutile. »

Healea la regarda simplement. « Tu es une nourricière Elanor. Pas moi. Je suis pragmatique et scolaire. Je n'ai pas de patience avec les plantes, elles ne me parlent pas non plus. » Elle ajusta la courroie de son carquois, la plaçant plus haut sur son épaule. Comme tu vois, je me dirige vers le terrain de tir. J'ai entendu dire que tu y étais souvent ces derniers temps. »

Elanor se pencha pour rassembler ses outils, plaçant les objets assortis dans un petit panier. « Oui, Haldir m'enseigne le tir à l'arc. Ses frères et Lurien m'ont aussi aidé. » Elle retint un soupir, se rappelant de quelle aide ils avaient été.

Healea rit. « Je peut imaginer les conseils conflictuels que ces trois là donneraient. Et quelle est cette affaire avec Lurien ? Je n'imagine pas Haldir souhaiter qu'il t'aide. Est-ce que les souhaits d'Haldir ne te concernent pas ? Tu es sa pupille et sujette à son bon vouloir. »

Elanor fourra le torchon sale dans le panier, regardant Healea avec prudence. En fait elle n'avait pas vue Lurien depuis le retour d'Haldir, mais elle n'allait pas l'expliquer à Healea. « Bien sur que les souhaits d'Haldir me concernent, dit-elle, et je les respecte. »

« Je suis surprise qu'il ne t'ait pas interdit de te trouver près de Lurien. »

« Il a essayé. » Elanor ramassa le panier et commença à marcher vers la sortie du jardin.

Healea marcha à côté d'elle. « Tu l'as ignoré ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il est mon gardien Healea, pas mon propriétaire ! Je lui ai donné mes raisons pour permettre à Lurien de m'aider. Il les a accepté. »

Healea l'étudia intensément. « Tu m'étonne Elanor. Je connais Haldir depuis longtemps, et je peux te dire qu'il abandonne rarement, spécialement en ce qui concerne Lurien. Peu être que tu a mal compris Haldir ? »

Enervée, Elanor s'arrêta. « Je me rend compte que tu le connais bien Healea. »

Healea s'arrêta aussi. « Tu te pose des questions sur ma relation avec lui ? »

« Pas du tout, » dit Elanor d'une voix posée et plutôt froide.

« En faite si, bien que tu sois trop fière pour poser des questions. Donc je doit te dire qu'Haldir et moi somme toujours amis, mais nous ne sommes pas proche. Nous étions mal assorti, même lorsque nous étions amants. A un moment je m'étais attaché à lui, mais maintenant mon amour va a Cothion. »

Se rappelant ce qu'Haldir lui avait dit de l'infidélité d'Healea, Elanor détourna ses yeux de ce beau visage avec un regard plutôt perçant. « Ce devait être un moment difficile pour toi, » dit-elle d'une voie neutre.

« Oui. » La voix d'Healea changea à peine. « Je suppose que je devrais te dire ce qui s'est passé pour que tu puisses mieux comprendre le conflit entre ces deux là. » Elle commença à marcher doucement, et cette fois ce fut Elanor qui suivit. « J'ai connue et admiré Haldir toutes ma vie. » Elle envoya à Elanor un regard qui contenait un étrange mélange d'émotions. « Tu dois te souvenir que c'était il y a des siècles mais bien sûr nous les elfes avons une longue mémoire. Avec le temps je décidais qu'Haldir et Lurien étaient les elfes les plus beaux et digne de Lórien. Je savais aussi qu'ils étaient rivaux et que je pouvais avoir l'un ou l'autre. Je choisis Haldir. »

Elanor se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'Healea continuait. « Mais j'ai découvert que je n'aimais pas qu'il soit parti loin de moi pendant des semaines ou des mois. L'étincelle entre nous s'évanouit, et je commençais à me demander si Lurien ne me conviendrait pas mieux après tout. » Elle s'approcha de la sortie du jardin et s'arrêta. « Je décidais de le découvrir. Malheureusement nous avons mal choisit notre moment et notre endroit. Haldir revint à un moment qui se trouva peu commode. »

Les lèvres d'Healea s'étirèrent. « Lurien a sortit son épée le premier, je me le rappelle très clairement. Il était partiellement habillé, et aurait combattu Haldir ici même dans le jardin de la Dame, mais Haldir l'a forcé à sortir, et puis ils combattirent. Toutes les années de rivalités et de ressentiment culminèrent en cet instant. Le combat fut brutal. » Elle s'arrêta. « Haldir eu l'avantage. Il mit Lurien le dos dans la poussière, le bout de son épée sur sa gorge. Je me souvient avoir vu une goutte de sang, et je pouvais voir la fureur d'Haldir, la manière dont son contrôle ne tenait qu'a un fils. »

Elanor posa son panier, et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, regardant le visage d'Healea alors qu'elle parlait. Elle pouvait tellement bien s'imaginer tout ça qu'elle en eu des frissons dans le dos.

« Lurien n'a jamais pardonné à Haldir, » ajouta Healea. « Et je me suis désintéressée des deux après cela. Par la suite, j'ai réalisé que Cothion remplissait toutes mes attentes. »

Healea regarda le jardin comme pour regarder dans le passé. « Cothion est mon compagnon. C'est un intellectuel, exercé par Elrond lui même. Mais il me connaît. Il sait ce que je suis et ce que je ne suis pas. » Son regard revint sur Elanor, ses yeux la parcoururent de la tête aux pieds. « Tu es différente de ce que j'attendais. Je pensais que tu serais une petite effrontée. Je pensais que tu avais essayé un tour stupide pour attirer l'attention d'Haldir, et que ce tour avait mal tourné. » Elle ouvrit le portail. « Et maintenant je dois partir et affiner mes compétence pour la compétition du mois prochain. »

« Une compétition de tir ? » répéta Elanor. « Je n'en ai pas entendu parler. »

« Elle est uniquement pour les femmes, et est tenu chaque année par le seigneur Celeborn. » Healea eu un drôle de sourire. « J'ai entendue dire que tu utilisait un arc d'enfant. »

« Plus maintenant, » répondit Elanor en essayant de ne pas paraître défensive. « Ma force et mon habilité se sont améliorées. J'utilise un arc d'entraînement maintenant. »

« Bien. » La bouche d'Healea se courba. « Cela te permettra d'entrer dans la compétition si tu décide de le faire. Il y a seulement quelques unes d'entre nous qui y participent. Tu pourrais aimer Elanor. Penses-y. » Avec un signe de tête qui semblait légèrement moqueur, elle se tourna et parti, progressant silencieusement sur le sentier et hors de vue.

Elanor la regarda partir, déchirée entre la conviction que les intentions d'Healea étaient bonnes et la suspicion qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

xxx

Orophin était allongé dans l'herbe haute, les pieds posés sur une grosse pierre, ses yeux fixé sur les feuilles dorées bruissant au dessus de sa tête. A proximité, un ruisseau ondulant jouait un air simple alors qu'il serpentait dans son voyage. « Il t'a réellement dit ça ? » répéta Orophin en regardant les hautes branches alors qu'il assimilait ce que son frère venait de dire. « Tu veux dire qu'il a simplement offert cet information sans que tu ais à la lui extirper ? »

Rúmil perché sur une branche au dessus de lui, tenant un petit bâton qu'il choisit à ce moment de lancer sur Orophin, le frappant directement sur le nez. « Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Tu n'écoutais pas ? Il a dit les mots, mon frère. Il a dit qu'elle s'était attachéE à lui et lui à elle. »

Orophin saisit le bâton. « Je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais dit une tel chose sur Healea. Ou sur qui que ce soit d'autre, pour que ça compte ? »

« C'est mon avis, gros balourd ! C'est une première ! » Rúmil rit et évita le bâton qui volait vers sa tête.

Orophin s'assit et regarda autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose d'autre à lancer. « A-t-il dit quelque chose à propos de ta prétendue cour avec Elanor ? »

Rúmil secoua la tête. « Non, je pense qu'il savait que je n'étais pas sérieux. C'était une bonne idée, mais inutile. Je pense que notre frère à la tête droite pour une fois. »

« Est-ce que notre frère connaît cette elleth que tu préfères à toute les autres ? » demanda Orophin avec malice.

« Personne ne le sait, » dit simplement Rúmil. « Ni ne saura jamais. »

Orophin rit. « Tu m'a traité de lâche, mais au moins j'aime l'espoir. J'ai donné à Doria un cadeau ! »

« Je ne suis pas lâche, » répliqua Rúmil. « Je suis simplement réaliste. Elle m'aima bien, nous sommes amis, mais je suis l'opposé de ce qu'elle veut. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? Se confit-elle à toi ? »

« Nous parlons. » Rúmil cassa une brindille morte et la coinça dans sa bouche. « Elle pense que je ne suis pas sérieux. Et tu me connais. Je ne changerais jamais. »

Orophin soupira. « Peut être est-ce elle qui changera. »

« As-tu parlé à Doria ? » demanda Rúmil, changeant habilement de sujet.

« Presque. Je l'ai vue ce matin. Mais nous ne nous sommes pas parlé. »

« Au nom du Mordor ! » s'exclama Rúmil. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va _pas_ chez toi ? Juste va et parle lui ! »

« Elle ne portait pas mon collier, » dit Orophin lugubrement. « Et elle parlait à Rion. Lui souriait. C'était comme si elle flirtait avec lui. »

Rúmil leva ses yeux au ciel et lança un autre bâton sur son frère. « Alors bat toi avec lui, idiot ! »

Orophin attrapa le bâton. « Si je le fais, que me donneras-tu ? »

« Que veux-tu dire par que me donneras-tu ? » dit Rúmil avec suspicion.

« Je veux l'identité de cet amour mystérieux. »

« Non, » dit Rúmil avec antipathie. « Pas une chance. C'est une offre idiote. »

« Je sais, » accorda Orophin. « Mais je suis curieux. »

« Je n'aurais jamais du te dire cela, » grommela Rúmil.

Orophin sourit. « Mais tu l'as fait. Donc cela veux dire que tu veux m'aider. »

« Cela ne veux absolument pas dire cela. Et si tu me le demande encore, j'irais directement voir Doria . . .»

« Non ! » le coupa Orophin.

« Et je dirais 'Orophin t'aime' droit dans son doux petit visage ! »

Orophin sauta sur ses pieds et agrippa les jambes de son frère, le tracta hors de la branche et sur le sol. Se tordant de dire, les deux frères luttèrent, oubliant pour le moment les problème larmoyant comme des femmes.

xxx

Tarwë et Nerwen occupaient un banc formé à partir des racines du plus grand des arbres mallorn, qui portait la maison de la Dame Galadriel et du Seigneur Celeborn. Les feuilles faisaient un bruit aérien, le son familier réconforta Tarwë alors qu'elle attendait patiemment l'apparition de Lurien.

Nerwen uniquement connaisait la vérité. Seule Nerwen savait comme Tarwë souffrait intérieurement tout en prétendant devant tout le monde que Lurien ne l'intéressait pas. Elle rigolait et ricanait à propos des hommes et de Lurien comme si son cœur était libre. Même Gwirith ne le savait pas, et certainement pas Doria. Elle et Nerwen étaient plus âgées que les autres, et elles partageaient des secrets depuis très longtemps ce qui les liaient dans une amitié très proche.

« Au moins tu sais qu'il n'est pas avec Elanor. » remarqua Nerwen.

« Oui, » accorda Tarwë. Elle garda sa légère frustration loin de sa voix. Elle ne reprochait rien à Elanor, la jeune célibataire de Rivendell n'avait rien fait pour encourager Lurien. Il ne pouvait jamais résister à un défi ; il devait toujours conquérir, avoir le meilleur de quelqu'un pour se sentir digne. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il courait après Elanor, ou du moins pas en partie.

Tarwë le comprenait mieux que quiconque. C'était pour cela qu'il avait besoin d'elle, bien qu'il prétendait le contraire. C'était aussi pour cela qu'ils avaient une si curieuse relation. Il y a des années, il s'était confié à elle lors d'une nuit où il s'était senti particulièrement troublé et vulnérable. Aucun d'eux n'en avait reparlé depuis, mais il n'avait jamais oublié.

Depuis, toutes ces longues années, elle l'avait observé, l'avait analysé, et en était venu à comprendre tous les chemins subtile et tortueux de son esprit. Elle connaissait ses besoins, son ambition pour la gloire et pour la reconnaissance. Elle connaissait ses secrets, ses échecs et tout ses faiblesses.

« Là il vient, » dit Nerwen à voie basse. « Dois-je m'en aller maintenant ? »

« Oui, merci. Il parlera plus franchement si tu n'es pas là. »

Nerwen se leva gracieusement. « Tu te dois de lui donner une bonne claque, » dit-elle âprement. « Cela devrait le remettre droit. »

Tarwë soupira. « Je le ferais peu être, » dit-elle doucement.« Un jour. »

Nerwen s'en alla silencieusement alors que Lurien finissait de descendre les marches et émergeait dans la clairière où était assise Tarwë. Il la vit et s'arrêta, paraissant un petit peu étonné bien qu'il se reprit rapidement. « Tarwë, » dit-il en avançant vers elle nonchalamment. « Mon amour, que fais-tu ? M'attendais-tu ? »

« Oui, » dit-elle tapotant le banc à côté d'elle. « Te joindras-tu à moi pendant un moment ? »

En soulevant un des ces sourcils, il balança gracieusement une longue jambe au dessus du banc et lui fit face. « Je suis à ton service, ma chère, dit-il de son ton suave habituel. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'évite ces dernieres semaines, » dit-elle calmement.

Il lui lança un de ses sourire époustouflants. « T'éviter, mon amour ? Ce n'est pas du tout vrai. » Presque pour la contredire il tendit la main et prit la sienne, serrant ses doigts comme pour faire des excuses qu'il ne voulait pas dire tout haut.

Elle retira sa main. « Ne me ment pas Lurien. C'est assez clair pour moi ce que tu cherche, et je dois t'avertir : tu es un elfe trop bon pour continuer sur cette voie. »

« Quel voie ? dit-il le regard vide de tout astuce. Tu parles en énigme. »

Elle rencontra son regard bleu sans sourciller. « Tu sais de quoi je parle. Toi et moi partageons une sorte de lien. Tu sais cela, pourtant tu le renie toujours. »

Le sourire de Luien s'évanouit. « Toi et moi partageons de grand plaisirs Tarwë. J'ai été ton premier amant, et cela veux dire beaucoup pour toi. Es-tu jalouse maintenant que je cherche d'autres elfes à ta place ? Tu as aussi eu d'autres amants, et je ne proteste pas. »

« Non, dit-elle calmement. Je ne suis pas jalouse. Tu le sais. »

Il fit un mouvement vague de la main. « Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Pourquoi cette grimace ? Je préfère te voir sourire. Tu es si jolie quand tu souris. »

Tarwë se sentit perdre patience. « Laisse Elanor tranquille, dit-elle. Aucun bien ne sortira de cette poursuite. Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'un outil pour toi. Tu ne cherche qu'à provoquer la colère de Gardien de la Marche. Laisse cette rivalité s'en allé, ou cela te mangera vivant ! »

Lurien se pencha en avant, ses yeux bleu se rétrécirent en deux fentes glacées. « Tu te trompe Tarwë. Je peux le vaincre. Je cherche seulement une chance de le prouver. »

« Alors défie le pour le prouver ! » craqua Tarwë . « Pourquoi jouer à ces jeux ? »

Le visage de Lurien se détendit en un sourire séducteur. « Tu t'inquiètes pour moi. »

« Non, j'ai foi en toi, » avoua-t-elle assez sincèrement.

Sa foi en lui était importante pour lui. Elle savait qu'il se rappelait cet autre combat, celui où il combattit à cause d'Healea, où il a finit le dos dans la poussière avec le pied d'Haldir sur sa poitrine et son épée pressée contre sa gorge. Lurien ne s'était jamais remit de cette humiliation, bien qu'il ait été celui qui l'avait causé. Et il était venu voir Tarwë pour du réconfort. C'était la seule fois où elle l'avait vue complètement et absolument écrasé. C'était à ce moment qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de lui, et cet amour n'avait jamais diminué, même pas durant toute ces longues années passées.

Elle savait aussi qu'Haldir avait battu Lurien une autre fois. C'était longtemps avant qu'elle naisse, mais elle avait entendu l'histoire, venant d'autres et de Lurien lui même. Elle savait qu'il se rappelait cela comme si c'était marqué dans sa mémoire comme d'un fer chaud sur sa chair . . .

Lurien et Haldir avait tous les deux été testé, cherchant chacun à prouver qu'ils étaient capables d'entrer dans les gardiens de Lothlórien. Mais à la fin de la longue et éreintante épreuve, uniquement Haldir réussit. Lurien avait d'une façon ou d'une autre manqué de quelque chose dans la longue gamme de sens surdéveloppés nécessaires pour devenir un protecteur des frontières. Lurien avait prétendu s'être remit très vite de son échec pour devenir gardien, redirigeant immédiatement son ambition en devenant une Sentinelle, une position dans laquelle il était bien. Tarwë était fière de lui, mais elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de pardonner l'humiliation de cet autre échec. Pour quelque raison que ce soit il blâmait Haldir, car tout deux avait été opposé en compétition durant l'évaluation. Même là, l'habilité et les sens d'Haldir avait été exceptionnel, ce qui avait fait paraître Lurien inférieur en comparaison. Pire Haldir avait atteint la plus haute des distinctions et était devenu Gardien de la Marche, une position qui l'autorisait à manier plus de pouvoir et a assumer plus de responsabilité. Lurien était toujours une Sentinelle, pas plus pas moins.

« Dois-je venir ce soir ? » demanda-t-il, un miroitement dans les yeux. Chaque fois qu'il essayait sur elle, son talent spéciale, cette habilité extraordinaire et innée à entrer dans l'insécurité et les faiblesses des femmes et pour dessiner dessus ses propres buts. Mais elle était imperméable, et elle prit cela comme un signe que cela voulait dire qu'ils devaient être ensemble. Dans son cœur, elle croyait qu'il le pensait aussi.

Elle le regarda froidement. « Dans quel but Lurien ? Me faire oublier ce que tu essayes de faire ? Cela ne marchera pas. »

« Ca pourrait, » dit-il, joueur. Il ne s'embêtait jamais a nier ses accusations, mais à la place il tentait de la distraire avec la force de son charme. Il était manipulateur et petit, néanmoins Tarwë s'accrochait à sa foi qu'il y avait de la noblesse et du bon en lui aussi. Il devait y en avoir, sinon la Dame de Lumière le saurait et agirait.

« J'en doute, » dit-elle. Pendant un moment, elle combattit son désir pour lui, puis se sentit faiblir immédiatement. « Mais si tu le souhaites, je ne dirais pas non. »

Il glissa son bras autour de sa taille. « Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais, chuchota-t-il. Tu as assez raison. Nous avons été loin l'un de l'autre trop longtemps et tu m'as manqué. En fait, je veux te prendre maintenant, ici même, sur ce banc. Je suis dure et près. Donne moi ta main Tarwë. Là, sens-tu comme je te veux ? »

Elle libera sa main, sa respiration coupée dans sa gorge cela arrivait tout le temps quand il lui disait de telles choses. Son appétit sexuel était grand, un parfait égal au sien. « Je devrais te renier. Tu es mauvais et sans scrupule. Tu ne me mérites pas. »

Avec un rire, il lui fit un baiser ardant dans le cou. Il n'était pas près à admettre qu'il lui appartenait. Combien de temps devrait-elle attendre ? Dans son cœur, elle savait que si le jour n'arrivait pas quand il abandonnerait, si il choisissait quelqu'un d'autre, la peine l'envahirait et elle se fanerait. Le savait-il ? Pouvait-il ne pas le savoir ?

« Tu dois être patiente, » murmura-t-il, presque comme si il connaissait ses pensés. « J'ai des choses à accomplir. Tu était d'accord avec ça. »

« Je n'ai jamais été d'accord, » protesta-t-elle avec une faible voix.

« Ton cœur a été d'accord. » Il se leva, l'expression de ses yeux voilé par ses paupière légèrement baissé. « Je viendrais te voir, mon amour, après avoir prit un bain et dîné. »

Tarwë baissa la tête alors qu'il partait.

xxx

« Ellie ! » Doria rattrapa Elanor tandis qu'elle montait les marches du talan qu'elle partageait avec Haldir. « As-tu un moment ? »

Elanor se retourna, avec l'intention de lui demander si elles pouvaient parler plus tard, parce qu'elle était fatigué et devait encore se laver et préparer le dîner. Puis elle vit la figure de son ami et changea d'avis. Doria paraissait si misérable. « Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

« C'est Orophin ! » Doria regarda autour d'elle, comme pour être certaine de ne pas être surprise. « Je l'ai vu ce matin. »

« Et ? » demanda Elanor.

« Il a regardé ailleurs. Je ne portait pas le collier parce que . . . je ne sais pas qui me l'a donné . . . et puis j'ai vu Rion, et il est venu me parler. Il flirte toujours et est très amusant, et j'ai rigolé à quelque chose qu'il a dit. Et puis j'ai vu Orophin et il m'a regardé et est parti. Et maintenant je suis sur que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a donné ce magnifique collier ! » Doria semblait prête à fondre en larme.

« Oh, Doria, » dit Elanor, très affligé. Elle pris la main de son amie et la serra. « Je suis tellement désolée. Mais peut-être sautes-tu sur des conclusions erronées. »

Doria acquiesça stoïquement, puis se força à sourire de bon cœur. « Je suppose. C'est toujours un mystère non résolu. Et je suppose que je connaîtrai éventuellement la réponse. »

« Je peux essayer de résoudre ce mystère ? » offrit Elanor. « Je serais heureuse d'aider. »

Doria paru hésitante, ses doigts emmêlés alors qu'elle considérait cela. « Penses-tu que tu peux le faire sans que personne sache ce que je ressent pour Orophin ? »

« Je pense. J'essaye ? »

« Oui, mais tu dois me promettre de ne dire à personne ce que je t'ai dis. Tu me le promets ? »

Elanor acquieça. « Tu as ma parole. »

« Très bien Ellie. J'ai foi en toi, et je te laisse mener l'enquête pour moi. » Doria sourit soudainement, paraissant un peu timide. « Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Je suppose que j'exagère. J'espère que tu ne riras pas si je dit que tu es comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu et que j'ai souhaité avoir. »

« Je ressens la même chose, » dit calmement Elanor. Une image de Lana passa à travers son esprit, puis s'évanouit rapidement.

Prenant congé de Doria, elle entra dans le talan, jetant un coup d'œil aux plantes alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Les trois plantes prospéraient, mais l'elanor avait presque doublé de taille depuis son déménagement, et plusieurs nouveaux boutons s'était ouvert depuis le retour d'Haldir.

Elle s'approcha et la toucha avec des gestes gentils. « Tu es heureuse ici, » chuchota-t-elle. « Plus heureuse que tu ne l'as jamais été avant. Tu te sens aimée. »

L'elanor l'assura qu'il en était ainsi.

(à suivre)

xxx

Note de la traductrice : cette fois-ci ce n'est pas la faute de Faerie si le chapitre a mit autant de temps a venir, c'est la mienne. Je suis désolé, mais je suis submergé de dossiers à faire pour l'école et j'ai quelque problèmes d'ordre personnel en ce moment, et j'avoue que je n'ai pas trop eu la tête à traduire ces derniers temps, mais je reviens, c'est plus fort que moi. Alors j'espère que cela vous a plu.

Réponses au reviews :

Nimrodel : Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est bien l'une voir la plus belle histoire d'amour que l'on peut trouver sur internet. Merci.

Anariel : je ne suis pas sur que cette fois-ci quelqu'un n'est pas eu l'envie, même passagère, de m'assassiner. Merci pour tes encouragements.

Reviel : je suis tout à fait d'accord sur la dépendance que l'on peut avoir pour cet fic, elle est génial. Et désolé pour toute les fautes d'orthographe au début de la fic, mais cette matière n'as jamais été mon fort.

Soumitrel : contente que tu ai aimé le dernier chapitre et j'éspère que tu as autant aimé celui là.

Angelofadown : je suis contente que tu aime cette fic, et désolé pour le temps que je met en ce moment pour traduire mais je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme, et je n'ai plus autant de temps qu'avant. Mais merci quand même pour ta review.


	15. Chapitre 15

Auteur: Julie & Fianna

Disclaimer: les personnages et les lieux sont tous la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien, sauf évidemment ceux crées par Julie et Fianna, je ne tire aucun profit monétaire de cette traduction.

Note de la traductrice: Bonjour à tous!! Je me présente je suis Lya la nouvelle traductrice de ce tte merveilleuse histoire, j'espère vraiment que ma traduction sera à la hauteur des précédentes et que cela ne vous décevra pas . . . sur ce, bonne lecture!

_Et merci à Lya, de Julie et de Fianna !_

xxx

**Chapitre 15**

La main d'Elanor reposait légèrement sur l'avant-bras d'Haldir, tandis qu'ils flânaient sous les Mellyrn du Bois d'Or. C'était l'après-midi, et ils avaient quitté la ville parce que Haldir avait souhaité lui montrer certains de ses paysages et endroits favoris. Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis le retour d'Haldir.

"Haldir?" demanda Elanor d'un ton désinvolte alors qu'ils marchaient le long d'un chemin ensoleillé.

"Oui, Elanor?" Il baissa les yeux juste au moment ou elle levait les siens, créant un instant de fusion et de pure bonheur qui lui fit presque oublier ce qu'elle désirait dire. Mais elle avait fait une promesse à Doria et elle avait bien l'intention de la tenir.

"J'ai une question à te poser" déclara-t-elle, observant la manière dont la bouche d' Haldir s'incurvait légèrement quand il la regardait.

"Laquelle?" demanda-t-il, le front plissé.

"Ça concerne Doria," dit-elle. "Elle a reçu un cadeau."

"Un cadeau?"

"Un cadeau anonyme. Un collier. Est ce que tu est au courant de que ce soit à propos de cette affaire?"

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Je ne le lui ai pas donné, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir."

"Non, je ne pensais à ça," corrigea-t-elle rapidement. "Mais est ce que tu sais qui pourrait lui avoir offert?"

"Peut-être. Mais si le donateur souhaite rester anonyme ne serait t'il pas plus sage de respecter son choix et de rester loin de cette affaire?"

Elanor se mordit la lèvre. "Peut-être. Mais Doria voudrait savoir."

"Doria devrait être patiente," répondit Haldir imperturbablement. "Je suis sûr que celui qui le lui a donné se fera connaître le moment venu." Il fit une halte et s'empara de sa main, réorientant son attention sur d'autres sujet. "Nous somme arrivé, Elanor. C'est l'endroit dont je t'ai parlé."

Ses préoccupations concernant Doria se sauvèrent instantanément de son esprit tandis qu' Elanor découvrait l'étang niché dans un anneau de rochers et d'arbres, son eau miroitant la où le soleil se reflétait, glissant au gré des douces et espiègles ondulations de l'eau. "Oh, comme c'est beau," remarqua-t-elle. "Tu viens souvent ici?"

"Quand je peux." Il l'approcha du rivage jusqu'à une roche plate tout près du bord. "Je nage souvent ici. L'eau est chaude."

Une image d'elle et d'Haldir ensemble, seuls et nus dans l'eau traversa son esprit. "Est ce que nous allons nager aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-elle , un peu timidement Son coeur battant plus rapidement à cette simple pensée.

"Non, pas aujourd'hui. Mais nous pouvons nous asseoir ici et mettre nos pieds dans l'eau pendant un moment tandis que nous parlerons."

"Très bien," dit Elanor, mettant pour l'instant ses rêves de côté.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur la roche, leurs pieds dans l'eau chauffée par le soleil, Elanor avec sa jupe relevée sur ses genoux, et Haldir avec ses guêtres roulées à mi-chemin de ses mollets musclés. La journée semblait particulièrement belle pour Elanor, le ciel était d'un bleu clair sans nuage et la brise avait un parfum chaud, impétueux, une senteur florale de fin de printemps.

Elanor baissa les yeux. Bien que Haldir semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il avait placé sa main sur la sienne, et elle l'étudia, remarquant sa taille, sa force et sa forme admirablement sculpté. Elle réalisa combien il était plus vieux qu'elle, toutes les choses qu'il avait vu et faite, et ce qu'il avait fait avec ses mains parfaites. Ses doigts agiles pouvaient sculpter des détails délicat sur le carquois qu'il lui avait offert, ils pouvaient lui donner du plaisir au delà de ses rêves plus fous . . . et ils pouvaient tuer. Cela semblait presque au dela de sa compréhension. Elle retourna sa main et entremêla ses doigts avec les siens, ce mouvement sembla le sortir de ses pensées, car il la regarda soudainement avec un rapide et mince sourire.

"Elanor," dit-il, "je pense qu'il est temps que tu me parle de ta soeur. Je sens une profonde tristesse en toi concernant ta famille."

Elanor évita son regard. Elle lui avait dit que sa mère venait de Mirkwood et son père de Imladris. Elle lui avait aussi expliqué qu'ils rendaient visite à la soeur de sa mère depuis quelques années, mais qu'ils reviendraient par la suite sur les terres du seigneur Elrond. Mais elle avait jusque là évité délibérement de parler de Lana

"Je suis très différente de Lana," dit-elle de manière évasive. "Aussi différente que tu peux l'être de tes frères." Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Haldir, et rencontra son regard interrogatif qui pourtant ne semblait exiger aucune précision.

Elanor soupira. "Tout ça n'a aucun sens. Tu vois, ma mère est très belle et si merveilleuse, et mon père l'adore. Ils sont tellement amoureux que... leur attention tend à être exclusivement l'un sur l'autre. J'ai eu leur attention quand j'étais enfant . . . parfois . . . mais quand Lana est venu au monde . . . elle ressemble tellement à ma mère . . . Je pense que ça a un rapport avec ça," termina-t-elle tristement.

"Un rapport avec quoi?" demanda Haldir doucement. Son pouce frottant très légèrement le sien.

Elanor avala, et fut étonné de constater qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle les repoussa en disant: "Leur préférence pour ma soeur. Ah, je sais que j'ai l'air de m'apitoyer sur moi même . . . ils m'aiment, je le sais. Mais ils ne m'ont jamais compris parce que je n'étais pas comme eux. J'étais tranquille,très prévisible et plutôt timide. J'ai toujours été solitaire et silencieuse . . . en grande partie parce que j'écoutais les arbres,les fleurs et les plantes . . . " Elle souleva ses pieds hors de l'eau et regarda fixement l'eau s'égoutter le long de ses orteils nus. "Lana a toujours eu besoin d'attention et ils lui ont donné le peu qu'ils avaient. Il se sont attendus à ce que je fasse la même chose et je suppose que . . . c'est pour ça que je suis devenue ce que je suis."

"Tu as centré ta vie sur ta soeur comme un moyen de gagner l'amour de tes parents."

"Je suppose. Je n'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle. J'ai simplement fais ce qu'on attendait de moi. Je ne blâme pas mes parents," ajouta telle rapidement. "Je suis heureuse qu'ils se soit trouvés. Leur amour est fort . . . "

"Et égoïste," ajouta Haldir d'une voix critique.

"Je ne dirais pas ça comme ca," dit Elanor sur la défensive. Elle enleva sa main de la sienne.

"Elanor," dit-il calmement, "Lana n'est qu'une enfant gatée. Le fait que tes parents permettent cette situation montre qu'ils n'ont pas fait leur devoir, envers toi non plus. Je comprends ton besoin de les défendre, mais tu ne devrais pas. Ils sont fautifs."

Elanor était partagée entre sa fidélité à ses parents et ses sentiments pour Haldir. Elle n'aimait pas l'entendre dire de telles choses, pourtant au fond de son coeur elle savait qu'il avait raison. C'était devenu une habitude chez elle de feindre que tout allait bien avec sa famille, et qu'elle était satisfaite de la manière dont se déroulait sa vie. Mais depuis longtemps déjà une graine de mécontentement avait germé en elle, une rébellion qu'elle avait aveuglément tourné contre Haldir parce qu'elle avait manqué de discernement pour traiter le mal à sa source.

"Ca ne doit pas être facile d'être parent," dit-elle à voix basse.

"Peut-être pas, mais je sais que quand je serai père, j'aimerai mes enfants de la même façon. Je ne favoriserai pas un enfant par rapport aux autres." Sa voix était ferme et claire; il semblait être, à l'inverse d'elle,parfaitement sur de lui.

Elanor garda les yeux fixés sur ses orteils, sachant que son visage virait au rougir à cause des pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. "Alors tu pense devenir père un jour?"

"J'espère," répondit-il. "Mais d'abord, je dois trouver ma compagne, celle qui sera la mère de mes enfants et l'amour de ma vie."

Elanor se mordit la lèvre en espérant qu'il ne se tournerait pas pour la regarder et qu'il ne la voit pas rougir. "Naturellement. Et j'espère que tu la trouvera."

Un court silence suivit, puis Haldir dit d'un ton bourru: "Elanor, il est trop tôt pour que nous parlions de ça." Le coeur d'Elanor manqua un battement, mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre il sauta de la roche et la tira dans l'étang de sorte qu'ils soient ensemble, main dans la main, dans l'eau peu profonde. "Viens," dit-il en la tirant vers lui.

Ils pataugèrent le long de la berge, leurs pieds s'enfoncant très légèrement dans le fond mou et boueux. Ici et là quelques feuilles d'or flottaient sur la surface de l'eau, Elanor se pencha et en pris une, puis leva les yeux vers la cime des arbres imposants. Une douce brise volait à travers leur branches, transportant les senteurs de la forêt et de l'eau, alors que les bruits des feuilles se mélangeaient avec le joyeux gazouillement des oiseaux et de leurs petits battements d'ailes.

"La Lothlórien est un si bel endroit," dit-elle doucement. "Quand je suis arrivé ici, je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Je pensais que j'allais être malheureuse ici, mais je ne le suis pas."

"Je savais que tu ne serais pas malheureuse," répondit Haldir d'un ton suffisant. "Qui pourrait résister à la beauté de la Lórien?"

"C'est vrai." Soudainement, Elanor se mit à rire. "Pendant un instant, j'ai pensé que tu allais dire,qui pourrait résister à la beauté de _Lurien_ ?' " Elle libéra sa main de la sienne et tournoya sur elle même jusqu'a ce qu'elle soit à bout de souffle. Eclairé par le soleil de l'après-midi, les cheveux argentés d'Haldir semblait briller de mille feux tandis que la lumière enveloppait son corps d'une auréole de pure puissance physique, intensément masculine.

Il fit semblant d'ignorer sa réaction. "Lurien serait contrarié de t'entendre plaisanter à ses dépend. Il a une très haute opinion de lui-même." Sa plaisanterie semblait le détendre, rendant apparement ses pensées plus espiègles, puisqu'il glissa son bras autour de sa taille en la serrant légèrement. Il semblait aimer ce genre de chose qui envahissait les sens d'Elanor en lui faisant désirer tellement plus.

"Alors que pourrait-on dire de toi?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix espiègle. La bonne humeur d'Haldir était contagieuse, la rendant plus hardie et espiègle.

"Que veux tu dire par là?" Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. "La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu semblais te prendre très au sérieux." Imitant sa voix, elle ajouta: "tu es ma pupille' et tu peux faire ma lessive' et n'hésite pas à me demander si tu as besoin d'aide'." Elle leva son menton, fit deux pas en arrière et se tourna pour lui faire face, les bras croisés, le front plissé dans une tentative d'imiter ses anciennes attitudes.

Haldir sourit. "Mais c'est la vérité," dit-il d'un air digne, "y compris la partie sur ma lessive. Tu es ma pupille, Elanor. C'est mon devoir de te guider, et ton devoir de--"

Elanor lui envoya une pleine brassée d'eau à la figure. Pendant un moment il se tint là, la bouche ouverte, l'eau coulant goutte à goutte sur son nez, puis enfin il sourit méchamment et l'éclaboussa à son tour. Elanor essuya l'eau sur ses yeux, puis, avec un rire soudain, se vengea en éclaboussant sa tunique autant qu'elle pouvait. Les lèvres d'Haldir se courbèrent en un sourire féroce tandis qu'il l'attrapait, la prenant dans ses bras de façon à ce que les bras d'Elanor soient coincés sur ses hanches.

"Tu te moque de moi petite fleur," murmura-t-il d'une voix suave. "Peut-être que je devrais te jeter dans la partie la plus profonde de l'étang. Tu sais nager?" Il n'y avait aucune trace de colère ou de méchanceté dans sa voix; instantanément elle compris que c'était la manière qu'avait Haldir de flirter avec elle.

"C'est une bonne question à poser _maintenant_!" lança-t-elle, faussement en colère. "Alors que tu m'a envoyé remplir les gourdes sans penser à cette éventualité. J'aurais pu me noyer dans cette eau glacée!"

"Ah, mais je ne t'ai pas envoyé la-bas toute seule. Je t'observais depuis le début. Tu ne le savais pas?"

"Oooh!" gronda-t-elle, essayant de ne pas sourire. "Comme j'aimerais pouvoir te jeter à l'eau! Ça te servirait de leçon! C'était vraiment cruel de m'observer souffrir sans rien faire!" Appréciant la sensation de ses bras autour d'elle, elle luttait sans enthousiasme.

Il reserra ses bras autour d'elle. "Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu te baigne encore une fois, Elanor," l'avertit-il les yeux brillant. Il l'a fit glisser jusqu'à ce que l'extrémité de ses cheveux aient éffleuré la surface de l'eau. "C'est devenu l'un de mes spectacles favoris."

"Laisse moi descendre, Haldir," ordonna-t-elle. Elle se tortilla en essayant de lui donner un coup de pied avec son talon, mais elle continuait à glisser tandis que ses cheveux entraient dans l'eau. La jetterait-il vraiment? Peut-être devait telle changer la tactique. "J'ai quelque chose à te donner, et je ne peux pas la faire dans cette position."

Il fronça les sourcils, curieux mais méfiant. "Tu as quelque chose me donner ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Encore plus d'eau sur mon visage ?"

Elle papillona des cils. "Quelque chose de bien plus gentil que ça."

"Un baiser?" devina-t-il, son regard tombant sur ses lèvres.

"Peut-être. Libères moi et tu verras."

Il appréciait ce moment, elle le voyait. Ses lèvres se courbèrent, ses yeux gris caressait son visage, montrant clairement son interêt. "Mais je peux t'embrasser sans te libérer," dit-il d'une voix paresseuse. Comme si pour le prouver, il a amena ses lèvres près des siennes.

"C'est vrai," dit-elle, sentant son coeur s'emballer, "mais mes mains ne seraient pas libre."

"Les mains magiques d'Elanor," murmura-t-il d'une voix pensive. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens une fois de plus,leur sombre intensité la faisant frisonnée. "Vais-je prendre le risque?"

Elle gloussa. "Le Gardien de la Marche de Lothlórien serait-il effrayé par Elanor d'Imladris?"

"Térrifié," dit-il en grimacant. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu va faire après."

"Allez, n'ai pas peur. Je te promet de ne pas te faire de mal."

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et l'amusement d'Elanor se mêla à un désir brulant. Lentement il la reposa, tandis qu'elle glissait ses bras autour de son cou.

"Et maintenant ou est mon cadeau?" murmura-t-il, la serrant contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir chaque contour de son corps musclé.

Pour toute réponse, elle baissa la tête et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cette fois il n'opposa aucune résitance. Sa bouche couvrit avidement la sienne, leurs langues se frolant et se caressant tandis que les mains d'Haldir glissaient le long de son corps, explorant chaque courbe, le bouts de ses doigt suivant la ligne de ses hanches tandis qu'Elanor caressait son dos large. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les massant, tandis qu'elle cherchait les bouts sensibles de ses oreilles qu'elle frotta simultanément, très doucement mais de telle sorte qu'un frisson énorme le parcourut.

Lentement, elle le tira vers le rivage, leurs lèvres toujours pressées l'une contre l'autre, les mains d'Elanor frottant toujours ses oreilles tandis qu'Haldir émettait de doux gémissements. Il semblait aussi peu disposé à s'arrêter qu'elle, et tandis qu'ils avancaient, le pied d'Elanor glissa sur une roche. Au lieu de l'attraper, il tomba avec elle dans l'eau peu profonde près du bord de l'étang, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblèrent le remarquer. Leurs baisers continua, la jambe d'Haldir serrée contre la sienne, tandis qu'Elanor avait enroulé sa jambe libre autour de lui pendant que leur mains caressaient mutuellement le corps de l'autre. Chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient il semblait qu'une partie de lui cédait, comme si son contrôle ne tenait qu'a un fil et qu'elle était l'arme qui pouvait le rompre.

Finalement, Haldir souleva la tête, un sourire accroché sur ses lèvres pendant que ses yeux rencontraient les sien. "Elanor, nous sommes trempés jusqu'au os."

Pour toute réponse elle fit glisser sa main le long de son torse et à travers son estomac jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait touché son éveil, le serrant légèrement tandis qu'elle évaluait sa taille et son épaisseur avec ses doigts sensibles. "J'ai remarqué," chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres. "Est ce que c'est si important?" Elle se serra contre lui, sa respiration rapide et superficielle tant son désir pour lui, pour lui seul, était intense.

Un autre frisson le parcourut. "C'est tellement difficile de te résister," dit-il d'une voix mal assuré. "Mais, Elanor, nous devons nous arrêter."

Elle éfleura sa dureté, serrant doucement avant de remonter sa main, exultant tandis qu'il frissonnait violemment et que sa dureté palpitait à travers le tissus fin de ses guêtres. "Je saisis l'occasion d'apprendre ce qui te satisfait," murmura-t-elle d'une voix séduisante. "On devrait toujours être attentif concernant des activités qui exigent une amélioration."

Il eu un rire tremblant. "Je crois que tu deviens tout à fait compétente en matière de plaisanterie, Elanor. Ce n'est pas une habitude que j'encouragerais chez ma pupille." Il décala son poid, ses mains serrées contre ses hanches de manière à la rapprocher encore plus de lui, pour pouvoir parcourir son corps révêlé par la robe trempée qui collait à sa peau. Emprisonné entre leurs deux corps, la paume d'Elanor serrait toujours son sexe entièrement droit, mais désormais elle ne pouvait plus le caresser, ce qui était certainement la raison de son mouvement. Il semblait toujours parfaitement stoique et maitre de lui.

"Tu m'a dit de te demander ce que je voulais," chuchota-t-elle. "Ce que je veux maintenant c'est que tu me fasse l'amour, Haldir."

"Elanor, tu sais comme j'ai envie de faire ça, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment.pas pour l'instant. Certainement pas maintenant, alors que nous sommes dans la boue. Pas . . . encore, pas ici. Pas maintenant." Il atteignit sa main, la portant délicatement à ses lèvres en embrassant chacun de ses doigts.

"Alors promets moi que cela va arriver," chuchota-t-elle.

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, plongeant sa tête dans son cou pour le parsemer de baiser passionés avant de dire: "Oui, Elanor, je te promets que quand ce sera le bon moment, je te ferai l'amour. Je te promet aussi que tu l'aimera. Je m'en assurerai."

"Je ne peux pas imaginer comment ça sera," dit-elle doucement. "Dis moi."

Il soupira doucement, repoussant les cheveux humide d'Elanor loin de son visage. "Est ce que tu as peur de la douleur?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

"Je sais que tu ne me ferais jamais mal intentionellement. J'ai entendu dire que ça peut faire mal, mais je n'ai pas peur." Elle embrassa son menton, ses lèvres, et le bout de son nez.

Il l'a regarda avec un désir si ardent qu'elle ne pouvait pas douter de son attachement envers elle. Mais l'aimait t'il? C'était tout à fait différent. "Je peux te dire qu'une fois la douleur passé, elle ne reviendra pas. Après cela, ce ne sera que du plaisir. Je-- " Il s'interrompit, semblant hésiter à en dire plus, puis amena ses lèvres près de son oreille. "Je te remplirais de telle sorte que nous ne fassions qu'un, et ce sera meilleur que tout ce que tu as jamais connu."

Elanor sourit, tremblant aux chaudes image que ses mots faisaient naitre, sachant qu'un jour elle se réaliseraient et qu'elle gouterait vraiment à son contact déchainé et incontrôlé. "J'attend impatiemment ce jour, Haldir."

"Je ne te demande aucunes promesses. Tu es encore libre de choisir quelqu'un d'autre si tu le souhaite."

Elle l'étreignit, souhaitant justement qu'il lui demande une promesse. "Je n'en choisirais pas un autre. Je ne suis pas si inconstante, ni si jeune, ni si faible que tu le penses."

"Je ne pense pas ces choses là de toi," dit-il simplement. Il se releva, et l'a remis sur ses pieds et tandis que leurs vêtements s'égouttaient, ils s'asseyèrent confortablement sur l'herbe toute proche du rivage juste à côté d'un amas de roches. Cette fois quand son bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, la tirant de nouveau contre lui, ce fut pour lui offrir chaleur et réconfort. Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais Elanor ressentit une nouvelle forme de bien-être l'envelopper, comme une chaude et rassurante couverture d'or. Ses pensées dérivèrent, pour arrivées ensuite jusqu'aux souvenirs de son voyage en Lothlórien. Ca avait été un moment difficile, avec Haldir qui lui parlait à peine, sa cape qu'elle avait perdue dans l'eau, et les gobelins . . .

"Haldir," dit-elle soudainement, "qui a lancé la deuxième flèche?"

"Comment?" Haldir la regarda, visiblement perplexe.

"Durant notre voyage nous avons été attaqué," dit-elle. "Et un horrible gobelin est tombé à mes pieds. Rúmil l'avait touché, mais il y avait deux flèches. Sais tu si c'était le Seigneur Celeborn ou . . . peut-être que tu ne t'en souviens pas."

"Au contraire, Elanor, je m'en rappelle très bien."

Elle tendit le cou pour le regarder directement dans ses yeux gris ou brillait une lueur d'amusement. "C'était toi ?"

"En effet," dit-il d'une voix traînante et pleine de malice. "Je me souviens très bien d'une pauvre Elanor toute mouillée, tremblante derrière un manteau que Galadriel tenait." Il rit de son expression. "Oui, Elanor, c'était moi. Rúmil et moi avons tirés notre flèche au même moment."

"Alors tu me regardais aussi," dit-elle en secouant la tête. "Toi et Rúmil êtes deux elfes très vilains. Je suis sûr qu'Orophin n'aurait pas regardé."

"Et moi je suis sûr que tu accorde trop de crédit à mon frère là ou il n'en mérite pas," dit-il pince sang-rire. "J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil sur toi seulement pendant un court instant, Elanor. Tu ne devrais pas être gênée."

"Oh," dit-elle à nouveau détendue, en se blotissant contre lui. "Puisque ce n'était qu'un instant, je te pardonne."

"Naturellement," ajouta-il pensivement, "un instant m'a été amplement suffisant." Il rit et caressa ses cheveux avec sa joue tandis qu'il reposait sa tête contre la sienne, ses bras serrés autour de sa taille en une étreinte protectrice.

Elanor soupira de satisfaction et décida qu'il était trop tard pour lui reprocher cette transgression. Et tandis que Haldir se détendait elle sombra dans une douce rêverie, bercé par le doux chuchotement de sa respiration régulière.

xxx

En dépit du conseil d'Haldir--mais pouvait-on réellement appelé ça un conseil?--de ne pas se préocuper du collier de Doria, Elanor avait fait une promesse à son amie et était bien décidée à tenir sa parole. Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'Haldir n'était pas dans les parages elle continuait à chercher des informations. Elle avait questionner sans succès deux amis d'Orophin--mais ils avaient vraiment semblés de pas être au courant--et elle c'était donc résignée à l'inévitable, c'est à dire aller demander directement à Rúmil. Elle avait hésité à le consulter par peur qu'il n'arrive à deviner plus qu'elle ne voulait de l'affaire. Car en dépit de son espièglerie, elle pensait réellement que Rúmil était intelligent et astucieux.

L'opportunité de parler à Rúmil se présenta d'elle même, un matin ou elle venait juste de finir de recoudre une de ses tuniques. Elle trouva le plus jeune frère d'Haldir sur l'un des hauts talan d'observation, se reposant gracieusement contre une branche, les yeux fermé et un demi sourire rêveur sur le visage, montrant clairement que quelque soit la chose à laquelle il pensait cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

"Bonjour Rúmil," dit-elle gaiement.

Rúmil ouvrit les yeux. "Bonjour Ellie. Qu'est ce qui t'amène par ici?"

Elanor désigna la tunique et il se redressa, le regard étonné. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasse ça si vite!" Il prit la tunique et l'examina. "Tu a fais du bon travail. Je peux à peine voir ou elle était déchirée. Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu détestais coudre?"

Elanor s'assit à côté de lui. "Je l'ai dit c'est vrai. Pourtant cette fois ci ça ne m'a pas paru contraignant. Je me sens utile ici, Rúmil, comme je ne l'avais jamais été chez moi."

Rúmil approuva d'un signe de la tête "Tu es utile ici, Ellie. Et apprécié. Haldir est attaché à toi, ainsi qu'Orophin et moi."

Elle avait si souvent vu du rire et de la moquerie dans les yeux de Rúmil, qu'elle s'attendait presque à en voir maintenant, mais quand elle regarda dans ses charmant yeux bleus elle vit qu'il était sincère. "Merci, Rúmil. Comme tu le sais, je me suis fais beaucoup d'amis. Doria par exemple." Elle lissa le plis de sa jupe, la réajustant légèrement au niveau de ses genoux. "En parlant de Doria . . . " ajouta-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

Rúmil se cala contre la branche, sa bouche courbée en un faible sourire. "Qu'est ce qu'elle a?"

Elanor résista à la tentation de se tortiller sur place." Il c'est produit une chose très étrange, Rúmil. Doria a reçu un cadeau mystérieux, mais elle ne sait pas de qui cela provient. Evidement certaines d'entre nous sont curieuses, et je me demandais si . . . par hasard tu savais quoi que ce soit à propos de ça?"

"Un cadeau mystérieux," répéta Rúmil. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. "Quel genre de cadeau mystérieux?"

"Un collier," dit-elle, "de la forme d'un papillon."

Rúmil croisa ses jambes et bailla. "Intéressant. Et Doria est si impatiente de savoir la vérité qu'elle ne peut pas attendre jusqu'à ce que le donateur se révèle?"

"Elle n'est pas du tout impatiente,"dit Elanor rapidement. "c'est moi qui suis curieuse."

"Ah, je vois." A présent ses yeux avaient retrouvés leur scintillement habituel. "Et tu pense que je pourrais t'aider à résoudre ce petit mystère."

"Tu pourrais?" demanda-t-elle. "Oh Rúmil, je vois bien que tu te moque de moi. Y a t'il quelque chose que tu sais et que tu ne me dit pas?"

Son sourire s'élargi. "Peut être," dit-il d'un ton léger, "ou peut être pas. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce n'est pas moi qui ai offert ce collier à Doria."

"Est ce que c'est quelqu'un que tu connais?" insista-t-elle. "Peut être quelqu'un proche de toi?"

Rúmil ri. "Puisque je connais toute le monde dans la Lórien, je suppose que oui! Tu as demandé à Haldir ? Qu'est ce qu'il à dit?"

Elanor le fixa, l'air anéantie. "Il pense que je devrais rester en dehors de tout ça, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit exactement comme ça."

"Alors tu devrais peut-être suivre les conseils de ton gardien." Rúmil eu un sourire amusé. "Au moins de temps en temps," ajouta-t-il.

"Mais Doria--" Elanor s'arreta brusquement pour reformuler sa phrase. "Comment Doria pourrait-elle remercier le donateur si elle ne sait pas qui c'est?"

"Elle pourra le remercier quand il choisira de se dévoiler. En supposant que c'est un il' et pas un elle'."

Elanor soupira et décida de renoncer. "Très bien, Rúmil. Je ne te poserais plus de question bien que je pense que tu en sais plus que tu veux me le dire."

"Je suis sur que tout sera dévoilé bientôt," dit Rúmil d'une voix apaisante. "Ce qui me fais penser que j'ai une question à te poser. Deux questions, en fait."

"Oh?"

"Haldir et moi avons décidés d'organiser une fête pour l'anniversaire d'Orophin. Tu es bien sur invitée, et je voudrais aussi savoir si tu pourrais m'aider à installer les tables et la nourriture."

"Bien sur que je viendrais t'aider," dit-elle instantanément. "Quand est-ce que la fête doit avoir lieu?"

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent ils discutèrent des dispositions que Rúmil avaient déjà prises ainsi que du lieu de la fête et de la liste des invités. "Nous inviterons Tarwë, Gwirith et Nerwen," dit Rúmil. "Je sais que ce sont tes amis, et ceux d'Orophin également."

"Et Doria?" questionna Elanor. "Elle n'est pas invitée?"

"Bien sur, si elle désir venir. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle acceptera."

"Je ne suis pas sûre non plus." Pendant un moment Elanor fut silencieuse, souhaitant réellement pouvoir discuter du problème de Doria et Orophin, mais elle sentit que Rúmil était peu disposé à parler de la vie personnelle de son frère. "Je lui demanderai," ajouta-t-elle finalement.

Rúmil inclina la tête. "Très bien. J'ai une autre question à te poser, Ellie, mais tu n'es pas obligée de répondre."

"Laquelle, Rúmil?"

"Je me demandais pourquoi quand toi et Haldir êtes revenus de votre promenade l'autre soir vous sembliez si . . . désordonnés." Il fit un grand sourire. "Vous aviez de la boue sur vos vêtements."

Les joues d'Elanor devinrent brulantes. "Nous sommes allés patauger, et . . . j'ai glissé et je suis tombé." Ceci semblait tout à fait plausible étant donné ce que Rumil savait de sa maladresse.

Il fronca les sourcils. "Mais alors pourquoi Haldir était couvert de boue lui aussi?"

"Il est tombé aussi," expliqua-t-elle.

"Haldir est tombé? Tu veux dire mon frère Haldir ? Pas un autre Haldir?"

"Oui, il a essayé de me rattraper, mais . . . il est tombé dedans." Elanor sentit son visage devenir encore plus chaud.

"Vous êtes tombés tout les deux," répéta Rúmil, la fixant avec un sourire curieux.

Elanor leva la tête. "Vraiment, Rúmil, il n'y a pas besoin d'en faire un plat," dit-elle avec dignité. "Est-ce que c'est si inconcevable?"

Rúmil reposa ses pieds au sol et se leva, souriant gentiment tandis qu'il mit un bras autour de son épaule dans une étreinte affectueuse. "Je te demande pardon, Ellie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis suis tenter de te taquiner. Peut-être parce que ça me réjouis de voir que toi et Haldir vous êtes aussi . . . amis."

Elle sourit en entendant ça. "Tes blagues ne me dérangent pas. Mais c'est pourtant vrai qu'Haldir est tombé à l'eau."

"J'imagine qu'il avait d'autre sujet de préocupations que le fait de maintenir son équilibre," dit Rúmil d'une voix moqueuse.

"Oui," admit-elle, "en fait, je dirais que oui."

xxx

Après le départ d'Elanor, Rúmil prit sa tunique réparée et alla chercher Orophin. Il trouva son frère assit à l'intérieur de son talan, l'air mélancolique,regardant les feuilles tomber à travers la fenêtre, ses pieds étendus sur une deuxième chaise. Il semblait particulièrement morose.

Rúmil tira la chaise sur laquelle reposaient les pieds d'Orophin et s'assit. "Doria essaye de découvrir qui lui à offert le collier," annonca-t-il sans préambule.

Orophin palit. "Vraiment ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit?"

"Je ne lui ait pas parler. C'était Elanor qui me l'a dit. Elle essaye de découvrir qui est le mystérieux prétendant de Doria."

"Tu ne lui a rien dit j'espère?" Orophin sembla si inquiet que Rúmil rejeta toute idée de plaisanterie.

"Pas vraiment," répondit Rúmil. "Mais ca n'a pas été facile. Elles cherchent à savoir." Il se rapprocha. "Tu dois lui dire!"

Orophin haussa les épaules. "Je le ferais quand ca sera le bon moment."

"Je pense que tu devrais le faire avant demain soir," dit Rúmil prudemment.

"Pourquoi?" Orophin lui jeta un coup d'oeil. "Que ce passe t'il demain soir?"

"Il y a une fête en ton honneur. Pour célébrer ton anniversaire, tu avais oublié ? Ca serait bien de pouvoir inviter Doria, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle viendra à moins que tu n'arrange les choses entre vous deux."

Orophin secoua la tête. "Une fête d'anniversaire pour moi? Non, frère! Quand avons nous fait ça pour la dernière fois? Ca fait des années! Et c'est idiot!"

"Ce qui est précisement la raison pour laquelle nous le faisons. C'était l'idée d'Haldir. Alors si tu pense que c'est si idiot que ca, c'est à lui qu'il faut le dire!"

Orophin se leva et commenca à faire les cent pas. "Si tu fais une fête, tu _dois_ inviter Doria. Elle serait blessée si tu ne le fais pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre," ajouta-t-il fermement.

"Bien sur que non," dit Rúmil d'une voix rassurante et plus douce que de coutume, "mais tu la fais souffrir avec ton silence. Elle comprend ton comportement encore moins que moi."

"Je l'ai revue avec Beredain ce matin. Elle ne m'a pas vu, mais . . . " Orophin soupira. "Je pense qu'elle espère qu'il lui a donné le collier."

Rúmil se sentit submerger par une vague d'impatience à l'encontre de son frère. "Et moi je pense qu'elle espère que c'est toi, cher frère. Mais ce sont des paroles inutiles. Va lui parler! Tu dois trouver le courage de le faire ou tu vas la perdre!"

"Je sais. Et je vais le faire." Orophin se rassit. Après un court silence, il demanda, "Alors tu pense qu'elle a envoyé Elanor te parler?"

"Je crois," répondit Rúmil. "Ce qui me fais dire qu'elle te soupçonne de lui avoir offert le collier. Et ca fait tellement longtemps que tu n'a pas parlé avec Doria, ce qui me fait penser . . . " Il fit une pause, testant rapidement la logique de ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. "Ce qui me fait penser qu'elle espère que c'est toi."

"Je ne vois pas comment tu a pus arriver à cette conclusion," dit Orophin, mais néanmoins il sembla plein d'espoir. "Tu tire des conclusions trop rapidement."

La patience de Rúmil était épuisé. Il bondit sur ses jambes, sa tunique récemment réparée jetée par-dessus de son épaule, et se dirigea vers la porte. "Et moi je pense que tu te conduis comme un Orc aveugle! Parles lui avant la fête, Orophin. Arrete de te torturer! Pense à elle comme un cadeau que tu te fais à toi-même."

"J'y penserais," dit Orophin à voix basse.

Rúmil roula des yeux et quitta le talan.

xxx

"Je suis vraiment désolé," dit Elanor à Doria un peu plus tard. "Je n'ai rien pu découvrir. Rúmil a semblé amusé, mais il n'a rien dit qui pourrait faire penser que c'est Orophin. Evidement je ne lui ai pas demandé directement."

Doria cacha son visage dans ses mains. "Oh, comme j'aimerai que tu n'ai pas été obligée de demander à Rumil. Il va le dire à Orophin. Je suis si gênée. Que va t'il penser de moi? Oh Ellie!"

Elanor posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Doria. "Rúmil n'a pas directement dit qu'il ne savait rien. Je pense qu'il est au courant. Mais celui t'a offert ce collier veut que ce soit secret, donc il n'a pas du le dire à beaucoup de gens. Si Rúmil le sait,ca doit être quelqu'un de proche de lui. Et qui est assez proche de Rúmil pour lui confier ses secrets si non un de ses frères ? Donc c'est certainement Orophin . . . " Elle s'interrompit, se demandant si ce qu'elle disait avait un sens.

Doria luttait pour conserver son calme. "Oui je pense aussi. En fait, ca m'est égal de savoir qui me l'a donné, mais si seulement c'était Orophin . . . si seulement. . . " Sa voix se brisa.

"Doria," dit Elanor d'une voix douce, "nous faisons une fête pour Orophin demain soir. Tu viendras?

"Une fête?"répéta Doria l'air perdue.

"C'est une idée d'Haldir. Pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Orophin.

"Oh." Doria passa une main sur sa joue. "Je ne sais pas. C e n'est pas un bonne idée. Il pourrait se sentir obligé de me parler alors qu'il n'en à pas envie, et ce serait terrible." Elle frissonna. "Je ne veux pas que les autres se sentent gênés ou risquer de gâcher la fête."

"Je pense vraiment que tu devrais venir," dit Elanor d'une voix rassurante. "Ne risquerait-il pas de penser que tu est fachée contre lui?"

Doria sembla étonnée. "Fâchée ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être fâchée ? La dernière fois que nous avons parlés c'était le jour ou je suis tombée d'une chaise dans ses bras. Il m'a tenu tout contre lui, juste quelques instants, et, oh Ellie, j'ai sue . . . j'ai sue que je l'aimais." Son visage se crispa. "Et puis il m'a juste reposée au sol et il est parti."

"Il n'a rien dit?" demanda Elanor indignée. "Rien du tout?"

"Oh, si il a parlé. Il m'a dit que je devrais être plus prudente parce que toute la Lorien pleurerait si je me blessais. Pendant un moment j'ai crue qu'il allait dire quelque chose d'autre, mais il a eu un regard très étrange et c'est tout ce qui c'est passé."

Elanor acquiesça. "Je crois que vous devriez parler tout les deux." Elle sourit soudainement, réalisant à quel point c'était amusant qu'elle soit en train d'essayer de donner des conseils romantique. "Et tu dois l'embrasser."

Doria rougit. "Oh j'adorerais. J'adore embrasser. Je ne cesse d'imaginer comment ça serait . . . avec Orophin . . ."

Plus tard, Elanor dit à Haldir qu'elle pensait avoir convaincue Doria de venir à la fête, bien qu'elle n'était pas entièrement sure "Nous devons attendre et voir," avait-elle conclue.

Le soir même, Haldir lui montra son cadeau pour Orophin. Il prit la tunique que Doria avait faite, celle qui avait été livré a son talan le premier jour d'Elanor à Caras Galadhon.

"Oh!" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne l'avais jamais porté. Je pensais que tu la gardais peut être pour une occasion spéciale."

"C'est ce que j'ai fais," dit-il avec un sourire espiègle. "Et c'est l'occasion."

Elanor se demanda si Haldir n'essayait pas d'arranger les choses à sa manière, mais elle ne lui demanda pas. Il était évident que les trois frères se protégeaient de toutes les manières possibles et pas seulement dans la bataille. Elle trouvait ça réconfortant, mais une fois de plus elle pensa à Lana et elle sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Peut-être qu'un jour Lana mûrirait et les choses seraient différentes.

xxx

Le jardin brillait de mille feux, de grand bouquet de fleurs scintillaient à la lueur des chandelle et de lourdes fleurs de glycine étaient entrelacés avec des branches. Elanor sourit, sa main sur le bras de Haldir tandis qu'ils entraient dans le jardin, inclinant la tête pour saluer ceux qui y étaient déjà réunis.

"Merci d'avoir aider Rúmil," dit Haldir tranquillement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la clairière, la tirant de côté tandis que plusieurs elfes arrivaient. "Peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant se produira ce soir," chuchota-t-il. Son ton espiègle confirma les soupcons d'Elanor qu'il avait organisé cette soirée pour une raison bien précise. Était-ce en rapport avec la situation compliquée entre Orophin et Doria?

Haldir s'approcha d'une rangée de lis, guidant Elanor à travers un chemin étroit dans une partie plus spacieuse où plusieurs tables avaient été installées. Le contact de sa main contre sa hanche lui envoya une douce chaleur à travers le corps, comme cela le faisait toujours à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Elle se demanda si il avait remarqué sa réaction. Très probablement, ses yeux gris ne rataient pas grand chose, de plus elle avait senti une légère augmentation de la pression avant qu'il ait enlever sa main.

Elanor regarda les invités rassemblés au alentour, et reçut un sourire de Gwirith. Elle souria en retour puis se tourna vers Haldir. "Orophin n'est pas encore ici," dit-elle, d'un ton impatient. "Il va venir, n'est ce pas?"

"Il va arriver," répondit Haldir sans souci, "bien qu'il puisse ne pas s'attendre à voir autant de monde."

"Si Doria est présente," murmura-t-elle, "est ce que ca fera une différence pour Orophin?"

Il sembla amusé par sa tentative pas très subtile d'obtenir des informations. "Ca devrait, Elanor?"

Elanor grinca des dents. "Oh, allez Haldir, tu en sais bien plus au sujet de cette affaire de collier que tu veux me faire croire. Je te connais mieux que tu le pense."

Haldir éclata de rire, leur apportant quelques regards curieux. "Je te jure que je n'en sais rien. Orophin ne s'est pas confié à moi, en tout cas pas à propos d'un collier."

"Ahhh," dit-elle avec satisfaction. "Mais il l'a fait à propos d'autre chose, je le vois sur ton visage. Oh et puis très bien, garde tes secrets. Regarde, Dame Galadriel et Seigneur Celeborn sont arrivés."

Elanor observa Haldir s'avancer pour aller saluer le seigneur et la dame de Lórien, et se retourna quand Gwirith toucha son épaule.

"Elle va venir?" chuchota Gwirith.

"Elle a dit qu'ellle venait," répondit Elanor, "mais elle pourrait changer d'avis. Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre, et naturellement elle était splendide. Elle est très nerveuse." Elle regarda par dessus l'épaule de Gwirith. "Oh, Tarwë et Nerwen sont là. Une partie de moi s'inquiétait que Tarwë essaye d'amener Lurien, mais elle ne la pas fait."

"Tarwë sait bien qu'il ne faut pas amener Lurien à une fête où Haldir et ses frères sont présents." Gwirith laissa soudain échapper un rire léger. "Ah, Orophin arrive! Regarde son visage! Il semble étonné de voir tellement de gens." Elanor vit Rúmil derrière Orophin, le pousant légèrement dans le jardin.

Orophin salua ses amis avec un sourire tordu, recevant les bons voeux avec un regard légèrement embarrassé. Ses cheveux brillaient quand qu'il se déplaçait, son visage souriant tout éclairé, mais Elanor nota que ses yeux balayaient le jardin. Cherchait-il Doria?

Saisissant un verre de vin, Elanor s'approcha d'Orophin et le lui tendit avec un sourire timide. Ses yeux était rempli d'affection quand qu'il se baissa pour embrasser sa joue.

"Bonsoir, Elanor. Tu es très belle ce soir." Il accepta le gobelet avec un sourire et enroula un bras autour de ses épaules. "Comment se passe ton entrainement de tir à l'arc ?"

Elanor plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus clairs et comprit pourquoi Doria l'adorait. Son regard était rempli de bonté et de douceur, et naturellement il était très beau. "En fait ca va bien mieux depuis . . . " Elle s'arrêta, soucieuse de ne pas le blesser.

"Depuis que Haldir est revenu," termina-t-il. "Il a un don pour ce genre d'instruction. Je sais que Rúmil et moi t'avons embrouillée, et j'en suis désolé." Orophin but une gorgée de son vin puis jeta un coup d'oeil vers Rúmil. "Et toi, mon frère, tu m'a mentis au sujet de cette fête. Tu m'a dit qu'il y aurait seulement quelques invités."

Les yeux de Rúmil scintillèrent. "Il y a seulement quelques invités." Il fit un geste vers la foule avec son verre de vin, sa bouche s'inclinant dans un sourire agréable. Puis quelque chose de très subtile changea dans son expression tandis que ses yeux se fixèrent sur un groupe d'ellith près des lis. "Bien," ajouta-t-il, "il faut que j'aille flirter, cher frère. Je te donnerai ton cadeau plus tard." Il s'éloigna.

Elanor se tourna vers Orophin. "De quoi parlait-il?"

"Il est intéressé par quelqu'un." Le regard curieux d'Orophin se fixa sur le groupe d'ellith, presque comme si il ne savait pas laquelle avait attiré l'attention de son frère.

Elanor suivit son regard. Le groupe des cinqs incluaient Amerith, Gwirith, Nerwen, Isywien et Tarwë. Curieuse, elle se demanda laquelle des cinq avaient attiré l'attention de Rúmil. Et ou était Doria? Elanor réalisa soudainement qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas vue, elle regarda autour d'elle pour être sûre. Mais non, Doria n'était nulle part.

Orophin s'éloigna pour parler avec d'autres, et Haldir revint à ses côté. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Elanor ? Tu semble inquiète." Il toucha son coude pendant un bref moment.

"Doria n'est pas la," chuchota-t-elle. "Qu'est ce que je fais?"

"Rien," dit-il. "Elle a fait son choix."

"Haldir, je pense que je devrais aller la chercher," insista-t-elle.

"Laisse tomber, Elanor. Ca ne nous concerne pas."

Elanor fixa le regard impassible d'Haldir, et sentit la colère s'insinuer en elle. "Est ce que tu va encore me donner des ordres?"

"Je ne pensais pas avoir cesser de donner des ordres, cependant je les formule plus comme des demandes. Tu es ma pupille--"

"Je ne suis pas prête d'oublier," dit-elle avec le léger sarcasme. "Tu t'assure de ça."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Elanor, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça."

"Je sais." Elle se mordit la lèvre, se sentant toujours en colère contre lui. "Mais Doria souffre."

"C'est une affaire qui ne regarde qu'eux deux," dit Haldir fermement. "Tu ne va pas t'en mêler". Il vit son expression. "s'il te plait Elanor," ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce. "Ce n'est pas à nous de trouver la solution. Tu ne me fais pas confiance?"

Elanor rencontra son regard. "Je te fais confiance," dit-elle, "mais . . . "

Il attendait silencieusement la suite.

"Oh, très bien," soupira-t-elle. "Peut-être que tu as raison."

Il souria légèrement. "Doria a de la chance de t'avoir comme ami," dit-il d'une voix douce. "maintenant viens, il est temps pour nous de mettre nos invités à tables. La nourriture est prête."

xxx

Enfin arriva le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Plus d'une heure avait passé depuis qu'Haldir l'avait convaincue de laisser faire les choses, et toujours aucun signe de Doria. Elanor ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui la retenait, ou pourquoi elle avait apparement changée d'avis alors qu'elle semblait enfin s'être décidée à venir. Tout qu'elle pouvait constater c'est que le courage de Doria l'avait abandonné au dernier moment.

Elanor reporta son attention sur Orophin, qui semblait toujours un peu embarrassé par toute l'attention qu'il recevait. A cet instant il recevait le cadeau de Nerwen. Orophin délia le ruban, puis regarda Nerwen, le tenant en l'air. "Un si beau ruban," plaisanta-t-il. "Tu veux que je le porte dans mes cheveux?"

Nerwen pointa du doigt le cadeau sur les genoux d'Orophin. "Ce n'est pas le cadeau, Orophin."

"Non?" Avec un sourire aimable, Orophin déchira l'emballage du cadeau, et dévoila un carnet relié de cuir. "Un journal," annonca-t-il. "C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin."

Nerwen sembla heureuse. "J'ai pensée à tes poésies, et à tout le temps que tu passe aux frontières. J'ai pensé que c'était un cadeau pratique."

Orophin caressa la couverture; elle avait été ouvragé avec soin, des feuilles et des arbres gravés sur le cuir. "Il est petit et facilement transportable. J'en prendrais soin, Nerwen."

Rúmil souleva son verre. "Et tu le rempliras en une année aussi. Tu devras lui en offrir un autre, Nerwen, si tu pense continuer!" Tout le monde rit et Orophin pris son prochain cadeau, celui d'Haldir.

L'emballage était fait d'une simple soie blanche attachée par un ruban bleu. Elanor retenait son souffle tandis qu'Orophin déchirait l'emballage, et découvrait le tissu plié à l'intérieur. Quand il la souleva la tunique se déplia, son tissu miroitant tandis que la lumière se refletait sur le tissu iridescent. Orophin la contempla, puis leva la tête le regard interrogateur.

Haldir inclina la tête en réponse à sa question silencieuse. "C'est l'oeuvre de Doria," précisa-t-il.

Le visage neutre, Orophin toucha le tissu. Il était fait de maille serrée, l'ivoire se mêlant avec des tons verts, argentés et dorés, chaque fil scintillait,reflétant la couleur du fil suivant, permettant au vêtement de sembler d'ivoire, pourtant il avait également des reflets verts ou d'or pâle selon la lumière.

"C'est exquis. Merci." Orophin replia soigneusement la tunique, jetant de nouveau un bref regard à Haldir. "Tu m'honore de ce cadeau, frère."

Elanor lui remit son propre cadeau. "Ce n'est pas comparable avec le reste," dit-elle.

"Ton plus grand cadeau est ta présence ici," répondit Orophin en souriant. "Et si tu arrive à distraire mon frère de sorte qu'il oublie de me m'envoyer aux frontières je t'en serais doublement reconnaissant." Il fit une rapide grimace à Haldir, et ouvrit la boîte sculptée.

"Des gâteaux aux miel, mes préférés ! Tu as conquis mon coeur, Elanor." Il en pris un et croqua dedans avec une expression de plaisir éxagéré qui lui valut quelques rires.

Ensuite, Seigneur Celeborn s'avança, sortant un petit livre d'une poche de ses longues robes. "Seigneur Elrond m'a enchanté autrefois avec ce recueil de poésies,et je l'ai lue des centaines de fois. Je te le donne maintenant, Orophin de Lórien. En espérant qu'il servira d'inspiration aux tiennes."

Se levant, Orophin inclina la tête, pris le livre et l'ouvrit à la première page. Voyant une inscription, il observa d'un ton amusé: "Ceci a appartenu à Erestor. Mon seigneur, vous êtes sûr je ne le trouverais pas un jour devant chez moi pour exiger sa restitution?"

Celeborn sourit. "Quand Erestor est concerné, je ne suis sûr de rien. Je sais pas comment Elrond l'a persuadé de renoncer à un de ses livres préférés, mais si j'étais toi, je garderais un oeil dessus." Il retourna à son siège, et Galadriel se leva.

Elle s'avanca avec élégance jusqu'à Orophin et lui remit une petite fiole. "Tu risque de trouver ça étrange, mais dans cette fiole je te donne une petite partie de ce qui compose la Lórien. Quand le jour viendra ou tu quittera cette terre pour retourner à l'ouest, tu auras avec toi un morceau de cet endroit où nous avons passé tant de jours. Je sais que tu aimes ces choses là Orophin, bien que tu ne l'admette pas souvent." Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Orophin inclina la tête. "Merci, ma dame, j'aime ça en effet. Vous me connaissez bien." Ses yeux dérivèrent soudainement quand un mouvement à l'entrée du jardin attira son attention.

Elanor suivit son regard et sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir en voyant Doria s'avancer lentement vers le groupe regroupé autour d'Orophin. Doria portait une robe bleu clair, simple, qui accentuait les douces courbes de son corps et soulignait à la perfection la pâleur de ses cheveux. Encore mieux, elle portait le collier-papillon. Elanor se tourna de nouveau vers Orophin juste à temps pour apercevoir son expression avant qu'il ne la voile. Ha! Elle avait eu raison depuis le début!

Orophin sembla paralysé tandis que Doria s'aprochait de lui. Doria regarda autour d'elle en adressant un sourire rapide à chacun avant de regarder Orophin. Son visage était rose, et Elanor vit qu'elle était nerveuse mais déterminée.

"Je suis vraiment désolé d'être en retard à ta fête, Orophin," dit-elle doucement. "Quelqu'un m'a offert ce beau collier et j'ai voulu le porter, mais il c'est emmêlé . . . et ça m'a retardée car je ne savais pas comment faire pour le demmêler . . . et puis j'ai finalement su comment faire . . . " Sa voix se fana quand Orophin se rapprocha et toucha d'un doigt le petit papillon de mithril.

"C'est adorable et ça te va bien Doria," dit-il solennellement. "Pourtant ta propre beauté l'éclipse totalement."

Doria rougit encore plus. "Oh, merci," chuchota-t-elle en paraissant délicieusement timide et nerveuse. Ses grands yeux plongèrent dans ceux d'Orophin.

Orophin s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je ne pensais plus que tu viendrais," ajouta-t-il.

Doria lui fit un sourire tremblant, ne voulant pas admettre que c'était par pure panique qu'elle avait mit tant de temps, ne sachant pas quoi porter, hésitant à mettre ou non le collier. Torturée par son choix, terrifiée de prendre la mauvaise décision et de faire du mal à Orophin. Elle avait alors fait tomber le collier et elle avait mit un temps considérable à le demmêler avec ses doigts tremblant.

D'ailleurs ses mains tremblaient toujours quand elle donna son cadeau à Orophin. Il le pris avec un léger sourire, puis il attrapa sa main et la fit asseoir à côté de lui. Quelques amis de Doria gloussaient discrètement.

Orophin les regarda. "Ils semblent savoir quelque chose que j'ignore," observa-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Gênée, Doria lissa sa jupe, n'osant pas regarder Orophin par crainte de rougir encore davantage. "Tu ne veux pas ouvrir mon cadeau?" demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Orophin fit tourner le paquet dans ses mains. "Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça peux être."

Doria serra ses mains jointes sur ses genoux si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent.

Rúmil se pencha et enroula un bras autour des épaules de Doria. "Doria, ma chère, si tu le trouve trop ennuyeux à la longue, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je préfère te dire ça maintenant avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre n'arrive."

Doria rit, se sentant immédiatement plus à l'aise, pourtant ses joues devinrent encore plus rouge en entendant la phrase de Rúmil. Que voulait-il dire par avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre n'arrive'?

Une fois de plus le regard d'Orophin croisa le sien, et cette fois ses yeux était remplis d'une chaleur qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de voir.

Rúmil recula et donna à la foule un regard complice. "J'ai des choses à faire ce soir, et puisqu'il semblerait qu'il va se passer un certain temps avant qu'orophin se rappelle d'ouvrir son dernier cadeau, je crois que je vais prendre congé."

Galadriel parla également. "Celeborn et moi te souhaitons une bonne nuit, Orophin. Nous avons beaucoup apprécié ta fête."

Orophin traîna ses yeux loin de Doria assez longtemps pour se lever et pour s'incliner devant Galadriel et Celeborn. "Ma dame, mon seigneur, j'ai été honoré de votre présence. Merci."

Les autres invités les immitèrent bientôt en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, laissant Orophin et Doria seuls dans le jardin, le parfum impétueux des lis entourant le couple comme une chaleureuse étreinte. Comparé à un instant auparavant, il était très silencieux excepté le joyeux gazouillement de quelques criquets.

Le coeur de Doria battait fort. "Je ne voulais pas les effrayer," dit-elle d'une petite voix.

La bouche d'Orophin se courba en un sourire adorable tandis qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle. "Tu ne les as pas effrayés, Doria. Je ne pense pas que tu puisse jamais effrayer quelqu'un . . . excepté moi peut être," ajouta-t-il d'une voix pleine de regret.

Doria eu un pincement d'horreur. "Tu as peur de moi, Orophin? Pourquoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais?" Elle eu presque les larmes aux yeux à cette pensée.

"Tu n'a rien fais," dit-il doucement. "Nous parlerons de ça maintenant, ou tu préfère que j'ouvre ton cadeau d'abord?"

"Le cadeau," chuchota-t-elle, souriant en dépit de son inquiétude. Comme il était merveilleux! Si sensible et si gentil!

Elle l'observa détacher le ruban et retirer l'emballage. À l'intérieur reposait un portrait encadré d'elle, admirablement peint par Gwyllion, un artiste habile de Lothlórien.

Pendant un long moment Orophin resta sans mouvement, fixant le portrait, puis son regard stupéfiant croisa celui de Doria. "C'est bien plus que beau, Doria. Je n'ai aucun mot pour te dire ce que ça représente pour moi."

"Je ne savais pas si tu le voudrais," begaya-t-elle de joie. "Je pensais que c'était un cadeau idiot mais Elanor à insité pour que--"

Elle fut interromput par Orophin qui la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser complet, donné avec passion, une délicieuse union de bouches qui remplissait tout les attentes de Doria. Encore mieux, il approfondit le baiser, le transformant en expérience douce et intime qui la consuma. Enroulant ses bras autour de lui, Doria retourna le baiser avec enthousiasme, faisant savoir sans aucun doute possible à Orophin qu'elle approuvait son baiser.

Quand finalement leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ses yeux bleus brillait avec une telle joie et une telle tendresse que le coeur de Doria fut submerger de bonheur. C'était l'Orophin dont elle était tombé amoureuse! "J'avais si peur de ne pas t'intéresser," admit-elle timidement.

"M'intéresser?" murmura-t-il la voix chancelante. "Ce n'est pas le mot que je choisirais pour décrire ce que je ressens pour toi Doria." Il traca la courbe de sa mâchoire avec son doigt. "Je t'aime, Doria. C'est de l'amour que je ressens pour toi. Un amour vrai, profond, éternel. Et j'admets que ca m'a effrayé davantage que tout ce que j'ai connu, parce que je craignais que tu ne m'aime jamais en retour." Il enroula ses bras forts autour d'elle, couvrant son visage de baiser.

"Oh, Orophin, je t'aime aussi, tellement fort! Mais tu dois me lâcher! Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici toute la nuit."

"Pourquoi pas ? C'est mon anniversaire, n'est ce pas? Je devrais avoir le droit de faire ce que je veux." Orophin l'embrassa encore, puis leva la tête pour la regarder les yeux rieurs.

Doria gloussa. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je t'ai déjà donné beaucoup de baisers."

Orophin glissa ses mains le long des bras de Doria jusqu'à atteindre ses mains, puis se leva et la mit debout. "Je veux plus de toi, mon amour. Je sais que nous devons parler, et nous le ferons, je te le promets. Je sais bien que je devrais être reconnaissant que tu sois là, et que tu m'ais permis de t'embrasser . . . "

"Je suis à toi si tu me veux, Orophin de Lórien," chuchota-t-elle tremblante d'impatience, le souffle court en pensant qu'enfin ses rêves allaient se réaliser. Il l'avait appelée son amour ! "Je serai entièrement à toi si c'est ton souhait," ajouta-t-elle d'un ton timide mais plein d'espoir.

Les yeux d'Orophin s'obscurcirent, leurs profondeurs de saphir consumés d'un feu intérieur. "Alors je suivrai mes instincts."

Elle haleta de plaisir tandis qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras forts et sortait du jardin, la portant le long des chemins obscures de la ville aussi facilement que si elle ne pesait rien.

Le ventre noué d'excitation, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. "Que fais tu de tes cadeaux? Et ou allons nous?"

"Les cadeaux ne risquent rien," l'informa-t-il, son souffle caressant son oreille. "J'ai vu Rúmil derrière un arbre quand nous sommes partis du jardin. Je suis sur qu'il les rassemblent déjà et que nous les trouverons dans mon talan quand nous rentrerons un peu plus tard."

"Nous n'allons pas à ton talan?" dit-elle avec la confusion. "Mais où allons nous Orophin?"

Il l'a tira contre lui. "Au bain public, mon amour. J'ai pensé qu'un bain chaud avec l'elleth que j'aime me conviendrais très bien. Un elleth ne portant rien d'autre que le collier que je lui ai offert en signe de ma dévotion éternelle."

xxx

Par la suite, les jours d'Elanor s'écoulèrent lentement, comme un ruisseau paisible. Elle s'entrainait au tir à l'arc, s'occupait des plantes et des fleurs, préparait à manger, faisait le ménage, et passait du temps avec Haldir et ses amis. Quant à Doria, depuis quelques jours elle était le plus souvent avec Orophin, et quand elle n'était pas avec lui, elle était dans un état d'euphorisme permanent qu'Elanor essayait de ne pas envier. Tout les problèmes de Doria semblaient être résolus, et naturellement Elanor était heureuse pour elle. Elle s'avait qu'Orophin venait chez Doria chaque nuit, car Doria lui avait dit, sans ajouter de détail. Doria étincelait de bonheur et de satisfaction intérieure tandis qu'elanor mourait de désir pour Haldir.

A cause de ça, Haldir occupait toujours son esprit, en surface ou bien vagabondant au gré de ses pensées comme un brulant désir emprisonné en elle. Dorénavant ils partageaient une sorte d'intimité, une complicité satisfaisante, mais une tension palpabe grézillait entre eux. Il l'embrassait, oui, parfois plusieurs fois par jour, mais il n'allait jamais plus loin. Il ne flirtait pas vraiment avec elle, mais il ne la traitait pas non plus comme sa pupille. Et il ne la considérait certainement pas comme une camarade' comme il avait prétendu il y a quelques semaines, mais elle s'était sagement abstenue de lui en faire la remarque. Il ne dormait pas avec elle, bien qu'elle savait qu'il le souhaitait aussi éperdument qu'elle. Et il ne le ferait pas ,elle le savait, jusqu'à ce qu'il estime que c'était le bon moment. Evidement elle était frustrée, mais en même temps son admiration pour lui grandissait et se fortifiait . . . comme son amour pour lui. Elle souhaitait seulement savoir s'il ressentait la même chose pour elle. Il ne lui avait jamais dit une seule fois qu'il l'aimait.

Sans aucun doute, Haldir serait toujours lui-même, têtu, fier, autoritaire, parfois exaspérant, avec un soupcons d'arrogance qui venait en partie de sa personnalité et en partie de son rang et de ses responsabilités. Il l'énervait souvent et pourtant elle adorait cette facette de lui.

Non, ils n'avaient pas la même relation paisible qu'Orophin et Doria. Au lieu de ça, une étincelle éxaltante brulait entre eux, une étincelle qui mettait souvent le feu au poudre, surtout chez elle. Elle avait appris dès le début qu'un conflit avec Haldir pouvait être périlleux, mais elle savait aussi qu'il l'a respectait même quand elle le défiait, bien qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté un tel comportement d'un de ses surveillant. Elle le suspectait d'accepter de sa part ce qu'il n'accepterait pas avec d'autre, ce que signifiait qu'elle était, en effet, spéciale à ses yeux. Et cela contribuait à fortifier la confiance et l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Une conversation récente lui revint en mémoire, comme cela arrivait souvent depuis quelques temps.

"Tu vois que j'avais raison," lui avait-il dit la nuit de la fête d'Orophin, "je t'avais dit qu'ils se débrouilleraient tout seuls."

"Sans mon encouragement, Doria n'aurait jamais eu le courage de venir à la fête," avait-elle rétorquée.

"Tu n'en sais rien, Elanor."

"Et tu ne peux pas prouver que j'ai tort, Haldir."

"Elanor," avait-il dit en souriant, "je sais que tu as tort. Ils auraient arranger la situation tôt ou tard. C'était inévitable."

Le fait qu'il avait probablement raison l'avait exaspérée parce qu'elle avait tellement voulue qu'il reconnaisse sa contribution au bonheur de son frère. "Evidement tu as toujours raison!" elle avait répondue, légèrement en colère.

Le changement dans son expression l'avait choquée, parce que son visage c'était soudain rempli de douleur. "Non, je n'ai pas toujours raison," avait-il admis d'une voix posée. "Mais quand je me trompe, il y a des conséquences auxquelles je dois faire face pour toujours. L'année dernière, il y a un an jour pour jour, j'ai fait une erreur de jugement et j'ai perdu trois elfes. Ils sont maintenant dans les Halls de Mandos, et pour ça je ne m'arrêterais jamais de me blâmer."

La douleur dans sa voix l'avait poignardée, la blessant presque autant qu'il devait l'être. Elle s'était rapprochée et avait mis ses bras autour de lui, le reconfortant par son étreinte. Ils étaient restés ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, un long moment, et elle avait été alors tentée de lui avouer son amour pour lui. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fais parce que elle doutait toujours, juste un peu. L'aimait-il?

Combien de temps devrait-elle attendre pour le savoir? Et que ferait-elle si la réponse était non?

A suivre..


	16. Chapitre 16

**Auteur:** Julie & Fianna

**Disclaimer:** les personnages et les lieux sont tous la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien, sauf évidemment ceux crées par Julie et Fianna, je ne tire aucun profit monétaire de cette traduction.

**Note de la traductrice:** coucou!! voilà le chapitre 16! je profite de mes vacances pour rattraper un peu le retard . . . j'espère pouvoir poster les chapitres rapidement pour vous faire profiter des autres chapitres qui sont absolument . . . fantastiques! Voici mon adresse mail pour toutes questions, réclamations ou menaces de mort: marie. aux reviews:

**-**Nimrodel de la Lorien: ahh c'est sur c'est un chapitre génial et c'est tellement plus..vibrant en français!c'est un réel honneur de pouvoir la traduire et j'espère que tu continuera à la lire et à l'apprécier!

-Tàri Amandil: ooooh ta review est tellement gentille!je suis vraiment flattée (et très soulagée) de voir que ma traduction est à la hauteur...j'espère que la suite te plaira...bizz!

-Angel Lya:lool et oui une nouvelle traductricelool je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir cette fic ne plus être traduite... elle est tellement...enivrante...merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

- ptite-ailes: Merci de Julie (et de Fianna) ! Lya m'a déjà donné le poteau au téléchargement, ainsi j'ajoute mes mercis à vous.

xxx

**Chapitre 16**

Haldir flânait le long du chemin vers le terrain de tir à l'arc, plus gais qu'il ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps. Durant les premiers siècles de sa vie, il avait souvent eu des débordements de joie intense , mais de nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées depuis et ces sentiments avaient été remplacés par un comportement et une retenue plus convenable. Il ressentait rarement des bouffées subites d'émotion incontrôlées, heureuse ou malheureuse, mais il était aussi heureux que possible étant donné la situation sur Arda et l'ampleur de ses responsabilités en tant que surveillant de la Lothlórien. Les plus mauvaises périodes étaient quand il se permettait de se souvenir de moment où des elfes avaient perdus la vies tandis qu'ils étaient sous ses ordres. Galadriel était la seule avec qui il parlait de ça, et jusqu'ici elle avait été la seule qui avait vraiment put soulager sa culpabilité et sa douleur

Maintenant Elanor était quelqu'un d'autre avec qui il pouvait parler de ces choses, quelqu'un qui n'était pas la Dame ou ses frères. Et étrangement il aspirait à dire des choses à Elanor qu'il n'avait jamais révélé à quiconque . . . et ceci en prendrait du temps, c'était certain. Il chassa ses pensées de son esprit et inhala profondément l'air frais de la Lothlórien.

Aujourd'hui, son moral grimpa en flèche. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir quitter Elanor pour retourner à la frontière et à son devoir, pourtant le fait de savoir qu'elle serait ici,attendant son retour, l'exaltait. Désormais il ne craignait plus qu'elle tombe sous le charme de Rúmil ou de n'importe qui d'autre durant son absence, ou même qu'elle puisse se sentir mieux avec d'autre qu'avec lui. Il commençait même à caresser l'idée que peut-être il était fait pour elle et qu'elle était faite pour lui. Néanmoins, il était prudent par nature, et il préférait garder cette idée intriguante dans l'intimité de son esprit. Pour le moment,cela suffisait que Elanor et lui aient reconnu leur attachement mutuel.

Il réprima un sourire en se remémorant le comportement d'Elanor à l'étang, et sa propre perte de contrôle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été étonné par ce qu'elle avait fait, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il l'avait énormément apprécié. Les demoiselles timides ne l'avaient jamais beaucoup intéressé ; il était sensuel et franc par nature, et préférait ne pas devoir rentrer dans leur jeu. Elanor provoquait, mais ne jouait pas. Ou au moins pas d'une manière gênante pour lui. De plus elle l'amusait comme aucune autre demoiselle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il soupira et arracha une branche suspendue au dessus de sa tête en utilisant plus de force qu'il n'était strictement nécessaire afin de libérer sa tension refoulée. Sa bouche se tordant en une grimace tandit qu'il se rappelait le rêve qu'il avait eu la nuit passée, à propos d'Elanor évidemment. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, trempé de sueur et sur le point d'explosé, à un tel point qu'il avait dû utiliser chaque parcelle de sa volonté pour ne pas bondir hors du lit de camp et aller dans celui d'Elanor. Son rêve lui avait semblé si vrai, si intensément excitant . . . Haldir grimaça et essaya de mettre ce souvenir de côté. Evidemment le fait de voir Orophin se promener avec un immense sourire collé au visage et débordant de satisfaction et de contentement extrême ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

"Haldir!" La voix de Rúmil l'interpella par derrière.

Haldir se retourna et arqua un sourcil interrogateur tandis que Rúmil le rejoignait.

"Où est ce que tu va?" s'enquérait Rúmil d'un ton désinvolte.

"Au terrain de tir à l'arc. Ca ne se voit pas?" Haldir continua son chemin et Rúmil le suivit, ses pâles cheveux flottant dans la brise.

"J'étais seulement poli." Rúmil semblait inhabituellement préoccupé. "Je viens avec toi. J'ai besoin d'une excuse pour être loin d'Orophin."

"Maintenant je te comprend," approuva Haldir avec ferveur.

"Si il cessait seulement de sourire," ajouta Rúmil avec un soupir exagéré.

"De grimacer," rectifia Haldir.

"De ricaner."

"De jubiler."

"Comme si lui et Doria avaient découvert un grand secret que personne d'autre ne connaissait! D'après ce que je sais, ils le redécouvrent chaque nuit et au moins une ou deux fois par jour. C'est vraiment écoeurant."

"En effet," dit Haldir sèchement, en essayant de ne pas penser à ça.

Il vit Rúmil lui lancer un regard en coin. "Haldir, tu te souviens quand on se donnaient des conseils?"

"Non. Je me rappelle que je te donnais des conseils et que tu les ignorais. Tu as besoin d'un conseil maintenant?"

"Heu . . . bien, en quelque sorte, oui." Haldir remarqua une nouvelle fois que Rúmil ne se comportait pas comme d'habitude.

Haldir s'arrêta brutalement et se tourna vers Rúmil. "Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?"

"Rien. Je me demandais juste comment tu fais."

"Faire quoi?" demanda Haldir d'une voix tranchante. "Tu deviens de plus en plus énigmatique chaque année. Si tu as quelque d'important à me dire, s'il te plait dis-le."

Rúmil leva la tête et regarda fixement la cime des arbres. "Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça."

"Rúmil . . . " dit Haldir dangereusement. "Je perd patience. Si tu as quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, j'écoute."

"J'ai le sentiment que toi . . . et Elanor . . . voudriez être plus proches que vous ne l'êtes. Je n'étais pas sûr . . . mais maintenant que je vois Orophin . . . c'est clair que toi et Elanor n'êtes pas . . . n'avez pas. . . ahem . . . "

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es en train de me parler de ça," répondit Haldir agacé. "En quoi est ce que ça te concerne?"

"Je t'ai juste demandé comment tu faisais."

"Faire quoi?" Haldir sentait son euphorie s'évaporer.

Rúmil s'éclaircit la gorge. "Bien, je suppose que je devrais faire quelques précisions, pour fournir un peu de fond à ma question." Il fit une pause, comme si il debattait avec lui même. "J'ai longtemps mené ma vie plus ou moins de la même manière que toi. J'ai des amis, comme toi . . . heu . . . . des amies féminines."

"Je ne te suis pas, Rúmil," répondit Haldir bien qu'il commençait à comprendre. "Pourrais tu être plus clair?"

"Que le Mordor te prenne, j'essaye!" Rúmil se laissa tomber sur une grande roche, semblant frustré et dépité.

Haldir s'assit près de lui. "Recommence," ordonna-t-il.

Rúmil se baissa et pris un bâton, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts agiles. "J'ai remarqué que tu n'allais plus les voir. Pour tes besoins personnels."

Haldir resta silencieux.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi?" dit Rúmil d'un air si sérieux qu'Haldir oublia la réplique sarcastique qu'il était sur le point de sortir.

"Parce que . . . " Haldir se creusa la cervelle pour trouver une raison qu'il pourrait donner à son frère. "Parce que je n'ai pas envie," dit-il fermement. Sentant que ce n'était pas une réponse suffisante il ajouta, "J'ai été plus occupé que d'habitude avec Elanor ici. Mais quel rapport avec toi? Est ce que tu essaye de me dire qu'elle t'intéresse?" Il s'attendait à une réponse affirmative.

"Elanor?" Rúmil secoua la tête. "Non ! Pas de la manière que tu pense. Ah, elle est jolie et je l'aime bien, et je serais heureux de l'embrasser si je pouvais . . . si elle le souhaitait je veux dire, ce que naturellement elle ne veux pas . . . oh, Mordor . . . ce que je dis n'a aucun sens, n'est ce pas?"

Haldir le regarda. "Non."

Rúmil lui fit un sourire embarrassé. "Je voulais la courtiser, tu sais. En partie parce que je l'aime bien et en partie pour voir l'effet que ça aurait sur toi. C'était l'idée d'Orophin, et j'étais décidé à le faire . . . j'ai flirté avec elle . . . mais . . . "

Haldir reste silencieux tandis que Rúmil poussait la terre avec son bâton.

"Je ne peux pas courtiser n'importe qui," lança finalement Rúmil.

Les sourcils d'Haldir se rejoignirent. "Qu'est ce tu viens de dire?"

Encore une fois, Rúmil mit un long moment à répondre. "C'est une chose tellement sérieuse de faire la cour. Tourner autour comme Orophin a fait avec Doria . . . Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne sais pas être sérieux avec ces choses là. J'aime flirter et m'amuser. Et jouer. Et plaisanter." Il soupira. "J'aime faire l'amour. Je suis très bon à ça."

Haldir étudia son frère, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

"Mais récemment," poursuivit Rúmil, "et par récemment je veux dire les dix ou douze dernières années, j'avais trouvé . . . "

"Trouvé?" dit Haldir, après un silence prolongé.

"Trouvé que parfois . . . "

Haldir attendit.

"Parfois," repris Rúmil d'un ton énigmatique, "elles ne sont pas toutes pareilles."

Haldir regarda son frère, remarquant le sérieux dans les yeux bleus de Rúmil. "Je ne te suis plus. Qu'est ce qui n'est pas pareil?"

"Les demoiselles," expliqua Rúmil. "Je pense que je vais parler simplement, si ca ne te gêne pas."

"Enfin le discours simple que j'attendais," dit Haldir, son exaspération mêlée d'amusement.

Rúmil gardait les yeux baissés au sol, ses coudes sur ses genoux tandis qu'il plantait son bâton plus profondément dans le sol. "La vérité c'est que . . . il y a seulement une demoiselle que je veux mettre dans mon lit," marmonna-t-il. "Et elle refuse."

Les lèvres d'Haldir se contractèrent. "Ah," dit-il. "Je vois."

"Et je veux vraiment, vraiment la mettre dans mon lit. Et je ne peux pas."

"Hmmm," dit Haldir, essayant d'avoir l'air compatissant.

"Donc ma question est," continua Rúmil, "comment est ce que tu fais? J'ai commencé à dormir seul . . . ça fait deux semaines et deux jours maintenant . . . et je ne suis pas très heureux de ça. Est ce que tu. . . heu. . . "

Haldir fronça les sourcils, appréciant l'embarras de Rúmil. "Est ce que je fais quoi? Je pensais que tu allais parler simplement?"

L'air malheureux, Rúmil jeta son bâton. "Je sais que j'ai l'air vaniteux quand je le dis, mais je suis populaire. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème pour trouver quelqu'un. J'ai_ besoin_ de sexe. C'est aussi vitale que de respirer pour moi. Je m'en passe assez bien quand je suis à la frontière, mais quand je rentre à la maison . . . c'est là que je. . . Je veux dire, comment pourrais-je vivre sans ça?"

"Est ce que tu compte me dire qui est cette demoiselle?" demanda brusquement Haldir.

"Non."

"Tu veux seulement mon avis."

"Oui."

"Tu est sûr personne d'autre ne conviendrait?" demanda Haldir. "Il y a beaucoup d'autres jolies demoiselles en Lórien."

"Je sais," dit Rúmil doucement. "C'est ce que je me suis dit mille fois au cours de ces dernières années. Plus j'essaye de me convaincre qu'elle ne représente rien pour moi, plus je sais que je me mens. Je ne peux pas être avec une autre. J'ai essayée et . . . ça n'a pas fonctionné."

"Ahh."

Rúmil leva les yeux et vit Haldir avec un sourire en coin. "Ce n'est _pas _ce que j'ai voulu dire. Ca fonctionne très bien, frère. J'ai seulement voulu dire que mon esprit était ailleurs. La demoiselle avec qui j'étais n'était pas celle que j'aurais voulu voir sous moi. Ça ma soudainement semblé. . . mal. Ou au moins pas . . . pas satisfaisant. Pas comme je voulais que ce soit."

Haldir soupira et se leva. "Tu veux un conseil, mais je n'en ai aucun sauf que tu dois trouver une manière de courtiser la demoiselle."

"Oui," reconnut Rúmil l'air sombre. "Mais ça pourrait prendre des années. Ou des décennies. Ou même des siècles."

"Alors tu ferais mieux de commencer dès maintenant," dit Haldir d'une voix ferme.

xxx

Doria était assise dans le petit jardin au lis où avait eu lieu la fête d'Orophin, ses mains lissant une des tuniques d'Orophin qui avait besoin de réparation, un sourire rêveur sur le visage. Ses outils de couture posés négligemment à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle se remémorait leur ébat amoureux de ce matin. Comme Orophin était fort, et comme il était passionné et soucieux de ses envies! Et--elle rougit légèrement--à quel point il était viril! C'était quelque chose qu'elle garderait pour elle puisqu'elle savait que toutes ses amies s'amuseraient beaucoup à la taquiner si elle leur disait. Excepté Elanor, naturellement. Elanor était différente des autres. Elanor aimait plaisanter, mais elle semblait comprendre ce qui pouvait gêner Doria et n'en parlerait pas, même pour rire.

Les lèvres de Doria se courbèrent d'affection pour Elanor. Oui, elle avait été deux fois bénie par les Valar, d'abord avec l'amitié d'Elanor, et ensuite par l'amour d'Orophin. Sa vie pouvait t'elle être plus belle? Bien, peut-être lorsqu'ils naviguaient à l'ouest ensemble, où Orophin n'aurait plus une frontière à garder et à défendre. Son sourire se fana à cette pensée. Elle n'aimait pas imaginer qu'Orophin pouvait être en danger.

"Quel tourment te fais perdre ce si joli sourire, soeur?"

Doria sursauta, et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'imposante silhouette qui se tenait devant elle. "Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, Lurien. Tu n'est pas en service ce matin?"

"Pas jusqu'à ce soir. Mes horaires ont changés." Il fit quelques pas et s'installa sur l'herbe près d'elle, ses yeux bleus posés sévèrement sur le visage de Doria. "Tu n'a pas répondue à ma question. Ta nouvelle aventure à t'elle déjà perdu tout son piquant?"

"Bien sur que non! Orophin et moi sommes amoureux, et je suis très heureuse. Je pensais simplement aux dangers qu'il rencontre durant son service."

La bouche de Lurien se crispa. "Ah, oui, évidemment. Je suis sûr que ton amant à dû se vanter de ses prouesses en tant que grand tueur d'Orc."

"Orophin ne se vante jamais, Lurien," répondit Doria indignée. "Pourquoi dit tu de telles choses ? Je croyais que c'était Haldir que tu détestais."

"Je n'aime pas beaucoup ses frères non plus, et je ne suis pas très content de voir que tu fréquente l'un d'entre eux." Lurien jeta un coup d'oeil sur la tunique posée sur les genoux de Doria. "Je vois qu'il te fais déjà faire des corvées. Je n'aime pas le voir traité ma soeur comme une esclave."

Doria le regarda droit dans les yeux, déterminée à lui faire comprendre. "Soit bien attentif à ce que je vais dire. Je n'aime pas ce que tu dis et je ne t'écouterais pas plus longtemps. Pourquoi est ce que tu veux gâcher mon bonheur? Si je fais ça pour lui, c'est parce que je l'aime et pas parce qu'il me l'a demandé. Est ce que je ne fais pas la même chose pour toi?"

Lurien soupira, son visage se radoucissant grâce à l'amour qu'elle savait qu'il éprouvait pour elle. "Je ne souhaite rien gâcher, Doria. Tu sais que je veux que tu sois heureuse. Je cherche seulement à te protéger comme un frère se doit de le faire."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de protection contre Orophin," l'informa-t-elle, fermement. "En réalité, je pense que c'est toi qui est malheureux, et ça m'inquiète."

"Moi?" Lurien parut véritablement étonné. "Je ne suis pas malheureux."

"Quand Elanor est arrivé en Lórien, tu semblais très épris d'elle. Je me suis demandé si elle pouvait être celle qui te fallais, mais maintenant je sais qu'elle ne l'est pas. J'ai eu peur que tu n'ais le coeur brisé."

Riant légèrement, il se rapprocha pour caresser son menton. "Non, mon coeur est tout à fait intact. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Je cherche seulement à m'amusé."

Elle l'étudia soigneusement, mais ne vit rien d'autre que son expression sérieuse. "J'ai également eu peur que tu brise le coeur d'Elanor, mais je ne pense pas que tu ais le pouvoir de faire ça."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dis à propos de moi?"

"Elle ne m'a pas parlé de toi. Elle sait que tu es mon frère. Et contrairement aux autres ce n'est pas une commère."

"Elle est différente, j'admet." Il étendit ses longues jambes et se pencha en arrière, sa tête inclinée vers le sol de sorte que ses cheveux d'or aient frôlés l'herbe.

Doria le regarda. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son visage serein, comme si aucun ennui ou aucun souci n'avait jamais troublé sa vie apparemment si parfaite. Elle le connaissait bien, pourtant il ne lui avait jamais confié ses secrets les plus intimes. Peut être parce il était tellement plus âgé qu'elle. Il l'a considérait comme une douce et jeune soeur qu'il devait protéger plutôt que comme une adulte qui s'inquiétait pour lui parce qu'ils étaient du même sang. Leurs parents avaient navigué à l'ouest il y avait plus d'un siècle, et cela c'était encore ajouté à son désir de la protégée. Elle essayait souvent de le voir comme le voyaient les autres, comme un beau, flirteur, et incroyablement irrésistible séducteur, mais pour elle, il était simplement Lurien, son frère. Un frère qu'elle respectait et qu'elle adorait.

"Les leçons de tir à l'arc sont terminés?" demanda-t-elle.

"Avec Elanor, tu veux dire?" Il rouvrit les yeux et sourit. "Tant que son gardien est ici, oui. Quand il retournera à la frontière, elles reprendront."

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle, d'une voix tranchante que d'ordinaire elle n'employait pas avec lui. "Lurien, est ce que tu essaye de créer un conflit?"

"Pas dans le sens que tu pense. J'essaye d'aider ton ami, bien que je dois admettre que je l'ai fait de façon à gêner cet insupportable et arrogant Gardien de la Marche. Tu ne peux pas me blâmer de vouloir concilier les deux, le tout d'un simple et très intelligent arrangement."

Elle secoua la tête. "Je t'en voudrais si tu blesses Elanor. Je ne te le pardonnerais pas, Lurien. Elanor est mon amie, peut-être l'amie la plus proche que j'ai jamais eu."

Les yeux bleus clairs de Lurien semblèrent s'adoucir. "Je ne blesserai pas ton ami, ma chère. Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Comment oserais-je faire ça? Je ne vais pas lui briser le coeur, et je ne toucherais pas à un seul des cheveux de sa jolie tête. Le pire que je pourrais faire serait de l'embrasser. Et ça, je t'assure que ca ne lui ferait pas de mal."

"Je pense que tu devrais la laisser tranquille. Je t'en pris, Lurien."

Pendant un moment elle crût qu'il allait accepter, puis quelque chose se durcit sur son ses traits, comme si un masque avait remplacé son beau visage. "Tu t'inquiète pour rien, Doria. L'amour a clairement embrumé ton cerveau." Avec grâce et dextérité, il sauta sur ses pieds et lui fit une petite révérence. "A plus tard, soeur."

Le coeur serré, elle l'observa s'éloigner. Cela la perturbait profondément de voir sa fidélité tiraillée entre deux directions opposées. Elle voulait tellement que tout le monde s'entende et soit aussi heureux qu'elle l'était. Mais Lurien était encore décidé à créer des problèmes, et que pouvait-elle faire puisqu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il préparait? Au moins elle savait qu'il ne blesserait pas Elanor, et que Orophin n'était pas la cible de sa haine. Quant à Haldir, elle savait qu'il pouvait prendre soin de lui même. C'était pour Lurien lui-même qu'elle s'inquiétait, parce que elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit blesser encore une fois.

xxx

Elanor se pencha au-dessus des fleurs de la terrasse de Haldir talan, touchant leurs fragiles pétales d'un doigt doux et affectueux. Elle pouvait sentir leur plaisir d'être l'objet de tant d'attention, leur joie d'être en vie, et comme cela le faisait toujours, Elanor fut apaisée. Elle se redressa et jeta un coup d'oeil sur le joli petit patio, essayant de ne pas regarder le lit de camp d'Haldir ou de ne pas insister sur les pensées que sa vue lui évoquait.

Avec un petit soupir, elle quitta la terrasse et pris son carquois et son arc. Haldir était descendu au terrain de tir à l'arc, et c'est là qu'elle se dirigeait, mais par un étrange hasard, elle rencontra le seigneur Celeborn alors qu'elle arrivait en bas de l'escalier en spirales qui se déployait jusqu'au sol de la forêt. Bien qu'elle ait discuté plusieurs fois avec Dame Galadriel, Elanor n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contact avec le majestueux mari de la Dame depuis son arrivée en Lórien, et elle fut étonnée quand il s'arrêta et lui parla.

"Bonne journée, Elanor." Les yeux du seigneur elfe se posèrent sur son arc et son carquois, et il sourit légèrement. "Tu as été très appliquée à l'entraînement ces semaines passées. J'ai entendu dire que tu t'es beaucoup amélioré."

"Je l'espère, mon seigneur," dit-elle avec un sourire timide, "parce que je pourrais difficilement être plus mauvaise."

Il rit, un bruit profond et plaisant. "Je pense que tu es peut-être trop dur avec toi même. Je t'ai entendu frapper la cible le tout premier jour."

"Seulement une fois, mon seigneur, et avec l'aide d'Haldir."

"C'est un bon professeur, Elanor. Tu es chanceuse en effet. Et j'ai entendu dire que Lurien t'a également aidé."

Elanor inclina la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire. "Rúmil et Orophin également," ajouta-t-elle, ne souhaitant pas vraiment parler de Lurien. Elle et Lurien n'avaient pas parlés depuis des jours, et il n'avait fait aucune tentative pour l'approcher.

Seigneur Celeborn inclina la tête. "Beaucoup de professeurs, chacun avec sa propre technique. Et qui t'a le plus aidé?"

"Oh, Haldir, naturellement," dit-elle rapidement, en regrettant tout à coup de ne pas avoir feint de considérer la question pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre. Les yeux bleus du seigneur Celeborn parurent soudainement très sages et extrêmement clairvoyants.

"Elanor," dit-il d'un ton pensif, "est ce que quelqu'un ta parlé du concours féminin de tir à l'arc qui a lieu tous les ans ? Je pense que tu pourrais l'aimer."

Elanor serra la poignée de son arc. "Healea m'en a parler, mon seigneur. Elle m'a dit que c'est votre événement."

"Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai organisé la première fois, il y a bien longtemps, et je l'organise tous les ans. Evidemment beaucoup de nos ellith pourraient concurrencer les mâles, dans d'autres domaines également. Néanmoins, je pense que c'est plaisant d'avoir un concours uniquement féminin pour celle qui ne sont pas à l'aise dans d'autres circonstances."

"Je pense que c'est une idée fine," concéda Elanor, sans trop savoir si elle approuvait réellement. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas contredire le seigneur de la Lórien. Sentant qu'elle devait dire autre chose, elle ajouta, "Mais je n'aurais aucune chance de gagner."

"Gagner ne doit pas forcément être ton objectif," dit le seigneur elfe doucement. "Pouvoir jouer un rôle, repousser ses limites, tenter sa chance . . . ce sont toutes de bonnes raisons, Elanor. Mais naturellement c'est ta décision. La liste des concurrents se trouve à l'intérieur de la hutte de tir à l'arc. Il est encore temps d'ajouter ton nom. Le concours est dans deux semaines."

Elanor inclina la tête sans enthousiasme. "J'y penserais, mon seigneur. Merci. C'est gentil à vous de m'en parler. "Elle fit une petite révérence.

Il inclina la tête en retour. "Je t'en pris, Elanor." Il s'éloigna, empruntant le large escalier menant à la cour centrale au coeur des majestueux arbres. Les sentinelles postées le long des escaliers le saluèrent, leurs mains sur le coeur.

Elanor reprit rapidement sa route, son esprit tourbillonnait. Depuis que Healea lui avait parlé du concours, elle avait essayé de ne pas y penser. Elle était convaincue que Healea avait suggéré qu'elle y participe parce qu'elle voulait voir Elanor se ridiculiser. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas l'intention du seigneur Celeborn. Devrait-elle envisager de participer? Elle frissonna à cette pensée. Mais comment pouvait-elle refuser l'invitation du seigneur Celeborn ?

Elle atteignit le champ de tir à l'arc et vit Haldir, mais il était occupé à parler avec Beredain et Rúmil. Les ignorant, elle se mit à sa place habituelle et débuta son entraînement. Une à une ses flèches fouettèrent l'air et atterrirent tour à tour à gauche et à droite de la cible. Cependant, la dernière frappa le bord, elle osa jeter un coup d'oeil furtif en direction d'Haldir pour voir si il avait remarqué. Il semblait ne pas avoir noté , mais elle doutait qu'il l'ait raté. Elle avait constaté qu'il ratait très peu de chose . Rúmil, d'autre part, indiqua clairement qu'il avait vu, parce que il lui fit un sourire compatissant. Elanor lui renvoya son sourire en essayant de cacher sa contrariété et sa colère envers elle-même. Etait-ce trop demander qu'elle puisse envoyer quelques flèches dans la cible quand il y avait quelqu'un pour le voir?

xxx

Rúmil observa Elanor s'avancer pour rassembler ses flèches, puis se remettre une nouvelle fois en position exactement comme il l'avait fait lui-même un nombre incalculable de fois dans sa vie. Il ne la plaignait pas vraiment parce qu'elle s'en sortait pas trop mal si l'on considérait qu'elle était débutante. D'autre part, il avait vu des débutants beaucoup plus doués qu'Elanor. Heureusement, il savait que ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance .

Il s'avança pour la saluer, pensant que ça pourrait faire sortir de son esprit . . . quelqu'un d'autre. "Tu t'en sort bien," dit-il chaleureusement. "Tu en a eu une cette fois, hein ? Très bien."

Elle lui lança un regard légèrement accusateur. "Je ne m'en sors pas bien, Rúmil. J'ai eu des jours où j'y arrivais, mais aujourd'hui ne semble pas être l'un d'entre eux."

"Est ce que c'est nous qui te rendons nerveuse?" demanda-t-il en désignant Beredain et Haldir d'un hochement de tête. Il pensait qu'elle serait passé au delà de ça maintenant.

"Pas vraiment nerveuse, mais je suis toujours distraite quand on m'observe. Ou quand je pense qu'on pourraient observer."

Il chercha à dire quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile. "Bien, ça veut dire que tu as besoin de gens autour de toi comme ça tu pourras t'habituer. Il pourrait y avoir des centaines d'elfes en train de m'observer que ça n'affecterait pas mon but." Il repoussa vivement la pensée qui traversait son esprit, car il y avait malgré tout une personne qui pouvait le distraire, même légèrement. Non, il ne penserait pas à_ elle_.

Elanor sembla sur le point de se remettre en position, mais à la place elle abaissa son arc et le regarda. "Rúmil, je peux te demander quelque chose?"

"Naturellement," dit-il d'un ton cordial. "Tout ce que tu veux."

"Tu me donnerais honnêtement ton avis à propos de quelque chose ? On m'a suggérer de participé au concours féminin de tir à l'arc. Tu pense que je devrais?"

Rúmil masqua son air horrifié et fit semblant de réfléchir sérieusement à la question. "Bien, Ellie . . . hmmm. Question intéressante. Est ce que je pense que tu devrais y participer . . . la vraie question est ce que tu pense que du devrais y participer? Uh . . . qui te l'a suggéré?"

"Non, Rúmil, je ne pense pas que je devrais m'inscrire. Ni toi, évidemment. C'était seigneur Celeborn qui me l'avais suggéré."

"Oh," dit-il faiblement. "Bon. Dans ce cas . . . "

"Laisse tomber. Je peux voir ta réponse ton visage."

"Allons, Ellie!" commençait-il à protester, puis il s'interrompit. N'avait-il pas promis d'être honnête ? "Très bien, je vais te dire la vérité. Non, je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'inscrire au concours. Peut-être l'année prochaine . . . " Soudain il se rappela qu'elle ne serait peut être pas ici l'année prochaine. "Mais tu ne sera plus ici alors . . . " Il s'arrêta, se rappelant qu'elle et Haldir semblait avoir une relation très spéciale qui pouvait peut être changer cet état de fait, et ajouta, "Mais si tu_ es _ici, ce qui est vaguement possible alors . . . " Il s'arrêta de nouveau, regrettant son utilisation du mot 'vaguement'. "Ce qui est tout à fait possible," corrigea-t-il, "alors tu sera prête d'ici là. Mais d'un autre côté, peut-être pas."

Elanor le regarda, ses yeux bleus ne dévoilant aucune émotion lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui d'un ton digne. "Merci, Rúmil. J'apprécie ton honnêteté."

"Tu devrais parler de ça à Haldir," la conseilla-t-il, d'un air gêné. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du la découragée. Il ne voulait pas détruire la confiance elle avait acquise.

"Je le ferais peut être," dit-elle brièvement. "Maintenant laisse moi, Rúmil. Il faut que je m'entraîne."

Rúmil esquissa une petite révérence et s'éloigna.

xxx

Le temps qu'Haldir la rejoigne suffit à Elanor pour être entièrement et profondément écoeurée d'elle même. Elle n'avait pas réussie à envoyer une seule flèche sur la cible depuis que Rúmil était parti. Pour se tester,elle avait imaginé qu'elle était au concours, mais cette seule idée l'avait troublée à un tel point que tous ses tirs étaient devenus comme fous. Et elle utilisait une des cibles les plus proches!

En réalité, elle était un archer horrible, le plus mauvais de toute la Lórien. Elle ne pouvait même pas se qualifier d'archer. Elle était seulement une jardinière qui jouait avec un arc et des flèches. Elle était . . .

"Elanor, qu'est ce que tu fais?" La voix calme d'Haldir la sortie de ses pensées. "Tu n'a pas tenu ton arc correctement durant tout le temps ou je t'ai observé. Regarde comme tu le tiens. Tu n'est pas concentrée sur ce que tu fais."

Elanor regarda ses pieds, puis ses mains. Toute sa position était mauvaise, et cela lui confirma que Rúmil avait raison. Après la séance d'aujourd'hui, il n'y avait absolument aucune chance qu'elle parle à Haldir de la compétition de tir à l'arc. Rúmil lui avait clairement fait comprendre que l'idée était ridicule, et elle ne voulait pas voir Haldir avec le même regard de pitié qu'avait eu Rúmil. Seigneur Celeborn avait seulement été poli.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Haldir et fut soulagée de ne voir ni condamnation ni jugement sur son visage. "Je pense que je suis juste un peu fatiguée," dit-elle. "Je n'ai pas très bien dormie la nuit dernière."

"Plus de cauchemars, j'espère." Les yeux d'Haldir ont inspecté son visage avec une inquiétude si véritable et si palpable, qu'elle en oublia tout le reste. Le tir à l'arc disparut de sa tête. Même le temps semblait s'arrêter durant ces moments là, comme si même leurs âmes se reliaient à la manière dont leurs corps en révaient.

"Plus de cauchemars," dit-elle, puis elle lui lança un regard légèrement èspiègle. "Au contraire mes rêves ont été plus agréables."

"Oh?" L'écho de sa propre joie se reflétait dans ses yeux, et son visage se détendit très légèrement, lui indiquant sans paroles qu'il appréciait ce type d'échange. "Est-ce que par hasard ma pupille souhaiterait partager ses rêves avec moi?"

Elle sourit. "Pas pour le moment, mon gardien. Peut-être à un autre moment plus approprié, mais pas ici sur le terrain de tir à l'arc."

Sa main se déplaça, comme s'il voulait la toucher, mais il ne le fit pas "Plus tard peut-être. Je pense que je pourrais aimer en savoir plus au sujet de ces rêves." Alors il jeta un coup d'oeil sur la cible qu'elle n'avait pas touchée en ajoutant, "Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Je dois aller régler quelques affaires, mais je dînerais avec toi plus tard. Ca te laisse du temps pour te baigner et pour te reposer,si tu le souhaite."

Elanor inclina la tête et l'accompagna jusque la hutte de tir à l'arc, là où étaient rangés les arcs d'entraînement et les carquois pour ceux qui souhaitaient les utiliser. Tandis qu'Haldir s'éloignait, elle ne pût résister à la tentation de se glisser à l'intérieur et de regarder à l'intérieur. Remarquant le parchemin cloué au mur, elle s'en approcha et fit glisser son regard le long de la liste des ellith qui s'étaient inscrites. Pour le moment il y avait plus de quinze noms et la plupart étaient des ellith qu'elle ne connaisait pas. Dans leur grandes majorité elle ne leur avait jamais parlées ou ne les avait même jamais rencontrées, mais un nom ressortait parmis les autres. Healea. Bien, Healea lui avait dit qu'elle souhaitait s'inscrire, alors ce n'était pas une surprise. Les amies de Healea, Arnis et Túre, étaient également parmi ceux énumérés. Elanor grimaça.

Haussant les épaules, elle quitta la hutte et se promena parmi les arbres en direction du plus proche des beaux escaliers en spirales de la ville qui menait dans les hauteurs des grands mellyrn. Juste au moment ou elle posait le pied sur la première marche, elle vit Orophin qui flânait dans sa direction.

"Ellie!" s'exclama-t-il, rayonnant comme si sa seule vue lui apportait un immense plaisir. Cela faisait des jours qu'il souriait de la sorte, ce qu'elle trouvait secrètement très amusant.

"Bon après-midi, Orophin," répondit-elle, se demandant s'il allait encore une fois la remercier pour l'encouragement qu'elle avait donné à Doria.

"Je voulais te remercier," dit-il, le moment où il la rejoint. "Doria ne cesse de me dire à quel point ton amitié lui est précieuse. Je ne sais pas commet te remerciez. Si tu n'avais pas été là . . . "

"Enfin, Orophin," dit-elle, exactement comme elle l'avait fait la dernière fois, "je suis sûre que toi et Doria vous seriez trouvés sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit."

"Mais tu as aidé," insista-t-il, semblant presque absurdement heureux. "Nous sommes si heureux, et je veux juste te remercier."

Elanor ne pouvait contenir son rire plus longtemps, et Orophin éclata de rire à son tour.

"Dis moi juste que ce que je peux faire pour toi en retour," exigea-t-il. "Il doit sûrement y avoir quelque chose. Un petit service dont je peux me charger, une commission que je peux effectuer. Il doit y avoir quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi, si ce n'est maintenant, un jour prochain peut être."

"Je ne vois rien," répondit-elle, "sauf peut-être . . . "

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme. "Dis-moi . . . s'il te plait, Ellie. N'importe quoi!"

Elanor hésita, se sentant ridicule. Elle avait déjà eu l'avis de Rúmil ; pourquoi voulait-elle celui d'Orophin en plus? Pourtant elle se sentait étrangement obligée de lui demander.

"Je voudrais ton avis honnête, Orophin. Seigneur Celeborn m'a proposé de participer au concours féminin de tir à l'arc, et je me demandais si tu pense que c'est une bonne idée . . ." Elle pût voir le sourire Orophin se faner.

"Ah!" dit-il, beaucoup trop gaiement. "J'avais presque oublié ça. Tu dis que c'est le seigneur Celeborn qui l'a suggéré?"

"Oui," souffla-t-elle.

"Bien, alors si il la suggéré, ce doit être une bonne idée." Il fit une pause. "Mais, Ellie, honnêtement . . . peut-être pas dès cette année. L'année prochaine, peut-être."

Elanor lâcha un soupir. "Très bien, Orophin. Je ne m'inscrirais pas. J'ai seulement voulu y réfléchir comme le seigneur Celeborn me l'avait suggéré."

Orophin l'examina attentivement. "Tu en a parler à Haldir? En tant que gardien et professeur, il est plus qualifier pour te conseiller à ce sujet."

Elanor se détourna. "Je ne vais pas lui en parler. J'ai déjà parlé à Rúmil et à toi, et vous m'avez donné tout les deux la même réponse. Je suis un archer épouvantable. Je m'humilierais si j'essayais de participer."

"Je n'ai pas dit ça!" Orophin sembla choqué. "Je n'oserais jamais dire une chose si cruelle. C'est seulement que . . . je veux t'épargner de. . . " Il s'interrompit, et en le regardant, elle vit qu'il semblait vraiment bouleversé. Comme elle était égoïste de gâcher sa bonne humeur avec une question si idiote !

Elle se força à sourire. "Ne fais pas attention à moi, Orophin. Je suis juste fatigué et grognon. Tu devrais plutôt continuer ta route et aller voir Doria, parce que je suis sûr que c'est là que tu allais."

Le visage d'Orophin s'alluma. "En effet, c'est exactement là ou j'allais. Elle me fait cuire un petit dîner ce soir pour célébrer."

"Célébrer?" répéta Elanor, fronçant les sourcils. "Qu'est ce que vous célébrez?"

"Le fait de nous être trouvés," dit-il d'un ton joyeux. "Nous le célébrons chaque nuit."

xxx

Elanor observa Orophin monter les escaliers deux par deux, consciente d'une soudaine et inattendue vague de jalousie. Elle souhaitait être comme Doria, enfin heureuse, avec tous ses problèmes résolus d'un claquement de doigt. Alors elle se sermonna d'avoir eu cette pensée, parce que Doria ne le méritait pas. Doria était bonne, aimable et douce, et si elle avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie chez Orophin, alors Elanor était heureuse pour elle. Excepté en ce moment car elle ne se sentait heureuse à propos de rien. Elle se sentait juste frustrée.

Bien qu'elle savait que ses compétences en tir à l'arc étaient abbyssale, elle avaient vraiment crut qu'elle s'améliorerait. Ces derniers jours, elle avait eu l'impression qu'Haldir était fier d'elle, ainsi que Rúmil et Orophin. Après avoir parlé au seigneur Celeborn, elle réalisa qu'elle avait juste fait un bref, tentant rêve d'elle-même participant au tournoi et s'en sortant raisonnablement bien. Ne gagnant peut-être pas, mais arrivant en deuxième ou troisième position. Cela avait été un rêve très plaisant le temps qu'il avait duré.

Lurien était le seul qui l'incitait à croire qu'elle pouvait être la meilleure. Et elle eu une soudaine et puissante envie de le trouver et de lui demander son avis. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle lui faisait confiance, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de raison de ne pas le croire. Depuis qu'ils avaient conclu leur affaire, il avait été poli, et il s'étaient à peine parlé depuis le retour d'Haldir. Avait-elle blessé les sentiments de Lurien d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Pensait-il qu'elle l'évitait? Pensait-il qu'elle n'appréciait pas ses efforts pour l'aider?

Elanor se dirigea vers le talan de Lurien, sans être sûre qu'il serait là. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ses horaires de services, ou ce qu'il pouvait faire de son temps libre, mais par un heureux hasard, il était non seulement chez lui mais de plus il ouvrit la porte seulement quelques instant après qu'elle ait frappé à la porte. Il sembla très étonné de la voir à sa porte. Comme toujours, il lui parut incroyablement--grand, élégant et frappant par sa beauté sans défaut. Il avait détaché ses tresses, et ses cheveux drapaient ses épaules comme un glorieux manteau d'or qui attirait le regard.

"Elanor," dit-il. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?"

"Est-ce que je j'interrompt quelque chose?" demanda-t-elle impatiemment.

"Pas du tout. Tu veux entrer?"

Elanor hésita, puis fit un petit signe d'assentiment. "Juste un instant. Je voulais seulement te demander quelque chose. Et aussi pour m'assurer que tu n'est pas fâché contre moi.

Lurien sourit, la courbe de ses lèvres rappela à Elanor le souvenir de ce pouvoir hypnotique qu'il pouvait utiliser. Il était trop beau, trop parfait, trop charmant. Heureusement, elle pouvait lui résister. "Bien sur que non je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. Pourquoi le serais-je?"

"J'ai pensé que tu pourrais croire que je t'évite."

Il eu un rire léger. "Au contraire, c'est moi qui t'évitais, par respect envers les souhaits de ton gardien. Tu vois? Je me comporte comme il se doit. Mais mon but n'est pas de lui plaire mais plutôt de t'épargner une situation gênante."

"Je n'aurais pas été embarrassée si tu m'avais parlé," répondit-elle confuse.

Il sourit. "Tu es si gentille. Que puis-je faire pour toi?"

"Je voudrais seulement avoir ton avis." Elanor répéta une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle avait déjà dit aux frères d'Haldir, scrutant le visage de Lurien pour y déceler toute trace de pitié ou de désarroi.

"Je pense que tu devrais le faire," répondit-il immédiatement. "Tu t'en sortira bien."

"Tu ne m'a pas vue récemment," répliqua-t-elle. "J'ai été épouvantable aujourd'hui."

"Un détail," dit-il, d'un geste dédaigneux.

"Lurien, sois honnête s'il te plait."

Pendant un moment il sembla hésiter. "Soit convaincue de gagner," répondit-il, "et tu y arrivera. Tu veux faire honneur à Haldir, n'est ce pas ? Certains le jugent sur sa capacité à enseigné aussi bien que sur sa capacité à se battre. Imagine comme ils le respecteront si tu gagnes. Imagine comme il sera fier de toi si tu gagnes. C'est bien cela ce que tu veux, n'est- ce pas ? Son estime? Et ne veux tu pas que les autres éprouvent la même chose envers lui? Si sa propre pupille n'est pas à la hauteur, cela révèlera des lacunes chez lui."

Elanor regarda fixement Lurien, se sentant confuse et indécise. Naturellement elle voulait qu'Haldir soit fier d'elle, mais jusqu'à ce moment elle n'avait pas envisagé le reste. Une mauvaise performance de sa part sur le terrain de tir à l'arc se répercuterait-elle sur Haldir? Evidemment. Tout ce qu'elle faisait se répercutait sur Haldir. Ne pas participer au concours alors que le seigneur Celeborn le lui avait expressément suggéré démontrerait un manque de courage et d'engagement, non seulement de sa part, mais de la part de son gardien également. Seigneur Celeborn lui-même pourrait perdre le respect qu'il avait pour Haldir en pensant qu'il ne pouvait même pas s'occuper de sa propre pupille. Même Madame Galadriel pourrait juger Haldir et le trouver incompétent.

"Merci," dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. "Je vais réfléchir à ce que tu a dis."

Le coeur gros, Elanor quitta le talan de Lurien. Elle avait une grande décision à prendre et peu de temps pour le faire. De plus,Haldir lui avait dit qu'il retournerait à la frontière dans deux jours, et elle ne savait toujours pas si elle allait lui parler de tout ceci. D'un côté, elle savait qu'elle devrait, mais elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il lui dirait que c'était idiot. Mais ce n'était pas idiot. Lurien avait dit la vérité.

Maintenant elle devait prendre une décision. Et elle devait la prendre seule.

xxx

Galadriel descendit avec élégance les rugueuse marches en pierre menant à son jardin, sa robe blanche traînant silencieusement derrière elle, ses pieds nus frôlant l'herbe dans un léger chuchotement alors qu'elle s'approchait de son miroir, attirée vers lui par une étrange sensation de malaise. D'une main ferme, elle rejeta en arrière les mèches de ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui retombaient au-dessus de ses épaule, et tendit les mains vers son vase.

Perdue dans ses pensée, elle caressa le récipient familier, observant sa surface brillante comme elle l'avait fait des milliers de fois dans sa vie tandis qu'elle se remémorait les divers événements qui avaient eu lieu en Lórien. Comme elle le faisait souvent, elle se prépara à utiliser son pouvoir de vision, en priant pour que ce qu'elle verrait soit utile.

Ses yeux antiques se refocalisèrent lentement sur son environnement, et elle se déplaça pour plonger sa carafe dans la source toute proche, la remplissant presque à ras bord avant de retourner vers son miroir. Lentement et soigneusement, elle versa l'eau dans le bassin argenté, puis parla doucement pour transférer sa magie sur l'eau. Calmement, elle attendit que l'eau finisse de couler, puis elle se pencha au-dessus du miroir, fermant les yeux pendant un bref moment durant lequel elle pria pour des conseils et de la sagesse.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le visage de Celeborn se matérialisa progressivement devant elle, surgissant des ombres de l'eau, son éternel et bien aimé visage était serein, imperturbable et neutre. Galadriel saisit le bord du miroir, scrutant très soigneusement pour essayer d'en voir plus. Tout qu'elle réussit à distinguer fut son mari levant soudainement les yeux vers quelque chose, puis se lever soudainement, son visage emplit de crainte et d'inquiétude.

Mais inquiet pour qui ?

Galadriel frissonna, désirant silencieusement que le miroir lui montre, mais l'image de Celeborn retomba progressivement dans l'ombre jusqu'à disparaître totalement. L'eau s'apaisa, et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils devant la nouvelle image. Elle voyait maintenant la ville des elfes, Caras Galadhon, éclairée de mille lumières qui se reflétaient dans l'eau, les escaliers remplies d'elfes serein montant ou descendant sans danger apparent. Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait.

La ville disparut, et il n'y eu plus rien à part son propre reflet qui la regardait. Un message, une énigme avec si peu d'information, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait.

Galadriel se recula en soupirant,soudainement soucieuse. Le miroir avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose, elle en était certaine. Mais quoi? Était-ce important, ou était-ce seulement une petit détail? Elle ne savait pas, et elle ne pourrait pas le savoir cette nuit. Elle s'éloigna,son regard toujours fixé sur le miroir. D'un pas lent, elle quitta le jardin, ses questions sans réponse . . . pour l'instant.

À suivre...


	17. Chapitre 17

Voilà le chapitre 17! j'espère qu'il vous plaira,je le trouve vraiment très amusant bonne lecture à tous!oh!comme je l'ai dit dans le précédent chapitre(en espérant que cette foi ci elle s'affiche), voilà mon adresse mail si vous avez des questions ou des remarques:(marie. Et si vous avez aimer ou au contraire si vous avez détester n'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews, c'est toujours utile et plaisant!(en plus je me sens très seule quand il y a pas de reviews...)

Et si par hasard une âme dévouée et qui aime l'orthographe passe par ici, qu'elle n'hésite pas,je suis à la recherche d'une correctrice!

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

-Cyrca: coucou! Ahh mais c'est un plaisir pour moi d'avoir le privilège de traduire cette fic, elle est extraordinaire!merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me motive vraiment énormément! Ton simple 'merci' représente tellement... j'espère que la suite te plaira et que j'aurais la joie de lire une autre si gentille review! Bisous, et encore merci!

-Isabellelp: boonjour!! lool tu as fait comme moi quand j'ai découvert cette fic, j'ai tout lue d'une traite! ahhh c'est sur que Haldir est particulièrement. .que dire...ouhlala je ne trouve même pas d'adjectif approprié! Exceptionnel peut être? En tout cas si le début t'a plus tu va être époustouflée par les autres chapitres!Julie et Fianna on réussi un chef d'oeuvre d'imagination et de poésie... j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, je me suis beaucoup amusée à le traduire!merci merci merci pour ta review, je suis tellement soulagée de voir que ma traduction plait un peu! bises, Lya

**Chapitre 17**

Elanor était étendue sur son lit, incapable de dormir, son esprit remplit des pensées et d'inquiétude à cause des paroles de Lurien et du seigneur Celeborn. Haldir allait partir à la frontière au matin, et elle ne lui avait toujours pas parlé du concours de tir à l'arc. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle releva les genoux et fixa le plafond voûté, essayant de prendre une décision. Sa conversation de la veille avec Lurien l'avait agité, faisant peser une pression sur ses épaules comme jamais auparavant. Elle continuait à se demander ce qu'Haldir en penserait, si il nierait que sa participation et ses actions se réfléchissaient sur lui. Devait-elles inscrire? Et que se passerait-il si elle le faisait?

Finalement, elle ne pût en supporter d'avantage. Repoussant les couvertures, elle se leva et arrangea sa chemise de nuit, s'assurant que le petit décolleté était solidement attaché. Si elle allait parler à Haldir, elle ne voulait pas le distraire avec sa tenue, ou lui faire croire qu'elle essayait!

Respirant profondément, elle avança à pas feutré jusqu'à la terrasse ou elle s'arrêta ; le plus doux des gémissements s'échappait du lit de camp d'Haldir. Inquiète, elle se rapprocha, mais vit immédiatement qu'il était profondément endormit et non en train de souffrir. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il rêvait.

Elle s'accroupit près de lui, l'observant en se demandant si elle devait le réveiller, et stupéfaite qu'il n'ait pas déjà sentit sa présence et ne se soit pas réveiller. Sa couverture tombait à sa taille, et le regard d'Elanor se déplaça de sa poitrine nue jusqu'à ses bras fort, remplit d'admiration et de tendresse. Comme elle souhaitait pouvoir le toucher toute les fois qu'elle le voulait . . .

Il gémit de nouveau . . . puis poussa un profond soupir, et sa respiration devint soudain encore plus irrégulière. Elle fronça les sourcils, incapable de déterminer si le rêve était agréable ou non, incertaine de devoir le réveiller . . . mais c'était évident qu'il n'était pas à l'aise.

"Haldir," chuchota-t-elle, très doucement.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. "Elanor!" C'était presque un halètement, inégal dans sa cadence.

Elle toucha sa main, mais fut prise au dépourvue quand, saisissant fermement son bras il la rapprocha de lui. "Elanor," répéta-t-il en respirant profondément. A travers son épaisse et sombre chevelure, le regard d'Haldir croisa le sien.

Elle le regarda à son tour, son coeur battant soudainement plus vite.

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son bras pour venir se serrer autour de son poignet, fermement sans pour autant lui faire mal, mais juste assez pour qu'elle puisse sentir sa vaste force. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens, et pour la première fois elle vit leur lueur brûlante.

"J'aime ton nom," dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Elanor." Il le prononça d'une manière étrange, avec l'accent sur la deuxième syllabe, comme il avait cette nuit à Fondcombe. "Sensuel et passionné . . . comme le vent dans les arbres . . . ou une mer impétueuse durant une nuit d'orage. Ou un vin rouge, sombre, riche, fort et . . . désirable. Elanor d'Imladris." Il s'attarda sur les syllabes comme s'il leur faisait l'amour.

Elanor déglutit, stupéfiée par son comportement. "De quoi est-ce que tu rêvais?" parvint-elle à demander.

"Je rêvais de toi." Ses yeux caressèrent son visage, sa bouche se courbant en un sourire léger. "Hier tu m'a parlé de tes rêves. Raconte les moi."

"Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir?" demanda-t-elle, se sentant soudain étrangement timide. Rêver ou même penser à ça était une chose, mais en parler à haute voix en était une autre. "Ca risquerait de te mettre mal à l'aise."

Son visage se radoucit, le faisant paraître beaucoup moins exigent qu'un instant auparavant, puis sa bouche s'incurva en un sourire espiègle et légèrement ironique. "Je pourrais difficilement être plus mal à l'aise qu'en cette instant, Elanor." Il fit une pause. "Dis-moi. J'emmènerais ce souvenir avec moi en partant."

"Et tes rêves? Tu ne veux pas en parler?"

Il se décala légèrement, se redressant sur un coude, la tenant toujours fermement. Elle vit ses yeux se fixer sur ses lèvres, glissant rapidement un peu plus bas avant de revenir à son visage. "Si tu le souhaite. Je commence?"

"Oui," dit-elle doucement. "Toi d'abord."

Il sembla amusé par sa réticence. "J'aurais dû me réveiller plus tôt," murmura-t-il. "J'ai senti ta présence, mais le rêve était si attirant que je me suis attardé." Il s'arrêta, la respiration irrégulière. "Nous étions à l'étang, le même ou je t'ai emmené l'autre jour. Tu m'éclaboussais en riant . . . et tu portais cette robe blanche si incroyablement brillante, mais je pouvais voir à travers elle, en sachant d'une façon ou d'une autre que tu ne le savais pas. Tu tournais sur toi même et je pouvais voir chaque parcelle de toi, et je n'ai pas eu la force de cesser de regarder parce que tu étais tellement belle."

Il libéra son poignet et plaça sa paume contre sa joue, frottant son pouce contre sa paumette tandis qu'il ajouta, avec sa célèbre franchise, "Je voyais incroyablement bien tes seins, le léger rebond qu'ils faisaient quand tu te déplaçais, et soudain la robe avait disparue. Tu m'a demandé de te faire l'amour, et alors tout a changé et nous étions dans un champ, remplis de fleur d'elanor dorée, mais les fleurs étaient si grande qu'elles nous cachaient du monde. Et la dernière chose dont je me souviens . . . " Il s'interrompit, l'évaluant comme pour savoir si il devait continuer . . . "la dernière chose dont je me souviens," répéta-t-il, "j'étais profondément en toi et j'écoutait tes gémissements." Il fit une pause. "C'était mon rêve, Elanor. Maintenant j'écoute le tien."

Elanor baissa les yeux, la respiration difficile. "Dans celui que j'ai fait la nuit dernière nous étions à Fondcombe," dit-elle à basse voix. "C'est peu un difficile à expliquer. Assez embarrassant, en fait."

"Ah, alors il doit être très intéressant en effet. Ne sois pas embarrassé, Elanor. Tu sais comme je suis attaché à toi. Dis-moi." Haldir approcha sa main de ses lèvres et baisa sa paume en un baiser si sensuel qu'elle frissonna.

Aidée par sa toute nouvelle audace, elle croisa son regard , et ce qu'elle y vit l'encouragea à dire, "Nous étions chez moi, dans ma chambre, et mes parents n'étaient pas la, comme maintenant. Tu étais attaché au lit, mais tu n'étais pas fâché contre moi . . .tu plaisantais et tu semblais aimer ça." Elle vit son sourcils se soulever, et sentit ses joues s'empourprées. "C'était un jeu," ajouta-t-elle. "Et je . . . hum . . . je t'embrassais."

"Où?" Il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres, montrant qu'il appréciait particulièrement ce type d'échange.

"Sur les lèvres." Elle avala. "Pour commencer. Et puis . . . à d'autres endroits. Plus bas."

Elle le vit fermer les yeux pendant un instant. "Elanor, tu ferais mieux d'aller te recoucher avant que . . . "

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Tu m'a donné du plaisir une nuit. Ne veux tu pas que je fasse la même chose pour toi?" Elle entendit sa respiration sifflante et se sentit légèrement coupable, car elle ne désirait pas rendre les choses encore plus difficiles pour lui.

"Non," dit-il d'une voix irrégulière, "mais peut-être un baiser."

Elle ne pouvait dire si ce fut elle qui se rapprocha de lui ou bien lui qui la pris dans ses bras, mais ils furent soudain l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres scellées en une tendre mais passionnée exploration, remplie d'affection et de désir ardent. Respirant son parfum, Elanor se serra sans hésitation contre lui, appréciant le contact de sa bouche en feu avec la sienne, savourant la chaleur et la dureté de son corps ainsi que la force de son bras, toujours enroulé autour de sa taille. Etais-ce que un seul baiser ou plusieurs successif? Quoi que ce soit, elle essayait de lui donner quelque chose dont il se rappellerait et dont le souvenir le suivrait quand il partirait loin d'elle, à la frontière . . .

Quand il la relâcha enfin, il murmura, "J'ai fais un autre rêve, un rêve très beau. Un jour je te le raconterais."

"Dis le moi maintenant," dit-elle.

Il caressa ses cheveux. "Non, je le garde pour une autre fois. Peut-être que tu en auras d'autres également. Je ne vois pas de mal à les partagés puisque nous . . . sommes attachés l'un à l'autre. Mais laisse nous d'abord les savourer, un par un. Et maintenant," dit-il doucement, "va te recoucher. Tu me tente presque à la limite de ma résistance. Fais ce que je te dis s'il te plait."

Il fut un temps où Elanor aurait protestée, mais cette période était révolue. Avec un signe de la tête, elle prit sa main et l'a porta à ses lèvres, embrassant sa paume exactement comme il l'avait fait avec elle. "Dors bien, mon gardien," murmura-t-elle en se levant.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans le grand lit, seule, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oubliée de parler du concours de tir à l'arc. Ah tant pis. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle elle voulait penser en ce moment. Elle penserait à ça demain après qu'Haldir soit partit.

xxx

Rúmil était assis sur une branche devant son talan et regardait à travers une brèche dans les arbres l'endroit où il savait qu'_elle_ marchait parfois la nuit quand elle ne dormais pas. Il savait qu'elle était soucieuse parfois, exactement comme lui même l'était, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Une fois, lors d'une nuit semblable à celle ci, il était allé la voir pour lui parler, mais elle n'avait pas apprécié sa présence et lui avait dit de partir, comme s'il était un enfant agaçant. Il se souvint qu'il avait été un peu blesser . . mais pour une raison étrange cela avait également intensifié son intérêt pour elle.

Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens.

Il la connaissait depuis des centaines d'années, il s'était parlés un nombre de fois incalculable. Il croyait vraiment qu'ils avaient toujours été amis. Et elle l'aimait, il le savait. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la séduire comme il en avait séduit tant d'autres ? Elle semblait être la seule demoiselle non mariée de la Lórien qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir quand il le souhaitait. Par les Valar, c'était tellement frustrant!

Durant beaucoup d'années il ne lui avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'attention. Elle avait juste été une ellith de plus, une avec laquelle il flirtait. Il se souvint qu'elle aussi flirtait souvent avec lui . . . quand avait-elle arrêtée? Il ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment.

Elle n'était pas aussi belle que certaines des autres. Elle était jolie, naturellement, comme toutes les elfes. Mais certaines étaient plus jolies que d'autres. Certaines, comme Healea, les surpassait toutes par sa beauté d'une manière inexprimable. Mais il n'aimait pas trop Healea. La beauté ne fait pas tout, pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il soupira et s'étira contre la branche, souhaitant savoir quoi faire. Y avait-il une manière d'attirer son attention? Il pensa brièvement aller demander à Elanor d'être son émissaire, mais il écarta l'idée presque immédiatement. Elanor n'était pas aussi subtile qu'elle le pensait, et il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit connaisse son secret pour l'instant. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être raillé par ses camarades surveillants alors que cette affaire était si importante pour lui.

Que voulait-il vraiment? C'était ça le problème. Depuis toujours il voulait être libre -libre d'être un surveillant de Lothlórien, de se battre, de boire, de faire la bringue, de faire l'amour, et surtout de rire, de plaisanter et de flirter. Il n'aimait pas se mêler aux mortels comme le faisait parfois Haldir. Il souhaitait rester ici, en Lórien, où il se sentait chez lui, pour la défendre de toute ses forces, avec tout son amour et son courage. Il savait qu'un jour il naviguerait à l'ouest, mais pas avant très longtemps. C'était son unique certitude.

Un mouvement au loin attira son attention, il se pencha en avant, écartant une petite branche gênante. Ah, elle était là. Il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas faire comme la dernière fois, quand elle lui avait dit de partir, c'est à dire sauter d'une branche en hauteur pour l'effrayer. Et le fait qu'il ait glissé un bras autour de sa taille en l'embrassant dans le cou n'avait pas arrangé la situation. Elle avait parut vraiment en colère contre lui.

Comme il l'avait fait tant de fois, il essaya d'analyser exactement ce qui l'attirait à ce point chez elle. Il aimait ses mouvements sûr, la manière dont elle bougeait la tête et les mains, sa façon de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait avec toute son attention. Et il appréciait son sens de l'ironie, sans parler de son visage élégant. Mais il y avait autre chose.

Un incident lui revint en mémoire, bien qu'il s'était produit il y plus de soixante-trois

ans. C'était juste après qu'un de ses amis ait été tué durant une bataille. Il avait essayé de cacher sa peine et il n'avait pas très bien réussi. Les autres demoiselles étaient restées à l'écart, respectant son apparent désir de solitude. Il était allé dans le jardin de Galadriel et y était resté pendant des heures, regardant fixement les fleurs, se demandant pourquoi elles vivaient alors que son ami était mort. Et puis, tard dans la soirée, _elle_ était venue et s'était assise près de lui, sans demander la permission, sans dire un mot, sans un bruit. Elle avait juste pris sa main et l'avait tenu pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin les larmes aient coulées le long de ses joues et qu'il puisse pleurer. Il ne l'avait même pas regardée, il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence, mais elle lui avait tenu la main et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé, réalisa-t-il soudain. Il ne l'avait même jamais remercié.

Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ne l'ai pas favorisé.

Il la regardait à présent, observant comme elle était assise, la tête inclinée, comme si elle priait ou qu'elle méditait sur d'importants sujets. Ce n'était pas le genre de Rúmil. Il n'était pas du tout comme elle. Elle lui avait dit une fois, il y a quelques années, qu'elle préférait qu'il soit sérieux, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il était décidé à faire. Il ne pourrait jamais être comme elle voulait qu'il soit . . . mais quoi qu'il en soit il était bien décider à la courtiser.

Haldir avait raison. Il ferait mieux de mettre au point une stratégie pour qu'elle le voit sous un autre jour. Il souhaitait tellement savoir quoi faire. Peut-être devrait-il lui demander de poser pour Gwyllion pour qu'il puisse avoir un portrait d'elle. Que penserait-elle de ça? Il devait y réfléchir.

En attendant, il était temps qu'il aille se coucher. Seul.

xxx

"Je reviendrais dans trois ou quatre semaines comme la dernière fois," dit Haldir dans la matin, son ton vif et calme. Il se tenait devait elle, vêtu de son uniforme gris de surveillant, sa longue, lourde épée ceinte à sa taille ainsi que son carquois et son arc sur son épaule. Il semblait fort, dangereux, et parfaitement capable de traiter tous les défis et les problèmes qui pourraient surgir. "Adieu, Elanor."

Elanor inclina la tête. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle souhaitait qu'il n'y aille pas, mais il devait sûrement le savoir alors le dire à haute voix serait inutile. Elle mit également de côté le problème du concours de tir à l'arc. Elle réalisa que parler de cela maintenant ne servirait qu'à gâcher l'instant; elle voulait que leur au revoir soit léger et insouciant de tel sorte qu'il puisse en garder un souvenir chaud et agréable. Ce serait son cadeau ; elle ne le l'accablerait pas de son inquiétude et de ses soucis.

À la différence de son précédent départ, il n'hésita pas, mais s'approcha doucement en prenant ses mains, ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Ses doigts serrèrent ceux d'Elanor, puis il la serra contre lui en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres.

"Rêve bien," dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

"Haldir," dit-elle, "c'était à peine un baiser. Ne peux tu pas faire mieux?"

Il leva la tête et la regarda, son nez noble levé avec une arrogance évidente. "Elanor, tu es incorrigible. Tu veux que je quitte Caras Galadhon avec des pensées de toi perturbant ma tranquillité?"

Grimaçant, Elanor libéra ses mains et glissa ses bras autour de son cou, levant les yeux vers lui. "Si tu parle de ce que je pense, ta tunique le cachera."

Elle le regarda tandis qu'il essayait d'avoir l'air sévère, mais la légère courbure de ses lèvres le trahissait; alors il laissa enfin échapper un petit rire en la serrant d'avantage contre lui. "Ca, ma douce pupille, ce n'est pas ce que je considère comme étant une remarque compatissante Après la nuit dernière, je pensais que tu aurais pitié de moi."

"Oh, j'ai beaucoup de pitié," taquina-t-elle, "mais tu ne me permet pas de la démontrer."

"Je suis trop clément avec toi, Elanor. Si tu étais l'un de mes surveillants, je ne tolérerais jamais une telle impertinence." En dépit de ses paroles, elle pouvait entendre l'amusement dans sa voix et elle savait qu'il appréciait un tel enjouement.

"Vraiment," dit-elle. "Que ferais tu?"

"Je t'affecterais au poste le plus isolé et la plus ennuyeux que je pourrais trouver, et je m'assurerais que tu y reste jusqu'à ce que tu ais appris la leçon."

"Alors je suis très heureuse de ne pas être l'un de tes surveillants. Je préfèrerais plutôt être . . . " Elle s'interrompit brusquement, se demandant si elle n'allait pas trop loin.

"Etre quoi?" dit-il, une lueur de défis dans les yeux.

Elle porta son regard sur ses lèvres. "Etre ton amoureuse," finit-elle, le coeur battant la chamade. "Ce qui serait beaucoup, beaucoup plus agréable."

Il se rapprocha, de sorte que ses lèvres aient effleurer celle d'Elanor. "Tu m'enchante, Elanor," murmura-t-il, "et c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à quelqu'un d'autre avant toi." Puis il l'embrassa aussi entièrement et profondément qu'elle le souhaitait, l'étreignant tellement fermement contre lui qu'elle sentit rapidement l'inévitable réveil de son désir, serré contre son estomac. "Voila, je suppose que tu est fière de toi," murmura-t-il. "Le résultat de ce baiser est maintenant très clair." Il posa son front contre le sien, le souffle court.

"Peut-être que ça te satisfera de savoir que je ressens la même chose," dit-elle doucement.

"Ça me satisfait," admit-il, "mais ça rend les choses encore plus difficile. Mais je suis fort et peux supporter ça." Cette affirmation semblait destiné d'avantage à lui qu'à elle. "Ça m'aide de savoir qu'un jour prochain nous serons en effet des amoureux."

Sur ces mots, Haldir l'embrassa sur le front et sortit. Elanor l'observa s'éloigner, ses lèvres toujours picotement et sensible. Un frisson d'excitation l'a parcourut tandis qu'elle se remémorait toute les choses qu'il lui avait dit, le compliment, la plaisanterie et la promesse de choses à venir.

Pourtant soudainement une nouvelle émotion s'insinua en elle, une qui n'avait pas été présente dans son coeur jusqu'à maintenant. L'appréhension. Et si elle le décevait ? Après tout, elle ne savait presque rien à propos des rapports sexuels. En réalité elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire, même si c'est elle qui avait proposé de le faire. Et si elle échouait le moment venu? Et si elle ne le satisfaisait pas du tout ?

A chaque fois elle avait été impudent avec lui, incroyablement impudent, bien plus impudent qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avec qui que ce soit. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchie à ça, ni même cherché une explication à son comportement. Elle l'avait poussé à bout, et maintenant elle allait enfin avoir ce qu'elle désirait tant, un amant. Et pas simplement un amant, mais celui qu'elle cherchait, celui dont elle avait rêvée nuit après nuit durant des semaines et des mois. En fait, elle l'attendait depuis des années, bien qu'elle ne savait pas qui cela serait, ni à quoi il ressemblerait, ni comment et quand ils se rencontreraient. Mais son coeur aspirait à ça depuis si longtemps, quelqu'un à cajoler, à embrasser,à chérir, à aimer et avec qui plaisanter.

Mais maintenant qu'Haldir l'avait dit, qu'ils _seraient_ amant, comme un fait incontestable, tout était différent. Elle se sentait particulièrement nerveuse, naïve, ignorante, et terriblement, terriblement inexpérimentée. Même ses rêves, aussi excitant qu'ils soient, restaient néanmoins très vagues. D'accord, Haldir savait qu'elle n'avait aucune réelle expérience, mais après la manière dont elle s'était comportée à l'étang, en le touchant de manière si audacieuse, il s'attendrait sûrement à ce qu'elle sache ce qu'elle faisait. Il s'attendrait à ce qu'elle lui donne autant plaisir qu'il lui en avait donnée, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière de faire cela. Et quand il découvrirait qu'elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, il serait patient,compréhensif . . . et déçu. L'idée la angoissa. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensée à ceci avant?

Elle avait besoin d'information. Elle devait savoir ce qu'elle était sensée faire, ce qu'elle était sensée savoir. Et surtout quoi faire quoi qu'il arrive. A qui devait elle demander ? A ses amies? Une possibilité, mais alors elle seraient toutes au courant de sa relation avec Haldir, et jusqu'ici elle avait caché ceci à tout le monde, excepté à Doria. Elles l'embarrasseraient avec leur plaisanterie, et sans aucun doute son secret serait dévoilé à tous. Doria garderait son secret, mais Doria hésitait à aborder de tels sujets, et Elanor ne voulait pas mettre mal à l'aise sa plus précieuse et plus proche amie. A qui d'autre pouvait-elle demander ? A qui pouvait-elle faire confiance ?

Un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit.

xxx

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Rúmil continua à ruminer ses sombres pensées. Haldir l'avait laissé à la ville, avec de nouveau l'ordre de veiller sur Elanor, mais il ne savait pas si il en était heureux ou dépité. Orophin était rester aussi, bien que Rúmil ne savait pas si c'était dû à un élan de compassion de la part d'Haldir ou à son incapacité d'être en présence d'un Orophin qui souriait continuellement. Rúmil lui avait suggéré qu'un certain temps à la frontière serait bon pour Orophin, mais Haldir n'avait pas été d'accord.

"J'aurai besoin de lui bien assez tôt," avait dit Haldir. "Il peut rester avec Doria pour le moment. Il y en à d'autre qui peuvent prendre sa place."

"Mais ça serait bien qu'il soit séparé d'elle!"avait protesté Rúmil. "Par le Mordor, il s'habitue trop à la constante . . . euh. . . compagnie féminine." Il avait été sur le point de dire 'copulation constante', mais c'était un terme trop grossier pour parler de la douce Doria.

Haldir l'avait regardé ironiquement. "Jaloux?" s'était-il moqué.

Rúmil avait été forcé de le reconnaître, et il n'avait pas aimé ça parce qu'il n'avait jamais été jaloux d'Orophin auparavant, du moins pas depuis leur enfance. Il aimait Orophin et il voulait qu'il soit heureux, mais à chaque fois qu'il le voyait avec Doria, semblant en adoration l'un pour l'autre, il était agacé, frustré et surtout mélancolique.

Quant à l'objet de son affection, elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarquée ses changement d' humeur. Il lui avait parlé hier, il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle, mais elle avait simplement rit avant de s'éloigner. Ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu, et il s'était sentit complètement déboussolé. Comme il l'était depuis des années, réalisa-t-il. Quand avait-elle cessée de flirter avec lui ? Pourquoi avait-elle arrêtée? Qu'avait-il fait de mal?

Ce qui l'inquiéta vraiment fût l'idée qu'elle avait simplement dû mûrir d'une manière qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse le considérer comme un enfant au lieu du guerrier habile et puissant qu'il était et qui pourrait lui donner un grand plaisir si elle le laissait faire. Pendant un instant, il souhaita qu'elle ait l'occasion de le voir durant une bataille, mais il mit rapidement cette idée de côté. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ce genre d'horreur, ni qu'elle soit confrontée à une telle brutalité . . . bien que cela pourrait changer l'opinion qu'elle avait de lui . . . quoi qu'il en soit, cela le déprimait.

Les femmes! Il secoua la tête et soupira. Il devait rapidement trouver une solution. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner si facilement, ni vraiment _aucune_ intention de vivre sans sexe pour le restant de ses jours! Cette seule perspective le rendait malade.

Ayant besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour penser, Rúmil se dirigea vers le jardin de Galadriel. Assez curieusement, c'était l'endroit ou il se sentait le plus proche de celle qu'il aimait corps et âme. Parfois il venait ici juste pour penser à son ami assassiné, Ainon. Il pensait à combien il lui manquait, et il pensait également aux jours ou il était en deuil quand _elle_ était venue lui tenir la main. Il avait longtemps mit ceci de côté , mais pour une raison étrange il y pensait souvent depuis quelques temps, particulièrement quand il venait dans cet endroit précis du jardin ou tout avait commencé.

Il ferma les yeux, et sentit soudainement que quelqu'un approchait. Un espoir fou l'envahit. Serai-ce _elle_? Pourrait-elle se rappeler pourquoi il était assis ici ? Il attendit sans faire un geste et sans un regard, son coeur battant rapidement, puis enfin une ombre s'arrêta devant lui et parla.

"Rúmil, je peux te parler?" C'était seulement Elanor.

Cachant sa profonde déception, il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire amical. "Bien sur, Ellie. Tu préfère t'asseoir ou bien marcher un peu?"

"Oh, oui marchons," dit-elle rapidement. Son air embarrassé attira l'attention de Rúmil. "C'est une si belle journée," ajouta-t-elle, avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Quelque chose dans sa voix le rendit soupçonneux. . . et gêné. Il aimait beaucoup Elanor, mais il connaissait également la faciliter qu'elle avait à s'attirer des ennuis. Il se demanda si elle avait fait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire, comme s'être inscrite à ce maudit concours de tir à l'arc.

"En effet," dit-il, sautant sur ses pieds. "Tu as besoin d'aide concernant un problème?"

"Ce n'est pas exactement un problème," répondit-elle en évitant son regard. "Regarde, Rúmil, cette plante a un nouveau bourgeon. C'est beau n'est ce pas?"

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour admirer le rosier, observant la façon dont elle caressait la fleur avec la même délicatesse qu'il emploierait pour remettre un oisillon dans son nid. Touché, il observa son visage, étudiant ses traits. Il vit soudainement pourquoi elle pourrait convenir à Haldir comme aucune n'autre avant elle, bien qu'il ne puisse pas expliquer ceci d'une manière logique. Ses soupçons commencèrent à diminuer ; peut-être qu'elle voulait seulement être avec lui. Après tout, ils étaient devenus de bon amis.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, ses yeux fixées sur les fleurs à la manière d'une mère veillant sur ses enfants. "J'ai une question à te poser, Rúmil. Tu m'a toujours dit que si je voulais savoir quelque chose j'avais juste à te le demander."

"C'est vrai," répondit-il galamment en priant elle ne l'interroge pas encore une fois a propos du tir à l'arc. Elle semblait légèrement plus rouge que d'ordinaire, mais peut-être étais-ce juste à cause de la lumière.

Elle se pencha afin de sentir une rose, de sorte qu'il ne puisse voir que sa nuque. "J'espère que ma question ne t'embarrassera pas, mais . . . je voudrais que tu me dise deux ou trois choses sur les . . . hommes."

"Les hommes," répéta-t-il, soudainement inquiet. "Que veux tu savoir?"

Quand elle cacha une nouvelle fois son visage, il sut qu'il devait se préparer à ce qui allait suivre. "Rúmil, je voudrais que tu me parles des rapports sexuels."

Une fois le choc passé, Rúmil essaya de cacher sa gêne. "Ellie, euh . . .ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu devrais parler avec tes amis? Tes amies femmes, je veux dire?"

Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, ses joues beaucoup plus roses qu'un moment auparavant. "Je pourrais, mais elles voudraient sûrement savoir pourquoi je demande ça. Et puis je souhaite avoir des informations d'un point de vue masculin."

Rúmil hésita, cherchant désespérément une manière intelligente de finir cette discussion. "Si tu veux parler à un homme, je pense que tu devrais voir Haldir. Je veux dire, _c'est_ ton gardien . . . " Sa voix se fana tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas imaginer ce qu'Haldir répondrait à une telle question.

"Haldir n'est pas ici pour me répondre," répondit-elle, "et de toute façon je ne veux pas lui demander."

"Oh," dit Rúmil d'une voix faible. "Heu . . . pourquoi?"

"Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je n'y connais rien." Elle se tourna vers lui, ses mains serrées, son regard portant cette trace d'obstination qu'il commençait à reconnaître. "Tu préfère peut-être que j'aille demander à Lurien?"

"Non!" s'écria Rúmil énergiquement. "Surtout pas ! N'y pense même pas!" Les rouages de son esprit commencèrent à tourner frénétiquement. Le sexe était l'un de ses sujets préférées ; il était très bon en pratique mais beaucoup moins en explication. Cependant, pour le bien d'Elanor, il savait qu'il devait dire autre chose. "Pourrais tu me dire clairement ce que tu veux savoir?" dit-il finalement, essayant de paraître plus assuré qu'il ne l'était réellement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eu la désagréable impression de savoir ce que cela faisait d'être père.

"Je sais les bases, évidement," dit-elle d'une voix un peu saccadée. "Mais je suis sûre que tu le sais déjà."

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'accusation dans sa voix, juste une charmant dignité qui poignarda son coeur en le remplissant de remords pour ce que lui et Orophin avaient fait à Fondcombe. Bien sur elle était en partie responsable, mais si ils avaient réalisé à quel point elle était innocente, ils n'auraient jamais enlevé les vêtements d'Haldir, et ne l'auraient peut-être même jamais attaché à son lit. Cependant, cela aurait également signifié qu'elle serait toujours là bas, et juste pour ça il ne regrettait rien du tout.

"Je veux savoir," continua-t-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise, "ce qui donne du plaisir . . . aux hommes. Ce que je dois faire. . . ou savoir si je veux . . . donnez du plaisir à. . . quelqu'un."

"Je présume que tu parle d'Haldir," dit Rúmil, avec toute la douceur et le tact qu'il possédait.

Elle inclina la tête, et lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, le visage cramoisie. "Rúmil, je ne veux pas . . . le décevoir." Les deux derniers mots furent presque chuchotés. "Tu peux me donner des informations?"

Rúmil respira profondément. "Ellie," dit-il maladroitement, "tu dois comprendre que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui plait à Haldir. Il ne me parle pas de ça. Mais j'imagine que si vous devenez plus proche l'un de l'autre, il t'enseignera ses préférences."

Ses yeux bleus le fixèrent d'un air suppliant ; il put sentir à la fois son embarras et sa détermination à en savoir plus. "Mais il doit bien y avoir quelques généralités. Tu ne pourrais pas me donner quelques idées ou. . . des conseils? Je ne veux pas être trop ignorante quand . . . si. . . quand . . . ça arrivera. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher."

Rúmil sentit une subite et inattendue vague d'approbation l'envahir. Cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un s'était suffisamment intéressé à Haldir pour s'enquérir de ce qu'il aimait. Trop souvent, les femmes désiraient Haldir parce qu'il était le Surveillant de Mars et parce qu'il était beau, attirant et doué. Rúmil savait aussi que certaines d'entre elles considéraient l'arrogance d'Haldir comme un défis à relever. Elanor semblait être attachée à Haldir comme aucune autre avant elle, et il trouvait ça attachant et admirable.

Malheureusement, ce sujet de conversation était quelque chose que Rúmil avait désespérément essayé _d'oublier_ ces derniers temps. Mais en dépit de ceci, il se composa une expression déterminée et dit, "Je pense que je peux te donner quelques indications, que . . . euh. . . selon moi la plupart des hommes trouvent . . . agréable." Il regarda autour de lui afin de s'assuré qu'ils ne seraient pas surpris. "Nous devrions peut être nous asseoir."

Elanor accepta, et ils cherchèrent un endroit confortable pour s'asseoir, la où Rúmil pouvait scruter dans toutes les direction afin être sûr que personne ne les espionnaient. Il déglutit, se demandant pourquoi c'était si difficile. Peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

"Tu sais ce qui ce passe quand un hommes devient excité, n'est ce pas? Je veux dire, tu a probablement vu . . . ce qui se passe, " ajouta-t-il en pensant à ce qui c'était passé à Imladris. Il croisa les doigts, car si elle disait non, cela serait gênant pour elle, ainsi que pour Haldir.

À son grand soulagement, Elanor acquiesça de nouveau.

"Bien,"dit-il en faisant une pause. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, résistant à la tentation d'en essuyer la transpiration. "Eh bien . . . ahem." Il lui lança un regard rapide, et repris ses esprits. "Eh bien, tu dois savoir que. . . _cette_ partie de nous . . . est très sensible . . . au contact . . . particulièrement quand elle est . . . au pleine action, si j'ose dire." Parler de ceci l'incita à vouloir se tortiller, et pas d'embarras.

"Je comprends," dit-elle, laissant un blanc dans la conversation pour qu'il poursuive.

"Et donc," dit-il rapidement, "cette partie aime être touchée. Frottée, " ajouta-t-il avec envie. "Et, hum, même . . . " Il hésita. Devait-il ou non dire ceci?

"Même?" dit-elle d'un ton pressant, les sourcils froncés.

"Euh, embrassée, si tu préfère. C'est une manière _différente_ de lui faire l'amour . . .. Avec ta bouche, pour être clair. C'est. . . euh. . . différent."

Il respira profondément, observant son visage pour être sûr qu'elle comprenait le sens de sa phrase, et décida après quelques instant qu'elle avait effectivement compris. À son grand soulagement, elle ne semblait pas choquée ; pourtant il réalisa qu'il commençait à transpirer.

"Oh, je vois," dit-elle, après un longue silence. Elle observa son visage. "Rúmil, est-ce que c'est si difficile pour toi de m'en parler?"

Il lui fit ce qu'il considéra par la suite comme un sourire idiot. "Juste un peu," admit-il. "Je pense que tu aurais mieux fait de demander à tes amies. Je ne suis pas très doué pour parler de ça." Il avait presque failli ajouter qu'il était extrêmement doué pour le _faire_, mais il décida que ce n'était pas une chose appropriée à dire à Elanor. Il réalisa soudain que cette conversation était particulièrement déplacée, et qu'Haldir le tuerait si il en avait vent un jour.

Elanor soupira. "Je suppose que j'ai eu tort de te le demander, mais tu es l'un de mes plus proches amis en Lórien, et je pensait que ça ne te gênerai pas."

Rúmil pris sa main et la serra légèrement entre les siennes. "Ellie, je ne suis pas du tout gêné. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir fait mieux. Et je suis profondément honoré que tu me fasse assez confiance pour me parler de ça."

"Tu es si bon avec moi," dit-elle humblement. "Je m'excuse de t'avoir embarrassé."

"Ce n'est pas grave. En fait je devrais te dire que . . ." Il fit une pause, hésitant, puis se jeta à l'eau. "La dernière chose dont je t'ai parlé . . . à propos des baisers . . . et de faire l'amour de _cette_ manière . . . tu sais. . . "

"Oui?" dit-elle en lui jetant un rapide coup d'oeil.

"C'est extrêmement populaire. Haldir ne parle pas de ça, mais d'autres le font." Il sourit. "Je suis sûr que mon frère n'est pas différent de nous à cet égard, mais s'il te plait ne lui dis pas que j'ai dis ça. Je ne veux pas être envoyé à la frontière sans espoir de retour pour le siècle à venir."

Elanor sourit. "Je ne dirai pas un mot." Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Merci, Rúmil. Si j'avais un frère, je voudrais qu'il soit comme toi."

Il se pencha et l'embrassa à son tour. "Fais attention avec tes dents," chuchota-t-il, puis à sa consternation, il se sentit rougir.

Elanor ris, et Rúmil également rit, ce qui la fit rire encore plus. Et ils rirent ensemble tellement longtemps et tellement fort que les larmes finirent à couler sur leur joues, alors , Rúmil glissa son bras autour des épaules d'Elanor en une étreinte affectueuse. Ce fut un moment qu'ils se rappelleraient éternellement, le début de leur vraie et éternelle amitié.

xxx

Elanor avait passée tellement de temps à penser aux rapports sexuels qu'elle en avait presque oubliée le concours de tir à l'arc, mais le fait d'avoir aperçu par hasard le seigneur Celeborn le lendemain le lui remit en tête. Elle n'était même pas allée au terrain de tir à l'arc depuis Haldir était partit, en grande partie parce qu'elle voulait éviter de penser à tout ça. Et donc à la place du terrain de tir à l'arc, elle avait préférée aller au jardin de Dame Galadriel afin de s'occuper des fleurs, en pensant que leur énergie relaxante et bienfaisante convenait mieux à son humeur actuelle. Tout en réfléchissant, elle creusait doucement le sol, tout autour des racines d'une jeune et délicate fleur qu'elle avait l'intention de déplacer.

Devait-elle s'inscrire courageusement au concours et risquer un échec et une humiliation publique? Ou était-ce mieux de ne pas participer - le choix le plus lâche, mais qui l'épargnerait elle et Haldir, de l'embarras d'un échec assuré. Quel était le meilleur choix ?

Son esprit tournait en rond. Seigneur Celeborn lui avait suggéré de participer. Rúmil et Orophin lui avait dit non, Lurien avaient dit oui. Ce qu'elle faisait ce reflétait sur Haldir. Haldir devait sa position au Seigneur et à la Dame. Si leur respect pour Haldir diminuait, sa position pourrait-elle être en péril ou ses décisions remise en cause? Comment Galadriel et Celeborn réagiraient-ils ? C'était déjà assez humiliant qu'ils aient eu connaissance de sa conduite honteuse à Fondcombe. Si, depuis tout ce temps, Haldir n'avait pas réussit à lui apprendre à tirer correctement ou à faire preuve d'un minimum de courage, cela changerait-il leur opinion concernant sa capacité de meneur de troupe?

Elanor fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Elle ne le se pardonnerait jamais si Haldir perdait le respect de son seigneur et de sa Dame à cause de quelque chose qu'elle avait faite. Seigneur Celeborn avait suggéré qu'elle participe au concours, c'était ceci qu'elle devait garder en tête. Il avait certainement dû en discuter avec Galadriel . . . mais n'était-elle pas trop vaniteuse se penser qu'elle pouvait être un sujet de conversation entre le couple royal? D'autre part, elle faisait confiance à Lurien, et elle croyait ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ses actes et ses décisions se sont reflétaient sur Haldir. Alors que devait-elle faire? Le choix semblait impossible - entre faire preuve d'un manque de courage ou d'un manque de compétence, lequel était le moins décevant?

"Elanor," dit une douce voix masculine, "toujours en train de travailler au jardin. Tu es aussi attentive avec ces fleurs que tu es négligente au sujet du tir à l'arc."

"Cela fait seulement deux jours, Lurien," répondit-elle, sans lui prêter attention. "Je vais retourner m'entraîner."

Elle sentit qu'il s'asseyait derrière elle, à sa gauche. "Je l'espère bien," dit-il, "après tout les effort que tu as fait, et tout le progrès accompli."

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil, notant la sincérité apparente de son expression. "Tu es sérieux ? Tu pense réellement que j'ai fais des progrès?"

"Le progrès n'est pas quelque chose de régulier," dit-il. "On fais un pas en avant, et puis un en arrière, puis on avance une fois de plus. Tu as fais ça plusieurs fois. Pourtant globalement, oui, j'estime que tu as fais des progrès." Il se rapprocha d'elle et plaça sa main sur la sienne, mais cependant pas assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse avoir une bonne raison de faire une quelconque objection.

"Et si je m'inscris et que je me couvre de ridicule? Que ce passera t'il après?"

Il eu un sourire énigmatique. "En effet, que ce passera t'il après? Pourra tu en supporter les conséquences ? Et Haldir, pourra t'il ?"

"Même si je participais au concours, il ne le verrait pas," répliqua-t-elle, éludant volontairement le vrai sens de la question. "Il est à la frontière pour un mois. Tu es certainement au courant."

"Tu ne lui a pas demander son avis?" demanda Lurien, les sourcils froncés. "Il ne t'a pas conseiller d'une manière ou d'une autre?"

"Je pense que c'est une décision que je dois prendre seule," dit-elle sèchement. Elle n'aimait pas discuter d'Haldir avec Lurien ; étrangement, elle ressentait ça comme une trahison.

"Peut être, mais n'oublie pas qu'un manque de courage de ta part se reflètera également sur lui."

"Ainsi qu'un manque de compétence," précisa-t-elle, "comme tu me l'a si gentiment précisé."

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, et quand il reprit enfin la parole , il semblait amusé. "Tu es en colère contre moi, Elanor?"

"Non!" s'écria t'elle avant de soupirer. "Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas l'habitude me comporter comme ça. Je suis seulement un peu perdue."

"Alors je vais te laisser réfléchir," répondit Lurien. "Je t'attend tout à l'heure sur le terrain de tir à l'arc. Nous reprenons tes leçons aujourd'hui."

En sursautant, Elanor le regarda. Elle l'avait presque oublié.

"Nous avons conclu un marché," lui rappela t'il les yeux brillant. "Je m'attends à ce que tu honore ta part du contrat, tout comme j'honore la mienne."

"Je veux en finir avec ce marché," dit-elle.

"Mais pas moi."

Elle le regarda, notant la manière dont ses yeux bleus fixaient les siens presque sans effort. "Pourquoi, Lurien?"

"Parce que je veux t'aider, Elanor. Est ce que je n'ai pas rendu ceci très clair?"

"Peut-être pourrions nous conclure une nouvelle affaire," suggéra-t-elle d'un ton plein d'espoir.

"Idée intéressante." Il arqua l'un de ses sourcils parfait. "A quoi pense tu?"

Elle baissa les yeux. Evidemment, elle n'y avait pas pensée avant ; elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas pensée à lui non plus. "Et bien . . . "

"J'y penserais," dit-il doucement, "mais jusqu'à ce que nous fassions un nouvel arrangement, l'ancien reste en place. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à penser que ta parole ne vaut rien. Cela ne serait pas bon pour ton image . . .ni pour celle de ton gardien."

"Très bien," dit-elle brusquement, "je te rejoindrais sur le terrain de tir à l'arc plus tard, exactement comme avant."

Avec une grâce exquise, il se leva, la dominant de toute sa hauteur tandis qu'il la regardait. Comme d'habitude, il était extraordinairement beau, si viril et redoutable. "Excellente décision, Elanor. A plus tard dans ce cas."

Frissonnant légèrement, Elanor le suivit du regard tandis qu'il contournait un massif de fleur jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Elle ne lui faisait soudainement plus autant confiance qu'avant.

xxx

Le soir même, Elanor se reposait sur une chaise, les mains jointes sur ses genoux, remarquant à peine la brise qui soufflait à travers les fenêtres ouvertes et qui faisait bruisser les feuilles tout en portant ce doux parfum qui semblait si spécifique à la Lórien. Au lieu de cela, elle fixait ses doigts, ses pensées tourbillonnaient. Elle n'avait toujours pas pris de décision à propos du concours. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait fait une grande erreur en n'en parlant pas avec Haldir. C'était idiot. Très idiot.

Il était la seule personne dont elle aurait du demander l'avis avant de prendre la décision finale. Elle savait très bien qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise ces choses la, et qu'il désapprouverait qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait quand il le découvrirait. Car elle n'avait aucun doute la dessus, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il le découvrirait.

L'après-midi avait été un désastre. Elle avait pris son arc et son carquois et était allée au terrain de tir à l'arc ou Lurien l'attendait déjà comme prévu. Quelques instants plus tard, Rúmil était apparut, et une fois de plus tout était allé de travers. Elle avait essayé de les oubliés et de se concentrer, en pensant à sa position, à la façon dont elle devait tenir l'arc, au placement de ses pieds. Elle avait même imaginée qu'Haldir était à côté d'elle, et cela avait semblé fonctionner, parce que sa toute première flèche avait frappé la cible. Mais Lurien s'était sentit obliger de la complimenter, et cela l'avait distraite, alors Rúmil avait dit à Lurien de cesser de la distraire, et enfin ils s'étaient tout les deux éloignés et avaient eu une conversation à voix basse absolument pas amicale qu'elle avait essayé d'ignorer de toute ses forces. Mais elle n'avait pas réussit à toucher la cible de nouveau.

Qu'allait-elle faire au sujet de Lurien?

Un léger coup à la porte la sortie de ses pensées ; elle alla ouvrit la porte et vit Doria sur le seuil, un grand, heureux sourire sur le visage. Elanor l'a invitée à entrer, soulagée qu'Orophin ne soit pas avec elle, bien qu'elle se sente coupable de cette pensée.

"Orophin se repose," expliqua Doria, en rougissant violemment.

Elanor décida de ne pas lui demander pourquoi Orophin avait besoin de repos si tôt dans la soirée. "Je suis heureuse de te voir," dit-elle alors. "Tu dois être contente qu'il ne soit pas retourné à la frontière avec Haldir."

"Oh, oui tellement! Mais quand il partira, je serai forte, naturellement." Elle fit une petite pirouette autour dans la salle. "Ellie, j'ai un secret à te confier, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Tu es la seule à qui je le dirai jusqu'à ce que je me décide." Elle s'arrêta devant Elanor et sourit. "Orophin m'a demandé de me lier avec lui."

Elanor sursauta. "Oh Doria ! C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle!"

"Ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre, mais je pense réellement que je vais lui dire oui. Je n'imagine pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme j'aime Orophin. J'ai l'impression de voler à chaque fois que je suis avec lui ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ceci avec qui que ce soit. Et puis je le connais depuis toujours, je sais ce qu'est un elfe véritablement _bon _."

Elanor se pencha et embrassa Doria. "Je suis si heureuse pour toi," dit-elle sincèrement. "Vraiment, vraiment heureuse."

Elles discutèrent ensuite pendant un moment à propos du sérieux de la décision, et puis à propos d'Orophin et à quel point il était merveilleux, plein de bon sens et si splendide, mais ensuite Doria changea de sujet, en disant, "Lurien m'a dit que tu pourrais peut être participer au concours de tir à l'arc, mais Orophin pense que tu ne le fera sans doute pas. Tu as pris une décision?"

Elanor secoua la tête. "J'essaye toujours de me décider."

Doria inclina la tête d'un geste plein de compréhension. "J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider à prendre une décision, mais je ne peux pas. Si tu décide de participer, soit juste sûre de rester dans la catégorie débutant. De cette façon, tu ne devra pas affronter Healea."

"Vraiment? Healea est donc un archer si redoutable?" Elanor ne put résister à poser la question.

"C'est la championne en titre depuis au moins les soixante-quinze dernières années," répondit sérieusement Doria. "Elle est très, très bonne. Haldir était son instructeur." Elanor essaya de cacher sa consternation, mais Doria du le voir car elle ajouta rapidement, "Je suis sûr que tu pourra devenir aussi compétente. Cela prendra simplement un moment. Healea n'a pas toujours été aussi habile avec un arc que maintenant."

Le coeur d'Elanor se serra tandis qu'elle digérait cette information. "Je vois," dit-elle.

"Ne me laisse pas t'influencer. Si tu souhaite participer, alors n'hésite pas! Je viendrais te voir. Orophin et moi seront la pour t'encourager."

Elanor étudia le charmant visage de Doria, l'intensité et le soucis sincère dans ses yeux bleus. "C'est très gentil de ta part," dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Doria émit un drôle de petit grognement. "Ce n'est pas gentil. C'est ce que les amis font. Je m'attend à ce que tu fasse la même chose pour moi . . . sauf que je n'ai jamais appris à tirer. Je t'admire tellement pour ce que tu fais. Est-ce que je te l'ai déjà dit? C'est tellement impressionnant que tu ai appris si vite. Et je suis si fière que mon frère ait participé."

Elanor n'eut pas le coeur de lui dire que Lurien n'avait pas été d'un grand secours. La conversation se recentra de nouveau sur Doria et sur son bonheur récemment découvert et surtout à son potentiel mariage avec Orophin, enfin, Doria prit congé.

Seule une fois de plus, Elanor sortit sur la terrasse et s'assit parmi les fleurs, cherchant leur aide afin de se reconstituer un état d'harmonie intérieure. Peu par peu, elle se sentit apaisée de nouveau, et avec cette paix vint la capacité de penser plus clairement. Qu'est ce qui était pire ? Etre une lâche ou être incompétente?

La réponse était évidente. Être un lâche était un manque de caractère au contraire de l'incompétence, et même si les deux étaient importants, le caractère importait bien davantage que la compétence. En outre, elle se rappelait clairement qu'Haldir avait dit qu'il admirait son courage. Qu'avait-il dit exactement? _'Tu as beaucoup de qualité admirable digne de respect.'_

Et la première qu'il avait citée était le courage.

Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de détruire cela. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il change l'opinion qu'il avait d'elle, qu'il la respecte moins. Il était si important qu'il ait une bonne opinion d'elle, sinon comment pourrait elle espérer qu'il apprenne à l'aimer ? Elle mit de côté son inquiétude concernant le fait qu'une mauvaise performance le mettrait en fâcheuse posture. Elle ferait simplement de son mieux. Au moins elle savait qu'il ne serait pas là pour voir son échec, et cela la réconfortait.

La décision prise, elle quitta le talan et sortit dans la nuit, descendant les nombreuses marches, déterminée à inscrire immédiatement son nom sur le parchemin avant qu'elle ne perde son sang froid. Elle le _ferait_. Elle _participerait_ au concours.

Elle se répéta ceci à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'elle marchait.

Elle réussit à atteindre la hutte de tir à l'arc sans se faire remarquer, hormis quelques sentinelles qu'elle avait croisé. Entrant, elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la hutte obscure, cherchant l'encre et la plume, puis elle les aperçut sur une petite table dans un coin, presque cachées dans l'obscurité. Elle les prit, et alla une fois de plus regarder la liste des noms. Il y avait seulement une seule colonne, et non deux, mais elle remarqua la légende au dessus, expliquant comment indiquer la catégorie choisie. Il semblait en avoir seulement deux, débutant et expert, mais elle ne vit aucun autre participant dans la catégorie débutant. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas être la seule?

Hésitante, elle se mordit la lèvre, puis mit de côté ses craintes et plongea la plume dans l'encre. D'une main légèrement tremblante, elle inscrit son nom, ajoutant le mot 'débutant' à côté pour être sûre qu'il ne puisse avoir aucune erreur.

Réprimant un soupir, elle reposa l'encre et la plume sur la table, et fixa une nouvelle fois la liste, le coeur battant.

Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait trouvé le courage.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle soudain si effrayée?

A suivre...


	18. Chapitre 18

Auteur: Julie & Fianna

Disclaimer: les personnages et les lieux sont tous la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien, sauf évidemment ceux crées par Julie et Fianna, je ne tire aucun profit monétaire de cette traduction.

Note de la traductrice: et voilà le chapitre 18!! j'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est l'un de mes favoris. Je tiens à remercier particulièrement Titemaya qui a accepté de corriger mes (trop) nombreuses fautes de français!merci, ton travail est formidable! Je remercie également tout ceux qui ont laissé une review et à qui j'ai répondu,merci beaucoup,c'est vraiment très motivant!

The Hobbit: lool vous ici my dear?! merci pour ta review mon cher hobbit chéri!j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

xxx

**Chapitre 18**

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Elanor flânait sur l'une des plus hautes terrasse de la ville tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à son problème avec Lurien. Quelle sorte d'affaire pourrait-elle conclure avec lui pour qu'il soit satisfait et qu'il la laisse tranquille? Qu'accepterait-il en échange d'une cessation des leçons de tir à l'arc?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se promenait sur l'un des flets d'observation, dans un secteur agréable et paisible décoré par d'imposantes urnes délicatement ciselées, abondamment fleuries par des fougères aux longues feuilles, des pensées, des mufliers et des primevères. Entre les poteries, plusieurs statues gracieuses en pierre étaient posées ça et là. Une plante en particulier attira son attention, elle fit un pas vers elle, tendant automatiquement sa main pour toucher les feuilles tombantes.

"Bonjour, Elanor."

A l'entente de son nom, Elanor fit volte-face.

"Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer," dit le seigneur Celeborn d'une voix aimable. Il s'était assis sur le bord opposé du flet, près de la statue d'un belle demoiselle elfe qui l'avait caché du regard d'Elanor. Il se leva pour lui parler, sa longue robe bleu ainsi que sa chevelure argentée brillaient au milieu du jardin ombragé.

"Je suis désolé de t'interrompre, ajouta-t-il. J'étais en train de contempler cette plante, en me demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Tu le sais?"

Elanor se tourna de nouveau vers la plante et posa ses doigts sur une feuille jusqu'à sentir son essence. Après quelques instants, elle regarda Celeborn de nouveau. "Elle est bouleversée, mon seigneur, parce qu'une plante qu'elle admirait a été déplacée. Cette dernière s'était développée à partir d'un extrait de cette plante." Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au alentour. "Mais je ne vois aucune autre plante comme celle-ci."

Seigneur Celeborn eut un sourire coupable et sembla légèrement moins majestueux que l'instant d'avant. "Ah, alors c'est de ma faute. Je l'ai transféré dans notre terrasse privée. Je vais m'assurer qu'elle revienne ici." Il fit une pause, paraissant l'évaluer avant de faire un geste de la main. "Voudrais tu t'asseoir à mes côtés?"

Après un hochement de tête, Elanor fit ce qu'il lui avait suggéré, se demandant ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle se sentait soudainement timide, comme si elle réclamaient trop d'attention de la part du seigneur Celeborn. Il était bien plus intimidant que le seigneur Elrond, bien que le seigneur de Imladris puisse également être très impressionnant. Mais les yeux de seigneur Celeborn étaient doux lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur elle.

"Elanor, chaque personne en Lórien est précieuse et d'égale importance. Y compris toi."

"Je ne suis pas de Lórien, mon seigneur. Vous ne devriez pas vous préoccuper de moi . . ."

"Tu es une invitée, et cela te rends encore plus importante. C'est pourquoi, en tant qu'invitée, je veux que tu puisses participer à tout ce que nous faisons, à tout nos événements." Ses yeux ne quittaient pas son visage. "C'est pour cela que je t'ai parlé du concours de tir à l'arc."

Elanor lui fit un pâle sourire. Les choses ne devenaient pas plus faciles.

"A tu pris une décision à propos du concours? s'enquit le seigneur elfe."

Elanor déglutit. "Oui, mon seigneur. Je me suis inscrite dans la catégorie débutante."

"Ah, c'est très bien." Il sembla heureux. "Il n'y en a pas pas beaucoup qui participent en tant que débutant, mais nous avons habituellement quelques uns. Je suis sûr que tu apprécieras." Comme elle ne répondait pas, il lui jeta un regard légèrement amusé. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Elanor?"

Elle se força à sourire. "Rien, mon seigneur. Je suppose que je suis juste nerveuse à propos du concours."

"C'est normal, approuva-t-il, mais ça va passer. Qu'est ce qu'Haldir en pense?"

"Je ne lui en ai pas vraiment parler, répondit-elle maladroitement."

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis seigneur Celeborn dit, "Elanor, je suis inquiet. Tu te sens incapable de demander conseil à ton gardien?"

Elanor se tendit. Que pouvait bien cacher cette question? Son refus de parler à Haldir la faisait-il chuter dans l'estime du seigneur Celeborn?

"Oh non! s'exclama t-elle avec hâte. Je suis sûre que je pourrais lui demander n'importe quoi. Haldir est un gardien merveilleux . . . patient, aimable, compréhensif, juste . . . et chacune des autres excellentes qualités qu'on lui attribue. Ça m'est simplement . . . sortit de la tête. Et maintenant il est loin donc je ne peux plus lui demander. Cependant j'en ai parlé avec Rúmil et Orophin . . . "

"Et ils t'ont conseillé de t'inscrire?"

"Euh . . . non, en vérité ils m'ont conseillé de ne _pas_ le faire, admit-elle."

Seigneur Celeborn fronça les sourcils. "Alors qu'est ce que tu as décidé?"

Elanor humidifia ses lèvres. "Et bien, mon seigneur . . . J'ai décidé d'essayer de surmonter mes craintes. Je ne suis pas un archer très compétent, mais ce n'est pas la faute d'Haldir alors vous ne devez surtout pas penser cela. Il a fait de son mieux avec moi, vraiment. "

Il l'étudia avec des yeux qui semblaient la jauger et qui étaient beaucoup trop clairvoyant pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise. "Tu n'es pas obligé de participer si tu n'en a pas envie."

"Je le veux, dit-elle bravement, à moins que vous pensiez que je déshonorerais Haldir si j'échouais."

Seigneur Celeborn sourit, un sourire chaud qui l'a rassura considérablement. "Enfant, tes sentiments te font honneurs. Mon conseil est le suivant: participe, fais de ton mieux, et tu ne déshonorera personne."

Il se leva avec élégance et redevint l'être majestueux et inaccessible qu'était le seigneur de Lórien. Il inclina la tête dans un adieu courtois et s'éloigna lentement tandis qu'Elanor l'observait, se demandant si elle avait réussi à contrecarrer n'importe quels ennuis potentiels qui pourraient se présenter.

Maintenant qu'il était trop tard, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle aurait pût discuter de son problème concernant Lurien avec le seigneur de Lórien. D'un autre côté, peut-être pas. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle aborde de tels problèmes avec Haldir; faire autrement impliquerait qu'elle remettait en cause la capacité qu'avait Haldir à la conseiller sagement ou à s'occuper de Lurien. Elle décida finalement qu'elle avait bien de se taire. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas de solution à son problème.

Quant à Celeborn lui-même, il se demandait juste depuis combien de temps Elanor était amoureuse d'Haldir . . . et si Haldir s'en rendait compte. Il se demanda également si Galadriel le savait, et décida que oui, probablement. Elle savait presque tout . . . excepté la signification de sa récente vision dans le miroir.

xxx

Rúmil les observait de loin Elanor, Tarwë, Nerwen, Doria et Gwirith, toute se dirigeant vers le bain public. Avec la rapidité de l'éclair, il se cacha derrière un arbre, ne voulant pas qu'elles sachent qu'il était tout proche. Elles parlaient tranquillement entre elles, ignorant sa présence, et c'était précisément ce qu'il voulait.

De nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait essayé d'écouter clandestinement les dames au bain public, et heureusement à chaque fois qu'il l'avait fait, il n'avait pas été attrapé. D'autres le faisait de temps en temps et leurs anecdotes juteuses amusaient souvent les surveillants à la frontière. Rúmil aimait toujours entendre ces choses là. Mais ce qu'il entendrait aujourd'hui, quoi que ce soit, il le garderait pour lui, parce qu'il espérait qu'Elanor pourrait choisir d'évoquer le sujets des rapports sexuels avec ses amies. Et Rúmil était très impatient d'entendre ce qu'une de ces demoiselles allait dire à ce sujet, en particulier si son propre nom était mentionné. Ce qui ne serait probablement pas le cas.

Dès qu'elles furent à l'intérieur du bain public, il réfléchit à la meilleure tactique. Il savait que certains avaient agit simplement et s'étaient contentés de flâner tout près des bains, mais il n'y avait aucun endroit pour se cacher, et ceux qui employaient cette tactique étaient découverts le plus souvent. Et Rúmil n'avait aucune envie de prendre le risque d'être découvert, pas quand _elle_ était impliquée. Elle avait déjà une assez basse opinion de lui.

Au lieu de cela, il étudia les branches des arbres environnantes, et en choisit une pour sa taille et sa solidité. Bien que ce ne soit pas l'endroit idéal, il était pratique, parce qu'il était assez haut et suffisamment feuillu pour le cacher, pour qu'il ne soit vu ni de dessus ni d'en bas. Il n'était pas sur d'entendre quelque chose d'aussi loin, mais son ouïe était extrêmement bonne et il devait prendre se risque.

Rúmil se rendait bien compte qu'une telle action était plutôt pathétique, mais il était désespéré. Il devait échafauder un plan, et il avait besoin d'idées pour ça. En dépit de leur longue amitié et en dépit de toutes les fois ou il avait flirté avec elle, le sexe n'était pas un sujet qu'ils avaient abordé, et il était très curieux de savoir ce qu'elle dirait. Comme Elanor, il avait besoin d'information, et si Elanor était assez courageuse pour faire ce qu'elle avait fait , alors il devait pouvoir faire cette chose si simple.

D'une façon ou d'une autre il réussit à grimper sur la branche sans être vu, bien qu'une sentinelle monte l'escalier tout près de lui, au moment où il grimpait. Ils avaient été extrêmement proches, et c'était une très bonne chose qu'il soit si compétent en dissimulation ou bien il aurait été vu.

Il s'étira sur la branche, veillant à ne pas bouger les feuilles, et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur son audition.

À son dégoût, 'Orophin' fut le premier mot qu'il entendit. Il arrivait à peine à entendre la voix de Doria, parce qu'elle parlait très doucement. Elle expliquait à quel point Orophin était merveilleux, comme il était prévenant, attentif et dévoué. Quelques rire féminins éclatèrent. Alors le nom d'Orophin fut encore mentionné. Et encore. Et encore. Et puis la conversation dévia sur les robes et les sujets domestiques. Il n'y avait aucune mention des rapports sexuels ou de lui-même. Rúmil soupira de désespoir. Il avait complètement perdu son temps.

Abandonnant, il descendit tranquillement de l'arbre et se prépara à sauter sur les marches toutes proches. Mais soudain, il se figea, une grande silhouette se tenait là, immobile, l'observant avec un doux sourire sur son beau visage serein.

"Bonjour, Rúmil, fit la Dame de Lumière."

"Bonjour, ma dame, répondit-il automatiquement." Il savait qu'il rougissait et il eut l'impression d'être un parfait imbécile. Il aurait du savoir qu'il se ferait prendre.

"Voudrais-tu marcher avec moi un petit moment? Je vais dans mon jardin." Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion, pourtant il sut d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'elle ne le jugeait pas.

"J'en serais honoré, dit-il sincèrement." Et il sauta sur l'escalier, atterrissant avec sa grâce habituelle. La Dame proposait souvent à ses sujets de marcher avec elle, de ce fait cette demande n'était pas inhabituelle, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu sur la branche. Devait-il essayer de s'expliquer? Peut-être pas.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le jardin, alors Galadriel commença à faire des commentaires sur les diverses fleurs et sur combien elle appréciait le travail qu'effectuait Elanor. Rúmil répondait poliment à chacune de ses remarques et la laissa orienter la conversation vers ce dont elle voulait parler.

À sa surprise, elle le mena à l'endroit où il s'était assis un jour, pleurant en pensant à Ainon. "Rúmil, dit-elle doucement, Ainon n'est pas perdu. Il est à Mandos et en paix. Tu sais qu'il peut se réincarner un jour si il le souhaite. Je crois que tu le reverras, et que vos retrouvailles seront plus joyeuses que tu ne peux l'imaginer."

Incapable de parler, Rúmil se contenta de la regarder, intimidé par l'intensité et la profondeur de la compassion qu'il voyait dans les antiques yeux saphir de la Dame.

"Il a sacrifié sa vie pour un but précis, poursuivit-elle. Il en a sauvé quatre autres en sachant qu'il mourrait. Son courage et son abnégation seront pris en considération."

Rúmil inclina la tête, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas essayé de le consoler quand le drame avait eu lieu. Il la sentit pénétrer son esprit et prendre cette pensée, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, parce qu'elle aurait facilement pu la prendre sans qu'il le sache.

"Ce n'était pas à moi de te consoler, l'informa-t-elle d'un ton sérieux. C'est une autre qui avait choisi de le faire."

"Je sais, dit-il d'un ton coupable, et je ne l'ai même pas remerciée." Il fixa le sol, profondément honteux, mais Galadriel souleva son menton avec le bout de ses doigts, le forçant à croiser son regard.

"Elle sait que tu as apprécié sa présence, dit-elle d'une voix douce."

Rúmil la regarda les yeux pleins d'espoir. "Vous pensez que j'ai une chance avec elle, ma dame?"

Galadriel sourit. "Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir ce que je répondrais à ceci. Il y a toujours de l'espoir, Rúmil."

"Hélas, j' _espérais_ quelque chose de plus précis, ma dame, fit-il d'un ton un peu insolent." Il fut récompensé par l'un des beaux rires argentés de la Dame.

"Et ce que j'espère c'est que tu résoudras cette situation tout seul. Mais néanmoins je vais te dire ceci. Chacun de nous est précieux, et nous pouvons jamais être autre chose que nous-mêmes. Embrasse celui que tu es, Rúmil de Lórien, et chaque chose sera à sa place."

Rúmil continua de méditer là-dessus tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le terrain de tir à l'arc pour évacuer son trop plein d'énergie. Elanor n'était pas là, ce qui était plutôt un soulagement puisqu'il se sentait obligé de garder un oeil sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle et Lurien avaient une 'leçon'. Il n'avait jamais aimé Lurien, mais il avait compris, il y a bien longtemps, que l'elfe ne constituait pas une menace sérieuse pour Haldir. Son frère et Lurien s'ignoraient, et cela avait fonctionné pendant des siècles. Mais aujourd'hui Rúmil n'aurait pas eu la patience de supporter Lurien. En effet, il voulait échafauder un plan intelligent et infaillible pour courtiser son elleth. En soupirant, il repensa au conseil de Galadriel à propos d'embrasser celui qu'il était. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il voulait embrasser à l'heure actuelle!

Une heure de tir à l'arc réussit à emporter le plus gros de sa frustration et l'apaisa, bien que la manière de courtiser efficacement sa bien-aimé lui échappait toujours. N'ayant toujours aucun plan, il pris son arc et quitta le terrain, passant devant la hutte de tir à l'arc comme il l'avait fait tant de fois. La vue de celle-ci lui rappela Elanor et le concours de tir à l'arc, et guidé par son instinct, il y entra, voulant jeter un coup d'oeil à la liste qu'il savait trouver à l'intérieur, pour simplement s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien fait de stupide . . . comme s'y inscrire.

Naturellement, elle avait suivit son conseil, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la liste. Lui et Orophin lui avaient tout les deux dit la même chose, et elle les avait écouté.

Naturellement elle ne les avait pas écouté.

Il regarda sans y croire le nom d'Elanor, à la fin de la liste. A quoi pensait-elle? L'humiliation publique lui faisait-elle envie? Ne respectait-elle pas son opinion? Ne respectait-elle pas l'opinion d'Orophin? Et au nom d'Eru qu'était-il supposé faire?

Il ferait mieux d'aller en parler à Orophin. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'arrivait pas à un moment inopportun, il sourit soudainement à cette pensée et changea d'avis. Cela servirait de leçon à Orophin, si il pouvait _l'interrompre_ à ce moment crucial! Depuis quelques temps son frère était beaucoup trop excité à son goût.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Rúmil se félicita de son initiative, parce qu'il était certain d'être parvenu à frapper à la porte d'Orophin au moment le plus incommode que quiconque aurait pu choisir. Il avait vu Doria entrer à l'intérieur, et il avait attendu ce qui lui avait semblé comme étant une durée appropriée avant d'aller frapper à la porte. Non pas qu'Orophin ait dit quoi que ce soit allant dans ce sens, mais l'expression si particulière sur son visage et le temps qu'il avait mis pour ouvrir la porte, sans parler du fait amusant que ses guêtres étaient mises à l'envers, et bien, c'était évident.

Rúmil feignit de ne pas le remarquer et prit un air innocent, il espérait avoir le temps de lui expliquer la situation avant qu'Orophin ne comprenne ce qu'il avait fait.

Une fois mis au courant du fait qu'Elanor s'était inscrite au concours de tir à l'arc, Orophin grimaça. "Douce Elbereth, elle a perdu l'esprit?"

Rúmil secoua la tête. "C'est la faute de Lurien. Il l'a convaincue d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'elle est plus habile qu'elle ne l'est en réalité."

"Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour créer des problèmes. Mais pourquoi? Est-ce pour blesser Elanor ou bien notre frère?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite blesser Elanor, mais je crains que c'est ce qui arrivera au final. Si Elanor est trop humiliée, elle peut décider de quitter la Lórien à la fin de l'année. Et je pense que ce n'est pas ce que veut Haldir."

Orophin considéra ceci en fronçant les sourcils. "Il faut le dire à Haldir. On à encore le temps de lui envoyer un message. S'il écrit à Elanor en lui disant d'enlever son nom de la liste, elle l'écoutera."

"Je suppose." Rúmil essaya de ne pas avoir l'air sceptique.

"Tu peux t'en occuper? J'ai, euh, quelque chose d'important à faire en ce moment." Orophin essaya de prendre un air nonchalant et très, très occupé.

"Certainement," fit Rúmil poliment, avant que la porte claque brusquement devant lui. Il parvint d'une façon ou d'autre à cacher son hilarité jusqu'à ce qu'il soit loin du talan d'Orophin, et il se laissa enfin aller à rire jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Une fois calmé, il avait écrit la missive et l'avait confié à un groupe d'elfes qui allait rejoindre la patrouille d'Haldir à la frontière. Il s'était alors assis et avait réfléchi à sa propre situation. Encore. Et il était finalement parvenu à prendre une décision. Il allait lui offrir un cadeau. Mais quoi?

Il fouilla parmi ses diverses possessions, recherchant un objet ou un souvenir qui pourrait être assez significatif pour l'impressionner, cependant pas trop afin de ne pas la faire fuir. Il trouva finalement un objet qui lui paraissait correspondre.

C'était une sculpture qu'il avait fait quelques années auparavant, elle représentait une biche qui se penchait pour renifler son jeune faon. Mère et enfant, figées ensemble en une tendre image, un moment qui lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenir heureux. Il avait toujours pris plaisir à observer les animaux qui vivaient dans la forêt, il avait une profonde affinité avec eux. Il tenait la sculpture dans sa main, la regardant avec un léger sourire tout en se demandant si elle allait l'aimer autant que lui. Il se demanda également ce qu'elle allait dire, et pour la première fois il comprit pourquoi Orophin avait agi de la sorte avec Doria. Mais si il y avait une chose dont il était sûr c'est qu'il ne lui offrirait pas anonymement!

Rúmil mit la sculpture dans sa poche et franchi le seuil de son talan. La nuit était déjà tombée, quelque part au loin il entendait un chant, comme cela arrivait souvent dans la ville. Cependant, quand il s'approcha de son talan il entendit des voix provenir de sa terrasse. Il fit une pause, écoutant, et réalisa elle avait plusieurs invités, hommes et femmes. C'était une fête entre amis et il n'y avait pas été invité.

Se sentant plutôt triste, il retourna chez lui. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser tomber, mais ce n'était pas le moment de mettre son plan à exécution. Il attendrait un moment plus favorable pour aller la voir. Il espéra que ce serait bientôt.

xxx

Tarwë était allongé sur le côté, savourant le calme et la douce perfection de l'aube. Les oiseaux n'avaient pas encore commencé à chanter, et le seul bruit qui parvenait à ses oreilles était la douce et régulière respiration de Lurien alors qu'il dormait. Son regard dériva au-dessus de ses cheveux d'or étalés sur l'oreiller à porté de ses mains. Endormi, il paraissait curieusement vulnérable, ce qui le rendait bien plus beau à ses yeux.

En réalité, elle avait toujours vu cette vulnérabilité en lui. C'était ce qu'elle aimait, et c'était pourquoi elle continuait à attendre, année après année, qu'il retrouve la raison. Galadriel lui avait parlé, par le passé, de ce sujet, durant une période particulièrement difficile, et Tarwë se rappelait les paroles de la Dame. "Un jour son regard évoluera, et quand cela arrivera il verra avec clarté, avait-elle dit. Quant à toi, Tarwë, fille de Tarlon, tu es la bougie et le miroir qui reflète cette clarté. Ne garde pas pour toi ce que tu pourrais lui donner." Tarwë avait eu beaucoup d'années pour méditer sur la sagesse de ce conseil. Trop d'années, lui semblait-il.

Lurien choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux et la regarder. "Bonjour, mon amour, dit-il." Il l'appelait toujours son 'amour' quand ils étaient ensemble, mais elle se demandait souvent si il faisait la même chose avec les autres. Très probablement.

Il souleva une main et toucha sa joue avec le dos de ses doigts dans un geste très doux. Il la regardait comme si il allait dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. A la place il se retourna et la tira plus près de lui, entourant son corps de sa longue jambe musclée. La nuit passée il était arrivé en retard, sans frapper à la porte et sans demander la permission. Et naturellement elle n'avait pas protesté. Elle ne protestait jamais.

Il lui avait fait l'amour d'une manière affamée et intense, suivi d'une longue session plus tendre, et ils s'étaient ensuite reposés le reste de la nuit. Et maintenant, alors qu'il se tournait vers elle une fois de plus, elle pouvait voir son désir dans ses yeux. Sa main caressait la courbe de sa hanche, parcourant sa peau avec un désir intensifié. Elle le caressa à son tour, ses mains glissant le long de ses épaules nues, jusqu'à son bras, puis jusqu'à sa large poitrine, où elle effleura un de ses mamelon jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse.

Avec un léger grognement, il captura ses poignets, les levant au dessus de sa tête tandis qu'il basculait au dessus d'elle en souriant. "Maintenant tu es à moi quoi que tu fasses, murmura-t-il d'une voix caressante." Ses cheveux tombaient comme de l'or liquide autour de son visage, créant un monde intime avec son beau visage en son centre. Ses yeux brillaient de l'étincelle espiègle qu'elle aimait voir.

"Je pense que tu es trop épuisé par les activités de la nuit passée pour faire ce que tu penses," fit-elle, sachant que ce jeu fonctionnait.

"Trop fatigué, hein?" Il se décala, pressant la plénitude de son érection contre sa cuisse. "Tu es vraiment sûre de ça?"

"Certaine," dit-elle en essayant de libérer ses poignets, ce qu'il ne permit pas, comme elle s'en doutait. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus rieurs, sachant qu'elle était idiote d'apprécier tellement ce moment, mais sachant qu'il l'appréciait aussi, cette petite lutte de puissance entre eux. "Libère moi, Lurien, ou je ne je te laissera pas . . ." Il l'a coupa par un baiser profond et brûlant qui mit un terme à toute pensée lucide qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

"Je pense que tu me permettras de faire quelque chose que j'aime," chuchota t-il, en passant sa langue le long de la courbe sensible de son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse. Ses genoux écartèrent agressivement les siens, encore une fois sans demander la permission, continuant ce jeu de dominance sexuelle auquel il aimait se livrer. Il se mit en équilibre sur ses coudes et se plaça de sorte que son sexe durci frôle cette partie d'elle si sensible. Et alors il ondula légèrement des hanches, très lentement mais suffisamment pour qu'elle se mette à trembler et pour qu'elle oublie toutes les fois où elle avait été en colère contre lui. Le temps se suspendit, comme dérivant sur une mer brûlante de sensations . . . jusqu'à ce que, enfin le moment de s'unir devienne non seulement inévitable mais impératif.

Tarwë l'entendit murmurer son nom tandis qu'il entrait en elle, encore et encore. Elle blottit sa tête contre son épaule et le serra fort, ses jambes enroulées autour de lui alors qu'elle essayait de graver dans son coeur chaque détail de ce moment avec chaque sens qu'elle possédait. Elle ondula sous lui, la gorge nouée d'émotions alors même que le plaisir dans son corps atteignait son paroxysme. _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime . . . _ces mots tourbillonnaient dans sa tête au même rythme que ses vas et viens, si fort qu'elle craignait qu'ils lui échappent.

Et puis, quand tout fut fini, elle parla, sans même savoir ou elle avait bien pu trouvé le courage de le faire. "Je t'aime," dit-elle doucement, ses lèvres près de son oreille.

Pendant un court instant il resta immobile, sans prononcer un mot, puis soudain il tourna la tête et l'embrassa sur la bouche. "Je sais," dit-il, et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Elle se pencha en arrière pour séparer leurs lèvres. "Et toi? Est ce que je représente quelque chose pour toi de plus les autres?" Elle retint son souffle, cachant sa crainte d'un rejet, sa peur que sa question gâcherait leur relation. Sa peur que sa réponse soit négative. Pourquoi demandait-elle ceci maintenant, après toute ce temps, elle ne le savait pas. Peut être que le fait de voir Doria si heureuse l'avait affecté plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

Lurien souleva la tête pour la regarder, son visage si vide d'expression qu'elle craignit le pire. "Je pense, dit-il lentement, tu connais déjà la réponse à ceci." Elle attendit, le regardant dans les yeux pour le contraindre à lui donner une meilleure réponse. "Bien sur que je t'aime, fit-il enfin. Je t'aime depuis des années, depuis notre première fois ensemble."

Sceptique, elle lissa avec ses doigts les cheveux brillants de Lurien. "Tu le penses vraiment? Ou ce n'est rien de plus qu'une histoire pour apaiser l'inquiétude de la si fragile Tarwë?"

Il sourit, mais elle remarqua que sa mâchoire était serré. "Il n'y a rien de fragile en toi, mon amour. Je t'ai toujours dit la vérité, et je ne te mentirai pas à ce sujet." Il fit une pause, son regard bleu balayant son visage, et puis un coin de sa bouche s'incurva. "J'ai toujours eu l'intention de te faire mienne et un jour je te réclamerais. Nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre . . . et je suis sûr que tu le sais."

"Non, chuchota-t-elle, je n'en étais pas sûre. Je l'espérais seulement."

Son sourire se fana en un masque étrangement sérieux. "Bien sûr que nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, Tarwë. C'est pour ça que tu me permets d'être dans ton lit comme maintenant. C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes si bien ensemble." Il l'embrassa encore, un baiser profond et affamé. "Est ce que je ne t'ai pas demandé d'être patiente? Notre temps n'est pas encore venu, amour. Il approche, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt."

"Quand seras-tu prêt?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ca, je ne sais pas." Il sourit une nouvelle fois, son humeur polissonne refaisant surface. "En revanche je suis prêt à rejouer, si ça te tente."

Tarwë le regarda avec un mélange d'exaspération et de tendresse. "Tu es si avide, Lurien. Qu'est ce que tu feras si je te dit non?"

"Je ferais de mon mieux pour te faire changer d'avis. Et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que je réussirais." Il lui planta un baiser chaud et langoureux sur la gorge, puis il commença à descendre doucement . . .

xxx

Sur un haut flet à la frontière de la Lothlórien, Haldir tenait la lettre de Rúmil dans sa main. Il l'avait rapidement parcourue, puis avait congédié l'elfe qui la lui avait apporté. L'elfe inclina la tête, toucha son coeur et se retira, laissant Haldir seul pour relire la note. Il n'était pas surpris par le rapport de Rúmil sur 'l'entêtement obstiné' d'Elanor, comme il l'avait écrit. Il était en fait pas du tout surpris, mais juste un peu exaspéré et même légèrement amusé.

Il fut légèrement étonné par cette dernière émotion. _Elanor, Elanor, à quoi penses tu?_ Il voulait la secouer, l'embrasser et . . . rapidement il mit cette idée de côté avant que son habituelle frustration ne refasse surface.

Il n'avait pas prévu d'assister au concours. En fait, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années, s'étant lassé de voir Healea battre chaque elleth qui essayait de la faire tomber de son piédestal. Healea était habile, et si le talent était le seul critère d'un bon surveillant, il aurait pleuré son manque d'intérêt pour ce poste. Mais elle n'avait ni l'intérêt ni le tempérament pour être un surveillant de Lórien. Elle était, cependant, un excellent archer et il l'admirait pour ça. Cependant, cela n'importait pas puisque Elanor s'était inscrite dans la catégorie débutante.

Cependant, Haldir savait ce qui se passerait si Elanor était la seule concurrente dans la catégorie des débutants. Et même si d'autres participaient en tant que débutantes, ce serait toujours des ellith qui auraient passé beaucoup d'années à s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. Des ellith beaucoup plus compétentes qu'Elanor.

Il plia la lettre et la rangea, son regard balayant l'horizon tandis qu'il réfléchissait sur la décision à prendre.

xxx

La journée du concours de tir à l'arc débuta par une matinée ensoleillée et agréablement fraîche. Elanor avait eu une nuit agitée, et ses rêves ne lui avait apporté aucun conseil ou réconfort. Elle s'habilla nerveusement, écartelée entre son désir qu'Haldir soit là pour la soutenir et son soulagement qu'il ne soit pas présent pour la voir échouer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer à quel point il la désapprouverait. Mais alors elle se souvint de son calme, de sa sagesse et de sa patience à chaque fois qu'il lui apprenait quelque chose. Quoi qu'elle puisse penser, il ne la gronderait pas ni ne se moquerait d'elle à cause de ses choix. Elle devait s'en souvenir.

Son arc et son carquois sur l'épaule, Elanor arriva à l'arène de tir, son regard posé sur quelques plantes et fleurs qui bordait l'allée. La vue de chaque petite fleur, apparaissant deci-delà entre les fissures, calma ses nerfs soumis à rude épreuve. Toutefois dès le moment où elle entendit le murmure grave des elfes réunis pour observer le concours, une nausée lui vrilla l'estomac. Ils étaient si nombreux!

Respirant profondément, elle poussa la porte, ignorant les regards curieux tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'endroit où les participantes étaient réunies. Tout près d'elle, elle vit le seigneur Celeborn habillé comme un archer, mais comme elle s'éloignait, il lui fit signe de rester.

Elle inclina la tête, les nerfs chancelant. "Bonjour seigneur Celeborn."

"Bonjour, Elanor, répondit-il d'une voix profonde mais douce. Une belle journée pour un concours, n'est ce pas?"

Elanor se força à sourire, quoi que nerveusement. "C'est toujours une belle journée en Lórien, mon seigneur."

"En effet." Avec son large corps il lui cacha la vue des autres elleth et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens. "Il y a un changement de plan, Elanor. Tu as un choix à faire."

L'estomac d'Elanor se contracta. "Un choix, mon seigneur? Y a t-il un problème?"

"Pas exactement. C'est seulement que nous n'avons aucune autre débutante, cette année à par toi. Ceci s'est rarement produit dans le passé, mais un précédent a déjà été établi. Tu doit choisir entre concurrencer les autres ou te retirer. Personne ne t'en voudra si tu décide de te retirer, mais j'espère que tu ne le feras pas."

Elanor avait écouté ces paroles avec une inquiétude croissante. "Mais je ne peux pas concurrencer des archers experts, mon seigneur."

"Au contraire, Elanor, tu peux les concurrencer. Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu emploies les mêmes cibles que les autres, mais à part ça les règles seront identiques. Si tu réussis ton tir, tu continuera comme les autres qui ont plus d'expérience. La distance de leur cible sera simplement beaucoup plus grande que pour toi."

Elanor ne savait que penser, mais elle aurait préféré qu'on l'ai prévenu plus tôt. Celeborn eut un sourire amical. "Je sais que c'est un choc et j'en suis désolé. Plusieurs ellith se sont inscrite dans la catégorie experte pour la première fois cette année et je ne l'ai réalisé que ce matin. Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Je n'ai pas vu tes capacités, mais je connais ta volonté." Était-ce une note d'amusement qu'elle entendait dans sa voix? "Je te laisse quelques instants pour décider."

Elanor inclina la tête et le seigneur Celeborn s'éloigna tandis qu'elle regardait les cibles déjà installées. Elles semblaient horriblement éloignées. Et frapper simplement la cible n'était pas suffisant, la flèche devait également arriver à l'intérieur d'un cercle blanc dont le diamètre était moins large que sa main!

Quelle imbécile avait-elle été de penser qu'elle pouvait faire ceci. Elle n'osa pas regarder aux alentours pour voir si Rúmil ou Orophin étaient arrivés. Leurs visages seraient certainement emplis de désapprobation et ils lui conseilleraient sans doute de se retirer. Et, naturellement, c'était ce qu'elle devrait faire. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle hésitait.

"Votre arc est peut-être un arc de formation, fit une voix de femme, basse et traînante, mais ça reste un arc du Galadhrim. Il peut facilement envoyer une flèche beaucoup plus loin que ça. Et il peut frapper la cible . . . si la personne qui le tient vise correctement."

Elanor se retourna pour voir Healea se tenir derrière elle. Son arc énorme dans sa si jolie main. Sa tunique verte foncée mettait admirablement en valeur ses cheveux clairs et sa parfaite peau diaphane. Elle plissa son front parfait à l'intention d'Elanor, son visage était légèrement railleur.

"Je ne peux pas te concurrencer, fit Elanor d'une voix résignée. Juste imaginer que je le pourrais serait absurde."

Healea sourit et adopta un air supérieur. "Naturellement. J'ai gagné les soixante-quinze derniers concours et tu es une débutante. Mais ce n'est pas le propos. Tu ne m'affrontera pas, c'est seulement toi-même que tu affronteras."

"Que veut tu dire par là? demanda Elanor, soupçonneuse." Healea essayait-elle de lui être utile ou bien de lui créer des ennuis?

Healea regarda son propre arc, sa main lissant affectueusement le bois lisse et poli. "Notre lutte pour le succès commence en nous-même, dit-elle d'un ton pensif. Nos batailles les plus dures sont avec nos propres craintes . . . nos propres échecs. Chacun de nous doit trouver la force dans son coeur avant de pouvoir puiser de la force dans son bras. Tu dois croire en toi-même, Elanor, avant que tu ne puisses croire en quelqu'un d'autre."

"Cela ressemble à quelque chose que Lurien dirait, fit Elanor après un instant."

Healea rit. "Non, c'est Haldir que je cite. Tu veux toujours te retirer?"

Le regard d'Elanor balaya la foule des elfes rassemblés. Elle s'était engagée, ils le savaient tous. Que penseraient-ils d'elle si elle se retirait? Que penserait le Seigneur Celeborn? D'une manière primordiale, que penserait Haldir?

Une main sur son épaule redirigea son attention sur Healea. "Participe pour toi, Elanor, conseilla-t-elle avec un sourire insolent. Je gagnerai . . . mais tu peux y gagner quelque chose toi aussi." Sur ce, Healea s'éloigna, sautillant avec élégance dans l'herbe pour rejoindre ses amis, Arnis et Túre, qui les avaient observées avec une franche curiosité tandis qu'elles discutaient.

Elanor saisit son arc, emplie d'une soudaine détermination. En dépit de ses manières, Healea lui avait donné un conseil sage et avisé. En fait, elle avait cité les mots d'Haldir, agissant presque comme son émissaire. Et maintenant elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

xxx

Le premier tour débuta avec Healea. Elanor se tenait en retrait, pensant laconiquement qu'ils ferait tout aussi bien de donner dès maintenant la première place à la belle elfe. La première flèche d'Healea vola droit dans le centre de la cible, provoquant un murmure d'admiration dans l'assistance. Deux autres elleth suivirent, puis Arnis, encore une autre, et enfin Túre. Chacune de ces participantes gagna le droit de continuer jusqu'au prochain tour. Une autre elleth s'avança et souleva son arc.

"Concurrente: Minuial. Rang : experte depuis deux ans, s'exclama un elfe."

En fait, le commentateur était Cothion, l'elfe que Healea avait choisi comme compagnon. Il avait une voix aussi profonde et forte qu'Erestor, ce qui faisait de lui un prétendant parfait pour ce rôle. Jusqu'ici, Elanor avait seulement vu Cothion de loin et elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler. Il était beau à sa manière, même si il était bien loin de la beauté stupéfiante de Lurien ou d'Haldir.

Elanor observa Minuial ajuster sa position et tirer la corde en arrière, jusqu'à sa joue. Comme toutes les autres concurrentes de la catégorie expert, elle employait un arc des Galadhrim de taille normale. Était-ce dû à l'imagination d'Elanor ou la main de Minuial tremblait-elle réellement? Un instant plus tard, la flèche fendit l'air et se planta, tremblante, dans la cible. Minuial grimaça, la flèche avait heurté le bord de la cible, manquant complètement le cercle.

Selon les règles, Minuial reçut une deuxième chance. La propre nervosité d'Elanor se faisait plus forte alors qu'elle regardait Minuial tirer de nouveau sur la corde, ses yeux fixés sur la lointaine cible. Sa position était mauvaise, même Elanor le voyait, puis la flèche jailli hors de l'arc, atterrissant une nouvelle fois en dehors du cercle.

"Minuial est éliminée," fit Cothion d'une voix grave. La mine déconfite, Minuial fit volte-face, rejoignant le stand où était rassemblées les autres participantes.

Elanor frissonna, essayant de ramener son inquiétude à un niveau plus supportable. Jetant un coup d'oeil aux alentours, elle croisa le regard de Doria qui se tenait près de la ligne de touche. Doria lui fit un sourire encourageant ainsi qu'un signe de la main. À côté d'elle se tenaient Orophin, ainsi que Rúmil, Tarwë, Nerwen, Gwirith et plusieurs autres qu'elle considérait comme ses amis. Tandis que plusieurs ellith passaient à leur tours, la présence des amis d'Elanor apaisa son angoisse. En même temps, elle pria pour ne pas se ridiculiser devant eux. Son tour arrivait et la foule était si nombreuse . . . Il lui semblait presque que toute la ville s'était rassemblée en ce lieu. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'un si grand nombre de gens viendraient assister au concours.

Elanor, sachant que son tour approchait, se crispa encore d'avantage tandis qu'une autre participante s'avançait jusqu'à la marque. L'elfe tira et sa flèche atterrit presque en dehors du cercle. Ce fut néanmoins suffisant pour continuer au prochain tour.

Alors, Elanor entendit son nom être appelé et un noeud se forma alors dans son estomac. Elle était la dernière à passer. L'attention était maintenant fixée sur elle, elle le sentait. Il lui parut tout à coup que la foule était beaucoup plus silencieuse qu'un instant auparavant. Ils se tenaient tous le long de la limite du terrain, des visages familiers ou inconnus, tous les regard fixés sur elle. Elle pris soudainement et intensément conscience que son arc était un simple arc de formation et à quel point il était plus petit que les autres.

Les épaules en avant et la tête bien droite, elle se plaça sur la marque au sol où chacune des autres s'était tenue. On lui avait dit que c'était le premier tour, la première flèche, qui étaient le plus dur. Une cible différente était en train d'être installée, juste pour elle, à ce qui semblait être la moitié du terrain. Quand elle fut en place, Celeborn inclina la tête en direction de Cothion, qui ouvrit la bouche et entonna, "Concurrente : Elanor. Rang : débutante, première année."

Elanor fit un pas en avant, son coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Une image d'Haldir flotta dans son esprit, et elle se surprit à souhaiter de toute son âme qu'il ait été ici avec elle. Mettant cette pensée de côté, elle respira profondément et ajusta sa position. Même à mi-chemin des autres, la cible était placée beaucoup plus loin que toutes celles sur lesquelles elle s'était entraînée. Elle saisit l'axe de l'arc, caressant la corde durant un court moment, et curieusement ce fut à cet instant précis qu'elle croisa le regard de Lurien. Il lui fit un rapide sourire énigmatique, mais elle détourna aussitôt le regard, ne voulant pas être distraite.

Intensément concentrée, elle tira la corde et fixa la cible avec son oeil dominant. Sa position semblait correcte, alors, réunissant tout son courage, elle libéra la flèche , la corde tendue frissonna alors que le mince projectile fendait l'air.

La flèche se planta juste en dehors du cercle. La foule gémit.

Elanor sentit des bras se mettre à trembler. Au moins la flèche c'était planté sur la cible, ce qui était bien mieux que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle pouvait le faire! Elle repositionna soigneusement ses pieds, et elle tira la deuxième flèche de son carquois. La deuxième flèche . . . dernière chance de rester dans la course.

Encochant sa flèche, elle se replaça à nouveau, tirant la corde exactement comme Haldir le lui avait enseigné. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément, puis elle posa son regard sur la cible, laissant la corde s'échapper de ses doigts.

La réaction de la foule lui indiqua qu'elle avait réussit et elle soupira de soulagement. Elle n'était pas au centre mais au moins la flèche avait atterri dans le cercle. Incroyable! Elle se mit sur le côté, souhaitant pouvoir se détendre, mais elle tremblait encore plus maintenant que lorsqu'elle était sur la ligne.

Le deuxième tour commença encore avec Healea. Une forte acclamation suivit car Healea avait de nouveau exécuter un tir parfait. Les concurrentes suivantes passèrent dans le même ordre qu'au premier tour. Les deux amies peu sympathiques d'Healea réussirent toutes deux leurs tirs, quoique moins bien centrés que celui d'Healea. Toutes les deux gagnèrent leur place pour le prochain tour, ainsi que toutes les autres ellith.

Elanor patientait, alors que la file d'attente des participantes diminuait. Il y avait quinze archers au total, en enlevant l'elleth éliminée au tour précédent. Encore trois avant le tour d'Elanor.

"Concurrente : Larieth. Rang : experte depuis dix ans," annonça Cothion.

Une jolie et mince elfe s'approcha de la ligne. Semblant confiante, elle inclina la tête vers le Seigneur et la Dame, tira sur sa corde, et lança soudainement sa flèche. La foule haleta tandis que la flèche volait, ratant complètement la cible, à la stupéfaction totale de l'archer. Celeborn fronça les sourcils. Cela semblait être un événement extrêmement inattendu, et Elanor vit l'elleth se passer une main les cheveux, luttant visiblement pour retrouver son calme.

Larieth visa encore, fixant la cible un long moment avant de tirer. La flèche vola vers la cible et se figea en dehors du cercle central. La foule gémit. L'elleth jeta son arc à terre et frappa du pied de dépit.

Elanor posa son front sur son arc, respirant profondément dans l'espoir de se calmer. Cau serait bientôt son tour, et pour une raison étrange l'échec de Larieth intensifiait sa propre angoisse. Une main légère sur son épaule lui fit lever la tête, et elle vit Healea passer près d'elle. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent brièvement, Elanor hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur la concurrente suivante, à laquelle elle succéderait.

Le tour d'Elanor vint alors. Enveloppée dans une brume presque idyllique, elle avança, écoutant Cothion annoncer son nom tandis que quelqu'un mettait sa cible en place. Il la posa légèrement plus loin que la dernière fois, mais toujours beaucoup plus proche que la cible qu'employait les autres participantes.

Faisant face à la cible, elle pris une flèche dans son carquois et l'encocha. Étrangement ses yeux se posèrent sur Rúmil, qui croisa son regard et inclina la tête, mais elle lisait l'inquiétude sur son visage. Il avait compris à quel point cette cible serait dure à atteindre. Elle reporta son attention sur la cible et commença à tirer sur la corde.

Soudain quelque chose d'horrible arriva.

Quand elle avait tiré la corde, ses doigts n'étaient pas correctement placés, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu corriger la situation la corde glissa au bout de ses doigts, comme au ralenti, faisant jaillir la flèche beaucoup trop tôt et au mauvais endroit. Encore pire, elle vit Cothion se jeter au sol, évitant d'un mouvement rapide la flèche, qui frôla son nez et la foule des elfes massée derrière lui. Les elfes s'écartèrent à gauche et à droite, évitant soigneusement la pique mortelle qui volait entre eux et qui finit par s'écraser contre un mur en pierre, au fond du champ.

Elanor se figea, mortifiée, et souhaita être morte.

Craignant la colère de Lord Celeborn, elle se risqua à lui jeter un coup d'oeil et, à son grand agacement, elle vit une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Même Galadriel avait un mince sourire son visage, bien que sa compassion pour Elanor apparaissait clairement dans son regard brillant.

Une voix féminine l'interpella sèchement. "J_'aimerais_ garder mon mari, murmura Healea. Je ne l'ai pas vu se déplacer si rapidement depuis des années. Calme toi, Elanor. Essaie encore."

Healea s'écarta et Elanor fut submergée par la culpabilité alors qu'elle observait Cothion épousseter ses longues robes. Son regard circonspect se posa sur elle une fois de plus alors qu'il lui faisait signe de continuer. Comment pouvaient-ils s'attendre à ce qu'elle continue après ce qui c'était passé? Complètement perdue, Elanor jeta un coup d'oeil vers les frères d'Haldir, mais ils n'étaient d'aucun secours. Orophin semblait mécontent tandis que Rúmil avait les bras croisés et le visage impassible.

Pourquoi, oh pourquoi avait il fallu qu'elle s'inscrive à ce concours? Elle était un archer pitoyable et toute la Lórien devait rire d'elle bien qu'ils soient trop polis pour le montrer. Elle vit Cothion lui faire à nouveau signe, mais elle hésitait toujours, elle était anéantie. Son seul souhait était de s'enfuir à toutes jambes loin d'ici, mais elle n'avait pas même le courage de faire cela.

"Elanor, tu as perdu ta concentration."

C'était la voix qu'elle s'attendait le moins à entendre. Elle se retourna pour voir Haldir derrière elle, ses épaules musclées réduisant son champ de vision. Il portait encore sa cape et son arc, de même que son épée, attachée à sa hanche. Apparemment, il venait juste de revenir de la frontière. Il était décoiffé et semblait avoir grand besoin de vêtements propres. Son expression était sévère mais douce.

Effrayée et honteuse qu'il ait été témoin de son horrible tir, Elanor bégaya, "Qu . . .que fais- tu ici? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt."

Haldir regarda Celeborn, puis il s'empara de son coude et l'emmena à l'écart. "Rúmil m'a envoyé une lettre. Je suis ici parce que j'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi. Je regrette de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt."

Elanor observa ses yeux gris. Elle lui était tellement reconnaissante d'être là qu'elle aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras. "Je sais que j'ai eu tort de m'inscrire au concours, dit-elle d'une voix coupable. Je sais qu'ils pensent tous que je suis une imbécile. Haldir, que dois-je faire? Tu crois que je peux abandonner?"

Haldir souleva son menton avec sa main, la fixant de toute sa hauteur d'un air autoritaire. "Personne ne pense que tu es une imbécile, Elanor. Ils t'admirent d'avoir eu le courage de participer. Et tu va utiliser ce courage pour finir ce que tu as commencé."

"Mais j'ai presque tiré sur Cothion, gémit-elle d'une voix défaite. J'aurais pu le tuer."

"Cothion avait largement le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Est ce que ma pupille va laisser tomber si facilement? Je te croyais plus forte que ça. Je t'ai enseigné comment te tenir, comment viser, et comment lâcher la corde. Tu vas t'en souvenir et le faire correctement. Vas y, prends ton temps, et concentre-toi."

Elanor sentait le regard de la foule peser sur elle et sur Haldir. Elle pouvait sentir leur impatience alors qu'ils se demandaient ce qu'elle allait faire. "Je ne peux pas, chuchota-t-elle paniquée. Je nous ai embarrassé tous les deux, aussi bien toi que moi . . ."

"Je ne suis pas embarrassé, l'interrompit Haldir. Et tu ne devrais pas l'être." Elanor ouvrit la bouche pour protester, et le vit froncer les sourcils. "Vas-y, lui ordonna-t-il, tu dois finir ce que tu as commencé. Seigneur Celeborn t'attend." Son ton était calme mais sans appel, ne lui laissant aucun choix. Mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle devait finir ce qu'elle avait commencé ou elle ne pourrait plus jamais marcher la tête haute.

Avec un hochement de tête, Elanor s'éloigna lui et retourna à la ligne. Assez curieusement, son appréhension s'était dissipée et elle était calme maintenant, plus calme qu'elle ne l'avait été toute la journée. Elle vit Cothion faire un pas de côté pendant qu'elle soulevait l'arc, mais elle choisit de l'ignorer. Elle tira sur la corde, chaque parcelle de sa volonté était concentrée sur la lointaine cible.

La flèche fouetta l'air d'un son vibrant mais elle manqua la cible, atterrissant cette fois ci dans le secteur protégé, loin derrière. Le coeur d'Elanor se serra. Durant un court instant, elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle avait tout fait correctement. Sa position avait été parfaite, ainsi que sa poigne et que son tir. Mais elle avait échoué.

"Elanor d'Imladris est éliminée," fit Cothion en direction de la foule, un peu plus fort que nécessaire pensa Elanor. Et pourquoi avait-il dit d'Imladris'? Peut-être espérait-il qu'elle y retournerait bientôt.

Essayant d'avoir l'air digne, elle partit dans la direction opposée de celle Haldir et dépassa la foule. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Comme Haldir devait être déçu par elle! Qu'allait-il dire maintenant? Il avait fait tout ce chemin pour l'aider et elle avait raté son tir, sa seule et unique chance de le rendre fier d'elle.

Elle n'eut le temps de parcourir que quelques mètres avant qu'Haldir n'attrape son bras, la retournant pour qu'elle le regarde. "Pourquoi t'enfuis-tu?" Il l'observait intensément, ses sombres yeux brillaient telle une brume grise, voilant la moindre de ses pensées.

"Tu sais pourquoi, lança-t-elle sèchement. J'ai essayé de participer et j'ai échoué. Je me suis humiliée, ils rient de moi, Haldir. Maintenant j'ai besoin d'être seule."

Déprimée et honteuse, elle essaya de s'en aller, mais la poigne d'Haldir se serra seulement d'avantage. D'une poigne de fer, il la traîna le long du chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un grand arbre avec un banc à sa base, caché par une grande racine. D'un ton brusque, il lui demanda de s'asseoir, alors que lui restait debout, les bras croisés, son regard perçant fixé sur son visage.

"Comment ça tu as échoué? demanda-t-il sévèrement. Tu n'as pas fait de ton mieux?"

Elle le regarda, les yeux baignés de larmes. "Si, mais mon mieux n'est pas suffisant. Je me suis humiliée devant chaque habitant de ta cité. Je ne savais qu'il y aurait tant de spectateurs."

"Elanor, c'était ton premier concours. La plupart des elfes ne s'inscrivent pas à de telles choses avant de s'être entraînés pendant des années. Tu as seulement eu quelques semaines pour te préparer."

Elanor se mordit les lèvres.

Haldir étudia ses traits. "Pourquoi t'es tu inscrite alors que mes deux frères te l'avais déconseillé?"

"Pour te protéger." Elle le vit froncer les sourcils. "Tu vois, seigneur Celeborn m'avait invité, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Lurien m'a fait comprendre que mes actes se réfléchissaient sur toi." En bégayant, elle lui expliqua à quel point elle avait été hésitante, voulant prendre la bonne décision mais ne voulant pas le déshonorer ou faire remettre en cause, par le Seigneur et la Dame de Lórien, sa capacité d'être un gardien compétent. "Et surtout, je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je suis lâche . . . Je . . . Je voulais que tu sois fier de moi,"termina-t-elle d'une petite voix.

"Elanor, dit-il tranquillement, je suis très fier de toi. Ne doute jamais plus de ça. Tu n'as humilié personne, ni toi ni moi. Quant au conseil de Lurien . . ." Elle vit sa mâchoire se durcir,"il a mélangé la vérité et ses propres mensonges pour t'embrouiller. Je ne veux plus que tu t'entraînes avec lui. Je vais lui parler moi-même."

"Très bien," fit-elle confuse.

Il soupira et s'assit près d'elle, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, son corps chaud et dur serré contre le sien. "Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire qui sort rarement de mes lèvres. Elle s'est déroulée la première fois que j'ai voulu être un surveillant. J'étais totalement convaincu d'être choisi et je n'ai jamais douté de moi un seul instant. J'étais jeune alors. Trop jeune et inexpérimenté."

Elanor lui lança un regard sceptique. "Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as pas été choisi? Je croyais que tu avais été choisi et que Lurien non." Instinctivement, elle lui prit la main, sincèrement touchée. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un d'aussi fort, puissant et habile que le surveillant de mars de Lórien pouvait avoir un jour échoué à quoi que ce soit?

"Ah, mais c'était ma deuxième tentative. Tu n'est pas au courant de la première, à laquelle ni Lurien ni mes frères n'ont assistés. Seigneur Celeborn s'en souvient bien, et il me la rappelle de temps en temps, quand il pense que je deviens trop arrogant." Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en voyant leurs mains jointes. "Pour ma première épreuve, je m'étais entraîné à faire ce que je croyais être des combinaisons d'épée parfaites et complexes qui désarmeraient même le plus habile de nos guerriers. Pour mon épreuve, je savais que j'allais affronter un des meilleurs de notre terre." Il la regarda. "Je me tenais à la même place que toi sur le champ, avec autant de personnes qui m'observaient, et j'étais si nerveux que je pouvais à peine tenir mon épée."

Elanor essayait d'imaginer Haldir nerveux, bien que cela soit difficile. "Oh mon dieu, dit-elle. Et que s'est-il passé?"

"J'ai rassemblé tout mon courage, et quand mon adversaire s'est approché, je me suis élancé avec l'une de mes belles combinaisons."

Sa pause lui fit comprendre que cela ne c'était pas très bien achevé. "Que s'est-il passé?" demanda t-elle à nouveau.

Les lèvres d'Haldir se tordirent en un sourire désolé. "Je suis tombé au sol tête la première. Je me suis entortillé dans mes propres pieds et j'ai eu le nez en sang."

Elanor haleta. "Non! Tu n'as pas fais ça!"

Haldir eut un rire franc. "Si. "

"Haldir, tu devais être mort de honte!"

"En effet, fit-il sèchement. Ce qui est pire, c'est que ce n'était nul autre que Celeborn en face de moi. Il a ri tellement fort qu'il m'a presque rejoint au sol." Les yeux brillants d'Haldir plongèrent dans les siens. "Mais aussi embarrassé que je l'étais, je n'ai pas laissé tomber. Je me suis relevé et j'ai abandonné mes mouvements compliqués. Je me suis rappelé ma formation et j'ai combattu du mieux que j'ai pu. J'ai perdu, Elanor. La confiance et la compétence vont de pair, et toutes deux sont nécessaires pour parvenir à un résultat. Je ne suis pas devenu un surveillant ce jour là, mais j'ai fini ce que j'avais commencé. Et face à l'humiliation, j'ai gagné le respect. Exactement comme toi aujourd'hui."

Elanor baissa les yeux, encore incertaine.

"Elanor, le dernier tir que tu as fais . . . tu avais très bien visé. La flèche a manqué la cible d'un cheveux, et crois moi, je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Tu t'es bien débrouillé. Très bien même."

Elle leva la tête. "Vraiment?"

"Vraiment. J'ai été impressionné." Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il se leva et la remis sur ses pieds. "Et maintenant, ajouta-t-il, tu vas retourner sur le champ de tirs et regarder le reste du concours. Tu iras féliciter la gagnante, même si c'est . . ."

"Healea," termina-t-elle d'une voix résignée.

"Peut-être, reconnu-t-il. ne laisse jamais tomber. Healea sera battue un jour et peut-être que ce sera par toi. De toute façon, tu féliciteras la gagnante, et si Cothion te parle, tu garderas la tête haute. Est ce compris?"

"Oui, mon seigneur," dit-elle d'un ton un peu insolent.

"Après ceci, nous retournerons à notre talan. Je me laverais tandis que tu prépareras à manger pour nous deux."

"Est-ce tout? s'enquit-elle. Ou bien est-ce que mon gardien à d'autres ordres à me donner?"

Il la regarda, une lueur dans les yeux. "Je pourrais aussi souhaiter un massage, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une contrainte."

"Tu souhaiteras peut-être un baiser aussi," murmura-t-elle.

"Peut-être bien," fit-il en souriant.

Elanor réprima un sourire, parce qu'elle avait un secret que personne ne connaissait . . . un secret dont elle venait juste de réaliser qu'il pourrait lui être utile.

xxx

Comme prévu, Healea gagna le concours, mais Elanor réalisa alors que cela ne lui importait pas. Qu'Haldir soit de retour en ce jour spécial, _son_ jour, et le fait de savoir qu'elle conservait tout son respect était tout ce qui lui importait.

Tandis qu'Haldir se lavait, Elanor resta dans la cuisine, bien qu'elle ait été très tentée de le rejoindre comme il l'avait fait quelques temps auparavant. Elle considéra l'idée, mais elle décida qu'elle n'était pas assez culottée pour faire ça. Et de toute façon, elle avait une meilleure idée.

Une fois leur repas achevé, elle s'installa derrière lui, massant ses épaules et son cou musclé exactement comme elle l'avait fait à plusieurs autres occasions. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre de se déshabiller devant elle, mais aujourd'hui elle était parvenue à le convaincre d'enlever sa tunique afin qu'elle puisse avoir meilleur accès à ses muscles douloureux. Et c'était tout à fait vrai, cela l'aidait à discerner exactement ce qui lui fallait et comment le satisfaire. C'était d'ailleurs bien plus agréable pour elle également. Sous la peau chaude et lisse, elle pouvait mieux sentir sa puissance contrôlée et sa force masculine si attractive, et d'un point de vue purement féminin, cela l'enchantait.

"Merci, dit-il alors. Ca suffit."

"Je t'en prie," dit-elle doucement. Elle prit sa tunique noire, mais au lieu de la lui rendre elle la jeta délibérément à l'autre bout de la salle. Alors elle s'avança et s'assit sur ses genoux.

"Elanor, qu'est ce que tu fais?" s'enquit-il légèrement amusé.

Elle sourit et remit en arrière une mèche de ses cheveux. "Je m'assieds sur toi."

"C'est ce que je vois." Il eut un sourire alors que ses mains se posaient sur sa taille. "Et qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?"

"Oh, Haldir, je dois vraiment te l'expliquer?"

"Laisse-moi deviner. Tu veux me demander quelque chose. Une nouvelle robe peut-être."

"Cherche encore." Elle passa un doigt le long de la courbe de sa mâchoire.

"Ah, alors tu veux quelque chose de plus intéressant." Elle vit son regard glisser de ses yeux à ses lèvres. "Elanor, dit-il d'un air douloureux, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux jusqu'ici, mais tu dois comprendre que pour ce genre de chose je n'ai jamais été très bon dans les demi-mesures."

Son coeur manqua un battement. "Alors que dirais-tu d'une pleine mesure?" Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et ses pupilles se dilatèrent, rendant ses yeux plus foncés, brûlants et dangereux. Elle fit remonter sa main le long de son bras et la passa autour de son cou. "Je t'ai embrassé beaucoup de fois, Haldir. Je sais que je t'affecte. Je sais ce que je fais."

"Ah, alors maintenant tu penses être expérimentée, après quelques baisers."

"Non, admit-elle, ses doigts jouant avec les mèches soyeuses de ses cheveux. Je n'ai pas dis ça. Mais tu m'a touché, Haldir, et je voudrais te toucher aussi." Elle frotta son pouce le long de la courbe de son oreille, et autour de son point si sensible. Elle sentit alors qu'il tremblait, comme une brise légère avant une tempête.

"Fais très attention, l'avertit-il. Je ne suis pas un enfant avec lequel on peut s'amuser."

"J'en suis parfaitement consciente, murmura-t-elle. Je ne joue pas avec toi." Elle déplaça sa main libre plus bas, la posant juste au-dessus de sa proéminente érection, et le vit inhaler profondément, seule réponse évidente à ce contact. "Tu ne peux pas nier que tu me veux,"ajouta-t-elle doucement.

"Je ne l'ai jamais nié." Néanmoins, il semblait se livrer à un combat intérieur, une tornade d'émotions se bousculant sur son visage d'ordinaire si impassible. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, et l'enleva doucement, la serrant légèrement de ses doigts forts.

Elle se pencha en avant et frotta ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne répondit pas, mais elle sentait la tension dans les muscles de son cou. "Nous pouvons rester sur cette chaise, si tu préfères, chuchota-t-elle. Rien ne peut arriver sur cette chaise."

"Faux, Elanor. Mais, par les Valar, tu me tentes. Lève-toi quelques instants."

Embarrassée, elle obéit, et un moment plus tard elle se rassit sur ses genoux, seulement cette fois elle était à cheval sur ses jambes de sorte qu'elle lui faisait face. Soudainement à bout de souffle, elle leva les jambes et les posa sur les montant de la chaise de part et d'autre de ses jambes musclés.

"Eh bien, dit-il, ses yeux plonger dans les siens, tu crois toujours que rien ne peut arriver sur une chaise?"

Elanor aurait sûrement défailli si elle n'avait pas été soutenue par les mains d'Haldir sur ses hanches qui la serraient, presque durement, contre lui.

"Oh, j . . . Je vois," haleta-t-elle.

"Tu veux toujours ce baiser?" dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

"Je veux plus qu'un baiser. Je veux te toucher."

"Non, Elanor. Je trouve ceci très plaisant. C'est suffisant pour moi."

C'était le type de réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait, mais elle avait une répartie toute prête. "Haldir, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui." Elle lui fit un sourire timide.

Il fronça les sourcils. "C'est vrai? Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit."

"Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler. Ce n'est pas grand chose, et je ne veux pas de nouvelles robes ou de fête. Tout ce que je demande, c'est la chance de te donner le même plaisir que tu m'a donné." Elle se tortilla contre lui, reculant juste assez pour faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. À titre d'essai, elle saisie le noeud qui attachait ses guêtres et commença à le défaire.

"Elanor." Son regard semblait curieusement vague alors qu'il lui prenait les mains pour l'arrêter. Mais elle remarqua qu'il les avaient posées tout contre cette partie de lui qui se languissait de son contact. Il était clairement en plein dilemme. C'était presque palpable, s'accrochant entre eux comme un brume sensuelle chargée de désir.

En fait, Haldir n'avait jamais été confronté à un tel dilemme durant toute sa vie. Avoir Elanor sur ses genoux, avec ses mains là ou elles étaient, avait mis le feu à ses sens, le désir coulant comme un liquide brûlant dans ses veines. Son contrôle ne tenait qu'à un fil.

"S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle doucement, ses yeux bleu fixés sur son visage. Tu m'a dit que tu n'allait voir personne d'autre. Tu ne peux pas continuer à m'ignorer . . . ou à ignorer ce que tu ressens. Je sais que tu en a besoin. Je le sens." Elle augmenta la pression, essayant d'enrouler ses doigts autour de cette partie de lui qui brûlait pour elle.

Il avala sa salive, à peine capable de penser. "Tu m'humilies, dit-il d'une voix inégale. J'étais si fier de mon self-control et qu'en reste-t-il maintenant? Des miettes."

Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. "Je ne le dirais à personne, murmura t-elle. Tu peux le perdre complètement si tu préfères."

"Je ne peux pas, pas encore. J'aimerais pouvoir." Pourtant il gardait sa main fermement en place sur mon membre palpitant, comme si il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire cesser cette délicieuse et provocante pression. "Touche moi un peu, murmura-t-il alors. Juste pendant un instant. Et ensuite . . ." Il laissa la phrase en suspend, la respiration inégale. Alors, très doucement, il retira sa main de la sienne, lui donnant un libre accès.

Il posa ses mains sur les montant de la chaise en la regardant tandis, que d'une main légère elle détachait le noeud. Quand son membre fut enfin libre, elle regarda Haldir avant de baisser à nouveau la tête et de le toucher légèrement, l'explorant avec une expression de franche curiosité. Bien qu'elle ne dit rien, il pensa qu'elle était certainement surprise de voir qu'il était déjà humide. Il l'observait à travers ses paupières à demi closes, luttant contre son désir puissant et primaire de la jeter au sol et de la posséder. Le seul fait d'y penser l'étourdissait, torturant sans relâche son esprit et déchirant en lambeaux les restes de sa volonté.

Déglutissant avec peine, il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber contre le dossier de la chaise. Elle gagnait en confiance, faisant glisser ses doigts le long de sa chair sensible, la frottant gentiment, propageant un feu ardent dans ses veines en une exquise agonie qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Il ne la laisserait pas continuer. Il était fort . . . Il résisterait . . .

"Un peu plus fort, répeta-t-il. Juste . . . un petit moment."

A sa grande satisfaction, il sentit sa main l'envelopper complètement et commencer un mouvement délicieux, de haut en bas. Le rythme n'était pas parfait, mais c'était merveilleux et suffisant pour envoyer un frisson de pur plaisir dans son corps. Faiblement, il s'entendit gémir, mais il lui sembla que c'était la voix d'un autre, comme s'il n'existait plus. Un plaisir intense s'emparait de lui, torturant ses sens . . . Il ne pouvait pas résister . . . Il en avait tellement besoin . . .

"Est-ce que ça te plaît? Dois-je aller plus vite?"

"Plus vite, oui, haleta-t-il. Et plus fort. Juste pour un moment, et ensuite . . ." Il l'arrêterait . . . Il devait l'arrêter . . .

Elanor observait son visage tremblant, observant de temps en temps cette partie de lui si masculine que consumait cette partie sensible entre ses cuisses rien qu'en la regardant. Et soudain cela arriva. Le corps d'Haldir s'arqua légèrement tandis qu'il laissait échapper un long gémissement, le rendant curieusement tremblant et vulnérable. Un instant plus tard il passa ses bras autour d'elle, et la serra contre sa poitrine, la tenant ainsi comme si il voulait la garder éternellement dans ses bras. Elle sentait son coeur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine et le souffle inégal de sa respiration.

"Je suis si faible, murmura-t-il. J'aurais dû t'arrêter avant que cela n'arrive."

Elle se redressa et embrassa sa joue. "Haldir, pourquoi voulais tu m'arrêter? Je ne comprend pas. Tu as ressenti du plaisir, je le sais."

"J'en ai eu. Oh, oui." Il secoua la tête, des mèches folles cachaient la lueur dans son regard. "Tu m'a encore stupéfié, Elanor. Toi et tes mains magiques."

Elle le regarda se détendre, le coeur débordant de tendresse. "Tu veux un verre de vin?" Elle entreprit de descendre de ses genoux, mais sa main enserra son poignet, ses yeux cherchant les siens.

Incompréhension.

"Ne pars pas. J'ai une faveur à te rendre. Ne le souhaite tu pas?"

Aussi difficile que ce soit, Elanor se força à secouer la tête." Pas aujourd'hui, répondit-elle. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à te toucher, vraiment beaucoup, Haldir. Mais maintenant c'est ton tour de connaître la déception de recevoir sans pouvoir donner. Galadriel a dit que ce n'est pas l'action mais l'intention qui définit l'honneur. Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire."

Et, sur ces mots, elle quitta le talan, laissant Haldir seul, assis dans un silence stupéfait.

A suivre . . .


	19. Chapitre 19

**Auteur**: Julie & Fianna

**Disclaimer:** les personnages et les lieux sont tous la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien, sauf évidemment ceux crées par Julie et Fianna, je ne tire aucun profit monétaire de cette traduction.(et oui . . .je sais c'est dur)

**Le blabla de la traductrice:** coucou!!! Bonne année 2007 à tous!!! voici un nouveau chapitre, que j'ai traduit plus tôt que je pensais le faire initialement mais je suis plongé dans mes révisions du bac blanc et la traduction est une distraction très bienvenue!! donc, voila, j'espère que les quantités astronomiques de champagne que j'ai bu durant les fêtes n'auront pas affecté ma traduction!:p je répond aux reviews à la fin du chapitre mais je tiens à vous remerciez dès maintenant, c'est vraiment très motivant . . .

xxx

**Chapitre 19**

Elanor s'éloigna triomphalement loin du talan d'Haldir,le coeur battant. Elle l'avait fait! Elle avait touché Haldir comme il méritait d'être touché, lui donnant enfin ce plaisir qu'elle avait tant désiré lui donner. Il avait tremblé et frémit à cause _d'elle_, en raison de ce qu' _elle _avait fait. Elle s'était sentie si puissante et féminine alors ! Un délicieux frisson lui parcoura le corps au souvenir de son ultime, passionné cri et de sa conséquence plutôt malpropre. Cette partie l'avait légèrement étonnée, mais cela avait pourtant rendu la chose encore plus intime et plaisante.

Il avait semblé sur le point de l'arrêter, mais il ne l'avait finalement pas fait, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle l'avait fait correctement. Ou au moins assez bien pour parvenir au résultat désiré. Elle ne savait pas ou elle avait trouvé le courage d'être si audacieuse, mais quand Haldir était concerné elle avait le sentiment de pouvoir faire presque n'importe quoi, cela lui semblait tout à fait normal et évident.

Naturellement, le laisser comme ça n'avait pas été facile.

Elle fit une pause et jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'escalier, s'attendant à moitié à voir la porte du talan s'ouvrir sur Haldir qui exigerait son retour immédiat. Elle n'avait pas prévue de le quitter de cette façon mais cela lui avait semblé être la meilleure chose à faire. Il avait vraiment besoin de comprendre l'intensité de sa frustration. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il ait tous les pouvoirs . . . bien que pour être franche, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait une légère influence sur lui. Elle devait en avoir, sinon il n'aurait jamais perdu sa maîtrise de lui de cette manière.

Une soudaine vague de doute l'envahit. Et si cela n'avait été que la nature ? Peut-être en partie, pensa-t-elle, mais c'était elle qu'il voulait. Il le lui avait dit, et il ne mentirait pas sur ce sujet. Dans tout les cas, il était _trop_ honorable! Un sourire tendre courba ses lèvres à cette pensée alors qu'elle continuait son chemin. La chose importante était qu'il s'était attaché à elle . . . mais quand à ses sentiments envers lui, ils étaient si intenses qu'elle avait l'impression d'éclater.

xxx

Haldir était resté pétrifié après le départ d'Elanor, noyé sous un flot d'émotions contradictoires. En tout premier lieu venait le choc, accompagné d'une pincé de contrariété soigneusement mesurée. Pour avoir trop lâcher prise , et surtout pour avoir été abandonné comme cela . . . ce n'était pas seulement déconcertant, c'était une nouvelle expérience, une qu'il n'avait jamais cru ou même rêvé expérimenté. Il était également amusé, assez ironiquement envers lui même.

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent alors qu'il baissait la tête, une vague de chaleur le submergeant au souvenir des caresses d'Elanor. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit si courageuse , si généreuse, si . . . excitante. Pour une demoiselle novice, elle l'avait en effet parfaitement satisfait, il avait répondu à ses caresses comme par enchantement, son corps avait frémit de besoin, de luxure et d'un indéniable et brûlant désir. Oui, il avait été faible, mais le plus étonnant était qu'il ne le regrettait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Cela avait été merveilleux. Mais ça avait fini beaucoup trop tôt.

Avec un soupir, il se leva et se dirigea dans l'autre pièce afin de se laver et de se changer. Bien que pour le moment il soit apaisé, il savait que ce serait de courte durée et que l'enfer intérieur qui le consumait surgirait de nouveau très bientôt, faisant rage avec encore plus d'intensité.

Il se remémora le moment ou il l'avait vue pour la première fois dans cette cour de Fondcombe, se rappelant comment son intérêt masculin s'était activé d'une manière inhabituelle. Maintenant l'intérêt était multiplié par dix. Non, par cent .

Son instinct de chasseur avait pris le relais.

Oui, elle l'avait excité, avec ses mains,sa détermination et son esprit. Son désir pour lui accentuait encore davantage le sien , parce qu'il adorait avoir une partenaire passionnée. Sans avertissement, une image se forma dans son esprit, une image de ce que cela devait faire d'être avec elle, de l'avoir sous lui, d'être enfoui à l'intérieur d'elle . . . et immédiatement son corps commença à palpiter de nouveau. Oui, il voulait toujours Elanor, et il fut stupéfié par la force et l'intensité de ce désir. Il était écartelé entre son propre désir et son attachement profond envers elle, des sentiments profonds qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour aucune autre demoiselle.

Une vague de regret le submergea - le regret de ne pas pouvoir suivre le chemin qu'il souhaitait. Il devait attendre, et il ne voulait pas attendre. Il voulait la poursuivre, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, la choyer et la protéger contre tout les dangers ou le mal extérieur. Il voulait tellement oublier ses scrupules, la plaquer contre l'arbre le plus proche et se noyer dans son enivrante essence féminine. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas parce que . . . il ne devait pas. Son honneur le lui interdisait et il devait être fort. Mais n'avait-il pas déjà perdu son honneur ? Cette pensée le préoccupait profondément.

xxx

"Ah . . . Ellie?"

Elanor leva la tête et vit Doria qui se tenait sur un escalier voisin, la regardant plutôt singulièrement. Sans le réaliser, elle avait pris le chemin qui menait au talan de Doria, bien qu'elle n'avait eu aucune intention de dire à Doria ce qui venait de se passer.

Doria s'éclaircit la gorge. "Ellie, pourrais-tu venir dans mon talan un petit moment?" Même sa voix semblait étrange.

"Certainement." Elanor rejoignit Doria, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de Doria, son amie lui pris le bras et lui fit rapidement monter les escaliers sans un mot. À l'intérieur du talan, Doria ferma la porte et mit le verrou en place.

"Qu'est ce . . .?" commença Elanor, avant de s'interrompre quand Doria désigna l'avant de la robe d'Elanor.

Confuse, Elanor baissa les yeux, et ressenti soudain un léger choc en réalisant ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Doria. Quand Haldir l'avait serré contre lui, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient pensé aux conséquences.

"Oh seigneur," bafouilla-elle faiblement, "Je . . . Je me demande ce que c'est?"

L'éternel sourire qu'arborait Doria s'agrandit. "Oh, Ellie, ma chère amie, tu es tellement innocente." Elle se pencha plus près et baissa la voix, comme si elle pensait que quelqu'un pourrait écouter. "En fait, il m'est arrivé exactement la même chose la semaine dernière. Orophin était un peu impatient. En fait, nous l'étions tous les deux . . . et je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai dit ça!" Elle sourit, légèrement gênée, mais sa confidence avait eu l'effet désiré et elles furent bientôt en train de rire au éclat.

Débarrassée de sa gêne, Elanor s'assit tranquillement tandis que Doria sortait un mouchoir et épongeait sa robe. Doria leur versa ensuite un verre de vin, et elles sortirent sur la terrasse pour que la robe d'Elanor puisse sécher dans la brise.

"Alors," fit Doria tranquillement, tandis qu'elles s'asseyaient confortablement parmi plusieurs plantes en pot, "puis-je supposer qu'Haldir s'est finalement adouci?"

Elanor ouvrit la bouche et l'a referma aussitôt alors qu'une image d'Haldir apparaissait dans son esprit . . . ou plus précisément une partie d'Haldir. "Je pense qu'on peut dire ça comme ça," répondit-elle, la voix toujours légèrement tremblante.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Doria, Doria émit alors un petit et étrange bruit, et dans les secondes qui suivirent elles éclatèrent de dire. Pour une raison inexplicable, leur amusement s'intensifia jusqu'à ce que les larmes aient roulé le long de leurs joues alors qu'elles partageaient une plaisanterie typiquement féminine. Finalement, elles s'effondrèrent l'une contre l'autre, Doria souffrant de hoquet et Elanor à bout de souffle.

"Oh seigneur," fit alors Elanor, la voix toujours tremblante, "je ne sais plus quoi dire maintenant!" Elle porta une main à sa poitrine, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

"Peut-être que je devrais reformuler ma question," fit Doria joyeusement, "je n'ai certainement pas voulu dire quoi que ce soit d'irrévérencieux envers notre estimé Surveillant de Mars. Ce que j'ai voulu dire était qu'il devrait baisser sa garde avec toi. Mais il à fait tout le chemin depuis la frontière pour voir le concours de tir à l'arc ! C'était une grande surprise, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, ça l'était,"admit Elanor, se rappelant ce moment merveilleux ou elle avait entendu sa voix profonde comme de l'or s'élever derrière elle. "Je ne l'attendait pas. Il a dit qu'il était venu parce que je pouvais avoir besoin de lui. Et . . . J'avais besoin de lui." L'aveu a été fait doucement, teinté de nostalgie.

Doria eu un regard compatissant. "J'ai été impressionnée de la façon dont tu as réagi après l'incident de la flèche, Ellie. Je dois dire que je suis honorée d'être ton amie. Et je veux te dire autre chose. J'ai observé le visage d'Haldir pendant qu'il te parlais. J'y ai vu beaucoup de sentiments, quoiqu'il semblait te parler avec fermeté."

"Oui, il a parlé avec douceur. Il a admis qu'il s'est attaché à moi et qu'il me veut." Sur ces derniers mots, sa voix s'était presque réduite à un chuchotement.

Doria resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, puis son regard dévia. "Pourtant tu es ici avec moi et pas avec lui." Le sous-entendu était clair.

"Non. Il a dit que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment." Elanor baissa la tête, regardant d'un air songeur la tache humide sur sa robe. "Mais je sens qu'il approche."

"Ellie, excuse moi de te demander ça, mais c'était ta première fois?"

Elanor leva la tête. "Ma première fois?" Elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé avec Haldir, et réalisa ce que son amie avait voulu dire. "Oh,"ajouta t-elle. "oui, en effet."

"Je m'en doutais." Le sourire de Doria était rempli de bonté et d'une légère trace d'amusement. "je me rappelle de ma première fois. Je me rappelle à quel point j'étais surprise. Par tout. La taille. La confusion face à tout cela ." Son sourire s'agrandit, taquin mais cependant sincère. "de toute façon, tu as franchi une première étape aujourd'hui."

Elanor inclina la tête, les joues légèrement rouges. "Oui, j'ai réussi à lui donner du plaisir, bien que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire."

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me demander?" interrogea Doria d'une voix douce.

"Non . . . euh, si. En fait, il y a une chose." Craignant que Doria puisse être choquée par sa question, Elanor hésita, mais après tout son amie _avait_ proposé son aide, ainsi elle respira profondément et se jeta à l'eau, la questionnant à propos de la technique spéciale dont Rúmil lui avait parlé. "Comment je saurai quand . . . ou même si . . . ?" Elle sentit alors ses joues s'empourprer.

À son infini soulagement, Doria lui fit juste un de ces grands et beaux sourire et dit , "Oh, oui, ils aiment ça, aucun doute là dessus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Ellie. Ce genre de chose est pour plus tard, quand tu te sentiras à l'aise et prête. Tu sauras le 'quand' et le 'si' quand ce sera le bon moment. Il te le fera savoir. Ou bien tu _voudras _juste le faire. Tu aimeras, je te le promets, ainsi que lui. Mais attend que le bon moment arrive. Tu sauras."

xxx

Haldir quitta son talan, empruntant les escaliers qui menaient à la partie basse de la ville, son esprit fixé sur Elanor. Où était-elle ? Regrettait-elle ce qui c'était passé? Il en doutait car elle avait semblé être très satisfaite du résultat de leur rencontre. Il se demanda également si elle avait prévue ce qui se passerait quand il attendrait l'orgasme. Avait-il sali sa robe ? Il espérait que non; il n'avait pas pensé à cela jusqu'à cet instant. Il aurait du faire plus d'attention, rester maître de lui-même.

Inclinant brusquement la tête face à une paire de sentinelles aux pieds des escaliers, il prit le chemin du jardin de Galadriel. Il espérait qu'Elanor serait là, mais dans le cas contraire il pourrait alors réfléchir tranquillement quelques instants, parce que cette journée avait sérieusement mis à l'épreuve la sérénité de son esprit.

Entendant des voix, il se déplaça silencieusement à travers le labyrinthe de plantes, mais il ne vit aucun signe de présence autre que lui même. Il fit alors une pause à coté d'un lit de poix de senteur, d'alyssum, et de son Elanor favorite, inhalant leur doux parfum, avant de se déplacer plus loin le long du chemin vers une alcôve entièrement dissimulée par d'épais feuillage. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'atteindre, il sentit un mouvement derrière lui et comme à son habitude, il fit rapidement volte-face.

C'était Galadriel. Galadriel, belle, sage, compatissante et éternelle, elle se tenait droite comme une grande et éthérée colonne, l'observant avec ses si clairvoyants yeux de saphir.

"Ma Dame," fit-il alors en s'inclinant et en touchant son brièvement son coeur. Il lui faisait habituellement un rapport à chaque retour, mais aujourd'hui il ne l'avait pas fait et il se sentait honteux de cet oubli. Certes, elle ne l'exigeait pas, mais il avait toujours eu l'impression que c'était son devoir. Cette fois la pensée ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui?

"Haldir." Les lèvres de Galadriel se courbèrent légèrement, et elle inclina la tête pour l'observer. "Cette journée a été très mouvementé pour toi et Elanor."

Haldir garda un visage neutre, bien qu'au prix d'un effort considérable. La Dame de Lumière voyait beaucoup trop loin, et il pria pour qu'elle n'ait pas vu ce qui s'était passé l'heure d'avant. Naturellement elle respectait l'intimité des autres, mais c'était si présent dans son esprit qu'il en était mal à l'aise.

"Elle s'en est bien sortie," continua la dame doucement, ses yeux cherchant les siens. Il savait qu'elle parlait du concours de tir à l'arc du matin, mais il se crispa.

"Oui, pour une débutante elle s'est bien acquittée de sa tâche," reconnu-t-il en essayant de penser au concours plutôt qu'à leurs activités plus récentes. "J'étais fier d'elle et je le lui ai dit."

"Tu as très bien su gérer la situation, Haldir."

Avait-il réussi? Oui, il avait bien fait. Il lui avait dit ce qu'elle devait faire, il l'avait aidé à reprendre confiance afin de réaliser son dernier tir. _Non, il aurait dû lui résisté._ Oui, il l'avait aidée. _Non, il aurait dû être plus fort._ Oui, il avait été fort pour elle quand elle avait eu besoin de lui. _Non, il était faible et il avait honte de cette faiblesse._

Déchiré de part en part par les sentiments contradictoires de son esprit, il rencontra avec méfiance le regard perspicace de Galadriel. Avait-elle lu dans son esprit? Il chassa cette idée, certain d'avoir bien gardé ses pensées . "J'ai fais de mon mieux, ma dame," dit-il d'un ton neutre. Du moins autant que possible, bien que son mieux n'ait pas été suffisant.

Le visage de Galadriel resta serein, pourtant il sentit un changement, comme si elle se préparait pour quelque chose. "Je ne m'attend à rien de moins de ta part, mon Surveillant de Mars," dit-elle. "Elanor à fait preuve de grande capacité d'adaptation et d'honneur et elle apprend rapidement. Durant ces quelques mois elle t'a mis à l'épreuve de nombreuses fois, et tu as réagis honorablement à chaque fois. Comme tu le fais toujours."

Galadriel attendit patiemment tandis qu'Haldir faisait quelques pas en avant, une main posé le long de sa mâchoire, luttant pour comprendre ou se dirigeait cette conversation. Il préférait remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit avant de répondre, parce que Galadriel avait toujours une intention, même derrière le plus simple des mots. Elle régnait sur ses sujets avec bienveillance et elle pouvait être très douce, mais il avait également vu sa force de fer. À cet instant il sentait que la discussion approchait de son terme, qu'il le veuille ou non. Qu'avait-elle en tête ?

Il se retourna pour la regarder, l'expression du visage soigneusement contrôlé "J'admets qu'elle a accepté la punition du Seigneur Elrond avec grâce et dignité. Je suis satisfait d'elle à cet égard."

Galadriel replia ses mains devant elle. "Est-ce que cela était vraiment censé être une punition ? Ou peut-être que l'intention d'Elrond était d'offrir à Elanor un chemin qui lui était vraiment destiné, un chemin vers lequel elle n'aurait jamais fait volontairement un pas en avant si elle avait eu le choix. N'oubliez pas qu'il a le don de vision."

Haldir considéra ceci. "Seigneur Elrond est sage," répondit-il d'une voix égale. "J'admets qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais fait un pas sur le chemin de la Lothlórien si ce n'était pas par obligation." Il fit une pause. "Si ce chemin lui est destiné, je ne sais pas."

"Elle a changé depuis qu'elle à quitté sa maison. Même dans ce cours laps de temps, les pétales de sa vraie nature commencent à s'épanouir. Je sens l'intérêt que tu lui portes, Haldir. T'aurait-elle intéressé avant?"

La question lui fit froncer les sourcils, mais il se sentit obligé de donner une réponse. "Comme elle était avant? Je la trouvais jolie et j'ai souhaité la rencontrer, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion . . . en vérité, je ne connais pas la réponse à votre question."

"En effet tu ne sais pas, parce que c'est le chemin non emprunté. Mais je crois que ce que tu vois maintenant qui est la vraie Elanor. Il est peu probable que tu es rencontré un jour cette Elanor si elle n'était pas venue en Lothlórien. Tes visites là bas sont brèves et te laissent peu de temps pour courtiser."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au loin, un léger pli sur le front. "Elle n'avait aucune confiance en elle. Sa famille a favorisé sa soeur au détriment d'Elanor." Il s'interrompit de nouveau, incertain. Galadriel savait tout ceci. Pourquoi parlaient-ils de ça?

"Tu es le gardien, de la fleur douce comme des épines qui piquent ton âme. Le devoir est quelque chose que quelqu'un exige de nous. L'honneur est une épreuve de coeur et d'esprit. Jusqu'ici, tu as laissé ton esprit te commander. Peut-être est-ce le moment de donner à ton coeur sa liberté."

Haldir souleva le menton. "Je suis son gardien, ma dame. Je dois tenir cette fonction durant une année et un jour, et nous n'en sommes même pas à la moitié. J'ai toujours un devoir à accomplir."

Galadriel se tourna de manière à lui faire face, les yeux scintillants. "Peut-être que le devoir dont tu parles touche à sa fin."

Haldir se figea. "Si vous pensez que j'ai échoué . . ." Oui, naturellement il avait échoué et Galadriel le savait. Était-ce ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui dire ?

Mais à sa surprise elle secoua la tête. "Non, Haldir, tu n'as pas échoué. Au contraire, ton sens du devoir est inégalable et en dépit de ce que tu penses, ton honneur est sans faille."

Haldir décala ses pieds, mais ne répondit rien, attendant la suite de son conseil.

"En seulement quelques mois, tu as montré à Elanor les problèmes de sa conduite. Elle fleurit admirablement, devenant exactement ce que le seigneur Elrond espérait qu'elle deviendrait. Tout ceci grâce à toi. Grâce à ses sentiments pour toi . . . et les tiens pour elle. Et parce que tes actions et tes conseils reflètent tes intentions, qui sont grandes et nobles."

Troublé, Haldir chercha quelque chose à dire. "Mon rôle de gardien m'a donné un grand plaisir," fit-il avant de faire une pause horrifiée en réalisant la double signification de ses paroles. "Elle a beaucoup d'honneur et de courage," ajouta-t-il rapidement. Galadriel semblait-elle amusée ou l'imaginait-il seulement?

"En effet." Faisant un geste pour qu'il l'accompagne, elle le mena le long de l'allée centrale vers le secteur le plus profond du jardin. "Pourquoi y-a-t-il un tel conflit entre ton honneur et ce que dicte ton coeur? Ton devoir était d'enseigner à Elanor, de l'aider à être elle-même, à être libre. Tu l'as fait et tu continues à le faire chaque jour qui passe. Tu n'a pas failli à ton devoir, comme tu n'as pas perdu ton honneur, parce que tes intentions ont toujours été nobles."

Haldir était sceptique, mais il ne voulait pas être en désaccord avec la Dame de Lumière ainsi il resta silencieux. Elle avait clairement autre chose à dire.

"Il y a beaucoup de manières de s'occuper d'une fleur, Haldir. Chacune a ses besoins et ses désirs personnels. Certaines ont besoin de plus de lumière, certaines en ont besoin de moins. D'autres exigent une terre particulière. Certaines sont sensibles, exigeant des soins et un amour exceptionnels pour s'épanouir. Un jardinier intelligent écoute ses plantes."

Haldir resta silencieux, ses yeux fixés sur elle.

"Laisse moi expliquer ceci autrement," continua-t-elle l'air songeur. "Une branche sans vie n'a aucune sève en elle. Elle ne porte aucune feuille ni aucun fruit, et ne donne rien de nouveau à l'arbre qui la porte, ou à n'importe qui d'autre. Elle est fragile et épuisée, et peut donner quelque chose seulement en mourant, réduites en cendres dans un feu qui ne dure pas plus d'une nuit. En revanche, une branche vivante se balance dans le vent. Elle est ornée de feuille et elle porte des fruits. Elle donne et elle reçoit de la joie." Elle toucha sa main. "Une branche saine se balancera dans le vent. Plus que cela, elle entendra l'appel du vent et elle dansera de joie."

Haldir regarda au loin alors qu'une pensée peu réconfortante traversait son esprit. "Vous me dite que je suis trop dur. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir."

"Non." Ils avaient atteint l'extrémité du jardin, près des escaliers en pierre qui menaient vers l'endroit ou elle gardait son miroir. Au dessus de ces escaliers, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, son visage sérieux mais doux. "Mais je sais que tu tiens fermement à Elanor en dépit ce que tu dis. Craint-tu qu'elle puisse te quitter avec rien de plus que de l'affection pour toi? Penses-tu qu'elle voudra retourner à Fondcombe pour en aimer d'autres tandis que tu restera seul à la frontière de la Lorien en rêvant d'elle pour l'éternité?"

Haldir ne su pas quoi répondre, car en réalité il avait envisager cette éventualité. Il avait l'intention d'être l'amoureux d'Elanor jusqu'à un certain point, mais il était pas du tout sûr qu'il devrait ou même qu'il pourrait lui offrir davantage que cela. Elle était si jeune, si inexpérimenté, et il y en avait beaucoup d'autres qu'elle pourrait aimer après lui.

Il sentit le contact de Galadriel sur son épaule. "Elrond prévoit de voyager en Lórien," l'informa-t-elle. "Deux des amis d'Elanor l'accompagneront, et il apportera des lettres et des nouvelles de sa famille. Il approuvera la nouvelle Elanor. Chaque décision que tu as prise en son nom lui a été grandement bénéfique. Et cela se voit."

Haldir serra ses dents, espérant que son corps resterait détendu. "Dans quel but le seigneur Elrond vient-il? Il ne veut sûrement pas ramener Elanor. Il est trop tôt. Cela fait moins de la moitié de l'année qu'elle est ici."

"Non, il souhaite seulement s'assurer qu'elle est heureuse et voir comment elle va. Et il souhaite discuter des sujets habituels, le commerce et diverses choses de la sorte que tu connais."

"Et s'il décide qu'Elanor doit le suivre quand il partira?" Il savait que c'était une possibilité concrète et logique. Cela faisait presque six mois déjà. Peut-être que le seigneur Elrond avait décidé que c'était suffisant pour avoir fait apprendre sa leçon à Elanor.

"Alors peut-être qu'elle partira," répondit simplement Galadriel. "Ce sera son choix." Elle le regarda avec un léger sourire. "Si tu souhaites qu'elle reste, tu dois lui faire connaître tes sentiments de la manière qui te paraîtra la meilleure. Danse avec le vent, mon ami. Tu es vivant et elle aussi . . . et la sève coule fort en vous."

xxx

Galadriel disparut alors dans le secteur le plus privé de son jardin, à l'endroit où elle gardait son miroir magique, et Haldir s'éloigna. La tête bourdonnante de ses conseils, il se promena dans le jardin, suivant un chemin autour des divers grands arbustes et des bas lits de fleurs brillantes.

Il était interloqué que Galadriel ait discerné si facilement le noeud du problème, mais avec sa grâce exceptionnelle elle l'avait aidé d'une manière qui ne l'avait que légèrement embarrassé. Il avait été soulagé que ce soit elle et non son mari. Celeborn aurait été plus franc, et aurait probablement rit de lui. Cela le déconcertait de savoir que c'était si évident. D'un autre côté, la Dame possédait les puissances de discernement que les autres n'avaient pas.

Il fit une pause près d'un d'un bosquet ombragés, déchiré entre l'envie de chercher Elanor et le besoin de solitude. Il finit par choisir la solitude, parce que il souhaitait réfléchir sur sa conversation avec la Dame. Il souhaitait l'absorber et l'analyser, de sorte qu'il puisse être complètement certain qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle disait et qu'il n'avait manqué aucun sens caché. Par conséquent, il poussa un voile de feuille et s'installa dans une confortable alcôve, son treillis reproduisant la complexité des vignes environnantes. Voir sans être vu était une habitude familière qu'il aimait beaucoup. Il pourrait se reposer et réfléchir, et arriver à comprendre le tournant que sa vie semblait prendre.

xxx

Après avoir laissé Doria, Elanor revint au talan d'Haldir, mais à sa déception, il n'était plus là. Ses armes étaient dans le coin, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas changer d'avis et n'était par retourné à la frontière. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il ferait ça sans lui dire au revoir . . . à moins qu'il soit en colère contre elle pour l'avoir quitté. Naturellement il n'était pas fâché. L'était-il? Elle espérait que non, mais il était vraiment trop habitué à faire ses propre choix et à toujours commander. Il pourrait en effet prendre ombrage d'un tel traitement.

Elle sentit une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahir à l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir mis Haldir en colère, mais alors elle se rappela les raisons de son acte. Il était important pour elle qu'elle ne se laisse pas écraser par son autorité. Le caractère d'Haldir tendait à être si dominant qu'elle savait instinctivement qu'elle devrait s'affirmer afin d'éviter de devenir une poupée entre ses mains. Elle avait permis à Lana de la traiter de la sorte et elle avait retenue la leçon. Plus jamais.

De toute façon, elle était sûrement en train de s'inquiéter pour rien, parce que Haldir était trop sage et intelligent pour lui en vouloir pour une si petite chose. Elle avait foi en lui, en son jugement, en ses décisions et en ses conseils. C'était elle, et pas lui, qui devait être moins émotive. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui elle avait ouvert une porte qu'il ne voudrait pas refermer; elle espérait seulement qu'ils avaient finalement commencé à suivre le chemin qu'ils désiraient tout les deux. Elle espérait qu'il en était ainsi, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, elle devrait l'accepter.

Après avoir longuement réfléchi, Elanor décida de sortir et d'aller travailler dans le jardin de Galadriel. Cela faisait trois nuits qu'elle n'avait trouver le sommeil, et en ce moment elle sentait un peu fatiguée. Du temps parmi les fleurs la régénérerait et la renforcerait. Et si Haldir voulait la trouver, il le ferait. Il pourrait certainement deviner où elle était.

Elle ne vit aucun signe d'une quelconque présence en arrivant dans le jardin, bien que souvent de nombreux elfes de Lórien flânent là, seul ou en couple. Elle poussa la porte, respirant profondément l'air humide et l'arôme grisant de la multitude de fleurs. Un papillon brillant voleta devant elle, l'invitant à aller plus loin dans le jardin alors qu'il voguait de fleur en fleur, ses ailes écarlates scintillantes dans le pâle de l'après-midi. Elle alla chercher ses outils de jardinage dans le petit cabanon où ils étaient rangés et se dirigea vers un bosquet central localisés remplis de marguerites et d'autres fleurs sauvages venant de loin. Rempli d'allégresse, ils s'étaient semés au gré du vent, et Elanor décida de réarranger les minuscules pousses maintenant qu'elles étaient assez grandes pour être transférer sans risque.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer à travailler, une voix familière l' interrompit. "Je suppose que vous pensez que tout le monde vous a admiré ce matin."

Surprise, Elanor leva les yeux et vit l'amie d'Healea, Túre, qui se tenait tout près en la toisant d'un air hautain. Un petit ricanement s'échappa des lèvres de la jolie bouche de Túre. De toutes les elleths de la Lórien qu'Elanor avait rencontré, elle était probablement celle qui avait toujours été la moins amicale.

"Non," répondit Elanor, après un moment, "je ne pense pas cela."

"Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi vous vous êtes inscrite au concours. Vous n'avez jamais eu la plus infime chance de faire autre chose que de vous ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Vous n'espériez tout de même pas l'emporter?"

Elanor se sentait sur le point d'exploser, mais elle réussi à se contenir. Durant ces derniers mois Haldir lui avait souvent parlé de la puissance du langage, ainsi que de la sagesse et de la précaution avec laquelle il fallait l'employer. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle répondit, aussi calmement que possible, "Oui, je savais que je n'avais aucune chance. Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir participé."

Túre se rapprocha, le bord de sa robe bleue claire bruissant sur l'herbe. "Je suppose que vous l'avez fait pour impressionner Haldir. Ce n'est qu'un idiot, après tout. Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait vous dire qu'Haldir a résisté à chacune d'entre nous depuis bien avant votre naissance. Vos petits tours ne gagneront pas son intérêt." Elanor se raidit alors que Túre continuait," vous n'êtes certainement pas assez jolie, assez vieille ni même assez intelligente pour intéresser un elfe comme lui. Il vous oubliera dès l'instant où vous retournerez à Fondcombe."

Surprise par un tel méprit, Elanor ne sut quoi dire, mais un douloureux sentiment s'insinua au creux de son estomac. "Pourquoi me détestez-vous?" parvint-elle à dire, la voix posée. "Je ne vous ai rien fait."

Túre poussa une exclamation de dédain. "Vous perturbez ma vie simplement en étant ici. Vous n'êtes pas de la Lórien. Vous n'êtes pas un elfe gris."

"Galadriel non plus," précisa Elanor d'une voix égale.

Le ricanement de Túre s'intensifia. "Vous osez vous comparer à la Dame de Lumière?"

"Túre!" La voix coupante d'Healea fendit l'air. "Ca suffit maintenant."

Elanor n'avait pas entendu Healea approcher, ni Túre lui sembla-t-il à la vue de l'expression honteuse, presque comique, que tira ses traits. Elanor se leva, dévisageant les deux elleths tout en se demandant ce qui allait se passer après. Le beau visage d'Healea était impassible, mais ses yeux brûlaient de mécontentement.

"Je suis désolé, Healea," fit Túre, la mine défaite.

"Nous parlerons plus tard," lança Healea, calmement mais fermement. Túre se pinça les lèvres, avant de hocher légèrement la tête et de s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière. Elanor regarda Healea, qui lui rendit son regard, imperturbable. "Assis toi, Elanor," fit-elle tranquillement, "et je te vais me joindre à toi, si tu le veux bien."

"Certainement," fit simplement Elanor. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part d'Healea, mais elle s'assit néanmoins sur l'herbe et attendit que Healea prenne la parole.

Healea arrangea sa jupe avant de parler. "Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Túre," fit-elle abruptement. "Elle est jalouse de toi."

"Jalouse de moi?" répéta Elanor avec étonnement. "Pourquoi?"

Healea inclina la tête, les yeux sur le visage d'Elanor. "Túre est malheureuse. Une fois, il y a bien longtemps, elle a aimé un elfe nommé Iridor. Il a été tué par des Orcs. Des années après, elle est tombée de nouveau amoureuse, mais ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Depuis elle aspire à l'amour sans le trouver. Elle a essayé de séduire plusieurs mâles, y compris Haldir et Rúmil, mais aucun d'eux n'a montré d'intérêt. Toi, Elanor, tu as attiré beaucoup de regards admiratifs depuis que tu es arrivé, et tu l'a fait sans effort. Ce matin, quand Haldir à fait son apparition lors du concours, c'était évident qu'il était venu pour toi et pour toi seule." Elle fit une pause, caressant l'herbe sous ses doigts. "le fait qu'Haldir quitte la frontière pour une telle raison . . . c'est très improbable. Et terriblement significatif . . . Et Túre le sait."

Stupéfiée, Elanor secoua la tête. "Je suis désolé pour elle," déclara-elle sincèrement.

"Elle ne veut pas de ta pitié," fit Healea sèchement. "Je t'ai dit tout ceci simplement pour que tu puisses lui pardonner ce qu'elle t'a dit . Je ne la plains pas. J'ai foi au fait qu'un jour elle trouvera quelqu'un. En ce moment elle croit que c'est son destin d'être seule pour toujours. Je crois au destin, mais je crois également au choix. Le destin et les choix agissent l'un sur l'autre, Elanor. Dès qu'un nouveau choix est fait, le futur change. Dès que Túre changera sa façon de penser, sa vie deviendra meilleure. Je lui ai déjà dit ceci et un jour elle m'écoutera."

Elanor observa les très légères fluctuations autour de la belle bouche d'Healea mais resta silencieuse. Healea s'avérait être plus une énigme que jamais.

"Túre est mon ami," ajouta Healea. "elle n'a pas toujours été si amère ou si cruelle. Je la protégerais toujours." Elle eut un sourire soudain et plutôt paresseux. "mais je suis venue ici pour te parler d'autres choses. Je me demandais comment tu allais après toute l'excitation de ce matin. Je voulais également que tu saches que mon mari t'a pardonné de lui avoir presque enlever la pointe de son oreille."

Intimidée, Elanor eut un sourire coupable. "Je suis soulagée d'entendre ça. Et je vais très bien, Healea. C'est gentil à toi de le demander."

"Tu sembles étonnée. Tu ne pensais pas que je pouvais être aimable." Healea gloussa de l'expression d'Elanor. "Tu as raison. Parfois je ne suis pas aimable. Cothion me dit souvent que je suis trop critique et arrogante. Mais je suis rarement cruelle."

"Tu es très franche," admit Elanor, "mais cela ne te rend pas cruelle. J'admets que je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas."

"Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de toi."

"Tu m'a dit ce que tu pensais que je n'étais _pas,_" corrigea Elanor. "Tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas la petite effrontée que tu pensais que j'étais."

Healea gloussa une nouvelle fois. "Au moins tu te souviens de mes paroles. C'est quelque chose."

Elanor l'étudia pendant un moment, puis jeta un coup d'oeil sur une marguerite toute proche, la mère des jeunes et petites plantes dont les joyeuses têtes ondulaient doucement dans la brise légère. Sans penser, elle tendit la main pour caresser ses pétales brillant et murmura quelques mots, la complimentant sur sa beauté.

"Pourquoi tu leur parles?" demanda Healea avec curiosité. "Ce sont seulement des fleurs."

Elanor reposa sur ses genoux. "Il y a de l'intelligence en elles, comme dans toute vie."

"Je suppose," concéda Healea. "même les mortels ont une parcelle d'intelligence. Certains d'entre eux, au moins." Elle tendit la main et toucha la marguerite, ses doigts la caressèrent pendant un moment, doucement mais pourtant sans parvenir à se relier à elle comme Elanor le faisait. "Je voulais aussi te parler à propos d'autre chose." Elle observa Elanor, la voix tranquille. "Je voudrais t'offrir mon aide."

Elanor fronça les sourcils. "Ton aide ? Pour le jardinage?"

Healea renifla légèrement. "je ne pense pas que tu me laisserais faire." Ses lèvres se courbèrent en cet étrange petit sourire qu'Elanor commençait à reconnaître. "Je t'offre mon aide pour le tir à l'arc. Tu as trop de professeurs mais je pense que je peux remplacer Lurien ainsi que les deux frères d'Haldir. Je suis un aussi bon archer que n'importe lequel d'entre eux." Ses yeux bleus clairs balayèrent le visage d'Elanor. "Tu as du courage, Elanor, et j'aime ça. Je ne gaspillerai pas mes talents sur un lâche."

Elanor ne savait que répondre. "Haldir te l'avais enseigné," dit-elle finalement.

"Oui, j'apprends seulement des meilleurs. Bien sûr, c'était mon amant à l'époque, et je l'ai incité à m'apprendre. Mais j'ai surpassé ses attentes. Je me suis entraînée de la même manière que tu t'entraînes, avec toute ma concentration et ma discipline." Elle se pencha pour sentir la marguerite. "Naturellement Haldir sera ton meilleur professeur. Cependant il est souvent absent, et quand il est ici, je pense qu'il est une source de distraction certaine, non?"

Elanor replaça une longue mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et essaya de prendre un air nonchalant. "Oui, c'est un excellent professeur."

Healea arqua un sourcil. "Ton rougissement suggère qu'il t'apprend d'avantage que le tir à l'arc."

"Non, non," s'exclama rapidement Elanor, avant de rougir encore d'avantage. "Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler."

"Tu es sûre, Elanor?" Healea observa son visage. "Bien, ce ne sont pas mes affaires." Son expression se voila, cachant ses pensées. Puis elle soupira. "Tu sais que j'ai vraiment aimé Haldir."

Elanor leva la tête. "Vraiment?"

L'expression de Healea sembla soudain plus douce. "Oui. Mais ce n'était pas le genre d'amour dont il avait besoin. Ni dont j'avais besoin." Pendant un moment elle sembla perdue dans ses pensées et soudain ses yeux se rétrécirent. "J'aurais aimé le garder comme amant. Mais cela ne devait pas être. Haldir ne partage pas. Une fois qu'il décide que tu es à lui, tu ne peux être à aucun autre."

Elanor sentit un élancement soudain envahir son coeur, suivi d'un frisson. Un frisson de quoi? D'anticipation? "Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça?"

"Ah, en effet, c'est une bonne question. Et je ne connais pas la réponse. Quand je suis près de toi, les mots s'échappent de mes lèvres. Je t'en ai dit d'avantage qu'à mon propre mari. Peut-être que tu m'as enchantée d'une certaine manière." Elle rit doucement. "Mais je ne m'en soucie pas, parce que ça fait du bien de dire tout ça à haute voix." Avant qu'Elanor puisse parler, Healea se leva, aussi agiles et rapide qu'un chat. "Mon offre se tient,"dit-elle. "Je t'aiderais avec le tir à l'arc si tu le souhaites. Je pense que toi et moi pourrions devenir amies. Je voudrais qu'il en soit ainsi. Pense à cela." Avec un léger hochement de tête, elle s'éloigna, se promenant dans le jardin avec autant de grâce que Galadriel.

Elanor contempla la marguerite qu'Healea avait touchée, l'observant fleurir légèrement comme si elle était heureuse de toute l'attention reçue. Et soudainement, elle s'étira sur l'herbe et ferma les yeux. En cet instant, elle voulait seulement se détendre et rêver.

Rúmil était dissimulé derrière un arbre, observant Nerwen et Gwirith assirent dans le petit jardin au lis. Elles parlaient tranquillement, chacune absorbée par un travail de broderie. Il savait qu'elles appréciaient ce genre de travail tout en finesse, et qu'elles se tenaient souvent compagnie.

Il soupira. Le plus dur sera de lui parler seul à seul. Sous son bras, il portait son cadeau pour elle, toujours caché dans son emballage de tissu. Il ne voulait pas lui donner si elle n'était pas seule. Mais comment y parvenir?

Il fouilla dans son esprit à la recherche d'une manière plausible de régler cette situation. Faire la cour était si différente de séduire. Flirter était facile et naturel; il l'avait fait toute sa vie. Si il voulait flirter - ce qu'il ne voulait pas - il se rapprocherait simplement, s'installerait au milieu d'elle et leur donnerait à chacune une part égale de son attention. Il les complimenterait, les taquinerait et glisserait ses bras autour de leurs tailles. Et alors il les embrasserait, les ferait rire, et il ferait de son mieux pour mettre l'une ou même les deux dans son lit.

Courtiser était beaucoup plus dur. C'était sérieux, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait prévu de faire un jour. Il ne s'était ni préparé ni entraîné a cela, et il n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'intérêt quand d'autres l'avaient fait. Et maintenant il en payait le prix.

A cet instant il se sentait réellement nerveux, et c'était absurde. Il connaissait ces deux elleth. Il y en avait une qu'il appréciait et une autre . . . une autre qu'il souhaitait garder dans son lit chaque nuit pour le reste de sa vie immortelle. Il l'aimait. Et en ce moment il souhaitait vraiment, vraiment que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Un flot d'irritation l'inonda. Il n'avait pas demandé à être comme ça ! Il était en colère de voir qu'il avait changé alors même qu'il n'avait jamais compté changer. Tout c'était tellement bien passer durant tous ces siècles . . . jusqu'à ce qu'Ainon meurt et qu'elle se tienne près de lui, lui prenant la main. Et il était finalement tombé amoureux . . . et il avait été amoureux pendant tout ce temps sans le réaliser. Comment était-ce possible? C'était absurde!

Rassemblant tout son courage, il redressa les épaules et s'écarta de l'arbre, avançant le long du chemin pavée vers le banc ou les deux jolies ellith étaient assirent. Les deux levèrent la tête au même moment.

"Rúmil," fit Gwirith en sourient, "c'est une gentille surprise."

Nerwen lui sourit également, mais il ne trouvait pas qu'elle paraisse amicale.

Il s'inclina devant elles, puis demeura indécis, attendant qu'elles l'invite à s'asseoir. Gwirith s'y conforma, tapotant le banc de manière accueillante, mais à la place il s'assit sur l'herbe devant elles et étira ses jambes. De cet endroit, il pouvait voir leurs deux visages.

"Qu'est ce que tu portes, Rúmil?" s'enquit Nerwen. Ses yeux bleus clairs avaient déviés sur le paquet.

"Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Gwirith, ses lèvres séduisantes incurvées en un beau sourire.

Rúmil déplaca le paquet derrière lui et souhaita l'avoir laissé derrière l'arbre. "Rien, vraiment."

Les yeux de Gwirith brillèrent. "Ah, un secret. Nerwen, Rúmil a un secret. Allons nous le découvrir?"

Nerwen rit. "Je pense que nous devrions lui permettre de garder ses secrets. Il en a tellement peu."

Rúmil les étudia toutes les deux. Les rouages dans son esprit tournaient alors qu'il considérait et rejetait un certain nombre de réponses. "Tout le monde a des secrets," dit-il en conclusion, "ce qui vous inclus toutes les deux."

"Oh, Rúmil, tu ne connais pas nos secrets," se moqua Gwirith. "A moins que tu n'es encore traîné furtivement autour du bain public."

Rúmil ne cilla même pas. "Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose. Je connais ton secret, Gwirith, et c'est en rapport avec Beredain."

Gwirith resta bouche-bée.

"Et," ajouta Rúmil imperturbable, "il vient juste de revenir de la frontière. Je l'ai vu il y a moins d'une heure. Il a parlé de toi."

Elle le regarda longuement. "Vraiment? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit?"

Rúmil haussa les épaules. "Il m'a seulement demandé si je t'avais vu. Je lui ai dit que non."

"Bien, ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout," déclara t-elle, "et tu ne connais pas mon secret. Tu l'inventes seulement."

Nerwen eu un sourire étrange. "Et quel est mon secret, Rúmil?"

"Ça je ne sais pas," admit-il avec un sourire charmeur. "Mais je sais que tu dois en avoir un."

Gwirith piqua son aiguille dans son panneau de broderie et se leva. "Excuse-moi, Nerwen, mais je viens de me souvenir que j'ai quelque chose à faire. Nous nous verrons plus tard."

Rúmil l'observa s'éloigner en hâte, légèrement coupable.

"Est-ce que mon frère a vraiment parlé de Gwirith?" Nerwen semblait sceptique et plutôt accusatrice.

Rúmil ne pouvait lui mentir. "Non,"dit-il timidement. "Mais c'est vrai qu'il l'aime. J'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait partir si je lui disais cela. Je voulais te parler seul."

À sa grande satisfaction, Nerwen plia ses bras exactement de la manière qu'il aimait, faisant remonter légèrement ses seins arrondis, de façon à ce que leur douce bosse supérieure soit dévoilé. Cependant, il n'osa pas laisser ses yeux s'attarder trop longtemps.

"C'est très mal de ta part, Rúmil,"dit-elle sévèrement. "Tu ne devrais pas mentir, spécialement à propos de chose comme ça."

Il se déplaça près d'elle sur le banc. "Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas. Je m'excuse." Il plaça le paquet sur ses genoux et lui fit son sourire le plus séduisant.

"Tu es incorrigible. Et qu'elle est cette théorie des secrets?"

"Tu as un secret," dit-il simplement. "Et moi aussi.'

"Quel est ton secret?" Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ses traits exprimant toujours la désapprobation.

"Si je te le disais, alors ce ne serait plus un secret. Essaye de deviner ce qu'il y a dans ce paquet."

"Je n'en ai aucune idée."

"Tu veux que je te le dise?" fit-il d'un air enjôleur. Il espérait qu'elle allait sourire à nouveau.

"Je n'aime pas ce jeux, Rúmil. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, alors dis-le s'il te plaît."

Il abandonna son enjouement. "Nerwen,"dit-il en soupirant, "ne soit pas fâché avec moi. Ce que j'ai dans ce paquet est pour toi. Un cadeau." Il retint son souffle, attendant sa réaction.

Son froncement des sourcils laissa place à un regard surpris. "Un cadeau," répéta-t-elle. "Mais pourquoi ? Mon anniversaire était le mois dernier."

"Vraiment?" fit-il sans réfléchir. "Ah, oui, bien entendu. Je le savais. Je devais être à la frontière sinon je te l'aurais donné." Il espéra qu'elle ne se rappellerait pas qu'il était en fait ici, montant la garde auprès d'Elanor.

Elle sourit légèrement, de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'étais pas dupe. "Rúmil, tu ne n'es jamais rappelé le jour de mon anniversaire. Qu'est ce qui est différent cette année?"

"Très bien,"dit-il un peu trop chaleureusement. "Je suis très heureux que tu m'ai posé cette question. Qu'est ce qui est différent?" Il cherchais désespérément quoi dire, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Tous les doux sentiments cachés en son coeur n'avaient aucun nom, aucune description, aucune forme ou matière bien définie. Seulement une chose lui traversa l'esprit,et ce fut une action. "_Voila_ ce qui est différent,"dit-il fermement. Habilement et rapidement, il glissa son bras autour de sa taille et couvrit sa bouche de la sienne.

Nerwen n'eut aucun réaction, aucune protestation ni aucun enthousiasme. C'était particulièrement décourageant. Il voulait désespérément approfondir le baiser, mais à la place il le rompit et l'a regarda. "Cela serait plus agréable si nous le faisons ensemble," précisa-t-il en essayant d'être drôle.

"Tu ne changera donc jamais?" dit-elle alors, presque violemment. "Pourquoi es tu toujours comme ça?"

Il se raidit. "Comme quoi ? Affectueux et amical?"

"Indiscipliné et inconstant."

"Inconstant!" s'écria-t-il. "Je ne suis pas inconstant!"

"Tu es capricieux et immature et . . ."

"Immature!" répéta-t-il, commençant à se fâcher.

"Oui, immature. Et peu fiable et incontrôlable."

"Peu fiable!" Il se sentait désormais complètement insulté.

"Et jeune," asséna-t-elle. "Jeune, en dépit de tes nombreuses années. Et beaucoup trop ardent. Tu ne penses à rien d'autre qu'au sexe et à la séduction. Tu as depuis longtemps rendu cela très clair."

"C'est absolument faux! Je pense à beaucoup d'autres choses!" Il sauta sur ses pieds, bouillonnant de colère. Pourquoi avait-il choisi d'aimer l'elleth la plus pointilleuse, têtue et insupportable de toute la Lórien ? Elle ne le méritait pas!

"Tu es critique et ingrate," lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale. "Je t'ai apporté un cadeau, et tu t'en moques totalement." Il posa le paquet dans ses mains. "Voila, je te l'offre. Je l'ai fait moi-même. Je ne l'ai pas fait spécifiquement pour toi, ce qui, je suis sûr est un grand crime à tes yeux. Mais je voulais que tu l'ais. Il est à toi. Fais ce que tu veux avec. Tu peux même le mettre en pièce si ça te tente."

Et sur ces mots furieux, il se retourna et s'en alla, laissant Nerwen qui le regardait avec un désespoir croissant.

Après un long moment de stupeur, elle ouvrit le paquet et en retira la sculpture gracieuse et soignée représentant les deux cerfs. "Oh, Rúmil," chuchota-t-elle.

Elanor rêvait que les lèvres d'Haldir étaient pressées contre les siennes. C'était un beau rêve et elle ne voulait pas réveiller, mais alors quelque chose commença à lui chatouiller le bout du nez. Sortant de sa rêverie, elle vit Haldir assis à côté d'elle, tenant un long brin d'herbe entre les doigts. Avant qu'elle puisse parler, il se rapprocha et le fit glisser le long de son nez et à travers ses lèvres et son menton.

Elle lui sourit. "Est-ce que tu viens de m'embrasser ou j'ai rêvé?"

"T'embrasser?" répéta-t-il d'une voix innocente. Il jeta le brin d'herbe et se pencha au-dessus d'elle, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. "Je ferais ça?"

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle toucha ses beaux cheveux, les caressant distraitement tandis qu'elle considérait la question. "Tu ne m'embrasserais pas dans les endroits où quelqu'un pourrait nous voir. Je suppose que je dois avoir rêvé."

"En effet, tu as dû rêver," concéda-t-il avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser, sur les lèvres, non une fois mais trois. Il s'écarta alors, décalant légèrement son poids, posant son bras sur son genoux relevé. "Tu es la plus belle fleur de ce jardin,"ajouta-t-il. "Comment aurais-je pu ne pas t'embrasser?"

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder, ses lèvres toujours tintante du séduisant et chaud contact. "Haldir, est-ce que tu flirtes avec moi?"

"Je ne dois pas être très bon si tu me le demandes," fit-il pince-sans-rire.

Avec un léger rire, elle se redressa et s'appuya sur ses mains de manière à lui faire face. Il était très beau, comme il l'était toujours. Il portait une tunique verte foncé, comme les grandes et immuables ombres de la forêt, et une paire propre de guêtres noires,ses cheveux brillaient au soleil, créant cet effet de halo qui faisait toujours chavirer son coeur. Et par dessus tout, il semblait détendu et content, et ne semblait pas avoir érigé de nouvelles barrières depuis ce matin.

"Alors tu n'es pas en colère contre moi?" demanda-t-elle, légèrement hésitante.

Il arqua un sourcil. "Pourquoi devrais-je être fâché?"

"Parce que je t'ai laissé seul." Elle observa soigneusement son visage, recherchant des signes de mécontentement ou d'insatisfaction, mais tout qu'elle vit fut un léger amusement et . . . autre chose. Quelque chose de masculin et de puissant qui attirait sa féminité et qui fit courir un grand frisson sur sa peau.

"Pas du tout," dit-il d'une voix douce. "J'ai été étonné, je l'admets. Mais pas fâché." Il ne continua pas plus loin, et elle décida de ne pas s'attarder là-dessus.

"Où es tu allé?" demanda-t-elle à la place.

Plutôt que de répondre, Haldir se pencha et l'embrassa encore, une longue caresse veloutée de ses lèvres qui envoya de doux frissons de plaisir en elle. Durant le baiser, il se rapprocha, délibérément et, agilement de sorte que sa cuisse était maintenant serrée contre la sienne, comblant l'espace vide qui existait auparavant entre eux. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre qu'Haldir, elle aurait pensé qu'il essayait de la séduire.

"Elanor,"chuchota-t-il tendrement, "tu as une saleté sur la joue."

Elle laissa échapper un rire surpris. "Quelle remarque non romantique."

"Ah, mais tu n'as aucune idée des pensées qu'elle met dans ma tête." Sa bouche se courba légèrement tandis que leur regard se rencontraient.

"Quelles sortes de pensées?" s'enquit-elle, le coeur battant. Elle aimait voir Haldir comme ceci, si ouvert, insouciant et sensuel. C'était son côté privé, le côté dont elle savait qu'il le dévoilait rarement aux autres.

Il se pencha plus près de son oreille, souriason souffle chaud caressant sa joue. "Ca me donne envie de te laver,"dit-il doucement, "avec mes propres mains."

"Oh." Elanor se sentit rougir alors qu'une image érotique traversa son esprit. Une soudaine vague de chaleur s'insinua entre ses cuisses. "Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait depuis tout à l'heure?" demanda-t-elle, pour couvrir sa confusion et prolonger le plaisir.

Il sourit, et elle sut d'une façon ou d'une autre que son rougissement l'avait amusé et hautement satisfait. "J'ai réfléchis," répondit-il. Il toucha sa main étendue près de la sienne, frottant son grand pouce contre les os fins de son poignet. "Je pensais à quoi t'offrir pour ton anniversaire."

"Tu n'est pas obligé de m'offrir quoi que ce soit," protesta-t-elle avant d'ajouter par espièglerie. "Quoi que ce soit_ d'autre_, je veux dire."

Encore une fois, il sourit. "Au contraire, je veux t'offrir un cadeau, Elanor. Et j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Ce n'est pas exactement quelque chose que je peux t'offrir, mais plutôt quelque chose que je veux te montrer. Quelque chose que tu apprécieras certainement plus que tout."

"Dans ce cas, je suis très impatiente de le voir. Mais qu'est ce que c'est?"

"Un endroit spécial. Nous devons quitter la ville pour le voir. C'est à une certaine distance d'ici, mais nous pouvons y aller et revenir avant la tombée de la nuit. La question est, te sens-tu capable de marcher si loin?"

"Bien sûr que je peux marcher longtemps. Tant que je ne suis pas obligée de monter à cheval!" ajouta-t-elle avec véhémence.

"Ah, mais alors je n'aurais plus le plaisir de te guérir encore une fois."

"J'espérais que tu avais oublié ça," fit-elle pince-sans-rire.

"Elanor, il n'y a pas la plus légère chance pour que j'oublie un jour la vue de ton derrière particulièrement appétissant . Je trouve ce souvenir très . . . attractif." Les yeux d'Haldir brillèrent de malice.

Elle pencha la tête au côté et papillonna des cils. "Tu sais, je n'avais pas entièrement réalisé jusqu'à cet instant à quel point tu es un elfe particulièrement vilain."

Il gloussa. "Tu as beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur moi, ma douce. Je peux être très vilain, pour employer ton expression. J'ai beaucoup à t'apprendre au delà du tir à l'arc."

Une vague d'excitation l'envahit, mettant ses si fragiles nerfs à rude épreuve. "Haldir, tu sembles changé depuis ce matin. Est-ce que quelque chose . . . c'est passé?"

"On peux dire ça comme ça," fit-il d'un air énigmatique. "Et, non, pour répondre à ta prochaine question, je n'ai pas bu."

"Je n'allais pas dire cela!" dit-elle en riant légèrement.

"Si tu allais le dire. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Tu pensais que j'allais noyer mes tourments dans le Miruvor pendant que tu serais ici avec tes marguerites?"

Elle secoua la tête, gloussant d'avantage, puis sans réfléchir elle se pencha et l'étreignit. "Oh, Haldir, je suis prête à te suivre. Quoi que tu veuilles me montrer, partout ou tu voudra m'emmener . . . ça n'a pas d'importance tant que nous sommes ensemble."

Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui, ses yeux doux et admiratifs plongés dans les siens. "Je ressens la même chose, Elanor," dit-il tranquillement.

Et ceci fut un instant qu'Elanor se rappellerait toujours, celui durant lequel elle admit finalement qu'elle aimait Haldir de tout son être. Elle l'aimait comme Doria aimait Orophin. Elle était amoureuse de lui.

Inopinément, sans avertissement, les mots malveillants de Túre s'insinuèrent dans l'esprit d'Elanor tel un vent glacé, mais elle les repoussa difficilement. A la place, elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Haldir, savourant chaque seconde de cet instant magique et romantique.

A suivre . . .

xxx

voilà pour ce chapitre!! j'espère que vous avez aimé, héhéhé pauvre Rúmil! Nooon je me moque pas

Encore une bonne année à tous!

Réponse aux reviews:

-Ptitoon: héhéhé ça c'est sur Ellie ne manque pas d'imagination . . .merci beaucoup pour ta review, je crois que j'ai déjà répondu,mais c'est pas grave, c'est tellement adorable à toi de reviewer . . .j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!! Bizz!

-Tàri Amandil: ohhh j'adoore tes reviews lool je te l'ai déjà dit mais c'est vrai hihih je crois que la fin du chapitre a été très appréciée!!! j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, j'ai adoré traduire la scène entre Rúmil et Nerwen! Elle va le rendre fou mdrr, merci beaucoup pour ta review!!Bizz!

-Cyrca: ahhh que dire . . .est ce que je t'ai déjà remercier pour tes reviews:p lool merci mille fois pour tes encouragements! (j'ai également fais passer ton 'merci' aux auteurs!) j'espère que ce chapitre à été à la hauteur de tes attentes!! Gros bisous! Ps: tu veux qu'Haldir vienne te soigner ta bosse?

-Samnina: lool c'est avec toi il me semble que je me suis trompé en envoyant un mail désolé! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! j'ai rougis en la lisant ma traduction est loin d'être parfaite mais ca me touche vraiment . . .j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu! Bisous!!

-Agua: hey! Félicitations pour ton concours! Ahhh oui je me doutais bien que face au délai d'attente beaucoup avaient dû aller lire directement en anglais . . .je comprend j'ai fais pareil! en tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu et j'espère avoir ton avis éclairé sur ma traduction! Merci pour les encouragements!

-Lalolie: oh! Mais je te connais, tu es une revieweuse fidèle de la fic de Isabellelp!! lool je suis contente de voir que cette histoire te plait.. c'ets vrai qu'elle est merveilleuse..et tu sais quoi..ce n'est que le début! j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!! merci beaucoup pour ta merveilleuse review!

-Yotma: ohh par les Valars! c'est vrai tu aime ma traduction ?! Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je suis soulagée, j'ai toujours peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de la précédente . . . lool ca c'est sur cette fic est exceptionelle! Un bijou d'imagination! mdrr ahh c'est sur Elanor le rend fou!! merci beaucoup beaucoup pour cette review si adorable, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu . . .Bizz!


	20. Chapitre 20

Auteur: Julie & Fianna

Disclaimer: les personnages et les lieux sont tous la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien, sauf évidemment ceux crées par Julie et Fianna, je ne tire aucun profit monétaire de cette traduction. (et oui . . .je sais c'est dur)

Le blabla de la traductrice: Coucou!!! et voici le chapitre 20!! héhé on se rapproche de l'événement que tout le monde attend! (lool ne mentez pas, l'heure de Sauron est sur vous et il me dit tout) je suis désolé pour le "légère" attente pour le post de ce chapitre, mais ma chère correctrice et moi avons été enfouies sous tes tonnes d'obligations... Alors, comme cela fait un moment, il me semble que j'ai répondue à certaines de vos merveilleuses reviews, mais pas à toutes alors pour celle que j'ai oublié, je m'en excuse et je vous dit mille fois merci pour ces mots si encourageants...vous êtes merveilleux!!

Et de Julie et de Fianna - merci beaucoup !

xxx

**Chapitre 20**

Les chaussures d'Elanor étant parfaitement adaptées pour une promenade dans les bois, elle n'eut donc qu'à ranger les outils de jardinage pour être prête à accompagner Haldir. Ils prirent le chemin menant aux portes de la ville, mais furent bientôt arrêtés par plusieurs elfes qui souhaitaient la féliciter pour sa participation au concours. Étonnée, Elanor remercia chacun d'entre eux poliment, parfaitement consciente qu'Haldir observait et écoutait.

"Tu vois?" dit-il tandis qu'ils parcouraient la large clairière qui s'étendait devant les portes de la ville." Tu ne t'es pas ridiculisée ce matin. Comme je te l'ai dit, Elanor, tu t'es bien débrouillée."

"Pour une débutante," concéda-t-elle. En cet instant, une vague de chaleur l'enveloppait, assez forte pour repousser la douleur engendrée par les paroles blessantes de Túre.

"Pour une débutante," approuva-t-il avec l'un de ses regards illisibles.

Bientôt, ils furent de nouveau entourés par d'immenses mellyrn, leurs gigantesques ombres presque aussi impressionnantes que les arbres eux-mêmes. Haldir ne lui tenait pas la main, mais le doux contact de ses doigts la guidait le long d'un chemin invisible, vers un endroit tout aussi inconnu. Une bulle de sérénité les enveloppaient, comme un genre de calme enchantant. Abondant et mélodieux, il contenait l'essence même de la forêt -un battement d'aile, le bruissement des feuilles, la course silencieuse des insectes et des petites créatures des bois qui disparaissaient dans les buissons. Comme pour illustrer ceci, un lapin gris bondit en travers du chemin, se figeant juste le temps de plisser le nez en leur jetant un rapide regard emplit de curiosité avant de détaler.

Elanor soupira, rêvant d'avoir l'énergie de galoper de la sorte. Sa courte sieste lui avait fait du bien, mais elle n'était pas encore elle-même.

Naturellement Haldir le remarqua tout de suite. "Tu a l'air fatigué," remarqua-t-il. "Tu as mal dormi la nuit dernière?"

"J'étais trop nerveuse pour me reposer. J'ai passé les dernières nuits à m'inquiéter au sujet du concours, en souhaitant ne pas m'être inscrite. Et surtout en souhaitant t'en avoir parlé."

Il posa son regard sur elle. "La peur n'arrange rien. Cela altère seulement ta capacité à te concentrer."

"Je sais." Elle sourit tristement. "Mais je m'inquiétais quand même."

Ils étaient depuis longtemps hors de porté de tous les regards curieux, aussi Elanor ne fut pas complètement étonnée quand Haldir glissa son bras autour de sa taille en la serrant contre lui.

"C'est l'heure du premier baiser," dit-il. "Le traitement d'Haldir contre la fatigue."

"Le premier? Ah, j'aime entendre ça." Elanor leva la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur accès, mais seul son front reçu la caresse de ses lèvres. "Haldir, fit-elle en soupirant, est-ce que tu te moques encore de moi?"

"Peut-être." Son bras resta autour de sa taille, et sa bouche s'incurva légèrement tandis qu'il baissait la tête pour la regarder. "Tu aimes ça?"

"Ca dépend de ce que tu fais." Elle lui fit un sourire insolent. "Je peux très bien te taquiner en retour, tu sais."

"Cela pourrait avoir des conséquences imprévues, Elanor."

"Est-ce un avertissement?" Elle garda une voix légère, essayant de ne pas paraître trop pleine d'espoir. Elle n'osait pas imaginer que cela pouvait vouloir dire ce qu'elle pensait. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre que le moment pour de telles choses n'était pas encore arrivé.

Semblant amusé, ses doigts caressèrent légèrement sa hanche, envoyant de délicieux frissons parcourir sa peau. "Peut-être bien." Il la libéra, et ils reprirent leur route dans un silence complice qui parut à Elanor bien plus prometteur que d'ordinaire.

A chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, elle devenait de plus en plus consciente d'Haldir, de sa force, de sa solidité et de sa masculinité presque irréelle. Quelque chose entre eux avait changé depuis ce matin, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être ou de ce qui l'avait provoqué. Elle pouvait le sentir, ce changement, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Pour une raison étrange, ses pensées volèrent de nouveau vers ces moments à Fondcombe quand ils avaient été seuls dans sa chambre. Elle avait eu si peur de lui alors.

Comme elle le voyait différemment maintenant! Cependant, il y avait des moments où elle le trouvait toujours intimidant. Son aura de puissance et d'autorité était presque physique, comme une cape invisible irradiant de maîtrise et de confiance. C'était également d'un érotisme enivrant, et plus elle essayait de l'ignorer, plus la conscience de sa présence emprisonnait ses sens. Son regard glissa sur lui. Les larges manches de sa tunique ne parvenaient pas à cacher ses muscles durcis. Elle savait que même avec ses deux mains elle ne pourrait pas encercler son bras, et savoir ça lui faisait quelque chose, la faisait frissonner d'un désir brûlant de faire tellement plus que ça.

Le deuxième baiser vint sans avertissement. Elle avait fait une pause pour admirer une délicate fleur bleue nichée à l'intérieur d'une souche morte, et quand elle se redressa, il fut soudainement derrière elle, le bras enroulé autour de sa taille tandis que sa bouche trouvait son oreille et errait le long de son lobe. "Elanor, murmura-t-il, la tenant solidement contre lui, tu sens aussi bon que ton homonyme."

Elle avait été sur le point de flirter avec lui en retour mais elle s'était brutalement rappelée quelque chose qu'elle avait eu l'intention de lui demander. Elle inclina la tête en arrière et eut un sourire. "Haldir, tu sais ce que je voudrais faire?"

"Oui," fit-il, le regard mutin.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire. "Oh, tu es vilain! Et tu te trompes. Je ne pensais pas à ça."

Son sourire s'attarda, légèrement suffisant. "Non? Je ne suis pas sûr de devoir te croire, Elanor."

"Tu es très malicieux aujourd'hui, mon cher gardien."

Il frotta le bout de son nez le long de la naissance de ses cheveux. "Je pense que tu aimes ça, ma chère pupille."

Elle haleta quand il effleura le bout ultra sensible de son oreille avec sa langue, et pria pour qu'il déplace ses mains plus haut... Mais à son immense frustration il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ceci, il laissa ses doigts si dangereusement tentant vagabonder sur son corsage, si près de ses seins qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. "Haldir, qu'est-ce tu fais ?" fit-elle d'une voix faible.

"Je jardine, Elanor. Je soigne ma fleur préférée." Sa voix aussi douce que du velours caressa sa joue, envoyant de nouveaux frissons lui parcourir le corps. Il avait certainement dû voir la réaction de son corps car il avait la tête penchée au dessus de son épaule... comprenant parfaitement ou elle voulait être touchée.

"S'il te plaît..." fit-elle, la respiration inégale.

"S'il te plaît, quoi? S'il te plaît laisse moi partir? Je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû prendre de telles libertés." Il la libéra et fit un pas en arrière, les yeux brillants de malice.

En dépit de sa frustration, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. "Est-ce ta conception du flirt?"

"Je veux que ton anniversaire soit inoubliable," fit-il d'une voix douce.

Vu tout ce qui s'était déjà passé aujourd'hui, Elanor ne pu retenir un rire. "Il est déjà vraiment inoubliable, lui assura-t-elle, mais si tu veux le rendre encore plus exceptionnel, je n'ai aucune objection." Elle leva les yeux pour le regarder et vit une lueur d'amusement dans son regard.

"Enfin un peu d'encouragement," remarqua-t-il à l'adresse d'un écureuil tout proche. "Je commençais presque à perdre espoir." L'écureuil s'assit sur ses pattes arrières et regarda Haldir avec tant d'intérêt qu'Elanor gloussa de nouveau, son coeur débordant de joie d'être là, avec lui. Haldir se tourna vers elle en souriant, et elle lui rendit son sourire, d'une manière qu'elle jugea assez niaise, mais elle s'en fichait et apparemment lui aussi.

Et ils reprirent leur route. Tandis qu'ils s'avançaient de plus en plus profondément dans le coeur même du Bois d'Or de la Lothlórien, leurs plaisanteries continuèrent, un flirt qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre conversation qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de conversations sérieuses et un grand nombre plus légères, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu un échange de ce type. C'était presque comme s'il la courtisait, bien qu'Elanor sache très bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

"Haldir, dit-elle enfin, il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi."

"Vraiment?" Son ton était léger. "Mes cheveux ont-ils changé de couleur ? Suis-je plus grand?"

"Tu es plus charmeur."

"Charmeur?" Il fonça les sourcils, adoptant une expression innocente qui ne l'a dupa absolument pas.

"Oui, charmeur. Tes deux frères croient que tu ne flirtes pas, mais je sais que c'est faux. Je me souviens du jour où tu m'a fait un clin d'oeil à Fondcombe. C'était la première fois que tu posais les yeux sur moi." Ce n'avait certainement pas été la première fois qu' elle l'avait admiré, bien qu'elle n'ait certainement pas l'intention de lui dire ça pour l'instant. Il était venu à Fondcombe de nombreuses fois ces dernières années, et elle l'avait plusieurs fois aperçu de loin. A ses yeux, il avait toujours été hors de porté, comme une étoile brillante dans le ciel, détournant son regard de toutes les autres étoiles, quels que soit l'intensité de leur lumière. Et puis, à cause de Lana, elle s'était convaincue elle-même qu'elle le détestait... quelle imbécile avait-elle été.

"Je m'en souviens, fit Haldir, le regard prévenant. Je me rappelle également que tu t'es enfuie comme une petite souris effrayée."

"Je me suis éloignée," corrigea-t-elle avec dignité. "Et tu n'a même pas pris la peine de me poursuivre." Elle avait voulu le dire sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais elle entendit la trace d'amertume dans sa voix et elle sentit son visage s'empourprer.

Haldir sembla amusé. "Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Peut-être que si j'avais eu plus de temps, j'aurais essayé de te trouver."

"Peut-être?" Elle se mordit la lèvre.

"Oui, peut-être, répéta t'il, si je n'avais rien eu de mieux à faire."

Se sentant plutôt découragée, elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit immédiatement le tremblement qui agitait les coins de sa bouche. "Oh, tu te moques encore de moi!" s'écria-t-elle.

Il gloussa. "Oui, Elanor, je te taquine. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te poursuivre, tu le sais. Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie?"

"Personne d'autre ne m'avait fait de clin d'oeil comme ça avant," fit-elle d'une petite voix.

"Ce n'était pas une raison pour partir en courant. Si tu était resté, j'aurais pris un moment pour parler avec toi et pour au moins découvrir ton nom. Où était ma courageuse Elanor alors?"

"Elle ne se sentait pas très courageuse, admit Elanor. Je pensais que tu était trop effronté, trop intimidant. Je pensais... Oh, je ne sais plus ce que je pensais. Je ne devais pas être très courageuse à cette époque." C'était vrai, parce qu'elle avait déjà parlé d'Haldir à Telrion, et la réponse de celui-ci avait été largement suffisante pour la convaincre qu'Haldir de Lórien était une étoile bien trop lumineuse pour Elanor d'Imladris. Cette Elanor n'aurait pas osé taquiner Haldir de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait. Cette Elanor n'aurait pas osé l'embrasser ou le toucher la manière qu'elle l'avait fait. Comme elle avait changé... et tout ça grâce à lui.

Il souleva sa main et planta un baiser sur sa paume. "J'aime la nouvelle et courageuse Elanor, mais la timide Elanor, elle était tout aussi enchanteresse."

"Si enchanteresse que tu es parti et que tu m'a oublié," lui rappela-t-elle.

"Je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je me souvenais de tes yeux." Il fit une pause. "Et de ta silhouette."

"Rien de plus?" Elle ne parvint pas à masquer complètement sa déception, parce qu'elle s'était rappelée chaque détail de lui, de son beau visage aux semelles de ses bottes en cuir. Elle avait rêvé de lui nuit après nuit, brûlante de désir.

"C'était suffisant, répondit-il simplement. Bien assez pour m'inciter à vouloir te retrouver quand je suis revenu à Fondcombe. Mais avant que je ne puisse le faire, tu as décidé que j'étais un fourbe voleur d'innocence. Et, ajouta t'il, comme si il était déterminé à enfoncer d'avantage le clou et à la faire se sentir aussi mal que possible, cette Elanor étaient si audacieuse et brûlante de rage qu'elle s'est chargée de me faire droguer et attacher à son lit. Nu."

Le souvenir de cet incident l'ébranlait toujours profondément. "Je ne leur ai pas demandé de te retirer tes vêtements! fit-elle, réellement bouleversée. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas? Tu me crois?"

Il secoua la tête, le regard railleur. "Oh, je ne sais pas, Elanor. Je pense que tu avais ceci à l'esprit depuis le début. Tu as déjà essayé plusieurs fois de me retirer mes vêtement et de me mettre dans ton lit depuis."

Elanor sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle baissa la tête. "C'est donc ce que tu penses?" Elle se sentit soudainement et terriblement honteuse à cette pensée.

"Je plaisante, Elanor, Haldir fit une pause, avant d'ajouter doucement, Elanor, regarde moi."

Elle leva les yeux. Son visage s'était adouci, et ses yeux ne brillaient plus de cette lueur moqueuse. "Aujourd'hui, je me moque de ce que tu as fais là bas." Il prit ses mains dans les siennes. "De toutes façons, j'ai eu ma vengeance. J'ai déchiré ta robe."

Elle eu un rire surpris. "C'est vrai! Et je pense que tu as particulièrement aimé faire ça."

"En effet, j'ai aimé, bien que j'étais furieux alors." Il baissa les yeux. "Et quand tu me regardes de la sorte, je suis très tenté de le faire à nouveau." Mais à la place il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa avec une grande douceur, qui ne laissa pourtant aucun doute sur l'intensité de sa passion.

À partir de ce moment, leur progression à travers les bois fut ralentie par des pauses de plus en plus fréquentes. Chaque baiser devenait plus intense, chaque intermède emplit d'une passion croissante, et à chaque fois les mains de Haldir erraient plus librement. Et alors ils reprenaient leur voyage comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Les sens d'Elanor bourdonnaient tandis qu'elle le suivait, ne sachant pas combien de pas ils feraient avant qu'il le fasse encore, ce lent et langoureux jeu qui rendait ses si fragiles nerfs vivants et tremblants. Tandis que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, son puissant bras encercla sa taille, l'arrêtant sur place. Avant qu'elle puisse parler, il se déplaça derrière elle et écarta ses cheveux tandis que sa bouche explorait la courbe de son cou et qu'elle s'arquait contre lui, submergée par un désir incontrôlable. Cette fois ses mains trouvèrent ses seins, les encerclant doucement, les stimulant à travers le fin tissus jaune de sa robe alors que ses pouces les frottaient et les caressaient avant de décrire des cercles autour de ses mamelons jusqu'à ce qu'elle frissonne et gémisse. Alors il la retourna et prit possession de sa bouche dans un baiser vorace qui lui vola presque sa capacité à se tenir debout.

Quand cela fut fini, il la serra contre lui tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur sa poitrine. Son coeur battait aussi fort que le sien, mais il semblait pourtant si calme et maître de lui. "Comment fais-tu pour le supporter?" chuchota-t-elle, toujours tremblante d'un désir inassouvi.

Elle sentit qu'il baissait la tête. "Supporter quoi, Elanor? Supporter le fait de t'embrasser? Je te le jure, je m'en remet très bien."

Elle souleva la tête et lui pinça légèrement le bras. "Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire!"

"Oh? Que veux tu dire alors?" Ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage, un regard chaud et rieur. "Explique moi," ajouta-t-il, comme si il voulait qu'elle dise les mots.

Elle humidifia ses lèvres, et vit ses yeux suivre le mouvement de sa langue. "Comment peux-tu supporter ce délais et... ce désir?"

Il carressa ses cheveux, ses doigts glissant au milieu d'eux avant de se déplacer doucement jusqu'à la courbe de son épaule. "Tu oublies à quel point je suis âgé. Je suis habitué à attendre. Je suis patient." Sa main glissa de son bras à sa main, qu'il souleva, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens.

"Tu n'étais pas si patient il y a un moment," précisa-t-elle, faisant référence à l'incident de la chaise. Avec sa main libre, elle atteignit la base de son cou, prenant plaisir à sentir la force inhérente de ses muscles durs qui rejoignaient ses épaules puissantes.

Avec un léger rire, il la serra contre lui une fois de plus. "Au contraire, tu étais l'impatiente, Elanor. C'est toi qui m'a déshabillé, si je me souviens bien. J'aurais pu attendre."

"C'est facile à dire maintenant, mais je me rappelle très bien de ce qui c'est passé. Je ne pense pas que tu sois aussi patient que tu aimes le prétendre." Elle faillit ajouter que la preuve de son ardeur était serrée contre son ventre, mais il n'y avait aucune raison de mentionner une chose si évidente.

"Très bien, je l'admets. J'ai menti. Pour tout ce qui te concerne, je ne suis pas patient, et je ne souhaite pas attendre plus longtemps." Ses lèvres frôlèrent sa joue alors qu'il chuchotait d'une voix enrouée, "je meurs d'envie d'être à l'intérieur de toi, Elanor. Profondément enterré, comme une épée dans sa gaine. C'est tout ce que je veux. C'est la seule chose à laquelle je pense les trois quarts du temps." Comme pour prouver ce point, il bascula ses hanches, les pressant contre elle de telle manière que son désir en fut intensifié.

"Oh, Haldir," gémit-elle.

"Tu aimes cette idée?" murmura-t-il. Ses lèvres pincèrent la peau sensible sous son oreille. "De m'avoir à l'intérieur de toi?"

"As-tu vraiment besoin d'une réponse?" Tremblante de désir , elle s'accrocha à lui, un bras courbé autour de son cou tandis que l'autre caressait sa poitrine, juste au dessus de son coeur palpitant. Ses bras se refermèrent autour d'elle tandis qu'elle ondulait doucement, les douces courbes de son corps épousant parfaitement ses durs contours.

Il eut bas rire léger. "Non, ton corps parle pour toi."

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder, essayant de lire son expression et de comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Jouait-il seulement avec elle? "Haldir, dit-elle, un peu hésitante, vas-tu me faire l'amour?"

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, son regard plongé dans le sien. "Je te fais l'amour en ce moment, ma douce. Mais si tu veux dire par là, allons-nous faire aboutir notre amour ici et maintenant... non, nous n'allons pas faire ça. La première fois que je te ferais l'amour, ce sera dans notre talan où je pourrais m'occuper de toi correctement."

"Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi doit-ce-t-il être nécessairement là bas?" Elle était un peu déçue, mais en même temps une excitation profonde s'empara d'elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ça.

"La première fois est différente de toutes les autres, dit-il. Après celle ci, je pourrai te faire l'amour souvent et n'importe où. Mais il y a néanmoins une première fois. Il y aura de la douleur aussi bien que du plaisir. Combien je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux prendre aucune risque." Son ton était résolu, lui faisant comprendre qu'aucun compromis n'était possible.

Profondément touchée, Elanor sentit ses yeux devenir humides. "Oh, je vois, fit-elle doucement. Merci. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça."

"Ma douce Elanor," Haldir fit légèrement glisser un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle embrassa son doigt. "Tu sais ce que je voudrais ? J'ai voulu te le demander tout à l'heure, mais la conversation a dévié sur d'autres sujets," ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Il fronça les sourcils. "Que voudrais-tu?"

"Je voudrais t'entendre chanter. On m'a dit que tu avais une belle voix."

"Qui t'a dit ça?"

"Rúmil me l'a dit un jour ou nous nous promenions. Tu étais à la frontière et il m'escortait à ta place. Il m'a dit deux ou trois choses sur toi que je ne savais pas."

"Des choses? dit-il d'un air railleur, comme?"

"Comme le fait que tu chantes très bien."

"Je vois." Il semblait réfléchir.

"Chanteras-tu pour moi, Haldir?" Elle retint son souffle, attendant sa réponse.

Sa bouche se courba en un sourire d'une beauté extraordinaire, même pour lui. "Oui, Elanor. Quand nous atteindrons l'endroit que je veux te montrer, nous nous assiérons et nous reposerons pendant un moment. Et je chanterai."

xxx

Lurien était de mauvaise humeur. Ses plans concernant Elanor tombait à l'eau et c'était, pour le dire poliment, énervant. Néanmoins, il avait passé des années à apprendre à masquer ses émotions, et donc il avait attendu que son devoir de garde soit fini et qu'il soit seul dans son talan avant de laisser éclater sa rage en lançant de toute ses forces un couteau dans une table en chêne. Le couteau était resté droit, vibrant en se balançant légèrement à cause de la violence du lancé.

C'était entièrement sa faute, naturellement. Il avait bien trop compter sur la chance et il s'était trop fié à des suppositions inexactes. Il avait sous-estimé Elanor et Haldir. Il aurait dû s'en tenir au plan original qui était de séduire Elanor et de la retourner contre son gardien. Cela aurait été plus simple et bien plus agréable à réaliser. Son plan amélioré avait été de s'insinuer dans les bonnes grâces d'Elanor, et de se servir de toutes les occasions qui se présentaient pour créer des ennuis à Haldir. Mais il s'était avéré que ce plan avait des failles et qu'il était beaucoup moins distrayant mais cela lui avait semblé être la solution la plus logique.

Lurien faisait les cent pas sur le plancher en bois, se demandant ce qu'il aurait pu faire de plus. Le concours de tir à l'arc était apparu comme un cadeau des Valar pour le soutenir dans sa lutte. Elanor aurait dû échouer misérablement et Haldir aurait dû être beaucoup trop loin pour venir la soulager et l'encourager. La pitoyable prestation d'Elanor aurait dû aboutir à une humiliation publique. Tout Caras Galadhon se serait demandé pourquoi Haldir avait permit à sa pupille de les déshonorer tous les deux en prenant part au concours. Elanor aurait dû être inconsolable et prête à repartir à Fondcombe, ce qui aurait fait enragé Haldir en le faisant paraître idiot et incapable aux yeux de tous. Et si elle était parvenue à envoyer cette flèche sur Cothion... cela aurait scellé l'affaire.

Rien de ceci ne s'était produit.

En soupirant, Lurien s'affala sur une chaise et appuya son visage contre sa main tandis qu'il considérait la marche à suivre. Le problème était qu'il appréciait Elanor. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment la rendre malheureuse, mais son échec au concours avait semblé assuré, et il avait seulement eu l'intention de se servir d'elle. En fait, avait-il essayé de l'aider? Oui, il avait essayé. Il avait dit la vérité à Doria. Il n'avait aucune véritable intention de blesser son amie. Il voulait simplement l'utiliser pour atteindre Haldir, de la même manière qu'il s'était servi d'Healea, bien des années auparavant.

Haldir était si arrogant et présomptueux qu'il aurait dû être humilié par le fait que sa pupille se soit ridiculisée devant toute la ville. Cela aurait dû créer une faille entre eux, une faille assez large pour permettre à Lurien de s'y immiscer, d'offrir ses conseils, et son réconfort très particulier. Au lieu de cela, il avait entendu dire qu'ils étaient partis tout les deux faire une promenade dans les bois, semblant parfaitement à l'aise ensemble. Que le Mordor les prennent tous les deux! Il ne serait pas étonné qu'ils soient déjà amants.

Lurien se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à quoi faire après. Si seulement il n'avait pas prêter ce serment misérable, cela aurait été facile de mettre Elanor dans son lit. Elle lui avait résistée, mais à peine. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait, mais il savait que cela n'avait pas été facile pour elle. Même Healea avait senti sa puissance, bien qu'elle ait seulement ri en disant qu'il n'avait aucun effet sur elle et qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter d'utiliser son don. De toute les ellith sur lesquelles il l'avait employé, seule Tarwë avait jamais été immunisée.

Tarwë. Penser à elle le faisait toujours se sentir coupable parce qu'il n'aimait pas lui faire du mal. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait forcé à admettre ses sentiments pour elle, la culpabilité avait commencé à le dévorer de l'intérieur. Il aimait Tarwë, mais il ne pouvait pas l'épouser tant qu'il n'aurait pas régler ses affaires avec Haldir.

Il y a bien longtemps il avait juré de se venger d'Haldir. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais depuis le jour où Lurien avait échoué à son test de surveillant, il l'avait détesté. Jamais, jamais il n'oublierait l'humiliation de ce jour. Haldir avait combattu impitoyablement, ne lui permettant aucun écart, aucune occasion de montrer ce qu'il pouvait faire. La mâchoire de Lurien se serra à ce souvenir. Haldir aurait dû lui permettre une ouverture, juste une chance de prouver au seigneur Celeborn qu'il avait ce qu'il fallait pour être un surveillant... Il grinça des dents au souvenir de sa rage. Le rêve de sa vie avait été brisé à cause du manque de générosité d'Haldir.

De plus, il y avait eu cette journée avec Healea, quand Haldir était revenu de manière inopinée... Cette confrontation n'avait fait que jeter de l'huile sur la rage brûlante de Lurien. Être battu encore une fois en public... Non, il ne pardonnerait jamais à Haldir. Tarwë lui avait souvent demander de le faire, de pardonner, mais il le lui avait dit. Il ne pardonnerait jamais. Jamais. Il aurait sa vengeance et elle serait douce, en effet. Aussi douce et belle qu'Elanor elle-même.

Alors, seulement, il pourrait trouver le bonheur avec Tarwë. Elle devait simplement l'accepter. Et continuer à attendre jusqu'à ce que cela se soit produit.

xxx

"Je suis désolée," répéta Túre. Elle cachait son visage du regard d'Healea, les yeux fixés sur une petite urne posée au milieu de la table du salon d'Healea. Elle était admirablement ouvragée et parfaitement proportionnée, mais à ses yeux elle semblait isolée et triste.

"Tu ne me dois aucune excuse," fit Healea d'une voix égale. Túre sentait Healea l'observer. "Je veux seulement te faire comprendre que tu laisses ton amertume déformer ta perception des choses. Tu vois de l'ombre là où il n'y en a pas. Tu tournes délibérément le dos au soleil."

Túre se recroquevilla sur elle-même. "Quel mal y a-t-il à ça ? Il n'y a aucun espoir pour moi dans le futur. Je connais déception après déception et je suis habituée à cela. Mais là... cette effrontée d'Imladris est arrivée et..." Elle s'interrompit, consciente du fait qu'elle était complètement déraisonnable.

Healea resta impassible, son beau visage affichant seulement une légère inquiétude. "Elanor n'est pas une effrontée. Je sais que c'est ce que nous pensions, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle a pu faire pour justifier la punition que le seigneur Elrond lui a donnée, mais ce n'est pas mes affaires. Ce qui me préoccupe en ce moment, c'est toi, Túre. Tu ne tires aucun plaisir de la vie. Tu as oublié ce que signifie le mot joie. Rendre responsable Elanor ou qui que ce soit d'autre de ton malheur est une erreur indigne de toi."

Túre fixa le plancher. "Je suis seule, Healea. Et je suis fatiguée d'être seule. Où est la joie dans tout ça?"

"Beaucoup d'autres sont seuls, et seulement certains d'entre eux par choix. Tu dois être patiente. Tu trouveras ton vrai amour un jour."

"Tu ne peux pas savoir ça, fit tristement Túre. J'apprécie ta bonté à mon égard. Tu as toujours été une bonne amie et je t'honore pour ça." En fait, il aurait été plus juste de dire qu'elle adorait Healea. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour son amie, pour lui plaire, quel qu'en soit les conséquences. Healea réalisait-elle cela?

"Si je traitais Elanor comme une amie, tu appellerais ça une trahison?" Healea semblait plus curieuse qu'inquiète.

Túre resta silencieuse, considérant ceci avec surprise. "Tu l'aimes?" lança-t-elle finalement.

"Oui. Je la trouve agréable et intéressante. Et elle a du courage. Elle a également de la joie en elle, ça me fait du bien."

"Et pas moi , fit Túre d'un ton énergique, ma compagnie est désagréable."

Healea soupira. "Túre, je t'aime depuis notre enfance. Je continuerai à t'aimer éternellement et rien ne changera cela. Mais j'admets qu'il y a des moments où ta compagnie épuise ma propre joie."

Blessée, Túre se mit sur la défensive. "Je suis désolée," répéta-t-elle d'un ton raide.

"Ne sois pas désolée. Je veux seulement que tu m'écoutes quand je te dis que la vie est belle. Nous sommes des elfes, Túre. Les aînés d'Ilúvatar, le peuple des étoiles. Nous avons le don d'immortalité. Nous sommes épargnés par la maladie et la mort. Nous vivons pour toujours. Tu dois trouver le bonheur, ma chère, ou tu te faneras. Et je ne veux pas voir ça. Je ne veux pas te perdre."

Túre se mordit la lèvre, mais cela ne fut pas assez pour empêcher son visage de se crisper. Immédiatement les bras d'Healea l'entourèrent, et elle enfouit son visage dans les cheveux d'Healea en pleurant. "Je sais que tu dis la vérité. Mais je ne sais plus comment, ni même où rechercher le bonheur."

"Cherche d'abord la joie dans ton propre coeur, fit Healea d'un ton apaisant. N'attend pas un amant pour te la donner. Tu as en toi tout ce qu'il faut pour trouver le vrai bonheur. Tous les elfes le peuvent, et tu es comme les autres à cet égard. Tu as la puissance de diriger ta vie comme tu l'entends. Tu dois trouver un objectif et croire en lui."

"Ca a l'air si simple quand tu le dis, chuchota Túre. Mais ça ne l'est pas, Healea. Ce n'est pas simple du tout." Elle souhaita soudainement et désespérément que sa mère soit là, mais ses parents étaient partis pour les Terres Immortelles plus de deux siècles auparavant. Les reverrait-elle un jour?

Healea plaça sa paume contre la courbe de la joue de Túre. "Ce n'est pas non plus si difficile que tu le penses. Tu dois croire en toi et t'ouvrir aux autres. Le bonheur est un choix, libre d'accès et ouvert à tous. Maintenant va et repose-toi. Nous reparlerons de ceci plus tard."

"Très bien, Healea." Elles se prirent de nouveau dans les bras et Túre s'avança vers la porte. "Merci de me pardonner. Je n'aurais pas dû parler ainsi à Elanor. Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrai lui demander pardon à elle aussi, mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé." Elle quitta alors le talan, fermant la porte derrière elle, sans un bruit.

Après le départ de Túre aucun bruit ne vint troubler le silence de la pièce, le seul bruit provenait du bruissement des feuilles de mellyrn à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Healea n'avait pas bougé, se remémorant intérieurement tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Túre. Soudain une voix brisa le silence.

"Tu t'en es bien sorti, mon amour. Je suis fier de toi. Tu as parlé avec sagesse."

Cothion entra avec élégance dans la salle, et Healea se tourna vers lui en souriant. De tous les mâles qu'elle avait connu, il était le seul qui avait jamais conquis son coeur, le seul qui le faisait battre la chamade chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. En apparence, il ne pouvait absolument pas rivaliser avec l'aspect époustouflant de Lurien ou d'Haldir, ne possédant ni le visage à la beauté stupéfiante de la sentinelle ni l'aura de puissance exceptionnelle du surveillant. Le visage de son mari était angulaire, aux traits réguliers mais pas remarquables. Mais il possédait un charisme très masculin, une confiance et une dignité tranquille qui l'attirait davantage qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'expliquer. Il était également très sage et instruit, parce que il était encore plus âgé qu'elle, et qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps plongé dans la lecture de livres antiques et de quêtes savantes.

"J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire que tu étais là," remarqua Healea en soupirant. Elle se blottit contre lui alors qu'il glissait un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassait légèrement sur le front. "Elle serait gênée de savoir que tu as tout entendu."

"Ses secrets sont bien gardés avec moi. Tu le sais. Tu a été de bon conseil."

"J'utilise seulement les choses que tu m'a enseignées, Cothion." Elle leva la tête pour le regarder, et le vit sourire. "Mon amour sage et instruit."

"Qu'est ce qu'elle à dit à Elanor? " s'enquit-il.

Healea expliqua brièvement la situation et le vit froncer les sourcils. "C'est en partie de ma faute, ajouta-t-elle. Túre, Arnis et moi avons fait de fausses suppositions au sujet d'Elanor, basées sur un manque de faits." Elle haussa les épaules. "Nous avions tort et nous étions dures." Ce n'était pas des excuses et elle savait qu'il en était conscient.

Cothion secoua la tête et soupira. "Et pourtant je t'aime, qu'importe ce que tu as dis ou fait. Je suis enchanté et entiché, et je me considère chanceux."

"C'est parce que tu connais toutes mes qualités," fit-elle d'un air suffisant. Elle leva la main et caressa sa joue, puis fit courir son doigt le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille. "J'ai proposé à Elanor de l'aider avec son tir à l'arc, lui apprit-elle. Elle savait qu'il comprendrait que c'était sa manière de faire amende honorable.

"Par les Valar, murmura Cothion, pince sans rire. Fais bien attention de toujours être derrière elle quand elle tirera."

Healea gloussa et effleura la pointe de son oreille. "Je peux me déplacer aussi rapidement que toi, mon cher. Tu étais très rapide ce matin, d'ailleurs."

"Je peux être rapide quand la situation l'exige. Ou je peux être lent, méticuleux et résolu." Il attrapa sa main et l'éloigna de son oreille. "J'ai fait couler ton bain, ajouta-t-il calmement. J'ai mis un charme de relaxation dans l'eau."

"Lequel?" murmura-t-elle par espièglerie. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus clairs, notant la lueur d'amusement et de profonde affection qui y régnait.

"Le plus adapté à ton humeur," dit-il d'un ton indulgent. Il prit ses mains et les posa sur sa poitrine. "Tu devras entrer dans l'eau pour le découvrir."

Healea lui fit un sourire langoureux. "Bien, dit-elle, je pense que je vais simplement faire cela."

xxx

Haldir conduisait Elanor à travers les profondeurs de la forêt, garnies d'épais bosquets ombragés qui servaient de refuge aux petits animaux. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, une grande variété d'oiseaux communiquait entre eux par une harmonieuse mélodie tandis que le vent faisait doucement soupirer les mellyrn, un doux frisson qui faisait frémir les grandes feuilles d'or. A ce point de la promenade, il avait cessé ses jeux, parce qu'il devait savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas en supporter d'avantage, et certainement que lui non plus.

Ils suivaient maintenant un chemin étroit qu'empruntaient surtout les cerfs. La main de Haldir tenait la sienne, comme guidée par un objectif bien précis. Elle le regarda, admirant la façon dont sa tunique verte foncée le mettait en valeur, ainsi que les minuscules surpiqûres à peine plus foncées que le tissu qui créaient un modèle de mosaïque unique qui était plus dû à sa texture qu'à la conception.

Il croisa son regard, et lui fit un petit sourire. "Viens, nous sommes presque arrivés."

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand bosquet, en tout point identique aux autres. Alors Haldir écarta un buisson de ronce et le poussa sur le côté tandis qu'Elanor faisait un pas en avant. Un halètement s'échappa alors de ses lèvres.

Le secteur n'était pas grand, mais il était baigné de lumière. Tout autour de son périmètre, d'imposants arbres se dressait tels des gardiens attentifs, leurs branches courbées dans une muette salutation pour tous les visiteurs. Pourtant ces arbres n'étaient pas silencieux.

"Oui, tes sens ne te trompent pas. Ces arbres sont différents de tous les autres en Lórien. Ces arbres parlent. Tu les entends?"

Elanor plissa les yeux. "Je les entends. Tu les entends aussi?"

"Je n'entends pas les plantes comme toi, Elanor, mais celles-la je les entends. Ce sont les gardiens de cette clairière. Personne n'entre sans leur permission. Il y a beaucoup de magie dans cet endroit."

Elanor inclina la tête. Elle pouvait sentir la force et la volonté de ces arbres. "Ils disent que je suis la bienvenue ici. Et toi aussi. Ils te connaissent." Elle posa de nouveau son regard sur le spectacle qui avait provoqué son halètement de ravissement, le magnifique parterre de fleurs qui recouvrait tout le centre de la clairière.

Elle n'avait jamais osé imaginer que de telles fleurs pouvaient exister.

Elle se mit à genoux, saluant une de ces fleurs panachées d'un doux contact du doigt. "Elles sont exquises," dit-elle respectueusement. Elle leva les yeux et vit Haldir l'observer les lèvres courbées en un étrange petit sourire. "Comment s'appellent-elles ? Je n'avais jamais vu de telles fleurs auparavant."

"Ce sont des ninniach-loth. Elles poussent seulement ici et à Valinor." Il s'assit dans l'herbe, près d'elle. "Chaque fleur portera chaque couleur de l'arc-en-ciel durant sa vie. Les plus jeunes bourgeons sont rouges du feu de la jeunesse et de la passion, mais quand ils commencent à mûrir, les pétales se transforment, devenant progressivement orange puis jaune et ainsi de suite alors qu'elles vieillissent. Les plus vielles et les plus sages de ces fleurs sont pourpres foncées avec de l'indigo au coeur."

Stupéfiée, Elanor se pencha d'avantage pour étudier une de ces fleurs de manière plus approfondie, examinant les changements progressifs de sa couleur. Cette fleur là était rouge en son centre, et, comme Haldir l'avait dit, chacun de ses larges pétales contenaient de l'orange qui se mélangeait graduellement avec du jaune sur les bords. Pourtant la même fleur portait une deuxième fleur, et elle était jaune au centre avec chacun de ses pétales vert et légèrement bleu aux extrémités. Comment étais-ce possible?

"Voir cet endroit de mes propres yeux est un cadeau qui n'a pas de prix, dit-elle doucement. Tu me connais bien. Merci." Étudiant le ninniach-loth peu disposé, elle inclina légèrement la tête et se concentra sur lui avec tout ses sens.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?"

Haldir semblait curieux et intrigué, et elle remarqua soudainement frappée que ni Telrion ni Minden ne lui avait jamais poser cette question quand elle parlait de son don. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'ils ne l'aient jamais cru quand elle leur disait qu'elle entendait les fleurs parler. Mais les yeux d'Haldir brillaient d'une grande sagesse. Oh oui, cet elfe la croyait, il avait vu bien plus de terres que l'un ou l'autre de ses deux amis de Fondcombe.

"Elle est fière, cette fleur, répondit-elle, plutôt arrogante, en fait. Elle reste à distance du monde, pourtant elle a une vraie lueur de noblesse et de respect pour la vie."

Haldir attrapa une petite brindille, la faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts. "Galadriel a apporté les graines de Valinor. Elle a planté le premier ninniach-loth elle-même."

"Cela doit vraiment faire très longtemps."

"En effet. Elle les a plantés ici comme témoignage de son amour pour Celeborn quand ils sont venu vivre pour la première fois en Lothlórien."

Elanor prit une autre brindille et traça avec quelques arabesques sur la main d'Haldir. "Comme c'est beau et romantique. Et qu'a fait Celeborn?"

Haldir attrapa ses doigts. "Il a mit les arbres ici pour les garder."

Elle admira le ninniach-loth tout proche, respirant son parfum impertinent tandis qu'elle analysait son histoire. "Pourquoi ne poussent-ils pas ailleurs ? Je suis étonnée que Galadriel ne les ait pas introduites dans ses propres jardins."

"Elle a essayé, mais ils sont morts. Il semble qu'ils ne puissent pousser qu'ici, dans cet anneau d'arbres."

"Je vois." Elanor soupira, fermant les yeux pour mieux entendre la voix du vent, des arbres, et des fleurs penchées près de la tête d'Haldir. "Je comprend pourquoi elles sont si fières. Elles ont déjouées les tours du temps, comme le Noldor lui-même. Mais je me demande pourquoi elles n'aiment pas être déplacées."

Haldir lâcha sa main et roula sur le côté, posant sa joue sur son poing. "c'est leur maison, Elanor. Là où elles vivent. C'est une part de l'essence du bois, une partie de la puissance de la Dame, une partie d'Arda. Ici elles restent fortes. Si elle sont loin de leur maison, elles s'affaiblissent et désespèrent. Elles sont exactement comme nous à cet égard. Si je ne pouvais pas retourner au Bois d'Or, je deviendrais vite las de la vie."

"Mais un jour tu navigueras vers l'ouest," précisa t'elle.

"Naturellement, comme toi. Mais jusque-là, mon coeur demeure ici, en Lórien."

Elanor tourna la tête loin de son regard pénétrant, souhaitant avoir le courage de lui dire que son propre coeur était également attaché à la Lórien, parce qu'il lui appartenait. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison de le lui dire. Il savait déjà qu'elle s'était attachée à lui, et le moment n'était pas encore venu de lui dire que ses sentiments avaient évolué en quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'un simple attachement. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aimait, mais peut-être y avait il une chance que cela arrive... un jour... quand assez de temps se serait écoulé. Même Healea n'avait pas conquis son coeur, alors il devait le protéger aussi farouchement que les frontières de la Lórien. Est-ce que quelqu'un comme Elanor d'Imladris pouvait jamais espérer ouvrir une brèche dans de telles défenses? Peut-être que Túre avait raison et qu'il l'oublierait à l'instant même ou elle repartirait . . .

Haldir tendit le bras pour tourner son visage dans sa direction. "Elanor, je pense que tu devrais accepter l'offre d'Healea. Elle serait un bon professeur aussi bien qu'une amie."

Les yeux d'Elanor s'élargirent. "Tu as entendu?"

"Quand tu es entrée dans le jardin, je méditais dans une tonnelle toute proche."

Elanor passa mentalement en revue tout ce qui avait été dit. En premier lieu, il y avait eu les insultes de Túre, suivi de l'explication d'Healea et sa proposition d'aide pour le tir à l'arc. Elle se mordit la langue, les joues brûlantes tandis qu'elle se souvenait des répliques cinglantes de Túre à propos du fait qu'elle essayait d'impressionner Haldir et se faire remarquer par tout les moyens. Pensait-il la même chose ? "Oui, j'aime bien Healea, répondit-elle, essayant d'ignorer le soudaine boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Bien plus qu'avant."

Il sembla sentir son embarras, et ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle la commissure de ses lèvres se courba légèrement. "Ne fais pas attention à Túre, dit-il doucement. Tu es bien assez jolie, assez intelligente et assez vielle pour m'intéresser. Et ce n'est qu'une moindre part de ce qui m'attire chez toi . Je veux que ça soit clair pour qu'il n'y est aucun malentendu." Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens, et elle ne pu un seul instant douter de l'honnêteté de ses paroles.

"Pauvre Túre," dit-elle maladroitement.

"En effet, admit-il. Mais Healea a parlé sagement. Ne te soucis pas de Túre. Elle trouvera son propre chemin exactement comme tu a trouvé le tien." Sans avertissement, il la tira contre lui à travers la haute et confortable herbe. Ses bras encerclèrent sa taille, ses mains chaudes posées sur ses hanches pendant qu'elle lovait sa tête contre la courbe de son épaule. "J'aimerais pouvoir te faire l'amour ici, murmura-t-il, mais les Galadhrim considèrent ceci comme un endroit saint et un sanctuaire. Cependant, il n'y a rien de mal à se faire quelques baisers . . . "

Et il l'embrassa donc jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux à bout de souffle, puis il la dégagea de son étreinte et s'assit. "Veux-tu toujours m'entendre chanter?" s'enquit-il.

"Oh, oui!" Elanor se redressa immédiatement. "Tu vas chanter? Maintenant?"

Il sembla amusé. "Oui, Elanor, je serais heureux de le faire."

La chanson qu'il avait choisie était une captivante histoire d'amour, une qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue, mais qui parlait de deux elfes sylvains qui s'étaient aimés et perdus, avant de se retrouver pour toujours aux Terres Immortelles. Des frissons de plaisir parcouraient Elanor tandis qu'elle s'allongeait sur l'herbe et écoutait. Si elle n'avait pas déjà été amoureuse de lui, elle le serait assurément devenue à cet instant. Durant toute la chanson ses yeux ne quittèrent pas une seule fois les siens, sa voix riche et profonde s'enroulait autour d'elle comme une caresse, touchant son âme si profondément qu'avant même la fin de la chanson, son coeur s'était déjà consumé de désir. Même les ninniach-loth étaient émus; elle pouvait sentir l'émotion émaner d'elle, ainsi que celle des arbres sentinelles, qui avaient également écouté.

"Haldir, c'était si beau," dit-elle, émue. Elle regarda sa main, toute proche de la sienne, dans l'herbe. Elle avait toujours admirer ses mains; elles étaient bien faites, élégantes, et si fortes. "Est-ce que vous chantez toi et tes frères quand vous êtes à la frontière?"

"Parfois." Il y eu un moment de silence. "Mais nous chantons souvent des mélodies différentes," ajouta-t-il. Son léger sourire espiègle attira ses soupçons.

"Différentes? Comment ça?"

"Nous composons des variantes sur des airs connus. Rúmil est particulièrement compétent dans ce domaine. Et non, je ne vais pas en chanter. Les plupart d'entre elles sont vilaines et paillardes."

Elanor essaya d'imaginer ceci, et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. "Ca ne me dérangerais pas lui assura-t-elle. Je pense que je devrais aimer si c'est toi qui chante."

Haldir effleura le bout de son nez avec son doigt, un demi sourire paresseux aux coins des lèvres. "Je pense aussi que tu aimerais, mais pas ces arbres. Je ne peux pas chanter de telles choses ici."

"Plus tard alors, fit-elle avant de se rallonger sur l'herbe. Dans un lieu plus approprié." Elle s'étira comme un chat au soleil et lui sourit.

Il se plia au dessus d'elle et effleura langoureusement la courbe de sa joue avec ses lèvres, le plus léger contact de la chair sur la chair. "Peut-être au lit," chuchota-t-il.

Le coeur d'Elanor manqua un battement. "Haldir, il est temps de l'admettre. Ta façon d'agir avec moi a changé depuis ce matin. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer?"

"Tu as raison, Elanor. Je te dois une explication."

Et il lui raconta alors son entrevue avec Galadriel.

xxx

Rúmil était affalé sur un banc du jardin, observant d'un air maussade le jeu nuptial de deux colombes sur l'herbe près de ses pieds. La femelle sauta à cloche-pied et le mâle la suivit, l'air incroyablement déterminé, pourtant au moment où il s'approcha des plumes de la queue de la femelle, elle pivota et sautilla de nouveau en sens inverse. Absolument pas découragé, le mâle fit volte-face et la suivi, mais dès qu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle s'éloigna, prenant encore une fois la direction opposés.

"Comme c'est typique, bougonna Rúmil dans un souffle. Toujours en train de se moquer." Il se pencha, lançant un regard noir à la femelle. "Laisse-lui une chance, lança-t-il, regarde-le, le pauvre camarade. Il a besoin de toi."

Aucune des deux colombes ne lui prêta la moindre attention. Le regard dévoué du mâle demeurait fixé sur sa proie tandis que la femelle effarouchée continuait de sautiller devant lui, s'arrêtant de temps en temps comme si elle attendait qu'il la rattrape. Chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle recommençait, ce qui pour une raison étrange exaspérait Rúmil bien plus que la normale.

Soudainement, le jeu prit fin. Ayant l'air de s'ennuyer, la femelle fit une halte et resta immobile, apparemment soumise tandis que le mâle faisait un pas en avant, le regard perçant. Rúmil eut presque envie d'applaudir. Le mâle entreprenant fit un petit pas se retourna et se pavana comme s'il régnait sur la Lothlórien. La femelle l'ignora et commença à remettre en ordre les plumes de sa queue.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? s'exclama Rúmil en direction du mâle. Après toute cette cour, c'est tout ce dont tu es capable? Même moi je peux faire mieux." Il s'effondra alors sur le banc en soupirant. "Mais pas beaucoup mieux," ajouta-t-il tristement. Ni le mâle ni la femelle ne parurent intéressé par ses problèmes.

"Ce n'est pas comme si ça t'intéressait, lança-t-il en direction de la femelle. "Qui serait intéressé par un elfe enfantin, inconstant et peu fiable comme moi?" La colombe femelle se retourna et lui jeta un regard de dédain. Nul doute qu'elle était d'accord.

Rúmil lâcha un soupir de frustration et de chagrin. Il était sur le point de raconter ses problèmes, de les expliquer à la colombe quand un bruit au fond du jardin attira son attention. Il se tourna pour voir qui était là, et se raidit.

Absurdement belle dans sa robe d'un bleu profond, Nerwen s'approchait le long du chemin. Son visage était pâle et résolu, et elle portait le paquet qu'il lui avait donné. Rúmil se prépara à une nouvelle confrontation tandis qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

"Puis-je te parler?" Sa voix était extrêmement formelle et polie.

Rúmil resta assis, parce qu'il était encore fâché contre elle. "Je suis très occupé à l'heure actuelle," fit-il froidement. Il croisa les bras au-dessus de sa poitrine et lui jeta un regard noir.

"N'importe quoi, Rúmil. Tu ne fais rien du tout."

"C'est ce que tu crois. Je médite. Et je parle aux colombes."

Nerwen scruta les alentour. "Quelles colombes?"

"Tu les a effrayés," précisa-t-il.

"Je vois. Bien, je suis désolée d'avoir interrompu quelque chose d'aussi important, mais je dois te parler. Je peux m'asseoir?"

Rúmil se décala, laissant une immense zone vide sur le banc, Nerwen s'assit sur le bord, l'air hésitante. "Je suis désolée si ça te blesse, fit-elle d'une petite voix, mais je ne peux pas accepter ton cadeau. Il est beau, mais il a été donné dans la colère, et à cause de ça je ne pourrais jamais prendre plaisir à le regarder."

Choqué, Rúmil ne su d'abord pas quoi dire. "Il n'a pas été donné dans la colère, dit-il enfin. J'étais seulement fâché quand je te l'ai offert."

"C'est la même chose," fit Nerwen sèchement.

"Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose" rétorqua-t-il.

"Bien sûr que si, Rúmil. Mais je ne suis pas surprise que tu ne sois pas d'accord avec moi. Toi et moi n'avons rien en commun."

Rúmil se retint difficilement d'exploser. "C'est faux également. Nous avons beaucoup de chose en commun."

"Comme?" s'enquit-elle, les yeux brillant d'une lueur qu'il trouva dangereuse et très stimulante.

Il se creusa la cervelle. "Nous aimons tout les deux danser."

"Parce que ça n'implique aucune réelle communication," répliqua-t-elle d'un ton mordant.

"Ah mais c'est là que tu te trompes." Il permit à ses yeux d'admirer les courbes de son corps, s'arrêtant sur ses parties favorites. "C'est la meilleure façon de communiquer. Une des meilleures, en tout cas."

Elle se leva d'un bond, les lèvres pincées. "Je vois bien où tu comptes t'aventurer. Je suis certaine que ta prochaine manoeuvre sera pour essayer de m'embrasser."

Rúmil se leva à son tour, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, presque tenté de la saisir par les bras et de la secouer. "Ce qui, naturellement, serait inexcusable envers quelqu'un d'aussi froid et impassible que toi, Nerwen."

"Ooh!" Elle serra les poings, et pendant un moment il crut qu'elle allait le frapper. "Tu es impossible, Rúmil! Je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole à nouveau à moins que ce soit pour me faire des excuses!"

"Que je rampe à tes pieds, tu veux dire?" railla-t-il. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de sa cruaté envers elle, à part le fait qu'en se conduisant ainsi il alimentait la propre douleur de son coeur. Et au fond de lui, il croyait vraiment mériter cette douleur.

Avec un halètement outragé, Nerwen fourra le paquet qui contenait son cadeau dans les bras de Rúmil et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière. C'était-il vraiment attendu à autre chose?

Se maudissant intérieurement, Rúmil se laissa tomber sur le banc en gémissant de désespoir. Quel imbécile il était!

La colombe femelle choisit ce moment pour le rejoindre. Elle se posa avec élégance sur le banc, puis sautilla vers lui jusqu'à être perchée sur son genou et le fixa alors de son regard pénétrant.

"Arrête de sourire bêtement, bougonna-t-il. Tu n'y connais rien."

Offensée, elle déploya ses ailes et s'envola, mais pas sans lui avoir d'abord laisser un cadeau très personnel sur sa paire toute propre de guêtres noires. Il la regarda sans y croire pendant un instant, puis enfoui son visage dans ses mains. "J'y crois pas," murmura-t-il.

Il décida de devenir ivre.

xxx

Elanor et Haldir restèrent pendant un certain temps dans la clairière des ninniach-loth, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un doux silence. Sa tête sur son épaule, Elanor écoutait les voix des fleurs tandis que Haldir jouait avec ses cheveux, un léger sourire plutôt railleur sur les lèvres, qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Elle pensa alors qu'il semblait plus satisfait et plus paisible qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant. "Ces fleurs, murmura-t-elle, d'un air légèrement endormi, je viens juste de réaliser qu'elles me rappellent toi, Haldir."

"Moi?" Il se souleva sur un coude et arqua un sourcil. "Je te rappelle une fleur?"

Elle eut un sourire devant son expression insultée. "Dans le caractère, je veux dire. Les ninniach-loth sont grandes, fières et dignes, et elles préfèrent rester à distance du monde. Elles sont vraiment hautaines même, mais elles ont beaucoup de bonté et d'amour en elles. Je le sens." Elle leva le bras et fit courir son doigt le long de la forte mâchoire d'Haldir. "Tu es un elfe complexe, mon cher gardien. Tu es tout pourpre et indigo à l'extérieur, mais je pense que tu as beaucoup de chaleur et de passion au centre."

Avec une précipitation qui la prit par surprise, Haldir roula au-dessus d'elle, l'épinglant sous son poids. "Peut-être devrions-nous retourner à la ville et examiner ta théorie, dit-il d'un air provocateur. Tu saurais alors combien de feu j'ai en mon centre."

Elle grimaça, appréciant son agressivité et le poids de son corps sur le sien. "Ah, c'est donc ça qu'il faut dire pour te faire bouger. C'est plus facile que je le pensais."

"Tu es si impatiente de partir d'ici?" la taquina-t-il.

"Non, admit-elle. Voir cet endroit avec toi était le meilleur cadeau anniversaire que je n'ai jamais reçu. Mais il est tard." À contre-coeur, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se leva. "Je dois leur dire au revoir avant que nous partions."

Haldir se leva également, attendant patiemment tandis qu'Elanor faisait le tour de la clairière, chaque sens en éveil, diffusant son amour, son respect et ses éloges, non seulement sur les ninniach-loth, mais aussi sur les nobles arbres sentinelles, qui semblèrent heureux de son hommage.

Quand ils quittèrent finalement la clairière, Elanor soupira de bonheur. "Quelle journée ça a été. Je n'en avait jamais vécu une comme celle-ci de toute ma vie."

"Elle n'est pas encore terminée," lança Haldir.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui tandis qu'ils franchissaient un épais regroupement de broussailles. "Cela signifie ce que je pense, n'est-ce pas?"

"Cela dépend de ton niveau de fatigue, Elanor. Notre première fois ensemble doit être parfaite."

Un frisson d'excitation la parcourue. "Elle le sera, fit-elle, le coeur battant la chamade. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas l'être? De toute façon, tu viens juste de dire que tu veux examiner ma théorie."

"Ta théorie sur les fleurs, tu veux dire ? J'admets que je n'aime pas tellement la comparaison, mais mon étamine semble impatiente de lancer une recherche."

Elanor eut un rire surpris. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses dire de telles choses."

"Cela t'offense?" s'enquit-il.

"Non, j'aime ça. J'ai la sensation d'être... libérée en quelque sorte. Et importante. Comme si j'étais une personne spéciale. Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux," puis elle ajouta, un peu timidement. "J'aime tes plaisanteries."

Il glissa son bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. "Tu es spéciale, Elanor. Et je ne vois aucune autre demoiselle à qui je pourrais dire une telle chose, donc je suppose que c'est un grand compliment." Il semblait étonné par sa propre affirmation.

"En effet, c'est un compliment. C'est le compliment le plus gentil que j'ai jamais reçu."

Les yeux gris d'Haldir croisèrent les siens. Sans un mot, il se pencha et l'embrassa longuement et doucement. Et pour une raison qu'Elanor ne pouvait pas expliquer, ce baiser sembla plus significatif que tous les autres avant lui.

"Partons, Elanor," dit-il tranquillement. "Nous avons une longue à faire."

A suivre . . .

xxx

Ninniach-loth: fleur arc-en-ciel


	21. Chapitre 21

Auteur: Julie & Fianna

Disclaimer: les personnages et les lieux sont tous la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien, sauf évidemment ceux crées par Julie et Fianna, je ne tire aucun profit monétaire de cette traduction. (et oui . . .je sais c'est dur)

Le blabla de la traductrice: je sais. C'est intolérable. Je mérite la mort ou pire, être privé de chablis à vie. Non sérieusement, en fait cela fait un petit moment que le chapitre est prêt mais mon pc m'a lachement abandonné et ben voilà.. j'ai du attendre d'en avoir un autre pour le poster. D'ailleurs heureusement que ma chère correctrice avait le chapitre car sinon . . . Bref, désolé pour cette attente intolérable, le prochain chapitre viendra vite je vous le promet!!! Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos merveilleuses reviews!!

xxx

**Chapitre 21**

Le soleil s'était couché avant qu'Elanor et Haldir aient atteint les portes de Caras Galadhon. Le voyage de retour s'était déroulé plus rapidement que celui de l'aller vers la clairière des ninniach-loth. Haldir n'avait pas semblé vouloir lambiner et flirter comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Cependant, il lui avait demandé plusieurs fois si leur pas était trop rapide, et une fois, parce qu'elle avait hésité, il lui avait proposé de la porter au cas où elle aurait ressentit le besoin de dormir. Naturellement, elle avait refusé; elle se serait sentie idiote et elle ne souhaitait pas paraître si faible devant lui. Il était important pour elle qu'il garde une haute opinion d'elle, même si elle était vraiment fatiguée.

A l'intérieur du talan, Elanor se laissa tomber sur une chaise, épuisée, et retira ses chaussures tandis qu'Haldir fermait la porte et mettait le verrou en place. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil puis se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher et alluma la lampe alors qu'elle lissait nerveusement les plis de sa jupe. Il était enfin arrivé, le moment qu'elle avait tant attendu. Qu'allait-il faire? Comment commencerait-il? Qu'attendait-il d'elle?

Un instant plus tard, il reparut dans la pièce, portant uniquement ses guêtres et de sa sous tunique noire. Il s'arrêta subitement, son regard pénétrant pour lequel il était connu glissant sur elle. "Tu es fatiguée, dit-il alors. Trop fatiguée pour ce que nous avons à l'esprit. Je le vois sur ton visage."

"Je ne suis pas trop fatiguée, protesta-t-elle. Si je l'étais, je te le dirais."

"Si, tu es fatiguée, Elanor." Son regard la balaya, empli d'un désir évident. "Je ne trouve pas honnête d'abuser de toi en ce moment. Nous allons remettre à plus tard nos ébats amoureux."

Incapable d'en croire ses oreilles, elle se leva et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. "Haldir, tu n'abuserais _pas_ de moi!"

"Si c'est ce qui se passerait." Il traversa la pièce et se planta devant elle, le visage affichant l'une de ses impérieuses expressions. "J'attends ceci depuis de nombreuses semaines, par conséquent, je peux attendre quelques heures de plus. Et toi aussi." En dépit de ses paroles, Elanor sentit une trace de frustration derrière son ton autoritaire, bien qu'elle sache qu'il essayait de la cacher. Peut-être même pensait-il qu'il avait réussi.

"Je meurs d'envie de te jeter quelque chose à la figure! s'exclama-t-elle en colère. A part moi bien sûr."

"Elanor, fit-il d'un ton dangereux. Ne sois pas si susceptible."

"Je ne suis pas susceptible! Quand vas-tu cesser d'être si noble et honorable? Je veux que tu me portes jusqu'à ton lit et je ne suis pas trop fatiguée. Quoi qu'il arrive, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton persuasif. Nous allons nous coucher."

Il arqua un sourcil. "Oh vraiment?"

Elle ignora la question. "Tu accordes trop d'importance à tout ceci, continua-t-elle. Après ton comportement de cet après-midi, je pensais que tu aurais déjà mis en pièce mes vêtements."

"Cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois ces dernières heures. Je ne suis pas aussi lent que tu le penses, Elanor." Comme pour illustrer ceci, il eut un mouvement rapide. En un clignement d'oeil, Il saisit ses poignets et les bloqua derrière elle, alors qu'il la regardait d'un air suffisant. "Les ébats amoureux peuvent demander un certain effort physique. Je ne pense pas que tu réalises ça."

"Je ne manque pas d'imagination, Haldir, fit-elle âprement. Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis alors tu peux arrêter dès maintenant. Il est trop tard pour changer d'avis."

"Tu crois que j'ai changé d'avis?" En soupirant, il la serra contre lui, la mâchoire posée sur sa tête.

"Je pense que tu lambines." Elanor leva la tête, remarquant que ses lèvres étaient légèrement pincées, seul signe extérieur de son conflit intérieur. "Je sais que j'ai un certain nombre de cartes entre les mains, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton enjôleur. Je suis peut-être novice à ce jeu, mais j'apprends comment jouer."

"J'ai remarqué, fit-il sèchement."

"Bien. Et alors?"

"Elanor, tu es vraiment certaine?" Quelque chose de nouveau couvait dans ces yeux gris. Elle sentait qu'il hésitait, près à céder.

"Complètement, le rassura-t-elle, le coeur battant."

"Très bien, Elanor, je me rends. Je ne peux plus te résister." Pourtant il semblait toujours hésiter, bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi.

"Bien, alors, embrasse-moi, espèce d'idiot, dit-elle avec exaspération."

Avec un rire soudain, il libéra ses poignets et la serra dans ses bras. Puis il l'embrassa mais d'une manière qui lui indiquait qu'il n'allait pas se précipiter. Ses lèvres chaudes balayèrent les siennes, commençant par un coin de sa bouche, frôlant en une douce caresse sa lèvre supérieure tandis qu'il se déplaçait vers l'autre coin avant de transférer son attention sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Chaque baiser semblait légèrement différent, créant une élévation progressive du désir sur ses sens intensifiés, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait porté sa tendre chair à sa bouche et l'ait effleurée avec sa langue. Quand ses lèvres trouvèrent son cou, les baisers devinrent plus intenses et humides, sa langue errant ça et là tandis qu'elle tremblait, les yeux presque clos. Elle essayait de réaliser que tout ceci lui arrivait vraiment, qu'il allait réellement lui faire l'amour dans ce grand lit qui avait été si vide toutes ces nuits.

Faisant une pause enfin, il murmura, "Est-ce que ceci est plus proche de ce que tu avais à l'esprit?"

Elanor retint son souffle, sentant ses genoux faiblir. "C'est un bon début, mais s'il te plaît, continue."

Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches. "Alors, quelle est la prochaine étape? Dois-je mettre ta robe en pièce?" Son enjouement était de retour, ajoutant un autre ingrédient au mélange, l'excitation.

"Je ne serais pas contre. Je trouve ça très romantique en ce moment."

"Romantique?" Il eut un léger rire. "Je ne suis pas sûr. Tu as trouvé ça romantique la dernière fois que je l'ai fait?"

"Non, admit-elle, mais c'était différent."

"C'est vrai." A la satisfaction d'Elanor, il la souleva du sol et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher, ses bras forts soutenant son poids sans effort apparent. À l'intérieur, il la fit tournoyer avant de la reposer près du lit. "Dernière chance, mon Elanor. Nous continuons?"

"Oui, répondit-elle, le coeur battant. Oui, oui, oui."

"Très bien." Ses doigts agiles détachèrent alors les attaches de sa robe, puis il posa ses mains à la base de son cou et les fit glisser lentement, une longue caresse qui emporta avec elle le tissu de sa robe de sorte que ses épaules et ses avant-bras aient été découverts. Elle adressa silencieusement une prière de remerciement pour le fait qu'elle n'ait pas mis de chemise sous sa robe quand elle était sortie jardiner, en grande partie parce qu'elles avaient toutes besoin d'être lavées. Haldir l'avait-il remarqué? Très probablement.

Ses mains s'arrêtèrent juste au-dessus de ses coudes, son attention fixée sur ses seins. Sa robe était tombée si bas sur ses bras que les auréoles supérieures de ses seins étaient visibles. "Trouvez-vous ceci à votre goût, ma dame? Je sais que moi oui."

Elanor pris une bouffée d'air, sentant ses mamelons se raidir et frissonner sous son regard. "Je trouve que tout ce que tu as fait jusque là est particulièrement à mon goût, chuchota-t-elle. Exceptés les moments où tu faisais tout pour éviter ceci."

"Elanor, tu m'amuses. Tu m'a amusé presque dès le début, quand je me suis réveillé nu sur ton lit. Tu essayais de me persuader que tu étais sophistiquée et expérimentée. Je pense que tu as même essayé de m'exciter bien que je ne sois pas sûr que tu en étais consciente."

"Je n'essayais pas de t'exciter! J'essayais de te fâcher." Corrigea-t-elle.

"Ah, oui, tu as essayé ça aussi, avec succès d'ailleurs." Elle sentait son regard sur ses seins, ses mamelons se tendirent contre le tissu jaune comme si ils cherchaient à s'échapper. "Mais il y avait autres choses que je voulais faire."

"Comme m'étrangler?"

"Comme ceci." Sans avertissement sa robe tomba à sa taille, les manches dorénavant au niveau de ses coudes. "Tu as les seins les plus beaux que je n'ai jamais vu." Il caressa légèrement leur partie supérieure avec le dos de ses doigts, suivant le tracé de leur courbure avant de plonger dans la vallée profonde qui les séparaient.

Elanor rougit de plaisir, bien qu'elle ne soit pas convaincue. "Haldir, tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter. Je suis sûre que je suis tout à fait ordinaire à cet égard."

"Tu n'es pas ordinaire. Oui, j'ai vu beaucoup de seins, mais les tiens . . . " Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, ce qui l'incita presque à le croire. "Je rêve de tes seins la nuit, fit-il très doucement. De les toucher. De les embrasser."

Il fit glisser sa robe le long de ses bras et de ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe finalement à ses pieds. Dessous, elle portait une paire de pantalettes en dentelle à la place de ses longues chemises, un sous-vêtement que Doria lui avait suggéré d'essayer. Haldir la regarda avec un étrange petit sourire, puis il détacha sans hésitation les attaches et passa ses pouces le long de sa taille. Un instant plus tard, elles rejoignirent sa robe sur le plancher.

En dépit de l'intimité qu'ils avaient déjà partagée, Elanor sentit une vague de timidité l'envahir sous la lecture insouciante d'Haldir. "Haldir, tu me regardes fixement," fit-elle en rougissant.

"Ne sois pas timide, dit-il, sa voix d'or plus enrouée que d'ordinaire. Je t'ai déjà vu avant, mais chaque fois . . ." Il toucha la cavité à la base de sa gorge, le bout de ses doigts suivant un chemin dans la vallée entre ses seins, au-dessus de la plaine plate de son estomac jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la bosse de son monticule féminin, où il s'arrêta. Il fit un pas en avant, sa voix caressant son oreille. "Chaque fois que je te vois comme ceci je l'apprécie encore davantage. Tu es comme une fleur d'élanor, douce, pâle et si belle à voir."

Ses mains se refermèrent sur ses bras, exerçant une douce pression vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que les draps frais rencontrent son dos et que sa tête touche l'oreiller. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, étudiant son visage, mais quand elle tendit le bras vers lui, il se recula avec un hochement de tête. "Attends. Laisse moi me déshabiller d'abord." D'un geste fluide, il jeta la sous tunique de côté, puis se figea et lui jeta un regard spéculatif.

Elanor appuya sa tête contre sa main et lança un regard significatif en direction de ses guêtres, le dernier vêtement qu'il portait. "Je pense que tu dois les retirer aussi." fit-elle timidement.

"Je sais bien." Son regard était plutôt polisson. "En fait, je me demandais si tu voulais le faire."

Étonnée, Elanor considéra cette idée. Il devait aimer l'idée qu'elle le déshabille où il ne l'aurait pas suggéré. La seule pensée qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse une telle chose était étrangement excitante. Avoir enfin le droit, l'invitation . . . un frisson la parcouru. "Oui, répondit-elle d'un air timide mais déterminé. J'aimerais beaucoup. Viens plus près."

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit tandis qu'il se plaçait directement devant elle. Délicatement, elle détacha la lanière de cuir et s'assura d'avoir une quantité de mou raisonnable dans le laçage avant de libérer son membre droit. Il semblait peu disposé à aider, se contentant de l'observer, la respiration profonde et égale, alors faisait descendre ses guêtres le long de ses hanches nues jusqu'à mi-chemin de ses cuisses. Ici, elle s'arrêta, le regard tourné vers cette partie de lui dressée avec arrogance dans un nid de boucle blonde tout près de son visage. Cette vision remua ses sens d'une nouvelle manière, et pour la première fois, l'idée de l'embrasser là sembla attrayante. Mais devait-elle?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui d'un air incertain. "Est-ce que tu voudrais que je . . . "

"Pas maintenant." Il caressa doucement ses cheveux. "Ne mettons pas la charrue avant les boeufs. En ce moment l'emphase est sur toi."

"Je pensais qu'elle était sur nous," répondit-elle. Elle se recula, laissant un espace vide près d'elle sur le lit, une invitation qui accéléra d'ailleurs la chute des guêtres d'Haldir.

"C'est vrai, "dit-il. "Elle est en effet sur nous." Il s'allongea près d'elle et la rapprocha de lui, ses sombres cils baissés tandis que son regard parcourait son corps.

Maintenant qu'il était nu lui aussi, la timidité d'Elanor commençait à diminuer, remplacé par le désir de remplir son esprit d'image de lui, d'admirer sa si parfaite beauté masculine sans avoir le sentiment de se tourmenter avec quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir. Elle se sentit soudainement audacieuse et voluptueuse, voulant faire des choses qu'elle n'avait encore jamais faites. Pourtant ce qu'elle choisit de faire était probablement la chose à laquelle il s'attendait le moins et peut-être aussi la plus présomptueuse. Elle commença à défaire ses tresses de guerrier, lissant ses mèches d'un blond argenté tandis qu'il l'observait en silence, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Enfin elle le voyait les cheveux détachés, et cette vision lui coupa le souffle. "C'est mieux ainsi, dit-elle doucement. Tu as l'air . . . très gentil."

"Merci, Elanor." Il semblait amusé. "Tu as l'air gentille aussi. Je crois que c'est comme ça que je te préfère. Nue et dans mon lit."

Il se pencha et brossa ses lèvres le long de la courbe de son épaule, il prit alors appui sur un coude, la parcourant du regard comme si elle était une oeuvre d'art qu'il souhaitait savourer. Au moment même où elle se demandait s'il allait enfin faire autre chose que de l'observer, il plaça sa main sur son estomac et commença à l'explorer. Le bout de ses doigts caressait sa peau le long de son ventre jusqu'en dessous de ses seins. Là, son pouce et ses doigts commencèrent à la masser sensuellement, caressant ses larges courbes mais sans jamais toucher ses mamelons, même lorsqu'elle se décala en gémissant.

Frustrée, elle enroula un bras autour de son cou et essaya de tirer sa tête vers son sein, une action qui déclencha un léger rire masculin. "Oui, Elanor ? Tu veux quelque chose?"

Elle le regarda, la ligne forte de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres pleines, son nez droit et la lueur d'espièglerie au fond de ses yeux. "Je te veux, Haldir." C'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait encore penser.

"Je sais, dit-il doucement. Je te veux aussi. Mais je veux également prendre mon temps et apprécier l'expérience. Je ne suis peut être pas très bon pour flirter mais je suis bon à ceci."

"C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Ta réputation te précède, modeste créature."

Il arqua un sourcil. "Vraiment? Fais moi confiance alors."

"Je te fais confiance." En cet instant il n'y avait aucune taquinerie dans sa voix. "Je t'ai toujours fait confiance." Elle caressa ses cheveux, passant ses doigts dans leur douceur argentée. "D'ailleurs je pense que tu flirtes très bien . . . d'une façon coquine et impertinente."

"C'est pourquoi je flirte rarement. Je crains d'offenser. Je n'ai pas le talent de Rúmil avec les mots." Il se pencha et déposa un baiser léger sur son sein, puis il entrouvrit les lèvres et lui en donna un autre, plus humide plus près du mamelon. Enfin vint le troisième baiser, celui avec lequel il la taquina et l'effleura . . . jusqu'à ce qu'enfin sa bouche se referme sur le bourgeon douloureux.

Elanor haleta de plaisir. Une douce chaleur se répandit en elle, embrasant chaque recoin de son corps, et plus particulièrement cet endroit entre ses cuisses où le feu couvait depuis des heures. Là, elle sentit cette bouffée de chaleur désormais familière, le précurseur de ce besoin désespéré que seulement lui pouvait combler. Elle mourrait d'envie de le toucher, d'explorer chaque centimètre de sa peau, mais en même temps elle aurait voulu rester allongée comme ceci éternellement et ressentir cette exquise sensation aussi longtemps que possible. Peut-être avait-il finalement raison ; il était préférable d'aller doucement, au moins pour l'instant . . . car elle était vraiment un peu fatiguée, en dépit de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

"Elanor, chuchota-t-il contre son sein. J'adore tes mamelons. Les admirer, les goûter . . . tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça me fait. Je veux te dévorer de chaque manière possible." Il frotta sa joue contre sa peau, et transféra alors son attention à son autre sein, le mordillant et le suçant tandis qu'elle s'arqua en gémissant, au bord de la folie. De leur propre initiative, ses mains errèrent sur chaque partie de lui qu'elle pouvait atteindre, lissant ses cheveux, parcourant ses larges épaules et son dos fort, exaltée par la découverte de ces formes masculines, si différentes des siennes.

Un moment plus tard, il revint à ses lèvres, sa langue pillant agressivement sa bouche en une conquête exaltée et vorace. Quelque chose dans sa façon de la toucher, dans le placement de ses mains et dans le mouvement pressant de son corps sur le sien rendait ce baiser particulier, comme un acte de possession, revendiquant des droits non réclamés jusque là. Ivre de bonheur, Elanor enroula une jambe autour de la sienne, et en retour il pressa sa cuisse musclée contre les replis féminins qui dissimulaient son centre douloureux. Serrée contre lui, elle frotta la plante de son pied le long de son mollet dur tandis que dans le même temps elle tendait la main pour le toucher plus intimement.

"Oh, Elanor . . ." fit-il dans un souffle, alors que les doigts d'Elanor s'enroulaient doucement autour de lui. Il gémit doucement à la fois de plaisir et de bien-être, les yeux à moitié fermés. Pourtant dès les premières caresses, il saisit la main d'Elanor. "Pas trop. Ce que tu as fais ce matin m'a apaisé en surface, mais . . . cette partie de moi est toujours la plus désireuse de continuer. J'essaye de ne pas l'écouter, mais ce n'est pas facile. Elle a parfois une volonté propre."

"Comme son maître," fit-elle avec espièglerie.

"Pas du tout, corrigea-t-il en souriant. "Son maître n'est pas régi par la convoitise."

"Bien sûr que non. Son maître est trop sage, noble, têtu, obstiné et . . ."

"Elanor, arrête."

"C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle son maître m'a permis de m'asseoir sur ses genoux ce matin, ajouta-t-elle d'un air mutin. Et de faire ce que j'ai fais."

"Ah, je vois que tu réclames une punition." Sans avertissement, les poignets d'Elanor furent saisit et ses jambes écartées par une paire de genoux puissants. Haldir se plaça entre ses cuisses comme si c'était son droit légitime, exactement comme il l'avait fait il y a de nombreuses semaines, cette nuit à Fondcombe. "Je pense qu'il est l'heure de la vengeance d'Haldir," fit-il d'un ton faussement sévère.

Elanor vit une lueur dangereuse briller dans son regard. " Que vas-tu faire? Haldir, ne _pense _pas une seule seconde à me chatouiller!" Elle lutta pour libérer ses mains, mais ses efforts échouèrent ; elle ne pouvait lutter contre sa force.

"Oh, Elanor, Elanor," dit-il en secouant la tête, "Tu m'as encore mal jugé. Cesse de t'agiter. Tu viens juste de dire que tu me faisais confiance."

"C'est vrai , mais . . ." Elle leva les yeux vers lui, mal à l'aise.

"Fais le alors. Fais moi confiance. Je ne vais pas te chatouiller. Ne me donne pas de mauvaise idées. J'ai autre chose en tête. Quelque chose de mieux."

Elle l'observa avec suspicion. "Ceci n'implique aucun hithlain, n'est-ce pas?"

"Aucun hithlain." Le rire trembla dans sa voix. "Je ne vais pas t'attacher. Fais moi confiance."

"Je te fais confiance, répondit-elle. Mais qu'entends-tu par vengeance?"

"C'était une plaisanterie, rien de plus. D'ailleurs je pense que tu vas aimer la vengeance que j'ai en tête." Il semblait très sûr de lui. Presque suffisant.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il captura de nouveau sa bouche en une demande pressante qui paraissait totalement normale et légitime, comme si la caresse de leur langues mélangeaient plus que leurs bouches. Alors il libéra ses poignets et se redressa, réarrangeant sa position et celle d'Elanor de sorte qu'il se soit retrouvé assit entre ses jambes avec les cuisses d'Elanor posées sur les siennes, de chaque côté de ses hanches. Elanor se crispa alors, se sentant plus exhibée que voluptueuse. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévue. En effet, être allongée de la sorte, exposée à son regard, était une expérience inconnue et légèrement embarrassante.

Pourtant c'était sur son visage que son regard était tourné, ses yeux reliés aux siens d'un air rassurant. "Confiance," fit-il doucement. Ses mains glissèrent lentement vers le haut de ses cuisses, mais à sa stupéfaction elles évitèrent entièrement cette partie d'elle qui brûlait pour lui. Au lieu de ça elles planèrent au-dessus de ses hanches et de son estomac, ses doigts suivant le tracé de ses courbes, coulant de long de ses épaules, de ses bras et de ses mains avant de changer de direction, suivant minutieusement un chemin le long de son corps jusqu'à ses chevilles et ses pieds.

En soupirant légèrement, Elanor ferma les yeux et se détendit; l'apaisement séducteur produit par sa caresse était incroyablement agréable. En effet c'était si apaisant que sa gêne première dériva au loin sur cet océan de sensualité qui semblait sans fin . . . jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle sentit la peau de ses doigts à cet endroit où elle désirait tant être touchée.

Les yeux d'Elanor s'ouvrirent brusquement tandis que des sensations nouvelles déferlaient en elle. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait fait ceci avant, comme s'il n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il faisait. Cette fois-ci était identique, sauf que ses doigts semblaient pénétrer plus profondément, si profond qu'elle en ressentit même un léger malaise, pourtant cela ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes. Et alors, tandis que son pouce entourait son centre féminin, le taquinant sans discontinuer, le frottant même de temps en temps, elle trembla et s'agrippa aux plis des draps, haletant de façon inégale. Ses paupières se fermèrent. Elle ne savait pas très bien quoi faire avec ses mains, mais, par les Valar, lui savait exactement quoi faire avec les siennes. C'était exquis, un lent et consumant plaisir qui se transforma bientôt en un supplice brûlant. Á tout moment . . . n'importe lequel maintenant, serait sûrement celui qu'elle avait tant attendu, celui ou il associerait son corps avec le sien . . .

Enfin elle sentit qu'il se déplaçait, mais pas dans la position qu'elle avait prévu. Au lieu de ça, elle sursauta violemment quand elle sentit le contact de ses lèvres à un endroit des plus inattendu et intime. "Que . . . qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" bégaya-t-elle, baissant les yeux vers lui d'un air incrédule. Rúmil ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet!

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. "Je prends soin de toi, Elanor. Détends toi. Fais moi confiance."

Elanor haleta de nouveau alors qu'il commençait à l'embrasser, la stimulant doucement d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais cru possible. De plus, il semblait apprécier ce qu'il faisait . . . ce fut sa dernière pensée logique avant un certain temps car le feu à l'intérieur d'elle redoubla d'intensité, s'approchant encore d'avantage de cette conclusion explosive à laquelle elle aspirait tant. "Haldir, haleta-t-elle d'une voix irrégulière. Je ne peux pas . . . c'est . . . oh seigneur . . ."

Et puis, faiblement, un bruit pénétra sa conscience. Un coups.

Un coups sur la porte d'entrée du talan. "Haldir!" s'exclama une voix lointaine. Elle sentit Haldir se figer. La porte extérieure cliqueta, comme si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer.

Haldir leva la tête et elle vit sa propre incrédulité reflétée dans ses yeux.

"Haldir!" Un nouveau coup à la porte. "Haldir, je sais que tu es là. Ouvre la porte, veux-tu? C'est important!" La voix d'Orophin.

Haldir sauta du lit et attrapa ses guêtres. "Excuse-moi, Elanor. Je reviens tout de suite . . . dès que j'aurais tué mon frère."

Tremblante de désir, Elanor le regarda sortir furieusement de la chambre et refermer la porte derrière lui tandis qu'elle serrait les cuisses en se mordant la lèvre, espérant qu'il se dépêcherait. Elle entendait sa voix, basse et brusque, exigeant de savoir ce qu'au nom des couilles de Morgoth voulait Orophin, mais elle ne réussit pas à discerner la réponse d'Orophin. Les deux frères échangèrent alors quelques mots à voix basse, puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma.

Haldir revint, le visage emplit de contrariété et d'un extrême mécontentement. "Elanor, Je suis au regret de t'informer que je dois sortir. Ce n'est pas Orophin mais Rúmil que je vais tuer. Il semble que mon plus jeune frère soit tellement ivre qu'il s'est affalé sur le toit du talan d'une demoiselle, beuglant certaines de ces chansons très incorrectes dont je t'ai parlé."

Elanor se redressa, portant un drap sur sa poitrine. "Es-tu vraiment obligé d'y aller? Pourquoi Orophin ne pourrait-il pas s'en occuper?"

"Parce que Galadriel l'a envoyé me chercher. Apparemment elle pense que c'est mon devoir de traîner mon fou de frère loin du toit et de mettre un terme à ses activités. Je ne devrais pas être long . . . Ca ne devrait pas prendre longtemps pour le ficeler et le ramener jusqu'à chez lui." Il fit glisser sa sous tunique au-dessus de sa tête. "Repose toi durant mon absence. Essaye de dormir."

"Je ne vais pas dormir, Haldir, fit-elle, frustrée. Comment peux-tu suggérer une telle chose? As-tu oublié ce que nous faisions?"

Il s'approcha du lit et souleva son menton. "Je sais, mon amour, et je suis désolé. Attends moi," ajouta-t-il fermement avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser rapide sur sa bouche.

"Evidement que je vais t'attendre," commença-t-elle avant de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit et de rougir. "Evidement," répéta-t-elle. Elle le vit sourire légèrement. "Mais je ne vais pas dormir."

Son sourire se fana. "Oh si, tu vas dormir." Et avant qu'elle puisse l'arrêter, il lui jeta un charme de sommeil. Elle se sentit sombrer dans l'obscurité avant qu'elle même qu'elle ait eu le temps de lever une main pour le gifler. Alors elle réalisa soudain qu'il l'avait appelée son amour . . .

xxx

"Mais que lui as-tu dit exactement? Fit Tarwë l'air perplexe. Il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça auparavant."

Hochant la tête, Nerwen s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans l'ombre du mallorn, le regard fixé sur le toit de son propre talan, situé le long du chemin. "Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas accepter son cadeau, et la raison de mon refus. J'ai rendu très clair le fait que je savais ce qu'il comptait faire de moi et que je n'étais absolument pas dupe." Le simple fait de penser à ceci lui causait une douleur intense, une douleur qui l'avait hantée durant des années. Sa douleur secrète, comme elle l'appelait. Elle ne l'avait cependant jamais dit à personne excepté Tarwë, qui comprenait parce qu'elle souffrait également, bien que pour une raison différente. Le partage de leur chagrin avait fait d'elles des amies très proches.

Le regard de Tarwë était également dirigé vers l'endroit où Rúmil se tenait, de même que les regards de plusieurs douzaines d'autres habitants de la cité. "Cette chanson est choquante. Heureusement qu'il à une voix plaisante, mais je pense qu'il a tellement bu qu'il ne réalise pas que tout le monde l'entend."

"Y compris le Seigneur et la Dame," ajouta Nerwen d'une voix dure. "Il s'en moque totalement. Il veut seulement m'humilier." Elle ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait, mais à l'heure actuelle sa colère était si forte que si elle avait pu atteindre Rúmil, elle l'aurait correctement et durement et giflé. "C'est pour ça qu'il a choisi mon toit, ajouta-t-elle. Comme ça les autres penseront que je suis responsable de sa situation dégradante. Après cette nuit, je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder la Dame de lumière dans les yeux."

"Je doute fort que le Seigneur et la Dame te blâment pour tout ceci, fit Tarwë d'un ton apaisant. En fait, il m'a semblé que Seigneur Celeborn était clairement amusé. Il avait un grand sourire quand je l'ai vu. Et j'aurais voulu que tu vois le regard qu'il a échangé avec Galadriel. Elle ne souriait pas, mais pourtant je te jure que ses yeux scintillaient. De toute façon, elle a fait appeler Haldir, ce qui va régler le problème."

"Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Rúmil quand il va arriver," murmura Nerwen, avant de grimacer tandis que Rúmil entamait une nouvelle chanson, une qui parlait de lui même et de toutes sortes de cabrioles avec des demoiselles très vigoureuses. "Incroyable, chuchota-t-elle. Il ne grandira jamais, jamais." Elle était heureuse que Celeborn et Galadriel soient retournés à leur talan.

Tarwë glissa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de Nerwen. "Allez, tu l'imagines autrement? Je sais ce que tu ressens. N'est-ce pas précisément son humour et son don d'amuser les autres et de les mettre de bonne humeur qui t'attire?"

"En partie, oui. Mais je veux un elfe qui sache aussi être sérieux. Je veux quelqu'un qui . . . " Nerwen laissa sa voix s'évanouir dans un souffle. Elle n'avait nul besoin de dire ceci à nouveau. Elle et Tarwë avaient eu cette conversation beaucoup de fois, et elle n'avait jamais résolue ou changée quoi que ce soit. Rúmil était ce qu'il était, et elle devait l'accepter.

"C'est un guerrier habile, lui rappela Tarwë pour au moins la centième fois. Il doit être sérieux parfois. Je suis sûr qu'il ne raconte pas de plaisanteries sur le champ de bataille."

Nerwen trembla à la pensée de Rúmil, _son_ Rúmil, au milieu d'une bataille effrayante. Elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer, et ne voulait surtout pas le faire. Elle savait aussi que Tarwë parlait avec sagesse et que Rúmil devait avoir un côté sérieux, si seulement il lui laissait l'occasion de le voir. " Crois-tu que je devrais essayer de faire quelque chose?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

"Que pourrais-tu faire ? Monter sur le toit avec lui ?" Tarwë serra son épaule. "Haldir et Orophin vont prendre soin de lui. Regarde, ils arrivent."

Nerwen tourna la tête et vit Haldir s'avancer d'un air furieux le long d'un caillebotis voisin. Ses cheveux ne portaient pas leur habituelles tresses, il n'était pas entièrement habillé, et son expression dangereuse ne présageait rien de bon pour son plus jeune frère. "Oh seigneur," fit-elle sans réfléchir. Elle ignora le regard moqueur que Tarwë lui lança.

En tant que frère de Rúmil, le Surveillant de Mars l'avait toujours intéressée ; elle le trouvait attirant et elle avait toujours admiré son physique quand il ne la regardait pas. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais partagé son lit, en partie parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais proposé, et en partie parce qu'il était le frère de Rúmil et ceci était important pour elle. Il était également connu comme ayant une discipline sévère et, se rappelant ceci, elle craignit presque pour Rúmil avant de se souvenir comme il méritait la colère d'Haldir. Alors une nouvelle crainte l'envahit. Haldir allait-il bannir Rúmil à la frontière pendant une éternité ? Elle entremêla ses doigts et se dit à elle même qu'elle était idiote de s'inquiéter.

"Ce sera bientôt finit maintenant," fit Tarwë tranquillement.

La voix forte de Rúmil leur parvenait depuis la cime de l'arbre tandis que ses deux frères le rejoignaient. Un instant plus tard Rúmil se tut, mais Nerwen ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il s'était évanoui ou bien parce qu'Haldir lui avait jeté un charme. C'était très probablement la deuxième solution. Nerwen retint son souffle tandis que les deux frères faisait descendre un Rúmil inconscient du toit jusqu'à la plate forme. Alors Haldir mit Rúmil sur son épaule tandis qu'Orophin se retournait et s'inclinait vers le groupe d'elfes présents. "Il a bu un peu trop de vin, fit-il avec tact. Nos excuses à vous tous." Sur ces mots, les deux frères prirent congé.

Nerwen combattit l'envie de se précipiter à leur suite et de supplier Haldir de ne pas punir Rúmil trop durement.

"Est-ce que tu va les suivre?" demanda Tarwë.

"Non, fit Nerwen en se mordant les lèvres. Non, je ne dois pas." Elle fit un pas en avant. "Je ne devrais pas," ajouta-t-elle d'une vois vacillante.

"Dépêche-toi," fit Tarwë d'une voix douce.

Nerwen inclina la tête, reconnaissante de l'appui inébranlable et de la compréhension de Tarwë. Soucieuse de rester dans l'ombre, elle rattrapa les trois frères, sans bien savoir ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire, mais avec la seule certitude qu'elle devait agir avant de le regretter. Après tout, tout ceci la concernait bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre. En quelque sorte, Rúmil était à elle. . . bien que personne d'autre ne le sache. Pas même Rúmil.

xxx

Haldir savait qu'ils étaient suivis, bien qu'il n'ait pas pris la peine de se retourner pour voir quelle elleth était derrière eux. D'ailleurs, en cet instant précis il s'en moquait. Il était impatient de retourner auprès d'Elanor et il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à accorder beaucoup d'attention à cette mystérieuse elleth. Rúmil avait toujours eu des demoiselles qui lui tournaient autour, nul doute que c'était l'une d'entre elles, une très désireuse de veiller sur son frère chéri à l'aide de ses tendres mains et de ses lèvres affamées. Quoique qu'elle ne risquait pas de tirer grand chose de lui ce soir, pensa-t-il d'un air sardonique.

Orophin le précéda et ouvrit la porte du talan de Rúmil afin qu'Haldir puisse entrer directement à l'intérieur. Toujours très en colère, Haldir le jeta sans cérémonie sur son lit et commença à faire demi-tour.

"Ne devrions-nous pas le déshabiller? S'enquit Orophin. Ou au moins lui retirer ses bottes?"

"Fais-le si ça te chante, fit Haldir d'un brusque. Je pars." Il se dirigea alors vers la porte.

"Haldir, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Haldir fit volte-face. "Tout va bien, hormis mon mécontentement extrême face à la conduite de notre frère. N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante?"

Orophin leva une main en signe de dénégation. "Il souffre à cause de quelque chose, et je pense savoir ce que c'est, mais toi . . . tu sembles à cran." Son pénétrant regard bleu brillait de curiosité. "Quelque chose ne vas pas avec Elanor?"

"Non. Pourquoi penses tu ça?" demanda Haldir, méfiant.

"Et bien . . ." Orophin arqua un sourcil. "Tu es revenu de la frontière pour elle, n'est-ce pas? Vous avez passé tout l'après-midi ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant, ce soir, tu sembles exceptionnellement hors de toi. Alors je me demande pourquoi."

"Je ne suis pas hors de moi," répliqua Haldir. "Et même si je j'étais, cela ne te regarderais pas." Voyant le regard sur le visage d'Orophin, il se radoucit. "Pardonne-moi, Orophin. Je ne suis pas à cran. Quant à Elanor, elle dort en ce moment. Elle est fatiguée et moi aussi."

Orophin sembla alors prêt à accepter cette explication. "Où étiez-vous toute l'après-midi?" demanda-t-il en souriant.

Haldir hésita, mais ne vit aucune raison de dissimuler cette information. "Je l'ai emmené voir les ninniach-loth."

"Ah. J'imagine qu'elle a dû aimer ça." Au soulagement d'Haldir, Orophin semblait prêt à changer le sujet, parce qu'il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur le corps inerte de Rúmil, avant de hocher la tête en direction de la porte du talan. "L'un de nous deux devrait aller lui parler," fit-il à voix basse.

"Qui est-ce? "Demanda Haldir, sans grand intérêt.

Orophin se rapprocha de lui et chuchota, "Je pense que c'est Nerwen. Je crois qu'elle est la cause indirecte du comportement de notre frère ce soir, mais c'est seulement une théorie. Il était sur son toi et j'ai remarqué des choses . . . " Il fit un geste vague.

"Es-tu en train de me dire que tout ceci est une sorte de querelle d'amoureux?" Haldir grimaça à l'idée d'être mêlé à l'une des affaires de coeur de Rúmil. D'autre part, il se rappela soudainement que Rúmil avait exprimé le désir de courtiser quelqu'un. Etait-ce la demoiselle en question? Et est-ce que c'est ça qu'il appelait courtiser?

"Vas lui parler, Haldir. Essaye de découvrir tout ce que tu peux."

"Pourquoi moi?"

Orophin parlait toujours à voix basse. "Puisque, cher frère, Elanor dort . . . et Doria non. Tout ceci est arrivé à un moment très incommode pour nous, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Haldir ne voyait que trop bien et n'éprouvait que peu de compassion, mais il se retint de laisser échapper la réplique cinglante qu'il aurait tant aimé faire. "Très bien, je vais lui parler," dit-il avec résignation.

Il trouva Nerwen debout dans l'ombre qui entourait la porte de Rúmil. Elle était égale à elle-même, grande, jolie et majestueuse, pourtant quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il remarqua qu'elle semblait nerveuse. "Nerwen,"dit-il, "Au nom de mon frère, je m'excuse pour ce qui c'est passé ce soir. Je suis sûr que Rúmil fera ses propres excuses demain."

"Merci." Elle fit un pas en avant, le regard plongé dans le sien. "Je suis sûr que tu te demandes pourquoi il a choisi mon toit."

"Au contraire, quand Rúmil est concerné, je ne cherche pas la logique."

"C'est vrai," concéda-t-elle, semblant un peu amère.

Il l'étudia plus soigneusement, et vit une profonde tristesse miroité dans ses yeux. "Rúmil t'a-t-il blessée d'une manière ou d'une autre, Nerwen?"

"Non, fit-elle, en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Non, nous sommes amis, lui et moi. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Je pensais que peut-être tu allais le discipliner d'une quelconque manière." En voyant qu'Haldir ne répondait pas, elle ajouta, "J'ai pensé que tu pourrais décider de l'envoyer à la frontière."

"La pensée m'a traversé l'esprit, reconnu Haldir. C'est à son tour d'y aller. En tant que surveillant de Lórien, il a un devoir à exécuter. Ce n'est pas une punition mais un engagement, qu'il a choisit volontairement."

Les yeux de Nerwen étaient grand ouvert. "Oui, naturellement, je comprend . . . Mais tu ne vas pas l'envoyer là-bas trop longtemps n'est-ce pas? Pas à cause de ses chansons, je veux dire?"

Haldir lutta pour ne pas sourire. " Pendant dix ans, tu veux dire? Ou peut-être même cinquante?"

"Il n'a pas abîmé mon toit. Et personne n'était vraiment choqué." Elle entremêla ses doigts ensemble. "Je veux dire, tout le monde sais comment est Rúmil. Ce qu'il a fait n'est pas si terrible. Je suis sûre que nous avons tous entendu de telles chansons avant."

"Rúmil va accomplir son devoir à la frontière exactement comme tous les surveillants. Mais non, Nerwen, je ne vais pas envoyer mon frère là-bas plus longtemps que d'habitude. Il devra te remercier pour ça. Dois-je le lui dire?"

Elle sembla tout un coup paniquée. "Non! Oh, non, s'il te plaît de ne lui dit pas que je suis venue! Il va y accorder une signification à laquelle je ne pensais pas. Nous sommes seulement des amis, et . . ." Elle redressa ses épaules. "Et c'est tout."

Haldir inclina la tête, souhaitant savoir quoi lui répondre. "Je dois dire qu'Orophin et moi n'avons pas fait grand chose pour le mettre à l'aise. Nous sommes tous les deux assez en colère contre lui. Peut-être, qu'en tant qu'amie, tu pourrais voir comment il va avant de partir. Il ne saura jamais que tu étais là."

"Peut-être." Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Tu n'y vois pas d'objection?"

"Ce n'est pas à moi d'objecter," fit Haldir. Il se retourna pour partir, et, du coin de l'oeil, il la vit s'avancer vers le seuil du talan de Rúmil. Nerwen était une adorable et charmante elleth, une qu'il avait toujours bien aimé, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu envie de la séduire. Ceci s'expliquait sans doute à cause de son intérêt pour Rúmil; parfois il sentait ces choses là. Il espérait seulement que Rúmil ne lui avait pas brisé le coeur, parce que c'était évident qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Peut-être devrait-il casser le crâne de son frère et y mettre un peu de bon sens.

D'un pas rapide, Haldir se dirigea de nouveau vers son talan, Nerwen et Rúmil disparaissant rapidement de son esprit tandis que ses pensées se tournaient de nouveau vers Elanor.

Il s'arrêta en la voyant, profondément endormie avec seulement la moitié du drap qui la recouvrait, belle à en mourir à la douce lueur de la lanterne. Etait-elle vraiment devenue plus belle de jour en jour? Il se noya dans sa contemplation, emplit d'impatience et du désir de la prendre dans ses bras et de recommencer.

Rapidement mais doucement, il retira ses vêtements et se rapprocha du lit, mais là, en baissant les yeux vers elle, il hésita. Elle _était_ fatiguée, même si elle était peu disposée à l'admettre, et il voulait qu'elle soit entièrement éveillée et alerte quand il lui ferait l'amour pour la première fois. Il avait pensé à cela tellement de fois, tant de nuits, imaginant comment cela serait. Il savait ce qu'il voulait.

Déchiré, il s'allongea à côté d'elle et respira son parfum, admirant la manière dont le nuage sombre de ses cheveux se répandait à travers l'oreiller. Il aimait ses cheveux, comme il aimait tout ce qui la concernait. Elle était si belle à ses yeux, si stupéfiante en fait. Elle riait même à ses plaisanteries. C'était la chose la plus étonnante de toute.

Il tendit la main et toucha sa joue, doucement, pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille. Comme sa peau était douce, si parfaite et pâle qu'elle semblait briller. Il laissa son regard tomber sur ses seins nus. Ils étaient parfaits eux aussi, bien faits et pleins, avec des charmants et attrayants mamelons qui semblaient fait pour être sucés. Et cette délicieuse partie féminine entre ses cuisses, l'enivrante douceur qu'il avait trouvée là . . . il déglutit, se rappelant les gémissements de plaisir qu'elle avait eu tandis qu'il la goûtait et la caressait avec toute sa longue expérience. Le souvenir de ses gémissements et de ses soupirs furent presque trop pour lui. Il lui fallut chaque parcelle de sa maîtrise de lui-même pour qu'il se retienne de tendre le bras et de la réveiller.

A la place il décala soigneusement le drap afin de voir le reste de son corps, ce qui, il le réalisa immédiatement était une erreur. Son membre palpita presque douloureusement, un mal qui lui était trop familier, et il poussa un gémissement de frustration. Il était tenté de soulager son tourment avec sa main pour espérer obtenir un court répit . . . mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, il décida de rester là et de la regarder dormir. Son désir pour elle importait peu, ni même le fait qu'il brûlait pour elle d'une manière dont il n'avait jamais brûlé pour personne. Il aurait bien assez de temps pour lui faire l'amour au matin. Elle était fatiguée et il pouvait attendre. C'était la meilleure et la plus sage décision.

Evidemment, il savait qu'elle pourrait ne pas être d'accord avec ça. Il releva le drap au dessus d'eux, corrigeant sa pensée. Elle ne serait absolument pas d'accord, mais il avait l'habitude de prendre des décisions difficiles et elle non.

Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne serait pas trop en colère contre lui.

xxx

Elanor se réveilla à la première lueur de l'aube, durant cette période tranquille juste avant que les oiseaux ne commencent à chanter. Elle roula sur le côté et sursauta, confuse, en voyant Haldir à côté d'elle, nu et profondément endormi. Alors la mémoire lui revint d'un coup. Toute sa mémoire.

"Haldir!" fit-elle furieusement. Elle lui enfonça les doigts dans les côtes. "Réveille-toi!"

Il attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle puisse le frapper de nouveau. "Je suis réveillé, Elanor." Il ne semblait pas heureux de son réveil.

Insouciante de sa nudité, Elanor se redressa et lui jeta un regard noir. "Comment as-tu osé me laisser dormir!" Elle essaya de dégager son bras mais il le tenait fermement.

"Tu avais besoin de repos," fit-il d'une voix égale.

"Tu avais dit que tu reviendrais tout de suite!"

"Et c'est ce que j'ai fais, dit-il, ses yeux gris balayant son visage. Calme toi, Elanor. Je suis pas d'humeur à être réprimandé."

"Tu m'as jeté un sort de sommeil," l'accusa-t-elle.

"En effet. Tu en avais besoin." Il la serra contre lui.

"Je ne voulais pas dormir! Je voulais . . . "

La bouche d'Haldir coupa net ses reproches. Le baiser était long, profond, et assez ardent pour réduire son indignation en miette. Quand enfin il fut finit, Haldir dit "Je sais ce que tu voulais." Ses yeux brillaient de malice tandis qu'il se redressait sur un coude. "Et je vais te le donner ce matin. Plusieurs fois, j'espère."

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. "Tu aurais dû me réveiller," répéta-t-elle d'un ton boudeur. Néanmoins, la promesse dans ses yeux l'a calma et l'excita à la fois. "Tu ne peux pas imaginer les rêves que j'ai fais."

"Oh, vraiment? Fit-il d'une vois suave. J'étais moi aussi en train de faire un rêve très intéressant . . . jusqu'à ce que tes doigts fins aient mit un terme prématuré à tout ceci." Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille. "Veux-tu que je raconte? Ou préférerais-tu que je te fasse une démonstration?"

Elanor sourit et enroula son bras autour de son cou. "Qu'est-ce que tu préférerais?"

"Je préférerais te montrer." Il fit glisser sa main le long de la courbe de sa hanche, à travers son ventre et, en bas, ses doigts glissèrent hardiment entre ses cuisses pour fouiller dans les plis délicat et intime de sa chair. Elle haleta quand il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle; déjà, elle tremblait de désir pour lui. Comment ceci avait-il pu se produire si rapidement, avec un simple contact de la main?

"Mais, Elanor, tu es déjà humide, fit-il d'un air provocateur. Je pense que j'aimerais entendre ton rêve."

"Toi d'abord," répliqua, essayant de se tortiller contre sa main, mais il avait d'autre projet et il décala ses doigts juste assez pour la contrecarrer.

Sa langue glissa avec passion le long de la courbe de sa gorge. "Dans mon rêve, c'est ce que je faisais. Je t'embrassais. Ta bouche. Tes seins. Et plus bas, ici." Son pouce frotta son bouton douloureux. "Enfin, je ne devrais pas parler de baiser. Sucer, peut-être. Lécher. Goûter. Et tu aimais ça."

Elle eut un souffle frissonnant. "Et dans mon rêve, Haldir, je t'embrassais également. Cette partie là de toi." Tendant la main, elle découvrit qu'il était dur comme du roc, comme la nuit dernière. "Tu . . ." Elle fit une pause, se sentant timide et maladroite. " Tu aimerais que je fasse ça? Que je t'embrasse là, je veux dire?"

La main entre ses jambes se baladait toujours. " Est-ce que _toi _tu aimerais?" fit-il en l'observant étroitement.

Son coeur commença à battre la chamade. "Oui, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait avant alors . . . Je ne sais pas si . . . " Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. "J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à te plaire vraiment, mais je peux essayer."

"Oh, Elanor." Il s'allongea tranquillement et la regarda, une lueur captivante dans le regard. "Même le plus petit effort que tu voudrais faire dans ce sens me satisferait beaucoup."

Un délicieux frisson l'a parcouru. Elle voulait le toucher. Elle voulait vraiment le faire et ceci l'étonna elle même. "Tu as fermé la porte?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton impatient.

Un sourire paresseux naquit sur ses lèvres. "La porte est verrouillée et barricadée. Et si quiconque frappe, nous allons l'ignorer."

"Oh, bien." Elanor se décala jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit retrouvée à genoux entre ses longues jambes, avant de relever la tête pour le découvrir en train de l'observer. "Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais faire attention avec mes dents."

"Merci, Elanor." Sa voix était faussement douce.

"Au moins je vais essayer," ajouta-t-elle. "Mais si je te fais mal, dis le moi s'il te plaît."

"Tu seras la première au courant, je te le promet."

"Peut-être que tu ferais mieux de fermer les yeux," compléta-t-elle. "Tu me rends nerveuse."

"Prend ton temps, fit-il d'un ton apaisant. Et, Elanor, si tu ne préfères pas . . . "

"Non, je veux le faire. Reste simplement allongé."

"Ca risque d'être plus dur que tu le penses. Evidement, _je_ peux être plus dur que tu le penses."

Elanor gloussa. Soudainement, sa timidité s'envola. C'était tout à fait naturel et normal, et elle n'était pas avec un étranger. Elle était avec Haldir, un elfe qu'elle aimait pour tellement de raisons, un elfe pourvu de tant de noblesse, d'intégrité et de dévouement qu'il avait mit de côté ses propres besoins pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Et peu importait depuis combien de temps ils se connaissaient, ou même depuis combien de temps il était son amant, elle savait qu'elle ne regretterait jamais ce moment. Elle voulait seulement lui donner du plaisir et le rendre heureux.

"Oh, Haldir, pardonne moi," fit-elle humblement.

"Mais de quoi, Elanor?" demanda-t-il d'un air perplexe.

"D'être une idiote. De t'avoir réveiller si cruellement. De ne pas avoir admit que tu avais raison et que j'avais tort." Ses yeux étaient humides. "D'avoir placé mon bien-être au dessus du tien."

"Il n'y a rien à pardonner," fit-il d'une voix douce. Il prit sa main et l'a serra pendant un moment, son pouce traçant des petites figures apaisantes. "Touche-moi, chuchota-t-il. "S'il te plaît."

"Je vais le faire. Et tu n'es pas obligé de fermer les yeux à moins que tu le veuilles, "ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'il souriait légèrement.

Elle débuta lentement, laissant ses mains vagabonder le long de ses jambes et sur ses genoux, savourant sa fine musculature et cette puissance inhérente qui faisait tellement partie de lui. Comme c'était merveilleux d'avoir le droit de faire ceci, de pouvoir tracer les contours de ses muscles et de ses tendons, de caresser sa poitrine et son aine tendue sans risquer de réprimande. La chaleur et la fermeté de sa chair la fascinait, tous ces fermes contours masculins si différents des siens. Et ses cuisses . . . sans bien savoir pourquoi, elle voulait les embrasser, et c'est ce qu'elle fit finalement, frottant d'un air provocateur sa joue contre sa peau, la parsemant de baiser çà et là, se rapprochant graduellement de son but tandis qu'il attendait, la respiration inégale.

Finalement il commença à se déplacer légèrement, de minuscules mouvements qui lui indiquèrent clairement qu'il avait atteint les limites de sa résistance. Trop de fois elle l'avait approché et frôlé, mais enfin elle s'empara de lui, ses mains se noyant dans sa chaleur tandis que du bout des doigts elle explorait la chair douce comme de la soie qui entourait son membre droit. Il était parfaitement proportionné avec son physique puissant, une parfaite illustration de sa force et de sa vigueur. Appréciant cette sensation, elle le serra plus fermement et fit quelques longs va et vient avant qu'elle n'ait trouvé le courage de se pencher et de l'embrasser franchement. Il se contracta mais ne dit rien, ce qu'elle prit pour un encouragement, alors elle décida d'être plus entreprenante . . .

Alors que les minutes passaient, elle commença à comprendre ce qui lui donnait le plus de plaisir. Certaines actions rendaient sa respiration inégale, d'autres le faisait respirer profondément ou gémir doucement, et c'était bien sur ces actions là qu'elle répétait, gagnant lentement en confiance et, elle l'espérait, en compétence.

"Assez," fit-il tout d'un coup, si abruptement qu'elle en fut surprise.

Elle leva la tête, mais avant qu'elle ait pu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il l'a prit par les avant-bras et l'approcha de lui, plaçant les genoux d'Elanor de chaque côté de ses hanches et ses mains sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux retombant autour d'eux comme un voile foncé. Il les mit doucement de côté de sorte qu'ils retombent en cascade dans son dos.

"Viens plus près, fit-il, la guidant de telle sorte que sa poitrine soit à la hauteur de la bouche d'Haldir. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, Elanor mit de côté sa timidité et se pencha en arrière pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Des sensations exquises la parcoururent alors qu'il caressait et suçait ses seins, sa bouche allant d'un sein à l'autre tandis que ses doigts caressaient le mamelon libre. Alors il glissa une main entre ses cuisses et dès cet instant le monde commença à tournoyer . . .

Distraitement, elle l'entendit dire quelque chose. "Pardon?" haleta-t-elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec confusion.

"C'est sans importance." Il eut un rire léger. "J'ai ma réponse."

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, il la coucha sur le dos presque rudement, et se planta entre ses jambes. Le poids de son corps l'a pressa sur le matelas, mais à sa grande surprise il ne fit aucun mouvement.

Ses lèvres balayèrent le siennes. "Elanor, je veux compléter ton plaisir avant de te faire mal. Je ne sais pas quel sera l'intensité de la douleur. Ca pourrait faire complètement disparaître le plaisir."

"Oh." Elle plongea les yeux dans son regard gris, le coeur battant. Elle posa une main sur sa joue. " J'ai confiance en toi, cher Haldir. Je te laisse le choix."

"Bien." Il fit glisser sa main, et pendant un moment il l'a caressa habilement, faisant n'être de nouvelles et ardentes sensations en elle, comme des étincelles rougeoyantes. Elle se sentait sur le point d'éclater mais pourtant il ne l'a prit pas. A la place, il se décala, plaçant ses genoux à proximité de ses mollets, le corps placé de telle sorte qu'il reste un espace entre eux. Elle n'en comprenait pas vraiment la raison, mais elle ne dit rien, et écarta les jambes pour qu'il se place au milieu. Alors, enfin, elle baissa les yeux vers leur deux corps, vers la pleine épaisseur de son sexe en équilibre devant le sien, et sentit une soudaine vague d'inquiétude l'envahir. Elle leva alors la tête et le vit l'observer.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," fit-il d'une voix rauque. Il se pencha et embrassa la base de sa gorge, puis ses lèvres. " Détends toi et laisse moi m'occuper du reste."

Elle inclina la tête, déglutissant tandis qu'il entrait en elle. Immédiatement elle fut étonnée par l'opposition entre la légère douleur qu'elle ressentait et son désir brûlant qui l'a consumai. Avant qu'elle puisse s'y habituer, il se retira, puis la pénétra à nouveau, mais très légèrement, bien moins que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Son inquiétude augmenta.

"Ca ne marche pas?" demanda-t-elle, saisissant ses coudes.

Il baissa la tête, le regard brillant d'un mélange d'amusement et de tendresse. "Cela fonctionne très bien. Lève tes genoux plus hauts."

Elanor obéit, et alors quand il reprit ses mouvements elle sentit éclore la chaude et merveilleuse fleur qui se consumait en elle depuis la nuit passée. Il l'attisait encore plus avec ses vas et viens, qui étaient peu profonds mais pourtant étonnamment efficaces. Il fit ceci encore et encore, le visage emplit de détermination, des perles de transpiration sur son front comme seul témoignage de la retenue dont il faisait preuve. Vaguement, elle réalisa qu'il avait ralenti, mais elle pouvait seulement haleter et s'accrocher à lui, cherchant son propre plaisir, tendant vers cet achèvement avec un désir croissant tandis qu'il continuait ses légers et enivrants vas et viens.

"S'il te plaît, s'entendit-elle gémir. S'il te plaît, oh s'il te plaît, oh s'il te plaît, oh s'il te plaît . . . "

Et alors elle l'a sentit, une vague hurlante de plaisir pure qui s'emparait d'elle, presque insupportable par son intensité et sa durée. Elle poussa un cri, un son de pure extase sans aucun sens, mais qui contenait le nom d'Haldir quelque part en son coeur. Cela dura plus longtemps qu'elle l'avait imaginé, une douce vague de plaisir plus puissante que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà ressentit. Quand elle eut enfin reprit assez ses esprits pour ouvrir les yeux, elle leva les yeux et le vit l'observer, le visage portant une expression de triomphe.

"Oui? Fit-il le regard scintillant. Tu as aimé ça?"

"Oh, c'était merveilleux." Elle sourit d'un air rêveur. "J'ai fait beaucoup de bruit."

"Un bruit délicieux et beau. Et maintenant c'est mon tour."

"Oui." Elle le saisit par les bras. "Je suis prête pour toi."

Il se pencha et lui donna un nouveau baiser avant de reprendre ses mouvements, pénétrant chaque fois un peu plus profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il ait heurté sa barrière. C'était plus inconfortable que ce qu'elle avait prévu, mais elle essaya de le lui cacher, et préféra se concentrer sur sa magnificence, et sur le fait que cela c'était stupéfiant qu'elle soit ici avec lui. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait, il y longtemps de cela, pensé une fois à lui, l'associant alors à une étoile, bien trop brillante pour qu'elle la touche. Et maintenant, ils étaient là, faisant ceci. Comme c'était incroyable que tout ceci se soit produit. . .

Ses poussées étaient plus dures maintenant, augmentant en vigueur et en rapidité. Elle sentit qu'il essayait d'être doux, mais rien ne pouvait changer le fait que cela faisait mal. Alors vint la douleur de perforation. Elanor gémit, chaque muscle de son corps se contracta.

Haldir s'arrêta. "Courage, cher amour. Le plus dur est passé maintenant."

"Je vais très bien," haleta-t-elle, toujours tremblante du choc. "Ce n'était pas si terrible." Elle sourit faiblement. " Mais cela ressemblait d'avantage à une épée."

Sa bouche s'inclina en un sourire d'excuse. "Je le regrette. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Mon épée s'ajuste parfaitement dans sa nouvelle gaine. Tu étais inquiète à ce sujet, il me semble."

"Pas du tout," mentit-elle.

"Si, tu l'étais. Je dois dire que mon épée est extrêmement heureuse. Elle à bravé l'obscurité et la barrière de la nature. Et maintenant, mon Elanor, elle se sent comme chez elle."

"J'espère qu'elle ne pense pas que c'est une raison pour se détendre."

"Oh, Elanor, je crois que tu as acquis le talent de faire des plaisanteries coquines."

"Peut-être bien." Elle fit glisser ses mains à travers la large étendue de sa poitrine et prit un souffle profond.

Les plaisanteries faciles avaient aidé. Elle sentait la tension quitter son corps, lui permettant ainsi de se détendre et d'accepter la sensation peu familière de sa profonde présence en elle. Il avait à nouveau démontré sa sagesse en choisissant cet endroit et ce moment pour leur expérience. D'une façon ou d'une autre il savait toujours ce qui était le meilleur pour elle.

Il souriait toujours, mais son regard devenait de plus en plus voilé. "Mon épée surveille toujours le secteur, obtenant des renseignement sur la disposition . . . très enthousiaste et désireuse de continuer . . ." Sa voix se fana comme si il oubliait ce qu'il disait. Pourtant il sembla suffisamment reprendre ses esprits pour dire d'une voix inquiète, "Peux-tu le supporter si je bouge maintenant?"

"Oui, chuchota-t-elle. "Je vais très bien. Cherche ton plaisir, cher coeur." Les deux derniers mots s'étaient échappés par accident, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Ses poussées reprirent, de longs vas et viens de puissance sexuelle débridée, et avec chaque poussée, le corps d'Elanor s'adaptait petit à petit à l'invasion. Elle avait toujours mal, mais sensiblement moins, tandis qu'un plaisir bourgeonnant naissait en elle. Elle se souleva pour se coller contre lui, changeant légèrement l'inclinaison de son corps afin d'augmenter son propre plaisir. Ses jambes étreignirent ses hanches, les talons calés contre ses fesses, l'encourageant sans mots à aller aussi profond qu'il le souhaitait.

Suspendu au-dessus d'elle, les muscles de sa poitrine et des ses bras tendus, il ressemblait à un glorieux guerrier tout droit sorti de ses rêves, ou à un pâle et argenté amoureux d'un temps révolu. Mais il n'était pas un rêve. Il était aussi réel et palpable qu'elle, et sa respiration était rapide et forte.

Il se consumait de plaisir exactement comme elle s'était elle même consumée.

Avec une satisfaction profonde, elle réalisa qu'il avait finalement laissé tomber son masque. Son visage était crispé, ses yeux à moitié fermés, et des bruits vibrants, presque sauvages s'échappait de sa gorge, comme régit par ses instincts et ses désirs primaires. Il tremblait également tandis qu'il entrait en elle, encore et encore, avec une force et un désir qui aurait pu l'effrayer si elle ne lui avait pas si entièrement confiance.

"Elanor," haleta-t-il soudainement. Il arqua la tête, son corps entier se convulsa en frissonnant, lui donnant un air perdu. Un moment plus tard il s'effondra sur elle, toujours frissonnant alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle. "Oh, Elanor," murmura-t-il à nouveau. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux, ses doigts les parcourant tandis qu'elle caressait ses épaules saillantes parsemées de frisson.

Elle laissa ses mains s'égarer sur son dos alors qu'il était toujours allongé sur elle, semblant récupérer. "Etait-ce bien?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il souleva la tête et embrassa son front. "C'était plus que bien. Je n'ai aucun mot pour te dire à quel point c'était bien."

Elle réfléchit à ceci et se décala légèrement ceci. "Assez bien pour le refaire?"

"Tout de suite?" Il arqua un sourcil. "Ah, je vois. Tu as besoin de plus d'attention que ce que ma noble épée peut offrir."

Elanor rougit et eut un sourire timide.

"Donne-moi un instant. En ce moment mon épée boite et est couverte de sang."

"Quoi?" Les yeux d'Elanor s'élargirent. "Tu es blessé?"

"C'est ton sang, pas le mien," expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elanor se détendit, se sentant idiote. "Oh. Mais, tu as dit que tu boitais."

"Mou est sûrement un mot plus approprié, bien que je préfère ne pas l'employer. La petite épée d'Haldir a besoin d'un petit somme avant qu'elle ne puisse s'embarquer vers de nouvelles aventures."

"Pas si petite même maintenant," corrigea-t-elle.

"Elle se rétrécit vite," fit-il en riant. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et se redressa, avant d'en faire de même avec elle. C'est à cet instant qu'Elanor vit le sang, bien plus que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Il couvrait ses cuisses aussi bien que certaines parties de lui, se mélangeant avec cette autre substance laiteuse qui venait du corps d'Haldir. Puis, pour la première fois, elle remarqua le tissu rectangulaire qui se trouvait sous eux.

"Tu ne verras pas de sang sur les draps," Fit Haldir d'un air suffisant. "Parce qu'Haldir y a pensé pendant que sa dame dormait. Il ne voulait pas que la gentille elleth qui nettoie son linge soit en colère contre lui."

Elanor gloussa, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il l'a souleva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. " Et maintenant?" demanda-t-elle en se lovant contre sa poitrine.

"Maintenant nous allons prendre un bain ensemble. Je vais te laver avec une attention et un soin tout particulier. Tu pourras me laver aussi, si tu le désires."

"Oh vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui te rends si sûr du fait que nous allons tout les deux y tenir en même temps?"

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, un étrange petit sourire aux lèvres. "Je connais un moyen, Elanor. Fais moi confiance."

xxx

Alors que la première lueur de l'aube commençait à peine à éclairer la chambre, Galadriel se dégagea de l'étreinte protectrice de Celeborn et sortit tranquillement du lit. La nuit passée ils avaient fait l'amour passionnément, et après ceci elle était restée allonger près de lui pendant des heures, à écouter sa respiration régulière, un son rassurant et toujours présent. Comme elle l'adorait, même après toutes ces longues années de mariage. Souriant affectueusement, elle enfila une longue robe, couvrant la fine chemise de nuit qu'elle portait. Après un dernier regard vers son amant, elle quitta le talan, ses pieds nus glissant sans bruit sur le chemin de bois.

Cela lui prit seulement quelques minutes pour rejoindre la terre ferme. La cité scintillait sous les rayons du soleil matinal, ses faisceaux se faufilant à travers l'épais feuillages, tel des rayons dorés qui éloignaient les ombres de la nuit. Les oiseaux piaillaient de joie autour d'elle, la saluant par de doux gazouillis. Elle eut un sourire, pourtant celui ci se fana tandis qu'elle avançait le long du chemin. Quelque chose l'appelait, alertant son esprit, la guidant en hâte le long d'un chemin verdoyant. Son miroir l'appelait, un événement rare, et Galadriel su qu'elle devait répondre.

Elle emprunta les escaliers de pierres usées qui menait à sa tonnelle, l'esprit emplit d'inquiétude. Combien de fois était-elle entré dans ce sanctuaire sans savoir si elle y trouverait du réconfort ou de l'inquiétude? Combien de fois avait-elle regardé dans son miroir en quête d'une réponse mais en n'obtenant que des énigmes? Ou même aucune réponse?

Trop souvent.

Elle porta sa carafe d'argent jusque sous la source avant de retourner près du bassin et de la vider, attendant patiemment que l'eau claire comme du cristal s'apaise avant d'y insuffler sa magie. Au départ la surface resta sombre et immobile, puis quelque chose apparut.

Comme dans cette autre vision, elle vit son mari, mais cette fois ci elle discerna quelqu'un derrière lui, sur le côté. Non, Ils étaient deux. Trois en tout, pourtant seul Celeborn était reconnaissable, les autres n'étant rien de plus que des ombres brumeuses. Il se tenait droit, les mains serrées derrière son dos, ses cheveux d'argent brillant d'un doux éclat tandis que son regard était fixé sur quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas. Il hocha la tête comme si quelqu'un lui parlait, puis se retourna brusquement sur lui même, les profondeurs bleues de ses yeux voilés d'inquiétude. Enfin il tendit les bras en un mouvement rapide sans qu'elle puisse voir à qu'elle fin.

L'image se fana.

Frustrée, Galadriel se pencha d'avantage, priant silencieusement pour que la vision se répète pour avoir au moins un indice sur tout ceci. L'eau ondula légèrement, révélant à son regard anxieux la cité des Galadhrim, paisible et sereine. Un autre flash, et encore une fois Celeborn apparut. Elle vit sa peur, mais aussi sa féroce détermination. Encore une fois il tendit les mains d'un mouvement rapide. Et enfin elle vit une autre image, une remplit de mains . . . et alors le miroir replongea dans le silence.

Galadriel retint son souffle et attendit, mais seul son propre reflet lui apparut. Lentement, elle se retourna, l'image de Celeborn s'attardant dans son esprit. Le Miroir avait essayé de lui faire passer un message. Des mains tendues. Beaucoup de mains. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Etait-ce symbolique ou littéral?

Et qu'était-elle supposée faire?

A suivre . . .


	22. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

Merveilleusement sereine, Elanor se prélassait dans le bain entre les cuisses d'Haldir, le dos reposant contre sa poitrine tandis que les bras d'Haldir encerclaient sa taille. Il avait fait exactement ce qu'il avait dit; il l'avait lavée avec un soin tout particulier, ses mains magiques prodiguant de délicate attentions sur chaque partie de son corps, bien qu'à la fin il ait passé bien plus de temps sur certaines parties que sur d'autres.

"Ce n'est pas juste," fit-elle d'un ton pensif.

"Qu'est ce qui n'est pas juste?" Haldir frotta sa mâchoire contre ses cheveux; elle entendait le sourire dans sa voix. Elanor tourna la tête de manière à voir le sourire qui naissait sur les lèvres d'Haldir. "Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle."

"En effet. Mais pourquoi ça t'inquiète?"

"Je ne suis pas inquiète. Je ne veux seulement pas être égoïste."

"Tu n'es pas égoïste. J'ai simplement besoin de plus de temps que toi pour récupérer, et je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas te donner du plaisir en attendant. J'aime te toucher." Il embrassa son cou. "Et j'aime t'entendre gémir."

"Mais je suis si gênée après" fit-elle en rougissant.

"Mais pas pendant." Il eu un rire léger et lui mordilla légèrement le lobe de l'oreille. "Je t'ai dit que je savais ce que je faisais."

Elanor frissonna. " Est-ce que tu te rend compte à quel point tu a l'air suffisant en disant ça? Mais cela ne change rien au fait que ça devrait être plus équilibré. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas. . . ma faute? J'aimerais que tu me le dise si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal." Elle essaya d'adopter un ton dégagé.

Il laissa ses doigts vagabonder le long de sa clavicule. "Je sais parfaitement comment t'expliquer les choses, Elanor, Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tant que tu ne plante pas tes dents sur moi, il y a peu de choses que je n'aimerai pas."

Cette remarque lui rappela une autre question, une qu'elle avait eu l'intention de lui poser. " A propos de ça, comment j'ai. . . Je veux dire, quand j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, tu as eu l'air d'apprécier, mais tu m'a arrêté si soudainement, et j'ai pensé. . . " Elle se mordit les lèvres.

Haldir déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue. "Elanor, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je t'ai arrêté parce que j'étais sur le point d'exploser et je voulais être à l'intérieur de toi quand ça arriverais."

"Alors ce que j'ai fait . . . c'était . . . satisfaisant?"

"C'était exquis." Son souffle chaud fit voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux. "Cependant, si ça peut te soulager, je serais ravi de te donner plus d'occasion de t'entraîner."

Elanor gloussa. "Je suppose que tu es sincère, sinon tu ne me laisserais pas faire. Rúmil m'a dit que tu – "elle s'interrompit, regrettant de ne pas avoir su tenir sa langue.

Haldir se décala légèrement, la tête penchée de manière à voir le visage d'Elanor. "Rúmil a dit que je . . . quoi?"

"C'est sans importance," répondit-elle. "Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de nous sécher et d'aller prendre notre petit déjeuner. Ton estomac grogne." Elle essaya de se lever, mais son étreinte de fer l'en empêcha.

"Rúmil à dit que je quoi?" répéta t'il inexorablement.

Elle secoua la tête. "Je préfère que tu ne le sache pas."

"Elanor, Est-ce que Rúmil t'a dit quelque chose de mal ?"

"Bien sur que non. C'était particulièrement approprié . . . étant donné les circonstances." De nouveau, elle essaya de se lever, et de nouveau il ne le permit pas .

"Dis le moi." Sa voix était douce mais ferme. "Quelles circonstances?"

"Je ne te dirais rien tant que tu te comportera comme un tyran!" fit-elle durement.

"Je ne suis pas un tyran, Elanor. Je suis ton amant ainsi que ton gardien. Considérant ceci, je pense avoir le droit de savoir de quoi nous parlons. Est-ce que mon frère à essayé de te séduire?"

"Non!" Elanor se décala. "Rúmil ne ferait jamais ça. Il répondait seulement à mes questions. Il essayait, du moins. Je lui ai demandé quelque chose qui l'a embarrassé, c'est tout."

Le regard gris d'Haldir croisa le sien. "Que lui as tu demandé?" s'enquit-il, la voix plus douce que ce qu'elle avait prévue ou peut-être même mérité.

Elanor se recroquevilla légèrement. " Tu es vraiment obligé de le savoir?"

"Non, mais j'aimerais savoir. Cela doit-il nécessairement être un secret?"

"Je suppose que non," elle soupira, "Mais tu vas te moquer de moi."

"Je ne moquerais pas."

Elle inclina la tête de façon à ce que ses cheveux puissent cacher son visage. "je lui ai demandé comment faire pour satisfaire un mâle . . . Physiquement parlant." Elle se racla la gorge, et réalisa soudain qu'elle ferait mieux d'être plus précise. "Toi, en particulier . . . bien entendu."

Un long silence stupéfait salua ses paroles. Enfin, Haldir dit, "J'essaye d'imaginer." Un autre silence. " Qu'a t'il répondu?"

Elanor enfoui son visage dans ses mains, consciente que ses joues devaient être écarlates. "Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce tu aimais," fit-elle d'un voix étouffée. "Mais il a dit que la plupart des mâles apprécient . . . ce que j'ai fait. Et il a dit que je devrais faire attention avec mes dents. Et ensuite il a rougi."

"Rúmil a _rougi_?" La poitrine d'Haldir fut secouée d'un rire silencieux. "Qu'est ce que j'aurais donné pour voir ça. Elanor, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais incorrigible, et je te le dis encore."

Elle écarta légèrement ses mains pour le regarder. "Tu vois, tu es en train de rire."

"Pas de toi," corrigea t'il. "Juste de l'idée de voir mon frère se trémousser de gêne tandis que mon Elanor pose des questions qu'elle aurait dû garder pour moi."

Elanor retira ses mains de devant son visage, frissonnant de plaisir en l'entendant diremon Elanor'." Très bien, je suppose que tu as raison. Maintenant je me sens idiote. Mais je. . . " Elle s'arrêta, n'osant pas en dire plus.

"Mais quoi, Elanor?" Bien que sa voix soit calme, elle entendit le fond d'acier de la question. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait fait une telle chose et elle allait devoir admettre que c'était incongrue et scandaleux.

"C'est juste que je voulais réussir à te donner du plaisir," admit-elle dans un souffle. "Et j'avais si peur de ne pas réussir."

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. "Et bien, tu as réussi." Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, et alors il attrapa le savon et le lui tendit. "Laves-moi, Elanor."

C'était pratiquement un ordre, mais elle décida qu'elle n'avait aucune raison logique de protester. D'ailleurs pourquoi protester, quand c'était exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait?

Se tortillant de manière à lui faire face, elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches d'Haldir et commença à savonner sa poitrine. Haldir serait toujours lui-même, légèrement arrogant, dominateur et parfois même autoritaire. Mais en réalité elle ne s'en préoccupait pas parce qu'il lui avait montré un tout autre côté de lui tout aussi réel, un côté tendre et aimant qui était, elle le savait, pour elle et pour elle seule.

"Est-ce que ceci plait à mon seigneur ?"s'enquit-elle, laissant sa main vagabonder sur son estomac.

Haldir ferma les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. "Plus bas," fit-il. "Elleth effrontée."

xxx

Nerwen bouillait toujours de rage, même si la force de sa fureur envers Rúmil commençait à diminuer. En son cœur, elle avait toujours cru qu'il ne lui causerait jamais intentionnellement de la peine, mais maintenant qu'il avait choisi de s'asseoir sur son toit pour chanter ses chansons paillardes, elle avait l'impression qu'il avait décidé de rendre public ce qui était si intime entre eux. Et cela l'affligeait profondément.

Et pourtant, elle s'était occupée de lui la nuit passée alors qu'il dormait. Elle lui avait retiré ses bottes et détaché sa tunique pour qu'il soit à l'aise puis elle avait posé une couverture sur lui. Et alors seulement elle s'était permise de lui caresser les cheveux, de faire glisser ses doigts dans leur douceur de soie répandue sur l'oreiller. Et pendant tout ce temps il avait dormi comme un enfant, inconscient de sa présence.

Et maintenant, dans la lumière grise de l'aube, elle était seule dans son talan, désespérée, souhaitant pouvoir faire quelque chose pour régler ce problème. La tentation d'aller le rejoindre encore une fois était presque insupportable; après tout, il faisait à peine jour et il ne le saurait jamais. Elle voulait juste s'assurer qu'il était toujours couvert et à l'aise. Et si par hasard il était réveillé, elle pourrait s'entretenir un peu avec lui, et si il dormait encore . . . elle se contenterait de le regarder, ce qu'elle ne se permettait pas souvent de faire.

Cette idée continua à tourmenter Nerwen jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par céder et par se lever. Se traitant d'idiote, elle avança sur la pointe des pieds le long des chemins et des escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrivée devant la porte du talan de Rúmil et qu'elle se soit glissée doucement à l'intérieur. Au seuil de sa chambre, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Durant la nuit il s'était manifestement réveillé assez longtemps pour enlever chaque couche de sa tenue. Il était maintenant étendu sur le ventre, à peine couvert par la couverture. Il ne saurait jamais qu'elle l'avait vu comme ça, si beau, si éthéré et si. . . nu. Nerwen eu un frisson involontaire de plaisir et d'admiration. Combien de fois l'avait-elle imaginé ainsi?

Elle hésita entre partir sur le champ ou rester, mais il semblait évident qu'il était profondément endormi. Rassurée, elle s'approcha du lit à pas de loup et arrangea la couverture, la remontant délicatement sur lui tout en essayant de ne pas regarder son dos musclé, ses puissantes épaules et ses fesses minces. Elle s'assura qu'il était entièrement couvert, puis, sans réfléchir elle se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

Mais à sa consternation, Rúmil se retourna et sourira d'un air endormi. "Qui est ce?" murmura t'il, son bras fort lové autour de sa taille. "Ce doit être Elbereth elle-même qui prend soin de moi avec tant de douceur." À l'étonnement de Nerwen, sa main descendit encore plus bas pour venir lui caresser les fesses.

"Comment oses-tu!" Nerwen le gifla.

Rúmil retira vivement sa main et la regarda d'un air stupéfait. "Nerwen!"

"Tu ne vas quand même pas oser prétendre que tu ne savais pas que c'était moi?" fit-elle d'un ton acide. "Tu espère vraiment me faire croire que tu oserais caresser le derrière de la Vala Elbereth?"

"Bien sur que non! Je savais que c'était toi, mais je n'étais pas sûr d'être réveillé. Je pensais que c'était un joli rêve."

Nerwen eu une moue dédaigneuse, très légèrement calmée. "Ce n'est en aucun cas une excuse, Rúmil. Je suis toujours très en colère contre toi."

Ne faisant aucun effort pour rester couvert, Rúmil étira les bras au dessus de sa tête, puis lia ses doigts derrière son cou. Ses yeux bleus la balayèrent, comme si il l'évaluait. "Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler. Tu as changer d'avis?"

"Non, je ne te parle toujours pas ! Je suis seulement. . . " Elle se tut et se mordit les lèvres.

L'air déterminé, Rúmil commença à se redresser mais alors une expression étrange passa sur son visage et il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller en gémissant.

"Que les Valar me viennent en aide, je me sens si mal."

"Que ça te serve de leçon," fit Nerwen froidement. " As tu seulement conscience de ce que tu as fais hier soir?" Elle essaya de ne pas regarder sa poitrine nue.

"j'ai trop bu," fit-il succinctement.

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire," dit-elle d'un ton acerbe. "Je suppose que tu ne t'en souviens pas."

"Oh?" Le visage de Rúmil s'apaisa, ses yeux cherchant les siens. "Nerwen, est-ce que toi et moi. . .?"

"Non!" Nerwen s'éloigna brusquement de lui, les joues en feu. "Bien sur que non!" Elle s'interrompit. " Je ne pense pas à toi de cette façon." mentit-elle.

"Je vois." Sa voix était calme. "Comment me considère tu?"

"Je te considère comme un ami," répondit-elle. "Ou comme . . . un petit frère qui à besoin de conseil. Certainement pas comme un . . . amant potentiel. L'idée est absurde."

Rúmil jura dans sa barbe et se couvrit les yeux à l'aide de son bras.

Elle lui jeta un regard sévère. " Tu ne devrais pas dire de telles choses, surtout après ton comportement de la nuit passée. Je me demande même pourquoi je t'adresse encore la parole."

"Qu'est ce que j'ai fais?" demanda t'il faiblement. "Je ne me souviens de rien."

Pendant un court instant elle sentit une vague de remord la submerger, avant que sa colère ne refasse surface. " Si tu veux des détails je te suggère de les demander à tes frères. Il me suffit de dire que tu m'a humilié devant tout Caras Galadhon et que je ne suis pas prête de te pardonner." Au moment même ou ces mots sortirent de sa bouche elle les regretta. Elle n'était habituellement pas une elleth émotive, mais quand l'émotion la submergeait, c'était presque toujours incontrôlable. En cet instant elle avait l'impression que l'Anduin lui-même avait brisé ses remparts avant de venir punir et tourmenter son cœur blessé.

Il retira son bras de ses yeux et elle le vit la regarder avec un regard si vide d'émotion qu'elle comprit immédiatement la profonde douleur qu'il essayait de cacher. " Quoi que j'ai pu faire, Nerwen, j'en suis profondément désolé. Je ne t'obligerais plus à supporter ma présence. J'ai prévu d'aller à la frontière avec Haldir quand il repartira. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passera avant que nous nous revoyons, des mois ou peut-être plus. D'ici là j'espère que tu aura reconsidéré l'idée de me pardonner."

Nerwen lia ses mains ensemble afin de s'empêcher de les poser sur lui. "Peut-être." Elle se retourna et avança vers la porte, luttant contre le désir de se jeter dans ses bras, de tomber à genoux devant lui et de le supplier de lui pardonner d'être si cruelle avec lui, bien plus cruelle qu'il ne le méritait. Seule sa fierté l'en empêcha. Au lieu de ça, elle tourna la tête d'un air faussement négligent. "Fais attention à toi, Rúmil,"fit-elle, la vois aussi calme que possible.

"J'essayerais," dit-il froidement, "Mais je peux rien te promettre."

Au moment même où elle quitta son talan, elle fondit en larmes.

xxx

"Alors, ou allons nous?" demanda Elanor tandis qu'elle enfilait sa robe.

"Tu pose sans arrêt des questions. Juste pour cette fois, ne voudrais tu pas avoir la surprise?" Haldir vérifia l'attache de ses guêtres et fit un rapide pas en avant, posant son pied nu sur les pantelettes d'Elanor juste au moment ou elle tendait la main pour les attraper. "Tu ne compte pas réellement porter ça, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. "Mais si, j'aime ça. Pas toi?"

"Je les aime beaucoup quand elles sont par terre et non sur toi." fit-il doucement.

Elanor réprima un gloussement. "Beaucoup d'ellith en portent, Haldir."

"Et beaucoup n'en portent pas. Tu n'en portait pas durant ces dernières semaines, alors pourquoi commencer maintenant?"

"Tu marque un point, je suppose. Mais je les trouve confortables."

"Je les trouve incommodes," fit-il pince-sans-rire.

Elle lui jeta un sourire impertinent. "Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose. Je devrais arrêter de te faciliter les choses."

Il laissa échapper un rire. "Me faciliter les choses? Elanor, comment peux tu dire ça? Tu n'a jamais rendu les choses plus faciles pour moi. Maintenant sois une gentille petite elleth et vas nous préparer un panier pique-nique afin que nous puissions passer une journée paisible dans la forêt."

"Et si j'obéis," répliqua t'elle d'un ton tranchant, "Peut-être que sa seigneurie honorera sa gentille petite elleth avec d'avantage d'attentions?"

Il était sur le point de prendre une tunique propre dans son armoire, mais en entendant ceci il se figea et la regarda, les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Elanor, il y a un problème ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça? "

"C'est ce que tu viens de dire. Cela ressemblait à . . . tu m'as parlé comme si. . . " Elle s'interrompit en se mordant les lèvres, ne voulant pas gâcher l'instant. De toute façon, c'était une simple plaisanterie. "je suis désolée," ajouta t'elle, pleine de remord. "Tu m'as simplement rappelé. . . Ce qu'était ma vie d'avant. Avec ma famille et Lana. Pendant un moment je me suis sentie . . . utilisée. Ca me rend extrêmes sensible."

Avec une légère grimace, Haldir se rapprocha et glissa un bras autour de sa taille, le regard plongé dans le sien. "Pardonne-moi, Elanor. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas courtisé une elleth que j'ai oublié comment faire."

"Haldir, tu me courtise?" Elle leva les yeux en direction de son pénétrant regard gris, le cœur battant soudainement la chamade.

Ses cils épais s'abaissèrent tandis qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse. "Je crois que oui," fit-il alors. "Est-ce que ça t'inquiète ?"

"Pas du tout," répondit-elle, en souriant. "J'en suis honorée. Mais peut-être que je ne devrais pas te le dire parce que tu es déjà bien assez arrogant comme ça." Bien qu'elle l'avait dit en plaisantant, son léger soupir lui indiqua qu'il l'avait prise au sérieux.

"Elanor, je. . . " Il fit une pause, comme si il ne savait plus quoi dire. "Je n'ai pas voulu avoir l'air arrogant. Je vais essayer de faire mieux."

Elle l'étreignit. "Et moi aussi. Je vais essayer de ne pas me vexer et de ne pas être trop effrontée - "

"Oh, tu peux être aussi effrontée que tu veux," l'interrompit-il, un léger sourire courbant ses lèvres. "J'aime quand tu est audacieuse."

"Vraiment?" Elle papillonna des cils. "Alors cela ne te dérangerais pas si je te demandais de venir au lit avec moi tout de suite?"

Il éclata d'un rire franc et lui assena une légère tape sur le derrière. "Ca ne me dérangerais pas, mais je serais obligé de dire non."

"Non?" Elle lui jeta un regard outragé. "Mais tu as dit -"

"J'ai d'autres projets." Il eu un sourire paresseux. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas, te faire l'amour à nouveau est toujours ma priorité absolue." Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. "Mais plus tard. Maintenant s'il te plait habille toi et occupe toi de ce pique-nique."

Elanor soupira. "Très bien, mon cher gardien. Je suppose que tu ne tiens pas à participer?"

"Pas vraiment. J'aimerais faire une sieste pendant ce temps là. Je te rappelle que je suis resté éveillé la moitié de la nuit."

"C'était entièrement de ta faute," fit-elle âprement. "Je n'ai aucune pitié à ton égard."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Même pas un peu ? Je souffrais, Elanor."

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son menton. " Pauvre Haldir, j'en ai le cœur brisé."

Il la regarda de haut, avec l'un de ses fameux regards dont il avait le secret. "Je l'espère bien." Mais soudain ses lèvres se contractèrent, gâchant l'effet. "Elanor?"

"Oui, Haldir?"

"Cesse de me regarder comme ça."

"Comment est-ce que je te regarde?" s'enquit-elle, essayant de ne pas glousser.

"Comme si tu appréciais de me voir souffrir et que tu en espérais encore d'avantage."

"Faux, cher gardien. Je désire tout à fait l'opposé . . . Tant que je ne suis pas trop las de mon travail à la cuisine, bien sur."

"Je crois que je vais t'aider à faire ce panier pique-nique après tout," fit-il subitement. "je pourrais toujours faire une sieste plus tard."

xxx

Très lentement, Rúmil se redressa et bascula ses jambes sur le rebord du lit, se méprisant encore plus que le jour précédent. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il avait fait pour bouleverser à ce point Nerwen, mais c'était évident qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'horrible. Il se gifla mentalement, essayant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante dans son crâne. À son âge, il était sensé savoir ce qui arrivait quand on buvait autant, mais la nuit passée il n'y avait même pas songé. Maintenant la situation était encore plus désespérée qu'avant, et la seule chose qu'il envisageait de faire à propos de ça était de disparaître de la cité, aussi longtemps que possible.

Ou en tout cas, suffisamment longtemps pour que Nerwen lui pardonne. Suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle soit à nouveau capable de le regarder sans répugnance. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il lui faudrait des siècles avant qu'il puisse regagner sa confiance et son amitié. Des siècles de solitude, de frustration et de souffrance . . .

Une nausée soudaine le prit, le faisant vaciller. Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses genoux, haletant, essayant de se convaincre que tout finissait toujours par s'arranger au bout du compte. Faiblement, il entendit des pas familiers parcourir son talan.

"On ne se sent pas très bien ce matin?" s'enquit une voix compatissante.

"Orophin," grinça Rúmil, " Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au nom du Mordor?!"

Orophin se rapprocha et plaça sa main sur le front de Rúmil. "Tu as trop bu," fit-il d'un ton brusque. Pourtant il prit le temps jeter un sort de guérison qui fit disparaître une grande partie des nausées de Rúmil, lui permettant de se redresser et d'ouvrir les yeux.

"J'avais remarqué." Il eu un soupir désespéré.

Orophin s'installa près de lui. "Tu as l'air dévasté."

"C'est encore pire que ça."

Orophin secoua la tête, arborant un air supérieur et une agaçante bonne santé, comme si _lui_ n'avait jamais fait d'excès durant sa vie. "Tu veux qu'on en parle?"

"Non."

"Tu dois en parler."

"Non, _tu_ dois en parler. Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait."

Orophin s'exécuta.

La nausée de Rúmil remonta à la surface. "Quelles chansons est-ce que j'ai chanté?"

"Toutes tes favorites. Y compris celle avec les trois ellith coquines et l'elfe avec l'énorme- "

"Non." Rúmil mit sa tête entre ses mains. "Je n'aurais jamais chanter ça ici."

"Et pourtant tu l'a fais. Et tout le monde l'a entendu." Orophin fit une pause. " Y compris le Seigneur et la Dame."

Les doigts de Rúmil s'enfoncèrent dans son crâne presque douloureusement. "Si c'est vrai, alors la mort au combat est la seule façon de me racheter."

"Ca suffit," Fit Orophin avec une légère trace de colère dans la voix. "Je ne pense pas que c'est si grave que ça. Galadriel semblait se retenir de sourire alors que Celeborn souriait franchement en escortant sa dame vers leur talan."

"Peu importe," fit tristement Rúmil, "Nerwen a raison. Je suis déshonoré et indigne de respect."

"Nerwen a dit ça?" Orophin semblait choqué. Rúmil se remémora la scène, tentant d'être aussi précis que possible. "Non," admit-il finalement. "Mais elle le pensait, j'en suis convaincu."

"Alors c'est Nerwen qui hante tes pensées depuis tout ce temps," fit Orophin d'un air serein.

"Je n'ai jamais dis ça," bougonna Rúmil. "C'est juste une amie. Personne ne hante mes pensées."

"P'tit frère, tu m'as dis qu'il y avait quelqu'un que tu appréciais plus que les autres et la nuit dernière tu as grimpé sur le toit de Nerwen. J'ai vu le regard que tu avais en lui parlant. C'est clair pour moi que tu es amoureux d'elle à la folie."

Rúmil soupira lourdement et renonça à contester les paroles de son frère. "Tu parle d'un cadeau," grogna t'il. "Elle ne veut pas de moi. Elle me voit comme son petit frère alors que je suis bien plus âgé qu'elle." Cette seule pensée l'humiliait profondément.

"Elle t'a dit ça?" fit Orophin, incrédule. "Je n'arrive pas à y croire."

"Elle l'a dit. Il y a tout juste quelques minutes en fait."

Il sentit le regard d'Orophin le parcourir. "Nerwen est venue? Dans ton talan?"

"Oui." Rúmil releva la tête, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Elle n'a rien fait de mal."

"Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais j'espère juste que tu étais plus couvert que maintenant."

Rúmil baissa les yeux vers son corps nu. "Bien sur. Enfin, partiellement. En fait, je pense que c'est elle qui m'a ouvert en entrant. Mais je n'en suis pas certain. Qu'importe? Elle ne me voit pas comme un amant. Pour elle, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un enfant capricieux."

"Elle est juste fâchée en ce moment," fit Orophin. "Elle va se calmer. Comment pourrait-elle te considérer comme un enfant? Tu es un guerrier. Elle le sait."

"Peut-être." Rúmil haussa les épaules et chercha ses vêtements des yeux. "Mais ça ne changera rien au problème. Pour le moment je vais aller m'excuser tant que j'en ai le courage."

"T'excuser? Auprès de Nerwen?" Orophin fronça les sourcils.

"Auprès de Galadriel," fit Rúmil d'un ton résigné. "Ce peut-être ma seule occasion avant que je parte à la frontière."

xxx

Orophin retourna brièvement à son talan pour parler à Doria avant de descendre vers le terrain de tir à l'arc pour se relaxer et s'entraîner. Il songea un moment à aller parler lui-même avec Nerwen, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire et décida finalement qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas intervenir. Il ne savait pas très bien ou était le problème entre ces deux là, et il préférait ne pas agir sans connaître tout les détails de l'affaire.

Il eu le temps de tirer trois fois toutes les flèches de son carquois avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un l'observait. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit Nerwen flâner entre deux arbres à l'autre bout du terrain. Il alla retirer ses flèches de la cible, puis continua à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé à sa hauteur.

"Bonjour, Nerwen," fit-il. "Qu'est ce qui t'amène sur le terrain d'entraînement? Puis-je t'être utile d'une manière ou d'une autre ?"

Elle eu un sourire à la fois timide et gêné. "Bonjour, Orophin. Oui, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'accorder une faveur."

Orophin s'inclina légèrement. "Naturellement, si c'est en mon pouvoir." Il l'étudia avec curiosité. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme une gentille et aimable elleth mais depuis qu'il la soupçonnait d'avoir voler le cœur de son frère il l'a trouvait bien plus intéressante.

"C'est à propos de Rúmil," ajouta t'elle maladroitement. Elle replia ses mains devant elle et jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres personnes présentes, les yeux vagabondant d'elfe en l'elfe.

"Oui, c'est ce que je pensais," fit-il d'un ton sérieux. "Viens, allons nous asseoir là-bas, nous y serons plus tranquille." Il l'a conduisit au pied d'un mur éloigné, l'invitant à s'installer sur le banc de pierre. Des vignes surplombantes les dissimulaient à la vue des autres. "Alors ?" fit-il, arquant un sourcil.

Elle rougit soudainement, chose peu commune chez elle. "Je ne sais pas ce que Rúmil t'as dit . . . "

"Presque rien," fit-il sincèrement.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête et baissa les yeux. " Il n'y à pas grand chose à dire en fait. Lui et moi sommes amis depuis très longtemps maintenant." Elle fit une pose et s'éclaircit la voix. "Mais récemment il s'est mit en tête l'idée que nous pourrions être plus que ça, mais c'est évident que ça ne marcherait jamais."

"Je ne suis pas sur de bien comprendre."

Nerwen tortilla ses doigts, visiblement mal à l'aise. "Je ne considère simplement pas Rúmil sous cet angle" murmura t'elle. "Il a du mal à l'accepter et ça me fait mal de le voir souffrir."

"De tels sentiments de ta part sont très nobles," fit Orophin, essayant de cacher la consternation qu'il ressentait au nom de son frère.

Elle secoua la tête et il fut surpris de voir qu'elle était au bord des larmes. "Non. Non, c'est faux. J'ai été cruelle avec lui. Plus cruelle que nécessaire, et . . . je ne comprends pas pourquoi."

Orophin resta silencieux pendant un moment. "En quoi puis-je t'aider Nerwen?"

Elle détourna le regard et passa sa main fine dans ses cheveux. "Rúmil a dit qu'il a l'intention de retourner à la frontière et . . . d'y rester un bon moment. Et je crains que mon rejet ne lui ait . . . mit en tête de se comporter de manière imprudente."

"Il a dit ça?" fit Orophin avec étonnement.

"Pas exactement. C'est simplement un sentiment que j'ai." Son regard croisa le sien. " Vas-tu lui parler Orophin ? Dis-lui que je m'inquiète pour lui et que . . . que. . . "

Orophin posa sa main sur la sienne. "Nerwen, tu es amoureuse de Rúmil?"

"Non!" Ses doigts se contractèrent sous ceux d'Orophin. "Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je l'aime un peu. Mais ça ne serait pas une bonne chose que nous soyons ensemble. Il n'est pas ce que je cherche. Pour lui je ne suis rien de plus qu'un défis auquel il ne peut pas résister."

Orophin fronça les sourcils, notant la crispation de sa mâchoire. "Je pense que tu es injuste avec lui. Comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'il est ou ce qu'il n'est pas? Même moi je ne connais pas tout ce qu'il y a savoir à propos de mon frère. C'est un elfe compliqué. As-tu oublié à quel point il est vieux ? Réalises-tu le nombre d'événements dont il a été témoin, les nombreuses batailles qu'il a livré?" Il la vit déglutir avec difficulté, les yeux fixés sur le sol. "Rúmil a vu plus de mort et d'horreur que tu n'en verra jamais, Nerwen. Il a vu ses amis mourir dans ses bras. Tu te souviens d'Ainon?"

Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. "Oui, bien entendu."

"Il a eu beaucoup de mal à accepter sa mort. Ainsi qu'Haldir, évidement. Haldir se sent coupable pour chaque décès en Lórien, peu importe comment ou quand ça arrive. Mais Rúmil s'est senti coupable car il était tout proche d'Ainon et qu'il ne l'a pas sauvé. Il a beaucoup souffert, et il en souffre peut-être toujours. Je n'en sais pas plus, parce qu'il n'en parle jamais. Au lieu de ça, il rit, dit des plaisanteries paillardes, chante des chansons que tu trouves choquantes et fait l'amour aux belles demoiselles telles que toi. Si cela le discrédite à tes yeux j'en suis désolé."

"Oh, Orophin,"murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée, "Je comprends ce que tu dis mais as-tu oublié que mon père était parmi ceux qui sont tombés? Beredain et moi pleurons toujours sa mort. Et notre mère, elle est partie à l'ouest, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter de rester en Lórien sans lui." Elle ferma les yeux et une larme roula le long de sa joue de porcelaine. "Perdre celui que vous aimez est déjà suffisamment terrible, mais au moins elle n'a jamais douté un seul instant de l'amour de notre père pour elle. Donner son cœur, et ne pas être sûre d'être aimer en retour . . . pour moi c'est encore pire."

Orophin secoua la tête, surpris par sa façon de penser. "Je n'ai pas oublié ton père, Nerwen. Je n'ai oublié aucune des personnes qui sont mortes durant mon existence, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Mais quel rapport avec Rúmil? Penses- tu qu'il ne pourrait pas t'aimer comme ton père aimait ta mère? Je te l'assure, tu as tort."

"Je suppose." Elle eu un soupir las.

"Quelle faveur veux-tu me demander? Comment pourrais-je t'aider?"

"J'aimerais que tu lui parles et que tu le raisonne. Dis lui que je m'inquiète et qu'il compte beaucoup pour moi. Je ne peux pas le lui dire moi-même pour l'instant. Dis-lui de revenir dès qu'il le pourra et qu'alors nous parlerons. Et dis-lui. . . de faire attention à lui."

Orophin acquiesa. "Je le lui dirai. Et je suis persuadé qu'un peu de temps séparé vous sera bénéfique à tout les deux. Je sais pas pourquoi vous êtes tout les deux si. . .en désaccord l'un avec l'autre."

"Si entêtés tu veux dire?" corrigea-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague. Elle sembla perdue dans ses pensées pendant un moment, avant de sourire, plutôt tristement. "Il m'a offert une petite sculpture. Il te l'a dit?"

"Il m'a dit que tu l'avais refusé."

"En effet. Ca me semblait logique de faire ça, mais pas pour lui. Il n'a pas compris."

"Rúmil ne prend pas au sérieux ses oeuvres," L'informa Orophin. "Il les jette un peu partout mais quand j'en trouve une je la garde. J'en ai une boîte entière caché hors de portée. Je les garde pour ses enfants. La sculpture qu'il t'a donnée, celle de la biche et de son faon, il l'a gardée parce qu'il l'aimait. Il a dit qu'elle était comme l'amour, fragile et délicate. L'amour vrai, a t'il dit, est comme le faon. D'abord il doit trébucher et chanceler, en essayant de rester droit sur des bases vacillantes, mais en suite il devient fort et agile, capable de sauter les plus grands obstacles avec grâce et beauté."

"Rúmil a dit ça?" Nerwen le regardait curieusement.

"Et bien, il était un peu ivre à ce moment là," admit Orophin, "Mais parfois c'est là qu'il dit les choses les plus proches de son cœur."

Le soupir de Nerwen fut éloquent, mais sa question suivante le prit au dépourvu. "Orophin, tu sais sculpter toi aussi?"

"Heu. . . J'ai sculpté, oui, mais je n'ai pas le talent de Rúmil." Orophin essaya de ne pas penser à tous ses efforts réduits en miette.

"Mais tu sais comment il faut faire?" Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens."Quels outils il faut employer, quel genre de bois?"

"Oui."

" Tu voudrais bien me l'enseigner? Je voudrais apprendre." Le rouge de ses joues s'intensifia. "J'ai pensé que peut-être. . . Je pourrais sculpter quelque chose pour Rúmil. Je pourrais le laisser dans son talan afin qu'à son retour . . . il le trouve et qu'il sache qu'il est pardonné."

"Ce serait avec plaisir. Nous pouvons commencer dès qu'il sera parti."

Nerwen inclina la tête et se mit avec élégance sur ses pieds alors qu'il faisait de même. " C'est parfait. Et tu n'oublieras pas de lui parler de . . . ce que j'ai dit?"

"Je n'oublierai pas." Il s'inclina. " Tout va bien se passer, Nerwen. Ne t'inquiète pas."

xxx

Rúmil s'inclina devant Galadriel, ignorant la nausée persistante qui lui vrillait l'estomac. "Ma Dame," fit-il d'un ton résolu, "Je suis venu vous présenter mes excuses." Ils se tenaient au cœur du jardin de Galadriel ; ou plutôt _il_ se tenait debout devant Galadriel qui était assise avec élégance, entourée de ce léger halo lumineux, ses yeux de saphir tournés vers son visage.

"Mon cher Rúmil, tu n'en as pas besoin." Elle le regardait avec cet air calme et pensif qui donnait toujours envie à Rúmil de se tortiller comme un enfant.

Rúmil ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma aussitôt, ne voulant pas être en désaccord avec la Dame de la Lórien. Finalement il trouva un compromis en disant, "Je me serais sentis coupable de ne pas m'être excusé. Mon comportement était choquant. Je me suis couvert de honte ainsi que la si gentille elleth à qui appartient le toit sur lequel je me suis . . . assis." Le terme 'se vautrer' était probablement plus juste, mais il préférait ne pas l'employer; de plus Galadriel connaissait parfaitement l'ampleur de sa honte.

"Assis-toi, Rúmil." Madame tapota la surface du banc près d'elle.

Rúmil s'exécuta, s'asseyant timidement sur le bord de manière à lui faire face.

Elle ne semblait pas du tout pressée de parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise d'un ton pensif, "J'aimerais te parler de l'amour."

Rúmil déglutit et se prépara à écouter.

"Nous sommes tous sujets à la peur et à la culpabilité, Rúmil. Mais la peur n'est rien d'autre qu'un manque d'amour. Et la culpabilité seulement de la colère envers nous même."

Il resta silencieux, les yeux baissés.

"L'amour est l'opposé de la peur, c'est ce qui nous maintient unis. Il peut paraître chimérique voir impossible à trouver ou même à accepter." Elle fit une pause, l'étudiant avec attention. "La peur peut être surmontée. La culpabilité se fane. Mais l'amour est aussi éternel que les elfes. C'est ce qui donne un sens à nos vies immortelles. Il est vivant et réel."

"Vivant, ma Dame?" Il fronça les sourcils, confus.

Galadriel posa sa main sur celle de Rúmil. "Quand l'un de nous meurt, notre amour pour cette personne demeure à jamais dans nos cœur. C'est son but. Il nous garde lié à l'être aimé pour l'éternité afin que personne ne soit jamais vraiment perdu. Tu ne dois pas craindre d'aimer, Rúmil, ni même de parler de l'amour que tu ressens."

Rúmil inclina la tête, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi serein que possible.

" L'amour ce n'est pas plaire à l'autre," ajouta-t-elle. "C'est permettre à l'autre _d'être_, et de l'accepter pour ce qu'il est. C'est aussi être là pour cette personne, année après l'année, siècle après siècle." Elle se pencha vers lui, son regard plongé dans le sien. "C'est la seule véritable expérience durable. Si l'on essaye de mesurer l'amour, il nous glissera entre les doigts. Il ne peut être ni compté, ni forcé. C'est plutôt le signe d'un accomplissement, un des plus grand et des plus noble. Tout est sujet au changement. Le monde autour de nous change. Nous, les elfes, changeons aussi . . . oh, pas tellement en surface, le vrai et profond changement est en nous. Le changement est notre éternel compagnon. Mais l'amour, Rúmil. . . l'amour est une constante."

Il considéra ceci. "Le ciel ne change pas," fit-il. " Les étoiles sont toujours là."

Galadriel soupira. "Oui, c'est vrai. Pourtant parfois je me demande si elles aussi, un jour, ne disparaîtront pas." Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment. "Ce que j'ai appris, Rúmil, c'est qu'une partie de nous est toujours avec l'être aimé. Une partie de moi est avec ma fille aux Terres Immortelles. Je sens ce lien dans mon cœur et il me soulage." Lentement elle se leva, le regard emplit d'une infinie sagesse. "L'amour est toujours là, près de nous. C'est la Source. N'oublies pas, Rúmil, que le fleuve coule toujours, que nous y buvions ou pas."

Avec un doux sourire, elle s'éloigna, laissant Rúmil perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant quel message elle avait voulu lui transmettre. Ca lui donnerait matière à penser tandis qu'il serait à la frontière.

Il souhaitait simplement qu'elle ait dit tout cela à Nerwen.

xxx

Haldir et Elanor parcouraient les bois en utilisant cette fois un chemin différent de celui de la veille. L'endroit ou ils se rendaient n'était pas aussi éloigné que le ninniach-loth, mais c'était tout de même à une certaine distance de la cité -assez loin pour leur offrir une intimité parfaite, comme avait dit Haldir.

Elanor était sur un petit nuage. Leur promenade était paisible, emplit de ce chaud et doux sentiment qui accompagnait les amants, avec pourtant une étincelle de désir sous-jacente. Haldir portait le panier pique-nique, et bien qu'il n'était pas aussi flirteur que le jour précédent, ses regards étaient chaud et sa main libre vagabondait souvent entre le bras et les hanches d'Elanor.

"Et voila," lança t'elle quand ils furent hors de vue de la cité, " Ainsi débute notre premiers jours en tant qu'amants. Ca peut te paraître idiot, mais c'est quelque chose de mémorable pour moi." Elle leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers lui, cherchant un signe qui lui montrerait qu'il partageait ses sentiments.

Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et brossa ses lèvres contre sa tempe. "C'est déjà un jour mémorable, Elanor. Et ce n'est pas idiot. Tu es sage de savoir savourer les moment heureux de ta vie. J'espère qu'ils seront innombrables."

"Je l'espère aussi," fit-elle d'un ton tranquille. "Je te souhaite la même chose."

Finalement ils arrivèrent jusqu'à un étang à l'eau cristalline, protégé par un cercle d'arbres majestueux et alimenté par un espiègle ruisseau qui parcourait les bois avant de rejoindre la Nimrodel. Haldir posa le panier pique-nique. "Attends moi ici," dit-il.

Elanor l'observa s'approcher d'un mallorn tout proche et, sans effort apparent, grimper dans ses branches avant de disparaître dans l'épais feuillage. Un moment plus tard deux couvertures tombèrent au sol, juste devant elle. "Elles ont faillit me tomber dessus!" lança t'elle en direction de l'arbre.

En réponse, une paire de serviette tomba à ses pieds. Un instant plus tard Haldir sauta au sol dans un bruit mat, tout près d'elle. "Des plaintes, déjà? J'avais pourtant fais attention." Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire paresseux. "Maintenant, vas-tu te décider à enlever cette robe ou vais-je devoir te l'arracher?"

"Et bien, c'est droit au but," remarqua t'elle."Devrais-je me laisser faire? Je me demande toujours si je ne devrais pas arrêter de te faciliter les choses. Tu es trop habitué à faire ce que tu veux. Que ce passera t'il si je résiste?"

Il ria et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas agile. "Tu veux jouer, Elanor ? Est-ce que tu veux que je te poursuive à travers les bois? Si oui, j'y suis tout à fait disposé, mais c'est encore une raison supplémentaire d'enlever ta jolie robe. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit abîmée par les ronces et les branches."

Elanor essaya de paraître choquée, mais échoua en raison d'une envie irrépressible de glousser. "Je ne vais pas courir nue dans la forêt juste pour t'amuser, Haldir. Je ne suis pas si effrontée."

"Non?" Un sourire curieux naquit sur ses lèvres. "J'ai une meilleure idée. Es tu assez courageuse pour nager avec moi ? En cet saison l'eau est chaude, et particulièrement en Lórien ou nous sommes protégé par la puissance de Galadriel."

Elle vit une lueur brûlante dans les yeux d'Haldir et décida de le taquiner. " Et pour le pique-nique? Tu n'as pas faim?"

"J'ai très faim," fit-il en la collant contre lui. "Faim d' Elanor." Comme pour le prouver, il s'empara de ses lèvres en un baiser langoureux, la goûtant profondément tandis que ses mains glissaient sur sa robe jusqu'à sa taille. Ses paumes parcouraient son corps de bas en haut avant de revenir à ses hanches, ou il exerça une douce pression pour les coller encore plus contre les siennes. Quand enfin leurs bouches se séparèrent, il respira profondément et posa son front contre celui d'Elanor. "Alors, qu'en dis-tu Elanor?"

"Mmm, je dis que j'aime quand tu es comme ça,"murmura t'elle. "Cela me fait penser à la nuit ou tu avais trop bu et ou tu m'a porté sur tes épaules. Tu t'en souviens?"

"Évidemment que je m'en souviens. Je m'étais très mal comporté."

"Oh, ce n'était pas si grave. Tu étais juste un peu agressif, comme d'habitude."

"Agressif?" Il releva la tête et baissa les yeux vers elle, les sourcils. "Tu me trouve agressif?"

Elanor dû se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour contenir son fou rire. "Juste un petit peu."

Les sourcils d'Haldir se froncèrent de plus belle. " Et bien, ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça. Peut-être aimerais-tu que je jette sur mon épaule encore une fois?"

"Non! Je voudrais simplement que tu enlève tes vêtements!" Un léger rire lui échappa finalement. "Oh seigneur, je sais que j'ai l'air terriblement culottée, mais j'adorerais nager."

La bouche de Haldir s'étira en un sourire provocateur tandis qu'il retirait sa tunique. Elanor l'observa pendant un moment, admirant inconsciemment son physique avant de retirer délicatement sa robe. Elle se sentait toujours étrangement gênée à l'idée de faire ça devant lui, mais ce sentiment disparu à l'instant même ou il se tourna vers elle en lui tendant la main. "Viens," fit-il, le regard plongé dans celui d'Elanor.

Mains dans la main, ils entrèrent dans l'eau, le niveau de celle-ci atteignant rapidement leur taille, puis ils avancèrent encore jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'au cou. Elanor frissonna et aussitôt les bras d'Haldir l'entourèrent. "Froid?" murmura-t-il.

"Non, Il faut juste que je m'habitue." Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Haldir et parcouru son visage du regard. "En fait, l'eau est très bonne." Elle enroula alors ses jambes autour de son torse, appréciant la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. "Pas comme quand je suis tombée dans cette eau glaciale pendant que tu me regardais sans rien faire."

"Tu ne vas jamais oublier ça, n'est-ce pas?" s'enquit-il.

"Probablement pas." Elle brossa ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis se recula pour le regarder.

Le regard d'Haldir glissa de ses lèvres jusqu'à ses seins, alors il prit possession de sa bouche en un nouveau baiser langoureux, sa langue explorant et goûtant sa bouche avec passion tandis que ses mains parcouraient son corps au dessus en en dessous de l'eau. Elanor lui retourna ses caresses, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur ses épaules et le long de son cou musclé avant de se perdre dans ses longs cheveux de soie.

Il parsema alors ses joues, son front et sa gorge de baiser puis saisit le visage d'Elanor entre ses mains et lui donna un baiser plus doux qui freina le cours de leur ébat. En souriant, il caressa ses cheveux et la serra d'avantage contre lui, créant une légère ondulation dans l'eau. Ivre de bonheur, Elanor soupira et se lova contre lui, appréciant la sensation de sa dureté pressée contre elle et la douce pression de ses mains sur ses hanches. Au dessus d'eux des oiseaux chantaient et gazouillaient tandis que résonnait tout près le murmure de l'eau contre la roche. Elle ferma les yeux, la tête lovée sur l'épaule d'Haldir. Une telle paix émanait de ces lieux qu'elle aurait presque pu s'endormir. . .

Sans un mot d'avertissement, Haldir lâcha prise et disparu sous l'eau. Elanor cligna des yeux, surprise par la rapidité de son action, avant de pousser un petit cri en sentant ses mains sur ses jambes. La seconde suivante, elle fut soulevée par un puissant corps masculin et avant qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qui se passait elle se retrouva assise derrière sa tête, sur ses épaules, les talons contre le ventre d'Haldir. Des gouttelettes d'eau troublèrent la surface de l'étang tandis qu'elle essayait de maintenir son équilibre en s'agrippant aux cheveux d'Haldir.

"Pas les cheveux, Elanor." Il leva les bras et lui saisit les mains, exerçant une pression vers l'arrière qui la renvoya dans l'eau.

Elle remonta à la surface en toussant tandis qu'il lui tendit la main vers elle en souriant, les yeux brillant de malice. "Viens ici, que je puisse me faire pardonner ce tour."

Le regard menaçant elle l'éclaboussa et s'éloigna légèrement. "Oh, tu crois que je vais te récompenser pour m'avoir tremper?!" fit-elle d'un ton boudeur. "J'étais à moitié endormie!"

"Et maintenant tu es réveillée et prête à jouer."

"Je suis surtout toute mouillée!" Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux trempée de son visage.

"Mais c'est justement ce que j'espère, Elanor." Fit-il avec un sourire coquin. "J'ai d'ailleurs l'espoir de te garder comme ça le plus longtemps possible. Maintenant cesse de bouder et embrasse-moi." Il combla le vide entre eux et l'a serra contre lui de sorte que le satin chaud de son torse soit serré contre ses seins. "Embrasse-moi," répéta t'il d'une vois de velours.

"Je ne devrais vraiment pas te céder si facilement!" fit-elle avant de succomber et de glisser ses bras autour du cou d'Haldir. Sa langue caressa les lèvres d'Haldir qui ouvrit immédiatement la bouche, s'emparant des lèvres d'Elanor en un baiser passionné et affamé, la goûtant avec une tel ardeur que le corps d'Elanor fut parcouru de frissons, à la fois de désir et de plaisir. Puis, soudain, il s'arrêta à nouveau.

"Allonge toi et flotte," Fit-il en s'écartant légèrement.

"Tu veux que je flotte? " Répéta t'elle en le regardant avec étonnement. "Pourquoi?"

"Tu vas voir." Son sourire indiquait clairement qu'il avait quelque chose à l'esprit.

Elle réalisa d'ailleurs rapidement ce que c'était quand il se plaça entre ses jambes, plongea dans l'eau et posa les genoux d'Elanor sur ses épaules. "Détends toi Elanor. Essaye de rester à la surface." Ses mains balayèrent ses cuisses en un mouvement sensuel et apaisant. "Je te promets que je te repêcherais si tu coule."

"Très drôle. Haldir, attend un peu! Si tu à l'intention de faire ce que je pense que tu à l'intention de faire tu- "

"C'est exact. Maintenant fermes les yeux et laisses toi flotter. Je ne te laisserais pas te noyer."

Elanor se laissa flotter, les bras en croix, essayant de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Cependant cette fois-ci il lui était très difficile de se détendre car il n'y avait aucun drap ou matelas auquel s'agripper tandis qu'Haldir lui faisait subir cette délicieuse torture, fruit de sa longue expérience. Un plaisir brûlant se propageait en elle, comme la fois passée des sensations indescriptibles la submergèrent tandis que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus irrégulière. Et soudain, à sa grande surprise, Haldir s'arrêta et se redressa, les pieds solidement plantés sur le fond de l'étang, la laissant haletante de frustration.

"Et maintenant?" demanda t'elle en remontant quelque peu vers la surface.

"Maintenant nous allons faire autre chose," fit-il d'une voix rauque. "Tu es trop loin de moi. Je voudrais que l'on danse ensemble cette fois."

Elle le regarda d'un air dubitatif avant de pousser un petit cri quand Haldir la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers un groupe de rochers tout proches. Avait-il vraiment l'intention de lui faire l'amour là? "Haldir, ça n'a _vraiment_ pas l'air confortable," fit-elle avec conviction.

"En effet." Il s'arrêta devant un des rochers. "Celui-ci à l'air d'être à la bonne taille. Assis toi ici."

Elanor sentit alors ses fesses entrer en contact avec la surface lisse de la roche tandis qu'Haldir se pencha vers elle et lécha les gouttelettes d'eau qui sillonnaient de sa gorge jusqu'à la vallée de ses seins. Il posa alors ses mains sur les genoux d'Elanor. "Ouvres-toi pour moi, ma douce."

Sans hésitation elle écarta les jambes, lui permettant ainsi de se lover contre elle pour chercher l'entrée de son corps. Elanor posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Haldir alors qu 'il entrait en elle. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, impatiente de le sentir en elle à nouveau.

"Tu es si étroite," fit-il, la voix emplit de désir."Est-ce que je te fais mal? Dis-moi."

"Pas cette fois," souffla t'elle en s'agrippant encore davantage à lui. "Tout va bien. Ne t'arrête pas."

Il se retira alors en poussant un gémissement de pure satisfaction puis entra en elle une nouvelle fois, plus profondément. Il répéta cette opération trois fois, allant plus loin en elle a chaque fois, avant d'enfin entrer en elle complètement.

"Mission accomplie," fit-il. "Maintenant enroules tes jambes et tes bras autour de moi et essaye de tenir."

Elanor s'exécuta puis sentit qu'une paire de bras très forts la soulevait du rocher et la portait de nouveau vers la partie la plus profonde de l'étang. "Haldir, qu'est ce qu'_on_ est en train de faire au juste?"

"Nous savourons l'instant. La jouissance est facile a atteindre, mais faire l'amour est un art. Tu te souviens quand je disais que je voulais jouer?" De nouveau ils étaient dans la partie la plus profonde de l'étang, où le niveau de l'eau atteignait presque la poitrine d'Haldir. "C'est ma définition de. . . l'unité, " ajouta t'il d'un ton provocateur.

"Seigneur," fit-elle faiblement. "Je pense que tu vas finir par me tuer."

Il ria doucement, son souffle caressant sa joue. "Recule toi un peu. Oui, comme ça." Il glissa une main entre eux et caressa son sein, frottant la pointe dressée de son mamelon avec son pouce en de petits cercles provocateurs. Puis il se pencha vers elle et suça son oreille du lobe jusqu'à la pointe si sensible. Il laissa alors sa langue vagabonder sensuellement le long de son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'accroche a lui, frissonnante et gémissante de désir.

La sensation de le sentir en elle combinée avec ce qu'il était en train de faire était presque suffisant pour lui faire perdre la tête. Presque mais pas tout à fait. Elle se tortilla désespérément contre lui, le cœur battant, les veines en feu.

Haldir lui fit un de ces sensuels petits sourires. "Ralentis, Elanor. Attends-moi, mon amour." Il leva la main et saisit le bras droit d'Elanor avant de le poser sur son torse. "Caresse moi ici."

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, sans qu'Elanor puisse dire combien. Son corps et son esprit n'étaient plus que plaisir et sensations enivrantes, submergés par des vagues de passions de plus en plus intenses jusqu'au moment ou ils atteignirent la berge ou une couverture les attendait, posée sur l'herbe. Haldir sortit de l'eau, portant toujours Elanor dans ses bras, sa poigne de fer maintenant leurs corps liés, mais tandis qu'il la couchait sur la couverture ils furent séparés et tombèrent côte à côte comme deux enfants trempés.

Immédiatement il reprit ses lèvres, prenant possession de sa bouche avec passion tandis que les gémissements qui s'échappait de sa gorge alimentait encore d'avantage le désir brûlant d'Elanor. Elle l'embrassa en retour avec ferveur, presque durement, et baissa la main pour le caresser, sans hésitation cette fois.

La bouche d'Haldir trouva sa gorge avant de glisser jusqu'à ses mamelons qu'il suça avec gourmandise l'un après l'autre tandis que ses doigts agiles glissèrent entre les cuisses d'Elanor pour la caresser et mesurer son excitation. Un instant plus tard son poids la pressa contre la couverture, l'entourant de sa si masculine et solide présence tandis qu'il entrait en elle vigoureusement et commençait à établir un rythme.

Cette fois ci il n'y avait aucune pause, aucune interruption. Le cœur d'Haldir battait contre le sien; tout comme elle il brûlait de désir mais il était pourtant bien déterminé à lui donner du plaisir. "Reste avec moi," gémit-il, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux d'Elanor. "Où es-tu?"

Elle s'agrippa à lui avec frénésie, ses mains parcourant son dos. "Presque . . . non, ça commence. . . "

Il augmenta encore la force de ses poussées, allant et venant en elle avec fièvre tandis qu'elle s'arquait contre lui, suivant instinctivement le mouvement sensuel de ses hanches. Soudain, une image apparue dans son esprit et elle vit des nuages dorés illuminés par un brillant coucher de soleil au moment même ou elle entendit Haldir gémir et qu'une explosion de plaisir brûlant se déversait en elle, par vague successive, traversant son corps tel une avalanche. Puis quelque chose d'autre apparu, quelque chose au delà des mots, une touche légère et chatoyante de sensation; chaude, apaisante, délicate. . . Et totalement nouvelle.

Après cela ils restèrent étendus tranquillement, écoutant le bruissement doux des feuilles mêlé aux chants des oiseaux.

Enfin Elanor brisa le silence. "Cette fois était différente. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

Haldir leva la tête, son visage portant une expression douce mais curieusement énigmatique. "Tu as sentis mon fëa. Nos fëar se sont touchés brièvement."

Surprise, Elanor remit en place quelques mèches de cheveux humides derrière l'oreille d'Haldir. "Comment est-ce arrivé?"

"C'est arrivé parce que j'ai choisi de le faire se produire. Je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Je ne savais pas ce que ça allait faire."

Elle n'osa pas lui demander pourquoi il l'avait fait. Peut-être ne le savait-il pas lui même. Peut-être était-ce simplement l'occasion de faire une nouvelle expérience et que ça ne signifiait rien pour lui. Mais alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait avec elle et pas avec une autre?

"Ca a ajouté quelque chose de très agréable," fit-elle d'une voix douce.

"Oui, c'est vrai ," approuva t'il. "Tu as froid?"

"Pas avec toi sur moi." Elle eu un sourire provocant tandis qu'elle liait ses chevilles plus fermement contre son dos. "Je ne suis pas sûre du tout que je vais accepter de te libérer. Je vais sans doute vouloir te garder comme ça. Tu seras mon prisonnier. Qu'en dis-tu?"

"C'est une proposition intéressante." Il releva la tête, feignant de la prendre au sérieux. "Les possibilités sont époustouflantes, mais les obstacles aussi. Tu ferais un beau matelas, mais en matière de cible se serait un désastre."

"Ca dépend quel genre de cible tu as à l'esprit," répondit-elle.

Haldir gloussa et roula sur le côté, la forçant à dégager ses jambes. "Ah, c'est mieux comme ça," dit-il en la regardant avec une lueur taquine dans les yeux. "La fois prochaine tu pourras me chevaucher."

"Te chevaucher?" Elle fronça les sourcils non sans admirer la manière adorable avec laquelle l'eau coulait sur ces longs cils. "Comme un cheval?"

"Pas tout à fait," fit-il pince-sans-rire. " Sauf si le cheval est allongé sur le dos. Parfois c'est bien de ne pas être trop littéral, Elanor."

Elanor gloussa. "Tu as faim maintenant?"

"Faim de nourriture, tu veux dire ? La réponse est oui. Alors si tu veux bien avoir l'obligeance de me laisser me relever. . . "

Elanor brisa leur étreinte et attrapa le panier pique-nique, le plaçant à porté de main d'Haldir. "Tu as apporté beaucoup de provisions, tu ne trouves pas?" fit-elle en farfouillant à l'intérieur.

Il tendit la main vers une serviette de bain et entreprit de se sécher le torse et le visage avec. "Suffisamment pour tenir jusqu'à demain."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. "Jusqu'à demain ? Nous passons la nuit ici?"

Haldir approuva d'un signe de tête et fit un geste vers la cime de l'arbre. "J'ai construit un flet là-haut. Il y a une malle dans laquelle j'ai entreposé un certains nombres de choses- couvertures, fourrures et quelques provisions. Nous y serons parfaitement à l'aise pour nous reposer et admirer les étoiles. Ce soir c'est la pleine lune."

"Oh." Elanor le regarda. "Alors c'est donc ici que tu emmènes toutes tes ellith." Elle essaya de ne pas avoir l'air contrariée par cette perspective, en vain.

"_Toutes_ mes ellith ? Tu dis ça comme si il y en avait des centaines."

Elanor détourna le regard; essayant de cacher le fait qu'elle se sentait déçue qu'il n'ait pas nié son affirmation. "Tu en veux un?" fit-elle en lui tendant un muffin.

Il saisit alors son menton, la forçant à le regarder dans les. "Elanor, ceci est un endroit ou je viens pour être seul, pour penser ou pour rêver. Et aussi, trop souvent, pour tenter de trouver une solution aux problèmes que je rencontre. Je n'ai jamais emmené quelqu'un d'autre ici, ni même mentionné son existence avant. Il n'y a que mes frères qui savent où je vais quand je disparais de temps à autres."

"Haldir, je suis désolée. Je me suis encore comporté de manière puérile. Je crois que j'essaye de compenser."

Il reposa le muffin qu'elle tenait encore dans la main sur le côté. " De compenser? Que veux-tu dire par là? " Il lia ses mains à celles d'Elanor.

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules, admirant la forme de ses belles mains; même les ongles étaient parfaits. "Ce que je veux dire c'est que. . . J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de tout garder en moi et de ne jamais dire ce que je pensais vraiment. Maintenant j'ai basculé dans l'excès inverse, en faisant et en disant des choses qu'il m'arrive de regretter. Je suppose que je finirais bien par trouver le juste équilibre."

Sans le regarder, elle savait qu'il souriait. "Elanor, je ne sais pas quoi dire à part que j'ai moi aussi mes propres défauts. Mais je me dit que le fait que nous soyons ensemble prouve bien que quelque soit nos défauts ils ne sont rien en comparaison avec ce que nous aimons l'un chez l'autre."

Elle étreignit ses mains encore d'avantage et leva les yeux vers lui. " Ce sont des paroles sages."

"Oh, merci Elanor." Il semblait étonné et heureux de sa réponse. "Et si nous mangions maintenant? Et après, j'aimerais vraiment faire un petit somme. Chaque partie de moi, "Ajouta t'il les yeux brillant.

Elanor sourira sereinement et refusa de mordre à l'hameçon.

xxx

Orophin étira ses longues jambes, confortablement installé sur un banc garni de coussin dans un coin de sa terrasse, entouré d'un certain nombre de plantes en pot. Doria était assise près de lui, un livre de poésie sur les genoux. "Donc tu penses que ton frère est amoureux de Nerwen?" demanda-t-elle. "C'est la raison des événements de la nuit dernière?"

"Et bien c'est ce que je pense, bien que je ne l'ai pas dit à Nerwen. C'est à Rúmil de décider si il juge bon de le lui dire ou pas. Je l'ai accusé d'être amoureux et il n'a pas nié. Pourtant je sais pas si c'est un amour durable, ou simplement une passion passagère née de son désir pour elle."

"Pauvre Nerwen," fit Doria en soupirant. "N'y a t'il rien que nous puissions faire pour les aider?"

"Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas aussi pauvre Rúmil'?" fit Orophin. "C'est bien lui qui souffre. Elle se sent seulement coupable d'en être la cause."

Doria se tourna vers lui. "Seulement? Es-tu en train de dire que Nerwen souffre moins que Rúmil?"

"Évidemment. C'est elle qui le rejette, pas le contraire."

"Ca ne veut rien dire," fit Doria. "Tu m'as ignoré aussi n'est-ce pas? Souviens-toi comme tu as souffert, ou du moins comme tu as prétendu souffrir."

Orophin gloussa. " Bien sur que j'ai souffert. Mais c'était différent."

"Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu ris," protesta Doria d'une voix peinée. "En fait, je pense que tu es un peu dur."

"Dur?" Orophin se redressa et la regarda. "Le fait que je pense qu'ils doivent se débrouiller tout seuls ne me rend pas dur!"

Doria posa sa main sur la sienne. "Je suis désolé, Orophin. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de dur."

Orophin se détendit. "Non, en effet. J'ai seulement émis quelques réserves au sujet de Nerwen. Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie mon frère comme elle le devrait. C'est une gentille elleth que j'ai toujours apprécié, mais elle est si différente de Rúmil sur tellement de points! Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils ont en commun."

"Le fait que tu ne le vois pas ne signifie pas qu'il n'y a rien."

"C'est vrai." Orophin considéra ceci pendant un moment. "De toute façon, j'ai accepté de lui apprendre à sculpter. Elle souhaite faire quelque chose pour Rúmil afin qu'il sache qu'elle lui a pardonné."

"Vraiment?" Doria eu un sourire. "OH, c'est si mignon."

Orophin lui jeta un regard amusé. "Si tu veux, je peux te dire ce que je trouve encore plus mignon."

Les yeux bleus de Doria rencontrèrent les siens, emplit d'une franche curiosité. "Dis-moi."

Orophin glissa un bras autour de sa taille. "Toi, mon amour."

Doria gloussa et posa son livre. "Orophin, c'est toi le plus mignon. Tu me dis toujours des choses si belles! Je t'aime tellement!"

Reconnaissant le ton encourageant dans la voix de Doria, Orophin l'a souleva, la posa sur ses genoux et l'embrassa dans le cou. "Je suis beaucoup de choses, mon amour, mais certainement pas 'mignon'. Promets-moi de ne jamais dire ça quand mes frères sont dans les parages."

"Oh, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te promettre ça." En souriant, elle se lova contre lui, laissant ses doigts se perdre dans les longs cheveux argentés d'Orophin. " Que se passera t'il si j'oublie et que ça m'échappe?"

Orophin fit semblant de la prendre au sérieux. "Tu oublies comme je te connais bien, mon amour. Je vois ce qui se cache derrière tout ça. Tu veux garder ça comme une épée au dessus de ma tête."

"C'est faux!" s'écria t'elle, l'air indignée avant de voir le sourire espiègle qui naissait sur le visage d'Orophin. "Oh, tu te moques de moi! Tu n'es qu'une canaille, Orophin!"

Il raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille et laissa sa main vagabonder sur ses hanches. "Et j'ai l'intention de me comporter comme tel d'ici peu, juste pour te convaincre que je ne suis vraiment pas mignon."

Doria soupira de contentement. "Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je supporte tes plaisanteries."

"Parce que tu m'aimes vraiment," fit Orophin d'une voix douce. "Et parce que tu sais que je t'aime sincèrement aussi."

"Oh, Orophin, tu es si . . . si. . . " Doria semblait chercher un qualificatif qui pourrait lui plaire.

"Bon au lit?" suggéra Orophin.

Doria gloussa. "En effet, oui."

"Merci," répondit-il, prenant un air modeste. "Mais c'est comme pour tout dans la vie, ce qui compte c'est l'entraînement."

" C'est une affirmation ou une suggestion?" S'enquit Doria le regard brillant.

"Les deux," fit Orophin, tandis que sa bouche couvrait celle de Doria.

xxx

Elanor regardait Haldir dormir, à peine capable de détacher son regard de lui. Il était si beau et si paisible, si parfait en fait. Le simple fait d'être avec lui était comme un rêve devenu réalité pour Elanor d'Imladris. Elle se sourit à elle même, restant silencieuse et immobile pour ne pas le réveiller, mais son repos fut de courte durée et avant qu'elle le réalise il l'embrassait à nouveau. Cette fois ci ils firent l'amour avec lenteur et tendresse, avec une pointe de taquinerie et d'affection qui remplit son cœur de joie. Après, ils restèrent étendu dans les bras l'un de l'autre, écoutant en silence le doux murmure des bois tandis que le jour déclinait et que l'obscurité s'installait.

Enfin Elanor brisa le silence. "Alors comment allons nous grimper là haut? Ou plutôt comment _vais-je _grimper là haut? " Elle scruta les feuilles au dessus de leur tête, cherchant sans succès à distinguer le flet dont il avait parlé.

"Tu vas escalader," répondit Haldir, "Ou je peux te porter sur mon dos. C'est ton choix, Elanor."

"Aucune de tes propositions ne me tente trop," fit-elle en soupirant. "Je me débrouille mieux les escaliers."

"Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a pas escalier. Cependant, j'ai installé une échelle en hithlain avec laquelle tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller.

"Pas sans mes vêtements. Oh, arrête de rire! Ce n'est pas si simple!"

Finalement, elle grimpa sur l'échelle avec Haldir derrière elle qui l'encourageait entre deux gloussements. Une fois sur le flet, Elanor s'effondra au sol tandis qu'Haldir s'accroupissait derrière elle, une main sur la hanche d'Elanor. "Ce n'était pas si dur finalement, n'est-ce pas?" fit-il en la regardant intensément comme pour jauger sa réaction.

"Oh non, c'était merveilleux" fit-elle avec ironie. "J'espère que la descente sera plus facile."

Haldir secoua la tête d'un air faussement exaspéré. "Elanor, il devient évident que je vais devoir te donner des leçons d'escalade. Tu vas devoir apprendre si tu veux continuer à vivre en Lothlórien."

Elanor lui jeta un regard en biais. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux que je reste?"

Haldir ébouriffa les cheveux d'Elanor, qu'elle venait juste de repeigner quelques secondes avant. "Évidemment. Attend ici le temps que j'aille chercher nos affaires." Il disparut du flet et Elanor regarda autour d'elle.

Le flet n'était pas grand, mais semblait solide. Un coffre était posé dans un coin, appuyé contre l'imposant tronc du mallorn, et bien que la majeure partie du flet était à ciel ouvert, l'un des coins était protégé par un auvent qui devait, pensa t'elle, servir de protection contre les intempéries. Ca ne serait pas nécessaire ce soir cependant, puisque le temps était clair et paisible et qu'une douce et parfumée brise d'été faisait bruisser les feuilles d'or. Elle frissonna légèrement, non pas à cause du froid mais parce qu'elle commençait à réaliser ce qui se passait. Où était passé la sage et timide Elanor? Qui était cette nouvelle et passionnée Elanor flirtait, plaisantait et faisait l'amour avec Haldir de Lórien? Et qu'arriverait-il ensuite?

C'est sur cette pensée qu'Haldir réapparut, portant le panier pique-nique et les couvertures. "Et voilà. Il y a une grande couverture dans ce coffre. Avec celles-ci en plus, nous devrions être à l'aise. Ca ne sera peut-être pas assez confortable pour ton derrière délicat, mais il devra s'y faire."

"Ca va être parfait," fit-elle en souriant.

Et ça l'était. Rapidement ils s'installèrent, à peu près de la même façon que durant cette nuit ou ils avaient partagés la cape d'Haldir durant leur départ de Fondcombe. Et juste comme il l'avait fait cette nuit là, Haldir enroula un bras autour de la taille d'Elanor et lova une main contre son sein.

Elanor tourna la tête, essayant de voir son visage. "Haldir, tu te souviens de cette nuit ou nous avons partagé ta cape?"

"Je m'en rappelle, Elanor. Il faisait froid."

"Nous étions à peu près dans la même position."

"Sauf que nous étions entièrement vêtus," précisa t'il. "Je préfère comme ça."

Elanor sourira. "Oui, mais je me demandais si. . . Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai frappé ce matin là?"

"J'en ai une petite idée," répondit-il en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux d'Elanor.

"Vraiment?" Elle se retourna de trois-quarts afin de mieux le voir. "Non, tu ne peux pas le savoir."

"N'était-ce pas en rapport avec l'endroit ou j'avais posé ma main?" Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais elle pouvait voir très clairement qu'il souriait.

"Tu le _savais_? Haldir, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu être si . . . si. . . "

"Elanor, tu étais habillée. Ce n'est pas si grave, si? Il faisait froid. J'ai trouvé que c'était une manière pratique de me réchauffer les mains."

"Une manière pratique?" répéta Elanor. "C'est ça que tu appelle 'pratique' ?"

"Ca m'avait parut pratique sur le moment," répondit-il. "Allez, arrêtes de bouder. J'aimerais chanter pour toi maintenant, à moins que tu en décide autrement."

"Oh oui, chante s'il te plait! J'adorerais ça." Elanor se lova contre lui, les jambes enroulées autour de celles d'Haldir.

C'est ainsi qu'Haldir chanta pour elle tandis que, une à une, les étoiles apparaissaient, scintillant au dessus d'eux comme autant de diamants éparpillés sur un fond de velours noir. La chanson qu'il avait choisie illustrait le plus vieux de tous les contes, le conte de la Création qui avait traversé les âges, à travers les antiques et précieux textes. Elle racontait l'histoire d'Eru, l'Unique, et de ses enfants, les Ainur, et comment, ensemble, ils avaient créé la Grande Musique à la naissance du monde, longtemps avant l'éveil des premiers nés, les Elfes.

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Elanor tandis qu'elle était étendue dans les bras d'Haldir, écoutant les paroles enivrantes qu'il chantait de sa voix si profonde. Elle essaya d'imaginer une musique assez puissante pour réussir à créer un monde mais c'était inimaginable et bien au delà de sa compréhension.

Quand Haldir eu finit, elle pris sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. "Merci," chuchota t'elle. "C'était merveilleux. Je me souviendrais de ce moment pour toujours."

"Je te remercie, Elanor." La voix d'Haldir sembla très tendre à ses oreilles.

A suivre . . .

Note de la traductrice/infâme traîtresse qui ne tient pas ses promesses:

_évite les jets de pierres/flèches/nains des lecteurs _

Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée/navrée/honteuse/impardonnable de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps avant d'avoir traduit ce chapitre!!! Je sais que certains parmis vous ne lisent pas l'anglais et ne peuvent donc pas aller lire les autres chapitres en version originale donc j'ose à peine imaginer l'état de frustration et d'agacement dans lequel vous devez être…. Je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement pour l'attente car même si celle-ci est due a un certains nombres de soucis d'ordre privé je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir passé au dessus pour vous traduire ce chapitre.

J'espère néanmoins que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre! Pour ma part je le trouve trop mignon… (ils sont pas choux comme tout Doria et Orophin? hihi)

Encore toutes mes excuses, je vous promet solennellement qu'un tel retard dans la publication ne se reproduira plus.

Encore un mot pour remercier tout les gentils reviewers, vos messages sont tellement gratifiants!! Merci notamment à Lalolie, j'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur!!


	23. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

Le léger gazouillis des oiseaux de la forêt tira Elanor de ses rêves, la réveillant d'une manière à la fois agréable et complètement nouvelle. La respiration régulière, elle resta immobile et prit lentement conscience du monde environnant, en particulier du solide corps masculin contre lequel elle s'était blottie avec un abandon déconcertant. Elle était stupéfiée de voir à quel point le fait de se réveiller ainsi -nue, dans les bras d'Haldir et au sommet d'un arbre si éloigné du talan d'Haldir lui paraissait entièrement naturel. Si seulement ils pouvaient rester ici pour toujours, loin du monde extérieur, dans cet endroit si paisible et insouciant, ou ils étaient libres de faire tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Mais naturellement ils ne pouvaient pas.

Un petit soupir lui échappa, très léger, mais suffisant pour le réveiller. . . À moins qu'il n'ait été éveillé tous le long. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, les iris gris de ses yeux semblant presque bleus sous cette lumière particulière alors qu'ils reflétaient le ciel avec bien plus d'intensité que d'ordinaire. Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec son humeur.

La main d'Haldir caressa son bras. "Déjà réveillée ?" demanda t'il. "Tu n'es pas fatiguée?" Elle supposa qu'il faisait référence à leurs activités de la nuit passée durant laquelle il avaient pu savourer une fois de plus la douceur de leur corps.

"Je vais très bien,"lui assura t'elle. "Pas même courbaturée, ce qui est un véritable petit miracle."

"Le flet n'était pas trop dur?" Ses sourcils s'arquèrent d'une manière inquisitrice.

"Ce n'est pas à la dureté du flet que je pensais, Haldir. Nous avons été plutôt occupés, rappelle-toi." Elle rougit légèrement.

"Ah, en effet." Son sourire paresseux était tendre et provocateur à la fois. "Ca compensera la longue période d' abstinence que je suis sur le point d'endurer. C'est l'un des aspects le plus difficile de la tache de gardien du bois."

En entendant ceci, elle fit courir un doigt le long du torse d'Haldir, la tête lovée dans le creux de son épaule. "Est-ce si difficile pour toi? " murmura t'elle doucement. Il était si sensuel, si passionné, qu'elle était sûre que ça devait l'être.

"Ca dépend des circonstances. Cette fois, ça le sera." Son regard s'attarda sur le visage d'Elanor, mais il resta silencieux.

Elanor n'était pas sur de devoir poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle ne put s'en empêcher. "Haldir, as-tu déjà couché avec l'un de tes surveillants féminins quand tu étais à la frontière?"

Haldir sembla hésiter. "C'est arrivé, oui, mais je n'en fais pas une habitude. Il y a des moments ou la vie est difficile et ou. . . on a besoin simplement. . . " Étonnamment, il semblait légèrement embarrassé, loin de la réaction qu'elle avait prévu.

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus. Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires."

Le bras qui enserrait sa taille raffermit légèrement sa prise. "Ce sont tes affaires," fit-il, à la surprise d'Elanor. "Tu as le droit de savoir si je te serais fidèle quand nous serons séparés. La réponse est oui, je le serais." Fit-il d'une voix posée.

Touchée, Elanor leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'Haldir. "Et je te serai fidèle également, " répondit-elle. Pour toujours, jura t'elle intérieurement.

Il hocha brièvement la tête. "Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Je ne l'exige pas, mais c'est ce que je préfère." Il fit une pause. "Elanor, tu sais que je dois retourner à la frontière. J'avais l'intention d'y rester pendant un mois, et c'est toujours le cas. Souviens toi que tu as accepté de ne plus avoir de rapports quelconques avec Lurien durant mon absence." La voix de son amant devint plus sévère, ressemblant plus à celle de son gardien.

Elle se décala légèrement et tendit la main pour enlever une feuille de mallorn qui était rester accrochée dans les pâles cheveux d'Haldir. "Je n'oublierai pas. Mais tu sais très bien que si Healea devient ma professeur de tir à l'arc, Lurien va être contrarié." Elle fit une pause, imaginant sa réaction. "Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fais un marché avec lui et si je veux y mettre fin je dois trouver un accord avec lui. Je lui ai donné ma parole."

Haldir roula sur le côté et se redressa sur un coude, la tête dans la paume de sa main. Son autre main serrant délicatement celle d'Elanor. "Mais cela sous-entend que tu lui parle, Elanor, ce qui est contraire à mes souhaits." Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas employé le mot 'ordre', mais il semblait très contrarié.

"Je sais, mais je dois tenir ma parole." Elle étreignit légèrement ses doigts, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue en guise d'excuse. "Tu avais dit que tu voulais lui parler toi même. C'est toujours ce que tu compte faire?"

"Oui, en effet." Sa voix sembla soudain tendue. "Je le ferai aujourd'hui avant de partir."

"Tu pars aujourd'hui?" Elanor ne pu cacher sa déception. "j'espérais que tu allais rester un peu plus longtemps maintenant que. . . maintenant que les choses ont changé pour nous."

Le visage d'Haldir s'adoucit; il leva la main et caressa la joue d'Elanor avec le dos de ses doigts. "Je suis désolé, Elanor. Rappelles-toi que je suis revenu à la cité seulement pour voir le concours de tir à l'arc et que je n'avais pas l'intention de rester. Ca fait deux jours déjà. Je me suis attardé ici seulement parce que ma pupille au cheveux noir m'a jeté un sort." Il caressa avec espièglerie le bout du nez d'Elanor.

Elanor attrapa sa main et l'a posa contre son cœur. "Comme j'aimerais pouvoir te jeter un sort qui te ferais rester ici plus longtemps."

"Mais tu l'a fait. Toutes mes pensées seront pour toi." Une nouvelle fois elle fut prise au dépourvu par ses paroles. Elle frissonna de plaisir en réalisant que c'était vrai, qu'il la courtisait vraiment. Jusqu'à cet instant elle n'avait pas osé le croire et encore moins penser à ce que ça pouvait signifier.

"Toutes mes pensées seront pour toi aussi,"répondit-elle un peu timidement. "Ainsi que mes rêves."

Un sourire paresseux courba les lèvres d'Haldir. "Alors peut-être que nous ferons les mêmes rêves. Je te ferai l'amour de cette façon, à distance."

"Ce n'est pas aussi agréable," précisa t'elle en rougissant.

"En effet," approuva t'il en souriant. "Mais c'est excitant. Et je veux que tu saches, Elanor, que dans mes rêves il n'y aura pas de pantalettes."

"Juste pour cette remarque, je vais en commander une douzaine de plus ," répliqua t'elle d'un ton taquin.

"Fais le, et je les cacherai dans tout le Bois d'Or et tu devras les chercher."

Elanor gloussa. "Tu es cruel. Je me vengerais en cousant toutes tes tuniques. Toutes tes guêtres aussi."

Haldir laissa échapper un rire et la tira contre lui. "Tu sais les conséquences que ça engendrerais, Elanor."

"Oui en effet," fit-elle d'un air suffisant, intensément consciente des moindres recoins ou leur corps se touchaient. La moindre caresse de sa part pourrait facilement remettre le feu au poudre en un instant et cette idée le rendait euphorique, lui donnant une impression de toute-puissance.

Il gloussa à nouveau, lisant apparemment ses pensées. "Elleth vigoureuse," murmura t'il. "Nos activités nocturne rencontrent ton approbation semble t'il."

Elanor se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Oui," admit-elle, les joues en feu.

"Je crois que nous sommes très bien assortis à cet égard," ajouta t'il les yeux brillant. "Ainsi que dans bon nombre d'autres points."

Elle mourrait d'envie de lui demander d'en dire plus mais il choisit ce moment pour se dégager de son étreinte et se lever avant de dire, "Mais ne parlons pas de ça pour le moment, Elanor. Nous devons nous habiller et manger. Après tu vas pouvoir apprendre comment descendre d'une échelle en hithlain."

Elle soupira. "Oh, très bien. Je suppose que ce n'est pas si difficile."

"Pas plus difficile que de grimper."

"C'est différent. Tu t'es moqué de moi tout le long!"

"j'appréciais la vue," corrigea t'il.

Elanor se sentit rougir. "Oh, Haldir."

Haldir se mit à genoux près d'elle et plongea son regard dans celui d'Elanor. "Elanor, je te considère comme bien plus qu'une maîtresse. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas? La nuit passée, quand nos fëar se sont mélangés pendant un instant, ça a signifié quelque chose pour moi. C'était la plus grande intimité que j'ai jamais permise."

"J. . . Je vois, "chuchota t'elle, tandis qu'elle considérait les implications de cette déclaration.

"Peut-être que c'était mal de ma part,"continua t'il, ses yeux cherchant ceux d'Elanor. "Peut-être que j'ai dépassé les bornes." Elle n'avait encore jamais vu Haldir douter de lui. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait?

"Non," fit-elle rapidement pour le rassurer. "Non, absolument pas. J'ai aimé. Ca a rendu le moment très spécial."

"J'en suis heureux." Il la contempla encore un moment, le regard illisible. "Bien, enfile ta robe,"dit-il finalement. "Nous allons manger un morceau ensemble puis nous prendrons congé."

xxx

Túre marchait seule, suivant le chemin qui bordait les murs de la cité. Elle s'était levée tôt, tirée du sommeil par un rêve si intense qu'il avait presque semblé réel. Dans son rêve elle avait reçue la visite d'Iridor, l'elfe qu'elle avait passionnément aimé il y a bien longtemps, et que la cruauté des orcs lui avait arraché. Pourtant ce matin, juste avant la première lueur de l'aube, elle avait presque eu l'impression qu'il était la comme avant, portant le même sourire rassurant et s'adressant à elle de sa voix si rayonnante.

"Nous nous sommes aimés, toi et moi," avait-il dit, "Mais je n'étais pas celui qui t'étais destiné, Túre de Lórien. Dans Mandos je suis en paix, et je demeurerais ici pour de longues années à venir. Je ressens toujours beaucoup d'amour pour toi, mais celui que tu attend, celui à qui tu le lieras pour toujours, est en vie et respire l'air d'Arda. Ne désespère pas, ma douce Túre. Le temps approche ou toi et lui serez enfin réunis." Puis il avait tendu le bras et l'avait touchée, emplissant son âme d'une vague de pure bonheur. . .

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Elle était si excitée que ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'elle poursuivait son chemin, sans destination précise. Elle avait déjà rencontré tout le monde, en Lothlórien du moins. Devrait-elle partir d'ici pour le trouver? Ou était-ce lui -qui qu'il soit- qui viendrait à elle? Et combien de temps devrait-elle encore attendre ?

En vérité elle ne s'en souciait pas, tant qu'elle savait qu'il existait. Elle était patiente et elle pouvait attendre maintenant qu'elle avait de nouveau l'espoir en elle. Mais, et si ce n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve issu de son propre esprit pour apaiser ses angoisses ? A qui pouvait-t-elle demander? Qui pourrait lui offrir une réponse?

Les sourcils froncés, Túre remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui jouait sur sa joue. Devait-elle le dire à Healea? Étrangement elle n'était pas très sure d'en avoir envie, craignant que sa si pragmatique amie balaye le rêve d'un revers de la main en le jugeant sans signification. Healea ne le ferait pas méchamment mais elle n'avait jamais été du genre a croire aux rêves ou aux choses trop fantaisistes. A qui pouvait-elle le dire? Elle fouilla dans son esprit, en vain. Peut-être n'y avait-il personne à qui elle pouvait se confier.

Par la suite elle pris le chemin qui menait au jardin de Galadriel, car de tous les jardins de Caras Galadhon il était le plus beau et offrait les alcôves les plus tranquilles. Et elle avait justement besoin de tranquillité pour parvenir à penser correctement. Sans savoir pourquoi, ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à l'endroit ou elle avait parlé si méchamment à Elanor. Bien évidemment, Elanor n'était pas là à cet instant, et Túre s'assit sur l'herbe, les mains posées à l'endroit ou Elanor s'était tenue.

"Je suis désolée,"chuchota t'elle à l'intention d'Elanor. "Sincèrement désolée." Elle regarda les fleurs et inclina humblement la tête, soudainement envahie de remord au souvenir de son comportement. "Qu'Eru me donne le courage de te faire des excuses et de faire face à tout ce qui m'attend avant que vienne le jour ou je le rencontrerai, qui que ce soit."

Presque comme par magie une ombre se dessina sur l'herbe, comme un écho à cette autre scène où elle s'était elle-même approchée d'Elanor d'une façon furtive. Túre leva les yeux, s'attendant presque à voir l'elleth d'Imladris se tenir là, mais ce n'était pas elle.

"Bonjour, Túre," fit le Seigneur Celeborn d'une voix douce.

Túre se leva d'un bond, inclinant la tête avec respect face au Seigneur de la Lórien. "Bonjour, mon seigneur," répondit-elle avec soumission. Un bref silence s'ensuivit durant lequel Túre se senti examinée.

"Je suis heureux de te trouver ici," Fit le Seigneur Celeborn d'une voix posée. "Tu es justement la personne que je souhaitais voir. On pourrait dire que c'est une coïncidence étonnante. . . si l'on croyait en de telles choses bien sur."

Stupéfaite, Túre leva la tête. "Une coïncidence?" répéta t'elle faiblement. "Vous vouliez me parler?" C'était une coïncidence rare en effet.

"Oui," Fit-il gravement. Il fit un geste de la main en direction de l'allée principale du jardin. " Pourrions-nous marcher ensemble?"

"Certainement." Túre n'avait aucune intention de refuser tant sa curiosité était grande. Pourquoi le Seigneur Celeborn souhaiterait-il lui parler ? Et spécialement ce matin là?

Côte à côte ils marchèrent en silence pendant un certains temps que Celeborn ne brise le silence. "Dis moi, combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'Iridor est mort?"

Túre sursauta, étonnée par la question. "Beaucoup d'années, mon seigneur. Plus de trois cents à mon compte."

"Oui." Celeborn gardait les yeux fixés sur le chemin. "Je m'en rappelle bien. Un triste jour pour chacun d'entre nous, mais surtout pour toi."

Le cœur de Túre se serra soudainement et elle ne répondit rien.

"La nuit passée j'ai reçu un message," reprit-il d'une voix songeuse. "D'Iridor en personne."

Túre haleta. "Qu-qu'a t'il dit?" bégaya t'elle, le cœur battant.

"Seulement trois mots. 'parlez à Túre '. Mais il ne m'a pas dit de quoi je suis sensé te parler."

Túre comprit alors. C'était un signe, un message envoyé par Iridor pour lui faire savoir que son rêve était bel et bien réel. "Oh!" s'écria t'il en prenant spontanément la main de Celeborn. "Oh, merci, mon seigneur. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça représente pour moi!"

Le Seigneur Celeborn ne sembla que très modérément surprit par son enthousiasme. "Mais je t'en pris. Cela signifie quelque chose pour toi?"

"En effet," fit-elle. "J'ai fais un rêve aussi. . . ou peut-être était-ce une vision, je ne sais pas. Il devait savoir que je douterais. . . Mais maintenant grâce à vous, je sais que c'était vrai!"

"Je vois." Seigneur Celeborn inclina la tête en considérant ces paroles.

"Je vous en dirais volontiers d'avantage mais. . . c'est plutôt personnel." Túre se sentit rougir.

Le seigneur de Lórien lui fit un de ses beaux sourires. "Il n'y a aucun besoin d'expliquer, jeune Túre. Je sais que tu te sentais seule. Si Iridor a trouvé le moyen de te soulager, je peux seulement dire que j'en suis heureux."

Túre inclina la tête, presque timidement. "Oui, mon seigneur. Il m'a apporté du soulagement. . . et de l'espoir. L'espoir que j'avais perdue."

"On doit ne jamais perdre espoir," fit le Seigneur Celeborn d'une voix tranquille. "C'est ce qui nous donne le courage et la force d'avancer. L'espoir nous soutient, Túre. C'est ce qui nous permet de vivre nos vies immortelles. Sans espoir, nous, les elfes, nous fanons. Tu le sais."

"Je le sais, oui." Répondit-elle. "Iridor le savait aussi." Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. "Il m'a aimé," murmura t'elle. "Il est venu pour me redonner espoir."

"il t'a aimé," approuva le Seigneur Celeborn. "Et à moins que je me trompe, il semblerait que ton destin soit sur le point de prendre un chemin inattendu."

xxx

Elanor et Haldir traversait la forêt en silence. Haldir semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et en fait il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait quitté le flet où ils avaient passé la nuit. Elanor lui jeta un regard, se demandant à quoi il pensait. Il était fort probable que ses responsabilités pesaient fortement sur ses épaules et qu'elles exigeaient toute son attention.

Enfin l'a regarda, et eu un sourire. "Pardonne-moi, Elanor. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sente ignorée."Elle posa sa main sur son bras. "Je ne me suis pas sentis ignorée, Haldir. A quoi pensais-tu ?"

"A beaucoup de choses. A toi, bien sur. Puis à Rúmil et Nerwen. Et à d'autres choses."

Elanor le regarda, soudainement un peu inquiète. "Haldir, la dernière chose que je veux c'est être un fardeau pour toi."

"Un fardeau?" Il sembla prit au dépourvu. "Comment pourrais-tu être un fardeau?"

"Je veux dire. . . ce qui se passe entre nous est si soudain. Peut-être ais-je eu tort de tellement chercher à . . . Nous rendre si proche l'un de l'autre ." Elle sentit alors qu'elle avait la gorge nouée. "Tu as déjà tellement de responsabilités. Je me sens coupable de m'ajouter à elles."

Il lui prit la main et la guida vers une souche partiellement cachée par des feuilles. "Elanor, tu ne t'ajoutes pas à elles. Peut-être que c'était le cas au cours des premières semaines mais plus maintenant. Maintenant tu es un rayon de soleil dans ma vie." Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens et la chaleur qu'elle y vit la convainquit qu'il disait vrai. "Tu as considérablement contribuée à me rendre heureux simplement en étant ici avec moi."

Elle sentit une vague de plaisir l'envahir. "Dans ce cas, je suis satisfaite. En cet instant mon plus grand souhait est de pouvoir t'aider quel que soit la situation. Je ne veux pas être une distraction. Je veux dire. . . une mauvaise distraction, celle qui t'empêche d'agir comme tu le souhaite."

"Tu es la meilleure distraction qu'il soit," Fit-il d'une voix posée. "Celle dont j'ai besoin. Tu apportes de la joie dans ma vie, Elanor. Beaucoup de joie."

"Oh," fit-elle, soudainement emplit de bonheur. Elle lui fit un sourire espiègle. "Dans ce cas, je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer à te distraire."

Il sourit. "Je compte là-dessus."

"Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète pour moi pendant ton absence," continua t'elle avec détermination. "Je peux me débrouiller. Je peux faire face à Lurien." Haldir fronça les sourcils."Tu ne m'a jamais demandé comment je lui ai résisté quand il a essayé son tour d'esprit sur moi."

Son regard d'argent plongea le sien. "Dis-le moi alors."

"J'ai pensé à toi," expliqua t'elle. "J'ai complètement bloqué son pouvoir en remplissant mon esprit d'images de toi."

"Et ça à suffit?" Il semblait dubitatif.

"Oui. J'ai dû utiliser les images les plus vives, naturellement." Elle sentit ses joues devenir brûlante.

"Images vives?" Ses sourcils s'arquèrent. "Puis-je demander de quoi nous parlons ?"

"Je ne préfère pas," dit-elle, évitant de croiser son regard. "Je veux juste que tu sache que . . . je suis certaine de pouvoir le refaire si besoin est. Ce qui n'arrivera pas car Lurien m'a donné s a parole."

"Ca n'arrivera plus en effet," fit-il avec détermination. "Et pas pour cette seule raison." Elle entendit le ton menaçant et su que ça ne présageait rien de bon pour Lurien.

"Puis-je te poser une question?" fit-elle timidement. "Ce n'est pas du tout une critique contre ta Dame, mais je me demande pourquoi elle ne dit pas Lurien de cesser de se compter de cette façon."

Haldir resta silencieux pendant un certain temps. Enfin il dit: "Galadriel règne sur la Lórien, il est vrai, mais elle n'intervient pas dans ce genre d'affaire à moins que ce soit absolument justifié. Qu'elle ne l'ai pas fait suggère beaucoup. C'est tout que je peux te dire. Je ne sais pas ce que pense la Dame, excepté pour ce qui concerne la défense de la Lórien et nos relations avec les autres royaumes."

"Je vois." Elanor considéra ses paroles en soupirant.

Faisant une halte brusque, Haldir glissa un bras autour de la taille d'Elanor et la tira contre lui. "Assez parlé de Lurien. Je préfèrerais plutôt parler d'Elanor. Je veux qu'elle sache que quand je reviendrais de la frontière, je serais très impatient et désireux de sa compagnie."

Elanor eu un sourire. "Elle t'attendra avec impatience, je te le promets."

"Je lui ferais tenir cette promesse," fit-il, plus sérieusement qu'elle ne s'y attendait.

Elanor le la main et la posa contre la joue d'Haldir. "Haldir, je ne vais pas te laisser. Tu parle comme si tu le croyais."

Il baissa les yeux, un étrange petit sourire sur les lèvres. "Non," fit-il lentement, "Je ne crois pas ça. Mais des choses inattendues peuvent se produire. Je veux que tu saches que j'ai vraiment envie que tu reste avec moi. Tu n'es pas un fardeau, Elanor. Je. . . je suis vraiment très attaché à toi. Et je suis fier de toi. J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi."

"Merci,"chuchota t'elle, stupéfaite et émue. "Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour que tu pense toute ces choses de moi-"

"Tu as simplement été toi-même," l'interrompit-il. "Vraiment toi même je veux dire. Mon Elanor est devenue une belle et courageuse fleur. Je compte bien garder cette fleur près de moi pour de longues années à venir."

Elanor prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres. "Je resterai avec toi tant que tu le souhaiteras," dit-elle avec émotion, elle embrassa de nouveau sa paume.

"Je suis heureux de l'apprendre," fit-il. Puis il se pencha vers elle et lui donna le plus doux baiser imaginable pour sceller cette promesse.

xxx

Orophin roula sur le côté et ouvrit les yeux. Et comme chaque matin désormais, il tourna immédiatement la tête vers Doria, toujours profondément endormie et si belle à ses côtés.

Incapable de détacher son regard d'elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se considérer comme le plus chanceux des elfes. Comme elle était belle, et si merveilleuse! Il était persuadé qu'aucun elfe n'avait déjà ressenti l'amour qu'il portait à sa Doria. Il espérait juste qu'elle prendrait bientôt une décision concernant sa demande en mariage.

Il se redressa sur un coude, admirant la chute sensuelle de ses cheveux pâles, la courbe sensuelle de ses lèvres, la manière enchanteresse dont ses mèches d'or épousait la forme de sa joue, la douceur envoûtante de ses épaules et. . . Son désir pour elle s'intensifia quand son regard dériva plus bas. La seule chose qu'il voulait faire en cet instant précis c'était la réveiller et lui faire l'amour.

Malheureusement, il avait un devoir à accomplir. Il avait promis à Nerwen qu'il parlerait à Rúmil, et il ne l'avait pas encore fait. Et il devait le faire impérativement avant que Rúmil quitte la cité, ce qu'il pouvait faire d'un instant à l'autre. Orophin savait qu'il n'attendrait pas nécessairement Haldir pour repartir.

Où était Haldir de toute façon ? La nuit passée Orophin avait attendu qu'il revienne de l'endroit ou il avait emmené Elanor, mais apparemment ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble dans les bois. Haldir aurait-il conduit Elanor à son refuge secret? Si oui, c'était très significatif. À la connaissance d'Orophin, Haldir n'avait jamais emmené une elleth là-bas avant. Haldir considérait cet endroit comme privé, et n'invitait jamais personne à venir avec lui, pas même ses propres frères. Ils étaient probablement allés quelque part d'autre. Orophin chassa cette pensée de son esprit et se concentra de nouveau sur Rúmil.

En soupirant, il se glissa sans bruit hors du lit et attrapa ses vêtements, déterminé à trouver Rúmil avant qu'il ne quitte son talan. Quelques minutes plus tard il arriva devant la porte de Rúmil. Il frappa doucement et entra, écoutant attentivement pour être sûr que Rúmil était seul.

Il trouva Rúmil entièrement habillé, debout sur sa terrasse, l'air particulièrement morose. Et c'est à peine si il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction tandis qu'Orophin s'approchait de lui.

"Il est peu un tôt pour une visite," Fit Rúmil d'un air indifférent.

"Je voulais te parler avant que tu parte."

Rúmil ne répondit rien.

Orophin s'éclaircit la voix. "Nerwen m'a parlé hier. A propos de toi, bien sur."

"Oh?" Le ton de Rúmil devint subitement glacial. "Aurait-elle par hasard découvert d'autres défauts chez moi? Si oui, je suis sûr qu'elle était impatiente de le dire à tout le monde."

"Elle s'inquiète pour toi," fit Orophin tranquillement. "Et moi aussi."

"Pourquoi?" Rúmil tendit la main pour attraper une feuille d'or qui voletait devant lui. Il la regarda comme si il n'avait jamais vu de feuilles auparavant.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Nerwen," fit Orophin avec prudence, "Mais quoi que ce soit, ça l'a incité à penser que tu pourrais te conduire de manière imprudente si jamais tu participais à un quelconque combat."

Rúmil eu un rire amer. "Elle a tort."

"Vraiment?" Orophin le regarda avec attention. "Je dois être sûr. Si elle a raison, je ne peux pas te laisser retourner à la frontière."

"Parce que tu crois que tu pourrais m'en empêcher?" Les sourcils de Rúmil s'arquèrent, son ton hautain rappelant étrangement l'attitude la plus arrogante d'Haldir.

"Je sais que je pourrais," fit calmement Orophin, "Parce que j'aurais l'aide de tout les surveillants de la cité. Je ne plaisante pas. Tu sais que je le ferais si tu m'y oblige."

"Je ne vais pas me mettre en danger," Grogna Rúmil. "Surtout pas pour une raison si idiote. Nerwen devient de plus en plus irrationnelle."

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle est attachée à toi."

"Oui, je sais. Autant qu'envers un petit frère. Ou qu'envers un animal de compagnie."

Orophin leva les yeux au ciel. "Ne sois pas stupide, Rúmil. Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et regarde les choses en face. Nerwen est simplement déroutée, et je ne peux pas la blâmer. Tu as été un flirteur insatiable pendant tant d'années. Tu as couché avec la moitié des demoiselles de la Lórien. Comment pourrait-elle te prendre au sérieux?"

"Comment ne pourrait-elle pas? " Riposta Rúmil. "Croit-elle que je ne sais pas ce que je fais? Je ne suis pas un enfant."

"Nerwen est régit par la logique," Répondit Orophin. "Elle s'est penché sur ton passé et a vu un elfe qui passe d'une elleth à une autre, sans jamais vraiment s'attacher. Tes chansons d'ivrognes n'ont pas aidé."

Rúmil soupira. "Je sais." Il resta silencieux pendant un certain temps. "Qu'a t'elle dit d'autre?"

Orophin réprima un sourire en entendant l'intérêt boudeur dans la voix de Rúmil. "Elle m'a dit de te dire de revenir dès que tu pourras. A ce moment là vous devriez être capable de vous parler. Elle m'a aussi demandé de te dire de faire attention à toi. Elle s'inquiète pour toi."

Rúmil se pinça les lèvres, l'air pensif. "Elle avait l'air sincère?"

"Oui." Orophin souhaitait pouvoir en dire plus à Rúmil au sujet du cadeau de Nerwen, mais il ne voulait pas briser sa promesse envers elle. Rúmil le découvrirait le moment venu.

"Bon, je suppose que c'est un début." Rúmil soupira lourdement. "Je suppose que mon comportement passé suggère un manque d'engagement."

Orophin resta poliment silencieux.

"Bref, j'ai l'intention de partir sous peu. Dis à Haldir que je le verrai à la frontière, si toutefois il réapparaît un jour. Ou est-il d'ailleurs?"

"Avec Elanor. Je pense qu'ils ont passé la nuit ensemble dans les bois. Ca te surprend?" Orophin savait que ses yeux pétillaient.

Rúmil eu un léger sourire. "Pas du tout. Notre frère semble complètement épris."

"Il était temps," fit Orophin. "Comme c'est étrange que nous soyons tout les trois dans un tel état après toutes ces longues années."

"Des choses étranges peuvent se produirent parfois." Rúmil jeta la feuille qu'il tenait et l'observa voleter en l'air avant de retomber doucement à ses pieds.

"En effet," Approuva Orophin.

xxx

Elanor et Haldir franchirent les murs de la cité et, ensemble, grimpèrent les nombreuses marches menant au talan d'Haldir. Les quelques elfes qu'ils croisèrent ne firent aucun commentaire ou les saluèrent poliment bien qu'Elanor était consciente des regards pleins de curiosité qu'on leur lançait. Haldir ne semblait pas le moins de monde perturbé, agissant comme si le fait de passer la nuit dans la forêt avec sa pupille était complètement naturel et évident. Rien ne semblait jamais pouvoir lui voler son assurance et sa maîtrise légendaires. Elanor eu un sourire tandis que cette pensée la traversait. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois à l'intérieur du talan, Haldir se lava et revêtit sa tenue grise de surveillant puis rassembla ses armes, inspectant soigneusement ses flèches bien que personne ne les avaient touchées depuis qu'il les avait posées dans le coin. Elanor l'observa faire en silence, sachant bien qu'il était inutile de lui demander de ne pas y aller. Elle savait qu'il avait un devoir à accomplir, et même si elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte elle était très fière de lui et de ce qu'il faisait. Les responsabilités de Haldir étaient importantes, et pourtant il y faisait face avec habileté. Est-ce qu'un autre elfe en Lórien pourrait prendre sa place et accomplir sont travail aussi bien que lui ? Peut-être. . . Ou peut-être pas. Elanor avait son propre avis sur la question, mais peut-être manquait-elle un peu d'objectivité!

Comme si il avait senti le regard d'Elanor sur lui Haldir leva les yeux vers elle. "Elanor, aimerais-tu tresser mes cheveux?"

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça pour lui, mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui avait demandé de cette façon. C'était vraiment une requête, une qu'elle savait avoir le droit de refuser. Naturellement elle n'avait pas l'intention de refuser. C'était une tâche qu'elle aimait, bien qu'elle préférait de loin les détresser.

Haldir s'assit sur une chaise tandis qu'elle s'occupait de lui, tressant adroitement les mèches soyeuses de ses cheveux pâles selon le modèle guerrier traditionnel. Elle fit bien attention à ne laisser aucune mèche qui pourrait le gêner ou troubler sa vision. Il était primordial qu'il puisse voir tout ce qui l'entourait à chaque instant.

"Merci," fit-il quand elle eut finit. Il se leva et fit un pas vers la table ou était posées ses armes et s'arrêta soudainement.

Il pivota et marcha en direction de la chambre à coucher, et après une brève hésitation, Elanor lui emboîta le pas. Il était debout, du côté opposé au lit, et regardait le mur; mais quand elle entra dans la pièce il se figea et la regarda par dessus son épaule, le regard pensif.

Quelque chose dans sa posture semblait indiquer qu'il voulait être seul "Y a il quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que je vois?" demanda t'elle. "Je peux partir."

"Non, Elanor. Tu peux rester." Il reporta son attention vers la tache blanche sur le mur, et la toucha avec sa main droite en murmurant des paroles inaudibles pour Elanor. Elle ne vit pas ce qu'il fit ensuite, mais soudain une petite partie du mur s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant un minuscule compartiment.

Haldir plongea ses mains à l'intérieur, en sortit une petite boîte en bois et referma le compartiment. Une fois fermé, aucune trace ne pouvait être discernée ; le mur était aussi blanc que jamais.

Faisant un geste pour qu'elle le suive, Haldir retourna dans le salon et posa la boite sur la table. "Ceci appartenait à mes parents," fit-il à voix basse. "Je ne l'ai pas ouverte depuis le jour ou ma mère me l'a donnée. Elle me l'a offert parce que j'étais le plus âgé et aussi parce qu'elle a pensé que j'étais le plus susceptible de m'en servir un jour."

Elanor le regarda en silence, puis baissa les yeux vers la boite. Il était fait de découpes complexes, avec des feuilles, des fruits et des vignes entrelacés avec élégance.

Haldir ouvrit soigneusement la boîte et déplia le tissus d'apparence soyeuse qui cachait le contenu de la boite. L'objet qu'il en sortit était un petit disque ovale en verre clair, légèrement teinté de rose. Il était lisse, plat et très beau, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de sa fonction.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda t'elle, regardant l'objet avec fascination.

"Ca s'appelle un Ind-mir." Il lui lança un regard énigmatique. "C'est l'un des bijoux fabriqués par les elfes de lumières à Valinor. Il a été offert à mes parents avant leur mariage."

Il posa le disque de verre au creux de sa paume droite et le serra contre son cœur pendant un moment. "Maintenant donne moi ta main droite," demanda t'il.

Elanor lui donna sa main avec obéissance et fut surprise en sentant le poids du disque dans sa paume. Il était bien plus lourd qu'elle l'avait prévu.

"Et maintenant poses-le contre ton propre cœur," fit Haldir.

Sans hésitation, elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait, exactement de la même manière que lui, puis lui tendit le disque. Mais plutôt que de le prendre, il posa sa paume sur celle d'Elanor de manière à ce que le disque soit lové entre leurs mains.

"Maintenant, Elanor, je fais le serment de te rester dévoué, quel que soit la distance qui nous sépare. Veux-tu prêter le même serment pour moi?"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, légèrement étourdis par son regard si confiant. "Je fais le serment de te rester dévouée, quel que soit la distance qui nous sépare," répéta t'elle doucement. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, mais elle lui faisait confiance implicitement.

Avec un étrange sourire, il retira sa main et souleva le disque. À la stupéfaction d'Elanor, le disque s'était séparé en deux disque plus fins, aussi parfaits et pures que l'original, sans le moindre signe qui aurait pu indiquer qu'ils avaient été liés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il la regardait.

"Un pour chacun de nous," Expliqua Haldir. "Une fois divisé, l'Ind-mir devient un indwaedh, un lien entre les cœurs." Il les posa tous les deux sur la table et plongea une fois de plus la main dans la boite pour en sortir deux longs colliers finement tissés d'or et d'autres matières précieuses. À la grande surprise d'Elanor il fit passer les colliers à travers les disques aussi facilement que si ceux-ci étaient fait d'eau et non de verre. De plus, au lieu de nouer les deux extrémités du collier il les rapprocha juste assez pour qu'elles se frôlent. Immédiatement elles se fondirent l'une dans l'autre, formant un cercle parfait sans commencement ni fin. Deux colliers, chacun portant un disque légèrement rosé.

"Comment tu as fait ça?" fit-elle, stupéfaite.

"Je n'ai fait rien. Il y a de vieille magie elfique au cœur de ces colliers ainsi que dans l'indwaedh. " Semblant solennel, il glissa un collier autour du cou d'Elanor et mit l'autre autour de propre cou. Il tendit la main vers celui d'Elanor et le tira doucement vers le bas jusqu'à ce que le disque soit niché entre ses seins, juste au-dessus de son cœur. Il fit alors la même chose avec le sien.

"Je vais le porter sous ma tunique," fit-il alors. "Et si tu portes le tien en même temps alors nous pourrons sentir nos fëa respectifs. Tu sauras que je suis en vie et je saurais que tu vas bien. Ca devrait te rassurer et éviter que tu t'inquiètes pour moi." Il fit une pause, les yeux posés sur elle. "Je te sens déjà."

Elanor regarda une nouvelle fois le collier, emplie d'émerveillement. Désormais il était si léger qu'elle le sentait à peine. Pourtant sa puissance était bel et bien perceptible; tel un agréable et léger bourdonnement, qui contenait pourtant un caractère indéniablement masculin. Sans qu'elle sache bien comment, elle avait l'impression d'être Haldir.

"Je te sens aussi," fit-elle d'une voix intriguée. "C'est presque comme quand nous faisions l'amour . . . "

"Presque," approuva t'il, une lueur scintillante dans ses yeux gris. "Pas aussi plaisant mais néanmoins agréable. C'est le lien le plus fort que nos cœurs peuvent partagés sans être liés par la mariage. Une fois, il y a bien longtemps, mes parents les ont porté pendant une période de séparation."

Elanor commençait à réaliser l'énormité de l'honneur qu'il lui l'accordait. "Oh, Haldir, merci, mais. . . mais je me sens indigne de ce cadeau." Elle baissa la tête, mais il souleva son menton avec sa main, la forçant à croiser son regard.

"Je ne t'aurais pas fait un tel cadeau si tu en étais indigne, Elanor. Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ces choses la, est-ce compris?"

"Oui,"chuchota t'elle, le regardant timidement.

"Maintenant je dois vraiment y aller," fit-il d'une voix douce. "Mais bien que nous soyons séparés, nous sommes toujours ensemble, liés par l'indwaedh."

Elanor lui fit un sourire, le regard brillant. "Oui, je comprends."

"Pas de larmes, Elanor. Je serais absent seulement quelques semaines. Ca passera très vite."

"Je ne pleure pas, Haldir. Je suis seulement touchée par ton cadeau et ta gentillesse."

Il prit les mains d'Elanor et les porta à ses lèvres. "Adieu, mon Elanor."

"Adieu, mon Haldir," répondit-elle d'un ton audacieux. Le léger sourire d'Haldir lui montra que ses paroles l'avait satisfait. Puis soudain, il la tira contre lui et lui donna un baiser dont elle allait se rappeler pendant beaucoup de jours à venir.

xxx

Lurien était assit dans son talan, un verre de vin entre les doigts, et contemplait l'aube naissante. Il avait monté la garde toute la nuit, le moment qu'il aimait le moins pour effectuer son devoir, bien qu'il ne s'en plaignait jamais.

Cependant, s'il avait été libre de faire ce qu'il voulait il serait sûrement aller Tarwë la nuit dernière. Depuis peu il commençait à avoir de plus en plus besoin d'elle. . . Physiquement parlant, bien sur. Toutes les autres elleth le laissait invariablement frustré, son désir jamais entièrement assouvi, mais pas avec Tarwë. Jamais avec Tarwë. Ce n'était pas seulement sa beauté et sa passion qui l'attirait mais aussi chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque contact de sa bouche sur sa peau. Chaque son qui franchissait ses douces lèvres. Quand il lui faisait l'amour il oubliait presque tout le reste tandis qu'il se noyait cette intense et sensuelle expérience.

Alors qu'il envisageait l'idée d'aller la retrouver sur le champ, il entendit la porte de son talan s'ouvrir derrière lui. Un drôle de sentiment le traversa quand il pensa qu'elle avait dû d'une façon ou d'une autre lire son esprit et qu'elle avait décidé de le rejoindre au moment même ou il avait besoin d'elle. Mais à la place, c'est une voix masculine qui retenti.

"Il faut qu'on parle, Sentinelle."

Lurien se figea, reposa lentement son verre et se leva avant de consentir à faire face à son détesté et pas franchement désiré invité. "Depuis quand te permets-tu d'entrer chez moi sans y être invité, Surveillant de Mars?"

"Depuis que tu te permets de te mêler des affaires de ma pupille et de gêner son apprentissage de tira l'arc malgré mon avertissement."

La voix d'Haldir avait claqué comme un fouet mais cela n'empêcha pas Lurien de sourire et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, savourant cette occasion d'énerver sa némésis. "De la gêner?" répéta t'il d'une voix traînante. "Je n'ai fait que l'aider et l'encourager. C'est grâce à moi si elle s'en est bien tiré au concours."

Le visage hautain d'Haldir se durci. "Je ne suis pas ici pour débattre sur ce sujet. J'exige purement et simplement que tu restes loin d'Elanor. Plus de cours de tir à l'arc, plus de contact. Plus rien. Est-ce clair?"

Le ton arrogant d'Haldir exaspéra encore d'avantage Lurien. "C'est entre Elanor et moi,"fit-il d'un ton cassant. "Tu es peut-être son gardien, mais sûrement pas son propriétaire. Si elle souhaite passe du temps avec moi, ça ne te regarde absolument pas."

"Au contraire, ça me regarde plus que tu le crois." Haldir fit un pas en avant, ses yeux gris réduits à deux fentes glacées. "Ne me pousse pas à bout, Sentinelle, ou tu te retrouveras encore une fois dans une situation humiliante. Ne fais pas l'erreur de croire que je parle à la légère."

Sa référence a peine voilée à leurs confrontations passées enragea Lurien comme rien d'autre n'aurait pu le faire. "Tu pense peut-être valoir plus que moi?" ricana t'il. "Si oui, je suis plus qu'impatient de te prouver le contraire." Il était sur ses gardes, prêt à parer tout attaque éventuelle, son épée à porté de main sur la table. Ses doigts le démangeait tant il était tenté de la prendre et de l'utiliser.

La main d'Haldir, posée sur la garde de son épée, bougea légèrement. "J'ai peu de temps à t'accorder, Sentinelle, mais si tu en si envie que ça, je suis disposé à t'affronter sur le champ et à en finir avec cette histoire. N'aie pas l'audace de croire que tu gagnerais. Je t'ai déjà battu deux fois, et je peux bien le faire une fois de plus."

Le cœur emplit d'une rage sourde, Lurien ouvrit la bouche pour accepter le défi, quand soudain une idée lui apparut. Un plan bien plus intéressant que celui qu'il avait jusqu'à lors appliqué. "Tu es plus vantard et pompeux que jamais," fit-il les dents grinçantes. "Mais le jour de ta chute approche, et c'est moi qui en serait l'auteur. Je t'humilierai, Haldir de Lórien, comme tu n'a jamais été humilié. Alors toute la Lothlórien saura ce que tu es vraiment rien de plus qu'un guerrier de pacotille dont les qualités ont été considérablement exagérées."

Haldir se contenta de le regarder avec indifférence. "Donc tu refuse de combattre. C'est sage. J'ose espérer que tu feras preuve de la même sagesse concernant Elanor. Je laisse mon frère Orophin ici pour veiller sur elle, ce qu'il fait à la perfection. Si par hasard il me rapportait la moindre manigance de ta part, je reviendrai ici et je te donnerai une leçon que tu n'oublierais pas de sitôt."

"Tes menaces sont inutiles," répliqua Lurien. "Inutiles et vides." Il se retint d'en dire plus et lui fit un sourire insolent, ce qui, il le savait, agaçait Hadir plus que tout.

"Tu te sers des mots bien mieux que des armes," conclut Haldir. "Mais ni l'un ni l'autre te t'aideront si tu n'obéis pas à ce qui est mon dernier avertissement." Il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Lurien resta figé après le départ d'Haldir, tremblant de rage, les poings serrés. Chaque malédiction qu'il connaissait traversa son esprit, mais il maintint sa bouche fermée, luttant contre son envie de hurler. Sang-froid. Il avait besoin de sang-froid. Ca avait toujours causé sa perte, et c'était toujours sa principale faiblesse.

Il vida d'un trait son verre de vin, et baissa es yeux vers lui, résistant à grand peine au besoin de le fracasser contre le mur. Par les Valar, il avait besoin de Tarwë. Maintenant. Ou qu'elle soit, endormie ou éveillée, habillée ou déshabillée. . . Il allait la trouver et il allait la prendre. Tarwë allait l'aider. Il la prendrait avec ardeur et s'enfouirait au plus profond d'elle jusqu'à ce que le plaisir le consume et qu'il oubli sa rage.

Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il devait trouver Tarwë.

xxx

Nerwen se cacha encore d'avantage derrière l'arbre, s'assurant qu'elle bien était hors de vue. De sa position avantageuse, elle avait une vue dégagée sur le talan de Rúmil. Elle avait vu Orophin entrer puis ressortir peur après. Elle savait que Rúmil était toujours à l'intérieur. Elle se sentait idiote de l'espionner de la sorte, mais pas encore assez pour arrêter.

Elle n'avait aucune intention de lui faire face aujourd'hui ; elle voulait simplement l'apercevoir avant qu'il parte afin d'être sûre qu'il allait bien. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ça à cette distance, se rappela t'elle alors. Mais pour une raison étrange elle voulait, non, elle devait le voir une dernière fois avant son départ.

Attendant avec toute la patience qu'elle possédait, elle resta immobile, comme si elle faisait partie de l'arbre qui l'abritait. Le temps passa, et elle le vit enfin, sortant de chez lui avec sa grâce habituelle; bien que sa mâchoire semblait crispée et que ses mouvements n'avaient pas leur fluidité coutumière.

Elle le regarda descendre les escaliers, ses longues jambes le portant vite loin d'elle tandis qu'elle se mordait les lèvres. Comme toujours, il avait tout d'un guerrier redoutable, avec son épée, son carquois remplit de flèches et cet immense et élégant arc. Un léger soupir nostalgique s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais? " Demanda une voix familière.

Nerwen jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus de son épaule et vit Tarwë. " Je le regarde partir."

Tarwë s'approcha d'elle. "Il reviendra," fit-elle d'un ton apaisant. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui."

Nerwen considéra cette phrase. "Je suppose que tu as raison. J'ai probablement mal interprété toute cette situation. Je ne suis pas si émotive d'habitude. Toute ma vie j'ai été régi par mon bon sens et ma raison. Et regardes-moi maintenant."

"Tu l'aime," lui rappela Tarwë d'une voix douce. "Ca change tout."

Nerwen ne répondit rien.

Tarwë l'a regarda. "Tu as parlé à Orophin?"

"Oui. Et Orophin est aller voir Rúmil. Donc le message est passé."

Tarwë inclina la tête, son regard bleu soudain songeur. "Par conséquent, nous allons continuer à attendre, toi et moi."

"Au moins là on sait comment faire,"fit Nerwen ironiquement. "Toi en tout cas."

"Tu trouves ?" Tarwë eu un sourire triste.

xxx

Prévoyant d'aller au bain public, Tarwë retournait à son talan pour prendre quelques affaires, mais dès l'instant ou elle eut franchit le seuil, une paire de bras musclée lui enserra la taille.

"Tarwë," murmura Lurien en la tirant contre lui.

Tarwë leva les mains pour atteindre celles qui s'étaient enroulées autour d'elle, juste sous ses seins. "Que fais-tu ici?" Fit-elle en un souffle alors que les lèvres de Lurien trouvaient son cou. Déjà, une douce chaleur envahissait son corps.

Son léger rire lui frôla la joue. "A ton avis ? J'ai envie de toi." Faiblement, elle l'entendit mettre le verrou en place.

"Maintenant?" Sa fierté lui ordonnait de protester. "J'étais sur le point d'aller au bain public, Lurien."

"Alors je vais te donner une bonne raison de te laver." Ses doigts agiles détachèrent les attaches de sa robe, déliant les liens et les rubans d'une main experte comme il l'avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois. "Nous pourrons même nous laver ensemble si tu veux."

"C''est trop tôt. Il n'y a que les elleth en ce moment."

"Alors, plus tard." Il fit glisser sa robe le long de ses épaules, parsemant son visage et son cou de baisers, goûtant et mordillant sa peau tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de la table. Alors qu'ils passaient devant une chaise, il saisit un coussin et le jeta sur la surface en bois polis de la table. Avec douceur, il la retourna. "Penche-toi, mon amour," chuchota t'il.

Il l'a prit par derrière, avec vigueur, s'en même prendre le temps de la préparer, ce qui n'avait en fait pas vraiment d'importance puisque, comme toujours, elle était plus que prête pour lui. Tarwë gémissait à chacun de ses va et vient, aimant la manière dont il utilisait ses mains pour lui donner encore plus de plaisir, la manière qu'il avait de presser ses lèvres contre son épaule et cette manière incroyable dont il parvenait toujours à la remplir si complètement. Un plaisir fort jaillissait en elle, augmentant en intensité jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son paroxysme en une explosion brûlante qui les enveloppa tous les deux.

Après, il l'a porta jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher et l'a plaça doucement sur son lit. "Tu as aimé ça?" Demanda t'il. Il était sur elle, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres et les yeux brillant d'une lueur victorieuse.

"Non," fit Tarwë avec colère. "Ce n'est pas le genre d'activité que j'avais à l'esprit pour ce matin."

Il eut un rire moqueur. "Tu es fâchée contre moi ? Allez, je t'ai donné beaucoup de plaisir, Tarwë. Admets-le. Tu ne peux pas me duper." Ses guêtres étaient encore ouvertes, son sexe seulement à moitié incliné malgré leur récent ébat.

Elle resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur lui, ne faisant aucun effort pour se couvrir. "Tu me donne un certain plaisir mais aussi beaucoup de souffrance. Est-ce que ça ne te gêne pas?"

Le sourire de Lurien se fana. Il baissa la tête pendant un moment puis la regarda à nouveau, un lueur étrange dans le regard. "Tu sais sûrement que je ne veux pas te faire du mal."

"Alors pourquoi le fais-tu?" Fit-elle d'un air las.

"Ce n'est pas mon intention!" Fit-il vivement. "Je suis égoïste, Tarwë, mais pas égoïste au point de te faire délibérément du mal. Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais. N'est-ce pas suffisant?"

"Non ce n'est pas suffisant,"chuchota t'elle, "Mais c'est assez pour l'instant." Elle toucha son bras. "Fais-moi encore l'amour, Lurien. Doucement cette fois. Je veux sentir ta douceur."

Lurien se pencha vers elle, les mains plantées de chaque côté du corps de Tarwë, ses cheveux formant un long rideau d'or qui balayait sa peau. "J'y compte bien, ma Dame, j'y compte bien. Et cette fois ce sera très doux pour toi, je te le promets."

xxx

Après le départ d'Haldir, Elanor passa le reste de la journée à travailler dans le jardin de Galadriel. Il n'y avait que parmi les fleurs qu'elle était en paix, encore plus maintenant grâce au merveilleux indwaedh pressée contre son cœur. Normalement quand elle s'asseyait ici elle sentait simplement les douces émanations des fleurs et des arbres, mais maintenant il y avait en plus le battement pur et régulier du cœur d'Haldir, parfaitement distinct et reconnaissable mais pourtant en parfaite harmonie avec les douces vibrations de la nature. 

Rationnellement elle savait que la distance entre eux augmentait à chaque pas qu'il faisait, mais cela ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur l'indwaedh. Elle sentait Haldir à chaque instant, presque comme si il était assit derrière elle mais hors de vue, ce qui était une impression réconfortante, étrange et grisante à la fois.

Le matin suivant, elle reçut un message de Healea suggérant qu'elles se retrouvent sur le terrain de tir à l'arc vers midi. Les longues journées d'été tiraient à leur fin, mais le temps restait splendide, avec une légère brise, pas assez forte cependant pour dévier la trajectoire d'une flèche. Alors qu'Elanor descendait les nombreuses marches qui menaient au terrain d'entraînement, elle se demanda si Haldir pensait à elle aussi souvent qu'elle pensait à lui. Elle supposait que non, parce qu'il avait sans aucun doute des sujets de préoccupations bien plus importants. Mais le seul fait de savoir qu'il sentait sa présence aussi intensément qu'elle sentait la sienne la fit frissonner de plaisir.

Une fois arrivée jusqu'au terrain de tir à l'arc elle vit qu'Healea n'était pas encore là; tout en ajustant son carquois sur son épaule, Elanor salua timidement deux Galadhil qui se servaient d'une des cibles les plus éloignées. Ils la saluèrent à leur tour en souriant. Tous les archers reconnaissaient Elanor à présent et la plupart d'entre eux prenaient le temps de la saluer quand ils la croisaient.

Elle se retourna en entendant les portes de l'arène s'ouvrir et vit Healea qui marchait dans sa direction. Elanor ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer l'assurance qu'elle dégageait et la manière dont elle répondait à ceux qui la saluaient avec cette maîtrise d'elle-même qui faisait cruellement défaut à Elanor. Healea avait-elle toujours été comme ça? Ou s'était-elle entraînée d'une manière ou d'une autre à paraître si suprêmement sure d'elle même?

Une fois parvenue à sa hauteur, Healea inclina légèrement la tête. "Bonjour, Elanor. Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui."

"Ainsi que toi," répondit poliment Elanor tandis qu'Healea souriait.

"Maintenant que nous avons échangé les politesses d'usages, si nous commencions les choses sérieuses?" Le regard d'Healea se posa sur l'arc d'Elanor "Mets-toi en position."

En dépit de ses sentiments parfois ambivalents envers Healea, Elanor constata très vite qu'elle était très à l'aise avec son nouveau professeur de tir à l'arc. Healea avait le don d'enlever toute trace d'émotion dans sa voix quand elle, ce qui signifiait qu'Elanor ne se sentait jamais injustement critiquée ou félicitée. Et bien qu'elle pouvait dire la même chose d'Haldir, Elanor était toujours trop distraite par sa présence pour être aussi détendue qu'elle l'était avec Healea. D'un autre côté, l'indwaedh maintenait continuellement Haldir dans son esprit, la forçant à se concentrer encore plus que d'habitude pour garder l'esprit fixé sur sa cible. Au moment ou elle tirait la dernière flèche de son carquois une image d'Haldir se forma dans son esprit. À sa grande déception, elle rata la cible et sa flèche atterrit dans l'herbe juste derrière.

"Concentre-toi, Elanor," fit Healea d'une voix posée. "Ne laisses pas tes pensées vagabonder quand tu vises. Est-ce que tu étais encore en train de penser à lui?"

Elanor abaissa son arc. "A qui?" Fit-elle d'un ton innocent.

"A Haldir, naturellement. A qui d'autre?" L'air amusé, Healea jeta un coup d'œil sur le collier qu'Elanor portait au cou, le suivant du regard jusqu'à l'endroit ou il disparaissait dans la tunique d'archer d'Elanor. "Quel est ce bijou que tu portes? C'est nouveau."

"C'est un cadeau," répondit Elanor. Alors qu'Healea fronçait les sourcils, Elanor releva la tête, essayant d'ignorer le fait que ses joues étaient sûrement devenues cramoisies.

"Oh, très bien, gardes tes secrets," fit Healea d'un ton aimable. "Tu as bien le droit d'en avoir, je suppose. Reste ici, je vais chercher tes flèches. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes."

Tandis qu'Healea s'éloignait, Elanor posa la main à l'endroit ou l'indwaedh était dissimulé. Des souvenirs provocateurs de sa nuit dans la forêt avec Haldir emplirent alors son esprit, et pendant quelques moments elle ferma les yeux en souriant.

"A quoi es-tu en train de penser, Elanor?" Fit une voix traînante et amusée derrière elle. " Ton sourire m'intrigue."

Elanor ouvrit brusquement les yeux. D'une façon ou d'une autre Lurien avait réussit à s'approcher d'elle sans qu'elle l'entende, et il était maintenant appuyé gracieusement contre l'un des poteaux qui servait à accrocher les arcs. Il l'a scruta, les yeux scintillant jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Healea qui marchait à grand pas dans leur direction. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

"Vas t'en, Lurien," fit Healea d'une voix glaciale quand elle fut arrivée à leur hauteur. "Tu n'es pas utile ici. Elanor a un nouveau professeur et n'a plus besoin de tes services. Elle n'en a jamais eu besoin." Elle rendit les flèches à Elanor, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Lurien.

"Un nouveau professeur?" Ignorant Healea, Lurien regarda Elanor en fronçant les sourcils. "Je pensais que nous avions un accord toi et moi." Malgré son ton curieux Elanor savait qu'il n'était pas content.

Healea se mit entre lui et Elanor. "Oui, Lurien, elle a un nouveau professeur. Moi. J'ai pu constater à quel point tu a été utile durant le tournoi." Bien qu'il avait pas loin de deux têtes de plus qu'elle, Healea parvint pourtant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie exactement?" Demanda t'il, le sourire quelque peu forcé.

Healea croisa les bras, l'air aussi menaçant qu'un surveillant ou qu'une sentinelle. "Ca signifie qu'Elanor s'en serait mieux sortis si elle avait eu un entraînement et des conseils appropriés au lieu d'être un pion entre tes mains et celles des frères d'Haldir."

"Un pion? C'est ridicule. J'ai seulement offert mon aide. Je n'y peux rien si Rúmil et Orophin ont des méthodes différentes."

Sachant qu'elle devait dire quelque chose, Elanor fit un pas en avant. "Je suis désolée, Lurien," fit-elle avec une courtoisie feinte, "Mais je pense que je me débrouillerais mieux avec Healea."

Il la regarda à nouveau. "Et pour notre arrangement, Elanor?" Fit-il, très doucement.

"Haldir ne t'a pas parlé?" Elanor savait que mentionner Haldir était une manière un peu lâche de s'en sortir mais c'était aussi sûrement la plus efficace.

"Ton gardien et moi avons en effet échangé quelques paroles," fit-il, presque joyeusement. "Mais cela ne résout pas notre petit problème, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas sure d'être prêt à abandonner comme ça."Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Healea avec un petit sourire en coin, les yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange. "Quant à toi, ma jolie . . . "

Ce qui se passa ensuite prit Elanor complètement au dépourvu. Un moment auparavant Lurien regardait Healea, et l'instant d'après Healea lui décocha un coup de poing au menton si fort que Lurien en tomba au sol, atterrissant sur une demi-douzaine d'arcs posés en tas.

Healea massa sa main. "Essaye encore une fois ton petit tour sur moi, Sentinelle, et ce sera une partie de toi bien plus sensible qui subira ma colère."

Lurien se remit sur ses pieds avec élégance et lui lança un regard noir, mais avant qu'il puisse lui répondre Healea avait saisit le bras d'Elanor et la tirait en direction des deux elfes qu'Elanor avait salué un peu plus tôt. Elanor jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et vit Lurien qui les regardait, les yeux réduit en deux fentes furieuses. Déjà une légère décoloration apparaissait sur son menton, promettant de devenir une ecchymose spectaculaire.

"Ca lui apprendra," fit Healea d'un ton satisfait.

"Il n'est pas prêt de te pardonner."

"Il peut m'en garder rancune tant qu'il veut," répondit-elle avec mépris. "Je n'ai pas peur de lui, Elanor, et tu ne devrais pas le craindre non plus. Cependant, il est passé maître dans l'art de la manipulation et de la persuasion et tu dois être constamment sur tes gardes avec lui. Ne t'es tu pas rendue compte comme il t'a utilisé pour essayer d'atteindre Haldir ?" Elle fit une pause, le visage insondable. "Je dois t'admettre que je suis également coupable sur ce sujet. Ce jour là au jardin quand je t'ai parlé du tournoi. . . J'admets que je pensais que tu te ridiculiserais si tu participais." Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle analysait la situation à nouveau. "Pourtant j'espérais aussi que tu me donnerais tort. . . Si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"Vraiment?" Elanor étudia la lueur qui scintillait dans les yeux bleus clairs d'Healea, ressentant une fois de plus ce mélange de sentiments contradictoires envers l'ancienne amante d'Haldir.

"Oui, vraiment. Et tu m'as donné tort. En dépit de ton tir raté, tu as relevé le défi et fais ce que tu devais faire. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à me demander si notre fier Surveillant de Mars n'avait pas finalement rencontré son âme soeur. Mais il doit être trop tôt pour le dire." Le regard songeur d'Healea se posa de nouveau sur la chaîne brillante du collier d'Elanor, puis ses yeux se posèrent une fois de plus sur Lurien. "Il part, mais ce n'est pas fini. Tu dois rester sur tes garde."

Elanor jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit Lurien qui sortait à l'autre bout de l'arène, l'air furieux. Malgré l'avertissement d'Healea, elle savait qu'elle devrait encore lui faire face. Quel marché accepterait-il à la place de celui la? Elle était un peu rassuré par le fait qu'il ait tenu parole en n'essayant pas son petit tour sur elle, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'après ce qu'elle savait. Pourtant il n'avait clairement eu aucun scrupule envers Healea, et cela l'inquiétait.

"Viens," fit Healea. "je veux que tu essayes une autre cible."

Elanor réprima un soupir et suivit Healea, remplie d'inquiétude.

xxx

La garde d'Haldir était terminée pour ce soir. D'autres surveillants avaient prit le relais pour permettre à leur compagnon de se reposer, des surveillants aussi compétents et dignes de confiance qu'Haldir lui-même. Sachant ceci, il pouvait se reposer sans crainte pendant un moment. Il sautait de branche en branche malgré l'obscurité, appréciant cette chance de pouvoir se défouler un peu tandis qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la forêt en direction d'un autre flet, celui que les surveillants utilisait souvent pour se réunir le soir et pour se reposer.

Une fois au flet, cependant, il se retrouva seul, parce que tous les autres s'étaient réunis en dessous autour d'un petit et animé feu de camp. Les voix et les chansons parvenaient jusqu'à lui, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à se retrouver parmi eux et il préféra se reposer ici, sur les confortables fourrures disposées ça et là, et laisser son esprit vagabonder à sa guise.

Une semaine avait passé depuis qu'il avait quitté Elanor, une semaine durant laquelle il s'était demandé si il n'avait pas fait une erreur, si l'indwaedh n'était pas en fait une distraction trop importante qui risquait d'entraver son instinct guerrier. Chaque jour tandis qu'il montait la garde, la douce présence d'Elanor flottait dans son esprit tel un envoûtant parfum, pourtant il n'y avait que durant ses heures de repos qu'il pouvait se permettre de telles pensées. Il n'avait pas prévu que le lien serait si fort ni qu'il le déconcentrerait tant, mais il commencerait à s'y faire, petit à petit. De plus, il supposait que chaque surveillant marié connaissait le même genre de distraction, et si ils pouvaient y faire face, alors il le pourrait aussi.

Il n'avait parlé à personne de l'indwaedh. Il supposait qu'il n'en existait pas beaucoup et que ceux qui les possédaient les gardait précieusement rangés ou bien autour de leur cou. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de chance que sa mère lui ait offert l'indwaedh au lieu le prendre avec elle quand elle avait navigué à l'ouest avec son père blessé et las de la guerre.

Il s'approcha du bord du flet et regarda ses gardiens réunis autour du feu. Rúmil était parmi eux, un Rúmil étrangement silencieux qui faisait clairement face à des problèmes personnels dont il ne semblait pas vouloir discuter. Haldir était certains que quelque soit ces problèmes, cela avait un rapport avec Nerwen, mais il ne s'était pas confié à lui. . . bien qu'il allait sûrement le faire tôt ou tard.

Écartant Rúmil de son esprit, Haldir croisa ses mains derrière sa tête et respira profondément, ses pensées une nouvelle fois tournées vers Elanor. Elle semblait avoir complètement envahi ses rêves, dont certains étaient si érotiques qu'il en étaient presque embarrassé. A son age il pensait réellement pouvoir contrôler ce genre de choses mais aucune autre elleth ne l'avait déjà affecté de cette manière. D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais imaginé rencontrer quelqu'un comme Elanor. Il souri à cette pensée, mais très vite son sourire se fana tandis qu'il se rappelait sa réelle source d'inquiétude.

Hier, il avait appris qu'Elrond d'Imladris allait arriver d'un jour à l'autre. Haldir avait su dès le départ que ça arriverait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir prétendre la garder avec lui. Il avait fait en sorte qu'Elanor sache qu'il voulait qu'elle reste, il lui avait dit qu'il était très attaché à elle, il l'avait initiée aux plaisirs de l'amour physique et enfin il lui avait donné l'indwaedh.

Mais était-ce suffisant?

Elrond avait-il l'intention de lui enlever Elanor ? Et si ses parents avaient protestés, et peut-être fait changer Elrond d'avis? Elanor ne souhaiterait pas partir, mais elle pourrait être contrainte d'obéir à un ordre du Seigneur d'Imladris, en particulier si la Dame Galadriel ou le Seigneur Celeborn approuvaient cette décision. Le couple royal pourrait croire qu'ils faisaient une faveur à la fois à Elanor et à lui-même en les libérant de cet engagement.

D'autre part, Haldir pensait sincèrement que la Dame de Lumière comprenait ce qui se passait entre lui et Elanor, même si il ne le comprenait pas complètement lui-même. Prendrait-elle cette décision en sachant que cela le ferait souffrir? Il plissa es yeux à cette pensée. Oui, si Elanor le laissait, il en souffrirait assurément. Il s'en remettrait sûrement avec le temps, mais il ne souhaitait vraiment pas endurer tant de douleur.

La mâchoire de Haldir se crispa soudainement. Ils feraient tout bien de se rappeler que c'est envers lui qu'Elanor était engagée. C'était lui qui avait été traité de cette façon scandaleuse et c'était envers lui qu'elle devait se faire pardonner! Elrond ne pourrait pas nier cet état de fait. Et il pourrait encore moins la libérer de sa punition sans le consentement d'Haldir. . . consentement qui, par les Valar, il n'avait aucune intention de donner ! En outre, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne le laisserait pas. Il ferait bien de se rappeler son obstination et sa force.

Rassuré par ces réflexions, Haldir posa sa main tout contre l'indwaedh, caché sous son épaisse tunique de gardiens. Sa légère présence si féminine l'envoûtait totalement, envahissant son esprit de sensualité et de sérénité. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage, laissant ses sens dériver dans une vague de plaisir. Ou peut-être était-ce comme si il était en train de voler, se laissant porter par le vent dans un ciel d'azur avec le soleil sur son visage.

S'allongeant de tout son long sur une épaisse fourrure, Haldir lia ses doigts derrière sa tête et laissa enfin son esprit errer sa guise sur ce chemin qu'il avait tenté de garder loin de son esprit ses dernières heures. L'essence d'Elanor l'enveloppa en une étreinte intime, réveillant son désir et le plongeant dans un bien-être presque euphorique. Il leva les yeux et regarda les feuilles qui bruissaient au vent, les observant danser dans l'air comme si elles exprimaient sa propre passion. Des sensation le parcourait, sans logique ou raison, le faisant se sentir plus jeune et vivant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un millénaire. En fait, cela ressemblait à une douce ivresse provoquée par un vin particulièrement fin. . . Avec quelques délicieuses variations en plus.

A suivre….

xxx

Le blabla de la traductrice: Je sais. C'est intolérable. Je suis vraiment profondément désolée pour l'attente absolument impardonnable que je vous ai fais subir!!! J'ai honte de voir que vous me laissez des reviews si gentilles, si motivantes et que je ne suis même pas capable de vous donner un chapitre sans vous faire attendre 3 mois…. Je n'ai aucune excuse, si ce n'est que je voyage beaucoup depuis 6 mois et que je n'ai pas toujours le temps de traduire autant que je le voudrais…. Je vous promet néanmoins que je vais reprendre un rythme plus soutenue et ma discipline des débuts!! Quoi qu'il arrive le prochain chapitre sera là avant la fin du mois!!! Je l'ai dit et je tiendrais cet enneigement par les couilles de Morgoth! (hihi j'adore cette façon de jurer)

Merci encore pour votre soutien et vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!! J'aime beaucoup les pensées d'Haldir à la fin de ce chapitre…


	24. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

Confortablement installée sur un banc dans l'une des nombreuses alcôves du jardin de Galadriel, Elanor remuait distraitement les doigts, essayant en vain de trouver un arrangement satisfaisant à proposer à Lurien. Après tout, c'était Lurien lui-même qui avait suggéré l'idée d'un nouvel arrangement donc il devait avoir quelque chose en tête. Mais quoi?

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir était un baiser, et cette perspective la gênait beaucoup. Le simple fait d'imaginer qu'un baiser d'elle pourrait valoir quoi que ce soit aux yeux de Lurien était risible; aucun doute qu'il se moquerait d'elle si elle faisait une telle offre. Elle se mit à rougir de honte rien qu'en y pensant.

Elle s'imagina en train d'embrasser Lurien et fronça les sourcils. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce serait si simple, presque enfantin en fait. Un seul baiser et l'angoisse sourde qui la hantait jour après jour, troublant ces moments paisibles ou elle préférait penser à Haldir, bercée par la douce présence de l'indwaedh, prendrait fin. Elle ne voulait pas embrasser Lurien, mais si c'était le prix à payer pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, elle pensait pouvoir le faire. Haldir n'aurait pas besoin de le savoir; il avait déjà bien assez de soucis.

Un instant plus tard elle secoua la tête, consciente du fait qu'elle était idiote. Lurien ne voulait pas l'embrasser ; il voulait simplement se servir d'elle pour provoquer Haldir. Tout le monde l'avait déjà mise en garde, et elle trouvait ça très inquiétant. C'était une chose qu'elle soit menacée, mais le simple fait de savoir que Lurien essayait de causer des ennuis à Haldir la mettait hors d'elle. Si c'était en son pouvoir de l'en empêcher, elle devait agir. Mais était-ce vraiment en son pouvoir?

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle se leva et souleva le rideau de feuillage, mais au moment même ou elle sortit de l'alcôve, elle se figea. A moins de dix pas devant elle se tenait la Sentinelle qui causait tant de tourment à son esprit. Il semblait être absorbé par le parterre de fleur devant lui, mais à l'approche d'Elanor il leva les yeux, l'air aussi stupéfait qu'elle. "Elanor," fit-il soudain, après un moment d'hésitation. "Quel merveilleux hasard. J'étais justement en train de penser à toi." Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Elanor, et comme toujours, sa beauté était à couper le souffle.

"Oh?" Elanor se prépara mentalement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre parmi toutes les idées qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. "Je pensais à toi aussi," répondit-elle enfin, en espérant ne pas avoir fait une erreur.

"Vraiment?" Son expression changea subtilement. " Voilà qui est intéressant." Avec sa grâce habituelle, il croisa ses mains derrières son dos, et se rapprocha d'elle. Son regard se posa sur l'alcôve derrière elle. "Si nous allions nous asseoir? À moins que tu préfères marcher?"

Elanor passa rapidement en revue d'éventuelles solutions de rechange. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire l'un ou l'autre avec lui, mais peut-être était-ce après tout le bon moment pour essayer de régler son problème. "Que préfèrerais-tu?" demanda t'elle d'un ton prudent.

Il inclina légèrement la tête. "Je préférerais m'asseoir. J'ai été debout toute la journée."

Ca semblait si légitime qu'Elanor ne sut comment refuser. "Très bien," fit-elle. Elle retourna à l'intérieur de l'alcôve, qui sembla soudain beaucoup moins paisible. Essayant de rester calme, elle s'assit à l'extrémité du banc, espérant mettre ainsi un espace prudent entre elle et Lurien, mais celui-ci choisi de s'installer au milieu, loin de ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit..

"Alors?" fit Lurien en arquant l'un de ses sourcils doré.

Troublée par le regard de Lurien, Elanor baissa les yeux, luttant pour garder un air serein. "Et bien,"fit-elle d'un ton faussement détaché, "Cette journée à été longue?"

"Je ne pense pas que c'est de ça que nous devons parler, Elanor."

Il avait évidemment raison, et elle se dit intérieurement qu'elle ferait bien de ne pas laisser passer cette chance.

Elle releva la tête. "Lurien, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste?"

"Tu joues cartes sur table,"murmura t'il, une lueur dans le regard. "J'aime ça."

"Oui," répondit-elle froidement, sentant qu'elle perdait patience. "Jetons toutes les cartes sur la table. Je souhaite mettre un terme à notre marché ridicule et tu semble être prêt à négocier. Alors que veux-tu ?"

Semblant amusé, il étira son bras le long du dossier du banc de telle sorte que ses doigts ait effleurés les épaules d'Elanor, mais elle ne lui donna pas le plaisir de réagir. "Que penses-tu que je veuille?" s'enquit-il d'un ton langoureux.

"J'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être quelque chose de précis à l'esprit."

"Pas vraiment." Il décala légèrement son pouce, encore plus près d'elle, jouant avec une mèches de ses cheveux sombres. "Je pensais que toi oui ."

Elanor ne put réprimer plus longtemps son besoin de s'éloigner de lui et se décala de façon à lui faire face. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referme aussitôt, se sentant terriblement idiote. Allait-elle oser le dire? "Lurien, je. . . Je te donnerais un baiser si tu me laisse tranquille." Elle se mit à rougir violement, le coeur battant.

Comme elle le craignait, il semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire. "Un baiser ? C'est tout?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" répéta t'elle, la mâchoire crispée.

Lurien se rapprocha encore d'avantage. "Elanor, Elanor, tu es injuste envers toi même. Que penses-tu que je veuille?" La main la plus proche que son épaule glissa sur l'accoudoir du banc tandis que l'autre venait couvrir sa main.

Un lourd silence s'installa alors qu'Elanor réalisait ce qu'il était en train de dire.

"Non," fit-elle d'un air catégorique. Elle était étonnée de découvrir qu'elle était si choquée, comment avait-elle pu ne pas prévoir ça?

"Non?" Ses lèvres contractées. "Tu ne semble pas comprendre la situation, ma chérie." Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet. Il plongea son regard dans le sien…et elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Tout qu'elle voyait était cet éclat bleu qui l'hypnotisait, semblant pénétrer au plus profond d'elle pour y lire son cœur et sublimer ses rêves. "Elanor," fit Lurien d'une voix douce, "Je voudrais simplement te montrer mon amour. Est ce si difficile à comprendre?"

"Non," chuchota-t-elle, sans bien savoir si c'était un refus ou une réponse à sa question. Elle réalisa à peine qu'il avait lâché son poignet et qu'il caressait maintenant son bras en lui souriant. Quel douceur incroyable . . .

"Je suis attiré par toi," lui dit-il à voix basse. "Je l'ai été dès l'instant ou j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, avant même de savoir qui tu étais, pourquoi tu étais ici, et ce que tu avais fait. . . "

Elanor parvint tant bien que mal à détacher son regard du sien, bien qu'elle eu l'impression qu'elle n'aurait pas pu le faire sans l'accord de Lurien . "Ce que j'ai fais?" Répéta-t-elle avec méfiance

"Ce que tu as fais à Haldir." Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire envoutant.

Elle secoua la tête, essayant de penser clairement. Il ne le savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il essayait de la faire avouer. "Arrête ,"fit elle faiblement.

"Mais que j'arrête quoi?"

"Je ne vais pas me donner à toi Lurien. Je ne veux pas faire ça. Et toi non plus."

Il ne parut pas le moins du monde troublé par son refus. "Tu à l'air si convaincue de ce que tu dis,"répondit-il d'un air songeur. "Peut-être parce que tu es si jeune. Tu n'a pas encore gouté à tout ce que la vie peut t'offrir. Tu as décidé de te limiter à un seul vin sans en essayer d'autres. Crois-tu vraiment que cela soit sage?"

Elle le haïssait quand il jouait sur les mots pour essayer de la faire douter. " Tu n'es pas du vin!" répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence. "Et ce que tu dis est absurde. S'il te plait, je veux que notre marché cesse et. . . je veux que tu laisses Haldir en paix!" ajouta-t-elle avec imprudence.

Quelque chose changea alors dans l'air, comme si une chape de plomb obscure et glacée venait de les envelopper. Lurien n'avait pas bougé, mais il lui apparut soudainement plus grand, plus près et bien plus intimidant qu'un moment auparavant. Puis soudain, il lui eut un mince sourire, presque tendre, et lui prit la main.

"Elanor, je serais enchanté de laisser Haldir tranquille sui seulement tu voulais bien te montrer un peu plus coopérative et agréable. Je ne demande pas grand chose. Quelques heures de ton temps dans une vie éternelle. . .. Quelques heures qui seraient pour nous un souvenir délicieux parmis milles autres semblables. . . Bientôt nos chemins se sépareront, mais pour l'instant ils s'entremêlent. Je suis seul une grande partie du temps, tout comme toi."

"Je ne suis pas seule," protesta t'elle.

"Mais moi oui. Et j'aimerais ta compagnie. Si tu veux briser notre marché, tu dois offrir quelque chose en échange. . . quelque chose de même valeur, ou mieux, de plus précieux. Ta compagnie le temps d'une nuit satisferait mes exigences."

Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence. "Je ne peux pas accepter."

"Alors notre marché est maintenu. Tout comme ma haine pour ton gardien."

Soudain c'était là, étalé au grand jour devant Elanor. Elle le regarda étrangement, totalement prise au dépourvu par son manque de scrupule. "Je sais pourquoi tu le déteste," chuchota t'elle .

"J'en doute, Elanor." Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelques instants, puis reposa ses yeux sur elle. "Tu l'aimes?" Il n'avait plus du tout l'air tendre, doux ou amusé, mais plutôt froid et cassant. "Naturellement tu l'aimes. C'est évident. Mais pas assez on dirait."

Elanor se leva brusquement, trop confuse pour continuer à discuter. "Tu ne sais rien," fit-elle, la voix tremblante. "Tu ne comprends rien. Tu ne ressens rien. Tu- "elle s'interrompit au regard qu'il lui lança. "Ne m'adresse plus la parole, Lurien. Ne fais pas ça. . . "elle vit ses yeux scintiller, mais réussit à détourner le regard avant qu'il ne puisse utiliser son pouvoir.

Elle quitta l'alcôve les yeux fermés, laissant Lurien seul.

X

Déboussolée, Elanor passa les heures suivantes blottie sur le banc de la terrasse d'Haldir, le regard dans le vide tandis que la scène avec Lurien repassait en boucle dans son esprit.

Il avait du pouvoir, et la volonté évidente de l'utiliser. Elle avait dit à Haldir qu'elle pouvait lui résister, mais maintenant elle n'en était plus sure. Comment pourrait-elle se défendre? Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas frapper Lurien comme Healea l'avait fait. Une chose était sure, elle n'en parlerait pas à Haldir. Cela ne ferait que leur apporter des tonnes d'ennuis.

Tout ceci était absurde. Elle devait simplement briser ce marché et ne rien donner en échange. Cependant, si il y avait une chose qu'elle avait appris, c'était l'importance de maintenir son intégrité personnelle. N'était-elle pas liée à Lurien par cet accord? À ses yeux, si. Comment pourrait-elle regarder Haldir dans les yeux si elle ne pouvait pas se regarder elle-même dans le miroir sans mépris? Comment pourrait-elle prétendre être digne de l'amour d'Haldir si elle se trahissait?

Était-ce que Lurien avait voulu depuis le début? Toutes ces offres d'amitié lui avaient semblé sincères, mais peut-être que cela ne voulait rien dire pour lui. Combien de fois lui avait-il dit qu'il l'admirait et qu'il voulait l'aider? Ah, il est vrai qu'il avait essayé de la séduire dès leur première rencontre, mais elle avait sincèrement pensé que c'était juste sa façon d'être, et que ce genre de choses ne se reproduirait plus. Elle avait cru qu'ils étaient amis et qu'il l'aimait bien. Elle s'était même permise de lui faire confiance.

Elle n'était qu'une imbécile. Combien de fois avait-elle donné à Lurien le bénéfice du doute? Trop de fois, elle le réalisait maintenant. Et aujourd'hui il avait montré son vrai visage.

Humiliée, Elanor posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle avait cruellement manqué de sagesse. À plusieurs reprises elle s'était faite avoir comme une enfant par les compliments et les ruses de Lurien, et maintenant elle en payait le prix. Qu'avait dit Haldir à propos d'elle à Imladris?

Tu es comme un poussin tout juste sorti de l'œuf, Elanor, lente à apprendre . . .

Elle se répétait cette phrase, encore et encore, les jours brulantes de honte.

Tout cela devait cesser. Mais comment ? Lurien avait du pouvoir et selon Haldir, Galadriel ne l'empêcherait pas d'en faire usage. Pourquoi ? Elanor connaissait la sagesse infinie de la Dame, et se sentit coupable de supposer que Dame Galadriel pouvait se tromper. Non, c'était Elanor qui se trompait. Gravement.

En dépit de la beauté de Lurien, l'idée de se donner lui, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, la fit frissonnée de dégout. Ces moment passés avec Haldir était ses souvenirs les plus précieux, et ils ne devaient pas être souillés. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus vierge, maintenant qu'elle savait, maintenant qu'elle aimait . . . elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune possibilité qu'elle se donne à Lurien. Aucune. Et étrangement, ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

X

Nerwen tenait son couteau exactement comme Orophin lui avait montré, travaillant avec soin la belle sculpture qu'elle essayait de créer. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû choisir quelque de plus simple pour une débutante, mais elle était toujours été ambitieuse.. Elle voulait sculpter un archer, un Galadhel qui pointait fièrement son arc et sa flèche vers le ciel. Quelque chose qui ressemblerait à Rúmil. Malheureusement, ses deux premières tentatives avaient été des échecs cuisants et elle les avaient déjà jetés. C'était son troisième essai, et elle était déterminée à réussir.  
Orophin avait semblé légèrement gêné par ses propres difficultés, mais elle l'avait trouvé plutôt doué. Il lui avait montré les bases, mais maintenant elle était toute seule, et elle se trouvait vraiment mauvaise. A sa première tentative, elle avait faites les jambes trop courtes, et à la seconde le couteau avait glissé, décapitant son pauvre petit archer !

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Rúmil pendant qu'elle travaillait. Elle pensa à son sourire, à la manière dont ses yeux bleus scintillaient, à la manière dont il essayait toujours de glisser un bras autour de sa taille pour voir quelles libertés il pourrait prendre avant qu'elle ne le repousse. Des larmes trop familières lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'elle pensait à ce que serait sa vie sans lui. Ce n'était pas normal; elle n'avait pas l'habitude de penser à de telles choses. Pourtant, l'idée qu'elle pouvait l'avoir perdu à tout jamais lui brisait le cœur. Et tandis que cette idée la remplissait de crainte, le couteau glissa et lui entailla le doigt.

Nerwen regarda avec consternation le sang couler et tomber sur sa robe. Hormis durant ses règles depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu son propre sang? Très longtemps.

Elle avait mal. Et cela lui fit penser à Rúmil et aux dangers auxquelles il faisait face.

"Rúmil," chuchota-t-elle en souhaitant désespérément qu'il soit à ses cotés. Il aurait soigné son doigt, l'aurait grondée pour avoir été si négligente et puis il aurait essayé de l'embrasser. Et cette fois elle l'aurait laissé faire.

Cette fois elle aurait même souhaité qu'il l'embrasse. Elle l'aurait serré contre elle et embrassé en retour, puis elle lui aurait donné tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle et plus encore. Ses doigts fiévreux auraient détachés sa tunique pour pouvoir enfin toucher sa peau dénudée. Elle ferma les yeux, très fort, afin d'empêcher ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues. A cet instant elle avait tellement envie de lui.

Peut-être était-ce aussi bien qu'il ne soit pas ici.

Elle se leva en soupirant et entra dans sa chambre pour chercher de quoi panser son doigt. Ensuite, elle se tourna et contempla son lit qui n'avait plus accueilli d'amants depuis tant d'années. Seul Tarwë le savait; les autres pensaient qu'elle avait toujours des amants, et bien entendu elle leur laissait croire.

"Rúmil," Chuchota-t-elle encore

X

A une courte distance de la Lothlórien, cinq voyageurs chevauchaient vers la frontière nord-est du Bois d'Or, après avoir traversé les Montagnes Brumeuses puis suivit l'Anduin. Parmis eux, quatre étaient joyeux tandis que le cinquième suivait en silence, observant les alentours. Tandis que les quatre plus jeunes parlaient et riaient, Elrond d'Imladris admirait leur enthousiasme avec un amusement évident. La nuit tombait.

"Et combien de cœurs projettes tu de briser en Lórien?" Lança Elrohir en direction de Minden.

Minden essaya d'avoir l'air modeste, mais ce n'était pas particulièrement réussi. "Je ne brise pas les cœurs, je les répare," corrigea t'il. " Mais combien vais-je en soigner ici, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas la prétention de concurrencer les fils d'Elrond. Quand l'un de vous est présent, toutes les Ellith ne regardent que lui!"

"C'est complètement faux!" protesta Elladan. "Mon cher frère jumeau n'a aucun talent avec les ellith! Il se contente de rester muet et caché tandis que je courtise pour lui! Ensuite il se faufile furtivement et remporte le prix alors que j'ai fais tout le travail."

Elrohir éclata de rire, Minden eu un large sourire puis les jumeaux commencèrent à se chamailler pour savoir qui avait raison.

Telrion, lui, souriait distraitement. Malgré les apparences, il n'était pas aussi joyeux que les autres, parce que il avait passé les derniers mois à se sentir coupable et à s'inquiéter pour Elanor. Avec le recul, la gravité de leur farce envers Haldir avait pesé fortement sur sa conscience, le forçant à obtenir la permission du Seigneur Elrond à l'accompagner en Lórien. Telrion savait que la propre inquiétude d'Elrond avait joué dans sa décision de faire ce voyage plus tôt que prévu, ce qui réjouissait Telrion. Il espérait secrètement secourir Elanor et la ramener à Fondcombe, chez elle.

Si par malheur il n'y arrivait pas, il avait la ferme intention de rester en Lorien aussi longtemps qu'elle serait forcée d'y demeurer. Sa conscience torturée lui ordonnait de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour rendre sa vie la bas plus supportable, parce qu'il avait connu Elanor toute sa vie et qu'il l'aimait comme une soeur. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, et avaient reçu les enseignements du même professeur (un ancien disciple d'Erestor). Ils s'étaient même demandés pendant un certain temps si ils pouvaient devenir plus que des amis. Un baiser, il y a longtemps de cela, leur avait prouvé le contraire. Ils avaient à la place décidé qu'une amitié sincère les serviraient mieux.

Son cousin Minden, bien que légèrement plus jeune, avait aussi grandi avec eux. Lui aussi s'inquiétait du bonheur d'Elanor, bien que Minden n'ait pas ressenti autant de culpabilité que Telrion. Minden pensait que ce serait une expérience très enrichissante pour Elanor, mais Telrion n'était pas d'accord. Quant aux jumeaux, ils étaient venus pour le plaisir et pour protéger leur père; ils ne se préoccupait pas d'Elanor, excepté dans un sens général.

En dépit de la légèreté de l'humeur ambiante, Telrion sentit une vague d'inquiétude l'envahir alors qu'ils atteignaient l'orée du Bois. Mal à l'aise, il regarda les ombres immenses, puis les imposants Mellyrn, sans voir aucun signe des Galadhrim. Évidemment, être en compagnie du Peredhel et ses fils devrait lui donner le droit d'entrer dans la belle Lórien. Cependant, il pensait qu'ils auraient dû déjà se manifester.

"Quand vont-ils se montrer?" demanda t'il.

Elrohir, qui chevauchait légèrement devant, se retourna et lui lança un sourire étrange.

"Ils aiment se cacher, puis surgir de nulle part pour tenter de nous effrayer. La dernière fois nous avons fait au moins deux cents pas dans le Bois avant qu'Orophin n'apparaisse. Sois assuré que nous sommes bien surveillés. Je sens beaucoup de regard sur nous en ce moment." Il se retourna soudainement et se pencha sur le côté alors qu'une flèche volait entre les chevaux et alla s'enfoncer dans l'arbre juste derrière Minden.

Elrohir leva les yeux en souriant. "Bien visé, Rúmil ! Si je n'avais pas une agilité si prodigieuse, tu m'aurais embroché." Il gloussa alors que Rúmil sautait de l'arbre, tombant au sol avec élégance.

"Presque," Répondit Rúmil. "Si j'avais eu l'intention de te tirer dessus, mon ami, tu serais mort." Il porta son poing à sa poitrine et s'inclina avec respect devant Elrond. "Mae govannen, mon seigneur. Vous êtes attendu."

Elrond inclina la tête en retour, amusé par les plaisanteries des jeunes elfes. Trois autres Geledhil les rejoignirent pendant un petit moment tandis que le groupe d'Imladris, débattait sur le fait de continuer ou de camper. Elrond décida de continuer leur route en dépit de l'obscurité; Rúmil désigna un elfe pour les accompagner, laissant entendre qu'ils se perdraient sans guide. Seigneur Elrond arqua un sourcil, mais approuva. Il n'y avait effectivement aucun chemin tracé, bien qu'ils auraient sans doute réussi à trouver la cité.

Le sourire de Rúmil se fana après leur départ.. Haldir l'avait envoyé ici pour saluer les voyageurs, en disant que les fils d'Elrond réussiraient sans aucun doute à lui remonter le moral. Et ils l'avaient fait, pour un bref instant. Mais maintenant il devait retourner à son poste plus à l'ouest, près d'Haldir, et patienter encore quelques jours avant de retourner à la cité. Il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à Nerwen, et de plus il avait un devoir à accomplir. Une vague de tristesse lui emplit le cœur, une fois de plus.

X

Tremblant légèrement à cause de la brise nocturne, Elanor drapa soigneusement sa cape autour d'elle et s'installa plus confortablement sur le banc ou elle était assise. Incapable de dormir, elle s'était habillée et avait flâner dans les hauteurs de la cité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne ce flet, le plus haut de la ville, qui servait aussi de tour de guet. L'unique sentinelle qui montait la garde ici l'avait poliment ignorée, lui laissant l'intimité qu'elle désirait. Haut dans le ciel, Ithil était presque cachée par de gros nuages noirs. Il allait pleuvoir bientôt.

"Elanor." Une voix basse, celle d'une femme, la fit sursauté.

"Ma Dame!" Elanor se leva et attendit, se demandant ce que la Dame de Lórien avait à lui dire à une telle heure.

Galadriel traversa le flet pour se tenir à sa hauteur, sa seule présence éclairant le lieux d'une douce lumière. "J'ai des nouvelles pour toi, Elanor."

Elanor inclina la tête pour la saluer, puis se redressa pour regarder la Dame dans les yeux. "Des nouvelles, Ma Dame?"

"Elrond approche. Il a déjà franchit la frontière de la Lothlórien et devrait être à la cité au lever du jour. Deux de tes amis voyagent avec lui."

Une soudaine inquiétude s'empara d'Elanor. "Pourquoi est il ici, Ma Dame?"

"Pour plusieurs raisons, dont seulement une qui te concerne. Ne sois pas si inquiète,mon enfant. Personne ne t'emmènera loin d'Haldir contre ta volonté."

Elanor rougit dans l'obscurité, mais ne répondit pas. Galadriel continua à la fixer intensément, bien qu'Elanor ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans l'obscurité.

"Haldir ne ta pas dit qu'Elrond venait." C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

"Non," admit Elanor. "Non, en effet."

L'ancienne Elanor aurait été furieuse et méfiante qu'il ne lui ait pas dit, mais la nouvelle Elanor était différente. "Il ne l'a pas mentionné," fut tout ce qu'elle ajouta. Caché sous sa robe, l'indwaedh l'apaisait, gardant Haldir proche malgré la distance, lui rappelant son attachement. Elle lui faisait confiance.

"Tu as acquis beaucoup de sagesse," remarqua la Dame. "Bien plus que je ne m'y attendais considérant le peu de temps que tu as passé ici."

Elanor savait que ce moment était une occasion unique de confier ses problèmes à Galadriel, de lui parler de Lurien et de ce qu'il essayait de faire et surtout de la prier de faire en sorte que la Sentinelle laisse Haldir et elle en paix. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha et elle resta silencieuse, attendant que la Dame de Lorien prenne la parole. Haldir lui avait dit que la Dame connaissait le cœur et l'esprit de tout ceux qui vivaient sur sa terre; peut-être avait-elle sentie le conflit dans l'esprit d'Elanor et qu'elle allait pouvoir la conseiller.

"Vois-tu, Elanor," fit la Dame d'un air songeur, "C'est par nos choix et nos convictions que chacun de nous dirige sa vie. Certains d'entres nous ont des dons, qu'il convient d'employer avec prudence. Chaque être à quelque chose à offrir."

Elanor scruta le visage de Galadriel, mais son regard était indéchiffrable .

"Le simple fait de penser un instant que nous savons ce qui est bon pour une personne, mieux que la personne elle-même, est une erreur. Chacun doit faire ses propres choix pour être libre. Les erreurs sont seulement des leçons, Elanor." Soudainement, la Dame lui sourit. "Tu as le cœur plein de bonté, ma chère, et cela te servira bien. Vas te reposer maintenant, parce que demain sera une journée bien remplie." La Dame s'éloigna sur ces mots, emmenant la lumière avec elle.

A nouveau seule, Elanor ferma les yeux pour mieux assimiler les paroles de Galadriel, ainsi que le doux murmure de l'indwaedh. Elle souhaitait terriblement qu'Haldir soit à ses côtés, mais l'indwaedh l'a soulageait; et elle s'enveloppa tout entière dans son essence indéniablement masculine et unique. Les paroles de Galadriel résonnaient dans son esprit. L'avait-elle conseillé sans savoir les problèmes auxquelles elle faisait face, ou bien le savait-elle? C'était flou aux yeux d'Elanor.

Elanor repensa subitement à ce que lui avait dit la Dame à propos des voyageurs. Était-ce possible que ce soit Telrion et Minden qui voyageaient avec le Seigneur Elrond? Sans aucun doute; ils étaient sans conteste ses amis les plus proches.

Soudainement excitée, Elanor décida de suivre le conseil de Galadriel et d'aller se reposer. Elle ne devait pas se soucier de Lurien. Les choses s'arrangeaient maintenant car bientôt elle allait revoir ses plus chers amis.

X

Rúmil trouva Haldir où il le pensait, sur le flet le plus haut, le regard tourné vers l'horizon comme il en avait l'habitude. Même dans le noir il vit que l'expression sur le visage de son frère était anormale, comme si une part de lui était ailleurs et totalement inconsciente de l'endroit ou il était. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Rúmil avait remarqué cette expression sur le visage de son frère, et à chaque fois il avait été tenté de le lui faire remarquer, mais son cœur était lourd et cela avait parut trop difficile. Cette fois, par contre, Haldir semblait encore plus distrait; il n'avait même pas salué Rúmil alors qui grimpait à côté de lui.

"Je suis là," Fit Rúmil en observant de près le visage de son frère. Il eut l'impression qu'Haldir mit un peu trop longtemps à reprendre ses esprit et tourner la tête vers lui.

"Vous les avez trouvés?" demanda Haldir. Au moins sa voix était normale.

Rúmil hocha la tête. "Telrion et Minden étaient là aussi." Il vit Haldir froncer légèrement les sourcils. "Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu as l'air différent depuis quelques temps."

"C'est ridicule, tu imagines des choses. C'est toi qui as changé." Haldir croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Alors, quand vas-tu te décider à me parler de ce qui te perturbe?"

Rúmil détourna le regard, peu enclin à penser à ça. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ni par ou commencer."

"Pourquoi pas au début?" fit Haldir d'un ton faussement sec; nul doute qu'il avait reprit ses esprits.

Rúmil réfléchit à ça. Y avait-il un début à cette histoire?

"Je suppose que tout a commencé à la mort d'Ainon," fit-il lentement. " Durant les premiers jours, quand ma douleur était la plus vive."

Il commença donc son récit d'une manière un peu décousue, avec de longues pauses entres chaque phrases; et pour la première fois il dit à Haldir comment Nerwen était venue dans le jardin alors qu'il souffrait, comment elle était resté avec lui en lui tenant la main. Et comment, d'une manière que Rúmil ne comprenait pas, elle l'avait apaisé alors même qu'il le lui avait pas parlé, ni même jeté un regard. Et enfin, comme il avait commencé à l'aimer ce jour là, bien que cela lui ait prit des années pour l'admettre. Et durant tout ce temps il avait refusé de l'accepter, continuant à flirter et à coucher avec d'autres ellith. Quel idiot il avait été.

"C'est plus que du désir que je ressens," ajouta-t-il d'un ton ferme. "Je l'aime. Et je sais que je ne peux pas la forcer à m'aimer en retour. Haldir, La Dame m'a dit que l'amour est vivant. Éternel." Il déglutit, la voix mal assurée. "J'ai peur d'aimer Nerwen à jamais. Mon amour pour elle ne disparaitra pas. . . et je vais être ainsi. .. . pour toujours. J'ai ri d'Orophin," conclut-il avec amertume, "Et maintenant je l'envie."

Dire tout ça à haute voix le faisait étrangement se sentir mieux et plus mal à la fois. Se confier à son frère était un immense soulagement, mais cela semblait aussi rendre la situation bien plus désespérée qu'avant. Alors il sentit Haldir poser une main sur son épaule.

"Je suis surpris," répondit Haldir. "Tu dis qu'elle ne t'aime pas, mais il doit y avoir une bonne raison si elle m'a suivit la nuit ou tu t'es comporté comme un idiot sur son toit. Elle m'a supplié de ne pas te punir. Elle a mit un point d'honneur à me faire remarqué que tu n'avais pas abîmé son toit et que personne n'était vraiment choqué par ton répertoire quelque peu douteux de chansons. Je n'était pas censé te le dire, d'ailleurs. Oh, et je t'ai laissé entièrement habillé sur ton lit, alors si tu t'es réveillé avec tes vêtements enlevés et une couverture sur toi, je suppose que c'est grâce à Nerwen. Pour une elleth qui ne t'aime pas, elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour ton bien-être. Tu peux voir pourquoi je suis surpris."

La stupéfaction de Rúmil s'était amplifié durant tout le discours d'Haldir. "Bon sang au nom du Mordor, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ça avant?!"

"Tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir envie d'en parler," Lui rappela Haldir.

"C'est vrai. Mais tu aurais du me le dire quand même!"

Haldir arqua un sourcil.

"Mais je te remercie," fit Rúmil d'un ton plus humble. "Que puis-je faire à propos de ça? Tu penses qu'il y a de l'espoir que ça s'arrange?"

"Bien entendu. Mais tu dois la courtiser correctement." Haldir lui lança un sourire légèrement moqueur. "Toutes tes chansons paillardes auraient eu plus d'effet en privé."

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas comment courtiser une elleth.. Je sais seulement rire, flirter, plaisanter et faire l'amour. Tout ce qu'elle n'aime pas."

"Rúmil, comment pourrait-elle ne pas aimer tout ça? J'ai souvent vu Nerwen en train de rire et de flirter, et je sais qu'elle a au des amants, même si tu n'étais pas l'un d'entre eux."

"Est-ce que toi tu l'as été?" Demanda Rúmil en essayant de prendre un air détaché alors qu'en réalité il brûlait de jalousie envers tout les elfes qui avaient été dans le lit de Nerwen.

"Non, petit frère, je n'étais pas l'un d'entre eux." fit Haldir d'un air moqueur. "Tu te sens mieux maintenant?"

Rúmil eu un sourire gêné. "Un peu, oui. Au moins j'ai un à nouveau un peu d'espoir."

"Tout à fait. Et beaucoup de jours devant toi pour réfléchir à ta prochaine action."

Rúmil soupira, souhaitant soudainement que l'heure de rentrer à la cité soit plus proche qu'elle ne l'était. Que pouvait-il bien faire pour avoir Nerwen? Comment lui prouver que son amour pour elle était sincère? Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit, mais c'était terriblement risqué. Il devait y réfléchir très attentivement.

X

Une foule curieuse se rassembla alors que les elfes de Fondcombe passait les portes de Caras Galadhon, mais Túre resta en retrait, caché dans l'ombre tandis que les cinq voyageurs descendaient de leur cheval et secouaient leur capes trempées. D'où elle se tenait, elle vit le Seigneur Celeborn saluer chacun d'entre eux, en commençant par son gendre, Elrond Peredhel, suivi de deux elfes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant, et terminant par ses petits-fils. Túre avait déjà vu plusieurs fois les jumeaux d'Elrond et avait toujours admiré leur beauté sombre et éthérée, mais à l'heure actuelle son regard était attiré par les deux ellyn inconnus.

Ils étaient aussi beaux que les jumeaux, grands, minces et très élégants, avec de longs cheveux foncés et des yeux brillants de curiosité. Malgré la distance, elle nota la ressemblance entre eux; tous deux étaient extrêmement beaux, mais l'un avait les yeux bleu clair tandis que l'autre les avaient vert. Peut-être étaient-il frères ou cousins, pensa t'elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne serait pas la seule elleth intéressée aujourd'hui.

Ce qui se passa alors pris Túre par surprise. Elanor apparut, dévalant les escaliers comme si elle avait des ailes. . . Pour se jeter directement dans les bras de l'elfe au yeux bleus. Il se mit à rire en la faisant tournoyer dans les air tandis que l'elfe aux yeux verts souriait et s'exclamait quelque chose que Túre n'entendit pas.

En voyant ça, Túre sentit une bouffée de jalousie l'envahir avant qu'elle se souvienne que tout était différent désormais. Iridor lui avait rendu l'espoir, et il serait sage qu'elle le garde vivant, comme une flamme réconfortante dans le froid de la nuit. Retourner dans les ténèbres ou elle avait erré pendant si longtemps serait comme rejeter le don d'Iridor.

Túre se redressa.. Elle refusait d'être jalouse d'Elanor.

Il était évident que ces deux elfes étaient ses amis; et Túre savait qu'elle devait être heureuse pour elle. Elle était heureuse pour Elanor. Et alors, tandis que cette pensée cheminait en elle, elle constata que son cœur s'était en effet adouci et que son moral avait grimpé en flèche.

Presque étourdie par tant d'optimisme, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des deux elfes. Elle avait toujours beaucoup admiré les cheveux foncés du Peredhel et de ses fils, trouvant cela merveilleusement rafraîchissant en comparaison de toute cette blondeur qui l'entourait depuis sa naissance. À ses yeux, ils étaient exotiques et d'une beauté stupéfiante, et particulièrement à son gout. . .

Quelqu'un toucha alors son épaule. Túre sursauta et prit un air légèrement coupable avant de voir que c'était seulement Healea. "Il apparaît que notre Elanor a de bien attrayants amis," fit Healea. Son regard inquisiteur était posé sur Elanor.

"Oui." Répondit Túre en souriant légèrement. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Healea du rêve avec Iridor, et elle n'était pas sure de le faire un jour.

"Elle à l'air très heureuse de les voir."

"C'est normal," répliqua Túre. "Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'elle vit ici, ils ont dû lui manquer."

Healea eu l'air surprise de sa réponse. "Tu as l'air différente Túre."

"Je suis différente," répondit Túre avec conviction. "Healea, je me sens. . . heureuse." Elle sentit Healea la regarder attentivement, la jaugeant presque du regard, mais Túre ne rajouta rien. Il était trop tôt, et son sentiment était trop nouveau et trop précieux pour le partager ou même le décrire.

Healea continua à l'étudier, puis haussa les épaules. "j'en suis heureuse. Je ne veux pas te forcer à te confier à moi, mais je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. Quoi que tu fasses, je ne vais pas te juger Túre. Tout ce que je veux est que tu sois heureuse."

Túre inclina la tête, soudainement au bord des larmes sans savoir pourquoi. "Merci, Healea. Tu es une vraie amie. Tu l'as toujours été."

Healea posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.. "Et je le serais toujours," lui rappela-t-elle.

X

Elanor se détacha de l'étreinte de Telrion pour se jeter dans les bras de Minden tandis que celui-ci lançait une de ses habituelles plaisanteries. Pourtant elle sentit l'émotion dans sa voix alors qu'il ajouta d'un ton désinvolte, "Nous sommes venus voir comment tu allais," comme si leur voyage n'avait été qu'une petite promenade.

"Tu vas bien, Ellie?" fit Telrion en l'observant avec attention.

"Oui, très bien." Elanor ignora la soudaine envie de revoir Imladris qui s'insinua en elle. "En fait, je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien."

Les deux cousins échangèrent un regard surpris. "Nous étions inquiets pour toi," fit Telrion, après que un moment de silence.

En entendant le sérieux de son ton, Elanor posa une main sur le bras de Telrion. "Je suis désolée, Tel. J'aurais du vous écrire pour vous dire que tout allait bien pour moi."

Elle le vit alors lever les yeux et observer les alentours, à la recherche d'Haldir probablement. "Malheureusement, Haldir est à la frontière nordique, mais je suis sure qu'il vous aurait souhaité la bienvenue si il avait été là."

"Vraiment?" Fit Telrion avec un scepticisme évident.

Elanor croisa alors le regard du Seigneur Elrond et réalisa subitement qu'elle aurait dû le saluer en premier. Elle inclina la tête, les jours roses, et porta sa main à son cœur. "Mon seigneur," fit-elle avec respect.

"C'est bon de te voir, Elanor." Elrond souriait légèrement, mais il ne lui posa aucune question et ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qui avait pu le conduire à venir ici. Il lui parlerait probablement en privé plus tard. Elle se demanda soudainement si il avait eu des nouvelles de ses parents ou de Lana. Elle était à la fois ennuyée et réjouie par cette perspective; après tout, elle aimait sa famille. C'est juste qu'elle ne lui manquait pas.

"Bienvenue à Caras Galadhon," Fit Orophin derrière elle, il était arrivé sans qu'elle l'entende, prêt à prendre la place de son frère aîné comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant. Le Seigneur Elrond le salua, mais rapidement le Seigneur Celeborn prit congé avec son gendre et ses petits-fils pour aller voir Galadriel, laissant Telrion et Minden avec Orophin et Elanor.

"Est-ce que vous avez faim?" demanda Orophin en souriant.

Telrion et Minden se déclarèrent alors mort de faim, et Orophin les guida tous jusqu'à son talan, avec la promesse que lui et Doria allaient pouvoir leur préparer un bon petit déjeuner. A l'intérieur, Doria prit leur capes humides et les mit à sécher tandis qu'Orophin leur servait à boire et posait une bonne quantité de pâtisseries et de fruit sur la table.

Le repas fut agréable, joyeux et remplit de plaisanteries. Si Haldir avait été là aussi Elanor aurait trouvé tout cela parfait, mais la douce mélodie de l'indwaedh lui assura que tout allait bien. Elle toucha brièvement l'indwaedh caché sous sa robe, appréciant sans mot l'impression de sécurité et de chaleur que dégageait le bijoux.

Telrion orienta alors la conversation sur Elanor, reprenant son rôle de protecteur qu'il s'était lui-même assigné il y a bien longtemps; quand il ne lui faisait pas des farces bien sur. "Alors, Ellie," fit-il, d'un ton faussement dégagé qui ne trompa pas Elanor, "Haldir t'a-t-il bien traité? A-t-il été correct?"

Elanor plongea son regard dans le sien. "Haldir m'a très bien traité et bien entendu il a été correct avec moi."

"Il ne te force pas à travailler toute la journée?"

"Haldir ne me force en rien. Il est patient et il m'apprend beaucoup." Elle parvint tant bien que mal à ne pas rougir, bien que cela avait été difficile quand le regard de Doria croisa le sien.

Minden s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, faisant tourner son verre entre ses doigts. " à t'entendre on dirait que tu t'es attachée à lui."

"Oh, mais c'est le cas," fit Elanor. "Il m'a traité avec bonté et c'est un ellon honorable. Je serais très triste que vous ayez une mauvaise opinion de lui."

Orophin prit alors la parole, à l'étonnement d'Elanor qui se demanda si il savait ou pas la nature des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour son frère. "Elanor dit la vérité Vous pouvez d'ailleurs tous voir comme elle est resplendissante. Je vais vous dire pourquoi. Vous voyez, depuis peu elle nous enseigne le tire à l'arc et je commence à m'améliorer. Je ne peux pas dire la même chose de mes frères cela dit. Ce sont des vrais tire-au-flanc."

Tout le monde gloussa, y compris Elanor. Elle regarda tendrement ses deux amis d'Imladris, puis Orophin et Doria, et elle réalisa soudainement a quel point elle les aimait. Pourtant au moment même ou elle pensait à ça, Lurien apparut dans son esprit, entamant quelque peu sa joie. Il fallait qu'elle décide pour savoir si elle allait parler ou non de Lurien à ses amis. Qu'allaient-ils dire? Comment allaient-ils réagir? Quel était la meilleure décision? Il fallait qu'elle décide, et qu'elle décide soigneusement

X

Avec une inquiétude croissante, Haldir arpentait les sous-bois d'un pas rapide. Le silence soudain et inhabituel qui avait suivit l'aube lui avait confirmé ce que son instinct avait ressenti. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il avait besoin de preuve pour confirmer la crainte lancinante qui l'avait subitement saisit.

Un moment plus tard, il trouva des traces. Des traces d'Orc à l'intérieur du Royaume de la Dame du Bois. Des traces récentes, puisqu'il avait cessé de pleuvoir depuis peu.. Elles étaient profondes dans le sol, et l'imminence du danger qui guettaient ses compagnons lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent en une fente dangereuse.. Était-ce Elrond et sa suite qui les avaient attirés jusque en Lórien ? L'odeur des chevaux avait dû les attirer, mais comment avaient-ils franchi la frontière? Comment avaient-ils pu passer devant lui? Il était probable que la tempête de la nuit dernière avait dû les dissimuler à la vue des elfes. En frissonnant d'horreur, il se souvint que la dernière fois ou ceci s'était produit il avait perdu Ainon. Il n'avait aucune intention de laisser cette horreur se reproduire.

Il prit son arc attaché dans son dos et se tint près, à l'écoute du moindre son qui pourrait lui indiquer ou se trouvaient les créatures. Il n'entendit rien.

Il scruta les environs, examinant les sous-bois tandis que, sons sa tunique, l'indwaedh palpitait. Des images d'Elanor emplirent alors son esprit, apportant une vague d'émotions troublantes. Est-ce que cela ne faisait vraiment que deux semaines qu'il l'avait quitté? Ca avait été difficile pour lui de la laisser, malgré le soulagement que leur apportait l'indwaedh.

Il secoua soudainement la tête, mettant vivement de coté ces images. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à elle! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui?

Il s'accroupit, examina le sol humide et a mâchoire se crispa soudainement. Les Orcs, il en était sûr maintenant, étaient situés entre lui et sa patrouille, à l'orée du bois. Il examina la direction que prenaient les traces, passant mentalement en revue les elfes qui montaient la garde à cet endroit là. Il y avait parmi eu certains de ses gardiens les plus jeunes et inexpérimentés, mais ils étaient pourtant forts et bien entraînés. Il y avait une chance qu'ils soient toujours en vie.

S'accrochant à cet espoir, il se faufila d'arbres en arbres, restant face au vent en espérant qu'ainsi son odeur serait couverte par celle de la forêt et dissimulerait ainsi sa présence. Comme toujours, il ne faisait qu'un avec son environnement, les sens en alerte.. Ces créatures infectes ne quitteraient pas cette forêt vivants.

Il les trouva rapidement.

Révulsé par leur puanteur, il rampa silencieusement vers eux et se cacha derrière une souche pour les observer. Tout près, un orc montait la garde, l'air inquiet, une main crasseuse fermement enroulé autour de son épée. La créature avait l'air tendue et effrayée, comme il était normal qu'elle le soit, considérant le Bois qu'elle avait la prétention d'envahir. Ces créatures odieuses venaient probablement de la Moria, mais elles ne semblaient pas se rendre compte que la Lothlórien se défendait avec ardeur. Peut-être parce que les bêtes massacrées ne rentraient pas pour le dire aux autres.

Haldir se baissa subitement alors que l'orc tournait la tête dans sa direction. Avait-il été repéré? Rien ne semblait l'indiquer. Il se positionna de façon à pouvoir scruter les alentours sans être vu, et ne vit qu'un très petit nombre d'orcs. Ce n'était pas un grand groupe, à l'évidence. Ils en viendrait facilement à bout.

Haldir tira une flèche hors de son carquois et visa silencieusement l'orc le plus proche, le nerveux. La flèche transperça son armure, le tuant immédiatement , non sans attirer l'attention des autres créatures qui tirèrent leur épées en poussant des cris enragés. C'est alors qu'Haldir jaillit hors de sa cachette, sauta sur la souche et commença à décocher ses flèches.

Il fit soudainement un bond sur le côté pour éviter une flèche, qui siffla tout près de sa tête. D'autres orcs étaient arrivés, et une autre flèche passa tout près de lui, l'empêchant de tirer les siennes. Il comprit alors qu'il avait grandement sous-estimé leur nombre et tandis qu'il courrait en direction d'un grand Mallorn, grimpant avec agilité pour se protéger des tirs ennemis, il se maudit d'avoir été si stupide. Les flèches, bien que freinées par l'épais enchevêtrement des branches, étaient dangereusement proches, le contraignant à se réfugier au cœur de l'arbre, hors de porté des créatures. De là, il sauta d'arbres en arbres jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un angle de tire convenable. Il cessa de tirer quelques secondes, prenant le temps d'alerter sa patrouille par un sifflement sonore.

Malheureusement, ils ne seraient pas en mesure de lui venir en aide avant un certain temps, et les orcs pouvaient très bien grimper aux arbres.

Des flèches continuaient à être tirées sur lui, dont l'une frôla même son épaule. Quand son carquois fut vide, il posa son arc et saisit une branche solide, se laissant glisser de de branche en branche jusqu'à ce qu'il touche enfin le sol, ou il dégaina sa grande épée, l'air mauvais.

Les Orcs se précipitèrent sur lui, leur pas pesants et maladroits. Le premier qui arriva à sa hauteur brandit en l'air sa lourde épée qu'Haldir n'eut pas de mal à repousser. Il se jeta sur les autres, projetant d'un violent coup de pied l'un d'eux contre un arbre ou il se brisa le cou. Haldir se jeta alors contre l'un des orcs, se baissant précipitamment alors un troisième orc se ruait sur lui, et qu'emporté par son élan, il enfonçait son épée sur son compagnon orc.

Deux autres se précipitèrent vers lui, et Haldir tomba à genoux tandis que leur épée sifflaient au dessus de sa tête; d'un geste vif, il leva son épée et sectionna la partie non protégée de leur jambe. Les deux orcs s'effondrèrent en hurlant. Haldir se remit vivement debout, près à parer les prochains coups. D'autres créatures l'entouraient, désireuses de l'affronter seul à seul.

Haldir examina le nombre de créatures toujours en vie d'un air maussade. C'était un groupe bien plus important que ce qu'il avait initialement pensé, et on angoisse pour la vie de ses gardiens s'accentua. De la main gauche, il sortit sa dague alors qu'un nouvel assaillant se présentait. Il parvint à saisir l'arme de l'orc, stoppant son élan, tandis qu'il lui enfonçait sa dague dans les côtes. L'orc s'effondra, mais deux autres se ruaient déjà sur lui.

Alors qu'il faisait un écart pour éviter leur coups, il haleta soudainement lorsqu'une douleur brulante lui vrilla les côtes. Il tituba légèrement, mais se redressa en prenant appui sur un arbre tout proche et enfonça sa dague dans la gorge de l'orc qui avait osé le blesser. Il fut contraint de reculer, profitant de la protection provisoire que lui offrait l'amas de corps devant lui, et contra les coups d'un autres orc, l'acier elfique chantant au contact du fer noir.

Ils commençait à être cerné. Le sang coulait en abondance de sa blessure à la côte, mais il l'ignora et continua le combat. Il plongea en avant, L'acier de son épée tintait alors qu'il abattait d'autres ignobles créatures. Du coin de l'oeil, il en vit un autre lever son arme et il sut alors qu'il ne pourrait pas se retourner à temps.

Un seul mot lui vint alors à l'esprit. Elanor.

X

Rúmil se laissa tomber de l'arbre avec agilité, et se mit à courir si vite que ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol, l'épée brandie. Le reste de la patrouille elfique courait à sa suite, répondant à l'appel d'Haldir sans la moindre hésitation.

Dès que les orcs furent à vue, les flèches commencèrent à voler, sifflant de chaque côté de Rúmil, qui était en tête. Le signal de son frère était venu de loin, mais il l'avait clairement comprit, ainsi que sa signification. Il y avait des ennemis à l'intérieur du Bois! Et beaucoup trop pour que son valeureux frère ainé puisse s'en charger seul.

Courant aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, Rúmil se pencha pour éviter des branches, son inquiétude grandissante tandis qu'il arrivait face aux orcs, son épée massacrant impitoyablement ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Devant lui, un groupe entier se tourna vers lui, le contraignant à stopper sa course tandis qu'ils se ruaient vers lui, les épées dressées.

Rúmil plongea sur le sol pour éviter un premier coup, et se remit sur ses pieds en effectuant un salto arrière et planta son épée dans la poitrine d'un orc. L'amure de cuir de la créature se déchira, laissant échapper plus que du sang. L'Orc tomba au sol en poussant des cris perçant tandis que Rúmil bondissait sur le côté pour éviter une lame sui siffla au dessus de sa tête.

Où est Haldir ?

Rúmil fonça dans l'Orc qui se tenait devant lui, et le poignarda d'un coup de dague. Soudain, il entendit l'écho d'un combat sur sa gauche. Haldir était encore vivant !

Quand Rúmil rejoignit son frère, celui ci pouvait à peine tenir son épée. Appuyé contre un arbre, il se servait de celui-ci comme d'un bouclier pour se protéger des assauts violents des orcs qui l'encerclaient. Une vingtaine de corps étaient étendus à ses pieds, offrant une barrière temporaire entre Haldir et les créatures.

Avec un grognement féroce, Rúmil s'élança entre Haldir et l'orc qui le menaçait, projetant Haldir au sol. L'épée d'Haldir lui glissa des mains, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Rúmil para le coup et enfonça sa lame dans la poitrine de l'orc. D'un geste vif, il se retourna et empala un deuxième Orc.

Durant cet échange, les archés elfes avaient massacrés une grande partie des créatures, et les rares survivants avaient pris la fuite, poursuivies par des elfes sans pitié. Ces Orcs ne trouveraient aucun refuges dans le Bois d'Or. Ce combat était presque terminé. . . mais pas tout à fait.

Rúmil bloqua Haldir du pied, le forçant à demeurer près de lui alors que celui-ci luttait pour se relever. D'une main sanglante, Haldir agrippa le genou de son frère, mais Rúmil l'ignora, se baissant précipitamment pour éviter un coup. L'Orc eu un sourire mauvais, dévoilant ses dents crasseuses et saisit Rúmil par le cou, tombant au sol en entraînant l'elfe avec lui. Rúmil parvint à se dégager et à le tuer, avant de pousser Haldir contre l'arbre.

"Rúmil," protesta Haldir d'une voix faible.

"Reste derrière moi!" Ordonna Rúmil d'un ton brusque.

Il se servit de son propre corps pour protéger son frère tandis qu'un quatrième orc bondissait sur lui, évitant de peu une flèche. La créature lui fonçait résolument dessus, mais elle trébucha sur le corps d'un autre orc, donnant l'opportunité à Rúmil de le désarmer d'un coup de dague. L'orc hurla, mais reprit son épée de l'autre main, qu'il perdit à nouveau quand Rúmil lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans le genou. L'Orc tomba au sol, entraînant Rúmil dans sa chute.

Même avec un seul bras valide, l'Orc était fort et brutal; Rúmil gémit quand l'orc le projeta violemment contre un rocher; en représailles, il lui décocha un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire et le projeta contre le rocher, ou sa tête claqua violemment. Un dernier coup de dague acheva sa misérable existence.

Rúmil savait qu'Haldir avait lutté pour se lever en utilisant l'arbre comme appui, et il se retourna juste à temps pour voir son frère s'effondrer. Le teint cireux, Haldir avait glissé contre le tronc de l'arbre, laissant une traînée de sang dans son sillage. Rúmil se précipita au côté de son bien-aimé frère et évalua ses blessures avec une inquiétude croissante.

Haldir était sans connaissance mais vivant. À peine.

A suivre…

Le blabla de la traductrice: Merci à tous pour vos si gentilles reviews et pour vos conseils! Je suis contente de voir que vous avez noté une différence de traduction entre les premiers chapitres et ceux que j'ai traduits! Je traduirais d'ailleurs les premiers chapitres, quand j'aurais finis la fic. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup attendu ce chapitre (la faute à mes études et à mes voyages) et j'en suis désolée, je vais essayer d'aller plus vite. A bientôt j'espère!


	25. Chapitre 25

La Revanche d'Elanor

Auteurs Fianna et Julie

**Les lieux les personnages le langage appartiennent à JRR TOLKIEN**

**Aucun profit monétaire n'est fait sur cette histoire et les lois de la Copyright ne sont pas violées**

**Chapitre 25**

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elanor éprouvait une sensation de malaise sans en connaître la raison .Elle ne pourrait mettre aucun nom sur ce que c'était .Cela avait commencé lors du repas qu'elle avait partagé avec les autres dans le talan d'Orophin mais elle ne connaissait pas l'origine de ce sentiment .Elle n'était même pas sûr de quand ceci avait commencé. Tout a été agréable et paisible dans une douce routine, et le temps de finir de manger, quelque chose avait changé. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la nourriture.

Masquant son malaise envers Minden et Telrion, elle les a emmené pour une brève visite de la ville, en commençant par quelques endroits au bas de la ville puis se déplaçant vers le haut dans les arbres puissants, pour finir la promenade sur la terrasse du talan de Haldir. Elle a été un peu amusée par leur étonnement face à la sophistication et le savoir-faire avec lequel ses Telain ont été conçu de façon à ce que ce qui était, en substance, une petite zone pourrait se montrer à la fois spacieuse et confortable. Pourtant, quelque chose la perturbait toujours ce qui la faisait se sentir extrêmement tendue.

Est-ce le problème de Lurien? Elle a ensuite examiné et rejeté cela. La logique lui disait qu'il fallait plus que le fait que ses amis ai introduit des rappels de la maison de ses parents et Lana inclus. Pourtant, la logique lui disait que ce n'était pas une raison de s'inquiéter. Galadriel elle-même l'avait assuré que personne ne l'obligerait à quitter cet endroit contre sa volonté.

Alors, qu'est ce qui la tracassait et la rendait si nerveuse? Automatiquement, ses doigts ont touché l'indwaedh. Elle pouvait sentir Haldir plus que jamais . . . et pourtant. . . non, C' était absurde. . Elle pouvait bien le sentir, et cela la réconfortait.

Elle a mené ses deux amis sur la terrasse, sur quoi Minden s'est jeté sur le banc au milieu d'un beau groupe d'asters bleus. "Il semble mon cousin que toutes nos inquiétudes étaient non fondées, dit-il, en regardant Elanor les sourcils foncés. "Tu sembles être à l'aise en Lórien comme si tu y étais née ".

Oui peut-être, a ajouté Telrion. Il marchait le long de la rambarde et regardait vers le bas.

"Que veux-tu dire, Telrion?" Elle a étudié son profil, ses pommettes élégantes et son nez fin mesurant combien l'idée l'avait troublé.

Telrion s'est retourné et de ses yeux bleus l'étudia de la tête aux pieds. "Tu es différente, Elanor. Tu sembles plus confiante et moins . . . souris ".

"Souris!" Dit-elle avec un petit rire. "Je n'ai jamais été souris!"

Telrion retourna s'assoir sur le banc à côté de Minden. "Oui, si! Tu l'as été! Tu glissais furtivement autour, tu queue rentrée, notre co-conspiratrice de nom seulement. Toujours à se cacher dans l'ombre, sans jamais avoir le courage de faire quoi que ce soit de votre propre chef".

Elanor l'a regardé avec un air de reproche. "Est-ce une chose à dire! Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'étais trop timide. Qu'en est-il de toutes les fois où j'ai sauvé vos peaux? "

Minden riait tandis que Telrion répondait, "Je pense qu'il vaut mieux, ne pas en dire plus à ce sujet. Au lieu de cela, je voudrais te demander pourquoi nous n'avons pas vu ton propre talan.

Elanor a levé son menton. "Ceci est mon talan", dit-elle d'une voix égale. «Je vie ici avec Haldir."A l'expression sur leur visage elle ajouta rapidement: "C'est mon choix, donc s'il vous plaît ne commencez pas à imaginer des choses, Haldir a été bon pour moi. "Elle pouvait sentir la rougeur s'insinuant sur ses joues, trahissant beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait prévu.

«Je vois», a déclaré Telrion, sa voix de manière inattendue amusée.

Le sourire de Minden semblait un peu vorace. "Et bien je m'attendais à ce que cela arrive, bien que le pauvre Tel ici présent ai eu des doutes."

Elanor clignota des yeux. A quoi vous attendiez vous? Que voulez vous dire?

Elle a vu les deux cousins échanger des regards.

"Nous avons pensé que Haldir pourraient s'intéresser à toi», a avoué Minden. "De cette manière, je veux dire."

"Je vous demande pardon?" Elle leva les yeux avec étonnement.

Telrion bondi sur ses pieds. "Pour l'amour de Elbereth, Ellie, nous étions inquiet jusqu'à la mort lorsque votre sœur égoïste volait toute l'attention loin de vous! Nous savions que son intention de jouer avec Haldir était insensée! Minden a dit qu'il avait vu Haldir te regarder une fois d'une manière qui . . . bien, nous avons pensé . . . se dit-il. . . "

Elle a plié ses bras. "Vous pensiez que _quoi? "_

"Nous avons pensé qu'il était temps pour toi d'avoir quelqu'un pour toi même!" a ajouté Minden avec défi. "Ensuite, nous avons pensé que Telrion était allé trop loin. Et peut-être l'avons nous fait. Mais ici, tu es aussi florissante comme tes beaux rosiers, dont Seigneur Elrond, prend grand soin pour vous dans le cas où tu. . . "

"Dans ce cas où je?"

"Dans le cas où tu déciderais de revenir avec nous», termina Telrion le regard sérieux.

Elanor a dirigé son regard vers les pots de fleurs, luttant pour masquer ses émotions après leurs paroles. Je suis confuse, dit-elle doucement. "Vous pensiez que je pouvais attirer Haldir, et maintenant, vous en pensez quoi? Qu'il doit être las de moi? Que j'allais emballer mes affaires et repartir?

"Non, bien sûr que non! Il est juste que, compte tenu de ce qu'il est de ton attachement à ta maison et ton jardin. Paraissant mal à l'aise, Telrion s'arrêta, se gratta derrière l'oreille, puis retourna s'assoir sur le banc.

"Pensez-vous que Haldir signifie moins pour moi que mes rosiers?» Dit-elle calmement. "Je suis désolée, chers, je ne veux pas me quereller avec vous. Vous avez raison quand vous dites que j'ai changé, mais je suis toujours moi-même. Je suis moins en colère que j'étais habituée à l'être, c'est tout. Je suis heureuse et plus encore . . . comblée. Je dois avouer que je tiens à Haldir. Et je ne vais pas le laisser à moins où jusqu'à ce qu'il ne veuille plus de moi,. En outre, a t'elle ajouté, "Je suis toujours sa pupille et dois toujours le servir pour un an et un jour. Je ne voudrais pas briser ce lien, même si je détestais le voir, ce qui n'est pas le cas "

Les deux cousins se sont tus un moment puis Telrion fit remarquer, «Haldir est très chanceux. J'espère qu'il le sait. Sinon, je vais m'en assurer et le lui dire. "

Minden lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. "Ainsi, vous pouvez maintenant arrêter de vous sentir coupable. Tout est bien malgré nos farces. Ou plutôt, à cause de cela. Les farces ont leur utilité Telrion.

Telrion avait les lèvres tordues dans le sourire malicieux qu'elle connaissait si bien. "Alors quoi maintenant, Minden? Notre Elanor est plus que bien, et nous aussi. Allons localiser certaines de ces beaux cœurs de Lórien dont vous me parliez"

"Voilà une excellente idée, à convenu Minden "J'ai vu plus que quelques jolies ellith au cours de notre visite. Une en particulier a attiré mon attention. Elle battait des cils vers moi. "

"Mais c'est moi qu'elle a regardé!" protesta Telrion.

"Je ne le crois pas!"

"Vous êtes sans espoir, tous les deux», dit Elanor tendrement "Allez trouver votre plaisir."

Mais dès qu'ils ont disparu, son humeur joyeuse s'est évanouie. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle revoyait mentalement le déroulement du petit déjeuner. Tout le monde a été joyeux. Orophin a raconté une histoire au sujet de sa dernière visite à Rivendell où il était question d'une chute de cheval dans un ruisseau, et elle a écouté. Elle a atteint le panier pour y prendre des douceurs et a commencé à grignoter sur ceux-ci. Qu'à t'elle a ressenti? Une rapide augmentation de. . . quelque chose. De l'_indwaedh?_

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle a fouillé sa mémoire, mais ne voyait rien de substantiel qui expliquerait son malaise croissant. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure dans son esprit, la sensation que quelque chose s'était passé. Elle contractait ses doigts recroquevillés si fort dans ses paumes que ses ongles y laissèrent des marques.

Finalement, elle décida de se reposer. Depuis que Haldir lui avait donné l'_indwaedh_, Elle a constaté qu'elle rêvait souvent de lui, et de la façon la plus vivante, douce et rassurante. Mais maintenant, elle avait désespérément besoin de réconfort.

La respiration était difficile. Les elfes transportant la litière ont été attentifs à ne pas trop le secouer mais Haldir souffrait énormément car la douleur était grande. Il restait toujours avec les yeux fermés, en se demandant vaguement combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'attaque. Il a évalué ses blessures ainsi que les détails de la bataille dont il pouvait se souvenir.

Le premier coup dans son coté a été le pire, celui qui a brûlée comme du feu liquide et cassé deux ou trois de ses côtes. Il avait réussi à se tourner, mais n'a pas été en mesure de soulever son épée assez haut ou assez rapidement pour bloquer la poussée vers le bas de la lame qui a pénétré dans son épaule. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite était flou. A un moment son bras droit a été brisé, il a alors tenu son épée dans sa main gauche. Cela était là ou l'épaule le brulait tant, il devait avoir eu une blessure, là aussi. Il se souvint qu'il avait tenu dans le combat mais il a à peine été en mesure de faire plus que bloquer les coups. Lever le bras était extrêmement pénible et difficile, et il savait que s'il n'avait pas eu l'aide de Rúmil, il serait maintenant dans les Halls de Mandos.

x

«Es-tu réveillé?" La voix de Rúmil était calme.

Haldir ouvert les yeux un instant ne voyant que les feuilles d'or, puis il a vu la profonde inquiétude de son frère gravés dans le cristal de ses yeux bleus. Rúmil marchait à côté de lui, tandis que deux autres elfes portaient la civière.

«Nous sommes presque à la ville», lui a dit Rúmil. «J'ai fais tout mon possible pour tes blessures, mais les Lords Elrond et Celeborn feront plus". Il fit une pause, ses yeux sur le visage de Haldir. "Veux-tu un sort de sommeil?"

Haldir considéra cela. Être délivré de cette angoissante douleur était tentant, mais il tenait à être éveillé, et savoir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Non dit-il. Son refus est sorti comme un murmure, très différente de sa tonalité habituelle."Haldir, en es-tu certain?" a persisté Rúmil.

«Non», a t-il murmuré. "Laisse-moi être comme je suis."

Les pensées de Haldir ont dérivé jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne soudain de _l'indwaedh_, Puis est venu cette prise de conscience de son Elanor. L'_indwaedh _et son subtil bourdonnement a été là tout du long, l'apaisant d'une manière dont il venait à peine de prendre conscience. Un moment plus tard, il a découvert que quand il s'est concentré sur l'_indwaedh_, cela a estompé une partie de la douleur lui facilitant sa capacité à respirer. Pas le bijou lui-même . . . mais le lien crée entre Elanor et lui grâce à lui Il l'a aussi, de façon plus inattendu, bercé dans une profonde rêverie un rêve qui l'a mené loin de sa douleur.

x

Túrë a entendu leurs voix avant de les voir. Non familières et très masculine, leur son lui envoyait de doux frissons d'excitations mais elle s'est immédiatement raisonnée, craignant une déception. Elle voulait désespérément rester dans cet endroit paisible, qu'elle avait trouvé, un lieu où la vie semblait douce et où la lumière a tenu plus de pouvoir que l'obscurité. Elle s'est dit qu'elle prendrait ce qui viendrait, maintenant où dans mille ans. Elle pourrait attendre.

Même ainsi, elle n'a pas pu résister à un coup d'œil, même si elle flânait un peu plus loin sur le chemin, en passant par le tronc d'un gigantesque mallorn afin d'obtenir une vue plus claire. De là, le chemin courbe, suivait la ligne des flux d'argent, qui faisait son chemin à travers la ville, l'alimentant les fontaines, des thermes et les différentes piscines avec son don d'eau cristalline. Près d'une petite passerelle en bois que le ruisseau surmontait était les deux elfes de Rivendell, et avec eux ont été Gwirith, Amerith et Isywien flirts, tous les trois d'entre elles .eux, et visiblement elles avaient toute l'attention des deux elfes. Ture eut un soupir étouffé.

Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à se comporter ainsi, sans mentionner qu'il a été depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait eu un flirt qu'elle l'avait oublié. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les étudier plus longuement et de constater à quel point ils étaient attrayants.

Non pas que ce qu'elle permettrait cela d'influer sur elle, l'apparence physique est sans importance. Le caractère était important. La bonté et la force était importante. Et l'humour. Iridor a toujours aimé la voir rire, insistant sur le fait que cela était bon pour elle, et que c'était encore plus beau pour lui. Personne n'a dit qu'elle était très belle depuis très longtemps.

Et puis, l'un des elfes en visite a levée de son regard sur son visage, Gwirith regardé droit dans ses yeux. . Son regard s'attardant.

Leurs yeux se sont réunis pour un moment avant que Ture détourne les yeux. Elle s'est trouvée insensée, et singulièrement jeunes et novice en dépit des années. Qu'est-ce qu'il pense? A t-il pensé qu'elle les a espionnés? Se demande t-il pourquoi elle a rougi? Elle a prise lâchement la fuite mais non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard..

Dans le compromis, elle a plié et arraché une marguerite, comme si c'était ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Du coin de l'œil, elle a vu qu'il ne c'était pas déplacé et parlait maintenant avec Amerith. Légèrement déçue, elle a tourné le dos, se forçant à marcher lentement, comme si elle n'était pas intéressée qu'il la suive des yeux. Pourtant, elle a écouté attentivement, en partie espérant qu'il suive ses traces. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Au lieu de cela, elle a continué seul, mais sans que cela ne la trouble plus que de raisons. Sur une impulsion, elle se pencha et posa la marguerite sur un rocher. Juste au cas où il passerait par là f il Peut-être que de la voir la voir il se souviendrait d'elle. Ce serait assez.

Elle s'est rendue ensuite à la grande cuisine, où elle a souvent participé à la cuisson de Lembas et autres denrées alimentaires. Elle a été l'une de celles qui ont fait en sorte que l'alimentation a été élaborée et envoyé aux patrouilles à la frontière, ainsi qu'à la salle à manger commune où de nombreux elfes ont choisi de manger. Ceci l'a occupé jusque' au le milieu de la journée, puis elle a et a pris le son chemin pour retourner à son talan. En arrivant à sa porte, elle s'arrêta brusquement, son regard dirigé vers le bas. Une seule marguerite était à ses pieds.

Le cœur de Túrë a commencé à s'emballer. Elle se pencha et choisi de l'examiner de près. Était-ce la même marguerite, elle était presque sûre que c'était la sienne. La seule manière de savoir avec certitude était de retourner à l'endroit où elle avait laissé la sienne, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir si elle se trompait, et en plus, elle se sentirait ridicule.

Elle se tourna autour, se demandant s'il elle retrouverait l'endroit. Elle ne voyait rien pour confirmer cela, mais juste au cas où elle a apporté la marguerite son nez dans un signal de reconnaissance. Puis elle s'est tournée et est rentrée chez elle et a mise la marguerite dans un verre d'eau.

x

Comme ils ont escaladé le chemin qui conduisait à la grande porte de Caras Galadhon, Rúmil s'est tourné vers Haldir. Au début, il avait pensé que Haldir était évanoui sous le choc et la douleur, mais après l'avoir observé, Rúmil a jugé que son frère était tombé dans un profond sommeil, la guérison sans l'aide d'un sort. C'était inhabituel, mais bien venu.

"Je vais aller de l'avant", dit-il à Enetheru et Seidiron, les deux gardiens qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour l'honneur de porter la civière de Haldir. Ils ne se sont pas arrêté pour manger ou reposer, et ont fait seulement une brève pause pour boire l'eau claire d'un ruisseau dans la forêt.

Rúmil sprinta la distance restante, sachant que les gardiens de la porte l'avait déjà vu, car la cloche avait commencé à tinter annonçant à tous que des elfes blessés était portés dans la cité du Seigneur et de la Dame, au près des plus talentueux guérisseurs de Lórien, ainsi que Seigneur Elrond lui-même.

"Trouver Orophin", la première commande Rúmil était pour le garde puis il a atteint, plus jeune elfe de rang inférieur qui il ne connaissait que peu pour lui dire que c'était Haldir qui était blessé. "

La sentinelle l'a salué et a rapidement couru pour donner l'alerte, mais pas avant que Rúmil n'ai vu combien il était choqué .C'était peut-être un autre qui pensait que son frère était invincible. Rúmil s'est retourné pour regarder la civière portant Haldir approcher, se demandant tout d'un coup ce qu'il allait dire à Elanor.

Elrond était en train d'étudier un manuscrit ancien que Celeborn avait acquis, et parcourait la délicate écriture d'un œil fasciné, quand il a senti Galadriel se raidir. Il a regardé à travers la table et vit que ses yeux étaient fermés, son beau visage serrée avec la détresse. Elrond a discrètement testé son don de voyance pour en discerner la cause, mais rien ne vint.

"Galadriel ! Qui y a t'il?" demanda Celeborn.

Ses yeux ce sont ouvert. "Nous devons aller», a t'elle déclaré. À cet instant une lointaine cloche a commencé à tinter, un son discordant et triste qui a envoyé une vague de doute vers Elrond, car il savait bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Combien ont été blessés aujourd'hui? Combien de Fëa Mandos allait-il recevoir dans ses halls ?

Galadriel a fixé Elrond de son regard saphir pendant qu'elle se levait, sa main tendue vers Celeborn dans un geste silencieux. «Nous devons _tous_ aller », a t'elle répété. ".

"Je vais faire chercher mon sac d'herbes», dit tranquillement Elrond.

"S'il vous plaît faites, Elrond. Nous pouvons toujours utiliser votre aide. "

Elrond a suivi le couple noble de la talan tandis que la cloche a poursuivait son alarme. Il fit une pause pour parler brièvement à l'une des sentinelles de Lórien, afin de lui indiquer où il pourrait trouver les plantes curatives, en lui demandant de se hâter. Il s'est ensuite précipité après Celeborn et Galadriel.

Ils ont rapidement mis le pied sur le sol de la forêt, car ils savaient que les blessés seraient pris tout d'abord dans une tente de guérison, près de la porte. Comme ils se sont dirigés dans cette direction, la face sombre Cothion est venue rapidement à leur regard. Elrond, connaissait bien Cothion car l'elfe savant avait passé beaucoup de temps à Rivendell et était l'ami d'Elrond et d'Erestor. Depuis le mariage de Cothion avec la belle Healea, toutefois, il n'avait plus quitté la Lothlórien.

"Ma Dame, mes seigneurs, Haldir a été ramené, Il est gravement blessé."

Galadriel garda sa main sur le bras de Celeborn. "Y-en-a-t-il d'autres?" A t'elle demandé, d'une voix très stable.

"Non, ma Dame," a répondu Cothion "Seuls Haldir, mais Rúmil l'accompagne. La civière a été porté dans la tente centrale par les porteurs. "

Les pensées de Galadriel étaient difficiles à déchiffrées, mais Elrond et Celeborn pouvait sentir son 'inquiétude ainsi que Cothion. Ce sera un coup porté à l'ensemble de Lórien que la vie de cet elfe soit en péril. Non seulement c'était un habile guerrier mais Haldir était un chef de file renommé, il était également tenu dans la plus haute estime par le Lord et Lady. Et que dire d'Elanor? Comment ceci affectera-elle?

Ils se sont hâtés, pour atteindre la cour de cantonnement où un certain nombre de tentes de guérisons était montés. Ces enceintes de tissu blanc remplissaient le périmètre de la place, un premier lieu où la victime peut bénéficier de l'aide avant d'être envoyés plus loin dans la ville dans un autre talan.

Toutes les tentes sauf une étaient ouvertes, , sur leur côté, les panneaux laminés permettaient à l'air de passer à travers, mais la tente en face de la cour d'entrée était protégé par un mur de toiles. En face d'elle, un haut elfe qu'Elrond a reconnu comme un guérisseur de Lórien avait du mal à empêcher Rúmil et Orophin d'entrer. Un certain nombre d'autres, était à proximité, clairement en attente de nouvelle sur l'état de Haldir.

"Je viens d'expliquer à Rúmil et Orophin qu'ils ne peuvent pas entrer", a déclaré le guérisseur quand le trio est arrivé. Il a envoyé aux deux gardiens un coup d'œil de réprimande «Trop de personnes à l'intérieur ne ferait que rendre notre travail plus difficile", a t-il dit, criant aux deux frères. "Vous aiderez mieux en restant à l'extérieur."

Elrond a touché d'une main à l'épaule de chaque frère, propulsant les deux gardiens de côté afin que Galadriel et Celeborn puissent entrer. «Ce serait mieux si vous restez ici», dit-il. "Vous devez avoir la foi il est fort et se battra pour vivre. Il est trop têtu pour qu'il en soit autrement ". Il a commencé à se détourner, mais Rúmil a posé sa main sur son bras lui dit .

"Haldir a été distrait ces derniers temps," dit Rúmil. "Son comportement a été . . . étrange. "

"Bizarre?" Dit Elrond en arquant ses sourcils."De quelle manière? A t-il abandonné son devoir? "

Rúmil a rapidement nié cela. "Il est simplement différent, mon seigneur. Distrait!! ".

"Que veux-tu dire?" Dit Orophin confus.

Rúmil frotté son cou. "Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. C'est une chose subtile. Je peux seulement dire qu'il n'a pas semblé lui-même. Je pensais que peut-être cette connaissance peut être utile ". Il a regardé vers la tente, comme si la tentation de passer en force le tenait toujours et de contourner le guérisseur qui gardait l'entrée.

"Je vais en tenir compte, mais vous devez rester ici pour le moment, vous deux. Nous prenons soin de votre frère et ensuite vous pourrez entrer. "

Les deux frères inclinèrent la tête, et se détournèrent de nouveau. Elrond, méditait les paroles de Rúmil pendant qu'il pénétrait dans la tente.

_Chauffée par les baisers ardents de Haldir, Elanor se jetait dans ses bras, somnolent dans l'après-midi. Ses bras étaient fermés, mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir, car elle regardait vers l'extérieur, vers sens une grande arche de marbre blanc entourée de chèvrefeuille._

_«Où sommes-nous?", demanda t 'elle soudainement confuse. "Je ne connais pas ce lieu."_

_«Tu le connais», a répondu Haldir. "C'est là où nous vivons."_

_"Je ne le connais pas «insista t'elle. "Quel est cet endroit? Où en sommes-nous? "_

_«C'est notre maison, Elanor. Notre maison dans les Terres Immortelles. "_

_«Il s'agit d' Aman?" Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-elle pas ?_

_Elle s'assit en rapidement, en essayant d'en voir plus, mais le soleil lumineux brillait dans ses yeux , occultant tout le reste de sa vue. Seul l'arc était visible mais le soleil l' a ébloui, la forçant à fermer les yeux pendant un moment. Elle a attendu mais la fois d'après l'arche avait disparu. Ils étaient en Lórien encore, près d'un étang scintillant non loin de la clairière des Ninniach-Loth. Cette fois, elle lui faisait face, car ils faisaient l'amour, et il était enterré profondément au fond d'elle , son visage près du sien._

"_Elanor ", murmura t ' il. "Où es-tu?"_

_«Je suis juste ici. Que veux-tu dire? "_

_"Je ne peux pas te voir."_

_«Je suis ici», a t'elle soufflé comme il l'a envahi _

_"Arrête de te cacher de moi, Elanor. Où es-tu? "_

_"Je ne suis pas cachée!" A t'elle protesté, ses mains serrées sur ses épaules. "Nous faisons l'amour, Haldir. Ne me sens-tu pas ? "_

_«Je me sens rien", a t-il dit. «Pourquoi te caches-tu de moi? Je ne peux pas te voir. "_

_"Il me voit», susurra une nouvelle voix._

_Elanor a tourné la tête, a la recherche de qui lui parlait. Lana était à proximité, les regardant avec les yeux bleus rivés sur les siens, ses boucles d'or tissée de fleurs et d'Elanor tombant sur ses épaules. Elle avait un bouquet de roses rouges sombres dans ses mains, les roses qui venaient du jardin Elanor _

_"Il ne te reverras jamais maintenant que je suis ici», dit Lana tendrement comme une cloche a commencé à tinter dans le lointain. "Tu seras toujours invisible pour lui." Elle a jeté une rose sur Haldir où elle atterri sur son dos._

_"Non!" Elanor protesté, alors même que Haldir continuait à poussée en elle. "Non!" Tous plaisir avait disparu, remplacé par une horreur indicible._

_Lana jeta une autre rose._

_"Elanor," marmonna Haldir. "Ne me laisse pas. . . "_

_"Non!" Elanor criait maintenant._

_"Il ne peut pas te voir. . . "_

_"Ne me laisse pas. . . "_

_"Je ne te laisserais pas!"_

Une main insistante la secouait. «Ellie!" Dit une voix. «Ellie, réveille-toi!"

Elanor s'est réveillée avec un cri dans sa gorge, son cœur battant durement du cauchemar, mais c'était Doria et non Lana qui était près d'elle.

"Quoi?" Elle a regardé son amie. "Quel était le problème?" Doria ne l'a jamais surprise comme ça avant, et elle pouvait entendre clairement le son d'une cloche. Cela devait signifier quelque chose.

"C'est Haldir," dit Doria doucement. «Ma chère, tu dois être forte. Il a été blessé »

L'entrée de l'enceinte des tentes des guérisseurs, était surveillée par Rúmil. Maintenant qu'il a eu le temps de se détendre et de penser combien il était inquiet et vraiment choqué. Jusqu'à ce moment, il avait été en mode guerrier, en faisant ce qu'il fallait faire avec autant de rapidité et d'efficacité que possible. Rarement ses amis ont pu le voir comme ça, dans des circonstances normales, il devenait un cœur léger et insouciant dés l'instant, qu'il arrivait à la ville. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Même s'il savait que les meilleurs des guérisseurs étaient disponibles pour prendre soin de son frère, ce jour, il est resté les nerfs tendus comme une corde mise à rude épreuve.

Orophin est venu et a touché son épaule. "Doria est allée chercher Elanor", dit-il à voix basse. «Je pensais l'épargner encore un peu lui laisser un peu de répit, mais Doria a dit qu'elle devait être informée tout de suite." Il fit une pause et a baissé sa voix encore plus. "Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé, Rúmil. Haldir ne te blâme pas, alors ne te blâme toi-même. Au moins, nous n'avons pas perdu d'autres gardiens. Cela devrait te réconforter. Je sais que cela me réconforte.

Rúmil a répondu d'un seul signe de tête, sachant qu'Orophin parlait avec sagesse. Vaguement, il a remarqué que les gens se réunissaient dans la petite cour qui a servait de lieu d'attente. Il a souhaité que tout d'un coup Nerwen soit là au près de lui. Au lieu de cela, tous les autres ellith avec qui il n'a jamais sympathisé semblaient être ici, mais il les ignorait pour le moment. Il s'est alors rendu compte qu'Enetheru et Seidiron relataient leur version de l'histoire.

"Nous les avons poursuivi et tué "dit Seidiron à ceux qui s'étaient réunis ", mais c'est Rúmil qui a sauvé Haldir". Jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un lutter aussi farouchement comme si il y avait trois elfes au lieu d'un. "

"Sans Rúmil, Haldir serait mort", Enetheru a convenu, répondant à ses auditeurs. "Il doit avoir tué au moins une douzaine de créatures viles-"

"Seulement quatre", a corrigé Rúmil avec un froncement des sourcils."Et ce n'était pas un exploit ".

«Et plus d'une demi-douzaine d'autres pendant que vous portiez aide à Haldir », Enetheru répondit avec beaucoup de respect. "Vous avez sauvé sa vie, monsieur. C'est un grand acte. "

Trois ellith sont venues vers Rúmil en groupe. "Rúmil», murmura l'une d'elles, avec une profonde sympathie dans ses yeux bleus, "Je suis tellement désolée pour Haldir. Elle glissa ses bras autour de lui et lui a donné une accolade, retournée par Rúmil plus par courtoisie et habitude.

"Faites nous savoir s'il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons faire", dit l'une d'elles qui l'avait également embrassé. "Nous pouvons vous apporter de la nourriture ou des boissons, Orophin, même si nous savons que Doria prend soin de vous. "

"Nous pouvons vous tenir compagnie," a offert la troisième. "Il est difficile d'attendre seul quand on craint pour la vie d'un être cher." Elle aussi, a glissé ses bras autour de lui, à la consternation de Rúmil, il a réalisé que son vœu d'abstinence était sur le point de revenir le hanter.

«Merci», dit-il soucieux, en se dégageant. "Vous êtes des plus aimables."

"Vous êtes si courageux et vaillant», dit une quatrième, qui est venue de rejoindre les trois premières. Elle aussi, lui a donné une accolade, et il s'est retrouvé l'étreignant à son tour, en appréciant ses courbes chaudes et souhaitant que ce soit Nerwen.

Il a commencé à se sentir un peu mieux. Aucune d'entre elles étaient une des ellith à laquelle il aspirait, mais au moins quelqu'un se souciait de son bien-être. Pourtant, où étaient-elles quand Ainon est mort? Avaient-elles offert de l'aider lors de cette terrible et douloureuse épreuve ? Cette période de sa vie restait floue dans son esprit et il avait du mal à s'en rappeler. Peut-être qu'elles lui avaient proposées leur aide mais qu'il avait refusé! Il importe peu maintenant. La seule qu'il souhaitait voir aujourd'hui n'était pas là .Mais où était-elle maintenant

Tenant sa jupe, Nerwen a pris l'escalier et les passerelles reliant les ponts dans son anxiété pour atteindre Rúmil. Elle a entendu la cloche et a pensée à lui avec la crainte dans son cœur. Pendant un moment elle a été paralysée, elle a été à son talan. .et sur son chemin elle a rencontré quelqu'un qui lui a dit que des bruits circulaient disant que c'était Haldir qui avait été gravement blessé. . Elle a appris aussi que Rúmil l'avaient accompagné, mais était indemne, elle a pris le temps de revenir en arrière et de glisser sa petite sculpture qu'elle avait dans son talan avant de repartir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui dire quand elle le verrait, elle ne savait pas, mais si quelque chose était arrivé à Haldir, elle savait que la douleur de Rúmil serait quasiment insupportable. Pourtant, elle était contente de l'arrivée au bon moment du Seigneur Elrond. Si quelqu'un pouvait aider le frère de Rúmil, ce serait le Peredhel dont les compétences de guérisseur étaient légendaires.

Haldir serait guéri. Il le devait, pour le bien de tous, pour l'ensemble de la Lórien, pour la Dame, pour ses frères . . . et surtout pour Elanor qui l'aimait même si elle ne le disait pas. Pour Nerwen c'était évident.

Nerwen était parvenu à un endroit qui lui donnait une vue directe sur la cour où elle savait qu'ils ont porté Haldir. Elle a été loin d'au moins trente pas et un niveau au-dessus, mais elle pouvait très bien voir que l'une des tentes était occupée. Ils devaient avoir installé Haldir à l'intérieur. Elle a pu voir les gardiens et les autres à l'extérieur de la tente, et oui, il y avait Rúmil. . . Entouré par des ellith. Comme d'habitude!

Son cœur a sombré. Il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel ellith mais de celles qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de connaître et qui avait toutes partagé son lit. Elle pourrait voir leurs étreintes, et . . . il les a clairement enlacés en retour. Il est bien évident qu'il était bien entouré et que peut-être il était déjà à la recherche d'une compagne pour partager son lit uns fois que les choses auraient retrouvés leur normalité. C'était tout lui pensa t'elle avec dépit.

Elle a essayé de ne pas garder cela à l'esprit, mais ne le pouvait pas. C'est plus douloureux que ce qu'elle avait prévu, et lui faisait si mal au cœur qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer. Il lui est arrivé comme dans un choc, la surprise de constater avec un petit choc à quel point elle avait elle-même s'était permise d'espérer. Toutes ces heures de sculpture sur le petit archer et de rêver à Rúmil imaginant pour une raison quelconque, que ce serait différent entre eux quand il serait revenu. Elle avait espéré qu'ils parlent, et qu'elle serait en mesure de lui dire comment elle se sentait à son sujet. Elle avait prévu de lui donner son cadeau en gage de sa sincérité. Et elle avait espéré que cela ferait une différence. Quelle idiote elle avait été.

Ses yeux se sont brouillés de larmes quand elle 'a vu encore une autre elleth envelopper son bras autour de Rúmil. Elle s'est secouée mentalement, tout en sachant qu'elle devrait continuer à marcher, et aller sur place et d'être à ses côtés, même si cela signifiait de rester en marge de la foule. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire, pas cette fois. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de faire face à ses yeux, ni le voir avec les autres ellith, pas après tout l'espoir qu'elle avait laissé s'épanouir dans son cœur Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait osé rêver et ses fantasmes secrets. .

Lentement, avec le relâchement des épaules, elle a fait demi-tour et est retournée d'où elle était venue. Elle lui parlerait un peu plus tard, et serait forte pour lui en cas de besoin . . . mais pas maintenant. En ce moment il avait toute l'aide et le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

Malgré l'_indwaedh _ pour la rassurer, une terreur absolue remplissait le cœur d'Elanor. Le récent rêve avait été si horrible, presque comme si une partie d'elle avait su que quelque chose lui était arrivé. Elle a pratiquement sauté en bas de l'escalier, se rendant à cet endroit, qu'elle avait seulement regardé une ou deux fois de loin, après avoir été informé de ce que ces tentes étaient des salles de soins. Pas un instant elle avait imaginé que Haldir pourrait s'y trouver un jour jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle est arrivée devant Doria, au près de Rúmil et Orophin. Elle s'est précipitée vers eux. "Où est-il?" Demanda t- elle d'une voix précaire. «Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Que s'est-il passé? "

"Calme-toi, Elanor," dit Orophin doucement. "Haldir est avec les guérisseurs. Il est pris en charge. "

"Il est vivant", il est vivant demanda t- elle, ses poings serrés, à son côté.

"Il est vivant", Oui il est vivant lui répondit Rúmil. "Mais tu ne peux ne pas le voir maintenant, et nous non plus. Nous devons être patients. "

Elanor regardé Rúmil essayant d'entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la tente, mais les voix étaient faibles et il n'entendait rien. A ce moment Doria était arrivé et il a été réconfortant pour Orophin de recevoir son accolade, et lui chuchotant des encouragements à l'oreille fait. D'autres ont été là pour avoir des informations, plus de deux douzaines à ce moment, la plupart étant des gardiens qui n'étaient pas en service avec un certain nombre d'ellith, dont la plupart avaient les yeux sur Rúmil. Quelques-unes ont observée curieusement, Elanor.

Elanor c'est tournée vers Rúmil. Il avait été avec Haldir, il devait être capable de lui donner plus d'informations. "Que s'est-il passé Rúmil?», demanda t- elle d'une voix ferme.

Rúmil a arrêté de bouger sur place suffisamment longtemps pour résumer la situation à Elanor avec tous les détails. Haldir, entouré de créatures du mal. Haldir, luttant pour sa vie. Haldir, dans des douleurs terribles durant toutes ces dernières heures. Pas étonnant qu'elle s'était sentie tendue et mal à l'aise. Quelque chose, l'_indwaedh_ lui avait permis de savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Puis elle avait pleuré jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes s. Il l'avait alors bercé, en lui indiquant les blessures qu'il avait subies. Était-ce grave? Elle voulait éclater en sanglots, mais elle s'est refusée de se laisser aller, ici, en face des autres. Haldir méritait une pupille forte et digne, une qui le rendrait fier. Une pupille qui savait tenir son rang.

Mais elle voulait être avec lui, à ses côtés, là où elle devait être. Elle voulait cela si mal que sa mâchoire serrée et tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus. Elle n'a pas voulu écouter ce qu'ils ont dit, elle dev_ait_ aller là-bas. Elle a fait un seul pas en avant . . . seulement pour être arrêtée par une main ferme sur son bras.

Healea était là, sa chevelure d'or qui coulant sur ses épaules, son regard figé sur Elanor. "Ne sois pas stupide, Elanor. Tu ne peux pas aller là-bas. Viens maintenant et assied toi avec Cothion et moi. Nous allons attendre avec toi. "Healea avait l'air calme et composé, mais une réelle compassion brillait dans ses yeux d'un bleu brillant. Derrière elle , Cothion, avait le visage grave et figé.

"Je veux le voir», a répondu Elanor d'une voix basse et basse et têtue.

«Tu le verras quand le moment sera venu", a déclaré Healea sévèrement. "Tu dois donner aux guérisseurs de temps de faire leur travail. À l'heure actuelle, il mérite l'intimité et la dignité. Et tu dois être forte pour lui quand tu le verras. Cela ne l'aidera pas si tu es faible. Il mérite mieux que cela. "

Elanor a levé son menton. "Je vais être forte, Healea. Je ne suis pas aussi faible que vous semblez le penser "

Un soupçon d'un sourire tordit les lèvres d' Healea. "Je ne pense pas que tu es faible. Je pense que tu as de nombreux atouts, dont certains sont cachés de tous. Je pense aussi que tu es parfaite pour Haldir. Je sais que tu l'aimes profondément et, par conséquent, il s'agit d'une situation pénible pour toi, plus encore que pour moi. Et c'est pourquoi je vais m'asseoir avec toi aujourd'hui, car c'est ce que font les amis. "

«Merci», dit Elanor, avec une humble sincérité. Et c'est ce qu'elle a fit, restée assise sur un banc avec Healea le Cothion à ses côtés, et elle a attendu, tandis que les minutes se sont écoulées et que la cour se remplissait lentement de plus en plus d'elfes.

***


	26. Chapitre 26

**La Revanche d'Elanor**

**Auteurs Fianna et Julie**

**Les lieux les personnages le langage appartiennent à JRR TOLKIEN**

**Aucun profit monétaire n'est fait sur cette histoire et les lois de la Copyright ne sont pas violées**

**Chapitre 26**

Haldir a été réveillé par la douleur, un inconvénient mineur face à la douleur lancinante qui lui transperçait la plus grande partie de sa poitrine. Ses lui semblaient pierreux et ses paupières étaient tellement lourde qu'il se sentait dans l'incapacité de les soulever. Il a senti une lumière et la pression d'une main contre son front. Une faible voix étrangement familière lui parvenait aux oreilles et la voix insistante lui demandait de se réveiller. Il s'est efforcé d'ouvrir les yeux et a vu Seigneur Elrond se pencher au-dessus de lui, et lui murmurer de sa voix profonde et riche un sort curatif. . Celeborn et Galadriel étaient là aussi, la Dame de Lumière assise sur le bord du lit, avait le regard fixé sur le visage de Haldir.

"Haldir», dit-elle de sa douce voix. "Pouvez-vous m'entendre?"

«Oui »marmonna t-il indistinctement. Il a tenté de lever la main, mais il a constaté qu'il n'en avait pas la force. Que s'est-il passé? Une bataille . . . épées ... flash. . Tout était flou, et les détails indistincts. La douleur était très intense.

Ses lèvres ont été humidifiées, et il sentait quelqu'un lui mettre quelques gouttes d'eau sur sa langue, mais sa gorge était desséchée. Il a fermé ses yeux à nouveau afin de concentrer ses pensées. Le chant d'Elrond commençait à dissiper le nuage de confusion qui l'entourait ce qui permit de faire revenir en mémoire une ruée des détails de la bataille avec les orcs, de son bref moment d'étonnement à son propre jugement défectueux, la sombre détermination avec laquelle il avait combattu. L'analyse de son cerveau à brisée son attention. Il a grossièrement sous-estimé le nombre de l'ennemi. Comment? Ce n'est pas le type d'erreur, qu'il faisait normalement. Et quelles en étaient les conséquences? Combien d'autres étaient morts? Et combien de temps s'était écoulé?

Elrond a terminé son chant et a invité Haldir à ouvrir les yeux. Il a trouvé le Seigneur de Rivendell étudiant son visage. "Gardien de la Marche», dit-il gravement, «il est bon de vous voir avec vos yeux ouverts".

"Combien de temps?" demanda Haldir en grinçant des dents. Il ne se sentait pas capable de poser les autres questions qui le tracassaient.

Celeborn lui a répondu. "Pas longtemps. Le soleil vient tout juste de se coucher sur le jour où vous avez été blessé. Vos gardiens voyagent rapidement. "Haldir a vu le seigneur de Lórien inviter les deux guérisseurs debout à proximité. Ils étaient parmi les meilleurs guérisseurs de Lórien, et les assistants de Celeborn et Galadriel, et bien sûr du Seigneur Elrond lui-même.

Galadriel s'est levée et mise de côté quand ils sont venus à côté du lit. "Nous avons enlevé votre tunique de vos blessures Haldir ", a dit l'un d'eux "mais Seigneur Elrond souhaite vous sortir de votre rêverie avant que nous faisons beaucoup plus que de changer l'attelle de votre bras cassé." Il s'est tu. "Nous étions tous profondément préoccupés par la façon dont vous avez dormit et pourquoi " a ajouté l'autre guérisseur. Rúmil nous a dit que vous aviez refusé un sort de sommeil.

Haldir a seulement détourné son regard, sans répondre à la question.

Galadriel, penché sur lui, lui caressait le front de sa main. "Il dit que vous avez dormi sans un sort», explique-t-elle calmement. "Quelle que soit la cause, elle vous a permis de vous reposer ». Elle s'est redressée et a quitté le lit. «Je vais calmer un peu les esprits. Vos frères et vos amis attendent impatiemment un rapport sur votre état. "

Haldir l'a regardé partir, conscient que son calme rayonnait sur toutes les personnes présentes. Ensuite il a repassé ses mots dans son esprit. Ses frères, patient? Cela semble peu probable. Rúmil trépignerait sur place et Orophin tenterait de cacher son inquiétude devant Rúmil afin qu'il puisse le rassurer. Quant à Elanor, il était heureux qu'ils ne l'ont pas laissé entrer, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état. Il pouvait seulement espérer que l'_indwaedh_ remplirait son rôle et lui donnerait le confort.

Un des guérisseurs a ôté ses bottes ses bottes, puis les deux ont commencé à couper ce qui avait été sa tunique externe et la sous tunique noire à manches longues a bientôt suivi. Haldir serrait les dents et avait les yeux fermés quand ils l'on tourné juste assez pour tirer les morceaux de sous lui. Il a été soulagé de se débarrasser d'eux, car ils puaient le sang et l'odeur nauséabonde des orcs mais le mouvement lui a causé des douleurs, malgré ses meilleurs efforts.

Haldir a ouvert les yeux pour trouver Elrond entrain de regarder intensément sa poitrine. "Un _indwaedh »,_ dit-il, plutôt décontenancé. Les deux seigneurs elfes échangèrent leurs regards.

Elrond a passé sur les doigts de la perle translucide, tandis que les mains de Celeborn passaient juste au-dessus du côté de la région où probablement Haldir avait plusieurs côtes cassées. La chaleur curative a inondée Haldir rendant ainsi la douleur et l'angoisse un peu plus supportable.

"Je n'ai pas vu l'un de ceux qui depuis de nombreuses années», fit remarquer Celeborn d'une voix étonnée.

Elrond acquiesça, son regard fixé sur la plaie de l'épaule droite de Haldir. "En effet, ils sont rares." Son ton était neutre. "C'est dommage mais le muscle prendra du temps pour guérir."

Haldir a hésité comme Elrond très délicatement pressait les herbes curatives dans la plaie. Les deux seigneurs elfes utilisaient tous leurs pouvoirs pour lui donner la force et contrôler la douleur, mais Haldir se sentait impuissant, à peine capable de lever la main. ; «Depuis combien de temps portez-vous l'indwaedh Haldir demanda t-il».

Haldir n'a pas répondu. Des doigts fouillaient dans tous les endroits qui faisaient mal, lui causant des douleurs considérables malgré les efforts de guérison de Seigneur Celeborn. Les deux autres guérisseurs ont commencé à baigner ses membres inférieurs dans le même temps, ils ont examiné ses blessures et enduit des entailles de pommade curative. Haldir a fermé les yeux à nouveau. Ils travaillaient silencieusement jusqu'à ce que la dernière blessure était nettoyée et pansée ensuite ils lui ont donné un peu plus d'eau, avec un petit calment qu'il a trouvé plus que bienvenu.

«Nous n'allons plus parler de ce cela», a commenté Elrond. "Maintenant, vous devez vous reposer. Vos blessures sont graves mais non mortelles. Je ne vois pas de signes d'empoisonnement, mais vous avez au moins deux et peut-être trois côtes fissurées ainsi que d'un bras cassé. Votre poumon peut- être meurtris, mais je crois qu'il est par ailleurs intact, et que vous êtes bien chanceux. Maintenant respirez profondément. "Haldir a obéi mais cela faisait très mal.

"Bon," dit Elrond. "Faites le de temps en temps Nous n'avons pas bandé vos côtes, elles guériront plus rapidement de leur propre initiative. La blessure de votre côté, a été pansée avec un cataplasme. Les blessures aux épaules sont plus graves, mais guériront aussi. Pour l'instant, vous devez rester aussi immobile que possible. "

Un des guérisseurs a enveloppé une longue bande de tissu blanc autour de l'épaule droite de Haldir. Son bras a été posé sur un oreiller, ce qui permettait au tissu de passer en boucle autour et sous son aisselle. Haldir ferma les yeux et se laissait dériver, à l'écoute des remarques qui ont été faites tout en essayant d'ignorer la douleur.

"Combien de temps a t-il porté l'indwaedh? A demandé Elrond à Celeborn d'une voix basse.

"Peu de temps, je pense. Je ne savais pas qu'il en portait un. " . "Et qui porte l'autre?"

Haldir n'a entendu aucune réponse, mais il sentit une main le toucher et a ouvert les yeux.

Le Seigneur de la Lórien posait ses yeux sages sur son visage. "Haldir», dit-il, "Nous allons parler de cela à un autre moment. Restez maintenant et guérissez. "Il a ensuite fait signe aux deux guérisseurs qui ont rapidement quitté la tente, bien que l'un a stoppé le temps de ramasser les vêtements de Haldir pour les emporter. «Je vais organiser votre transport dans un talan plus tard talan un peu plus tard", a-t-il ajouté. "Je ne veux pas que vous soyez seul dans le vôtre pour le moment." « Je ne serais pas seul" murmura Haldir.

Le Seigneur de la Lothlórien veillait à la porte. "C'est vrai, mais je voudrais vous tenir à proximité des guérisseurs". Il a regardé à Elrond puis est reparti.

Elrond s'est tourné vers de Haldir. "Comment vous sentez-vous?"

Haldir a rassemblé ses forces et a pris une grande respiration. «Comme si un Warg m'avait utilisé comme un jouet." Il a appelé un autre douloureux souffle avant d'ajouter: «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec l' _indwaedh?_"

«Qui a l'autre moitié demanda Elrond?"

Haldir a examiné Elrond dans le gris de ses yeux et il a vu plus qu'une simple curiosité. Il a regardé, comme s'il avait déjà deviné la réponse.

« Elanor ». Haldir ne put pas cacher le défi dans sa voix.

"Je vois". Elrond avait un regard insondable. "Il sera intéressant de voir comment votre pupille a changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu." Il a donné un léger accent sur le mot «pupille».

"Elle a changé, mais uniquement . . . pour devenir plus pleinement elle-même. " Le discours a été difficile, mais Haldir avait du mal à ignorer le battement de ses côtes et ses les épaules. Si cela était nécessaire, il savait qu'il pouvait se lever de son lit et marcher pour sortir de la tente, mais il n'y a pas lieu, merci aux Valar.

"Pardonne-moi, je ne devrais pas vous fatiguer en vous faisant parler. Nous avons beaucoup à dire les uns aux autres, mais cela peut attendre. "Avant que Haldir pouvait répondre, Elrond s'est et tourné à laissé la tente. Un moment plus tard le rideau a été écarté et ses frères sont entrés.

x

Orophin a été profondément choqué quand il à vu pour la première fois l'état de son frère ainé. La civière de Haldir était posée directement sur le lit ce qui signifiait qu'il était trop gravement blessé pour être transporté ailleurs. Haldir semblait très encore très pâle, mais ses yeux étaient ouverts et il semblait alerte. Il était couvert par un drap blanc, mais ses épaules étaient visibles et fortement bandées, et son bras droit a été posé dans une attelle. Orophin n'avait jamais vu Haldir dans un état aussi sérieux. Il paraissait impossible de croire qu'une telle chose puisse arriver à Haldir.

Très ému, Orophin est passé directement d'un côté du lit et Rúmil de l'autre. Les deux frères ont baissé la tête et salué Haldir avec leur main sur le cœur puis Orophin a prit la parole.

"Tu as bien combattu et avec courage ", dit-il dit solennellement à Haldir. "Personne n'aurait pu faire plus. Je suis fier d'être ton frère. "

«Dis-moi". Demanda Haldir, l'inquiétude se lisant dans son regard.

Orophin compris tout de suite .,"Soit rassuré», a t-il répondu, d'une voix calme comprenant le sens de la question de son frère.. "Aucun autre gardien n'a perdu la vie dans cette bataille. Tous sont rentré," Rúmil et moi avons discuté de cela pendant que nous attendions et nous croyons avoir compris comment les orcs étaient entrés dans la forêt. Il semble qu'il y a eu une confusion dans les ordres. » Expliquer ceci à Haldir était difficile, mais ne rien dire serait pire, car il savait que son frère ne retrouverait pas la paix de l'esprit tant qu'il ne saurait pas la vérité. D'un regard perçant Haldir a demandé des éclaircissements.

Orophin a regardé Rúmil, qui a fait une petite grimace et dit: «Je crois que deux patrouilles ont reçu des ordres contradictoires." Il fit une pause, mal à l'aise. "En conséquence, il n'y avait personne de garde à l'endroit où l'ennemi est entré dans notre bois. Personne n'a été là pour les arrêter. Ils sont tout simplement entrés. "

L'incrédulité se lisait sur le visage de Haldir. Ses lèvres bougeaient comme s'il parlait, puis se sont serrées fermement. Ses yeux étaient fermés et une vague de douleur a traversé son visage, un signe sûr qu'il avait compris. Haldir lui-même avait émis ces ordres. Ordres qu'aucun gardien n'a pensé remettre en question. Orophin savait que lui-même et Rúmil s'était reprocher de ne rien avoir remarqué, en s'appuyant trop sur la célèbre infaillibilité de Haldir.

"C'est pas de ta faute", a déclaré Rúmil d'une voix basse. "C'est de la mienne. J'aurais du parlé avec Rion et vérifier que tout était en ordre. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et t' aurais demandé confirmation . "

Haldir secoua la tête très légèrement.

"C'est de ma responsabilité de faire le rapport," a dit Rúmil avec détermination. "Et j'ai l'intention d'assumer ma part de responsabilité".

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Haldir d'une voix faible mais ferme. "C'est ma faute".

"Tu n'a jamais aimé partager, n'est ce pas?" Orophin essayait de mettre un peu de légèreté dans la situation. "Rúmil était commandant en second, donc il peut partager le blâme s'il le désire. Par les Valar, Haldir, c'est la première erreur que tu as faite en mille ans! Je ne pense pas que la dame va vous n tenir rigueur ! "

"Bien sûr que non», a convenu Rúmil. "Tu as combattu avec honneur. Elle ne t'a jamais fait de reproche par le passé quand des gardiens sont morts Pourquoi devrait-elle faire des reproches aujourd'hui, alors que tu es le seul à avoir été blessé? "

Haldir a levé ses ce qui a suffit pour les réduire au silence tous les deux. "Où est Elanor?" Il n'avait évidemment aucune envie de discuter de tout cela maintenant.

"Elle attend dehors, avec Healea et Cothion". Rúmil yeux lui intensément. "Elanor est le plus impatiente de te voir, mais Galadriel a ordonné que nous parlions avec toi d'abord.»

«Envoyer Elanor," a commandé Haldir. «Je tiens à la voir, vous deux pouvez aller. "

Dans des circonstances normales Rúmil aurait probablement fait quelques réponses effrontées, mais pas aujourd'hui. Au lieu de cela, il a salué avec sa main sur son cœur. "Je reviendrai bientôt. J'ai une autre question qui requiert toute mon attention. "

"Si il s'agit d'une elleth, je te conseille de te laver d'abord," dit Orophin en faisant, attention de ne pas mentionner Nerwen par son nom. "Tu es couvert de sang et de puanteur. Ce qui n'a pas semblé empêcher les ellith de t'embrasser là-bas, dans la cour. Tu es bien aimé par beaucoup, mon frère. "

Rúmil s'est regardé. "Le sang a séché», a t-il souligné. "Mais tu as raison, je dois me baigner." Il n'y avait aucun scintillement dans ses yeux, Orophin a pensé qu'il avait l'air abattu.

«Je vais sortir, mais je vais être à portée de main", Dit Orophin à Haldir. "Si tu as besoin de moi, envoie Elanor me chercher. Je serai près. Tu ne seras jamais seul. Nous allons tous vous prêter la force dont tu as besoin pour guérir. " Haldir acquiesça mais ne dit rien de plus

"Elanor," Dit Healea doucement. "Il est temps".

Elanor attendait calmement avec les yeux fermés, toute son attention centrée sur l'_indwaedh,_ dont les vibrations maintenait le lien avec Haldir, l'entourant d'une sensation envoûtante et presque physique. Mais les paroles de Healea la ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité et ses yeux se sont ouverte juste à temps pour voir Orophin sortir de la tente juste derrière Rúmil. Près de l'entrée de la tente se tenait Galadriel, touchant l'épaule de Rúmil comme il se prosterna pour la saluer et prendre congé. Orophin retourna à côté de Doria.

Elanor s'est levée rapidement puis remercia Healea et Cothion de pour leur gentillesse et s'avança dans la cour, consciente du regard pensif de la Dame de Lumière, et s'est forcée de marcher avec dignité et calmement alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se précipiter aux côtés de Haldir. L'attente avait été difficile, mais elle comprenait pourquoi ses frères ont été autorisés à aller en premier, ils étaient de la famille et elle non.

"Elanor,"dit la dame, comme Elanor atteignait la tente de Haldir. "Vous pouvez l'aider beaucoup, Faites ce que vous ressentez comme étant juste et ne craignez pas ce que les autres pensent. "

Elanor acquiesça et s'inclina légèrement. «J'y vais, ma dame. Je vous remercie. "Elle a écarté le lourd tissu blanc et est entrée.

x

Sa tête était déjà tourné dans sa direction, comme si il 'attendait, et ceci ? a touché son cœur plus que tout. Elle s'installa rapidement à ses côtés.

"Haldir», a t'elle murmuré, d'une voix un peu chancelante, "oh, mon amour, que vous ont-ils fait ?" Elle se pencha et embrassa son front, puis doucement elle lui caressa la joue tout en le regardant profondément dans ses yeux. L _indwaedh_ semblait battre plus fort que jamais, comme attiré par son compagnon allongé à proximité, sur la poitrine de Haldir.

"Ce n'est rien, Elanor", répondit-il, avec un petit sourire. "Je vais guérir." Il s'agissait d'une déclaration dépourvue de tout doute, malgré la faiblesse de sa voix. Son attention a été entièrement fixée sur elle, ses yeux cherchaient les siens, comme si il avait besoin de la voir.

Elle a sourit en retour, courbant ses lèvres tremblantes. "Bien sûr, que tu vas guérir. Je veillerais à ce que tu le fasses. Je ne vais pas laisser ton côté jusqu'à ce que tu sois bien à nouveau . "

«, Je devrais peut-être ne pas être bien dans ce cas ", murmura t-il, toujours avec un léger sourire.

Elle se pencha et lui baisa les lèvres. «Non, vous devez guérir. Je ne permettrais pas autre chose. ". "Alors tu vas me malmener."

"Oui, je vais vous intimider», répondit-elle convenant, très tendrement. "Tu auras à m'en répondre maintenant, mon cher tuteur."

Ses yeux ses sont fermés, mais les sa bouche s'est courbée dans un léger sourire. «Plus qu'un tuteur», a t-il murmuré.

"Beaucoup plus", a t'elle murmuré. Submergée par l'émotion quand elle a étudié son pâle visage, puis elle a tourné son regard vers les bandages sur ses épaules. La couverture cachait de sa vue ses autres blessures. "Où êtes-vous blessé?"

"Bras cassé", répondit-il. "En deux ou trois morceaux. Ce n'est rien. "

Elle ne l'a pas cru, bien sûr. Avec un froncement de sourcils, elle a soulevé la couverture, puis a serré ses lèvres pour ne pas crier. L'ensemble de son torse était recouvert d'un gigantesque hématome noir et bleu. Il y avait des entailles et des coupures partout, les plus importantes ont été scellées avec un cataplasme curatif, qu'elle a reconnu comme tant le travail de seigneur Elrond. Il y avait une grande marque oblique à travers sa cuisse droite et des contusions sur les jambes. . .

"Elanor, ma pudeur ", a t-il protesté, d'une voix faible.

Inspirant profondément, elle a rapidement remis la couverture autour de lui. "Pardonne-moi, Haldir, mais j'ai dû voir." Elle l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front. «J'ai dû voir», a t'elle répété, alors qu'elle atteignait la main de son bras intact. "Quant à ta pudeur, ne penses-tu pas qu'il est un peu tard pour cela?"

"Jamais trop tard." Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa main.

"Je ne te veux pas modeste», dit-elle avec amour. "Je veux que tu sois à nouveau en bonne santé et dans mon lit."

"Vigoureuse elleth." Les mots ont été presque inaudibles, mais elle a entendu l'humour sous-jacent. Il aimait les bêtises qu'elle disait.

Mais il est difficile de le tenir en place. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et a pressé ses lèvres sur sa main. "Vous allez bientôt être bien encore», dit-elle soudain avec férocité. "Je vais moi même prendre soin de vous. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut. "Elle s'est tue, dans l'impossibilité de poursuivre en raison de son intense émotion. Sa poitrine lui faisant mal.

Elle a baissé la tête et embrassé chacun de ses doigts, puis lui a caressé la joue avec le dos de sa main dans un effort instinctif d'apaiser ses douleurs et lui apporter un peu de confort. Quand elle l'a regardé, il s'était endormi.

Sans lâcher sa main, elle a tiré sa chaise près de son lit. C'était un meuble purement fonctionnelle inconfortable, mais elle l' a à peine remarqué. Elle était prête à rester là pendant des jours si nécessaire. Quoi qu'il en coute.

Très peu de temps après, le Seigneur Elrond est entré à nouveau dans la tente. Il ne lui dit rien, mais est venu se tenir à côté de Haldir l'évaluant d' un œil critique, alors qu'il tâtait Haldir à doigt, à la tempe puis sur le côté de son cou.

"Il dort?" demanda Elanor dans un murmure tout en sachant que c'était le cas.

Elrond acquiesça. "Oui il dort. Un sommeil trop profond. Je pense en partie dû à ta présence, Elanor. Il lui apporte confort et lui permet d'échapper à la douleur. Maintenant qu'il dort, je pense que c'est le un bon moment pour le transporter ailleurs. "

"Où allez-vous l'emmener?

"Dans un talan de convalescence. Il existe plusieurs dans la cours inférieur au pied du mallorn habité par Galadriel. C'est au cœur de la ville, et donc l'endroit avec le plus grand pouvoir. Ils sont conçus pour le repos et la guérison. ". "Je vais rester avec lui" dit Elanor.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de rester avec lui si vous êtes fatiguée. Je pense qu'il va dormir pendant un certain temps. "Je ne vais pas le quitter", dit-elle obstinément.

Elrond l'a étudié avec ses sourcils légèrement relevés. "Je vois". Il s'est tourné à nouveau vers Haldir. "Il va guérir, Elanor. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il est faible, mais il va retrouver toutes ses forces. Il est fort. "

"Je sais". Elle a baissé la tête. «Je sais bien. Mais tout de même je ne vais pas le quitter. "

"Je ne vais pas vous le demander », dit tranquillement Elrond.

Il s'est retourné et a quitté la tente. Un moment plus tard, deux gardiens entrés et ont soulevé la civière du lit. Haldir n'a jamais remué quand ils ont quitté la tente. Elanor les a suivis.

Des rêves ont inondé l'esprit de Haldir pendant son sommeil, rêves de la bataille, rêves de son enfance, rêve d'Elanor. Une fois il a rêvé qu'ils étaient mariés et vivaient en Aman. Une fois, il a rêvé qu'elle l'avait laissé et ceci l'a réveillé.

"Ne me laisse pas", a t-il murmuré inquiet, encore à moitié pris dans son rêve. "Elanor, où es-tu?" C'était la partie la plus sombre de la nuit, mais il y avait des lumières dans le talan et il a rapidement vu Elanor assise à côté de lui.

«Je suis ici», dit-elle d'une voix apaisante. «Je suis à côté de toi. Peux-tu me sentir? "

«J'ai l'impression que oui", dit-il avec soulagement. "Ne me quitte pas."

«Je ne le ferai pas. Je ne le ferai jamais. "

Il a dérivé dans et hors de la conscience. De temps en temps quelqu'un lui a donné un verre. Il ne s'agissait plus d'eau, mais de miel liquide contenant des produits dont les effets atténuaient la douleur. La présence d'Elanor aidait également. Il n'a pas réfléchi beaucoup à la question, mais il a remarqué que quand elle était à ses côtés la douleur s'atténuait le rendant somnolent. L'_indwaedh_ battait accord avec son rythme cardiaque. Ou était-ce le sien?

Les heures passèrent. Une fois il a entendu la voix de Rúmil et une autre fois celle d'Orophin, mais il savait qu'elle était toujours là, car elle tenait sa main. Plus tard, il a entendu la voix de Seigneur Celeborn, et a senti ses les mains sur son corps, une fois de plus la douleur a diminué. Plus d'une fois, il a entendu Galadriel murmurer dans son esprit des paroles magiques apaisantes dans son Quenya natal.

Et grâce à tout cela, il a toujours su que son Elanor était là à côté de lui.

Rúmil était fatigué jusqu'aux os. C'était une longue et difficile journée, , chargée d'émotion et de car culpabilité . Cette dernière était la pire, il n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'il devrait avoir réalisé ce qui s'était passé, ou interrogé Rion, ou au moins d'avoir été en mesure de parvenir aux côté de Haldir plus tôt. D'expérience, il savait de telles pensées ont été vaines, mais cela ne l'a pas réconforté.

Après avoir quitté Haldir, il se dirigea tout droit aux thermes, où il a ôté sa tunique sale et les jambières, puis s'est lavé rapidement, et a emprunté l'une des robes suspendues là destinées à l'usage des baigneurs. Il a laissé ses vêtements sales dans un coin comptant les récupérer plus tard, sachant qu'il sera pardonné, dans les circonstances actuelles, et a fait son chemin jusqu'à son talan. Il aurait voulu aller directement au talan de Nerwen, mais pensait qu'arriver chez elle vêtu seulement d'une sortie de bain de bain ne serait pas du meilleur effet.

Il est entré dans son talan et se dirigeait vers sa chambre à coucher lorsque quelque chose a attiré son regard. Une sculpture. Un archer pas plus grand qu'une main et demi était au centre de sa table. Surpris, il a marché vers elle et a pris celle-ci, pour l'examiner de plus près. Était-ce d'Orophin ? Cela lui semblait peu probable. Il a regardé autour de lui, mais ne voyait rien qui indiquait qui avait posé l'objet ici.

Il a étudié la sculpture sous tous les angles. C'était clairement le travail d'un débutant, et pourtant il y avait des signes d'une certaine compétence. Les lignes étaient simples, les proportions et la grâce étaient là, malgré le fait insignifiant que la flèche de l'arc était trop courte, et du mauvais côté de la corde.

Mettant la sculpture de côté il est entré dans la chambre à coucher regardant le lit avec nostalgie. Il a besoin de repos, mais ne pouvait pas encore se permettre ce luxe. Il voulait voir Haldir et juger de son état une fois de plus, mais d'abord il voulait désespérément voir Nerwen ne serait-ce que quelques instants.

Il a mis des vêtements propres et pris la direction de son talan, mais à sa grande déception l'a trouvé vide. Avec un soupir, il a passé mentalement en vue tous les lieux, elle pourrait l'être. Il savait qu'elle marchait parfois la nuit mais n'a jamais regardé où elle allait. En réfléchissant, sa pensée est retournée au petit archer se demandant si Orophin serait susceptible de l'éclairer sur ce mystère. Pourrait-ce avoir quelque chose à voir avec Nerwen? Et pourquoi cette idée cheminait dans son esprit?

Avec un dernier coup d'œil autour de la chambre de Nerwen, il a décidé de retourner d'abord voir Haldir d'abord, remettant à plus tard une recherche qui pouvait s'avérer laborieuse et lui prendre un temps considérable pour trouver l'elleth qui hantait ses pensées. Quand il est arrivé au talan de convalescence où ils avaient installé Haldir, il a trouvé son frère dans un profond sommeil, sa main gauche enveloppé par les deux mains d'Elanor ce qui curieusement a ému Rúmil. Il a parlé à son frère brièvement et a caressé son front puis est reparti. Dehors, il a rencontré Orophin non loin du talan où Haldir était couché. Orophin était allongé sur son dos sur un banc, ses mains croisée derrière la nuque et une jambe pliée de telle façon que son genou pointait vers le ciel.

Rúmil a marché vers lui. "Il y a une sculpture d'un archer sur ma table", a t-il dit, allant droit au but. "Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose je dois savoir, mon frère?"Orophin regardait vers les étoiles. «je ne suis pas sensé te le dire"

Rúmil poussa un soupir. "Orophin, s'il te plaît. Je suis trop fatigué pour les jeux. Cette journée a été difficile. Il suffit de me le dire. "

Alors Orophin le lui a dit. Au moment où il a terminé, le cœur de Rúmil a bondit dans sa poitrine . Enfin une lueur d'espoir!

"Merci, mon frère», dit-il, de sa voix basse et égale. "Merci, merci beaucoup."

Il sorti avec un nouvel objectif, déterminé à trouver Nerwen. Où serait-elle? Dans l'un des jardins? Ou l'un des lieux destinés à la méditation silencieuse habilement dissimulés dans les hautes hauteurs de la ville? Était-elle avec un ami? Ou dans les bras un amant?

Cette dernière possibilité a tracassée Rúmil, mais il a refusé de l'approfondir. Elle a fait ce petit archer pour lui, cela devait signifier quelque chose. La mâchoire serrée avec dé parti à sa recherche.

Et il l'a fait . . . enfin. Il l'a trouvé dans le jardin, de lys, là où avait eu lieu la fête pour l'anniversaire d'Orophin. Il savait que c'était elle même si son visage était tourné, sa tête blonde levée vers les étoiles.

"Nerwen», dit-il, en marchant rapidement à elle. "Je t'ai cherché"

Elle a tourné son beau visage pâle dans la douce lueur des étoiles. "Bonjour, Rúmil. Comment va Haldir ? "

Il s'est rapproché d'elle à une distance de la longueur d'un bras. "Ils disent qu'il va vivre", dit-il . "Ses blessures sont graves, mais moins que je l'ai craint. Ses poumons sont en bon état et. . . "Sa voix s'est éteinte comme il a cherché son visage, en notant son expression fermé. "Pourquoi n'es tu pas venue? Es-tu toujours en colère? "Quand elle n'a pas répondu, cela a augmenté encore plus sa confusion," J'ai trouvé ta sculpture. Je suis retourné pour demander à Orophin ce qu'il savait à ce sujet. . il m'a dit que c'était toi qui l'avais fais pour moi. "

Elle a eu un petit geste évasif et attendit embarrassée. "Il n'est pas très réussi."

"Je l'ai aimé", a t-il déclaré, en la regardant de près. "Très bien". Il tourna son regard avide vers elle en passant de ses yeux d'un bleu sombre à son nez fin. Admirant la couleur de ses lèvres qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment embrassé . . . correctement.

"Tu m'a manqué, Nerwen".

Il savait qu'il avait dit ces mots à haute voix, mais ils semblaient venir d'ailleurs, comme un écho lointain le frappant à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Son sang a frappé fort, un sentiment de désir brut le traversa chassant toute pensée rationnelle de son esprit. Il a oublié tout ce qu'il a su, tout ce qu'il ne devait pas faire, tout été balayé par une intense vague de nostalgie, de désir, un désir de la tenir, de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour comme jamais il l'avait fait l'amour à n'importe qui d'autre. Il s'est déplacé sans réfléchir, son bras tendus à glisser son contre elle, et il l'a prise contre lui comme un amant prendrait sa bien-aimée. Il savait seulement qu'il voulait l'explorer, ses bras gracieux ses seins pleins et sa peau de velours. Il a été agressif et il ne l'a pas demandé, prise était ferme. Il a couvert sa bouche avec la sienne et pour un trop bref moment il a su ce que c'était . . . et puis elle a saisi sa tunique avec son poing et l'a repoussé au loin. Et puis elle lui a donné a des coups de poing dans l'estomac, pas assez dur pour faire du mal, mais assez fort pour figer son regard

"Comment oses-tu!" Dit-elle vivement. "Tu es pire que Lurien!"

C'était l'ultime insulte, et Rúmil a été scandalisé. "Ce n'est pas vrai! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille? "Il était fatigué et vidé et, par les Valar, il voulait sa sympathie et pas d'accusations et de coups de poings!

Elle l'a seulement regardé, ses seins se soulevant avec émotion, les yeux remplis de reproche, qu'il a estimait ne pas mériter "Je t'aime" dit-il avec hostilité.

"Non sens", a t'elle répliqué. "Tu veux juste dormir avec moi."

"Non!" Il serrait les poings de sa frustration. «Eh bien, oui, bien sûr je le veux, mais-"

"Donc tu l'admets!" dit-elle l'interrompant avec triomphe visible, comme s'il avait juste avoué un crime odieux.

Il était de plus en plus furieux. Il s'est tourné rapidement pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls, puis il a dit, les dents serrées, «Bien sûr, je le reconnais. Est-il probable je tomber amoureux de quelqu'un avec qui je ne voudrais pas dormir? "

Le regard de Nerwen était dédaigneux. "J'imagine que tu tombes amoureux avec _toute celle_ avec qui tu veux dormir, Rúmil ".

"Tu es absurde!" Il était vraiment en colère maintenant. "Je veux le seulement avec toi. Cela t'intéresse t-il de savoir que j'ai été célibataire pendant des semaines maintenant, rien qu'à cause de toi! "

Elle a ri. Elle riait. Il ne pouvait pas le croire." Tu doutes de moi! " dit-il sinistrement.

"Je ne doute pas de toi, Rúmil. Si vous dites que tu es célibataire, tu l'es. Ce qui me fait rire est ta déduction que quelques semaines, c'est long. "

" Pour moi c _est_ longtemps! "Il n'a pas trouvé de mots pour exprimer sa colère. Au lieu de cela, il l'a saisie par les poignets et lui lança un regard furieux.

"Maintenant, qu'est-ce que c'est?" Elle baissé la tête et regardé vers ses poignets emprisonnés, puis a levé son front d'une manière qui lui a désagréablement rappelé sa mère. "Relâche-moi tout de suite, Rúmil".

"Je ne vais pas te relâchez", a t-il rétorqué. "Pas avant que tu ne m'as écouté."

Elle a levé son menton. "Je t'ai écouté!"

«Non, tu ne m'a pas écouté, je te dis que je t'aime et cela te fait rire! "

«Parce que tu te comporte comme un elfling. Tu parles de mots qui, tu penses t'apporteras ce que tu veux. "Comme des petites flèches piquait son cœur, elle lui jeta les mots à la figure,. Et alors Rúmil perdit patience.

«C'est ça», dit-il courroucé. Libérant l'un de ses mince poignets, il se pencha et l'a retourné et l'a jeté son visage caché sur son épaule. Puisque 'il se comportait comme un imbécile, il allait lui montrer une autre de ses facettes, Peut-être qu'elle découvrirait qu'il n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait.

"Rúmil!" Cria-t-elle. "As-tu perdu la tête, pose moi à terre immédiatement! "

Il partit en direction de son talan, ignorant les coups de son poing sur le bas de son dos. Au point où il en était, n'avait plus rien à perdre, et il ne voulait poursuivre ce débat à l'air libre où chacun pouvait venir et 'entendre. Bien sûr, la transporter de cette façon son sur son épaule, pouvait attirer l'attention, mais il faisait nuit, et les rares elfes présents étaient les sentinelles postées ici et là. En outre, il était dans son droit.

À mi-chemin de son talan, elle a lui a donné des coups sur ses fesses." Pose- moi immédiatement! Comment oses-tu te comporter ainsi! Mon comportement est justifié car tu te comporte comme une elfling"! Rúmil! Est-ce que tu m'entends? As-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit? "

En réponse, il lui a donné une tape sur les fesses provoquant un cri d'indignation de sa part.

«Et tu prétends m'aimer!" Souffla-t-elle.

«C'est vrai», a t-il riposté, fortement tenté de la fesser à nouveau.

«Et c'est ainsi que tu me le montre? Je le jure, Rúmil, si tu ne me laisse pas, je ne te parlerais plus jamais! "Dit-elle fait un peu inquiète.

"Je ne vais pas te déposer, Nerwen." Pour une raison quelconque, il a estimé qu'il était en léger progrès, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi mécontent d'elle, il aurait peut-être sourit.

Elle avait renoncé à frapper, mais son silence semblait rempli d'une intense indignation et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier. Démission? Résignation? Ou fureur sur le point d'être libérée?

Dans son talan, il l'a reposé sur ses pieds et a fermé la porte, barrant le passage avec son corps, alors qu'il considérait son visage rouge, et ses yeux pétillants de colère. Il a pensé qu'elle semblait encore plus belle que d'habitude, mais s'est bien gardé de le mentionner.

«Eh bien?" Dit-elle, pointant son menton en avant d'une manière qui pourrait l'avoir fait rire, s'il n'était pas accablé de colère et de fatigue. "Et maintenant?"

"Maintenant, nous allons parler», dit-il sèchement. Il a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine en la toisant du regard.

"Tu veux parler?" Son visage était sceptique. "Tu ne vas pas me jeter sur votre lit et tenter de me séduire?"

Rúmil la regarda surpris essayant de comprendre le fonctionnement de son esprit. A t-il mal entendu ou percevait-il une note de déception dans sa voix?

"Je pourrais", dit-il froidement. Il toisait Nerwen d'un regard, en notant la faible rougeur de ses joues avec un intérêt croissant. Il a fait un seul pas vers elle et vu sa réaction. "Et je te renvoi ta propre attitude", lui dit-il d'une voix sévère. "Je t'ai dit que je t'aime et tu sembles penser que ce n'est pas le cas."

"Ce n'est certainement pas le cas», dit-elle contrariée ", et si je pensais que c'était vrai je serais flattée."

«Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me croire, " insista t-il. Pendant un moment il a pensé qu'il faisait des progrès, mais maintenant, il pouvait sentir que la situation s'aggravait à nouveau.

"Parce que je te connais!", a t'elle crié. "Je te connais depuis toujours. Je n'ai jamais vu aucune indication ou signe qui me permettant de croire que tu pouvais aimer qu'une seule elleth. . . ou que ce serait. . . moi!. "Quelque chose dans ces derniers mots touché une corde sensible dans le cœur de Rúmil, mais avant qu'il n'a eu le temps d'analyser ce fait, elle a poursuivi," Tu es un flirteur, Rúmil. Un adorable, doux flirteur. Tu dors avec chaque elleth qui te sourit. "

"Non ! Je te dis que non!"

«Alors, tu penses que le fait d'avoir été célibataire pendant quelques semaines", dit elle en lui coupant la parole "tu penses que ça va changer quelque chose?"

"Pourquoi pas? C'est certainement une évolution pour moi! "

"Oh, Rúmil, tu es tellement. . ". Elle a fait un geste d'impuissance.

«Alors _quoi? "_ dit-il avec agressivité. "Allez, Nerwen. Que suis-je? "Il a pris un ton menaçant, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant avec elle ou toute autre elleth. Son côté guerrier prenait le dessus, et il se demandait quel effet cela pourrait avoir sur elle.

Ses yeux bleus faiblir. «Je ne t'ai ai jamais vu comme cela."

"Je suis en colère, Nerwen», dit-il fatigué. "Cela ne signifie pas que je ne t'aime pas. Je t'aime et je veux que toi et personne d'autre dans mon lit. "

"Oh, Rúmil. « Elle le regardait étrangement, et il pouvait lire le scepticisme dans ses yeux. Il est clair qu'elle exigeait des preuves supplémentaires. Il inspira profondément, se rappelant le risque de l'idée l'avait hanté pendant des jours. Fallait-il faire? Une alarme sonnait dans sa tête lui demandant par Mordor à quoi il pensait mais il choisit de l'ignorer.

"Nerwen, si je ne te prend pas dans mon lit je ne prendrais personne d'autre non plus , et je le jure sur mon honneur, et sur l'honneur de la Dame Galadriel.

Nerwen était bouche bée. "Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis", dit-elle incertaine. «Tu ne peux pas faire un tel serment."

«Je viens de le faire", a t-il rétorqué. "Et je le pense vraiment."

« Penses-tu sérieusement que je vais croire que tu resteras célibataire pour l'éternité, si je dis non?!» Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante

Rúmil a pris une autre grande inspiration et un signe de tête. "Je te le dit, je vais le faire, Nerwen, je ne veux personne d'autre. J'ai fait un vœu et je m'y tiendrais."

Lentement, elle marcha vers lui, l'incrédulité se lisant sur son visage. "Je commence à croire que tu es sérieux".

«Je _suis_ sérieux! Tu as dis que tu voulais me voir sérieux, regarde-moi! "Il écarté ses bras. "Je suis désolé, si je ne peux pas être l'Ellon que tu souhaite que je sois, mais je suis comme je suis. Donne-moi une chance de te prouver ma sincérité. Je t'offre mon cœur, et si tu me refuse, je ne prendrais plus personne d'autre dans mon lit. J'ai juré, et je ne vais pas rompre ce vœu ».

Elle s'est arrêtée juste en face de lui, levant la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. "Rúmil, tu ne peux pas rester célibataire pour l'éternité. Cela va te tuer! "

«Probablement", a t-il convenu tristement. "Mais je vais assumer si je peux te persuader de me croire. "."Tout est possible", dit-elle d'une voix basse.

Il s'attendait à un autre rejet, et ses paroles le prirent au dépourvu. Elle semblait timide. Et il n'avait jamais entendu Nerwen parler timidement avant cela toujours pragmatique et imperturbable.

Il a arqué un sourcil attendant la suite.

"Je pense que tu m'as peut-être mal comprise ; je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que tu sois toujours sérieux. J'ai seulement voulu dire. . . Troublée et réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire. "Je veux dire que j'ai besoin de toi pour être sérieux _de temps en temps ._Tu blague beaucoup avec tout le monde . . . avec moi. Je veux connaitre tes pensées les plus profondes, celles que tu dissimuler à tout le monde. Je sais que vous en avez ".

«Je peux être sérieux», dit-il intensément ", si c'est ce que tu veux."

Elle a attrapé la main de Rúmil dans les siennes. «Je t'aime aussi quand tu ries Rúmil. J'ai toujours aimé ce côté de toi. C'est juste que. . . Je veux voir plus de vous. Je ne veux pas vous changer. Je veux seulement découvrir plus de vous. Et, bien sûr . . . que tu cesse de laisser tous les elleth de Lórien te serrer dans leurs bras. "

"Tu ne veux pas me partager avec d'autres ", dit-il. "Je ne souhaite te partager avec les autres non plus. J'ai appris beaucoup sur moi même. "

"Embrasse-moi, Rúmil", dit-elle dans un murmure, "puis je vais te laisser. Il me faut du temps pour réfléchir. Et tu dois aller au près de votre frère. Vous devriez être avec Haldir maintenant. Ou te reposer. Tu as l'air épuisé ".

Il a glissé ses bras autour de sa taille et l'a serré contre lui. Il avait finalement réussi à mettre la main sur elle sans crainte de représailles. Elle était chaude et douce belle et tellement attirante. . "Actuellement, Nerwen. . . mon amour, tu me parais plus belle que Elbereth elle-même. Et c'est la vérité. "Et il a penche sa tête vers elle pour serrer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

x

Lurien était assis dans les coins les plus sombres de sa terrasse, enveloppé dans un silence froid et noir qui lui nouait le ventre. Toute cette affaire avec Haldir le perturbait beaucoup, il avait attendu. Le bruit courrait qu'une erreur avait été commise par Haldir lui même , ce qui avait permis aux orcs de pénétrer dans les frontières de Lórien . Cela lui fit plaisir. Combien de fois avait-il secrètement souhaité que Haldir commette une erreur assez grave pour remettre son jugement en question? Toutefois, Lurien n'avait jamais souhaité que Haldir soit si gravement blessé ni d'ailleurs tout autre elfe; même Haldir.

En tout cas, comment pourrait-il se venger si Haldir était mort? Quelle satisfaction y aurait-il à cela? Lurien voulait plus que ça, il voulait l'humilier, qu'il soit humble. Si Haldir été disgracié, il serait satisfait. Si Lurien pourrait par n'importe quel moyen prouver qu'il était lui-même un meilleur guerrier, ce serait magnifique. Mais Lurien ne voulais pas sa mort. Chaque fibre de son être protestait à cette idée.

Ainsi lorsque Seigneur Elrond l'a prié de lui chercher la sacoche d'herbes, Lurien a fait le plus rapidement possible. Il était allé directement au talan utilisé par le Peredhel, directement à l'armoire où la sacoche était rangée. Il avait l'intention de remplir sa tâche avec la plus grande efficacité possible.

C'est à ce moment qu'il a vu les lettres posée sur la table. Les lettres portantes le nom d'Elanor.

Lurien jeta un œil sur elles, sa curiosité piquée. Ces deux lettres semblaient être de sa famille. Toutes deux ont étaient pliées et scellées avec le sceau de la famille d'Elanor. La famille d'Elanor ne le concerne pas, sauf pour une petite question. Il a voulu savoir exactement ce qu'Elanor avait fait pour justifier sa peine et éventuellement en tirer un avantage? Pouvait-il le savoir et utiliser cette connaissance

Il soupira de frustration, en souhaitant qu'il puisse mettre la main sur ces lettres. Peut-être qu'elles ne contenaient rien d'intéressant mais il préférerait le savoir au cas où!

S'appuyant contre l'écorce de l'arbre, il a regardé vers le ciel, son regard sombre automatiquement parti la recherche de la grande étoile d'Eärendil. Ses pensées passaient, grâce à la netteté de son étrange humeur. Pourrait-il jamais être libre? Il a essayé d'envisager un avenir sans cette haine purulente, un avenir avec Tarwë avec à ses côtés, mais il c'était si difficile. Navigueraient-ils un jour ensemble à l'ouest? Portera-t-elle ses enfants? Ou serait-il abandonner à son sort?

Il ne le savait pas. Parfois, il a estimé, qu'il était à la merci d'un cours d'eau beaucoup plus grand que l'Anduin, emporté par des forces qu'il ne comprenait pas et ne pourrait jamais espérer contrôler. Il était une feuille de mallorn dans le contexte actuel, sans aucune volonté de sa part, aucun moyen de contrôler son destin, ou de modifier le cours de sa vie. Intellectuellement, il savait que c'était faux, et pourtant, ces idées demeuraient, comme le désagréable arrière-goût amer laissé par certains médicaments.

Il secoua la tête, serrant les lèvres dans le dégout de lui même. Il détestait ces pensées et avait besoin de leur échapper. Seuls Tarwë pourraient le sauver. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait besoin de s'enterrer lui-même dans sa douceur, de se sentir aimer ses bras autour de lui, de respirer son parfum capiteux et irrésistible. De tous les ellith qu'il a connu, elle était la seule qui avait cet effet sur lui. Elle l'avait ensorcelé, et il était très amoureux. Et quel en était le bénéfice pour lui ?

x

Le matin était venu et Haldir a ouvert ses yeux. Sa douleur était un peu moindre, mais la nuit avait semblé interminable, criblé de rêves inquiétants. Encore et encore, il avait combattu les Orcs, à chaque fois, sachant que les gardiens étaient en train de mourir à cause de lui, en raison de son erreur. Cette l'a hanté et il avait honte de lui. Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé? Chaque fois il avait trouvé Elanor à côté de lui. Chaque fois qu'elle l'avait apaisé pour le renvoyer dans son sommeil et puis il avait rêvé à nouveau, parfois de la mort et du sang, parfois de la vie et d'Elanor.

"Elanor", dit-il dit, en serrant ses doigts.

Elle a ouvert ses yeux, son regard cherchant immédiatement le sien. «Bonjour», dit-elle doucement.

"Tu es fatiguée», dit-il, l'étudiant avec attention. "Allez maintenant et repose toi."

Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne te laisserai pas." Elle se pencha et embrassa son front. «Je vais leur faire mettre un lit pour moi pour quand je serais fatiguée."

Il la regarda perplexe, touché par son dévouement à son égard. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle reste avec lui comme ça. Il savait qu'elle se souciait de lui, mais jusqu'à ce moment, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point son dévouement était sans faille. Il se demanda s'il le méritait, s'il était digne d'un tel amour. Pourrait être Elanor être ce dont il avait besoin? Pour un instant sa pensée a dérivé Healea et à sa trahison, et il a écarté ce vieux souvenir. Cela n'avait pas de sens aujourd'hui. Elanor n'était pas Healea. Elanor était. . . . Elanor était la sienne.

"Tu dois marcher un peu et étirer tes muscles. Tu m'as veillé toute la nuit. "

Elle l'a ignoré. Au lieu de cela, elle a dégagé doucement ses doigts et de sa prise pour le gobelet sur la table près de son lit. « Bois», dit-elle ", et cesse de donner des ordres." Elle glissa sa main sous sa tête et lui demandant instamment de la laisser ne serait-ce que par une petite part aider à sa guérison en portant l'eau à ses lèvres. "Est-ce que cela t'aide?», Demanda t'elle, après avoir lui en avoir donné une partie. "Ils m'ont dit cela calmerait la douleur."

«Ça m'aide un peu, dit-il, sentant le liquide chaud se répandre par à l'intérieur de lui. Il lui a rappelé un autre besoin. "Je dois m'asseoir."

"Haldir, tu ne peux pas! Tu dois rester couché ne pas bouger. "

«Je dois me lever Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire. "

«Absolument pas, je ne le permettrai pas. Stop, que fais-tu? "A t'elle protesté, comme peinait à lever lui-même. "Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être si important? Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne peut-il attendre? "

"Je l'ai ignoré toute la nuit, Elanor. Mais la nature ne peut être ignorée pour autant. "Il a saisi son poignet de la main gauche, il serrait les dents contre la douleur qui transperçait son épaule et ses côtes.

"Oh. «lui dit-elle, alors qu'il a inspiré plusieurs fois. «, Tu ne peux pas te lever. Attends, et je vais vous donner le bassin. "

Haldir s'assit sur le bord du lit, les nausées l'étourdissant. « Tu n'as pas à rester et regarder», dit-il ironiquement. "Je peux le gérer tout seul!"

«J'ai déjà vu toutes les parties de ton corps», a t'elle répondu, un peu exaspérée. "Tu ne vas pas me choquer. Maintenant faite vite, parce que vous avez besoin de vous coucher à nouveau avant de vous évanouir. Votre visage est blanc. "

Malgré tout, Haldir presque ri. "Oui, ma dame, dit-il humblement. Il a vidé sa vessie et l'a regardé mettre le pot de côté, puis ses mains douces l'on aidé à se recoucher. "Merci, Elanor", a-t-il murmuré. "Tu es la première femme depuis ma mère à assister à un tel spectacle."

"J'attends que tu fasses la même chose pour moi», dit-elle avec un air interrogateur dans sa voix. «Vous aider de quelques façons est un privilège Haldir. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être embarrassé. "

Il sourit un peu, en essayant de penser à quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, mais vraiment tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était encore à s'allonger et se reposer. Quand il bougeait la douleur augmentait, il était fatigué et fragile, et il n'a pas envie de parler.

Elanor a bordé la couverture autour de lui, une fois encore, et a mis un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, puis a pris le pot de chambre et l'a porté hors du talan. Un moment plus tard, elle est revenue, sans le pot. "Je l'ai donné à Orophin", Dit-elle. "Je ne pense pas qu'il était trop heureux, à en juger par l'expression sur son visage. Il était sur le point d'entrer et de te rendre visite. Je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait aussi bien se rendre utile d'une autre manière. Après tout, C'est ton frère. "

"Elanor," déclara Haldir légèrement ", tu incorrigible.

Quand Haldir a à nouveau ouvert les yeux, Elrond et l'un des guérisseurs de Lórien étaient debout à côté de son lit. C'était le contact des doigts du seigneur elfe qui l'avait réveillé. Elrond ne dit rien, tout en faisant un examen approfondi de ses blessures en dépit du fait qu'Elanor regardait. Il se demanda s'ils avaient échangé quelques mots, alors qu'il était endormi, et, si oui, pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas éveillé. Normalement, le moindre bruit le réveillait.

Elrond parla peu, son noble visage n'affichant aucune trace de ses pensées alors qu'il pressait des herbes fraîches dans la blessure béante de l'épaule de Haldir. Il a examiné ses côtes endommagées, mais le cataplasme était encore intact et, selon les deux guérisseurs, il n'avait pas de signes d'infection.

"Compte tenu de la gravité de vos blessures", dit enfin Elrond, "vous allez bien. Cela ne change rien au fait que vous devez toujours rester ici les jours à venir. Votre guérison prendra des semaines ».

Haldir ne parla pas, sa pensée moins attardé sur ses blessures, que sur les ramifications de son erreur. Les gardiens lui feraient-ils jamais confiance à nouveau? Et Celeborn et Galadriel? Devait-il démissionner de son poste de chef des gardiens de la Marche et laisser un autre prendre sa place?

Peut-être qu''Elrond avait deviné cela, il s'est tourné vers d'Elanor et a dit, d'une voix inflexible, "Tu vas nous laisser maintenant, Elanor. Je tiens à parler avec ton tuteur. Vas te rafraichir te laver, manger et changer de vêtements, alors tu pourras revenir. "

Haldir était soulagé de voir Elanor se plier aux ordres sans s'y opposer. Elle a toutefois hésité assez longtemps pour lui provoquer une sensation de malaise, mais finalement, elle a touché le cœur de sa main et a obtempéré et quitté le talan sans protester. L'autre guérisseur les a également laissés.

x

"Elle prend soin de vous comme une louve prend soin de son petit". Les yeux gris d'Elrond avaient une lueur d'amusement. "Vous être le louveteau», ajouta-t-il sèchement. "C'est un nouveau rôle pour le Gardien de la Marche de Lórien".

Haldir ne savais pas quoi répondre et est resté muet sous le regard fixe d'Elrond. Après quelques instants, le Peredhel s'assit sur la chaise près du lit. "Comment est la douleur?" A t-il demandé.

"Pas mal", menti Haldir "."Elle diminue quand Elanor est proche"?

"Oui", a reconnu Haldir un peu contre son gré. "Quand elle tient ma main." L'admission semblait une faiblesse, mais il ne pouvait pas mentir à ce sujet.

Elrond lui a lance un regard perçant. «Vous savez pourquoi, n'est-ce pas?"

«Dites le moi". Haldir regardait, masquant l'intensité de sa curiosité.

«En partie, il est l'indwaedh. Ses effets sont renforcés dans certaines conditions. "

"Lesquelles demanda Haldir?"

Au lieu de répondre, Elrond atteignit lentement l'encolure de sa tunique et retira un bijou très similaire à celui de Haldir, sauf qu'il était d'un doux bleu pâle. «Je le porte depuis de nombreuses années", dit-il d'une voix basse et calme. «Depuis que ma chère Celebrían navigué à l'Ouest. Il nous a été offert par sa mère, la Dame Galadriel. "Il n'a pas parlé pendant un long moment, mais regardait seulement vers le bas le joyau inestimable à ses yeux triste. Puis il l'a glissé à l'intérieur de sa robe et est redevenu impassible. "Il m'a donné un grand confort au fil des ans. Un jour, je serai avec elle une fois de plus, et lorsque ce jour viendra je vais réunir les deux _indwaedh_ dans l'Ind_-mir_ d'où il est venu. Et puis, je vais le donner à un autre, car nous n'aurons plus besoin de lui. "

"Vous avez beaucoup de foi», dit tranquillement Haldir. "Et beaucoup de courage."

"J'ai connu l'amour, Haldir. Notre amour est fort, même si Celebrían ne l'était pas. Il est aussi profond et vrai dans mon cœur comme le jour où je l'ai épousé et considéré comme la mienne. Elle le sait autant que moi. "Il s'est tu. "Pourquoi avez-vous donné à l'_indwaedh_ à Elanor? "

Haldir combattu l'envie de frissonner. "Je pensais faciliter sa préoccupation pour moi. Nous . . . nous soucions l'un de l'autre pour beaucoup de choses "

Elrond s'est penché dans la chaise, ses coudes reposant sur les bras. "Je vois." Ses yeux semblaient insondables. "Combien de temps l'avez-vous porté?

«Deux semaines», a admis Haldir avec réticence. Il n'aimait pas répondre à autant de questions personnelles.

"Seulement deux semaines». Elrond a secoué sa tête. "Haldir, porter un _indwaedh_ signifie se mettre sous la domination de la puissance de la magie. Une magie plus puissante que vous l'avez apparemment réalisé ". Il reposa son menton sur ses mains jointes. «Il faut du temps pour s'adapter à son influence. Saviez-vous cela? D'où avez-vous obtenu l'_Ind__-mir_? Qui vous l'a donné? "

"Ma mère". Haldir se sentait de plus en plus sur la défensive.

"Je vois". Elrond a appelé l'ensemble du front. "Elle ne doit pas avoir compris. Comme elle n'était pas un guerrier, elle n'a pas été aussi consciente de son influence. Ou peut-être, elle l'a porté tellement longtemps qu'elle a oublié comment c'était à l'origine. "

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

"Je veux dire que l'indwaedh affecte l'esprit, ainsi que ses sens et les réflexes. En clair, vous êtes retourné à la frontière beaucoup trop tôt. C'est une erreur qui aurait pu être fatal. "

Profondément troublé, Haldir a désapprouvé même avec la conscience aiguë du subtil bourdonnement dans son esprit. Même maintenant, il était distrait, ses pensées agitées par l'image de la douce Elanor. A t-il mit en danger lui-même et ses gardiens avec son impétueuse décision de faire usage de ce joyau, Ses sentiments pour Elanor ont-ils interféré avec sa capacité de jugement?

"N'avez vous pas trouvé que par moments vous étiez dissipé, distrait?"

"Oui", a murmuré Haldir. «Trop souvent».

" L'indwaedh rend distrait. Cela peut prendre des semaines, voir des mois jusqu'à ce que l'on s'habitue au bijou et à ses effets. Je suppose que c'est ce qui vous a fait dormir pendant que vous étiez transporté sur la civière. Cela, et Elanor elle-même », a ajouté Elrond énigmatique.

«J'ai été un idiot", a déclaré Haldir amèrement. «J'ai mis en danger mes gardes et moi même. Et cette connaissance a profondément perturbé Haldir.

Le regard pénétrant, Elrond l'observa. "Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je peux être d'accord, mais votre esprit est fort. Je peux le sentir. Votre force de volonté est presque aussi puissante que la magie du joyau. "

Haldir fermé les yeux, il ne pouvait pas bloquer sa culpabilité.

"Pendant que vous guérirez et récupérerez vos forces vous aurez le temps de vous habituer à l'influence de l'indwaedh. Il vous permettra de vous connecter avec Elanor, ce qui va accélérer votre guérison. "

"Je ne peux pas le porter. Je n'ose pas prendre ce risque ».

"Le supprimer, serait peu judicieux, maintenant que votre Fëa a été en contact avec elle pendant deux semaines. Rompre le lien maintenant serait signifierait vous affaiblir considérablement. Je ne peux pas vous le conseiller. "dit Elrond "Au lieu de s'appesantir sur ce qui ne peut pas être annulée, vous devez décider de ce que vous allez dire à Elanor. Elle doit le savoir. "

Haldir réfléchit consterné. Comment pourrait-il le dire à dire Elanor ? Il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour son savoir qu'elle se sentirait personnellement responsable de ses blessures. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas lui dissimuler ceci. Il lui devait la vérité. Il la devait également à ses frères et à ses gardiens. Et il faut avouer tout au Seigneur et à la Dame. Il ne cacherait pas les faits.

"Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de la sentir près de moi quand elle nous étions séparés», dit-il tristement.

Il s'agissait d'une admission, il ne devrait normalement pas avoir fait, il a rarement partagé ses sentiments avec personne au-delà de sa famille et, bien sûr, Elanor. Mais dans sa dépression il avait moins de défenses.

"Vous _vous habituerez_, Haldir. L'_indwaedh_ est un peu possessif, mais il en existe d'autres qui les portent et certains d'entre eux sont des guerriers. En fin de compte, l les émanations du bijou se joignent à votre Fëa, et il devient alors une partie de vous. Vous sentirez la connexion sans que cela n'affecte votre esprit et vos pensées. Dans trois ou quatre mois, vous vous sentirez tout à fait normal. "

«Alors, ce sont les conseils que vous me donnez ? Je dois continuer de porter le bijou, même si cela à failli me couter la vie? "

"Avec le temps qu'il vous faudra pour guérir et pour retrouver toutes vos forces, la période d'adaptation sera terminée. Le conseil que je vous donne est de vous concentrer sur votre guérison et de cesser de vous blâmer pour cet incident ".

«C'est difficile», dit Haldir, d'un ton le plus neutre que possible.

"Je sais que ça l'est". La voix d'Elrond n'était pas sévère mais ferme. »Vous craignez avoir perdu le respect de votre peuple, mais je sens que vous trouverez que ce n'est pas le cas. Au contraire, vous avez gagné quelque chose d'important. "

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est?" A demandé Haldir, incapable de cacher son scepticisme.

Elrond s'est penché en avant. "Vous avez acquis une réputation certaine au fil des années. Vous êtes formidables, exigeants, et scrupuleusement capable. Vous ne faites pas d'erreurs. Vous êtes respecté et vous intimidez. Et maintenant, vous avez fait une erreur. Pensez-vous que votre peuple vous blâmera où vous méprisera ? Non, Haldir. Ils ont découvert que vous n'êtes pas parfaits. Est-ce cela va les choquer? Cela diminuera t-il votre capacité de diriger vos gardiens ? Je ne le pense pas. "

Haldir regarda Elrond, l'écoutant attentivement.

Cet incident va vous rendre plus accessible, et il leur rappellera leurs responsabilités envers vous. Ce n'est pas nécessairement une bonne chose que d'être considéré comme infaillible. Rassurant, oui. Mais parfait? Ils vous font confiance et suivent vos ordres, mais ils doivent garder à l'esprit que vous n'êtes pas sans faille. Aucun d'entre nous ne l'est. Cela vous fera descendre de votre piédestal, au moins pour un moment, et vous mettra sur un pied d'égalité avec vos gardes et leur rappellera que vous êtes aussi réelle que chacun d'eux. Vous aimez qu'ils se sentent comme ils le font. Et vous donner le meilleur de vous-même à la terre que vous aimez, à Lórien et à son peuple. Vous êtes un leader, ils peuvent être fiers, Gardien de la marche. Et cela ne va pas changé. "

"Je voudrais vous croire," murmura Haldir.

Elrond s'est redressé. "Quelle ironie pour vous qui êtes renommé pour votre arrogance. Je vois d'elle en vous maintenant. Au lieu de cela, je vois l'humilité. Celeborn a raison. "

Haldir rincée, mais n'a rien dit.

"Est-ce que je vais vous dire pourquoi la douleur diminue quand elle vous tient la main?" Dit Elrond avec un air espiègle sur le visage. Ou préférez-vous attendre pour le découvrir par vous-même? "

«Dites-moi". Haldir a essayé cette fois, de ne pas sembler exigeant comme il l'avait fait avant.

Elrond sourit. "Je l'ai vu à Rivendell le matin où je me suis adressé à vous dans mon bureau. Elanor est votre destin, Gardien. Et vous êtes le sien. C'est pourquoi je l'ai puni comme je l'ai fait. Les Valar ont murmuré à mon oreille et j'ai écouté. "

Haldir est resté sans voix, mais heureusement le Peredhel ne semble pas exiger de réponse. Il s'est simplement levé et s'est dirigé vers la porte, où il s'est retourné et a dit.

"Reposez vous et guérissez, Haldir, et cesser de ruminer. Un _indwaedh_ ne vient pas à quelqu'un par hasard. C'est un cadeau des Valar, et ces cadeaux ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. "

_Ind-mir_- Cœur bijou,

I_ndwaedh_ - Cœur lien

_Ellon_ - Mâle elfe (singulier)

_Ellyn_-pluriel d'ellon,

_Elleth_ - Femmes elfes (singulier)

_Ellith_ - Femmes elfes (au pluriel),

_Telain_ - Pluriel de talan

_Peredhel_ - Demi-elfe

***


	27. Chapitre 27

La Revanche d'Elanor

Auteurs Fianna et Julie

**Les lieux les personnages le langage appartiennent à JRR TOLKIEN**

**Aucun profit monétaire n'est fait sur cette histoire et les lois de la Copyright ne sont pas violées**

**Chapitre 27**

Elanor s'est hâtée de réaliser la suggestion du seigneur Elrond, Elle s'est lavée, s'est changée et a mangé aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'aimait pas quitter Haldir, même brièvement, mais elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter les ordres du Seigneur d' Imladris, sauf si c'était réellement justifié, ce qui, dans ce cas, ne l'était pas. En outre, elle avait vu de la compassion dans les sages yeux gris, et savait qu'il prenait à cœur de l'état de santé de Haldir. Tout ce qu'il avait à dire à son tuteur, serait aimablement exprimé.

Comme elle se dépêchait le long du chemin, quelques elfes soucieux de l'état de santé de Haldir l'arrêtaient pour lui demander de ses nouvelles, et même si elle avait hâte de continuer, elle a veillé à donné à chacun une réponse courtoise. Elle se sentait le cœur chaud car il était clair que Haldir avait, non seulement le respect des siens mais, ils se souciaient de lui mais étaient aussi d'une grande fidélité et loyauté. Sachant cela son cœur était gonflé de fierté et d'amour pour lui.

En arrivant au talan de Haldir, Elanor était à mi-chemin de la salle de devant, lorsque son regard tomba sur les trois plantes encore posées sur le dessus du coffre. Leurs feuilles tremblaient, en lui disant qu'elles avaient ressenti sa tension et son inquiétude, et elle a pris un moment afin de les rassurer et de les réinstaller dans la chambre à coucher. Après cela, elle se rendit à la cuisine pour trouver de la nourriture mangeant tout en réfléchissant à ce que Haldir pourrait être en mesure d'avaler. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pensé à demander Haldir ou Seigneur Elrond lui-même. Peut-être une soupe?

Comme elle était sur le point de quitter le talan, son regard est retourné aux plantes, et sur une impulsion elle décida de les emmener avec elle. Quand elle a atteint le talan de convalescence où était Haldir, Seigneur Elrond l'attendait à l'extérieur, à une courte distance de l'entrée. "Elanor", dit-il quant il la vit descendre les escaliers les plus proches. "Un instant, s'il te plaît."

Elanor marchait vers lui, les plantes serrées contre sa poitrine. "Oui, mon seigneur?" Elle attendit qu'il prenne la parole, consciente de l'intensité du regard qu'il lui envoya. Cet elfe peut voir tant d'un simple coup d'œil, et maintenant il se tenait très près d'elle.

"Tu as grandie», déclara t-il "Tu brilles comme jamais tu l'a fais. Tu as changée de façon remarquable Elanor.

"Si c'est le cas", dit-elle honnêtement ", je le dois à Haldir, et à ses frères, à la Dame Galadriel, ainsi qu'à d'autres. Vous avez eu raison de me punir comme vous l'avez fait. Cette expérience a été bénéfique à un point que vous n'auriez jamais pu imaginer. "Elle a découvert au dernier moment les significations cachées que pouvait contenir ses paroles.

«J'ai vu ».Dit le seigneur elfe sèchement. "Tu sembles avoir surmonté ton opposition à votre tuteur. Je suis heureux. "

Elanor pinça sa lèvre, gênée par le souvenir de son comportement enfantin. "Mon seigneur,» dit-elle humblement, «Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses pour la façon dont je me suis comportée à Imladris. J'ai agi comme une enfant gâtée plutôt que comme l'adulte je le suis. Je n'ai pas d'excuses, mais je suis vraiment désolée. "

Seigneur Elrond incliné la tête. "Les excuses ne excuses sont pas nécessaires, Elanor. Il était temps, que je prenne mes responsabilités envers toi, quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire plus tôt. Je suis heureux de constater que ma décision était la bonne. "Il fit une pause, regardant les plantes dans ses bras avec un sourire assez particulier. "Vas-y, alors. Il t'attend impatiemment. Nous parlerons ensemble plus tard. "

Elanor pris un moment pour se renseigner sur l'alimentation de Haldir puis inclina tête et entra dans le talan. Haldir avait entendu sa voix, car il regardait d'espoir dans sa direction quand elle est entrée, ses yeux cherchant le siens tout comme il l'avait fait la veille. Ensuite, son regard est allé aux plantes.

x

"Ah, je vois que j'ai des visiteurs", fit-il fait remarquer, un peu faible.

Elanor regardait autour d'elle pour leur trouver une place. "Oui, je vais seulement en prendre une, mais elles ont toutes voulu venir".

Elle contourna le lit pour les mettre sur la table, de les arranger afin qu'elles ne gênent pas Haldir ni le verre contenant la décoction d'herbes contre la douleur. Elle a pris soin de poser l'Elanor la plus proche du lit, puis ensuite a porté son attention sur Haldir, en l'étudiant attentivement. Son visage était moins blanc que ce qu'il avait été plus tôt, mais n'avait toujours pas sa coloration normale. Il voulait passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, et elle pouvait voir la douleur dans ses yeux, même si elle savait qu'il essayait de le cacher.

«Je suppose qu'elles étaient inquiètes pour moi." Sa main s'est déplacée avec sa petite blague, comme si il voulait l'atteindre, mais n'en n'avait pas la force.

Elanor a posé un baiser sur son front et s'assit, enveloppant ses doigts autour des siens tout comme elle l'avait fait tout au long de la nuit. "En fait, elles l'étaient. Elles ont senti mon inquiétude et elles sont devenues craintives, donc j'ai dû leur expliquer, car elles craignaient que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec elles ».

Haldir envisagé cette information. "Et que leurs avez-vous dit ?"

"Que tu étais blessé." Elle a caressé une mèche de cheveux de sa joue. «Elles étaient horrifiées."

«Je suppose qu'elles pensent que quelqu'un a marché sur moi», dit-il ironiquement.

«Pas exactement. Elles savent que tu n'es pas une plante. Je le leur ai dit. . . «J'ai essayé de mettre les faits en images pour leur transmettre l'information «Je leur ai dit qu'une de vos tiges a été brisé, mais que vous alliez récupérer."

"Leur as-tu précisé que mon étamine était intacte mon étamine était intacte. Je refuse d'être le propriétaire de plantes mal informées "

«Je suis heureux que tu as toujours ton sens de l'humour. Comment te sens-tu? "

Sa bouche se tordit. "Comme si quelqu'un avait marché sur moi."

Elanor s'est renfrogné et il a attrapé le verre de sa main libre, mais Haldir l'a stoppé avec une pression sur ses doigts. "Non! Tout à l'heure, Elanor. Je veux te parler. "

"Je pense que tu devrais plutôt te reposer. Nous pourrons parler plus tard. "

"Je voudrais parler maintenant."

"Mais Haldir -" argumenta-telle.

«Tais-toi, Elanor. Il y a quelque chose je dois te dire, et il me tarde de le faire savoir. "

Elanor l'étudia avec inquiétude. "Je suis désolé, Haldir. Je vais t'écouter ".

"Il s'agit de l'indwaedh", dit-il.

x

Ture se réveilla ce matin-là, avec un sentiment étrange et exultant. Pendant un instant, elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler pourquoi, et puis elle se souvint de la marguerite. Elle a tourné la tête et l'a vu, toujours fraîche et belle dans son vase en verre fragile.

"Qui vous a conduite à moi?" A-t-elle murmuré.

Elle a regardé à la marguerite comme si elle prête à lui fournir la réponse, mais bien entendu il n'en était rien. Les bras croisés, elle a touché et touché l'un de ses pétales, en admirant sa beauté simple avec une silencieuse admiration.

Peut-être que cela ne voulait rien dire et qu'elle accordait trop d'importance à ce sujet. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'un des elfes d'Imladris qui l'avait laissée à sa porte, mais plutôt l'un de ses amis, en pensant à son confort. . . ou dans le but de lui jouer un tour. Une mauvaise pensée frappée. Et si c'était Gwirith? Gwirith aurait pu la voir son arracher la marguerite, et son sens de l'humour était plutôt futile. Mais Gwirith ne savait pas que Ture avait laissé la marguerite sur le rocher ce qui signifiait que la marguerite que Ture avait arraché devrait encore être là où elle l'avait laissé.

Le moral de Ture a chuté quand elle a considéré le nombre d'elfes qu'elle avait probablement offensé au cours des années avec sa mauvaise grâce. Cela pourrait facilement être une marguerite en signe de mauvaise volonté de quelqu'un plutôt que d'un hommage romantique. Pendant un moment où elle a ruminé cette possibilité, elle a secoué sa tête. Non, elle s'était jurée qu'elle chercherait la lumière, ce qui signifiait prendre le contrôle de ses pensées avant qu''elles l'entraineraient dans des chemins plus sombres qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Sortant de son lit, elle a tendu ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, puis sur une 'impulsion est allée à son miroir et s'est penchée sur ses propres yeux bleus. Comment un nouveau venu pouvait la voir? Que serait l'avis d'un Ellon avis en la voyant pour la première fois? Elle a glissé ses doigts à travers ses cheveux blond argenté, comme pour s'assurer de leur douceur sur ses doigts . . . ou ceux d'un autre. Elle a touché ses lèvres, ces lèvres qui n'avaient pas connu de baisers depuis très longtemps. Comment se sentirait-elle dans les bras d'un elfe masculin après tout ce temps? Et était-elle d'être stupide d'avoir de telles pensées? Ces pensées n'étaient-elles pas dangereuses?

L'image des deux beaux elfes d'Imladris est revenue vers elle, et elle a fermé les yeux, pour mieux les voir. Les deux étaient extrêmement charmants. Était-ce l'un d'eux qui lui a apporté la marguerite?

Soudain, elle a été saisie d'une irrésistible envie de retourner à la petite passerelle, où elle les avaient vu pour la dernière fois, et de suivre le chemin vers la roche où elle avait mis sa fleur. Non, c'était ridicule. Pourquoi devrait-elle?

Et pourquoi pas? Pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas le faire? Elle pouvait y aller après avoir terminé son travail du matin dans les cuisines.

Toujours se sentant stupide, elle c'est forcée à se laver, à peigner ses cheveux et s'habiller, prendre son temps, comme si c'était la routine habituelle, elle pouvait ainsi reprendre ses esprit. Et l'aider, Un peu.

C'est ainsi qu'au bout d'un moment, elle a quitté son talan son cœur battant à son rythme normal et son visage ne montrant aucun signe que quelque chose pouvait s'être passé dans sa longue vie solitaire. Personne ne pouvait deviner où ses pensées ont voyagé . . . ou quelles étaient ses rêves la nuit précédente.

x

Elanor étaie assise très calme secouée jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même par ce que venait de lui dire Haldir. Elle avait une sensation de froid comme si elle avait avalé des glaçons qui restaient coincés dans sa gorge. "Alors . . . c'est de ma faute? » dit-elle timidement. «C'est de ma faute si tu as été blessé?"

"Non, Elanor, bien sûr que non. La faute est la mienne. "Bien que sa voix a été tendue, il donnait à ses doigts de rassurantes pressions.

Rempli de remords, elle ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux. "Mais si ça n'avait pas été à cause de moi, rien ne serait arrivé."

"Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Elanor, tiens compte de mes paroles. Je te raconte cela car je ne veux pas te cacher la vérité. J'ai fait une erreur, mais tu n'es pas en faute. "Il fit une pause pour un moment. "Je ne voudrais pas changer ce que j'ai fait. Je voudrais te donner l'indwaedh et tout recommencer. "?" C'est ce que tu dis maintenant "rétorqua-t-elle.

"Tu mets mes paroles en doute Elanor?"

Elle a vu la contrariété dans les yeux, et a réalisé à quel point il était anxieux et à quelle point la frustration, et la culpabilité devait le faire souffrir. Cette colère n'était pas destinée à elle, mais à lui-même.

Elle se pencha plus près, ne refusant plus son regard, mais le recherchant plutôt. "Non, bien sûr, je ne doute pas de ta parole, cher Haldir. Mais je tiens beaucoup à toi ", expliqua-t-elle, d'une voix lente", et de penser un seul instant que ta vie a été mise en danger à cause de moi . . . cela me fait mal à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Et je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dure au sujet de l'indwaedh ". Elle sentit une larme tomber sur la joue, et un peu embarrassée, elle l'écarta rapidement.

Tous les signes de la colère de Haldir ont disparu, remplacé par la douceur et un souci évident. "Ne pleure pas, Elanor. Selon Elrond, tandis que je guéris, je m'adapterais aussi à cette indwaedh de sorte que ce qui s'est passé . . . ne pourra pas se produire à nouveau. Et puisque je ne serai pas de retour aux frontières pour un certain temps, je vais mettre ce temps à profit. "Il fit une pause, son regard tourné vers son visage. "Je veux te courtiser correctement."

Avec ces mots, Elanor devint brusquement conscience de la constance des battements de son cœur. L'entendre dire ces mots doux, la remplissait de puissantes émotions. "Cela me plairait", murmura-t-elle.

En dépit de son épaule blessée, il a levé son bras gauche assez haut pour toucher son menton avec son index. Un léger sourire aux coins de sa bouche. "Elanor», dit-il doucement. "Ma douce fleur.

Elle était sur le point d'embrasser les doigts quand la porte s'est ouverte brusquement, détournant son attention..Les deux guérisseurs qui avaient aidé le seigneur Elrond la veille pénétrèrent dans le talan l'un d'eux portant une grande bassine remplie d'eau agréablement parfumée. Tous deux étaient vêtus de longues robes pâle une expression sérieuse sur leur visage.

"Oui?" Elanor demanda Elanor de façon inquisitrice.

x

Le premier guérisseur ignora sa demande et s'adressa directement à Haldir. «Nous sommes ici pour vous baigner», dit-il un peu raide. "Votre pupille devra sortir."

Elanor se mit sur ses pieds. "Laissez l'eau, s'il vous plaît. Je vais lui donner son bain ".

"Elanor», dit tranquillement Haldir.

«Je vais le faire", ses yeux bleus fixant ceux du guérisseur. "Je vais assurer les soins de Haldir à partir de maintenant "insista-t- telle.

"Ma dame", dit le guérisseur avec un regard de désapprobation. "Ce n'est pas approprié."

"Je ne veux pas savoir si c'est approprié où non. S'il vous plaît laissez la bassine et je vais veiller à ses soins. "

Le deuxième médecin fronça les sourcils à son tour, mais au moins il a répondu directement. "Seigneur Elrond a demandé que nous le baignons. Il a mis l'herbe dans l'eau destinée à renforcer et à dynamiser et à accélérer sa guérison. "

. Elanor savait peu au sujet des deux guérisseurs si ce n'était qu'ils avaient un air vaguement familier. "Merci pour l'eau, mais je suis tout à fait capable de prendre soin de lui», dit-elle obstinément. «Si vous pouviez par contre vous faire parvenir du bouillon léger ce serais plus que bienvenu."

Elle a entendu Haldir murmurer quelque chose sous son souffle.

Le guérisseur fit le tour du lit avec la bassine en regardant contrarié les plantes posées un peu partout et qui prenaient presque toute la place sur la table. "Si vous pouviez déplacer ses deux plantes je pourrais alors déposer la bassine," dit-il superbement, "

Elanor déplaça les plantes et posa le bassin, elle même sur la table. Le guérisseur a tenu une autre pile de linge propre, qu'elle a également prise et posé au bas du lit. "S'il vous plaît dites au Seigneur Elrond que Elanor donnera son bain à Haldir. Je crois qu'il comprendra. "

Les faces impassibles des deux elfes ne laissèrent rien paraître de leurs pensées. «Je vais le faire», a déclaré le premier, d'un ton prudent et formel. Puis en cédant il s'est retourné et a quitté le talan de Haldir suivi de près par le second guérisseur.

Haldir soupira et ferma les yeux. "Elanor, que vais-je faire avec toi?"

«Haldir, pourquoi dis tu ça? Je peux te baigner autant que faire se peut. "A t- elle a ajouté en lui disant ce que Galadriel lui avait dit, de ne pas tenir compte de ce que diraient où pensaient les gens.

"Peut-être que oui, mais tu ne connais pas ces deux elfes, l'un d'eux, Hirion celui qui a porté la bassine est la pire mauvaise langue de Lórien encore pire que n'importe quelle elleth qui répandrais des ragots».

Elanor a secoua la tête et soupira. "Laisse-le parler. Je n'y prend pas garde ". Elle aurait pu sembler contrariée par cette déclaration, mais il avait l'air tellement pâle et impuissant, qu'elle a décidé de laisser faire. "Je suppose que tu penses que j'ai été trop hardie."

Haldir est resté les yeux fermés. "Ne nous attardons pas sur cela aujourd'hui." Quelque chose dans son ton le faisait même se demander si le sujet serait abordé plus tard.

"Comment est la douleur? «demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne la ressent pas quand tu es ici", dit-il, mais son visage démentait cette déclaration. Il est clair pour elle que leur conversation l'avait fatigué.

"Oh, Haldir», murmura t'elle, en prenant possession de sa main. Elle se pencha et embrassa son poignet. "Permets-moi de te baigner ça va t'aider. Seigneur Elrond sait beaucoup sur la guérison, et ce qui est dans l'eau sent merveilleusement bon. "

«Très bien», dit-il vaguement. «Mais fais doucement."

"Je le ferait dit-elle. Bien sûr, je le ferai." Elle a descendu l'un des petits tissus dans l'eau, il pressé sur le bord de la bassine, et a commencé sa mission.

Haldir restait silencieux, déchiré entre le faire et laisser Elanor le faire. D'autre part, l'eau était apaisante . . . les fines herbes dans l'eau apaisait ses douleurs et stimulaient ses sens, à la fois avec leur parfum et de la façon dont il les ressentait sur sa chair. D'autre part, elle le touchait d'une façon telle qu'il préférait ne pas y penser.

Elanor a levé la couverture au dessus de sa jambe gauche et a lavé la jambe du pied à la cuisse. Il a plié la jambe vers le haut pour lui donner accès à la partie inférieure, en appréciant la manière dont la fraîcheur de l'eau atténuait la douleur de ses blessures. Il a permis à son esprit de dériver sur une mer de sensations de paix, tandis qu'elle séchait la jambe puis lavait l'autre.

Elle a lavé les bras en suivant, puis la poitrine, très soigneusement et doucement. Il pouvait sentir l'effet de tonifiant des herbes, monter en lui, malgré sa rêverie et les picotements de sa chair. L'indwaedh l'entourait dans un ineffable refuge contre la douleur, sa magie apaisant son cœur et son esprit. Elanor. . . il pouvait la sentir complètement, même si elle ne le touchait pas . Se laissant dériver dans des courants de plaisir il sommeillait au milieu d'une brume d'une douleur diffuse. Ils étaient liés. . . Elrond a dit qu'elle était sa destinée . . . L'a t'elle su?? Qui le lui dirait? Serait-ce bon pour elle de le savoir? Où cela allait-elle l'accabler?

"Je voudrais pouvoir te rouler sur le dos et te laver", dit-elle, "mais ce ne serait pas une bonne idée tout de suite."

"Absolument pas", a t-il marmonné, en essayant de ne pas imaginer à quel point ce serait douloureux. Il a aussi essayé de ne pas réfléchir à l'endroit où le tissu a été la positionné quand elle a soulevé la couverture pour se déplacer plus bas. Pour compenser l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, il s'est forcé à repenser à la bataille et à sa propre bêtise, pas une ligne de pensée agréable, mais elle lui a permis de rester calme et sans manifestation physique visible pour le reste du bain. "Merci, Elanor", a t-il murmuré quand elle terminé. Sa voix semblait rauque, du moins à ses propres oreilles.

"Tu es bienvenu", l'entendit-il murmurer. "Reste bien calme. Je ne te laisserai pas. "Il a senti ses lèvres pressées contre son front et a glissé dans un sommeil doux et paisible. Et quand les rêves sont venus, ils ont été très agréables

x.

Nerwen assis sur un banc au bas d'un jardin ombragé qui a été rarement visité à cause de sa petite taille, réfléchissant encore au comportement de Rúmil et à l'extraordinaire et étonnant vœu qu'il avait fait. Au moins, elle savait que les blessures de son frère Haldir n'étaient pas mortelles ou invalidantes, cette annonce l'avait soulagé d'un grand poids de la crainte et l'effroi que son bien-aimée Rúmil subirait à une aussi terrible perte. Perdre Ainon a été assez terrible pour lui, mais de perdre l'un de ses frères serait insupportable. Sans parler de la façon dont cela pourrait affecter la pauvres Elanor, et tous les autres qui ont aimé le Gardien de La Marche. Nerwen elle-même avait des sentiments chaleureux pour Haldir, bien que ces sentiments ne pouvaient pas être pas comparer à ceux qu'elle ressentait pour Rúmil.

Elle étendit ses jambes et a regardé ses pieds nus, et a médité au changement soudain intervenu dans leur relation. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle avait envisagé qu'il se comporterait de cette façon. Il l'aimait! Il ne voulait qu'elle et personne d'autre!

Et elle _voulait_ le croire. Vraiment. Entendre Rúmil faire une telle promesse, un tel vœu ridicule il suffisait pour bannir tous ses doutes. Ou du moins la plupart d'entre eux. Un petit doute, est resté, même si cela ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça.

Quelle étrange ironie du sort a fait qu'au moment où elle pensait à lui, Rúmil entrait dans le jardin et venait pour la retrouver? Il eut un léger et fit un mouvement de la tête quand il la vit. "Nerwen", dit-il, avec un sourire irrésistible. "Je me demandais justement où tu étais cachée."

Elle sourit à son retour, en notant combien il avait l'air plus reposé que la nuit précédente. «Je ne me cachais pas Rúmil. Je méditais ".

Son sourire persistait dans son regard bleu comme il l'a fermé la distance entre eux et se regarde à elle. "À propos de quelqu'un en particulier?"

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, conscient de lui d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il semblait plus grand, plus large, plus formidable et masculin, ce qui n'avait pas de sens car elle l'a toujours trouvé très masculin et très attractif. Mais maintenant plus que jamais.

"À propos de toi", dit-elle en lui disant la vérité.

"En effet." Avec un air heureux il s'assit à côté d'elle, , et elle avait remarqué pour la première fois que il a un petit air coquin et familier. "Je t'ai dit une fois avant que je connaissait ton secret. Je ne t'ai pas dit ce que c'était. "

Elle a incliné la tête, captivé par ses manières. "Quel est mon secret, Rúmil?"

"Tu m'aimes", dit-il, d'une voix curieusement douce. «Je sais que tu le fais. Non pas comme un frère ou d'une compagne, mais comme quelqu'un de plus proche encore. "

Pour un long moment, Nerwen ne parla pas, puis elle dit, d'une voix basse: «Oui, c'est vrai. Je t'aime, Rúmil, de la façon dont tu le dis . Je n'ai jamais, jamais pensé à toi comme un frère. J'ai menti à propos de cela. "

«Je sais», dit-il simplement. «Mais j'avais besoin de te l'entendre dire. J'ai un cadeau pour toi Nerwen. Je m'attends à ce que tu devines de quoi il s'agit "

"Je pense qui oui. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis très honorée. "

Ses lèvres se courbèrent vers le haut. "Beaucoup mieux!!", a t-il approuvé. «C'est une grande amélioration par rapport à ce que tu avais dit, que je suis indiscipliné et instable, et . . . quel est le mot que tu as utilisé?"

"Incontrôlable», dit-elle confuse

."Ah oui. Et puis, il y avait «enfantin, peu fiables et sauvages."

Nerwen savait qu'elle rougissait. "Pardonnez-moi d'avoir dis ces paroles blessantes, Rúmil. Ce n'était pas bien de ma part. "

"Bien sûr, que je te pardonne. Je te pardonne mais il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tout ce que je demande, c'est que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime. Et d'accepter mon cadeau pour toi cette fois. "Il a mis le sac dans sa main l'a regardé avec espoir.

Les mains de Nerwen tremblaient quand elle à retiré la sculpture de la petite pochette. Les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux quand elle a pris la gracieuse biche penchée vers le petit faon blotti contre elle. "Il est beau», dit-elle précairement. «Je l'accepte, et je vais toujours l'aimer."

Il lui a donné un petit sourire attachant. "Et je chérirai ta sculpture aussi."

Elle secoua la tête. "Il n'est pas aussi réussi que je le voulais. J'ai failli ne pas te le donner du tout. Il était censé te ressembler, Rúmil, il y a quelque chose qui ne semble pas juste mais je ne sais pas quoi

"Non, c'est parfait», dit-il loyalement. «Je ne pouvais pas demander mieux pour un cadeau d'amour de la part de l'elleth que j'aime."

«Vraiment?» Demanda-t-elle impatiemment.

«Vraiment. Il a été sculpté avec soin, talent, et avec amour. Que pourrais-je demander de plus? "

Elle arqua un sourcil, dans l'attente de l'inévitable, mais il n'a pas rit d'elle, ses yeux scintillants joyeusement. "Rúmil», dit-elle, "tu me surprends parfois."

"Pourquoi?" A t-il demandé, une trace de rire dans sa voix. "Dis toi que je suis capricieux, sauvage; espérez vous que je vais te jeter à nouveau sur mon épaule. "

"Non, je ne le souhaite pas", dit-elle fermement. "Elle était mal à l'aise et embarrassée, je devrais être encore plus gênée que toi."

"Mais tu n'es pas gênée car tu as vu mon autre facette et que tu l'as aimé. Je cherche à te comprendre », ajouta-t-il rapidement, craignant qu'il ait été trop loin.

"Cela me réjouis d'une certaine façon, oui," admit-elle, après une brève hésitation. Pleinement consciente de son examen, elle s'est elle même surprise à rougir.

Rúmil enveloppa sa main autour de la sienne et la serra. "Je veux te faire plaisir dans la mesure du possible. "

Nerwen sourit. Rúmil était toujours Rúmil, après tout, et sa déclaration ne l'a pas mise mal à l'aise comme c'était le cas autrefois. Elle tenait la sculpture avec soin, puis s'est levée en disant, «Je dois y aller. J'ai plusieurs tâches à accomplir, mais d'abord, dis-moi comment va ton frère. "

Rúmil se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'elle, une expression intense dans les yeux . "Haldir dort et guérit. Je l'ai vu juste avant de venir te trouver. Elanor se trouve à son côté et prend soin de lui. Je l'honore pour son dévouement. "

"Je voudrais te donner la même dévotion si tu étais à sa place», lui dit Nerwen tranquillement. Penchée, elle l'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche. "Je vais peut-être te voir plus tard."

Il n'a pas cherché à approfondir le baiser ou l'embrasser comme il le faisait habituellement, mais lui sourit gentiment. "Prends garde, à toi ma chère Nerwen», dit-il avec douceur.

Nerwen serra la sculpture contre sa poitrine quand elle l'a quitté, se sentant plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et ce depuis de longues années.

x

Túrë marchait le long du chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrivée à la passerelle, où elle avait vu les deux elfes d'Imladris discuter avec ses amis. Personne n'était là, mais l'espace où ils étaient semblait vivant dans sa mémoire. Túrë regarda autour, sentant des picotements à la possibilité que l'un de ces deux beaux elfes fût peut-être son destin. Elle était absurde de l'imaginer? Peut-être, mais même ainsi, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'était à proximité, elle a continué le long du chemin, jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait laissé la marguerite. Comme elle approchait du rocher, elle pouvait voir qu'elle était toujours là, et a connu une brusque déception. Pourtant, elle se pencha et regarda cela de près. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si douce et si fraîche.

Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Ce n'était pas la même marguerite. La tige était plus longue. Elle était absolument certaine de cela. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifier? Était-il de jouer avec elle? Ou quelqu'un d'autre?

Elle ressenti rapidement une étrange sensation dans son cou. Soudain, elle était sûre que quelqu'un l'observait …."Qui est là demanda t'elle.

"Je suis sur en mission dit une voix derrière elle

Ture se retourna lentement, le cœur dans la gorge.

C'était l'elfe aux yeux bleus qui se tenait à une courte distance appuyé nonchalamment contre l'arbre le plus proche dans une pause indolente.

Pour une raison quelconque, elle n'était pas du tout surprise. A t-il connu son cœur. Il se distinguait par rapport à son compagnon qui avait lui, les yeux verts d'un seul coup d'œil. Ou était-ce son imagination?

"Ne vous inquiétez pas», dit-il avec un sourire. "Ma mission n'est pas dangereuse.

Túrë attendait, avec un sentiment inconfortable et nerveux et ne sachant pas comment réagir. "Quelle est votre mission?" demanda-t-elle demandé.

"_Une_ de mes missions consiste à sauver toutes les marguerites abandonnées à elles mêmes ", dit-il avec les yeux pétillants. "Une autre est de savoir comment je peut me présenter à vous".

Túrë ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. "Vous pouvez commencer par me dire votre nom», dit-elle timidement.

"Je pourrais", a t-il reconnu. "Et je le dois." Ses yeux étaient sereins et convaincants, soutenant son regard sans effort.

Avant elle avait subi le «changement», comme elle le pensait maintenant, Túrë aurait été irrité et dit quelque chose de cinglant. Maintenant, cependant, elle a senti le plaisir le rire légèreté bouillonner à l'intérieur d'elle, si bien que certaines de ses émotions transparaissaient dans sa voix, elle a répondu: "Devrais-je comprendre vous vous ne voulez pas me dire votre nom? Ou que vous n'avez pas à faire ce que l'on doit? "

"Vous avez lu dans mon esprit, je vois. "Il flirtait ouvertement avec elle.

"Oh?" dit-elle dit, de façon plus détendue. "Alors dites-moi ce que je pense en ce moment».

"Vous vous demandez si j'ai des pensées sensées dans ma tête. Je vous assure que oui et même quelques fois j'en ai plusieurs en même temps. Toutefois, lorsque je vous ai vu hier, elles ont toutes fui, me laissant sans rien à dire ou faire, si ce n'est de vous suivre mais un peu trop tard, quand cela s'est passé. "Il a considéré la marguerite dans sa main. «J'ai laissé celle-ci pour vous ce matin», dit- il d'un ton enjoué . . . dans le cas où vous reviendriez. "

Elle a eu subitement le souffle coupé, en dépit de son insouciance, elle a senti qu'il était sérieux, et qu'elle a vraiment fait impression sur lui. "Oui, je suis revenue», dit-elle, une douce chaleur se diffusant en elle.

«J'en suis heureux." Son doux sourire était à la fois rassurant et joyeux. "Quel est votre nom?"

«Je suis Túrë, dit-elle, toujours avec une pointe de timidité. Une partie d'elle notait chaque détail le concernant, la ligne de sa mâchoire, ses larges épaules, la forme parfaite de son nez. Ses cheveux étaient beaux, foncés et exotiques, brillants avec des reflets acajou .Et par dessus tout il avait ces incroyables yeux bleus intelligents bordés de cils noirs Il semblait encore plus beau que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

«Marcherez-vous avec moi pour tout me dire de vous, belle Túrë ?»

"Mais vous ne m'avez pas encore dit votre nom lui répondit-elle timidement. "Je ne peux pas accepter avant que vous ne l'ayez fait."

Son regard était pensif. "Vous avez tout à fait raison. Permettez-moi de me présenter à vous correctement. Je suis Telrion, dit Tel par mes plus proches amis. Je suis un des secrétaires de Seigneur Elrond quand il a besoin de moi, et je suis considéré comme raisonnablement compétant à la fois avec l'épée et l'arc. Je suis également comme un frère pour Elanor, que vous connaissez. "

«Je connais Elanor," reconnu Túrë, "mais pas très bien." Elle s'est tut, consciente qu'elle rougissait de plus en plus. «Mais je crains, je n'ai pas été une amie pour elle depuis son arrivée», avoua t'elle d'une voix étouffée.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ces mots, elle savait seulement qu'elle devait lui faire face et lui dire la vérité absolue et la pureté de son cœur. C'était comme si une voix lui chuchotait à l'oreille qu'elle avait été régénérés, et doit donc qu'elle devait agir avec la plus grande intégrité pour être digne de ce cadeau.

"Non?" Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, et elle savait qu'il était surpris.

"Non" Elle a inspiré profondément. «J'ai été jalouse d'elle. Mais maintenant je ne le suis plus. Et vraiment je lui souhaite tout le bonheur possible. . . "

Son regard énigmatique l'évaluait sans la juger. «J'en suis heureux. Elanor a un bon cœur, et je sens que vous aussi. Quelle cause peut-il y avoir à de la jalousie? "Il lui offrit son bras et elle l'accepta.

"Qui était l'autre elfe, avec qui je vous ai vu ? Est-il ton frère? "

«Il est mon cousin," a répondu Telrion, «mais nous sommes comme des frères." Il fit une pause, et la regarda. "Mon ami farceur, comme il aime s'appeler lui-même. Ce qui me rappelle, j'ai une confession à vous faire. "

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Túrë curieuse.

«Le crime que Elanor a commis, celui qui lui a valu d'être envoyée ici comme pupille de Haldir. . . Minden et moi même avons pris une part active à cet acte, ainsi que les frères de Haldir "

Elle le regarda avec étonnement. "Vous _tous_ vous avez insulté Haldir? "

«Pas exactement», Telrion couvert. "Nous avons aidé Elanor à faire ce qu'elle fait. Nous sommes tous de très vilains elfes, vous voyez. Là, maintenant, que nous nous sommes confessé nos pires défauts l'un à l'autre. Voulez-vous toujours marcher avec moi? "

"Oh oui!" Dit-elle rapidement, et elle se mit à rire.

"Et si je vous donne une autre marguerite, la portez-vous dans vos cheveux?"

"Peut-être." Elle le regarda à travers ses cils. "Vous devez m'en donner pour voir."

Il s'est mis à rire doucement. "Tout juste."

x

Orophin savait instinctivement que quand lui et Rúmil ont été convoqués par Haldir plus tard ce jour là, que c'était pour quelque chose d'important même s'il ignorait de quoi il était question. Ils savaient seulement que ça n'avait rien à voir avec les blessures de son frère. Lors de leur précédente visite Haldir dormait et il savait que ses jours n'étaient plus en danger sauf complications . . . ou peut-être le danger d'être trop couvé par Elanor. Il sourit cette pensée.

Haldir était éveillé quand ils sont arrivés, relevé et adossé contre un deuxième oreiller, et avec Elanor toujours à ses côtés. Orophin attendait en silence et notait que son frère ne semblait vouloir la renvoyer. Jamais dans la mémoire de Orophin a Haldir a eu un entretien privé avec ses frères en présence d'une elleth qui pourrait écouter et regarder. Même Healea n'avait jamais eu ce privilège ce qui était une autre preuve de l'engouement de Haldir envers Elanor. Elanor qui non seulement a été élevée dans la hiérarchie mais elle siégeait à côté de Haldir comme si elle était son épouse. En fait, Doria venait de terminer de lui raconter qu'elle avait entendu dire que Elanor s'était imposée face aux deux guérisseurs de Lórien qui était venus baigner son frère. Au lieu de cela, c''était elle qui l'avait fait, une pensée qui a fait frissonner les lèvres d'Orophin.

Ni lui ni Rúmil n'ont commenté ce sujet en présence d'Elanor, mais attentait silencieusement que Haldir prenne la parole. Leur frère aîné paraissait encore pâle, ce qui n'était pas étonnant car à peine une journée s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait reçu soins et attention du seigneur Elrond pour soigner ses blessures.

"Je vous ai demandé de venir ici parce que j'ai quelque chose à expliquer,» a déclaré Haldir, d'un ton presque normale si ce n'était une trace de fatigue dans le timbre de sa voix. "Quelque chose que moi-même j'ai appris seulement aujourd'hui».

Orophin échangé un regard avec Rúmil. Dans des circonstances ordinaires un d'eux aurait peut-être fait une plaisanterie, mais il était clair que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Je ne cherche pas d'excuses», dit Haldir d'un ton bourru "Mais il est important que chacun d'entre vous comprenne. Avant que notre mère ait navigué à l'Ouest, elle fait à chacun de nous un cadeau. Je ne sais pas ce qu'étaient les vôtres, mais le mien . . . était un Ind-Mir. Vous savez ce que c'est? "

«J'en ai entendu parler », a répondu Rúmil attentivement. "Je sais qu'ils sont rares et qu'ils se séparent en deux."

"Et sont utilisés pour connecter deux personnes", a ajouté Orophin. "Je ne savais pas que notre mère en avait eu un."

"Elle en avait un", a déclaré Haldir d'un ton égal. "C'était son cadeau pour moi, avant son départ. Et il y a deux semaines, juste avant mon départ pour les frontières, j'ai pris l'Ind-mir de sa boîte. Avec l'aide d'Elanor, je l'ai transformé en indwaedh. Elanor porte maintenant un indwaedh et moi je porte l'autre ». Sa voix a tenu une légère pointe de d »fi, comme si il s'attendait à les voir exprimer leur désarroi ou un choc.

Orophin attendait, perplexe où cette conversation les menaient. "Je te félicite», dit-il, en espérant que c'était la chose à dire. Haldir paressait sombre, et regarda vers Elanor qui lui tenait les mains. "Quel est le problème?"

"Je ne regrette pas l'avoir donner à Elanor. Toutefois, je regrette de ne pas avoir connu les effets de l 'Indwaedh et à quel point cela m'affecterait. A quel point cela me distrairait. "

La lumière fusa dans l'esprit d'Orophin, et apparemment, Rúmil aussi, car Rúmil s'exclama: «Je savais que tu étais différent! Tu as marché dans une sorte de brume, ces dernières semaines, depuis que nous avions quitté la ville. "Orophin vit le regard peiné dans le visage de Haldir et a souhaité que Rúmil n'ai pas parlé avec tant de franchise.

"Il t'a distrait," a répété Orophin. "De quelle manière?"

"Il remplit mon esprit avec d'autres choses", a déclaré évasivement Haldir. "Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai aucune excuse. Porter l'indwaedh sans la connaissance de sa magie a été un grave manque de bon jugement de ma part, je dois l'avouer à tous Lórien. Je vous le dis d'abord parce que vous êtes mes frères. "

Orophin et Rúmil échangèrent un coup d'œil.

«Pourtant, tu le porte encore?" dit Rúmil, traduisant clairement la surprise.

Orophin vu Haldir serrer la mâchoire. "Je le porte toujours. Seigneur Elrond me l'a fortement recommandé. Il affirme que je vais m'habituer à ses effets. "Il fit une pause regarda Elanor et dit. "Il dit aussi que d'enlever pourrait être dangereux dans mon état actuel."

Elanor leva brusquement la tête, apparemment elle ignorait cette nouvelle information. "Oh, Haldir», murmura t'elle. Orophin a vu la détresse sur son visage et se sentit plein de sympathie, il était évident pour lui qu'elle aimait beaucoup son frère.

"Seigneur Elrond est sage», dit Orophin calmement ", et tu devrais tenir compte de ses conseils. Repose-toi et recouvre ta santé, mon frère. Et ne te blâme pas si durement pour cette petite erreur. "

"Elle n'est pas petite». Dit Haldir maitrisant la colère dans sa voix

Orophin secoua la tête. "Le résultat aurait pu être tragique, je suis d'accord, mais ça n'est pas le cas. Haldir, personne n'a été blessé, sauf toi. Les Valar t'ont béni et je te conseille d'être reconnaissant. Le remords est bon, mais ne rend pas les choses plus graves qu'elles le sont. Ta vie a été épargnée et l'ennemi a été tué. Ce qui est plus important que ce qui aurait pu être et ne l'est pas. "Il a regardé Elanor, en notant la tristesse dans ses yeux. «Toi et Elanor partagez clairement quelque chose d'une inestimable valeur, et cela aussi est important."

Haldir était silencieux rappelant à Orophin qu'il devait faire face à la douleur aussi bien physique que morale ainsi que la culpabilité. "Merci, Orophin. Tu as raison, et je m'en souviendrais. Mais je dois la vérité aux autres gardiens de Lórien gardiens la vérité sur ma défaillance. Peut-être qu'avec le temps je pourrais regagner leur confiance. "

"Tu n'a pas perdu de leur confiance!" dit fortement Rúmil.

"Tu n'en sais rien."Dit Haldir.

«Je sais que tu n'as pas perdu la mienne», répliqua t-il. "Je te confirais ma vie, même maintenant alors que tu es allongé sur ce lit de blessés."

«Ainsi que moi," ajouta Orophin.

"Et moi," dit Elanor tranquillement.

Haldir examina chacun d'eux, une étrange expression sur son visage. «Je ne mérite pas votre confiance", dit-il, à la dernière, avec une pointe d'amertume. "Je doute que je puisse soulever une épée pour le moment."

"Tu le pourrais si c'était nécessaire" déclara Rúmil fermement. "Tu oublis depuis combien de temps nous te connaissons? Une erreur ne peu pas annuler ou remplacer dix mille nobles souvenirs. Ce serait insensé. Nous avons confiance en toi, et cette confiance n'est pas diminuée par une seule erreur, qu'elle soit grande ou petite. "

«Eh bien», dit Haldir avec douceur peut-être que c'est vrai. Orophin pourrait avoir juré que la bouche de Haldir tremblait "Je vais réfléchir à vos paroles à tête reposée."

x

Étendu nu sur son lit, Rúmil contemplait les branches sombres de l'arbre sur lequel était bâti son talan tandis que, venant de la fenêtre, l'air frais de la nuit caressait sa peau nue. Des créatures nocturnes voletaient et un hibou hululait, mais ses pensées étaient concentrées sur Nerwen, dont l'image était imprimée dans sa tête.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, car il pouvait l'imaginer bien mieux de cette façon. Le souvenir de son baiser et après la déclaration de son amour pour lui, il lui était difficile de penser à autre chose, le forçant se repasser des pensées et des images qui mettaient son sang en ébullition. Il l'a imaginé comme il l'avait vu la dernière fois vêtue dans sa vaporeuse robe bleu pâle aux manches légère ses cheveux tombant autour de ses épaules il revoyait son corps magnifiquement sculpté, le galbe de ses seins. Le doux parfum familier de Lórien l'enveloppait lui soufflant un secret qu'il connaît déjà, tandis que le murmure du vent lui provoquait une douleur pour ce qu'il n'avait pas encore connu.

Combien plus il serait difficile si ils portaient un indwaedh, il en prit soudain conscience. Il pouvait seulement imaginer la profondeur de sa distraction dans une telle situation, et était reconnaissant envers sa mère n'a pas lui avoir donné l'Ind-mir. Il n'a pas très bien compris comment il avait touché l'esprit son frère si fortement, mais il l'avait fait de toute évidence, et cela rendit Rúmil prudent. Les objets magique semblait une bénédiction et une source de danger en même temps. Pourtant toute sa sympathie allait vers avec frère, qui souffrait manifestement beaucoup de culpabilité et d'auto-récriminations. Rúmil a souvent été heureux de ne pas être l'aîné des trois, car il lui semblait que l'ancienneté n'était pas toujours avantage. Non pas que les années entre eux devraient faire une telle différence, après tous ce n'était que quelques siècles, mais leur éducation précoce a clairement créé chez Haldir un état d'esprit où il s'est toujours senti responsable de tout et de tous, ne se permettant aucune marge de manœuvre. Toujours, il a estimé qu'il devait montrer le parfait exemple, toujours soucieux d'éliminer les défauts ou les imperfections en lui-même.

Rúmil sourit à la pensée. Comme jeune elfe, Haldir a essayé tant de mal à être fiable et parfait au point qu'il avait souvent semblé insupportable et ennuyeux. Des traces de cette attitude se sont attardées dans la rigueur, dans l'attention aux détails et de la discipline frisant l'arrogance. Le temps, cependant, a tempéré ses tendances plus arrogantes, en les remplaçant par une auto-confiance qui a été gagné honorablement et noblement avec le sens du devoir accompli, et il était difficile pour Rúmil de penser que la confiance de son frère avait été ébranlé d'une façon où d'une autre.

Malgré son souci pour Haldir, ses pensées ont rapidement dérivées vers Nerwen et à la place qu'elle avait prise dans sa vie .Il se rendait compte maintenant que son cœur lui appartenait de puis des siècles et qu'il avait trahi ce sentiment. Quand était-ce arrivé, était-il tombé amoureux d'elle le jour où elle lui a tenu la main dans le jardin pour le réconforter après la mort de Ainon et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quand il l'avait trahie. Où l'aimait-il depuis toujours?, au cours de toutes les longues années de sa vie ? Et pourquoi avait-il l mis si longtemps à réaliser? Était-il sans intelligence dans ces domaines? Croyait-il seulement avec ses attributs masculins? Ses lèvres tremblaient à l'idée de ce que Nerwen répondrait à cette question.

Peu à peu il s'est détendu, permettant à son ardeur de refroidir tout en essayant de ne pas penser au serment qu'il avait prêté. Il était sûr que Nerwen viendraient finalement . . . enfin, presque sûr. Il n'osait pas y penser. Au lieu de cela, il se permettrait de rêver de ce qu'il voulait.

x

Nerwen était assise en équilibre sur une branche du mallorn et balançait ses jambes profitant du souffle de vent qui ondulait ses cheveux pendant qu'elle laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Elle a pensé à la terrible journée, elle avait appris la mort son père dans une lors d'une attaque d'Orc alors qu'il voyageait avec un groupe d'elfes de Thaur-e-Ndaedelos. Elle était toujours triste à cette pensée mais avec le temps et les années passées, sa douleur c'était muée dans une forme d'acceptation. Pourtant, elle l'avait mise au fond elle, en utilisant l'incident comme une armure pour protéger son cœur. Prendre un amoureux et avoir de bons amis avaient paru suffisant pour elle jusqu'au jour venu quand elle ne pouvait plus nier l'appel qu'elle éprouvait envers Rúmil. Soixante-trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis lors; soixante-trois ans depuis qu'elle avait envie de sentir Rúmil bras autour d'elle. Et tout ce temps, elle lui avait résisté.

Elle avait pensé toute la journée aux propos de Rúmil de son vœu de ses déclarations d'amour. Il ne pouvait pas réaliser la pression qu'il mettait sur elle, car bien sûr il n'y avait aucune façon elle lui permettrait d'être lié à un tel vœu. Et elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ne pas lui donner une dernière chance de garder sa liberté. A l'instant où la porte s'ouvrit, il savait que c'était elle. En fait, il avait entendu son approche, son piétinement encore quelque peu familier dans l'escalier le plus proche de son talan. Il était sur le point de se tourner vers elle quand la curiosité s'empara de lui, et donc à la place il resta immobile, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire.

Il la sentait s'approcher du lit sans bruit du tout maintenant. Retenait-elle son souffle? «Je suis ici», murmura t'elle. Sa main toucha son épaule, tandis qu'elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Ne bouge pas, Rúmil." Son souffle chaud soufflait à l'oreille et puis elle s'écarta.

Sa tête tournée il ne pouvait suivre ses mouvements que par les bruits doux. Il entendit le bruissement léger de sa robe quand elle l'a desserré et laissé tomber au sol. Il respirait doucement dans l'anticipation, et puis le matelas s'enfonça sous le poids de ses genoux.

"Nerwen, murmurait-il avec reconnaissance d'une voix profonde.

Elle a écarté ses jambes et s'est penché sur lui, son visage si près du sien que le rideau de ses cheveux les enfermaient dans un voile chatoyant. "Je suis venu pour t'aimer, Rúmil.

Il sourit et se mit à rouler sur le dos, mais sa main l'a arrêté. «Reste comme tu es, dit-elle, de sa voix tendre. Elle s'assit un instant immobile, lui souriant alors qu'il était couché sur le côté, coincé entre ses jambes.

Son cœur battant, il tourna la tête et leva les yeux vers elle, capable de la voir assez bien, malgré l'obscurité. Sa bouche se sécha à sa vue. "Nerwen, mon amour, tu es ici que pour me narguer?" Demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Son rire doux envoya un frémissement de faim à travers son corps. «Je suis ici pour faire l'amour avec toi, quelque chose que j'ai souhaité depuis longtemps." Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, elle plongea la tête et posa ses lèvres sur sa poitrine à la base de sa gorge. Il sentit le contact de sa langue et puis sa langue effleura la pointe dressée de ses tétons.

Déjà dur comme un roc, il a commencé à lever ses bras, mais elle secoua la tête et saisit ses poignets, le poussant à plat sur le dos. «Pas encore, a t'elle murmuré, à genoux sur lui tandis que le vent de la fenêtre agitait les mèches de ses cheveux. «Ne bouge pas encore, Rúmil. Permet-moi de te faire plaisir. Je te promets que vous ne le regretterez pas. "

Sa touche était léger et le taquinait douloureusement, le passage de ses doigts sur sa chair rendait son excitation à la limite de ses facultés de contrôle. Elle a déménagé provocante, se balançant sur ses cuisses "s'il te plaît dit-il," le contact intime le trempait encore plus. Le sang bouillonnait dans sa tête comme sa bouche traînait sur son ventre, là où ses mains étaient déjà. Quand sa bouche s'est refermée autour de lui, tout son corps tremblait. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et, ferma les yeux tandis qu'il écoutait les gémissements venant de sa propre gorge avec un vague sentiment d'émerveillement. Avait-il déjà ressenti de telles choses avant? Non, il n'aurait pas pu, Là c'était Nerwen. . . et il se noyait. . . se noyait dans une mer de sensations. . .

"Nerwen," il eut le souffle coupé ", je le dois . . . ma douce..., je vais ! ».

Compatissante elle a cessé ses gestes et s'est allongée à côté de lui, sa silhouette élancée moulée contre la sienne. Un doigt a tracé une ligne brûlante sur sa poitrine. "Tu peux te laisser aller maintenant, dit-elle malicieusement.

Aussitôt, il l'enveloppait, penchant sa bouche avide sur sienne pendant qu'il caressait son chemin à travers sa peau lisse et luxuriante. Il a embrassé ses lèvres, ses yeux, ses cheveux, puis releva la tête pour regarder directement dans les yeux. "Nerwen, il lui dit avec force. "Je t'aime. Entends-tu? Je t'aime. "

«Je t'entends, Rúmil.« Elle se frotta contre lui et embrassa son épaule. «Je t'aime aussi».

Encore et encore, il l'embrassa, se réjouissant dans sa volonté de la cajoler, sa langue chaude cherchant profondément pendant qu'elle s'accrochait à lui, ses jambes de soie enroulé autour de lui dans les ténèbres de velours. Il l'a exploré pleinement, butinant ses seins pendant qu'elle s'arquait contre lui et émis des gémissements qui nourrissaient à son désir. Une partie de lui voulait ralentir, mais il perdit le contrôle même si il voulait que cela dure aussi longtemps que possible.

Au lieu de cela, il l'a caressé et l'embrassa partout, jouissant de la perfection lisse de ses mollets et de ses cuisses, de la courbe souple de ses hanches, le tour de ses chevilles minces. En utilisant toutes ses compétences considérables comme un amant, il a attisé ses feux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se torde les doigts dans ses cheveux, pendant tandis que ses propres doigts la fouillaient en profondeur, en lui donnant un plaisir bientôt renforcée par la bouche et la langue. Son propre besoin était atroce, mais il l'a mis de côté pour lui donner tout le plaisir aussi soigneusement qu'il pouvait, et le résultat est venu sous forme de petits cris de joie.

Enfin, dans un summum de désir urgent il a roulé entre ses jambes en se soulevant sur les coudes, son corps tendu avec un désir ardent. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent leur regards rivés l'un dans l'autre pour un moment d'émotion. « Es-tu prêtes?" A t-il murmuré.

«Je brûle pour toi», murmurait-elle. Silencieusement, elle se pencha et le guida dans sa chaleur féminine séduisante. _Enfin . . . enfin. . ._

Comme il se laissa tomber sur elle, il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il rentrait enfin chez lui.

Ensuite, ils sont restés enlacés pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, le contentement incommensurable le submergeant comme le rythme incessant d'une marée montante. Il lui baisa le front, chercha des mots mais ne voulait pas interrompre ce moment magique, mais ce fut elle qui parla la première.

«Je te libère de ton vœu, dit-elle doucement.

Il sourit. «J'en suis content».

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder vers lui, son expression plus grave que prévu. "Tu es maintenant libre de faire ce que tu souhaites. Tu n'es lié à moi en aucune façon. "

Il fit un mouvement. «Que veux-tu dire?" Ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'attendait à entendre de sa part.

Elle se redressa brusquement et se balançait ses jambes sur le côté du lit, puis regarda par-dessus son épaule. "Je pense à ce que tu avais promis, Rúmil.

"J'ai juré de dormir avec personne d'autre que toi», dit-il dans la confusion. Il la regarda prendre sa robe pour la remettre. "Que fais-tu? Je ne veux pas que tu partes. "

«Non, Rúmil. Ton vœu est que si tu ne me prends pas dans votre lit, tu ne prendras personne d'autre. Tu viens de me prendre, et tu es libre de prendre une autre. "Elle continua à le regarder, de près.

Rúmil n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. "Nerwen, pourquoi dis-tu cela?"

«Parce que je crois que ton vœu a été fait sans réfléchir. Je veux savoir que si tu es avec moi, ce choix est fait librement, non pas parce que d'un vœu t'empêche d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans sexe, Rúmil. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et je ne pouvais pas vivre avec la connaissance de ta souffrance. Donc j'ai fait la seule chose sensée et je te libère de ce vœu irréalisable. "

Il se redressa et posa ses pieds sur le sol, la tirant près de lui jusqu'à se qu'elle se tienne entre ses genoux. "Que les Valar m'aident, Nerwen, tu ne sais pas combien j'ai envi de te plier sur mes genoux et de claquer ce joli derrière si sensible!. Je ne veux pas être libérée de mon vœu, je ne veux pas aller avec quelqu'un d'autre! Et tu ne m'as pas libéré, je fais le vœu pour une deuxième fois maintenant. Et si tu me libérer à nouveau, je le ferai encore et encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes ma parole. Je promets de ne prendre aucune autre que toi dans mon lit et cela pour toujours! "Lui affirma t-il, ses mains saisissant la sienne avec force. "Jette maintenant cette robe au loin, reviens au lit , et arrête de dire n'importe quoi!"

"Oh, très bien, dit-elle, si humblement qu'il en était méfiant.

Il l'a examiné à travers les yeux plissés. «Était-ce une sorte de test?" demanda t-il.

Elle lui donna un air penaud. "Seulement parce que je t'aime tellement", avoua t'elle. "Soixante-trois étés se sont succédé depuis que j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais et toi seul. Je n'ai pas pris quiconque dans mon lit depuis ce jour Rúmil et je sais par expérience combien la solitude peut être frustrante. Je ne voudrais pas cela pour toi. "

Quand il a perçu les conséquences de ses paroles il l'a regardé choqué "Oh, Nerwen. Secouant la tête, il a glissé ses bras autour de ses hanches et l'a attiré contre lui, la joue appuyée contre son ventre. Il a pensé à la façon dont il s'était plaint de quelques semaines de célibat. Pas étonnant qu'elle se moquait de lui. "Nerwen, Nerwen. . . Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis honteux. "

«Ne le soit pas, dit-elle doucement, caressant ses cheveux. «Peut-être mes doutes étaient injustifiés, mais ta réponse me rassure et je suis rempli de joie. Je t'aime, Rúmil, et je ne veux pas te quitter. "

Il soupira et leva la tête, le sourire à la fois ludique et tendre. "Maintenant reviens dans mon lit, petite reine de mon cœur. Après soixante-trois ans, sans amour, tu as besoin clairement de beaucoup plus de mes soins experts. "

Son rire chantant contenait une joie authentique. "Je t'aime, mon cher Rúmil. Je suis à toi pour toujours. Fais de moi ce que tu veux. "

x

"Hirion dit qu'elle les a presque jeté hors de la chambre." La voix appartenait à Amrion, un elfe élancé avec un humour profond dans la voix. Il se tenait près au bord du flet juste au-dessus de là où Lurien se tenait, caché au plus profond de l'ombre portée par le balcon. Lurien fronça les sourcils, agacé par le rire et l'approbation si évidente dans la voix du petit groupe d'elfes réuni là ce matin

Il est apparaissait que Elanor avait commandé deux des guérisseurs les plus importants de Lórien dans la salle de convalescence où se trouvait Haldir, et qu' 'elle avait pris le relais de ses soins d'une manière audacieuse. Et ceux qui écoutait relater l'histoire soit levaient leurs sourcils où alors riaient franchement. Le bruit courrait que de Haldir et Elanor entretenaient des relations bien plus intimes que celles d'une pupille envers son tuteur et avec Lord Elrond qui soignait Haldir, beaucoup se demandait ce que le seigneur d'Imladris pensait sur la manière dont les choses évoluaient. Sans parler de la façon dont Haldir lui-même pourrait réagir face à l'attitude présomptueuse selon certains, de sa pupille.

Lurien soupçonnait Elrond de ne rien dire ou faire, et se sentait frustré. Quant à Haldir, il jouissait certainement d'être le centre de l'attention de toute la ville.

Haldir, Haldir, Haldir. Toujours, Haldir, Haldir.

Rempli de rage impuissante, Lurien a difficilement résisté à l'envie de claquer du poing contre le poteau à côté de lui. Les éclats de rires se poursuivaient, mais en diminuant au fur et à mesure es bavards continuaient leur chemin. Lurien s'éclipsa avant que quelqu'un remarque sa présence ou de se rendre compte qu'il avait espionné. En tout cas, il en avait assez entendu pour confirmer que Haldir gardait toute la sympathie de son peuple plutôt que leur condamnation.

Cherchant refuge dans une clairière à proximité, Lurien a continué à ruminer. Étaient-ils tous aveugles? Haldir devrait être condamné pour ses erreurs, non pas admiré. Mais non, même après avoir commis une aussi grave erreur de jugement Haldir restait toujours le plus illustre des gardes de Lothlórien, cela n'a dissuadé personne de lui témoigner respect et reconnaissance pour son sacrifice.

Croisant les mains derrière le dos, Lurien allait et venait, puis à laissé la clairière et marchait le long du chemin vers l'ensemble des escaliers qui ont conduit à son talan. A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta à l'endroit qui était un de ses points de vue préférée, Un instant, il se permit de prendre plaisir simple à la vue, puis son fronça les sourcils.

Elanor. Il devrait l'avoir séduite quand il a eu la chance au lieu de prêter ce serment ridicule sur l'honneur de la Dame. Elle avait eu l'intelligence de demander cela de lui, mais s'il avait été plus malin il aurait trouvé un moyen d'éluder son piège. Les leçons de tir à l'arc avait été légèrement amusante, mais ils n'avaient pas accompli son objectif. Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu . . . jusqu'ici. Mais il était encore temps.

x

"Tes pensées sont aussi sombres que les ombres où tu te cacher mon frère.

Il se tourna, et fit face à la seule Elleth autre que Tarwë qui avait le pouvoir de faire fondre son cœur. Doria sourit, en inclinant la tête, comme il s'approcha pour lui baiser la joue.

«Je ne me cache pas,» dit-il légèrement tendu.

Elle toucha sa joue, le caressa de ses doigts le long de la mâchoire. «Peut-être pas, mais ta bouche était dure et tu avais les sourcils froncés. Il est facile de voir que tu rumines encore, est-ce à cause de Haldir?»

Lurien fait un geste d'impatience, la bouche tordue, malgré son effort pour la contrôler. "Ça m'ennuie de n'entendre parler que de lui c'est tout. Peu importe les erreurs qu'il a commises, il semble qu'il ne peut rien faire de mal. Je ne doute pas qu'il réussira à tourner cela à son avantage d'une certaine manière. "

Doria s'est déplacée à son côté en le retournant pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage. «Combien de fois dois-je te dire de laisser aller ta jalousie et ta colère? Ces sentiments vont te détruire. Je suis sûr que Haldir souffre, non seulement de ses blessures, mais aussi de la culpabilité. Sa vie n'est pas facile. Tu dois te souvenir que son chemin n'est pas le tien. "

Il a ignoré l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. «Tu es devenu trop proche de ces trois frères, dit-il froidement. «Tu les aimes de trop."

"Pourquoi devrais-je pas? Ils sont de bons Ellyn, Lurien. Je les vois comme ils sont. Ils sont comme toi et moi. Ils peuvent être blessés, ils peuvent être heureux, ils ont des sentiments. Et la situation de Haldir a fait redécouvrir à beaucoup d'entre nous combien les frontières sont dangereuses et à quels danger nos gardes font face, et combien notre sécurité dépend d'eux.. Ils font face à un péril bien pire que nous le réalisons. Ils méritent notre respect et notre gratitude, pas notre mépris.

Lurien crispa sa bouche agacé. "Et les sentinelles qui gardent Galadriel et cette ville même ne font face à aucun danger. C'est ce que tu dis, n'est-ce pas? Nous sommes moins dignes de respect. En effet, nous ne faisons rien. "

Doria posa ses mains sur les hanches, dans une attitude familière. "Bien sûr que non!, ce n'est pas ce que je dis, Lurien. Tu le sais. Vous êtes prêt à braver le danger. Vous vous entraînez pour cela et êtes prêts pour cela. Mais vous n'êtes pas confrontés à cela tous les jours comme les gardiens le sont, c'est tout. Cela ne vous rend pas moins dignes de respect. "

«Je ne veux pas polémiquer avec toi, Doria.

Elle soupira. «Tu devrais passer un moment avec Tarwë. J'ai peu parlé avec elle, mais la dernière fois que nous avons parlée, elle semblait triste. Elle est bien pour toi, Lurien. Avec elle, tu es l'Ellon insouciant que j'ai connu il y a si longtemps. Et bien qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit, je ne crois qu'elle t'aime. "

Lurien ferma les yeux, essayant d'effacer l'incroyable vague de culpabilité qui a déferlé sur lui. "Je ne mérite pas Tarwë, dit-il brusquement. "Elle serait mieux sans moi. Je ne suis pas digne de son amour. "

"Oh, Lurien," Doria murmura en hochant la tête. «J'ai horreur de t'entendre dire de telles choses. Cela me brise le cœur "

Lurien eu un sourire forcé, et utilisa son charme prêt à soulager sa détresse. "Eh bien, si cela peut te faire plaisir, je vais aller lui rendre visite aujourd'hui. En attendant, je suis sûr qu' Orophin doivent se demander où tu es. Il n'aimerait pas te savoir avec moi. "

Doria a levé les sourcils. "Pourquoi devrais-je pas être avec mon propre frère? Orophin comprend la profondeur de la fratrie sentiment procéder pour l'autre. Il ne se soucie pas si nous nous rencontrons. "

Lurien n'était pas si certain, mais ne répondit pas, comme il passait devant elle vers la passerelle la plus proche. Doria recula gracieusement, mais ses paroles d'adieu l'arrête dans son élan.

"Voulais-tu voir Haldir mort !, Lurien? Est-ce là ce qu'il te faut pour être heureux? "

Il se raidit, redressa ses épaules comme il se tournait lentement vers elle. "Mort? Bien sûr que non!, je ne veux pas qu'il soit mort. Penses-tu vraiment cela de moi? "Il a été choqué et légèrement blessé de voir que sa propre sœur pouvaient penser une telle chose de lui.

Doria se sentie soulagée. "J'avais espéré que non, Lurien, mais je n'étais pas sûr. Même ainsi, il faut laisser aller ta haine. Cela ne résout rien et n'a aucun avantage. Elle ne peut que détruire. "

Lurien sourit faiblement. «Tu as peut-être raison. Et peut-être un jour, lui et moi nous ne serons plus en contradiction. Mais ce jour n'est pas encore venu.

***


	28. Chapitre 28

La Revanche d'Elanor

Auteurs Fianna et Julie

**Les lieux les personnages le langage appartiennent à JRR TOLKIEN**

**Aucun profit monétaire n'est fait sur cette histoire et les lois de la Copyright ne sont pas violées**

**Chapitre 28**

Une autre journée était passée quand Seigneur Elrond a fait chercher Elanor. Orophin lui avait porté la convocation en début de soirée, avant de lui proposer de prendre sa place à côté de Haldir pendant son absence, afin qu'elle soit rassurée et ai l'esprit en paix. En secret, il a vu l'approbation de la façon dont elle veillait sur Haldir, ajustant sa couverture lui lissant les cheveux et lui donnait une dernière gorgée de sa boisson. En silence, il l'a comparé à d'autres ellith qui avaient manifesté de l'affection pour Haldir au fil des ans. Sur l'ensemble d'entre elles, Elanor a été la première à répondre aux critères rigoureux d'Orophin dont les normes étaient plutôt élevées. Certes, elle s'était comportée de façon étrange la nuit où il l'a rencontré dans son Imladris natale, mais même cet incident, a souligné sa particularité. D'une certaine manière qu'Orophin ne pouvait pas d'expliquer, lui-même, Elanor a été digne de Haldir.

"Je vais lui donner autant de tendresse que tu l'as fait", a t-il assuré avec un sourire. "Je vais même tenir sa main, si tu le souhaite." Le commentaire lui a valu un froncement de sourcils de son frère.

"Tu es bienvenu pour essayer», dit Elanor cordialement. "Tu peux aussi l'aider avec le pot de chambre alors pendant que je m'absente. Je suis sûr qu'il en aura bientôt besoin. "

Orophin a noté la façon dont Haldir suivait Elanor des yeux comme si rien de plus important n'existait sauf elle. Orophin se demanda combien était la part de l'influence de l'Indwaedh. Il était persuadé que Haldir se serait comporté de la même manière même sans la magie du bijou , bien que c'était son opinion à lui et qu'il pouvait se tromper . Mais, comme mais comme Rúmil et lui le suspectait depuis quelques semaines il était persuadé que Elanor pourrait bien être la seule elleth a venir à bout et séduire leur têtu frère ainé. Le temps seul le dira.

Elanor s'est penchée vers Haldir et l'a embrassé sur le front. "Et veille à ce qu'il continu à prendre de profondes inspirations de temps en temps. C'est bon pour ses poumons. Et essai de lui faire prendre un peu plus de ce bouillon. Il est un peu têtu à ce sujet. "

"Oui, ma dame." dit Orophin.

"Merci, Orophin." Sourire aux lèvres, elle embrassa de nouveau Haldir très chastement sur la joue. "Je reviendrais le plus vite possible», lui murmura t'elle.

Quand elle eu disparu, Orophin s'assit dans la chaise et a regardé Haldir. "Tu parais toujours pâle. As-tu besoin du pot maintenant? "

Actuellement. Fais-moi une faveur et vides moi ce bouillon. "

Orophin s'est tourné vers le bol de liquide à moitié consommé posé près d'un groupe de plantes. Il ne voyait pas de traces de légumes dedans, même si il avait une couleur légèrement verdâtre. «Il s'agit surtout d'eau», dit-il compatissant.

«, je vais le boire à la tasse, je ne veux pas être nourris à la cuillère comme un elfling".

«Peux-tu tenir une tasse?" demanda Orophin.

«Si je le voulais". Haldir s'est déplacé légèrement et a fait une petite grimace. "Je n'ai pas d'appétit. Pas plus que toi si tu étais couché ici. "

"Je suis désolé," a Orophin répondu sincèrement. Il s'est penché vers l'avant et s'est reposé sur les coudes, sur les genoux. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider?"

"Rien."A ce seul mot il semblait fatigué et découragé.

«Au moins, tu as Elanor aux petits soins pour toi. Ça pourrait être pire. Tu pourrais être coincé avec moi. "

"Que voulait lui voulait Elrond ?"

Surpris par la question, Orophin étudiait Haldir pensivement. Haldir n'était incontestablement pas lui-même à l'heure actuelle, car dans des circonstances normales, il se serait rendu compte qu'Orophin n'était pas susceptibles de connaître les affaires de Seigneur Elrond. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le moment de le souligner.

"Je suppose qu'il tient à voir comment elle se porte dans cet étrange notre pays. Ou peut-être qu'il lui apporte des nouvelles de sa famille. "

"Sa maison est ici maintenant», a déclaré Haldir d'une voix ferme.

"Je suis sûr qu'il ne tentera pas de l'éloigner de toi," Dit Orophin d'une voix apaisante. «Même s'il essayait il ne réussira pas. Rappelle-toi, c'est d'Elanor que nous parlons, pas d'une fleur fanée sans volonté propre. Elle t'est toute dévouée. Elle ne partira pas. "Il a cherché un autre sujet de conversation. «Est-il vrai qu'elle a renvoyé Hírion et son collègue?"

"C'est vrai. Elanor a les reins solides. "

Orophin a regardé Haldir un sourire sur ses lèvres. "Tu es fiers d'elle n'est-ce pas?."

«Je le suis». Haldir s'est déplacé de nouveau comme s'il essayait de soulager son inconfort. "Bien que je frémis à l'idée de ce que ce maudit guérisseur a raconté!"

"Il dit que son comportement est inconvenant, mais personne ne l'a écouté. Les plumes de Hirion sont ébouriffées, car il aime à penser de lui-même qu'il est le plus grand guérisseur après Lord et Lady. Et tandis qu'Elrond est ici, ses opinions ne sont pas sollicitées. Comme il ne peut pas crachoter à ce sujet, il choisit de ragoter sur Elanor.

"Bah," marmonna Haldir. "C'est un fou".

"Quant à Elanor," Orophin poursuivi, «les gens commencent à se rendre compte qu'elle est plus qu'une simple pupille pour vous, mais tous le monde est de votre côté. Elanor est bien-aimé et respectée par tout le monde qui prend le temps de la connaître. Ils sont à tes côtés, Haldir. Tu restes un héros pour notre peuple. "

"Ils ont encore à apprendre la vérité», dit Haldir.

"Ils ont entendu assez pour savoir que tu as fais une erreur de jugement" lui dit Orophin d'un ton d'excuses. "La faute est la mienne et celle de Rúmil. Je crains que nous ayons été surpris lorsque nous avons discuté avec Enetheru et Seidiron. Il et l'histoire s'est rapidement répandue. "

"Peu importe", dit Haldir, en fermant les yeux. "Ils ont le droit de connaître le vérité".

"Peut-être, mais tout de même, le fierté de notre peuple envers toi reste inchangée. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, quand tu as tant fait pour nous tous, et depuis si longtemps? Personne n'a prononcé un mot contre toi, sauf peut-être une certain sentinelle, que nous connaissons tous les deux. "

Haldir marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct, sa voix légèrement pâteuse maintenant. Parler semblait le fatiguer, probablement parce qu'il avait perdu une grande quantité de sang. Et pourtant, il était fort et guérirait, avait dit Elrond. Et pour l'aider, Elanor serait avec lui jour et nuit. Cette pensée a rappelé à Orophin ses devoirs.

«As-tu besoin d'utiliser le pot avant de t'endormir?"

Haldir ouvrit les yeux. "Je suppose que oui."

Orophin l'aida soigneusement dans cette entreprise, et une fois fait, il a patiemment aidé son frère à se coucher à nouveau, son regard fixé sur Haldir qui grinçait dents sous l'effet de la douleur. Orophin a pressé la main sur le front et Haldir jeter un sort simple relaxation que Haldir reconnu avec une lueur dans son regard.

"Prends de ce bouillon, dit-il d'une voix hésitante. «Je ne regarde pas ce que tu fais avec du moment que j'en suis débarrassé dit Haldir. Tu peux même le boire toi même si tu le souhaite. "

«Je vais la donner à la plante», a déclaré Orophin hâte.

"Non, dit Haldir, elles se plaindraient à Elanor.

"C'est un bouillon de légumes», fit valoir Orophin. "Ce serait un bon endroit pour ce bouillon. Il pourrait, leur profiter! "

"Si c'est le cas, elle sera à jamais d'accord», murmura Haldir. "Et je préfère qu'elle ne le sache pas."

Orophin leva un sourcil. "Dans ce cas, tu dois faire connaître tes souhaits. Tu oublis qui est aux commandes ici, mon frère. "

Un petit sourire toucha les lèvres de Haldir. "Faux dit Haldir à Orophin. Je sais exactement qui est aux commandes. "

Orophin décida qu'il était préférable de ne pas le demander.

x

Elanor atteignit le talan où résidait Seigneur Elrond C'était le plus grand des Telain d'invités, un de ceux réservé à l'usage des plus importantes personnes. Immobile à l'extérieur de la porte, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait été convoqué, et combien elle était nerveuse à l'époque. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis, et pourtant, ses émotions était étrangement similaires quand elle a frappée sur le bois bruni richement sculpté .

Elle entendit la voix familière d'Elrond lui dire d'entrer et il se leva de sa chaise comme elle l'a pénétra à l'intérieur. "Ah, Elanor, te voilà", dit-il dit d'une voix amicale. «J'espère que tu me pardonnera de t'éloigner de ton tuteur un petit moment."

"Bien sûr, mon seigneur", a t'elle murmuré. Elle a incliné la tête et l'a salué en posant la main sur son cœur. «Allez-vous lui rendre visite de nouveau aujourd'hui?"

«Je vais, oui. Y a t-il un changement que j'ignore? "

"Il n'aime pas le bouillon», a t'elle répondu. "En dehors de cela, je dirais qu'il n'y a pas de changement. Il souffre encore beaucoup, mon seigneur. N'existe-t-il pas moyen de soulager la douleur? "

"Nous en avons enlevé la plupart, Elanor. Ce qui reste est suffisant pour lui rappeler de rester allongé encore. "

Elanor joignit ses mains devant elle et a essayé de regarder humblement et avec dévotion. "Vous dites que vous l'avez laissé volontairement dans la douleur?" C'était seulement une question et elle a essayé de ne pas prendre un ton accusateur.

Elrond considéré sa constante, les yeux remplis de tant de bonté et de discernement. "Je veux dire que nous l'avons soulagé autant que nous pouvions, Elanor. Nous ne le laisserions pas souffrir si nous avions le pouvoir de l'éviter. Nous faisons tout notre possible ".

Elle a incliné la tête. «Bien sûr. Pardonnez-moi, mon seigneur. "

"Les excuses ne sont pas nécessaires. Tu te fais du soucis pour lui, je peux le voir clairement ". Elrond se tut. "Elanor je suppose que tu ne reviendras pas à Imladris dans un proche avenir?"

Elanor l'a regardé. "Ma maison est ici avec lui maintenant". Elle pouvait se sentir rougir vivement à ces mots,

Elrond l'a regardé amusé. "Je vois. Eh bien, tu es assez âgée pour prendre de telles décisions par toi-même. Je ne vois aucune raison pour essayer de t'en dissuader. Ta famille n'aimerait peut-être pas ton choix, j'espère que tu y a pensé. "

"Avez-vous entendu parler d'eux?" demanda t'elle soudain tendue.

"En effet j'ai eu de leurs nouvelles. Et j'ai répondu et a reçu une réponse. J'ai des lettres à te remettre. " Il marcha plus loin à travers la pièce jusqu'à la table et a pris deux parchemins qui a étaient posés là et scellés avec un sceau doré.

Elanor a accepté les lettres et le remercia avec grâce, mais n'a pas tenté de les ouvrir en présence du Seigneur Elrond, dont les yeux gris perspicace l'étudiait de près. "Tu es vraiment heureuse, Elanor? Haldir a été correcte avec toi?

Elanor acquiesça, et à sa grande surprise elle a senti ses yeux s'humidifier. "En effet, il l'a été, Seigneur Elrond. Vous avez ma plus profonde gratitude pour m'avoir envoyé au loin avec lui. Il est si noble et bon et. . . «Elle se tut, tout à coup se sentant stupide et maladroite."Je l'admire et le respecte beaucoup," elle a terminé, en espérant qu'elle semblait confiante et raisonnable plutôt que larmoyante et énamourée.

«J'en suis heureux», dit le Seigneur d' Imladris doucement. «J'espérais que ce serait le cas une fois que tu aurais cessée ton comportement impulsif et pris le temps de le connaître. Non, ne t'excuse pas encore, Elanor. Le passé n'est plus. Il est maintenant temps de regarder vers l'avenir. Tu peux rester ici, dans Lórien avec mes meilleurs vœux, et je le dirais à tes parents la prochaine fois que je leur écrirais. Cependant, je te laisse le soin de l'expliquer à Telrion et Minden. Leur complice farceur va leur manquer ».

"Je ne suis plus une farceuse, mon seigneur. J'ai appris ma leçon. "

«Quelle honte», se moqua Elrond. "Une farceuse et puis la vie continue intéressant, n'est-ce pas? Au moins mon fils pense que oui. Tant que tu restes raisonnable, Elanor, tu ne dois pas renoncer à ton sens de l'amusement. Les deux doivent être équilibrés ". Il la regardait, l'évaluant de son regard rempli de compréhension. "Mais je bavarde, et je vois que tub es impatiente de revenir à lui. Allez va le retrouver, enfant ".

"Je vous remercie, mon seigneur." Elanor a encore posé sa main sur son cœur et a pris congé.

Toutefois, avant de revenir à Haldir, elle s'est empressée d'aller dans le talan de Haldir afin de lire les lettres remises par Seigneur Elrond. Son cœur battait vite avec appréhension comme elle a brisé le sceau de la première des deux lettres.

x

Elle était de sa mère comme Elanor le prévoyait, elle était remplie de reproches et de récriminations de toutes sortes. Elanor a était à l'origine du comportement inconvenant et téméraire de sa sœur (il semblait que Elrond n'avait pas clairement explicitée quelles étaient les transgressions de Lana) et la nature de ces transgressions a choqué sa mère (et son père, apparemment) au plus profond d'eux même. Comment Elanor a t'elle permit que cela se produise? Ils avaient placé leur confiance en elle et elles les avaient trahis Pour ajouter à cela, Elanor avait insulté cet important personnage de Lórien d'une manière impardonnable, d'une manière si grave que Seigneur Elrond a hésitait à expliquer la nature exacte de ses actes répréhensibles. Sa mère espérait qu'Elanor regrettait ses actions et avait appris la leçon. La lettre se terminait par divers commentaires de l'actualité qui a peu d'intérêt pour Elanor car elle ne connaissait aucun des elfes dont sa mère. Faisait mention, Elle terminait avec une note affectueuse, , rappelant à Elanor qu'elle était bien aimé de sa famille, même si elles ne la comprenaient pas du tout.

Elanor a replié la lettre, après l'avoir relu une fois de plus, avec un sentiment de soulagement. Seigneur Elrond n'a pas dit à ses parents de la nature exacte de la manière dont elle avait offensé Haldir. Sa mère semblait savoir qu'Elanor avait fait cela pour venger Lana, mais n'en savait pas plus. C'était incroyable et pourtant, également plein de sens. Elle devait encore remercier Seigneur Elrond pour sa clémence et son tact. Elle avait des larmes de gratitude dans les yeux, mais les ignora pour briser le sceau de la seconde lettre qui, bien entendu, était de Lana. Elanor hésita un moment, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir la lire s'est forcée. Elle lu la lettre comme suit:

_Chère sœur_

_Mon temps ici dans ce lieu est terrible et plus pénibles que vous pourriez l'imaginer. Les grottes dans lesquelles ces Elfes vivent ne sont pas aussi s'attarder vilaines comme je le craignais, et sont en fait très agréables à leur façon, mais ils ne compensent pas la tristesse de ma vie avec Nana et Ada. Je me sens emprisonnée et je ne le mérite pas! Ce n'est pas juste! Si seulement vous n'aviez pas été aussi stupide, vous et moi serions encore ensemble, au lieu de supporter cette séparation stupide. Je suis sûr que je vous manque autant que vous me manquez, et que Haldir se comporte assez méchamment, ce qui est sa vraie nature que je suis sûr que vous l'avez découvert à ce jour._

_Je vais être honnête avec vous et dire que vous avez été imprudente dans votre effort pour le punir. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que vous penser, chère sœur. Je devrais vous avoir obligé de me dire toute l'histoire, car nos parents ne me disent rien, car je pense, qu'ils ne savent rien. Je n'ai pas répété ce que vous m'avez dit, car je ne crois pas que vous avez attaché Haldir comme vous aviez fait allusion à moi Je veux dire, comment pourrais-je le croire? Comment auriez-vous pu faire cela, sauf si vous avez utilisé une de vos poudres de sommeil sur lui? Eh bien, dans ce cas c'était possible, mais comment vous lui auriez vous fait avaler cette poudre? Non, je n'y crois pas un instant, et pourtant je sais que vous avez fait quelque chose de terrible. Vous devez m'écrire et me dire de quoi il s'agissait, car je suis très curieuse. Je promets je ne vais pas le répéter à Nana._

_En tout cas, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que vous devez me sauver. Je suis très malheureuse et je sais que vous n'aimez pas entendre cela. Donc, voici ce que je veux que vous fassiez!. Vous devez écrire à Nana et de lui dire combien je vous manque, puis vous devez faire en sorte que la Dame Galadriel écrive à Nana et Ada pour m'inviter à venir à Lórien pour vous tenir compagnie. Je continue à imaginer combien il serait amusant de vivre en Lothlórien. Vous et moi pourrions à nouveau vivre ensemble, et vous pourrez réparer mes robes et veiller sur moi comme vous étiez habituée à le faire ce qui serait suffisant pour Nana et Ada. Je ne peux pas attendre pour voir Lórien par moi-même et j'attends avec impatience votre réponse._

_Incidemment, le roi Thranduil est très beau mais distant, et je ne je l'aime pas beaucoup. Je préfère son fils Legolas, qui est encore plus beau et loin d'être aussi distant que son père. Je suis sûre que je pourrais attirer son attention si Nana me laissait l'occasion de flirter avec lui, car il me sourit très souvent et semble très doux, mais hélas, elle me surveille comme un faucon (même si je réussis à lui échapper de temps en temps). Oh, et au cas où vous vous demandez, j'ai soudoyé un des gardes pour joindre cette lettre aux autres à l'insu de Nana N'est-ce pas habile de ma part?_

_Votre sœur dévouée,_

"_L "_

Avec un soupir Elanor a plié la lettre et fermé les yeux, de retour pour un moment dans son ancienne vie à Imladris avec sa sœur et ses parents. Et pourtant, elle n'a ressenti aucune nostalgie mais une irritation. C'était injuste de sa part, elle en était consciente. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir combien elle avait changé, ou combien elle se sentait différente dans sa vie actuelle. Elle a supposé qu'elle devait répondre à ces lettres, mais rien ne pressait.

Avec un soupir, elle a replié les deux lettres et les a rangés à l'écart dans le bureau de Haldir. Ensuite elle s'est lavée afin de se rafraichir avant de retourner au près de Haldir. Déjà, ses pensées étaient remplis par lui, En fait, elle a trouvé difficile de penser à autre chose pas de jardinage, pas de tir à l'arc, pas même à ses problèmes avec Lurien. Haldir remplissait son esprit, alors que son essence palpitant autour d'elle comme elle l'avait fait ces deux dernières semaines. L'indwaedh était en effet une distraction,. Elle se rendait seulement compte à présent de l'intensité de l'effet de l'indwaedh. Pas étonnant que lui avait causé de tels problèmes.

x

"Je savais que c'était, vous bien sûr». Telrion était adossé contre le tronc de l'arbre, les mains tenant Ture lâchement, alors qu'il souriait en la regardant d'une façon qui fait tournoyer son cœur heureux en spirales.

"Je vous soupçonnais vous ou votre cousin", a t'elle avoué. «Je n'étais pas sûr de l'un, j'ai regardé au loin trop tôt. J'ai été embarrassé. "

Ses doigts serrés autour de la sienne. "Gênée d'être admiré? Pourquoi donc? "

Elle se sentait elle-même profondément rougir. «Je n'y suis pas habituée c'est tout." Elle le regarda alors qu'il arquait un sourcil piqué par la curiosité. "C'était un long moment pour moi», explique-t-elle maladroitement.

Il fronça les sourcils un peu, et ensuite à sa joie, il l'attira plus près de lui, dans une étreinte à la fois réconfortante et tendre. "Racontez-moi", dit-il tranquillement. "Je voudrais moi-même entendre le récit de vos peines pour que je puisse faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous soulager".

Et elle lui a parlé de Iridor, son ami d'enfance et seul amant, celui à qui qu'elle avait donné son cœur et de corps il y avait tant d'années. Elle lui a dit comment elle avait pleuré lorsque Iridor était mort, et comment elle a ensuite évolué amère et triste, et combien d'elfes, elle avait offensé parce qu'elle s'était sentie aussi vide que son cœur l'était. À la fin de l'histoire elle pleurait, et c'est quand il l'a serré tendrement contre sa poitrine elle a ressenti un sentiment de bien-être comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis des années. Ses larmes ont coulées jusqu'à ce que son épaule ait été très humide, mais il ne semble pas s'en soucier. Ce n'était pas sa meilleur tunique de toute façon, lui dit-il doucement à travers ses larmes.

Ils sont restés ainsi pour ce qui semblait être une très longue période tandis que le vent murmuré à travers les Mellyrn et que quelques feuilles dérivaient pour se rassembler à leurs pieds. Finalement, elle s'est calmé avec une légère sensation de soulagement, comme si elle avait été finalement libéré un grand fardeau qui avaient pesé sur sa vie pendant de nombreuses années. Elle était très calme avec sa joue contre son épaule, consciente de la montée et la chute de sa poitrine à chacune de ses respirations, consciente également de sa grande taille et de la finesse de sa musculature, et de ses cheveux noirs épais cascadant le dos.

Son cœur soudain rempli de joie. "Vous êtes si beau», dit-elle sans réfléchir avant de rougir de confusion.

Elle a ressenti le grondement de son rire. «J'étais sur le point de vous dire la même chose, douce Túrë Pour moi vous êtes comme un rêve devenu réalité. "Ses doigts ont touché sa mâchoire, pour lui tourner la tête de sorte qu'elle a fait directement face à ses yeux bleus souriants. Et puis, il l'embrassa, un baiser rempli de douceur au-delà de l'imagination, différente de ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, mais toute fois, tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Un baiser en entrainant un autre, chacun devenant de plus en plus intense, plus intime, jusqu'à ce que leur respiration devienne plus difficile et plus rapide. "Ture", murmura t-il.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent une toux discrète.

x

Telrion leva la tête. "Ah, Minden, la personne que je souhaitais voir, bien que ce n'est pas le bon moment, le plus propice."

Se sentant observée, Túrë regardait l'autre elfe d'Imladris, dont les yeux verts l'évaluaient avec beaucoup d'intérêt et de bonne humeur. Avançant, vers eux il sourit largement et s'inclina, en disant: "Bonjour, jeune dame. Je suis Minden. Et vous êtes? "

"Ture", dit-elle timidement.

«Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, Túrë," dit-il avec un sourire. «Alors, vous êtes la mystérieuse elleth responsable de la transformation de mon cousin en un intrépide chasseur de marguerites et de leur propriétaire. ! Je l'ai rarement vu aussi déterminé. Je présume que vous trouvé son offrande? "

Ture glissé un clin d'œil vers Telrion et a vu qu'il était souriant. "Je suis désolé d'avoir causé ces problèmes,» dit-elle. «Mais il a fait un très beau geste, et je l'ai apprécié."

Telrion sourit, et Minden rit de telle manière que ses yeux verts brillaient joyeusement. «Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Tel, je suis venu pour vous faire savoir que nous avons été invités à une petite partie. Trois ou quatre amies d'Elrohir et d'Elladan célèbrent notre venue, et nous sommes inclus. Que voulez-vous dire? Túrë, vous êtes aussi la bienvenue », ajouta t-il courtoisement. "Vous ne serez pas le seul elleth présente, j'en suis sûr."

Telrion s'est tourné vers Túrë. "Que voulez-vous faire? Allons-nous les rejoindre? Ou préférez-vous continuez à vous promener avec moi dans les jardins comme nous l'avons fait? "

Elle a remarqué qu'il ne semblait pas du tout disposé à la quitter mais la simple idée de les accompagner à une réunion publique la faisait hésiter énormément. "Oh", dit-elle", je ne pense pas vraiment. . . Je ne suis pas tout à fait . . . mais si vous préférez. . ».

Telrion l'a comprise. "Non, Min, nous n'allons pas nous joindre à vous ce soir. Túrë et moi nous préférons passer notre temps à faire plus ample connaissance. "

"Profitez de votre promenade alors," dit Minden paresseusement. "Peut-être que je vais vous voir demain. Túrë, j'ai été content de vous rencontrer. "

Après qu'il a disparu, Túrë a essayé de deviner ce qu'il pouvait penser. "Si tu veut aller avec lui, je ne serais pas offensée."

"Je préfère être avec vous", lui dit-il délibérément. «Je viens seulement de vous trouver, et je ne souhaite pas vous laisser partir.

Ture rougit plaisir. «Eh bien, alors, où irons-nous?"

Il a levé sa main à sa bouche et l'embrassa. «Partout où nous pouvons être seul afin que je puisse vous embrasser sans interruption". Il rit de façon espiègle. "Cela semble hardi. Mais je ne voulais pas dire que je cherchais une invitation pour entrer dans votre lit . . . bien que je ne voudrais pas l'éviter non plus. "Il s'arrêta de nouveau en hochant la tête. "Pardonnez-moi, je suis généralement plus habile avec les mots. Je vous laisse décider Túrë. Où allons-nous? "

Túrë lui prit la main et dit après avoir prise une grande respiration. «En fait. . . Je me demandais si vous voudriez venir à la piscine avec moi. Pas aux bains. Je connais un autre endroit plus intime où l'eau est chaude. "

Un drôle de petit sourire tordit les lèvres de Telrion. "Je pense que j'aimerais beaucoup cela .Porterez-vous une marguerite dans les cheveux pour moi? "

Túrë sourit en retour. "Si vous le souhaitez, je veux bien."

"Alors la première chose que nous devons faire est de trouver une."

x

Elanor a retrouvé Haldir encore troublé par la lettre de sa sœur, mais déterminé à dissimuler son existence à Haldir. En conséquence, elle a affiché sur son visage une expression tranquille avant d'entrer dans le talan, mais c'était une précaution inutile. Haldir était endormi paisiblement, ses cheveux pâles répartis sur l'oreiller et q sa respiration plus facile, comme si il n'avait pas de blessures.

Orophin était assis dans la chaise à côté du lit, et se mit sur ses pieds quand Elanor entra. «Il s'est bien comporté, pour une fois», dit-il joyeusement. «Regarde, le bouillon est parti."

"Il a bu tout ça?" Dit-elle en surprise. "Il m'a fallu toute la matinée pour lui en faire avaler la moitié !"

"Jusqu'à la dernière goutte", a affirmé Orophin. "Il n'a pas aimé cela, mais j'ai une façon particulière de le câliner, vois-tu."

Elanor le regardai suspicieusement, mais ne voyait pas de signes de ruse dans son visage. «Eh bien, j'en suis heureuse. Il a besoin de nourriture. Peut-être dois-je en faire apporter d'autres. "

"Je ne saurais le conseiller», dit Orophin, une ombre fugace le traversant rapidement. "Il en a assez pour aujourd'hui. Cela le rend terriblement grincheux ".

Elanor a décida de ne pas poursuivre l'affaire. "Très bien, Orophin. S'il te plaît ne te sens pas obligé de partir, cependant. Tu as plus le droit que moi d'être ici"

Marchant autour du lit, Orophin a glissé son bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa sur le front d'une manière fraternelle. "Peut-être certains diront que oui, dit-il, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr." Il a sourit en la regardant. "Je voudrais rester si je pensais qu'il ça l'aiderait le moins du monde. Mais ce qui lui est le plus bénéfique, est ta présence Elanor. Tu le sais n'est ce pas? "

Elanor regardait dans ses yeux bleus clairs. «Si je peux aider de quelques façon que ce soit , je le ferais», dit-elle calmement. "Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui."

Orophin hocha lentement la tête. «C'est ce que je pensais," dit-il, puis il s'inclina courtoisement et prit congé.

Elanor a alluma la lampe, et s'assit à côté du lit en tenant la main de Haldir et même ainsi elle savait que dans son sommeil il était conscient de sa présence car il serrait ses doigts autour des siens Quand Haldir a enfin ouvert ses yeux il a regardé Elanor qui lui serrait la main. Je suis là lui dit-elle doucement.

" Soif », murmura t-il

Elanor lui a tenu la tête pendant qu'il buvait la tisane calmante mélangée à du miel. "Je vois que tu as bu toute la potion lui dit-elle «Tout jusqu'à la dernière goutte répondit-il avant de se reposer contre l'oreiller.

" Que voulait Seigneur Elrond ? "Son visage était impassible.

"Il avait une lettre pour moi de ma mère." Elle ne voyait pas la nécessite de lui parler de celle de sa sœur.

"Et?" L'invita Haldir d'un regard fixe et d'un ton ferme et exigeant.

"Et quoi?", Elle a demandé, un peu surprise. Pourrait-il deviner qu'il y avait une deuxième lettre?

"De quoi voulait te parler Elrond?"

Elanor a croisé ses doigts sur ses genoux. "Il est d'accord pour que je reste en Lórien aussi longtemps que je le je souhaite. Il n'a pas d'objection du tout. "Elle a regardé Haldir de près, anxieuse à l'idée qu'il ne serait pas d'accord pour qu'elle reste. Au lieu de cela, elle a vu le contraire, la subtile relaxation des muscles de son visage parlait clairement en faveur de l'approbation.

«Que lui as-tu répondu?" la voix de Haldir était douce maintenant.

"J'ai dit que ma place est ici avec toi. Je resterais avec tant que vous le souhaitez, mais si tu décides à un moment où à un autre que tu préfère être libéré de moi », ajouta-t-elle avec courage», alors je partirais. "

Il lui a tendu son bras gauche un peu, assez pour lui montrer qu'il souhaitait tenir sa main dans la sienne. «Je n'ai aucun désir d'être libéré de toi. Tu es mienne, Elanor. J'ai besoin de toi et je veux plus que n'importe qui et je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre que toi dans ma vie. "

Elle s'est penché pour embrasser sa joue, et non pas une fois, mais à plusieurs reprises."Ces douces paroles», murmura t'elle. "Mon cœur chante de les entendre."

Il tourna doucement la tête juste assez pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres."Je voudrais pouvoir faire plus que parler "murmura t-il.

Elle l'embrassa en retour, légèrement et avec amour. " Quand tu seras guéri, j'espère que ce sera un encouragement pour toi pour guérir plus rapidement. "

"En effet, ça l'est", dit-il en souriant légèrement. "Que disait la lettre?"

Le changement de sujet était comme un filet d'eau froide sur son visage sans expression. Elanor s'assit sur la chaise et soupira. «C'est moins terrible que je le craignais. Seigneur Elrond n'a pas donné de détails sur la nature exacte de mon infraction, mais ma mère ne semble rien sur la tromperie et les mensonges de ma sœur. "La mémoire de la facilité avec laquelle Lana avait trompé Elanor la faisait se sentir stupide et ridicule. Même maintenant, elle inclinait la tête de honte.

"Oublie tout ça, Elanor," dit doucement Haldir. «Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en parler maintenant."

Avant, qu'elle puisse répondre, un léger coup a été frappé sur la porte, a annonçant un visiteur.

x

La porte s'est ouverte pour dévoiler pas moins que la Dame de Lumière elle-même. Elle les a salué tous les deux en souriant, se déplaçant en avant grâce les yeux fixé sur Haldir.

Elanor sauté à ses pieds. "S'il vous plaît, ma dame, prenez ma place. Voulez-vous que je vous laisse seuls ? "

Galadriel regard Elanor avec gentillesse. "C'est inutile, enfants. Vous pouvez rester, mais cela me fera plaisir de m'asseoir un moment, je te remercie. "Elanor s'est déplacée de côté tandis que Galadriel s'installait dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait quitté.

"Pardonnez-moi, ma dame, de vous accueillir de manière indigne", a déclaré Haldir. Sa confusion était évidente, car il n'était pas habitué à rencontrer sa Dame allongé, impuissant sur le dos.

Galadriel recourba délicatement ses lèvres vers le haut. "J'espère que vous savez que cette excuse est inutile." Elle l'a étudié avec une intense compassion. "Je pense que vous êtes profondément troublé», dit-elle calmement. Elle a posé une main sur son front. «Vous craignez la perte de l'honneur et du respect. Je ne comprends pas cette peur. N'ai-je pas dit que votre sens du devoir est incomparable et votre honneur sans faille? "

Haldir déglutit difficilement, son regard captivité par les insondables yeux bleus saphir de la Dame de la Lórien. "Vous m'avez dit cela, ma Dame", répondit-il.

"Pourtant, vous doutez encore." Sa voix était sévère, mais la gentillesse attardé. «J'ai parlé à Elrond et je sais à propos de l'indwaedh. Il s'agit d'une dangereuse erreur de le porter sans vous être habitué à lui. Cependant, vous avez appris de cette erreur et êtes maintenant plus sage à cause de cela. Que pourrais-je demander de vous, mon ami? "

"Vous pouvez demander un Gardien qui n'a pas fait pas d'erreurs."

"Mais où puis-je trouver un telle Elf?" dit-elle. «Je ne connais personne qui n'a pas commis une erreur en quelque sorte, y compris moi-même. Regardez les Elfes de notre histoire, Haldir. Combien parmi les plus grands et les plus nobles de nos parents ont pris des décisions qui ont mené à des conséquences imprévues et regrettables qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu ? Qu'en est-il d'Oropher, qui a conduit tant de ses Elfes dans la mort dans un combat sans espoir? Qu'en est-il d'Elrond, qui n'a pas réussi à persuader Isildur de détruire l'Anneau Unique quand il en a eu l'opportunité? Et ainsi je pourrais en citer bien d'autres? N'avons-nous pas toujours honoré leurs mémoires par des chansons? Avez-vous pensé que nous ne le devrions pas? "

«Non, ma Dame», dit humblement Haldir. "Mais j'ai juré de protéger tous ceux qui vivent au sein du Bois d' Or. Je tiens à bien servir plutôt que mal ».

Elle acquiesça gravement. "Et vous le faites. Votre vie entière a été consacrée à votre service. Vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir honte. "

Haldir semblait hésiter un instant, puis il dit, " des Elfes auraient pu mourir, c'est ce qui me hante".

"Mais ils ne sont pas morts souligna t'elle. "Pas cette fois, en tout cas. Peut-être une autre fois ils le feront. C'est presque une conséquence inéluctable de la bataille, que nous menons. Peut-être un jour les dangers de la Terre du Milieu ne seront, plus, mais jusqu'à ce que ce jour arrive, nous continuerons à faire de notre mieux. Nous savons tous que les personnes qui gardent nos frontières, risquent de périr. Pourtant, de nombreux volontairement choisissent de servir en cette qualité, malgré le danger. Haldir. Vous n'êtes pas le seul responsable de leur perte. "Ses paroles ont été prononcées d'une voix si faible qu'elle était presque un murmure. "Votre souffrance silencieuse ne m'a pas échappé. Votre retraite dans votre lieu secret dans le bois a contribué à vous réconforter, mais votre tristesse et culpabilité s'attardent. N'ai-je pas dit l'an dernier que des incidents étaient inévitables? Nous avons parlé de cela à l'époque, vous et moi Il n'y a rien que vous auriez pu faire pour les sauver, mais toujours vous vous blâmer vous-même. Ce n'est pas raisonnable. "

Les mots de Galadriel ont rappelé à Elanor ce que Haldir lui avait raconté quelques semaines plus tôt. Trois elfes étaient morts l'année dernière, avait-il dit, parce qu'il avait fait une erreur. Elanor avait vu la façon dont Galadriel regardait profondément dans les yeux de Haldir. Était-elle maintenant en train de lui parler dans son esprit?

"Vous comprenez? » dit Galadriel à haute voix.

"Oui", a murmuré Haldir.

"Souvenez-vous, alors. J'ai besoin de vous pour être fort pour moi. Les erreurs ne sont que les conséquences des choix. Et les choix ne sont que des choix, ni plus, ni moins. S'ils sont faits avec des intentions honorables, n'en valent-ils pas la peine? "

«Ils doivent être faites avec des intentions honorables," a répondu Haldir.

"Ce n'est pas toujours ainsi, et encore pour vous, Haldir, il en est ainsi. Et c'est pour cela que vous resterez mon Gardien de la Marche. Est-ce que c'est compris? "

"Oui, ma dame», dit Haldir respectueusement.

Une autre communication silencieuse à eu lieu entre eux, puis Galadriel s'est levée, en regardant Elanor et la table à côté du lit. "Vous avez fini le bouillon que j'ai fais?"

Les yeux de Haldir s'élargirent. "C'est vous qui l'avez fait, ma Dame?"

Á la surprise d'Elanor, les yeux bleus de la Dame se mirent à briller. "En effet je l'ai fait. Il s'agit d'une ancienne décoction bien connue pour favoriser la guérison. Elle est fabriquée à partir des racines de Ninniach-Loth. J'ai moi-même voyagé hier afin de les chercher. Sept plantes étaient bien disposées à donner une partie d'elles-mêmes pour vous. Le goût n'est pas très agréable, mais je vous assure c'est très efficace. "

Haldir semblait un peu plus pâle qu'il n'était avant. "Merci beaucoup ma Dame. Je suis profondément honoré ".

"Vous avez tous, bu?" Demanda la Dame.

"Presque tout " dit-il confus.

Galadriel échangea un regard avec Elanor. "Et le reste?"

Haldir regardé honteux.

«Ah bien, dit Galadriel, d'un air tranquille, « Je suis sûr que la santé de vos plantes est aussi importante. "Elle a passé autour du lit et a touché le bras d'Elanor, les yeux pétillant de malice, qu'elle essayait de dissimuler à Haldir. "Celeborn a fait la même chose une fois", a t'elle confié. " Les Ellyn peuvent être de méchants elflings quand ils se sentent mal."

Elanor a secoué sa tête. "Je suis confuse, ma Dame."

"Ce n'est pas grave", a confié la Dame du Bois d' Or », Mais vus savez cela empire quand vous les avez épousés.»

x

De retour de sa visite avec Haldir, Orophin était retourné à son talan auprès de Doria. Il s'est assis à ses côtés sur la petite terrasse en dehors pendant qu'elle reprisait une déchirure sur l'une de ses tuniques. Plus réservé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie, il l'a observé, notant la manière dont ses doigts agiles plongeaient l'aiguille de Mithril dedans et en dehors du tissu sans effort et avec une étonnante précision. Finalement, son regard dériva vers son profil. Il la trouvait tellement belle.

"Que penses-tu de cela?» dit-elle, sans chercher.

«Que veux-tu dire demanda t-il. Pour l'instant, il n'a pas pu la suivre, son attention étant centrée sur une paire de lèvres rose tendre à moins d'une longueur de bras de distance.

Elle a ricoché sur lui. "Je me réfère à ce que tu m'as dis sur Haldir donnant à Elanor l'indwaedh et sur la manière dont il s'intéresse à elle. Penses-tu qu'il est amoureux d'elle? "

Orophin haussa les épaules. "Avec Haldir, qui peut le dire? Je crois qu'il se soucie profondément d'elle, mais cela va t-il durer je ne sais pas. Ce qui est certain, c'est que quand il s'agit des ellith, Haldir prend ses actions en considération. Il a gardé son cœur depuis si longtemps que cela prendrait une force rare à une jeune fille, pour passer ses frontières. "Il fit une pause, ses pensées bouillonnantes. "Mais pour l'indwaedh. Je reconnais que c'est étrange de lui avoir donné. Ce n'est pas son genre ".

Le silence a régné pendant un certain temps; Doria piquait l'aiguille dans le tissu, pendant qu'Orophin frottait son pied contre le sien et appréciait de la douce brise et le bruissement des feuilles autour d'eux.

Doria a parlé tout à coup. "Si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'elle est vraiment amoureuse de lui, tout comme je suis amoureuse de toi. J'espère qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal. "

Orophin s'est penché de plus près et pressé un baiser sur sa joue. "Je dois avouer qu'elle semble éprise, ils se connaissent depuis si peu de temps. Qui sait où cela s'arrêtera? Quelques dizaines d'années, où plus? "

Doria posa la tunique à son tour. "Et qu'en est-il de nous?" demanda t'elle.

"En effet, c'est une question qui m'intrigue beaucoup. Orophin lui pris la main pour la couvrir avec la sienne. "Ne t-ais-je pas demandé de t'engager envers moi?"

"Oui", admit-elle, ses pommettes prenant une couleur rose.

"Quand penses-tu être en mesure de me donner une réponse? Non pas que je veux faire pression sur toi», ajouta-t-il rapidement. «Il n'est pas nécessaire de se précipiter pour une décision si importante ».Il était conscient d'une nervosité qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis la nuit de la célébration de son anniversaire.

"Tu ne me presses pas, Orophin", dit-elle, "mais c'est une décision importante, tu dois l'admettre. Une qui doit être murement réfléchie. "

"C'est vrai", dit-il avec un grand sourire, Doria faisait preuve d'une grande sagesse qui lui a parfois le confondait.

"C'est une décision qui comptera pour toute notre vie " dit-elle

«Alors, tu n'as pas encore décidé". Orophin essayait de ne pas montrer son désappointement et de garder un visage impassible.

"Oh, j'ai pris ma décision depuis des semaines. Mais je pensais que tu avais besoin de plus de temps pour être sûr que tu n'avais pas été trop impétueux quand tu me l'a proposé. "

"Moi!, impétueux dit-il ? "Bouche bée

«Eh bien oui, tu l'es», dit-elle doucement. «Et tu dois reconnaître que tu l'as proposée très tôt dans notre relation. "

Il a faillit protester mais resta muet un moment " Et votre décision est prise?"

Elle acquiesça. «Elle l'est. Mais je voudrais connaitre ton opinion. Tu as eu peu de temps pour examiner cette question. As-tu eu quelques doutes ? Si tel est le cas, tu dois me le dire. "

"Je n'ai pas eu de doutes, pas une seule fois, pas un seul instant", a t-il déclaré, la voix faible et presque féroce de ferveur. «Je tiens à me lier à toi pour toujours. Oh, j'ai eu des amours, avant, vous savez cela, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi, Doria.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi, Orophin?" Elle était souriante maintenant.

«Sans toi, je suis seulement un demi-elfe", dit-il simplement. "Avec toi, je suis complet. Lorsque nous sommes ensemble, mon cœur se gonfle d'une manière que je ne peux pas décrire. C'est au delà de la joie, si cela a sens pour toi, "

"Oui," dit-elle doucement, "car c'est aussi ce que je ressens pour toi, mon amour. Et pour cette raison et étant donné que c'est toujours ton souhait . . . oui, Orophin, je vais t'épouser et être ta femme jusqu'à la fin de ce monde où que le souhait d'Eru soit accomplit

Orophin l'a attiré son contre lui et l'a serré dans ses bras, remplit d'un bonheur total d'une puissance qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Tout autour d'eux le monde semblait faire une pause, conscient de ce moment bouleversant de leur vie ; bercé par la brise et le chant des oiseaux. Ce n'était qu'un instant, mais il a marqué leur esprit pour toute l'éternité. Ses bras serrés autour de Doria, comme si, ce faisant, il pouvait lui transmettre la profondeur de son émotion.

"Attention, Orophin," Doria l'a mis en garde d'une une voix étouffée. "Je vais te piquer avec mon aiguille, si tu me serres plus fort.

Avec un sourire, Orophin et a libéré son dos. "Voilà une sage réflexion", dit-il en riant. "Je vais être sur mes gardes et surveiller votre armes dans nos relations futures."

Doria lui fit un de ses grands et beaux sourires qui faisaient toujours fondre son cœur. "Allons-nous l'annoncer à tout le monde aujourd'hui? Ou souhaites-tu attendre la guérison de Haldir ? "Demanda Doria.

Tout en considérant cela, le regard d'Orophin se détacha de Doria et regardait au delà de la terrasse. Soudain, il s'est concentré sur ce qu'il a vu. "Tu vois ce que je vois?"

Doria a suivi son regard. "Par les Valar, c'est Rúmil?"

Un lent sourire releva les lèvres d'Orophin à vue de son frère cadet, tenant par la main en public une elleth pour une promenade romantique ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel et le fait que c'était Nerwen qu'il tenait si tendrement rendait cela d'autant plus important.

«Par la Valar, il l'a fait», dit Orophin à haute voix. "Il l'a conquise !"

"Et à en juger l'expression sur son visage cela en valait la peine. Il ressemble à "

"- A un veau frappé d'amour», conclut Orophin "Je me demande si il réalise".

«Je pense qu'il ne s'en soucis pas", dit Doria doucement. "Mais tu le taquine toujours de cette façon"

"Bien sûr". Dit Orophin en souriant et en l'embrassant. "C'est ce que font les frères?"

x

Nerwen était heureuse dans l'emprise possessive de Rúmil qui gardait ses mains dans les siennes pendant qu'ils marchaient le long d'une des passerelles centrales de la ville pour rendre visite à Haldir. Elle avait pensé que Rúmil souhaiterait garder leur amour secret pendant un certain temps, mais ce n'était clairement pas le cas,. Déjà, elle était sûre que son dévouement a été noté par beaucoup, y compris plusieurs de ses amis les plus proches.

"Tu n'as pas à tenir ma main, Rúmil, si tu ne le veux pas», dit-elle avec un sous-entendus. À ce point de leur relation elle avait accepté pleinement son amour, mais tout de même, elle a été un peu préoccupée par le fait que cette séance de démonstration pourrait leur apporter plus d'attention et de moqueries qu'ils le souhaitaient.

"Nerwen, comment peux-tu penser que je puisse ne pas vouloir tenir ta main?", Il a-t-il répondu, d'un ton blessé. "Penses-tu que je ne suis pas fier d'avoir gagné l'amour de la plus belle elleth dans tous Lórien?"

"Plus belle? Nerwen souffla délicatement. «Je ne le pense pas. Healea estime que le titre lui revient, comme vous le savez bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de flatterie, Rúmil. J'ai juste besoin que tu m'aimes, ce qui est. . . c'est tout. " Elle s'est calmée doucement car sa voix était encore peu assuré tant elle était encore fragile et émotive après tout ses chagrins.

Rúmil s'est penché et a embrassé le coin de sa bouche, puis a levé son menton avec son doigt. "Ensuite, tous tes besoins seront satisfaits, Je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même. Et pour moi, Nerwen, tu es la plus belle elleth, tant à l'intérieur et l'extérieur. Et rappelle-toi, j'ai vu chaque partie de toi et je suis tout à fait qualifié pour faire cette déclaration. "

Baignée dans la chaleur de son bonheur elle dit. "Dois-je te rappeler ton passé de libertin?" Le taquina t'elle. "Je préfère penser à toi comme le mien"

Il a sorti sa main et a glissé son bras autour de sa taille, la tirant plus près pour qu'il puisse appuyer ses lèvres sur son front. «Je suis à toi, mon amour, et tu es mienne. Toutes les autres sont le passé, où elles demeureront désormais. "Il souriait en la regardant, aimant ce qu'il voyait " Et j'en suis très content. "

Nerwen a jeté toute prudence et réserve au vent, elle s'est tournée dans les bras de Rúmil et a mis ses bras autour de son cou. «Je suis heureuse», a t'elle murmuré. "Parce qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière maintenant. Tu m'as tellement manqué. "

Ses yeux étaient sombres comme la nuit. "Oui, je peux encore le sentir ici et là, mais nous ne devrions pas parler de ça, sauf si vous souhaitez que je vous glisse directement dans mon lit. Notre destination est le talan de convalescence, souviens-toi? "

"Ta destination est toujours vers le lit, Rúmil», murmura Nerwen malicieusement. Elle l'a vu tourner la tête rapidement, et elle a serré sa main, pour lui montrer que c'était une plaisanterie. "Ce n'est pas une plainte, tu sais?», expliqua-t-elle avec un discret sourire.

Il s'est mis à rire doucement. «J'en suis heureux. Pourtant, un trop grand nombre de remarques comme ça, et ma résolution de rendre visite à mon frère sera masquée par la montée d'autres questions. En fait, c'est une question qui n'est pas dirigée vers le bas. "

Un petit gloussent échappa de sa gorge. "Oh, Rúmil".

Il a porté sa main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. "Avoue, mon côté ludique te plait tout autant que de mon côté sérieux. Tu me trouves plein d'esprit et irrésistible. "

"Peut-être que oui, dit-elle, toujours souriante. "Je vais y penser."

Comment elle a estimé bon de se détendre et de plaisanter avec lui au lieu d'être constamment sur ses gardes. Pour autant, elle a gardé l'apparence d'une insouciance qui cachait son trouble intérieur. Quel soulagement, avec lui elle était libre d'être elle-même !

Elle le trouvait si beau avec son élégance fine et son visage attrayant, elle poussa un soupir de contentement. "Et que ferons-nous après notre visite de votre frère?"

"Oh, je pensais que je passerai le reste de la journée sur le terrain de tir à l'arc", réfléchit-il. «Je vais enlever ma tunique afin que tu puisses m'admirer pendant que je pratique. Tu pourras chercher mes flèches, pour moi, et admirer mes muscles pendant que je tirer sur la corde de mon puissant arc et voir ainsi à quel point je suis doué! Nerwen! Est-ce que cela te plairais? "

"En effet, Maitriser-vous, Rúmil ou votre impressionnante flèche va se trouver sans un autre objectif ", l'a t'elle mit en garde, en tentant sans succès de cacher son rire joyeux.

"Maintenant, c'est la Nerwen je connais et que j'aime beaucoup." Il a frotté son dos, où elle l'avait pincé, et fit semblant de froncer les sourcils. "Quelle est la question?"

"Tu m'as dis que tu as passés la journée entière avec moi, Rúmil, et je t'ai demandé ce que tu aimerais faire après notre visite à ton frère."

Il secoua la tête. "Nerwen, Nerwen, tu le sais très bien sans avoir besoin de me le demander."

"L'ai-je?" Lui souriant en retour, elle a posé sa main sur son dos.

x

Healea entra dans le sauna, pour constater que Túrë ne s'y trouvait pas pour le moment et elle ne souhaitait pas rencontrer une autre de ses amis. Elle regarda ente les rideaux fermés, l'unique occupante de la piscine avec une légère curiosité. L'autres elleth était installée confortablement, les yeux fermés, le visage dépourvu de toute émotion, même si elle a deviné qu' Healea était à proche d'elle.

"Puis- je me joindre à toi?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Tarwë a ouvert les yeux. "Bien sûr, Healea», dit-elle poliment. Elle semblait un peu surprise, très probablement parce qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes d' Healea de demander la permission avant de faire quelque chose. Pourquoi avait-elle demandé? La réponse lui a échappé.

Healea s'est déshabillée et a accroché sa robe à un crochet, notant la manière dont la jeune elleth regardait avec une expression mélancolique. La jolie Tarwë pensait clairement que son amour pour Lurien était un secret bien gardé, et c'était peut-être le cas pour la plupart des autres. Mais Healea gardait un œil méfiant sur la sentinelle depuis un temps très long. Peu importe avec qui il flirtait, elle avait remarqué qu'il revenait toujours à Tarwë, comme un papillon de nuit attirés par la plus chaude et la plus brillante des flammes. Healea en avait tiré ses propres conclusions.

Pourtant, Lurien était un fauteur de troubles et une menace potentielle pour Haldir, et maintenant, peut-être même pour Elanor, et si Healea pouvait d'une manière où d'une autre contrecarrer ses plans, elle le ferait. Le vieux souvenir de son badinage avec Lurien et Haldir était revenu dans son esprit comme elle glissait dans l'eau pour s'installer dans sa place préférée sur une roche plate et lisse. Sur les deux Ellyn, elle avait seulement Haldir aimé, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'amour qu'elle souhaitait, il aurait fini par la consumer elle même si elle avait continué cette relation. Seuls Cothion a vraiment touché son cœur dans cette manière unique et merveilleux dont elle avait besoin . . . et il était à elle. Cher, cher Cothion. Elle sourit affectueusement comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle pensait à lui.

Oui, elle était très satisfaite de sa vie, mais il était évident que Tarwë était malheureuse et cela depuis un long moment maintenant. Ces jolis yeux ne devraient pas contenir une telle tristesse. Éveillant la compassion, d' Healea et elle a cherché quelque chose à dire avec tact. "Pourquoi tiens tu compte de lui?" Dit-elle sans ambages.

«Compte de qui?" Le visage de Tarwë était devenu un masque de perplexité.

"Lurien, bien sûr. Il est brise ton cœur, n'est-ce pas? "

Comme par magie, le masque est tombé, révélant un regard chargé d'une d indicible angoisse sur le visage de la jeune elleth. "Il est tentant, répondit-elle amèrement.

Healea désapprouva. "Pourquoi le laisses-tu faire?"

"Je n'ai pas le choix. Mon cœur est à lui. "

"C'est absurde, bien sûr, que tu as le choix. Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu te lies à lui, ton cœur est le tien. Il en va de même avec ton corps. Qu'attends-tu de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse ce que tu souhaites. Il n'est qu'un Ellon, et tous les Ellyn peuvent être raisonnés ".

Un sourire fantôme toucha les lèvres de Tarwë. "Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, Healea. Toi même tu as échoué à apprivoiser Lurien, non? "Les mots n'étaient pas une raillerie, mais une constatation.

"Ah, mais je ne voulais pas l'apprivoiser, c'est là que réside la différence. J'ai préféré le laisser à l'état sauvage ". Healea sourit au souvenir «Il était tellement différent de Haldir. J'ai toujours souhaité pouvoir les avoir tous les deux en même temps, mais ce n'était pas possible, compte tenu de leur aversion l'un pour l'autre. Mais ça aurait pu être passionnant, comme se baigner dans la glace et le feu ". Elle s'étendait langoureusement dans l'eau, curieuse de savoir si elle a choqué Tarwë avec sa remarque.

Tarwë n'avait pas l'air choqué. "Et à la fin, tu as choisis Cothion», dit-elle, son regard bleu fixé sur le visage de Healea.

"Oui". Le sourire de Healea grandissait. "Cothion est tout pour moi feu, la glace, et tout le reste. Il me convient bien ».

«Tu es chanceuse." La mélancolie teintait sa remarque.

Healea soupira. "Lurien est comme il est, dit-elle," parce que tu le tolère. "

Tarwë serra ses lèvres.

Healea débattait de la manière d'être encore plus franche souhaitant être abrupte et a alors ajouté: «Tu lui permets d'abuser de toi."

"Il n'a pas abusé de moi», a protesté Tarwë un peu pincée. "Il m'aime. Il me l'a dit contre sa volonté, je pourrais ajouter. "

Healea s'éclaboussa les bras et le visage avec l'eau. "Tu crois?"

"Je le crois. Mais il a une obsession, qu'il n'arrive pas à surmonter et qui l'empêche d'accepter mon amour. "

Healea acquiesça, songeusement. "L'obsession de Haldir, oui je sais. Et je me sens responsable, sauf que sa véritable origine remonte bien plus loin que leur intérêt mutuel. . Où. Désaccord sur moi. "

"Que tu as aimé", a souligné avec Tarwë avec une légère hostilité. "Et contribué à créer."

«J'étais beaucoup plus jeune et beaucoup moins sage. Et je ne l'ai pas l'apprécier autant que tu imagines. En vérité, j'ai été plutôt mortifiée quand j'ai envisagé avoir les deux comme partenaires potentiels. "Healea hésita un instant. "J'ai fini par réaliser qu'aucun d'entre eux ne m'envisageait dans cette situation. Cela a endommagé ma vanité, mais j'ai récupéré ", a t'elle ajouté, ses lèvres se tordant avec regret. "Avec l'aide de Cothion".

«Je suis heureuse pour toi, Healea", dit Tarwë d avec ironie.

"Viens maintenant, ne soyez pas hostile. J'essaie de t'aider. "

"Pardonne-moi. Je ne suis pas dans la meilleure des humeurs en ce moment. "

«Je comprends», dit Healea, avec un peu plus de douceur. Elle avait essayé une tactique, maintenant, elle essaierait une autre. «J'ai vraiment à faire. Mais la seule chose que je peux te conseiller est de lui donner un ultimatum. Reste ferme avec Lurien. Refuse-lui ce qu'il veut de toi, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à se déclarer ".

"Une telle démarche n'est pas facile pour moi», dit Tarwë "Je ne suis pas manipulatrice de nature. Et je l'aime tellement. "Son souffle rapide, son visage se crispant juste un instant avant qu'elle reprenne le contrôle d'elle-même.

Healea étudié Tarwë, soudainement très en colère contre Lurien pour être aussi aveugle. "Veux-tu que je lui parle, l'accepterais-tu ? "

Tarwë regarda surprise. "Que lui diras-tu?"

"Je tiens à lui dire ce que je pense de lui, pour commencer. Et puis, je voudrais lui dire ce que je pense de toi. "

"Que penses-tu de moi?" dit Tarwë préoccupée avec une trace de méfiance dans ses yeux bleus qui fit presque rire Healea.

"D'abord, je pense que tu es trop bonne pour lui. Et je crois que tu es une belle et douce jeune fille au cœur tendre, intelligente avec de l'humour, et de la sagesse. Et je pense qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux parmi l'ensemble des ellith d'Arda ou d'Aman, et qu'il faut remercier sa bonne étoile que tu sois même disposée à le regarder. "

Tarwë rougit. "Healea, tu ne veux pas vraiment dire cela?"

"Je ne dirais pas cela si je ne le pensait pas". Healea sourit et se pencha alangui de sorte que ses cheveux trempent dans l'eau. "Alors je lui parle ou pas?"

"Si tu veux," a déclaré avec Tarwë avec une apparente difficulté. "Mais je ne crois pas que ça changera quoi que ce soit."

"Ça ne coute rien d'essayer", répondit Healea.

x

Healea retourna brièvement à son talan mettre une blouse propre, une de couleur bleu pâle qui flottait autour d'elle quand elle a marchait. Elle s'est regardée dans un miroir réfléchissant à sa conversation avec Tarwë pendant qu'elle peignait ses longs cheveux humides.

Cothion était assis sur la terrasse, mais il semblait tout à coup derrière elle, ses mains, posées sur ses épaules. "Tu pars de nouveau?"

"Oui, pour un moment. Je ne serais pas partie longtemps. "

Leurs yeux se sont réunis dans le miroir. "On aurait pu se baigner ici», dit-il. «Il y a assez d'eau."

«Je l'ai laissé pour toi», dit-elle doucement. "En tout cas, c'était bien que j'aille au sauna. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et lui relater de façon succincte sa conversation avec Tarwë. "Je vais en parler à Lurien".

Cothion a fronça les sourcils. "Je souhaiterais que tu restes en dehors de cela, Healea. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. "

"C'est vrai, mais je suis en colère, Cothion, et je dois en parler avec lui. Lurien ne peut pas me nuire. "

«Non, mais je préfèrerais que tu n'as pas d'autres échanges déplaisants".

Healea glissa ses bras autour de son cou, se pressant contre lui avec suggestibilité aveugle. "Et pourquoi cela, mon cher mari?"

Il sourit légèrement, ses mains reposant légèrement sur ses hanches. «Beaucoup de raisons, mon amour. Je tiens à te protéger, pour autre chose. "

«Je n'ai pas besoin de protection», murmura t'elle. " j'ai besoin de me débarrasser et libérer ma colère. Ensuite, je pourrais te revenir, et peut-être nous trouverons une façon de nous divertir. "

Cothion soupira et l'embrassa sur le front. "Alors, va libérer cette colère rapidement et discrètement que possible. Je plains la Sentinelle ».

"Ne gaspille pas ta sympathie», a t'elle rétorqué. "Il ne le mérite pas." Elle l'a quitté et est allé dans la nuit, en direction du talan de Lurien. Elle l'avait vu auparavant et savait qu'il n'était pas de service, mais maintenant elle se demandait s'il était avec quelqu'un. Ses lèvres se courbaient à la pensée de l'interrompre à un moment inopportun, mais pour le bien de Tarwë, elle espérait qu'il était seul.

Il l'était.

x

Il est venu ouvrir la porte ne portant qu'un caleçon comme s'il venait de se réveiller. "Healea!», dit-il avec hostilité. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était surpris malgré sa tentative de le cacher rapidement.

"Puis -je entrer?" Dit-elle sans préambule. "J'ai quelque chose à te dire."

Il a renforcé et élargi côté de la porte, sa main tendue en invitation. «Je suis très honoré", dit-il d'une une voix moqueuse. "Healea elle-même, dans mon humble maison . . . depuis combien d'années cela ne s'était pas produit? "

"Je n'ai pas tenu le compte», dit-elle froidement, balayant le passé. Elle marchait dans la chambre extérieure, son regard évaluant le domaine de Lurien, en prenant note de l'arrangement minutieux de ses biens et de la demi-miche de pain à demi entamée posée sur sa table. Elle ne voyait pas de signes qu'une autre elleth avait été là, mais cela ne voulait rien dire.

Affectant un air nonchalant Lurien se dirigea vers le fauteuil le plus confortable et s'y assit . "Je suppose que tu viens au sujet d'Elanor.

Healea le toisa. "Non, ces les affaires sont réglées en ce qui me concerne. Je suis son instructeur de tir à l'arc lorsque Haldir est indisponible. Tu es superflu, Lurien. Je pense que j'ai été assez claire à ce sujet. "

Sa référence à la journée, où elle lui avait donné un coup de poing dans la mâchoire lui faisait resurgir la colère de Lurien. "Dis ce que veux." Il a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, dans une pose qui le flattait, nota t- elle avec détachement.

«Il s'agit de Tarwë", l'informa t'elle.

"Qu'y a-t-il avec elle?" Il a levé son front, se forçant à rester calme et maitre de lui.

"Elle t'aime», a déclaré Healea brutalement, et l'a vu reculer. "Et tu te comporte mal avec elle. Quand es-tu devenus si cruels, Lurien? Tu étais connu pour avoir quelques qualités admirables, mais où sont-elles maintenant? "

Lurien poussa son menton en avant. "Je ne suis pas cruel", dit-il en protestant. "Tarwë ne pense pas cela de moi. Nous avons un accord qui ne te regarde pas. "

"Laissez-moi te dire quelque chose, Sentinelle. Tu es indigne de laver les pieds de Tarwë, même si elle semble t'aimer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, malgré ton joli minois tu vaux moins qu'une limace Ellon. Mais pour une raison que je ne peux pas comprendre elle t'est dévouée et elle t'aime. Elle t'aime, et elle en souffre, et tu en es la cause! J'ai vu la profondeur de sa souffrance. L'as-tu vu Lurien? "

Pâle de rage , Lurien sauta sur ses pieds , respirant difficilement à travers ses dents serrées. "Ne dis plus un mot Healea", gronda t-il.

"Tarwë a un esprit doux et gentil", dit-elle sans se démonter ", elle est chaleureuse et pleine d'esprit et inébranlable dans son amour pour toi. Tu peux passer le reste de ta vie immortelle à recherche d'une meilleure fille, mais tu ne trouveras pas une seule comme elle Lurien, car il n'en existe pas. As-tu pensé à cela? As-tu pensé à ce que tu deviendrais si elle t'abandonne? Que feras-tu si elle navigue vers l'Ouest? Que feras-tu si elle se fane de chagrin à cause de tes mauvais traitements? Comment vas-tu vivre avec cela? La vengeance est-elle si importante pour toi? Haldir est impuissant et blessé alors que vous - "

«Tais-toi" hurla t-il furieux. "Tu ne sais rien de notre histoire."

Recourbant sa bouche dans un rictus de mépris Healea dit. «J'en sais assez pour savoir que tu es un peu mieux qu'un Orc».

"Sors "dit-il d'une voix éteinte, comme si l'ensemble de sa colère avait soudainement disparut.

"Je lui ai conseillé de t'éviter", dit Healea calmement. Sa colère était tombée et sa voix était froide. "Je ne sais pas si elle tiendra compte de mon conseil."

Lurien était silencieux, les yeux vigilants.

«Mon conseil pour toi est d'examiner soigneusement ce que tu vas faire. Si tu ne la veux pas comme elle te veut alors libère là. Ou bien fais la chose la plus honorable. Demandez-lui de te pardonner et engage-toi avec elle. "

"Je ne veux pas de tes conseils», murmura t-il.

«Tu les as de toute façon." Healea s'est retournée sur ses talons et a laissé le talan.

x

Galadriel s'est penchée sur Celeborn pour l'embrasser comme ils étaient assis ensemble sur leur terrasse au-dessus de la ville. Sa tête reposait contre elle, les yeux dirigés vers le haut vers les étoiles, tandis que le murmure du vent autour d'eux soupira comme un ami familier. Un grand-duc hulula à proximité de son nid, un autre vieil ami, qui avait choisi ce lieu de nidification depuis de nombreuses saisons maintenant.

Celeborn a brisé le silence. «Combien de cette épouvantable potion a t-il bu ?"

"Près de la moitié, je pense, répondit-elle.

«C'est plus que ce que vous avez jamais pu me faire avaler."

"Vrai". Galadriel sourit à la mémoire.

"Pensez-vous que cela va suffire?"

«Oh oui». Elle bougea légèrement, et soupira. "Si seulement je pouvais enlever un peu de sa culpabilité. Ses émotions sont profondes, comme un fleuve puissant et rapide coincé entre les falaises de granit de sa volonté. "

Celeborn frottait sa joue contre ses cheveux. "Donnez-lui du temps. Je suis plus préoccupé par cette vision dans votre miroir. "

"Je suis inquiète aussi. Chaque fois elle devient un peu plus clair, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à en comprendre le sens. "

"Vous dites que je tente d'attraper quelque chose."

"Oui, quelque chose qui arrive très rapidement."

"Et vous êtes là aussi", a ajouté Celeborn d'une voix pensive.

«Je suis derrière vous. Et derrière moi se tient une autre personne, mais je ne peux pas voir un visage. "

«Où nous tenons nous?"

"Je ne peux pas dire avec certitude. Ce n'est pas clair. "

Celeborn fronça les sourcils "Nous avons besoin de réponses, Galadriel. En avez-vous parlé à Elrond? "

"Pas encore. Je vais le faire bientôt. "

"N'attendons pas trop longtemps." Il tourna la tête et lui sourit, puis l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. "Veux-tu que je chante pour toi, mon amour?"

***


	29. Chapitre 29

**La Revanche d'Elanor**

**Auteurs Fianna et Julie**

**Les lieux les personnages le langage appartiennent à JRR TOLKIEN**

**Aucun profit monétaire n'est fait sur cette histoire et les lois de la Copyright ne sont pas violées**

Chapitre 29

Le jour où Galadriel avait fait porter le bouillon spécial à Haldir, Madame de Lórien avait expliqué ses raisons de le faire. Généralement avait-elle expliqué à Elanor, un elfe n'avait aucun besoin de tels fortifiants vu que tous les elfes tendaient à guérir rapidement même des blessures les plus sérieuses. Cependant, en dépit des assurances d'Elrond que Haldir guérirait, Galadriel pouvait entrer là où le Peredhel ne le pouvait pas, dans les pensées et les mémoires de Haldir lors de la bataille. Et elle a su peut-être encore mieux que Haldir lui-même exactement ce qui c'était produit, parce qu'elle avait été témoin de la bataille par son point de vue. Elle a compris mieux que les autres guérisseurs combien Haldir était considérablement affaibli, et elle avait vu la vaste quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu.

Averti par l'intérêt d'Elanor, Galadriel avait expliqué que la valeur curative essentielle de la racine de Ninniach-Loth était sa capacité d'accélérer la régénération du sang. Et était ce dont Haldir avait le plus besoin, même si il avait seulement pris la moitié du bouillon. La moitié devrait être suffisante, Madame l'avait assuré à Elanor, toujours avec ce petit scintillement dans les yeux qu'Elanor avait trouvé si intrigants.

Le bouillon de Galadriel avait en effet agit, parce que dans les deux jours Haldir était plus fort et plus alerte, ce qui a aussi signifié qu'il était moins coopératif avec chacun, y compris Elanor.

« Seigneur Elrond dit que tu dois rester au repos au moins encore un où deux jours, » exigea t- elle pour la quatrième fois, sa main fermement plantée au milieu de l'estomac de Haldir juste au-dessous de ses côtes. Qu'elle pouvait le maintenir allongé d'une main illustrait bien le fait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour l'exercice, mais il n'a pas semblé voir ceci.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas ce qu'il dit, Elanor. Veuillez enlever votre main. Je voudrais faire un tour. »

« Haldir, tu es têtu. J'ai pensé que tu souhaitais guérir aussi rapidement que possible. »

« Je le veux Elanor. Et je le ferais. » Encore il a essayé de se lever, et encore elle l'a facilement abaissé avec une main.

« Tu ne guériras pas si tu commences à sursauter tout le temps, » lui a t– elle dit avec exaspération. « Tes contusions peuvent disparaître, mais tes côtes sont toujours fêlées, et une peut être même cassée. Elles n'ont pas eu le temps nécessaire pour se consolider, ni tes épaules de guérir. Même si tu es plus fort qu'hier, tu es encore faible. »

Les doigts de la main gauche de Haldir se sont fermés autour de son poignet, pourtant il a exercé peu de force. « Je ne vais pas sauter autour, Elanor. Je te laisse le rebondissement. »

« Que veux-tu dire par ceci ? Je ne sursaute pas ! »

Le sourire de Haldir était presque un sourire affecté. « Peut-être parce que tu es trop occupée pour le noter cela se produit. » Son pouce a frotté son bras de façon suggestive.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Elanor a placé une deuxième main sur le ventre de Haldir, appliquant légèrement plus de pression. « Non, finalement je préfère pas le savoir. »

« Si tu dois persister en faisant cela, tu pourrais penser à aller peu plus bas, » dit – il malicieusement.

Elanor l'a considéré avec fausse sévérité. « Je sais que tu es de mauvaise humeur, mais il n'y a aucune raison de te vengez sur moi. Peut-être que si tu avais pris tout le bouillon au lieu d'en vider une partie sur mes pauvres plantes.

Il a soulevé un front impérieux. « J'ai pensé qu'elles étaient mes plantes. »

Elanor a enlevée les mains de son corps et s'est assise plutôt abruptement dans la chaise. « Ils le sont, » a-t-elle dit froidement. « Je me suis mal exprimée»

Haldir a immédiatement semblé repentant. « Elanor, pardonne-moi». J'ai blessé tes sentiments et ce n'était pas mon intention. Je suis juste frustré. Je déteste me trouver ici comme ceci. Je déteste me sentir délaissé sans aucune tâche à accomplir. » Il a fait une pause. « Je devrais être fort et non faible. Mais ce n'est aucune excuse pour être ainsi. . . "

« Irritable et ronchon, » elle a fini pour lui, « et irritable et pénible. »

Il a fait une légère grimace. « Suis-je vraiment aussi mauvais ? »

« Oui, mais je ne t'en veux pas pour cela. Je comprends ton anéantissement, mais tu dois essayer de te reposer un jour ou deux de plus avant que tu fasses les choses que tu veux faire », essai de récupérer un peu plus de force. Si tu veux bien, » ajouta t- elle doucement. « Dans mon intérêt sinon le tien. »Il soupira « Très bien, j'essayerai . . . dans ton intérêt. »

« Merci. » Elle s'est penchée vers lui et l'a embrassé.

« Elles sont plus tes plantes que les miennes, »a t- il remarqué. « Elles sont probablement prêtes à me mordre pour ce que je viens de te dire. Et je le mériterais. »

Elanor a secoué sa tête et a sourit. « Est-ce que je dois te baigner maintenant ? Je sais que l'eau apaise tes chair. Peut-être cela améliorerait ton humeur. »

Haldir a fait une autre grimace en fixant le plafond.

« Ou peut-être préfères-tu dormir? » ajouta t- elle, l'étudiant étroitement. Sa coloration était revenue à la normale, et pour cela elle était profondément reconnaissante, mais il n'était certainement pas encore lui-même.

« Non, je ne souhaite pas dormir. » Il a tourné sa tête et leva ses yeux, où paraissait maintenant un scintillement cru pendant qu'ils glissaient au-dessus d'elle. « Elanor, tu n'as aucune idée comme il est difficile de se trouver ici et de ne rien faire tandis que tu me baigne. »

D'un seul coup elle se rendait compte de sa nudité d'une manière dont elle n'était pas consciente un moment avant. « Haldir. . . » Dit-elle avec une hésitation.

« Avant, j'étais seulement à demi conscient et en grande douleurs. Maintenant je me rends entièrement compte. D'accord pour me baigner, mais une partie plus précise de moi nécessite un peu plus d'attention que ce qu'elle a eu jusqu'à présent. Autrement ce sera un véritable supplice pour moi. »

Elanor a instinctivement jeté un coup d'œil sur le drap couvrant ses hanches ; il tendait lentement vers le haut, annonçant son désir plus sûrement que des mots. « Et si quelqu'un venait ? » Dit-elle incertaine.

« Utilisez le verrou d'intimité, et sois rapide. Je n'exigerai pas infiniment de ton contact. Je n'ai fait que rêver de ceci ces deux derniers jours. » Sa voix était tendue et rauque. « En fait, je suis presque prêt maintenant. Parler de mon besoin l'a augmenté. »

Elle a sourit affectueusement. « Si je fais ceci pour toi, seras-tu moins grognon ? »

« Naturellement. S'il te plait, Elanor. Tu sais quoi faire. Utilisez tes mains magiques pour me donner du plaisir. »

Comment pouvait-elle résister à une demande si pleine de séduction ?

« Et en contre partie, seras-tu d'accord pour rester tranquillement dans le lit aujourd'hui et demain ? »Demanda t- elle.

Il lui a donné un regard stoïque. « Oui, mais après cela je ne fais aucune promesse. Qu'en penses-tu ma douce ? » Il l'observait attentivement, patiemment, avec dans l'expectative. Il était certain qu'elle aurait pitié de lui . . . comme il se devait.

Elanor effleura ses lèvres légèrement contre les siennes. « Je prendrai soin de toi, mon amour, » lui chuchota t- elle. « Mais vous me serez redevable, vous le savez? »

« Une dette que je serai heureux de vous rembourser entièrement, »l'assura t-il, « dès que je pourrai. »

X

Depuis que Doria et lui avaient convenu de se marier, Orophin avait flotté autour de Caras Galadhon dans une brume heureuse, se demandant si n'importe qui noterait n'importe quelle différence à son sujet. Il a regardé autour de lui. Apparemment personne n'avait rien remarqué pas, puisque personne n'avait fait de commentaires. Ou peut-être ils s'étaient tous habitués à ses sourires qu'ils n'ont noté aucun changement de leur qualité. Naturellement il avait arrêté de sourire les premiers jours après l'attaque où Haldir avait été blessé, mais maintenant Haldir était en voie de guérison, qui laissait Orophin libre de se sentir complètement heureux une fois de plus. Doria allait 'être son épouse, le monde parfait et la vie était belle. Ou au moins sa vie l'était.

Il voulait partager ses heureuses nouvelles avec Haldir et Rúmil, mais l'occasion ne s'était pas encore présentée. Rúmil avait été tellement occupé avec Nerwen qu'Orophin l'avait à peine vu et quant à Haldir, avec chaque jour qui passait il devenait de plus en plus grincheux et irritable. Le moment pour annoncer la grande nouvelle n'était pas approprié .Et comme il l'annoncerait à ses frères avant tous les autres il garderait le secret jusqu'à un moment plus favorable.

Avec ces pensées s'agitant dans sa tête, Orophin stoppa au pied de l'escalier qui se développait en spirales et a regardé fixement autour de lui silencieusement et avec vénération, les reflets brillants de la lumière du soleil filtrant entre les feuilles dorées des Mellyrn du Bois d' Or ,le bruit plaisant des voix dans la distance, le bruissement paisible et le roucoulement des colombes dans les arbres voisins. Ici et là divers elfes vaquaient avec élégance à leurs affaires, le tissu doux de leur tenue miroitant pendant qu'ils marchaient. D'un seul regard il a repéré la personne qu'il recherchait.

« Rúmil, » a t-il a appelé, juste comme son frère disparaissait au détour d'un chemin à une certaine distance en avant. Orophin a rallongé son pas et a bientôt rattrapé son frère, qui a stoppé, un regard d'interrogation sur son visage.

« Alors, » a dit Orophin sournoisement, « Quand vas-tu me le dire ? »

« Te dire quoi? » a demandé Rúmil innocemment.

« Je t'ai vu avec Nerwen hier, » a dit Orophin. « Ainsi que le jour avant. »

« Et tu me verras avec elle beaucoup plus souvent à l'avenir. » La voix de Rúmil était calme et il a rencontré le regard fixe d'Orophin carrément. « Nous sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre, nous nous aimons. »

Orophin a feint de dégainer son épée. « Qui es-tu, et qu'as-tu fait avec mon frère ? »

Rúmil a sourit timidement. « Je sais que c'est un peu inattendu. »

« Pas entièrement. J'ai vu combien elle était terrifiée était quand elle ma dit craindre que tu ne prennes des risques inconsidérés aux frontières. Elle m'a également dit que pour toi elle pensait qu''elle n'était qu'un défi de plus et que tu resteras volage. » Son rapport comportait une question implicite.

« Elle sait maintenant que c'est faux. » Rúmil a frotté son menton, puis un sourire fugace traversa son visage. « Ne crains rien, nous avons parlé de ces choses. Tout est bien maintenant. Elle a accepté ma sculpture et elle m'a accepté . . . »

Sa signification était claire, mais Orophin ne pourrait pas résister de le taquiner. « Ah, ainsi ce n'est plus comme un petit frère qu'elle te voit ? »

« Heu, non. » Les yeux de Rúmil contenaient une lueur de satisfaction intérieure. « Pas du tout. »

« Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. » Orophin a hésité pendant qu'une autre pensée venait à lui. « Pourtant je suis également circonspect. »

« Circonspect ? » Rúmil était sur la défensive. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu avais dit qu'elle a souhaité que tu changes pour être plus sérieux. Il me semble cela ne s'annonçait pas bien. Si elle t'aime vraiment, elle vous acceptera tel que tu es , et pas comme elle vous souhaite que tu deviennes. »

« Ah, mais j'ai un côté sérieux, tu sais cela. » Rúmil a tapé l'épaule d'Orophin. « Ne te fait pas de soucis frère. Nerwen m'a accepté comme je suis, et m'aime au delà de tout doute ou réservation. Tant d'amour est une constante, la seule que nous avons. » L'émerveillement teintait sa voix pendant qu'il parlait.

« Tu es vraiment amoureux. Je le vois dans tes yeux. »

« Tu ne me verras plus jamais avec une autre elleth. » L'air de Rúmil était tellement solennel qu'Orophin ne pouvait pas en douter.

« J'en suis heureux pour toi, » dit-il tranquillement. Son regard fixe s'est déplacé derrière son frère plus loin sur le chemin qui menait aux Jardins d'où Rúmil était arrivé un moment plus tôt et aperçu Nerwen qui arrivait. « Comme je vois tu es sur le point d'avoir de la compagnie, je vais te laisser. J'avais quelque chose à te dire mais cela peut attendre. »

Rúmil a pivoté, son attention déjà rivée sur l'elleth souriante marchant vers eux. « Quelque chose me dire ? » A-t-il répété vaguement.

« Nous pouvons parler de cela plus tard, » dit Orophin avec amusement. Il a salué Nerwen et s'est éloigné en grimaçant.

X

Rúmil s'est déplacé au côté de Nerwen, l'admirant avec une émotion indescriptible. Elle avait accomplie ses tâches matinales, et avait accepté de le rencontrer ici tout de suite après, mais, même cette brève séparation avait semblé trop longue. Il a glissé ses bras autour de sa taille sans un moment d'hésitation, réjouie par son acceptation immédiate de son étreinte, malgré le fait qu'elle tenait un petit panier tissé couvert par un tissu blanc. La tenant étroitement, il a fermé ses yeux et a chuchoté, « Tu m'as manqué. »

Le côté de son visage niché contre son cou, et il pouvait sentir son sourire. « Cela n'a pas été aussi long, » murmura t- elle, « mais je me suis ennuyé de toi également. » Elle s'est écartée. « J'ai apporté du pain et des fruit. Tu n'as rien mangé ce matin. »

Rúmil a ri doucement. « J'ai bu de ton nectar, mon amour. Que pourrais-je demander de plus, de quelle nourriture pourrais-je avoir autrement besoin ? »

Un sourire discret a courbé ses lèvres. « Tu es tout à fait sans scrupule, Rúmil, mais je t'aime trop pour m'en soucier. Viens, trouvons un endroit tranquille ce qui n'est pas tout à fait si évident. »

Le « jardin de Galadriel, » suggéra Rúmil.

Elle a jeté un coup d'œil sur lui, le regardant étonnée. «, Certainement, si tu le souhaites. »

« Je le souhaite, » dit-il. Il y avait une raison à cela.

En fait, il l'a mené à un endroit particulier qui avait une grande signification pour lui. « Ici, » il a dit avec un geste. « C'est où je voudrais m'asseoir. »

Il l'a observée soigneusement, notant chaque fluctuation dans son expression pendant qu'elle posait le panier et s'asseyait sur l'herbe. Elle a jeté un coup d'œil vers lui, paraissant si belle et désirable qui sa bouche était sèche, mais il ne pouvait pas penser à cela, pas ici à cet endroit précis qui était devenue pour lui, une terre sacrée.

« Tu te rappelles cet endroit, Nerwen ? » Il pouvait voir que ses yeux devenait plus brillants qu'avant en raison de l'humidité qui y apparaissait..

« Oui, Je le reconnais, Rúmil. Mais je ne me suis pas rendu compte que toi aussi. »

Il s'est abaissé pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle et l'a considérée sincèrement. « Je n'ai jamais oublié ce qui s'est produit ici à cet endroit précis quand je m'affligeais pour Ainon. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fais pour moi ce jour là. »

« J'ai fait cela parce que je t'aimais, » dit- elle tranquillement. « Tout comme que je le fais maintenant. »

Il a pris sa main dans la sienne. « Je sais cela maintenant. Mais je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour ça, et cela me préoccupe. Non,, tes larmes déchirent mon cœur d'une manière encore plus douloureuse. »

« Il n'y a jamais eu n'importe quel besoin de me remercier, » a t- elle protesté. « Tu étais en douleur. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour t'aider. C'est tout. »

Il a soulevé sa main à ses lèvres et l'a embrassée toujours avec tant de douceur. « A chaque besoin, tu m'as donnée tout ce que tu pouvais, et je ne t'ai rien donné en retour. Ce n'était pas juste. »

« Tu m'as donné l'occasion de te réconforter. Et me permettre ce privilège était un grand cadeau. »

« Je ne le trouve pas proportionné. Par conséquent, je souhaite prendre ce moment pour te dire ce que cala signifié pour moi. Tu veux bien me permettez cela ? »

« Naturellement, Rúmil. Si tu le souhaites. » Elle baissa la tête.

Il a pris une profonde inspiration. « Nerwen, quand Ainon mort, c était comme perdre un de mes frères. Après Orophin, il était mon ami d'enfance le plus proche. Je n'étais pas préparé pour tant de douleur, et je me suis blâmé parce que. . . » Il a regardé par terre ; il était difficile de dire ces mots à haute voix. " . . . parce que j'étais si près de lui quand il a été abattu. J'avais presque visé l'Orc qui a tiré la flèche qui l'a tué, mais à la place j'ai choisi une autre cible. Si j'avais choisi différemment, Ainon serait vivant aujourd'hui. Cette connaissance a brûlé à mon cœur comme le poison. Aucune blessure n'a pu jamais m'infliger tant de douleur comme celle-ci. »

«Ho Rúmil» chuchota Nerwen ses yeux bleus se remplissant de larmes.

« Et alors tu es venue, » lui dit- il. « Tu es venue et tu t'es assise ici sur l'herbe. Tu as pris ma main et tu l'as tenu. Je ne t'ai pas regardé ; Je ne pouvais pas, parce que ma douleur était trop grande. Mais je me suis senti soulagé. Les endroits où nos doigts se sont touchés étaient vivants et chauds, tandis que tout reste de moi était froid. » Il a inspiré difficilement, e rappelant l'angoisse désespérée et affreuse de ce moment. « Au début j'ai résisté je ne voulais pas que ma douleur soit soulagé même légèrement. Mais . . . mais maintenant pour une raison que j'ignore tout me parait juste. Ainsi je n'ai pas résisté parce qu'il a soulagé mon supplice juste un peu. Et ainsi les heures ont passé, dan une douce chaleur. Et maintenant je sais pourquoi. »

« Pourquoi ? » a t- elle chuchoté, ses doigts se resserrant autour des siens sien.

« Parce que c'était toi, » il a dit simplement. « Mon cœur doit l'avoir su, quoique ma tête pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans tout Lórien qui aurait pu soulager ma douleur ce jour là. »

« Et Galadriel ? » proposa t- elle d'une voix douce. « Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu faire ainsi». « Peut-être, mais elle a eu assez de sagesse pour laisser cela pour toi. C'était ta charge. Elle me l'a dit ainsi. »

« Elle te l'a dit ? » Nerwen semblait étonné. « Quand ? »

«Il y a quelques semaines. La nuit où elle m'a attrapé quand je tentais sur une branche au-dessus des bains publics d'espionner vos conversations à toi et les autres ellith. »

Elanor l'a regardé. « Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

Le sourire tordu de Rúmil étant explicite, et elle a secoué sa tête.

« OH, Rúmil, » dit- elle, un rire dans sa voix, « seule toi es capable de faire une telle chose. »

« De toute façon, »a-t-il continué hâtivement, « Madame Galadriel a dit qu'il n'était pas sa chargent de me soulager, que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait choisi. Ainsi elle doit avoir su que tu ferais ce que tu as fais. Elle a également dit qu'un jour je reverrais Ainon. »

« Je vois. » Nerwen a considéré ceci. « Et si elle a dit ceci, c'est qu'il doit en être ainsi. Ce doit être un grand confort pour toi »

« Ça l'est, » a t- il convenu. « Dans mon cœur, j'ai su qu'il n'était pas perdu, mais ma peine a obscurci tout autre chose. Sauf toi, Nerwen. Tu es celle qui m'a donné l'espoir et la paix et le soulagement dans mon désespoir et ma crainte. » Il s'est penché plus étroitement, la regardant fixement attentivement. « Madame Galadriel m'a dit que l'amour s'opposait à la crainte. Elle a dit que l'amour est vivant, et j'en suis venu à croire que c'est vrai. C'est la seule chose qui ne se fane jamais, Nerwen, et aussi longtemps que nous l'avons . . . tant que nous vivrons il . . . nous ne pourrons jamais être perdus, ni pouvons jamais nous faner. L'amour est ce qui donne la signification à nos vies, et c'est le cadeau que tu m'as donné, Nerwen. Et pour cela, je t'honore comme je n'ai honoré aucune autre. » Il a soulevé sa main à ses lèvres et a embrassé les bouts de ses doigts comme à une reine.

Dans le retour, Nerwen s'est penchée d'avantage et l'a embrassé doucement sur la joue. « Et je t'honore également, mon cher Rúmil. Je suis à toi pour toujours si tu veux de moi. »

« Je te veux, » dit-il le cœur et le corps, exceptionnellement léger. Il lui était inhabituel de découvrir ses sentiments de cette façon, mais il s'est senti très bien. Il s'est assis en arrière avec un sourire et a serré sa main. « Tu vois, je t'avais dit que je pouvais être sérieux. Ça ne se produit pas souvent, mais ça se produit. »

« En effet, Rúmil, je suis convaincu et je suis très contente. »

Il a jeté un coup d'œil vers le bas sur le panier. « Bien, alors, nous devons manger ? Tant de sujet sérieux m'ont donné de l'appétit sérieux m'a donné un appétit que j'ai fort bon habituellement je t'averti. »

Nerwen a rit et l'a embrassé encore. « Je garderais cela à l'esprit. »

X

Túrë s'étendait dans des bras de Telrion, appréciant sa chaleur et son parfum masculin aussi bien que la paix qui enveloppait son cœur. Tous leurs moments jusqu'ici avaient été intemporels, même celui-ci, parce qu'il lui semblait que le temps n'existait plus, et n'avait peut-être jamais existé. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler s'être sentie comme cela avant, et elle était plutôt stupéfiée, l'apaisant dans une conscience étrange que de plus grandes forces existaient dans le monde d'Eru qui ne pouvaient êtres connus pas même par les elfes les plus sages. Elle n'a pas compris d'où cette connaissance est venue ou ce qu'elle a signifié. Elle a seulement su qu'elle avait touché quelque chose qui était bien au delà de sa compréhension ou de son expérience.

Puis, brusquement, une nouvelle pensée l'a traversé comme une pluie fraîche. Que se produirait-il après ? Telrion n'était pas de Lórien. Il était un visiteur. Et les visiteurs repartaient quand la visite se terminait.

Il s'est réveillé juste au moment où ces pensées traversaient sa tête, ses yeux cherchant les siens avant qu'elle ne puisse cacher son inquiétude. « Qu'est ce qui est erroné, Túrë ? Tu sembles inquiète. »

Se forçant à sourire, elle l'a caressé d'un doigt le long de la courbe de sa pommette. « Rien. Je suis tout à fait contente. T'es-tu bien reposé ? »

« Je ne me suis jamais reposé aussi bien. » Il a passé un bras autour de sa taille, la tirant étroitement. « Je me sens aussi bien que si j'étais arrivé à la maison. » Son souffle chaud et doux a chatouillé son oreille.

« À la maison, » elle a répété, soupirant. « Comme je souhaiterais que ça soit vrai. »

Soulevant sa tête, il lui a donné un regard railleur, puis a souplement roulé sur elle et s'est soulevé sur ses coudes. « Je suis dans un dilemme à ce propos, » dit-il en la regardant profondément dans les yeux. « J'espère que tu comprends que je ne peux pas rester en Lórien. Je sers seigneur Elrond, et cependant même si je ne peux pas dire pourquoi, la vérité est que je lui suis plutôt indispensable. »

« Je suis sûr que tu l'es, » répondit elle, essayant au mieux d'être brave en dépit du sentiment de serrement qui lui broyait la poitrine. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il parte sans toi. Je comprends cela. »

Il l'a embrassée légèrement sur les lèvres. «Tu es si merveilleuse. J'ai su dès que je t'ai vu. Et tu comprends également ce que cela implique n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, » dit- elle d'une petite voix. Combien de temps serait-ce avant qu'elle puisse le revoir? Des années ? Ou plus longtemps ?

« Cela ne t' inspire rien ? » Il a recherché son visage, ses yeux de bleu aigus dans la demande.

« Comment peux-tu? » répondit- elle. Elle a su qu'elle devait être honnête même si cela signifiait lui ouvrir son cœur. « Être séparé de toi me peinera mais je suis forte. Toutefois même si c'est un long temps avant ton retour, je serai patiente. Je peux attendre, même si c'est … de nombreuses années. » Seul un léger tremblement a secoué sa voix.

Il la regardait curieusement. « Túrë, je te demande de venir à Imladris avec moi. Je veux te prendre avec moi quand je partirai. »

Le cœur de Túrë a sauté dans a poitrine. « Oh ! J'ai pensé que tu voulais dire. . . » Elle a su qu'elle rougissait prenant un joli teint rose lumineux, mais son plaisir était supérieur à son embarras. « Oh, Telrion, je suis si heureuse ! »

«Tu as pensé que j'ai voulais te laisser ? Après tous ce que tu as soufferts ? Ai- je l'air aussi cruel ? » Son regard fixe était lourd de reproches maintenant, mais tellement tendre. « Je t' ai indiqué clairement combien je heureux je suis de t'avoir trouvé ? Comment peux-tu penser que je voudrais m'éloigner loin de toi? »

« Je ne sais pas, » a-t-elle bégayé sans voix. « Je n'ai jamais espéré, ou pensé.» Pourtant elle l'avait en effet espéré, non? « Elle ne l'espérait pas aussi rapidement, » lui dit-elle-, déterminée à être honnête. « Je l'ai espéré par la suite, mais je n'avais pas prévu que vous me voudriez à ce point. » En fait, jusqu'à ce que ce matin elle n'avait pas osé penser au delà du moment présent.

« Je te veux beaucoup et plus, » Dit-il décidé. Comme pour sceller ce vœu, il s'est penché vers le bas et l'a embrassé, deux ou trois fois sur les lèvres. Et alors sa bouche a commencé à errer, traînant au-dessus de son cou et de ses épaules, se déplaçant plus bas dans une exploration desséchante qui a rapidement escaladé dans quelque chose de plus grand, un nouveau chemin les poussant vers des sommets pourtant encore inconnu.

Leur union était intense, chargée d'émotions qui étaient le point culminant de tout ce à quoi l'un ou l'autre avait jamais aspiré et n'avait jamais trouvé . . . jusqu'ici. Avec chaque poussée, la sensation ardente s'est précipitée par Túrë comme des étincelles de joie pure envahissant chaque coin de son être. Quand le point culminant est venu, elle a arqué contre lui avec un doux gémissement de plaisir tandis que Telrion haletait et criait son propre plaisir.

Après il l'a tenu, caressant son dos d'une main apaisante tandis qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. « Tu es si belle, » a t- il chuchoté. « J'aime te regarder quand cela se produit. »

Túrë a passé ses doigts dans ses beaux cheveux noirs, son corps palpitant toujours avec la petite ondulation du plaisir intense. « Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. »

Elle l'a observé atteindre la table près du lit et retirer la marguerite de son vase. Souriant, il l'a glissé dans ses cheveux. « Là, » il a dit tendrement. « Voila qui est mieux. »

X

Lurien s'est étendu sur le banc de la terrasse de Tarwë, regardant tristement les feuilles du mallorn bruissez doucement. Il avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit dehors, parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas souhaité la bienvenue mais il ne pourrait pas se résigner à partir. La nuit entière avait été une torture pour lui. Elle lui avait permise de dormir dans son lit, mais elle avait refusé son contact, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant. Il avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à maudire Healea, mais pendant que le soleil se levait, la réalité commençait à l'envahir. C'était de sa faute. Il a mérité ceci. .

Jamais dans sa longue vie il s'est senti dans un tel conflit, si vide et morne. C'était presque comme si la lumière de l'Eldar menaçait de le quitter, bien que ça ne puisse pas être vrai. Non, il n'a eu aucune intention de se faner. Il accomplirait ce qu'il avait commencé, alors il serait libre pour marcher vers un autre chemin. Quelque chose qui ne lui laisserait pas ce sentiment.

Il a repoussé ces pensées de côté avant que la culpabilité et le mécontentement ne le saisissent .D'abord, il a dû finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Depuis trop longtemps il détestait Haldir. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait juste chasser comme ça sans compensation. Il voulait une confrontation qui lui donnerait la chance de faire face à Haldir et de prendre le dessus. Oui, une confrontation était ce dont il avait besoin. L'inévitable de celle-ci a accéléré son battement cardiaque.

Haldir lui avait évité ceci pendant des siècles maintenant, ne se permettant jamais d'être aiguillonné depuis ce jour où il avait trouvé Lurien avec Healea. C'était comme si, avec cette victoire simple, avait établi a victoire pour toujours. Et ce n'était pas le cas.

«Lurien?» La voix douce de Tarwë a brisé le flux de ses pensées. « Es-tu resté ici toute la nuit ? »

Il s'est retourné pour l'observer pendant qu'elle s'approchait, paraissant magnifiquement belle dans la chemise de nuit blanche sensible au fait qu'elle avait refusée de lui laissé l'ôter. Ses cheveux justes étaient décoiffés et son visage était pâle. N'avait-elle pas dormi du tout ?

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser, » dit-il franchement. C'était la vérité.

Elle est venue s'asseoir près de lui sur le banc, une main l'atteignant dehors pour toucher son bras. « Tu dois te reposer. »

Il a secoué sa tête. « Je serais de service bientôt. » De nouveau à son noble devoir, où en fait il ne servait à rien parce que les Gardiens de Lórien protégeaient très bien leurs frontières. Un rictus déforma ses lèvres à cette pensée.

«Tu sais que je suis fier de toi n'est ce pas ?» dit Tarwë tranquillement. «Je suis fier que tu sois une sentinelle. Je suis fier que si le danger menaçait notre ville, tu auras la compétence et la force pour nous protéger. Dans ton cœur tu es un bon ellon. Je le sais. »

Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il a simplement regardé fixement la main posée sur son bras, se demandant comment elle pouvait l'aimer comme elle le faisait. Depuis combien de temps l'aimait- elle ainsi ? Quand cela a-t-il commencé ? Lors de leur première rencontre? Ou à un autre moment?

«As-tu mangé quelque chose ?»

«Je n'ai pas faim.» Il s'est levé, sachant qu'il lui restait peu de temps avant de se rendre à son poste.

«Lurien,» dit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

«Oui ?» Il l'a regardé fixement, essayant de cacher la monté énorme de l'émotion qui jaillissait en lui. Étrangement, il n'était pas fâché contre elle pour lui refuser son corps, ni ne pouvait pas la blâmer.

« Je t'aime toujours,» a t- elle chuchoté. «Presque plus que je peux supporter. »

Que les Valar l'aident.

«Je t'aime aussi,» dit- il de façon brusque. Il l'a regardé fixement pendant un moment, sentant quelque chose le bouleverser intérieurement, puis il a touché ses cheveux.

Il l'a laissée sans regarder en arrière.

X

Healea a posé sa plume pendant que Cothion entrait dans leur talan. Pendant des semaines elle avait travaillé sur la traduction d'un nouveau manuscrit acquis de maitre Erestor d'Imladris, qui l'avait envoyé avec le Seigneur et la Dame après leur visite récente. Ce manuscrit particulier a impliqué de vieilles histoires du premier âge, et quand elle avait fini de le traduire du Quenya au Sindarin, il joindrait les autres dans la bibliothèque de seigneur Celeborn. L'original serait retourné à Imladris.

«Toujours au travail, mon amour ? » Demanda Cothion. Marchant vers elle, il a poussé ses cheveux de côté et a commencé à la masser des épaules.

Elle a penché sa tête de côté, appréciant la compétence de ses doigts. «C'est une sensation merveilleuse. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte à quel point j'étais ankylosée jusqu'à maintenant»

«Tu ne le fais jamais.» Elle pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix. «Par ailleurs, sais-tu que Túrë fréquente un des elfes d'Imladris ?»

«Quoi!! ?» demanda Healea alarmée. «En es-tu certain ?»

«Il serait difficile de confondre tant d'affection ouverte. Elle parait tellement heureuse. » Voyant son souci, il a ajouté, « je ne m'inquiéterait pas, Healea. Je les ai seulement vus de loin, mais leur attirance semble mutuelle. »

« Il vaut mieux que ce soit le cas, » dit-elle sinistrement, « parce que cet elfe la blesse, je ferais un manteau de sa peau. »

« Toujours guerrière,» murmura Cothion élogieux. « Dis-moi, ma féroce, peux-tu préserver un peu de temps pour votre mari ce matin ? Il se sentait une inclination distincte pour de l'interaction conjugale. »

Healea s'est tournée, atteignant automatiquement ses doigts. « Dites à mon mari que je suis d'humeur à me laisser courtiser. »

Ses doigts serrés autour des siens, laissait ressentir sa force. « Laisser alors ce rouleau avant qu'il ne se trouve en lambeaux sur le plancher. Et tout ton dur travail anéanti. »

Elle s'est levée, son sourire étouffant comme son regard fixe posé sur lui. Elle le trouvait magnifiquement beau, grand et mince, avec les yeux d'un bleu chaleureux et une élégance naturelle qui masquait une passion aussi ardente que la sienne. « Bien, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre cela, le pouvons nous ? » demanda t- elle.

Avec un petit bruit d'amusement, il l'a serrée contre à nouveau contre sa poitrine de sorte que ses bras l'aient encerclée d'un bras de fer. Ses lèvres ont frôlé le dessus de ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient trouvé le bout de son oreille et l'aient taquiné avec sa langue à plusieurs reprises, assortissant le rythme de ses doigts pendant qu'elles frottaient à travers ses mamelons avec l'adresse d'un habile musicien tirant les cordes d'un luth.

« OH, Cothion, » gémi. t- elle Toujours elle s'émerveillait à la façon dont immédiatement il pourrait l'amener à un feu d'enfer. La faiblesse et le besoin ont grésillé totalement à travers elle, sapant sa capacité de faire n'importe quoi excepté de frissonner et de pleurnicher pour avoir plus de ses attentions expertes. Il était le seul qui ne lui avait jamais fait cela, le seul qui pouvait la fondre dans un magma sur le plancher. Et elle l'a adoré.

Elle était sur le point de se tourner et prendre la commande, mais il l'a devancée en la soulevant dans ses bras avec un rire. « Non, » dit- il, et l'a porté dans leur chambre à coucher, donnant un coup de pied à la porte pour la fermer d'un coup de talon pendant qu'ils passaient. L'abaissant à ses pieds, ses mains la dépouillèrent agilement de sa robe, pendant qu'il l'embrassait jusque vers le bas son corps pour finalement atteindre la jonction de ses cuisses. Il alors l'a poussé en arrière sur les oreillers ainsi elle pouvait l'observer enlever ses propres vêtement, tout en admirant chaque pouce de sa chair masculine exquise offerte à sa vue.

Son genou s'enfonçait dans le matelas pendant il l'a couverte, son poids la serrant vers le bas d'une manière qui lui permettait d'afficher virilité avec une autorité qui l'a amusé et a enchanté. Son sexe chaud s'est raidi de désir et était serré contre elle comme pendant que le besoin la consumait. Son parfum masculin l'a intoxiquée et l'a entouré d'une chaleur qui s'est développée en spirales, rayonnant dans son être entier. . .

Tant de longues années de mariage, et il se sentait toujours comme ceci, un voyage érotique qui a dépassé tous le reste. Le tempo a changé avec leur humeur, parfois abondant et lent avec une sensualité grisante, parfois frénétique et pressant avec le besoin, avec de temps en temps une lutte de puissance ou un jeu entre eux, mais toujours, toujours avec la connaissance délicieuse qu'ils étaient qu'un unis pour toujours par choix, amoureux pour l'éternité. N'importe ce qui arriverait, ce serait toujours ainsi, et jamais elle l'avait regretté, pas même un seul instant.

« Alors, mon amour, » chuchota-il rudement, « est - ce que le genre de cours que tu avais à l'esprit ? » Avec cette question il l'a pénétré, d'une poussée lourde qui l'a remplie de telle manière qu'elle gémissait dans une extase étourdissante. Oui, oui, oui . . . mais elle ne pouvait plus parler. Tout qu'elle pouvait faire était trembler et gémir de plaisir . . . et s'étirer en arrière autant qu'elle l'a pu.

Elle a su que c'était le genre de réponse qu'il a voulu.

X

Tarwë n'avait pas trouvé Nerwen seul ces derniers jours. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était produit entre Nerwen et Rúmil, mais c'était des choses évidentes entre eux, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, tout était miraculeusement rentré dans l'ordre. Tarwë ne pourrait pas deviner comment ceci était arrivé, mais pour quelconque raison elle avait compris, la bonne fortune de Nerwen et a respecté son intimité. Avant, ils avaient partagé un lien commun de souffrance cela avait soulagé Tarwë d'une certaine manière, mais maintenant l'autre elleth a rougeoyé de bonheur tandis que Tarwë souffrait toujours. Cependant, ce n'était pas de la jalousie qu'elle ressentait; ce n'était pas dans son tempérament au d'envier le bonheur d'une amie. Elle s'est simplement sentie plus seule.

Ces sentiments ont été bravement relégués dans les recoins cachés au fond son esprit quand elle enfin a remarqué Nerwen seule plus tard dans la journée. Elle a appelé Nerwen, qui a rapidement changé de direction et rejoint Tarwë sur le chemin qui a croisé le sien. Nerwen était visiblement juste revenu de l'office communal, parce qu'elle portait un panier de légumes, vraisemblablement destiné à l'élaboration d'un de ses délicieux potage.

« Tarwë, » salua gaiement Nerwen, « je pensait justement à toi. »

« As-tu quelque chose à me dire ? » dit Tarwë sérieusement. « Un moment il semblait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir, et le suivant Rúmil et toi êtes inséparables. Que s'est-il produit, ma chère ? »

Nerwen a jeté un coup d'œil aux alentour pour être sûr qu'elles étaient seuls. « C'est incroyable. Je n'ai pas pensé que cela pouvait se produire. » Continua t- elle pour expliquer une partie de ce qui s'était produit, bien qu'il ait été clair qu'elle omettait quelques détails de l'histoire. « Il m'aime, » a t- elle déclaré, son visage rougeoyant, « et nous nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre pour toujours. Je n'ai pas pensé que tant de bonheur était possible ! »

« Voila qui est merveilleux, » dit Tarwë sincèrement. « Je vous ai vu ensemble et je pouvais à peine en croire mes yeux. »

« Mais lequel de toi ? A quelque chose s'est produit ? » Soucieuse la voix de Nerwen suggérait que Tarwë malgré ses efforts ne parvenait pas à cacher ses tourments internes comme elle l'espérait.

Tarwë a hésité, essayant de maintenir son visage serein, mais c'était difficile. « Healea m'a donné quelques conseils et je les ai suivis. Elle m'a dit de me refuser à Lurien la nuit passée. . et.. Je. »

« OH mon, » Dit Nerwen en soupirant, le regard fixe et clairvoyant. « Il ne l'a pas bien pris ? »

Tarwë a pris une inspiration profonde. « Il l'a accepté. Il n'a pas aimé, mais il n'était pas fâché. Mais il m'a laissé. »

« Peut-être il arrivera un moment où ce sera plus facile, » Dit Nerwen.

Si cette pensée était réconfortante pour à Tarwë, elle ne le dit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle dit, « j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose de terrible va se produire. J'ai une sensation croissante de peur qui augmente chaque jour qui passe. La tension me noue. » Elle serra une main sur son ventre. « Je peux le sentir ici. Je peux à peine dormir tant je me fais des soucis à ce sujet. »

Nerwen a décalé son panier d'une main à l'autre, elle des yeux fixés sur Tarwë. «Que va-il se produire d'après toi? »

« Je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Je sais seulement que cela concernera Lurien. Et ce n'est pas bon. »

« Le lui as-tu dis? »

Tarwë a baissé la tête, sentant une petite montée subite de honte dans son échec. « Je ne pouvais pas. Il n'a pas été d'humeur à recevoir des confidences. »

« Pourquoi ne pas en parler avec Madame Galadriel ? Elle pourrait avoir une réponse. Peut-être qu'elle te permettrait de regarder dans son miroir. »

Tarwë frissonna. « Je manque de courage quand je pense à cela. Aussi difficile que c'est, je préfère laisser le futur se dévoiler lui même. Je suis une lâche. »

«Tu n'es pas une lâche, »Dit Nerwen d'une voix basse. « Je t'ai toujours trouvé brave et juste. Ton amour pour Lurien est constant n'importe quoi qu'il fasse. Je prie seulement que ses yeux s'ouvrent comme l'ont fait ceux de Rúmil étaient. Et je prie pour votre bonheur à tous les deux. »

« Je prie pour cela aussi, »Dit Tarwë. Et salua en inclinant sa tête.

X

Depuis sa liaison avec Túrë, Telrion avait passé très peu de temps avec Elanor ou Minden, mais il avait fait avait décidé de les rencontrez tous les deux ce jour pour être sûr que ni l'un ni l'autre des deux n'ait été offensés. Il a bientôt découvert que Minden avait à peine noté son absence ; son cousin avait trouvé plusieurs le belles ellith qui ont étaient enchantés de le maintenir occupé pour la durée de sa visite, sans mentionner qu'Elladan et Elrohir ont eu eux aussi bon nombre d'amis qui étaient plus qu'heureux d'inclure Minden dans leurs cercle. Quant à Elanor, la réunion s'était passée différemment. Elle était sortie du talan où guérissait Haldir et avait parlé avec lui. Il lui avait parlé de sa relation avec Túrë, et était plutôt surpris par la fraîcheur de sa réaction.

« Túrë ? » avait-elle dit. « Je suis étonné, Telrion. »

« Pourquoi ? » Il avait été conscient de sa déception et qu'elle n'était pas aussi heureuse pour lui comme il l'avait espéré qu'elle serait. « Túrë est douce et aimable et. . » Il s'est arrêté abruptement pendant qu'il réalisait la raison. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas été aimable avec toi. »

« Non, elle ne l'était pas, » a répondu Elanor, sans approfondir. « Mais ce n'est pas la raison de mon hésitation. C'est juste qu'elle me semble toujours si malheureuse. »

« Elle n'est plus malheureuse maintenant. Je sais qu'elle regrette la manière dont-elle t'a traité. » Comme Elanor ne disait rien, il a ajouté, « je veux que tu saches que je ramènerais Túrë à Imladris avec moi. » Il pourrait jurer avoir vu Elanor se crisper puis à son soulagement, ses lèvres s'incurvèrent et elle a incliné la tête.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi, vraiment je le suis. » Elle a touché son bras. « Et je resterai ici à Lórien avec Haldir. Il m'a demandé de rester avec lui. J'ai pris ma décision. »

« J'ai pensé que tu pourrais dire cela. » Il l'a considérée sombrement, conscient du fait qu'il n'a senti aucune grande surprise, pourtant en même temps il a ressenti une grande tristesse.

Elle avait changé encore plus qu'il avait réalisé, mais elle était la même elleth qu'il avait connu depuis tellement longtemps. Il l'aimerait toujours comme une sœur, bien qu'il ait souhaité qu'elle ait trouvé l'amour à Imladris de sorte qu'ils puissent toujours rester ensemble, il a été consterné par ce qui s'était produit. Ils ont parlé pendant un moment, puis a pris son congé d'elle en se dirige au loin pour voir Túrë, son cœur battant déjà plus rapidement rien que de savoir que bientôt il pourrait le regarder une fois de plus.

Ils sont arrivés ensemble à l'endroit convenue, près de la passerelle où ils s'étaient vus la première fois. Elle était venue directement de ses fonctions en cuisine, et avait une trace blanche sur sa joue. Elle a semblé adorable.

Sans hésitation elle est entrée directement dans le cercle de ses bras, son sourire si large et si beau que tout le reste est sorti de l'esprit de Telrion. Il l'a étreinte étroitement, son monde réduit pour un instant juste à eux deux. Rien n'a existé autrement, juste Túrë et lui sur l'herbe et les feuilles sous leurs pieds là où ils se tenaient. Il a caressé ses cheveux, et passez ses doigts sur ses tresses cheveux soyeuses, laissant son regard fixe passer au-dessus du monde autour d' eux comme pour être sûr que tous étaient aussi heureux qu'il était. Puis ses doigts se figèrent dans les cheveux de Túrë. Une grande statue au regard bleu et froid les observait à l'orée de ce qui était devenu leur monde. Son regard fixe et glacial était aussi tranchant que la lame d'un guerrier.

Il lâcha Túrë et s'écarta. « Bonjour, » dit- il avec une courtoisie impeccable.

Túrë a regardé au-dessus de son épaule pour voir à qui il s'était adressé. « Healea ! » Sa surprise se transformant en sourire.

« Je te vois avec une nouvelle connaissance, Túrë. » Comme Túrë n'a pas répondu immédiatement, l'elleth suggéra avec un ton de commandement, « allez-vous faire les présentations ? »

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa tonalité qui fit tiquer Telrion.

« Je serais très heureuse, «dit Túrë à la hâte, après avoir retrouvé son calme. « Healea, je te présente Telrion d'Imladris. » Telrion a cintré légèrement. « Telrion, ceci est Healea. Telrion est l'un des secrétaires de Seigneur Elrond. Et il est pour moi bien davantage qu'une connaissance, » ajouta –elle rougissante Healea l'a reconnu avec un signe d'assentiment mesuré.

Il a observé de Healea s'approcher plus près plus, plutôt fasciné par cet elleth étrange qui le considérait avec le soupçon froid, sinon avec dégoût. Dans l'aspect, elle était aussi majestueuse que Galadriel et aussi belle que l'aube, mais elle a possédé un air hautain qui l'a mis sur ses gardes.

« Telrion d'Imladris, » Dit- elle en le toisant de toute sa hauteur. « Pour un secrétaire vous êtes plutôt rapide. »

Telrion s'est raidi puis s'est redressé de toute sa taille, qui n'était pas insignifiante. « Puis-je savoir ce que signifie votre remarque ? » demanda t- il sur un ton aussi ferme que possible et sans sourciller. S'il avait eu son épée, sa main aurait très probablement été sur la poignée. Il a senti la main de Túrë sur son bras, comme si pour le calmer.

Healea a ignoré sa question. « Je suppose, » elle a réfléchi, dans une tonalité légèrement de raillerie, « que vous voyez l'amour comme jeu et un amusement du moment . . . venant d'un endroit où on fait de la poésie en admirant les étoiles. »

Offensé, Telrion a fait un pas en avant. « Peut-être nous expliquerez-vous à Túrë et à moi ce qui nous vaut ce commentaire. »

Healea eut un sourire froid. « Je me référais à la manière dont vous semblez avoir pris possession de Túrë après une si brève connaissance. Vous allez un peu trop vite pour un elfe honorable. »

« Et qui êtes-vous pour tenir de telles paroles ? Êtes-vous sa mère ? » Demanda t-il hardiment. Il a entendu la respiration de Ture s'accélérer.

Les yeux de Healea ont clignoté, une réponse spectaculaire à sa question. « Je suis son amie, et ainsi sa protectrice. Je la connais d'une manière que vous ne pouvez pas. Je suis ici pour être sûr que personne ne tire profit d'elle. »

« Je n'ai pas profité d'elle, » à t-il répondu également. « Ce qu'elle vous certifiera, j'en suis sûr. »

« Telrion a été très aimable avec moi, Healea, » dit Túrë, avec une trace de reproche. « Il est doux, affectueux et prévenant. J'ai été heureuse depuis que je l'ai rencontré. »

Le regard de Healea s'attendri quand elle a regardé Túrë. « Est-ce vrai ? » La question a comporté des significations que Telrion pouvait seulement imaginer.

« Oui. » Une fois de plus Túrë a placé sa main projectivement sur le bras de Telrion, mais ses yeux sont restés verrouillés sur son amie. « Healea, nous de cela en privé et plus tard. »

« Très bien. » Healea regarda Telrion. « Je dirai seulement ceci. Túrë est une amie très chère, et si vous lui faites même la plus légère peine, vous aurez de mes nouvelles. Je suis parfaitement capable de m'assurer que vous le regretterez. »

Telrion a soulevé son menton. « Túrë n'aura aucune peine avec moi, vous avez ma parole. Tout à fait l'inverse. Vous pouvez être ici pour la défendre, mais je suis ici pour lui assurer le bonheur. »

Healea lui lança un regard pénétrant. « Vous me donnez votre parole pour cela ? »

« Je le fais dit-il. »

« Je vous tiendrai elle, » a t- elle averti, comme s'il ne pourrait pas être entièrement digne de confiance.

« Je ne suis pas habituez à remettre en cause ma parole, » étais sa réponse hautaine.

Elle lui donna un dernier regard. « Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Telrion l'a salué en se demandant quelle serait la réaction d'Healea quand elle apprendrais qu'il avait la ferme intention de ramener Túrë avec lui quand il retournerais a Imladris. Assez curieusement, il attendait avec intérêt de lui faire part de cette nouvelle.

X

Haldir était allongé sur le lit du talan de convalescence et fixait le pâle plafond pendant qu'Elanor lui lisait un recueil de poésie. S'ils s'étaient couché tous les deux côte à côte dans les hautes herbes et sous un beau soleil avec le vent faisant chuchoter les feuilles des arbres, il aurait été parfaitement heureux. Au lieu de cela, il se sentait frustré. Elle avait allégé son malaise ce matin, mais tout avait été trop rapide, et de loin pas aussi satisfaisant qu'il l'avait espéré. Il la désirait entièrement, c'était bien là le problème, car en dépit de ses tentatives de le distraire, ses pensées l'obsédait. Cela le gênait et l'empêchait de se concentrer, lui qui savait tellement bien rester maitre de lui-même et de maitriser ses désirs charnels en particulier. L'indwaedh l'affaiblissait toujours, semblait-il S'il ne luttait pas contre le sentiment de culpabilité malgré les paroles rassurantes de Galadriel, il ne pensait qu'à cette autre préoccupation et s'agitait de plus en plus dans son lit car il ne trouvait aucune paix.

« Haldir, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?, as-tu soif ?demanda Elanor en le regardant.

« Je vais bien, »lui dit-il.

« Encore grognon ? » demanda t- elle tendrement. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais que je cherche pour toi ? Puis-je faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? »

« Continuez la lecture, Elanor. Écouter ta voix me donne beaucoup de plaisir. »

Une autre heure est passée avant l'arrivée du premier visiteur.

Healea était venu pour présenter ses respects à Haldir, mais elle a également souhaité préciser qu'Elanor s'était à peine déplacée de son côté depuis maintenant un certain nombre de jours. Un moment sur le champ de tir à l'arc serait bon pour Elanor, précisa t- elle de sa manière typique et franche habituelle.

Haldir a immédiatement réalisé combien il avait été égoïste de ne pas avoir pensé à cela avant. « Healea à raison, Elanor, » dit-il immédiatement. « tu devrais sortir un peu. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi maintenant. »

« En es-tu certain ? » Elanor l'a considéré de près. « Tu sembles agité. »

« Tout à fait certain. Tu as négligé ton tir à l'arc depuis trop longtemps. »

Healea sembla amusée. « Viens, Elanor, Haldir survivra sans toi pendant un moment. » Et pendant qu'elles ont quitté le talan, Haldir a entendu les paroles de Healea, « alors dis moi tout au sujet de ton ami Telrion. Quel genre d'elfe est- il ? »

Leurs voix se sont assourdies pendant qu'elles s'éloignaient.

Haldir a regardé fixement le plafond d'un air triste le, regrettant sa promesse de rester dans le lit. Il avait très envie de se lever et marcher autour de la pièce, même en sachant que cela risquait de le faire souffrir énormément. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'immobilité et cela, combiné avec son autre problème le rendait parfaitement de mauvaise humeur.

Son deuxième visiteur est arrivé peu de temps après.

Ah, »dit Rúmil en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté du lit de son frère, « J'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment pour venir te voir car j'ai vu ta dévouée Elanor aux champs de tir à l'arc avec Healea. Je suis même très étonné qu'elle ait accepté de te laisser seul. » Ses yeux ont scintillaient joyeusement mais Haldir a seulement grogné. Il n'était pas humeur à s'amuser.

« J'ai quelque chose te dire, » dit Rúmil.

Haldir a releva un sourcil.

« Tu pourriez montrer peu plus d'intérêt. C'est important. »

« Je suis suspendu à tes lèvres. Dis-moi tes nouvelles. Tu as un auditoire attentif. »

Rúmil a grimacé. « Assez vrai. Rappelle-toi quand je t'ai parlé au sujet d'une certaine elleth qui ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi ? »

« Je me rappelle de beaucoup de jérémiades, oui. Nous parlons de Nerwen ? »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Rúmil a semblé très étonné.

« C 'était évident, »dit Haldir d'une voix peinée. « Particulièrement après l'incident de chant. » Il a regardé fixement le plafond, rappelant la chanson effroyable que son frère avait hurlé à tout Lórien.

« Ah oui. » Rúmil a sourit de manière attristante. « Hé bien, tout est parfait maintenant. Nerwen et moi sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

Haldir a su que son « OH ? »A semblé sceptique.

« Tu doutes de moi ? Tu me crois incapable d'être amoureux ? »

« Pas exactement, »dit Haldir diplomatiquement. « Veux-tu dire que c'est sérieux ? »

« Je dis que c'est éternel, » A répondu Rúmil. « Je me suis juré de ne plus prendre aucun autre amoureuse. Je l'aime elle et seulement elle. J'espère l'épouser, bien que je ne l'ai pas encore demandé. »

Entendant ceci, et regardant dans les yeux bleus clairs de son frère, Haldir a eu un véritable choc. Il était clair que Rúmil était sincère, et pour quelque raison ceci a réveillé chez Haldir une mélancolie douloureuse. Les mémoires l'ont inondé, certaines d'entre elles étaient amères, mais d'autres remplies de joie lui rappelant le temps où sa famille entière était réunie. « D'abord Orophin et maintenant toi, » dit –il finalement. Les « choses changent. Je souhaite que nos parents aient été ici pour le voir. »

Rúmil a reconnu ceci avec un soupir profond. « Bien, ils le sauront par la suite. Un jour la mer nous appellera à la maison et nous nous réunirons encore. »

Pendant un moment ils restèrent silencieux, réfléchissant aux nombreuses années qui étaient susceptibles de passer avant qu'ils aient navigué à l'ouest. Puis Haldir dit à Rúmil , « Rúmil, je veux que tu me fasses une faveur. »

« Et quelle est-elle? »

Haldir a expliqué la première fois son problème.

Rúmil a sourit d'un air affecté. « Une telle douleur ! Mais pourquoi le dis-tu à moi, Parle à Elanor. »

Résistant au désir de gifler son frère, Haldir a détaillé la faveur dont-il avait besoin.

La grimace de Rúmil s'élargit. « Ce soir ? »

« Demain, » Haldir dit avec regrets. « Je redeviens plus fort chaque jour. »

« Bien, je suppose que c'est le minimum que je peux faire considérant combien tu mas écouté et été utile quand je suis venu te voir avec mon problème. » le mot utile' a été dit dans une tonalité sarcastique.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? » dit Haldir avec difficulté.

« Tu m'as dis d'aller au devant de elle, » l'informa Rúmil succinctement.

Haldir se détendit. « Bon conseil. C'est ce que tu as fait ? »

« En quelque sorte. J'ai jeté Nerwen au-dessus de mon épaule et l'ai portée au loin à mon talan. »

« Et cela a fonctionné ? » dit Haldir étonné.

Rúmil est devenu soudainement évasif. « C'était un peu plus compliqué que ça. Tu ne voudrais pas les détails. »

« Non, je n'en veux pas, »a convenu Haldir. « Je suppose veux dire que mon conseil n'était pas utile. »

Rúmil rit. « Non, il ne l'était pas. Mais j'ai assuré !. »

Haldir a essayé de sembler rempli de remords.

« Ne crains rien, je t'aiderais toujours, » dit Rúmil avec bonté, « parce que je t'aime, frère. Je ne le dis pas très souvent, mais je t'aime n'en doute pas un instant. » Il s'est remis sur ses pieds. « Nerwen m'attend alors je vais y aller maintenant. Je reviendrais demain. »

Resté seul, Haldir a décidé que son humeur s'était tout d'un coup améliorée.

X

Lurien a arpenté le plancher de son talan, incapable de se reposer même maintenant, après la fin d'une longue garde. Il n'était pas retourné chez Tarwë, bien qu'une partie de lui ait aspiré à faire ainsi. Mais non, il a eu quelque chose de plus important à faire et il devait le faire ce soir . Il ne devrait pas avoir retardé cela plus longtemps ; le temps s'épuisait.

Partant de sa maison, il choisit un itinéraire détourné par les voies de la ville. Il est resté dans les ombres, évitant furtivement tous endroits où il savait que les sentinelles de nuit étaient postées. Il n'a rencontré personne sur le chemin, car qu'il avait attendu jusqu'à l'heure la plus sombre de la nuit pour mener ses affaires.

Quand il a atteint la maison de Haldir qu'il a fait une pause dehors, écoutant soigneusement pour s'assurer qu'Elanor n'avait pas décidé de retourner. Comme prévu, il n'a entendu aucun bruit à l'intérieur. La dévouée petite Elanor était restée dans le talan curatif avec Haldir, lui tenant probablement sa main tandis qu'il dormait, pensa de Lurien avec un ricanement.

Il a glissé à l'intérieur et a regardé autour, ses oreilles sensibles adaptées pour le plus léger bruit, mais elle n'était pas ici ; personne n'y était. Il avait bien choisi son moment.

Il s'est senti mal à l'aise d'entrer ainsi dans la maison de son ennemi, et pendant un moment il s'est tenu tranquille, notant les diverses émotions qui le traversait avec la sensation d'entendre battre son cœur. Dans son esprit il pourrait presque entendre la voix de Tarwë lui indiquant qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour revenir. Fronçant les sourcils, il a secoué au loin cette prise de conscience et a commencé à regarder où Elanor avait put cacher ses lettres.

En dépit de l'obscurité, il pouvait clairement voir qu'elles n'avaient pas été laissées en vue, ainsi il a commencé à fouiller dans la pièce et en quelques minutes il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans un petit coffret posé sous une des fenêtres. Ses muscles tendus avec l'anticipation, il les a prise dehors et les a ouvertes, en utilisant la lumière faible de la lune pour lire. Un sourire lent s'est développé sur son visage pendant qu'il lisait.

La lettre de la mère lui a indiqué qu'une partie de ce qui avait transpiré dans Imladris, mais celle de la sœur était un vrai bijou. La sœur était clairement une petite imbécile idiote, pensa t-il avec mépris. Elanor, quand à elle, n'était pas une imbécile, et Lurien l'a admiré pour sa tactique. La lettre a contenu assez d'information pour suggérer ce qui s'était produit, c'était absolument incroyable et tout à fait délicieux. Elle avait donné de façon ou d'autre une poudre de sommeil à Haldir et alors l'a attaché, quelque chose que Lurien ne pourrait jamais avoir imaginé. Aucune autre elleth n'aurait eu le courage d'affronter le puissant Gardien de la Marche. Comment c'était amusant ! La petite Elanor a battu et humilié Haldir, quelque chose que Lurien lui-même n'était pas encore parvenu à faire. Et combien Haldir a du avoir détesté cela.

Le moment venu il la félicitera.

***


	30. Chapitre 30

La Revanche d'Elanor

Auteurs Fianna et Julie

**Les lieux les personnages le langage appartiennent à JRR TOLKIEN**

**Aucun profit monétaire n'est fait sur cette histoire et les lois de la Copyright ne sont pas violées**

**Chapitre 30**

Fidèle à sa promesse, Haldir a continué de se reposer le lendemain, mais avec une douceur qui était à la fois inhabituelle et suspecte. Elanor était tellement en phase avec lui qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, ainsi que la signification du reflet bizarre qui passait de temps en temps dans ses yeux reflet quand il la regardait. Pourtant, elle était si heureuse de par son comportement habituellement docile qu'elle a décidé de ne pas le remettre en question, et à la place s'occupait de certains travaux de couture, faisait quelques fois un petit commentaire pendant que Haldir regardait vers la porte ouverte où bruissait doucement les feuilles à l'extérieur du talan.

Cela a continué jusqu'à ce qu'Elrond vienne faire sa visite quotidienne au milieu de la matinée. Le Seigneur d' Imladris a examiné Haldir, a changé les pansements sur ses blessures de l'épaule puis repartit, laissant Haldir et Elanor seul dans un silence chargé d'une tension inexplicable.

Elanor étudia Haldir, notant qu'il semblait beaucoup moins fatigué et contrarié que la veille, ou même une heure plus tôt. Considérant cela, elle ne trouva rien qui expliquait l'évolution subtile et mystérieuse, de son état d'esprit, car il était toujours couché paisiblement sous la couverture comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

«Qu'y a t-il?" Lâcha-t-elle finalement. "Haldir, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

Ses lèvres se relevèrent dans un pâle sourire. "Comment je te regarde, Elanor?

"Comme si tu savais quelque chose je ne sais pas, dit-elle sèchement. Elle a mis de côté ses travaux de couture et le regardait avec suspicion.

"C'est une déclaration absurde. Je sais un grand nombre de choses que tu ne sais pas. Mais je ne vois pas comment n'importe lequel d'entre ces choses pourraient êtres utiles pour le moment. "

Elle replia ses bras sous sa poitrine. "Tu es là à jouer avec moi, Haldir. Qu'est-ce que tu caches? As-tu des bonnes nouvelles que j'ignore? "

Ses lèvres tremblèrent. "Pas de nouvelles. Devine encore.

Elanor regarda son visage, à la recherche d'un indices ou d'une explication. «Je ne peux penser à autre chose, dit-elle, avec une ombre de contrariété. Comme le sourire de Haldir a progressé, elle sentait le bourdonnement chatoyant de l'indwaedh pulser en elle, sa cadence régulière étant un rappel constant de lui d'une intensité que rien ne saurait jamais décrire.

"Cela t'aiderait-il si je te dis que je paie toujours mes dettes?"

"Tes dettes, dit-elle sans comprendre.

"Ferme la porte, Elanor. Et verrouille là. "

Ses yeux se creusèrent dans la compréhension subite. "Haldir, ne sois pas ridicule."

" S'il te plaît, que je te le demande, dit-il patiemment.

"Tu n'es pas prêt pour ces choses-là pour le moment. Tu n'es pas suffisamment guéri. "Elle a essayé de garder les yeux sur son visage, mais l'évaluation de son regard et un clin d'œil la firent rougir. Veux-tu que je te caresse comme hier dit-elle en essayant de garder une voix normale et ferme.

«Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux que tu pour verrouille la porte. Et puis je veux que tu ôtes ta robe. . Lentement, tandis que je regarde. Après ça , tu pourras voir ce que j'ai à l'esprit. "

L'ordre car c'était ce rien de moins que cela a apporté un élan de chaleur qui a envahi son corps, accompagné d'un frisson de désir, qu'elle savait n'avoir pas à cacher de lui. Agacée et excitée, elle dit: «Je ne veux pas! Quelqu'un pourrait venir, Haldir! Et si Seigneur Elrond revient, ou Dame Galadriel, un guérisseur, Hirion? "Le simple fait de cette pensée la consterna.

"Personne ne viendra." Il était sûr de lui et commençait à s'impatienter.

«Tu ne le sais pas !"dit-elle les doigts tordus croisés, son appréhension mélangée avec une douleur de plus en plus profonde à l'intérieur d'elle.

«Au contraire, je le sais. Elanor, marche et regarde à l'extérieur avant de fermer la porte et la verrouiller. Que vois-tu? "

Perplexe, Elanor fit comme il lui a dit, et quand elle regarda dehors, elle vit à son étonnement que, à la fin de l'allée qui menait au plus proche escalier que.. Rúmil y était confortablement installé. Et fait extraordinaire, le frère d'Haldir semblait avoir choisi cet endroit très curieux pour s'asseoir et lire un livre. Son corps a bloqué complètement l'approche du talan de convalescence.

Elanor pivota vers lui. "Haldir, qu'est ce que Rúmil fait là?"

«Il protéger notre vie privée, ma douce. Satisfaite? Personne ne pourra nous interrompre.

«Tu as arrangé cela?" Dit-elle légèrement choquée.

"Je l'ai fait" le regard de Haldir a dérivé au-dessus d'elle, un air provoquant sur la bouche. «Je vous veux, Elanor. Maintenant, s'il te plaît enlève cette robe. Je tiens à te voir te dévoiler à mes yeux . . . lentement. "

Elanor secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. On ne peut pas sérieusement croire que Rúmil interdirait à Dame Galadriel de passer.

«Tu ne sais pas de quoi mon frère est capable. Il n'est pas question de lui interdire. Il saurait quoi dire. Il a une imagination créativité sans limite. "

"Mais elle pourrait deviner dit-elle, rougissant à cette pensée.

«Elle pourrait, a t-il reconnu. "Mais si elle le faisait, elle ne s'éterniserait pas. Ayez la foi, Elanor. Penses-tu que je prendrais le risque d'une interruption? J'ai pensé à tout, et j'ai confiance en mon frère. "Son regard là parcourut encore une fois, la déshabillant des yeux.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. "Tu en es sûr?"

"Tu as dis que tu me faisais confiance."

"Je le fais. C'est juste que. . . »Elle fit une pause pour réfléchir. "Oui, bien sûr je te fais confiance." Elle a fermé la porte et poussé le verrou. "J'ai confiance en toi, a t- elle répété. Ses yeux verrouillés sur les siens, elle a commencé à défaire les lacets de sa robe.

Une fois qu'ils étaient dénoués, elle a consciemment hésité, mais un geste impérieux de Haldir la fit se rapprocher de son lit. «Ôte les bretelles et laissez glisser la robe lentement de tes épaules dit- il avec une voix rauque et caressante.. «Très lentement, c'est ça. Tu es si belle, Elanor. Qu'elle tombe lentement, juste . . . comme . . . ho . . . oui. "

Comme le tissu soyeux glissait sous ses seins, elle sentait ses mamelons se durcir. Elle jeta un regard rapide vers la porte et puis de nouveau à Haldir, dont les yeux étaient brillant comme l' 'argent avec une satisfaction masculine flagrante. Et, soudain, Elanor se sentait très sensuel. Avec audace une retrouvée, elle a poussé la robe avec les paumes de ses mains et l'a glissa le long de ses hanches, et à regarder la façon dont les narines Haldir s'évasèrent sa poitrine a bougeant avec sa respiration qui s'accélérait. Puis, il aperçut à côté ses pantelettes.

Elle se figea, s'attendant une désapprobation, mais tout ce qu'il disait était: «Ils sont jolis, Elanor. Ôte-les. Lentement. "

Elle l'a fait, son cœur palpitant follement. Quand elle était nue devant lui, il n'avait pas de nouvelles commandes, ce qui la troubla plus qu'elle aurait pu prévoir étant donné le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient déjà fait l'amour. La première étape était assez simple, lui enlever la couverture qui le recouvrait, et le chevaucher en s'asseyant sur ses hanches alors qu'il était assis en arrière sur ses cuisses. Mais il a voulu la regarder et toucher sa poitrine voluptueuse.

«Ne sois pas timide, Elanor. Viens et caresse les comme je le fais, demanda t- il d'une voix de velours, qui la faisait frémir jusqu'au plus profond de son corps sa voix de velours noir envoyant un frémissement sensible à travers son corps. «Soulève les et caressez les et joue avec tes magnifiques tétons tout comme je le fais. Explore ton corps comme tu viens de le faire. Comme je le fais quand je vous touche. "

Elanor suivi ses instructions, une partie d'elle-même l'aimant et une partie de elle se sentant un peu ridicule. Lentement, une capiteuse langueur s'empara d'elle lui procurant une détente langoureuse qui l'amena petit à petit, au point où elle pourra prendre plaisir à ce qui était si manifestement agréables pour lui. Sous son regard chaleureux, elle laissa ses paumes dériver sensuellement sur ses seins, son ventre et ses hanches. Hardiment, elle a même posée une main à la jonction de ses cuisses de manière à ce qu'elle frôlait le lieu secret que lui seul avait vu.

«Oui, fais cela à nouveau," a t-il murmuré. "Touche-toi là, Elanor.

Cela a été plus difficile à faire quand il la regardait mais bientôt elle fut elle-même fascinée par la hardiesse des ses gestes. Ho oui continue murmura Haldir en l'encouragent et petit à petit un plaisir évident dénouait ses inhibitions, et bientôt elle était aussi excitée que lui. Et il était plus qu'éveillé et avide, ainsi.

«Penchez-toi et embrasse-moi", murmura t-il: « et laisse-moi gouter tes seins."

Malgré qu'il soit couché sur son dos Elanor se rendait compte rapidement que Haldir était tout à fait capable de participer activement à un assortiment de délicieux attouchement dans les endroits les plus intimes l'envoyant se perdre dans un plaisir intense. Combien de temps a passé, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais finalement il lui a ordonné de laisser le plaisir l'inonder, de le prendre entre ses cuisses jusqu'à ce qu'il fut enterré au fond d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait cela sans son aide mais elle trouvait cela facile car pour lui elle était toujours prête. Quand elle a été entièrement assise sur lui elle l'à regardé attendant la suite.

"Tu dois te charger du reste, dit-il d'une voix haletante d'où l'urgence du besoin transparaissait. Laisse toi glisser le long de moi, mon amour. ».

Elanor hocha la tête, et commença à bouger en veillant à faire le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas réveiller les blessures des côtes de Haldir. Toutefois, malgré ses meilleurs efforts pour être douce le souffle Haldir augmenta fortement et aussitôt. Alarmée, elle à ralenti ses mouvements, le regardant avec anxiété alors qu'il a inspiré plusieurs fois pendant que sa frustration se manifestait.

"Essaie de te balancer à la place", dit-il dit en serrant les dents. »Déplace ton poids d'un côté à l'autre, très doucement. Oui, comme ça . . . mieux . . . beaucoup mieux, Elanor. . . juste comme ça. . ».

Inhalant profondément, il se contracta et ferma les yeux, mais après les premiers instants, il se rappela et tendit sa main pour trouver son centre de plaisir. Habilement, il la caressa en rythme avec le mouvement de bascule, ce qui tend à son plaisir tout en regardant son visage, à chaque moment ses doigts experts donnaient plus de plaisir à Elanor. Le plaisir a été incroyable, brûlant à travers elle avec une intensité plus grande qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Le rythme puissant qu'il imposait à son corps endolori par l'extase l'incitant à vouloir toujours plus de plaisir et plus de son toucher. . . .

x

En dehors du talan, Rúmil était entrain de lire le petit livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de Lord Celeborn. La partie qui l'intéressait, concernait sur les coutumes matrimoniales des Eldar, un sujet qu'il avait délibérément ignoré autant que possible et aussi longtemps que possible. Ce n'était pas l'information qu'il n'avait jamais pensé avoir besoin.

Après avoir examiné ces faits, il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait besoin d'un anneau pour Nerwen. Il a étudié quelques illustrations de modèles, mais aucun d'eux ne lui convenait. Il devrait employer une de ses propres création.. Conscient qu'il était sur le point d'être interrompu, il a fermé le livre, en se demandant avec un petit sourire pendant combien de temps la porte du talan resterait fermée. Pas trop longtemps soupçonnât- il,. Haldir avait semblé très anxieux quand il lui avait parlé la veille.

«Hum», dit une voix frondeuse.

Rúmil regarda par-dessus son épaule et a vu la robe couleur argent bien connue pour être celle d'un des guérisseurs de Lórien et plus précisément du plus ennuyeux d'entre eux. «Oui?

«Je tiens à passer», lui a fit savoir Hirion ostensiblement, "Si vous voulez bien vous écarter, vous barrez le passage."

"J'ai le regret de vous dire que ce n'est pas possible maintenant." Rúmil levé sa jambe plus haut et l'appuya contre la rampe pour rendre le passage encore plus difficile.

«Ne soyez pas ridicule. Mettez vous de côté s'il vous plait. "

"Mais ça na me plaît pas", a répondu Rúmil.

Hirion haussa ses sourcils. "Puis- je vous demander pourquoi?"

«Parce que mon frère est occupée."

"Occupé?" La voix du guérisseur fut vive. «Et occupé à quoi?

«A se reposer», a déclaré Rúmil en douceur.

«Je ne veux pas le déranger. Je ne veux que de l'examiner. "

Rúmil se leva et fit face au guérisseur. «Je ne peux pas le permettre."

«Et pourquoi pas?" le teint de Hirion devint rouge d'agacement.

«Parce que c'est pas le bon moment pour vous de lui rendre visite.

"Je serai le seul juge de ça! A grondé Hirion. "Maintenant, poussez-vous."

«Non» Rúmil croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Jeune gardien, je perds patience!

"Vous n'êtes pas le seul! «remarqua Rúmil en roulant ses yeux. "Revenez plus tard, Hirion. La porte de mon frère vous est fermée, et je veille à ce qu'elle le reste. "

Hirion poussa un cri inarticulé et lui lança un regard furieux. Rúmil lui sourit gentiment. Pour un long moment, aucun d'eux ne s'est déplacé, puis le guérisseur a tourné des talons et est reparti en vociférant, au très grand soulagement de Rúmil.

Lorsque le guérisseur était hors de vue, Rúmil jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte fermé du talan. "Dépêchez-vous tous les deux, murmura-t- il. Puis il s'installa une fois de plus avec son livre en répriment un petit sourire.

x

Lorsque la libération de l'orgasme d'Elanor la traversa, sa puissance et sa force l'a prirent complètement par surprise. Frémissant avec des ondulations de sensations indescriptibles, elle a à peine pu s'empêcher de s'effondrer sur les côtes blessées de Haldir. Elle était parfaitement consciente que sa libération avait également eu lieu et qu'il était haletant et frémissant, comme s'il était au bord de la noyade.

"Elanor. . . par les Valar, c'était. . . ce doit être l' indwaedh . . «Il semblait incapable de dire plus, car les frissons palpitaient encore à travers son corps. Curieusement, elle pouvait les sentir presque comme s'ils c'étaient les siens, comme si son paroxysme était quelque peu mêlé au sien.

"L'indwaedh? Encore étourdie, elle réussi à peine à souffler les mots.

Haldir l'entoura de son bras, la tenant alors qu'ils se regardaient mutuellement le cœur battant. Finalement, il a pu dire, dans une voix presque normale ", je sentais mon propre plaisir et le tien aussi. C'était . . . l'inconnu combiné avec le familier. Très agréable et . . . des plus extraordinaires. "

«Oui, je sentais aussi le tien. C'était comme vous le dites. "Elle lui donna un sourire timide et elle serra ses flancs et ses hanches entre ses cuisses, savourant la sensation de Haldir, sous et à l'intérieur d'elle.

"L'indwaedh détient d'étranges pouvoirs." Après une longue pause, il ajouta: «C'est peut-être un avant-goût de ce que l'on ressent dans le mariage."

Elanor a cherché son visage, se demandant s'il avait l'intention d'en dire plus à ce sujet, mais il ne le fit pas, et elle n'osait pas demander. «Je devrais me rhabiller », murmurait-elle. "Et te réinstaller."

Tranquillement, elle a rempli cette tâche, pendant qu'il l'a, regardait langoureusement. Quand elle a tiré la couverture sur lui, il dit: «Quand tu ouvriras la porte, Rúmil saura qu'il peut s'en aller. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Je n'ai besoin que d'un verre. "

Elle a lui a donné sa tasse. «Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'être utile, dit-elle, d'un ton taquin. «Est-ce que Milord désire autre chose de son obéissante pupille?

Haldir la regarda avec une lueur affectueuse dans le regard. "Pas pour le moment, Elanor. Mais je ferais savoir à ma pupille consciencieuse si quelque chose me vient à l'esprit . . . ce qui est fort possible.

x

Le lendemain, Haldir se tenait pour la première debout tout seul sous l'œil d'Elanor après que Hirion et son assistant l'ai aidé à revêtir un ample peignoir. Aussi ennuyeux qu'elle a trouvé Hirion et son collègue, elle a dû admettre qu'ils étaient doux et respectueux avec leur patient. Laissant les plantes pour l'instant, elle ramassa quelques d'objets personnels et suivi Haldir, qui quitta enfin le talan de convalescence flanqué par les deux guérisseurs Lórien.

Elrond attendait dehors. "Ton tuteur se porte bien", lui dit-il. «Il n'a plus besoin de moi maintenant, bien que son besoin pour toi reste présent."

«Vous croyez qu'il a besoin de moi, mon seigneur?"

« Il n'a besoin de personnes d'autre autant que toi ».La Bouche d'Elrond s'incurvait vers le haut. «Je crois que vous l'avez apprivoisé.

Elanor sourit. "Non, mon seigneur, cela ne se peut. Il reste toujours lui-même. "

Elrond inclina la tête en reconnaissance. "Alors, disons plutôt que ton amour pour lui a lissé ses aspects les plus rugueux." Ses yeux avaient humour et discernement. «Parce-que tu l'aimes !, tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

«Oui je l'aime, mon seigneur." Elanor baissa la tête, mais Elrond relevé son menton avec sa main.

«Je suis très heureux, dit-il tranquillement. «C'est un bon Ellon, digne de ton amour." Il s'arrêta, l'étudia avec un pâle sourire. «Es-tu fâchée avec Telrion?

Surpris par la question, Elanor a examiné celle-ci brièvement. «Seulement surprise, mon seigneur. Pas fâchée. "

«Tu es plus que surprise, Elanor. Je sens que tu es mécontente, mais tu ne dois pas l'être. Rappelle-toi que toutes les fleurs ne fleurissent pas en même temps. Chacune a sa saison, le bon et le moment idéal pour se déployer. L 'Elleth, Túrë, est une fleur rare. Ses nombreuses épines ont presque caché sa beauté fragile, mais Telrion a été assez perspicace pour voir au-delà d'elles. »Il s'arrêta de nouveau. "Je lui ai donné la permission de la ramener avec lui lorsque nous partirons."

«Et quand est-ce? Lui demanda Elanor d'une voix modérée. A vrai dire, l'idée de perdre Telrion la troublait beaucoup plus que l'idée qu'il aimait Túrë.

Elrond semblait réfléchir. «Je ne suis pas pressé de repartir. Mes fils apprécient la visite avec les parents de leur mère, alors je vais rester encore un moment. Quand je partirais tu auras peut-être quelques lettres à me confier. "

"En fait, je veux bien, mon seigneur. Je vous remercie. "Avec un petit arc, Elanor s'éloigna, en essayant de ne pas penser aux lettres qu'elle devait encore écrire . . . ou celles qu'elle allait probablement recevoir en réponse à ce qu'elle allait dire.

x

Au fil des jours, les os brisés Haldir et les muscles de l'épaule endommagée ont commencé à montrer une amélioration considérable. Sa force revenait doucement, de même que sa confiance ébranlée, et une fois de plus il retrouvait une certaine sérénité.

La réunion avec ses gardiens s'est passée beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Malgré ce que Rúmil et Orophin et même Galadriel lui avait dit, Haldir avait s'était préparé au pire. Dans son cœur, il avait cru que son erreur avec les orcs lui coûterait la perte du respect de son peuple, et plus particulièrement parmi les gardiens de Lothlórien pour lesquels il a longtemps été un exemple et un leader. La condamnation n'aurait pas été dans leurs paroles, ou même leurs visages, mais dans leurs yeux. Il l'aurait vu si elle avait été là. Il l'aurait su.

Avec la permission Elanor, il leur avait parlé de l'indwaedh, expliquant comment ses effets magiques avaient envahi son esprit et l'avait distrait, bien qu'il n'ait naturellement pas expliqué les spécificités de ce qui avait été dans son esprit. Mais il avait présenté ses excuses pour son manque de bon jugement, a expliqué qu'il allait bientôt être lui-même à nouveau, et s'est engagé à ne reprendre ses fonctions seulement une fois que ses capacités seraient revenues entièrement et qu'il serait capable de les mener une fois de plus s'ils lui gardaient sa confiance.

Il avait été touché par, l'unanimité de l'assistance de leur compréhension et de la sympathie qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir. Leur foi en lui était intacte.

Et même s'il leur avait parlé en groupe, ils venaient à lui individuellement pendant des jours maintenant, un par un, comme organisé par un calendrier secret, de sorte que ses après-midi et soirs avait été remplis de conversations qu'il n'avait jamais songé à avoir. Dans un langage simple abondant avec une sincérité respectueuse, chaque gardien a clairement indiqué qu'il était toujours fidèle à Haldir et confiant dans sa capacité à diriger. Ceux qui n'étaient pas de service dans Caras Galadhon était venu en premier, mais à chaque relève des tours de garde, de plus en plus d'entre eux étaient venus. Il était profondément touché.

Alors que les jours passaient, il constatait qu'il était maintenant en mesure de rester concentré sur autre chose qu'Elanor. Vers la fin de la quatrième semaine, il avait commencé à s'exercer au tir à l'arc une fois de plus, pour assouplir son épaule et bras et voir jusqu'à quel point il avancé dans sa guérison. Tout bien considéré, il a bien fait, bien que de tirer la corde de son arc mettait douloureusement ses muscles et ses épaules à rude épreuve. Il avait beaucoup à faire pour retrouver toute sa condition physique, mais il le ferait.

Les effets merveilleux de l'indwaedh continué à le surprendre. Il comprenait maintenant que c'était exactement comme Elrond l'avait prévu il ne pouvait garder dans un coin privé de son esprit les effets magiques du bijou et ce coin il pouvait l'ouvrir et le refermer par sa seule volonté.

Inutile de dire, que la porte dans son esprit était largement ouverte quand il faisait l'amour à Elanor, avec des conséquences énormes. C'était comme si l'indwaedh connaissait ses sentiments profonds pour elle, et en quelque sorte les transforment en une expérience sexuelle accrue pour chacun d'eux. Les délices de l'amour physique était encore nouveau pour Elanor, et bien qu'elle a aimé cela dès le début, il avait remarqué qu'elle pouvait maintenant mieux le percevoir, semblant savoir, sans qu'ils échangent une parole ce qu'il souhaitait qu'elle fasse pour augmenter encore leur plaisir.

C'était la même chose pour lui. En faisant l'amour, il prenait une nouvelle conscience de ses sentiments - à la fois physique et affectif - d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Quand elle a senti le plaisir, non seulement il le savait, il sentait en même temps que le sien, ainsi que l'amour intense qu'elle portait pour lui, qui venait à lui en vagues intenses, qui baignait son corps dans l'extase. Leurs orgasmes mutuels étaient tellement intenses que parfois il se demandait s'il allait survivre au suivant.

Sachant qu'il avait de nombreux jours, voir plusieurs semaines avant qu'il puisse reprendre ses fonctions, il faisait l'amour aussi souvent que possible, et jouissait de ses jours de récupération beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu s'y attendre.

Il lui semblait que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

x

Elanor avait repris le travail dans le jardin de Galadriel maintenant que Haldir avait repris la pratique du tir à l'arc. Elle était en paix travaillant parmi les fleurs, la terre humide dont l'odeur se levait pour se mêler aux senteurs florales. Ou du moins, elle avait été en paix jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui Haldir voulait s'essayer au maniement de l'épée, qui a-t-il admis serait plus exigeant sur son bras et son épaule que le tir à l'arc. Cela l'inquiétait, bien qu'il ait dit qu'il était prêt et lui a dit ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle pouvait même venir voir si ça lui plaisait, avait-il dit, en l'embrassant sur la bouche. .Elle avait décidé d'accepter l'invitation, simplement pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Quand elle est arrivée au terrain de pratique, elle trouva Rúmil debout sur le côté, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine pendant qu'il regardait deux elfes qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'affronter l'un l'autre. Elle passa devant Rúmil, cherchant Haldir des yeux. Elle l'a trouvé un moment plus tard faisant face à Orophin. Il lui a envoyé un signe de tête presque imperceptible, pour lui faire savoir qu'il était au courant de sa présence.

« Il va se battre avec Orophin » ?demanda t- elle à Rúmil.

"Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ils seront prudents. "

«Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je suis inquiète ?" Elle avait fait tellement d'efforts pour garder son calme, avec seulement un intérêt occasionnel dans faits et gestes.

Rúmil émis un rire doux. «Parce que je te connais, Elanor. Je t'ai vu te soucier pour mon frère, ces dernières semaines, le gâter et le choyer tellement, même après qu'il soit hors de danger. Tu as défait ce que Orophin et moi avons passé des siècles à créer, il y avait une certaine quantité d'humilité dans notre cher frère aîné. Il sera parfaitement invivable maintenant. "Ses yeux pétillants et son rire démentant ses paroles critiques.

"Chacun devrait avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie pour les gâter, répondit-elle, avec un coup de pouce significatif sur son bras. «N'as-tu pas Nerwen?

«Ah, mais elle ne me gâte pas, dit-il avec bonne humeur.

«Non? Elanor sourit largement. "Ce n'est pas ce que j'entends."

Rúmil a mis son bras autour de ses épaules, comme si il était sur le point de lui dire un grand secret. «Ne fais pas attention à ce que Nerwen te raconte. Toute manifestation d'affection que j'obtiens d'elle est amplement méritée. J'étais malheureusement ignoré jusqu'à récemment, et elle veut compenser. Que puis-je faire, à part le lui permettre? "

Elanor rit, et s'apprêtait à le taquiner encore quand elle vit que Orophin et Haldir avait commencé à s'entrainer. Elle se tut, a regardé avec anxiété .Haldir s'efforçait de dépasser ses limites, ou du moins il lui semblait. Elle était reconnaissante envers Rúmil qui lui expliquait patiemment les limites qu'ils tentaient d'atteindre, tandis qu'elle se rassurait en constatant que Haldir n'était pas lésés. Orophin prenait simplement Haldir à travers une série d'exercices qui se fit progressivement plus complexes. Ils savaient quand s'arrêter.

"Penses-tu que ma présence le distrait ? » lui avait-elle demandé à un certain moment, quand elle vit Haldir lever la main vers Orophin, lui indiquant son besoin de souffler un peu.

Rúmil secoua la tête. "Il dit qu'il a appris à bloquer les effets du bijou. Sans son influence, la capacité de concentration de Haldir est absolue. "Il s'arrêta, les yeux sur ses frères, qui se tenait côte à côte. «Comme un nombre incalculable de nos ennemis l'ont appris, dit-il doucement.

Elanor ne put réprimer un frisson à ces derniers mots.

Haldir termina la série d'enchainements suivant, et rengaina son épée avec une dernière secousse de la tête, comme s'il était fâché contre lui-même. Elanor s'est éloignée, avec l'intention de retourner dans le jardin, mais Haldir la rattrapa rapidement. "Tu fuis?" la taquina t-il tandis que son bras glissait autour de sa taille.

«Pas du tout.» Elle lui sourit. «Je retourne seulement à mon travail dans le jardin.

Elle a attrapé la douce saveur de sa transpiration, comme il l'a attirée contre lui et embrassé ses lèvres. "Le jardin peut attendre», murmurait-il. "Mon besoin de toi est plus grand. Mes muscles me font mal. Je voudrais que tu me masse avec de l'huile chaude. "Ses mains trainante laissait entendre qu'il avait plus que cela à l'esprit.

Elanor à posé ses mains sur sa poitrine, son désir pour lui courant déjà à travers elle «N'ai-je pas déjà tendu à tes besoins, il y a seulement quelques heures?" Sa voix haletante trahi sa réaction.

«C'est vrai, dit-il nonchalamment. "Tout comme j'ai tendu aux tiens. Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu m'as dit alors? "

«Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?"

Haldir lui murmura à l'oreille.

"Oh!" Elle ne pouvait se sentir tourner au rouge lumineux. «Maintenant, je suis gêné."

"Ne le soyez pas." Il porta sa main à sa bouche et l'embrassa. «Pas avec moi, Elanor. Jamais avec moi. "La tendresse de sa voix amena l'humidité aux yeux d'Elanor.

Main dans la main, ils retournèrent au talan, le murmure de l'indwaedh palpitant entre eux.

x

Orophin a étudié sa petite table, prévu pour six. Ils seraient un peu serrés, mais ceux qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie seraient ici pour la plus importante de toutes les nuits.

Doria est arrivé derrière lui et a glissé ses bras autour de sa taille. "Pas de doutes de dernière minutes? A t- elle murmuré, sa bouche près de son oreille.

Il s'est retourné et l'a attiré contre lui, en respirant l'odeur parfumée de ses cheveux avec une joie qui confinait à l'extase. "Vous connaissez la réponse à cela, mon amour." Avec respect, il pressa ses lèvres sur son front, conscient qu'il ne ressentait aucune nervosité du tout. Il ne se sentait heureux, le genre de bonheur qui est venu comme si tout était en ordre où tout était comme cela devait l'être. En dehors de Lórien il y avait le danger et le mal, mais rien de tout cela n'existait dans le monde que Doria et lui avaient créé pour eux-mêmes. Leur monde était parfait.

Haldir et Elanor arrivèrent bientôt suivies par Rúmil et Nerwen. Orophin s'affairaient, exposant le repas du soir, qu'il avait préparé avec Doria qui servait servi du vin à leurs invités. La conversation générale et les taquineries prévalaient pendant qu'ils mangeaient, puis Orophin leur versa un autre verre de vin. Ce vin venait d'une bouteille différente, celle qu'il avait tenue en réserve depuis de nombreuses années, pour une occasion spéciale, et il était d'une qualité supérieure.

Les yeux d'Orophin se fixèrent dans ceux de Doria, et puis il se leva. «J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Je suis heureux de partager avec vous la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles. "Il regarda ses frères. L'expression de Haldir était calme et impénétrable, tandis que Rúmil regardait un peu dans l'expectative. Elanor et Nerwen se regardèrent.

"Depuis longtemps Doria et moi même nous nous adorons l'un et l'autre", poursuivit-il, «et bien que nous nous sommes déclaré notre amour que récemment, cet amour est fort et vrai. Nous avons examiné nos cœurs et avons pris notre décision. "Il se redressa fièrement de toute sa taille. "Nous avons décidé de nous marier."

Les sourires s'allumèrent dans tous les visages présent autour de la table, mais comme l'aîné Haldir été le premier à parler. "Je vous offre ma bénédiction à tous les deux de tout mon cœur, dit-il calmement, avec une solennité et une profonde affection. Puisse le soleil briller toujours sur votre union."

«Bien que je sois plus jeune que vous, Orophin, Je vous offre également ma bénédiction», dit avec Rúmil approbation. "Que vos cœurs soit remplis de la lumière d' Anor."

Elanor et Nerwen ajoutèrent des sentiments similaires, et ils en burent tous au bonheur, et à l'avenir du couple.

"Aucun d'entre vous semble très surpris», Commenta Doria un peu plus tard. Tout le monde rit, ce qui fit rougir Doria qui leur donna un de ses grands sourires ensoleillé.

"Nous sommes seulement surpris que vous ayez attendu si longtemps», a plaisanté Rúmil au milieu des rires

Puis Haldir posa son gobelet. "As-tu informé Lurien?

La conversation s'arrêta immédiatement, comme si tout le monde dans la salle avait oublié qu'il était le frère de Doria. En fait, il c'était la seule famille qu'elle avait résidant dans Lothlórien depuis que leurs parents étaient partis pour les Terres Immortelles plus de cent ans auparavant.

«Non, pas encore», a admis Orophin d'une voix réservés.

«Il devrait avoir été invité ce soir", a souligné Haldir, plutôt sévèrement.

Doria a touché le bras d'Haldir. "Il ne serait pas venu, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. «De toute façon il est de service ce soir. Orophin et moi avons l'intention de lui parler plus tard dans la soirée. "Elle a levé son menton. "Je n'ai pas besoin de sa permission, Haldir.

Haldir a silencieusement reconnu sa déclaration avec un signe de tête.

Orophin s'est déplacé avec inquiétude. «L'union de nos familles aura lieu avec ou sans l'approbation de Lurien. Et d'ici quelques jours nous organiserons une petite cérémonie de fiançailles. Après cela, nous nous marierons.

"Tu ne vas pas attendre un an?" dit Rúmil.

«Nous n'y tenons pas. Après tout, nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps. "Le ton d'Orophin était ferme.

«Il est de coutume d'attendre au moins un an», rappela Rúmil, au grand mécontentement d'Orophin.

«Je suis parfaitement conscient des coutumes matrimoniales de notre peuple", Répondit Orophin avec dignité, même si je dois reconnaitre que je suis surpris que toi tu le sois. "Il était surpris car, Rúmil avait toujours affirmé qu'il ne se marierait jamais.

Rúmil posa son verre. «Bien sûr que je le suis. Pourquoi ne le devrais-je pas? "

"Parce que"

"Orophin," coupa Doria diplomatiquement ", Portons nous un toast?

«Bien sûr», a déclaré Orophin à la fois, reconnaissant de son interruption. Il jeta un regard d'excuse à Rúmil, qui l'a acceptée avec un hochement de tête.

Avec grâce, Doria a levé son verre, paraissant radieuse et si belle dans sa robe bleue vaporeuse ornée de dentelles ivoire. "Mon amour, je voudrais que nous tous buvions à la santé de ton frère. Pour Haldir, notre Gardien de la Marche. Que votre guérison soit complète et que votre santé soit éternelle. "Elle a levé son verre en riant si doucement que le cœur d'Orophin se gonfla de bonheur et d'émerveillement devant sa bonne fortune.

Pourtant, sa pensée a dérivé pendant qu'ils buvaient, d'abord à Haldir, puis à nouveau à lui-même et Doria, puis à l'ensemble des gardiens de Lórien, à Lurien et toutes les Sentinelles. Pourtant malgré la joie d'Orophin, il sentait un nuage planer sur leur bonheur. Haldir avait raison. Le frère de Doria aurait dû être invité. Mais comment auraient-ils fait? La tension entre leurs familles cesserait-elle un jour?

x

Lurien marchait lentement vers son talan, la dépression pesant sur lui comme un roc. _Bientôt,_ se promit-il alors qu'il marchait comme un spectre le long des allées il règlerait ses comptes avec Haldir. Cette charge n'était pas pour rassurer Lurien mais cela était devenu une telle obsession, qu'elle plongeait ses griffes jusqu'au fond de son âme.. Parfois, il pensait que Tarwë était tout ce qui l'empêchait de se perdre dans ce chemin obscur. C'est une pensée fantaisiste, forgé à partir de l'espoir désespéré dernier, que finalement, tout irait bien. Mais il ne le croyait pas vraiment. La douleur de cette pensée courait dans son sang comme un poison glacé.

Quand il atteint son talan, il trouva sa sœur et Orophin qui l'attendaient dehors. Il les salua avec concision, en jetant un coup d'œil aigre à Orophin.

"Pouvons-nous entrer?" demanda Doria qui l'étudiait avec une angoisse qu'elle portait souvent dans son regard. "Nous avons quelque chose à te dire, frère.

Le regard de Lurien passa de Doria à Orophin qui gardait une expression neutre. «Si tu veux, dit-il avec une apparente indifférence.

Il a écouté leurs paroles sans expression, recevant la nouvelle de leur intention de se marier avec une indifférence manifeste et authentique. Il ne se souciait pas d'Orophin, mais l'Ellon n'était pas l'objet de sa haine. Il connaissait sa sœur et savait qu'elle était très éprise, et elle avait parfaitement le droit de mener à bien ses projets de mariage. «Je suppose que vous voulez ma bénédiction», dit-il avec lassitude.

«Oui, je le souhaite," répondit Doria en posant sa main sur sa manche. Avec une supplique dans les yeux. «J'y tiens beaucoup."

Lurien eu un petit sourire forcé. "Alors, vous l'avez." A l'intérieur de lui il bouillonnait, mais une grande partie de lui était détachée, et son apathie semblait croitre à mesure que le temps passait.

«Et puis-je t'inviter à assister à notre cérémonie de fiançailles?

"Oui, j'y assisterais"

Doria l'a embrassé pendant qu'Orophin restait indifférent. Le frère de Haldir cachait bien ses pensées, mais Lurien savait qu'il devait être dégoûté de la situation. Cependant, tous les mots appropriés ont été prononcées avant que le couple l'a quitté, laissant Lurien seul avec ses pensées.

_Bientôt,_ pensait-il. Mais pas trop tôt. Il devait laisser Haldir se rétablir complètement avant de le défier. Personne ne pourrait jamais dire que la lutte n'avait pas été équitable.

x

Une semaine après la cérémonie de fiançailles, Elanor travaillait de nouveau seul dans le jardin. Elle désherba puis déplaça quelques plantes afin de les replanter dans des endroits plus appropriés tout en pensant à Haldir. Les fractures de Haldir s'étaient consolidé et maintenant il était complètement rétabli et s'entraînait durement tous les jours. Elle même pouvait voir ses progrès quand elle allait le voir s'entraîner. Ses réflexes étaient rapides comme l'éclair et sa force presque entièrement revenue. Selon Rúmil, Haldir était revenu à sa forme d'avant. Presque, mais pas tout à fait, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne reviendrait pas encore à son poste aux frontières pour le moment. Et cela signifiait qu'elle l'avait pour elle-même pour un peu plus longtemps.

Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle prit conscience combien elle était réticente à le laisser partir. Une partie d'elle avait peur pour lui d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant. Pourtant, elle devait cacher ses craintes du mieux possible. Il était plus que vraisemblable qu'elle ne pouvait pas cacher grand-chose à Haldir. Ces derniers jours Haldir semblait toujours savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, sans doute en raison de l'indwaedh. Peut-être si elle ne le portait pas . . . mais au point où elle en était elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer l'enlever. Revenir à la façon dont les choses étaient avant lui serait intolérable.

Sa pensée revint rapidement à Orophin et à la cérémonie de fiançailles de Doria. Cela avait été fêté dans l'intimité en présence des Seigneurs de Lórien lord Celeborn et dame Galadriel, Haldir, Rúmil, Nerwen, Lurien et elle-même. Orophin et Doria avaient échangé des bagues en argent, et ont annoncé que leur mariage aurait lieu un an plus tard. Aussi désireux qu'ils étaient de se marier, ils avaient décidé de suivre la coutume pour leur union. Et après tout, qu'est ce qu'une année?

La question planait dans la tête d'Elanor. Un an . . . un tel laps de temps minuscule. Cela correspondait à la durée de son service au près de Haldir en tant que sa pupille durée qu'elle pensait être une éternité au début. Or cette année-là était presque terminée. Elle n'était plus pressée qu'elle prenne fin, ni ne le craignait car elle savait que Haldir souhaitait la garder près de lui. Et pourtant, cette année, a eu une signification particulière et importante dans sa vie entière. C'était l'année où elle avait enfin grandi.

Elle regarda une jeune pousse verte près de sa main. Il y avait une semaine elle avait été plus petite que l'ongle du pouce, maintenant avait atteint la taille de son doigt. Malgré sa fragilité, en dépit des plantes voisines qui s'élevait par-dessus, elle avait résisté. Elle la toucha doucement, murmurant des paroles d'amour qui aiderait à la nourrir. Elle pouvait sentir la pousse lui répondre . . . et puis elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

«Bonjour, Elanor », dit une voix féminine familière.

Elanor se retourna et leva les yeux. «Bonjour, Túrë." Par respect pour Telrion, elle essaya de garder un ton amical, mais intérieurement, elle s'était préparée à une attaque. Depuis ces dernières semaines, c'était la première fois que Túrë s'approchait d'elle sans Telrion à ses côtés. Pour quelles raisons?

"Puis- je m'asseoir? Je voudrais te parler. "Lui dit- elle demande humblement.

«Certainement. Elanor attendait avec méfiance alors que l'autre Elleth s'est assise dans l'herbe en arrangeant sa jupe légère autour d'elle. Les yeux bleus de Túrë étaient fixés sur ceux d'Elanor. "Je suis venu te présenter mes excuses Elanor, et pour te demander pardon pour la manière dont je t'ai traité par le passé. Ceci n'est pas une chose facile à faire pour moi, mais je te le demande très sincèrement.

"Bien sûr que je te pardonne», dit Elanor. Même si elle était sincère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Túrë s'excusait et si c'était sur la demande de Telrion. Mais aux prochaines paroles de Ture elle a rejeté cette idée.

«J'ai honte de mon comportement", Avoua Ture avec la tête baissée. "Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour me faire du mal et pourtant j'ai essayé de te nuire. C'est mal de ma part. Vois-tu, j'étais jalouse de toi. "

"Puis- je te demander pourquoi?" dit Elanor doucement.

Elle écoutait avec étonnement de plus en plus surprise, Ture révéla son histoire déchirante. Peu de détails ont été inclus, mais il n'était pas difficile pour Elanor de combler les lacunes. Apparemment la mort d'Iridor a presque brisé le cœur de Túrë, et sa seule façon de survivre avait été de se durcir et de blesser d'autres elfes. Pourtant, ce durcissement même avait également exclu toute joie, toute paix intérieure, et tout espoir en la transformant en une Elleth plutôt désagréable et antipathique . . . jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Telrion qui a su voir à travers ses épines et les obstacles derrière lesquels elle se cachait.

"Mais il y a plus que cela", Ajouta Túrë. «J'ai aussi fait un rêve." Et pendant qu'elle racontait son rêve, en quelques phrases, Elanor s'est senti obligé de glisser un bras autour de l'elleth, et en quelques instants la tête Ture était sur son épaule. Elles sont restées ainsi pendant un petit moment, enveloppées dans une harmonie tranquille et apaisante.

Enfin, Elanor dit calmement: «Je comprends. Et je suis vraiment heureuse que toi et Telrion vous vous êtes trouvé. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible. "

"Je te remercie, Elanor. Ture poussa un petit soupir et a levé la tête. "C'est plus que j'osais espérer. Je sais que vous aimez Telrion, mais moi aussi .Et je te promets que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le rendre heureux. "

«Quand quittez vous Lórien? Demanda Elanor avec curiosité. "Avez-vous entendu quelque chose?

"Non, et c'est bizarre. Telrion dit que Lord Elrond attend de quelque chose, de mal défini encore et il n'en dira pas plus. "

"Comme c'est étrange", convenu alors Elanor. Puis elle a chassé cela de son esprit.

x

Galadriel regarda son miroir, silencieusement espérant voir plus que ce qu'il montrait. Avec tout son être, elle implora d'expliquer, de révéler, de préciser. Mais rien n'y fit et, les eaux sombres restèrent calmes, sans aucune trace de l'image dérangeante d'un instant auparavant.

«Rien? Celeborn demanda, de sa voix basse qui résonnait un peu dans la clairière.

Lentement, à regret, elle secoua la tête. "C'était juste comme d'habitude. Je te vois, Je me vois moi-même et un autre elfe. L'une de nos sentinelles, mais je ne sais pas lequel. Et j'ai vu le tronc d'un mallorn derrière nous. "

«Pouvez-vous distinguer quelque chose? Demanda Elrond. "Avait-il des caractéristiques que vous reconnaissez?

"J'ai vu une petite branche derrière la sentinelle. Ses extrémités étaient divisées, chacune avec une seule feuille. "

"Rien de plus?" Insista Celeborn.

"Rien de plus. Mais je continuerai à venir ici chaque jour. Peut-être en temps voulu le miroir me révélera plus. Il l'a fait dans le passé. "

Elrond baissa la tête. "Qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne partirai pas jusqu'à ce que vous ayez une réponse. "

Galadriel regarda. "Je ne sais pas quand ce sera." Elle jeta un œil dans l'eau, sereine, mais ne voyait que le reflet de son propre visage. Toutes les réponses restaient cachées . . . pour l'instant.

x

Les jours ont passé et Lurien attendait et regardait. Il n'avait pas essayé de parler à Elanor, il avait renoncé depuis longtemps, bien qu'il a suivi ses mouvements quand il était libre de le faire. Il savait où elle était autant que possible, et il savait où se trouvait Haldir. Il attendait son heure.

Il était insensible à tout sentiment. Sauf pour les moments qu'il passait avec Tarwë, il se sentait à peine vivant. Tarwë s'asseyait avec lui et lui tenait la main, mais ils ont rarement échangé des parole. Elle avait renoncé à poser des questions, car il ne répondait jamais. Pourquoi le ferait-il, quand les réponses ne feraient que causer de la douleur? Mais sa détermination avait durci.

Et puis, enfin, le jour est arrivé quand il a entendu ce qu'il avait tant attendu. Deux des gardes de Haldir marchait sans le voir en parlant à voix basse de l'amélioration considérable de la santé du Marchwarden et de ses compétences au combat.

«Il pourrait ne jamais avoir été blessés", a dit l'un d'entre eux. «Il n'en porte plus aucun signe."

«Il est aussi fort qu'avant», a convenu le second garde d'un ton reconnaissant. "Nous allons le voir de retour à la frontière d'un jour à l'autre maintenant, c'est sûr."

Les deux elfes continuèrent à marcher, passant hors de la vue Lurien, mais il ne faisait plus attention à eux. Son esprit était agité par ses pensées, son corps était tendu et prêt à prendre des mesures. Si les propres gardes de Haldir le croyaient apte au combat, alors c'est qu'il l'était.

Le sang de Lurien chauffait sous l'effet de l'excitation sang et de l'anticipation mélangé avec un profond soulagement. L'attente était terminée, son moment arrivait. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de choisir le moment idéal parfait pour régler ses comptes avec Haldir.

x

Elanor s'occupait avec un peu de ménage, se demandant si elle avait le temps de prendre un bain avant le retour de Haldir qui était allé s'entrainer à l'épée. Non pas que c'était important, sauf qu'ils avaient l'intention d'aller se promener dans la forêt et elle ne voulait pas le retarder. Il avait d'autres endroits à lui montrer, de beaux endroits, qu'il a voulu partager. D'autres lieux où ils pouvaient faire l'amour, l'avait-il taquiné. Elle sourit cette pensée et a décidé qu'elle allait en effet prendre ce bain.

Entrant dans la chambre à coucher, elle défit le dos de sa robe et a glissé ses bras hors des manches, et était sur le point de la laisser glisser sur ses pieds quand elle entendit la porte de l'extérieur de la talan, s'ouvrir et se fermer. Ravi que Haldir était rentré si vite, elle courut joyeusement dans la pièce de devant, les mots de bienvenue sur les lèvres . . . des mots qui sont morts au moment où elle a vu qui était là.

Elle saisit sa robe sur sa poitrine nue, regardant avec effroi.

« Bon après-midi, Elanor ». Lurien s'appuya contre la porte, son élégance mortelle augmentée par sa beauté masculine et ses lignes pures. Comment il était étrange qu'après tous ces mois, elle devait si soudainement en prendre conscience.

"Que fais-tu ici?" Dit-elle avec indignation. "Comment oses-tu entrer sans autorisation!"

«Je l'ose parce que j'ai quelque chose à te dire." Ses yeux bleus déviaient sur elle, sur ses épaules nues avant de glisser vers le bas. « On pourrait presque dire que tu m'attendais ».Le moment était vraiment trop parfait. "

Son insolence à envoyé une fureur à travers elle. Elle aurait voulu le gifler, mais elle fit un pas en arrière, serrant fort à sa robe contre elle. "S'il te plaît sortez immédiatement dit-elle froidement. «Je n'ai rien à te dire».

"Oh, mais j'ai beaucoup à te dire, douce Elanor." Dit-il riant de toutes ses dents. "Il s'agit de ton propre comportement."

«Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? A t- elle demandé. Elle le regardait s'éloigner de la porte, faisant un pas en avant, puis un autre, se rapprochant d'elle.

"Je sais ce que tu as fais à Haldir. Je sais comment tu as mérité ta punition. »Il sourit. "Une telle entreprise audacieuse pour une telle jeune et innocente Elleth. Je dois vraiment te féliciter, Elanor. Ton audace a m'a coupé le souffle. "

Une froideur glaciale a transpercé le cœur d'Elanor. Comment a-t-il pu savoir? Avait-il lu les lettres? Elrond avait-il parlé à Dame Galadriel et Lurien l'aurait entendu? Ou essayait-il seulement de deviner?

«Tu dis une sottise, dit-elle d'une voix égale.

«Non et tu le sais. Vous avez donné Haldir un somnifère, et pendant qu'il dormait vous l'avez attaché à votre merci. »Il la regardait, les yeux spéculatif et perspicace. "Ou peut-être tu as eu l'aide de tes amis pour le faire. Est-ce cela, Elanor? "Son sourire a augmenté, comme si quelque chose dans son visage avait trahi la réponse. "Quel spectacle pitoyable il doit avoir donné. Le plus puissant Gardien de la Marche de Lothlórien, et sans défense, mis à genoux par une Elleth! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite, Elanor? Ou dois-je le demander?

Son petit sourire narquois était tout simplement trop lourd à supporter. Elle a essayé de le frapper perdant presque sa robe dans le mouvement, mais elle n'était pas aussi rapide que Healea et il a pris son poignet, la stoppant avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher. Il se tenait à proximité, le visage toujours impeccable et le froid.

«Maintenant, maintenant, murmurait-il," nous allons jouer l'un avec l'autre. "Son regard fixé sur le mouvement de ses seins sous l'effet de sa respiration rapide, poussé vers le haut par son propre poing.

"Relâche-moi cria t- elle, maintenant Lurien, ou tu le regretteras plus que tu peux l'imaginer." Elle a essayé de le repousser au loin, mais il c'était difficile, tout en maintenant sur sa robe.

Il eut un petit rire sans humour. «Je ne crois pas. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Je n'utilise pas de trucs d'esprit, comme tu les appelles, " Quelque chose de sombre et méditatif apparaissait dans son visage. "Peut-être que je te laisserai aller, si tu fais ce que je veux.

"Que veux-tu?"Demanda t- elle en se cambrant pour s'éloigner de lui, de dégout. Si c'est ce qu'elle croyait qu'il voulait, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. L'embrasser était une chose, mais faire plus, était trop contraire à sa pensée.

«Je veux que tu retournes à Imladris. Je veux que tu ailles avec Lord Elrond quand il partira. "

"Quoi?", Elle eut le souffle coupé.

«Si nous ne parvenons pas à nous entendre, dit-il sans pitié", je dirai à tout Lórien comment tu as humilié Haldir. Je dirai que tu l'as mis à nu et joué avec lui, et c'est pourquoi Elrond t'a puni comme il l'a fait. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que les gens diront de Haldir ? Qu'il a été battu par une petite folle naïve, une personne, sans aucune expérience de quoi que ce soit?

Il ne pouvait pas connaitre ces détails, il essayait de deviner, dans l'espoir de trouver un point sensible. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas la capacité de cacher sa réaction, elle sentait la rougeur inonder son visage tandis que la colère l'envahissait.

Elle a frappé se poitrine avec son poing. «Tu es méprisable! Je plains les Elleth que tu as touchées! "

Était-ce son imagination ou a t-il bronché réellement? "Laisse tomber ta robe", commanda t- il «Je suis curieux de voir ce qui a bien pu séduire Haldir."

" Elanor releva le menton, s'efforçant de s'arracher de lui, mais il regardait vers la porte. Son attention n'était plus sur elle, presque comme s'il avait commencé à s'ennuyer avec un jeu auquel il n'a jamais voulu jouer. La vigilance était encrée dans son visage il était en alerte, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Et puis elle a compris. Lurien savait que Haldir allait entrer dans le talan d'un moment à l'autre. C'était ce que Lurien voulait, se venger en faisant paraitre Elanor dans une situation compromettante et c'était la façon que Lurien avait choisi. Mais il voulait se battre. Et il se servait de cette occasion pour défier Haldir.

«Non, a t- elle protesté, mais il était trop tard. Les bras de Lurien étaient resserrés autour d'elle quand la porte s'ouvrit. . . .

Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier l'expression sur le visage de Haldir, le choc et le sentiment de trahison inimaginable, une douleur si intense, qu'elle déchira son cœur en deux. Cela a duré qu'un bref instant, puis a disparu, remplacée par une colère noire et glacée plus féroces et meurtrières que ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

"Éloigne-toi, Elanor. Le regard de Haldir était fixé sur Lurien. Ses yeux étaient durs, sa bouche, mince de mépris. Pour elle ou pour Lurien?

"Haldir, murmurait-elle, la bouche sèche.

La prise de Lurien sur elle s'était desserrée, lui permettant de se déplacer, de dire ou de faire quelque chose qui aiderait à la situation. Les explications se mêlaient dans sa tête, mais elle resta figée, incapable d'émettre le moindre bruit. Son corps tout entier a commencé à trembler. Sûrement Haldir savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu le trahir de la manière qu'il est apparu. Il était certain qu'il le savait.

"Bouges-toi", répéta Haldir, l'air plus redoutable comme elle pouvait l'imaginer. Sa main se posa sur la garde de son épée.

Elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter. Bien que prononcés doucement, l'ordre claqua comme un fouet, lui rappelant l'époque où il l'avait réprimandé après l'attaque des gobelins. Lentement, elle fit marche arrière, en regardant les deux hommes avec une trépidation hébétée.

Ils tirèrent leurs épées en même temps, le long toboggan des fourreaux produisant un sifflement métallique qui transforma son sang en glace. Avec un frisson, elle les regardait tourner, comme des loups circonspects, sans se soucier des limites étroites de la pièce. Le long des lames courbes faisait sembler le talan plus petit et elle se sentait effroyablement faible.

Les mains tremblantes, elle poussa son bras en arrière dans les manches de sa robe et chercha à obtenir à la fermer. Blotti contre le mur, elle était effarée par l'expression froide dans les yeux de Haldir même s'il ne la regardait pas. Qu'allait-il penser? Qu'était-il prêt à faire? Et surtout, pourquoi a t-il combattu? Était-ce pour elle ou pour l'honneur? Ou les deux?

Elle pouvait sentir la puissance des deux elfes, lovée au sein de leur force comme ils tournaient l'un autour de l'autre, farouchement prêt à bondir. L'horreur de ceci l'étouffait. Elle a tendu la main à Haldir dans un cri silencieux pour lui demander d'arrêter, mais il l'ignorait, tournant soudainement lors du balancement complexe de leurs lames. Ce n'était pas un exercice de pratique, mais un combat grave avec de mortelles intentions.

"Stop arrêtez!" cria t- elle retrouvant sa voix, trouver sa voix. "Arrêtez maintenant, tous les deux!"

Elle a été ignorée. Les deux elfes allaient vite, leurs pieds silencieux comme ils glissaient l'un autour de l'autre, les lames crissant ensemble puis s'écartant dans des mouvements semblables et pourtant différents. Lurien a plongés un coup qui a raté de peu sa tête, puis à pivoter à sa gauche pour constater que Haldir avait anticipé son mouvement, en bloquant son chemin avec un coup sur sa droite. Lurien sauta en arrière pour éviter la lame d'Haldir, en utilisant son épée pour bloquer l'acier dirigé vers son cœur en poussant de toutes ses forces contre Haldir, mais sa position instable permit à Haldir de le repousser contre la porte.

Elanor haletait quand celle-ci s'est ouverte sous l'impact. Lurien trébucha en arrière, en ajustant son équilibre en une fraction de seconde, qu'il a fallu à Haldir pour le suivre, en sautant vers lui. Avec une rapidité alarmante Lurien lui a balancé ses deux mains, en fendant l'air dans le cadre pendant que Haldir s'arquait en arrière pour éviter la lame.

"S'il vous plaît arrêtez! Criait Elanor, sa voix s'élevant dans la panique. "Haldir, c'est de la folie!"

Il semblait ne pas entendre, bien que cela fût impossible.

Comme la sentinelle libéra sa lame, Haldir esquiva le coup et a claqué le plat de son épée durement contre les côtes de Lurien. Grognant de douleur, Lurien tourbillonnait avec l'épée jetée dans un large arc défensif. Elanor regardait, impuissante, ne pouvant même pas sortir en raison de la danse mortelle qui se produisent sur la passerelle extérieure.

Dès qu'elle le put, elle les a suivis à l'extérieur, son cœur s'emballant comme elle passa devant les deux combattants, Elle les évita en le suppliant une fois de plus de cesser leur combat. Mais ils ne lui portaient pas la moindre attention trop occupée et , trop pris dans l'animosité complexe qui existait entre eux. Le cliquetis de l'acier sur l'acier a envoyé un écho sonnant au milieu de la canopée de la forêt. C'était un bruit jusque-là inconnu dans les cours supérieur du Bois d'Or. D'autres l'entendraient surement mais seraient- ils capable de mettre fin à ce combat ?

Elle pressa son dos contre le mur du talan, pendant qu'elle regardait, alors qu'ils combattaient dans un silence pesant, les lames sifflant et frappant comme de longs serpents d'acier. Le visage de Haldir était figé; Lurien était déterminé, la bouche tordue dans un léger rictus. Pourquoi avait-il choisi ce jour pour combattre Haldir? Croyait-il Haldir pleinement guéri ou avait-il cherché à profiter d'un moment de faiblesse? Haldir était- il en mesure de remporter ce combat après un entraînement intense?

Tous deux étaient agiles, mais Elanor avait deviné que Haldir était le meilleur escrimeur. Même ainsi, Lurien semblait être un combattant affreusement accompli. Craignant désespérément que Haldir ne soit blessée encore une fois, elle serra la main à sa gorge tandis que les deux tournaient en cercles une fois de plus, se déplaçant un peu plus loin le long de la bordure, loin de l'endroit où elle se tenait. La passerelle n'était que légèrement plus large que les premières marches gracieuses qui a conduisaient à la plate forme suivante un niveau plus bas. Cette section avait des grilles décoratives, mais certains endroits, n'étaient pas protégés, et s'ils tombaient contre elles, ne seraient-elles pas brisées? Lutter ici comme cela était de la folie!

Lurien bondit vers Haldir, mais il a glissé sous la feinte, se tordant, tous deux se rapprochaient dangereusement près du bord, leurs épées verrouillées ensemble pour un bref instant. Puis Haldir lança son épée en avant, s'éloignant du bord, alors qu'il poussait Lurien en arrière et esquivait le coup en retour de la sentinelle. Il a claqué sa lame contre la cuisse de Lurien, les côtés plats inclinés juste assez pour trancher une ligne mince dans le pantalon de Lurien. Avec un sifflement de douleur, la sentinelle aux cheveux longs, a fracassé son coude dans la poitrine de Haldir, frappant Haldir sur la première marche des escaliers.

Haldir bloqua le prochain coup de Lurien, les épées claquèrent dans un bruit retentissant, et puis il a forcé Lurien à descendant les marches. Lors d'un désavantage, il a soutenu la descente, en relevant l'épée meurtrière de son adversaire. Haldir suivit Lurien en tournoyant, se fendant vers l'avant les deux mains croisées sur la garde de son épée. Elle frappait si dur celle de Haldir que des étincelles jaillirent à partir des bords métalliques.

Les deux elfes s'affrontaient pour le contrôle. Lurien a descendu une autre marche, puis une autre jusqu'à la plate forme suivante et s'élança vers Haldir qui sautait près de lui. Tapant durement, les deux trébuchèrent et tombèrent, grognant sous l'impact avant de se relever sur leurs pieds, leurs lames s'écrasant de nouveau ensemble. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient sous l'effort, s'observant de manière hostile.

"Rends-toi maintenant, avant que je ne soit obligé de te faire du mal", a averti Haldir, la voix basse et menaçante.

«Jamais, Lurien ricanait, en soufflant un peu. «Je suis fatigué de toi et de ton attitude moqueuse et de ton arrogant orgueil. Aujourd'hui je t'humilierais. Et je serais le seul à l'avoir fait. "

x

Le cliquetis de l'acier relayé par la cime des arbres et en dessous, atteignait un grand nombre oreilles sensibles. Les conversations cessèrent aussitôt et des regards surpris furent échangés. Sentinelles et gardiens se ressemblèrent et se précipitèrent vers le bruit. D'autres ont suivi. Mais la Dame de Lórien n'a pas entendu, car elle était dans son jardin, les yeux rivés dans son miroir.

Celeborn avait entendu. Il se promenait le long d'un sentier de la forêt, et méditait tranquillement comme il le faisait souvent. Le cliquetis des épées qui envahirent ses pensées, déclenchèrent instantanément sa fureur visible à travers ses traits normalement sereins. Les combats dans les hauteurs des Mellyrn géants? Qui a eu l'audace de perturber la paix de la ville? Qui a osé apporter la discorde dans ce lieu?

En suivant le bruit, il franchit les escaliers, en prenant deux marches à la fois dans le feu de son indignation. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas un cours de formation! Rien ne le rendait plus furieux que la pensée de deux elfes se combattent mutuellement dans une lutte fratricide, car il se rappelait l'écœurante odeur du sang et l'horreur du passé , la lutte entre les elfes à Doriath et à Arvernian où il avait combattu pour la défense de sa maison, perdant de nombreux amis, proches, dans bataille. Il mettrait personnellement un terme à cela!

Et puis, derrière lui, il entendit appeler son nom.

x

Haldir pouvait voir Elanor à l'orée de sa vision, son visage blême de peur pour sa sécurité. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager son inquiétude - cette confrontation n'est pas une qu'il abandonnerait, sa rage était trop grande. L'émotion sauvage et primitive, qu'il avait ressenti quand il la vit piégé dans les bras de Lurien le brulait encore trop pour être ignorés. En deux mille ans, il n'en avait pas connu de semblable, c'était comme si le feu même de Mordor flambait dans son cœur, frappant sans relâche il donnait des coups d'épée, cherchant à enseigner à Lurien une leçon qu'il n'oubliera jamais.

Comme cette pensée a glissé dans son esprit, Lurien se jeta en avant, la lame décrivant un arc vicieusement au dessus de son épaule pour entrer en collision avec Haldir sous une pluie d'étincelles bleues. Lurien ne pouvait pas garder les frontières de Lórien, mais la sentinelle était bien formée et s'entraînait souvent, pour devenir aussi habile dans les compétences et la maîtrise de l'épée que n'importe lequel des gardiens d'Haldir. En fait, il était un meilleur combattant qu'il ne l'avait été la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient affrontés, de nombreuses années au paravent. Maintenant, ils étaient bien assortis.

Un cri retentit d'en bas au milieu de la canopée verdoyante, des cris que Haldir reconnu comme venant de Beredain .Il a bloqué le prochain coup de Lurien

Les lames crissaient entre elles et il a cherché à prendre le dessus. Dans l'instant suivant Lurien se retourna à une vitesse fulgurante, projetant son corps et son arme contre Haldir dans un piqué qui les jeta à la fois dangereusement près du bord non protégé de la plate forme. Haldir trébucha en évitant l'épée et se précipita vers Lurien.

La sentinelle dit en riant. «Maintenant, qui est le meilleur combattant?", il a dansé vers l'arrière pour éviter la prochaine attaque de Haldir. Les épées se cognaient dans un rythme soutenu pendant qu'ils tournaient autour de la plate forme.

Les voix étaient de plus en plus fortes et plus proches, leur indiquant qu'ils auraient bientôt un public. Même maintenant, les gardiens et les sentinelles écoutés dans l'escalier, Beredain en tête, avec juste derrière lui Orophin. Haldir les vit tous les deux marquant un arrêt de la lutte.

Apparemment inconscients, Lurien a basculé à nouveau et Haldir a paré, leurs épées enchaînées pendant qu'ils s'affrontaient pour le contrôle. Lurien retomba, tordant ses poignets pour forcer les deux épées à faire un cercle qui déverrouillerait les lames avec un sifflement. Il a éludé la poussée suivante de Haldir, glissant sous sa garde et l'a touché, coupant sa tunique, à proximité des côtes qui ont été récemment guéries.

Conscients de leur audience et des prières passionnées d'Elanor, Haldir ignoré sa blessure. Avec une rage froide, il se précipita vers Lurien, repoussant sa lame vers la poitrine de la sournoise sentinelle et au dernier moment, sa lame toucha la joue de la sentinelle de. Un long ruban de sang coulait de la coupure, incitant Lurien à se replier et toucher son visage. Il devait avoir senti couler le sang, mais il n'a pas même jeté un coup d'œil sur ses doigts. Au lieu de cela, il leva son épée.

"Prêts à céder?" A t-il ricané. " Es-tu si pressé d'être humilié en face de ta pupille?"

Le regard de Haldir se décala brièvement vers Elanor, qui se tenait le visage blême, au pied des marches. Trop près, pensait-il, et il lui ordonna de se déplacer. Comme elle recula à mi-chemin dans l'escalier, il a paré la poussée suivante de Lurien presque mécaniquement, enfonçant la lame de côté tout en lançant un froncement de sourcils à Beredain. Orophin était là maintenant, debout à côté de Beredain, et derrière lui se tenait Rúmil. Il pouvait voir qu'ils étaient dans une impasse sur ce qu'il fallait faire, pour tenter de faire cesser cette lutte. Après tout, Haldir était leur capitaine. . . .

Comme cela a traversé sa tête, la de lame Lurien serpentait vers l'extérieur, mais Haldir la repoussa d'un air renfrogné. Ils ont chacun reculé d'un pas, allant dans des directions opposées avant de claquer des lames ensemble nouveau, lutant dans un corps à corps, dans une tentative de maitriser l'autre.

Haldir tourna vers la droite, se cambrant en arrière pour éviter le tranchant de la lame de Lurien dirigé vers sa poitrine, puis roula sous le bras de la sentinelle. Avec une rapidité éclair, il bondit sur ses pieds derrière la sentinelle, qui tournait avec sa lame relevée, obligeant Haldir à faire un pas en arrière. Il n'avait pas besoin du cri d'Elanor pour lui dire combien il se tenait près du bord du flet, il pouvait sentir le vide béant derrière lui.

Respirant profondément, il a réglé sa position précaire et a glissé le long du bord du flet. Lurien semblait l'attendre pour bouger et changer de position, et l'instant suivant il se rua à nouveau vers Haldir. Haldir s'accroupit, puis se releva de toute sa hauteur et refit face à Lurien au moment où il retournait vers le centre de la plate forme et a pivoté pour éviter sa lame.

Haldir a paré, suivant le mouvement, en saisissant la rampe de l'escalier. Avec une main, il se balançait autour du poteau, parant le prochain coup de Lurien avec un mouvement puissant de son bras. Lurien tomba brièvement, une erreur qui a permis à Haldir de frapper sa lame sur la poitrine de Lurien. Lurien sauta en arrière, une main sur sa poitrine tandis que son sang rouge vif débordait sur ses doigts.

«Vas-tu te rendre? Demanda Haldir, son épée debout devant lui.

«Jamais! Grogna Lurien en se redressant de toute sa taille. Sa main ensanglantée a chuté à son côté, mais l'autre saisissait encore son épée.

Elanor descendit au pied de l'escalier, sans crainte de les rejoindre sur le flet. "Lurien, tu es êtes blessé! Il est temps d'arrêter, tous les deux! "

", Lurien arrête", hurla Beredain du côté opposé de la plate-forme. "Tu ne pouvez pas gagner. C'est fini. "D'autres, dont Orophin et Rúmil, faisant écho à cette déclaration.

Avec une colère sourde, Lurien bondit vers Haldir, levant sa lame si rapidement que Haldir pût à peine y parer. Leurs corps tourbillonnaient de plus en plus proche d'Elanor lui coupant la retraite vers l'escalier. Haldir manœuvra pour éloigner le combat loin d'elle, son attention sur la lame de Lurien, frappant, encore et encore, il a martelé son épée contre celle de Lurien. Après avoir évité un coup dirigé vers sa poitrine, il a glissé vers la gauche non sans avoir été contraint d'effectuer un salto arrière pour éviter la poussée suivante de son adversaire. Il a débarqué sur ses pieds et sauté rapidement vers l'arrière pour éviter un autre balancement de lame.

L'alarme l'a traversé comme un éclair quand son pied a glissé du bord du flet. Pivotant sur son pied droit, il écarta ses bras largement, cherchant quelque chose à saisir. La rampe de l'escalier était juste hors de portée et il n'y avait rien d'autre. Avec un cri horrifié, Elanor se jeta vers lui les mains tendues, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher, il avait ajusté son équilibre et tombait sur le plancher du flet. Automatiquement, Haldir tendu la main pour la saisir. . . .

Il n'a jamais su comment il avait pu la manquer, mais ses doigts ont seulement frôlé le bas de sa robe, tandis qu'elle a tentait en vain d'attraper une de ses mains. Lurien également se jeta en avant dans une tentative courageuse de la sauver, mais en vain. Un instant elle était là à côté de lui, si proche, si chère à lui, et aimée d'une manière infinie.

Puis elle disparu…

***


	31. Chapitre 31

La Revanche d'Elanor

Auteurs Fianna et Julie

**Les lieux les personnages le langage appartiennent à JRR TOLKIEN **

**Aucun profit monétaire n'est fait sur cette histoire et les lois de la Copyright ne sont pas violées**

**Chapitre 31**

_L'espace .ouvert . .la chute, fouettée par les feuilles . . . une branche mallorn blessant cruellement._

_Une durée de vie de souvenirs passés avec la monté de la ruée rapide vers le vent, cristallin, la déchirure l'émotion._

_Une autre branche . . . terrible, douleur . . . regret._

_Obscurité._

**x**

Rúmil regarda avec horreur, incapable de comprendre la réalité de la scène qui venait de se déroulait devant lui. Elanor avait disparu. Elle n'a pas poussé un cri pas un pleur. Tout ce qui a persisté était un étrange silence et un vide là où elle avait été, un moment avant.

Haldir s'est voûté maladroitement au bord du flet, sa posture tordue et figé, la tête inclinée dans une effroyable défaite. Lurien encore étendu, là où il avait atterri dans sa tentative de parvenir à Elanor, son épée posé à peu de distance derrière lui. Aucun elfe n'a bougé.

Orophin et Beredain s'avancèrent brusquement, leur mouvement sortant Rúmil de sa paralysie. Tous les trois se ruèrent vers Haldir, ignorant Lurien, qui essayait lui-même lentement de se mettre sur ses genoux.

"Haldir», murmura Orophin, accroupi à côté du visage couleur cendre de son frère . Il a mis un bras autour des épaules de Haldir pendant que Beredain et plusieurs autres ont regardé vers le bas. Rúmil savait que la vue serait bloquée par plusieurs énormes branches de mallorn , certaines d'entre elles portant des ponts et des passerelles, dont plusieurs qu' Elanor a pu percuter lors de sa terrible chute vers le sol. S'il y avait quelque chose à voir, quelqu'un l'aurait dit.

Lurien rampa vers le bord et regarda, laissant une traînée de sang derrière lui. " C'est de ma faute » dit-il d'une voix creuse..

Nul ne le contredit.

Donnant à la sentinelle un regard méprisant, Rúmil à soutenu Haldir et a ôté l'épée de sa main. "Permets-moi de la prendre», dit-il doucement.

Haldir ralenti sa prise sur le cou de Rúmil, mais sinon, il ne bougeait pas.

Plusieurs elfes les ont rejoint sur le flet, tandis que d'autres sont restés là où ils étaient en silence et d'autres encore reculèrent sans bruit .Des pas rapides faisaient écho dans la distance.

Haldir a lentement levé la tête et regardait avec des yeux hanté les visages choqués de ceux qui l'entouraient. Les seules personnes qu'il semblait reconnaître étaient ses frères, et bien qu'il a jeté un rapide coup d'œil vers Lurien, il ne paraissait guère le voir. Sa respiration courte et rapide indiquait à Rúmil à quel point il était désespéré et proche du malaise.

Puis déplaçant la main à sa poitrine, comme s'il sollicitait de l'indwaedh caché de faire un miracle. Un long moment avant que ses yeux s'élargissent, regardant un frère puis l'autre.

"Elle vit", murmura t'il incrédule. Rúmil n'avait jamais vu une émotion tellement loqueteuse sur le visage de Haldir. «Elle vit!" t-il répété, puis il sauta sur ses pieds.

**x**

Ils avaient à peine eu assez de temps pour atteindre le lieu où le miroir avait montré qu'ils devaient se tenir, à peine assez de temps pour se préparer avant que la catastrophe s'est produite. Et puis elle est venue s'écraser à travers les feuilles au-dessus d'eux, sa chute ralentie par les branches mêmes qui la blessait. C'était Celeborn avec la force de ses bras dur comme l'acier qui l'a sauvé en l'attrapant au vol pendant qu'elle tombait comme une étoile filante.

Galadriel avait verrouillé son bras autour de la taille de son mari et le tenait de toutes ses forces pour lui éviter d'être entrainé dans la chute d'Elanor. Derrière elle, une sentinelle entourait la taille de Galadriel avec un seul bras, alors qu'il a saisissait une petite mais vigoureuse branche de mallorn avec sa mai les ancrant ainsi à l'arbre. Si elle n'avait pas su que cela pourrait se faire, elle n'aurait jamais tenté un sauvetage aussi dangereux. Mais le miroir avait parlé juste à temps.

Travaillant ensemble, ils ont transporté Elanor sur le flet et l'on posé délicatement sur le dos. Immédiatement Celeborn et Galadriel se sont penchés pour l'examiner. Sa robe était déchirée exposant de longues plaies dans sa chair mais il y avait peu de sang.

«Envoyer chercher Elrond", dit Celeborn à la sentinelle d'une voix sinistre. "Et une civière".

Comme la sentinelle se hâtait au loin, Galadriel regarda l'elleth inconsciente avec compassion et posa sa main sur le front Elanor. "Reviens à la lumière», murmura t- elle. "Reviens, Elanor. Ta place est ici. Haldir a besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas nous quitter maintenant. "

Par ce temps, d'autres sont arrivés, mais ni Celeborn Galadriel, ne les voyaient.

"Comment va t- elle ?" C'était la voix d' Healea. Avec l'approbation de Galadriel, l'épouse de Cothion portait une couverture qu'elle a rapidement posée sur Elanor avant de s'agenouiller à côté de Galadriel.

Celeborn jeta brièvement un coup d'œil vers Healea avant de regarder Galadriel. Tous deux savaient que la Fëa avait commencé à partir, mais était retourné à l'appel de Galadriel.

"Elle vit", a t-il répondu. "A peine".

**x**

Haldir est arrivé au même moment qu'Elrond, mais il n'a eu d'yeux que pour Elanor. Elle était toujours immobile, le visage pâle et si l'indwaedh qui palpitait sur sa poitrine n'avait pas indiqué le contraire il aurait pu penser qu'elle était morte. Il s'est déplacé vers l'avant, le plus près qu'il pouvait sans interférer dans le travail des guérisseurs. Sa misère était aussi aiguë qu'une douleur physique, comme si une douzaine de couteaux poignardaient son cœur. Et pourtant le pire de son désespoir était parti, puisse qu'il pouvait la voir respirer.

Il est resté en arrière se tenant tranquille regardant d'un air très malheureux pendant qu'Elrond repoussait la couverture pour examiner Elanor une expression grave sur le visage. Après une brève période, le seigneur a relevé la tête en faisant signe à Haldir. Venez dit- il vous pouvez l'aider."

Sentant de nombreuses paires d'yeux sur lui, Haldir s'avança pendant que Galadriel se levait pour lui laisser sa place aux côtés d'Elanor.

La voix d'Elrond a résonné profondément. "C'est à cause de vous, Gardien de la Marche que son Fëa demeure, mais elle est faible. Vous pouvez la renforcer en plaçant votre main ici, directement au-dessus de son cœur, où elle porte votre bijou. Gardez l'indwaedh sous la paume de la main atteignez là avec votre cœur. "

Haldir fit comme il lui a été dit, en appuyant sa paume sur la poitrine d'Elanor avec vénération, afin qu'il puisse sentir les battements de son cœur. Avant, il avait déjà fait des guérisons mineurs en dirigeant l'énergie curative vers des coupures des contusions et des muscles endoloris, mais là c'était complètement différent. Cela a exigé beaucoup plus de lui, demandant un engagement plus profond, et qui a appelé la force au plus profond de son Fëa.

Même ainsi, il savait instinctivement ce qu'il fallait faire. Fermant ses yeux, il s'est concentré sur son propre Fëa, pour l'envoyer à la recherche du Fëa d' Elanor, l'enveloppant rapidement dans une étreinte curative. C'est la chose la plus intime qu'il ait jamais fait, et il l'a fait volontairement, en priant que ce serait suffisant. Après quelques instants, il pouvait entendre que la respiration d'Elanor était plus stable et naturelle.

Combien de temps est- il resté comme cela, il ne le savait pas, mais quand il a ouvert les yeux, Galadriel était là où se tenait Elrond un moment plus tôt. "Assez", dit-elle d'une voix basse. "Vous pouvez vous relever, Haldir. Nous allons veillez à ce que Elanor soit prise en charge maintenant. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez. "

Conscient qu'il était écarté, Haldir a reculé se trouvant une fois de plus relégué au rôle de simple observateur, tandis que les guérisseurs transféraient délicatement Elanor sur une civière et recouverte par la couverture. Il pourrait se sentir la main d'Orophin sur son épaule, mais il n'a pas à regarder son frère. Rúmil se trouvait sur son autre côté, en position de protection, comme si il pensait que Haldir pouvait avoir besoin d'être protégé.

À ce moment, Healea marché vers lui. «Je vais participer aux soins d'Elanor », dit-elle calmement à Haldir. "Elle aura besoin d'une présence féminine près d'elle, et j'ai été formées dans l'art de la guérison, même si ce n'est pas un secteur où j'excelle. Elanor me connait et me fait confiance, et je ferai ce que je peux pour elle. Galadriel est d'accord. "

Haldir l'a regardé droit dans les yeux. "Merci, Healea".

"Je le fais pour elle, bien sûr," ajouta Healea, comme si elle sentait sa grande surprise, mais je le fais aussi pour toi. "Elle se tut un moment, comme si elle recherchait des mots qui étaient difficile à prononcer. "Je savais que quelque chose allait se passer. J'ai observé Lurien pendant des semaines, car il ne semblait pas bien, et je me doutais qu'il s'en prendrait à Elanor. Je cherchais à la protéger, et pourtant je n'étais pas là quand elle a besoin de moi. Pour cela je tiens à m'excuser. "

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ", dit-il également, repoussant de vieux souvenirs qui n'avaient plus d'importance. "Tu as été bonne pour Elanor. Tu as toute ma confiance. "

Healea inclina la tête légèrement. "Je vais prendre soin d'elle comme si elle était de ma propre chair. Elle va récupérer totalement, Haldir. Je n'accepterais rien de moins. "

Haldir regarda la civière où était allongée Elanor, qui venait de disparaître autour de la courbe de l'escalier. « Ni moi ».Lorsque Healea s'est détournée, il a commencé à la suivre, mais ses frères l'arrêtèrent, chacun serrant un de ses bras fermement.

Attends", conseilla Rúmil. «Ils ne te permettront pas d'entrer dans le talan pendant qu'ils s'occupent d'elle, pas plus qu'ils nous ont permis d'entrer quand tu étais étendu à moitié mort de tes blessures. Et nous sommes de la famille. "

«Ils ne peuvent pas m'arrêter."

"Si, ils le peuvent," a contré Orophin. "Tu le sais aussi bien que nous. Laisse-nous t' emmener dans ton talan afin que nous puissions soigner tes propres blessures. Vous pourras te laver et mettre une nouvelle tunique. "

Haldir secoua la tête avec impatience. "Je n'ai besoin d'aucun soin. Je dois être près d'elle. "

Ses frères ont échangé un coup d'œil. «Après, nous irons, tous les trois ensemble», a déclaré Rúmil patiemment. "Nous allons attendre avec toi, Orophin et moi En dehors du talan de guérison."

Haldir a seulement incliné la tête et ne dit plus un mot mots.

**x**

Lurien était assis seul sur le flet où il s était battu avec Haldir battus, piégé dans une étrange torpeur qui l'empêchait de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il a regardé les autres se lever, mais a constaté qu'il semblait incapable de se déplacer, comme si chaque articulation de son corps était bloquée dans une douleur paralysante. Pendant un moment il est resté, sans penser à rien, à écouter le bruissement des feuilles et le faible bruit de voix filtrées venant d'en bas du flet. Tout cela lui semblait irréel. Même lui ne se sentait pas réel. Il se sentait totalement et abandonné.

Finalement, il a regardé et a vu le sang se diffuser sur le devant de sa tunique. Comme il l'a regardé de plus près, il a commencé à sentir la douleur qui devait avoir été là depuis un moment déjà. Il a été surpris de constater que cela faisait plutôt mal. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt?

Petit à petit, il se traîna sur ses pieds et a tenté de forcer son esprit à fonctionner une fois de plus. Haldir a dit qu'Elanor était vivante. Elle était vivante. La chute ne l'avait pas tuée. C'était la seule bonne pensée qui lui semblait avoir un sens. Il s'accrochait à cela avec obstination et ténacité et a commencé à se diriger vers son talan.

Il a atteint son domicile sans rencontrer quiconque ce qui était aussi bien, car il n'avait rien à dire à personne. A l''intérieur, il a fermé la porte et s'est recroquevillé sur lui-même en regardant ses effets personnels qu'il ne semblait pas reconnaitre. Où était son épée? Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir laissée tomber, mais il devait l'avoir fait quand il s'était jeté lui-même vers Elanor.

Quelqu'un tentait d'ouvrir la porte dans son dos.

"Lurien, laisse-moi entrer "

Avec un soupir, il s'est déplacé et a regardé Tarwë entrer et rapidement fermer la porte. "Tu es blessé", dit- elle d'une voix basse.

Il a regardé le sang sur sa tunique. "Oui, il semble", a t-il convenu.

"Tu semble indifférent lui dit- elle." Les doigts de Lurien seraient maladroitement les fixations de sa tunique, tirant brusquement lorsque l'un des nombreux liens de cuir souple a résisté. Il a entendu un bruit de déchirement puis est allé au suivant.

«Je _suis _ indifférent », dit- il, en regardant les tapis colorés tissés gaiement en face de lui. «Je ne sais pas si je veux vivre ou mourir. Permets-moi de saigner à mort. Je le ferai volontiers."

"Ne sois pas un imbécile! Laisse moi laver et panser tes blessures, ou je vais être très en colère contre toi. "

"Vous n'êtes pas encore en colère?", demanda t- il avec curiosité.

Elle n'a pas trouvé de réponse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait ôté la tunique en la jetant poussé sur le plancher. Si, je suis en colère", dit-elle sèchement. "Je ne pense pas que je n'ai jamais été aussi en colère de ma vie. Mais je peux l'être encore plus, ne défie pas ma patience. "

"Alors je ne peux qu'obéir,» Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si désinvolte, mais il a vu la façon dont ses yeux brillaient avec une fureur qu'il n'y avait jamais vu auparavant.

"Ne plaisante pas avec cela Lurien". Elle s'est éloignée de lui, puis est revenue avec de la pommade cicatrisante et des pansements, ainsi qu'une bassine d'eau chaude. "Viens ici et assieds-toi», ordonna- t- elle, son beau visage tendu dans le commandement.

Il l'a fait humblement. Elle n'était pas gentille avec lui pendant qu'elle le soignait, mais il n'a pas protesté, car il savait qu'il le méritait. Il regarda son visage, alors qu'elle pansait ses blessures, les lèvres serrées et ses yeux évitant les siens, mais pour lui elle était toujours aussi belle, plus que jamais. Il l'a toujours voulu, même en ce moment, et cette connaissance le remplissait d'une honte profonde et inattendue.

«Voila dit-elle laconiquement une fois qu'elle avait posé le dernier pansement. "La blessure restera propre et devrait bien guérir. Tu as de la chance, ce n'était pas très profond. "

"Chance !", répétait-il avec ironie.

Elle s'est effondrée dans le fauteuil le plus proche et l'a regardé sévèrement. "Oui, de la chance, Lurien. C'est déjà suffisant comme ça. "Maintenant qu'elle avait fini de le soigner elle redevenait à nouveau distante.

Ses lèvres se tordaient de regret. "Ça fait très mal."

"J'imagine qu'Elanor souffre bien plus", a t- elle répondu d'une voix froide. "Ton insouciance a failli couter son immortalité à Elanor, et toi tu n'as même pas demandé de ses nouvelles .Te soucis-tu de savoir comment elle va? "

Il a été choqué de voir le mépris dans ses yeux. «Bien sûr que je m'en souci", dit-il sévèrement. "On m'a dit qu'elle vivait. J'en suis heureux et soulagé ".

«Eh bien, c'est déjà quelque chose au moins." Elle s'est tu, ses mains jointes étroitement ensemble, comme si elle craignait qu'elle puisse le frapper. «Eh bien, tu as eu ta vengeance. Es-tu fier de toi? "

Secoué par ses sarcasmes, il a détourné les yeux. "Bien sûr que non. J'ai failli lamentablement. "

Elle est restée silencieuse, et quand il a regardé de nouveau vers elle et il a vu une grande douleur dans son visage. "Lurien, tu ne comprends pas ce que tu as fais. Il y aura un prix à payer ".

Ses paroles firent écho dans sa tête. «Je sais», dit-il, après un long silence. "Quel que soit le prix, je le payerai."

Elle s'est relevée le toisant en pointant son menton en avant. "Oui, Lurien, tu le feras". Avec ces mots, elle l'a quitté lui et son talan, en fermant la porte doucement derrière elle.

Il était assis très calme, écoutant le bruit sourd des battements de son propre cœur. Son souffle brûlait sa gorge. Il n'y avait pas d'autres bruits. Rien du tout.

**x**

Haldir était assis hébété sur un banc à l'extérieur du talan de guérison où ils avaient transporté Elanor. Malgré son étouffante culpabilité, il gardait une expression stoïque, ne montrant à aucun moment l'angoisse qui le dévorait vivant. Il ne partagerait pas la profondeur de sa souffrance avec ses frères, car ils le savaient déjà, et il n'a pas voulu entendre ce qu'ils pourraient dire. Plus probablement, qu'ils tenteraient de jeter le blâme sur Lurien, mais cela ne l'aiderais guère, et ce n'était même pas vrai. La faute a été la sienne.

Il lui semblait ironique qu'Elanor se trouvait dans le même talan où il était lui même allongé, sur le même lit quelques temps avant. Il avait regardé brièvement à l'intérieur et l'avait vu allongée, toujours aussi immobile et pâle, son corps peut-être brisé au-delà de tout espoir de guérison. Hirion et son associé étaient là avec Elrond, et la robe d'Elanor avait été découpée alors que Healea était à proximité. Healea pleine de compassion avait envoyé chercher Haldir, mais les autres l'ont ignoré jusqu'à Elrond qui sans même cesser d'examiner Elanor, lui avait dit vivement d'aller attendre à l'extérieur. Après une brève lutte interne Haldir a capitulé, mais l'aspiration de retourner et de s'agenouiller à côté de son lit était si forte que résister était une véritable torture.

Le cœur malade et glacé, il a fixé le sol, les coudes reposant sur ses genoux. Il se sentait brisé en mille morceaux éparpillés autour de lui, ici et là, et tout ce qui lui restait était comme endormi, tourbillonnant dans un sentiment d'irréalité. Encore et encore il a rejoué toute la scène dans son esprit, mortifié de réaliser qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de résister à l'envie de tirer son épée. Sa colère était trop grande, avec un besoin qui a dévoré sa capacité à raisonner. Ce qui est arrivé à Elanor était entièrement de sa faute.

Celui qui a lui-même vanté sa force d'esprit et son auto- discipline n'a pas réussi à contrôler sa colère. Il a permis à Lurien de le provoquer. Ses faiblesses et lacunes ont été les plus nombreuses qu'il avait connue dans toute sa vie, et cette connaissance le remplissait de honte.

Il a senti ses frères se raidir avant même d'avoir regardé et a Lurien debout à une courte distance le long de la passerelle à proximité des marches les plus proches.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux? " a demandé Rúmil d'une voix belligérante.

Lurien leva les bras, paumes vers le haut. "Je ne veux rien, que je viens car je n'ai nulle part où aller."

"Je pourrais faire quelques suggestions», a déclaré Orophin sinistrement.

Haldir leva sa main. "Qu'il reste."

Il ne s'est pas adressé à Lurien et la sentinelle ne lui a pas non plus répondu. Il s'est simplement approché et s'est assis sur le deuxième banc, faisant angle avec celui occupé par Haldir. Lurien avait le visage sans expression et le teint grisâtre teinte et la coupure à la joue semblait douloureuse. Au moment présent, Haldir, ne pourrait rien ressentir vis-à-vis de Lurien, ni colère ni antipathie seulement . . . rien. Juste le vide.

Nul ne prit la parole.

Le temps a passé avec une lenteur torturante. Bientôt est arrivée Nerwen très pâle avec une bouteille de vin dans la main. Mais quand elle a voulu en offrir un verre à Haldir celui-ci a refusé. Il ne voulait pas se soucier le ses propres besoins avant d'avoir des nouvelles d'Elanor.

Et puis est apparu Doria, son visage gonflé et strié de larmes. Orophin s'est dirigé vers elle mais après lui avoir sourit et l'a salué d'un signe de tête puis elle s'est tournée vers Lurien et a pris place à côté de lui sur le banc, et sans dire un mot elle lui a pris la main.

Orophin patientait. Rúmil lança un regard noir. Le silence et la tension était palpable et peut-être même aurait pu être insupportable si l'émotion de la douleur à peine supportable de Haldir ne les avaient pas submergé.

Après ce qui m'a semblé une éternité, Elrond est sorti et fit un geste vers Haldir. "Venez", dit-il, le regard insondable et la voix neutre. "Vous pouvez la voir maintenant.

Haldir s'est levé et l'a suivi.

Dans le talan, les lieux avait peu changé. Elanor reposait sous la couverture, ne montrant aucun signe de conscience mais il ne voyait monter et descendre sa poitrine à chaque respiration. Grâce à la puissance de l'indwaedh, il pouvait sentir le bourdonnement la force de sa vie féminine, et elle lui paraissait être régulière et stable.

Il s'installa à ses côtés et est tombé sur un genou, silencieusement prêt à la voir ouvrir ses yeux et de lui parler, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Du coin de l'œil, il a vu Healea prendre la main de l'autre guérisseur et l'a fait sortir du talan, laissant seulement Elrond. Dans la pièce

"Quelles sont ses blessures?" demanda Haldir d'une voix aussi stable que possible.

"Nous ne sommes pas sûrs. Elle a frappé un certain nombre de branches, quand elle est tombée. Il semble qu'elle a tenté de saisir de l'une d'elle, et son épaule a été luxée. Nous avons remise en place et pansées ses blessures. Elle a également subi un traumatisme crânien et un autre au niveau de la poitrine. Au moins une de ses côtes est cassée. Peut-être plusieurs. Nous en saurons plus quand elle se réveillera. Mais je ne sais pas quand elle reprendra conscience. "Chaque mot a Haldir percé comme un couteau.

«Je vois», dit-il très pâle. Il est passé devant Elrond pour lui demander. Pouvez pas savoir quand elle se réveillera ??

"Je crains que non. Si je pouvais, je vous le dirais ". Elrond avait les yeux remplis de compassion et il n'y avait aucun signe de condamnation dans son regard envers Haldir comme il pensait le mériter. Au lieu de cela, il a dit, "Je sais que c'est difficile, Haldir, mais elle vit et continuera à vivre. Vous devez vous réconforter avec cette pensée. "

Haldir soudainement pris conscience de qui exactement était en face de lui. C'était un elfe dont l'épouse a subi un bien plus grand préjudice qu'Elanor. Cette pensée a été suivie par l'étonnante révélation qu'il avait commencé à penser en ces termes d'Elanor sans même s'en rendre compte. Son épouse. C'est ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit. Quand cette idée avait- elle envahie son esprit? Pourtant, serait-ce toujours le cas maintenant? Qu'allait- il faire?

"Allez maintenant et reposer vous», Conseilla Elrond. "Vous aurez également des comptes à rendre".

"Je ne veux pas la laisser".

Elrond incliné la tête. «Alors, rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils envoient quelqu'un pour vous chercher. Je doute qu'elle se réveille, mais si elle le fait, je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que les guérisseurs sont proches et facilement disponibles. Voulez-vous que je panse votre blessure? "Il regardait le côté de Haldir là où l'épée de Lurien l'avait touché le long de sa poitrine déchirant sa tunique. Ce n'était pas une blessure grave, mais elle avait saigné.

"Non, c'est rien», murmura Haldir, en essayant de ne sembler impatient. "Je vous remercie», a t-il ajouté tardivement, se sentant gêné par son impertinence.

Avec un haussement d'un sourcil, Elrond a pris congé.

**x**

Tarwë c'était abritée dans un arbre à grandes feuilles dans un des plus petits jardins de la ville, loin de Lurien et de tous ses amis. Ses larmes ont coulé sans interruption depuis qu'elle avait quitté Lurien, mais maintenant, enfin, ils ont commencé à se tarir. Pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti une telle misère, même si Lurien avait été tué.

Elle avait cru en lui. Comment pouvait-elle s'être trompée à ce point? Elle avait toujours espérée que la bonté de Lurien prévaudrait mais force était de constater quelle s'était trompée, il avait cédé à son sombre désir de vengeance. Elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre et n'a jamais pu. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été en mesure de 'arrêter? Pourquoi? La question la déchirait de part en part. Elle avait échoué . . . échoué. . .

"Tarwë», dit une calme voix d'homme.

Surprise, Tarwë leva brusquement sa tête, sa bouche ouverte quand elle a vu qui s'adressait à elle. "O-oui?» A t- elle bredouillé, très consciente de son visage rouge et brillant de larmes.

"Ma femme m'a demandé de vous retrouver», dit calmement Cothion. "Elle se trouve près d'Elanor pour le moment, mais elle se fait de souci pour vous."

Surpris que cet elfe de haut rang était là pour elle, Tarwë s'assit et brossa quelques cheveux avec ses mains sachant qu'elle devait paraitre plutôt pathétique. "S'il vous plaît dites-lui que ça va. Il n'est pas nécessaire pour elle de se tracasser pour moi. "

Le grand et digne elfe la considérait pensivement. "Puis-je m'asseoir?"

Tarwë hésita. Elle a simplement voulu être seule, mais l'idée de la compagnie semblait de façon inattendue attrayante. "S'il vous plaît faites», dit-elle, son ton modéré.

Le mari de Healea s'abaissa lui-même, ses vêtements soigneusement poser autour de ses genoux avant qu'il ne soulève sa tête et le considère à nouveau. Avec les yeux pleins de compassion et un léger sourire, il a tiré un mouchoir d'une poche caché et l'a remis à Tarwë. Elle a accepté plutôt automatiquement. Elle tamponna ses yeux et a essayé de sourire. "C'est gentil de la part d' Healea de penser à moi."

Il l'a étudié, avec une expression rationnelle naturelle. «Je sais ce qui vous tourmente, mais il n'y a rien que vous auriez pu faire. Lurien l'esprit a été fixé. Nul n'aurait pu l'influencer pour changer son plan d'action. "

Tarwë serra ses lèvres, de peur qu'elle pourrait recommencer à pleurer de.»Je suppose que vous avez raison, dit-elle, en essayant de ne pas laisser sa voix trembler.

"Peut-être que maintenant ces histoires seront terminées une bonne fois pour toutes", Ajouta Cothion.

"Peut-être". Dit Tarwë abaissant son regard sur un minuscule insecte rampant sur le sol entre les brins d'herbe.

"Du bon peut résulter du plus mal, vous comprenez cela? J'ai vu cela se produire ".

Ses yeux se levèrent vers le ciel. "Dieux", dit-elle amèrement. "Elanor est sur un lit brisée. Lurien est blessé, ainsi que Haldir, tout ça pour rien je le sais. Rien n'a été prouvé ou acquis. Quel bien pourrait-il bien venir de tout ça? "

Cothion a été silencieux pendant un long moment. "Je ne sais pas. Peut-être il va apprendre quelque chose. Peut-être que nous tous avons appris quelque chose. "

Tarwë laissa traîner un doigt le long de l'herbe, à la suite de la trajectoire de l'insecte. "Je sais ce que j'ai appris. J'ai appris que j'ai donné mon amour au mauvais Ellon. J'ai appris que l'amour ne suffit pas. "Elle s'est retournée à temps pour voir Cothion relever un pâle sourcil.

"Je suis désolé d'entendre cela", fit-il remarquer. "Certains enseignements sont cruels, je suis d'accord, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l'un d'eux. L'amour est la plus grande puissance qui existe. "

"Si je donne mon amour», dit-elle avec obstination », ce sera pour celui qui le mérite, celui qui est noble et bon dans son cœur."

«Vous pensez vraiment que vous êtes libre de faire ce choix? Vous pouvez effacer votre amour si facilement? "

Frappés par ce point de vue, elle a abaissé son menton, en appuyant le mouchoir sur sa bouche comme elle a murmuré: «Si je ne peux pas . . . alors je suis condamnée. "

Cothion soupira. "Je vois que je ne suis d'aucune aide."

"Vos intentions sont louables, je le comprends dit- elle d'un ton creux ».

"Tarwë, ne prenez pas de décisions hâtives. Donnez du temps à Lurien. Peut-être que les choses vont se mettre en place et de donner à cette journée de manifestations un sens qui n'est pas encore claire. "

Tarwë inclina la tête. «Merci, Maître Cothion. Je vais essayer de tenir compte de vos paroles, car je sais qu'elles sont sages. "

x

Pour un court moment où ils étaient seuls. Haldir s'assit à côté de son lit, le plus près, qu'il pouvait en ayant de la place pour ses jambes. Elle était vivante. Encore et encore il se répétait cela, alors qu'il regardait son visage et écoutait sa douce respiration. C'était vital pour lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses cils sombres pressés contre ses joues. Elle était si belle et douloureusement précieuse pour lui.

"Elanor, je suis si désolé", murmura t-il d'une voix rauque. "Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver. Je devrais avoir été en mesure de te protéger. J'aurais dû. . . »Restant sans voix, sa main a enveloppé celle d'Elanor. "Je t'aime", dit-il violemment. "Je t'aime".

C'était la première fois qu'il lui avait dit ces mots, et lui faisait mal de savoir qu'elle n'était pas en état de les entendre. "Écoute-moi, mon amour. Écoute-moi et ouvre les yeux. Regarde-moi. "

Elle n'a pas répondu. Qu'elle soit en vie était déjà un miracle, mais il était avide et voulait plus. Il voulait qu'elle soit réveillée et alerte et qu'elle lui parle qu'elle bouge et qu'elle rit dans ses bras. Il voulait entendre sa voix. Il la voulait, sa douceur pliée autour de lui pour toujours.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la guérir ? Il pouvait guérir des meurtrissures, des douleurs musculaires, mais pas ça? Cela semblait absurde, mais c'était ainsi.

_Réveillez-toi, Elanor! Réveillez-toi et regardez-moi!_

Il voulait crier sa frustration, mais il a réprimé cette envie.

Il a criait rarement. Seulement dans la bataille il lui arrivait d'élever sa voix, mais rarement de colère ou d'impatience. Pourtant, maintenant semblait qu'il avait du mal à contrôler le sentiment de rage qui l'envahissait. A l'intérieur de lui il bouillait comme un chaudron de frustration de colère et d'horreur que tout cela ait eu lieu.

Il a baissé la tête a embrassé chacun de ses doigts. "Je t'aime", dit-il à nouveau, très doucement. "Tu vas te réveiller, tôt ou tard. Je sais que tu le feras, car je n'accepterais rien de moins. Et quand tu seras réveillée , mon Elanor, j'ai bien l'intention de te réclamer comme mienne. "

**X**

Il fut appelé juste avant le coucher du soleil.

Haldir a laissé Elanor à regret pour prendre le plus proche escalier en colimaçon tout en essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce qui allait venir. Plusieurs fois, il a grimpé de ces marches dans les hauteurs du plus grand de tous les Mellyrn, mais seulement une fois à sa connaissance en raison d'une transgression causée par lui-même contre les lois de sa chère ville . . . et jamais avec un tel cœur lourd. Il a commis une erreur ce maudit jour. Même les arbres semblent bruissement dans l'accord, loin de plier, comme s'il leur déplaisait.

Healea a pris sa place à côté d'Elanor, il espérait, qu'il serait autorisé à retourner à son côté. Comme l'a dit Elrond, il y aurait des comptes à rendre et un prix à payer pour cette triste journée. Pourtant, il ferait face à ce qui viendrait et parait le prix nécessaire. Sa fierté, le lui imposait et en tout cas, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Il est arrivé sur le flet en forme de feuille en silence et attendait devant le petit escalier menant a une pièce du talan de Galadriel et Celeborn où se tenait le siège du pouvoir. Habituellement, il est allé encore plus loin, mais aujourd'hui, il a attendu comme un suppliant, en face de deux grandes sentinelles qui montaient la garde au pied de l'escalier. À sa gauche et à droite, deux gardiens et deux sentinelles attendaient également, leurs mains jointes derrière eux, les yeux fixés droit devant eux. Il savait qu'ils étaient là pour témoigner de ce que s'était passé au cours des évènements des dernières heures et attendait d'en informer le tribunal de Lórien.

Quelques instants plus tard Lurien est apparu et a pris sa place à une courte distance de Haldir, en face du même escalier. Haldir jeta un seul coup d'œil dans sa direction a constaté que Lurien avait le visage toujours aussi gris qu'auparavant. Il portait une tunique propre et visiblement ses blessures avaient été soignées, ce qui a été plus que Haldir pouvait dire de lui-même. Il se demanda brièvement combien de sang la sentinelle avait perdu, mais il ne sentait aucune sympathie pour lui à cet égard.

Un faible bruit derrière eux a annoncé l'arrivée d'une autre personne, celui qui avait le droit d'être ici, même s'il n'était pas de ce royaume. Seigneur Elrond n'a regardé ni Haldir ni Lurien, mais d'un geste de sa main leur a signifié qu'il était temps d'avancer. Sans un mot, ils ont suivi le maître d'Imladris jusqu'à la dernière série d'escaliers, avec les deux sentinelles et les deux gardiens derrière eux.

Étant situé près de la canopée, le haut talan offrait une vue spectaculaire, à la fois sur le ciel, la forêt et sur la ville. Cette chambre n'était pas grande, ne contenant pas plus de huit bancs et six chaises, et par ses longues fenêtres la brise circulait dans toutes les directions. Si au cours d'une réunion matinale du conseil, la lumière était douce et invitante, à la tombée de la nuit, le magnifique coucher du soleil donnait aux pâles piliers sculptés une apparence de couleurs magiques dans des tons orange et beige. Mais ce soir, le ciel était couvert de nuages et aucune lumière n'estompait le sentiment de tristesse qui remplissait la chambre.

Quand Elrond est entré et a pris un siège Haldir s'est tourné pour voir que d'autres étaient déjà installés. Sur la gauche, dans l'une des chaises finement sculptées, siégeait Elorean. Grand et très mince, avec des yeux perçant couleur saphir, il était à la fois conseiller et arbitre, et était tenu en haute estime par Lord Celeborn et Lady Galadriel. Haldir a parlé avec lui à plusieurs reprise lors des rapports sur ses gardes aux frontières et il connaissait Elorean pour être juste et tenant compte de tous les aspects d'une situation. Il était heureux qu'Elorean soit là.

Près d'Elorean était assise Nadië, une amie de longue date et conseillère de Haldir et de ses frères. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu, mais aujourd'hui ses lèvres étaient serrées, son regard désapprobateur quand elle l'a regardé. Bien sûr Cothion était présent. Un conseiller à la fois de Celeborn et Galadriel, il était un membre respecté du conseil supérieur de par ses connaissances de l'histoire elfique ainsi que des malheureux détails intimes concernant l'ancienne confrontation de Haldir et de Lurien. Le dernier membre de la cour s'avérait être Earon, le supérieur de Lurien, Earon, le capitaine des Sentinelles. Il a froncé les sourcils vers Lurien et a ignoré Haldir.

Tous attendaient l'arrivée des seigneurs de Lórien.

La dernière porte de la chambre s'est ouverte et son entrés les seigneurs du lieu arrivant de leurs pièces privées. Galadriel était habillé tout en blanc, et Celeborn était vêtu d'une robe argentée et les deux semblaient très sévère quand ils se sont déplacés vers leur siège dans la salle du conseil. Haldir regardé quand Galadriel s'est gracieusement glissée dans son fauteuil, son attitude d'un calme glacial, ses yeux bleus, ne perdant rien. Celeborn, d'autre part regardait Haldir et Lurien d'un air très fâché.

Elorean se déplaça pour s'incliner devant le couple "Ma Dame, mon Seigneur, le tribunal a été convoqué à votre demande. Avant de commencer, je dois demander à tous ceux réunis ici de garder clair l'esprit et le cœur et mettre de côté d'autres émotions. "

Celeborn levé un sourcil. "Je vous remercie pour le rappel, Elorean", dit-il sèchement.

Elorean s'inclina de nouveau et a regagné son siège.

"Nous sommes tous découragés par ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui," dit Elrond, avec une voix de stentor, mais je suis d'accord que l'ouverture d'esprit est nécessaire. "

Le silence englouti la chambre, puis Celeborn se leva à ses pieds, son regard coléreux dirigé vers Haldir et Lurien. Haldir abaissa ses yeux, se forçant à rester immobile. Le doux battement de l'indwaedh a étant son seul réconfort, pour lui rappeler à maintes reprises que Elanor vivait, peu importe ce que s'était passé, elle était encore en vie.

"Toutes ces longues années," a commencé Celeborn ", nous avons vécu dans ce bois, et nous avons vécu en paix. Nous avons combattu les ennemis, réels, mais ils n'ont jamais dépassé les frontières de ce pays. Cette ville était notre refuge, notre refuge. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, cette paix a été brisée. "Il marchait plus près, s'arrêtant en face d'eux. "Vous deux avez à répondre de beaucoup», dit-il, ses paroles tranchantes comme 'un couteau. "Votre combat, dans les bras de nos bien-aimés Mellyrn, afin de vous détruire l'un l' autre et ceci pour la _seconde_ fois, ceci est inexcusable. Pourtant, nous allons suivre le protocole et d'entendre vos propos au sujet de cette tragédie. "

Haldir levé son regard comme Celeborn se détourna d'eux avec un tourbillon de sa robe. Galadriel regardait en silence, son regard saphir cachant ses émotions. Que pensait-elle? Était-ce la tristesse qui été assombrissait ses yeux? La déception? Ou était-elle aussi furieuse que Celeborn?

Celeborn allait et venait d'un pas rythmé faisant voleter sa robe à chaque tour. Il les a fixés d'un regard accusateur. «Vous avez brisé ma confiance, détruit ma foi en vous! Ne vous avons-nous par demandé de ne jamais vous battre encore lorsque vous vous êtes battu pour Healea? N'avez-vous pas promis que ça n'arriverais plus? Et maintenant vous vous battez pour Elanor! "Celeborn s'arrêta et a regardé Haldir. "Je m'attendais à mieux de vous, Gardien de la Marche".

Haldir soutenait le regard de Celeborn, mais ne dit rien pour sa propre défense.

Cothion se leva à son tour. «Puis-je dire un mot, mon seigneur."

Celeborn a fait un bref signe de tête et recula.

"Il est vrai qu'ils se sont affrontés de cette façon auparavant, mais je demande que l'on ne considère que les événements d'aujourd'hui. Y mêler Healea n'est pas nécessaire. Puis-je vous rappeler que mon épouse était alors autant à blâmer pour cette autre incident que ces deux ".

Celeborn le regarda. "Peut-être que oui, mais ce jour là, c'était il y a longtemps notez le. Ma question est la suivante: qui sera la prochaine victime quand ils perdront leur maitrise sans se soucier des autres? Et où ? Dans la salle à manger? Ou à une fête? Devons-nous tous avoir peur pour nos vies quand ils sont à proximité? Je suis bien conscient qu'Elanor peut encore mourir de ses blessures. "

"Si Elanor meurt», déclara Lurien d'une voix basse mais claire: "Je vais j'offrirais ma propre vie, comme pénitence."

"Elanor ne mourra pas!"Dit soudain Haldir dit en furie.

Un silence choqué se fit dans la pièce après cette offre et de la réaction qui en suivit.

Lurien n'a pas cédé au regard de Haldir. «Puis-je dire quelque chose, mon seigneur?"

Celeborn hocha laconiquement. "Vous pouvez. Haldir, vous allez garder le silence. "

"Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, est de ma faute. Je suis le seul à blâmer. Si quelqu'un doit être réprimandé, c'est moi. "

Celeborn arqua un sourcil. "En effet, Sentinelle? Mais il faut être deux pour se battre. Haldir a autant de responsabilités que vous dans cette triste affaire. "

«J'ai forcé ses actions, mon seigneur." Aucune émotion ne colorait la voix de Lurien. "Comme je l'ai dit avant, si Elanor meurt, je vous donnerais volontiers ma vie."

"Assez». Dit Galadriel la voix coupée par des murmures. "Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Lurien." La Dame de la Lórien s'est levée et a marcher à côté de Celeborn, sa main reposant sur son épaule. Celeborn s'est tourné vers elle puis a regagné son siège avec un hochement de tête.

Galadriel se mit en face de Haldir et Lurien, les regardant profondément chacun à tour de rôle. "Elanor vie», Et la seule raison en est la vision que j'ai eu de mon miroir qui m'a mis en garde dit-elle. Sans elle, son corps serait allongé brisé sur le sol et son Fëa sera dans les halls de Mandos. Cela aurait été une grande tragédie pour nous tous. "

Haldir pouvait à peine respirer. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi déshonoré et honteux comme il l'était à ce moment là, et il savait qu'elle le savait.

"Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, vous êtes ici dans cette cour de donner une explication de vos actes. Dites-moi, Haldir, pourquoi vous êtes vous battu? "

"Je me suis battu pour Elanor," a déclaré Haldir piteusement. «J'ai lutté pour son honneur».

"Vous avez eu des raisons de croire que son honneur est en cause?"

Haldir hésité. «Elle était dans les bras de Lurien. Dans mon talan.

"Non pas par sa propre volonté?"

"Non pas par son propres choix", a dit Haldir en grinçant des dents. Il se serait arrêté là, mais il sentait la Lady sonder son esprit avec le sien. En réponse à ses non-dits, il a ajouté à regret: «Elle m'aime et je l'aime. Je souhaite qu'elle devienne mon épouse. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté volontairement Lurien de cette manière. Je le sais. "

«Je vois,» dit Galadriel lentement. "C'est donc une situation très différente de la première fois que vous vous êtes battu avec Lurien, lorsque vous avez cherché à protéger votre propre fierté et réputation. Aujourd'hui, vous vous êtes battu pour protéger l'elleth que vous aimez. "

"Oui", admis Haldir sentant la rougeur gagner ses joues. Il ne voulait pas discuter de ses sentiments profonds pour Elanor pas plus qu'il souhaitait discuter d' Healea ou d'autres incidents, en particulier en face du mari d' Healea. Il s'est forcé à lui-même à baisser la tête, sentant dans son ventre déjà noué, une tension qui ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Galadriel se tourna vers Lurien. "Et vous, Lurien? Pourquoi vous êtes vous battu? "

"J'ai combattu pour la vengeance, ma dame», répondit Lurien, son ton humble et plat.

"Vengeance? Pour quelle raison avez-vous désiré vous venger? "

Le visage de Lurien a tourné au rouge, mais il a répondu de manière franche «J'ai été humilié par Haldir dans le passé. J'ai souhaitez lui rendre la pareille. "Il s'est tu alors que la dame a regardé profondément dans ses yeux, très probablement lui demandant des éclaircissements. "C'est une question de . . . fierté et de respect de soi-même ", a t-il ajouté à voix basse. «J'ai créé la situation avec Elanor afin de forcer Haldir à lutter contre moi. Je savais qu'il refuserait tout autre type de défi venant de moi. J'ai voulu me prouver son égal . . . ou mieux ".

«Et vous estimez avoir réussi?" A t- elle demandé, son ton indifférent.

Lurien répondit d'un ton méprisant. «Non, ma dame, je n'ai pas réussi"

«Aviez-vous l'intention de le tuer ?" La question provenait de Celeborn.

Lurien sursauta brusquement. La tension entre les personnes présentes pesant comme une force physique. Tout le monde savait que Lurien ne pouvait pas mentir à ce sujet; Galadriel saurait la vérité, quoi qu'il dise.

"Non, mon seigneur. J'aurais volontiers blessé, mais je n'ai jamais souhaité sa mort. Je ne tuerais jamais volontairement un autre elfe. "

Earon poussa un soupir de soulagement. Personne ne s'est déplacé dans les fauteuils, Nadië s'est effondrée dans son siège comme si elle relâchait ses muscles tendus.

"Haldir, que dites-vous?" demanda Galadriel. «Avez-vous été meilleur que Lurien dans ce combat?"

Haldir a examiné la question avec soin. «Non, ma dame. Je dirais que la lutte était égale. Lurien a bien combattu. Il est un digne adversaire. "

"Il vous a provoqué? Ou défié? "

«Nous nous sommes provoqués mutuellement. Nous partageons la culpabilité "

«Aviez-vous l'intention de le tuer ?" demanda t- elle.

"Non," dit Haldir fermement, en jetant un regard à Lurien. "Mais cela aurait pu se produire. J'étais très en colère. Chacun de nous aurait pu facilement mourir dans ce combat. "

Galadriel transféré son regard sur Lurien. "Il n'a pas échappé à ma notification que vous avez cherché à rendre les choses difficiles pour Elanor depuis le jour où elle est arrivée. Je n'ai rien dit à propos de cela car je pensais qu'elle était suffisamment protégée et je ne pensais pas que vous iriez aussi loin. Je savais également que Tarwë était la meilleure personne pour vous tenir et de vous conseiller. L'amour de Tarwë et sa fidélité pourrait vous avoir appris beaucoup de choses et vous aider à devenir plus sage, mais vous n'avez rien appris, vous n'avez pas choisi cette voie. Vous avez choisi de faire du mal à celle qui vous aime le plus, avec Haldir. . . et Elanor.

Lurien n'a rien dit, mais son visage était pâle.

L'expression de Galadriel était calme, mais quelque chose d'implacable brillait dans ses yeux. "Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres fautes que vous avez à avouer, Lurien? Si oui, le moment est venu de le dire ».

Lurien avalé dur. «J'ai lu les lettres de la famille d'Elanor. J'ai essayé de la faire chanter en l'obligeant a quitter Lórien. . . Et Haldir.

Haldir le regarda avec étonnement. "Tu as _quoi? "_ Cria t-il, sans réfléchir.

«Je cherchais un autre moyen de te blesser», Lurien a gardé son regard sur Galadriel. "Je le regrette maintenant. C'était une erreur de ma part. "

Haldir regardait Lurien abasourdi par l'absence de scrupules de la sentinelle.

Galadriel a regardé longtemps Lurien, puis s'est à nouveau tournée vers Haldir. "Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a quelque chose à ajouter avant que le conseil discute de tout ceci ?"

«Je n'ai rien à ajouter, ma dame», a répondu Haldir, "sauf que Lurien a tenté de la sauver. Nous l'avons tous deux tenté. Nous n'avons pas été assez rapides. "

"Je suis le seul fautif», a rappelé Lurien d'une voix terne et têtue. "J'accepte volontiers toute peine vous semble la plus appropriée à me donner. Je mets ma vie entre vos mains, faites ce que vous jugez bon. "

Pour un long moment Galadriel ne parla pas, mais les a examiné chacun d'eux à son tour, et avec regard intense elle a cherché ce qui qu'il y avait dans leurs cœurs et leurs esprits une fois de plus. "Vous allez l'extérieur», dit-elle enfin. "Vous serez convoqué à nouveau bientôt."

x

Lurien évita de regarder Haldir quand ils ont quitté la salle du conseil, mais il était très conscient sa présence. Feignant l'indifférence, il a flâné autour du flet tournant le dos à Haldir, son ventre noué par l'anxiété. Tout engourdissement avait disparu, remplacé par des émotions, pour la plupart d'entre elles inquiétantes et désagréables. Était mélangés à ces dernières sa stupéfaction par les mots prononcés par Haldir à son encontre. Non seulement Haldir n'avait pas tenté de lui donner lui donner des coups de pied au visage alors qu'il était à terre, mais il a assez parlé de lui et de ses bonnes aptitudes au combat. Malgré tout, Lurien ne pouvait s'empêcher de respecter cela.

Il marchait au bord du flet et regarda en bas, en imaginant ce que l'on pouvait ressentir en tombant de branches en branches heurtant les balcons tout en essayant désespérément de se retenir à quelque chose pour arrêter la chute. Il a imaginé l'épouvantable horreur de cela, et s'est senti envahi par un profond sentiment de honte et de culpabilité. Pauvre petite Elanor. L'ironie était qu'il l'avait toujours aimé. Que pourrait-il jamais lui dire à présent, à supposer qu'elle ne se réveille jamais? Comment pouvait-il jamais lui demander pardon? Il a été odieux, une méprisable créature, pas meilleur qu'un orque. Il méritait la mort.

Il aurait dû écouter Tarwë. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait?

Il s'est tourné vers Haldir, qui se tenait à l'opposé loin de lui. A proximité, deux sentinelles de ses propres amis, montaient la garde assurant la protection du Haute talan. Lurien avait soudain envie de parler à Haldir, de lui présenter des excuses mais ne pouvait pas parler devant les sentinelles, il n'a pas non plus su trouver les mots adéquat.

Tarwë l'aurait su, mais elle n'a pas été ici avec lui.

Et probablement ne le serait jamais plus.

x

"Haldir, Gardien de Lórien, il est de ma volonté et de la volonté du conseil qu'à partir de ce moment Elanor cesse d'être à votre service." Le regard saphir de Galadriel fixait Haldir et-elle poursuivi, "elle ne pourra plus vous servir, mais terminera son année et un jour de service en tant que ma propre pupille et une de mes filles. Je vais faire enlever ses affaires de votre talan pour les faire porter dans un qui sera le sien à partir de ce jour. Cette décision prend en compte le fait qu'Elanor a exprimé le désir de rester dans Lórien plutôt que de retourner avec Elrond à Imladris. Elle a gagné le droit de vivre ici, parmi les elfes Sylvain aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaite. "

Haldir a été prêt pour quelque chose de pire que cela, mais il c'était néanmoins un choc, et n'a pas pu empêcher que le choc soit visible sur son visage. Il pouvait sentir le regard des membres du conseil le regarder de près.

"Vous êtes remis de vos blessures », continua la Dame. «Votre absence de nos frontières a été assez longue et vos gardes désir vous revoir parmi eux, une fois de plus. Cependant, je suis consciente de votre long service rendu à notre terre, et je suis miséricordieuse. Par conséquent, si vous le souhaitez, je vous accorde l'autorisation de rester dans Caras Galadhon jusqu'à ce que l'état d'Elanor soit résolu. Ou vous retourner aux frontières dès maintenant ; je vous laisse le choix. "

Haldir hésita. Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Son cœur criait qu'il voulait rester avec Elanor, mais cela impliquerait-il qu'il voulait se dérober de son devoir? Il l'a regardé directement dans les yeux dans les yeux, et dans les yeux de Galadriel, il n'a vu que la compassion.

"Avec votre permission Madame, répondit-il, parlant avec une intense émotion", je voudrais choisir de rester avec Elanor un peu plus longtemps. Cela briserait mon cœur de la quitter quand elle est . . . comme elle est. "Une image est passé dans son esprit, l'image du visage si beau d'Elanor quand il l'avait quitté - si belle, si chère à lui . . . et toujours si silencieuse.

Galadriel inclina la tête. "Qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne vais pas vous forcer à l'abandonner alors que votre cœur est rempli de douleur et de peur. Je sais que votre présence va l'aider à guérir. Je vous donne l'autorisation de la voir aussi souvent que vous le souhaitez lorsque vous n'êtes pas occupée par la surveillance de nos frontières, car je sais bien qu'elle est très chère à votre cœur. "

Elle se tourna vers Lurien. "Lurien, Sentinelle de Lórien, j'ai regardé les ombres se glisser dans votre cœur pendant un temps très long, mais j'espérais que vous trouveriez la force de les vaincre. Le jeune Ellon si longtemps désireux de rejoindre ma garde, a été perdu, quelque part dans l'obscurité mais je garde espoir qu'il peut être retrouvé. "Elle leva le menton de Lurien avec ses doigts. "Parce que vous avez reconnu vos crimes et n'avez demandé aucune pitié, le conseil et moi avons convenu que vous devez avoir une dernière chance. Utilisez-la bien. "

"M- ma dame», bredouilla Lurien clairement étonné. "Je ne le mérite pas"

Elle a tenu sa main. "J'ai regardé dans votre cœur et vu votre potentiel de changement. La lumière brille encore en vous Lurien même si vous ne le croyez pas. Ce jour nous vous donnons l'occasion de vous racheter. Rechercher profondément dans votre cœur et trouver de nouveaux sens à chaque jour. Une fois que vous aurez la capacité à comprendre pour de bon ce qui est en vous, vous pourrez venir à moi et me parler. Jusque là, je vous suspends de votre poste de sentinelle. Votre épée est dans ma chambre, et là, il restera jusqu'à ce que vous avez gagné le droit de porter une fois encore. Dans l'intervalle, c'est à vous de trouver de nouveaux moyens pour vous rendre utile à notre peuple. "

Visiblement choqué, Lurien frémit puis s'inclina profondément devant Galadriel. "Je vous remercie Ma Dame. Je vais tenter de prouver une fois de plus que je suis encore digne de votre confiance. "

Mais comprenez cela », a poursuivi Galadriel, parlant à tous les deux. "Si je n'étais pas si miséricordieuse, je voudrais prendrais à tous deux vos épées pour ce que vous avez fait. J'ordonne que cette querelle se terminer aujourd'hui . . . ou la prochaine fois il n'y aura pas de pitié. "

x

Haldir s'installa au chevet d'Elanor pendant les longues heures de la nuit, guettant le moindre signe d'éveil .Healea entra à l'occasion pour suivre les progrès d'Elanor ou lui offrir un verre, mais le reste du temps elle a attendait dehors afin de leur donner l'intimité. Par deux fois, les guérisseurs sont venus et repartis. Elrond est également venu à deux reprises. Rúmil est passé avec Nerwen, et Orophin venus d'un peu plus tard avec Doria. Aucun d'entre eux n'est resté longtemps, car ils savaient tous qu'Haldir voulait être seul avec Elanor.

"Réveille-toi", murmura t-il doucement plusieurs fois. «Je suis ici, Elanor. Je ne vous laisserai pas. "

Mais elle ne réagissait pas, et les heures passaient.

Il a récité des poésies d'amour pour elle.

Il a chanté, très doucement, près de son oreille.

Il a tenu sa main.

Une fois, il pourrait jurer, il a vu ses paupières trembler. "Elanor», dit-il impatient. "Peux-tu m'entendre? Si tu peux m'entendre, déplace un de tes doigts . . . fais quelque chose. "

Elle n'a pas bougé.

Il lui a chanté une autre chanson parlant d'amour et d'une passion si forte, que si elle avait pu entendre, il savait qu'elle le lui aurait fait savoir.

"Je t'aime", murmura t-il, encore et encore. "Je t'aime. Réveille-toi pour moi ma chérie. Si tu te réveille, je le promets. . . "Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. "Je promets de devenir ton mari», dit-il enfin. "Si tu veux de moi."

Vers le matin, ses paupières bougeaient à nouveau.

Il serra ses doigts. "Peux-tu m'entendre? Je suis ici, Elanor, mon cher amour. "

Les doigts d'Elanor bougèrent.

"Tu m'entends", a t-il murmuré avec soulagement. "Merci les Valar".

Ses lèvres bougèrent, et il s'est penché plus près, pour l'entendre.

"Où es-tu?" a t- elle murmuré, doucement.

«Je suis ici, Je suis à tes côtés. »

« Peux-tu me sentir? "

"Oui, je crois que oui », dit-elle avec soulagement. "Ne me laisse pas."

"Je ne vais pas vous laisser", dit-il. "Mon cœur ne le voudra jamais."

***


	32. Chapitre 32

**La Revanche d'Elanor**

**Auteurs Fianna et Julie**

**Les lieux les personnages le langage appartiennent à JRR TOLKIEN **

**Aucun profit monétaire n'est fait sur cette histoire et les lois de la Copyright ne sont pas violées**

**Chapitre Trente-deux**

Les rêves tourmentaient le sommeil d'Elanor, des rêves de chute, des rêves d'obscurité sans fin, les rêves de la main d'Haldir flottant juste au-delà de sa portée. Et entre eux revenait le souvenir de son visage au moment où il avait vu Lurien la tenait. Et puis, les rêves devenaient de sombres tourments, remplis de l'image du visage de Haldir plein de dédain et de mépris pour sa trahison. Avec la force d'un fer chauffé à blanc, cet instant de choc et de fureur, était marqué dans son cerveau, poignardant son cœur, l'obsédant et provoquant une douleur insoutenable.

Entre ces rêves, il y avait des moments où elle se sentait réveillé et l'a vu près d'elle, tenant sa main ou de se penchant pour lui baiser la joue. Dans ces moments, elle a essayé de lui dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas trahi, mais d'une certaine manière sa bouche n'a jamais été en mesure de former les mots, parler était si difficile et elle était tellement fatiguée. Et elle ne savait pas si c'était la réalité ou juste un autre rêve.

Puis enfin est venu le moment, où elle a ouvert les yeux et a vu la lumière du matin, filtrer par la fenêtre près de son lit. Elle clignota des yeux mais ne bougea pas, essayant de se situer dans le temps et dans l'espace qui l'entourait, si c'était réel, si elle était vraiment réveillée et vivante. Ses souvenirs étaient vagues, comme une suite d'images de rêves anciens. Lurien . . . la lutte . . . la chute. . .

"N'essaie pas de parler", a dit une voix familière. "Bois d'abord." Une tasse a touché ses lèvres, et lorsque quelques gouttes coulèrent dans sa bouche, Elanor reconnu la même potion curative et calmante qu'elle avait donnée à Haldir il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Elle a levé les yeux, et vit Haldir ses yeux sans sourire verrouillé dans les siens.

Tout à la fois ses souvenirs étaient été forts et clairs. "Haldir, je n'ai pas. . ». Sa voix s'est brisée, et elle s'est tu et a dégluti dans un effort pour paraître normal.

«Chut, Elanor, cela peut attendre." Son visage était calme et les yeux doux, ne montrant aucun signe de la colère à son égard.

"Non . . . dois te dire ", a t- elle insisté. "Important». Un sanglot dans la gorge, et elle a senti ses doigts serrés dans la main de Haldir.

"Qu'y a t-il?" Lui demanda t-il doucement.

"Lurien", murmura t- elle. «Je ne l'avais pas . . . invité. Il venait d'arriver et j'étais déjà. . . Je lui ai dit de partir, mais il ne l'a pas fait. ». Sa voix tremblait de détresse. "Je t'aime _toi_, Haldir, et je n'aurais jamais, jamais. . . "L'émotion cassait sa voix, étouffant le reste de ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

Haldir resserré son emprise sur ses doigts. "Reste calme, Elanor. Je suis conscient que ce n'est pas par ton choix qu'il était là. Je ne te blâme pas. "Sa voix était calme, sans les inflexions qui auraient pu lui dit ce que ses pensées n'étaient pas vraies.

«J'ai vu . . . votre visage », dit-elle désemparée. "Tu _semblais_ pense que, je que je t' avais trahie, et je suis tellement désolée. . . Je ne l'ai jamais fait. . . "

Haldir s'est penché plus près, ses yeux gris la regardant avec force. "Elanor, écoute-moi. Je dois avouer que ça a été un choc, mais il ne m'a fallu pas plus d'un instant pour comprendre. "L'émotion rendait sa voix rauque. "Mon amour, c'est moi qui dois mendier _ton_ pardon. Je n'aurais jamais du douter "Il s'est tu brusquement comme quelqu'un entrait dans le talan. «Elle s'est éveillée." Sa voix était revenue à un ton plus neutre.

Elanor tourna la tête et a vu Healea passer à côté de son lit en face de Haldir. "Comment te sens-tu, Elanor?" demanda Healea d'une voix pleine de sollicitude.

La vision d'Elanor était encore trouble, sa tête battait comme un tambour, et sa poitrine lui faisait mal comme si un cheval au galop l'avait projeté sur des rochers, mais tout ce qu'elle a pu dire était, "soif . . . j'ai si mal. "

Healea acquiesça. "C'était à prévoir. Tu es tombée, et ton l'épaule a été blessé. Ainsi que l'ont été tes côtes. "Ses yeux bleus passèrent à Haldir, puis retournèrent à Elanor. «Bois un peu plus de potion calmante mon amie. Elle apaisera ta douleur et t'aidera à dormir. Mais tout d'abord. . . ». Healea se déplaça au pied du lit et leva les couvertures qui couvraient les pieds d'Elanor. «Peux-tu bouger les orteils?"

Elanor obligeamment remua ses orteils.

« Très bien ».dit Healea la voix teintée de soulagement, et Elanor remarqué le regard que l'épouse de Cothion échangea avec Haldir. Elle prit conscience à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient tous les deux été très inquiet, mais avant qu'elle puisse envisager les implications, Healea borda la couverture à nouveau autour de ses pieds, et à nouveau Haldir approcha de ses lèvres la tasse de boisson curative.

Sa voix de velours encouragea Elanor à boire autant qu'elle le pouvait, et quand elle l'a fait, elle pouvait se sentir elle-même en tomber . . . doucement cette fois, flottant légèrement dans un endroit abrité, et où l'obscurité apaisante la berçait d'une manière qui lui a permise de se sentir en paix. Haldir n'était pas en colère contre elle et elle se sentait en sécurité sachant qu'elle pouvait se reposer en paix,

x

Túrë conduisit Telrion le long d'un chemin à travers le Bois d'Or de Lórien, ses doigts amoureusement enveloppés autour des siens d'une façon qui la faisait lui sourire. Tout aussi souvent, il se pliait pour l'embrasser, ou frôler ses lèvres contre son cou ou ses oreilles, savourant le doux son de son rire et de ses soupirs de contentement.

Ils avaient quitté la ville l'après-midi de la veille, avec un pique-nique et une couverture puis étaient allés à un endroit isolé près d'une petite cascade. Ils ont passé toute la nuit à faire l'amour et à se chuchoter l'un à l'autre, des promesses passionnées et à donner libre cours pour s'immerger dans la magie de l'autre, et de la forêt environnante.

Maintenant, ils étaient sur le chemin de retour, et le cœur de Telrion débordait de bonheur, car il était très amoureux. C'était une longue marche agréable, et ils ont atteint les portes de Caras Galadhon vers le milieu de la matinée. Empreint de contentement, ils se promenaient passant les postes de gardes et ont continué sur la voie menant à l'escalier du talan de Túrë. Ils y étaient tout près cependant, lorsque Minden se précipita vers eux d'eux, les accostant avec ces mots, "Mais où avez-vous été? Je vous ai cherché partout! "

Telrion surpris du regard de son cousin, qui était une marche au-dessus d'eux dans la courbe de l'escalier, et était sur le point de faire une remarque désinvolte, lorsqu'il a remarqué la tension dans le visage de Minden. "Pourquoi?" Dit-il brusquement. "Que s'est-il passé?"

"C'est Elanor", a répondu Minden.

Minden a décrit ce qui s'était passé pendant les heures où 'ils étaient absents, Telrion a entendu haleter Túrë et vu son visage perdre toute couleur.

«Ces maudits elfes de Lórien!" A-t-il explosé, en oubliant pour l'instant qu'il était en amour avec l'une d'elle. «Je savais que l'envoyer au loin avec Haldir était une erreur! Et maintenant voila ce qu'il a fait! "La colère faisait bouillonner son sang, se sentent envahi par la culpabilité de ne pas avoir été là quand cela est arrivé. S'il l'avait été, peut-être qu'il aurait pu la protéger. "Où est-il?" A-t-il à grondé, vaguement conscients que les doigts de Túrë doigts serraient son bras.

"La faute n'est pas celle de Haldir», a déclaré Minden. «Au moins pas entièrement. D'après ce que j'ai été en mesure de comprendre, c'est la sentinelle, Lurien, qui est le plus fautif. Il a planifié un guet-apens. Il a utilisé notre petite Ellie comme appât pour attirer le Gardien de la Marche dans un combat. "

«Alors, je vais les tuer tous les deux! Et jeter leurs membres aux orcs! "

"Non," a déclaré avec insistance Minden. «Vous n'en ferez rien. Choisissez de vous battre, cousin, et nous serons tous deux jetées hors de Lórien, où pire! Mettez de côté votre colère. N'hésitez pas à visiter Elanor. J'ai entendu qu'elle s'est réveillée brièvement.

"L'avez-vous vue?" demanda Túrë doucement.

Minden a secoué sa tête. "Pendant un certain temps au cours de la nuit, je me tenais près de l'endroit où elle réside, mais. . . J'ai entendu le chant de Haldir. Moi aussi, j'étais en colère, mais je ne pouvais pas le rester. Ma colère s'est évanouie, comme je l'espère ce sera aussi le cas pour vous. Il s'occupe très bien d'elle, Telrion, peut-être même plus que nous. "

"Alors il choisit une étrange façon de le montrer", riposta Telrion. Il s'est tourné vers Túrë, et a vu la préoccupation dans ses larges yeux bleus ce qui l'a radouci de suite, et en tempérant sa voix. Il demanda "Peux-tu me montrer le chemin, mon amour?"

«Bien sûr, je le ferai." Túrë regarda Minden. «Elle est dans le talan de guérison? Celui où ils avaient pris Haldir? "

Minden fatigué acquiesça. "Dois-je venir aussi? Ou préférez-vous aller sans moi? "

Telrion a vu la tension et l'inquiétude dans le visage de son cousin, et il savait que Minden souffrait autant que lui. "Viens avec nous, Minden. Ellie t' aime tout comme moi. Nous ensemble tous les trois. "

Il ne leur a pas fallu longtemps pour atteindre le talan où Elanor se trouvait. Toujours en colère, Telrion entra le premier, poussant la porte sans même avoir eu la courtoisie de frapper. À l'intérieur, il a trouvé Haldir, mais aussi les deux guérisseurs de Lórien que Telrion a reconnu, ainsi que la froide et belle Healea. Les guérisseurs examinaient Elanor, et bien que Haldir s'est levé rapidement pour l'intercepter et le bloquer lui, il n'a pas été tout à fait assez rapide pour éviter que Telrion voit beaucoup plus d'Elanor qu'il a souhaité.

"Je vais te parler dehors», lui a dit froidement Haldir.

Regrettant son impétueuse entrée, Telrion fit un signe de la tête et se retira puis retourna à l'endroit où Minden et Túrë attendaient. Même ainsi, Telrion ne fit pas d'excuses quand il a abordé l'elfe de Lórien à la chevelure argentée. Est- elle gravement blessée ?" Demanda t-il sans préambule.

Haldir le fixa droit dans les yeux. «C'est difficile à dire. Elle a brièvement repris connaissance ce matin, et a reçu de la potion curative et calmante. Maintenant, elle dort. "

"A-t-elle parlé?" La question venait de Minden.

Haldir porta son regard sur le cousin de Telrion avec le même manque d'expression. "Elle a parlé, oui. Et elle a réussi à déplacer ses orteils, ce qui signifie qu'il n'y a pas de paralysie. Elle va guérir. "

Paralysie. Le mot même a envoyé un nouveau coup de colère à travers Telrion. "Je ne te remercie pas!" A-t-il déclaré courroucé. "Tu étais censé être son tuteur, son protecteur! Au lieu de cela, tu es la cause de ses blessures! Qu'as-tu à répondre à cela Gardien de la Marche? Comment justifies-tu cela? "

«Je ne justifie rien», dit Haldir uniformément. "Je le regrette beaucoup."

Cela n'a pas convaincu Telrion. «Tu es un piètre gardien » lui lança t-il,. "Elle me dit qu'elle t'aime, mais il est clair que tu ne la mérite pas. Vous les elfes de Lórien avez le sang trop vif. Elanor serait bien plus sûr à Imladris, où les comportements sont civilisés. "

"Le cœur d'Elanor est en Lórien. C'est son choix d'y rester ". Haldir se tut pendant un instant. «Et je ne suis plus son tuteur."

"Oh?" dit Telrion en levant un sourcil 'imitant ainsi inconsciemment Haldir lui-même.

Haldir regarda derrière lui. "Galadriel est désormais la tutrice d'Elanor jusqu'à le fin de son année de service."

"Une sage décision», dit froidement Telrion, mais il était visiblement surpris par la nouvelle. Il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose d'insultant pour Haldir quand il a senti Túrë toucher sa main, ce qui a eu le curieux effet de le faire garder pour lui ce qu'il avait été sur le point de le dire.

«Peux-tu nous dire ce qu'a dit Elanor quand elle s'est réveillée?" a demandé Túrë plutôt timidement. "Souffrait-elle beaucoup?" Telrion réalisa avec surprise que son amour avait peu l'habitude de parler à Haldir et même semblait avoir l'air un peu intimidé par le hautain Gardien.

"Je suis désolé, mais ses paroles ont été pour mes seuls oreilles." Dit Haldir la voix radoucie et plus courtoise et que quand il avait parlé à Telrion. "Elle avait une certaine inquiétude et j'ai pu la rassurer. Maintenant, elle dort paisiblement.

«J'en suis heureuse», dit simplement Túrë.

«Quand pourrons nous la voir?" A demandé Minden.

Haldir regarda calmement l'autre ellon. "Lorsque les guérisseurs seront partis. Vous êtes libre d'attendre, si vous le souhaitez. "

«Nous allons le faire», dit Telrion.

x

Quand enfin les guérisseurs sont sortis, Haldir a fait entrer Túrë et des deux elfes d'Imladris dans le talan de guérison où se trouvait Healea, restée aux côtés d'Elanor puis les a laissé. C'était la première fois qu'il quittait Elanor depuis la réunion du conseil, mais il a cru bon de permettre aux visiteurs d'Elanor de la voir sans qu'il soit présent. Il ne s'absenterait pas longtemps bien sûr, mais il était content de pouvoir étirer ses jambes, alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui il était partagé entre le soulagement et la culpabilité. Il avait besoin d'un moment de solitude.

Toutefois, cela ne devait pas être, car dès qu'il s'est approché de la forêt il a entendu quelqu'un le saluer. Se tournant à regret, il a vu un des fils d'Elrond arriver vers lui à grands pas, suivi de près par son jumeau marchant au même rythme fluide.

"Gardien de la Marche », dit celui que Haldir pensait être Elladan.

Haldir s'immobilisa, attendant patiemment, mais sans beaucoup d'intérêt ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Ils sont venus s'arrêter en face de lui, leurs beaux visages solennels.

«Nous venons te dire à quel point nous sommes désolé par ce qui est arrivé", a déclaré Elrohir sérieux. " qu'Elanor soit blessée est des plus malheureux, et il est évident que tu souffres avec elle."

Haldir courba la tête et a touché son cœur en signe de reconnaissance.

"Nous apportons également un message", ajouta Elladan.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

«Notre père veut te parler. Il te demande de le retrouver dans son talan.

"Maintenant?" Haldir leva un sourcil.

Elladan sourit faiblement. "A ta convenance, bien entendu." Haldir Il l'a étudié pendant un moment. "J'ai assisté à la dernière partie de cette lutte", dit-il. "Si nous sommes un jour dans la bataille ensemble, j'espère que nous nous battons du le même côté."

"Espérons que nous ne serons jamais dans la bataille," Dit Haldir lentement.

Elladan inclina la tête pendant que Elrohir ajouta" mon frère et moi même serions heureux de nous entrainer avec toi si vous avez à l'esprit de faire un peu d'exercice. Nous te trouvons un digne adversaire. "

«Je suis très honoré», a déclaré Haldir, avec une très légère ironie, "mais ce n'est pas le temps pour cela. Je reviendrai près d'Elanor très bientôt. "

"Je comprends, Gardien de le Marche», dit aimablement Elrohir. "Mais nous sommes à ta disposition si changes d'avis."

Haldir et hocha la tête et se dirigea le long des marches vers le talan d'Elrond. Une fois arrivé il a frappé légèrement et été prié d'entrer.

"Haldir», dit Elrond en l'accueillant. Il est passé de sa chaise et le salua d'un signe de tête sombre en réponse à l'arc de Haldir. Sans demander, il a marché à une table à proximité et a versé à chacun un verre de vin, puisa remis l'un d'eux à son hôte.

Haldir accepta sans commentaire.

"Je trouve qu'il y a une ou deux questions, que je voudrais aborder avec vous. Concernant Elanor. "

"Quelle sont-elles?" Haldir dégustait son vin, son expression maitrisé.

Elrond est retourné à son siège et s'assit, avec un geste de la main, il indiqua un deuxième fauteuil situé à une courte distance .Haldir s'assit, se prépara intérieurement à une sorte de conférence ou à une réprimande.

"Lorsque quelque chose concerne Elanor, je suis dans le cadre d'un sentiment d'obligation à ses parents. Je lui ai permis de Voyage ici en Lothlórien à leur insu, et ses parents ont pris la peine de m'informer qu'ils n'en sont pas heureux. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ont accepté ma demande et fait savoir que leur fille était en sécurité et entre de bonnes mains, et qu'il lui était donné une rare occasion d'apprendre et de grandir dans un environnement nouveau, qui serait bénéfique pour elle sur de nombreux fronts. Cela, ils l'ont accepté. "

Haldir regarda l'autre elfe, en attendant calmement pour voir où ça menait, mais il pensait qu'il savait déjà.

«Je suis sûr que vous comprendrez quand je dis que je me sens obligé d'informer ses parents de cette mésaventure." Les mots ont été prononcés fermement, mais avec une excuse informelle

«Je comprends», a convenu Haldir, s'obligeant lui-même à ne pas s'opposer. "C'est leur droit de savoir."

Elrond releva ses sourcils. «Que voulez-vous que je leur dise?"

"Dites-leur la vérité, mon seigneur", a déclaré Haldir. "Dites-leur que j'ai échoué à la protéger." Pour ses propres oreilles, les mots sonnaient creux et plat.

"Je ne formulerais pas la phrase juste comme ça. Vous avez pris sa défense ". Elrond a pris une gorgée de son vin et mis le verre sur la table à côté de lui. «Je comprends que vous ne pensez plus, Haldir. L'indwaedh a un pouvoir fort, je sais bien. Vous êtes un tuteur par le tempérament et les circonstances. Et même si je désapprouve l'utilisation de la violence inutile, je vais vous dire franchement que si Celebrían avait été dans une telle situation, j'aurais fait la même chose que vous. Est-ce que cela vous surprend? "

Haldir examiné sa réponse. "Avec la même franchise, je dirai que ce n'est pas le cas, mais ce qui me surprend, c'est que vous me le dite."

Elrond attend de lui. "Je sens la manière dont vous souffrez, comment vous vous blâmer vous-même, mais ce n'est pas bon." Lorsque Haldir ne fit aucune réponse, Elrond soupira et a ajouté, "J'envoie mes fils chez Thranduil avec des lettres sur différentes questions. Dame Galadriel l'envoi plusieurs elfes de Lórien avec eux comme escorte. Elanor a répondu à la lettre qu'elle a reçue de sa famille? Si c'est le cas, je peux envoyer sa réponse, avec mon propre courrier. "

«À ma connaissance, elle ne l'a pas fait."

"Je vois". Elrond bougea ses doigts sur le bras de son fauteuil. "Très bien, alors, c'est tout. Mes fils partiront demain, dès l'aube. Si vous souhaitez joindre un message, s'il vous plaît assurez-vous de leur faire savoir. "

**x**

Lurien arpentait son salon dans un va et vient continu, son agitation augmentant avec les vagues de désespoir et de mélancolie qui l'envahissait. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, mais pas Tarwë. Pas encore.

Jamais dans sa vie, il s'est senti aussi seul comme en ce moment. Bêtement, pensait que d'affronter Haldir tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et que les émotions et ses envies de vengeance qui l'agitaient s'apaiseraient d'une façon ou d'une autre et qu'il retrouverait la paix. Au lieu de cela, il s'est senti encore plus mal. Il ne savait pas qu'il était possible de se sentir comme cala, comme si son Fëa avait été consommé par quelque chose de si monstrueux, si terrible, qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'échapper.

Il n'était plus une sentinelle de Lórien. Il n'avait plus de travail, plus de titre, plus d'endroit.

Incapable de supporter un autre instant de solitude, il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit, regardant autour de lui presque furtivement pour voir si quelqu'un était à proximité. Il ne vit personne, pas même l'un de ses collègues sentinelles. Il s'est senti abandonné. Lentement, presque automatiquement, il a commencé à marcher, sans savoir où il voulait aller, voulant voir les autres et savoir comment ils réagiraient face à lui.

Il regarda sur le premier flet ouvert qu'il a trouvé, en marchant au bord pour scruter le bas. Dessous, il a vu un groupe d'Ellyn réunis sur une terrasse. Leur rire flottait dans la brise vers le haut jusqu'à ses oreilles. Parlaient-ils de lui?

Il n'était plus une sentinelle de Lórien.

Il a poussé l'idée de côté et continue à pied, errant le long des escaliers pour voir si les elfes réunis ici détourneraient les yeux en le voyant. Certains se tournèrent vers lui et lui firent un signe de tête mais d'autres mais d'autres l'on regardé sans plus. Nul ne lui a parlé, mais personne ne s'est détourné. Peut-être qu'ils ne le voyaient pas. Une morbide pensée le traversa, peut-être qu'il était déjà mort, et il a rapidement jeté un coup d'œil vers le bas de son corps pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas fané.

Finalement, il se retrouva sur les marches menant au talan de guérison où Elanor était allongée. Lentement il s'est approché. Il a voulu présenter des excuses à Elanor.

Il a atteint le talan lorsque la porte s'est ouverte et les deux elfes Imladris sont sortit, avec l'elleth Túrë. Les deux l'on regardé sans émotion, ne sachant pas qui il était bien. Lurien tourna des talons puis est reparti. Pourquoi devraient-ils connaître? Il n'était rien pour eux, seulement l'un des nombreux autres elfes de Lórien.

Il n'était plus rien pour n'importe qui.

x

Rúmil est entré dans la cour des forges, et s'est penché vers une branche basse où plusieurs épées étaient accrochées par les forgerons. Il a salué plusieurs elfes qui travaillaient soigneusement. Une longue table posée sur chevalets portait tout un éventail d'armes et d'armures et sur une deuxième était posée une délicate collection de bijoux, boucles de ceinture et d'autres petits objets. En bordure de la clairière, une grande forge en pierre rougeoyait, la flamme rugissants lorsque l'un des forgerons a ouvert la porte.

Rúmil sourit à la vue de l'elfe qu'il cherchait, celui-ci a levé la tête et d'un geste a fait signe à Rúmil d'approcher pendant qu'il terminait la décoration en émail d'une broche d'argent pour un manteau. Rúmil fit son chemin vers Thórion et se mit à côté, regardant son ami pendant qu'il apportait habilement une touche finale à la broche. Une fois cela fait, il a mis de côté la pièce et s'est tourné vers Rúmil.

«Comment peux-tu supporter cette chaleur et ce bruit?" cria Rúmil, ses oreilles sensibles au bruit des coups de marteau sur le fer.

"Facile! Je l'aime! "Dit Thórion avec un sourire qui a illuminé de son beau visage, Thórion saisit Rúmil à l'épaule et a guidé loin du bruit.

Une fois qu'ils étaient à une certaine distance à l'écart, s'est Rúmil qui à pris son ami par les épaules et l'a secoué doucement. "Thórion, canaille, pourquoi te caches-tu de moi? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des semaines! "

"Caché? Ha! Rit Thórion. "Je pense que tu le sais, j'ai été tenté à plusieurs reprises, de te localiser et de t'inclure dans un de nos petits rassemblements. Mais tu n'es plus jamais disponible. Il semble que le plus convoité des ellith de Lórien est trop frappé par une elleth pour passer du temps avec ses amis. "

Rúmil leva un sourcil, en essayant de paraitre innocent. "Viens maintenant, je suis souvent frappé par des ellith. Que veux-tu dire? "

Thórion recula en faisait un triste signe de la tête. Bien essayé Rúmil mais sans me convaincre, Combien de semaines cala fait-il depuis je t'ai entendu chanter cette chanson paillarde juste sous les fenêtres d'une elleth? Et qui d'après ce qu'on m'a dit se trouve être elle qui ne quitte plus ton côté et que l'on te voit, depuis, ensemble la main dans la main". Il a levé un sourcil. «Ton bras autour d'un joli tour de taille n'est pas une nouveauté, mais se tenant par la main en public? Oui, mon ami, tu es ensorcelé. "Il a saisi son cœur, simulant une blessure mortelle, avec des grimaces horribles.

Rúmil roula ses yeux, ses lèvres de tordants aux tics de son amide son ami tics. «Puis il a pu en parler librement avec soulagement. Oui, Thórion, je suis enchanté d'une manière que je n'ai jamais été auparavant. Et c'est pourquoi je suis ici. J'ai besoin de tes compétences. "

Thórion dévisagea Rúmil, puis retira son tablier de cuir pour le jeter sur une branche à proximité. "Si c'est ce que je pense que cela signifie, alors nous avons besoin de boire quelque chose. Viens, suis-moi. Nous avons besoin d'un endroit tranquille où l'on peut s'asseoir. "

Rúmil suivi Thórion le long de la voie qui menait à la clairière où des rafraîchissements pour les forgerons ont étaient prêts sur place sous un petit auvent coloré. Rúmil balançait d'une jambe sur un des bancs pendant que Thórion versait le vin et tirait du pain et du fromage d'un panier couvert d'une serviette, les plaçant sur un plateau. Il a remis à Rúmil un gobelet de vin et s'assit, en plaçant le plateau sur le banc entre eux.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que peux faire pour toi?" Demanda Thórion.

Rúmil dégusta son vin et a manger lui-même à la moitié du fromage. "Eh bien maintenant, permettes-moi de t'expliquer. J'admire énormément tes compétences, mais. . . Je tiens à créer quelque chose de mes propres mains. J'espère que tu vas m'apprendre comment faire. "

Les yeux scintillants, Thórion bu son vin et posa la coupe à côté de lui "Comme si je pouvais te dire non. Que souhaites-tu faire? "

"Un anneau d'argent."

Manifestement surpris, Thórion l'a regardé intensément. "Un anneau d'argent?" A-t-il répété. "Tu veux dire une bague de fiançailles?

"Exactement". Avec un air nonchalant, Rúmil retira un morceau de parchemin de sa ceinture. "Jette un œil à ces dessins. Et dis moi, qu'en penses-tu? "

Thórion regarda Rúmil, puis tourna son regard vers le modèle Rúmil, en étudiant de près les dessins tout en frottant sa bouche avec ses doigts. "Et je pensais que tu étais meilleur à l'épée et l'arc», dit-il après un court silence. «Ce croquis est exquis. Vous perds ton temps et ton talent en luttant contre les orques.

"Ah, mais j'aime bien lutter contre les orques, « dit Rúmil en souriant paresseusement. "Beaucoup mieux que j'aime le bruit et les feux d'une forge. Pourtant, je suis enchanté, comme tu dis, et j'aspire à faire une bague d'amour pour ma femme. Allez-vous m'aider "

Thórion jeté arrière de sa tête et rit. "Effectivement, je le ferai. Mais d'abord, explique-moi une chose. Depuis quand Rúmil, farouche gardien de Lothlórien et amant de nombreux ellith, en est rendu à se limiter à une seule jeune fille?

Rúmil soupira. "Ni dis pas ça! Tu es marié, donc je sais que tu sais de quoi je parle. Vraiment, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux que je le suis maintenant. Mais s'il te plaît, je t'en prie, ne parle de cela à personne. Je souhaite que l'anneau soit une surprise pour elle. "

Thórion inclina pensivement la tête. "Comme tu veux, mon ami. Nous ferons cela ensemble ».

x

Tarwë s'assit sur la petite terrasse de son talan ses mains entourant ses genoux, elle regardait les feuilles, distraitement respirant les parfums mêlés croustillant de l'automne. Elle n'avait pas pu se reposer durant la nuit interminable, ni avait entendu quoi que ce soit de Lurien tout au long de cette sombre journée. Ce qu'il faisait, pensait ressentait, elle n'en avait aucune idée et ne pouvait pas l imaginer. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'il n'était plus une sentinelle de la Lórien. Dépouillé de son rang, son épée retenu de lui, maintenant il n'avait plus sa place ou de position. Ce qui devait le faire souffrir énormément. Et elle s'en souciait peu car il l'avait mérité.

Est-ce que cela signifiait que son cœur était mort? Son amour pour lui était-il parti? Et si oui, y avait-il une quelconque raison pour elle de rester en Lórien? Où irait-elle si elle partait? Elle ne sentait aucun appel de la mer, et n'avait pas envie de naviguer loin vers l'Ouest. Ici c'était sa maison, et pourtant, elle se sentait sans abri, sans lieu, enfermés dans le silence combattant avec quelque chose au plus profond d'elle-même.

Elle ne pouvait plus pleurer, le problème était là. Elle a été absolument et totalement morte à tout sentiment. Pourtant, sous l'engourdissement, ruisselait le désespoir, comme l'eau dégoulinant faisant son chemin à travers la roche. Par moments elle avait un sursaut douloureux. Et elle savait qu'elle avait une décision à prendre, une de celle qui aurait une incidence sur le reste de sa vie éternelle.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle a entendu un bruit venant de l'ouverture de la porte de son talan. Son vieil instinct, lui indiqua exactement qui c'était. Elle l'a senti plus qu'entendu marcher sur le plancher alors que la porte de la terrasse s'ouvrait,, et là il était, une grande figure seule dans le crépuscule croissant rapidement.

"Tarwë", souffla t-il si doucement qu'elle l'entendit à peine.

Elle a leva la tête. Il était le même et pourtant différent, ses yeux bleus, semblaient hantés comme jamais ils l'avaient été avant, comme si il venait d'acquérir une vaste connaissance qu'il n'avait pas avant. Trop tard, pensait-elle. Trop tard.

"Bonjour, Lurien», dit-elle avec indifférence. Du moins, il l'a estimé, comme de l'indifférence.

Avec sa grâce habituelle, il a franchi la courte distance qui les séparait. "Puis-je m'asseoir?" La question semblait humble.

Tarwë haussa les épaules. "Si tu le souhaites."

Il a comblé le vide à ses côtés sur le banc, mais il ne l'a pas regardé ou s'est assis trop près. "Je suppose que tu as entendus, dit-il, enfin, sortant de l'épais silence.

Tarwë inclina la tête, son regard sur ses mains pliées sur ses genoux.

Elle l'a senti lui jeter un bref coup d'œil. "As-tu des suggestions?"

Les mots pénétrèrent dans son cerveau, sa mémoire lui rappelant chaque mise en garde ; chaque conseil qu'elle lui avait donné. Sans réfléchir, elle a bondi sur ses pieds et l'a frappé aussi fort qu'il le pouvait en plein visage.

Il a hésité, mais n'a rien dit. Ses yeux bleus sont restés rivés sur les siens.

Respirant difficilement, Tarwë a regardé la marque rouge sur sa joue, puis a levé sa main et l'a frappé à nouveau. Il le lui a permis. La troisième fois, il saisit de son poignet. "Si tout cela te soulage, je suis prêt à te laisser continuer», dit-il tranquillement, mais je ne vois pas le bien en cela. "

"Je suis en colère, Lurien», dit-elle tendu, avec une brutalité choquante. "Et il ça me soulage."

Il a libéré son poignet. "J'imagine que oui. Vas-y alors. Frappe-moi autant que tu le veux, si cela te plait, jusqu'à ce que tu sois fatiguée. Ensuite, nous parlerons. "

Consterné par elle-même Tarwë mis ses mains derrière le dos et secoua sa tête. "J'ai fini, Lurien. Fini avec toi. Je ne veux pas parler. "Mais au moins elle pouvait se maitriser à nouveau, a- t- elle presque ajouté.

Il la regarda avec une profonde douleur évidente dans ses yeux. "Non Non, Je t'aime, nous devons parler. Vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste. "

"Alors, tu n'as plus rien», dit-elle catégoriquement. "Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu m'as perdu, Lurien. Perdue à cause de ta sottise. Ne t'ais-je pas dit et répété de laisser aller ta haine ? Ne l'ai-je pas. . . »Sa voix trembla, prise dans le piège d'une l'émotion inattendue. "Comment as -tu pu? »dit- elle, d'une voix presque inaudible. «Comment as-tu pu risquer mon amour pour cela?"

"J'admets volontiers j'étais un imbécile. Mais tu m'as toujours aimé, Tarwë, et je t'aime toujours. Je sais que tu es en colère, mais notre amour peut survivre à cela. "

"Tu en es si sûr», dit-elle amèrement. "Mais je ne le suis pas."

"Tu ne peux pas me pardonner?" Son visage avait une expression étrange comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, et ne pouvait pas tout à fait croire qu'elle était réelle.

«Je ne sais pas». Dit-elle. "J'ai besoin de temps pour répondre à cette question."

Il a incliné la tête. Un long silence a suivi avant qu'il parle à nouveau. «Allez-vous me laisser rester avec vous ce soir?" Demanda t-il d'une voix calme.

Elle a tourné la tête pour le regarder, se demandant s'il avait perdu l'esprit. «Vous pouvez rester ici, sur la terrasse», dit-elle froidement. "Vous ne pouvez pas me toucher, Lurien. Pas ce soir, ni pendant une longue période à venir. Peut-être plus jamais. Vous avez beaucoup à reconstruire. Vous avez presque tout détruit. "

"Tarwë", souffla t-il. Il a semblé choqué, mais à sa grande surprise, il n'a pas argumenté.

Elle se leva, le regardant fixement bouleversée par l'émotion. Il était égal à lui-même le même que toujours, toujours beau et parfait, mais dans le même temps, il y avait un regard sombre et ses joues paraissaient décharnées. Pouvait-elle vraiment le quitter? Elle ne le savait pas.

Le temps le dira.

x

Lurien quitta le talan de Tarwë avec ses paroles faisant écho dans ses oreilles. Sa torture avait augmenté, mais il était heureux, qu'elle l'a frappé. Il savait qu'elle en avait besoin, et il tenait à lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin.

Il était dans le noir pendant quelques instants, se demandant où aller, quand dans sa tête il a entendu un appel.

"Ma dame", a-t-il murmuré.

Elle a parlé à nouveau, une douce et apaisante onde d'émotion et de pensée qui l'a attiré vers les escaliers, tour après tour, l'emmenant, inexorablement sur les chemins de Caras Galadhon vers le jardin de la Dame. À quand remonte la dernière fois qu'il avait lui avait parlé là? De nombreuses années ont passé depuis.

Il est venu près elle dans la clairière qui abritait son miroir, et pour un moment et avec une certaine appréhension, il se demanda si elle voulait le faire regarder dans ses eaux. Si elle lui laissait le choix, il refuserait. Voir son propre avenir serait insupportable à l'heure actuelle. Au lieu de cela, il s'est concentré sur sa grande et majestueuse forme, si joliment parée dans un tissu blanc cristallin aussi brillant que les étoiles, qui reflétaient les mystères du ciel lointain. Ses cheveux d'or tombaient plus bas que ses hanches, comme le murmure d'une cascade dans la nuit, et même cela a été rempli de lumière. Elle lui a été révélée elle-même d'une manière rare, lui permettant de voir la plénitude de la lumière des deux arbres qui s'attardait à l'intérieur de son aura.

"Ma dame", a-t-il murmuré, fascinés, en dépit de lui-même, en dépit de toutes les fois qu'il l'avait vu, ou avait parlé avec elle. Il ya longtemps, il avait juré sa fidélité pour elle. Il avait prêté un serment de la protéger, elle, sa ville et ses habitants, et la réalisation de la manière dont il avait trahi son serment s'abattit sur lui. Il a baissé sa tête de honte.

Elle est venue plus près, et il a senti ses doigts lever son menton. "Lurien», dit-elle, beaucoup plus douce qu'avant à la cour, "si vous souffrez, je me suis demandé pourquoi, mais je n'ai trouvé aucune réponse. C'est comme si tout au long de votre vie vous avez pris une épée, dans le seul but de retourner sa lame contre vous-même. Vous avez tort de vous nuire ainsi qu'à autrui, et en vous nourrissant de la colère vous faites du mal à tous ".

Il serra ses doigts dans ses paumes, une grande partie de lui rempli d'une émotion sans nom. «Je n'avais pas l'intention de tuer Haldir, ma dame. Je le jure. "

"Je le sais. C'est pourquoi je encore avoir de l'espoir pour vous. "

«Je suis honoré".

Ses yeux le fixaient ne lui permettant pas de répit. "Vous pouvez retrouver cet honneur. Avec le temps, et avec des efforts. Tout n'est pas perdu. "

"Comment, ma Dame?", demanda t-il, ayant à peine l'audace d'espérer.

«En tenant compte de votre cœur. En rétablissant la confiance. Par un travail honnête avec humilité et détermination. Beaucoup ont regardé vos actions, Lurien, et nous les elfes avons une longue mémoire. Je serai l'une de celle qui regardera. Mais j'ai de l'espoir pour vous. Vos parents étaient de bons elfes. Je vois leur lumière briller dans vos yeux. Il n'y a pas de mal en vous. "

Il a incliné la tête, sentant de son regard toujours sur lui. Il ne trouva rien à dire, mais elle ne semblait pas exiger de lui de prendre la parole.

«N'oubliez pas mes paroles", ajoute-t-elle doucement, et gardez les dans votre cœur. "Puis elle l'a laissé debout dans un rayon de lune.

x

Un parfum enivrant de fleurs flottait autour des rêves d'Elanor, les remplissant avec des couleurs vibrantes, menant ses sens vers le réveil d'une manière beaucoup plus agréable que la première fois qu'elle avait repris connaissance. Peu à peu elle a glissée vers l'éveil, mais elle n'a pas ouvert les yeux de suite, car le merveilleux parfum s'attardait toujours aux bords de sa rêverie et elle a était réticente à le laisser. Faiblement elle s'est rappelé qu'elle avait été blessée, et que, avec la pleine conscience viendrait la douleur. Même maintenant, elle était plus sensible.

Enfin, elle s'obligea à ouvrir ses paupières, et même alors, il lui a fallu un moment pour prendre conscience de ce qu'elle voyait. Les fleurs remplissaient le talan de guérison. Les plantes étaient suspendues dans des paniers accrochés au plafond d'une manière ordonnée, fixées aux baguettes en bois s'entrecroisant au-dessus de sa tête qui supportait le léger tissu blanc formant la voute du talan. Haldir était toujours assis à côté d'elle, et elle tourna la tête vers lui dans l'étonnement, puis, le regard émerveillé elle regarda autour et derrière lui quand elle a vu les nombreuses plantes posées un peu partout où il y avait la moindre place, sur des étagères sur de petites tables et cascadaient vers le bas sur les cotés du talan. Tant de variétés et de senteurs, toutes portées ici pour elle. . ? Et par qui? Effrayée, elle a regardé vers Haldir, qui était assis et la regardait calmement.

"Qui a fait tout ça?" Sa voix était rêche sa bouche et sa gorge sèche par la soif.

Haldir prit une tasse. "Doria l'a organisé», dit-il, portant la coupe à ses lèvres. "La plupart sont de tes amies de Lórien. Ton amour des fleurs est bien connu. Bois, Elanor. "

Elanor a bu quelques gorgées, puis regarda autour de nouveau comme il a posé la tasse de côté. «Tellement, dit-elle avec étonnement. "C'est si beau. Je ne peux pas le croire . . . cela a du déplaire considérablement à Hírion ".

"En effet, il a mentionné assez fortement que ce n'était pas leur place. Toutefois, il lui a été dit par plusieurs de tes amis que tu tirais beaucoup plus de bénéfice des fleurs que de sa présence. Je crains qu'il a eu une légère attaque ". Les yeux de Haldir brillaient avec amusement.

Absorbant cela, Elanor examina à nouveau les plantes et tout à coup réalisa ce qu'elle a vu dans un petit pot de terre cuite sur la table à côté d'elle. Une seule plante de Ninniach Loth pliée vers elle, ses teintes arc-en-ciel rougeoyant de santé.

"Haldir? Murmurât-elle pleine de doute. "Comment est-ce possible?"

Haldir caressait le dos de sa main avec ses doigts. " C'est le travail de Galadriel", a-t-il répondu. "Apparemment, le Ninniach-Loth a eu un penchant pour toi. Elle a consenti à rester ici aussi longtemps que ce sera nécessaire pour toi du moment qu'il retournera en temps voulu à la clairière où il appartient. Il a pris goût à notre plante d'Elanor aussi. "En effet, à côté du Ninniach-Loth était posé une plante d'Elanor venant du talan de Haldir, et les deux plantes avaient étroitement mêlé leurs feuilles comme si elles avaient formé une sorte d'union.

Elanor déplaça son bras essayant d'atteindre et de toucher les feuilles, mais a été empêché par une forte douleur poignardant ses côtes. Haldir entendit son souffle, et s'est penché de plus près. "Ne bouge pas, mon amour. Tu as beaucoup à guérir. Je sais combien c'est difficile, mais tu dois le faire ".

Elanor s'allongea en cherchant le visage de Haldir, se rappelant sa réassurance concernant Lurien. Cela, au moins n'était pas un rêve. Et quand elle a regardé dans la profondeur de ses yeux gris, elle pouvait y lire aucune censure, pas la moindre. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas blâmé de ce qui s'était passé. Et pourtant, il ne savait toujours pas toute la vérité.

"Haldir», dit-elle avec difficulté. "J'ai quelque chose à avouer."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, Elanor?" Son ton n'a révélé aucune trace de préoccupation.

"Je crains que j'ai fait quelque chose de terrible", dit-elle faiblement. Haldir ne dit rien, et son visage est resté neutre. "Il s'agit de Lurien», dit-elle d'une voix faible. "Je crains que vous serez très en colère."

"Elanor, tu t'angoisses sans raison», dit-il imperturbable. "Tout ce qui concerne Lurien est du passé."

«Tu ne comprends pas. Il sait . . . ce qui s'est passé, dans ma maison à Imladris. Il a vu les lettres de ma famille. J'aurais du les détruire, ou les caché dans un meilleur endroit. "

Haldir a secoué sa tête. "Elanor "

« Il a deviné » dit- elle lamentablement. "Je ne lui ai rien dit, mais il a deviné, à mon visage et il a deviné le reste. Je suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas l'éviter. Il sait comment honteusement je t'ai traité. J'étais tellement horrifiée, je ne savais pas quoi dire. "

"Elanor, pour tout ce qu'il sait ou croit savoir, il gardera le silence. Il a déjà admis devant le conseil qu'il a lu tes lettres, et qu'il a essayé de te faire chanter pour t'obliger à me laisser. Pas plus que cela a été révélé. "

Elanor le regarda pouvant à peine le croire. "Il a avoué? Il ne dira rien du tout ? Rien de ce que je t'ai fait? "

"Non, Elanor," Haldir dit doucement. "Et s'il le faisait cela n'aurait aucune importance pour moi."

"Maintenant, Haldir, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas que les gens sachent que je t'ai attaché nu à sur lit ".

Haldir passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux sur l'oreiller. Les coins de sa bouche se tordirent ironiquement. "Tu as raison, je n'y tiens pas du tout. Mais si la vérité éclatait, je survivrais. Je préférerais cela que de te laisser me quitter. "La dernière déclaration a été dit de façon égale, mais avec une émotion qui était plus explicite que des mots.

"Haldir, je ne te laisserais pas. Je te l'ai dit cela et c'est la vérité. Je resterais avec toi tant que tu le souhaiteras, je le jure. "

"Elanor, je dois te dire quelque chose. Tu n'es plus ma pupille."

"Quoi?" Son cœur sauté un battement. "Pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé? Vais-je être renvoyée immédiatement? "Les larmes remplirent ses yeux, et elle clignota rapidement, incapable de lever un bras pour les essuyer avant qu'il ne puisse les voir.

"Galadriel est ta tutrice maintenant." Son pouce touché le coin de son œil, caresser doucement l'humidité.

"Non", a-t-elle protesté, sa voix presque inaudible. Elle a cherché son visage, la consternation augmentant en, puissance.

"Tout va bien", Haldir caressait sa joue avec son doigt. "Il n'y a pas de raison de regarder comme ça. Elle sera aimable avec toi. "

"Mais pourquoi?», demanda t- elle inquiète.

"C'est ma punition, et je m'estime heureux, elle est légère. Lurien n'a pas eu autant de chance. "Il a été relevé de ses fonctions. "Il n'est plus une sentinelle de Lórien. Ils ont pris son épée. "

Elanor a été choqué. «Que va-t-il devenir ? Que va-t-il faire? "

"Je ne sais pas, Elanor. Ce sera à Lurien de le découvrir. Mon seul souci est ton bien être . Je te veux en bonne forme et totalement guérie, comme moi. "

"Est-ce tout ce que tu veux?" A-t-elle demandé, un sourire tremblant sur les lèvres.

Il sourit légèrement en retour. «En fait non. Mais c'est un bon endroit pour commencer. "Il a atteint de nouveau la tasse. «Bois un peu plus. Cela calmera ta douleur. "

«Au moins, le goût n'est pas mauvais", fit-elle fait remarquer comme il portait la tasse à ses lèvres. Elle a pris une autre gorgée du liquide, sentant la chaleur se propager à travers elle, atténuant une partie de la douleur.

"Oui, je suis plus doux que toi", dit-il avec une lueur espiègle. "Jusqu'à présent".

"Jusqu'à présent?", demanda-t-elle comme il a posé la tasse. "Est-ce une subtile tentative d'intimidation?"

"Je ne veux pas t'intimider», a déclaré Haldir légèrement. "Tu as trop tendance à revenir à moi, de manière inattendue. Même ainsi, je vais prendre des mesures pour m'assurer que tu fais tout ce qui est nécessaire pour guérir. "

"Ce qui signifie que tu vas me malmener", fit-elle remarquer, en fermant les yeux avec un soupir.

"Je veux que tu guérisses», dit-il. «J'ai des plans pour toi."

Elle a rouvert les yeux. « Des plans? Quel genre de plans »?

Il sourit énigmatique. «Tu vas voir."

«Dis le moi maintenant, Haldir.

Il secoua la tête.

"Haldir», plaida t- elle.

"Elanor", répondit-il d'une voix têtue.

Leurs regards étaient verrouillés l'un dans l'autre pendant un long moment, puis il dit, "je ne crois pas que c'est le bon moment pour te poser la question que je voudrais te poser. Lorsque tu seras assez bien, et non plus dans ces quartiers, alors je te le dirais. Dans quelques semaines, ton année de service sera terminé. Ensuite, je parlerai. "

Elanor soupira. "Très bien alors, je vais attendre. De toute façon je sais ce que tu vas me demander"

Il arqua un sourcil. "Oh, tu crois ça?"

"Je le fais, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

«Dans ce cas, vous aurez amplement le temps de réfléchir à ta réponse." Il a bordé plus fermement les couvertures autour d'elle et s'est levé. "Healea attend à proximité. J'ai promis que je la chercherais quand tu te réveilleras ".

"Je ne veux que toi», murmura Elanor, "mais ne lui dis pas".

Il la regarda encore, puis s'est penché et l'a embrassé, son visage près du sien. «Si je t'avais perdu», dit-il d'une voix rauque ", je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu le supporter. Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner pour avoir failli? "

"Il n'y a rien à pardonner", a-t-elle murmuré. "Tu n'as pas failli. Tu ne l'a jamais fais ". Dit-elle d'une voix émue Elle a sourit. "Tu as tout mon amour, Haldir. N'en doute pas un seul instant. "

Ils se sont regardés profondément dans les yeux, puis il l'embrassa tendrement sur ses lèvres. "Tu as tout mon amour, Elanor. Maintenant et pour toujours. "

x

"Túrë," Dit Telrion calmement, après le dîner dans son talan plus tard le même jour. "J'ai quelque chose à te dire."

Elle se blottie près de lui sur ses genoux, son coude reposant sur son épaule, tandis que ses doigts ont joué avec ses doux, cheveux noirs. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?» A-t-elle murmuré, en pressant sur un baiser sur la courbe de son oreille.

"Je dois te laisser, demain," dit-il avec regret, «à la première heure».

Son corps entier a raidi dans ses bras.

"Quoi? Pourquoi? "Il a vu le choc sur son visage, et a souhaité, qu'il aurait pu lui donner plus d'avance sur l'annonce de son départ.

"Seigneur Elrond a demandé à Minden et moi, d'accompagner ses fils au cours de leur trajet vers Taur-e-Ndaedelos, le royaume de Thranduil", a-t-il expliqué, dans une voix facile dans le but de prendre en parlant d'une banale expédition. «Nous y allons comme escorte, "

Elle regarda lui, ses yeux bleus remplis de misère. «Vous n'avez pas le choix? Aucune autre personne ne peut aller à votre place? "

Il a rentré un long brin de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. "Ce n'est pas une question de choix, mon amour. Il est de mon devoir de servir le Seigneur Elrond. Minden et moi sommes tous deux qualifiés à l'épée et l'arc, et les fils d'Elrond fils lui sont chers. Plusieurs elfes de Lórien viennent avec nous, et s'ils sont prêts à risque le danger, alors comment pourrais-je refuser, même si je devais trouver quelqu'un d'autres? "

"Mais et Elanor?» a-t-elle demandé plaintivement. "Comment peut-il te demander de partir quand elle est blessée et inconsciente? N'êtes-vous pas comme frère et sœur? "

"Elanor est bien entourée, par Haldir et d'autres. Avec le temps elle va guérir. "Mettant de côté sa colère envers Haldir et la sentinelle qu'il a combattu, Telrion appela Túrë près de lui. »Tu crains pour moi?», dit-il doucement, mais je reviendrai à toi, je te le jure. Nous allons retourner en toute sécurité, chacun de nous. Le voyage ne doit pas être trop long. "

"Mais il pourrait être dangereux."

"Chaque voyage que nous faisons peut être risqué, je ne vais pas te mentir à ce sujet. Nous pouvons également rencontrer le danger quand je vous ramènerais à Imladris. Mais nous sommes tous bien formés et bien plus intelligent et plus compétente que les créatures que nous combattons. Je suis fort et capable, comme le sont ceux qui voyagent avec nous. Je ne suis pas aussi impatient de rencontrer l'ennemi comme quelques autres, mais je suis prêt à y faire face en cas de besoin. Je te le jure, je vais revenir à toi, mon petit amour. "

Une larme coulait du coin de son œil. "Je vais te tenir à cela, Telrion. Je ne peux pas te perdre. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. "

"Tu ne me perdras pas ", dit-il apaisant. «Je suis à toi, et tu es à moi."

"Nous avons eu si peu de jours ensemble,» dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

«Jusqu'à présent», a-t-il admis, en prenant la main et en la portant à ses lèvres. "Mais de nombreux jours sont devant nous, mon amour. Jours que nous passerons ensemble. "

Elle a incliné la tête. "Je suis désolé d'être aussi lâche. Je vais essayer d'être forte. Je vais prier le Valar pour votre sécurité. "

"Tu es forte», lui dit-il, caressant sa joue avec son doigt. "Tu as toujours été très forte. Ne douter jamais de toi-même. "

Elle a levé son menton. "Je souhaite que nous ayons eu plus de temps avant que avant ton départ."

«Nous avons ce soir», dit-il réconfortant, et l'a serré plus proche encore.

x

La corde était légère, le bois ne l'était pas, mais Lurien portait sa charge sans plaintes escaladant les nombreuses marches de l'escalier qui menaient dans la partie supérieur de Caras Galadhon sans plaintes, montant les marches depuis quelques heures un plus grand nombre de fois qu'il ne l'avait fait en quelques mois. Le jour était presque disparu au moment où il a atteint la dernière marche et a placé sa charge avec les autres.

Il a examiné les piles de planches ouvragées dans du bois de bouleaux et de pins, l'estimant suffisant pour la structure qu'il avait imaginé dans son esprit. Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis sa conversation avec Galadriel, jour de découragement où avait médité sur les paroles de la Dame sur son avenir. Il n'a pas été en mesure de parler à Elanor, mais qu'il avait entendu, qu'elle était en bonne voie de guérison, et il n'a pas tenté d'aborder Haldir. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'ils allaient se dire. Il savait seulement qu'il devait assumer la responsabilité de tout ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il faisait par ses émotions et ses pensées.

Et la nuit dernière, tout à coup, une idée lui est venue.

Préoccupés par ses pensées, il accroupie sur ses orteils, les bras croisant en boucle une corde en Hithlain autour de ses mains, comme les derniers rayons du soleil caressaient son visage. Une profonde douleur remplissait son cœur, une angoisse si grande qu'il tressaillit. Il avait tant perdu, sa place, son rang, son sens de l'appartenance, la confiance et le respect de ceux de son entourage . . . et peut-être même l'amour de Tarwë. Étonnamment, c'est ce qui le touchait le plus profondément.

Néanmoins, il a dû aller de l'avant, il a dû trouver quelque chose pour occuper son temps et son esprit . . . ou le désespoir de le dévorerait vivant.

Des années de garde l'on averti que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui, mais il n'a pas pris la peine de se retourner pour regarder. Il était passé devant de nombreux elfes lors de ses fréquents passages avec sa charge et aucun ne lui a rien demandé bien que beaucoup l'on regardé avec curiosité. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on s'adresse à lui, aussi, a-t-il été étonné d'entendre une voix familière.

"Cela semble être un grand projet que vous lancer." La robe longue de Seigneur Celeborn robes bruissait derrière lui pendant qu'il traversait le flet pour s'approcher, son regard scrutant le bois et les cordes avant de chercher le visage de Lurien pour une explication.

Lurien se leva et s'inclina profondément. "J'ai beaucoup à expier, mon seigneur. Je pensais commencer par construire quelque chose de nouveau. "

Celeborn a étudié le bois à ses pieds, son expression révélant ni reproche, ni encouragement. "Une réponse prometteuse. Que proposez-vous? "

Lurien lui-même s'est contraint de regarder le flet de l'autre côté, à l'endroit exact où Elanor est tombée. Curieusement, l'horreur de cet événement a augmenté au fil des jours. Cachant ceci il dit, "je tiens à construire un pont à partir d'ici», indiquant le bord du flet sur le quel ils se trouvaient «jusque là-bas." Son regard se déplaça à l'opposé du flet. «À l'endroit où est tombée Elanor.

Celeborn resta silencieux pendant un moment. "Pourquoi vous voulez faire cela?" Dit-il enfin.

Lurien a pris une grande inspiration, se préparant pour les mots qui allaient suivre. "Ce sera comme un rappel de la folie de la colère et de la haine. Afin que de tels actes ne se reproduisent plus jamais ici dans notre ville bien-aimée. "Il remarqua que le seul fait de dire cela le soulagea.

" Faire une telle chose, l'empêche d'être oublié", a souligné Celeborn.

"Je ne veux pas qu'on oublie, mon seigneur. Seulement le pardon. "

Celeborn sonda attentivement le regard de Lurien comme pour y chercher des vérités cachée. «C'est courageux de votre part. C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez faire? "

«Ça l'est mon seigneur», dit Lurien fermement.

"Alors apportez-moi un plan de ce que vous avez l'intention de faire. Je dois parler de ceci à Galadriel. J'attendrais son conseil avant de poursuivre. "

Penaud, Lurien eu du mal à contrôler son expression. "Il n'a pas traversé mon esprit que vous pourriez de ne pas approuver. Au-delà des rappels de ma folie, je pensais d'un pont à cet endroit ajoutera des avantages à notre peuple. J'ai assisté à la construction d'autres ponts et j'ai une certaine expérience. Je vais le faire seul et bien le faire ", ajouta-t-il sincèrement.

Celeborn leva un sourcil. "Je ne doute pas de votre capacité, Lurien, mais ce que vous proposez aura des conséquences au-delà de ce que vous suggérez. Tout le monde ne voudra pas forcément se rappeler ces tristes événements récents. Il y aura peut- être certains qui seront offensés par ce que vous souhaitez faire. "

«Offensé? Le cœur de Lurien le battit plus fort. "Vous faites référence à Haldir et Elanor? « L'idée que quelqu'un pourrait se sentir offensé ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Tout ce qu'il a souhaité était de faire amende honorable, et de contribuer à quelque chose de valeur . . . de ne pas créer plus de mauvais sentiments.

"Haldir, Elanor, ou d'autres. Quand on jette une pierre dans un étang, les ondulations touchent plus d'un rivage ". Celeborn tourna son profond regard bleu vers lui rappelant à Lurien les nombreux événements dont il a été témoin, des événements dont Lurien a seulement entendu parler, ou pu lire. «Vos raisons de vouloir construire ce pont sont à votre honneur, mais nous devons examiner si les justifications sont suffisantes."

Lurien inclina la tête. "Très bien, mon seigneur. Je comprends. "

"Si nous approuvons le projet de ce pont", ajouta Celeborn, "aurez-vous la force de le mener à bien? Il n'est pas facile d'accomplir seul cette tâche. "

"Je vais faire ce que je me dois d'accomplir."

Celeborn inclina la tête pensivement. "Peut-être que nous étions tous aveugles, Galadriel et moi. Nous avions espéré que vous surmonteriez votre haine. Nous n'avons pas réussi à comprendre la profondeur de votre colère. Nous nous sommes souvenus d'un monde déchiré par le même antagonisme, mais je crains que nous avons oublié ce que c'est, de reconstruire une confiance qui a été perdu. "

Lurien attendit un moment plein de respect avant de répondre solennellement: «Ce qui est oublié peut être rappelé. Je vais réparer ce qui a été brisé, mon seigneur. Je le dois, si je veux survivre. "Il a lutté pour garder l'angoisse de sa voix.

"Apportez-moi votre plan, Lurien. Galadriel et moi nous ferons savoir notre décision. "Avec un simple signe de tête, le grand seigneur Elfe disparu dans l'ombre.

Lurien retourna à son talan, déterminé à commencer à esquisser le plan le soir même. Dessiner n'était pas sa spécialité mais, le plan était bien dans sa tête, mais serait-il suffisamment attirant pour les convaincre? Bientôt, cependant, il avait un simple dessin qui semblait suffisant. Il tapota ses doigts sur la table regarda, puis ajouta un détail, qu'il pensait pouvoir peut-être faire une différence.

Il s'adossa sur son siège et soupira, son cœur restant très lourd. Est-il insensé de vouloir construire quelque chose qui rappellerait à tout le monde dans Lórien cette horrible journée? Qu'est-ce que Haldir penserait? Et Elanor? Il a soudain souhaite qu'il puisse en discuter avec eux, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

La seule fois qu'il avait essayée d'approcher le talan de guérison, Rúmil et Orophin l'ont bloqué physiquement. Lurien n'avait pas insisté, s'inclinant et tournant des talons, sa fierté dans la poussière . . . où elle a été pendant plusieurs jours.

Il ne les a pas blâmés pour leur colère. Il le méritait.

Le renvoi de Tarwë lui revint brusquement, l'élançant avec une nouvelle misère. Il a cru que tout était acquis, et s'est rendu compte maintenant que toutes ces longues années, qu'il a connu avec elle, il les avait pris pour acquis, son amour, son soutien, sa loyauté indéfectible. Et maintenant, il l'avait tout perdu.

Pensant à Tarwë encore, il a enroule le parchemin avec son esquisse et l'a ficelé avec une mince bande de cuir. Peut-être le verrait-elle différente lorsqu'il aura construit ce pont. Peut-être qu'elle le trouvera une fois de plus honorable. Peut-être même qu'elle l'aimera encore.

Lentement, il se leva sur ses pieds et se rendit à pied à la fenêtre, regardant au dehors tomber la nuit. Il retrouvera le respect. Il saura montrer à tous et à Tarwë et qu'il n'était pas tombé si bas qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir. Lothlórien était sa maison, celle qu'il aimait chèrement. Il garderait ses trésors et son peuple à nouveau, avec une passion et un amour qui dépassera tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Il redeviendrait la sentinelle, qu'il était censé être.

Taur-e-Ndaedelos Forêt de Mikwood

***


	33. Chapitre 33

La Revanche d'Elanor

Auteurs Fianna et Julie

**Les lieux les personnages le langage appartiennent à JRR TOLKIEN**

**Aucun profit monétaire n'est fait sur cette histoire et les lois de la Copyright ne sont pas violées**

**Chapitre Trente-Trois**

«Je te tiens », dit fermement Haldir. "Tu es en sécurité."

Soutenu par Haldir, Elanor faisait ses premiers pas après avoir été alité pendant plus d'une semaine. Ça faisait du bien de se déplacer à nouveau, même si la potion curative la faisait tituber, et que ses côtes étaient encore très douloureuses. Au moins son épaule semblait solide, les guérisseurs semblait satisfait à l'absence du risque de perforation pulmonaire par ses côtes .La sensation du bras de Haldir autour de sa taille était merveilleuse, et elle avait envie de se tourner s'enveloppe elle-même autour de lui. Au lieu de cela, elle a fait un autre pas vers la porte.

"Bientôt, tu seras dans ton propre talan," lui redit Haldir. "Galadriel l'a choisi pour toi personnellement. Je l'ai vu, Elanor, tu t-y trouveras plus à l'aise. "

«Je veux être avec toi", grommela t- elle. "Je ne veux pas mon propre talan.

«Tu dois faire ce que la Dame te demande. Tu es maintenant sa pupille, et tu lui dois allégeance. "

"Je sais", soupirait-elle, sachant qu'elle devrait se sentir plutôt flattée de ce qu'elle fait.

"Tu m'as rendu fier de toi jusqu'ici», lui rappela Haldir d'un ton ferme ", et tu ne me décevras pas. Tu accepteras les ordres de Galadriel avec approbation et respect ».

"Despote", a-t-elle murmuré, sous son souffle. Mais elle ne le pensait pas, et elle savait qu'il le savait. Elle pouvait sentir son amusement par l'ondulation de son indwaedh, même si elle ne pouvait pas le partager.

Au moment où ils sont arrivés l'extérieur, Doria, Nerwen et Healea sont arrivées avec des sourires et les salutations. Doria paraissait pâle, mais son sourire était presque aussi beau que d'habitude, alors qu'elle faisait part à Elanor des dernières nouvelles. Healea était égale à elle-même, imperturbable et élégante, sauf qu'elle avait adopté une nouvelle et remarquable attitude chaleureuse envers Elanor que l'on aurait pu appelé maternelle. Aussi différentes qu'elles étaient, entre les deux ellith, s'est créé un lien de respect mutuel qui effaçait toutes les activités passées faites de frictions ou de désaccords de personnalité.

"Allez, Nerwen dis lui, » dit Doria en lui donnant un petit coup de pouce à Nerwen.

Elanor regardait maintenant Nerwen, en notant la délicate rougeur s'insinuant dans ses joues. «me dire quoi?"

Nerwen regarda en premier Haldir, puis dit à Elanor. "Rúmil m'a demandé de l'épouser», confia t- elle, avec sa voix douce et gaie. "Et j'ai accepté."

Surprise et heureuse, Elanor aurait jeté ses bras autour de Nerwen si Haldir ne la tenait pas aussi fermement, un rappel que ses côtes n'étaient pas encore prête pour cela. La réaction de Haldir a été plus modérée, d'où il ressortait qu'il avait déjà eu vent de l'imminence des fiançailles, mais il a laissé Nerwen elle-même l'annoncer à Elanor.

"Je suis très heureuse pour toi», dit Elanor sincèrement. "Quand est prévue la cérémonie de fiançailles?

Elles ont discuté pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Healea informa Haldir que Doria a souhaité que quelques instants de son temps. "Nerwen et moi nous resterons avec Elanor avec plaisir pendant que tu seras occupé, dit-elle fermement.

Healea ne laissait pas de place pour le débat, mais cala ne semblait pas gêner Haldir, il a simplement incliné la tête et invita Doria à le suivre. Elle l'a fait avec la tête haute, mais Elanor devinait qu'elle était tendue, certaines questions pesant lourdement sur son esprit. Elle attendit une explication d' Healea, qui lui a dit: «Elle tient à discuter de Lurien. Il cherche à faire amende honorable, mais je pense que c'est trop tôt. "

Le visage d'Elanor se crispa. Elle tressaillit comme chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Lurien, rappelant que trop clairement comment il s'était appuyé contre la porte du talan avec de mots plein de sarcasmes. Menaçant Haldir. Pire encore, elle se rappela tous les détails de l'agonie effroyable, et terrifiante de la bataille qui avait failli couter la vie à Haldir... . Et après sa propre vie mise en danger. Frémissant involontairement, elle ne dit rien, alors qu'elle marchait lentement le long du parcours avec une amie de chaque côté d'elle, chacune avec une main protectrice sur son bras.

"La question était, après ce qu'il a fait, le pardon est encore possible?" Healea s'avança, observant Elanor de près.

Elanor évaluait Nerwen du regard. "Pour le bien de Doria, je l'espère», a-t-elle dit, mais est restée silencieuse Elanor était encore trop remplie d'émotions bouleversantes pour prononcer le moindre mot en réponse.

Healea échangea un regard avec Nerwen, et vint au secours d'Elanor, et elles ont réorienté la conversation sur des sujets plus heureux.

Haldir, quant à lui, avait les mêmes sentiments d'hostilité, même si elles ne visaient pas à la belle elleth en face de lui qu'il regardait avec ce qu'il savait être une expression faussement détendue. «Est-ce Lurien qui t'envoi ? », demanda Haldir.

De toute évidence, en difficulté, Doria baissa la tête, ses doigts se tordants dans les plis de sa jupe. "N-non, et il serait très en colère si il le savait. S'il te plaît ne dis pas à mon frère que j'ai parlé avec toi! "

Haldir l'étudia, peinant à cacher la façon dont la simple mention du nom de Lurien le remplissait encore d'une indicible rage. Et maintenant, elle lui a demandait de faire le premier pas, d'aller vers son frère et d'amorcer une réconciliation. Cette simple idée le rebutait profondément.

"Qu'attends-tu que je lui dise Doria ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais il . . . il est tellement seul en ce moment. Il ne me laisse pas le réconforter. Je crains que. . . "Elle a brièvement vacillé avant de poursuivre dans une voix chancelante," J'ai peur que Tarwë ne s'occupe plus de lui. Cette solitude est comme un couteau dans son cœur. Mon cœur saigne de le voir comme ça. "

"Lurien a créé ses propre problèmes", a souligné Haldir sans sympathie.

«Je sais», dit lamentablement Doria, «Je le sais. Mais je l'aime, Haldir. Il est mon frère, ma seule famille. Ne peux-tu pas comprendre? Tu aimes tes frères, peu importe ce qu'ils ont fait, n'est-ce pas? "Elle le regardait les yeux suppliants. «Peux-tu ne pas même essayer de pardonner?"

Haldir fit quelques aller et retours dans la pièce puis lança à Doria. "Elanor a failli mourir», dit-il sévèrement. "J'aurais pu mourir. Lurien lui-même pourrait avoir été tué. Et je partage la faute à cet égard. Je peux à peine me pardonner, Doria, et encore moins à Lurien. Ne le vois-tu donc pas? "

Doria baissa la tête, les yeux remplis de tristesse. "Je vois. Je sais aussi qu'il se sent très fautif. Sa culpabilité le tourmente. Il mange ou se repose guère. Je pensais que peut-être . . . que tu pourrais soulager la douleur de vous tous les deux. "

"Improbable", Haldir tourna le dos, puis prit une voix plus douce quand il a vu la façon dont elle a hésité. Il passa ses paumes sur son visage et soupira. "Pardonne-moi, Doria. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. "

Elle a incliné la tête. "Non, c'est moi qui vous demande pardon, Haldir. C'est entre vous et mon frère, et je ne devrais pas intervenir. Merci pour ton temps. Je te laisse en paix. "Elle a touché son cœur et s'est effacée silencieusement hors de sa vue.

Haldir pinça ses lèvres comme il l'a suivi du regard, agacé au-delà de toute raison, mais en reconnaissant qu'elle n'en était pas la cause. Avec un faible grognement, il a pivoté et c'est dirigé vers l'escalier le plus proche. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

x

Lurien la tête brusquement quand il entendit un coup frappé sur sa porte. Il n'avait eu que deux visiteurs au cours de la dernière semaine, dont l'une avait été Seigneur Celeborn. L'autre a été sa sœur, qui était venu de nombreuses fois, s'asseyant tranquillement à côté de lui pendant des heures. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, mais Lurien ont apprécié sa compagnie, même si il n'a fait aucun effort pour encourager ses visites. Il a supposé qu'elle était de retour, apportant un peu plus de sa soupe qu'il avait peu d'appétit pour manger.

«Entrez», dit-il péniblement.

Quand il s'est tourné vers l'entrée, il est resté figé quand il a vu que se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte.

«Toi», dit-il avec une vive surprise.

Le visage de Haldir était lisse comme le fer, dépourvu de toute indication quand à la raison de sa présence ici. Son visiteur non invité ni bienvenu entra dans la pièce et referma la porte, ses yeux de granit aussi gris que les sinistres jours de l'hiver dans les terres au-delà des frontières de la Lórien.

Lurien se leva sur ses pieds, planté fermement sur ses jambes dans le cas où Haldir l'attaquerait, bien qu'il ne puisse pas imaginer une telle audace de sa part après l'avertissement de Galadriel. "Tu as cessé de m'éviter», dit-il tendu. "Peux-tu me dire la raison de ta présence ici?

Haldir a également adopté une attitude vigilante. "Parce qu'il est temps que nous ayons une discussion.»

Lurien n'a entendu aucune rancune dans sa voix, mais il était sûr qu'elle était là, cachée sous la surface. "Parles, alors», dit-il, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Haldir resta où il était, s'interdisant une expression visant à l'intimider. "J'ai peu de choses à dire d'autre que de te demander de rester loin d'Elanor après mon retour sur les frontières de Lórien."

"Demander? Depuis quand le puissant Gardien de la Marche de me demande quelque chose? "Lurien senti la frustration de Haldir, et savait qu'il avait touché une corde sensible, mais, curieusement, cela ne lui donna pas le plaisir escompté.

Haldir dit d'un ton léger mais sans appel. "Comme tu le sais, je ne suis plus son tuteur et ne peut pas commande en son nom. Toutefois, je peux te garantir une certaine forme de représailles si tu lui cause la moindre détresse. Elle est à moi, et il en sera toujours ainsi. "

"Et si je tiens à m'excuser auprès d'elle?"

"Reste loin d'elle, Lurien".

"Ah, tu commandes à nouveau. Je pensais bien que la civilité ne persisterait pas. "

"Elle n'est pas encore prêt à entendre tes paroles." Dit Haldir d'une voix rugueuse en le regardant "Elle commence à peine à marcher à nouveau. Je remercie le Valar, qu'elle en soit encore capable. "

Ce furent ces dernières paroles plus que tout autre qui le convainquirent. Malgré sa longue animosité envers Haldir , en dépit de toutes les jalousies et le ressentiment et la rage qu'il avait nourri tout au long de ces longues années, l'émotion dans la voix de l'autre elfes a percé quelque chose de dur à l'intérieur de Lurien , pour lui rappeler son agonie et qu'il faisait face d'une façon qu'il avait rarement vu lui-même. Sa propre lumière intérieure a été estompé, mais existait encore et brulait, comme Galadriel avait cherché à lui montrer. Pas de vrai mal existait en lui, cette réalisation a été un soulagement au-delà de tout ce qui était possible. Tout ce temps, toutes ces années, il n'a jamais eu la certitude absolue qu'il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais. Il l'a été, peut-être, dans les moments les plus sombres de sa peur, celle qu'il avait eu du mal à cacher et à nier, . Et soudain, presque comiquement avec un manque d'étincelles, cette modeste compréhension de lui-même s'est fait connaître. Comme un elfling a joué avec le feu, il a flirté avec la méchanceté, jamais tout à fait certains qu'il s'agissait d'une chose particulière, avec une puissance propres qui pourraient le consumer et qui l'avait presque fait.

"S'il te plaît, viens t'asseoir ici", demanda t-il d' un ton humble. "J'ai une question que je voudrais aborder.« Il était conscient du regard perforant de Haldir, et ensuite venant à son secours, le Gardien a traversé la pièce et a pris la chaise indiquée par Lurien occupé par Doria récemment. Lurien a pris l'autre siège, et prit une grande respiration chagriné de découvrir qu'il était nerveux.

"Je dois l'avouer, j'ai fait du mal», dit-il dans le lourd silence. " j'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs, en fait."Le silence a suivi ses mots «Je mérite ma peine», a-t-il ajouté honte. "Je l'assume."

Plus de silence a suivi ces mots.

"Mais je ne suis pas un monstre". Lurien se sentait sa voix incertaine. Elle le trahissait lui-même maintenant, tout comme Haldir peu de temps avant, mais il était trop tard pour les regrets. Il se pencha en avant. "Regarde", a-t-il ajouté, "Je dois vivre avec ce que j'ai fait. Je le regrette pour de nombreuses raisons, et toutes ne sont pas égoïstes. Je peux changer ».

"Est-ce ce que tu comptes faire? «demanda Haldir, sceptique, les sourcils arqués.

«Oui, bien sûr!" Affirma Lurien. «Je le dois, je n'ai pas le choix. Tarwë. . . C'est la seule façon de gagner son pardon. Je l'aime ". Il a rougi, conscient que Haldir n'avait aucun intérêt dans ses confidences ou de sympathie pour son sort. «Je tiens à faire amende honorable, non seulement pour Tarwë, mais pour Elanor et . . . pour toi. "

"Comment?" Demanda curieusement, Haldir dont la voix n'était pas du tout moqueur.

"Veux-tu un verre de vin?" Lurien savait qu'il tergiversait, mais il avait du mal à aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

À sa grande surprise, Haldir a accepté l'offre. Lurien se leva et versa à chacun un verre, et en tendit un à Haldir avant il s'assoir à nouveau.

"Je fais face à une situation très difficile», a-t-il reconnu, sans chercher à. "Je dois trouver un moyen de me racheter vis à vis de notre peuple. Il faudra du temps, je le sais. Peut-être même des siècles, mais j'ai l'intention de prouver à tous et à moi-même que je suis digne de confiance et honorable. "

Son visiteur ne fit aucun commentaire, mais un coup d'œil assura Lurien que Haldir était à l'écoute. Un sentiment de respect pour l'autre elfe l'envahit pendant qu'il continuait, "j'ai eu une idée, dont j'ai discuté avec Lord Celeborn. C'est un début, un petit geste destiné à indiquer ma volonté de servir et d'être utile. "Il a pris une gorgée de vin, souhaitant qu'il ne soit pas aussi tendu. "Tu as pu voir le bois et les cordes qui se trouvent sur le flet près de l'endroit où . . . près de ton talan.

"Je l'ai vu", a déclaré Haldir calmement. "On m'a dit que tu l'avais mis là. Que comptes-tu faire? "

«Notre seigneur et dame ont vu mes plans", Lurien poursuivi. «Ils ont approuvé ma proposition à une condition. Je dois avoir ton accord, ainsi que celui d'Elanor.

Haldir fronça ses sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?" Demanda t-il.

Lurien soigneusement posa son gobelet sur la table et entra dans ses explications.

x

"Tu ferais cela pour moi?" Demanda Tarwë d'un regard intense. Elle replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, en s'adossant contre le tronc du mallorn comme si elle cherchait à devenir une partie de celui-ci. Mais son attention était fixée sur Gwirith.

Se sentant mal à l'aise, Gwirith arracha un brin d'herbe, puis replia de ses doigts dans ses paumes. "Oui, si tu es certaine."

"Je suis certaine. C'est la seule façon pour moi d'être sûr qu'il dit la vérité. "

Gwirith étudiait son ami, en souhaitant qu'elle n'ait pas été mise dans cette position inconfortable. Il aurait été facile et agréable de faire cela avant, elle avait connu Tarwë et la profondeur de ses sentiments, mais maintenant . . . maintenant elle estimait que c'était déshonorant et mal. Si les résultats de leur plan n'étaient pas ceux escompté, elle serait celle qui devrait le dire à Tarwë. Et si non . . . comment allait-elle maitriser cette situation? Tarwë ne le lui avait pas dit, et Gwirith n'a pas demander.

"Peut-être que cela semble un peu méchant à faire. Tarwë parlait d'une voix découragée et plutôt fragile. "Mais je dois savoir, Gwirith. Je ne sais plus quoi croire, et je dois savoir s'il dit la vérité ou c'est seulement un autre de ses mensonges. "Elle s'est tournée vers son amie. "Mon cœur peut seulement guérir si je connais la vérité."

"Quand dois-je le faire?" Demanda Gwirith le moral en baisse.

Tarwë mordilla sa lèvre supérieure et détourna les yeux. «Faites le ce soir", a-t-elle enfin murmuré, "avant que je change d'avis."

x

Haldir écoutait Lurien lui raconter l'idée de son projet de pont avec une attitude calme, mais à l'intérieur, ses sentiments étaient mitigés. D'une part, le seigneur et dame avait approuvé, et qui pesait lourdement en sa faveur. D'autre part, il n'a pas personnellement avoir constamment sous les yeux un rappel de ce terrible jour, ni se sentait l'envie de soutenir le projet de Lurien dans sa quête d'expiation. Toutefois, il est aussi très habitué à mettre de côté ses propres opinions et désirs par déférence pour le plus grand bien de son peuple, et il devait admettre que d'avoir un pont à cet endroit serait pratique.

"Je vais examiner cette question", déclara t-il à Lurien, qui attendait sa réponse qu'il espérait favorable. "Mais je ne peux rien promettre."

"Et tu parleras à Elanor? Demanda Lurien parlant d'un ton aussi pondéré que possible, en essayant de cacher la façon dont il appréhendait sa façon de présenter sa requête à Elanor. Comment le lui expliquerait-il? Pouvait-il laisser de côté les détails importants? L'influencerait-il avec sa propre opinion?

"Je vais en discuter avec elle quand elle sera plus forte. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour l'instant, Lurien. Je pars pour les frontières à la fin de cette semaine. Peut-être que quand je reviendrais je lui en parlerais. Dans l'intervalle, je te suggère de maîtriser ton impatience. "

Lurien avait été sur le point de protester contre le retard, mais après réflexion il dit. «Très bien». «Je me soumets à ta volonté."

Haldir fini son vin et déposa son verre, avant de jeter un grand coup d'œil sur Lurien. "Si tu manques d'occupation, tu peux venir avec moi aux frontières."

Lurien l'a regardé incertain sur le sérieux de l'offre. "Je n'ai pas d'épée», dit-il enfin.

"Galadriel ne t'a pas pris ton arc, l'a-t-elle?" Demanda Haldir d'une voix calme et ferme.

"Non" Lurien dégluti. "Pourquoi voudrais-tu de moi là-bas? Je ne suis pas un gardien. "

"Je ne veux pas de toi, mais cela me donnera l'occasion de te tenir à l'œil."

Lurien rougit. "Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, alors !"

"Pas encore, je ne le fait pas. Tu auras à gagner ma confiance. " Les lèvres de Haldir se tordirent. "J'ai néanmoins assez confiance en toi pour ne pas me mettre une flèche dans le dos." Il s'est remis sur ses pieds. "Penses à ma proposition. Je pars dans trois jours, et mon offre tient toujours. "

"Qu'est-ce que les autres gardiens vont dire?"

Haldir de lever un sourcil. «Tu les crains?"

"Non!" dit Lurien fermement.

"Alors tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas venir, sauf si les orcs te font peur."

"Je n'ai pas peur d'eux», dit Lurien avec défi. Il avait vu et combattu les orcs en accompagnant Galadriel sur l'une de ses incursions à l'extérieur en bois. C'était de vilaines créatures, il les détestait mais ne les craignaient pas.

"Bon," dit Haldir de façon inattendue. "Donnes-moi ta réponse rapidement, alors." Il a traversé la salle et est sorti.

Lurien s'assit immobile, son esprit perplexe suivant des chemins nouveaux et inattendus. Les chemins qui l'ont amené loin de sa ville bien-aimée . . . aux frontières de la Lothlórien.

x

La lune était accrochée haute au-dessus des Mellyrn lorsque Gwirith traversait silencieusement les voies de Caras Galadhon. Elle était mal à l'aise en pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire à la demande de Tarwë. Peut-être qu'elle aurait du refuser, mais Tarwë était une amie chère et de longue date, et elle avait su être si convaincante qu'elle n'a pas pu lui dire non.

De petites lumières éclairaient son chemin, mais ses pieds connaissait le chemin menant au talan de Lurien, elle avait été par le passé mais n'y était plus retourné depuis longtemps. Elle a atteint sa porte, son cœur battant, non pas avec enthousiasme, mais avec crainte et culpabilité. Pourtant, elle était déterminée à faire ce qu'elle avait promis, et elle avait donné sa parole à Tarwë. Heureusement, elle a constaté que Lurien n'a pas verrouillé sa porte, de sorte qu'elle a pu entrer facilement chez lui.

L'intérieur, elle écouta, mais n'entendit pas le moindre bruit, rien n'indiquait sa présence.

Elle s'est déplacée dans la chambre à coucher, son acuité visuelle aiguisée par la recherche d'un visage endormi dans le lit, mais elle ne vit rien. Où était-il?

La terrasse, bien sûr.

Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour le trouver. Il était allongé sur le dos sur une couverture sous le bruissement des feuilles, ses cheveux blonds étalés comme si une main féminine les avait disposés ainsi. Dans son rêve, il avait l'air encore plus sublime et beau que quand il était réveillé et alerte. Bref, pour Gwirith il était le mâle le plus beau et le plus parfait qu'il lui a été donné d'observer.

Gwirith prit une inspiration et s'avança lentement, se mettant à genoux à côté de Lurien. Elle a touché son épaule et caressa sa poitrine de sa main.

"Gwirith», dit-il calmement, "qu'est-ce que fais-tu ici?"

"Je suis venu pour te réconforter», murmura t- elle. "Tu as été tellement seul. J'ai pensé te soulager un peu de ta peine. "

Avec une grâce fluide il s'est redressé, son regard fixe sondant le sien. "Tu ne devrais pas être ici." Ses yeux étaient sur elle, comme d' habitude, de façon persistante.

"Pourquoi pas?" A-t-elle demandé.

Lurien fronça les sourcils. "Parce que ce n'est pas approprié

_« Insiste », «l'avait prié Tarwë._

"Mais si dit- elle?" Avec un petit rire, Gwirith s'approcha plus près de sorte que ses genoux pressaient contre ses cuisses. La robe qu'elle portait a était très fine, d'une couleur bleu pâle qui a révélait bien plus que ce qu'elle cachait. "Mais qui le saura?»Lui dit- elle. Sa main glissait sur son ventre, ses longs doigts le caressaient doucement.

Sa main captura les siennes, arrêtant ses mouvements. "Gwirith", dit- il, sa voix un peu rugueuse, "je ne veux pas blesser tes sentiments, mais s'il te plaît arrêter Je ne peux pas. . . "

_«Tentes le, Gwirith!_

"Bien sûr que tu peux". Gwirith se pencha vers l'avant et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant doucement. «J'ai été sans Ellon trop longtemps. » Décalant son poids elle lança une de ses jambes par-dessus la sienne, lui écartant les jambes. "Fais moi l'amour Lurien".

Les yeux de Lurien ce sont fermés dans un regard proche de l'agonie. "Gwirith, écoutes-moi", a-t-il haleté quand ses mains ont commencé à errer. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de ses poignets, les éloignant lui. "Je suis ton ami, ma douce, mais je ne peux pas être ton amoureux. Je suis désolé. "

"Pourquoi?" Elle fit semblant de bouder. «Ne suis-je pas assez tentante?"

"Tu es très tentante et très jolie, mais, tu n'es pas Tarwë, vois-tu. "Il a semblé s'excuser. "Je lui ai juré fidèle."

"Je vois". Gwirith luttait avec des sentiments mitigés, s'assurant elle-même qu'elle ne se sentait pas rejeté, même si s'était un peu le cas. C'était très stupide d'elle, surtout quand elle a été si heureuse et soulagée pour Tarwë. "Tu es très amoureux d'elle?"

« Oui je le suis." Dans les yeux bleus de Lurien il n'y avait aucun regret.

Avec un signe d'assentiment, Gwirith s'est relevée avec élégance. «Alors, je vais y aller. Pardonne-moi d'avoir troublé ton repos. "

"Il n'y a rien à pardonner», dit-il aimablement. "Vous m'a honoré de ta visite."

Gwirith soupira et se retira, en se demandant s'il se sentirait honoré s'il savait qu'elle avait été envoyée pour l'éprouver. Elle s'est toujours sentie stupide, mais elle a fait ce que Tarwë avait demandé et c'est ce qui comptait.

Descendant les escaliers une fois de plus, elle a marché le long du chemin vers la ville, se demandant où aller. Elle pouvait revenir discrètement à son propre talan, mais il serait cruel de sa part de faire attendre Tarwë jusqu'au matin. En outre, elle devait passer devant le talan de Beredain pour aller chez Tarwë. Peut-être la chance lui sourirait sur le chemin.

x

Elrohir grimaçait à la voix féminine stridente de l'autre côté de son cheval, la hurleuse cachée à sa vue par le grand étalon caracolant nerveusement au son de la voix aiguë. Il a lissé les tresses de la crinière autour des oreilles du cheval, chuchotant dans une vaine tentative pour calmer l'animal, mais les plaintes ont continué jusqu'à ce qu'Elrohir ai brusquement éloigné son cheval loin de l'elleth criarde dont les doigts maintenait fermement la crinière du cheval qu'elle montait. Lana fronça ses sourcils, ses yeux bleus rétrécis pendant qu'elle serrait ses lèvres dans une grimace peu attrayante que Elrohir à ignoré.

Tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce que la sœur d'Elanor a vu le cheval que le roi avait choisi pour elle. Maintenant, c'était le cheval d'Elrohir qu'elle voulait, et tout le monde dans le petit paddock avait entendu ses cris stridents au sujet de la monture qui lui avait été attribué. A une certaine distance, mais pas hors de portée de voix, se tenait Telrion et Minden, avec les elfes de Lórien qui ont fait le voyage avec eux. Aucun d'entre avait l'air très heureux. Elladan murmurait quelque chose de mauvais sous son souffle, juste assez fort pour qu'Elrohir l'entende.

Elrohir a haussé les épaules, en échangeant un regard avec son jumeau, pendant que Lana se tournait vers son père en tapant du pied.

"Ada, tout ce que je veux, est un meilleur cheval! L'autre est un . . . une limace! "

«Ça suffit, Lanaewen." La voix était lasse, mais Eluon, son père, n'a pas donné d'autres signes de faiblesse. Il était face à sa jeune fille très gâté en la regardant fixement, la main reposant sur affectueusement sur l'épaule de sa charmante épouse.

Elrohir poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il s'est demandé si quelqu'un allait intervenir et les sauver lui et son étalon de la vindicative elleth. Être appelée par l'intégralité de son prénom, était apparemment une rareté de la part des parents qui avaient fait de leur fille une vilaine enfant gâtée, car cela a momentanément fermé la bouche de Lana, mais malheureusement, cette bénédiction n'a pas duré.

"Mais, Ada, je tiens à monter comme je le devrait, un cheval digne de ce nom"

«Tu vas monter la bête qui été si aimablement mise à notre disposition par Thranduil," Trancha Eluon d'une voix forte ", et tu le feras sans te plaindre. Je suis fatigué de tes colères puériles, et nous avons un long voyage à faire. Tu te comporteras respectueusement envers ceux qui voyagent avec nous pour assurer notre sécurité. "Il s'est tourné vers son épouse, mais la mère de Lana avait les lèvres pincé et restait silencieuse. Elle n'a pas apprécié ce voyage, Elrohir le savait, mais en avait très envie. C'était dommage, vraiment, étant donné que ni les elfes de la Lórien, ni ceux d'Imladris n'avait envie de faire ce voyage fastidieux avec Iriel et sa fille même si elles étaient exceptionnellement belles dans leur beauté presque identique.

Lana se tourna vers sa mère. "Naneth!", Elle a essayé de nouveau, mais s'est tu quand Eluon leva la main en signe d'avertissement.

Il s'est tourné vers en direction d'Elrohir et Elladan, qui avaient tous deux avancé. "S'il vous plaît pardonnez ma fille», dit-il, sa bouche un peu tordue. "Nous sommes prêts à partir, si vous le désirer. Je m'attends à ce que Thranduil soit heureux de nous voir repartir. "Lana lança un regard furieux vers lui, et même Iriel eu l'air un peu agacé, mais aucune des deux Ellyn ne le contredit au grand soulagement d'Elrohir.

Lana poussa en-dehors sa lèvre inférieure en boudant mais reprit rapidement une figure normale quand elle vit un jeune ellon de Mirkwood dévaler la pente qui menait vers le paddock, sautant par-dessus la fragile barrière en bois.

"Ma dame", appela t- il en se dirigeant vers Lana ", attendez, attendez s'il vous plaît! Vous ne pouvez pas déjà nous quitter ?! "

Lana a lissé ses jupes, replaça une mèche de ses cheveux, et sous le regard sardonique d'Elrohir, plaqua un doux sourire sur son visage.

Le jeune elfe épris s'arrêta en face d'elle. "Lady Lanaewen, vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous nous quittez aujourd'hui!"

Il semblait blessé, et Elrohir se demanda si ce garçon réalisait la chance qu'il avait. Pourtant, la réponse de Lana semblait assez sincère.

"Je suis désolé, Gelion, mais je ne savais pas nous partirions aussi vite. Nous avons eu une lettre nous avisant que ma sœur a été blessé ". Elle adressa à l'ellon de Mirkwood un triste sourire. «Je voulais vous prévenir, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Pour ce que nous savons, Elanor est peut- être en train de mourir. "

Dans ce cas, Elrohir trouvait cynique sa façon de perdre du temps à discuter, de son cheval, elle semblait très inappropriée. Mais de toutes les façons Lana ne s'est- elle jamais souciée de quelqu'un d'autre que d'elle même? Du coin de l'œil, il a vu Elladan haussement d'épaules, sa réponse à son jumeau du silence exprimé rêverie.

Gelion recula en poussant un soupir."Oh, ma dame, ce sont de terribles nouvelles! Pas étonnant que vous êtes partiez si vite. "Il s'est tourné vers Eluon et s'inclina profondément. «Pardonnez mon intrusion, Maitre Eluon, mais je tiens votre fille près de mon cœur. Vous reviendrez n'est-ce pas? "Ajoute-t-il anxieusement.

Elrohir se tourna pour étudier plus attentivement Lana. Elle s'agitait effectivement, lorgnant à travers ses cils le grand et mince elfe qui s'adressait à son père. Ses joues étaient roses, et si Elrohir ne se méfiait pas autant des motivations de Lana, il aurait presque pensé, qu'elle aussi, a été séduite, ou tout au moins éprise. Lana? Il a ri de lui-même. Ce qu'elle avait besoin d'avoir son cœur brisé une fois ou deux, ce qui lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Eluon était souriant. "Nous reviendrons plus tard, Gelion, mais je ne peux pas vous dire quand. Selon les circonstances, vous pourrez voyager à Imladris, nous rendre visite vous serez le bienvenus. "

Gelion rayonnait puis s'est incliné, et a touché son cœur. «Je serais ravi." Semblant heureux, il s'est tourné pour saisir la main de Lana et la porter à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. "Je vais vous tenir votre promesse, ma dame. Celle que vous m'avez faite il y a trois nuits. "

"Lanaewen!" S'exclame Iriel. "Quelle est cette promesse?"

Elrohir combattait le désir de rouler ses yeux alors que Lana retira sa main. "C'est n'est rien, Nana. Ce n'était pas une promesse, Gelion, comme vous le savez bien! Écoutez, je dois y aller. Nous avons un long chemin à faire. "Manifestement agitée, elle s'est tournée vers Elrohir. "Où est mon cheval Elrohir? Pourquoi ne cherches tu pas pour moi un cheval moins maladroit, au lieu d'écouter les conversations privées? "

"Lanaewen," Gronda Eluon, "ce n'est pas une façon de s'attaquer à un fils d'Elrond. Ou toute autre personne, pour cette raison. "

"Oh, excuse-moi, s'il te plaît", dit-elle à Elrohir, beaucoup trop doucement, à son avis. «Je ne voulais pas être irrespectueuse."

Avec un hochement de tête civil, Elrohir repartis vers la jument grise plutôt banale que Thranduil a décidé qu'il pouvait se priver. Le roi n'avait pas vraiment envie de se séparer de l'un de ses meilleurs chevaux, mais il avait donné à Eluon et Iriel une paire de montures passablement bonnes. Pendant qu'il marchait dans l'herbe haute, il a remarqua Telrion marchant de long en large de manière impatiente. Cet elfe était clairement pressé de retourner en Lórien, même s'il essayait de le cacher. Cette elleth, apparemment. Quel était son nom? Túrë.

Elrohir soupira. D'autre part, Lana était toujours Lana. Ce serait un long voyage de retour en Lothlórien.

x

Se sentant satisfaite après un après-midi passé à traduire des textes, Healea posa deux bols de ragoût sur la table de sa salle à manger une pour Túrë et l'autre pour Elanor. Elle est retournée à la casserole de ragoût encore frémissante pour se servir elle-même et Cothion.

"Ils sont partis depuis trop longtemps», dit Ture impatiente comme Healea les rejoignit à nouveau. «Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas retournés à ce jour? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient voyagé à pied, ils avaient des chevaux! Qu'est-ce qui pourraient les avoir retardé ? "Ses doigts tapotèrent nerveusement le bord de la table, révélant l'ampleur de l'agitation qu'elle avait le plus souvent pu cacher jusqu'à ce soir.

Cothion versa du vin pour Elanor et Túrë. "Ils sont partis depuis quand maintenant?"Demanda t- il tout en sachant qu'Healea savait qu'il le savait très bien. Il posait la question pour donner une chance à Túrë de parler de ce qui l'inquiétait, une gentillesse qui lui donnait du crédit aux yeux se son épouse qui le regardait amoureusement.

Túrë attendait clairement une réponse de sa part mais Cothion pris soin de ne pas avoir l'air alarmé, ce pour quoi Healea lui était reconnaissante. Après tout cela ne faisait pas si longtemps, et elle ne voulait pas que son amie s'inquiète inutilement. Elle avait déjà assez souffert.

Healea se tourna vers Elanor, qui était tombée étrangement silencieuse. "Elanor? Quel est le problème? N'as-tu pas faim? "

Elanor regarda et lui sourit rapidement. "Tout va bien, Healea. Pardonne-moi. Mon esprit était ailleurs. "Elle a repris sa cuillère et a goûté le ragoût. "C'est délicieux."

"Cothion l'a fait," l'informa Healea, regardant son mari avec un grand sourire. Il lui a envoyé un regard, qui lui rappela la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite s'il préparait un dîner pour tous.

«N'es-tu pas inquiète pour Telrion et son ami?" Demanda Túrë à Elanor.

«J'essaie de ne pas m'inquiéter», a répondu Elanor lentement. "Je suis plus encline à me demander si. . . »Sa voix se tut pendant que ses joues rougirent.

Healea goûta son ragoût, se demandant ce qui troublait Elanor. Était-elle préoccupée par le fait que Haldir était à la frontière en compagnie de Lurien? Elle n'avait pas été heureuse quand elle en a entendu parler, bien que Healea savait, que Haldir l'avait assuré que lui et Lurien avait fait la paix.

Healea a insisté «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Elanor?».

Elanor fixé sa cuillère avec un petit sourire forcé. "Rien, Healea. C'est seulement que je me demandais ce qu'aura été la réaction de ma famille, et si ils ont décidé de faire le voyage jusqu'ici. Si oui, il a traversé mon esprit que cela pourrait expliquer le retard. "

"Cela pourrait bien être le cas», fit remarquer Cothion. «Tu vois Túrë? Telrion et les autres sont probablement ralentis par la famille d'Elanor. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous en sécurité. "

Ture parut soulagée avec une telle explication raisonnable, mais Healea nota le petit sillon sur le front d'Elanor. Elle ne semblait pas du tout enthousiasmée par la perspective de l'arrivée imminente de la famille. Quelque chose qui n'a pas surprise Healea. Elanor n'avait pas dit son grand-chose sur sa famille, et Healea s'était faite sa propre idée. Pourtant, Healea décida que broyer du noir n'était pas bon pour Elanor, elle avait besoin d'une distraction.

"Peut-être qu'il est temps de reprendre ta pratique du tir à l'arc», a-t-elle commenté. «T es assez forte maintenant, ne penses-tu pas?"

Elanor eu l'air un peu surprise. "Je suppose que je le suis. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que Haldir approuverait ".

Healea émit un petit grognement. «Tu t'en en soucie? Si tu veux le garder près de toi, Elanor, il serait très imprudent de le laisser commander trop souvent. D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas à Galadriel que tu te dois de demander l'avis? Haldir n'a plus rien à dire sur ce que tu dois faire et ne pas faire. "

"Vrai", dit Elanor, avec un sourire légèrement mélancolique. "Je vais parler à la dame dès demain. Elle m'a autorisé de reprendre mon travail dans son jardin, mais bien sûr c'est une tâche aisée ».

"Fais-moi savoir ta décision, et je te rejoindrais sur le terrain."

"D'accord", promis Elanor, paraissant beaucoup plus heureuse.

Healea se jura en silence de veiller à ce que la famille d'Elanor comprenne certaines choses, certaines d'entre elles concernant Elanor et son désir de rester en Lórien, d'autres concernant Haldir, et certaines d'entre elles concernant Healea et sa haute estime d'Elanor.

Maintenant, si seulement l'elfe d'Imladris serait de retour pour veiller sur Túrë!

x

_Elanor somnolait paresseusement dans le soleil de l'après-midi, dans jardin de la Dame. Elle rêvait de Haldir, elle rêvait que son corps était blotti contre le sien, son bras autour de sa taille. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, car il était derrière elle, mais dans ce rêve, elle a ouvert les yeux et a vu un arc de marbre blanc entouré de chèvrefeuille. _

_Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle se sentait inquiète. "Haldir, où en sommes-nous? Je ne connais pas ce lieu." _

_«Tu le connais», a-t-il répondu l'attirant pour la tirer dans ses bras. «C'est notre maison, Elanor. Notre maison dans les Terres Impérissables." _

_«Il s'agit d' Aman?" Pourquoi ne s'en est-elle pas souvenue? _

_Elanor cligna des yeux, en essayant de voir plus, mais l'éblouissante soleil obscurci sa vision. Seul l'arc restait visible, et quand elle s'est tournée pour regarder Haldir, il a vu qu'il était couché dans un parterre de lumineuse Ninniach-Loth, ses cheveux argentés étalées vers l'extérieur autour de ses épaules nues. "Elanor", murmura t-il "Où es-tu?" _

_«Je suis juste ici. Que veux-tu dire?" Elle a essayé de le toucher, mais à son horreur, sa main droite passait à travers lui._

_  
"Je ne peux pas te voir, mon amour. Te caches-tu de moi?" _

_«Je suis ici!" Encore une fois elle a essayé de le toucher, mais c'était comme si il était seulement de la fumée. _

_"Où es-tu, Elanor?" _

_«Je suis ici!" Dit-elle encore, sa panique augmentant rapidement. _

_"Je ne peux pas te voir..." Sa voix avait un écho étrange. _

_"Il ne voit que moi», ricana une voix qu'Elanor ne connaissait que trop bien. _

_Elanor se figea, regardant autour d'elle effrayées,._

_  
"Bientôt, je vais arriver", a murmuré Lana ", et une fois que je serais là, il ne pourra jamais plus te revoir." Une rose pourpre a atterri sur le ventre de Haldir. "Tu seras à nouveau invisible, tout comme tu l'étais avant et comme tu le resteras toujours."_

_Une autre rose, et puis encore une autre, est tombé sur Haldir._

_  
« Non » protesta Elanor dans l'horreur. "Non, non!"_

_  
_Une main l'a touché lui secouant doucement l'épaule. "Elanor, réveilles-toi. C'est seulement un rêve, ma chère. "

Elanor a ouvert les yeux, mais pendant un moment, elle ne pouvait plus reconnaitre son environnement. Puis elle a réalisé que Galadriel était penchée sur elle, ses lèvres dans la belle courbe d'un tendre sourire.

"Ma dame", elle haleta dans la confusion, son corps encore tremblant de ce qui semblait une douleur insupportable dans son cœur.

"C'était qu'un rêve enfant, né d'anciennes peurs. Il est temps de les laisser partir. Vous n'avez pas plus besoin d'eux désormais. "

Gênée, Elanor s'assit hâtivement, se repoussant les cheveux de son visage. "Vous avez vu mon rêve?"

«Pardonnez-moi, mais je l'ai fait. J'ai tenu à voir ce qui vous causait des problèmes. "Galadriel s'assit près d'elle dans l'herbe, ses yeux bleus remplis de compassion. «Vous n'avez rien à craindre, Elanor. L'amour de Haldir pour vous est réel. "

«Je sais qu'il m'aime», murmura Elanor, se sentant confuse.

«J'en suis heureuse. Il n'a aimé personne d'autre avant vous. Pas même Healea ".

"Oui, il me l'a dit."

"Souvenez-vous en alors, et laisser tomber la charge que vous portez. Votre sœur ne possède pas le pouvoir de prendre de vous. "

"Je sais", bredouilla Elanor en regardant ses doigts.

«Ils vont arriver dans trois jours," dit doucement Galadriel. "Je l'ai vu."

Une vague d'anxiété traversa Elanor.

"Votre famille vous aime, enfant. Ils ont fait des erreurs, mais ils vous aiment. "

Elanor a levé la tête. "Merci ma Dame. Merci pour tout. "

Galadriel se releva gracieusement, et en regardait vers le bas sa pupille pensive. «Vous voulez reprendre votre pratique du tir à l'arc?"

«Je me sens assez forte, oui."

"Alors qu'il en soit ainsi." Galadriel l'étudia avec ses yeux remplis de sagesse. "Je pense qu'un jour vous et Haldir verrez l'arche marbrée que vous avez vu dans votre rêve. C'est l'entrée de l'un des plus beaux jardins de Valinor. Je m'en souviens très bien. "

Puis elle se retourna et glissa au loin , laissant Elanor méditer sur les implications de ses paroles.

x

Haldir était installé en équilibre dans la fourche d'un l'arbre, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide chevilles croisées son arc et carquois accroché à une petite brancha à portée de sa main.

Il paraissait sur la frontière autant que c'était possible tant le secteur était calme. Ses yeux balayaient la forêt en-dessous, sa tête tournait ou s'inclinait pour identifier les divers bruits. À un étranger qui l'aurait regardé il aurait semblé totalement se désintéressé du monde. Mais bien sûr, il avait un intérêt, un en particulier qui était constamment sur son esprit et dans son cœur.

La pression que par lui-même, il a finalement quitté Caras Galadhon pour retourner à la portée des clôtures de Lothlórien. Pendant trop longtemps, à la frontière les patrouilles ont manquées sa présence, pendant trop longtemps, il a été écarté de ses responsabilités. Il avait besoin de rassurer ses gardiens, de leur montrer qu'il était encore un dirigent capable, celui qui de part sa fonctions, de la lutte à leurs côtés, prenait le commandement et les décisions.

Mais Elanor lui manquait énormément, même avec l'indwaedh contre sa poitrine, lui assurant qu'elle était loin mais que son cœur était auprès de lui. Il a touché le bijou, sous sa tunique, lissant distraitement le tissu de laine. Il avait choisi les frontières nord de la Lórien, pour une raison précise, envoyant Rúmil au sud à la tête des gardes contre les incursions occasionnels d'orques venant de Mordor.

Il savait que les parents d'Elanor venaient, ils le devaient. Elrond a envoyé un message à Eluon et Iriel leur racontant la grave chute d'Elanor, afin qu'ils viennent, ne le feraient-ils pas? D'un jour à l'autre maintenant, à tout moment, ils étaient susceptibles d'arriver. Et il n'a pas encore décidé ce qu'il allait leur dire, ou même comment il réagirait face à eux, sachant ce qu'il savait sur la famille d'Elanor.

Haldir soupira. Il n'irait pas se cacher dans la ville, ni choisirait une lointaine garde aux frontières pour rester loin de sa famille. Ses choix ont mis Elanor en grand, et il acceptait la responsabilité pour cela. Il accepterait les paroles dures de son père, s'excuserait auprès de sa mère, et supporterais la langue de vipère de sa sœur . . . enfin juste ce qu'il fallait.

Mais il ne renoncerait pas à Elanor. Elle était à lui.

Se sentant irritable, il a décroisé ses chevilles, sachant qu'il devrait parler à Lurien sur ce sujet, le mettre en garde à ce qu'il devait dire ou ne pas dire à l'arrivée de la famille. Non pas que Lurien apprécierait beaucoup, mais il écouterait certainement, car il semblait vraiment essayer de s'adapter à cette nouvelle situation. En fait, Lurien a bien fait son devoir jusqu'ici, s'étant même admirablement comporté lors d'un accrochage avec une bande d'orques dépenaillés qui avait erré un peu trop près des frontières. Les autres gardiens l'on toléré, et le traitait avec courtoisie, merci aux Valar ! Ainsi, dans l'ensemble, les choses allaient bien.

Le fort trille d'un faucon crécerelle retenti à travers la forêt, ce qui mit tous le monde en alerte instantanément. Quelqu'un venait. Les gardiens observaient le chemin, pendant que les voyageurs avançaient plus loin dans la forêt, plus près de l'endroit où avait pris place Haldir.

Haldir se fortifia intérieurement sachant que le moment redouté était arrivés.

***


	34. Chapitre 34

**La Revanche d'Elanor**

**Auteurs Fianna et Julie**

**Les lieux les personnages le langage appartiennent à JRR TOLKIEN**

**Aucun profit monétaire n'est fait sur cette histoire et les lois de la Copyright ne sont pas violées**

**Chapitre trente-quatre**

Le Cœur de Telrion se réjouissait à la première vue de la Lothlórien après toutes ces semaines. Les Mellyrn d'or semblaient lui faire signe d'avancer, en lui rappelant que dans leur sein, Túrë l'attendait. Comme elle lui avait manqué!! Il ne pouvait guère attendre plus pour pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras!

Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul dans le groupe dont le cœur était soulagé. Il était certain que la pensée d'atteindre leur destination fut bientôt dans tous les esprits, car le voyage avait été loin d'être agréable, merci !à la sœur d'Elanor pour cela. Telrion n'avait jamais aimé Lana, elle semblait toujours dire ou faire quelque chose qui l'irritait, pour sans mentionner qu'elle avait toujours profité d'Elanor depuis plus années qu'il ne voulait le prendre en considération. Au moins les yeux Elanor s'étaient finalement ouverts. . . Du moins il l'espérait.

«Est-ce bien là?" La voix de Lana interférait avec les pensées de Telrion, mais elle ne s'adressait pas à lui, merci aux Valar ! Il était tellement las d'entendre ses plaintes acariâtres. D'abord, C'était son cheval, après c'était la vitesse à laquelle ils ont voyagé, il manquait de ceci ou cela, et enfin l'absurdité de dormir sur le sol dur. Si Gelion ce jeune elfe stupide, avait été présent pour entendre rouspéter son amour de dame, Telrion était sûr qu'il aurait fui pour retourner dans la Forêt Noire et ses araignées.

"Oui, c'est là», affirma Eluon le père de Lana. «Ce sont les Mellyrn portant les feuilles d'or de la Lothlórien, ma chère. Leurs feuilles restent sur les arbres pendant l'hiver et tombent sur le sol au printemps. Ils sont originaires de Númenor même, le royaume insulaire des Dúnedains.

"Ils ont d'abord grandit en Tol Eressëa», lança l'un des elfes de Lórien qui les avait accompagnés. Il semblait très fier, mais Lana bâilla l'air de s'ennuyer.

"Ils sont si haut, dit-elle avec vivacité. «Ils doivent cacher le soleil, et rendre la vie bien triste et terne."

«La vie en Lórien est loin d'être triste et terne, répondit l'elfe Lórien, très offensé. "Les Mellyrn satisfont nos besoins et une partie de leurs feuilles se tournent pour que le soleil coule sur nos jardins et terrasses. Pas un lieu dans Arda détient plus de beauté. "

Lana détourna son nez. «Vous ne diriez pas ça si vous aviez vu Imladris. J'ai été aux trois royaumes elfique, et je peux vous dire qu' Imladris est supérieur à tous égards. "Sa réponse a incité l'elfe Lórien à se déplacer plus loin avec son cheval, près des siens, les épaules raides sous l'insulte.

"C'est faire preuve de tact pour notre Lana», dît Minden d'une voix très faible. "Étonné de voir combien de personnes elle pouvait blesser sans même essayer. C'était sa seule chance de compenser son déplorable comportement ces dernières semaines, et elle l'a jeté au loin. Si elle avait au moins _essayé_ d'être impressionnée, elle aurait atténué certains des dégâts. "

«Les jumeaux ne semblent guère d'un avis différent, »dit Telrion observant, tout aussi tranquillement.

"Elle les amuses. Je crains qu'ils complotent quelque mauvais tours à ses dépens. "

"Tu as peur?" Telrion sourit. "Tu veux dire que tu espères!

Minden a ri. «Oui, tu me connais bien. Je tele dis en vérité, mon cousin, si elle provoque un moment de malheur à notre Elanor ici en Lórien, je les prierais de faire quelque chose de méchant!

"Alors, tu peux les leur demander dès maintenant, car elle est douée pour provoquer que des misères à tous le monde. Maintenant, rappelle-moi encore une fois pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas abandonné quelque part dans le désert? "

«Parce que le lit de Túrë t'appelle," a déclaré Minden sournoisement. "Et tu ne veux pas être, renvoyé à nouveau pour retrouvez ce petit Orc.

Telrion soupira, en pensant combien Minden voyait juste. Tout son corps lui faisait mal pour Túrë. «Ce voyage a pris deux fois plus longtemps que nécessaire, grommelait-il.

"Merci à Lana, oui ", a convenu Minden avec ferveur. "Iriel ne se plaint pas moitié autant. . . Non, pas un quart autant! Si sa fille pouvait apprendre un peu d'elle! "

La voix nette d' Elrohir intervint. «Si la mère claquait de temps en temps son joli postérieur nous serions tous mieux lotis." Il était arrivé derrière eux, sa monture trottinant à côté des leurs.

Minden ricana doucement. "Iriel frapper sa fille? Crois-moi, elle est beaucoup trop douce de caractère pour commettre un acte aussi cruel. Je doute également qu' Eluon puisse le faire, sinon il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. "

"Ce n'est pas pour causer de la douleur", souligna Elrohir .car, je me souviens que quand maitre Erestor distribuait des claques elles n'endommageaient que ma dignité . . . quand Elladan et moi étions seulement des elflings, je te l'accorde, a-t-il ajouté, les yeux pétillants. «Cependant, notre cher Lanaewen pourrait tirer parti d'une telle expérience.

« Je me trompe, ou tu as un plan en tête ?» demanda Telrion.

Elrohir sourit méchamment, et regarda par-dessus son épaule, son jumeau grimaçant. «Pourquoi poses-tu cette question? Est-ce-que je ressemble l'espèce d' Ellon qui comploterait contre une douce, Elleth innocente? "

Telrion et Minden échangèrent un regard. «Oui, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

**x**

Quand le signal retentit dans les arbres, Lurien réalisa ce que cela signifiait et, instinctivement, redressa sa posture. De son point de vue dans le grand mallorn , il pouvait voir le visage de Haldir, mais comme d'habitude les traits sévères n'ont révélé aucune émotion. Pourtant Lurien devinait qu'il était loin d'être calme.

Pendant des jours, il avait senti la tension dans l'elfe avaient et spéculé que sa cause était la possibilité que dis-je, la probabilité que la famille-Elanor allait bientôt arriver. Lurien devait reconnaître, il n'avait pas plus envie de répondre à leurs questions, pas plus que Haldir et peut-être même moins. Après tout, il avait lu ces lettres de la mère et de la sœur d'Elanor, et s'était fait une opinion peu flatteuse de l'une d'elle. La sœur, Lurien s'en rappelait, avait des troubles avec un T majuscule'.

S'interrogeant sur cela, il franchit souplement la courte distance entre les deux Mellyrn et monta vers l'endroit où Haldir était perché. "Es-tu prêt?" A-t-il demandé. Ils n'avaient pas parlé du tout sur la famille d'Elanor, et il s'attendait presque à être ignoré.

Les yeux de Haldir rencontrèrent les siens. "Je dois l'être", a-t-il dit également. «Et toi?"

"Je suis avec vous», dit Lurien sur le même ton.

Haldir hocha la tête. "Ne dis rien de notre lutte, dit-il. "Je ne sais pas combien ils ont été informés, mais nous devons supporter leur compagnie pour quelques heures et je voudrais d'instaurer une certaine cordialité si possible."

"Nous?" Lurien choisi le mot volontairement.

Haldir lui donnait un air sardonique. "_Nous_, A-t-il souligné, "devons accompagner nos visiteurs à Caras Galadhon. Tu es ici sur mon ordre, et si je pars, alors toi aussi. "Ses yeux brillaient. «Peut-être que tu pourras profiter de la journée plus que tu ne le penses. La sœur d'Elanor est tout à fait une petite beauté envoûtante ».

Lurien retroussa ses lèvres. Épargne-moi, Haldir. Elle ne m'intéresse pas. "

«Non? Tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré. "

"Mais toi oui. Et tu es prompt à me l'imposer. "

Haldir avait l'air amusé, mais ne dit rien de plus car son attention fut attirée par un second cri d'oiseau. Les visiteurs étaient proches.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient, les pensées de Lurien dérivèrent à la lettre que la stupide Elleth avait écrite à Elanor. Pourquoi Haldir pensait qu'il serait intéressé par une telle imbécile? Il lui répugnait que l'opinion Haldir comptait pour lui, tout comme ça avait toujours été le cas s'il était honnête avec lui-même. Était-ce pour cette raison que Haldir l'avait invité aux frontières? Si oui, il c'était insultant et offensant, estimant qu'il avait dit à Haldir de son amour pour Tarwë et combien il avait l'intention de changer afin de la reconquérir. Il avait songé qu'un tel aveu aurait signifié quelque chose, mais évidemment il se trompait. . Lurien a eu soudain une nouvelle idée, si étonnant qu'il avait du mal à l'admettre.

Et si Haldir n'avait fait que le taquiner. Le testant, l'aiguillonnant, sans moqueries ni d'insultes.

Il regarda de côté, prenant notant l'ensemble rigide de la mâchoire Haldir. "Cesse de te préoccuper",dit-il d'un ton bourru. "Tout ira bien, si les Valar le veulent."

Haldir lui lança un regard étrange, mais ne répondit pas.

Lurien se pencha en arrière, se demandant quelle folie l'avait poussé à réconforter Haldir. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance et ne changerait rien entre eux. Ou peut-être que si?

Soupirant intérieurement, il laissa ses pensées dériver vers Tarwë comme il le faisait souvent ces derniers jours. Même si une partie de lui appréciait son séjour à la frontière de Lothlórien, son cœur et son corps lui faisait mal sans relâche pour elle, comme si un grand trou béant avait été creusé dans le centre de son être. Leur séparation ne c'était pas passé aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré, elle l'avait invité, pour lui dire au revoir et lui dire de rester en sécurité, mais ne lui avait pas permis de l'embrasser comme il l'avait souhaité.

Quand, enfin, les voyageurs sont ont été aperçu, Lurien se mit à étudier la sœur d'Elanor. Avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et ses traits parfaits, elle était en effet étonnamment belle, à l'exception de son regard sombre , et ainsi était l' Elleth qui était de toute évidence sa mère. A côté d'elle montait un beau, Ellon, brun vêtu de vert foncé avec un manteau gris. Le père Elanor, évidemment. Lurien évaluait le couple avec curiosité, en notant qu'Elanor portait certaines caractéristiques de la mère, mais aussi de son père, y compris les cheveux sombres.

«Ton rôle", lui dit Haldir d'un ton calme ", est de monopoliser l'attention de la sœur d'Elanor. De façon à l'occuper, afin que je puisse parler à ses parents, sans être interrompu. "

Lurien grimaça légèrement et inclina la tête. Cela semblait une tâche assez facile, mais son instinct lui disait qu'elle ne serait pas agréable. Il se rendit compte alors, à ce moment précis, combien il avait beaucoup changé durant ces dernières semaines. Jusqu'à récemment, résister à une belle Elleth ce qui n'était tout simplement pas quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé ou fait. Toujours il avait pris ce qu'il voulu d'elles toutes, Tarwë inclue. Mais une sorte de changement avait eu lieu au fond de lui, quelque chose qui le poussait à changer. Non seulement il avait refusé Gwirith, il a maintenant trouvé qu'il était totalement désintéressé par cette charmante créature ci-dessous. Il n'était tout simplement plus le même Ellon, qu'il avait été il y avait quelques semaines. Mais pourrait-il convaincre Tarwë de cela?

De là, les événements évoluèrent rapidement. Haldir s'est révélé à leurs visiteurs et Lurien l'a suivi, en restant silencieux alors que Haldir terminait de saluer les parents d'Elanor ainsi que les fils d'Elrond. Alors que le père d'Elanor, Eluon présentait son épouse et sa fille à Haldir, Telrion et Minden s'assombrirent en voyant Lurien, se rappelant qu'ils n'avaient pas oublié ou pardonné son rôle dans l'accident d'Elanor.

"Nous ne nous attendions pas à te voir ici», Remarqua Telrion avec une douceur glacée.

Lurien leva le menton, sans répondre pour les informer qu'il n'était pas intimidé. «Je suis ici à la demande d'Haldir, rétorqua t- il. Il aurait voulu leur rappeler qu'eux-mêmes, et non pas lui, étaient les hôtes de ce bois, mais il s'en est abstenu.

Telrion et Minden échangèrent un regard sceptique, puis Minden haussa ses épaules. «Si tu le dis." Il était évident qu'ils auraient aimé dire plus, mais la présence de la famille d'Elanor a freiné leur langue.

Lurien attendait, en écoutant Haldir parlé brièvement et formellement à l' Elleth, Lanaewen, avant de la présenter à Lurien. Lurien ignora le fait qu'elle avait déjà le regard fixé sur lui, et avec un cœur serré, la salua avec suavité juste assez pour flatter sa vanité. Haldir a donné à Lurien un regard significatif, puis revint à ses parents, laissant Lurien s'occuper de Lana.

S'il avait été de meilleure humeur, Lurien aurait trouvé la situation presque comique, la sœur d'Elanor alternant entre les plaintes concernant ses difficultés et les minauderies comportement qu' apparemment elle pensait être séduisant. Comme l'on passa à travers les bois dans la direction de Caras Galadhon, Lurien marchait à côté de Lana, l'écoutant, pendant qu'elle détaillait les atrocités dont elle avait été l'objet et battait des cils vers lui. Il lui avait été donné un cheval qu'elle méprisait, obligé de dormir sur le sol dur et froid, manger des aliments qu'elle n'aimait pas, voyager, quand elle voulait se reposer, et en général été soumis à un comportement insensible et indifférent de tous autres que ses propres parents. Les jumeaux ont été particulièrement horrible et cruels, elle avait été cruellement maltraités, et la vie était somme toute méprisable.

"Assurément, cela n'a pas pu être aussi mauvais que cela", dit Lurien un peu légèrement, pendant une courte accalmie dans les geignements de Lana. Il avait permis une courte distance de se creuser entre eux et Haldir, offrant ainsi à Haldir la chance inouïe de converser avec les parents d'Elanor. Derrière eux, suivaient Telrion et Minden, et derrière eux, le reste des elfes de Lórien qui avait accompagné le groupe de voyageurs.

"Au contraire, c'était bien pire, lui a t- elle assuré d'une voix tremblante. «Regardez cette créature décrépite! Chaque instant, sur son dos a été de la misère pure! Tous mes os et les muscles ne sont que courbatures! "Elle lui jeta un regard malicieux, comme si elle s'attendait à voir quelque chose.

Sentant l'indignation et la gêne de la jument, Lurien caressa d'une main apaisante l'épaule de la bête. "Cette petite jument a fait de son mieux, a-t-il dit de façon neutre. «En tout cas, vous trouverez votre hébergement agréable à Caras Galadhon. Tous nos logements sont confortables et bien meublés. "

«Je trouve cela difficile à croire étant donné que vous tous dormez dans les arbres, dit-elle avec hargne. «En tout cas, je m'attends à séjourner avec ma sœur Elanor. Comment va t- elle ? "La question semblait presque secondaire lieu à Lurien.

"Je sais qu'elle récupère assez vite, dit-il prudemment.

Lana ricanaient. «Je ne doute pas qu'elle a exagéré ses blessures."

Lurien la regarda avec étonnement. «Je vous demande pardon? Pourquoi ferait-elle cela?

"Pour échapper à Haldir." Son ton supposait qu'elle perdait la tête. "Il est le plus cruel, cynique et méchant Ellon vivant.

«Je crois qu'Elanor a beaucoup d'affection pour Haldir, et lui pour elle ». A répondu Lurien, désirant être ailleurs, n'importe où, mais pas avec cette folle jeune Elleth. Quelle ironie d'être mis dans une position où il se sentait obligé de défendre l'honneur de Haldir!

Lana rit encore, un bruit irritant. «Ma sœur n'a pas les ruses pour attirer ou de conserver un elfe comme lui." Sa jolie bouche se tordit vilainement comme elle a ajouté, "je ne peux pas imaginer un Ellon vouloir d'elle."

Lurien grinçait des dents, enviant à Elrohir et Elladan leur liberté de chevaucher en avant, officiellement pour arriver plus tôt et d'annoncer l'arrivée des visiteurs. Bien sûr, cela n'était qu'un prétexte pour eux d'exercer leur énergie débordante et, Lurien le devinait, de mettre une distance entre eux et la jolie sœur d'Elanor.

Haldir, quant à lui, faisait la conversation avec les parents d'Elanor attentive pendant qu'il marchait à côté de leurs chevaux. Son état de santé était leur principale préoccupation, mais après avoir été rassuré à ce sujet, tous les deux se sont excusé pour son comportement à Imladris, en précisant qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait fait qui avaient justifié la réaction d'Elrond. Il était également évident qu'ils souhaitaient en savoir plus, mais ils étaient trop polis pour lui demander de raconter toute l'histoire, du moins en ce moment et avec tant d'autres autour. Se soustrayant à leurs conseils, Haldir leur a assuré qu'Elanor poussait et fleurissait dans Lothlórien sans donner aucune information sur sa transgression originelle. Au lieu de cela, il a parlé de ses jardins, ses amitiés, et le respect avec lequel elle a été considérée.

"Sûr", fit remarquer Iriel, «ce fut un choc d'apprendre qu'elle avait été envoyé ici comme votre pupille."

«Je suis sûr que ça l'était», a déclaré Haldir doucement, et avec respect ", mais néanmoins il ça pas été une mauvaise expérience pour elle. Bien au contraire, en fait, car elle a beaucoup appris. "

"Alors, vous et ma fille avez une relation cordiale?"Demanda Eluon. Il paraissait vaguement curieux, et Haldir pouvait imaginer ce que Lana avait du leur raconté, bien que les assurances d'Elrond les aient manifestement empêchés de venir ici plus tôt.

Haldir rencontra son regard avec une candeur sans détour. «En effet nous avons une relation cordiale. Je suis très attaché à Elanor. "Ce fut un euphémisme, mais il y aurait suffisamment de temps pour que cela leur soit révélé.

Eluon accepta cela avec un hochement de tête. «Je lui ai donné ce nom, vous savez. Quand elle était une petite enfant, elle était toujours avec des fleurs, et l' Elanor était sa préférée. Vous a-t-elle dit son nom de naissance? "

"Non, elle ne l'a pas fait".

"Son nom est Ataralassië", intervint Iriel. «Je lui ai donné ce nom parce qu'elle a donné à son père tellement de joie quand elle est née.» Elle échangea un regard d'amour avec Eluon. «Je voulais un nom Quenya pour elle, même si je n'ai jamais très bien su pourquoi. Il a semblé approprié à l'époque, ajouta-elle, avec un autre sourire doux pour son mari.

«C'est un joli nom" dit Haldir avec courtoisie. Il savait assez de Quenya pour savoir que le nom signifiait «joie du père», il n'a pas ajouté toutefois, que pour lui, elle serait toujours Elanor.

La conversation a rapidement sombré dans le silence, car il était évident que l'essentiel des préoccupations d' Eluon étaient centré sur sa femme, qui était manifestement trop fatigués pour soutenir une longue conversation. Haldir marchait, évaluant le couple silencieusement. A partir du moment où il avait appris qu'ils aimaient Elanor il lui semblait qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas aussi égoïstes comme il l'avait pensé précédemment. Mais il était également clair que leur objectif premier était de Lana. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un crime, sauf que leur plus jeune fille avait besoin d'une discipline plus ferme que ce qu'elle avait reçu. Même maintenant, Haldir pouvait entendre la voix de Lana, se plaignant de quelque chose, mais il a déplacé son attention ailleurs et a laissé à Lurien le soin de gérer la situation.

Sous la tunique de Haldir, l'indwaedh battait, lui rappelant l'amour d'Elanor pour lui et son amour pour elle. Il le remplit de nostalgie, même s'il avait désormais la capacité de faire la sourde oreille s'il le souhaitait. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, et au contraire le laissait tomber sur lui comme une séduisante et chaude pluie d'été.

Tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire était de revenir à elle, de son à son talan et de lui faire l'amour à plusieurs reprises. Mais, comme d'habitude, ses besoins et désirs devraient attendre. La famille d'Elanor famille était ici, et les choses seraient différentes pour un moment.

**x**

Avec l'arrivée d 'Elrohir et Elladan, la bonne nouvelle de l'arrivée des visiteurs se propagent rapidement à travers la ville, pour atteindre les oreilles d'Elanor pendant qu'elle travaillait en toute quiétude dans le jardin de Galadriel. Son cœur battait de savoir que Haldir serait bientôt avec elle, mais la perspective d'être avec sa famille à nouveau l'a laissé avec des sentiments mitigés. Il serait bon de les voir, et pourtant . . . qu'arriverait-il? Que diraient-ils? Et comment pourrait-elle éviter de dire la vérité sur ce qu'elle avait fait à Imladris?

Il faudra attendre quelques heures encore, puisque certains des voyageurs étaient à pied, mais elle a trouvé qu'elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur le jardinage. Chuchotant un adieu aux fleurs qu'elle avait soigné tendrement, Elanor retourna dans son talan pour se laver et changer de robe, se rendant bien plus présentable pour une réunion avec ses parents et sa sœur. Ses pensées étaient remplies d'anxiété, mais elle les poussa de côté, se rappelant que nul ne pouvait l'obliger à quitter Haldir, sauf peut-Dame Galadriel ou Seigneur Celeborn. Et ils lui avaient tous deux lui avaient fait comprendre qu'elle était la bienvenue si elle souhaitait rester.

Mais même ainsi, la tension ne faiblissait pas. Comme elle se dirigeait vers la porte de la ville, elle a trouvé un endroit pour s'asseoir et attendre. Son esprit repensait à certaines des récriminations dans la lettre de sa mère, qui lui crispait son ventre en des nœuds de nervosité. Que dirait sa mère à Haldir? Aurait-elle quelque chose à lui reprocher en face des autres? Plus elle y pensait, plus elle devient agitée.

Un peu plus tard, elle fut rejointe par Healea, qui gracieusement s'asseyait à côté d'elle sur la racine mallorn courbée qui servait de banc. "Quel est le problème, Elanor? Tu as l'air presque aussi nerveuse que le jour du tournoi de tir à l'arc. "

Elanor sourit "J'ai fais cela ?? Non, ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça. Je suis juste un peu inquiète. . . quelques petites choses. "

«Comment vont-ils vont réagir face à ta décision de rester dans Lórien? » Les yeux d' Healea étaient perspicaces. «Courage, Elanor. Rappelle toi qui tu es, ce que tu as choisi d'être. "

«Je sais. J'espère juste qu'ils ne seront pas trop tristes. "

«C'est ton choix, mon ami. Ils devront l'accepter si c'est ce tu souhaite. "Ils étaient assis en silence pendant quelques instants, puis Healea posa brièvement la main sur celle d'Elanor ,«Je suis proche, si tu as besoin de moi." Elle se leva et s'en alla.

**X**

Enfin Haldir est arrivé avec ses parents en tête, Lana et Lurien derrière, Telrion et le reste à la fin, avec les chevaux de bât. Elanor a regardé la proximité Lurien à sa sœur avec étonnement, se demandant si Lurien avait décidé d'user de ses ruses méchantes sur Lana. Un instant après, son bon sens lui a rappelé que si Lurien était là, c'était parce que Haldir le lui avait commandé. Ses parents ont gardé un œil sur Lana. Quant à Lurien, il serait certainement l'un des elfes les plus susceptibles d'être en mesure de prendre soin de lui-même, donc il ne pouvait y avoir aucun risque qu'il succomberais aux charmes de sa sœur de la façon dont beaucoup l'avait fait.

Elanor regard d'abord à Haldir et a trouvé ses yeux verrouillés avec les siens. L'indwaedh semblait comme s'il fredonnait plus fort, lui en voyant sa sensibilité en cascade à travers son corps. Pendant un moment, tout s'arrêta, puis Haldir aida sa mère à descendre du cheval.

Elanor se précipita en avant. "Naneth, Ada, je suis si contente de te voir!"

« Elanor! »Le bras de sa mère, l'enferma, et pour un moment, elle s'est sentie emportée par des sentiments anciens d' il y avait longtemps, réconfortant ,des sentiments de sa prime enfance qui la faisait se sentir en sécurité, protégée et aimée. Oublié pour le moment les autres, sentiments, ceux que l'avait fait se sentir mise de côté, peu appréciée et jugée.

Sa mère se détacha, d'elle et la dirigea vers son père "Là, maintenant, salue ton père, car il est très soucieux de s'assurer que tu es en un seul morceau"

Elanor se tourna vers son père, qui l'embrassa tendrement. "Ataralassië, a-t-il murmuré. «Ma fille, il est bon de te revoir."

«Et toi aussi, Ada, murmura t- elle.

"Tu as l'air si bien", observa sa mère, ses yeux bleus, le regard courant sur Elanor. «La lettre d'Elrond nous a amené à croire que tu étais à moitié morte." Elle avait l'air un peu critique, comme si elle pensait aujourd'hui qu'elle avait fait le voyage pour rien.

La voix de Seigneur Elrond la coupa "Elanor a effectivement été grièvement blessés, comme je l'ai écris dans ma lettre." Il marchait en avant, sa noble figure montrant un air bienveillant. "Mae Govannen, Iriel, Eluon. Mon fils me dit que votre voyage s'est déroulé sans incident. "

Eluon sourit chaleureusement. "Si vous voulez dire exempt d'attaque, oui. Mais j'ai peur que ma femme et ma fille l'on trouvé ardu. Elles sont toutes deux très fatiguées. "

Elanor déplaça son attention sur Haldir pendant qu'Elrond parlait. Il s'était déplacé de quelques pas, et tenait les rênes des trois chevaux utilisés par ses parents et Lana. Elle le regarda, le suppliant silencieusement de lui dire où ils allaient se rencontrer. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et il lui dit qu'il se verrait plus tard, elle hocha la tête lui faisant savoir qu'elle comprenait.

Comme il a mené les chevaux de là, elle se retourna et regarda sa sœur, qui regardait autour d'elle avec une expression moitié étonnée et moitié se sentant misérable. "Bonjour, Lana, dit-elle doucement.

"Elanor!" C'était presque un sanglot, puis Lana était dans ses bras, son corps mince secoué de façon incontrôlable. «Tu m'as tellement manqué! Tu ne pas imaginer à quel point cela a été terrible sans vous! Je suis si fatiguée et endolorie et mon derrière fait tellement mal d'avoir monté ce terrible ch-cheval! »

Sentant que ce n'était pas de la comédie Elanor entoura ses bras automatiquement autour de sa jeune sœur. "Ne pleure pas, Lana. Tout va bien. Tu es ici maintenant et tu pourras te reposer. "Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de son propre voyage et de son inconfort, mais cela l'a mené à d'autres souvenirs qui elle a rapidement poussé de côté. «Je suis sûr que tu trouveras votre talan très confortable."

Lana se maitrisa de façon à paraitre incroyablement belle, même avec des larmes suintant de ses yeux bleus. "Bien, mais je ne reste pas avec toi?"

"Une place a été préparé pour votre famille », a insisté une voix douce derrière Elanor. Elanor regarda autour d'elle pour trouver une des servantes de Dame Galadriel debout, un sourire poli sur son visage. «Je suis Eredhien," a poursuivi l'elleth. "Dame Galadriel m'a demandé d'être votre guide. Si vous voulez bien me suivre?

"Je vous remercie», a déclaré Iriel, très reconnaissants. «Je voudrais bien me reposer et me laver."

Eredhien se tourna vers Lurien, qui se tenait à l'écart. "Lurien, a-t-elle ajouté,« Veux-tu prendre des dispositions pour faire porter leurs bagages ? "Si Elanor ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait dit que Lurien venait d'être posté là, attendant d'être à leur service, mais cela semblait impossible.

Lurien s'inclina légèrement. «Je le ferai avec plaisir." l'air particulièrement utile, Elanor avait un air soupçonneux. Que voulait-il de Lana?

Elanor marchait avec sa famille et Eredhien, curieuse d'apprendre quel talan leur était réservé. Eredhien bavardait agréablement pendant qu'ils traversaient le centre vers l'un des énormes escaliers.

Comme ils ont commencé à monter les marches, Elanor remarqua Tarwë debout sur un balcon donnant sur la cour, regardant Lurien défaisant les bagages des chevaux restants. Elle jeta un regard de Lurien à Tarwë. Quelles étaient les pensées de Lurien ? Savait-il que Tarwë était là? Si elle l'avait vu arriver aux côtés de Lana?

Ces questions lui traversèrent la tête, pendant qu'elle elle a grimpait l'escalier à côté de sa sœur. «Autant de marches », gémit Lana. «C'est épouvantable. Comment peux-tu supporter de vivre ici? "

"Tu t-y habitueras," dit Elanor ignorant la manière dont Lana roula ses yeux. Après tout, elle s'est rappelé combien elle était fatiguée après son propre voyage ici. Elle sourit intérieurement cette mémoire. Au moins Lana n'avait pas à porter l'épée et l'arc de Haldir.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un talan client de visiteurs agréable qui a été, étonnamment, très loin de celui qu'occupait Elanor. Elle était sur le point d'entrer à l'intérieur avec le reste de sa famille quand Eredhien lui toucha le bras. "Elanor, dit-elle,« la dame a demandé que tu ailles la voir. "

Elanor la regardait avec surprise. «Maintenant? Demanda t- elle. "Tu veux dire en ce moment?

Eredhien inclina la tête. "C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Elle a demandé que tu te rendes à son talan.

«Alors je vais y aller.

Avant que ses parents ne puissent protester, Elanor donna sa mère un câlin rapide, baisa la joue de son père et s'en alla.

**x**

«Je pensais vous conseiller un peu," dit gentiment Galadriel. "Vous êtes invitée à dîner avec Elrond ce soir, vous et vos parents. Votre sœur ne sera pas invités. "Elle fit une pause, en regardant la réaction d'Elanor. "Il y a des raisons à cela. Peut-être que vous savez les quelles »

Elanor répondit. «Je crois, oui."

«Ce serait mieux pour tous si vous permettez à Elrond d négocier la conversation à venir. Vos parents vont vouloir un compte rendu de ce qui s'est passé à Imladris.

«Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent, ma dame. Elanor garda sa voix calme, mais intérieurement, elle tremblait, et non pour elle, mais pour Haldir. Elle devait le protéger à tout prix!

« Ayez foi en Elrond », lui dit Galadriel. "Tout ira bien."

**x**

Eluon sorti du talan des invités et regarda autour de lui. Déjà la nuit approchait, la forêt obscure avec sa teinte bleu-ombres du soir. Le ciel du Bois Doré commençait à scintiller comme un ciel parsemé d'étoiles illuminant la canopée. Les lumières étaient allumées à l'apparition de la tombée de la nuit, semblant lui faire un signe de monter encore plus haut dans les arbres.

Cette ville était merveilleuse. Il en avait tant entendu parler de Caras Galadhon, mais n'avait jamais voyagé si loin au sud pour la visiter. S'il l'avait fait, il pourrait ne pas avoir été aussi inquiet sur la façon dont Elanor avait passé son temps ici. Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'avoir un une visite guidée par Elanor dans ces lieux magiques, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Eredhien l'avait informé que lui et Iriel «étaient inviter à dîner par Elrond ce soir, et qu'elle reviendrait un peu plus tard pour leur montrer le chemin.

Quant à Lanaewen, il avait été indiqué clairement qu'elle n'a pas été incluse dans l'invitation. Une partie de lui était offensé mais pour le reste il était indifférent, pour l'année passée, il était devenu de plus en plus évident pour lui que sa fille cadette possédait certaines faiblesses comportementales qui nécessitait de sévères corrections Il secoua la tête fatigué Si seulement il ne trouve pas ce genre de chose si difficile!

Avant qu' Eredhien l'ait laissé, il lui avait demandé de faire dire à elle Telrion et Minden qu'il voulait leur parler. Avec un profond soupir, il laissa son regard dériver sur son entourage, à leur recherche, marchant sur les passerelles, alors qu'il regardait fasciné les détails variée de l'architecture de cette ville magique.

Après une courte période, les deux cousins d' Imladris firent leur apparition. «Vous voulez parler avec nous?" demanda Telrion avec courtoisie.

«Effectivement», dit Eluon. "J'ai une faveur à vous demander." Il s'arrêta, regardant leurs visages, et pensait qu'il a senti un courant d'impatience, au moins de la part de Telrion. «Je réalise que c'est peut-être trop vous demander, mais je vous en prie, ayez pitié d'un elfe âgé." Il sourit légèrement. "La faveur implique Lana."

Les deux paires d'yeux bleus étaient fixés intensément sur lui, mais aucun ellon ne lui a répondu.

Eluon résista à l'envie de bouger. "Iriel Elanor et moi, sommes invités à dîner avec Lord Elrond ce soir, et Lana. . . ne sera pas avec nous. Je ne veux pas la laisser seule, même si elle peut-être au couchée. Je me demandais si vous voudriez bien rester avec elle et lui tenir compagnie. Elle est peu sûre d'elle en ce lieu, et plutôt malheureuse. . Comme vous le savez. "Il n'a pas ajouté qu'il n'a pas fait confiance du tout à sa propre fille pour ne pas faire quelque chose d'indiscret si était livrée à elle-même.

Minden s'inclina. «Je ne peux pas refuser, maître Eluon. Telrion et moi ferons ce que vous demandez. "Il a été poli, mais très peu enthousiaste. " dites à Eredhien de nous prévenir nous quand vous partirez.

Telrion avait l'air encore moins bien disposé, mais il hocha la tête en signe d'accord lorsque' Eluon le regarda. Quelque chose tracassait Telrion, mais Eluon a décidé de ne pas demander ce que c'était. Lui aussi était fatigué et voulait se reposer un peu avant le dîner. En vérité, il avait envie de se pelotonner contre Iriel et se fondre dans les rêves de ce lieu où il aurait tant voulu être.

Pour ajouter à cela, il a été profondément troublé. Est ce que ce qui s'est passé était de sa faute? Avait-il été irresponsable de laisser ses filles seule aux soins d'Elrond pendant si longtemps?

Il avait seulement voulu passer du temps seul avec Iriel, pour se détendre sous ses soins et jouir de leurs longues heures ensemble. Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de sa compagnie, même pas dans dix mille ans, mais était-il fatigué de ses enfants? Non, l'idée était folle, et pourtant ils avaient pris la décision de laisser leurs filles au pays sans le moindre scrupule. Mais Elanor avait été pleinement capable de prendre soin d'elle-même d'ici là, et avait semblé désireuse et capable de prendre soin de Lana aussi. Iriel avait estimé que les deux sœurs seraient devenues plus étroites avec le temps passé seul l'une avec l'autre. Il avait accepté, et ils avaient laissé Imladris sans aucune autre préoccupation.

Avaient-ils été si négligents?

Il essaya de se rappeler le contenu des lettres d'Elanor, ces dernières années. Avait-elle jamais fait allusion à des problèmes avec Lana? Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé sa fille aînée à faire tout ce qu'elle avait fait à Haldir? Elrond ne l'avait jamais expliqué, c'était ce qui était si étrange. Pourtant, sa décision d'envoyer Elanor en Lórien, avec le Gardien de la Marche en tant que sa pupille ni plus ni moins, semblait assez drastiques pour Eluon.

Le choc d'entendre de telles nouvelles l'a ramené au premier argument, lui et Iriel avait eu un long moment de discussion ensemble. Il avait voulu faire un voyage à Lórien immédiatement pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais Iriel lui avait refusé, disant que par sa sagesse Elrond n'aurait pas choisi quelque chose qui ne bénéficierait pas Elanor. Il était le Seigneur de Fondcombe, après tout. Et Galadriel, Elrond la connaissait mieux que n'importe qui. Eluon l'avait écouté et resta là où il était ,à côté d' Iriel.

Maintenant, il a souhaité il l'a regretté.

Haldir avait été d'une politesse extrême sur le voyage dans Caras Galadhon quoi que distant. Ses réponses concernant Elanor avait été vague et impersonnelle mais pas ans éloges. En fait, il avait dit des choses très bien concernant Elanor, maintenant qu'il y repensait. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de toute cette affaire. Il laisserait Elanor s'expliquer, et il regardait sa fille avec attention pour savoir ce qu'elle ne disait pas.

Il obtiendrait d'elle plus que de Haldir.

**x**

Minden passa une main dans ses cheveux, regardant son cousin avec une préoccupation croissante. Telrion était assis sur une des marches à proximité de leur talan d'invités, l'air si triste que Minden se senti plus coupable à chaque instant qui passait.

«Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non, Telrion, a-t-il dit pour la troisième fois. "Elanor a besoin d'une chance de s'expliquer, et Lana n'a pas besoin d'entendre les détails. Elle ne ferais que les utiliser contre Elanor à moment ou à un autre. En aidant Eluon, nous aidons Elanor.

Telrion haussa les épaules, les yeux dans l'ombre. «Je sais. Je le comprends bien. C'est juste que j'avais d'autres plans pour ce soir.

Minden se laissa tomber sur les prochaines marches près de Telrion. "Tu as un peu de temps. Va chez Túrë maintenant et explique lui la situation. Elle comprendra.

Telrion secoua la tête. "Je crains bien que non. Elle a été blessée avant, et elle va s'imaginer le pire. "

«Le pire?" Minden regarda son cousin, puis se mit à rire, coups de poing son épaule à la légère. "Tu es inquiet, elle pensera que tu es infidèle? Avec cette morveuse de Lana? Oh, voilà qui est drôle!

Telrion fronça les sourcils. «Il est facile de rire."

"Va maintenant, avant qu' Eredhien nous appelle."

"Tout le temps où nous étions partis, je ne pouvais pas la sortir de mon esprit", a déclaré Telrion avec nostalgie. "Le voyage de retour semblait interminable. Et je suis là assis, déchiré en deux par le fait de savoir qu'elle doit sûrement m'attendre. Maintenant, je dois aller lui dire que je vais passer ma première soirée de mon retour avec une Elleth qui paraît en surface être la plus belle créature jamais née. L'une d'elles, de toute façon, ajouta t-il, en pensant à Arwen et Healea.

Minden se raidit intérieurement, sachant ce qu'il avait à faire. «Eh bien, va simplement la retrouver. Je veillerais sur Lana moi-même. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Telrion leva la tête. «Je ne peux pas te laisser avec Lana. Les feux de la Montagne du Destin seraient plus agréables. "

Minden rit sèchement. "Peut-être, mais après toutes ces semaines, je suis sûr que je peux supporter quelques heures de plus cette sale mioche. Peut-être qu'elle va dormir. Si non, je vais la promener autour de la ville si vite, elle ne saura pas où elle a été. Mieux encore, je vais la glisser dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Vas-y, je peux me débrouiller sans toi. Ce n'est pas la peine d'être deux. "

«Es-tu sûr? Dit Telrion les yeux déjà brillants d'espoir.

Minden tendit la main et tira son cousin à ses pieds. "Aussi vrai que je peux l'être en ce moment. Allez part, avant que je change d'avis. "

Telrion serra l'épaule de Minden. "Je te revaudrais cela, Min."

«En effet, tu le feras. Et je ne vais pas l'oublier non plus!

Telrion sourit, puis a descendu les marches, les cheveux noirs flottant derrière lui dans sa hâte. Minden ricana, et resta assis là pendant un certain temps avant de voir Eredhien dans le lointain. Souhaitant qu'il allait passer la soirée avec, il attendit qu'elle s'approcha et marcha vers elle flirtant ouvertement à mesure qu'elle approchait du talan d' Eluon et Iriel. Peut-être qu'elle serait libre plus tard, il en rêvait. Il espérait seulement que le temps avec Lana passerait vite.

**x**

Au grand soulagement d' Eluon, Lana était profondément endormi quand le moment est venu pour lui et Iriel à partir. Il avait été surpris quand Minden s'était présenté seul, mais le jeune Ellon leur avait assuré qu'il était parfaitement capable de veiller sur Lana. Eluon trouva cela acceptable, car Minden était bien connu de lui, le fils d'un ami proche qui avait navigué à l' Ouest quelques décennies passées. Non seulement Minden était un Ellon fiable, mais il était devenu très clair qu'il n'était pas en danger de perdre son cœur ni sa tête où Lanaewen était concernée. La raison de cette position n'était pas flatteuse pour Lana, mais pour le moment Eluon ne se souciait pas. Il voulait seulement être capable de la quitter sans avoir à s'inquiéter. D'ailleurs, il avait vu le clin d'œil que Minden avait donné à Eredhien. Le jeune Minden avait une autre Elleth à l'esprit ce soir.

Eredhien les conduisit sur un ensemble d'escaliers, et à travers un pont, puis un autre pont puis monter et descendre les différentes marches jusqu'à ce que Eluon et Iriel étaient complètement perdus. Peu de temps après, cependant, Elanor se joignit à eux, descendant rapidement l'escalier avec sa jupe légèrement relevée.

«Je suis là, dit-elle, remplaçant Eredhien pour les guider. "Avez-vous eu un moment pour vous reposer?

Avec un serrement, Eluon réalisa à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Son Ataralassië, sa joie. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis ces jours où il y a longtemps, il avait tenu son enfant nouveau-né dans ses bras? Quand avait-il cessé d'être le père qu'il aurait dû être pour elle? Même si cette question était dans son esprit, il en connaissait la réponse.

Elle l'appela à lui, comme elle appelait Iriel. Chaque jour, chaque nuit, comme une douleur sans facilité.

La mer.

Comme il l'a fait si souvent, il enfonça la pensée de son esprit et à la place accorda toute son attention à Elanor. Elle se dirigeait dans les hauteurs plus élevés, dans le couvert des feuilles, soulignant divers sites comme ils marchaient tout en discutant amicalement avec sa mère sur la jolie robe portait. Elle se déplaçait avec soin, aussi gracieuse que les elfes, mais Eluon pouvait voir que les effets de sa chute la hantait encore, restant loin des bords de l'escalier. Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder par-dessus bord, frissonnant à la pensée de la chute de sa fille. Qu'est-ce qui a causé cet accident? Les explications de Haldir avait été aussi insuffisantes que la lettre d'Elrond. Il trouvait la réponse ce soir, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Elanor regarda par-dessus son épaule. "Tu viens, Ada?

Eluon lissa son expression avec un sourire. "Bien sûr, ma chérie. Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés? "Il pouvait voir au loin dans des allées étincelante la canopée de la forêt, et des arbres si grands qu'ils pouvaient supporter la ville entière dans leurs branches.

"Nous y sommes presque". Elanor sourit légèrement. "L'escalade prend un peu de temps pour s'y habituer, mais une fois que vous êtes ici pendant un certain temps vous n'y pensez même plus.» Elle se retourna vers le perron en hauteur, mais Eluon n'a pas manqué son coup d'œil rapide au bord de l'escalier.

Elrond attendait à la porte de son talan, les saluant cordialement mais avec une touche de formalité. Bientôt, ils ont été installés dans des chaises basses, chacun avec un verre de vin rouge de qualité, servi par le Seigneur elfe à ses hôtes.

Elanor était tranquillement assise, tenant son verre de vin, son sourire un peu inquiet, elle regarda Elrond. Eluon sirotait son vin pendant qu' Iriel continuait à raconter les années où ils étaient séparés et sa longue visite avec sa sœur dans le pays maintenant connu sous le nom Forêt Noire. Elrond semblait intéressé, mais de savoir si c'était sincères était une énigme.

Pendant ce temps, Eluon étudiait Elanor. Elle avait toujours été calme, même dans sa jeunesse. Prévisible et timide, elle a eu tendance à se renfermer, ses meilleurs amis étaient les fleurs et les arbres autour d'elle. Elle avait été si simple par rapport à Lana, et d'autant moins exigeante pour leur temps et leur attention. L'avaient-ils négligé? Peut-être. Iriel attendait tellement plus d'elle que de Lana, peut-être parce qu'elle était l'aînée, peut-être à cause de son tempérament. Quoi qu'il en soit, il semble qu'en tant que parents, ils avaient fait des erreurs. Si tel n'était pas le cas, Elanor ne serait pas la pupille de Haldir, pas plus que Lana n'aurait été envoyé à Mirkwood en disgrâce. Mais Iriel refusait toujours de le reconnaitre.

Il savait que son épouse bien-aimée aimait ses deux filles, mais il devenait de plus en plus conscience qu'elle était aveugle quand il s'agissait de Lana. Elle étaient semblables à bien des égards, mais Lana n'était pas l' Elleth qu'était sa mère. Lana était Iriel sans ses forces, mais elle pouvait les développer avec le temps? Il priait les Valar, qu'il serait ainsi, et qu'il n'avait pas complètement échoués comme père. Pourtant Elanor avait des points forts, il se le rappelait. Même maintenant, il pouvait voir des changements subtils en elle, des changements dans la façon dont elle se tenait, comme elle parlait ou tournait la tête.

Qu'est-ce qui avait amené ces changements? Était-ce Haldir? Ou quelqu'un d'autre? Et quoi d'autre avait changé, qu'il avait encore à découvrir?

Il y avait beaucoup de questions sans réponses.

**x**

Telrion atteint le talan de Túrë et s'arrêta, regardant sa porte avec envie. Était-elle à l'intérieur? Il n'avait vu personne, il savait très bien demander alors qu'il faisait son chemin vers cette partie complètement différente de la ville de celle où était le talan des invités. Dans sa hâte, il avait effectivement pris deux mauvais tournants, de sorte qu'il lui avait fallu plus de temps pour arriver ici.

Son cœur battait comme il leva la main et frappa légèrement sur le bois bruni. Le silence régnait, puis il entendit des pas. Lentement, la porte s'ouvrit.

"Túrë, a-t-il soupiré, en regardant son visage dans la consternation.

Elle avait pleuré, son beau visage marbré et rougis par les larmes. «Telrion», murmurait-elle, d'une vois lente. «Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps?

«Je suis désolé de mon retard », dit-il, en l'attirant dans ses bras. «, mais je suis ici maintenant, mon amour."

Elle s'accrochait à lui, à moitié en riant et pleurant à demi, alors qu'il recouvrait de baisers son visage mouillé de larmes. «J'ai été aussi retardée, par mes fonctions dans les cuisines. J'ai couru ici en pensant que tu serais ici et tu ne l'étais pas et depuis j'attends. . . Je craignais. . . "

"Que mon cœur avait changé?" Lui demanda t-il doucement. "Aucun risque."

Ses yeux étaient humides, mais elle était souriante. «Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du douter un seul instant. Chaque moment où tu étais parti a été - "

"Épouvantable, a-t-il terminé. «Je sais, je sais. J'ai ressenti la même chose. "Passant son bras autour d'elle, il fit un pas plus loin dans son talan et referma la porte avec son pied. "Allons, dit-il avec fermeté, je vous emmène au lit en premier. Après que nous ayons fais l'amour, alors je te redirais autant de fois que tu en auras besoin de l'entendre et que la prochaine fois que je quitterais ce lieu, tu seras à mes côtés . de préférence, comme mon épouse, si tu veux de moi. "

"Ton épouse?" Le visage de Túrë pâlit puis rosit avec un air délicieusement choqué. «Oh Telrion. Oh. . . "Elle jeta ses bras autour de lui.

Cela a été le dernier mot qu'elle a dit pendant un certain temps.

**x**

Le dîner était terminé, et les deux ellith qui avaient apporté et servi leur nourriture les ont enfin à laissé. Elanor observa Elrond se renverser dans son fauteuil, et la façon dont son père se pencha en avant de cette manière délibérée et familière. Le moment qu'elle redoutait était arrivé.

"Dites-moi, dit tranquillement Eluon à Elrond, qu'est-ce que ma fille a fait pour mériter d'être envoyé à Caras Galadhon comme pupille de Haldir? Voulez-vous me le dire ou Elanor? L'un de vous doit le faire maintenant. "

Elanor était tendue, le cœur battant rapidement. Iriel leva la main et se mit à parler, mais Eluon serra ses doigts sur sa main et elle calma. Elrond a donné Elanor ce qui semblait être un regard alerte, ou alors était-ce seulement son imagination ?

"Je vais vous expliquer, dit-il calmement.

Eluon hoché la tête et s'assit.

Elrond croisa les mains. «Je sais que ça paraît étrange qu'Elanor se soit mise dans une situation telle pour mériter d'être renvoyé d' Imladris, mais je pense qu'elle va admettre que c'était plus un cadeau qu'un châtiment. Vous avez été heureuse en Lórien, n'est-ce pas, Elanor?

"En effet je le suis, répondit-elle, en se demandant ce qu'il allait dire. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit sa mère hausser les sourcils.

«J'avais senti depuis quelque temps qui serait bénéfique pour Elanor de changer d'environnement, dirons-nous. Elle avait commencé à se renfermer dans un monde trop étroit, limité à sa sœur, son jardin et très peu d'autres choses. Ainsi, les actions qu'elle a portées contre Haldir servirent parfaitement mes plans. "Il regarda à nouveau Elanor, cette fois avec un faible sourire malicieux. Ou était-ce simplement son imagination?

Ses parents étaient absolument silencieux et n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

Imperturbable, Elrond a continué: «Une fois, que j'ai appris ce qu'elle avait fait, j'ai réalisé à quel point je pouvais l'utiliser cela à son avantage. Peut-être que c'était le destin, dit-il pensivement, et a pris une gorgée de vin. «Cela s'est passé pendant la fête donnée en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'Arwen comme je pense l'avoir mentionné dans ma lettre. Et, comme c'est souvent le cas lorsqu'un invité arrive, nous avons eu un dîner suivi d'un bal. Elanor, paraît-il, avait bu un peu trop de vin et par malencontreusement insulté le Gardien de la Marche de Lórien. Elle l'a accusé injustement d'un comportement inapproprié avec Lana, et autant que cela me fait souffrir de me répéter, votre fille cadette avait fait tout son possible pour faire croire à Elanor que ce fut le cas. "

Elanor levé le menton, heureuse de ce qu'il l'avait indiqué.

Elrond sourit à nouveau, les yeux pétillants de plaisir. "Je crains que sa tunique ne sera plus jamais la même. N'est-ce pas, Elanor?

«Sa tunique, mon seigneur?" dit faiblement Elanor.

Elrond s'agita avec désinvolture. «Oui, celle sur la quelle tu as jeté mon bon vin. Celle avec les broderies dorées, celle que Galadriel lui avait offerte. "

Elanor cligna des yeux puis acquiesça. «Oui, elle a été ruiné ».

"C'est la pleine mesure de tes crimes, Elanor?" Son père fronçait les sourcils. "Tu as ruiné sa tunique? C'était une erreur, oui. Une erreur de jugement. Et pourtant, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait là de si terrible. "

«Je l'ai giflé en plus, Ada," Elanor ajouta cette vérité. «Très dur, et j'ai dit des choses terribles ». « Il était très insulté, et à juste titre, car rien de ce que Lana m'avait raconté n'était vrai ».

"Oh, mon," murmura Iriel doucement. Elle avait l'air un peu choquée, mais pas aussi choquée qu'Elanor l'avait prévu. "Elanor, qu'avez-vous dit?

"Je lui ai dit qu'il était un scélérat. Et qu'il devrait avoir honte de lui-même et que - "Elanor s'arrêtait là, craignant de leur dire beaucoup plus que cela. "Eh bien, je ne me souviens pas maintenant plus précisément ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai pas été gentil.

Iriel soupira. «Pourtant, je peux imaginer comment cela a du être dure pour toi, si tu as avez vraiment pensé qu'il avait joué avec ta sœur. Ce Haldir semble tellement froid ».

"Il n'est pas froid, Nana. Il est le plus honorable Ellon que tu rencontreras jamais. Je lui ai causé du tort et il ne le méritait pas. "Elanor parlait doucement mais fermement, en priant pour qu'il n'y ai pas plus de détails révélés.

"Il t'a bien traité?" demanda Eluon.

Elanor fit face au regard de son père. "Il a été plus que juste, Ada. J'admets que j'étais en colère contre lui au début, mais j'ai appris à voir derrière cette façade froide. J'ai appris à voir sa force et sa noblesse, sa compassion et sa bonté, et, oh, il a tellement de qualités je ne pourrais pas toutes les citer. Je l'admire et je le respecte et je me considère chanceuse le l'avoir rencontré. Et. . . Il est devenu très cher pour moi. "

Ses parents l'ont regardé avec étonnement, bouche bée.

Iriel regarda comme Elrond se demandait si toutefois elle devait en dire davantage en face de lui. «Qu'est-ce que cela signifie-t-elle demandé. «Quand tu dis qu'il t'est cher?

"Cela veut dire que je l'aime", dit tranquillement Elanor, sans se soucier si Lord Elrond savait. "Et que je vais rester dans Lórien."

Les visages de ses parents montraient à quel point ils étaient choqués par cette nouvelle.

"Mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle», dit Iriel, à l'étonnement d'Elanor. «Ma fille, je ne peux pas te dire combien je suis heureuse."

Eluon se tourna vers sa femme. "Je pense que nous devrions discuter de cela plus tard, ma chère." Il se tourna vers Elanor. «Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu es tombée et tu t'es blessée Elanor. Haldir n'était pas là pour te protéger? "

Elanor baissa la tête, ses doigts lissant distraitement sa jupe. «C'était pour sauver Haldir que j'ai pris la décisions que j'ai faite. Lui et . . . un autre Ellon se battaient à l'épée"

"A l'épée! Dit Eluon interloqué. "Ici, dans les hauteurs des Mellyrn?

«Oui, dit Elanor. «C'est difficile à expliquer." Elle regarda Elrond, qui a lu le message dans les yeux et pris la relève.

"Haldir défendait l'honneur d'Elanor », a dit Elrond, "Une des sentinelles s'est comporté de façon déshonorante envers votre fille, et Haldir a pris la décision de régler cela avec lui. C'est une décision qu'il regrette aujourd'hui, j'en suis sûr. "

Maintenant Iriel avait un air choqué. "Quelqu'un a menacé ton honneur, Elanor?

"Ce n'est pas moi qu'il voulait, Nana. Il voulait seulement provoquer la colère de Haldir pour se battre avec lui. Ils y a une vieille querelle entre eux. "

Iriel fit un bruit désapprobateur avec sa langue. "Mon Dieu, un tempérament bouillant derrière tout ce sang-froid. Je ne suis pas sûr que cet Ellon Galadhel soit celui qu'il te faut, Elanor. »Elle se tourna vers Elrond. "Vous le connaissez, Elrond. Quel est votre avis?

Elrond s'est levé sur ses pieds, son regard sur Iriel. «Puisque vous le demandez, Iriel, je vais vous dire que votre fille a choisit judicieusement. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Haldir. Si Elanor souhaite rester avec lui, je sais qu'elle sera entre des mains honnête et capable. "Il hésita un moment. "Si ma fille faisait un tel choix, je serais très heureux." Ces dernières paroles furent prononcées d'une voix atone Elanor savait qu'elles devaient couvrir des sentiments très profonds.

Aucun de ses parents a répondu immédiatement, mais à la fin Iriel hocha la tête en disant: «Alors je vais l'accepter ainsi."

«Je voudrais entendre la suite de l'histoire," ajouta Eluon. «Comment ma fille a été sauvée? Quelles étaient l'ampleur de ses blessures et a-t- elle encore des séquelles? "

Elanor resta silencieux alors qu'Elrond racontait l'histoire, les prédictions dans le miroir de Galadriel, comment Celeborn l'avait arrêté dans sa chute, et comment Haldir et ses nombreux amis étaient restés près d'elle pendant qu'elle guérissait. «Je n'étais présent moi-même à ce moment là», expliqua Elrond, "mais c'est ce qu'on m'a raconté. Quant à son bien-être, elle seule peut répondre à cette question.

Tout le monde regarda Elanor.

«Je suis guérie, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. "Mes fractures se sont consolidées, mes contusions et éraflures se sont effacées. Il peut me prendre un certain temps avant que je me tienne sur le bord d'un flet, mais sinon, je vais bien dans l'ensemble, et je suis très heureuse. "

Eluon soupira. «Eh bien, nous espérons que de pareils agissements sont finis. Cette sentinelle a-t-elle été punie? "

«Ils ont tous deux été réprimandés," dit Elrond. "Haldir n'est plus le tuteur d'Elanor. Elle est maintenant la pupille de Galadriel.

"Oh mon Dieu," dit Iriel, l'air un peu impressionnée. "La Dame de Lórien elle-même! C'est un grand honneur, Elanor. J'espère que tu ne feras plus rien de ce qui serait considéré comme irresponsable. "

"Je vais essayer, Naneth, dit Elanor avec un sourire désabusé,« mais je ne peux faire aucune promesse. "

Seigneur Elrond rit de sa réponse. "J'étais sûr que Lórien vous serait profitable, Elanor. Je suis heureux de savoir que j'avais raison. "

**x**

Elanor a attendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache avec certitude que toute sa famille était couchée. Elle avait raccompagné ses parents à leur talan d'invité quand ce fut fini, et a passé plus de temps à les rassurer sur Haldir ainsi que sur l'état de sa santé. De retour dans le talan, ils avaient trouvé Lana et Minden, jouant aux cartes. Un regard sur le visage de Minden avait presque fait éclater de rire Elanor, étant donné que Lana l'avait apparemment battu toute la soirée. Sa sœur regardait comme si elle avait été bien entretenu et nourri, et s'est déclaré être satisfait d'avoir échappé à un «dîner ennuyeux» avec Lord Elrond.

Finalement, elle les a laissés. Elanor avait brossé les cheveux de sa mère, embrassé son père, bercé sa sœur, et finit par s'échapper. Elle est ensuite retournée à son talan seule, pour changer ses vêtements, se laver et attendre l'heure de partir. Pendant qu'elle attendait, elle a réfléchi à la façon dont s'était déroulée la soirée, d'analyser ses réactions aux retrouvailles avec sa famille, ainsi que les conversations qui avaient eu lieu.

Dans l'ensemble, cela s'était mieux qu'elle ne l'ait prévu. Merci à Lord Elrond, les détails avaient été épargnés à ses parents ce qui convenait très bien à Elanor. Maintenant que c'était fini, la tension avait glissé comme un rêve oublié, remplacée maintenant avec un autre type de tension, celle qui brillait vivement à travers son corps avec une urgence croissante.

Elle s'examina dans son miroir sous différents angles. Elle avait mis sa robe la plus séduisante, l'une faite d'un tissu vert pâle si légère et vaporeuse qu'elle se sentait presque nu dans sa réalisation. C'était le supplice de Tantale et pourtant la couvrait juste avec assez de modestie. . . Elle l'espérait. Il a toujours été destiné à cet effet, depuis que Doria l'avait fait pour elle pendant sa période de convalescence, puis elle l'avait mise de côté juste pour Elanor.

Satisfaite de l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir, Elanor drapa autour de ses épaules une écharpe enveloppante et a quitté son talan. Sa destination n'était pas éloignée, Galadriel avait été bonne à cet égard. À la porte, elle poussa le loquet vers le haut avec familiarité, de sorte que la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit. À l'intérieur, elle a fermé le loquet et suspendit son écharpe sur un crochet.

Elle l'a trouvé sur la terrasse, admirant le ciel nocturne, ses cheveux argentés brillant au rayon de lune filtrés vers le bas par les branches. Elle s'arrêta, son regard admiratif pendant que son cœur dansait de joie, qu'il était enfin de retour, si proche d'elle. Ses pieds étaient nus, il ne portait qu'une chemise large et des jambières, et il avait l'air si cher à son cœur et si totalement stupéfiant . . . à couper le souffle !

"Elanor, dit-il sans se retourner», n'es -tu pas avec ta famille ce soir? "

«J'étais avec eux, Haldir. Maintenant ils se reposent, et je suis libre d'être avec toi. "

Il se retourna, son regard rencontrant le sien pendant un court instant avant de faire une évaluation érotique de ses atours. «J'espère que tu ne porte pas cette robe en public. Je voudrais penser que ce n'est que pour moi. "

"Elle n'_est_ que pour toi. "Elle a clos la distance entre eux, se déplaçant directement dans le cercle de protecteur de ses bras. Quelle merveille et combien fort il était, et combien juste et bon cela lui semblait, d'être ainsi avec lui!

Il caressa ses cheveux avec sa main. «Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir, murmurait-il, l'attirant contre lui.

Elle recula suffisamment pour le regarder dans les yeux. "A cause de ma famille? Haldir, j'ai dit à mes parents ce soir que je ressentais pour toi. Ils vont vous accepter, ne t' inquiète pas. Ils ne pourraient pas me garder loin de vous, ni ne feraient une telle chose s'ils le voulaient. "

«Je n'étais pas inquiet." Ses pouces faisait de lents, cercles sensuels contre son dos. «Que leur as -tu dis?" Il s'était caché son inquiétude, en la remplaçant avec cette volonté de fer d'avoir son propre chemin qui pouvait parfois être pénible.

"Je leur ai dit combien tu es cher à mon cœur, dit-elle d'une voix tendre», et que je vais rester ici en Lórien pour être avec toi. Ils ont accepté ma décision. "

"Bien." Il releva un coin de sa bouche, un fil de séduction dans sa voix. "C'est pourquoi il est plus facile pour moi d'avoir ce que je veux."

"Oh?" Elle pencha la tête provocante. "Que veux-tu?"

"Toi, dit-il, une voix rauque. «Je ne veux que toi, Elanor.

"Je suis à toi". Elle a traîné ses doigts sur son bras. "Tu le sais."

«Oui, je le sais."

Il a répandu de minuscules baisers sur sa tempe temple, puis a pris son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, profondément et passionnément. "Tu m'as manqué. Chaque jour, où nous étions séparés j'ai pensé à toi. Chaque soir, je t'ai voulu. Tu as remplis mes rêves. "Sa bouche se déplaça vers la courbe de sa gorge.

Elle sourit et pencha la tête vers l'arrière, les yeux mi-clos. "Et maintenant tu peux me remplir», dit-elle joyeusement, elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau.

«Oh, je veux, mon amour, de nombreuses fois. Je brûle pour toi » "Il a glissé ses mains sur elle dans une caresse amoureuse, les paumes moulant ses courbes. "T'ais-je manqué?"

"Oui, avec tout mon cœur, dit-elle, frissonnant à son contact. «Plus que je ne pourrai jamais le dire."

Avec plus d'ardeur, il a détaché sa bouche de la sienne. Elle a lacé ses doigts dans la douceur de ses cheveux et a renvoyé le baiser, sa tête tournait avec l'excitation délicieuse mélangée avec le vrombissement de séduction de l'indwaedh. Le noir velouté de la nuit les enveloppa, le bruissement des feuilles dans le vent leur donna une symphonie de sons qui en quelque sorte renforçait sa conscience de sa présence. Inondée de bonheur, elle lissa ses paumes sur ses contours, ce qui facilita le glissement de ses doigts sous sa chemise et à travers la vaste étendue de son dos et de ses épaules. Sa peau était chaude, lisse et musclée en même temps en même temps, douce et pourtant solide, et intensément masculine.

Avec une attention ciblée, il a poussa le tissu de sa robe le long de ses bras, découvrant le haut de son corps à son regard. Du creux de ses mains il souleva ses seins légèrement, tandis que ses pouces caressaient paresseusement les cercles autour de ses mamelons. «Toute la journée je t' ai senti, a-t-il murmuré. "Ton essence s'enroule autour de moi comme si je t'aspirais. Toutes ces heures, je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre que de faire . . . exactement ce que nous faisons. . . ». Sa voix se tut.

Se penchant, il a suivi la courbe de sa gorge avec sa bouche, dégustant le son chemin le long de son épaule à sa clavicule pendant qu'il faisait glisser la robe de son corps lentement, en prenant un soin exquis à suivre son chemin avec ses lèvres. Elanor ferma les yeux, puis poussa un léger soupir pendant que ses dents se fermaient légèrement sur sa peau, pas de façon douloureuse mais assez pour l'éveiller. "Haldir, a-t-elle protesté, faiblement sans conviction .

Il a sourit et l'a embrassée à la place qu'il venait de caresser, en murmurant de douces paroles pendant qu'elle tirait sur sa chemise, le contraignant à se redresser pour qu'elle puisse l'enlever et de le jeter à côtés de sa robe.

«Là, dit-elle», c'est mieux ", et a ensuite appelé dans son souffle comme il glissa sa main sur sa hanche, laissant dans son sillage un feu brûlant. Dans l'instant suivant, il lui prit de nouveau la bouche, sa langue chaude et insistante, sa passion et son pouvoir l'enveloppant comme une luxuriante, la brume sensuelle.

Il se déplaça derrière elle, en poussant ses cheveux pour découvrir son cou et tracer un chemin ardent de ses lèvres. Délibérément, il se pressait contre elle afin qu'elle puisse sentir combien il la voulait, le contact rigide envoyant un choc érotique à sa base. Elle se balançait légèrement, avec des frissons de plaisir comme il fit lentement et soigneusement son chemin jusqu'à son oreille, l'effleurant avec sa langue pendant que ses doigts habiles forgeaient leur magie sur ses seins nus.

Elle émit un son, un gémissement faible de besoin, et puis elle tourna dans ses bras, l'envie de le toucher plus intimement propulsant ses doigts vers le bas. Elle tira sur ses guêtres, suffisamment afin qu'elle puisse glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur et le caresser, mais après quelques instants de cela, son souffle sifflé et il a alors serré la main sur son poignet.

"Pas si vite, mon amour. Tu es impatiente, ce soir. "

Elle a enroulé un bras autour de son cou et a tiré son visage près du sien. «Très, dit-elle doucement. «Emmène-moi au lit."

"Oh, c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire».Le désir épaississait sa voix.

Avec un petit rire bas, il la prit et l'emporta à l'intérieur, la mis doucement sur ses pieds à côté de son lit. Elle lui sourit. C'en était fini de tout sentiment de pudeur ou de retenue, car à ce moment, elle savait exactement quoi faire et comment le faire. Luxueusement sûre d'elle, elle le déshabille lentement et avec malice, le touchant et le caressant alors qu'il respirait profondément et regarda avec une vive satisfaction.

Elle le poussa vers le bas sur le bord du lit à proximité, puis se pencha à son oreille. "Tu es à moi», murmurait-elle. "M'entends-tu, Haldir?

«Je t' entends.» Il sourit d'une manière qui a transformé ses genoux en eau. "Et oui, je suis bien à toi, Elanor. Tu as ma parole.

Leurs yeux verrouillés, elle planta une main fermement sur sa poitrine et l'a poussé vers l'arrière, le guidant sur les oreillers. Penchée sur lui, elle embrassa sa bouche et commença alors à faire l'amour avec lui, lentement, en utilisant tout ce qu'elle avait appris, en travaillant son chemin vers le bas de son corps, le goûtant et le taquinant jusqu'au moment où il était agité et frémissant de besoin.

«Tu aimes ça?" Dit-elle, d'un ton séduisant.

Il a fait un bruit sourd qu'elle a pris comme une affirmation, mais avant qu'elle puisse reprendre ses efforts, il se redressa et la tira à lui, l'embrassant profondément. Bientôt, ses hanches rencontrèrent le lit, et puis elle était couchée ouverte pour lui quand il a joué le même jeu, qu'elle avait joué, caressant ses seins de sa langue, lui baisant le ventre et les cuisses, les lèvres et les doigts se promenant sur son corps, propageant le feu partout où elles passaient.

Elle a évasé ses jambes, avec confiance, en gémissant de plaisir comme il est allé encore plus bas, diffusant une chaleur qui étaient déjà presque plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter. Son cœur battait et son corps fut secoué, une difficulté à atteindre l'endroit parfait où elle pouvait éclater, mais quand elle a estimé qu'il était proche, elle a résisté et descendit jusqu'à toucher son épaule.

«Prends-moi maintenant», elle eut le souffle coupé. "Je te veux maintenant Haldir.

Il leva la tête. Son regard, brûlant, puis il baissa les cils et a déplacé son poids vers le haut, se plaçant entre ses jambes. "Tu me sens, dit-il grossièrement.

Il a commencé à se déplacer, en appuyant sur elle l'épaisseur lourde la mettant dans un état qui lui aurait autrefois semblé inimaginable. D'abord lentement, puis rapidement il s'enfonça en elle, la comblant de la façon dont elle voulait être remplie, ses hanches trouvant un rythme parfait et puissant. Elle serra ses bras autour de lui, en déplaçant ses hanches légèrement pour augmenter son propre plaisir. Rien d'autre était réelle, seulement ceci . . . que lui . . . une féerie de lumière d'argent dans le noir, puissant et magnifiquement mâle.

De doux gémissements lui a échappèrent un frisson augmentant, les prenant de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'il sont passé à la dernière, la plus prestigieuse de toute sensation, et la chanson d'amour sans âge atteignit son crescendo bouleversant. Et encore une fois, comme l'autre fois dans les bois, elle a sentit le contact bref de leurs Fëa , en ajoutant un ravissement unique, et un miroitement de lumière pour ce qui était déjà pur.

Son corps frémissant de répliques, béate, Elanor inspira de l'air et se serra contre lui alors qu'il lui baisait le front et l'a tenu contre lui, murmurant des mots doux apaisant dans son oreille. Lui aussi était haletant, sa poitrine montait et descendait comme il s'est calmé progressivement à la suite de la libération.

«Je t'aime», murmura Elanor enfin, quand elle pu de nouveau parler.

Finalement, après une période de silence, il dit calmement: «Et Je t'aime, Elanor. Tu es ma joie et je souhaite que je puisse te poser. . . "Il se tut, comme si il combattait avec lui-même. «Je ne peux pas dire les mots que je voudrais dire en ce moment. Je pense que je devrais attendre jusqu'à la fin de l'année, quand tu ne seras plus la pupille de personne. "

Elle avait la tête appuyée sur sa poitrine, mais regardait regarder dans les yeux gris. «Je voudrais que tu n'attende pas », dit-elle.

Encore une fois il se tut, comme si quelque chose pesait dans son esprit. «Je le dois, bien au-dessus toutes choses je tiens à toi. Ce que je _voudrais_ dire, c'est que je sais que tu es celle que j'ai attendu pendant toutes ces longues années. J'étais persuadé à l'intérieur de moi, que je j'étais trop vieux et que tu étais trop jeune. Je me suis dit, tu devrais avoir la chance de connaître d'autres . . . comme tu viens de me connaître. Mais je ne veux pas cela. Tu es à moi et je te cèderais à aucun autre. "

«Oui, je suis à toi», elle a convenu avec un sourire tremblant. «Je suis tout à toi, Haldir. Je n'en veux pas d'autre et n'en voudrais jamais. "

«Bon, dit- il, avec un air plutôt suffisant, comme si l'admission a été une grande réussite de sa part. «Alors nous nous comprenons."

Elle a poussé un soupir. «Je comprends également que que tu ne vas pas me demander de t'épouser avant que tu sois prêt, car tu es l'ellon le plus tenace dans tous Arda».

"Mais un amant exceptionnellement bon, a-t-il souligné.

Elle rit. "Oh, tu crois que cela te mets au dessus de tout?"

«Je sais que c'est le cas, Elanor.

Et il se mit à le prouver.

***


	35. Chapitre 35

La Revanche d'Elanor

Auteurs Fianna et Julie

**Les lieux les personnages le langage appartiennent à JRR TOLKIEN**

**Aucun profit monétaire n'est fait sur cette histoire et les lois de la Copyright ne sont pas violées**

**Chapitre Trente-cinq**

Comme les premières lueurs de l'aube ont glissé dans la chambre à coucher, Elanor se retourna et a examiné Haldir qui était allongé sur le dos, se reposant tranquillement. Trop tranquillement, a t- elle décidé en le poussant avec ses doigts. "Haldir, que faisait Lurien avec ma sœur?"

Haldir tourna la tête pour la regarder. "Il a fait ce que je lui ai dit de faire. La tenir hors de ma vue. "

Elle s'est redressée sur un coude. "Penses-tu que c'est sage? Je veux dire, Lana est si jeune et si Lurien ! "Elle s'est tu quand elle a vu le sourire de Haldir. «Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?"

"Vous, Elanor." Il l'a attrapée et l'a attiré sur lui, c'est surtout elle qui est sur lui. "Déjà tu es inquiète quand il n'y a pas besoin de l'être."

"Comment puis-je le savoir? Lurien s'est comporté de la plus ignoble façon, et ma sœur est sensible à toute forme de flatterie ».

"Peut-être, oui, mais elle ne risque rien de Lurien. Il est amoureux de Tarwë ".

"Si c'est le cas, il ne l'affiche pas. As-tu déjà oublié comment il s'est comporté envers moi? Je suis simplement! "

"Suspicieuse", a-t-il complété "Crois-moi, Elanor, ta sœur est à l'abri des méfaits de Lurien".

Elle le regarda, ses doigts jouant avec ses cheveux. "Tu eses sûr de ça?"

"Je suis sûr, Elanor.

"Je vais en parler à Lurien moi-même», dit-elle songeuse. "Je n'ai pas parlé avec lui depuis. . . .Elle se rappela de Lurien debout dans le talan de Haldir, de ses moqueries, elle est restée pensive, sans terminé la phrase.

"Tu vas le trouver changé», dit-il doucement.

Elle a soulevé un sourcil sceptique. «C'est difficile à croire. Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas une quelconque ruse? "

Il soupira. "Parce que je le connais, voila pourquoi. Es-tu certaine que tu es prête à parler avec lui? Je sens beaucoup de conflits en toi. "

"Je suis prête", dit-elle fermement.

Il l'a étudié pendant un moment, avant de dire, "Lurien a quelque chose à te dire, il souhaite en discuter, rien qui concerne Lana Il me l'a a mentionné avant le départ pour les frontières. Je lui ai dit qu'il allait devoir attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois guérie avant qu'il vous parle de cela. "

Elle fronça les sourcils, en déplaçant son poids légèrement. "De quoi s'agit-il?"

Il l'a considéra avec tendresse, mais semblait hésiter à répondre. "Je pense que Lurien devrait t' en parler lui-même. Ça semblait important pour lui. "

Elanor lui a presque demandé pourquoi il se souciait de ce qui était important pour Lurien, mais quelque chose dans son ton l'a arrêté. En revanche elle a dit: «Très bien, je vais écouter ce qu'il a à dire, mais je vais aussi lui dire de rester à l'écart de Lana. Cela ne peut pas faire du tort que de l'avertir, juste au cas où vous auriez tort. "

Il a fit un petit bruit d'amusement. "Elanor, tu es une elleth têtue".

Elle se pencha et embrassa sa poitrine. "Est-ce que cela signifie que je suis aussi une très bonne amante? Tu semblais attiré par un certain lien entre nous deux la nuit dernière. "

Les mains de Haldir se refermèrent autour de ses bras, la soulevant de façon à ce que sa bouche à la hauteur de la sienne. "Est-il possible que tu ne sais pas combien tu me plais?" La remarque a été entrecoupée de minuscules petits baisers sur sa bouche.

Elle a sourit. "Est-il possible que, après toute l'attention je t' ai donné au cours de la nuit, tu as besoin de plus? «Murmura t-elle, frétillant contre cette partie de lui qui déjà lui donnait une réponse.

"Est-il possible de recevoir plus d'exceptionnelles attentions d'Elanor ou est-elle trop fatiguée de la nuit dernière?"

Elle l'embrassa légèrement et puis, fit de même de l'autre côté. "Est-il possible que tu ne sais pas qu'Elanor est toujours avide de plus de Haldir?"

Haldir se renversa lentement, en l'entraînant avec lui afin qu'elle soit maintenant coincée sous lui. "Est-il possible», dit-il de façon séductrice , « que tu me baigne et ensuite tu me prépare mon petit déjeuner?"

«Je _suis_ ton petit-déjeuner », dit-elle de façon coquine.

"En effet tu l'es. Mais ce type de petit-déjeuner, que je voudrais dans la baignoire. "

Elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de ses hanches croisant ses chevilles ensemble. "Alors maintenant, je dois décider si oui ou non je vais te laisser suivre ce chemin."

Il l'a taquiné avec un petit mouvement de ses hanches. "Décide vite, mon amour, parce que tu es dans une position très attrayante pour le moment. Je t' ai dit ma préférence, mais je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner ici, si besoin est. "

"Un bain me semble tentant", a-t-elle admis.

Comme ils ont quitté le lit, elle a remarqué que le sourire de Haldir était devenu complaisant, probablement parce qu'il était arrivé à ce qu'il voulait. Mais à vrai dire, elle ne s'en souciait pas, surtout quand ses désirs coïncidaient si bien avec les siens. Elle aimait se baigner avec lui. Elle profiterait de l'occasion pour lui montrer une fois de plus combien elle l'aimait et le chérissait. Ensuite, elle lui dirait qu'ils iraient retrouver ses parents pour le petit déjeuner.

**x**

"Ada, ne penses-tu pas que je devrais rester avec Elanor?" Demanda Lana en prenant un biscuit. Ils avaient été dirigés vers la salle à manger, où la majorité des elfes déjeunaient chaque jour. C'était dans une grande clairière sous les arbres, avec des tables et des bancs en bois installés et une longue table remplie de divers aliments selon leur choix.

"Non, pas si elle ne le souhaite pas," opposa légèrement Eluon. "Rappelle toi, ma chère, ta sœur a une nouvelle vie ici. Nous devons respecter sa vie privée ".

Lana rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. «Mais pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'être privé de moi? Je suis sa sœur. Elle devrait être ici avec nous dès maintenant au lieu d'être où elle est. "

Eluon a regardé les yeux de sa fille, errant sur les différents Ellyn assis à aux tables à proximité, elle essayait d'attirer leur attention, ou peut-être qu'elle voulait voir si l'un d'eux l'avait remarqué. Il était clair pour lui qu'ils l'avaient fait, mais il était également évident qu'ils étaient trop polis et discrets, pour le montrer.

"Lanaewen, ma chère, s'il te plaît ne regarde pas si fixement", dit-il avec exaspération. "Ce n'est pas approprié."

"Je ne regarde pas fixement ! Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas regarder? Tout est si différent ici. Nana et toi vous regardez aussi autour de vous! "

«Nous ne regardons pas fixement les Ellyn," protesta Iriel doucement, arrachant un petit morceau, de pain frais sucré. «Ma fille, tu ne dois pas envier à ta sœur sa place ici, ou son bonheur récemment trouvé."

« Son bonheur?" Dit Lana soupçonneuse. "Qu'est ce qui te fais croire qu'elle est si heureuse?"

Eluon échangea un regard avec sa femme. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de discuter en privé de ce qu'ils diront à leur fille cadette sur la situation et les projets d'Elanor. «Ta sœur est tout à fait intégrée ici en Lórien, dit-il prudemment. "Elle envisage de rester ici et d'y faire sa vie."

Lana a baissé son biscuit, son regard indigné se déplaçant d'un parent à l'autre. "Elle ne peut pas faire ça! Elle doit revenir à Imladris avec nous! "Elle avait l'air inquiète et irritée, mais aussi suffisamment éperdue pour qu'Eluon en tienne compte.

«Mais Elanor fera ce qu'elle veut», dit-il d'un niveau de voix raisonnable. "Tu dois l'accepter et être heureuse pour elle. Elle aime Haldir et souhaite rester avec lui. "

Lana devint très pâle. "C'est pas possible!"

"Pourquoi pas, ma chère?" Iriel releva le front.

"Parce que . . . tout va changer, et je ne veux pas de changement. Je veux que nous tous rentrions à la maison ensemble et redevenions une famille. "

Eluon senti son cœur battre. "Lanaewen. . . "Dit-il, impuissant. Si elle réagissait ainsi à la nouvelle de sa sœur tenant à rester en Lórien, qu'en serait-il quand elle apprendra ce que lui-même et sa mère avaient l'intention de faire? Combien d'années vont-ils être obligés d'attendre avant de pouvoir naviguer? Cette pensée le déchira.

"Parfois, les choses _doivent_ changer ", dit doucement Iriel", en dépit de nos souhaits ".

"Regardez", a déclaré Eluon, comme Lana a ouvert sa bouche pour objecter, «c'est Elanor. Elle est avec Haldir », ajouta t-il pour Iriel, car elle n'était pas face à la direction des arrivants. Il regarda sa fille, pendant qu'ils cheminaient vers eux, une fois de plus, notait la façon dont elle avait pris plus de confiance et la façon dont elle se déplaçait. Haldir suivait derrière elle comme s'il avait le droit et le pouvoir de le faire, comme un fiancé le ferait. L'idée semblait étrange, et pourtant étrangement juste à Eluon. Il sourit dès qu'ils arrivèrent.

"Bonjour, Ada. Elanor se pencha pour l'embrasser sur sa joue, puis salua sa mère et sa sœur de l'autre côté de la table.

Eluon regarda le visage de sa plus jeune fille pendant qu'Elanor et Haldir s'installaient. Il ne pouvait pas décider si Lana était jaloux où simplement souffrant d'un manque de confiance et de maturité. Son visage était devenu un peu rose, sans doute dû à la mémoire de son comportement inconsidéré à Imladris. Au crédit de Haldir celui-ci n'a fait aucune allusion à Lana, ce pour quoi Eluon lui était reconnaissant. Le comportement de Lanaewen envers Haldir était quelque chose qu'Eluon a préféré oublier, et il en était sûr, Haldir avait la même opinion.

La conversation qui s'en suivi relatait un certain nombre de sujets, y compris l'initiation d'Elanor au tir à l'arc et sa participation dans une sorte de concours. Eluon observa attentivement Haldir, remarquant la fierté perceptible dans sa voix comme s'il saluait Elanor pour son courage et sa ténacité. Il était évident maintenant qu'ils les voyaient ensemble que cet elfe de Lórien elfe aimait sa fille, mais qu'il se retenait pour être discret à ce sujet en présence de ses parents. Pourrait-il prendre soin d'Elanor comme son père le souhaitait? Il est inquiétant de savoir qu'il garde les frontières de Lórien encore pour les années à venir, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour Elanor de ne pas l'aimer. Si, une chose, elle l'aimerait d'autant plus de sa volonté de servir en cette qualité. Et Elrond a parlé en bien de lui.

Bien entendu, aucun d'entre eux n'a mentionné le mariage, mais était évident à Eluon qu'ils avaient cela à l'esprit. Il est dans la manière dont ils se sont assis, légèrement plus proche que ce qui était normal, et dans la façon dont leurs yeux se rencontraient chaque fois ils se regardèrent.

Eluon attendit pour la prochaine brève accalmie dans la conversation et ensuite s'est adressé à Haldir. "Elanor me dit qu'elle envisage de rester ici à Lórien, dit-il avec désinvolture.

Les yeux gris du Gardien de la Marche rencontrèrent ceux d'Eluon avec sincérité. «J'en suis heureux. C'est mon plus grand souhait ".

Heureux, Eluon acquiesça. «Je suis content de l'apprendre. Allez-vous rester ici, dans la ville pendant un moment? "

«Je vais rester pour quelques jours, oui. Ensuite, je dois revenir à mon devoir. "Il s'est tourné vers Elanor pendant qu'il parlait, et Eluon pu voir le regard qu'ils ont échangé. Il sera difficile pour eux d'être séparés, mais également nécessaire.

Eluon soupira intérieurement. Si ces deux s'entendaient, cela soulagerait son cœur de savoir qu'Elanor avait trouvé le compagnon qui partagerait sa vie. Elle n'avait pas connu Haldir depuis longtemps, mais combien de temps a t-il connu Iriel avant de savoir qu'elle était son élue? Quelques Jours? Pas plus de deux semaines au plus, s'est-il rappelé. En fait, une partie de lui l'avait su dès l'instant où a fixé ses yeux sur elle.

" C'est une honte de vous voir repartir si tôt », a commenté Iriel. Elle regardait Haldir de près, ses yeux bleu clair l'évaluant avec une astuce qu'Eluon ne connaissait que trop bien. «Depuis que notre fille a fait le choix de rester ici à cause de vous, je voudrais profiter de ce temps pour faire plus ample connaissance."

Eluon pu dire qu'elle était mécontente que Haldir reste si peu de temps, et se demanda s'il a utilisé ses fonctions comme une excuse pour éviter les parents d'Elanor.

Haldir levé l'un de ces sombres sourcils. "Vous allez rester sûrement un moment en Lórien, maintenant que vous êtes ici?"

"Nous allons rester assez longtemps pour voir notre fille installée et être sûr qu'elle est heureuse», lui dit Iriel. Sa voix était douce, mais significative.

"Naneth. . ».A commencé Elanor, mais le bras de Haldir se déplaça légèrement, indiquant à Eluon que Haldir l'avait apaisé de sa main.

«Je suis heureux de l'entendre », dit calmement Haldir. "Cela nous donnera suffisamment de temps pour faire connaissance. Je n'envisageais pas autre chose. "Son regard vif s'est posé sur le visage d'Iriel. "Le bonheur d'Elanor bonheur est d'une immense importance pour moi. Je suis heureux de savoir que vous partagez mon sentiment. "

Les narines d'Iriel frémirent légèrement. «En avez-vous douté?"

"Pas du tout», dit poliment Haldir, sa voix et le regard constant.

«Ma chère," intervint Eluon: «Je suis sûr que Haldir ne voulait pas vous offenser."

Iriel sourit tristement. "Je sais. Je crains de souffrir de remords pour avoir laissé Elanor livrée à elle-même depuis si longtemps. Je suis un peu sensible, je suppose. Pardonnez-moi », a-t-elle ajouté à l'intention de Haldir, qui acquiesça courtoisement.

Lana a été exceptionnellement silencieuse au cours de cet échange, et cela au point qu'Eluon regarda où elle portait son attention. Les fils d'Elrond avait circulé entre les tables, flirtant ouvertement et avec audace, ils ont salué toutes les elleth, mariés ou célibataires. Beaucoup d'yeux féminins les ont suivis, avec des sourires s'attardant sur les lèvres. Les jumeaux ont été clairement plus que populaire en Lórien comme ils l'étaient dans Imladris, leurs sombres chevelures et leurs regards noirs leur faisaient gagner encore plus d'admiration dans ce pays de blonds. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table d'Eluon où ils se sont arrêtés en souriant au groupe réuni «J'espère que tu as récupéré de notre long voyage», fit remarquer Elrohir, et Elladan d'ajouter: "et apprécié cette ville enchanteresse." Ils ont complimenté Iriel, et se sont renseigner sur l'état de santé d'Elanor. Eluon les invita à dîner avec eux un de ces soir, puis ils ont taquiné le Gardien de la marche en lui disant qu'il semblait négliger son devoir pour profiter de la compagnie de jolies ellith. Ils ont alors tourné leur attention sur Lanaewen, à la surprise d'Eluon car il pensait qu'il y avait peu d'attirance mutuelle entre sa fille et deux fils d'Elrond.

"Comment vas-tu ce matin, ma belle dame?" demanda Elladan.

"Tu semble fleurir être et avoir retrouvé ta beauté naturelle", a ajouté Elrohir. "Non pas que tu l'avais perdu, mais tu semblais un peu patraque lors de de notre voyage."

Lana regarda avec suspicion et prudence les deux faces identiques. «Je ne peux pas croire que vous vous préoccupez de moi."

Eluon ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais jugea préférable d'attendre et de voir comment les deux Ellyn répondraient.

Elrohir regarda blessés. "tu nous juge mal, ma belle. Il est vrai que nous sommes espiègles, mais nous nous préoccupons également de ton bien-être. Comment ne le pourrions-nous pas? "

"En effet," Convenu Elladan de sa voix grave, tu es l'une des nôtres, d'Imladris, et certainement l'une des plus belles qui y réside.

Lana regarda autour d'elle pour voir combien des ellith de Lothlórien ellith avaient entendu cette déclaration. "Que voulez-vous?" A-t-elle demandé dans un ton un peu apaisé.

«Seulement le plaisir de votre compagnie." Elrohir eut un sourire désarmant qui Eluon trouva suspect, mais il ne dit rien. Il a échangé un clin d'œil avec Iriel, dont le visage lui dit qu'elle aussi était soupçonneuse.

"Nous avons pensé que nous pourrions t'emmener faire un petit tour», a expliqué Elladan. "Et te présenter à un petit nombre de personnes et de te montrer quelques-uns des plus beaux endroits."

«Ma fille va rester avec nous», intervient Iriel froidement.

Mais Lana se redressa. "Ceci devrait être ma décision, Naneth.

Iriel ne dit rien, comme Eluon l'avait prévu. Iriel n'a jamais su répondre aux humeurs et aux commandes de Lana, et même si elle a parfois fait symboliquement des objections, elle a souvent cédé, comme si faire quelque chose de plus lui demandait trop d'effort. Pourtant, à son crédit, Lana devrait vraiment être en mesure de prendre ses propres décisions sur quelque chose de tel.

Pendant ce temps, Elrohir se courba, et Elladan lui offrit son bras. Lana a été clairement flatté, et réellement, quel mal pourrait venir de cette entreprise? Les jumeaux peuvent être espiègle, mais ils n'ont jamais été cruels, ils n'étaient pas de nature à lui nuire. Eluon s'est détendu, et s'est retrouvé à regarder à nouveau Elanor puis Haldir. Elanor n'avait pas l'air inquiète, mais Haldir avait bien, un de ces sombres sourcils qui avait augmenté un peu. Eluon se demandait ce que cela signifiait, mais ne dit rien.

x

Mis à part une brève visite de sa sœur Doria, Lurien avait passé la majeure partie de sa première soirée dans la ville seul dans son talan. Il était allé visiter Tarwë dans l'espoir de trouver qu'il lui avait manqué, mais il a découvert qu'elle n'était pas seule, mais avec un ellon que Lurien connaissait pour avoir été son amant. À l'époque, il a seulement ri et s'est moqueries de lui pour avoir été rejeté, mais maintenant, il n'a pas trouvé cela tellement amusant. Cependant, il était assis sur la terrasse avec Tarwë discutant gracieusement aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait supporter. Finalement, il est devenu évident que l'autre Ellon n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Alors Lurien les a laissé, et a même réussi à maîtriser sa colère mais c'était une vrai lutte tellement il s'est senti frustré.

Cela c'était, hier, aujourd'hui et jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas mieux réussi. Il était évident que Tarwë tenait à garder ses distances. Il n'a pas aimé cela, mais il semblait y avoir peu qu'il pouvait faire à ce sujet. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de céder sur une question comme celle-ci, mais il n'osait pas prendre le risque de déclencher une altercation avec un rival potentiel. D'autres guettaient la faute, il le savait. La patience, l'écoute, la persévérance, la prise en compte, la force, seront ses armes à partir de maintenant.

Que son soi-disant rival avait partagé son lit la nuit dernière, il ne savait pas, il a essaya de ne pas y penser, cette simple idée le remplissait de jalousie et de tristesse. Dans le même temps, il savait trop bien qu'il a mérité un tel traitement, et une partie de lui admirait Tarwë pour sa tactique. L'autre partie le faisait grincer des dents.

C'est ainsi que lorsque des coups ont été frappé à sa porte, son cœur fit un bond avec l'espoir que c'était elle. Pourtant ce n'était pas elle, c'était seulement Elanor, qui paraissait un peu pâle, mais également déterminée, à en juger par la contracture de sa mâchoire.

"Puis- je te parler un moment? «Demanda t- elle d'une voix calme et fraîche.

Lurien se mit de côté, tenant sa porte ouverte. "Certainement. D'ailleurs je voulais te parler également. " Il a regardé derrière son épaule, s'attendant à voir Haldir, mais à sa grande surprise, elle était venue seule. Pensant qu' elle pouvait se sentir plus à l'aise sur la terrasse, il l'a mené à l'extérieur de la salle sur cette sur la partie du talan qu'il aimait.

Elanor tourna autour, comme si elle voulait d'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité, puis s'est tourné vers le Lurien. «Je suis ici pour te parler de ma sœur." Elle a levé son menton, le fixant d'un air têtu et légèrement féroce. "Haldir dit qu'elle est sûre de toi, mais je suis venu pour que tu me promettes de la laisser seule. Elle est très jeune et . . . et parfois pas en mesure d'apprécier les conséquences de ses décisions. Tu ne joueras pas avec elle! Tu m'entends, Lurien? "

Lurien la regarda, luttant contre une sauvage envie de rire. Oserait-il lui dire qu'il a déjà oublié sa stupide sœur? Non, ce n'était pas sage, mais quelque chose devait être dit. "Je comprends tout à fait ta méfiance», dit-il avec soin, et je reconnais que mon comportement a été par le passé, pour parler sans ambages, répréhensible. Mais je te le jure, sur ce qui me reste de lambeaux de mon honneur, que ta sœur ne risque rien de moi. Tu as ma parole. "

Il a lu l'incrédulité dans ses yeux. "Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance?" Demanda t- elle. "Donne-moi une seule raison que je puisse croire."

Il se détourna d'elle, à la recherche de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il a ressenti de façon qu'elle puisse l'accepter comme vrai. "Lorsque tu étais dans le talan de guérison ils ne m'ont pas laissé te voir ou t' approcher», dit-il. «Je voulais venir te dire combien j'étais désolé. Jamais je n'ai imaginé que je pourrais être la cause d'un aussi horrible événement. Que tu le crois le ou non, j'ai souffert avec toi. Cette première nuit après ta chute . . . pour moi, elle a semblé durer une centaine d'années. Chaque instant qui passait était une éternité au cours de laquelle je me suis examiné moi-même, ainsi que ma vie sous tous les angles ". Il tourné son visage pour rencontrer carrément son regard. "Cela a été une agonie, comme je n'en avais jamais connue. Peut-être que pour la première fois j'ai vu ce que j'étais vraiment devenu, et . . . ce n'était pas beau à voir. "Il a gardé sa voix régulière, en s'efforçant de faire transparaitre la réalité dans son ton. «Savoir que l'on a échoué de façon aussi lamentable, d'avoir tout perdu, peut-être même l'elleth que j'aime . . .c'est une tourmente tellement intense que je le souhaite à personne d'autre. "

"Je suis désolé, Lurien», dit- elle, en le regardant. "Je n'ai jamais souhaité que vous souffriez, pas plus que maintenant. Peut-être que tu n'as pas perdu l'amour de cette elleth. Parlons-nous de Tarwë? "

Après un instant d'hésitation, il a acquiesça de façon saccadé. "Oui, Tarwë. Je l'aimais depuis de nombreuses années. Je sais que ça peut te sembler difficile à croire, compte tenu de ce que tu sais de moi, mais c'est vrai. Tout ce que j'ai fait, dans ma folie, a mis en péril la chance d'avoir gagné son amour. La folie est terminée , mais je ne suis pas sûr,qu' elle estime qu'il en soit ainsi".

Le visage d'Elanor le visage s'était légèrement adoucit. «Avec le temps, j'espère que tu seras en mesure de la convaincre. Je suis une amie de Tarwë et ne souhaite rien de plus que son bonheur. "

"Alors, nous partageons un objectif commun, car je cherche son bonheur, ainsi que son amour», dit-il, beaucoup plus humble qu'il l'avait prévu. Soudain, il se sentait lui-même inondé par, quelque chose de si inhabituel à lui qu'il a commencé à rire. Il s'inclina légèrement, sa main sur son cœur. "Pardonne-moi si je suis trop honnête, mais tu vois maintenant pourquoi je trouve votre sœur sans intérêt. Tarwë C'est seulement elle que je veux. Je ne sais pas si elle voudra m'accepter encore et si elle ne le fait pas, alors... qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais je ne n'accepterais jamais de la remplacer. "

Les yeux bleus d'Elanor recherchèrent les siens. «Je suis stupéfaite de constater que je te crois, Lurien. Le puis-je? "

"Oui, vraiment, tu devrais, car je suis sérieux», dit-il gravement. «Ta foi en moi ne sera pas trahie cette fois-ci, et plus jamais."

Il l'invita à s'asseoir, et l'a regardé, alors qu'elle choisissait le bout d'un banc sculpté entouré par les plantes et les vignes. Il s'est ensuite joint à elle, en faisant attention à mettre suffisamment de distance entre eux de manière à ne rien faire qui l'alarmerait ou l'empêcherait d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Curieusement, il était confiant et savait qu'Elanor lui donnerait une chance, bien plus que l'avait dit Haldir. Non, il ne la voyait plus comme un être faible, maintenant, il s'est félicité de sa compassion et de son manque de rigidité.

Et il lui a parlé de son idée de construire un pont à l'endroit où elle était tombée. Ce serait, a-t-il expliqué, non seulement un confort pour leur peuple, mais un rappel à tous de la folie de la colère et la haine. "J'ai appris ma leçon», a-t-il dit également, «et d'une manière plus que douloureuse. Ce n'est pas le genre de douleur tu as subi, Elanor, mais il y a encore des plaies profondes. "Il a bougea légèrement, et prit une grande respiration. "En tout cas, je tiens à apporter quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de beau qui va bénéficier à d'autres. Il s'agit d'un acte d'expiation. Mais le Lord et la Lady m'ont dit que je devais avoir votre permission, ainsi que celle d'Haldir. "Il a attendu, plein d'espoir, regardant les différentes fluctuations de son expression.

"Tu n'as pas à le faire», dit-elle enfin. "Je suis prête à vous pardonner du moment que tu fais vraiment amande honorable. Le temps sera le plus sûr en cela. "

Il sourit avec regret. "C'est vrai, et je te suis reconnaissant pour ta clémence. Mais la construction de ce pont est quelque chose que je tiens beaucoup à faire. "Il fit une pause, en ajoutant difficilement:" Je ne suis plus une sentinelle et je n'ai plus aucune fonction officielle. Par conséquent, je dois trouver quelque chose d'utile à faire de mon temps. "

"Et la garde des frontières? Ce devoir ne te convient pas? "

Il a relevé le menton, conscient de sa propre sensibilité sur cette question. «Je n'ai pas peur, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Mais je ne suis pas un gardien, et je n'ai plus d'épée. Haldir ne m'a invité que pour me tenir loin de toi. Je doute qu'il réitère l'invitation ".

Elanor caressa distraitement de ses doigts le vert sombre des feuilles d'une vigne à proximité. "À quoi ressemblera ce pont ?"

"Veux-tu voir mon dessin? Je serais heureux de te le montrer." En fait, personne ne l'avait vu à part Celeborn et Galadriel, mais leurs réactions ont été assez encourageantes pour lui donner confiance.

Elle a acquiescé, et est allé à de l'intérieur de son talan, puis est revenu s'assoir à ses côtés, une fois de plus, alors qu'il déroulait le parchemin qui contenait le dessin. Il a ensuite souligné toutes les fonctions qu'il avait tenté d'esquisser, la grâce des poteaux de bois sculptés avec des vignes imbriquées entres elles par un complexe motif de cordes tressées. Au début de chaque poteau en retrait était une zone dans laquelle une petite urne pouvait être fixée, et dans chaque urne serait placé un pot d'Elanor.

"Comme un hommage à toi», a-t-il expliqué. Il espérait que cela lui plairait, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de l'addition des urnes. Ce n'était pas seulement un hommage, c'était une autre forme d'excuses, destinées à ce qu'elle lui pardonne, au moins partiellement, la manière dont il l'avait traité et la douleur qu'il lui avait causé.

Elle s'est tournée vers lui. "Ce sera beau, Lurien, mais il n'y a aucune raison de m''honorer de la sorte. Je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter. "

Lurien sourit. "Tu es modeste, Elanor. Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons dire qu'il honore tes actions. Tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver celui que tu aimes, et presque perdu la tienne. "

"Mais aucun de nous n'a perdu sa vie", a-t-elle protesté.

"Vrai", a-t-il reconnu. "Nous pouvons mettre d'autres fleurs dans les urnes, si tu préfères. Peut-être en alternant l'Elanor avec d'autres fleurs. "

"Ce serait beau, Lurien. Si tu as besoin de ma permission, alors tu l'as. Qu'est-ce que Haldir a dit à ce sujet? "

"Il a ni approuvé ni désapprouvé. Je crois qu'il voulait d'abord ton avis avant de prendre sa décision ".

Elanor sourit. "Haldir, sans opinion? C'est difficile à croire. "

Lurien leva le front. «Je dirais que s'il en avait une, il ne l'a pas révélé."

"Je dirais cela également ", a-t-elle convenu, et a pris congé.

x

Elrohir dissimula une grimace pendant que Lana haletait et soufflait vers une nouvelle volée d'escaliers. Ils l'on traîné d'une personne à une autre, la présentant à différents elfes, qui tous avaient fait l'éloge d'Elanor à Lana et ont exprimé leur consternation face à ses récentes blessures. Elle en a évidemment été irritée, mais elle a également été présentée à un certain nombre de beaux Ellyn célibataire ce qui l'avait suffisamment rendue heureuse. Le fait qu'ils se détournaient de chacun de ces Ellyn ne l'avait pas interpellé, ni le fait qu'ils lui faisaient faire le tour de la ville pour lui présenter quelqu'un qui était à un jet de pierre!

«Je suis fatigué», a-t-elle pleurniché pour la troisième fois. "Ne pouvons-nous pas prendre un moment de repos?"

«Tout d'abord, tu dois rencontrer Sarnion", insista Elrohir avec son plus charmant sourire. "Il a parlé de toi ce matin, et m'a fait promettre t' amener à lui pour faire ta connaissance. Il est sidéré par votre beauté, mais trop timide pour se présenter. "

Cette blague était un secret entre lui et son frère, car ils savaient tous deux que Sarnion, était un célibataire endurci plutôt brusque et qu'il ne porterait pas plus d'intérêt à Lana qu'il en porterait à une fille de Gondor. Sa beauté ne lui échapperait pas, mais il était trop vieux et expérimenteé pour se laisser abuser par une elleth au mauvais caractère. Si quelqu'un pouvait remettre Lana à sa place c'était Sarnion.

«Il est très beau», Ajouta Elrohir ajouté sournoisement. «Tout à fait captivant en fait. C'est est un gardien, l'un des lieutenants de Haldir des plus fiables. "

«Un peu l'écart," Elladan ajouta, "ce qui explique probablement pourquoi les ellith le trouvent aussi fascinant."

Lana brossa ses cheveux d'or. "Et cet ellon Lurien? Il semble très mystérieux.

C'était la troisième fois, qu'elle a mentionnait Lurien et Elrohir pouvait voir qu'elle avait besoin d'être réorientée. "Il n'est pas pour toi», dit-il, avec beaucoup plus de fermeté que celle normalement utilisée. «Pour plusieurs raisons, toutes bonnes."

"Quelles sont ces raisons?» Dit-elle avec une moue.

Elrohir supprima le besoin de rouler ses yeux.

"Tout d'abord, dit-il," il est amoureux de quelqu'un. "Il ne savait pas si les rumeurs étaient vraies, il n'a pas non plus su si ce serait un moyen de dissuasion, mais il savait qu'il devait être direct avec Lana et porter son attention loin de l'ex-sentinelle, et que son père aurait sa tête si il ne le faisait pas.

"Et," continua Elladan insistant loyalement pour confirmer l'histoire ", c'est une douce femme qui a suffisamment souffert en son nom."

"Il est actuellement en disgrâce pour faits déshonorants", a dit Elrohir.

"C'est lui qui a combattu Haldir, ce qui le rend en partie responsable de l'accident presque mortel de ta sœur", a ajouté Elladan.

Lana yeux à la fois avec désapprobation. "Je ne vous crois pas. Il semble si noble et bon. Quant à Elanor, je ne crois pas à l'histoire de son accident. « Je pense que, " elle a jeté ses cheveux en arrière et a pris un méchant regard irrité « qu'-elle exagérée ses blessures pour obtenir la sympathie. Je pense qu'elle l'a fait pour faire regretter à Haldir d'avoir été si méchant avec elle. "

Elrohir échangea un clin d'œil avec son frère. Enfin, la possibilité qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps! "Ma chère Lana, ta sœur est tombée d'une grande hauteur. Ne penses-tu pas que? "

Lana haussa ses épaules. "Alors, si quelqu'un l'a attrapé. Comment cela a-t-il pu être si grave? "

"Tu veux voir d'où elle est tombée?" demanda Elladan, toujours de façon décontractée.

«Pas vraiment». Dit- elle irritée. "Je suis fatiguée, je vous l'ai dit. Pourquoi ne m'amenez-vous pas prés de ce Sarnion? Nous pouvons lui rendre visite, et il pourra nous servir des rafraîchissements, dont j'ai cruellement besoin. "

"Oh, mais nous sommes si près de l'endroit d'où ta sœur est tombée", insista Elrohir. "Si tu ne le vois pas maintenant, nous aurons à revenir un autre jour."

"Pourquoi?», Demanda t- elle contrariée.

"Parce que une sœur aimante et dévouée serait intéressée", souligna Elladan, "et je sais que tu l'es , si tu souhaites simplement réfléchir. Après cela, nous t' amènerons rencontrer Sarnion. Je sais qu'il se fera un plaisir de répondre à la belle jeune fille d'Imladris qu'il a seulement vu de loin. "

Une multitude d'expressions traversèrent le visage de Lana, mais finalement elle a dit, plutôt résignée, "Oh, très bien, montrez-moi. Je peux bien voir et ainsi ce sera fait. "

Elrohir a sourit, et Elladan a offert son bras à Lana. Elle avait été calme depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle à manger, car elle avait "capturé" l'attention des fils d'Elrond au vu les Ellith de Lórien, ce qu'elle pensait être de toute évidence une victoire de quelque nature. Elladan a délibérément flirté avec l'elleth dans l'espoir d'inciter Lana à accepter leur offre de l'escorter dans la ville. Elle a mordu à l'hameçon, comme ils avaient su qu'elle le ferait. Toutefois, leur entreprise semblait compromise à chaque fois qu'ils étaient hors de la vue des autres.

En peu de temps, ils arrivèrent au flet où la lutte a pris fin avec un tel événement choquant. "C'est là qu'elle est tombée", dit Elladan, montrant l'endroit.

Lana a jeté un rapide coup d'œil, et a ensuite regardé ailleurs.

«Regarde encore», a commandé Elrohir, proche de l'énervement. "Tu peux voir combien c'est haut. Imagine ce qu'elle a du ressentir. "

"Je ne veux pas, dit-elle fâchée. «Je veux partir."

"Pas encore ", a-t-il dit, avec un léger sourire. "Je pense que pour le moment une petite leçon est nécessaire."

Elle lui a donné un regard appuyé. "Leçon?"

Il a pris possession de ses poignets. "Tu rejette la souffrance de ta sœur bien trop légèrement. C'est peut-être parce que tu n'as pas été dans ses chaussures. "

"Si elle s'approchait un peu du bord, elle pourrait avoir une idée», a suggéré Elladan utilement.

«Quelle excellente idée," S'émerveilla Elrohir. "Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Lana? Dois-je te tenir sur le bord? "

"Je ne vous trouve pas amusant!"Cria t- elle.

Il a fait un pas en avant, pour se tenir à l'extrémité du flet. "Si tu t' approches du bord juste là, alors tu comprendras mieux".

«Trop dangereux», dit en Elladan, regardant vers le bas. "L'autre côté serait plus sûr».

"Sûr!" cria Lana d'indignation. "Vous êtes horribles tous les deux! Lâchez-moi! "

Elrohir sourit. «Je ne le pense pas." Utilisant sa force supérieur, il a propulsé Lana vers l'autre côté du flet. «Comme mon frère l'a dit, il s'agit d'un endroit plus sûr pour notre petite expérience."

Et avant même qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche, il l'avait balancé sur le bord, le corps arc-boutés de sorte qu'il n'y a pas de possibilité qu'il puisse la lâcher. Elle a serré, ses cuisses contre le bord extérieur du flet, mais il l'a fermement tiré par le bras, son visage face à sa taille.

"Bêtes" hurla t- elle, ses mains s'accrochent à lui."Vilaines, vilaines bêtes!"

"Tu ne devrais pas lutter," lui dit-il gentiment. «Sinon je risquerais de te lâcher avant que mon frère soit sur le flet du dessous pour te rattraper. Quelqu'un doit être là pour t' attraper lorsque tu tomberas. "

"Quoi?", Elle souffla scandalisée. "tu dois être en train de plaisanter!

"Peut-être", a-t-il de façon moqueuse. "Ou peut-être pas. Cela fait seulement trois étages ».

«Trois étages!" couina t- elle. "Tu ne le ferais pas!"

«Bien sûr, que je le ferais. Je fais confiance à mon frère ".

Un moment plus tard, il a entendu le signal d'Elladan. "Ah, il est en place au dessous maintenant. Es-tu prêtes, ma belle? "

"Pourquoi fais-tu cela?" Pleura t- elle. «Pourquoi me détestes-tu?"

Elrohir regarda profondément dans les yeux bleus apeurés de Lana. "Je ne te déteste pas, ma chérie. Je tiens à t'apprendre quelque chose. Il se peut que ce ne soit pas ce que tu veux apprendre, mais c'est ce que tu dois apprendre. La compassion, la sensibilité la fidélité à la famille, ce sont des choses que je comprends, et ce sont des choses que pourrais t' enseigner. "

"Je vous hais! Tous les deux" Elle avait cessé de se débattre, mais ses yeux clignotaient. "Galadriel va vous bannir de Lórien! Vous allez payer pour cela! "

"Je ne pense pas que ma grand-mère va nous bannir", dit-il calmement, "mais je ne peux pas dire la même chose pour toi, si tu n'apprends pas tes leçons."

Elle lança un regard furieux vers lui, le regardant comme si elle allait lui cracher au visage.

"Prêt?" Dit-il à Elladan, et reçu une réponse affirmative.

"Tu ne peux pas me laisser", a-t-elle rouspété. "Et s'il ne m'attrape pas?"

«Il va t' attraper ma belle. "Et, avec ces paroles, il la laissa tomber . . . et avec un simple sourire, a sauté sur le bord après elle.

Il a atterri sur le flet directement en-dessous, qui était seulement à un étage plus bas contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Lana. Elladan la tenant dans ses bras, pâle et choquée.

Un moment plus tard, elle a commencé à se débattre et donner des coups. «Posez-moi! Vous êtes de bêtes, tous les deux! Monstres! Serpents! Orcs!

"Oh, ça suffit maintenant," Protesta Elladan, en la posant sur ses pieds. "J'ai t' ai attrapé l'ais-je pas fait?"

Lana lui a jeté un regard venimeux puis lui a giflé sur visage.

Elladan rit.

Lana fila vers Elrohir, la main levée.

"Je ne suis pas aussi généreux que mon frère», lui dit- il. "Frappe moi et je ne vais pas rire."

Elle l'a giflé malgré tout. "Je ne cherche pas à te faire rire, Elrohir!"

Elrohir l'a regardé pendant qu'elle se tournait puis s'est enfuie en les laissant seuls. «Eh bien», fit-il remarquer, «je ne suis pas si sûr, qu'elle ait appris quelque chose."

«Alors tant pis, dit Elladan," mais nous aurons essayé. "

x

Lana courut en pleurant le plus loin d'eux aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle pouvait à peine croire que ces terribles jumeaux l'avait traité de cette manière sans cœur! Elle aurait du s'y attendre car pendant tout le temps qu'a duré cet horrible voyage en Lórien ils ne s'étaient jamais souciés de son bien être. Elle détestait les voyages! Elle a détesté le voyage d'Imladris à Mirkwood, et elle avait détesté le voyage de Mirkwood à Lothlórien. Une partie d'elle voulait rentrer à la maison, dans leur petite maison d'Imladris, mais la pensée d'un autre voyage lui a été vite insupportable. Donc, pour l'instant, elle était ici prise au piège, enfermée dans cette vile terre où tout le monde pensait qu'Elanor a été une sorte d'héroïne!

Cela avait toujours été le cas. Elanor faisait toujours tout mieux que ce qu'elle faisait, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait. Elanor a été parfaite dans tous les domaines, la bien-aimée et la préférée ses parents et amis. Elle avait même réussi à attirer Haldir, mais la façon dont elle l'avait fait, Lana ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. Elanor, Elanor, Elanor!

Lana était aveugle, et ne regardait pas où elle allait, ni les marches, à travers les petits ponts. Les elfes qui étaient là l'ont regardé mais ne lui ont rien dit ni fait pour l'arrêter ou l'aider. Tout le monde était contre elle! Tous le monde l'a détestait!

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de tomber, en se tordant la cheville, elle a dévalé un court escalier. Puis elle est restée, sanglotant en silence, de cette épreuve et espérer que les jumeaux ne l'avait pas suivi pour la retrouver. S'ils l'avaient fait, ils se seraient probablement moqués d'elle puis l'aurait repoussé sur le côté.

L'expérience qu'ils venaient de lui infliger était horrible. Elle n'avait pas voulu croire à la chute d'Elanor, et il avait été si facile d'imaginer que ce n'était rien de plus que d'une exagération inventée pour s'attirer de la sympathie. Mais tout cela avait changé. Maintenant, elle n'a plus d'autre choix, que de l'imaginer, encore et encore, et en plus elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait failli réellement perdre sa sœur. Elle sanglotait en souhaitant qu'elle soit morte.

"Quel est le problème, jeune elleth?" A demandé une voix d'homme semblant concernée. «Pourquoi pleurez-vous?"

Lana chercha pour voir un visage bienveillant, le premier, qu'elle voyait depuis pas mal de temps. "Tombée", bredouilla-t-elle. Elle s'assit en rapidement, en se demandant si son visage était rouge et sale. Sa chevelure était-elle en désordre?

L'elfe blond portait une longue tunique en argent et avait une expression sombre, mais il semblait s'intéresser à elle, contrairement à toute autre personne en Caras Galadhon. "Vous êtes blessée?" Il s'est penché pour l'examiner.

«Je me suis tordue la cheville", a-t-elle murmuré, le regardant à travers ses cils. Il était plutôt beau mais son comportement lui disait qu'il était un elfe d'un certain âge, probablement très expérimenté. Normalement, elle aurait flirté avec lui, mais maintenant, elle n'était pas d'humeur pour cela.

«Voulez-vous me permettre de vous examiner? Je suis Hírion, premier guérisseur de Lórien, le second de Seigneur Celeborn lui-même. Je suppose que vous êtes la sœur d'Elanor".

Lana a été impressionné, mais pourquoi il en était ainsi, elle n'aurait pas su le dire. "Oui, je suis Lanaewen d'Imladris. Pouvez-vous guérir ma cheville? " Ajouta t- elle d'une petite voix.

Hírion sondait sa blessure avec ses doigts. "C'est une légère entorse, dit-il. Si vous étiez formée comme guérisseur, vous pourriez vous soigner vous-même assez facilement." Sa voix avait un air de reproche, et encore une fois elle a senti et jugé insuffisante.

«Je suis formée à rien», dit-elle tristement. "Je ne fais rien d'utile à qui que ce soit."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi cela?"

"Parce que je suis un simple ornement. Regarde-moi ", a-t-elle ajouté, se sentant désolée pour elle-même. «Je suis bonne à rien."

"Absurde", railla t-il, beaucoup à sa grande surprise.

"Pourquoi est-ce absurde?" Ronchonna-t- elle, piquée par la curiosité.

"Regarder et apprendre», dit-il, avec une légère emphase.

Il a posé ses paumes contre la cheville, une de chaque côté, et de suite elle a senti à la fois une chaleur et des picotements. «Comment pouvez-vous faire cela?", Demanda t- elle émerveillée. Si elle avait déjà été traitée par un guérisseur avant, elle ne pouvait pas le rappeler. Si elle avait déjà été blessée? Pas depuis qu'elle a été une elfling, il y a longtemps.

«Il faut la formation, mais cela peut être appris», dit-il. «Certains apprennent plus facilement que d'autres. Certains ont le don. "Un bon moment s'est écoulé avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau. "Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant?"

Lana tourna son pied, et a trouvé à sa grande surprise que toutes la douleur avait disparu. «Je suis guérie!" S'exclama-t-elle. "Merci!"

Il a tendu sa main pour l'aider à se relever, et elle l'a prise, en se demandant ce qu'elle ferait maintenant. "Pouvez-vous me montrer le chemin pour aller à mon talan? J'ai peur d'être perdue. "

"Oui, je vais le faire", a-t-il dit. "Et puis, de toutes façon je vais vers là-bas, car j'ai des herbes à cueillir et des potions à mélanger. Regardez devant vous maintenant, jeune elleth. Et plus d'autres chutes. "

x

Dans les premiers jours de la visite de sa famille, Elanor partageait son temps de manière égale entre ses parents et Haldir en veillant à créer des possibilités pour eux de se rencontrer et se connaître mieux. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ses parents s'attarderaient en Lórien, mais elle a senti qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait à l'aise dans ce lieu où elle se sentait tellement comme chez elle. Ils semblaient aimer et accepter Haldir, qui de son côté était assez chaleureux à leur égard, ainsi dans l'ensemble, les choses allaient bien mieux que prévu.

En vérité, c'était merveilleux d'être à nouveau avec sa famille, dans des circonstances où elle se sentait plus indépendante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été à Imladris. Et même si elle était la pupille de Galadriel, la dame semblait peu disposée à exiger des demandes supplémentaires au-delà de la tenue de son jardin. Galadriel la faisait chercher de temps en temps lui accordant plus de son temps, mais les conversations étaient agréables comportant une brève enquête sur l'état de santé d'Elanor et de son bien-être plutôt que des dialogues pédagogiques, même si elle a parfois donné un conseil.

Quant à Lana, d'abord, elle a continué à se comporter comme elle l'a toujours fait, réclamant Elanor pour réparer sa jupe ou de passer du temps avec elle, sauf si l'un des Ellyn de Lórien était dans les environs. Dans ce cas Lana redevenait elle-même minaudant et flirtant pour attirer leur attention, but, qu'elle atteignait généralement . Puis elle partait avec sa nouvelle "conquête" comme elle les appelaient.

Pourtant, entre Elanor et Lana et il y avait une nouvelle tension, qu'Elanor ne comprenait pas très bien.

Une conversation en particulier, revint dans l'esprit d'Elanor. Elle avait eu lieu lors de la première partie de la semaine. Leurs parents étaient partis pour une promenade, mais Elanor était resté avec Lana, assise sur la terrasse du talan des invités tandis que la tombait peu à peu la nuit .

"Elanor," Dit Lana, «Je comprends maintenant ce qui s'est passé pour toi. Je ne veux pas dire je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu es tombée, mais je comprends maintenant comment cela a du être terrifiant. "

Elanor a levé les yeux de ses travaux de coutures, qu'elle faisant, non pas pour Lana, mais pour Haldir. "Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire cela?"

Lana lui raconta ce que Elrohir et Elladan lui avait fait subir. «Ils sont odieux et horrible, et je les détestes», dit-elle avec véhémence.

Elanor a secoué la tête, impuissante. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Lana. C était très mal de leur part, et ils n'auraient pas du faire cela. "

Lana acquiesça. "En effet, ça l'a été. Vas-tu dire quelque chose à Dame Galadriel à ce sujet? Je n'ose pas, mais ils devraient être punis pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait. "

Elanor réfléchit un long moment. "Lana, je ne pense pas que je devrais. As-tu parlé de ceci à Ada ou Naneth? "

«J'ai commencé à raconter à Ada, mais nous avons été interrompu. Deux beaux Ellyn sont arrivés et ont tenu à m'escorter pour une promenade dans les jardins. "Lana semblait triomphante. "Déjà, je suis aussi populaire ici que je l'ai été à Mirkwood!"

"Alors tu veux que je parle à Ada sur ce sujet?" A demandé à Elanor sentant son moral baisser. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire était de lancer un nouveau scandale ici dans sa terre d'adoption.

«Je veux que tu en parles à Galadriel!" cria Lana. «Elle est _ta_ tutrice, n'est-ce pas? Je suis sûr qu'elle serait intéressée par les agissements de ses propres odieux petits-fils! Tu sais bien qu'Ada ne fera rien. Ils m'ont taquiner sans merci durant tout le voyage et il ne leur a jamais dit un mot! "

"Peut-être qu'il te suffit d'oublier tout ça", a répondu Elanor. "Tu n'as pas eu de mal, après tout."

Lana serra ses mâchoires. "Veux-tu dire que tu ne feras pas ce que je te demande?" Dit-elle dangereusement.

"Je dis que je crois qu'il n'est pas approprié pour moi d'aller parler à Galadriel de ta plainte tu devrais parler à Ada à ce sujet et découvrir ce qu'il en pense. Peut-être qu'il ira parler à la dame lui-même. "

Lana a sauté sur ses pieds, son visage rouge de fureur. «Je vois ce que c'est! Tu as ta place ici et tu ne veux pas que je la partage! Jamais il ne t'est venu à l'esprit le fait que je n'ai plus de maison à l'heure actuelle, et aucun Ellon pour m'aimer! Tu veux tout pour toi, comme tu l'as toujours fait! "

Consternée, Elanor s'est levée à son tour. "C'est faux et injuste", a-t-elle répondu, d'une voix calme et régulière. La jolie bouche de Lana se tordit dans un rictus de colère. "Tu nies tout ce que tu veux mais pour moi, c'est clair maintenant. Tu en as assez de moi et tu souhaites te débarrasser de moi. Tu aimes tous ces elfes de Lórien plus que ta propre famille! Je suis seulement un désagrément! "

Et avec cette déclaration injuste, elle a quitté la pièce en colère dans un tourbillon de jupes.

Elles avaient à peine parlé depuis. Lana gardait ses distances et Elanor a tenu compte de l'avis de Haldir, qui était d'attendre que sa sœur ne soit plus fâchée avant qu'elle essaie de lui parler de nouveau. Depuis lors, Haldir était retourné aux frontières, quoique réticent à quitter son côté.

Elanor soupira et prié une fois de plus pour sa sécurité. Au moins, elle pouvait le sentir à travers l'indwaedh et savait qu'il était vivant et en bonne santé.

x

Healea s'assit sur le banc de pierres étroites, appréciant la chaleur des rayons de soleil obliquant vers le bas à travers les feuilles, alors qu'elle observait le couple qui marchait sur le pont pas si loin au-dessus d'elle. Elle pouvait entendre leur voix d'ici, très clairement, même si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ces deux pourraient avoir en commun. C'était la réunion la plus improbable qu'elle a jamais imaginé.

"Vous ne trouvez pas les hauteurs inquiétantes?" Elle a entendu la sœur d'Elanor poser cette question avec un malaise perceptible dans sa voix. Healea s'est déplacée penchant la tête pour étudier avec curiosité la jeune elleth d'Imladris. Elles n'avaient pas encore été présenté, mais Healea et ses amis l'avait observé depuis son arrivée et n'était pas du tout impressionnées.

Hírion la guida doucement loin du bord. "Pourquoi devrions-nous trouver cela inquiétant?" L'amusement perceptible dans sa voix surpris Healea. «Nous sommes des elfes Sylvains. Les arbres sont notre maison. "

Le guérisseur, généralement assez austère et sans beaucoup d'humour, semblait profiter de sa promenade avec Lana. Healea baissa ses yeux. Elle a trouvé peu de qualités chez cette elleth d'Imladris, par contre elle se demandait comment Elanor avait pu supporter une telle peste comme sœur. De ce qu'elle avait entendu, cette Lanaewen semblait prendre plaisir à se plaindre plus que toute autre chose. Enfin, presque. Healea retroussa ses lèvres avec dédain pendant qu'elle pensait à la réputation que Lana se construisait peu à peu. La petite sœur d'Elanor se révélait être aussi stupide et délurée qu'elle s'attendait qu'elle soit!

Lanaewen avait-elle choisi Hírion comme compagnon, ou au contraire était-ce le guérisseur qui lui avait imposé sa présence. Healea pouvait à peine croire qu'Hirion la promenait volontairement.

"Compte tenu de la chute de ma sœur», entendit-elle Lana répondre: «Je pense que c'était tout à fait évident. Je pense pour moi-même cela tout à fait dangereux. Beaucoup de ces escaliers n'ont pas de garde-fou."

Hírion s'approche et lui offrit son bras pour la stabiliser comme ils ont commencé à descendre l'escalier enroulé autour du grand mallorn. "Les chemins d'accès dans ces forêts sont comme celles de nos vies." Il s'est tourné et penché avec un doux sourire. "Qu'ils soient élevés dans les arbres ou sur le sol, il existe de nombreuses façons pour nous d'hésiter et de tomber, mais il y a aussi beaucoup de façons pour chacun de nous de se promener en toute sécurité et dans la joie. C'est à nous de choisir".

Healea se redressa comme ils ont disparu derrière l'énorme tronc, secouant la tête à la réponse de Hírion. Cet elfe était toujours entrain d'essayer d'enseigner, même lorsque le sujet n'était pas lié à la guérison. Ensuite, elle a supposé, que c'était une autre forme de guérison, même si elle doutait que la stupide Lana a vu toute la sagesse de sa réponse.

Le couple sorti de la courbe comme Healea posa son pied sur la première marche. Toutefois, elle a changé d'avis quand elle a vu la façon dont Lana resserrait son bras sur Hírion et a regardé vers elle. «Qui _est-ce_? »A-t-elle demandé avec une voix qui portait plus loin qu'elle l'avait réalisé. Pendant un moment Healea a été surprise par son ton hostile, et en a compris la raison. La petite folle la considérait comme une rivale. Nul ne pouvait nier la beauté de Lanaewen, mais il semblait qu'elle était peu sûre d'elle. Ce qui n'a jamais été le cas d'Healea. Elle avait par le passé été futile, mais c'était un défaut qu'elle avait corrigé elle-même depuis longtemps avec l'aide de Cothion.

En voyant Healea, Hírion lui a donné un signe de tête aimable. "Bonne journée, Healea. Avez-vous déjà rencontré la sœur d'Elanor? Lanaewen, c'est Healea. Elle était une fois une de mes étudiantes, et est maintenant un guérisseur de talent entre autres choses. "

«Je suis Lanaewen d'Imladris", a ajouté Lana froidement, en toisant Healea.

Healea la regarda en retour avec arrogance, tout comme elle l'avait fait une fois avec Elanor. "Je sais qui tu es», dit-elle d'une voix traînante et qui n'était pas un compliment.

Lana a plissé le front, mais Healea ne lui a pas donné tout le temps de réagir, mais c'est plutôt tourné vers Hírion. "J'ai un message pour vous de Dame Galadriel, Maitre Hírion. Elle souhaite vous entretenir sur une question d'une certaine importance. «Elle espérait que Galadriel lui pardonnerait d'avoir fait ce petit mensonge.

Hírion soupira et regarda Lanaewen. «Je dois vous laisser mais je voudrais vous montrer mon jardin plus tard, si vous le souhaitez. J'ai des plants particulièrement fins d'arbustes de sureau et, bien sûr, ma consoude est utilisé dans tous les cataplasmes curatifs de Lórien". Il s'est tut un moment, et semblait alors incapable de résister d'ajouter, "Consoude et fenouil sont d'importance égale dans le mélange, ainsi que l'alchémille vulgaire. Et je suis sûr que vous souhaitez voir ma verveine.

Healea cacha sa surprise. Hírion, ce célibataire endurci montrait rarement beaucoup d'intérêt pour toute elleth qui n'était pas une de ses élèves! On ne l'avait jamais vu. Et pourtant, elle a senti que l'intérêt n'est pas romantique, même si ça pouvait paraitre ainsi à Lana. Hírion était toujours à l'affût d'une nouvelle élève.

Lana sourit humblement au guérisseur et battait des cils. "Comme vous êtes gentil, monsieur. J'apprécierais beaucoup cela."

Hírion regardait avec plaisir, et après un signe d'assentiment vers Healea, il a remonter rapidement l'escalier qu'il venait de descendre et disparut au loin.

Lana a lissé ses jupes d'un geste automatique et envoya à Healea un sourire hautain. "Vous souhaitez me parler?"

"Pas du tout», dit Healea langoureusement. "Pourquoi le devrais-je?"

Lana s'est déplacés vers le banc qu' Healea avait quitté et s'est assise, en plaçant ses pieds ensemble de manière ordonnée. «Eh bien, que dois-je faire maintenant que vous avez disposé de mon escorte, je ne connais pas le chemin pour retourner à mon talan "

"Peut-être que je te l'indiquerais si tu le demande poliment.

«Je vais trouver un autre Ellon," Dit Lana maussade, "bien que c'est Elanor qui devrait s'occuper de moi Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne porte pas du tout attention à moi. Ce n'était jamais ainsi avant qu'elle ne vienne _ici_. »Elle soupira, comme si elle souffrait terriblement et l'ensemble de Arda complotait contre elle.

Healea l'étudia en se demandant comment elle et Elanor pouvaient être sœurs. "Elanor est probablement occupé à l'heure actuelle. Elle a des responsabilités, bien que sa force n'est pas encore revenue entièrement Il est important qu'elle ne se surmène pas. "

Lana a éclaté de rire. "Elanor, se surmener? Comment pourrait-elle se surmener? Elle ne fait rien, que du jardinage et de la couture." Sa voix traina au loin comme Healea la regardait fixement.

«Il t'intéressera peut-être de savoir qu'Elanor est très respecté ici", l'a informé Healea froidement. "En fait, elle soigne le jardin de Dame Galadriel, et c'est un très grand honneur".

"Arracher la mauvaise herbe est un grand honneur?" Rétorqua Lana.

Healea sortie ses griffes. "Ça l'est en effet. Tu sais, Lanaewen, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi depuis ton arrivée, et pas en bien. Le manque de respect que tu montres à ta sœur ne te donne aucun crédit ".

"Comment osez-vous!" Souffla Lana.

"Je me demande si tu n'as jamais pris la peine de connaitre Elanor", a commenté Healea. "Quelque part, j'en doute. Tu semble uniquement préoccupée par toi-même. "Elle s'est déplacée pour se tenir directement en face de Lana, en prenant la position du guerrier. «Ta sœur a trouvé sa véritable identité ici en Lórien. Elle a fleuri comme le fleur qui porte son nom, elle a déployé ses pétales de sorte qu'elle a pu enfin devenir ce qu'elle devait être. Elanor se trouve être mon amie, et je me souci de mes amis. Je ne vais pas te laisser lui empoisonner sa vie ici. Tu n'en as pas le droit. "

"Je. . . Je vais parler à Galadriel! Vous ne pouvez pas ME dire de telles choses! Je suis une invitée ici! "

«Alors comporte toi comme une invitée plutôt que comme une enfant gâtée impertinente et qui n'apporte rien, mais honte sur son nom sur sa terre et sur sa famille." Lana se recroquevilla dès qu'Healea s'est encore rapprochée, son visage près de la jeune elleth. "Je ne vais pas te nuire, Lana, mais je vais m'assurez que les autres te vois comme je le fais. Penses-y avant de continuer à essayer de la dénigrer. Oh, oui, j'ai entendu les récits et tes commentaires, parsemés ici et là, comme le poison parmi mon peuple. Cela se terminera aujourd'hui, as-tu entendu? Penses-y longuement et sérieusement, ma belle dame, et rappelle-toi: _ceci _ n'est pas une menace, c'est une promesse. "

"Vous êtes pire que les jumeaux! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ces mauvais traitements! On m'a dit que je trouverais ici la bonté et la beauté - "

"Tu peux voir la beauté et la bonté, si tu l'as dans ton cœur», l'informa Healea d'une voix dure. "Pourtant, je me demande si tu as un cœur."

Lana l'a regardé avec un visage très pâle. "Je n'ai pas été traité de cette manière dans Mirkwood.

«Alors, tu devrais peut-être y retourner», a répondu laconiquement Healea.

La lèvre inférieur de Lana tremblait. "Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ce traitement."

Healea lui a donné un mauvais sourire. "Tu devrais t'arrêter, faire une pause et réfléchir avant d'insulter Lórien et son peuple. Les paroles se déplacent rapidement, ma chère. Nous savions ce que tu étais avant même ton arrivée à Caras Galadhon".

x

Iriel et Eluon se tenait sur le plus haut poste d'observation du flet dans la ville, main dans la main regarder les étoiles. Elles scintillaient comme les larmes d'Iriel qui se rappelait toutes les fois qu'elle avait manqué à ses devoirs de mère.

«Pourquoi cela nous a-t-il frappé de cette manière?", Demanda t- elle dans un murmure. "D'autres ne se sentent pas comme nous."

"Certains le font», a rappelé Eluon. «Certains sont partis il y a longtemps."

"Ma sœur en Mirkwood il ne le sent pas. Elle me supplie de rester. "

«Je sais», dit-il tranquillement.

«Je ne peut pas me concentrer sur autre chose très longtemps. Pas même sur nos filles. "Une larme de culpabilité glissait sur la joue d'Iriel. «Je souhaite que ça ne soit pas ainsi. Je ne veux pas les laisser derrière, et pourtant il le faut. "

"Pas encore", a déclaré Eluon fermement. "Pas avant que toutes les deux n'aient choisi leur voie."

"Lana est si jeune. Pourquoi ne grandit-elle pas? Je pensais qu'elle le ferait quand nous l'avons laissé avec Elanor.

"Une erreur de calcul sur notre part», a déclaré sèchement Eluon. "Pourtant, le chemin d' Elanor semble tout tracé. Elle se mariera avec Haldir. "

«Alors, je l'espère. Il semble être un Ellon honorable, fort et capable et attentif. C'est dommage, qu'il soit amené à risquer sa vie de cette façon ».

"Il est fort, il va survivre. Et finalement, il nous rapportera Elanor aux terres immortelles. Nous les reverrons tous les deux. Et avec un peu de chance ils vont nous donner des petits-enfants. "

"Mais que faire de Lanaewen?" Dit Iriel soucieuse. "Que deviendra t- elle si nous la laissons maintenant? Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser comme elle est, et je ne peux pas la renvoyer à ma sœur. Elles se détestent l'une et l'autre. Et je ne pense pas que le jeune Gelion est ce qu'il lui faut. Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est nourrir sa vanité. "

Eluon soupira et a convenu.

Silencieusement ils ont regardé les étoiles.

Après un certain temps Iriel parla à nouveau. "Nous devons être fort, mon amour. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous faner. Je veux un avenir avec toi, à l'ouest où nous appartenons. "

"Nous ne nous fanerons pas," Dit Eluon. "Une solution se présentera. Nous trouverons un moyen de naviguer, je te le promets. "Iriel Il a levé sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

Rassuré, Iriel sourit. Son mari avait toujours tenu ses promesses.

***


	36. Chapitre 36

La Revanche d'Elanor

Auteurs Fianna et Julie

**Les lieux les personnages le langage appartiennent à JRR TOLKIEN**

**Aucun profit monétaire n'est fait sur cette histoire et les lois de la Copyright ne sont pas violées**

**Chapitre Trente-six**

Iriel et Elanor se promenaient dans les sentiers du jardin, où sa fille a passé beaucoup de son temps, tout en écoutant Elanor lui parler de quelques unes de ses plus belles réalisations. Elle a regardé le visage d'Elanor pendant elle parlait, appréciant les minuscules variations qui indiquaient combien elle était heureuse ici. Jamais Iriel n'avait imaginé que la vie d'Elanor puisse évoluer aussi favorablement depuis qu'elle avait quitté Imladris pour Mirkwood dans la maison de son père là ou elle avait été élevée.

"Et là ce sont les escaliers menant à la clairière où Galadriel conserve son miroir", a souligné Elanor. «J'ai rarement été là-bas."

"AS-TU vu son miroir?" Demanda Iriel curieuse.

"Oui, je l'ai vu. Mais personne d'autre que Galadriel regarde dans ses eaux, sauf si la personne est invitée à le faire.

Iriel sourit Elanor. "Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher dans ses eaux pour voir ton avenir, ma fille. Il semble que tu as trouvé celui qui vous prendra comme épouse. "

Elanor renvoya son sourire. "Oui, Naneth je l'ai trouvé. Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de mariage, mais il m'a fait comprendre ce qu'il désirait. Quand il le fera je serais, prête. Mon cœur sait qu'il est le seul qui compte pour moi".

«J'en suis heureuse", a déclaré Iriel simplement. "Je reconnais qu'il a un air attrayant, même si je ne le pensais pas, lors de notre première rencontre. Je le trouvais distant, voir hautain, même ". Elle s'est tournée vers sa fille s'excusant, et a été surprise de voir que les yeux d'Elanor scintillaient.

"Oh, il peut être parfois terriblement arrogant», a-t-elle convenu. "Il peut être arrogant, distant et assez ennuyeux. Mais je l'aime profondément et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi. Et ses bons cotés, Nana . . . ils sont, innombrables, je te le promets. "

Iriel pouvait entendre l'amour et la fierté dans sa voix. "C'est bien, alors, dit-elle, et ne pouvant pas dissimuler un soupir. «Si ta sœur pouvait trouver son compagnon de vie, alors je pourrais. . . "Elle a rompu, la réalisation de ce n'était pas la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet.

Elanor s'arrêta. "Tu pourrais quoi, Nana? »

Iriel a serré ses lèvres, en essayant de penser à une manière de s'expliquer. "Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire, mais c'est quelque chose que tu dois savoir" Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir?" Elanor fit face à ses yeux bleu lointain et un peu inquiet.

"Ton père et moi. . . Elanor, tous les deux nous entendons l'appel de la mer ".

"La mer!" Le visage d'Elanor devint pâle. "Nana. . . "

"Il me hante. Je le sens dans mon sang, je l'entends dans ma tête, je le sens dans mes rêves. Il s'agit d'une douleur que je ne peux pas définir facilement. Elle me fait mal ici. "Ses doigts touchèrent son cœur. «Ton père souffre beaucoup."

"Depuis combien de temps avez-vous ressenti cela?" Demanda Elanor dont la voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

"Cela a commencé il y a longtemps, lorsque ta sœur encore une enfant. Au début, c'était si doux, quand elle est venu à moi, alors que maintenant. Mais cela a grandi, et ce n'est plus doux. Je pense que je le sens plus que ton père, mais il le sent lui aussi. "Elle a pris les mains de sa fille, les tenant fermement. "Ma chérie, nous voulons partir. Nous avons besoin de naviguer plus vite ou autre. . . "

"Ou bien vous vous fanez", termina Elanor, les yeux humides de larmes. "Nana. . . Je ne peux pas partir avec vous. Je voudrais pouvoir, mais je ne peux pas "

«Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas. Ta vie est ici ainsi que celle de Lana. Crois-moi quand je dis que je ne voudrais pas vous laisser s'il y avait une autre solution. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ta sœur. Elle semble misérable ici. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Aurais-tu des conseils? "

Un long moment passa avant qu'Elanor ne réponde. "Je ne connais rien de ce que tu ressens, Naneth, mais il est clair pour moi que toi et Ada devez naviguer. Quant à Lana, je suppose que vous pouvez laisser ici, en Lórien.

Iriel pouvait percevoir la résignation dans sa voix. "Tu n'aimes pas cette idée», dit-elle.

Elanor inclina la tête. "Non, je ne l'aime pas." Sa voix était faible et un peu atone. "Pardonne-moi, Nana. Je mettrais mes désirs de côté pour toi et Ada et, bien sûr. Lana peut rester ici avec moi. "

Iriel a mis un bras autour d'elle et l'a serré. "Elle est difficile, je le sais. Mais sera bien obligée de grandir un jour. "Ces dernières paroles ont été prononcées plus pour elle-même. "Ton père et moi devons en parler à Dame Galadriel. Peut-être une solution peut être trouvée qui soit à votre goût, ma chère. "

Chacune perdue dans ses propres pensées, elles firent demi-tour et retournèrent d'où elles étaient venues

x

"Healea", dit Galadriel doucement, "avez-vous envoyé Hírion de me voir l'autre jour?"

Healea cherchait un manuscrit sur lequel elle avait travaillé une grande partie de la matinée. "Oui, ma dame. Je souhaitais me débarrasser de lui. "

"Oh?" Galadriel haussa ses sourcils.

Healea posa sa plume. "Madame, nous avons un problème et son nom est Lanaewen".

Galadriel avança dans la pièce où travaillait Healea travail et se mit à côté de son bureau. «Je suis consciente de cela. Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec Hírion? "

Healea s'expliqua, en l'assurant qu'elle présenterait des excuses pour le mensonge, qu'elle avait dit à Hírion. "Cette elleth n'a pas sa place dans Lórien, Madame», finit-elle abruptement. "Nous avons besoin de lui faire quitter les lieux."

Galadriel l'a considéré aimablement. "Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela, mon amie. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. "

Healea écoutait, mais elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle a entendu.

x

Lurien arpentait le chemin dans un va et vient continu, en essayant de dissimuler son impatience, mais sans grand succès. Où était-elle? Elle avait accepté de le rencontrer ici, dans l'intimité relative de ce petit jardin, mais elle était en retard.

Après un moment un léger bruit l'avertit de son arrivée, il se retourna essayant de prendre un air détendu et contenu. "Tarwë», dit-il tranquillement. «Je suis heureux que tu sois venue".

"Que veux-tu, Lurien?» Demanda t- elle, tout aussi tranquillement. Ce n'était pas un début prometteur.

«Je veux te parler. Tu viens t'asseoir avec moi? "D'un geste il montra un banc caché dans un charmant petit arbre avec une vue sur les fleurs et de petits étangs couverts de nénuphars,

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle acquiesça et se déplaça vers le banc sans lui donner un deuxième coup d'œil. Quand ils étaient assis, il a pris sa main, et même si elle le lui a permis, il a semblé molle et sans vie.

Il fronça les sourcils. «Tu m'a manqué."

"Vraiment?" Elle semblait indifférente. "Tu as été très occupés."

Il a tenté de décider si sa froideur est venue de se sentir négligés. "J'ai souvent pensé à toi pendant que j'étais partis", lui dit-il. «J'ai souhaité que toi aussi tu penses à moi."

Elle regardait vers le bas leurs mains jointes. "Je l'ai fait, oui. De temps en temps. "

"Qu'as-tu pensé?"

Elle se tut, comme si elle tentait de se rappeler quelque chose de compliqué. «J'espérais que tu resterais en sécurité», a-t-elle dit enfin. Elle semblait sur le point d'ajouter autre chose, mais ne l'a pas fait.

"Mais tu m'as évité depuis mon retour de la frontière. Je souhaiterais en connaître la raison. "

Enfin elle a tourné la tête pour lui faire face, mais ses yeux bleus n'exprimaient rien. "J'ai décidé qu'il serait mieux pour moi si nos chemins ne se croisaient pas plus que nécessaire."

Quelque chose d'intense et de cruel comprima la poitrine de Lurien. «Tu ne peux pas vouloir dire cela », a t- il protesté. "Tu m'aimes!. Tu me l'as toujours dit. "

Il l'a entendu prendre une grande inspiration. "Je t' aime, Lurien. Et pendant tout ce temps que tu as passé à la frontière, j'ai pensé à toi. La nuit où tu es revenu, j'ai pensé à toi. Chaque jour, depuis lors, j'ai pensé à vtoi. Mais où cala nous mènera t-il? "

Confus, il a regardé son visage. «Cela signifie que nous sommes fait pour être ensemble, c'est évident. Je t'aime aussi. Pourquoi nos chemins ne devraient pas se croiser? "

Elle a seulement regardé comme s'il était un peu stupide.

"Tarwë", a-t-il ajouté, "je ne comprends pas."Rien que d'admettre cela le faisait se sentir faible, et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il pouvait la sentir se durcir, à l'intérieur, comme si un bouclier devait la garder contre un mal impensable.

"Que veux-tu de moi?" A-t-elle demandé dans un soupir.

Son cœur battit plus vite, des coups forts dans sa poitrine. Il y eut un moment où il croyait comprendre, mais du temps avait passé. D'autres la conseillaient-elles, et son cœur se durcissait-il contre lui. Que se passait-il?

"Je t' aime», dit-il laconiquement. "Je veux que vous sois. . . "Un horrible sentiment le fit se taire, comme si tout l'air était expulsé de ses poumons. Être quoi? Il ne pouvait pas le dire, ni de lui demander. Il savait qu'il était faible mais il ne pouvait pas continuer, ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque, ne le pouvait pas . . . il referma son esprit sur cette pensée.

"Être quoi?" insista t- elle, le regard fixe.

Lurien dégluti et essaya à nouveau. «Nous avions un accord, toi et moi nous sommes ensemble."

Elle sourit tristement. "Peut-être que nous avions tort. Peut-être que j'avais tort. "

«Pourquoi dis-tu cela?" Il a pu entendre l'émotion dans sa voix, mais à ce point, il ne s'en souciait plus.

Elle s'est relevée sur ses pieds et en le regardant. «Parce que l'un de nous a besoin de le dire. Tu sembles penser que tu peux construire un pont et tout arranger, mais les choses changent, Lurien. Rappelle toi ce que tu as risqué pour assouvir ta vengeance. Et quoi, maintenant, Qu'es-tu prêts à risquer . . . pour moi? "

Il se releva à son tour, et pris ses mains. "Donne-moi une autre chance, Tarwë. Je n'aime que toi. Permets-moi de te montrer à quel point. "

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, Lurien. Je ne pense pas que tu as changé autant que tu le penses. "Elle semblait désolée. "Une fois encore, tu attends de moi de céder la première."

"Je ne comprends pas», dit-il encore, se sentant irrité et désespéré. "De quelle façon puis-je ? ne pas céder Je n'ai pris personne d'autres dans mon lit. J'ai admis que nous nous appartenons et que je n'aime que toi. Que veux-tu de plus de moi? "

Elle a levé les yeux pour lui répondre. "Force. Je veux ta force. "

Si elle l'avait giflé, il l'aurait été beaucoup moins choqué.

"Je vois". Il a relâcha ses mains serrant ses doigts dans ses paumes. Ses pires craintes se sont avérées être vraies, elle a vu que sa faiblesse et ne voulait plus de lui. Son manque de place et de position, sa descente dans l'obscurité, l'ont marqué à jamais ses yeux.

"Non, Lurien, je ne pense pas que le le fais, dit-elle doucement, sa voix pleine de pitié et de regret.

Et avec ces mots, elle l'a laissé.

x

Lana a été de plus en plus mécontente de chaque jour qui passait. Elle était solitaire et misérable, et la seule personne dans l'ensemble de la ville qui semblait vraiment l'apprécier était le plus ancien, Hírion. Aucun des ellith l'aimaient, même si un certain nombre d'entre elles ont échangé des plaisanteries avec elle, rien que de la politesse ne voulait rien dire et n'a pas facilité le sentiment de solitude qui l'envahissait. Quant aux Ellyn, elle a eu ses admirateurs. Beaucoup d'entre eux l'ont examiné, beaucoup lui ont sourit, certains ont flirté avec elle . . . mais rien de cela ne satisfaisait Lana. Elle se sentait mal aimée, indigne, sans aucune valeur d'une manière qui la blessait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même. Seuls Hírion semblait vouloir lui parler, mais il ne parlait que d'herbes et de cataplasmes. Il semblait s'attendre à éveiller un intérêt dans de telles choses, comme si elle était une de ses élèves, et cela a soulagé cœur, curieusement flatté qu'il semblait la penser digne de lui consacrer de son temps.

Pourtant, elle ruminait. Healea .Cette personne avait été terrible, les jumeaux ont été complètement détestable, Elanor ne pensait qu'à elle-même, a son vaniteux Haldir, et à ses parents. . . Lana tressaillit. Ils n'ont rien compris et ne l'ont jamais fait. Eh bien, peut-être il y avait longtemps avant . . . elle a effacé cette pensée, comme elle l'a toujours fait. Même si, l'hystérie la menaçait à l'intérieur, et dans un accès de colère, elle a donné des coups de pied dans une plante à côté de la voie le long de la quelle elle se promenait.

"Une autre crise de colère?", A remarqué une voix sardonique qui n'était que trop familière.

Lana ignoré et a tourné des talons, mais Elrohir s'est pressé à ses côtés, de toute évidence déterminé à se moquer d'elle sans pitié, comme d'habitude. Elle savait qu'il était Elrohir parce qu'elle avait appris à distinguer entre eux les vrais jumeaux, elle lui déplaisait le plus. Elle ne leur ferait plus confiance pendant un moment à lui ni à son vile frère!

«Alors, ma chère, qu'est-ce qui te met dans une telle humeur aujourd'hui? Une mèche de cheveux refuse de rester en place? Un pli dans ta jolie robe? "

"Va t'en- en dit- elle avec un regard mauvais,. "Je ne souhaite pas parler avec toi."

"Je ne tiens pas non plus à te parler, mais ton père m'a demandé de te trouver, et je lui ai dit je le ferais. J'ai accepté d'être de ton escorte. "Ses lèvres se tordirent légèrement, juste assez pour qu'il le note et en prenne offense.

"Je ne veux pas de ton escorte! Tu es répréhensible à mes yeux. "

Elrohir soupira. "Peut-être oui, mais pour l'instant, faisons une trêve. J'aime bien ton père et je lui rendrais ce petit service. "

Lana ne s'était pas calmée. «Dis-moi où il est, et je vais y aller toute seule. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me montrer quelque chose! "

Elrohir atteint son coude. "Il est dans le jardin de ma grand-mère, et -"

"C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir", a-t-elle répliqué. Elle s'est brusquement détachée de sa prise et s'est enfuie.

Exaspéré, Elrohir l'a suivi rapidement. Normalement, il l'aurait laissé aller, mais Eluon semblait perturbé par des problèmes personnels, et il lui avait expressément demandé de lui rendre ce service. Il semblait qu'Eluon avait passé du temps avec Galadriel, mais pour discuter de quoi ?, Elrohir ne le savait pas. Quelle que fut l'issue de leur entretient, Eluon était préoccupé et sombre, et même si Elrohir trouvait qu'Eluon avait mal élevé sa plus jeune fille, il a vraiment voulu aider un Ellon qu'il considérait par ailleurs comme un ami.

Elrohir a laissé Lana le distancer un peu , mais comme elle approchait du jardin de Galadriel le jardin, il a augmenté son rythme et la rattrapa "Stop", insista t-il, une nouvelle fois sa main sur son bras. "Écoute-moi, Lana -"

"Lâche-moi, Elrohir! Va t'en! "

"Sois raisonnable», a-t-il objecté, en la retenant. «Attends!

Son bras a pivoté vers lui, et sa main a claqué contre sa joue. "Orc!" Elle lui jeta le mot comme une arme, elle n'avait pas une idée de la façon d'agir.

"Tu n'es qu'une petite femelle Orc», gronda t- il. Sans plus réfléchir il l'a attrapé et jeté sur son épaule en ignorant ses coups de poings et ses cris de protestations, il s'est dirigé vers le jardin où son père a attendu près d'un lit de roses blanches.

"Lanaewen, qui y a t-il? Elrohir, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? "Paraissant consterné, Eluon s'est rapidement levé du banc en les regardant à tous les deux.

"Ada, c'est un monstre!" Lana s'est sauvée dès qu'Elrohir l'a posé sur ses pieds. «Il faut le punir!" dit-elle avant d'éclaté en sanglots, au grand dégoût d'Elrohir.

"Monsieur," dit-il en s'inclinant, « votre fille ne souhaitait pas mon escorte. Cependant, après avoir accepté d'aller la chercher pour vous, je me suis senti obligé de le faire". Il savait exactement qu'il n'avait pas à justifier sa méthode de transport, mais a décidé de ne pas s'excuser. Il était beaucoup trop irrité par elle, et avec lui-même de s'être laissé impliquer dans cette situation.

Eluon regardait sévèrement Elrohir et Lana, mais s'est gardé de faire commentaires sur sa façon d'arrivé. "Pourquoi étais-tu opposée à être escortée par Elrohir, ma fille?"

"C'est une brute ", dit-elle en pleurant. «J'ai horreur de lui! Il est cruel, horrible, ignoble Orc-"

Elrohir laissa éclater sa colère. «Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Si tu avais déjà vu un Orc, tu ne prononcerais pas de ce mot à la légère. Tu n'as jamais connue la véritable douleur. . . "Il s'est tourné vers Eluon, en disant fermement« Pardonnez-moi, mon ami, mais la conduite de votre fille, laisse à désirer. Ce qu'il lui faut, c'est de la discipline! "

Eluon était consterné. "Non, pardonne à ma fille, je te prie. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit. "

«Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait!" cria t- elle. "Lui et son horrible jumeau m'ont jeté du bord du flet d'où est tombée Elanor"

"Pour t' enseigner une leçon que, malheureusement, tu n'as pas réussi à apprendre», a souligné Elrohir uniformément. «Et je t' ai tenu, lors de la chute. Tu n'étais pas en danger, et tu es tombée sur une distance d'à peine la hauteur de deux elfes. Elladan et moi n'étions pas cruel envers toi "Il a estimé qu'il devrait présenter des excuses à Eluon, mais n'a pas eu l'occasion de le faire, Lana était de plus en plus hystérique.

"Ada, tu dois faire quelque chose!" Elle a saisi frénétiquement la tunique de son père. "tu dois raconter ce qu'ils m'ont fait à Galadriel ! Ils doivent être punis pour cela! Ce n'est pas juste! "

«Je te l'ai déjà dit," a déclaré laconiquement Eluon ", que je ne ferai rien de la sorte. Calme-toi, s'il te plaît. La Dame du bois n'est pas intéressée par nos actions. "

"Mais nous sommes des invités ici», a-t-elle insisté, "et je ne crois pas qu'elle souhaite que je sois ainsi malmené! J'ai été menacé et tourmenté, non seulement par ses vils petits-fils, mais aussi par l'elleth Healea. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement!

La voix de Lana montait en intensité pendant qu'elle énumérait ses différents griefs comme de minuscules flèches brûlantes vers son père et Elrohir. Elrohir a été plutôt surpris par la profondeur et la force de sa colère, ainsi que son empressement à la révéler à son père; Eluon semblait muet, choqué, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

"Maitre Eluon", dit Elrohir, lorsque Lana se tut pour reprendre notre souffle ", votre fille est trop gâtée».

"Oh, le suis-je?" A-t-elle retourné, son visage rouge d'indignation. "Et que dire de toi et ton méchant frère? Dame Galadriel va vous permettre de faire ce que vous voulez? Est-ce qu'elle est si fière qu'elle va vous permettre de maltraiter ses invités? "

"Et un manque de respect», a ajouté Elrohir, d'une voix brève.

"Lana" dit Eluon fortement. "Ça suffit !"

"J'ai été maltraité, Ada, et tout ce que je veux-"

"-Est une bonne fessée», coupa Elrohir, plutôt sinistre ", que je serais plus qu' heureux de te donner.

À sa grande surprise, un signe de tête Eluon en patience. "Vous avez raison, mon ami. Mais je suis faible et ne peut pas le faire. Je vous donne la permission de le faire à ma place. "

Lana souffla. "Ada, tu ne peux pas faire ça!"

Eluon serra ses lèvres. «Si ! Je le peux, et je le fais, ma fille. Je n'ai pas la force de vous te punir, mais ça serait tout ce que tu mériterais. Ta colère me remplit de honte et je ne peux plus le supporter. J'ai suffisamment de choses à régler sans cela. "

Comme Lana s'est retournée pour s'enfuir, Elrohir a rendu la main et a saisit son poignet. "Pas si vite, Lana. Ton père m'a chargée de te discipliner,et j'ai bien l'intention d'honorer sa demande. "

Lana le regarda, le cœur battant. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se passait! Elle ne pouvait pas sembler arriver à se faire comprendre par son père, ni lui faire comprendre l'ampleur de son angoisse. Il ne semblait pas du tout croire qu'elle avait été maltraité, il s'est tut de nouveau, pour perdre dans cet étrange brouillard où nul autre que sa mère pourrait le suivre.

"Lâche-moi!" Elle essaya de s'éloigner loin, irritée par la lueur dans les yeux d'Elrohir. Il semblait beaucoup apprécier la situation. "Ada, s'il te plaît!"

Mais son père a tourné le dos, et a incliné la tête dans la défaite.

Elrohir a traîné Lana plus loin dans le jardin, au coin d'une haie et passé et a passé un long lit de fleurs violettes. Lana a lutté pour essayer de s'échapper ou de mordre, mais sans succès. Elle a été au-delà des mots, trop horrifiée et furieuse pour pouvoir parler. En un moment elle s'est trouvé face vers le bas allongée sur les genoux d'Elrohir. Il l'a maitrisé sans effort, ce qui donnait un sentiment d'impuissance encore plus fort que ce qu'elle avait ressenti avant.

"Alors, Mademoiselle", dit-il lentement ", enfin, tu vas recevoir ce que tu mérites tant."

"Relâche-moi! «Cria t- elle en luttant vainement. «Mon père n'est pas lui-même ou il ne laisserait jamais faire cela! Il va le regretter plus tard, et toi aussi! "

"Il peut le regretter, mais moi non, l'occasion est trop belle." Elrohir posa légèrement la main sur son derrière tandis que son autre main s'enfonçait entre ses omoplates. "Si tu étais ma fille, c'est ce qui se serait passé il y a longtemps."

"Si j'étais ta fille, je ne serais pas dans cette position!"

"Comment?" A-t-il demandé, curieux.

Lana pensait à la différence entre l'agressif Elrohir et son père tranquille et passif, mais à la fin elle se tut, "Oh, ça ne fait rien. Ne t'a t- on jamais dit que tu avais les genoux osseux? "

Elrohir ri. " Pas une fois, sauf toi, ma chère. Mais assez parlé. Finissons-en. "Elle a senti sa main se lever et se prépara pour ce qui allait venir.

"Elrohir!" Dit une voix féminine derrière eux. Un seul mot mais dit avec une telle autorité que Lana ne pouvait pas douter de l'identité de sa propriétaire. Son humiliation pouvait- elle être encore pire?

"Oui, grand-mère?" Elrohir était respectueux dans voix, et pourtant plein de malice et de bravade.

"Libére- la immédiatement." Cette phrase était dite calmement et pourtant elle portait le poids et la puissance de l'âge.

Elrohir a aidé galamment Lana à se remettre sur ses pieds. «Je ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres d'Eluon », dit-il malicieusement.

Sachant que son visage était rouge vif, Lana s'est retournés pour regarder la Dame Galadriel, qui, jusqu'à présent, elle a seulement vu de loin. À l'étonnement de Lana, Elanor se tenait à côté d'elle, son visage choqué révélant sa détresse. Lana a rapidement réfléchit hésitant entre éclater en sanglot ou se précipiter dans les bras d'Elanor, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de la Dame Galadriel la faisait rester sur place le menton levé.

"Eluon était trop bouleversés pour penser clairement." Le regard clair de Galadriel s'attardait sur Lana, et elle a tendu la main. "Viens par ici, enfant. Elrohir, vous tu peux disposer. Tu as assez taquiné cette jeune elleth ».

Du coin de l'œil, Lana a vu Elrohir toucher de sa main son cœur. "Comme vous voulez". Avec ces mots, il les a quittés les laissant seuls.

Obéissant à ce qui était clairement une commande, Lana était debout devant Galadriel, puis se prosterna et porté sa main à son cœur, qui à nouveau battait rapidement. Galadriel était plus grande qu'elle ou Elanor moins d'une demi-tête, et était impressionnant dans sa robe blanche, ses cheveux d'or et ses yeux d'un bleu cristal. Lana était très intimidée, mais a essayé de le dissimuler avec le peu de fierté qui lui restait.

Galadriel l'a regardé de haut en bas. «Il est temps que nous nous rencontrons, Lanaewen d'Imladris." Elle ne dit rien d'autre, mais en regardait profondément dans les yeux de Lana pendant de longs moments avant de soupirer. «Je vois ce qui se trouve dans ton cœur. La peur de la perte a tenu ta vie, te privant de la joie, et a crée beaucoup de misère pour toi et pour ceux qui sont autour de toi. "

Lana a ouvert la bouche pour parler, puis jugé préférable de ne rien dire, captivité par le regard de Galadriel.

«Lorsque nous cédons à la peur, nous écartons l'amour, la lumière et espoir», dit Galadriel. "Bâtissant un mur et ne laissant rien, que le désespoir, la misère et la colère qui détruit tout ce qu'elle touche. Toi Lanaewen, tu as vécu ainsi la plupart de ta vie. Tu as utilisée la peur et la colère comme des armes pour punir ceux qui t' aiment ou étaient proche de toi. "

"Oh, Lana," Elanor murmura soucieuse. "Pourquoi?"Lana lui a jeté un regard de ressentiment maussade. «Peux tu vraiment ne pas le savoir? Peux-tu vraiment être aussi aveugle? "

"Que veux-tu dire?"

Galadriel se tourna brièvement vers Elanor. "Ce que tu as seulement appris, ta sœur l'a connu la plupart de sa vie. Ne dis-je pas la vérité, Lanaewen? "

Lana a hésité, puis acquiesça. "Si Madame vous le faite."

Elanor avait le visage pâle. "Lana, oh chère Elbereth, tu veux dire que vous savais ? "

"Que Ada et Nana souhaitaient naviguer loin et nous laisser seuls?" Lana dit sévèrement. "Oui, je le sais depuis des années et des années, depuis que j'étais une elfling. Je les ai entendus parler un jour où ils pensaient qu'ils étaient seuls. "

"Savez-vous pourquoi votre père vous a convoqué aujourd'hui?" Demanda Galadriel d'une voix plus douce qu'au début de leur conversation.

"Non," Admis Lana.

Galadriel a continué à tenir son regard, et Lana, elle ne pouvait pas détourner la tête. «Avez-vous entendu parler de mon miroir? Vous a-t-on dit ce que je peux y voir? "

"Oui, ma dame», Lana murmura, après un moment de pause.

«À la demande de votre père, j'ai regardé dans mon miroir avec lui à mes côtés. Nous avons tous les deux vu la même scène se dérouler dans ses eaux. Il s'agissait de votre mère. "Galadriel se tut. «Si elle ne navigue pas rapidement, elle disparaîtra."

Les larmes remplirent les yeux de Lana, avant déborder et de glisser ses joues comme la réalité de la situation a finalement pris racine. Ces larmes étaient réelles, et elles sont venues les profondeurs de son âme. Un moment plus tard, elle a senti Elanor la serrer dans ses bras, et elle s'appuya contre sa sœur, faisant bon accueil à son étreinte tant elle avait elle l'a du mal à retrouver son calme.

"Un grand tourment pour votre père", a poursuivi Galadriel. "Il se fait du soucis pour toi, Lanaewen, ainsi que pour ta mère. Il n'est pas aussi faible que tu le penses, mais il fait face à une situation difficile. "

«Ils doivent naviguer," Pleura Lana. «Je ne veux pas que Naneth meurt."

"Oui, enfant, ils doivent naviguer. Et donc, à cette fin, j'ai fait une offre à Eluon qu'il n'a que accepté que parce qu'il sait qu'il le doit. Il n'a pas d'autre choix. Êtes-vous prête à l'entendre? "

Lana a levé la tête de l'épaule d'Elanor. "S'il vous plaît dites le moi."

Galadriel leur fit un signe en direction du banc qu'Elrohir avait récemment libéré. "viens asseyons nous », dit-elle, et une fois installé, elle jouta, calmement, "Après avoir regardé dans mon miroir, ton père a pris sa décision. Lui-même et ta mère naviguerons avant la fin de l'année. Elanor restera ici en Lórien, bien sûr, ainsi que toi, Lanaewen. Toutefois, Elanor ne sera pas chargé de prendre soin de toi. Vous auras un tuteur, et vous auras des professeurs. Tu te feras une vie par toi même, et, que tu le crois maintenant ou pas,tu seras heureuse ici. "

Lana a connu un étrange sentiment de soulagement, mais ne pouvait pas en expliqué la raison à quiconque. «Qui sera mon tuteur?" Demanda t- elle hébétée.

"Moi", a déclaré Galadriel calmement. "Et Healea a accepté d'être l'un de tes professeurs. Tu ne l'aimes pas maintenant, mais avec le temps tu apprendras à l'apprécier. Hírion sera peut-être un autre enseignant, je vois devant toi une voie de guérisseur. C'est quelque chose que tu devras décider. "

"Mais Healea me déteste», a-t-elle protesté.

Galadriel sourit faiblement. "Tu devras gagner son respect, mais tu en es capable. Cela prendra du temps. Tu auras à travailler dur et à changer tes manières. "

Elanor brisa le silence qu'elle s'était imposé. «Comme moi tu en viendras à aimer Healea. Elle est bonne et juste, et fidèle à ses amis. "

Lana a secoua sa tête. "Elle ne m'acceptera jamais comme son amie. Personne ici dans Lórien ne m'aime».

"Cela aussi va changer», lui dit la dame. "Une fois que tu commenceras à changer d' attitude, tu trouveras que tout ira mieux. La vie est ainsi, enfant. Remplis ton cœur de la lumière, et elle atteindra les coins les plus sombres. "

Lana baissa le tête et regarda ses doigts, essayant de trouver le courage de poser la question qui brûlait son esprit. "Et . . . vais-je me marier un jour? " demanda t- elle timidement.

Cette fois, Galadriel sourit. "Bien sûr, que tu le feras. Mais ne me demande pas de t'en dire plus. Beaucoup de temps passera avant que tu ne sois prête pour cela,. Tu as beaucoup de choses à accomplir avant. "

Lana soupira avec affliction. "Oui, je suppose que je dois le faire."

x

Haldir voyagea rapidement vers Caras Galadhon, ses pensées déjà dévolues à son désir d'Elanor. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il l'avait quitté pour reprendre son tour de garde aux frontières, et il espérait que rien de fâcheux n'était arrivé pendant son absence. Avec la présence des parents et de la sœur d'Elanor dans la cité, il savait qu'il pouvait arriver quelque chose, c'était une drôle de famille, il ne les a pas trop bien compris, mais c'était les parents d'Elanor et il les a accepté. Il a seulement espéré qu'il puisse être avec elle ce soir et ne pas être entraînés dans une sorte de réunion de famille.

Après des heures de voyage, il a enfin atteint les portes de la ville et entra dans la cité. Comme toujours, il regardait autour de lui avec fierté l'endroit qui était sa maison, et qu'il trouvait bien plus beau que les autres cités elfe qu'il avait visité. Pouvoir vivre ici avec Elanor a été un cadeau encore plus grand, qui a rempli son cœur de joie au-delà de toute mesure. Malgré le mal qui menaçait Arda, malgré le danger auxquels ils étaient confrontés, il a été aussi heureux et en paix qu'il pouvait l'être jusqu'à ce qu'il l'a emmenée avec lui pour Valinor. Et ce ne serait pas de sitôt.

En fait, il la trouva assez facilement sur la terrasse de son talan. Elle soignait les plantes, et quand il a ouvert la porte elle s'est retourné et l'a vu montré, son visage a pris une expression étonnée et ravie.

"Haldir!" Elle a sauté sur ses pieds et s'est jetée dans ses bras tendus. "Tu es de retour!"

Leurs lèvres se réunirent pour un long, doux baiser, puis il a levé la tête et sourit en la regardant. «Êtes-vous heureuse de me voir?"

La passion de sa réponse montrait à quel point elle était heureuse de le revoir, et il a été un long moment avant qu'il ne parle d'autre chose que des chuchotements de mots d'amours. Lorsque cela s'est produit finalement, ils étaient tous les deux couchés sur son lit, dans les bras l'un dans l'autre, recouvert seulement d'un drap blanc fait dans le plus fin tissu elfique.

De sa main il a lissé affectueusement ses doux cheveux foncés. "Ce fut une très belle bienvenue, Elanor.

Elle a sourit, les bouts de ses doigts faisant des petits cercles sur son torse nu. «J'ai senti que tu serais de retour bientôt, mais je ne savait pas quel jour. C'est difficile d'attendre, parfois. Tu me manques lorsque tu es absent. "

"Je sais. Tu me manques aussi. "Il a embrassé son front. «Mais je suis là maintenant. Est-ce que tous va bien ici? Comme elle n'a pas répondu de suite, il a légèrement froncé les sourcils puis avec sa main il a relevé son menton. Ses yeux étaient soudainement humides de larmes. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? "

Il a écouté sombrement quand elle a raconté l'histoire de sa mère, puis fronça les sourcils lors du récit de la scène avec Lana. Personnellement, il estima regrettable que Galadriel avait interrompu Elrohir avant qu'il puisse s'acquitter de la demande d'Eluon, mais il faisait trop confiance à la Dame pour remettre en cause sa sagesse.

«Alors, ta sœur restera ici, et tes parents naviguerons. Quand? "

"Bientôt, Haldir," A répondu Elanor d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. "Avant Echuir, le temps de tout organiser."

Haldir examiné cette réfléchie. "Elanor, mon cœur, il est temps pour nous que nous discutons de notre avenir."

"Tu n'es pas prêt". Elle a touché ses cheveux, le regardant, ses yeux remplis de douceur. "Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé en quoi que ce soit."

Il s'est soulevé sur un coude, et l'a regardé les yeux remplis plein d'amour et de nostalgie.

«Je suis plus que prêt, et je me sens obligé en rien. Je t'aime, Elanor. Et il est temps de te poser la question, je n'ai pas voulu le faire avant que tu sois guérie. Elanor mon amour ,veux tu m'épouser ? Veux-tu être ma femme pour l'éternité? "

Pendant longtemps il s'est demandé si un jour il prononcerait ces mots et demanderait cela à quelqu'un, mais il savait aussi que pratiquement dès qu'il avait rencontré Elanor pour la première fois, elle serait la seule personne à qui il ferait cette demande.

Le temps s'est arrêté pendant un moment, avant sa réponse, comme si toutes les années de sa vie jusqu'à ce moment ont été que l'aube et que maintenant le soleil se levait.

"Je serais très heureuse d'être ton épouse, cher Haldir", murmura t- elle les yeux remplis de larmes de joie. «C'est mon plus grand souhait. Tu es toute ma vie et mon cœur, et je n'ai personne d'autre, et je n'aurais jamais quelqu'un d'autre. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? "

Oui, il a su qu'elle serait d'accord, et pourtant, une vague d'une joie d'une telle intensité le traversa, qu'elle le prit hors de sa garde. Le soleil s'était levé, marquant le début d'une nouvelle vie pour eux deux.

Il s'est courbé vers elle et l'a embrassé doucement sur les lèvres, goûtant sa douceur et se désaltérant de sa vue. "J'ai su que nous nous marierions dès la première nuit, j'ai fait de toi la mienne, dit-il tendrement", mais de t'entendre dire oui, me comble de bonheur au-delà de tous les mots. "

Souriante, elle l'enveloppa de ses bras et l'embrassa de nouveau, avec amour et tendresse. "Veux-tu annoncer nos fiançailles rapidement?"

"Oui, nous devons le dire à tes parents dès demain. Il sera plus facile pour eux de naviguer s'ils te voient mariée avant leur départ. "

"Tu veux dire que nous nous passerons de fiançailles?"

Il secoua la tête. "Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait préférable de contrevenir à la convention? Tes parents pourraient annoncer nos fiançailles lors d'une cérémonie officielle très bientôt. Je sais que selon les lois de l' Eldar les fiançailles doivent durer pendant au moins un an, mais il y a des exceptions. Vos parents doivent nous quitter, Elanor. Permet-nous de leur donner un cadeau à emporter avec eux. Nous allons nous unir et avoir une cérémonie de mariage, afin qu'ils puissent emporter avec eux ce souvenir quand ils partiront. "

Elle acquiesça. «Je suis plus que prêt, à condition que Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn approuvent. La Dame est toujours ma tutrice. "

«L'année est presque terminée. Un an et un jour, et d'après mes calculs, il reste seulement vingt jours. "

«Tu as compté?" Le coin de sa bouche s'est levé dans un sourire ludique.

«En effet», dit-il avec une tendresse paresseuse. "J'avais l'intention de te demander d'être mon épouse, le premier jour où ton service se terminerait. Maintenant, nous irons vers la mer accompagner tes parents ce jour-là. "

À sa grande surprise, le visage d' Elanor fut parcouru par un frémissement, révélant la profondeur de son émotion. "Oh, H-Haldir!" Elle a enfoui son visage dans son épaule, son bras enroulé autour de lui tandis que ses épaules étaient secouées de silencieux sanglots.

Il l'a tenu serrée très longtemps, lui murmurant tendrement des mots apaisant et couvrant sa tempe de doux petits baisers, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait retrouvé son calme. «Je ne crois pas que cela est une source de larmes, mon amour", dit-il dans une douce moquerie.

Elle a relevé la tête, en lui souriant. "Non, c'est tout cela, ainsi que le départ de mes parents. Deux événements qui changement mon monde au plus profond de bien des façons. On me donne le plus grand de tous les plaisirs, tandis que l'autre laisse une ombre sur mon cœur. "

«Je sais, mon amour", murmura t-il en la serrant dans ses bras, "Je sais".

x

La cérémonie de fiançailles d'Elanor et de Haldir eut lieu une semaine plus tard dans le même petit jardin où Orophin avait fêté son anniversaire. Haldir a eu la clairvoyance d'avoir fait des anneaux d'argent, quelques semaines avant, et ils ont été échangés en présence de tous les membres de la famille et des amis proches selon le souhait du couple. Elanor portait une robe argentée, ses cheveux élégamment coiffés par les doigts habiles de Nerwen, tandis que Haldir était vêtu d'une magnifique tenue vert foncée comme la forêt. Elrond rayonnait de plaisir, le Lord et Lady semblaient très heureux, tandis que Rúmil et Orophin se plaignaient d'avoir été devancé par Haldir alors qu'ils avaient annoncé leurs mariages les premiers ce qui fit de Haldir le sujet de beaucoup de plaisanteries.

Mais en dépit de leurs protestations, leur frère aîné se marierait deux semaines plus tard. Et en ce moment même des anneaux d'or étaient forgés pour remplacer les anneaux d'argent lors de la cérémonie de mariage.

Iriel était calme et Eluon digne, et ont exprimé leur contentement du chemin de leur fille avait choisi. Lana était calme et moins triste que d'habitude, et semblait perdu dans son propre monde. Quand à Lurien, il se distinguait par son silence, et sa manière sobre et pensive. Nul ne l'avait délibérément exclu de la fête, mais il n'a pas souhaité y participer, il n'a pas non plus revu Tarwë plus de deux ou trois fois. Tarwë évitait tout regard, et ceux qui les observaient on senti la tension entre eux, mais ils étaient tous trop poli pour le mentionner.

Après l'échange des anneaux, Eluon et Iriel ont annoncé officiellement leur départ, ainsi que la date de leur voyage qui serait une semaine après le mariage d'Elanor. Ils Voyageraient aux Havres Gris avec Elrond et le reste de la garde d'Imladris, qui continueraient vers Imladris après le départ du bateau.

Les invités s'étaient réunis autour d'une table à chevalets, sur la quelle était disposé un buffet composé de différents mets et de vins, permettant de s'alimenter tout en discutant sur des sujets graves ou futiles, selon les orateurs.

Healea regardait le visage de Túrë notant la façon dont son visage se transformait lorsqu'elle regardait Telrion avec adoration. Elle ne l'a toujours pas beaucoup aimé, mais elle a bien vu combien il aimait Túrë et combien il était bon pour elle. Quelques instants plus tard, Túrë se tourna vers Healea avec un air coupable qui a faisait crisper Healea à l'intérieur.

«Je dois partir avec lui», dit doucement Túrë, «maintenant que je l'ai trouvé enfin. Tu comprends cela, n'est-ce pas? Je l'aime. "

La peine de Healea augmenta, et elle était sûre qu'elle devait être visible sur son visage. Au moins Telrion a été poli pour ne pas se réjouir, bien que lui non plus a beaucoup aimé Healea. Après tout, il allait emporter son amie la plus proche, celle qu'elle avait protégé, guidé, soigné et aimé, depuis qu'elles étaient des enfants, et il ne serait pas facile de lui faire ses adieux.

"Oui, Túrë je comprends», dit-elle d'une voix régulière. "Tu dois suivre ton cœur, ce que nous devons tous faire. Je comprends et j'accepte ta décision de partir. "

Túrë toucha son bras, sa voix remplie d'émotion. "Je t' aime toujours, Healea. Je suis sûr que nous allons nous revoir à nouveau, même si ça peut ne pas être bientôt. "

"En effet, nous nous reverrons". Healea fixa son regard sur Telrion, qui a levé le menton et l'a regardé en retour. "Je vais venir à Imladris et te rechercher moi-même, s'il ne te rend pas heureuse, dit-elle, assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

«Je _veux la rendre_ heureuse », dit-il en regardant Túrë. "Et tu pourras nous rendre visite autant que tu le voudras ."

"Je le ferai un jour", a déclaré Healea, jouissant de la légère crispation de la mâchoire de Telrion lui indiquant qu'il serrait les dents. "Je viendrais avec Cothion. Il profitera de la bibliothèque qu'il y là-bas tout comme moi. "

"Bien". Ture l'a embrassé, puis s'est tourné vers Telrion en lui donné un dernier regard. "Mais tu es heureuse pour moi, vraiment?"

Healea la berça comme si c'était sa fille. «Je suis vraiment très heureuse pour toi, ma chère amie. Sois joyeuse et ne regarde pas en arrière. "

"Je serai heureuse», a répondu Ture, qui retourna à son amant.

Healea tourna le dos, et a immédiatement pris son mari du regard. Viens ici, lui fit-elle comprendre elle a traversant le centre de la place où il se tenait à discuter avec Elrond à proximité d'un parterre de fleurs qui ne poussaient pas en dehors de la Lórien en ce moment de l'année. Cothion glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, et Elrond, comprenant la situation s'éclipsa discrètement .

"Vous êtes triste, mon amour», murmura Cothion, ses lèvres près de son oreille.

Healea acquiesça, les yeux parlant d'eux mêmes dans le silence de la communication.

"Turë suit le chemin de son cœur, Healea. Elle est ce qu'elle doit faire. "Son visage était bienveillant et plein de force et de sagesse.

«Je sais», dit-elle chagrinée.

"Je sais que tu le sais», dit-il tendrement. «Parce que tu es la plus sage de tous les ellith".

Elle sourit légèrement et secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais. Mais je t' ai choisi », a-t-elle ajouté," et de temps en temps je montre tout de même un peu de bon sens. "

"C'est exactement mon point de vue." Il a embrassé son front et murmuré dans son oreille, lui rappelant les choses qu'il lui avait apprise, et les choses qu'ils avaient appris ensemble, sur la vie et l'amour et de l'existence intemporelle des Elfes. Healea écoutait, laissant les mots apaisant couler sur elle, éloignant son chagrin et la nourrissant d'une manière que personne d'autre n'avait jamais pu le faire.

Pendant ce temps Tarwë s'était approché de Seigneur Elrond, qui était resté seul, en contemplant une grappe de fleurs rouge foncé avec un air pensif. "Mon seigneur?" Dit-elle, plutôt timide. "Puis- je vous parler un moment?"

Seigneur Elrond s'est retourné puis l'a regardé. «Bien sûr. Vous êtes Tarwë, n'est-ce pas? "

Tarwë acquiesça avec sourire forcé. «Je suis Tarwë, fille de Tulcë et Tarnon. Ils ont navigué l' Ouest il y-a longtemps, mon seigneur. "

"Ils doivent vous manquer», dit-il gentiment.

"Il me manquent oui." Tarwë inspira profondément. "Je voudrais me joindre à eux, mon seigneur. Je tiens à naviguer sur le bateau avec les parents d'Elanor».

Son regard a augmenté d'intensité, ces yeux sages remplis de discernement. "Vous sentez l'appel de la mer?"

Tarwë hésité. «Pas exactement, mais il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici."

Par-dessus son épaule Elrond regarda Lurien, qui se tenait à quelques distance de là , à l'écart seul et solitaire**. «**Êtes-vous si sûr de cela?"

"Je suis certaine», dit-elle sans hesitation.

"Alors je serai heureux de vous fournir une escorte pour les Havres Gris. Toutefois, je vous conseille fortement d'étudier attentivement cette décision. Il n'y a pas de retour possible une fois que vous aurez laissé ces rivages. Ceux que vous laissez seront séparés de vous jusqu'à ce que eux aussi naviguent. Cela pourrait être un très long temps. "Il a gardé sa voix neutre, mais elle savait qu'il savait plus que presque n'importe qui de quoi il parlait.

«Je comprends», dit Tarwë à voix basse. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas cacher sa tristesse, et elle savait à l'expression sur le visage du Seigneur Elrond qu'il était au courant du conflit qui la tourmentait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même. "Et je vais y réfléchir attentivement, mon seigneur. Je vous remercie de votre gentillesse. "

Elle s'éclipsa, en se frayant un chemin parmi les invités, évitant soigneusement l'endroit où se tenait Lurien. Elrond a vu Lurien se retourner pour la suivre des yeux puis il s'est tourné et s'est dirigé vers lui.

"Bonsoir, Lurien. Une belle soirée, n'est-ce pas? "

Lurien avait le regard vide, comme surpris de trouver le seigneur d'Imladris en face de lui. "Très, mon seigneur", a-t-il répondu, après un instant d'hésitation.

Elrond attendait plus de lui, évaluant l'ex-sentinelle avec un œil critique. "J'ai appris que le plans pour votre pont a finalement été approuvé."

"Oui". Lurien a fronça les sourcils. "Mon seigneur, si j'osais vous demander . . . que vous a dit Tarwë tout à l'heure? "

Elrond le considérait avec pitié. «Elle tient à naviguer, Lurien. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, vous en a t- elle parlé? "

Le visage de Lurien a pâlit. "Non, elle ne l'a pas fait", a-t-il admis. Il a été clairement choqué, et il lui fallait beaucoup d'effort pour garder le contrôle.

"Je suis désolé, Lurien. Peut-être que vous devriez en parler avec elle. C'est une grande décision à prendre, qui ne peut pas être modifiée une fois qu'elle est prise. "

Lurien hocha la tête engourdi par la nouvelle, puis s'éloigna en s'excusant.

x

Nerwen arpentait la terrasse de long en large, trop tendue et inquiète pour pouvoir s'assoir à côté de son amie pendant qu'elles parlaient.

"Pourquoi ne pas vous rencontrer et discuter avec lui?" Demanda Nerwen confuse. Elle a été plus que perturbé par la décision de son amie la plus chère de naviguer, et dans cette situation, elle avait décidé de prendre le parti de Lurien. «Après tout ce que vous avez été l'un pour l'autre, ne penses-tu pas que vous devriez en parler? Je ne te comprends pas! "

Tarwë secoua la tête. "Je ne veux pas le voir. Il m'affaiblit, et j'ai besoin de toutes mes forces pour faire ce que j'ai décidé. "

"Si tu ne l'aimais pas il ne t' affaiblirait pas."

"C'est ma décision, Nerwen".

Nerwen soupira. "Il t'aime, Tarwë. Ne le vois-tu donc pas ? "

«Il ne m'aime pas assez».

"Comment le sais-tu? Il a rejeté Gwirith, n'est-ce pas? Quant à Lana, tout le monde peut voir qu'elle ne présente aucun intérêt pour lui. Elle est un peu sournoise et n'a aucun bon sens ni jugement. Il ne regarde que toi et personne d'autre. "

Les yeux bleus de Tarwë semblaient hantés. "Il pense qu'il ne veut que moi, et peut-être qu'il l'a fait pour le moment. Je vais peut-être lui suffire pour les quelques années à venir. Mais finalement, il se lassera de moi et se tournera vers une autre. "

Nerwen s'arrêta de marcher et s'est tenue directement en face de son amie ses poings sur ses hanches. "Non, pas si vous décider de vous unir", a-t-elle souligné.

"Cela doit être une décision partagée», a déclaré Tarwë tranquillement. «Même s'il me le demandait, ce qu'il ne fera pas, je refuserais. Non, Nerwen, je suis désolée, mais je dois partir. Je t'aime ainsi que mes autres amis, mais j'ai supporté assez de douleurs. Je vais naviguer aux Terres Immortelles et retrouver mes parents ".

Rempli de tristesse et de frustration, Nerwen a secoué sa tête. "Oh, Tarwë", murmura t- elle. "Je pense que tu fais une énorme erreur."

x

Elanor se réveilla tôt le jour de son mariage, avec un sourire sur le visage et les souvenirs des rêves doux et tendre dansaient dans ses pensées. Elle était heureuse que sa famille puisse être ici pour assister et bénir son mariage, et son seul souhait était que les parents de Haldir pourraient là également. Mais au moins, ses frères l'étaient, ce qui a également été une bénédiction.

A peine une année en arrière, jamais elle aurait pu penser que sa vie allait prendre ce chemin Tant de choses avaient changé; _elle_ avait changé et progressé d'une manière elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir. Et même si le départ de ses parents lui pesait, elle a été déterminé que ce serait le plus heureux et le plus beau de tous les jours pour elle et pour Haldir.

Comme l'heure de la fête de mariage a approchait, la mère et la sœur d'Elanor l'aidèrent avec sa robe et ses cheveux. Elanor portait une robe blanche et or cadeau de Dame Galadriel qui est venu comme une surprise.

"Pour ma pupille, avec mon amour et tous mes vœux de bonheur", dit la dame avec l'un de ses beaux, sourires. "C'était une de mes robes préférées, et à partir de ce jour, elle est à toi."

Ainsi pour cette journée très spéciale Elanor portait une robe qui était exceptionnellement fine et richement décorée, avec des dentelles et des fils d'or en vaporeuses couches qui la faisait se sentir comme la plus belle elleth vivante. Doria avait modifié la longueur, car Galadriel était légèrement plus grande qu'Elanor, et la robe maintenant s'adaptait parfaitement.

"Tu es tellement l'air jolie ma chérie», lui a assuré Iriel avec des larmes dans les yeux.

"Oui, tu l'es, Elanor," a convenu Lana. Sur la fin, elle sembla avoir jeté un peu de son amertume, et Elanor lui en était profondément reconnaissant. En revanche, elle semblait plus calme et un peu plus introspective, mais ces changements étaient subtils, et peut-être peu perceptible pour celui qui ne la connaissait pas bien.

Lana rassembla quelque fleur dorée d'Elanor, et elle a glissés dans les cheveux de sa sœur pendant qu'Iriel chantait un doux chant d'amour que ses filles n'avaient pas entendu depuis un temps très long. Elanor avait le cœur rempli de paix, et pour la première fois elle a senti qu'elle pouvait accepter le départ de ses parents sans tristesse dévastatrice et d'un sentiment de perte. Le temps s'écoulerait ainsi comme un fleuve sans fin et, finalement, un jour ils seraient tous ensemble à nouveau.

Comme de coutume, le mariage devait être célébré par une fête partagée entre les deux familles ainsi que les amis, dans le plus grand espace au centre de Caras Galadhon. Comme le temps approchait, Elanor devenait de plus en plus nerveuse, mais cette émotion s'est évanouie dès qu'elle a fixé les yeux sur Haldir. Vêtu de sa plus belle tunique, également blanche et or, son regard rassurant set familier, lui rappelait que tout était comme il se devait.

Avant la cérémonie, la mère d' Elanor avait offerte à Haldir une chaîne dorée qui avait été dans sa famille depuis de nombreuses années, alors que son père donnait à Elanor un bijou dont l'éclat bleu étincelait sur un mince et délicat collier. Et le moment est venu, vers la fin de la fête, pour l'échange des anneaux. La mère et le père d'Elanor sont sortis et ont joint les mains du couple pour leur donner une bénédiction d'union au nom d' Eru, avec Varda et Manwë comme témoins.

Elanor se tenait fièrement aux côtés de Haldir, sachant qu'ils ont fait le bon choix et que toutes les personnes présentes approuvaient leur célébration. Les bagues de fiançailles en argent furent remplacées par celles en or magnifiquement ciselées par les mains habiles de Thórion, le maître forgeron et proche ami de la famille de Haldir.

Haldir il a glissé la bague sur son index, avec un petit sourire, en disant: "Pour toi, _nin meleth,_ Porter le toujours et à jamais. En hommage à mon amour éternel. "

Elanor a glissé la deuxième bague sur son doigt, avec les même les mots, puis ils s'embrassèrent et c'était fait. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un rituel, fait pour le bien de leurs familles, le vrai mariage devrait être consacré plus tard, par l'union du corps accompagnée d'une adhésion de leur Fëa, à la suite de quoi l'union serait complète et éternelle.

Lana regardait la cérémonie avec un cœur lourd, Curieusement toute la semaine, elle avait été enthousiasmée par le mariage, qui a apporté à sa famille beaucoup de témoignage d'affection par des gens amicaux, même pour elle. Comme la sœur d'Elanor, elle s'est estimée importante, et avec la protection de Galadriel, elle s'est sentie plus sûr, mais maintenant, ces sentiments étaient emportés comme des cailloux dans un ruisseau, laissant un vide qui semblait grandir avec chaque minute qui passait.

Les festivités qui ont commencé à la fin de la fête, avec sa musique et la danse, lui a fourni l'occasion dont elle avait besoin pour s'échapper. Se sentant désolé pour elle-même, ses récents sentiments d'acceptation de la nouvelle orientation de sa vie l'accablaient, elle se hâta vers un chemin, puis un autre, s'éloignant de la joie qu'elle aurait pu partager.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, lui rappelant que d'autres fois, elle s'était enfuie pour pleurer. Au moins cette fois, les horribles jumeaux étaient occupés à danser avec les ellith et ne lui courraient pas après pour la railler. À l'heure actuelle, elle voulait être seul pendant un moment, puis elle sécherait ses larmes et retournerait, et peut-être s'amuser avec les autres.

C'était sa dernière pensée avant qu'elle ne claque dans la poitrine d'un homme solide comme un roc. Fermement il a saisi sa main pour l'empêcher de tomber ou de passer autour de lui, ce qu'elle tenta de faire. Mais au lieu de s'excuser, ou de lui demander si elle était blessée, la maintenant toujours il l'a toisé de toute sa hauteur.

"Laissez-moi!" Dit-elle en colère. Elle a essayé de se libérer pour s'éloigner, mais il ne le lui permis pas. Au lieu de cela, il l'a maintenu l'évaluant avec une telle arrogance qu'elle a eu envie de le gifler.

"Quelle précipitation", a-t-il fait remarquer, d'une attitude critique. "Et une langue trop acérée aussi qui ne vous sera d'aucune utilité ici en Lórien jeune fille. Vous devriez écouter les paroles des sages au lieu de vous défiler. "

Grand, larges aux cheveux d'argent, il était de toute évidence un gardien, car il portait les vêtements et les tresses des guerriers, et tenait dans sa main un grand arc rouge de Galadhrim. D'une certaine manière physiquement il lui rappelait Haldir, avec ses épaules larges et musclées, ainsi que la façon façons hautaine qu'il la toisait. Sa voix était basse, avec un timbre profond qui, encore une fois, lui rappelait le Gardien de la Marche.

"Oh, vraiment?" Elle a levé son menton, lui criant d'indignation. «Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Vous ne savez même pas qui je suis-"

"Je sais qui vous êtes. Vous êtes la sœur d'Elanor. Je sais aussi que vous devriez être à la fête du mariage au lieu de courir au loin et de pleurer comme une enfant sans imagination. "Son regard bleu foncé passait sur elle, sans afficher le moindre soupçon d'intérêt masculin en dépit du fait qu'elle portait sa plus belle robe et avait pris un soin tout particulier avec ses cheveux.

"Vous ne savez rien de mes raisons! Laissez-moi partir! "

Il l'a libéré avec un petit grognement. «J'en sais plus que vous ne le pensez, Lanaewen d'Imladris. Mais n'ayez pas peur ,je ne vais pas vous retenir. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux enfants mal élevés. "Et sans un mot, il s'est retourné et s'en est allé, ses longues jambes le transportant rapidement vers sa destination.

"Oh!" Outrée, Lana le suivit du regard, puis s'élança au loin, en mettant rapidement autant de distance entre eux que possible. Qui que ce soit, c'était le plus prétentieux et désagréable Ellon dans tout Lórien!

x

Sarnion a quitté la jeune elleth ridicule avec un sentiment étrange, ébranlé et contrarié. Pourquoi il en était ainsi, il ne le savait pas, mais il avait à peine tourné vers le prochain chemin qu'il s'est retrouvé face à face avec la Dama de Lumière, exquise et charmante dans une robe de bleu chatoyante.

"Sarnion», dit-elle avec un regard sympathique. "Il est bon de vous voir de retour ici. Vous êtes en retard. Vous avez manqué l'échange des anneaux. "

Il a incliné la tête et a touché son cœur, surpris de la trouver si loin de la fête. "Un petit problème aux frontières m'a retardé, ma dame, mais il a été résolu. Je vais maintenant changer mes vêtements pour que je puisse faire honneur et féliciter mon commandant le jour de son mariage. "

Galadriel sourit assez bizarrement. "Et moi je vais à offrir des conseils et réconfort à une certaine jeune elleth qui a besoin de beaucoup de conseils."

Sarnion se renfrogna. "Vous aurez besoin de patience pour faire face à celle-ci, ma dame. Elle n'a pas plus de bon sens qu'un bébé , et probablement beaucoup moins. Je ne vous envie pas votre tâche. "

"Je suis sûr que vous ne le faites pas. Et pourtant, Sarnion, je sens en vous un conflit. "

Il a considéré cela. "Pas de conflit, ma dame, simplement . . .un trouble. "

«Ah oui, un trouble. Je peux le comprendre. "

"Ma Dame?" Il a levé un sourcil.

"Parfois, le changement vient sur nous quand on s'y attend le moins», dit-elle obliquement.

Sarnion cacha sa confusion, maintenant une apparence impassible. «C'est vrai», dit-il poliment, mais je suis toujours prudent. "

"Certaines choses sont inévitables», a-t-elle ajouté, avec une étincelle dans les yeux. "On peut se méfier, mais on ne peut pas éviter un destin, Sarnion".

Il a gardé le silence, priant qu'il avait mal compris le sens de ses paroles.

"Elle va devenir plus sage, avec le temps», dit doucement Galadriel. "Beaucoup de longues années s'écouleront avant que cela arrive, mais cela va arriver. L'avenir réserve de bonnes choses pour vous, mon ami, que vous croyez le ou non ».

Sarnion l'a regardé, pas sûr de savoir que dire.

"Allez maintenant, lui a conseilla t- elle d'une gentille voix», et faites la fête avec notre Gardien. Ne vous tracassez pas avec ce qui vous attend. L'avenir prend soin de lui-même. "

Sarnion a touché son cœur et a pris son congé. Il avait beaucoup à réfléchir, mais maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment.

x

Plus tard dans la nuit, Haldir regardait Elanor avec un sourire de contentement, l'inclinaison fière de son menton, sa peau pâle et lumineuse dans le clair de lune. Ils étaient là, l'un en en face de l'autre sur la terrasse de son talan ,leur souffle coupé par l'excitation et l'anticipation de leur union sacrée.

«Eh bien, mon amour, mon Elanor?" t-il murmuré tendrement. «Qu'as-tu à me dire maintenant?"

Son bras s'est glissé autour de son cou et l'a attiré vers elle. "Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime», a-t-elle murmuré. "Chante pour moi, mon chéri. Chante pour moi sous les étoiles, et ensuite je vais me fondre dans toi et nous ne ferons plus qu'un. "

Et il l'a fait, il a choisi une chanson d'amour d'antan, dans sa riche voix calme, s'enroulant autour d'elle comme un rideau de rêves, et l'enveloppant d'une chaleur et d'un amour qui durerait pour toujours.

La chanson était-elle terminée » ? Elanor en était incertaine, car même lorsque sa bouche était sur la sienne, la musique semblait continuer pour se mêler aux battements dans sa passion pour lui, sa luxuriante et sensuelle mélodie tournant sans fin. Leurs corps se sont déplacés d'abord dans un rythme lent et délibéré puis dans une cadence qui les a portés au ciel, puis vers le bas sur les couvertures soigneusement rependues sur le sol. Leur liaison eut lieu ici sous la lumière scintillante des sept étoiles, avec Ithil pour témoin.

L'ardeur les a bientôt rattrapés, leurs baisers plus chauds, avec la montée de la lune. Ses doigts ébouriffèrent ses cheveux étoilés, son épaisse chevelure d'ébène posée comme un voile contre ses pâles épaules. Avec de doux bruits de plaisir, elle se sentait courtisé et aimé, le corps enfermé dans la plus douce et la plus ancienne des danses, leur union les transportait vers les étoiles et au-delà. Le feu de la passion les brûlaient, tandis qu'à l'intérieur, dans l'immobilité d'argent de leur liaison a eu lieu le mélange de satin et de soie pour donner un nouveau tissu beaucoup plus beau que ce qu'ils ont connu avant.

Deux ont été fondu en un seul, pour ne jamais être séparés jusqu'à la fin du monde.

Ensuite, ils restèrent immobile, presque brisés par l'expérience, aussi serré l'un contre l'autre qu'il était possible de l'être.

"Nous n'avons plus besoin de l'indwaedh, Elanor," dit doucement Haldir. «Nos Fëa sont joint, tu peux le sentir? Le lien est aussi fort, sinon plus fort, que les bijoux que nous portons. "

"Je te sens, aujourd'hui plus que jamais», a-t-elle murmuré. Tu eses dans mon esprit, mon cœur et mon sang."

"Sans fin, Elanor. Nous serons toujours comme ça. Tu es ma femme maintenant. "

Elle a leva la tête de son épaule et le regardait tendrement et profondément dans les yeux. "Et toi tu es mon mari, Haldir de Lórien. Je t'aime pour toujours avec tout mon être. "

Il sourit et a caressé les cheveux hors de son visage. "Je sais, Elanor. Je aime aussi pour toujours. Tu as ma parole. "

***


	37. Chapitre 37

**La Revanche d'Elanor**

**Auteurs Fianna et Julie**

**Les lieux les personnages le langage appartiennent à JRR TOLKIEN**

**Aucun profit monétaire n'est fait sur cette histoire et les lois de la Copyright ne sont pas violées**

**Chapitre 37**

**Épilogue**

Les Havres Gris, pensait Haldir, c'était un nom qui convenait bien à ce le port Elfique déjà ancien et qui était toujours enveloppé par une brume qui atténuait les bruits.

C'était l'aube naissante dans la fraîcheur des pierres grises du quai de Mithlond, calmement conscient de l'intangible appel de la mer et de l'Occident sur son âme d'elfe. Il avait été dans ce lieu avant, mais pas depuis de nombreuses années, et il avait presque oublié son séduisant attrait. En Lórien il n'y pense pas, mais ici, dans ce lieu, sa voix douce se répandait en lui, il a su que cela devait être pareil pour les parents d'Elanor.

Le golfe de Lhûn le dernier obstacle avant la grande étendue d'eau libre poudroyait doucement dans la lumière de petit matin,, en attirant son regard vers les lieux éloignés qui n'étaient pas encore visibles entre le ciel et la mer. L'air est vif et humide, lourd de l'odeur de sel et d'algues, le rythme calme de la marée, apaisait ses sens dans un état de repos paisible.

Il a senti un mouvement derrière lui et s'est retourné comme Elanor est venue se joindre à lui et a pris possession de sa main tendue. Il l'a embrassé doucement, puis ensemble, ils ont regardé fixement la mer, chacun se demandant ce que ce serait de monter sur le navire et de laisser Arda pour toujours.

Aujourd'hui, le bateau lèverait les voiles emportant avec lui Eluon et Iriel.

Haldir inspira une profonde bouffée d'air marin et serra les doigts de sa femme. "Un jour, Elanor, il sera temps de quitter Arda à notre tour."

"Mais pas encore», a-t-elle murmuré, assez contente de pour le rassurer. Bien. Il espère qu'elle ne souhaiterait jamais avoir navigué avec ses parents, et serait toujours heureuse d'être restée avec lui.

Comme les étoiles, s'évanouirent dans l'aube naissante s'élevant derrière eux, ils regardaient le ciel indigo tourner vers une couleur prune, puis rose, repoussant lentement la nuit. Loin dans la mer, le faible bruit d'une cloche de marée a joint le cri strident d'une mouette, mais pour la plupart du temps, la jetée a été étrangement silencieuse.

Il s'est retourné pour observer les autres qui avaient commencé à se réunir en petits groupes sur la rive. Certains, qu'il ne connaissait pas, venaient d'autres domaines pour guetter les voiles du prochain navire. Parmi eux était ceux de leur propre groupe, divisé en petits groupes, à l'exception de Lurien, qui semblait toujours s'isoler à l'écart de tous, peu importe où il se tenait. Elrond et ses fils n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ils étaient allés la veille rencontrer Cìrdan, fondateur et maître de Mithlond, les Havres Gris. Iriel et Eluon étaient là, avec les biens qu'ils avaient apporté, et Lana debout près d'eux, qui paraissait très pâle. Les autres étaient à proximité Minden, Telrion et Túrë, et d'autres elfes d'Imladris et Lothlórien comme escorte . . . et Tarwë, qui n'avait toujours pas parlé avec Lurien.

Les pensées de Haldir se tournèrent vers le voyage. À sa manière il avait été difficile, mais plutôt calme en ce qui concernait les dangers. Elanor a passé beaucoup de temps à marcher à côté de ses parents. Sa sœur, souvent en retard, était perdue dans ses pensées, et a rarement parler à quiconque en dehors de sa propre famille.

Comme Lurien et quelques-uns des autres, Haldir faisait partie de la garde, rapprochée pour assurer la sécurité de ceux qui ont voyagé. Mais il était aussi venu pour Elanor qui comme sa sœur avait décidé d'accompagner ses parents jusqu'aux rivages. Pendant le trajet, il a souvent tenu la main d'Elanor, de comprenant et acceptant ses longues moments de silence contemplatif. Il lui a proposé le confort qu'il pouvait lui donner, alors qu'elle a lutté pour venir à bout de la connaissance que la moitié de sa famille aurait bientôt disparu, et que ce serait un très long temps avant ils seraient à nouveau tous réunis.

Ses pensées étaient souvent sur d'autres questions. Le fait de savoir qu'Elanor lui faisait véritablement battre son cœur, comme quand il était encore un jeune elfe dans les affres de ses premières passions amoureuses. C'était un merveilleux, bizarre, entêtant sentiment qu'il appréciait dans le calme, ne permettant de connaître la profondeur de ses émotions qu'à Elanor elle-même. En bref, Haldir était heureux. Il estimait, comme sa vie ne faisait que commencer.

x

Pour Lurien, l'ensemble du parcours a été une torture.

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à Tarwë. Elle avait veillé à ce qu'il y ai toujours quelqu'un près d'elle. Il pouvait à peine croiser son regard, et tous les efforts qu'il a fait pour organiser un moment en privé lui avait été refusé. Pourquoi?

Pourquoi ne voulait-t elle pas même parler avec lui? Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, qu'aurait- il dû faire de plus? Comment pouvait-il ne pas le voir? Et par-dessus tout que voulait- elle dire quand elle lui à dit que c'était à lui de se rendre? Et quelle était la force qu'elle exigeait de lui de? Comment pourrait-il lui montrer sa force et se rendre en même temps? Que voulait-elle de lui?

Il était passe de la colère à la frustration. Il n'avait pas pu mettre en pratique le plan qu'il avait car elle l'avait complètement ignoré. Leur arrivée dans les Havres Gris ne fit que renforcer le noir désespoir qui remplissait son cœur. Il a senti que sa vie arrivait à sa fin.

x

Lana ses tenait immobile sur le quai de pierre, écoutant le rythme houleux des vagues, de longues mèches de ses cheveux flottant dans la forte brise. Le début de la lumière du matin balayait les eaux grises avec un rose pâle, et la plupart des oiseaux de mer étaient tranquillement à moitié endormi assis sur les cordes d'amarrage qui reliaient les bateaux aux quais. Un bateau gris Elfique attendait silencieusement ses parents, avec seulement un léger clapotis des vagues sur les rochers lui donnant vie.

Elle savait que le temps approchait et que ses parents allaient bientôt monter sur le navire pour prendre congé pour toujours. Elle tremblait intérieurement. Malgré son aversion pour les voyages, elle a avait accepté de faire tout ce chemin pour l'amour de ses parents et pour être avec eux un peu plus longtemps. Mais maintenant, comme elle a regardé le navire qui les emporterait, elle se sentait tout à fait désolée et souhaitait de tout son cœur ne pas être venue.

Elle n'avait pas comme Elanor quelqu'un pour la réconforter, pour la prendre ans ses bras quelqu'un chez qui elle pouvait enterrer son visage dans le creux de son épaule et qui la tenait pendant qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Malgré les assurances données par Galadriel, elle craignait l'avenir. Elle était seule.

Seule et terriblement effrayée.

Elle avait même refusé de regarder dans la direction de ses parents, car si elle l'a fait, elle savait qu'elle aurait éclaté en sanglots. Elle a dû mordre sa lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler. Fixant l'eau, elle pensait à sa vie et son enfance et son propre comportement au cours des années. Elle n'avait jamais voulue se montrer égoïste ou rebelle ou difficile, elle avait simplement voulu jouer un rôle important dans le cœur de ses parents, plus important qu'Elanor. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle avait eu tort, mais cette compréhension est venue trop tard. Ils navigueraient avec le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait été et non pas de ce qu'elle aurait souhaité être, et cela était extrêmement douloureux pour elle.

Le quai n'était plus aussi silencieux comme il l'avait été. Des voix murmuraient autour d'elle et des adieux étaient échangés. Beaucoup de ceux qui partaient étaient ravis et excités alors que d'autres avaient un regard plein d'appréhension, mais elle savait sans les regarder que ses parents faisaient face dans un calme solennel. Ils attendaient patiemment qu'elle vienne leur faire ses adieux, mais elle savait que plus elle attendrait,, le plus longtemps ils s'attarderaient ici. Il suffit de quelques instants de plus, se dit-elle en silence.

Elle a hésitait quand une main toucha son épaule, l'amenant à nouveau à la scène qu'elle essayait de ne pas voir. La main sur son épaule était celle de Haldir. "Va maintenant, dit-il doucement. "Dis adieu à tes parents. Ils attendent et doivent embarquer bientôt. "

Se sentant engourdie, Lana acquiesça et se déplaçait lentement, comme dans un rêve, avant de faire face à Eluon et Iriel, qui la regardaient le visage sombre.

«Ma fille», dit gravement Eluon. "Ne pleure pas pour nous. Sache que ta mère et moi nous voyagerons en sécurité vers un endroit où elle sera au-delà de tout dommage. Un jour tu nous rejoindras et nous serons à nouveau réunis. "

«Je ne veux pas que vous partez», a murmuré Lana ", mais je sais que vous le devez.

Iriel et Eluon l'ont embrassé alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Alors qu'Iriel parlait doucement avec Elanor, Lana regardait en silence le noble visage de son père. "Je n-ne vous reverrais jamais, Ada», dit-elle brisée. "Laissez-moi venir avec vous."

Avec un petit sourire, il essuya ses larmes avec son pouce. "Non, ma chérie, ta vie est ici. Tu nous reverras encore, ma petite Lanaewen, et ta mère aussi. Mais pour l'instant nos chemins se séparent. Une nouvelle vie t' attend, et on m'a dit qu'elle serait des plus enrichissantes pour toi. Vous dois rester.

Elle a essayé d'avaler le sanglot qui l'étouffait, clignotant des yeux pour retenir ses larmes. "Je ne suis pas forte, Ada, je ne le suis pas"

Il a pris ses épaules, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Dans son regard, elle vit l'amour et la fermeté. "Tu es forte. Ta mère est forte, et tu es la fille de ta mère. Rappelle-toi aussi que tu as Elanor et Haldir pour t' aider. Ils ne te laisseront pas faiblir. Ni la Dame de Lumière, ta tutrice. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait beaucoup confiance en toi. "

Lana a émit un petit sanglot. «Elle..-elle l'a fait?" C'était difficile à croire.

Iriel se détourna d'Elanor et enveloppa d'un bras autour de Lana. «Elle l'a fait, ma chère enfant. Et tu le feras. Tu vas te développer et prospérer et être heureuse ici, dans cette terre que nous avons tant aimé. "

Ils ont parlé tranquillement, et puis un autre bras est venu autour de l'épaule de Lana. "Nana et Ada doivent faire ce qu'ils font", a-t-elle entendu Elanor murmurer. «Toi et moi seront ensemble et plus fortes. Peu importe ce qui arrive, je resterai avec toi. Tu es ma sœur. "

Lana a sourit à Elanor et inspira profondément, à la recherche de sa mère. "Tu vas me manquer, Nana. Je t'aime tellement beaucoup. "

Iriel sourit doucement, et enveloppa ses mains autour du visage de Lana d'abord puis autour de celui d'Elanor. "Et vous allez me manquer toutes les deux. Mais ce n'est pas la fin, mes chères filles, mais un début pour nous tous. Je sais que vous irez bien et vivrez une belle vie. Et quand vous serez prêtes à naviguer, nous vous attendrons. "

Iriel glissé sa main dans celle de son mari, et sourit à ses enfants, puis elle s'est ensuite tournée pour traverser le quai. Elle hésita un moment avant de s'engager sur la passerelle menant au navire, puis traversa sans regarder en arrière suivie par Eluon.

Impossible de retenir son émotion, Lana a reculé de plusieurs mètres d'Elanor et se mit à pleurer. Elle avait prévue qu'Elanor se précipiterait vers elle pour la réconforter, mais sa sœur était courbée dans les bras puissants d'Haldir. Le brusque rappel de la façon dont les choses avaient beaucoup changé amplifiait la tristesse de Lana.

Elle était seule et n'avait personne pour la tenir. Elle a couvert son visage, ses épaules secoués par les sanglots, puis elle a senti quelqu'un la tenir serré et caresser ses cheveux. Mais ce n'était pas Elanor. . . .

Elle s'est raidie quand elle a réalisé qui c'était.

«Je sais un peu comment on se sent, Lana ", murmura Elrohir. "J'ai dis adieu à ma mère, ici, sur ces rivages. shut ", t-il chuchoté, comme elle laissa échapper un autre sanglot involontaire. "Tout va bien. Laisse les larmes couler un instant, puis soulève la tête et souris, surtout quand ils regarderont en arrière, ainsi ils emporteront cette image dans leur cœur. "

Lentement, Lana s'est détendue comme elle s'est rendue compte qu'il n'était pas venu pour se moquer d'elle. Et pour une raison quelconque, ses larmes cessèrent, même si, dans les années qui suivirent,, quand ils parlaient de l' amitié qui fini par les lier un jour, elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi, bien que Elrohir avait ses théories. Mais maintenant, en ce moment, elle ne s'arrêta pour analyser cette situation, elle savait que peut-être elle avait eu tort et que les choses n'étaient pas aussi sombre qu'elles semblaient être. Peut-être que les choses iraient vraiment bien.

Elle a levé la tête et sourit courageusement en direction du navire.

x

La tension et le désespoir griffaient Lurien à l'intérieur, déchiquetant tout espoir, qu'il aurait pu avoir qu'elle se tournera vers lui au dernier moment. C'était au tour de Tarwë de monter à bord. Que pourrait-il faire maintenant pour la faire changer d'avis?

Elle avait refusé de le regarder pendant qu'elle se tenait comme calme dans son manteau gris, attendant son tour, regardant au-delà de regarder du navire vers l'embouchure de la baie et l'horizon. Le soleil du matin illuminait ses cheveux argentés, les regards au loin pendant qu'elle balayait en arrière une longue mèche de cheveux de son visage.

Lurien était silencieux, ses mains serrées si étroitement que ses doigts étaient engourdis. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant, aussi faible. Il a fermé les yeux, en se rappelant comment il était merveilleux de la tenir dans ses bras, sa douceur, son parfum, son sourire . . . perdu pour toujours.

Que pourrait-il faire? _Rien_, Il a voulu crier.

Il s'est méprisé lui-même pour son échec, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait jamais appris sur les ellith-sur-Tarwë était faux et qu'il n'avait pas d'expérience du tous. Il était complètement perdu.

Une partie de lui voulait courir vers elle, l'attraper et de la jeter sur son épaule, mais son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il devait faire. Trop de fois, il a exercé le contrôle, forçant même sa volonté, et il savait que ce n'était pas la solution. Il l'a toujours aimée, mais, jusqu'à ces dernières semaines, il ne savait pas à quel point et combien profondément. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle? Comment pouvait-il avoir pris un si mauvais chemin qui l'éloignait de lui? Mais il ne pouvait pas la forcer, et aucune des personnes présentes ne lui permettrait de le faire.

Non, si elle décidait de rester, ce serait de son propre gré. Mais le temps était compté, et il n'y avait plus aucune chance de passer un moment en privé avec elle.

Son agonie a augmenté quant elle l'a fait un pas vers le navire, suivant les parents d'Elanor Elle ne l'a toujours pas regardé. Doux Eru, elle allait vraiment de le faire.

_Nonnn,_ a t-il crié intérieurement.

_La force porte de nombreux visages,_ murmura une voix douce dans sa tête.

"S'il te plaît." Sa voix était rauque, un murmure, mais d'autres devaient l'avoir entendu car ils tournaient leur visage vers lui .Mais pas elle.

Une infinie solitude s'est abattue sur lui.

Il devait faire quelque chose.

Soudain, frénétiquement, il s'est frayé un chemin en avant enregistrant vaguement que Minden et Telrion reculèrent pour lui permettre de passer. Il a atteint le côté de Tarwë et a pris sa main, mais au lieu de la forcer à se tourner vers lui, il lui a fait face le dos à la mer.

"Pour l'amour des Valar, Tarwë, ne le fais pas!" A-t-il supplié. "Ne me laisse pas!"

Il voyait qu'elle tremblait, ses beaux yeux bleus remplis de douleur et de détermination. "Lurien», dit-elle calmement. "Ne fais pas ça."

Ignorant le regard de ceux qui les entouraient, il est tombé à genoux devant elle, abandonnant toute fierté. "Je t'aime", dit-il anéanti.

"J'ai entendu ces mots auparavant», lui à t- elle rappelé. Pourtant, sa voix a tenu une note étrange, et elle avait l'air plutôt surprise par le spectacle de sa supplication.

"Mes paroles sont vraies", dit-il dans une basse voix fissurée. "Tarwë, je ne peux pas supporter de vivre sans toi." Encore une fois, il pensait aux années vides qui s'étendraient devant lui, des années sans elle, et ses dernières résistances sont tombées.

"Peut-être que je suis faible», a-t-il ajouté. "Peut-être que je mérite ton mépris. Mais, Je t'aime. Et te perdre, c'est perdre tout. Tu es . . . tout mon cœur. "Les larmes brouillèrent sa vision, mais il n'a pas tenté de les essuyer. Il a été au-delà de se soucier, si elle ou quelqu'un d'autre a vu cette faiblesse. Quelle différence cela ferait-il maintenant?

Elle l'a seulement regardé, son beau visage pâle comme le marbre sculpté. Le vent a pressé son manteau contre les courbes de son corps alors que les autres autour d'eux étaient silencieux attendaient, comme des fantômes gris dans le brouillard.

"Tu es tout à moi», a-t-il plaidé. "S'il te plaît ne me quitte pas." Il savait qu'il avait l'air pathétique à genoux, sur le quai de pierre dure, mais il n'avait pas d'autre option. Il a pris une grande respiration. «Restez avec moi, Tarwë. Restez ici et . . . deviens ma femme. S'il te plaît, mon amour. Épousez- moi. "

C'était la seule chose qu'il a eu le plus peur de dire, la seule chose qui a bloqué sa gorge risquant de l'étouffer la dernière fois qu'ils ont parlé. Il a été faible, avant et maintenant il était toujours faible, mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre. C'était ce qu'il voulait de tout son être. Il avait toujours l'intention de la prendre comme son épouse, mais d'une manière vague », un jour" La méfiance de lui-même l'avait toujours retenu et il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il serait prêt, Mais c'était ce qu'il voulait maintenant et si Tarwë lui donnait son accord il le ferait car elle le méritait.

Mais maintenant, c'était probablement trop tard. Il s'est préparé à un autre rejet tout en priant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait pour qu'elle dise oui.

"Oh, Lurien", murmura t- elle. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

Qu'est-ce que signifiaient ces larmes? Des regrets ? Était-elle était sur le point de le blesser encore une fois? Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, Lurien ferma les yeux contre la vision d'elle, de savoir qu'elle l'avait laissé, ce serait ce qu'il aurait toujours à se rappeler.

Il a entendu le doux bruissement de son manteau et elle a été à genoux devant lui, ses mains tendues pour saisir les siennes. Un espoir sauvage l'envahit.

"Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux Lurien?» A-t-elle demandé d'une voix chancelante. "Veux-tu le dire du plus profond de ton cœur? Ou est-ce juste une ruse pour me faire rester? Je te préviens, je ne pourrais pas supporter plus de souffrances. "

Il a pris ses doigts contre sa poitrine. "Je ne peux pas non plus», dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Ce n'est pas une ruse, mais mon vœu le plus cher. Je veux épouse, Tarwë. Je voudrais me marier avec toi pour l'éternité. Mon cœur est plus que prêt à tenir cette dernière promesse. "Il a affermi sa voix. "Et que tous ceux qui entendent mes paroles témoignent."

"Enfin, tu m'as montré ta force", a déclaré Tarwë doucement. Il l'a regardait confus.

Elle a écrasé les doigts. "Tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais, mais je n'ai jamais cru vraiment ce que tu me disais. Je ne pensais pas que tu savais ce que c'était que l'amour. Comme le genre d'amour que j'ai pour toi, cet amour qui durera une éternité. Aujourd'hui, tu m'as montré plus de force que je n'en ai jamais vu en toi. "

"Je sais ce qu'est l'amour, ma Tarwë», dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il l'a relevé doucement sur ses pieds, avec un sentiment d'émerveillement, et touché des larmes sur la joue, pour les essuyer doucement en suivant la ligne délicate de sa pommette avec ses doigts. Pour lui, elle était si parfaite et si précieuse. "Cela été un long et douloureux chemin", reconnut- il "mais il n'y-a rien qui puisse me faire changer d'avis. Mon amour pour toi est profond et vrai. Je jure sur cette terre et tout ce qui m'est cher que le temps qui passera me fera que t'aimer d'avantage. "

Tarwë se pencha vers l'avant, son front posé sur la tempe de Lurien. Elle pleurait doucement. «Alors, je vais rester avec toi et devenir ton épouse, Lurien. Je ne veux plus naviguer. "

Il l'a serré dans ses bras et bercé son contre sa poitrine. "Tu ne le regretterez pas, je le jure. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour cela. "

Aucun d'eux n'a remarqué les sourires de ceux qui les entouraient.

x

Et le bateau a navigué ce jour-là, mais sans Tarwë de Lórien. Ceux qui restèrent debout sur les rives regardèrent jusqu'à les gracieuses voiles blanches étaient hors de vue, quelles que soient leurs pensées tous méditait sur la scène devant leurs yeux, chacun avec ses propres émotions.

Elanor a vu avec un certain étonnement que Elrohir étaient restés du côté de Lana. Elle aurait rejoint sa sœur après que Haldir l'ai tenu un moment mais entre temps, Lana a eu le réconfort du beau Peredhel et elle est restée avec Haldir. Étonnamment Elladan n'avait pas rejoint son frère, eux qui étaient inséparable. Au lieu de cela, le jumeau d'Elrohir était resté à quelque distance aux côté de son père, Lord Elrond. Ce qui finalement n'était pas si étrange car ils avaient leurs propres souvenirs aigre-doux de cet endroit.

"Que pensez-tu que cela signifie?» A-t-elle murmuré à Haldir.

Haldir avait la bouche légèrement incurvée. "Cela veut dire que Elrohir a un bon cœur. Pas plus que cela, Elanor. Le fils d'Elrond n'est pas amoureux de ta sœur. "

Elanor réfléchi et a décidé qu'il avait probablement raison. À ce moment, Haldir s'excusa et laissa son côté pour se diriger vers Lurien. Elle a vu que, curieusement, Haldir a retiré un objet caché dans une poche de sa tunique et l'a remis à Lurien doucement avec quelques paroles.

Quand il est retourné à ses côtés, Elanor n'a pas pu résister et a demandé: «Qu'était-ce, Haldir? Qu'as-tu donnez à Lurien? "

"Quelque chose que Galadriel m'avait donné pour lui, au cas où Tarwë décidait de rester."

«Sais-tu ce que c'est?" Elle s'est tournée vers lui.

«Non, mais je peux deviner."

Elanor s'est retourné pour étudier le couple. «Dis-moi ton idée."

"Anneaux", dit tranquillement Haldir.

x

D'autres adieux eurent lieu car il était temps pour ceux en voyage vers Imladris de continuer, leur route alors que ceux qui retournèrent en Lothlórien reprenaient le chemin par lequel ils étaient venus.

"Je sais que tu vas me manquer", Dit Elrohir à Lana, la bouche tordue dans un sourire de malice.

Lana l'a considéré avec des sentiments mitigés, elle l'avait tellement détesté il y a si peu de temps, mais maintenant que devait- elle penser? Son bras réconfortant avait été bienvenus, et contribué à surmonter son épreuve, qu'elle n'avait pas pensé pouvoir supporter. "Je ne vais pas manquer tes taquineries», a été la réponse qu'elle lui donna.

«En es-tu si sûr?", lui a t-il demandé malicieusement. "Je pense que tu aimes l'attention."

"Je n'aime pas être suspendue sur les bords d'un flet! Je n'aime pas non plus les fessées! "

"Cela ne t aurait pas fait de mal", l'a-t-il informé avec un vilain reflet dans ses yeux. "Tu l'aurais peut-être aimé."

«Pardonne mon frère". Dit Elladan en souriant comme il les a été rejoint. «Il a un bon cœur et il est gêné car il te permet de le savoir. C'est plus amusant pour lui de te montrer son côté scandaleux.

Se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise avec chacun d'eux, Lana regardait successivement leurs beaux visages. Comme c'était étrange qu'elle puisse si facilement les distinguer, et oui, Elrohir a toujours été celui qui l'a le plus provoqué. Elle a toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'il la méprisait, mais peut-être que ce n'était pas le cas.

"Je n'aurais pas aimé ça», dit-elle avec sa dignité froissée. "Toutefois, je reconnais que quand vous êtes plaisant et agréable, je trouve votre compagnie acceptable."

"Elle nous aime", dit Elrohir dit d'un air suffisant. "Je le savais depuis toujours"."Elle nous aime! Elle t'aime plus que moi», fit remarquer Elladan.«Je sais», dit modestement Elrohir. «Mais je crains ne pas pouvoir rester pour te courtiser ma belle. J'ai des orcs à tuer et des aventures à poursuivre, et je dois prendre soin de mon père. "

"Je ne souhaite personne pour me séduire!" leur dit Lana pas tout à fait sincère. "Ne te sens pas désolé pour moi!"

Elrohir prit une expression douce. "Je ne suis pas désolé pour toi, ma chérie. Je suis désolé pour celui qui est destiné à être ton compagnon. "Il a ri et a reculer rapidement quand elle a essayé de lui donner une claque. «Maintenant, cesse cela ma chérie. Je t' ai déjà permis de me frapper à deux reprises, et si jamais il y en a une troisième, j'ai l'intention de me défendre. "

Lana a décidé de laisser tomber, en particulier depuis Seigneur Elrond était arrivé. Ce qu'il pensait d'elle, elle n'osait pas l'imaginer. "Adieu, mon seigneur, dit-elle, dans une petite voix. "Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour ma famille."

Le père des jumeaux " inclina poliment la tête. "Tu es la bienvenue, Lanaewen. Je vous souhaite à vous et Elanor que du bonheur. Puissent les Valar assurer votre retour en Lórien en toute sécurité.

Lana inclina la tête et a porté sa main à sa poitrine. "Puissent les Valar assurer votre sécurité pour votre voyage à Imladris." Redressant ses épaules, elle a fait face à Elrohir. «Merci», dit-elle simplement. "Vous m'avez aidé même si je ne l'ai pas mérité. Je ne vous souhaite bonne chance. Faites attention à vous. "

Il se prosterna, puis à sa grande surprise l'embrassa sur la joue. "Comporte-toi bien», dit-il bourru, puis il s'éloigna.

Lana le regardait partir, peut-être qu'il avait raison, qu'il risquait de lui manquer . . . juste un peu.

A proximité, Elanor a dit au revoir à ses deux plus chers amis, ainsi qu'à Túrë, qui était devenu une amie. Minden et Telrion se tenaient devant elle avec leurs manteaux ouverts et leurs cheveux noirs flottant dans la brise, ils étaient si beaux et chers à elle qu'elle se sentait très émue. Quant à Túrë, elle avait simplement l'air parfaitement heureuse d'être avec Telrion.

"Vous allez me manquer tous", dit Elanor un peu tristement.

Telrion étreints Elanor un long moment avant de mettre sur son dos une tape et clignota de son irrésistible sourire. "Tu vas nous manquer aussi, Ellie, plus que je ne peux le dire, mais bien sûr je suis très heureux pour toi." Il a regardé Haldir et a ensuite jeté un clin d'œil à Elanor. "Je pense que j'ai joué un rôle dans vôtre romance."

"Nous", a corrigé Minden allègrement. "_Nous_ avons joué un rôle. "

Telrion sourit. "Minden et moi-même avons joué un rôle, je viens de le dire. Ce qui nous donne un certain crédit, ne penses-tu pas? "

"Oui", dit ironiquement Elanor, une étincelle dans les yeux ", vous avez pensé que Haldir et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Et ainsi nous avons fait, mais quand au crédit, je ne sais pas si d'aussi vilain Ellyn comme vous le méritent.

"C'est une histoire que je n'ai pas encore entendu», a commenté Túrë, avec un clin d'œil à Telrion. Elle portait une marguerite dans les cheveux, plus très fraîches, Elanor avait remarqué que Telrion lui en bordait tendrement une derrière son oreille, chaque matin.

"Et tu ne l'entendras pas», répondit son amant, avec pression sur sa main. «Au moins, pas sans le consentement d'Elanor et Haldir. Même alors, tu devras garder le secret. "

«Je pense qu'il est préférable de ne jamais dévoiler cette histoire", a déclaré Haldir », pour au moins un millénaire."

« Qu'il suffise alors de dire que Minden et moi avons fait un petit arrangement a expliqué Telrion à Túrë qui mystifiée a semblé renoncer.

Telrion se retourna vers Elanor, son sourire s'estompa pour un regard plus grave. "Mais dans le même temps, Ellie, je ne pensais jamais que cela signifierait que j'en viendrais à te perdre."

Elanor l'a atteint pour l'étreindre, et il l'a embrassé en retour. "Tu ne m'as pas perdu, Telrion. Nous nous réunirons de nouveau, et de nombreuses fois. "

"Je sais". Telrion s'est tourné vers Haldir, qui se tenait à ses côtés, qui a réussi à paraitre comme s'il était son garde sans dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. "Vous allez nous revoir si vous la rendez malheureuse", a-t-il dit, en plaisantant qu'à moitié.

"Elle ne sera _pas_ malheureuse », dit Haldir fermement.

Bien", intervient Minden. «Nous allons surveiller."

Elanor roula les yeux et a donné à Minden et Túrë une étreinte. "Adieu, mes chers amis. Nous nous réunirons à nouveau ».

"Peut-être avec nos enfants», fit remarquer Telrion.

L'idée fit lever un sourcil à Haldir. "Il est probable que nous nous reverrons bien avant", dit-il sèchement.

Elanor a seulement sourit.

x

"Il passera un certain temps avant que je n'ose retourner en Lórien," Fit remarquer Elladan à son jumeau quelques heures plus tard. Bien qu'il y ait peu de chances de danger, ils ont monté en avant du reste de leur groupe pour prospecter la région. Tout était calme, et leur donnaient suffisamment de temps pour converser.

Elrohir haussa un sourcil vers son jumeau. "Oh? Pourquoi et donc? "

"Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans l'eau", a dit Elladan songeur.

"Quelque chose dans l'eau? Tu m'égares !. "

Elladan cliqua sur la langue vers sa monture, pour la maintenir dans la bonne direction et l'empêcher de grignoter chaque buisson. "Jamais je n'ai vu autant de fiançailles et de mariages dans un si court laps de temps. Orophin et Doria, cela je suppose que je peux comprendre. Il avait depuis longtemps un œil sur elle et elle sur lui. Mais Rúmil et Nerwen! Tu dois admettre que c'est saisissant. "

«Oui, c'était inattendu," admis Elrohir, au cours de cette réflexion. "Jamais j'ai pensé qu'il se marierait un jour" Moi non plus. Maintenant, Haldir et Elanor, qui sont aussi un curieux mélange, ne penses-tu pas? Il est distant, arrogant, plein d'expérience, alors qu'elle est jeune, calme, et inexpérimentée ".

"Je doute qu'elle soit encore inexpérimentée», dit Elrohir espiègle.

Elladan ri. "Non, je ne le pense pas. Mais encore, c'est une étrange union. "

"Peut-être». dit Elrohir d'un ton désintéressé. "Mais ils semblent bien adaptés et heureux."

Elladan se retourna et regarda par-dessus son épaule Telrion et Túrë qui étaient loin derrière et ne risquaient pas de les entendre. «Il y a une autre liaison inattendu", fit-il fait remarquer avec une inclinaison de sa tête. «Qui aurait pensé qu'une douce elleth existait sous toute cette aigreur? Et depuis quand Telrion a le pouvoir de discernement? Je suis toujours resté le plus loin possible de Túrë ».

Elrohir a haussé les épaules. "Comme moi Mais il semble que l'amour a guéri ses blessures, quelles qu'elles soient. Quel est ton point de vue? "

"Si tu m'écoutes, mon frère, tu verras. Lurien et Tarwë sont fiancés . . . ou peut-être mariés à présent, pour ce que je sais. Pense-y, cela ne te semble pas bizarre à toi? "

"En fait, si. Je n'ai jamais compris Lurien à tout le moins, encore moins dans sa son chasse aux ellith ".

"Ce n'est pas le point. Le fait est que, l'ensemble de ces unions ont eu lieu en moins d'un an. Il peut y avoir encore bien plus que nous ignorons. "

Elrohir lui a donna un regard railleur. « Quel est le problème, »

«Toi, mon frère »

« Pourquoi? »

Le regard fixe d'Elladan passa sur le visage de son jumeau. "Tu as embrassé Lana.

«Et alors? Ça ne voulait rien dire. Elle est comme une petite sœur pour moi, une bien plus jeune et plus pénible qu'Arwen.

"En es-tu certain de cela?" Demanda Elladan avec suspicion. «Tu la vois comme une sœur?"

Elrohir rit longtemps et durement. «Bien sûr! Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer? Que j'allais retourner en Lórien bientôt? Ce petit elleth a des siècles de plus en plus à faire. Par ailleurs, notre grand-mère m'a dit quelque chose au sujet de son avenir. "

Elladan l'a regardé. «Elle t' a dit quelque chose qu'elle ne m'a pas dit? Quand était-ce? "

"Le jour après le mariage de Haldir. Je crois que tu étais occupé à ce moment par des activités amoureuses. Quel était son nom? "

Elladan l'ignora. «Peu importe qui. Qu'est-ce que la grand-mère a dit? "

"Pas grand chose, vraiment. Elle m'a dit il y avait un gardien qui était destinée à Lana, quand elle sera prête, et que nous devrions cesser de la harceler. Elle ne m'a pas dit son nom. "

"Intéressant. Elle m'a dit quelque chose d'un peu différent la veille de notre départ pour les Havres Gris. "

"Elle a fait?" C'était au tour d'Elrohir de regarder fixement. " Et Qu'à t- elle dit?"

"Elle a dit qu'elle avait vu quelque chose dans l'eau. L'eau dans son _miroir_», ajouta Elladan alors que son frère semblait sur le point de rire. "Elle m'a dit que l'avenir de la petite Lana n'était pas aussi certain qu'elle le pensait. Elle a déclaré que le gardien aurait un rival. "Il a regardé de près son jumeau. «Je lui a assuré que ce ne serait ni toi ni moi."

" A- t- elle dit qui?" demanda Elrohir. Pour une raison indéfinissable il se sentait contrarié par son frère et sa grand-mère.

"Elle a seulement sourit," a répondu Elladan. "Et c'est la raison pour laquelle toi et moi, cher frère, ne seront pas près de revenir en Lórien pour un temps très long. Je ne veux pas être le beau frère de cette gosse! Laisse-la au gardien. "

Elrohir a roulé ses yeux. "Tu dis de telles inepties, 'Dan. L'ancien rival sera Hírion, rappelle toi de mes paroles. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à Lana.

"Si tu le dis," a dit Elladan, avec un regard en biais à son jumeau.

x

Le retour de Tarwë en Lórien a rencontré beaucoup de surprise et un grand soulagement de tous ceux qui la connaissaient et l'aimaient. Le retour de Lurien en tant que son mari a été, pour la plupart, accueilli avec une prudente approbation. Il s'était attendu à ce que les gens secouent leur tête en se demandant ce qui avait pris à Tarwë de prendre une décision aussi stupide, mais c'est au contraire les gens leur ont souhaité beaucoup de bonheur. C'était une grande joie pour Lurien et Tarwë de commencé leur nouvelle vie ensemble comme un couple marié.

Dans les semaines et les mois qui ont suivi, Lurien s'est mis au service et a contribué au bien de son peuple, se rendant utile chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Son premier projet a été bien sûr son pont, qu'il s'était attendu à construire entièrement lui même. Toutefois, comme sa bonne volonté et ses manières plus humbles ont été reconnus de plus en plus de bénévoles sont venus lui offrir leur aide, y compris les quelques sentinelles dont il pensait avoir perdu leur amitié et leur respect.

D'autres, aussi, ont offert de l'aider, et parmi eux était Rúmil, qui a carrément dit Lurien qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'il était fou, mais qu'il était heureux de savoir qu'il s'était au moins partiellement trompé. Lurien ne prit pas ombrage de cet aveu, car il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point un grand fou, il avait été. Au lieu de cela, il a accepté avec joie l'offre d'aide de Rúmil, sachant exactement quelles étaient les talents de Rúmil et comment les utiliser. Ce fut donc Rúmil qui a élaboré et sculpté la majorité des motifs floraux raffinés qui ornaient les poteaux qui porteraient les urnes, bien que Lurien a taillé un bon nombre d'entre eux lui-même. Souvent, assis à proximité, Nerwen, Doria et parfois Gwirith observaient tout en discutant pendant que les Ellyn travaillaient. Quant à Tarwë elle laissait rarement les côtés de Lurien sauf pour remplir ses diverses fonctions, et elle a souvent échangé avec Lurien des mots intime et chaleureux lorsque les autres semblaient ne pas le remarquer, mais ils souriaient secrètement.

Et le temps passa. Lurien était aussi content qu'il a été possible pour lui de l'être compte tenu du fait qu'il avait perdu son épée et sa position officielle au sein de la ville. Pourtant, il a gagné plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais prévu de sa bien-aimée-Tarwë et pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il remercie les Valar pour le don de son amour. Tarwë le couvait d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant (probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas mérité), et il a découvert qu'il l'a apprécié bien plus que sa liberté du temps de son célibat libre de faire ce qu'il aimait avec toute personne qu'il souhaitait.

Quand le pont a finalement été achevée, et les urnes remplies de fleurs d'Elanor et autres, Seigneur Celeborn présida une cérémonie officielle consacrée à Elanor, qui rougissante insistait sur le fait qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel honneur. Dans son discours, le Seigneur Celeborn a déclaré que le pont, non seulement commémorait le courage et la vaillance d'Elanor pour sauver Haldir du danger, mais servirait de rappel sur l'importance de suivre un parcours honorable. Lurien a également fait une courte allocution dans laquelle il a présenté des excuses pour ses actions précédentes à toutes les personnes présentes et a juré de faire mieux.

Le temps a continué de s'écouler. Lurien trouvé d'autres activités dans lesquelles il pouvait se rendre utile. Il a entrepris divers métiers et par la suite et s''est trouve bien heureux dans l'art de l'argenterie, après quoi il s'installa volontiers dans ce créneau et a créé les bijoux qui ont même trouvés l'approbation critique de se Rúmil. Il a passé la semaine à la création d'un délicat et complexe tissage de fils d'argent fin qui est devenu un ornement raffiné pour les cheveux de Tarwë, qu'il lui a donné une nuit sous la lumière de la pleine lune avec une fervente déclaration de son dévouement à son égard.

La vie continua ainsi, avec seulement quelques escarmouches à la frontière, où les gardes préservaient la sérénité de la vie en Lórien. Elanor et Haldir ont continué leur relation affectueuse passionnée, Healea continué à être l'amie d'Elanor et une alliée fidèle dans tous les domaines. Orophin et Doria se sont marié, tout comme l'ont fait Rúmil et Nerwen, et finalement Gwirith a commencé a attirer le regard de Beredain, au grand soulagement de leurs amis.

Quand à Lanaewen, grâce aux conseils et à la douce fermeté de Galadriel, elle a commencé à libérer le double fardeau de la colère et la peur qui avait hanté son pendant si longtemps. Par conséquent, sa relation avec Elanor a changé pour devenir plus fraternelle et affectueuse .Sous ses insécurités et jalousies, Lana avait une douceur naturelle, et elle a vraiment adoré sa sœur. Peu à peu, Lana a commencé à s'intégrer et à se faire un peu d'amis, même si cela n'a _pas_ inclure un beau mais arrogant et exaspérant gardien nommé Sarnion. Toutefois, Lana a été heureuse, même si parfois un certain Peredhel traversait ses pensées. Avec l'encouragement de Galadriel, elle a commencé un cycle d'études dans l'art de la culture et le mélange des herbes et des cataplasmes, trouver la détente pour apprendre sous la surveillance patiente de Hírion. D'autres pouvaient le trouver pompeux, mais elle l'aimait, comme il l'aimait parce qu'il la félicitait quand elle avait bien fait son travail. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Et puis vint un jour où il s'est passé quelque chose.

Lurien a été appelé devant le même groupe de membres du conseil qui l'avait reçu au moment de sa disgrâce. Seuls Elrond était absent, mais Haldir était présent, bien que non assis comme les autres. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait avoir lieu, et Lurien se tenait debout en d'alerte, mais ni impatient, ni suffisant. La vue de son épée posée sur la table du Conseil fit son cœur qui battre plus vite avec espoir.

"Lurien de Lórien," dit gravement Seigneur Celeborn, «beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois que vous avez tenu votre épée. Il est de l'avis de ceux qui sont présents que vous avez démontré que vous êtes digne de la porter à nouveau. Êtes-vous prêt à la reprendre? Êtes-vous prêt à l'utiliser uniquement pour la défense et le bien-être de notre peuple? "

Lurien incliné la tête respectueusement. «Je le suis, mon seigneur."

"Et vous vous engagez à l'utiliser de façon responsable à tout moment?"

Lurien pressé la main à son cœur et se prosterna. «Oui, j'en fais le serment le plus solennel. Plus jamais je souillerais mon honneur ou lèverais mon arme contre l'une de nos personnes. "

Dame Galadriel se leva à ses pieds, et c'est elle qui leva la lourde épée et la lui apporta la tenant à plat sur ses mains, et elle a dit, "Prenez-le, mon ami. Vous avez gagné le droit de la porter une fois de plus. "

Lurien accepta son épée, tout en sachant qu'elle avait compris la question à ses yeux. "Ma Dame?" dit-il.

Galadriel sourit et hocha la tête légèrement. "Oui, Lurien, vous pouvez reprendre votre ancienne fonction de sentinelle de Lórien, si vous le souhaitez. Toutefois, il est ici quelqu'un qui souhaite vous faire une autre offre. Voulez-vous l'entendre? "

Lurien était perplexe. "Certainement. Qu'est-ce que c'est? "

Toujours avec un sourire curieux, Galadriel a levé sa main dans un geste en direction de Haldir, qui fit un pas en avant.

"Ton habileté à l'épée et l'arc est inégalée», a déclaré Haldir, de sa voix basse et égale. «Je serais heureux que tu nous rejoignes aux frontières comme un gardien de Lórien. Nous pourrions employer tes compétences, mon ami. "

Lurien le regarda dans étonné. Il ouvrit sa bouche et ensuite se tut de nouveau, incapable de croire que son ancien ennemi lui parler avec de tels mots. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, une telle offre lui avait été faite.

«Je suis très sérieux», dit tranquillement Haldir. "Tes aptitudes au combat nous seraient des plus utile. Mais si tu choisis la fonction de Sentinelle, je ne penserais pas moins de toi. "

"Je voudrais en discuter avec Tarwë", a déclaré Lurien après une longue pause. «Cette décision nous affecte tous les deux."

Haldir hocha brièvement la tête dans l'approbation. "Cela est juste et exacte. J'attendrais ta réponse. "

"Si vous rejoigniez Haldir,"dit Seigneur Celeborn, sur une note d'avertissement doux ", vous serez sous son commandement. Garder cela à l'esprit quand vous prendrez votre décision.

Lurien leva le menton. "Entendu, mon seigneur. Mais je voudrais souligner que mon habileté avec les armes n'est _pas_ inégalée. "

Seigneur Celeborn leva les sourcils. "Oh?"" La compétence de Haldir de compétence est aussi grande que la mienne», a déclaré Lurien."Mais pas plus." Dit Haldir avez une étincelle d'humour dans les yeux.

"Il est bon de vous voir tous les deux si modeste pour changer," Fit remarquer sèchement Seigneur Celeborn à sa dame. "Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander combien de temps cela va durer."

Galadriel lui sourit en retour. "Peu de temps, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais leurs cœurs sont sincères et j'ai confiance en chacun d'eux. "

"Alors, la réunion est ajournée, Lurien, vous pouvez nous donner votre réponse demain.»

x

"Tu dois faire ce que ton cœur désire», a murmuré Tarwë plus tard dans la nuit. Ils étaient allongés dans le lit, les bras enroulés l'un autour de l'autre. "Je veux que ce que tu veux, Lurien, mais tu vas me manquer si tu décides de quitter mon côté."

Lurien a été silencieux, sachant qu'elle préfèrerait qu'il soit ici dans la ville comme un orfèvre, et à l'abri du mal. Pourtant, toute sa vie il a voulu une seule chose, être un gardien. Enfin, il a l'admis sans l'amertume ou le ressentiment qu'il avait ressenti pendant si longtemps. Quand ces sentiments avaient-ils disparu? Il ne savait pas. Elle a levé la tête et le regardait. «Je suis aussi forte qu'Elanor," lui dit-elle calmement. «Je suis aussi forte que Doria et Nerwen et d'autres qui sont mariées à des gardiens. Si elles peuvent vivre sans ceux qu'elles aiment pendant des semaines ou des mois alors je le pourrais moi aussi "

"Tu es certaine de cela?" A-t-il murmuré, en touchant sa joue. "Je t'ai causé déjà tant de douleur, ma douce Tarwë. Je ne veux pas t'en faire plus ".

Elle s'est assise, à s'est pencher vers lui, afin que ses cheveux caresse sa poitrine. Ses yeux rivés dans les siens, un regard doux et sérieux sur son visage. «Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec moi-même si tu devais renoncer à tes rêves à cause de moi. Tout ira bien, Lurien mon amour. Je crois en toi. Je sais que tu seras en sécurité. Je sais que chaque fois que vous partiras, tu reviendras à moi, tout comme Orophin, Rúmil et Haldir retourneront à leurs épouses. "Elle s'est penchée pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. "Vous dois choisir ce que ton cœur désire."

x

Et c'est ainsi que Lurien est devenu un gardien de Lórien. Il a servi en cette qualité pendant de longues années, ne subissant des blessures que deux fois, ce qui ferait dire un jour à Haldir que ce n'était pas mal du tout pour une ex-Sentinelle. Finalement Lurien et Tarwë ont navigué aux Terres Immortelle sur le même navire qui emportait loin Elanor et Haldir Túrë et Telrion et beaucoup d'autres de leurs amis et proches. Ils sont arrivés en sécurité dans Aman et ont commencé une nouvelle vie pour eux-mêmes, ainsi qu'un bon nombre de nouveaux elflings. Haldir et Elanor ont eu deux fils et deux filles, tandis que Lurien et Tarwë avaient eu trois filles, Orophin et Doria ont eu deux fils, et Rúmil et Nerwen avait une fille et un fils. Comme le destin faisait bien les choses, le fils aîné de Haldir épousa la plus jeune fille de Lurien, tandis que la fille aînée Lurien épousait le fils unique de Rúmil, il était tout aussi bien que les anciennes querelles soient remplacées par l'amitié fidèle et de respect mutuel. Quant à Lana, elle s'est en effet mariée et vécue heureuse, mais qui était son époux n'est pas mentionné dans cette histoire. Peut-être qu'un jour une nouvelle romance jettera plus de lumière sur son histoire.

Bien avant cela, une nouvelle union a eu lieu dans une place du Bois de Lórien. Curieusement, la Ninniach-Loth qui avait rendu visite au cours de sa convalescence à Elanor s'est développée très affectueuse de la plante d'Elanor posée à côté d'elle. Les deux plantes ont mêlé leurs feuilles de façon à ce que leur vœu soit clair. En conséquence, elles ont été renvoyées tendrement dans un endroit où la Ninniach Loth pouvait se développer, plantée côte à côte dans la clairière de la Ninniach-Loth. C'est ainsi que l'Elanor a grandi et prospéré au milieu des Ninniach-Loth, l'étoile jaune, mêlé à des fleurs arc en ciel comme si elles avaient toujours été ensemble, chuchotant leurs secrets au vent. Et ainsi cela a continué aussi longtemps que la magie demeurerait.

Et qui fut très longtemps en fait et qui dure peut-être toujours.

Fin


End file.
